Seeing Alternate Versions of Earthland
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: After completing a mission, Team Natsu discovered an unknown artifact and brought it back to the guild. It turns out that this device can allow them to see alternate versions of themselves and their world. Let's see how they would react to other versions of themselves. Summary sucks I know. Crossover elements most likely exist.
1. The Artifact

**…What is wrong with me?**

 **I just finished this one small story I did, so I figure I should just not start another one and focus on the ones I already have.**

 **At this rate I might as well just start "Born Champion".**

 **Anyway, so as you all can guess from the crappy summary I made, this is a story about Fairy Tail seeing alternate timelines of themselves and their world. I'll be frank with you all, this may not last very long, but who knows.**

 **I also think someone else could do something like this better, as I am someone who tends to focus on the main character of a series more than the other character. For example, for Fairy Tail it's Natsu, for Pokemon it's Ash, and for Boku No Hero Academia it's Izuku.**

 **Then again these are the only there series where I do this kind of thing. But I will try to not just be about the main character and try to get the spotlight on others. One idea I had was the main reason for this in the first place. You all will see what I mean when we get to that point.**

 **Most likely will have crossover elements, though if you know me by now you would have expected that.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter One: The artifact**

It was a normal day for the Fairy Tail guild. People were talking, people were drinking, and people trying to bash each other's face in one of their usual brawls the guild is known for. Mostly everyone of the guild were present, with the only exception being Team Natsu, as they went on a job yesterday, though they should be returning some time today.

As everyone was doing their own thing, the doors suddenly burst wide open by a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer **.**

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu exclaimed, getting everyone to look at the return team of Fairy Tail Mages.

"Natsu, must you always enter the guild like that?" Lucy asked the pink haired male, who simply grinned at her.

"It's pointless, Flamebrain will always do this." Gray responded to the blonde, while getting Natsu to glare at the Ice Maker Mage by his insult.

"What did you call me Ice Stripper?!" Natsu shouted at him, as both the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Ice Maker Mage were now glaring directly at one another with both of them getting their magic ready.

"You heard me Fire Face!" Gray shouted back at his rival.

Before they could continue with their arguing both of them received a gauntlet to the head, getting them to crash into the ground, courtesy of Erza, who had a tick mark on her forehead.

"No fighting!" She ordered the two of them, as they both managed to raise thumbs up and let out a groan of pain from the blow they received.

Everyone else merely sweat drop from what they just witness.

"Erza, did you have to hit them that hard?" Wendy asked the red head, thinking that the S-Class may have been a bit rough wit them. Her Exceed partner merely scoffs at her worry for the two.

"Those knuckleheads deserved it for doing this all the time." Carla told the blue haired girl.

"Aye!" Happy shouted out his catchphrase in agreement.

After a moment, both Natsu and Gray managed to get back up on their feet, making sure to avoid the red head's wrath this time. Makarov, after seeing them done with their little fiasco, spoke up loud enough for the returned Team Natsu to hear him from the bar.

"Ah, welcome back you all." The small guild master greeted them with a smile on his face and a mug in his hand.

"Master, we have something important for you to look at." Erza informed him as she walked over to the bar where the small old man was located.

"What do you mean?" Mira, who was near Makarov behind the bar, asked the red head, wondering what her formal rival was talking about.

Erza didn't say anything as she merely pointed at Wendy. Everyone merely looked at the young Sky Dragon Slayer, before they suddenly noticed what was in her hands. The girl looked to be holding some sort of round bronze metallic machine that was the size of a watermelon. It had weird blue lights all over it as well.

Needless to say, everyone was confused.

"Uh… Erza, what is that Wendy has there?" Makarov asked the red head, hoping to get an answer.

"We don't know exactly," The Reequip Mage admitted, "We found it on our way back from the job we did in a cave. We brought it here in case it may be something important."

Everyone else in the guild was simply confused, as they don't really know what that weird device they found was or did. But that didn't mean they were interested to see if it could do anything. Makarov then spoke up once more, getting everyone to look at the small old Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

"Well, may you bring it over here so I can get a better look?" Makarov asked her, to which Erza nodded.

Wendy, who still had the device in her hand, was about to make her way over to where Erza and Makarov were at the bar. However she was interrupted as Natsu appeared in front of her and snatched the thing from her hands, which caught her off guard she would admit.

"I got it!" Natsu exclaimed as he was about to run over to the bar, but then Gray grabbed the device from the pink haired male's hands.

'I'll bring it over to them." Gray told his rival, and was about to do just that before Natsu snatched it right back from the dark blue haired male.

"No, I'll bring it over to them." Natsu responded back to the Ice Maker Mage, who didn't like the Fire Dragon Slayer from taking it from his hands.

And before anyone knew it, a tug of war basically happened between the Dragon Slayer and the Ice Maker Mage, as they refused to let go of the device they were fighting over. Naturally, this got everyone else to be both annoyed at their fighting, and frightened as they were afraid the two Wizards were going to break it.

"Will you two knock it off?!" Lucy shouted at them, getting them both to jump from the loudness of her voice.

However, when they did this, this also got them to let go of the orb-like device, making it go flying into the air. Naturally, everyone's eyes widened as they saw the device about to plow right into the hard wooden floor. Thankfully though, the machine landed without breaking in the middle of the guild, getting everyone to sigh in relief.

Before anyone could scold the two rival Mages about their mistake, the device then started to make a noise, getting everyone to turn their attention at the orb-like thing.

"…is that supposed to be happening?" Levy questioned.

Before anyone could answer her, the device then started to let out some kind of bright blue smoke from the blue lights on the orb-like machine. The smoke then went up in the air as it expanded enough to allow everyone to see it. To make it weirder, the machine also spewed out some kind of blue lighting right in front of it.

Everyone's shock grew as the bleu lighting striking in front of the machine begun to take shape in what looked like a body. It only took a moment for the machine to cease making the noise, but now everyone's attention was now on the body that just appeared in front of them all.

The being's body was completely blue, as stars and lines could be seen inside of it. To tell the truth, it looked liked a humanoid constellation one would see in the sky coming to life. That was all the others could recognize of the being as it looked around in confusion.

"…Where am I? Who woke me up from my nap?" The living constellation questioned as he saw everyone else around him.

The others merely stayed silent before they all shouted out loud.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Everyone yelled out, as they were absolutely confused and creep out from all of this.

"Are you a spirit?!" Natsu shouted at it, wanting to see if he guessed it right. The living constellation looked at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"I believe that's what you mortals refer to me as," The being answered the pink haired Fairy Tail Mage, "You can call me Observer. Now may you answer my question, which of you woke me up from my nap?" The now named Observer asked the guild once more.

"Your nap?" Lucy managed to speak up, getting Observer to look at the blonde.

"Yes. My nap. I've been having a nice sleep for eons, and yet one of you woke me up." The living constellation stated to the blonde.

"Natsu and Gray did it!" Happy exclaimed as the blue Exceed pointed at the pink haired and dark blue haired males.

"Happy you traitor!" Natsu shouted at the cat.

Before Observer could speak up toward the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Ice Maker Mage, Makarov began to speak to the living constellation, getting the being to look at the small old man.

"Excuse me Oberver," The Guild Master of Fairy Tail started to say, "But what's with all the smoke that came out of your… home?" Makarov asked him. He didn't know if the being in front of him considered the device he emerged from his home, but he just went with it.

Observer turned around to see the blue smoke that now lingered over the device he came out of all.

"That? I am able to look through other timelines of this planet with it." Observer informed everyone else, getting them surprised and interested by what they were just told.

"Wait, you mean you can see alternate versions of people and Earthland?" Evergreen spoke up from her spot with the other members of the Thunder God Tribe, who were just as interested in all of this, even if they didn't show it.

"I guess you could say that, yes." Observer answered the light brown haired woman.

"Really?" Natsu, Gray, and even Gajeel were interested as all three of them said those words. This got Observer to look at the two Dragon Slayers and the Ice Maker Mage.

"Correct," The living constellation answered the three Fairy Tail Mages, before he then went on, "Would you all like to see some yourself? I believe I have enough power to show you all a few if you wish to see these other timelines." The spirit-like entity offered to the guild.

This surprised the others, as each member of the guild merely looked at one another. They are curious to see these other timelines. With a silent agreement, everyone was on board with this idea.

"Alright Observer, you may proceed." Makarov informed the being before him.

Observer simply nodded as he then began to channel his energy into the blue smoke, causing it to glow slightly as it begun to take shape.

"This is rather exciting I won't lie." Wakaba admitted to the others as he and the others waited for Observer to finish his thing.

"What do you all think we would be all like in these other timelines?" Macao asked the others in the guild, wondering what they own thoughts about that.

"I bet I'm an S-Class in one of these timelines!" Natsu exclaimed with confidence This got Gray and Gajeel to laugh a litte, getting on Natsu's nerves, "What's so funny?!"

"Yeah right, if anyone would be an S-Class it would be me." Gray responded, getting Gajeel to speak up about that.

"You wish! If there's a timeline where one of us is an S-Class, it's obviously going to be me!" The Iron Dragon Slayer exclaimed at the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Ice Maker Mage.

Everyone simply sweat drop at this as Observer finished channeling his energy.

"It is done. Do be aware that the timelines you will be won't be in any order, so don't ask me to choose a specific timeline if you think I'm able to do that." The living constellation warned them as the glowing blue smoke begun to start something.

Everyone merely looked in anticipation.

 **All right, here we go. So what do you all think so far? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	2. First Timeline Pt 1

**Huh. I didn't expect this to get over 20 favs and 30 follows right on the bat like this. Well… I guess we'll see if you all will stick around when we go onward.**

 **Be warned, for this first timeline our heroes will see will contain the most crackish ship you have ever seen. In fact, I'm willing to bet a thousand mortal souls of those I killed- I mean borrowed, that you all never seen a ship like this before. You might be thinking "Oh I'm sure I've seen this crack pairing" no, I bet you all haven't. I think no one has even done something like this before.**

 **Well, at least in English stories. Why can't everyone just speak English? Then again, I'm sure someone in China is wondering "Why can't everyone speak Chinese?". Well, there is a way, but last time I checked genocide was frowned upon in all fifty states, so yeah. Its okay Chinese guy who wishes everyone spoke Chinese, I understand how you feel.**

… **What are we talking about again?**

 **Right, the story.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Two: First Timeline Pt. 1**

The blue smoked had begun to show something, as everyone was now locked on at what they were about to see.

 _In an opened up space in a forest, stood a small two storied house which had a garden next to it. There was a path that leads from the house to the nearby city of magnolia, cutting through the forest the small building was surrounded by._

 _In the house at the opened door, stood a tall woman with brown colored eyes and long red hair, with two braids of her hair over her shoulder in the front. She wore a simple white sleeveless shirt, as well as black colored jeans, with both pieces of clothing hugging her rather impressive curves. She had a sword hanging from her waist, and she wore simple metallic boots._

 _In front of her were two other figures, one of them being way smaller compared to the red head and the other guy. The man standing in front of the red head had short black colored hair that went only to his chin. His mouth was covered in a piece of cloth, as he wore a white robed with grey colored patterns. He also had cloth shoulder pads that were a bit darker in color compared to the rest of the robe he wore, and had a style that made it look like wings sticking out of them. His skin was also a bit pale compared to most people, and he had yellow colored eyes. The robed man also had a black staff that he had on his back._

 _And last but not least, across from the red head and next to the black haired man, stood a little girl who looked no older than four years old. She had short red hair with some streaks of dark purple as well. She had brown colored eyes and wore a blue colored dress, and wore simple brown colored sandals on her feet. All in all, she looked absolutely adorable._

"Hang on, is that Erza?!" Lucy shouted as she and the others looked at the older red head in the smoke.

"She looks older than she does." Lisanna pointed out, seeing how she looked a bit taller, as well as a bit more curved, if only slightly.

Erza was surprised at seeing herself, and couldn't help but admit that it felt a bit weird to see herself. It appears that this timelines takes place more in the future than the present. Though, her eyes shifted from herself to the little girl with her hair color.

"Who's the little girl?" Makarov questioned, before a thought came to him as his eyes widened a little, "Wait… is that Erza's daughter by chance?" He wondered out loud, allowing everyone to hear him.

Natually, this got them all to be surprised.

"My daughter?" Erza questioned in surprised before she looked back at the little girl in the smoke, a faint blush on the S-Class Mage as she realized that she gave birth to a child of her own.

"That's cool! Erza's a mom!" Wendy exclaimed happily, thinking that Erza would make a good mom if she ever became one.

"But who's the other guy? He doesn't look like he's the father, nor is he someone we've seen before." Gray wondered. The black haired man in the vision wasn't ringing any bells for the Ice Maker Mage.

"Well, this timeline does take place in the future, so maybe he's someone who joined the guild during that period?" Laxus guessed.

Observer simply remained quiet as the others eventually looked back at the vision to the other timeline to see what will happen next.

 _"Freddy, thank you again for watching over Amy for me while I'm gone." Erza thanked the black haired man, who was now identified as Freddy. The man though looked worried for some reason._

 _"Erza, please, PLEASE, reconsider this." The white robed man pleaded with the red head, who only shook her head._

 _"I cannot do that. They have made a grave mistake and must be punished for it!" Erza finished with such seriousness, it was a bit scary._

"Huh? What do you think is going on here?" Romeo asked the others, who merely shrugged in confusion.

"I don't know, but it must be important if Erza is that serious about it." Alzack pointed out.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they watched onward.

 _"It's just potato chips!" Freddy reminded her, as her face warped into one of anger._

 _"No, I have had potato chips! This?" She questioned as she pulled out an empty bag of said chips from her pocket, "This is a bag of air that they had the audacity to sell as potato chips! I only had five chips before it was empty. That's not even enough to fill Amy here." She informed him._

 _After she said that, Erza went on the bopped the little girl's nose, who merely smiled widely at that, though she didn't say anything for some reason as her mother went on._

 _"I'm not going to stand by while these people who made these mess with us by not knowing the difference between air and potato chips!" Erza finished with anger still on her face._

Nearly everyone merely looked with a deadpanned stare before they all turned to look at Erza, who was confused by their looks.

"Why are you looking at me?" Erza questioned them, not liking the way they were looking at her like that.

"She has a point though." Natsu admitted, referring to the other Erza in the other timeline they were witnessing.

 _'Of course you would think that.'_ Some of the guild members thought to themselves as they sweat dropped.

 _"But you can't raze a whole company for this. I mean it's just potato chips Erza, we can buy you another snack." Freddy tried once more to convince the red head woman across from him to act otherwise._

 _"No Freddy!" Erza exclaimed as she went on, "As consumers we pay good for their products, and if we're not given what was clearly advertise, then we have every right to pulverize them to the ground." She finished with a determined look on her face, believing that she was in the right._

 _Freddy looked confused though._

 _"Paid? Erza you threatened the Fullbusters to buy that for you." Freddy pointed out to her._

 _However his words went unheard as the door slammed in front of him, showing that Erza already left. The black haired white robed man couldn't help but sigh at the whole situation._

 _Both he and Amy merely stayed in their spot for like another minute before the man looked at the little girl next to him._

 _"_ … _Well… do you want to go to the guild Amy?" He asked her._

 _Amy simply nodded, still not speaking a single word as a smile was seen on her face. With that, Freddy grabbed her by the hand before they both also exited the building._

The others merely sweat drop as they heard Erza forcing Gray to buy her a snack.

"Man, even after those years Gray still does what Erza says." Wakaba laughed a little by that imagining a fully adult Gray still trembling at the sight of the red head.

"I bet it's the same for Natsu as well." Macao joined in with his friend.

Gray ignored what the two said, though he did wonder if he was married. Since the Freddy guy said "Fullbusters" in plural, that meant he has a wife right? The Ice Maker Mage couldn't help but wonder who he was married too in this timeline.

 _It didn't take long for the duo to arrive in the city of Magnolia. From how it was years ago, nothing too much has change. The only differences that it was slightly bigger than it was years ago, as well as a mine opened up at the nearby mountains the city was next to, not to mention the farms that people manage now._

 _As Freddy and Amy walked through the streets, it didn't take them too long to arrive at the rather large guild hall, which looked more like a castle than anything else to tell the truth. The two didn't waste any time as they entered the building._

 _Just like the black haired man figured, there was a brawl going on all over the place, as he sighed by his fellow guild members antics as he and Amy made their way to the bar._

Everyone in the guild hall couldn't help but snicker a little at the sight of this. Looks like the Fairy Tail in that world hasn't change at all like how they themselves are.

 _"Ah Freddy! It's nice to see you again." The black haired man heard a woman's voice calling to him._

 _Looking up as he and Amy got closer to the bar, stood a woman with long white haired tied up in a long pony tail, wearing a black colored dress with white edges. It wasn't that difficult to know who this was._

"It's Mira!" Happy shouted at seeing the older woman, as the blue Exceed and everyone else were surprised to see the woman they all know older.

Mira herself couldn't help but smile at seeing her alternate future self doing well. The white haired woman couldn't help but wondered if she was married in this time, or if she has any kids of her own. Hopefully she was married to a certain pink haired Mage, though she wouldn't say that out loud.

 _"Ah Mira, it's good to see that you're doing well." Freddy spoke to her as he sat down at the bar, and lifted Amy up so he could out her on the bar seat as well._

 _"Why thank you Freddy," Mira thanked the black haired man, before she looked at the little girl with the big brown eyes, "And how's my favorite Niece doing?"_

 _The little girl simply smiled widely, showing her teeth as she nodded happily._

"Why doesn't the girl speak?" Freed couldn't help but point out, realizing that the little daughter of Erza refused to say a single word this whole time. The others couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

"Maybe she's just shy?" Bisca suggested, that was a possibility to why the alternate future daughter of Erza wasn't saying anything.

"I don't think so," Makarov spoke up, getting everyone to look at the small old man, "Her body movements don't seem like she's shy. If she was nervous around people, I doubt her body language would be like this."

Everyone, especially Erza, couldn't help but be confused by this. There must be a reason for why her alternate/future daughter didn't want to say a word. Observer didn't join in the conversation as he simply watched the other timeline.

 _"Mira, you say that to every one of your nieces and nephews." Freddy couldn't help but pointed out, to which Mira simply kept on smiling._

 _"Yup, and that means it's true for all of them as well." Mira simply told the white robed wearer, who merely sighed at the woman's usual antics. Even after being at this guild for a few years, he would never be used to it, "By the way, where's Erza? I don't remember her going on a job."_

 _"She's razing a potato chip company to the ground."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Just don't worry about it."_

 _Mira was confused, before decided to just drop it. She would just ask again later. Freddy then looked at Amy, who was simply tapping her hands on the counter in an adorable manner, before the white robed man spoke up once more, getting Mira to look back at the man across from her._

 _"Hey Mira, when is Amy's father showing back up?" Freddy asked the former demon of Fairy Tail, as he remembered that the man in question went on a job yesterday._

 _Right as he finished saying that, the doors to the guild busted opened._

 _"I'm back!" The person called out with a grin as he walked into the building._

 _The leaned muscular man who arrived looked to be in his early twenties, and had dark purple hair that was in a rather messy and spiked manner and black colored eyes. He wore a simple sleeveless dark green shirt and wore black colored pants. He had a rather large sword strapped onto his back, and had black wristbands on both wrists. The man only wore brown colored sandals to finish it off. His crimson guild mark could be seen on his left shoulder as well._

The guild was surprised as they saw the man, none more so than Romeo himself.

"T-That's me!" Romeo exclaimed in shock by seeing his future/alternate self.

"Whoa, you grow up quick Romeo!" Natsu told him happily with one of his grins he was known for.

Macao couldn't help but cry anime tears in pride to see his son growing up to become a young man. Hopefully the Macao in that timelines also felt the same way. If Romeo grew up to look like that, he was going to take the credit for helping get that way.

 _"Ah, Romeo, how was the job?" Freddy asked the approaching dark purple haired man. Everyone else in the brawls was too busy brawling to see the dark purple haired man returned._

 _Before Romeo could reply, Amy's eyes widened with joy with a large smile as she got down from the bar before running up to the Fairy Tail Mage, who bent down a little so he could catch._

 _"Hey Amy," Romeo greeted her with a large smile of his own as he held her in his arms, "How's my sweet baby girl doing?" He asked her with his smile getting bigger as the girl he was holding beamed happily at him._

Glass could be heard shattering in everyone's mind as they all froze.

The guild became so quiet, that if a pen would to be drop on the other side of the planet, it would have been heard by everyone here. This was scary since the guild was never this quiet.

"…Did… did Romeo just call her…?" Gray was struggling to speak as the realization was slowly dawning on him like everyone else.

"B-B-But isn't Amy Erza's…?" Jet also struggled to get words out.

Everyone's eyes widened _very_ slowly as the realization fully sank into their minds.

"Oh…" Lucy started to say with difficulty.

"My…" Levy followed suit, also having problem speaking at the moment.

"Gosh…" Even Mira was shocked as well as she finished what the other two women were trying to say.

Erza's jaw dropped, her hair covering her eyes, as the color was drained completely from her face. Romeo wasn't any better, and if one looked closely, you could see his soul trying to escape his body from the mouth.

Everyone else merely stayed silent with big comical eyes. Well, except for Gajeel, as he was bursting out laughing by the whole thing, finding it all hilarious.

"…That's hot." Bickslow broke the silent with a cheeky grin.

The other members of the Thunder God Tribe, Laxus included snap out of their shock before looking at the blue and black haired male with deadpanned stares, which only confused the Seith and Eye Magic user.

 **Yep.**

 **Bet you all didn't expect that.**

… **I have problem I know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	3. First Timeline Pt 2

**Hello everyone, I'm back once more with another chapter for you all to either like or despise with all of your hatred. It's up to you really.**

 **Looks like you guys were surprised about Romeo and Erza having a kid together. Good, I was hoping for a shock reaction like that. I wanted to try something different, and last time I check, no one has yet done something like this, so that's why I did it. I mean, sure it's a bit weird, with there being like a six year gap between them, but I've seen weirder relationships in real life, and people pair Wendy with older characters all the time and no one bats an eye about that.**

 **So yeah.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Three: First Timeline Pt. 2**

"What?" Bickslow asked the other members of the Thunder God Tribe, confused by their looks on their faces.

"…Really? That's the first thing you're going to say about this?" Evergreen questioned him, as she and the other members of their group still looked at the blue and black haired man, who merely rose his hands up in a defensive position.

"Oh come on, you can't help but be impressed that little Romeo managed to get it on with Erza!" The Seith and Eye Magic user responded.

"Please don't say it like that!" Laxus exclaimed, as he too was weird out by the whole thing. Now he was stuck with that image in his head. When this was all over with, he was going to see if bleach worked on eyeballs to get that picture out of his head.

*THUD*

"Gah! Erza! Romeo!" Natsu shouted in worry, as both Erza and Romeo fainted on the spot, unable to handle the realization that in this other timeline, they have a kid together.

Macao and Wakaba ran over to where Romeo fainted at, as his soul could be seen trying to escape his body from his mouth. While that was happening, Natsu ran over to Erza and tried to shake her awake. Seeing all of this and the others freaking out, Observer was confused. Was this not normal for them or something? Maybe it was just a mortal thing, who knows.

"To think Erza would go for Romeo in this world." Lucy managed to reply, as she was still surprised by what they were seeing in the blue smoke.

"What happened in that world that got that to happen?" Lisanna, also still stumped by the revelation that Romeo and Erza are a thing in this other world.

"Would you all get over it already and watch this other timeline?" Gajeel, after calming down from laughing so hard, told everyone in the room. The Iron Dragon Slayer figured that they were only going to find out if they continued to watch.

With that everyone, with some of them still trying to get Erza and Romeo to wake up, looked back up at the blue smoke that still showed the other timeline.

 _Romeo and Amy were now at the bar, as the dark purple hair man greeted Freddy and Mira as he sat down at the bar, with Amy still in his lap, smiling happily._

 _"So how was the job?" Mira asked him, as he smiled at her._

 _"It was nothing too special. Just you're typical dark guild causing mayhem on a village." Romeo informed the older white haired woman._

 _"So no challenge then I take it?" Freddy guessed, to which the dark purple haired man nodded in agreement_

 _"Yeah," Romeo replied to him, before looking around to try and spot a certain red head woman, "Hey, where's Erza? Did she go on a job?" He asked them, hoping that Freddy or Mira would have the answers._

 _"Erza is razing a potato chip company to the ground." Freddy answer him._

 _That only got Romeo to have a puzzled look on his face._

 _"…What?" He asked him._

 _"Don't worry about it." The black haired man told him._

 _"But-."_

 _"Don't. Worry. About it."_

 _Romeo was still confused, before he just figured he would ask again later. The dark purple haired Wizard then looked down at the girl sitting happily in his lap with a smile on his face._

 _"Hey Amy, do you want to go to the park?" Romeo asked her, wanting to see if his daughter would be alright with that. His answer came with a large smile and nodding._

Everyone watching this couldn't help but wonder once more why the Amy child didn't say a word. It was clear that she wasn't shy at all, so why refuse to talk?

"Why won't the little girl just say something already?" Gray asked, wanting to know what the little girl would sound like.

"May I voice my assumption?" Observer turned away from the blue smoke and looked at everyone else, getting them to look at the living constellation with full attention, "There may be a possibility that the girl may be a mute." He told then.

This merely got them all to be surprised by his words. As they thought about it, it did make sense though. That didn't stop some of them feeling a bit depressed though.

"That… that's just sad." Juvia couldn't help but voice her words out for the others to hear. To be unable to speak, how can one go through life like that? The blue haired woman couldn't help but feel sympathetic to the little girl.

The others eventually shook their heads, trying to get the sad thoughts to get out of their heads as they looked back at the blue smoke above them all to see the other world.

 _"Oh, you're going to the park?" Mira asked Romeo, who nodded to answer the white haired woman's question._

 _"Yeah, I figure that Amy would like to do that, don't you think so Amy?" Romeo asked the little girl, who simply nodded happily to him. The dark purple haired man then got up form his seat, all while holding the little girl in his arms._

 _And with that, both Romeo and Amy waved at the two before they left the building; all while the rest of the guild continued to brawl like crazy, completely oblivious to it all._

 _Before Freddy or Mira could day anything once more, a body from the brawl came flying and shouting right at the bar before clashing right next to Freddy. Naturally, both Mira and Freddy merely looked at the person that crashed into the bar._

 _"Oh. Hey Hiru." Mira greeted the man, who groaned as he got back up._

 _The man Hiru looked to be that of a leaned muscular man. He wore a long orange and yellow colored robed, which was impressive he was just brawling with the others wearing that. He had short but spiky blonde hair, and had black colored eyes. He also had a small dagger strapped to his waist. Red fingerless gloves were also seen on his hands. The man was now rubbing his head from the blow he received from the others._

"Huh? Who is this guy?" Bisca questioned, as the guy they were seeing didn't seem like someone they know.

"Why are you asking us that?" Laxus responded to the green haired woman. The Lighting Dragon Slayer didn't get why the others asked these questions when they know they never seen someone like this Hiru guy before.

"I'm guessing that he's someone who joined during the past few years." Makarov guessed, as he figured it was the same as Freddy, since this was a timeline that takes place in the future, this guy must have joined sometime during that period.

The others thought it over for a moment before nodding in agreement with the small old man. Well most of them did. A few like Natsu and Macao were still trying to wake Erza and Romeo from fainting to pay attention to what the others were saying or doing.

 _"Ow… my head," Hiru grumbled before he saw both the white haired woman and the black haired man next to him, "Oh, hey Fred, hey Mira."_

 _"It's Freddy." Freddy corrected him. The spiky blonde only waved it off however._

 _"Eh, Fred, Freddy, it's all the same to me," Hiru simply replied to the white robed man, before he sat down at the bar, "Can I get a drink Mira? Oh, and a bag of ice too if possible?" He asked the woman, while holding on his now sore head. Those other guys sure hit hard. Mira only smiled brightly at him._

 _"Sure thing Hiru." She told him happily, before she went to go get just that._

"Mira's still as kind as ever even in this timeline." Droy pointed out with a smile.

"She's probably still scary if you get on her bad side though." Jet told his friend and teammate, who nodded in agreement with his fellow teammate.

"What was that you two?" Mira asked them with a sweet smile, but was backed up with a rather scary aura surrounding her. This got not only Jet and Droy to be frightened, but also those who happened to be close to the white haired woman, as they backed up slightly.

Everyone else merely sweat drop at the sight of all of this.

 _As Mira went to grab him his drink and bag of ice for his head, Freddy then stood up from his seat._

 _"I'm going to see if there are any jobs available." The white robed man informed the blonde man next to him, before he got up and went to go check out the mission board._

 _A few minutes later, Mira returned with a drink and bag of ice in hand. She then went on to hand them over to the spiky blonde man._

 _"Here you go Hiru." Mira told him with a smile, as the man accepted the items from the white haired woman._

 _"Thanks Mira." Hiru thanked the woman, who only smiled once again at the man._

 _"It's no problem Hiru, it's what I do." Mira replied back to the orange robed man, who nodded to her once more before he started to drink and placed the bag of ice on his head._

 _Before any of them could speak another word, the doors to the guild hall opened up once more, getting both Hiru and Mira too looked at the door. Everyone else in the building was still busy with their usual brawl._

 _The guy walking in the building looked to be a toned and muscular man with spiky dark blue hair and dark blue colored eyes. He wore a simple black colored shirt and wore a long white colored jacket. Adding to the outfit he also wore dark blue pants as well, a silver necklace around his neck,, and he wore a pair of black colored boots._

"Hey! That's me!" Gray shouted in surprised, finding it a bit weird to see himself while at the same it it's not exactly him.

"You still look fabulous as always Gray-Sama!" Juvia exclaimed with hearts in her eyes, wondering if she was married to him in this timeline.

"Eh, he doesn't look that great." Natsu muttered to himself, however the Ice Maker Mage still managed to heard him.

"What was that Flamebrain?!" Gray shouted at the pink haired male, who got up from trying to wake Erza up to glare back at the dark blue haired male.

"You heard me Ice Princess!" Natsu shouted back at his rival.

The others only sighed at seeing the two butting heads once more before they all looked back at the blue smoke once more before them.

 _"I'm back everyone!" Gray shouted with a smile on his face, which went away as a sweat drop formed as no one bashing each other's faces in seemed to notice his return from his job. The man then looked around, trying to spot his family, "Where are-?"_

 _"Gray! Over here!" Hearing his name being called, the Ice Mage looked to see Mira and Hiru at the bar, with Hiru still icing his head with the bag of ice._

 _"Oh, hey Mira! Hey Hiru!" Gray greeted the two as he approached the bar. It didn't take long as he arrived at his destination as he sat down at the chair._

 _"How was the job?" Hiru asked him, remembering the Ice Mage leaving on a job the other day._

 _"It was alright, nothing like an S-Class like me couldn't handle." Gray answered the spiky blonde man with a smirk on his face._

"HAH!" Gray shouted as he turned to look at Natsu and Gajeel with a smug grin plastered on his face, "I am an S-Class and you two are not!" He mocked them, feeling really good about himself at the moment.

"You don't know that we're not S-Class! I bet I am at least!" Gajeel yelled back at the Ice Maker Mage, wanting to bash his face in right now.

"I bet I'm a better S-Class than both of you combined!" Natsu shouted at both the Ice Maker Mage and the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Will you three shut up?!" Lucy shouted at them, getting them to stop their arguing and only glaring at each other. The blonde couldn't help but sigh in annoyance at their rivalry.

 _"By the way Mira, where's Juvia and Ur? I don't see them anywhere." Gray asked the white haired woman, who went on to answer the Ice Mage's question._

 _"Oh, they are at the park," Mira informed him as she was making the Ice Mage something to eat, before her eyes widened as she snapped her fingers, "THAT'S what I forgot to tell Romeo. I knew I was forgetting something." She told herself._

 _"Oh, Romeo's back?" Gray asked her, to which she nodded in confirmation._

 _"Huh, at least your wife and daughter will have someone to hang out with before you go meet up with them." Hiru informed the dark blue haired man._

"Wait what?" Gray questioned as he and a few others had wide comical eyes by what they just heard.

"Yay! Gray-Sama and Juvia are married!" Juvia shouted happily as she went to hug the Ice Maker Mage, who was still surprised by what he just found out to pay attention to the blue haired woman's action.

Mira had stars in her eyes as he watched the other timeline with joy, while everyone else merely sweat drop at seeing the white haired woman's reaction to that.

 **There we go for this chapter. So what did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	4. First Timeline Pt 3

**Hello everyone, it is I once again with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. It's up to you really.**

 **Anyway, we continue on with our heroes watching the first timeline they're witnessing. Hopefully this only last for another chapter then we can move on to a different alternate timeline for them to see.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Four: First Timeline Pt. 3**

"YAY! My matchmaking worked in that timeline!" Mira shouted with joy as stars were seen sparkling in her eyes. Everyone else looking at the white haired woman as they sweat dropped, well those who weren't still caught surprised by the revelation that Gray and Juvia end up married and have a kid, who they guessed they named after Gray's old mentor.

Gray was still surprised at seeing him apparently together with Juvia. But when he thought about it, it shouldn't have been that surprising to the Ice Maker Mage. If there are a great numbers of alternate timelines, at least a few of them would have him gave Juvia a chance.

Juvia meanwhile was on cloud nine at the moment. Here she was finding out that in another timeline, the very first one they were witnessing, she not only got together with her Gray-Sama, but even having a kid with him. Needless to say, she couldn't help but he all happy with hearts in her eyes as she continued to hug her precious love.

"Let's just keep watching." Laki told the others, as she wondered what other surprises this other timeline they were seeing had to show them.

This got those who were still surprised to snap out of their thoughts, before they all look back at the blue smoke above them that was showing them the other alternate timeline.

 _"Yeah, I guess you got a point there." Gray replied back to the spiky blonde haired man, as he turned around to look at the fighting guild members in their brawls. He couldn't help but smile at the sight; some things never change do they? The dark blue haired S-Class then turned around back to look at Mira, "Speaking of which, where is Erza? Is she on a job or something?" He asked the woman, who looked back at the male as she finished up making his food._

 _"Well, from what Freddy told me, she was bringing down a company that made potato chips." Mira informed both Gray and Hiru._

 _Naturally as she expected, both the Ice Mage and the orange and yellow robed man were confused by what they just heard._

 _"Wait, what?" Both of them asked her at once._

 _Mira simply shrugged at them, showing that she didn't really understand it herself, before she handed Gray his meal, to which he made sure to thank her. It was a silent minute after that, before the Ice Mage spoke up once more, getting both the white haired woman and the blonde man to look at the S-Class once again._

 _"You know, even after all of this time I still find it hard that Erza ended up with Romeo of all people." Gray started to say to the two of them._

"Wow, even in that timeline it was unexpected." Elfman stated, seeing how even in the other alternate world the relationship between Erza and Romeo looked to have come as much as a surprised as it did with them.

"I mean, I feel like it would be a surprise in any alternate world." Lucy responded to the big white haired male.

"I don't know about that," Cana started to say, nearly getting everyone's attention as she took a quick drink from her barrel, "For all we know there could be a world where dating those who are younger than the other would be a requirement depending on how that world runs." She guessed.

That got everyone else to ponder about that, before realizing that there could be a timeline where that was the case. The only one who weren't pondering about this were Natsu, Macao, and Wakaba, mainly due to them trying to get Erza and Romeo to wake up still.

 _"I have to agree with you there Gray, that was something I wouldn't have expected." Mira replied back to the dark blue haired man._

 _"I've been meaning to ask," Hiru started to ask, getting both Gray and Mira to look at the spiky blonde man as he went on, "How did those two ended up together in the first place? I only been here for a year, yet every time I hear you guys talk about them you guys are surprised, like their relationship came out of nowhere."_

 _"Well, that's because it did came out of nowhere, well for us at least." Mira explained to the man._

 _"But how did it start?" Hiru asked them once again, wanting to know how one of the scariest women he has ever met got together with someone who seemed to be the least likely to get together with the red head._

 _"Two words," Gray started to say, getting the other man to lean in to hear him better, "Party and alcohol."_

"Wait what?" A lot of the guild members questioned in shock. Romeo and Erza's relationship in that timeline started because of some drinking accident? Many of them couldn't help but shiver in slight fear; they have seen the red head woman drunk before, and she was absolutely terrifying and violent when drunk. How did Romeo managed to get laid with her while she was like that?

 _"Oh…," Hiru started to say, before a complete puzzled looked appeared on his face, "Wait hang on, Romeo was how old again when he impregnated Erza and got with her again?"_

 _"Sixteen." Gray answered him._

 _"And Erza was like what, twenty-three?"_

 _"Twenty-two."_

 _"Doesn't the law state you have to be at least eighteen if you wanted to drink alcohol though?" Hiru couldn't help but asked him, not understand how that was possible, unless they just forgot the law existed._

 _"No, that law requiring one to be eighteen to drink was implemented a few days after that happened." Mira informed the blonde man, as Gray crossed his arms as he remembered that happening. Before then, there wasn't really any law about needing to be a certain age to drink alcohol, since everyone just figured that as long as you don't give it them as kids, then it was alright._

 _"Yeah, which was rather convenient that it happened right after Romeo and Erza getting together," The Ice Mage started to say, as he couldn't help but ponder about it all, "To this day I feel like Flamebrain had spies watching us and telling him everything that's been going on with us. Heck, he even knew about Romeo and Erza's relationship even though none of us even told the idiot."_

 _"Flamebrain?" Hiru started to ask, before guessing who the Ice Mage was talking about, "You mean the King of Fiore?"_

 _"The one and only." Gray responded to him._

Everyone's eyes widened in comical fashion, even Natsu as he stopped trying to wake Erza after he heard that part.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in complete shock, and for some, horror.

"Natsu's the King?!" Happy yelled out as he was flying around in circles frantically by the news. How was Fiore still standing in that timeline?! If Natsu of all people ruled over the country, then it should have been up in flames and anarchy!

Lucy couldn't help but realize something else though.

"Wait, if Natsu's the King, then that would mean…," The blonde Celestial Mage trailed off, before her eyes widened in a comical fashion once more as she connected the dots, "NATSU'S MARRIED TO HISUI?!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone else shouted in shock once more. The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer got together with the princess?!

Natsu himself was shocked by what he just found out about his other self in the timeline they were all watching. However, that didn't stop the small blush that appeared on the pink haired male's face from the knowledge that he got with Hisui in that world. Luckily for him though, no one seemed to notice that.

Observer was simply puzzled by everyone's reaction. Why did who got with who seemed so crazy and important? Again, he just shrugged it off as another mortal thing as he looked back at the blue smoke that showed the other timeline.

 _"Speaking of the King," Hiru started to say, getting Gray's and Mira's full attention once more at the spiky blonde man, "I red it in the news this morning that both him and the Queen announced they are going to bear another child." He informed the two of them._

 _"Wait, really?" Mira asked him, though a large smile was plastered on her face from the news she just heard. She couldn't help it; the white haired woman always loved it when someone she knows is going to have another baby._

 _"There's having another one?" The three turned around to see Freddy coming back to the bar, after finding no job that was interesting enough for him to do. He then sat next to Gray as he looked at the other male, "Hey Gray."_

 _"Hey Freddy." Gray greeted back the white robed man._

 _"Anyway," Freddy started to say once more, getting back to the conversation at hand, "They're having another one? This is like their, what, eighth kid now?" He questioned._

 _"No, this will be their ninth," Mira answered the black haired man, who looked back at the white haired woman behind the bar, "Remember, Hisui's third pregnancy resulted in twins, and her fifth pregnancy resulted in triplets."_

Everyone turned to look at Natsu with wide eyes, who was just as surprised by what he just heard. However the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer then noticed the looks he was getting from everyone else.

"…What?" He questioned, getting annoyed by the looks he was getting from the others.

"What do you mean what?" Gray questioned him, "Don't look at us like that, you're the one who keeps popping out kids with Hisui apparently."

"That's the me in that world though!" Natsu exclaimed back as he turned around so they didn't see the embarrass look on his face. Though, the pink haired male would be lying if he said he doesn't want to have a large family of his own one day like the King Natsu in the other timeline.

 _"I mean, I can understand the need or want of having a large family, but how do you have time to spend time with them and run the nation at the same time?" Gray questioned, as he can never figure out how Natsu and Hisui were able to have the time for all of their kids while running the entirety of Fiore._

 _"Well this is Natsu we're talking about. Knowing him he found a way." Mira answered the Ice Mage. The Fire Dragon Slayer they all know always found a way or method to get things done, even if he does it unintentional sometimes._

 _It was silent for a moment before Hiru figured they go back to talking about the couple before Natsu and Hisui._

 _"Anyway, back to Romeo and Erza," Hiru started to speak, getting the other three's attention once again, or in Freddy's case, getting it the first time, "So if I'm guessing right, then Amy was the result of their fooling around that night?" He asked Gray and Mira._

 _"Actually, no." Gray answered the orange and yellow robed man, getting him confused._

 _"No?" Hiru questioned, as he wasn't expecting that answer from the S-Class Mage in front of him, "Then how did-?"_

 _"Amy was the result of when they did it again the night after the party." The Ice Mage answered the blonde._

 _"Wait what? Why did they do it again?" The blonde man couldn't help but ask._

 _"I don't know, maybe because they developed feelings with each other or they liked how it felt with one another?" Gray guessed. He didn't know everything about why the two still ended up together, but he wasn't going to dig that far deep into it. Just remembering it now was making him feel weird._

 _Before the conversation could continue on or end normally, the doors to the guild burst wide opened with enough force that it got everyone's attention, thus ceasing the brawls everyone else was in. When they saw who it was, they all froze in fear._

"Well, Erza's back." Laxus voiced his words as he and everyone else saw the older red head from the other timeline showing back up at her guild.

"How did she manage to get done with her attacking that company already?" Lisanna couldn't help but wonder.

"And why does she look upset?" Droy also managed to point out.

 _Erza walked into the building as she looked around the guild hall. From the look of her face, she didn't seem happy, like at all. And that scared everyone in the building. Angry Erza means violent Erza. And violent Erza means someone was going to be in a world of pain._

 _"FREDDY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She roared out, not at all sounding happy._

 _'He's over here!" Hiru shouted in fear, hoping that it would help calm the red head down. Freddy did not look please at being singled out by his fellow guild mate._

 _Sadly, he didn't have the time to get on the spiky blonde man as the next thing he knew an angry looking Erza was right in front of him, giving off an aura that even got Gray to back up a little from fear. Even after all these years he wasn't stupid enough to take on an angry Erza. He valued his life after all, and he had a family to take care of, and he can't do that if he's dead._

 _"Freddy," Erza started to say, trying to remain calm as possible, as the black haired man was a bit fearful of his life at the moment, "I went to your house, and neither you nor Amy were there. And now here you are, yet my daughter isn't with you," Her face getting more angry as she went on, "So where. Is. My. Daughter?" She asked him, her magical energy threatening to spill over and be unleashed on the scared man in front of her._

Everyone in the guild hall couldn't help but feel scared by the angry woman. Even though there were a timeline away from her, they couldn't help but feel like as if this Erza was in the same room with them. Sure, they have seen Erza when she was furious, yet that was nothing compared to the rage of a mother Erza.

 _Thankfully for Freddy, Mira decided to swoop in and save the day as she spoke up._

 _"Amy is with Romoe," The white haired woman told her, getting the red head to look back at the other female, "He came back and they both went to the park." She informed the angry red head mother._

 _The moment Mira finished explaining, the angry and terrifying aura around suddenly dissipated as a normal clam expression took hold of the red haired woman's face, like she was never angry to begin with._

 _"Oh, Romeo's back?" She asked with a rather hopeful look in her eyes._

 _"Yeah, he and Amy went to the park." Mira once again informed Erza._

 _Before she or anyone else could say anything, the red head then bolted out of the guild hall and through the door. Everyone in the guild sighed in relief, glad that Erza was no longer in her anger mode anymore._

 _"…Huh, what's she in a hurry for?" Hiru wondered._

"She probably wants to see her family obviously." Alzack spoke up, even though he knows the Hiru guy can't hear him. Bisca nodded in agreement as Asuka was just confuse about all of this, she just liked seeing clones of people she knows in the blue smoke.

It was silent for a moment before Gray spoke up, breaking the silence that took hold of the entire guild hall.

"Our Erza won't get that terrifying if she ever becomes a mother right?" He asked with a hopeful tone.

Everyone only felt a shiver down their spines at the thought.

 **Tada, there you all go. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	5. First Timeline Pt 4

**Hi again everyone.**

 **I know it hasn't even been a day since I updated this story. I don't know why, maybe I just like doing this one for the time being. Who knows? But still, have another chapter for you all to like or hate.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Five: First Timeline Pt. 4**

"Can-Can we just ignore that thought for the time being?" Jet asked everyone else, as the orange haired Fairy Tail Mage couldn't help but feel scared by what Gray just said.

He wasn't the only one though, as nearly everyone else in the whole guild hall, even Makarov, was frightened by the idea of Erza becoming even more terrifying after having a child of her own. Now, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail understood that being a parent, one would of course be very protective of their children. Anyone who wouldn't be, in his opinion, deserves the worse of punishments.

That didn't make it any less scary about Erza being a parent though.

"Oh, looks like the blue smoke is focusing on showing the other Erza now." Levy pointed out, getting everyone's attention.

Like they saw, they were now seeing the other Erza at the moment.

 _The red head quickly made her way through the city of Magnolia in order to get to the park. Romeo was back, which was important to her, as she needed to ask him about something. Well, that and she just missed him. He was gone for a whole day, and to her that felt way longer. Then again, she figured love can do that to a person._

 _Seeing Amy again, even though it wasn't that long ago, also made the woman smile. Her whole family would be at the park, so she didn't have to go all over the place to locate them._

 _Thankfully for her, it didn't take long as she arrived at a rather large park in a portion of the city. It had a pond, benches, and it even a playground for the children to play on. The red head figured that her family would be at the playground, since Amy loved to go there._

 _As she closed in on her destination, she managed to spot a few individuals sitting at the benches next to the playground, as well as seeing her little one with another kid around her age._

 _She smiled as she knew who the others were._

 _"Romeo! Juvia!" The red head called out._

 _Hearing their names being called, both said people turned their heads from watching their kids as they saw the S-Class approaching them._

 _"Oh, Erza! You're back!" Romeo spoke up with joy as he got up._

 _"Hello Erza." The other woman next to there dark purple haired male also responded to the red head._

 _The woman right here had long blue hair that went down her back. She wore a simple white colored shirt and black colored jeans that hugged her impressive figure, and she wore a pair of brown shoes. She also had a silver necklace around her neck, which was visible to everyone who saw her._

"It's Juvia!" Juvia shouted with happiness as she saw her alternate/future counterpart. The blue haired woman couldn't stop herself from squealing with joy as she also saw the wedding ring her other self wore on her fingers.

"Huh, she doesn't look that different." Lucy pointed out, seeing that she looked pretty similar to their own Juvia.

"Well, so did Gray, Erza, and Mira, and even Romeo to an extent. They all looked in someway the same despite the years gone by." Lisanna replied to the blonde Celestial Wizard of Fairy Tail.

"Yeah, I guess you got a point there." Lucy admitted to the white haired woman.

They didn't say anything else as they looked back at the blue smoke above them.

 _"Yes, I'm back," Erza told them as she walked over to the two, making sure to give Romeo a quick kiss, to which Romeo returned before the pulled away. The red head then looked that the blue haired woman, "I see you're doing well Juvia."_

 _"Of course Erza. Juvia was watching Ur when Romeo and Amy showed up." Juvia informed the red head._

 _"I see." She responded to the blue haired woman, before she looked back at the playground in front of them, seeing Amy happily playing with another kid around her age._

 _The other kid was a girl who looked to be around four years old like Amy was. She had short dark blue hair; dark blue colored eyes, and wore a simple green colored dress. She didn't have anything on her feet, thus leaving her barefoot. All in all, the girl looked pretty adorable in her own way._

"Whoa, so that's my kid?" Gray asked, a bit surprised to actually see his future/alternate daughter.

"She's adorable!" Juvia shouted with happiness at seeing her and Gray's daughter. The woman couldn't help but gush at seeing the little girl that was her and the Ice Maker Mage's own.

"Let's hope that when she grows up she doesn't get Gray's stripping habit." Wakaba, taking a break from trying to wake Romeo, stated with a small grin.

Some of the others could only nod in agreement, getting Gray to glare at some of them.

"I don't strip." Gray simply replied to them in a "matter of fact" voice.

"…You do realize you're wearing nothing but your boxers right?" Mira pointed out to him, getting him to be confused before looking down on himself, before seeing that he was indeed wearing nothing but his boxers.

"When did that happen?!" Gray shouted, as the dark blue haired male was now trying to find his clothes.

The others merely sweat drop at this.

 _"Amy! Mommy's here!" Erza called out to the little girl._

 _Amy, hearing the familiar voice of her mother, stopped chasing after Ur before looking seeing the older red head, getting her to smile widely as she ran over to the woman, who bend down to pick her up to hold her. Ur, seeing this, also ran over to her own mother._

 _"Mommy!" Ur shouted with joy as Juvia also bent down to picked the little girl up, getting her to laugh happily._

 _"Hey Amy," Erza started to talk to her little girl in her arms, "You're having fun I presume?" She asked her, though from how seeing the little girl's smile as she played with Ur, she figured that was the case._

 _Her answer came as the little red head girl nodded happily with a giant smile still plastered on her face. This also got Erza to smile widely, glad that her daughter was having a good time._

 _The older red haired woman then turned to look at Romeo, who was only smiling at the sight before him._

 _"Romeo, there's something I need to tell you." Erza informed the dark purple haired man, getting him confused._

 _"Huh? What is it?" he asked her, wondering what his wife wanted to tell him._

 _Erza didn't say anything as she then looked back at Juvia, who was talking to her daughter in her arms, who was happily talking back to her._

 _"Juvia," The S-Class woman started to say, getting the blue haired woman, as well as the little girl she was holding, to look at her, "Do you think you can watch over Amy for me and Romeo for a while?" She requested of her._

 _"Huh? Sure, Juvia can do that. But what do you need to do?" Juvia couldn't help but asked Erza._

 _The red haired woman did say anything, as she only had a blank face as she looked at her. Luckily, Juvia, as a woman who was a mother, quickly understood what Erza wanted from her husband, as the Water Mage simply gave her a thumbs up in approval._

"Wait, what's going on?" Natsu questioned, as he was still sitting next to Erza trying to wake her up from the fainting she and Romeo did.

"I don't know, but it seems like some sort of silent understanding between them." Elfman guessed. He didn't really know himself; the white haired male was just going by how Mira and Lisanna sometimes understood on another without even saying anything.

Maybe it was just a woman thing, who knows?

"I guess we might just find out." Gray responded to them.

 _The older red head woman then looked at her daughter before she spoke to her once again._

 _"Amy, you be good for Juvia for a bit okay?" Erza requested from her daughter._

 _The little girl looked confused for a moment, before she simply nodded to her mother. If that meant she can hang out more with Ur, then she was fine with it._

 _"Okay then," Erza then kissed the little girl on the forehead, getting Amy to smile from the action, "I love you."_

 _Romeo, who still didn't understand what Erza wanted, figured that whatever she wanted to tell him, it had to be in private. The dark purple haired man then also went over to the two before he himself gave his baby girl a kiss on the forehead as well._

 _"I love you." Romeo also told her, which got Erza to smile at seeing her husband being like this with their daughter._

 _Amy merely smiled brightly at them as she used her hands to make a heart symbol at them, showing that she loved them as well._

Everyone in the guild hall couldn't help but awed at the adorable sight of the little girl doing that. It hit them right in their hearts. A few of them, like Mira, Lisanna, Lucy and Juvia, couldn't stop but squeal about how adorable and cute that was.

 _Erza then put Amy down, as Juvia also put Ur down. The two girls then looked at one another._

 _"Come on, let's go play more!" Ur told her happily as she ran back onto the playground. Amy, smiling greatly, going after her friend._

 _Seeing this, Erza and Romeo told Juvia farewell, saying that they would be back for their daughter in a little while. And with that Erza grabbed Romeo by the hand before she pulled him to follow her, to which he did._

 _It didn't take very long for the two to arrive in front of a large two storied house within the city. The building was separated from the rest of the city thanks to the walls and the gate preventing anyone from trespassing. Erza, with the key in her hand, opened the gate as she then dragged Romeo into their house._

"Wait, that's where Romeo and Erza live?" Mira questioned in surprised, as the white haired woman wasn't expecting the two to have such a nice house. The building and everything with it looked very expensive.

"How did they afford to buy a place like that?" Bisca wondered. The house that Alzack, herself, and Asuka lived in was two storied, but it was no where near the expensive look or fanciness the house Romeo and Erza in the alternate timeline have.

"How should we know?" Bickslow asked back, as if they would know the answer to that.

 _It didn't take long as Erza dragged Romeo into the bedroom, a very fancy bedroom might they like to add. The red head then sat onto the edges of the large bed, and since she was still dragging Romeo, he too also sat on the edges of the bed._

 _"Uh…," Romeo started to voice his words, as he didn't know what his red haired wife wanted yet, "So what did you want to te-?"_

 _"I want another one."_

 _Romeo widened his eyes as he heard Erza say that. Now looking at the woman, he could see the embarrass look she had on her face when she said that. The dark purple haired man understood what she was talking about._

 _"You… want another kid?" Romeo managed to ask, wanting to make sure that is what his wife was talking about._

 _Erza's blush grew as she slowly nodded her head in confirmation._

Everyone in the entire guild hall widen their eyes in a comical fashion. This… this wasn't going where they think it was going was it?

 _"I… I know it's been years since we had Amy," Ezra started to tell him, feeling more embarrassed as she went on. Remember, this was one of the most perverted women in the guild, yet she was getting embarrassed about doing it again to have another child, "B-But I think that… it would be good to have another… I mean I know this is sudden but-."_

 _"No it's fine!" Romeo spoke, up cutting her off as the woman looked back at her husband, "I want to have another kid too! If you really want another…," A determined look appeared on his face, "Then of course we can give Amy a sibling."_

 _Erza slowly smiled at the dark purple haired man, before she suddenly slammed her lips onto his own, to which he returned with equal passion. They kept at it for another minute before Erza pulled Romeo over her as they both fell down on the bed behind them, getting more and more into it._

"OH GOSH NO!" Everyone shouted at once, many of them freaking and covering their eyes as they realized what the alternate/future Romeo and Erza were starting to do.

"ASUKE DON'T LOOK!" Bisca shouted as the green haired woman covered her daughter's eyes with her hands, while Alzack covered his daughter's ears with his hands. Asuka was just flat out confused what her parents were doing to her. She was interested in what was going on.

"OBSERVER, MAKE IT STOP!" Macao shouted at the living constellation, who looked at the other timeline with great interest and curiosity.

"Hmm… is this how mortals mate?" The being wondered out loud, as he was curious as to how the mortals were able to reproduce, as he watched the other Romeo and Erza getting undressed as they continued to make out with one another.

"OBSERVER NO! JUST CUT IT OFF!" Gajeel shouted at the entity, getting him to look back at everyone else.

"Are you sure-?"

"YES!" Everyone shouted at once.

Observer, who simply sighed that his curiosity won't be answered, focused his energy into the blue smoke showing them the other timeline.

And then, the connection was cut off, leaving the blue smoke blank.

Everyone sighed in relief. Some of them were feeling a bit violated by seeing the sight of Romeo and Erza about to have sex with one another to have another child. A few even ran into the kitchen to see if soap would work on their eyes to remove the image from their heads.

"…Do you all want to see more?" Observer asked them all, referring to seeing other alternate timelines.

It was silent for a moment, mainly due to everyone trying to forget about what they were about to see the other Romeo and Erza of that timeline do. Makarov broke the silent as he spoke to the living constellation.

"…Yes."

 **There we go. Next time we'll see another timeline. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to eat some humans? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	6. Asylum Pt 1

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either like or despise with all of your hatred. It's up to you really.**

 **You all probably noticed that I raised the rating of this story to M rated. The reason is because I think for this timeline; I think what will be seen here would be a bit too dark or messy for T rating. Now, there's a chance I'm just being paranoid, so if you guys think it's not that dark or it's alright with T rating, then let me know then I will change it back to T rating if that's the case.**

 **This might make you all go "OW THE EDGE!" more than anything to be quiet honest with you.**

 **Don't worry, the next timeline after this one will be more light heartening, so if you're not a fan of dark stuff, then don't worry, this won't last long like the last alternate timeline we all witnessed.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Chapter Six: Asylum pt. 1**

"Ugh…" Both Erza and Romeo groaned out as consciousness returned to the two Fairy Tail Mages, as they slowly sat up from their shock from earlier.

"Ah, you're both awake! That's good." Makarov's voice was heard by them as the small old man was next to the red head on a table; with Natsu also being next to the S-Class Mage while Macao and Wakaba were near Romeo, who were glad to see the two reawaken.

"What happened?" Romeo questioned, while rubbing his head, his memory being a bit foggy.

"Well," Gray started to explain, getting the two to look at the dark blue haired Ice Maker Mage, "You both fainted after that timeline showed you both having a kid together." He reminded the two Mages.

After he said that, the shock, and embarrassment, returned full force on their faces as Romeo turned his head away from Erza, a bit shocked and a bit unnerved that the fact that he not only got together with the older red head, but even having a kid with her. He didn't understand how something like that happened, like why would Erza go for him? Erza was also still reeling from what she heard and saw. Romeo was a kind and thoughtful person of course, but what got her to end up with him in that other timeline?

However, the red head then noticed how nearly everyone looked a bit nervous, as if they saw something they shouldn't have. Naturally, this got Erza to be confused.

"What?" Erza started to ask everyone in the guild hall with narrow eyes, "Did something happened while Romeo and I were out?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Nothing."

"Nu-uh."

"Na-da."

"Absolutely nothing happened."

These and similar answers that came out of the others around her mere got both her and Romeo to be confused, but figured they would drop it. At least for now. Before anything else could be said…

"Get ready mortals. Another look into alternate world is about to open." Observer informed the guild, getting them all to look at the blue smoke as it started to glow.

"Let's hope it's not something weird this time." Laxus told the others, as the thought of seeing the alternate/future Romeo and Erza about to go at it with one another was sadly still burned into his mind.

"I hope we see more couples!" Mirajane shouted with a dreamy look on her face as she cupped her own head, thinking about what kind of happy lovers they might see. She hoped that she was with a certain Fire Dragon Slayer in one timeline.

Though, she would never say that out loud.

Everyone else merely sweat drop at seeing the white haired woman act like this, before they all smiled as the blue smoke started to show them another alternate timeline once more, excited to see what else they would witness.

 _A dark barely dimmed room was seen as tables with all kinds of contraptions, from what looked like tools that doctors would use to flat out things one could consider unsafe. Some people who looked liked doctors were present in the room, with one table away from all the others in the center of the room. The floor of the place was metallic with blood splatters and other unidentified fluids littering all over the floor. Some of the doctors also had blood splattered on their clothes._

 _Standing close to the table was a rather tall and lengthy man, well, if one could even call him a man anymore. The man in all honestly looked like a lengthy humanoid dragon, as he wore nothing but a dark brown loincloth and a dark brown metallic piece that went around his next and over his horns, as well as having tiny man-created wings sticking out of the neck piece only a few inches long and wide._

"What the heck is that thing?!" Gajeel shouted, as he couldn't help but think that the humanoid thing they were all witnessing looked like something not normal to nature.

"And what is this place? It doesn't look good at all!" Lucy exclaimed, noticing all the blood all over the large room.

Everyone else was just as confused and even a bit freaked out by the sight before them. Hopefully they will see what was going on in this place and show what the location they were all seeing through the blue smoke.

 _"Ah… yes… yes! The project is about to arrive once more!" The lengthy dragon humanoid, who went by the name of Kaligrak, spoke gleefully while clapping his hands excitly like a little kid in a candy store._

 _It didn't take long as the doors to the room burst opened to reveal a few armored up guards, covering everything from head to toe walking into the chamber. However, it wasn't the guards themselves that excited Kaligrak, but it was the bloodied, beaten, and struggling pink haired man who was just screaming to be let go._

 _"Why hello again!" The lengthy humanoid dragon greeted their "Weapon" as they referred to call him._

Everyone froze in shock as they saw the sight of a familiar pink haired Wizard being dragged over to the table. Natsu himself was shocked as he saw himself.

"That's… that's me." Natsu managed to get out.

A few like Lucy and Erza looked over at the pink haired male's face before they looked back at the blue smoke showing the other alternate timeline. What in the world happened to the other Natsu? Scars, opened wounds, blood, and even a few infections could be seen on the alternate version of the Fire Dragon Slayer. It looked liked as if he never has been taken care of for months. The sight was a bit gruesome to tell the truth, thus getting Bisca and Alzack to cover Asuka's eyes, much to her confusion.

 _Natsu, hearing his name being called, look at the being before him before his eyes widened in absolute fear, knowing full well who the length humanoid dragon was. He then let out a terrified scream as he once more tried to struggle to get out of the guard's grip._

 _"Shut up pig!" One of the guards shouted at the screaming pink haired male before they forcefully strapped the struggling man to the table, making him unable to escape._

 _"Excellent! Stand by now!" Kaligrak told the guards, who only nodded as they gave the crazed scientist and a few other doctors some space for them to work._

 _Natsu, who was unable to break out of the bonds attaching him to the table, only continued to yell as he continued to skirmish to break free to no valid. A slight chuckle got his attention as he turned to look at the crazed entity._

 _"Let's get to work now shall we? We must hurry with this so we can get him to the injection room. Mustn't keep the master waiting. Mustn't anger him again." Kaligrak told the other doctors around the table where Natsu was being retrained on, who only continued to struggle and yell, as if hoping that some savior would appear and rescue him._

"W-What… what are they going to do?" Natsu, whose voice was really quiet all of a sudden, asked as he saw the state the other him was in. This wasn't like him. This other Natsu was so terrified. What was the other him put through to make him so scared?

"Natsu?" Lisanna asked the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, noticing how quiet and _scared_ he was sounding right now.

"Please… someone interfere!" Wendy exclaimed, hoping that someone would break into the room, grab Natsu, and get him away from these people!

Everyone else gritted their teeth at the sight of the alternate timeline. It was clear that the Natsu of that world was kidnapped and was being put through some kind of torture! Where the heck was the Fairy Tail of that world? Shouldn't they be rescuing him?!

 _"Little weapon, how nice of you to come back up see us," Kaligrak started to say, getting the tearful eyes of a struggling Natsu to look back at the lengthy humanoid dragon scientist, not like he had much of a choice as he could only look up or sideways, "Master has something special for you! Sadly though, we need to clear out some of that junk in your body before we can do the experiment he wants to do."_

 _He snapped his fingers as a table was brought over to him, carrying all kinds of contraptions as well as a large trash can, to which he grabbed and put over next to him. The other doctors got their own trash cans and put them next to themselves as well. Natsu was more scared now, what did this monster planned to do to him now? More tears started to stream down his face as he shook his head over and over again, hoping that the doctors and scientist would not go through with whatever they planned to do._

 _"It's a good thing that the master's past experiments allows you to survive without much of anything! You could be cut wide opened and removed of all of that unneeded junk in your body, and you would still be alive!" Kaligrak informed the struggling pink haired man._

 _His fear only increased as the psychopath grabbed a rather large and rusty knife from the table next to him, as Natsu begun to shake his head even more._

Natsu and everyone else only froze as they saw the lengthy humanoid dragon man with the large rusty knife in his possessions. What was he about to do? Many of them, especially Natsu since he was basically seeing himself about to be tortured in some way, were having a hard time to breathe properly from the sight they were seeing.

 _Kaligrak then grinned like a maniac, showing his teeth as he raised the blade above Natsu with both of his hands on the grip of the blade._

 _"AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO!" He shouted while laughing._

 _Before anyone knew it, the rusty blade struck Natsu right above where his heart is, getting a cry of pain and agony to emerge from Natsu's mouth._

 _The scientist didn't stop however, as he then pulled the rusted blade down Natsu's chest and stomach, ignoring the cries of pain the pink haired male was letting out of. If anything, he seemed to enjoy the screaming cause by their precious "Weapon" as they call him. Blood emerged from the massive cut now going down from Natsu's chest all the way down to his stomach, pulling the bloodied rusted blade out of the pink haired man's body._

 _Kaligrak's smile widened even more as he then dug his hands into the large cut wound before trying to pull the large wound even wider, making Natsu cry out more in agony as tears streamed down his face. The lengthy humanoid dragon scientist grunted as he saw the difficulty he was having getting the cut to widened, before he grabbed a hammer that was on the table, and proceeded to slamming the hammer onto the muscle and bone around the large cut, making the muscle into mush or breaking the bone to allow the large wound into Natsu's inside to widen more easily. All while Natsu continued to remain awake and screaming from the absolute pain and from seeing his insides being accessed to by these monsters._

Everyone was frozen and eye widened in horror. Natsu himself was struggling to remain standing as an urge to vomit was rising in him and everyone else. In fact, tears were starting to appear in Natsu's eyes as he saw his other self being basically dissected alive.

No one could say anything, as they were force to watch an alternate version of their Fire Dragon Slayer basically being opened up like an animal. Obsever was also affected by the gruesome sight before him. How could mortals do this to their own kind?

 _"Don't just stand there you idiots! Help me out! Remember, we're only removing the organs! The muscle and bone can remain! Those parts will regenerate by the time we get him to the injection chamber anyway." Kaligrak told then, before he reached his hands into the widened opened wound on Natsu's whole front chest and stomach, before ripping out his very heart, causing Natsu to scream out in torment._

 _For the next few minutes, the scientist and the other doctors dug into the pink haired man's inside's and pulling out anything that they deemed useless, which was basically nearly everything that wasn't bone or the muscle covering the bones. Blood continued to splatter onto them or on the floor as they removed the organs like the heart, liver, and even the intestines, throwing them all in the trash cans they have next to them._

 _Through it all, Natsu only continued to scream of pain as tears streamed down his face, unable to handle the pain. He just wanted to die right here and now! He didn't want to endure this any more! Just let it all end!_

 _Eventually, after a few minutes more, the scientist and the other doctors seemed satisfied with their handiwork._

 _"There we go! All of that useless junk removed from the body. Now pushed the wound together, I'm going to shut it tight!" Kaligrak commanded the others, who nodded in agreement as they went to do just that, not caring about the pain their subject was in._

 _Motioning a guard to come over, he then took the a rather large heated device, before slamming the burning thing onto the pushed up wound, forcing it to cauterize as well as getting Natsu once more to cry out in pain from the heat pressing again his skins._

 _"Aaaand ta-da! Good as new!" Kaligrak exclaimed with joy, not at all bothered by Natsu's broken body and mental state, "Now get him to the injection chamber! The master is waiting for us!" He ordered the guards._

 _Natsu, who was breathing really hard from all the screaming, couldn't do anything or even resist any more as the guards grabbed him and the flat table he was on before moving him out of the room, with Kaligrak following suit, leaving the doctors to dispose of the organs themselves._

"H…H…," Natsu struggled to say anything as he saw his other self be put through all of that," How…? W… W… Why…?" Tears begun to fall from his own eyes due to seeing the other him being used like some kind of lab rat by these heartless monsters, as he couldn't stop himself from shaking as well, as he imagined if it was him in the other Natsu's place.

"Natsu!" Erza exclaimed in worry before she ran over to him before pulling him into a hug, realizing that Natsu was about to break down from seeing his other self be put through all of that.

The others could only watch with sadness at seeing the red head trying to calm the Fire Dragon Slayer down, as they only hoped something would save the other Natsu in the other timeline soon.

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **In asylum (I live a lie)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I let go now it's dragging me into your grave**_ _ **  
**_ _ **For asylum (We live a lie)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Overcome and the feeling that I won't get to join you time (without you)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **This world is not fulfilling me**_


	7. Asylum Pt 2

**Hello everyone. It is I once more with another chapter despite the fact that I just made another chapter yesterday and probably should update one of my others stories instead.**

 **But have this chapter anyway.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seven: Asylum Pt. 2**

The scene changed in the blue smoke as mostly everyone, aside from Erza as she was trying to calm Natsu down from seeing his other self being put through all of that horrific torture, looked back to watch the other timeline, hoping something good would happen soon.

 _Kaligrak was seen entering a small metallic room with a large window covering nearly the whole left side of the room from the lengthy humanoid dragon's perspective. Guards were also already present as the scientist walked toward the figure that was in the center of the room._

 _Standing there looking through the glass of the room was a somewhat tall man who wore a black suit. His skin was pale as he had chin length black hair, as well as a black goatee. His eyes were also yellow colored, yet if one would to stare into them, they would no doubt be intimidated by the man._

 _The man, without looking, then started to speak up, knowing who just entered the room._

 _"Ah… Kaligrak, how kind of you to come out of that quarantine you call a laboratory. I trust that you did what I ask?" The man asked the lengthy humanoid dragon scientist with a somewhat deep and echoing voice, who did a quick bow to his lord._

 _"Of course master! We finished up cleaning all of that unneeded junk as quick as we could!" Kaligrak answered to his superior._

"So… that man in the suit is the master that freak talked about huh?" Gray, who was still disturbed from seeing the alternate version of his rival being opened up like a dissected school project, managed to speak, glaring at the man in the blue smoke.

"This is the guy responsible for the other Natsu's kidnapping then." Makarov replied with an angered look on his face. Even though the Fire Dragon Slayer they were seeing wasn't their own, it didn't change the fact that one of his guild members who he considered as his own children was being put through graphic torture.

The Guild Master of Fairy Tail couldn't help but feel utter hate for both the man in the suit as well as the dragon humanoid freak of nature.

 _"That's what I like to hear. It would be a shame if you managed to screw that up." The man stated to the other, as Kaligrak shivered in slight fear by the tone of his master's voice._

 _The man didn't say anything else as he continued to looked through the glass, looking at the sight before him._

 _Through the glass was a floor that was lower compared to the height of the glass room the man in the suit and the scientist were in, giving them both the view of the whole injection chamber. In the center of the room was a human-size device that was filled with water, with needles attached to some machinery underneath the water filled with some unknown metallic-like liquid. In the center of the machine sticking out of the water looked to be a pad that one would put someone there. Around the device were other scientists who looked to be at some kind of computers all around the edges of the room, with guards also all over the chamber, making sure that everything is in order._

Everyone was both confused and worry by the sight before them. What was all of that for? Was that some kind of torture device or something? They weren't going to use on the alternate Natsu… were they?

 _It didn't take long as the doors to the large room with the device opened wide as guards were carrying a no longer struggling Natsu, who didn't even have the heart to scream anymore from what he was just put through, before walking right toward the machine in the center of the room._

 _The man in the upper room watching the whole thing merely smirked as he saw the pink haired male being strapped to the pad in the middle of the device, as he couldn't help but feel accomplished that if this works, he would be once step closer to creating his ultimate creation._

 _"Isn't this exciting master?" Kaligrak asked his superior while rubbing his hands in excitement._

 _"I will admit I'm a bit cheerful at the sight," The man stated to the lengthy humanoid dragon scientist, as the man then pulled out what looked like a piece of metal from his pocket, holding it in the air above him, "The strongest metal on this whole planet, with this to cover his bones, he would be one step closer to becoming my greatest experiment."_

"Huh?" Lucy managed to question, despite feeling a bit nauseous from seeing the sight of someone closed to her being forced to watch as his organs were ripped out of his whole body while screaming.

"The strongest metal on the planet?" Mira also wondered, what kind of metal would that be? She wasn't an expert when it came to all the kinds of metals and resources Earthland had to offer.

Erza, and even Natsu, couldn't help but look at the blue smoke to see what was going on. As much as the pink haired male didn't want to see what his other self was about to be put through, the curiosity was too much for the somewhat frantic Natsu to ignore.

He only hoped it wasn't anything to extreme.

 _"My lord," A voice from a communicator was heard in the glass room, as the man and the scientist looked to see one of the other scientists in the room below them using the communicator, "We are ready to begin."_

 _"Proceed." The man replied as he put the piece of metal he was holding back into his pocket._

 _Back in the floor below the man, Natsu, who could only watch in horror, unable to get out of the straps holding him down to the pad, as one of the scientists put some sort of masked breather strapped onto his mouth. He didn't know what he was going to put through now, but whatever it was he didn't want to go through it again!_

 _Before he know it, noise from the machine started to activate as he was then lowered into the water of the device, with the pink haired male once again beginning to struggle as he was fully emerged under the water. The needles that were filled with the unknown metallic liquid then started to get closer to him, making him widen his eyes in fear_

 _"Start the process." One of the lead scientists in the room told the others, as they all started the injection._

 _Without warning, the needles around Natsu then shoved themselves right into his arms, legs, and even his head. He would have scream if it wouldn't for the fact that he was underwater with the masked breather over his mouth. Though, it was noticeable by everyone that he was still trying to yell if the bubbles constantly coming out of the mask breather were any indication._

 _On the computer screens the scientist were monitoring showed Natsu's skeleton slowing being overtaken and covered by the metallic liquid being injected into his body, while the scientists were making sure that everything was going accordingly._

Everyone couldn't stop themselves from widening their eyes in both shock and horror at seeing the other Natsu being injected with this liquefied metal. What are these people thinking?! Why would they need to do that to him?!

"Why… why is no one appearing to save him?" Happy asked with fear, seeing the guy who raised him since he hatched being put through this. Where was everyone else? Isn't this the part where they appear and save him?

No one could answer the blue Exceed as they could only grit their teeth in both anger and disappointment, as they were unable to do something about this themselves. Natsu himself couldn't stop shaking slightly as he saw himself being used once more like some helpless lab rat.

 _This continued on through a few more minutes, though to Natsu it felt like years had gone by as the pain was too much to bear. He could feel his insides, at least what was left of his insides, burning up from the boiling metallic liquid entering his system. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, and he just wanted this to end!_

 _But then, the needles then became emptied, as the needles then pushed back from his body, as well as the pad he was strapped too slowly went back up and emerged from the water, thus ceasing his agony for the time being._

 _"It worked! The metal has successfully been covered onto his bones!" One of the lead scientists shouted in with joy._

 _With that, all the other scientists and even the guards couldn't stop themselves from clapping and even cheering from their success. One of the scientists even turned on some cheerful music from his compute, thus blasting the happy tunes throughout the injection chamber._

This only angered the Fairy Tail guild. They just put the pink haired Wizard through some kind of horrific experiment, yet they were cheering and celebrating like it was someone's birthday party? Everyone couldn't help but feel their blood boil in anger at it all.

Erza herself was barely able to keep her anger in check, or else she would have lashed out by it all. These monsters tore the alternate Natsu's insides out, put him through extreme pain, put some kind of metal on his bones while he was forced to endure the pain of it all, and yet they were celebrating like it was no big deal?! The red head swore if these people existed in their own world, then she would show them no mercy if she ever found them!

 _"It worked master!" Kaligrak exclaimed with joy, clapping his hands in an excited manner, "We're getting closer to making the greatest weapon ever!"_

 _"Yes," The man stated to the lengthy humanoid dragon scientist, before he turned his attention toward the being who was once human, before he fused the man with the corpse of a dragon whelping to make him what he is now, "I trust that the guards know what to do with him next?"_

 _"Yes my lord, our weapon will be taken to the large chamber where the mercenaries and their illusion magic will be at for them to have their… "fun" with him." Kaligrak informed his master._

 _"Good," The man then turned his attention back to the floor underneath him through the glass, seeing the pink haired male being taken off of the pad and being grabbed by the guards once more, "Now, be gone scientist! I anxiously await what other failure you come up with on your own." The man told his subject, who only bowed down to him, even though the lengthy humanoid dragon man was a bit fearful due to the man's tone._

 _"Yes, my lord!" The scientist responded to his master, before he got back up and left the room._

 _The man then turned his attention toward the injection chamber below his room, looking through the glass to see the pink haired male about to be taken to the mercenaries he hired months ago._

 _Natsu was breathing hard, which was somewhat of a miracle considering he just had his lungs and other organs ripped out of him not even a half an hour ago. It was all because of the man's past experiments on him though that he was able to survive all of this horrific torture!_

 _"Come on pig!" One of the guards exclaimed at him as he and a few others were holding onto the pink haired male so he wouldn't try anything or escape, "You're special friends are waiting for you!" He told them, and if one were able to see through the helmet he wore, they would see the man grinning like a maniac._

 _At hearing his words though, Natsu once more widened his eyes in fear, knowing full well what guard was talking about._

 _"_ … _No… no please…" Natsu, despite hour awful and soar he sounded, managed to speak up._

 _However he was ignored as the guards went to drag him out of the injection room, as he once again started to scream and struggle, as tears once again streamed once more. All while the man in the upper glass room merely looked down at the site before him with a grin._

 _Soon, he would achieve creating his ultimate creation._

"That's enough!" Observer exclaimed, thinking that the mortals have seen enough torment of one of their own, as he put his hand up toward the blue smoke, channeling his energy into the cloud.

The connection to the other timeline was then cut off.

This got many of them to be relieved, while a few of them were still a bit shaken up from what they just witnessed. Erza, seeing Natsu still a bit shaken up himself from seeing himself being put through all of that, simply hugged him once more to help him calm.

"It's alright Natsu, it's over now." The red haired woman assured the pink haired male, who managed to hug the woman back.

"Thanks Erza." Natsu managed to reply back to her, as he tried to wipe some tears he had form from seeing the alternate version of himself being tortured and experimented on.

A few of the other women in the guild hall couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at seeing Erza being hugged by Natsu, though at the same time they could understand since she was the closest to him, after seeing the pink haired male watching a different version of himself being put through all of that.

Observer, seeing that everyone was calming down, then turned back to the blue smoke.

"I am opening another look into a different timeline. Stand by." Observer informed them, as he then started to channel his energy into the blue smoke once more.

Everyone didn't try to stop the living constellation as they saw the blue smoke started to react. Natsu, only looked while one thought was still in his mind.

He hoped that the other Natsu would be rescued soon.

 **There we go. Chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know. Don't worry, the next timeline will be way more light hearted, not dark at all.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **Don't make me live in asylum**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I live alive**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't want to live in asylum**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I live a lie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't make me live in asylum**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I am a lie**_


	8. She's a Shotacon Pt 1

**"Why are you updating this story already?! Update another story you lazy f**k!"**

 **Yeah… I don't know why, but I just like doing this one as of right now, maybe because of ideas or something? Who knows? Well, this one is probably going to be weird. You all will see what I mean.**

 **Muwahahahahaha-*Proceeds to sob uncontrollably* What is wrong with me?! I feel so dirty doing this timeline and I don't know why! But I'll let you all be the judge of that.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eight: She's a Shotacon Pt. 1**

Everyone remained silent as the blue smoke started to show them another alternate timeline once more, as they all silently hoped that this won't be was nightmare fuel like the last one.

 _It was a quiet morning in Magnolia… well, at least in the rest of the city. In the center of the city where the famous Fairy Tail guild was located? Not so much. If one would to go inside the building, they would no doubt witness a brawl that was currently going on with the various members of the Fairy Tail guild, despite the fact that it was only like Eight AM in the morning, but hey, what can one do?_

 _As everyone who was already at the guild too busy doing their own thing or trying to bash each other's head in, the doors to the guild hall burst open._

 _"I'M BACK!" A woman's voice filled the air as she walked into the building._

 _The woman in question had long messy and spiky pink hair that went down her back, and black colored eyes. She also wore a simple sleeveless gold trimmed black colored waistcoat that was left opened, which would have made her rather large breasts naked for the world to see if it weren't for the white scarf that she had wrapped around her chest, acting like a bra. She also wore white knee length-trousers with black ribbon ties on them._

Everyone froze when they saw the woman entering the guild hall. Natsu was the most shocked, as his jaw was now hanging from the ground.

"NATSU'S A GIRL?!" Happy shouted in horror at the sight before them.

Gray however couldn't stop himself from bursting out laughing at the sight of the alternate female version of Natsu. The idea of Natsu being a girl was flat out hilarious in his eyes. This got Natsu to snap out of his horrified state, as he then turned to glare at the Ice Maker Mage.

"What's so funny?!" The Fire Dragon Slayer shouted at his rival, who managed to wipe his tears away, before turning his attention to the pink haired male.

"The idea of you being a girl that's what!" Gray exclaimed, still finding it hilarious.

"…Huh." Bickslow spoke up, getting the other members of the Thunder God Tribe to look at their fellow team member.

"What?" Laxus asked the blue and black haired male, confused by what the Eye and Seith Magic user was confused by.

"I've kind of thought that if Natsu was ever a girl, he would be more… flat chested." He informed the leader of the Thunder God Tribe.

"…Why would you think about that in the first place?" Freed asked him.

Before they could go onward, they turned their attention back to the blue smoke as another voice from it was heard by them.

 _"Ah, if it isn't Fire Face herself." Another woman spoke up, who got out of the current brawl to notice and call out._

 _This woman seemed to only be wearing black colored jeans, and she was only wearing a black colored bra covering her rather small breasts with no shirt covering it up. She also had long dark blue hair that went down her back. She also had dark blue colored eyes as well as she had a smirk plastered on her face._

 _"What did you call me Gralia?!" Her pink haired rival shouted at her rival with a tick mark appearing on her forehead._

 _"You heard me Natsumi!" The now identified Gralia shouted at her._

Now it was Gray's turn to be shocked and horrified by the sight before him, as his own jaw dropped from seeing a female version of himself. It was also Natsu's turn to have a smug grin on his face as he looked at his Ice Maker Mage rival.

"Oh I'm sorry Ice Princess, what were you saying again?" Natsu asked him with a very smug grin still present on the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer's face, finding the horrified look his rival had hilarious.

"Oh shut up!" Gray shouted at the Dragon Slayer.

Everyone else merely sweat dropped at the sight of the two rivals bickering and fighting.

 _"Hah! A real woman would settle this with their fist!" A really tall and muscular woman with white hair exclaimed as she then charged right at the two, before another whole brawl started once more as more and more guild members entered the fray._

 _"Hmph!" A woman with long and spiky black hair, large breast, and with multiple piercings on her face sitting at a nearby table leaning back with her arms behind her head, grunted with a smirk as she saw the others beating themselves senselessly, "What a bunch of idiots. Though they should be thankful that I'm not joining in or else they wouldn't stand a chance."_

 _"Uh, maybe you shouldn't be so rude about the others like that?" A male with short blue hair and glasses near the taller woman, who simply grinned at the smaller man, at least compared to her, asked his fellow guild mate, who only shrugged._

 _"Meh." Was all she told him, getting the blue haired male to sign at the woman's response._

"IS THAT ME?!" Elfman, Gajeel, and Levy all shouted at once, seeing their other gender counterparts.

"Oh… so everyone is a different gender in this timeline?" Erza guessed, since so far it looks to be like that.

"Wait, so you mean that there's a male version of Erza and Mira then?" Cana questioned.

"And there must be a female version of Gildarts and Makarov?" Alzack pondered, wondering what the two old men would like as the opposite gender. For some reason the black haired man couldn't help but shiver at the thought, as he didn't get a pretty image of what they would look like.

Everyone merely tried to shrug it off as they look back at the other alternate timeline once more.

 _"There they all go again." A familiar dark blue haired man with a mustache told his fellow friend, who finished drinking his own mug of beer before looking back at his buddy._

 _"Some things never change do they?" A brown haired man with a beard spoke back to his long time friend._

 _Before they went on, a familiar short white haired woman then walked over to them to give them refills of their drinks, to which they were gladly happy about as they looked to see the woman doing this._

 _"Here you two go!" She told them happily._

"Hey!" Wakaba started to say in surprise, "We're still the same in that world Macao!" He told his friend, who nodded in agreement, a bit surprised as he thought he and Wakaba would be women like the other guys shown so far.

"I'm still the same in that world as well." Lisanna stated to everyone else, as she saw herself still the same in the alternate timeline like the two older men.

"So not everyone is a different gender in that world then." Makarov guessed, from what they were shown so far.

 _As the two men thanked the woman as she left to go back to the bar where her older brother was working at the bar, Natsumi was then seen crashing right next to the two older men's table._

 _"Oh, hey Natsumi." Wakaba greeted the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, who managed to got back up while rubbing her head from the hit she received from her rival._

 _"Hello Wak!" Natsumi greeted him back, getting him to also sigh at her not saying his full name._

 _The pink haired woman looked around the guild hall only to then realize a certain someone wasn't present. Confused, she then turned around to look back at the dark blue man sitting next to the other Fairy Tail guild member._

 _"Hey Macao, where's Romeo? I don't see him." Natsumi asked the older man, who finished drinking from his mug before he looked back at the pink haired woman._

 _"Romeo? He's back at home still sleeping. He got back from the job he went on pretty late so I'm letting sleep-."_

 _He stopped himself as he as well as Wakaba then noticed that the pink haired woman was no longer present, before they, as well as a few others who weren't too busy trying to bash each other's faces in, noticed the long pink haired female exiting the guild as the doors closed right behind her._

 _"_ … _Where is she going?" Macao questioned, as Wakaba merely shrugged in confusion._

"Oh, I'm still the same as well?" Romeo guessed, since he was still referred as a male, so he must not be a girl in that world.

"I guess so." Natsu told the younger male.

"But where is your female counterpart going Salamander?" Gajeel asked the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, who turned to look back at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"How should I know?" He asked him with a shrug.

Lucy looked back at the blue smoke, before noticing the scene had changed.

"Guys, the scene changed!" The blonde Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail exclaimed at everyone else, getting them to look back at the blue smoke.

And like the blonde said, the scene had change. Instead of the blue smoke showing the other Fairy Tail guild hall, they were now looking at what looked to be inside of a bedroom.

 _Romeo was seen sleeping silently with his bed being in a mess, his covers not exactly doing their job at covering him, though the young dark purple haired male was at fault for his constant moving while he slept._

 _However the smell of something cooking got the young Fire Mage to stir, before he slowly opened up his eyes. He then sat up from his bed before letting out a yawn as he rubbed his eyes._

 _"_ … _Is that dad making something?" He wondered as he slowly got out of his bed, as he wore only a pair of boxers as he slowly moved in a sluggish manner, as he was still a bit tired from waking up. Not even bothering to change or put other clothes on at the moment, he slowly making his way out of his bedroom and toward the kitchen, where he continued to rubbing his eyes._

 _Since he was still tired and was rubbing his eyes, he was unprepared for what happened next as he entered the kitchen._

 _"ROMEO!" Natsumi's voice shouted with joy before the boy then found himself being shoved into two large fleshly globes, as the woman hugged the buy tightly._

 _"N-Natsumi?!" He was barely able to get out his words due to his face being shoved into the pink haired female's chest. Now the poor young male was wide awake as well as extremely embarrassed and shocked as he found his head being pushed into the pink haired woman's rather large chest. This was also making it hard to breathe being pushed right into the woman's breasts._

 _"I made you breakfast!" The older woman told him with a happy smile, as if she found the greatest thing in the whole world._

 _"N-Natsumi… can't… breathe…" He managed to let out. While other man would see this position as the perfect way to die, the boy did not._

 _Hearing him say that, the pink haired woman looked down at him only to see that he was indeed struggling to breathe due to her large breasts being shoved into his face. Naturally the woman let go before freaking out._

 _"GAH! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to suffocate you!" Natsumi then went on into an apologizing mode as she was making sure the younger male was alright._

 _Romeo's face was still extremely red due to his head being pushed into one of the most sacred parts of a woman or at least he thinks they were. Steam could also be seen coming out of the poor boy's head. Seeing him like this, the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer couldn't help but tease him._

 _"Aw! You look so cute when you blush like that." Natsumi told him, which only got the dark purple haired boy to feel more embarrassed._

Seeing all of this got both Natsu and Romeo to have their jaws hanging, as well as getting the color to drain from their bodies from what they were witnessing. Their hair also covered their eyes as they remained horrified by what they heard and saw.

Everyone else was also just as shock from seeing the pink haired woman acting like that with the younger male. Well, except for Gray and Gajeel, they simply laughed at the suffering of the pink hair Wizard from seeing his woman counterpart being like that with Romeo.

 **…I feel so dirty. I don't know why, but I do. I was fine with writing about torture for crying out loud, yet this makes be feel weird and I don't know why!**

 **…Anyway, see you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	9. She's a Shotacon Pt 2

**I have return with another chapter. Yup. I know. I should update another story instead. But that can wait for the time being.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nine: She's a Shotacon Pt. 2**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Both Gray and Gajeel continued to laugh out loud at seeing what was transpiring right in front of the two. Seeing the woman version of Natsu acting like that toward Romeo was too hilarious to them.

"Guys, don't you think you two are being a bit rude?" Levy, after she and the others got over their own shock, couldn't help but asked them, to which they only shook their heads as they both calm down somewhat.

"Are you kidding me? This is something I can't NOT laugh at!" Gray informed the blue haired woman, before he turned to look at the still horrified Natsu, "So Flamebrain, where's all that taunting you were doing to me earlier?" He asked him with a smug grin.

Natsu didn't reply as he simply remained in his colored drain horrified face. Gray's smirk went away as he only got confused by the lack of the pink haired male's response.

"Uh Flamebrain?" Gray asked him, going toward his fire breathing rival, "Anyone there?" He questioned as he waved his hands in front of Natsu's face, getting no response from the shocked Fire Dragon Slayer. A bit disappointed by any reaction he wanted to get, he simply gave the pink haired male a simple push.

*THUD*

…As Natsu fell to the ground from the action.

"GAH! Natsu!" Both Erza and Lucy shouted in worry as both the red head and the blonde ran over to the now fainted form of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. Romeo was still standing, though it was unknown if he too basically fainted while standing up or just still in shock from what he was seeing in the other timeline.

Observer was merely confused by their reactions and actions. Once more he guessed this was just another mortal thing, before the living constellation looked back at the blue smoke to see the other alternate timeline.

 _"P-P-Please don't do that…" Romeo begged of Natsumi whiles stuttering from embarrassment, as the pink haired woman merely looked at him for a moment before she stood back up, ignoring what the dark purple haired boy just said._

 _"I made you breakfast!" She exclaimed happily once more as she motioned her arms at where the table was at._

 _Romeo, still feeling a bit embarrassed about his face being shoved into the older woman's breasts, merely looked to see the table did in fact had freshly made breakfast on it. The food consisted of waffles, sausage, bacon, and a glass of chocolate milk. To the younger resident in the building, it did look very delicious._

"Great, now I'm hungry." Elfman stated to the others, seeing all of that delicious food had gotten the muscular white haired male to crave food.

"Don't worry Elfman, once this is all over with, I can make you something." Mira assured her younger brother.

That satisfied the Strauss sibling before he and Mira looked right back at the blue smoke showing the alternate timeline.

 _"Don't just stand there silly, go ahead and eat." Natsumi told the younger male with encouragement, as well as with a very excited smile visible on her face. Her words got Romeo to snap out of his daze as he looked back at the older woman next to him._

 _"O-Oh, okay, thank you." Romeo thanked the pink haired woman as he made his way over to the table. He then walked over to the table where all of the breakfast food was located, and was about to take a seat down on the chair he was closest too._

 _However, before the dark purple haired boy knew it, he found himself being grabbed from behind before being rose into the air._

 _"What the-?" He started too questioned before he turned his head to see Natsumi grabbing him. Seeing him confused like that, Natsumi merely smiled widely at the young male, before she then sat down on the chair he was about to sit on._

 _Romeo couldn't say anything before he found himself being lowered right onto the woman's lab by said woman herself. His blush on his face, to which was still present this whole time, grew even more red as he felt the woman wrapping her arms around his stomach, as well as feeling the pink haired woman's large breasts being pushed right into the back of his head._

 _"Are you comfortable?" Natsumi asked him with a gently smile._

 _Romeo was greatly embarrassed from the position he was put in. Though, and even though he hated to admit it, it did feel rather nice, as he slowly nodded to the woman's words, getting her to smile even wider._

 _'Gosh I wish that was me.'_ Some of the guys watching this couldn't help but thought. Granted, they were fully aware that the woman they were seeing at the moment was a female version of their Fire Dragon Slayer, but at the same time, it didn't change the fact that she was still a large breast woman.

 _"Go on, eat to your hearts content!" Natsumi told him, her smile widening when she said that._

 _"O-Okay." Romeo managed to reply back, still a bit red face due to the position he was in on Natsumi's lap, before he reached out to grab himself a plate of the food that was before him._

 _For the next few minutes, it was relatively silent, as the pink haired woman allowed the dark purple haired boy she had on her to eat for a bit to get some food in his stomach, since he did just woke up after all._

 _"Uh…," Romeo started to say, getting the woman to look down at the younger male she put on her lap, "Natsumi, how did you managed to get into the house again?" He couldn't help but ask her, as he didn't know how the Fire Dragon Slayer managed to get into the building without a key._

 _"Oh I just came through the window." Natsumi told him happily._

Everyone couldn't help but have deadpanned stares when they heard her say that.

"So she does to him what our Natsu does to me when he breaks into my apartment." Lucy spoke up; as she felt sorry for the dark purple haired boy of the alternate timeline, understand what it is like.

"What are you talking about Lucy?" Erza asked her, taking a break from trying to wake the fainted pink haired male up, "You always let us in when we come by."

"No I don't! You guys just break into my home whenever you all want!" Lucy responded to the red head woman across from her.

Everyone merely sighed at this, before they look back at the other timeline once more.

 _"Natsumi, we have a door you know. You could have just knocked." Romeo told her, as he finished up his bacon._

 _"But you were asleep though, so you wouldn't have heard it." Natsumi pointed out to the younger male. Romeo was about to respond, before he realized that she had a point. He was asleep, and his room was more in the back of the house, thus he wouldn't have heard her knock at his door._

 _"Oh, guess you got a point there." Romeo admitted._

 _It was now silent for a moment after that, before Natsumi spoke up once more, getting Romeo's full attention._

 _"Hey Romeo, do you remember years ago before the other and I left for Tenrou?" The pink haired woman asked him, getting the dark purple haired boy to be confused, not understand what the woman was specifically talking about._

 _"Uh… care to be more specific?" Romeo asked her, getting her to pout a little from him not understanding what she was talking about._

 _"You know, when you, being all young and cute, came up to me before announcing to me that you were going to marry me when you got older? In front of everyone in the guild might I like to add?" Natsumi reminded him._

 _Hearing her say that got Romeo too blushed immensely once more. Yeah, he remembers doing that despite his better judgment._

"Romeo did what?" Laxus questioned, trying to process what he just heard the pink haired woman counterpart of Natsu said.

"That sounds manly!" Elfman exclaimed, thinking that it was manly to tell a woman you liked that you were going to marry her someday while everyone was around to hear him say that.

"Man, Romeo must have got some guts if he did that in front of everyone." Wakaba stated, before looking at Macao, "Wouldn't you agree Macao?"

"…I'm still weird out about all of this." Macao admitted to his friend, as he was seeing an alternate version of his son apparently acting like this with a female version of their Natsu.

 _"T-T-That was years ago! I didn't know any better about that stuff!" Romeo told her, with his face still being completely red from the memory. That and the fact that the pink haired woman's breasts were still being pressed against the back of his head, and the fact that he was still sitting on her lap during all of this._

 _Natsumi merely giggled at how he sounded, which didn't help the large blush on the younger male's face._

 _"You're so adorable," She told him, getting him more embarrassed, before she smile once more as she went on, "And so kind as well."_

 _This got Romeo to be confused._

 _"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked her, as she had a soft smile once more._

 _"Exactly what I mean. You have always been so nice and kind to me. Even when I become a pain to you, you never call me out on it, you never use insults at me, and you always were and are understanding, even compared to everyone else." The pink haired woman told him._

 _"You're never a pain!" Romeo exclaimed, before realizing what he just said before he felt more embarrassed. Natsumi simply smiled softly at the boy in her lap once more._

 _"You're just too nice for your own good you know that?" Natsumi asked him, getting his face to turn even redder if that was even possible._

 _"I-I'm just simply telling the truth Natsumi." Romeo managed to mutter out despite how red his face was as he finished eating his food in front of him._

 _Natsumi merely giggled once more before she looked down at him once more, getting him to look back up at her, or as much as he could with his current position he was on her._

 _"Romeo," She started to say, as the dark purple haired boy wondered what she was going to say next, "I can't wait for you to grow older."_

 _"Huh? Why?" He asked her on confusion._

 _That confusion quickly turned into shock and embarrassment as Natsumi leaned to kiss him on his forehead, getting steam to emerge from his head as his blush conquered his entire face._

 _"So you can fulfill your promise to marry me." Natsumi told him._

Despite the fact that this was a woman version of Natsu doing this to another version of Romeo, a few of those in the guild hall couldn't help but find the whole thing they were seeing rather sweet.

 _Seeing that he was done eating now, the woman smiled before she grabbed him before setting him down as she stood up._

 _"Now come on! Let's go to the guild!" Natsumi told him happily._

 _Seeing the pink haired woman like this, Romeo couldn't help but smile at seeing the older woman so happy._

 _"Okay!" He told her with joy._

 _And with that, Natsumi grabbed his hand before she went on to drag him out of the house so they could go to the guild, all while they both had smiles plastered on their faces._

 _…They had to go back to the house though when they remembered that Romeo was still wearing only his boxers._

Some of them couldn't help but smile at seeing the whole thing. To be honest they thought something more perverted would happen, but thankfully that wasn't the case. The Guild Master of Fairy Tail then looked at where Observer was at.

"Observer," Makarov spoke up to the living constellation spirit, who looked back at the small old man, "I think we can go ahead and see another timeline now."

"Are you sure?" The spirit asked him, wanting to make sure that he and the others were alright with looking at another timeline already.

"We're sure." Macao told him, as he didn't really want to see more of what would happen to this timeline. That and he hoped that this would get his son to snap out of his frozen state.

Observer, not hearing any one voicing their disagreement, went on to cut off the connection to the alternate timeline they were witnessing as he challenged his energy into the blue smoke.

And with that, the connection ended.

"Stand by; I will open the way to observe another alternate timeline." The living constellation told them all, as he started the process once again.

As he did this, Natsu slowly came back into being as he let out a groan, getting both Erza and Lucy to notice the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer waking up.

"Natsu, you're up!" Lucy told her teammate with a smile, as he rubbed his head.

"Ugh… what happened? I remember seeing a woman version of myself acting weird with Romeo." Natsu told the two women as he got back on his feet, trying to ignore the headache he was feeling due to falling to the ground thanks to Gray.

"Nothing happened that you need to worry about." Erza assured him, getting him confused.

"But-."

"If it makes you feel better, it wasn't anything perverted." Lucy told him, which did make him feel a bit better he wasn't going to lie. Nearby, Romeo managed to snap out of his state as Macao and Wakaba were near him, explaining what happened while he was in his frozen state.

"The way is about done, get ready mortals." Observer told them all once more, getting them all to look at the spirit as he finished establishing another connection to another alternate world.

Everyone remained silent as they turned to look at the blue smoke, as it started to activate.

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	10. The Melancholic Adventures of END Pt 1

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either like or despise with all of your hatred. It's up to you really.**

 **Before we get to it, I would like to inform you all about an author named "thehappy", who has done a one-shot of my story interacting with his own in his story "Traveling the Multiverse". The chapter that has my stuff in it is Chapter fourteen of his story. While there are a few things that aren't canon about it in my story here, it's still an interest read in my opinion. So, if any of you happened to wonder how someone else would portray my story from their own viewpoint, be sure to check it out.**

 **Now, back to this story, this universe is based off of a video I saw, so it's not too original, then again everything I do isn't original, so yeah.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ten: The Melancholic Adventures of E.N.D Pt. 1**

Everyone remained silent as they all got ready to witness another alternate timeline, as the blue smoke that filled the air of the guild hall begun to show them the other world.

 _A massive gate could be seen in between two large mountains, as more of the giant formations could be seen all around the massive palace that shot out into the visible sky. The sky itself wasn't simply black, as other worlds in the solar system could be seen from the broken planet as if the once blue or night sky Earthland once had was destroyed. The ground and mountains that surrounded the massive building were completely charred of life, as some large rocks could be seen floating in the large area as well._

"Whoa! What is this place?" Wendy couldn't help but ask, finding it all interesting.

"And what's with the sky?" Lucy wondered, as the blonde noticed how the sky wasn't its blue color like it was in the day, nor was it dark like a normal night sky, as the heavenly bodies that are visible above the world were visible and up close unlike how it normally would be.

"I don't know, but it looks cool!" Natsu couldn't help but tell the others, finding it all amazing looking.

"Aye!" Happy shouted in agreement with the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

Everyone remained quiet as they looked back at the alternate timeline once more.

 _Inside of the massive palace, the doors to the main throne room suddenly exploded, as a small group of armored humans then rushed into the room. Strangely, there were no guards around to fight against the intruders as they all stopped running as they saw their target up ahead._

 _"_ … _This is it everyone," One of them started to say, as he turned to look at the other soldiers and Mages with him, "No matter what happens here, either we are victorious or die, everyone will know that we fought with honor. That we fought for the freedom and safety of our world! The time to free out shattered world is now!" He finished with a might shout._

 _The others in the group also cheered as they prepared for the battle of the ages. The man in front of everyone else then turned his attention back to the being sitting at the throne at the end of the large throne room._

"Huh? What's going on here?" Gray questioned, seeing the small group of Warriors and Mages gathered and talking like they were about to overthrow some evil overlord.

"Are they a resistance of some kind?" Mira wondered.

"A resistance to what though?" Romeo asked the white haired woman, curious as to what these people were fighting. Were the facing off against a tyrannical king or something?

 _"E.N.D!" The man at the front of the group shouted in anger as he and the others walked further down into the throne room, where the being they called out on dwelled._

 _There, sitting down on the large golden throne, sat a being who looked liked a young leaned muscular man. The only thing he wore were white colored baggy pants, with the rest of his body exposed. The only thing that told everyone that this was no human was the massive demonic wings that stuck out of his back. Instead of feet, hooves took their place. All over his bare chest, arms, and face, green markings were visible. Two giant demonic horns also were sticking out of his head. The thing that stood out the most though was the spiky and messy pink hair the being had as well as his black colored eyes._

Everyone froze as they saw the being on the large throne. None more so for Natsu, before the pink haired male then shouted out loud, which got everyone to snap out their daze.

"IS THAT ME?!" Natsu shouted in horror. What the heck is up with those demonic things on his body?!

"NATSU WHY ARE YOU AN EVIL KING GUY?!" Happy shouted at his partner.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!" He shouted back at the blue Exceed, like he would have the answer to that!

"Calm down everyone!" Erza exclaimed, getting everyone to stop freaking out as they didn't want to anger the red head. She sighed at them all before she looked back at the other Natsu in the other timeline, "What happened to him though?" She couldn't stop herself from asking. This other Natsu looked more like a demon than anything else in her eyes.

"And where's everyone else?" Gajeel asked. He didn't see anyone from Fairy Tail or anyone else they know present.

No one had an answer to that as they turned to look back at the alternate timeline.

 _ **"** **Ah… so the heroes have shown up at last."**_ _E.N.D spoke up with a grin as well as with a demonic tone in his voice, before he stood up from his throne, allowing his wings to fully stretch out, which gave the pink haired demon a rather intimidating look for the others._

 _"You're reign of terror ends today demon! This is for our world! And this is for all the lives you have tortured and slain!" The leader of the group shouted at him._

 _ **"** **Heh, so it begins."**_ _The demon stated._

 _"No… it ends!" The man roared out._

 _And with that, he and the others let out a battle cry as they charged right at the pink haired demon, who merely grinned with excitement._

"T-T-Tortured and slain…?" Natsu questioned, not believing what his other self was just accused of.

"That… that can't be right!" Lucy shouted in denial. Natsu was one of the nicest and kind hearted people she knew! Sure, the pink haired male wasn't exactly the brightest compared to everyone else, but he was someone who was so close to her. There was no way this other Natsu could be some evil monster, even if it was another alternate timeline!

"Natsu wouldn't do any of those horrible things!" Mira also exclaimed, refusing to believe what she just heard the alternate Natsu, or E.N.D as he is called there for some reason, accused of.

Erza and the others didn't say anything, but even they were troubled by what they just heard.

 _ **"** **Fel Fire Slash!"**_ _E.N.D shouted out as he made a cut motion with his hands in front of himself._

 _Before anyone knew it, a rather large and massive wave of dark green colored fire was unleashed forth by the demon. The attack was too large and powerful for the small group of heroes to avoid or block. In a instant, their screams echoed thought the large hall of the throne room, as their flesh immediately melted while a few of them were cut in half by the attack. Their bodies were quickly then consumed by the dark green colored fire, as the attack also done some damaged to the throne room itself, getting the fire to be alit on some of the structures, statues, pillars, and of course the red carpet and ground itself as the walls were charred by the attack._

 _And with that, the "battle for the ages" ended before it even began._

Everyone froze in both shock and horror by what they just witnessed. Natsu, the other Natsu, just killed them all without even a second thought. For the Fire Dragon Slayer, he felt sick to his stomach at seeing his other self just brutally murdered other people without mercy.

 _E.N.D looked at the sight before him with a blank face, as if he realized he did something he didn't meant to do, before a burst of smoke appeared next to him. The smoke went away to reveal a black and purple robed man that covered everything except for his blue colored eyes. Seeing the sight before him, he turned to look at his master._

 _"Usually sir, one wouldn't start the fight with one of their stronger attacks." The robed man informed the winged demon before him, who couldn't help but have a rather sheepish grin._

 _ **"** **Dang it, I didn't mean to do that,"**_ _E.N.D admitted as he turned to look at his minion,_ _ **"I got a little too excited I guess. I'll be sure to avoid doing that next time."**_

 _"So you're going to try again?" The robed man asked his master._

 _ **"** **Of course! You know how much work I went through to give these guys their power and all the goading I have to do to get them to actually fight me?"**_ _E.N.D answered and questioned his servant._

"Wait what?" Nearly everyone questioned at once from what they just heard.

"Natsu gave those guys power?" Makarov asked in surprised as well as confusion. Why would this evil demonic version of Natsu do that?

Observer remained quiet, as the sight of the kind of magic the pink haired demon from the other timeline showed got the living constellation spirit to feel unnerved for some reason.

 _"I've been meaning to ask," The robed man started to say, getting E.N.D's full attention, "Why did you do all of that in the first place?" He couldn't help but ask, not understand why his master went through all of this trouble to give his enemies more strength._

 _ **"** **Because as you may know Sebastian I did came into power rather easily five hundred years ago. And since then I…"**_ _E.N.D trailed off as he turned to look away._

 _A rather angered look appeared on his face before he repeatedly stomped his hoof to the ground as he gritted his teeth in frustration._

 _ **"** **I squashed all rebellions just as easily to the point where the surviving mortals don't even try anymore!"**_ _E.N.D finished with anger and frustration._

"What? Why would he be mad about that?" Gajeel questioned.

"I mean, if I was an evil demonic overlord I would be happy that those I rule over don't have the spirit to try to resist against me." Laxus put in his own two cents, not getting why this other demonic version of Natsu would be so upset about that.

The others couldn't help but agree, though they also couldn't help but feel both saddened and anger that this other evil version of their Fire Dragon Slayer managed to break the people of Earthland's spirit that they don't even attempt to fight back. Natsu himself was livid by this. He would never do any of this! He would rather die than become such a monster!

He was also angry that, since this timeline takes place five centuries into the future, then the rest of Fairy Tail and everyone else he knew were most likely dead. The thought that he himself was responsible for it only made him both more furious and disgusted with himself.

 _Sebastian was confused by his master's behavior. Why would be upset over that?_

 _"Isn't that a good thing?" He questioned, getting the pink haired demon to look back at his robed minion, "Everyone is so afraid to challenge your power. So why tip the scales?" He asked his Lord, hoping that he would get an actual answer from him._

 _E.N.D didn't say anything as he simply walked over to where a conveniently placed window was at, as he simply looked through the glass._

 _ **"**_ … _ **Have you ever heard of "melancholy" Sebastian?"**_ _The demon asked his minion, who nodded to his master's question._

 _"Yes. It's a form of depression brought on by boredom." Sebastian answered his demonic master of the shattered planet._

 _ **"** **Exactly. This is my way of fighting off the melancholy,"**_ _E.N.D told the black and purple robed man, before he turned back around to look at him dead in the eye,_ _ **"Now, onto Plan B!"**_ _He shouted, seeing how his first attempted failed due to his impatience, he was going to try again once more!_

 _And with that, E.N.D enveloped himself with Fel Fire before teleporting away, as Sebastian followed suit._

Everyone merely stared at the blue smoke showing the other timeline with a blank look on their faces.

"…I have depression?" Natsu questioned, as even though he did not like this other version of himself, he still found that weird.

"Apparently, or at least trying to resist having it." Levy told the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Wow, not only is Flamebrain an evil demon monster overlord, but he's also had trouble staying happy apparently." Gray stated to the others, which got on Natsu's nerves from the insult.

"What did you say?!" He shouted at his rival with a glare, who merely glared back at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"You heard me!" The Ice Maker Mage shouted at his rival.

"Enough you two!" Erza shouted at them, getting them to immediately cease their bickering as they then acted like they were the best of friends.

Everyone else merely sweat drop at the sight.

 **There we go. So what did you think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	11. The Melancholic Adventures of END Pt 2

**Yes I know, I should update a different story, but I like this one so I'm updating it again. I don't know why I'm putting more focus on this story as of right now, maybe because I find it way more fun at the moment, who knows?**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eleven: The Melancholy Adventures of E.N.D Pt. 2**

"Guys look! The scene has changed!" Lisanna pointed out to the others, getting them to looked back at the blue smoke, as well as getting Natsu, Gray, and Erza to also look back at the other alternate/future timeline.

Like the white haired woman said, the scene was no longer at the palace that the other demonic Natsu and his minion were once at, but was now in a different location.

 _On top of a red colored mesa, that was surrounded by more land which was broken and red colored as well, both E.N.D and Sebastian appeared as they arrived on top of the mesa. The land below the mountain they were on spread out far enough for miles to be seen by their own eyes. Entire mountains and rocks could be seen floating as chaotic energy filled and flung through the air._

 _ **"Alright, are you ready?"**_ _E.N.D told his minion, who nodded to his master._

"Whoa… where are they now?" Kinana couldn't help but ask, seeing how desolated and broken the land they were at was.

"And what are they planning to do?" Elfman wondered, as the white haired male didn't know what the pink haired demon and his robed servant were planning, other than trying to give themselves a challenge in some way.

"Whatever they are about to do, I doubt it's good." Freed told the others, seeing how this other version of Natsu had no problem ruling over the world with an iron fist, as well as how they all saw the pink haired demon version of their Fire Dragon Slayer kill those other guys with no hesitation.

Natsu merely glared at his alternate self as he and the others continued to watch to see what will happen.

 _"Yes sir. I have the live sacrifices needed for the summons." Sebastian informed his demonic master._

 _As he said that, he then went onto to summon said sacrifices, as black smoke appeared around the robed man and the pink haired winged demon, which went away to reveal giant floating orb-like cages with many people trapped inside, crying out and screaming to be released from their prison. The people trapped in these prisons consisted of men, women, and even children, making the whole thing even worse._

Everyone eyes widened in shock and worry as they saw the imprisoned people they brought with them to the mesa the two were standing on.

"What… what are they about to do?" Romeo questioned, as he as well as everyone else had a rather sinking feeling in their stomachs as they saw the trapped people.

No one had an answer as they could only grit their teeth in anger at the sight.

 _ **"Oh neat. Well then, let's use their life-force and souls to bring back one of Earthland's greatest heroes."**_ _E.N.D told his servant with a happy smile on his face, excited for his Plan B to come to pass._

 _With that said and done, the pink haired demon then started to channel his magic right at the center of the mesa they all were standing on._

 _Before anyone knew it, screams of pure agony filled the air as all of the people who were trapped inside of the four orb-like prisons begun to have their souls and life drained out of their bodies, all if them colliding into a ball of green energy that E.N.D was channeling in front of him. The prisoner's bodies quickly begun to decay as their life-force and souls were pulled out of them to fuel the demon's spell._

The guild could only freeze in horror at the sight what the other demonic Natsu was doing to the families trapped in their prison cages. The other Natsu was not only killing them, but also using their own souls to empower their own spells?! Bisca and Alzack made sure to block Asuka's vision so she didn't see the rather horrific sight.

Even Observer felt sick by the sight, and he wasn't even able to gain diseases or illnesses like the mortals could.

 _"Excuse me for questioning you sir," Sebastian started to say in a casual tone, not at all bothered by the horrific screams and sight before him, getting the winged demon to look at his robed minion once more, "But you defeated all the heroes of Earthland pretty easily hundreds of years ago. Why bring one back when they can't hope to match you?" He asked his master, not understanding the reason._

 _Thankfully for him, the pink haired Fel Demon was willing to answer his question._

 _ **"** **Simple Sebastian, because they'll most likely try anyway and thus form a rebellion."**_ _E.N.D answered his servant, who quickly understood his demonic master's reasoning now._

 _"I guess that's true. The heroes were a bunch of idiots." Sebastian replied back to the demon in front of him._

"Hey!" Nearly everyone shouted at once as they al glared at Natsu, who merely raised his hands up in self defense.

"Why are you all glaring at me?!" He shouted back at them. That was the minion who served his alternate demonic version, not him himself dang it!

The few Fairy Tail guild members who didn't start glaring annoyingly at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer merely sighed as they looked back at the alternate timeline they were witnessing, even though they didn't want to see all those innocent people being sacrificed for the other Natsu's plan.

 _ **"** **Now then, let's do this."**_ _E.N.D finished with a grin plastered on his face._

 _With that said and done, he then went on to finish channeling the spell as the prisoners were quickly drained of their souls and life-forces, as their bodies qui8ckly decayed and turned to ashes, blowing through the cages and into the wind._

 _Sebastian had to cover his eyes as E.N.D finished the spell, which caused a somewhat bright explosion covering the whole top of the mesa they all stood on. E.N.D, unlike his servant, wasn't affect by the brightness and thus didn't bother to cover his own eyes._

 _When the light died down, both the demon and the robed man were greeted to the sight of a familiar red head woman lying on the ground unconscious where the spell was put in placed._

 _ **"** **Oh my, we got ourselves a good one!"**_ _E.N.D exclaimed happily, recognizing who the woman was. Sebastian was confused though, not knowing who the woman they managed to revive was._

 _"Who's this chick?" He questioned._

 _ **"** **It's Erza Scarlet, she was one of the greatest heroes of Earthland ever. She's perfect! Now onto Phase Two!"**_ _E.N.D both answered and commanded his servant with excitement easily visible on the pink haired demon's face._

 _With that, both the demon and the black and purple robed minion then used their magic to teleport themselves away from the red head, preparing their next stage of their plan._

"They brought me back?" Erza questioned, seeing the alternate version of herself just lying on the ground knocked out. While she was angry that the other demonic Natsu used the lives of innocent people to bring her back to the world of the living, she was still surprised.

"Oh come on! Why not bring me back? I would be a way better challenge for that idiot!" Gajeel questioned in annoyance. Hearing the Iron Dragon Slayer say that got both Natsu and Gray to chuckle a little, getting the black haired Mage to glare at them, "What are you two laughing at?!"

"Please, if anything I would be better to face against Flamebrain." Gray told the other Dragon Slayer, as the pink haired male who was next to his rival merely gained a tick mark on his forehead from the Ice Maker Mage's words.

"Yeah right! Both of you probably wouldn't be a match for me at all!" Natsu exclaimed at his two rivals, getting both the Ice Make Mage and the Iron Dragon Slayer to grit their teeth in annoyance at their fire breathing rival.

The living constellation looked at the three in confusion before turning his attention to the others Mages in the guild hall.

"Must they always do this?" Observer couldn't help but ask the others, wondering why the three seemed to hate each other's guts so much.

"It's just how they are." Mira informed the being, who still didn't really get it. The living constellation just figured it was just another thing only the mortals do.

"Guys! The other Erza's waking up!" Wendy exclaimed, getting everyone to snap out of their thoughts as they looked at the blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer.

They quickly then looked back at the other timeline they were observing as they saw that the red head woman they all know of that alternate world was indeed beginning to stir back to the waking world.

 _A low groan emitted from the red haired woman as her eyes slowly begin to open, before she also begun to get back on her two feet with some difficulty. Rubbing her head, she fully opened her eyes before she blinked in confusion. Looking at her hands, she was honestly surprised._

 _"I'm… I'm alive?" Erza questioned in shock. How was this possible? The last thing she remembered was-._

 _Her thoughts quickly ended though as she then noticed the landscape around her. Her eyes widened in horror at the desolated and broken land that was all around her. The red head didn't know what to think, as she struggled to wrap her mind around what she was seeing here._

 _"What… what happened here?" She questioned to herself with a low voice. What happened to Earthland? This wasn't how things were supposed to be like!_

Everyone watching couldn't help but feel sorrowful for the former S-Class of Fairy Tail in that world. Erza herself couldn't help but feel pity for her other alternate self, returning to the world in a rather ruined form. Natsu could only grit his teeth in anger at what he was seeing. He still couldn't believe that this other version of himself could do this to her or to their world.

 _But then, memories then flashed back to her. Memories of when someone she thought she and everyone could trust, someone who they thought was the greatest example of hope and family, someone who ended up being their own downfall._

 _"Natsu…" Erza stated that name as she gritted her teeth in raw fury. A name that once filled her with joy and kindness, now only filled her with disgust and hatred._

 _The red haired woman could remember how that went down. She remembered how after their victory against Acnologia, Natsu, or E.N.D as he now went by, showed his true colors before killing every single person that was in his way. Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Kagura, Jellal, Millianna, Makarov, everyone fell by the demon's hands._

 _"_ … _I will avenge you…," Erza muttered to herself, as flashes of everyone she knew filled her head, before she lift her head up before shouting out loud, "DO YOU HEAR ME NATSU?! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"_

 _And with those words said, she began to make her way off the mesa with great speed in hopes to find some place of civilization. She didn't know how she was brought back to life, but whatever caused it, she knew it was to defeat E.N.D._

 _She will not fail. Not again!_

"…You know, for once, I hope that the other Erza beats the other me into the ground." Natsu told the others, wanting to see his other demonic self pay for all of this terror he has done to that Earthland.

The others merely looked at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, before Gray spoke up to him.

"…Natsu are you a masochist?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN YOU JERK!"

 **There we go. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	12. The Melancholic Adventures of END Pt 3

**Hi, hello. It's me once more with another chapter for you all to either like or despise with all of your hatred. It's up to you all really.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twelve: The Melancholic Adventures of E.N.D Pt. 3**

"There they go again." Lucy sighed as she saw Natsu trying to punch Gray's face in due to his comment towards the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, as the Ice Maker Mage was also trying to punch his rival in the face as well for being attacked.

"Well, that is to be expected." Lisanna told the blonde woman as they saw Erza breaking up the fight between the two rivals.

The others who were listening in, merely then looked back at the blue smoke that showed the other alternate timeline, as Wendy spoke up once again.

"Do you think the other Erza will be able to survive?" She asked the others in worry, since from what she and the rest learned, the red head of that world already died centuries ago, so the blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer didn't know if she would have any chance to stay alive this time.

The girl then felt a metallic hand on her should, as she saw Erza smiling down at her, already broken up the fight between Natsu and Gray, if the swirly eyes and big bumps on their heads were any indication.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the other me will be able to succeed." The red head assured the blue haired girl, who couldn't help but smile at the older woman.

No one else said anything else as they looked back at the blue smoke above them to observe the other alternate timeline once more.

 _Not far from the red colored shattered wasteland, a large chunk of land was seen with normal dark green colored leaves and grass, as the sky above them was naturally dark. In this portion of the shattered planet a small village was seen, trying to go on with their lives. Though if one not from the place could see their expressions, ever single one of them were that of grim._

 _However, every single person in the village stopped what they were doing when a loud voice seemed to boom throughout the planet, getting them all to raise their heads up as they had no choice but to listen._

 _ **Attention, mortals of Earthland. The four Emperors of E.N.D have been unleashed upon the realm, and will bring about the end of the world, unless someone is able to stop them of course. Also Lord E.N.D is like, super weak, from creating the four Emperors so no one better try attacking him right now. That is all.**_

 _And with that, despair immediately filled the people of the small town, with many of them already weeping and crying from the news._

"…Did that evil demonic Natsu really just make four powerful servants to destroy the world? The same world that he rules over?" Warren asked the others, not believing what he and everyone else just heard.

"Apparently." Gajeel answered the Telepathic Mage.

"Why would he do that?!" Natsu, after recovering from the hit he and Gray got from Erza earlier, shouted, not understanding why his alternate demonic self would do that. It didn't seem to make any sense whatsoever in the pink haired male's eyes.

"Maybe this is part of that Phase Two he and his minion mentioned earlier?" Bisca guessed, even if she wasn't exactly sure of that herself.

Everyone didn't say anything else as they continued on to watch the events unfold.

 _"We're all going to die!" One person shouted as he wept out loud. Everyone else merely trembled in place or was crying in each others arms, while others were angry that they were unable to do something about this._

 _Before they could continue on with their misery however…_

 _"What are you all doing?" A loud voice of a woman got their attention, as they all turned only to see a red haired woman walking into the town._

"Hey, the other Erza showed up!" Romeo exclaimed, hoping that the alternate version of the red head they all know would help calm down the town's people.

Everyone else merely stayed silent as they waited to see how things would go.

 _"What do you mean what we're doing?! We're all about to be killed!" One guy shouted in fear._

 _Erza couldn't help but feel sorrowful for these people, seeing the frightened and despair faces they all have. At the same time however, she couldn't help but get angry at how easily the people had given up. They don't even try to resist any more! How could they ever hope to overthrow the demon one day if they are too scared to act?_

 _"Are you even listening to yourselves?!" She called out, getting everyone to stop freaking out for a moment as they looked at the red head, who then went on with her words, "Do you really think those who have died trying to fight against the monster who rules over you would want to see you all like this? You really think any loved ones any of you may have lost would want to see you all act as cowardly and beaten like this? Of course not! If we don't even try, then how would we one day ever hope for a better future? How would our children ever have a chance to live in peace, free of fear?" Erza stopped for a moment, before a more determined look appeared on her face as she went on, "We can never give up! If we are to die, then we must die fighting for our freedom! If we are to die, let us die in defiance of the monster who dares to enslave us!" She finished with a mighty shout with her fist raised up, hoping that would help inspire the people around her more._

 _To her relief and joy, this seemed to have work as many of them, no longer feeling despair or fear, began to agree and even cheer to her words, feeling empowered by what she just said to them all._

Everyone couldn't help but smile, seeing how this other Ezra seemed to help cheer the people and bring the spirit back to them, even if it was just one small town in a dark forest. Erza herself was a bit proud of seeing her alternate self still having the same beliefs as she and Fairy tail do.

 _Erza couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face, before she then felt a large present not far from the small town, turning her heads toward the direction._

 _"That must be one of the Emperors," Erza muttered to herself, before she looked at the inspired people, "Now, let us go and fight!"_

 _Many of them cheered loudly as many of them grabbed whatever their could, either it be a simple pitchfork or any weapons they might have had on them, as they proceed to follow the red head away from the town and into the direction of what they believed to be the first of the four Emperors of E.N.D._

 _It didn't take them long to arrive at the entrance of a large canyon, as the large walls of grey stone stood tall all around them._

 _And there Erza and the villagers with her saw it. Standing at the end of the path into the grey colored canyon, stood a rather tall and lengthy black colored demon. It had no eyes as it only had one mouth that glowed blue when opened. Its hands were rather massive compared to its rather long and skinny black arms, and it even seemed to have a mouth on its stomach that also glowed blue. All in all, it was terrifying to look at._

The guild couldn't help but feel a bit grossed out by the creature they were seeing.

"That's one of the four emperors?!" Juvia couldn't stop herself from shrieking out loud a little, seeing the demon rather gross and terrifying to look at.

"I wonder what abilities the thing knows." Mira wondered out loud, hoping that the alternate Erza and the townspeople who followed her would be alright.

 _ **"** **I am the first Emperor of Destruction known as Speed Demon. I will be your downfall."**_ _The now identified Speed Demon told the red head and the others, though they refused to back down now._

( **Cue: Erza's Theme** )

 _"Try as you might Speed Demon! But with all us working together, you will be put down!" Erza exclaimed at the first Emperor of Destruction, as she and the others got ready to fight._

 _Watching from above them on top of the canyon behind a large tock, E.N.D and Sebastian stood there, waiting to see the action against one of his Emperors he made for this exact purpose._

 _ **"** **Oh man, things are getting good!"**_ _E.N.D told his robed minion in excitement._

"You guys think this Erza can win?" Wakaba asked the others, wondering what they thought was going to happen.

"From the name of the demon Emperor, her enemy must have some sort of speed magic or something like that." Laxus told then, as why else would this first Emperor call himself Speed Demon?

"No matter what, I'm sure Erza won't go down without a fight." Makarov replied to everyone else, having confident that the red head would be able to win against the monster.

"Yeah, I bet Erza will kick that thing's butt!" Natsu shouted, believing that Erza will win it in the end.

While the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was talking about the alternate Erza and not herself, the S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail couldn't help but smile softly at his words, before she and everyone else watched the other timeline once more. Observer himself also interested to see how things would go.

 _Erza, not wasting anytime, used her magic to equip into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, before summoning many swords to fire off at the black colored demon._

 _However, before she even had the time to process it, Speed Demon, true to its name, with great speed dodged all the swords and headed right towards the red haired woman before slamming his fist right into her head, effectively slamming her into the ground, causing a small crater to form as her armor shattered.._

( **Erza's Theme *Record Scratch*** )

 _The woman, now effectively knocked out, as no more a danger to Speed Demon before he took out the villagers with great speed before any of them could process what just happened. The first Emperor's speed was so quick that all that remained before a second could even pass was blood paste on the ground where the townspeople once stood._

The guild hall was silent as their eyes widened in a comical fashion by what they just saw. The other Erza just got one shot and the villagers were reduced to blood puddles before they even realized it!

 _Speed Demon, now in front of the unconscious Erza, turned to look at his master watching above him in confusion._

 _ **"** **Uh… that- that was it? What do I do now?"**_ _The first Emperor asked his creator, wondering if it was supposed to be that quick and easy._

 _E.N.D couldn't help but sweat drop a little as well as have a rather sheepish grin on his face. Sebastian merely looked at his master with a deadpanned stare._

 _ **"Uh… I think I made the Emperors to strong, and Erza is a little bit weaker than I remember,"**_ _The pink haired demon admitted as his black and purple robed minion continued to stare at him with the same deadpanned look plastered on his face,_ _ **"I guess I should help them out a little bit more."**_

The Fairy Tail guild couldn't say anything as they were still getting over the fact that the alternate Erza didn't even last a second against the evil demonic Natsu's servant. Observer, seeing how the alternate Erza would be out for a long whole, turned to look at the mortals in the building.

"May I suggest we move on to another one? It looks like the other version of your Erza won't be up until way later." The living constellation suggested to the others.

Seeing no one protesting against his idea, Observer took that as an okay, before he went on to channel his energy to cut the connection and establish another one with a different alternate timeline.

 **This idea "The Melancholic Adventures of E.N.D" will most likely be its own story one day, so if you wish to see more of this world, be sure to keep an eye out for that, as I originally thought of that one before I thought of this seeing alternate worlds' story.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to send the UK to the bottom of the ocean? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	13. Asuka's pet

**Yes I know I just updated this story yesterday, but I felt like updating it today again as well. Free country after all. Or at least where I live.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Asuka's "Pet"**

It didn't take long for everyone to snap out of their daze as Observer went on to establish another link to a different alternate timeline. The guild however still had trouble getting over what just happened with the other Erza.

"I didn't even last a whole second against that thing." Erza spoke up, both disappointed and shocked that her alternate self was defeated that quick.

"Yeah, but why would that other evil alternate Natsu make that creature in the first place?" Alzack wondered, still not getting why the demonic other version of their pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer would go through creating something like that.

"I'm just glad that we don't have to see that other me anymore." Natsu admitted to the others, as he did not enjoy seeing an alternate version of himself that was evil and killed everyone he knew.

Before the conversation could continue, Observer spoke up, getting everyone's attention once more.

"The link has been set. Be ready mortals." The living constellation informed them.

And with that, everyone paid close attention to the blue smoke that filled the guild hall, as the other alternate timeline begun to be seen.

 _The guild was as lively as ever. People were fighting, people were drinking, and people were chatting with one another like there was no tomorrow. Currently, the focus is on those who were close to the bar, where a few familiar faces such as Team Natsu, Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, Romeo, Alzack, Bisca, Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe, and of course little Asuka herself, who seemed to be enjoying herself with the new water gun she recently got while playing with Natsu, who was acting along._

" _She's been playing with that since you three got here." Gray couldn't help but point out, seeing how the little girl was enjoying herself the whole time with the toy gun filled with water, who she just fired at Natsu's face with._

" _Yeah, Asuka was eyeing it greatly when we were at the store the other day, and since we had the money to spare we didn't see the harm in getting it." Alzack informed the Ice Maker Mage._

"Oh, this timeline doesn't look any different from our own." Makarov noticed. No one was a different gender; this didn't take place in a different point in time, everything looked the same as it did like themselves.

"You mean we're watching a boring one?" Gajeel questioned, wanting to see a timeline where something exciting happens. Well more specifically, to see a timeline where he was an S-Class and better than his two rivals.

"Hang on, we just started watching this. Let's see if anything happens." Erza told the Iron Dragon Slayer as well as everyone else.

 _Mira simply giggled at seeing Asuka using Natsu like a horse, much to his chagrin, but he went on with it anyway to make the little girl happy. Finishing making a meal for the little girl, Bisca went on to call her daughter._

" _Asuka! Food's ready!" The green haired woman called out to her, getting her daughter's attention as she got off of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer and ran toward the bar, as her mother helped her get on the higher seats so she could eat._

" _Yay! Thank you!" The girl thanked her Aunt Mira, who merely smiled happily at the little girl._

" _It's nothing." The white haired woman replied back to her, who smiled brightly at the barmaid._

" _Hey Asuka," Lisanna asked the young dark green haired girl, getting the happy little ball of sunshine to look at the shorter white haired woman, "You seem to be enoying yourself with your new gun." The Animal Take Over Mage told the young girl, who nodded happily._

" _Yeah! It's lots of fun!" She told the older woman._

 _Everyone around her who heard her merely smiled, happy that the young kid was in good spirits. The girl then spoke up again._

" _It is also good for calming Henry, since he gets a little bit nippy sometimes when he's hungry." Asuka told them all, still happy._

 _This though got everyone, even her parents, to be confused._

"Huh? Who's she talking about?" Macao asked the others, confused as to who the alternate version of the Connell's daughter was talking about.

"Mommy, daddy, who's Henry?" Asuka asked, not knowing who that was.

"Uh… we don't know honey." Alzack told her daughter, who remained confused as she looked at the other her in the blue smoke.

Everyone else was just as confused, and since from what they could see, the other versions of themselves were just as puzzled as they were.

" _Uh, Asuka honey, who's Henry?" Bisca asked her daughter, not knowing who this Henry was._

 _At this, Asuka then exaggeratedly gasp, which honestly was a bit adorable to hear, as she realized something._

" _That's right! You never met Henry! This is terrible! I can't believe I never introduced you and daddy to Henry! Follow me!" The little girl managed to say and tell then in a rather rush manner._

 _Before anyone else could say anything else, the little girl grabbed her plate of food that was meant for her before getting down and heading out of the guild hall, making sure to avoid the brawl that was going on without dropping her food she was bringing with her._

" _Asuka wait!" Both Alzack and Bisca exclaimed at once before the two parents went off after her daughter._

 _Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Roemo, Mira, Laxus, Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow, and Juvia ran off to see where the family of three were going, their curiosity peaked. Lisanna stayed behind since she figured she should help out Kinana running the bar while Mira went with the others._

"Well there they all go." Lucy spoke up, seeing how they were all going after the alternate Asuka.

"I do wonder who this Henry is that the little girl is talking about." Elfman wondered out loud, as that name still wasn't ringing any bells.

"Only one way to find out." Erza told everyone else.

The others merely nodded in agreement as they al looked back at the other timeline, interested to see who the alternate version of Asuka was talking about.

 _It didn't take them long to catch up to the little girl, finding themselves out of the city and into the forest. And it only took a few minutes longer before the little girl and the rest of them running after her arrived in a somewhat large clearing, which a rather lagr cave entrance on the other end of the clearing._

" _Asuka, don't run off like that." Alzack told her daughter, who set her plate of food on the ground as she looked at her dad in confusion._

" _But I want to show you Henry." Asuka told her dad._

" _Who is Henry?" Bickslow asked her, still not knowing who the dark green haired girl was referring too._

 _Asuka then smiled brightly at all of them as she bends down to pick a piece of the chicken of the plate of food she brought with her._

" _He's a little lizard that I found around a year ago. He was sad and all lonesome, so I decided to adopt him!" She told them all happily._

This got everyone to smile, realizing that she had a secret pet named Henry.

"So it's just a pet." Lucy realized.

"Can I get a pet mommy? Daddy? "Asuka asked her parents, who looked at each other nervously before the two parents looked back at the little girl with them.

"We'll think about it." Bisca told her, which got the little girl to cheer happily.

 _This got the others to understand, realizing that she was just talking about an animal that she was hiding. Though why a lizard of all things they didn't understand. Well, most of them wonder, Natsu thought it was cool to have a lizard for a pet._

 _With a large smile on her face, Asuka walked a little into the opened up area with the piece of chicken still in her hands as she spoke up._

" _Henry! Come out little buddy!" She called out to her secret pet, hoping that he would hear her._

 _And with that, she managed to chuck the piece of chicken into the air in front of her, which was rather an impressive throw considering her small size and lack of physical strength. She and the others watched happily as the piece of chicken started to fall to the ground…_

… _Only for a massive head of a creature to emerge from the cave before biting down onto the small piece of meat whole, as the rest of the creature's body emerged from the cave._

" _Awwww, who's a good little lizard? Who's a good little lizard? You are!" Asuka was saying with a happy smile._

… _All while being completely oblivious to the shock and horror of everyone else._

 _Standing in front of them fully emerging from the cave was a massive creature that was two times the size of an entire building. It had dark brown colored skin with a lighter tone of the color for its underbelly. It had a long tail which in itself could rival the length of a house, with spikes littered all over the limb. Giant black claws were visible from the creature's hands and feet. Four giant black colored horns were seen coming out of the creature's head, all four of them pointing backwards. On its back two massive wings were seen, that when full stretched out could rival the length of buildings themselves. To finish it off were the glowing red eyes of the beast that seemed to stare directly into one's soul._

Silent dominated the guild hall as everyone was frozen in their places. Their eyes widened in both shock and disbelief as they saw the massive creature.

"D-D-D-D-D-D-DRAGON!?" Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel shouted at once, not believing what they were seeing.

Observer himself wasn't really surprised, more interested than anything. Dragons were incredibly powerful beasts after all. Anyone would be surprised and honored to meet such a creature. Unless the dragon was a threat, then it would be anyone's nightmare.

 _Natsu, Wendy, and everyone else were shocked by the sight before them. No one, aside from Asuka, who was happily telling the dragon that he was a good lizard, could say anything, before Laxus broke the silent rather loudly._

" _LIZARD?! ASUKA THAT'S A BLOODY DRAGON!" The Lighting Dragon Slayer shouted at the little girl, who turned her attention back to the blonde man._

" _Oooooooohhhhh… what's a dragon?" She asked them, confusion plastered on her face._

 _This of course got everyone else to snap out of their shocked forms as they stared at the little girl in disbelief._

" _They're the same creatures that attacked us during the Grand Magic Games, and the creatures that taught Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel their magic! Where did you even find him?!" Gray answered and questioned her, not seeing how the little girl managed to not only find a dragon not far from Magnolia, but how she was treating the massive beast like it was a simple pet._

" _Asuka, honey," Bisca started to say, rather quietly since she was a bit fearful of the giant creature before them all, "M-Maybe you should step away from Henry." She told her daughter, not trusting her being near this massive beast._

" _It's okay mommy, daddy," Asuka told her parents and the others, as they looked at the little girl, "Like me, Henry is a kind, loving, and gentle soul who's only act of crime is love-."_

 _*CHOMP*_

 _She stopped as everyone else widen their eyes in horror as they saw Henry just bit down on Laxus, now having the whole man in his mouth._

" _GAAAAH! LAXUS!" Everyone, aside from Asuka, shouted in horror and worry._

"DID THAT THING JUST EAT LAXUS?!" Natsu and Gray shouted in horror, as Laxus himself widen his eyes in shock as his jaw dropped from what he just witnessed.

"THAT'S BULLS**T!" Laxus yelled, not at all happy by what he just saw what happed to his other self.

"Language!" Mira told him.

 _Henry seemed content as he had the man in his mouth, but before he could swallow the blonde haired Wizard…_

" _Henry! Gwendilin! Fishington!" Asuka called out the dragon's full name she gave him, getting the giant being's attention as he looked down to see the dark green haired girl. The dragon then lowered his head to look at the girl better, who didn't look happy like a parent about to scold their child, "What did I say about eating random things?" She asked him._

 _The dragon let out a rather deep grumble, getting everyone else to freeze in fear from how intimidating Henry sounded. However, Asuka was unaffected by this._

" _Don't you *GRRRR* me. You have no idea where's he's been. Now you spit him out right now." Asuka told the dragon, not at all afraid of her pet._

" _This feels weird to watch." Romeo admitted, seeing how little Asuka was scolding the massive creature like it was no bid deal, as Natsu and Wendy nodded in agreement with the dark purple hair boy._

 _Henry was a bit annoyed, but complied nonetheless, as he rose his head before spitting Laxus out of his mouth and onto the ground, who was now covered in dragon vomit as he let out a groan of pain._

"… _ALL of him." Asuka told the dragon._

 _The dragon then spat out a pair of headphones that Laxus usually has on him._

"Oh thank goodness." Laxus sighed in relief, glad to see his alternate self wasn't going to be eaten alive.

"That would have been horrible to see." Makarov admitted. He was glad that his other version of his grandson was going to be alright.

Everyone nodded in agreement, well aside from Gajeel, as the Iron Dragon Slayer found it more amusing about the whole thing of Laxus about to be dragon food was funny.

" _Laxus! Are you alright?!" Freed asked him, as he and the other two members of the Thunder God Tribe ran over to see if their friend was okay. Luckily, Laxus managed to get back up, but it was clear that he was not at all happy if the look on his face was any indication._

"… _I'm completely covered… in dragon vomit. …No. No I am not." The blonde man told them all._

 _And with that, he started to walk away, getting everyone else confused._

" _Wait, where are you going?" Erza asked him._

" _What do you think? I'm going home, going to burn my clothes, and-." Laxus started to say, before he was interrupted by Henry as the dragon let out another grumble. This though got Asuka to gasp._

" _Henry! That is rude! We don't use that kind of language around here!" Asuka told the dragon._

 _This though got everyone confused as Laxus turned around to look at the little girl._

" _What did he just say?" The S-Class asked her._

" _Nothing."_

" _Asuka."_

 _Seeing how he and the others, including her parents want her to tell then, she smiled sheepishly._

" _Henry maaaaaay have called him a little B word." She admitted._

"HAH! You got insulted by a dragon!" Natsu exclaimed with laughter present in his voice, which only ticked Laxus off.

"Do you want me to beat you to the ground again?!" The blonde Lighting Dragon Slayer asked the other Dragon Slayer, his fists enveloped with lighting.

The others merely sweat drop at this.

 _This got a tick mark to form on the leader of the Thunder God Tribe's forehead, before he turned right around and walked right up to the dragon, who bend his head down to see him closer._

" _Alright, listen here Henry. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm covered in YOUR vomit, we would have a stern ta-." Laxus couldn't finish his words._

 _The reason? Henry spat on his, sending him to the ground as well was covering him in saliva. A few of the others like Natsu and Gray couldn't help but laugh from the sight as the Lighting Dragon Slayer got back up and walked right back toward the dragon._

" _Why you ill-mannered, uncivilized gecko, did you just spi-?"_

 _Henry proceeded to spit on him again, forcing him to walk back toward the dragon once more._

" _Alright Henry I just had about enough of you-."_

 _Henry spit on him again._

" _Would you stop spi-?!"_

 _And the dragon did it again._

" _Aw, he likes you!" Asuka told the blonde man, who was lying on the ground cover in dragon spit, happily with a smile on her face._

 _This did little to calm the S-Class of Fairy Tail down however as he got back on his two feet._

" _That's it!" Laxus shouted, as he had enough of the dragon's behavior._

 _With that, he gathered lighting in his hand before firing it right at the dragon's noise, getting Henry to reel back as the dragon had a look of confusion on his face. While it didn't seem to do much, Laxus couldn't help but gloat._

" _Yeah! How do you like that Henry?!" He mocked the dragon._

"… _Uh oh. You hit his snoot." Asuka told him._

 _This got both him and everyone else puzzled as they look at the young girl._

" _I hit his what?" The blonde Lighting Dragon Slayer asked her…_

… _While he and the others were unaware of the angered look appearing on the dragon's face as he glared at the man below him._

" _You hit Henry's snoot. You never, EVER, hit a lizard's snoot." The girl simply informed him._

 _No one was able to say or react fast enough as Henry then let out a roar as he lunged his head forward at the blonde man._

Everyone's eyes widened in both shock and in a comical fashion as they saw the dragon just bit down on Laxus and swallowed him whole. Laxus and his group merely had their jaws dropped by what they just saw.

'A FEW MINUTES LATER'

 _Henry was seen lying on his side peacefully as everyone seemed to be working on something, with Erza and Mira both stirring a cauldron filled with unknown ingredients as Asuka was next to the dragon's belly along with the other two women._

 _If one listened closely, they would be able to hear Laxus muffling from the inside of the dragon's stomach._

" _Okay, okay, we're working as fast we can!" Erza told the blonde man from the inside of the dragon, as Lucy was nearby giving orders to the others to help out with the thing they're making to get Henry to vomit Laxus out._

 _Asuka merely walked over closer to her pet's stomach before she spoke up._

" _You know, this would not have happened if you haven't hit his snoot," The girl informed the man inside the dragon's stomach, before she smiled happily, "But now you and Henry are closer than ever now!"_

" _That's a rather happy way to think of this," Mira couldn't help but giggle as she said that before she spoke out loud enough for Laxus to hear her, "Wouldn't you agree Laxus? …Laxus?" Her smile went away as a frantic look appeared on her face when she wasn't getting a reply, "Laxus?"_

 _Both Mira and Erza looked at one another with comical widen eyes before they both shouted at one._

" _GUYS! HURRY UP WITH THE LAXATIVE! I THINK HE'S ABOUT TO BE DIGESTED!"_

 _Thankfully, in the end they managed to get Henry to vomit the blonde out._

"…Observer, change the timeline now." Laxus told the living constellation, who turned around to look at the Lighting Dragon Slayer, who had enough of watching his other self being put through all of that.

"Are you sure-?"

"YES!"

Obsever was confused, but went on to cut the connection and went on to start another one regardless.

 **Wow, that was a lot to write, at least to me.**

 **Forgot to mention, this timeline, like the last one, was based off of a video I saw, so it wasn't anything original. But anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	14. Beast in Black Pt 1

**Hello again everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Up to you really.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Beast in Black Pt. 1**

"Uh… Laxus?" Wendy started to ask, seeing the rather annoyed mood the blonde Lighting Dragon Slayer was in after seeing an alternate version of himself being treated like dragon food. Being the king girl she was, the blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer couldn't help but want to see if he was feeling alright, "Are you okay?"

Laxus simply sighed as he still had a tick mark on his forehead, before he spoke up to the young girl before him.

"I'm fine." The blonde assured her. Gajeel, who was nearby, couldn't help but try to poke a little fun with the tick off blonde.

"You don't sound fi-."

"I said I'm fine!" Laxus interrupted him with an angered look on his face.

Those who were seeing this couldn't help but sweat drop a little, seeing how Laxus wasn't in a good mood right now due to seeing his alternate self being basically humiliated for them all to see. The others who weren't doing this were simply waiting for Observer to finish establishing another link to another alternate timeline for them to witness.

Luckily it didn't take long as the spirit finished channeling his energy into the blue smoke that allows them to view the other timelines, before turning his attention to the Mages of the guild.

"It is done. Get ready mortals." Observer informed them.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they saw the blue smoke about to show them another alternate world once more.

 _A large explosion took place as many of what looked like armored soldiers and Wizards of some unknown group were blasted all around them into the ground or rocks that stuck up from the ground._

 _Standing in the center of the desolated area, where the explosion came from, stood a boy who looked to be around thirteen years old. He had rather spiked dark purple hair, and had black colored eyes. The young teen wore a attire that consisted of a white colored sleeveless shirt that hugged his body, allowing the outline of his muscles to be seen, as well as a black colored loose black pants that reach down below his knees. He also wore black colored sandals. The boy had the Fairy Tail insignia on his left shoulder, which was in red color. Another thing about the boy was that both of his arms were covered in dark blue colored markings._

Everyone widen their eyes in shock, as Romeo was the first to speak up from the sight before him.

"That's me!" The young male exclaim in surprised, surprising to see another version of himself already, though this other him looked a bit different compared to himself.

"Huh, I wonder where the other you is at right now." Wendy wondered, seeing how the other Romeo wasn't with the guild of that world.

"Maybe he's on a job?" Gray guessed, seeing how Romeo just blew back a bunch of guys he and the others didn't recognized away from himself.

"But what's with the blue markings on his arms?" Freed wondered out loud, wondering why this other Romeo had those marks. Maybe it was just for looks perhaps?

No one else said anything as they waited to see what was going on in this other timeline.

 _"Ahahahahaha! Look at you go!" A voice spoke out in the open, getting the boy's attention, "But if you think you can stop me, you're sadly mistaken."_

 _Romeo looked up to the sight not far from where he was at, seeing the source of the voice that rang out throughout the air._

 _Floating in the air above a broken hole with rocks sticking up in the air, with some kind of dark purple energy all around him, was a man with a muscular built to his body. He had long white hair that went all the way down to pass his lower back, with two long locks going down the sides of his face. The man was bare chest, with everything waist down covered in a black robed, though underneath that dark brown pants could be seen barely. He was also bare footed. However, the odd thing about him were the glowing purple lines that littered his entire body, as if his body was glass about to be shattered, along with his eyes glowing the same color intensely._

"Who's that guy?" Lucy questioned, not knowing who the guy was, nor did she know what was going on with his body.

"How should we know?" Macao wondered. The dark blue haired man figured this was just some dark Mage psychopath doing something a dark Mage would normally do.

"Whoever he is, I bet Romeo can take him." Natsu told the others with a confident look, thinking this guy was just some nobody that needed to be taken out as a job. Romeo couldn't help but smile at hearing his idol feeling confident in him, even if it was directed to another alternate version of himself.

 _"I don't have time to deal with you right now. I am almost complete." The man then finished speaking._

 _Before Romeo could charge at his target, the ground in front of him broke as an armored up man emerged from the ground with two long swords in hand, the only thing visible of the man were his glowing purple eyes from his helmet._

 _"You will not disrupt the ritual!" The man shouted at the young boy, before swinging down his blades right at him._

 _Luckily, Romeo managed to dodge the blades as he jumped back. However the armored man charged right at the younger male before proceeded to swing his swords at the Fairy Tail Mage once more. Again, Romeo dodged and dodged again, before the dark purple haired boy jumped over the armored man. After landing on his feet, he then bolted to the floating man, knowing that he had to be stopped before he could complete his goal. However the armored servant of the floating man reappeared right in front of him, before sending a kick right into the boy, causing him to go flying back a few feet, though thankfully he managed to land on his feet._

 _"Yes I know, shut up!" Romeo exclaimed at himself, as if he was talking to someone before he noticed all the other soldiers and Wizards he blew away getting back up._

"Huh?" Who's he talking too?" Erza wondered, seeing how the alternate Romeo seemed to have shouted at someone that wasn't there.

"Beats me," Natsu answered the red head, before the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer turned his attention toward Romeo, "Hey Romeo, who were you talking too right there?"

"How should I know that?" The younger Fire Mage asked with a sweat drop, failing to see how he would know what his other self was just talking too.

He wasn't the only one as everyone else also sweat drop from Natsu being his usual self.

 _"Fire!" The armored lieutenant shouted at the other Mages, who got ready to fire their respective Magic at the dark purple hair boy._

 _Romeo's eyes widened as all of the enemy's magical attacks then collided right into him, causing a small explosion to be emitted as the enemy Mages magic enveloped their foe._

 _However, before any of them could say anything else, their eyes widened in horror as they saw their magic they unleashed on their enemy being sucked into the smoke where their target was at. The smoke then went away only to show their respective Magic being_ _ **eaten**_ _by the dark purple hair boy._

 _"You idiots!" The armored lieutenant shouted at the other Mages in anger, "I meant use the gift of the Void, not your normal Magic!" He finished shouting, as Romeo finished eating the Magic fired at him._

 _"Ugh! Those tasted awful!" Romeo shouted before trying to get the taste off his tongue in as hysterical manner. However that went away as a tick mark appeared on the boy's head, "Oh would you be quiet?! Not my fault these guys are slowing me down!" The boy once again shouted at who knows what._

Everyone froze as they saw what just transpired with the alternate Romeo. Their minds trying to process what they just witness the other dark purple haired boy do.

"D-Did I just… eat… their…?" Romeo struggled to find the right words to say, still in shock by what he saw.

"B-B-But isn't the only ones who could eat magic like that were…?" Elfman started to ask.

Every single on of their eyes slowly widened in shock as the realization hit then, before they slowly looked back at the blue smoke showing them all the other timeline, as they needed to make sure that what they were thinking was correct.

 _"Get him!" The armored lieutenant shouted at the others, who didn't waste any time as they all bolted at their enemy._

 _The leader, who was still floating in his position channeling his power to complete his ritual, couldn't help but grin madly as he watch Romeo about to take on his forces._

 _"Heh, I shouldn't expect less from the boy. After all, having access to the powers of the Dragon King himself would no doubt make one a worthy opponent," The man then grinned maniacally as he continued with his ritual, "But even with the both of them together won't be enough to take me down. I will be complete."_

Silance dominated everyone in the guild hall, as their minds processed what they just heard.

"…Eh?" Romeo asked, blinking twice with comical eyes widening as he said that.

And then without warning, everyone shouted at once.

"WHAT?!" The entire guild shouted in both shock and horror. Obsever, being the only one not shouting, flinch a little from the loudness everyone emitted from their voices, even if the living constellation didn't even had actual ears so to speak.

"ROMEO WAS TRAINED BY ACNOLOGIA?!" Makarov shouted in horror at that.

Everyone couldn't help but be filled with anger and hate as they remember seeing the black dragon appearing on Tenrou Island. It was because of that monster that many of them were trapped on Tenrou for seven years, with then caused the decline of Fairy Tail and forced those who were left behind to suffer and endure hardships for the time the Tenrou group was gone.

Romeo himself was the most horrified by what he just learned from the alternate timeline. Why, why on all of Earthland would this other version of himself be taught by the monster that made them loose so much? Was the other him forced into being trained by the Dragon King? Why would Acnologia even need and train him in the first place?!

 _"Here they come!" Romeo exclaimed as he got ready to fight once more, this time not planning on holding back._

 _And with that thought in mind, the dark purple haired boy then charged at the nearest soldier, before enveloping his own fists and feet in magical energy, which took on the look of a dark bluish color. Getting close to his first target, the boy jumped into the air before sending a swift kick at the soldiers head with enough force to completely launch the head from the body, getting the headless soldier to fall to the ground lifeless. Two more soldiers and three Mages than dashed at the dark purple haired boy, before Romeo turned to look at them before firing off his own Dragon Roar, which was big and powerful enough to completely engulf the five enemies, completely obliterating them. Two more Mages and two more soldiers also got ready to attack their foe, only for Romeo to launch his fist forward, unleashing a Dragon Fist right into the closest Mage's stomach, which caused a massive hole to appear on the Mage before he fell to the ground dead. Not wasting any time, Romeo went on to quickly deal with the remaining three soldiers and Mage by bringing both of his hands together before firing off a massive cone-like magical attack in front of him. The three enemies couldn't dodge in time before the attack hit them, as the attack tore their bodies apart before being scattered into the wind._

 _The armored lieutenant, seeing that he was the only one that stood between Romeo and his master, then dashed right at the dark purple haired boy with his words out before attempting to slice the younger male into pieces. Romeo however only continued to dodge the attacks before sending a kick right into the armored man's left hand, getting him to drop his blade. Seeing an opening, Romeo then launched a Dragon Claw right at the armored man's chest, which tore right through the armor as well as his chest, getting the armored man to spat out blood. And to finish it off, Romeo fired off a point blank Dragon Roar, which completely consumed and obliterated the top half of the armored man, leaving the only part of the man were the waist down as it fell backwards with blood oozing from the wound._

 _"_ … _Oh shut up." Romeo once again spoke randomly, as if he was replying to someone._

Like the last few times before hand, everyone's eyes widened in horror by what they just saw the other alternate Romeo do. He just killed them all with no hesitation whatsoever! He killed them all with no sorrow or disgust at himself.

 _Clapping got Romeo's attention, as he saw his main target still floating in his same spot, as more and more Void Energy surrounded him._

 _"I'm impressed; you managed to take even my lieutenant down. That is no easy feat, even one of Zeref's servants of his Empire would have trouble taking him down, yet here you are, having dealt with him like he was a minor nuisance." The man, as more power continued to flow right into him, spoke to the dark purple haired boy, who didn't seem to like the praise._

 _"As if I had any choice," Romeo told the enemy before him, only for him to get annoyed as he went on, "Only because you keep forcing me to do it over and over again for the past seven years!"_

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The man couldn't help but laugh out loud, getting Romeo to snap out of his argument with whomever he seemed to be arguing with, "So, Acnologia can hear us then? As he remains trapped inside of you. I find it hilarious honestly. To think that E.N.D would send in lackeys to fight me due to his current predicament, though it seems even with these years gone by, all of you don't seem to get along do you?" The man finished asking him, all while the sky began to grow darker and become more purple color due to the Void Energy emitting from the man._

"What?" Natsu broke the silence as he remembered that name, as he and everyone else saw that other alternate demonic Natsu calling himself E.N.D.

"There's a version of this E.N.D guy in that world too?" Mira asked in confusion, hoping that this E.N.D guy was someone else entirely and not another evil demon-like Natsu.

No one had any answers to their questions, as they were forced to keep watching the other alternate timeline, hoping more will be revealed to the Fairy Tail Mages.

 **There we go, chapter done.**

 **So, to be honest, this timeline was somewhat based off this story I remember seeing. I forgot what it was called, and only had read a few chapters of it, but from what I remembered, it was basically about Acnologia being trapped inside Romeo's body, forcing the two to work with one another as the Dragon King's enemies would appear soon to attack them, and thus allowed Romeo to be trained in the Dragon King's magic.**

 **This timeline of course is a bit different with my own twists and stuff. In this world, E.N.D, as his seal that imprisoned him is weakened by his own power as time goes by, traps Acnologia inside Romeo, and basically tells them that if they ever want to be separated from one another again, then they basically have to do whatever he says. This basically involves dealing with his own enemies that he thought he defeated centuries ago without everyone else like Zeref and Acnologia knowing about it.**

 **Needless to say, both Romeo and Acnologia are not happy bunnies about this.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **Like a hellraiser  
Monster of rage  
Unleash the fury  
Through your sword of hate  
Destroy and murder  
Retaliate  
Harness the power  
Of the beast in black**_


	15. Beast in Black Pt 2

**I'm back with another chapter for you all to judge horribly and tell me that I should stab my eyes out for creating such an abomination.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Beast in black Pt. 2**

No one said anything else at the moment as they continued to watch the other alternate timeline, hoping to find some more answers to their question.

 _"Neither him or me wanted to be in this situation, it's not like we want to aid E.N.D in dealing with the likes of you." Romeo responded with a glare at the man, who only continued channeling more Void Energy around and into him._

 _"But you also know that those you care about will fall if you don't listen," The man stated with a sadistic grin, "And there lies your weakness. You care too much about those around you. What good have they done? What do they offer? Power? Immortality? Of course not! They only offer weakness. They are bound to the lies of this world. They are slaves to their own mortality. I offer something greater. Something darker. Something glorious!" The man shouted out loud._

 _"All you all spouting about is addiction to hunger for power that only leads to destruction!" Romeo shouted, before he turned his head slightly before speaking to the dragon inside of him, "I'm getting to it! I'm trying to speak right now!"_

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The white haired man shouted out loud once more, before he grinned manically once more, "How pathetic you all are! The true power that is destined to consume all things can't be stop! And I will be part of that glorious future!"_

"This guy sure likes to talk about a bunch of nonsense." Erza stated with narrow eyes at the crazed man in the other timeline.

"These kinds of people always do." Makarov agreed with the red haired woman, as the small old man was also glaring at the psychopath in the blue smoke. A hunger for power only leads to destruction, that's something everyone should know.

Observer however, couldn't help but feel like something was off with the power the crazed villain was wielding and going on about.

 _'That power… why is it so familiar?'_ The living constellation wondered to himself. It was the same feeling he got when he saw the demonic power the alternate evil Natsu wielded.

 _Before Romeo could say anything else to the white haired man, his eyes widened suddenly as the ground started to shake uncontrollably. Naturally, this got the dark purple haired boy to be filled with worry before quickly looking at the man before him._

 _"No matter how hard you all try, you will fail. No matter what, the Void cannot be stop! I have seen it! All of creation will be devoured! And I will have a part to play in its greatness!" The man went on with a crazed laugh._

 _The grounds continued to shake as the sky itself started to turn into a dark purple color due to the large amount of Void Energy filling the air. Romeo couldn't help but be shocked by the large power he was sensing from the white haired man, as chunks of ground and rocks started to be lifted into the air due to the power being thrown all around. Void rifts were ripped opened all around the crazed man as more Void Energy poured from them and into his body._

 _"NO!" Romeo shouted, charging his fist with a good amount of his own magic before dashing right at the man, hoping to stop him before he can complete his goal._

 _"All things will be consumed by me! This is my future! The screams and destruction of all whom oppose me; the utter silence of the Void, this… this is my lullaby!" The man's voice boomed throughout the land._

 _Before Romeo could make contact, he found himself being blown away from the white haired man, being flung a great distance from the man as well as the land around him._

 _There, a massive pillar of Void Energy fired up into the sky, as the clouds themselves circled around the pillar of shadow. The ground continued to shake and break apart all around it, as Romeo could only watch in horror before being force to cover his eyes as a massive shockwave emitted from the pillar of Void…_

…And right through the blue smoke.

"WHAT?!" Observer shouted in horror before he and the rest of the guild forced to cover their eyes from the shockwave that somehow broke through to their own reality, as many tables and chairs were blown back. Some of the support pillars in the building even cracked or flat out collaspe due to the force.

"What's happening?!" Lucy yelled in worry, as they all continued to cover their eyes with their arms due to the shockwaves coming through the blue smoke.

"Hold your ground everyone!" Makarov shouted out to everyone else, as the Exceed here holding onto their respective Dragon Slayers for their dear lives. Asuka was being held by both Alzack and Bisca to avoid her being blown back.

Luckily, the shockwave coming from the other timeline ceased as everything calmed down for everyone present.

"Is everyone alright?" Both Erza and Mira asked everyone else in worry, hoping that n one got hurt from that.

The two women got a bunch of confirmations and similar answers from everyone, showing that no one was hurt. Seeing everyone was alright, Observer and the others turned back to the blue smoke in shock.

"That power… it managed to break though the barrier between our worlds…" Observer stated in disbelief.

Before anyone could question how that was even possible, a roar got their attention as they looked back at the blue smoke to see what was going on with the alternate timeline.

 _Romeo, after moving his arms from his face to see properly again, only widened his eyes in horror at the sight before him._

 _Far from where he was now at, standing tall was a giant size being made of Void Energy. Six giant yet skinny wings-like appendages were seen coming out of the being's back. The head of the being had only its grotesque mouth visible, with the rest being covered by some metallic headpiece. The shoulders of the dragon-sized being also had some sort of metallic pieces of armor on them. The Void Being only had three long fingers on each hand. From the waist down, only fogs of shadows could be seen to replace the legs._ ( **AN: Look up "Void revenant" on Wowpedia, to have a better look on what the guy now looks like since I suck at describing things.** )

 _All in all, whatever was once man was now gone, all that was left of the enemy was a being of the Void itself._

Everyone froze in fear from the sight before them.

"What is that thing?!" Lisanna couldn't help but scream out in slight fear. It looked absolutely terrifying!

"Did that man become that thing?" Bickslow wondered, seeing how the crazed villain absorbed enough of that dark energy to become that monstrosity.

"Come on! Romeo has to take that thing down!" Natsu exclaimed, knowing that the alternate Romeo was probably the only one who could stop that thing before it could go on a rampage.

Observer merely continued to look at the being of Void, a sinking feeling he was experiencing from the sight in front of him.

 _ **"I… AM… COMPLETE!"**_ _The giant Void revenant's voice boomed across the land, getting Romeo to cover his ears due to how loud the creature of the Void was,_ _ **"ALL THINGS WILL BE DEVOURED BY THE VOID!"**_

 _Romeo only gritted his teeth in anger by the sight before him. What was he thinking?! He was too busy trying to speak and listening to that monster to stop the ritual!_

 _"_ … _Acnologia…," Romeo started to say in a quiet tone, before the young boy started to run toward the giant being of the Void, "It's your turn now!"_

 _The Void revenant looked down from its tall height to see the tiny mortal running up. But then, the boy then jumped toward the giant parasitic Void creature, before without warning the dark purple haired boy let out a bright light, getting the Void revenant to be blinded for a moment…_

… _Only for a hand of a dragon to slam into the Void being's face, bringing it down to the ground, causing another shockwave from the giant being being forced to the ground._

 _There he was, standing tall above the Void Being, was the Dragon of Apocalypse himself, the Dragon King Acnologia._

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"Did I turn into him?!" Romeo was the most shock, seeing his other self become the Dragon King.

"But… how…?" Gajeel questioned, trouble to find the right words to say due to seeing the dragon responsible for leaving them all stuck on Tenrou Island for years right in front of them all.

Wendy didn't even know what to think. It was an awful feeling to see the dark purple haired boy just transform into that monster. But that also got her and the others to wonder. Did Romeo and Acnologia share who gets to be in control?

Natsu only gritted his teeth in anger at the sight. However, as much as he hated to admit it, the Dragon King was probably the only one who could take that monster they face down.

 _ **"** **I won't make the same mistake as that brat did. I will destroy you myself before you can even think about doing the same to us!"**_ _Acnologia, now in control for the time being, exclaimed at the Void revenant below him._

 _However, before he could make another move, the creature of the Void let out a roar before it fired off a Void Blast right into the dragon, forcing him off of the Void entity and got him hovering into the air. The Void entity then glared at the Dragon King above him, before the creature let out another roar._

 _ **"NONE CAN OPPOSE ME! DIE ALONG WITH THIS WORLD!"**_ _The Void revenant shouted at the Dragon of apocalypse._

 _Before anyone knew it, the Void revenant then flew up right after the dragon, before slamming his head right into the dragon's stomach, getting Acnologia to couch up blood. However the dragon then grabbed the Void entity with his hands before lifting him up before chucking him down at the ground. This caused a large crater to form as the impact also let out a shockwave that managed to hit the nearby mountains, getting some of them to collapse._

 _ **"As much as I hate to admit it, and as much as I hate E.N.D, he did have a point about threats like you,"**_ _Acnologia stated, before he let out another roar of superiority,_ _ **"But I will not fall here! Not you, not the brat, and certainly not E.N.D, no one will defeat me as long as I live! The time will come where I will be the strongest force of this planet!"**_

 _And with that, the battle between titans began._

 _Acnologia charged up his magic, as the Void Revenant also let out a roar and proceeded to do the same. Acnologia, with a might roar, then unleashed Eternal Flare down upon the Void Revenant. The Void creature then fired off a similar attack to counteract the Dragon king's own._

 _The two attacks collided, causing massive destruction to fill both the sky and ravage the land around them, as the mountains in the distance were reduce to oblivion from the two attacks colliding with one another, as well as unleashing another massive shockwave as the raw powers colliding could be felt through miles upon miles away._

Everyone was unprepared as the shockwaves broke through the blue smoke once more; shocking the others as well was forcing them to cover their faces once more. Everything else in the guild hall couldn't be stopped from being blown away from the sheer force of the two attacks colliding with one another.

"It's too much! At this rate the barrier between the two realities will shatter!" Observer shouted, before raising both of his hands toward the blue smoke, "I'm ending this now!"

No one could say anything as they were still busy trying to stay on their feet and not be pushed back by the shockwave still emitting from the Dragon King's and the Void revenant's attacks colliding. Observer, with a mighty shout, forcefully put in his own energy into the blue smoke to close the connection.

Thankfully, though with difficulty due to the powers being thrown around, the connection was cut off, thus ceasing the shockwave and the powers from being felt.

This managed to calm everyone down, as those who were hanging on to pillars or other for their dear life from being blown away also fell to the ground, though they were relativity unharmed thankfully.

"Whoa…" Gray muttered out as he tried to process what he and everyone else just went though.

"Finally, it's over." Romeo stated, having enough of that other timeline. It wasn't just the fact that he was tired of seeing his other self with the same powers and working together with Acnologia, but also from the powers somehow managing to affect their own world.

Seeing the somewhat distraught dark purple haired boy, Wendy couldn't help but feel a bit worried about him.

"Are you alright?" The blue haired girl asked him in worry, getting the young Fire Mage to look at the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah… I will be fine." He assured her with a small smile.

It took a few more minutes for everyone to calm down from what just happened to them all. Seeing everyone getting over it somewhat, Makarov then turned to look at the living constellation, who seemed relived that the mortals were alright.

"Observer," The Fairy Tail guild master started to say, getting the spirit to look at the smaller man, "We are ready to see another one."

This got Observer to be surprised.

"Even after going through all of that, you wish to see more?" Observer asked him, wanting to make sure. After all, he figured the mortals would want nothing to do with this after experiencing what they just did.

"Of course," Laxus was the next to speak up, getting the living constellation to look at the blonde Lighting Dragon Slayer, "It will take more than that to deter us." He stated.

Observer looked around; only to see the others looking just as confident as before, ready to see what else lied within the great number of alternate version of their world.

"…Very well," Observer answered them, as he then turned around to look back at the blue smoke still present, "Stand by, as I establish another link."

The others proceeded to do just that.

… **I think I may have made that a bit intense, heh.**

 **I might do a story using this idea of this timeline. I don't know when or if I ever get to it, but don't be surprised if you see a story like this popping up any time.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to stab someone? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **Like a hellraiser  
Monster of rage  
Unleash the fury  
Through your sword of hate  
Destroy and murder  
Retaliate  
Harness the power  
Of the beast in black**_

 ** _Berserker_**


	16. Recovering Student Pt 1

**Now I know what you're thinking…**

 **"UPDATE A DIFFERENT STORY YOU PIECE OF S**T!"**

 **Buuuuuuut… I gonna update this one anyway. Free country.**

 **Anyway, this timeline is going to be a bit different. Some of you might have guessed a world like this one would pop up eventually. But to explain a bit, while this one is what you call a "modern" world, it's not Earth.**

 **Like in the title, it's still Earthland. Which means there's still Fiore, Bosco, Alvarez, Seven, and all of that. The mere difference is that it's a magicless modern world. Most modern stories I keep seeing, granted I only ever seen a few honestly, was all taking place on Earth, like either America or Japan. This timeline here though, that's not the case. I will do my best to make things realistic…**

 **…But knowing me I will fail miserably. I will try to make things sense, but since I myself do not exactly know everything when it comes to certain things like addiction and all of that, I will do my best. Or worst. Whatever works.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Recovering Student Pt. 1**

"So what kind of world do you guys think we'll going to see next?" Lucy asked the others in the guild hall, while they wait for Observer to establish another link to a different alternate timeline.

"As long as it doesn't involve seeing me being evil I'm good." Natsu told them, still a bit upset about seeing that evil demonic version of himself a while back.

"I just hope we don't see anything too weird this time." Romeo admitted, still feeling a bit off due to just seeing a version of himself stuck and working with Acnologia. Not to mention having the same kind of Dragon Slaying Magic like the Dragon King.

"I want to see one where I'm better than everyone else." Gajeel stated with a grin.

"You mean see a world where I'M better than anyone else." Gray responded back to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"You're both wrong. I'M the one who will be better than you guys!" Natsu exclaimed at them.

Thankfully though before the three could start throwing punches, or to the others point of view, before Erza stepped in and stop them, Observer finished channeling his energy into the blue smoke above them all, getting all the Fairy Tail Wizards present to notice the living constellation had finished putting up a link.

"Here we go mortals, another world is about to be witness." Observer responded to them.

Everyone simply stayed silent as they waited to see what they would see.

 _The scene opened to see three familiar people sitting in a booth what looked like a small bakery, with books and notebooks noticeable on the table in front of them._

 _One of them was a red haired woman, who sat on one side of the booth. She wore what looked like a king of school uniform that consisted of a red colored suit with a white colored shirt underneath it, with a red tie also being visible. She also wore a dark blue skirt to go with the rest of her clothing. She also wore black knee length socks as well as brown shoes that went with it. To finish it off she wore reading glasses._

 _Right next to her was a sky pink haired young man whose outfit was the same design as the red haired woman's with a few differences. Obviously, instead of a skirt like females wore, he had grey colored pants to match his grey colored uniform, as his tie was also black with the shirt underneath the suit still white. He also wore brown colored shoes as well._

 _And finally, across from the two on the opposite side of the booth, was a white haired woman who wore a similar outfit like the red haired woman. But like the pink haired male, her color scheme was grey instead of red. And unlike the other two, instead of brown shoes, she wore a pair of black colored ones instead._

"That's me!" Natsu exclaimed, seeing his other self wearing that rather weird clothing. It looked uncomfortable in his opinion.

"Looks like Erza and Mira are also present as well." Gray pointed out, easily recognizing both the red head and the white haired woman.

"What are they wearing though?" Wakaba wondered, seeing that all three of them were basically wearing the same uniform, with Erza's being the only one with a different color compared to the other two.

Mira was curious to tell the truth. The white haired woman wanted to know what their alternate selves were doing as of right now. From the looks of the books and all of that with them, were they studying or something?

Erza… was more focus on the bakery they were in more than anything. The red head woman couldn't stop her eyes from having stars in her eyes as she saw the strawberry cheesecake that was next to her alternate self.

Those who managed to notice this merely sweat drop at seeing the S-Class Wizard like this.

 _"Uh… am I getting this right?" Natsu asked with some uncertainty, as both Erza and Mira leaned to see what he wrote down. Both of the women couldn't stop themselves from smiling though as they saw his answer._

 _"Yeah, that's it. Good work Natsu." Mira told him with a smile, getting a small blush from the pink haired male._

 _"See? You're getting the hang of it." Erza also responded to the teen next to her, getting him to blush a bit more from the praises from the two rather beautiful women._

 _"O-Oh well, that merely thanks to you guys for helping me though." Natsu replied back to them, still feeling a bit embarrassed._

 _The two women couldn't help but giggle slightly from his reaction, finding it rather adorable._

"Uh… what are they doing?" Elfman asked, not getting what the other versions of his older sister, Natsu, and Erza were going over.

"I think they're studying?" Alzack guessed.

This got Natsu to turn toward the black haired man with a look of fear on his face.

"S-Studying?!" The Fire Dragon Slayer exclaimed in fear, remembering the terrifying experience he had when Erza taught him when they were younger.

"Hah!" Gajeel couldn't help but laugh, seeing how Natsu reacted to that news.

 _Before the three could continue onward with their studying, the bells at the door of the bakery were heard, showing more customers have arrived in the small building. As one man was seen walking into the building, Mira recognized him, before waving her hand before speaking out._

 _"Krograal!"Mira called out to the man._

 _The man, who was currently wearing a black suit with a dark purple Mohawk as his hairstyle, turned around only to see a familiar someone waving at him._

"Huh? Who's that supposed to be?" Macao questioned out loud, as he nor did anyone else know who the guy in the suit was.

"Well, from the looks of things he might be a friend of Mira in that world." Makarov stated to the others.

No one else said anything else as they continued to watch the other alternate timeline through the blue smoke.

 _"Mira! What a surprise! Wasn't expecting to see you here!" The man, named Krograal, exclaimed happily as he walked over to the booth where she and the other two were at. When he got closer, he managed to recognized the red head woman who was present, "Oh, and Erza's here too! How you've both been?" He asked them happily._

 _"We've been good," Erza informed the man, before frowning a little, "You should keep your voice down. We are in a public place after all." She reminded him._

 _"Oh hardly anyone's here. It's fine." The dark purple haired man stated to her with a smile._

 _This was when the suited man then noticed the pink haired male who was present right next to Erza, who looked a bit confused, as he didn't know who this guy was._

 _"Oh, hello there. Who might you be?" Krograal asked as he raised his hand toward the pink haired teen to get a hand shake. This got Natsu to smile a little, seeing his gesture._

 _"H-Hello, I'm Natsu Dragneel. It's nice to meet you." The pink haired student introduced himself to the man in the suit while shaking his hand,, though rather nervously to tell the truth despite his smile._

"Why did I stutter?" Natsu asked with his head tilted, seeing this other version of him not acting like he figured he would be acting.

"How should we know that?" Freed replied back the confused pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer. It's not like they would know the answer, they are just as clueless about this other timeline as he was.

"Maybe he's shyer in this world?" Wendy guessed, getting the others to look at the blue haired girl.

"Flamebrain? Shy? That just sounds wrong." Gray admitted. His rival was one of the most out going, loud mouthed people he knew. The word shy probably doesn't even register in the pink haired male's brain.

Most of the others nodded in agreement. To them, it seemed impossible to see an alternate Natsu being shy and quiet. Granted, they also never thought they would see an evil demonic version of Natsu either, but still.

 _Krograal looked at him while shaking his hand, before it clicked into his mind._

 _"Oh, you're the new student at Crocus High then?" He asked him, before the suited up man went on, "I mean, technically everyone's a new student since the school year started like a week ago, but I mean that unlike the majority of everyone else this your first time coming to that specific school. Since you know-."_

 _"He gets it." Ezra interrupted the guy's speaking, getting the dark purple haired man to grin like an idiot._

 _"Ah okay. But yeah, Mira told me a lot about you." Krograal informed the pink haired male, getting him to be surprised._

 _"Mira talked about me?" Natsu responded back in a surprised manner. Thankfully no one noticed the small blush that appeared on his face from what he just learned._

 _"Of course she did. She just kept going on and on about you and-," Krograal would have kept on going, but then he noticed that rather terrifying glare the white haired woman was sending toward him, which basically translated to "shut up or else". Thankfully for her, the man caught on, "…Anyway, so what are you guys doing here?" He quickly changed the subject._

Everyone couldn't help but sweat drop from what they just saw. It looks like that Mira is just as scary when it comes down to it like here in their own world. Mira herself though silently wondered if the alternate version of herself liked the other Natsu, since why else would she have gone on and on to the suited man beforehand.

 _"We are helping Natsu study." Mira answered the suited man, who decided to take a seat at a table right across from where their booth was at, since he wanted to chat with them a bit more._

 _"I see, that's good to hear. So you both are like his tutors then?" The dark purple Mohawk man asked._

 _"Y-Yeah, they've been a big help." Natsu replied back to the man._

 _"So what subject are you guys going over?" Krograal questioned them, trying to keep the conversation going._

 _"I'm helping him with Science." Mira responded to the man with a smile on her face._

 _"And I'm helping him with Literature." Erza told the suited up man._

 _"Ah, I remember having trouble with those when I was younger," Krograal stated with a smile, remembering how things were back in the day. Personally he was more of a History kind of guy. The man then looked at the pink haired male, "So you have trouble with Science and Literature huh?"_

 _"Yeah," Natsu admitted with a somewhat sheepish grin, before he went on, "Though Mira and Erza have been a big help with them. I still have a long way to go though before I can get even close to their level. Same with Math, but Lucy is going to be helping me with that. Also with Economics, but Mira is planning to get a friend of hers to help me with that as well. Same with History, as Erza told me she plans to get someone she knows at the school to tutor me. As for learning another language due to that being required, Erza's friend Millianna is going to start helping me with that too." Natsu explained to the suited man._

 _It was silent for a moment before Krograal gained a blank and confused face._

 _"Eh?" He questioned, "But… isn't that like_ _ **all**_ _the main courses tho-?" Krograal started to question him._

 _However a quick glare from both Erza and Mira got him to shut him up._

"…What are half of those?" Natsu asked, not knowing much of what his other self just spewed out.

"Beats me." Gajeel questioned, as he too didn't know some of what those subjects were.

To be honest, some of the guild didn't really know half of those subjects. It's not like they ever went to school due to how their lives were, and since they are all Wizards too who only do jobs for a living.

 **There we go. So what did you think so far? Good? Bad? Want me to take after Duterte and start killing all drug dealers? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	17. Recovering Student Pt 2

**I'm going to make another chapter for this story and no one can stop me!**

 ***Someone shoots me, as I fall to the ground lifeless. Luckily, a graveyard was close by as I ran back to my body.***

… **How rude.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Recovering Student Pt. 2**

No else said anything at the moment as they went on to see more of the alternate timeline at the moment, figuring they shouldn't worry about these other subjects the others are unfamiliar with or don't know much about.

 _Before the conversation could go on, Natsu widened his eyes for a moment as he realized something. He then turned to look at both the red head and the white haired woman with a sheepish grin._

 _"I'll be right back, need to use the restroom." He informed them._

 _Before either of them or Krograal could respond, the pink haired teen then stood up before running to the restroom of the bakery, which was thankfully still somewhat empty aside from them and a couple of other people._

 _Krograal looked at the direction the pink haired male ran to, before the dark purple Mohawk man turned his attention back to the two senior High school women._

 _"So… why does he need to be tutored for all of the main courses? Surely he has to be fine with at least one course?" The suited up man had to ask._

 _"He wants to improve," Mira answered the man before the red haired woman went on, "Natsu's been struggling with school in general for a long time. We can't just do nothing and let him suffer because of it."_

"Hah!" Gray exclaimed with a grin as he turned to look at his rival, "Even in that world you suck at stuff!"

"Hey!" Natsu yelled back at the Ice Maker Mage with a glare on his face, "I bet at least I'm doing better than you at least!"

"You don't see me needing help with those subjects now do you?" Gray taunted back at him.

Everyone else watching them couldn't help but sweat drop at the two rivals arguing with one another once again.

"Are they seriously going to argue about this?" Lisanna couldn't help but ask.

"You know them, that's how they're always are." Mira told her with a slight giggle, as she and the others saw Erza breaking the fight between the two without knocking them out this time.

 _Krograal had a frown visible on his face before he fully looked at Mira once more._

 _"Man Mira, I know you told me that Natsu had a lot of problems, but I didn't think he was struggling with school as well." The dark purple haired suited man replied to her._

 _His words though got Erza to widen her eyes before she glared at the white haired woman enough that got Mira to raise her arms in defense when she saw the angry red head's look on her face._

 _"You TOLD him about that?!" The red haired woman shouted at the other woman across from her._

Seeing the alternate Erza angry got everyone to be confused.

"Huh? What is she mad about?" Laxus questioned, seeing how the other version of the red haired S-Class Wizard seemed to be livid about whatever Mira told the other guy.

"Maybe about whatever the other Mira told the Krograal guy about Natsu?" Macao guessed to the blonde Lighting Dragon Slayer, as he didn't see what other reason for the alternate version of Erza to be angry all of a sudden.

"But what could that other Mira have told the guy about the other Natsu that would make Erza upset?" Lucy asked in confusion.

Makarov didn't join in on the conversation, even though he was also wondering the same. What caught the small old man's attention was the fact that the alternate version of their Fire Dragon Slayer having other problems. What kind of problems would those be? And is that why the other version of the red head seemed upset, because she didn't want that to be known to everyone else?

 _Krograal, seeing how the red head looked like she would pounce on Mira like a predator does to their prey, the suited up man figured he would try to calm things down._

 _"Erza it's okay! She didn't tell me much about his issues!" The dark purple Mohawk styled man explained to the woman. This got Erza to look at the man with narrow eyes._

 _"…She didn't?" She questioned, still rather unsettled._

 _"Yeah," Krograal informed the red head, which got Mira to thank the man silently… until he went on, "I mean, she only told me about the fact that he is an orphan, and used to have ended up doing underage drinking, constant underage smoking and in general, and had an opioid addiction. Oh and the fact that he even was thrown in jail for nearly a year due to these addictions which was the reason he transferred himself to Crocus High in the first place since he was expelled from his old school. But other than that she hardly told me anything." He finished with a smile on his face._

 _Both Erza and Mira started at him like statues, before Krograal realized what he just blurted out._

 _"_ … _That's actually a lot wasn't it?" He asked with a nervous smile._

 _Erza didn't say anything as she merely slowly turned to glare at her white haired friend, who couldn't help but sweat a little from the rather hateful glare the red head was sending her way._

Everyone stayed silent as they overheard what the Krograal guy just said. Natsu was the first to speak, as he was more confuse than anything else to be honest.

"What the heck is opioid?" The Fire Dragon Slayer questioned. Is that some kind of poison or something? The way it sounded, it seemed to be something bad.

"That's what you're more concern about?!" Much of the rest of the guild members shouted at him. In their eyes they figured that Natsu would be horrified from hearing that his other self had all of these issues.

Even if they themselves didn't know what this opioid stuff was.

"Huh?" Natsu questioned before he turned his attention to look at the others, "I mean, yeah, I feel a bit weird seeing this other me having those problems, but what can I do about it?" He asked them. It's not like he could go to that world and help his other self out, much less even know how to help. Heck, he didn't even know if Observer would allow such a thing even if he could.

Beside, from seeing the others versions of Erza and Mira, it looks like his other self seemed to be in good hands due to seeing the red head and the white haired women of that world concern about him.

The others merely sighed at hearing him say that, before they all looked back at the blue smoke showing the other timeline. A few of them though, like Erza, Mira, and Lucy, couldn't help but feel sadden by what the other version of their pink haired Dragon Slayer had gone through.

 _"Hang on Erza I can explain!" Mira started to say, hoping to calm down her red haired friend, "I wasn't thinking clearly when I told him all of that! Besides, his uncle went through a similar problem with opioid addiction, so I figured he would understand somewhat with what Natsu went through." Mira tried to ease her friend's anger._

 _"Yeah that's right," Krograal tried to help with the angered red haired woman, "Don't worry, I haven't told anyone else about this, and I have no plans onto! I keep my promises after all."_

 _Hearing both the white haired woman and the dark purple haired suited man's words, this seemed to have worked with helping Erza relax._

 _"For your sake, you better keep that to yourself," Erza told Krograal, "After all, it would be a shame if my mom were to find a reason to fire you from her company." Erza finished with a menacing grin._

 _"THAT'S BLACKMAIL!" Krograal shouted in protest._

 _Mira couldn't help but sweat drop from seeing Erza's threat to the dark purple haired Mohawk styled man._

"My mom?" Erza questioned in surprised.

"Erza has a mom?!" Warren shouted in shock, as was nearly everyone else was just as surprised.

"Makes sense, everyone has a mom and dad, or at least they did at one point. I mean, how else would any of us be here?" Gray stated to the others.

"It's still surprising though," Wendy admitted, though at the same time she was a bit happy that Erza's parents or at least her mom was still around, "I'm kind of curious what she would be like." The Sky Dragon Slayer couldn't help but wonder. To the girl, she imagined someone who was just as king and caring as Erza.

This got the others to wonder the same thing, thought most of them thought differently than what Wendy thought of. Most of them merely shivered in fear from the thought. Considering how terrifying Erza is, they had no doubt her mother would have been something similar if not even more scary.

 _"…Anyway," Krograal started to say, in hopes to change the subject before the red head could go on with any more threats, "So where does Natsu live at then, since he's on his own and all of that?" he asked, as he's been rather curious about the guy since from what Mira told him about the pink haired male._

 _"Natsu's living with my mom and me." Erza informed the suited man, getting him to be surprised._

 _"Wait, he's living with you? When did that happened?" Krograal asked, curious as to how that happened._

 _Erza merely looked away with a somewhat saddened look on her face, something which both Mira and Krograal managed to noticed._

 _"I cannot say. It is not my place to tell." Erza informed him, as both her and Mira frowned once again, knowing how Natsu ended up loosing his apartment due to being laid off his part-time job to pay the rent._

 _Krograal, respecting her answer and not pushing it, then went on to the next thing about this little discovery._

 _"And you're mom is alright with this? I mean, you guys have only known him for like a week after all." The dark purple haired Mohawk styled suited up man wondered._

 _"Of course she is."_ _Erza answered him. She had made sure of it._

"The other Natsu lives with the other Erza and her mom huh?" Cana spoke up, wondering how living with the red head and her parent in that world must be like.

"I feel sorry for him now." Gray told the others, imagining that it must be terrifying to live with the red head, seeing how terrifying she can be.

Saying that though was a mistake as the Ice Maker Mage suddenly felt a rather scary presence behind him, making him slowly turning around to see an annoyed Erza right behind him.

"And what exactly do you mean by that Gray?" Erza couldn't help but asked, her annoyed look still presence as those close to her and Gray backed up a little, not wanting to get close in case the red head goes off on the dark blue haired male.

Gray, fearful of his life, immediately went on and on about how he meant nothing by what he said and in fact thinks the alternate Natsu is lucky to be staying with someone like her. Many of the others couldn't help but sweat drop from the sight. While others such as Natsu and Gajeel couldn't help but laugh a little from it all.

 _Before anymore words could be said, the three then noticed Natsu returning from the restroom before he took his seat back next to Erza._

 _"Sorry about the wait, had to go pretty badly." Natsu told them with a sheepish grin on his face. The two women around him merely smiled at him._

 _"It's no problem; we merely had small talk while waiting for you." Mira responded to the pink haired male._

 _Korgraal, firing that he should let them study again now, stood up from his pot across from their booth, getting the three high schoolers attention._

 _"I'm going to go order my cake now. I'll leave you guys be. It's been nice to run into you guys!" He told them all._

 _And with that, the man went on to put his order as he left the three to their own devices._

 _"Uh… so what did you guys talk about?" Natsu asked the two females with him, who merely looked at one another before they looked back at the pink haired male._

 _"Oh, nothing much." Mira answered him with a smile, getting him confused._

 _"Let's just get back to studying shall we?" Erza suggested to the pink haired student, who merely nodded in agreement._

 _"Okay." He told them with a small smile, which got the two women to blush a little from how happy and adorable he looked right there._

"It looks like they are only going to study for a while," Observer noticed, as the living constellation turned to look back at the others, "Would you all like for me to put up another link to a different timeline?" He asked them, wanting to see if they were alright with that.

Everyone looked at one another, before all the Fairy Tail Mages nodded in agreement, seeing that nothing else was going to be happening in this current world they were witnessing for a while.

"Yes, that's alright with us." Makarov answered the spirit.

Getting the okay, Observer then went on to shut down the current link before proceeding to set up another one.

 **There we go. Chapter done.**

 **Now some of you might be thinking, "Why would you give the alternate Natsu all of those addiction problems?" Well allow me to explain.**

 **Most of the stories I have seen in a modern era, Natsu for the most part is either extremely rich and good graded student, or an average student who is an heir to a large company but needs to bang a bunch of chicks first… which is still him basically rich now that I think about it.**

 **So I thought, "Hmm… what if there's a modern world where Natsu is a poor and struggling person instead?" So this idea happened. Natsu lost his family, his parents and his older brother in two different accidents, forcing him to live in an orphanage for a time. Of course that doesn't end up being good. So throughout his life he's been struggling and gaining multiple problems, such as opioid addiction. This also got him to be in jail for around a year; however the modern Fiore jail system works. Granted, while being in jail he got a bit of help to fight and cure his addiction and stuff, he still struggles with them as well as barely having enough money to live. Granted, due to his family's death and their life insurance, while he does have a good amount of money in an account, it's all for his school, knowing that if he even touches the money for something else, he won't be afford to go to school. So while he may have ended up on the streets if it weren't for Erza's interference, he wouldn't use any of that money to buy him a place or a car or anything of the sorts.**

 **…That was a mouthful. Maybe that will be a story itself sometime. And yes, it will be a harem if I decide to do so. Or maybe one of you might try this idea out yourself, I don't care.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	18. Rip Them Up Pt 1

**Have another chapter of this story because why not.**

 **Now, for this timeline, this one is something a bit different. This is one someone wanted me to do for a while, so I figured I would try an attempt at it at least, since he did do my versions in his own story.**

 **I will apologize beforehand though. There's a big chance that that I… will just get EVERYTHING wrong here. So I'm sorry if I mess up how characters act, how they look, what time period they are in, powerlevels not being what they should, if certain enemies are dead or alive, I apologize beforehand, and for the guy who wanted me to do this, who I will say who it is in the end of this chapter, you are free to disregard this as canon to your own story if you wish, since again, I feel like I will suck at getting anything right.**

 **But anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners. The timeline seen here belongs to its respective author, who I will say who they are at the end of the chapter.**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Rip Them Up Pt. 1**

"The link is about to be set mortals, get ready." Observer broke the small silence that took place in the guild hall, getting everyone to pay attention to the living constellation.

"What world will we see this time?" Erza wondered out loud, curious as to the alternate timeline they were about to witness was going to be like. She wondered if it will be similar to their own, or be something different like the last one.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Lucy answered the red head.

"We better not see another evil version of me." Natsu stated to the others with an annoyed look.

"You're still upset over seeing that one?" Elfman couldn't help but ask, a bit surprised that the Fire Dragon Slayer was still anger at seeing that other demonic version of himself ruling over the shattered version of their world.

His answer came from Natsu nodding his head at a fast paste.

"Guys, it's starting!" Happy shouted out loud, getting everyone's attention at the blue Exceed, before they all turned to look at the blue smoke that allowed them to see other alternate versions of their own world.

Like the Exceed companion of Natsu said, the link to another alternate timeline has been set, as they all watched the blue smoke starting to show them the other world.

( **Cue: "Gears of War Song (Rip them up)" By DAGames** )

 _Everything was in chaos._

 _The entire city was overrun with the monstrous reptilian creatures of the Locust Horde. All throughout the large city, these creatures were seen running through the streets and smashing their way through buildings or infiltrating them. Many innocent people couldn't run fast enough before they were either gun downed or brutally torn apart by these horrific creatures, allowing the ground of the city to be run with blood. Drones continued to make their way through the city, intended of finding any human life to end._

Everyone's eyes widened in horror by what they were seeing before them all. Even Observer couldn't help but feel a bit surprised by the sight of these larges forces of... whatever these monsters were.

"What are those things?!" Bisca shouted in horror, as both she and Alzack made sure Asuka wasn't seeing the rather horrific sight with all the corpses filling the streets.

"How should we know the answer to that?!" Bickslow shouted out, like they would have a single idea of whatever these things were.

"They're killing everyone..." Natsu muttered, getting enrage at seeing how these reptilian creatures were just gunning everything down or smashing their way through.

And what the heck kind of weapons do those things have? They all looked some kind of guns, but instead of Magic based they fired off actual bullets and other similar ammo.

 _As the Locust forces continued onward through the streets of the city, without warning however an armored vehicle was seen smashing through a building before it drove right into the arm of drones in front of them all. The vehicle itself had four rather large wheels equipped with a high velocity main cannon on top of the machine transportation._

 _Without even wasting a second, the vehicle kept on going through the horde of Drones in front of it, running over any Locust Drone that was caught in its path. The large gun on top of it also fired off a large round into the front, killing a Theron group as what remain of their bodies went flying as the vehicle pass right pass the remains._

 _In front of the approaching Centaur vehicle, stood a rather large and monstrous Locust creature, known as a Berserker, as it let out a roar as it saw the approaching Centaur armored transport._

"Looks like someone showed up to fight the things!" Lisanna exclaimed with a smile, glad that someone was showing up to fend off against these weird creatures.

Seeing the vehicles though got all the Dragon Slayers present, aside from Wendy, to feel a bit sick, since they couldn't handle transportation due to their motion sickness as a downside to their Dragon Slaying Magic.

"Uh, guys," Lucy started to say, getting everyone's attention to look at the blonde Celestial Mage, "That vehicle is approaching the giant creature without stopping." She noticed.

Everyone turned back at the blue smoke, and like the blonde stated, whoever was piloting the vehicle was heading directly into the giant monstrous beast with no sigh of slowing down.

 _The gun at the top of the armored up vehicle fired off a few more rounds right at the Berseker, getting it to let out a roar of pain as well as getting blood to pour from the beast's wounds, however the creature still stood standing…_

… _Until the vehicle crashed right into the abomination._

 _This naturally caused a semi-explosion, which took care of the Berserker Locust, before a figure was seen jumping out of the smoke before landing in front of the now dead Locust and ruined Centaur vehicle._

 _Standing there looked to be a young man, who was completely wearing heavy plated armor that nearby covered his entire body. The armor the male wore had blue lights that went vertically down on both sides of the chest piece of the armor, which even glowed blue a little. The man also was carrying some kind of gun that had what a chainsaw attached to the weapon, giving it a rather menacing look as well as another function aside from just shooting. However, the thing that stood out about this fellow was the familiar spiky pink hair he has, as well as the horrendous scar that ran from the top of the left eyebrow all the way to the corner of his mouth._

"IS THAT ME?!" Natsu shouted in shock, as everyone else were wide eyed at seeing the other alternate Natsu.

"Natsu what happened to your face?! It's even uglier than usual!" Happy shouted in shock, which prompt the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer to glare at his partner.

"What do you mean ugly?!" Natsu exclaimed in an angered manner, "I think it looks cool!"

"Of course you would think that." Gray replied back at his rival. Though, the Ice Maker Mage did wonder if his other alternate self had any scars too.

Cause let's be real, scars can be cool.

"How did he even get that though?" Mira couldn't help but wonder, as the scar looked rather painful even as it is now. And what's with all of that armor and weapon the alternate Natsu had?

No one had an answer to that as they kept on watching.

 _"Well…," Natsu started to say as he turned around to see the dead beast, "That's one less Berserker to worry about."_

 _A roar got his attention as he saw more Locust Drones making toward him, which got him to glare at the creatures with hate. He turned his body around toward them as he put his weapon back on his back for the time being before he enveloped his hands with fire._

 _"Get ready to burn you b*stards." Natsu muttered in a quiet tone._

 _Then without warning the pink haired young man charged at the large group of Drones before him. The creatures fired off their weaponry at the Fairy Tail Wizard, but Natsu simply managed to dodge each bullet or other projectiles they launched right toward him. Getting close enough, the Fire Dragon Slayer then launched a rather large Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame right into the large group of Drones in front of him, which burned the creatures to death in an instant._

 _Not wasting anytime, the pink haired male then ran onward, taking on any Locust creature that stood in his way._

Everyone couldn't help but watch in interest at seeing this other alternate Natsu. To the Fire Dragon Slayer, he thought the way the other him was fighting was amazing! His alternate self was taking out anything in his way like it was nothing! Well, at least the smaller ones, the bigger ones he ran into took a bit longer to deal with. Though, he and the others will admit about being a bit disturbed when they saw the other him use his weapon to literally tear his way through some of the monsters.

Makarov however, noticed the look in the other version of Natsu's eyes. To the small old Guild Master, he could tell that this other Natsu have seen much horrors. The looks in his eyes were familiar, as the old man has seen that kind of look before. It was clear to him that the alternate Natsu have seen a lifetime of horrors and pain, and that saddened the Fairy Tail Guild Master. No one should be forced to go through any of that.

 _Natsu continued to make his way through the streets overrun by the Locust, planning on finding the one who was leading the assault. However he stopped moving when he saw the rather giant Locust creature with all the weaponry on it before him, getting him to widen his eyes from the sight._

 _"Oh crap! It's a Brumak!" Natsu exclaimed as he saw the giant creature let out a roar._

 _The pink haired male couldn't help but grit his teeth in annoyance as he saw the fifty foot tall monstrosity make its way to him._

"Holy crap! That thing is huge!" Gajeel shouted out, that thing could be considered the size of a dragon if put right next to one.

"Don't tell me that the other Natsu is planning to take that thing on all by himself?!" Erza shouted in worry. There was no way the alternate Natsu could take that thing on all on his own! Surely someone else was in the city to help fight against these things!

Natsu merely stayed silent as he watched his other self about to take on the horrendous massive creature.

 _Natsu gritted his teeth as he grabbed his gun once more, knowing that he needed to take this thing down if he was going to continue onward._

 _Before the Brumak could close in and fire off any of its weapons or attempt to smash him in, something collided into the beast's face, causing a small explosion as it let out a roar of anger and pain while it stumbled slightly to its side._

 _Confused, Natsu turned to his right side only to grin when he saw the source of the attack on the Locust creature._

 _Quickly approaching where he and the Brumak were was a COG Bike with its driver quickly heading right toward them with the driver having their gun out. The Locust giant turned to see the approaching two wheeled transport, as the driver of said transport fired their weapon once more at the giant, as the grenade fired collided into the beast once more, getting it to stumble back a little._

 _Before Natsu or the Brumak could react, the COG Bike then collided right into the Locust beast, but thankfully the driver jumped off and into the air before the two wheeled transport clashed into the giant, getting it to roar in pain once more as the machine exploded right into it. The former driver was now in the air before it came down upon the beast's head, driving their own chainsaw gun right into the Locust giant's skull with enough force to kill the beast, as the former driver of the now destroyed COG Bike then landed on the ground in front of Natsu, who merely grinned at the new arrival._

 _Standing in front of him now was a woman who wore the same kind of armor that the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer wore; only the armor was more fitted for a woman than that of a man. The most noticeable thing about her was the long scarlet hair she had._

"It's Erza!" Kinana exclaimed, a bit surprised to see the red head also present with the same kind of weapon and armor on hand. The same went with everyone else.

The red head of Fairy Tail was also surprised to see her other alternate self, though Erza couldn't help but smile though. She was glad that the other Natsu wasn't alone in this fight against whatever these creatures were that they were fighting against.

 _"Erza! I was wondering when you would show up." Natsu stated to her with a smile, to which the red head return._

 _"Well, I couldn't just let you have all the fun to yourself now could I?" She replied back to him as she made her way to where the pink haired male was standing at._

 _"And the others?" He asked._

 _"They are taking on the Locust forces on the outer edges of the city. They managed to get a hole though their forces allowing me to make my way to you." She explained to the Fire Dragon slayer before her._

 _This got him to smile, glad that the others were holding on for the time being. Though both him and Erza knew that they won't be able to hold out for long. They needed to find the leader of the attack and take them down before they can help clear out the Locust forces that fill the city._

 _"Then let's hurry up and get the one responsible for this invasion to help them out." Natsu told her, to which she nodded in agreement._

 _The two then gave the other a quick kiss on the lips before they both then continued onward, intending on finding whoever is responsible for the attack._

Silence filled the guild hall as they all saw the quick show of love the alternate Natsu and the alternate Erza just did to one another.

"WHAT?!" Nearly everyone shouted in shock by what they just witness. Natsu and Erza are together in that world?!

Erza, with herself just as surprised and shocked by what she saw, couldn't stop the large blush that appeared on her face. And no one managed to notice the rather small smile that appeared on her face as well.

Natsu's eyes were comically widened as well, though he too had a massive blush dominated his face from seeing his other self together with the other Erza.

 **There we go. Chapter done.**

 **This timeline is based off of the author "thehappy"'s stories "Traveling the Multiverse" and "A Dragon of the COG". Since he did do a one-shot of my versions interacting with his, I felt like I should be nice and return the favor.**

 **Again, sorry if this wasn't how things work though. Since again, I suck at attempting how other people's versions work and act. So again, for the author seeing this if he chooses to see this, you are free to disregard this and sue me if you think it sucks that much.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 ** _Die at the heels of the devil_**

 ** _Bless the souls of the rebels_**

 ** _Hope to God they burn alive before we_**

 ** _Rip Them Up!_**

 ** _Turn the wheels that repel us_**

 ** _Take them to another level_**

 ** _Hope to God they fall back down so you can_**

 ** _Rip Them Up!_**

 ** _You show no remorse!_**

 ** _Believe in the force!_**

 ** _And redeem your war cry!_**


	19. Rip Them Up Pt 2

**Hello again. I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate. Whatever works for you.**

 **From the looks of things, the author of this timeline I'm showing here seemed to be enjoying it so far, so I'm glad that you like it even if you don't consider it canon to your own story.**

 **Also, I do plan in adding a twist in here involving the guy leading the Locust Horde in this attack. Again, if you don't like it, feel free to disregard this. I will try to not make it that terrible.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Rip Them Up Pt. 2**

"How the heck are the Natsu and Erza in that world together?!" Gray shouted out loud, completely wasn't expecting that the red haired woman would go for the pink haired idiot.

"How should we know?!" Gajeel yelled back at the Ice Maker Mage, as he too was shocked. It seemed greatly unlikely that the two would even go well together!

Erza and Natsu merely had their blushes remained on their faces, as the revelation of them being together in that world was a bit much. Both the pink haired male and the red head looked at one another before quickly turning away, both of their blushes still remained.

"I mean… it's not hat bad," Bickslow started to say, getting everyone else' attention, "I mean, compared to how we almost saw that other alternate Romeo and Ezra about to have sex with each other, this is nothing."

"WE WERE ABOUT TO WHAT?!" Both Erza and Romeo shouted out, both of their faces paling by what they just heard from the blue and black haired man, who realized what he just blurted out.

"I mean nothing!" He replied out, remembering that the two were still unconscious when that happened.

Everyone else merely sweat drop from this, before they all looked back at the blue smoke that showed the other timeline, wondering what else they would see.

 _Not wasting anytime, both Natsu and Erza continued to make their way through the streets filled with Locust Horde. The two Wizards of Fairy Tail were seen fighting and tearing their way through the different kinds of Locust that stood in their way._

 _"Keep on moving!" Erza called out, as she used her chainsaw gun weapon on a Locust Drone, cleaving right through them as blood splattered on her armor._

 _Before the two could keep on moving, the ground in front of them then broke before a massive spider-like Locust creature emerged from the land below it, coming up at around thirty six feet in height, as the beast let out a might roar as the two Fairy Tail Mages stopped moving as they widened there yes from the sight before them._

 _"A Corpser!" Natsu shouted out, as both he and Ezra stood ready._

"SPIDER!" Lucy shouted out in fear and disgust, seeing the giant spider-like monster emerging from the ground.

"There's no way Natsu and Erza can beat that thing on their own!" Macao exclaimed, seeing how big and dangerous the spider looking Locust looked.

"They managed to beat that bigger creature from before! Surely they can beat this thing as well!" Wendy stated to the others, believing in the other Natsu and Erza that they can emerge victorious against this monster.

 _Not wasting any time, Natsu the took a step forward, which didn't go unnoticed by the red haired woman next to him._

 _"Stand back Erza." Natsu told his girlfriend, who merely nodded as she stepped back a little, getting behind the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer._

 _The Corpser let out a roar before it attempted to strike at the smaller beings in front of it. However Natsu merely got into position before charging up his Magic as well as taking in a deep breath. And before the monstrosity could get close…_

 _"FIRE DRAGON KING'S ROAR!" He roared out._

 _And with that, a large and powerful torrent of fire came bursting out of his mouth, as the attack completely overpowering the Corpser and consumed it. The attack also hit some buildings right behind the beast, destroying them as well including any Locust creatures that were in the area as well._

 _When the attack ended, all that remained was the smoking charred remains of the Corpser as it fell to the ground lifeless and fully cooked._

"Holy cow that was awesome!" Natsu shouted, a large smile plastered on his face at seeing his other self doing that attack. The Fire Dragon Slayer liked this! He was happy that he was seeing a powerful version of himself that wasn't evil or demonic-like and was using his powers for good!

Yes, he was still angry about seeing that other alternate evil demonic self.

Everyone else didn't say anything as they were shocked by seeing the other Natsu one shot that thing like it was nothing! A few of them couldn't help but wonder, could their Natsu reach that level of strength and power one day as well?

 _"Come on! We got to keep moving!" Natsu told his lover, who merely nodded as she readied her gun once more._

 _"Right!" The red haired woman replied back to her boyfriend, before the two of them continued onward._

 _It didn't take long before the two of them tore their way through the streets filled with Locust Drones, Boomers, Kantus, and even a few Berserkers, as well as a few groups of Therons. Before they knew it though, they found themselves in a barren plaza in the city. Bodies of men, women, and children were seen lying on the ground lifeless as their blood ran on the ground._

 _The sight before them merely got the two's eyes to widen in both horror and anger._

They weren't the only ones as Fairy Tail also widened their eyes in horror by all the dead bodies that littered the landscape. All of them couldn't help but grit their teeth in anger by the horrific sight. Whoever was responsible for this would pay for what they did! Hopefully the other Natsu and Erza thought the same.

 _"Ah… so the main guests have arrived." A deep and disturbing voice boomed across the area, getting both Natsu and Erza's head to snap toward the direction where the voice was located._

 _There, standing there not far from where they were, in front of a broken statue, stood a rather tall Locust creature. It looked similar to that one of what a Drone and a Theron would look like. The only difference was the different clothing and armor it wore, showing that it was some kind of commander or general of the forces of the area. A large blade was seen strapped to the Locust's waist._

 _All in all, it was clear to the pink haired male and the red haired woman that this was the creature responsible for the attack on the city._

"Is that the monster in charge of the other creatures?" Levy wondered out loud, seeing how this creature was different compared to the other ones present in the city causing havoc.

"It must be the one." Makarov stated to the others, all while glaring at the monster who lead the invasion on the city.

"Hope the other me and Natsu can take that creature down." Erza told the others. While the alternate two versions of herself and Natsu managed to take down the bigger monsters that appeared, she had a feeling that it won't be that easy to take this leader down.

Natsu didn't say anything as he merely glared at the Locust leader, hoping that his other self and the other Erza can strike it down.

 _"Your time is over Locust!" Natsu exclaimed in anger at the Locust commander, who let out a small laugh at the Fire Dragon Slayer's words._

 _"We'll see about that. But I'm afraid that this is only between you and me… Dragneel." The Locust commander stated._

 _Before either Natsu or Erza could say anything, a roar got their attention as they saw a Berserker come rushing toward them. Luckily though, the two Wizards managed to jump out of the way before it could collide into them._

 _Not wasting any time, Erza then jumped right onto the Locust creature, as it tried to shake the woman off as it ran away from both Natsu and the Locust Commander._

 _"Ezra!" Natsu called out in worry._

 _"I'll be fine! You take care of their commander!" Erza managed to respond back, as he got further away._

 _And before Natsu knew it, both Erza and the Berserker were out of sight, leaving only him against the Locust commander._

 _Before Natsu could say anything though, the Locust commander wasted no time as he charged at the pink haired male with his blade in hand. Luckily Natsu managed to see this before grabbing his chainsaw gun before using it to block the Locust's blade. Not letting up, Natsu then fired out a point blank Fire Dragon's Roar at the Locust commander, who let out a roar of both pain and anger as it was pushed back. Before the creature could act or recover, Natsu then used his gun before firing at the Locust repeatedly, getting the Locust to roar out in anger once more as the bullets pierced its skin. However, it refused to go down as it charged right at the pink haired male, who widen his eyes but was unable to dodge in time before being slammed into. Before Natsu could go flying though, the Locust commander then grabbed him by the foot before slamming him into the ground multiple times._

 _The Locust commander would have continued this if it weren't for the large blast of fire Natsu emitted from his body, forcing the Locust commander to let go as it stumbled back. Not wasting a second, Natsu then grabbed his chainsaw gun once more before firing at the Locust commander as he got closer and closer to him. The creature merely roared out in anger and pain before it tried to bring down its blade onto the pink haired male once more as he got closer. However Natsu moved to the side before bringing his weapon down onto the Locust commander's chest, getting him to roar out in agony as blood leaked from his wound. The creature however still managed to push Natsu away with another swing of his blade, forcing Natsu to jump back a good distance. However it didn't matter as Natsu fired off another Fire Dragon King's Roar at the Locust commander, getting him to scream out as the attack collided into him, as well as heading straight through a few buildings not far from the plaza they were in, destroying them in the process._

"Did he get it?" Natsu questioned, wondering if his other self managed to take that Locust creature down.

"There's only one way to find out." Mira replied back, knowing that they must wait for the smoke covering the Locust commander to fade away before they can see if that was enough to bring the commander down.

No one else said anything as they waited to see what happened next.

 _The smoke died down to reveal that the Locust commander was still alive, but it was clear that he wasn't going to last long in this battle if the injuries he has were any indication. Natsu, his weapon hand, walked up to where the injured Locust commander was at._

 _Sensing the Fire Dragon Slayer's presence, the Locust commander looked up to see the pink haired male before him._

 _"Rot in hell." Natsu merely stated as he pointed his gun at the Locust's head._

 _However, before Natsu could pull the trigger…_

 _"NO!" The Locust commander then shouted out, in a tone that sounded nothing like what a Locust would sound like._

 _Before Natsu could act, the body of the Locust commander then burst in an unknown magic, forcing Natsu to be blown a good distance away, but luckily managed to land on his feet._

The sudden action by the Locust commander caught everyone surprised. What did that thing do now? Observer however, couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Something wasn't right here.

"Something's wrong." Observer muttered to himself, though everyone was too busy watching the other timeline to pay attention to the living constellation. He didn't know why, but the spirit knew something was amiss here.

He would get his answer as he continued to observe the other timeline.

 _"What the heck was that?!" Natsu questioned out loud. He didn't recall this kind of Locust exploding like that!_

 _He got his answer though as the smoke to reveal away so he could see the Locust… only to see something that wasn't._

 _To Natsu's shock, standing there now was no longer a Locust commander, but some unknown creature he never saw before. It was still rather tall, being bigger than the pink haired male himself. Giant wings were sticking out his back, and it had gray pale colored skin. The creature was covered in armor, wearing shoulder pads, chest piece, and leggings with a purple loincloth present on the piece of armor. It also had armor on both of his wrists, and had five fingers with claws on each hand. Another thing to add was that instead of feet, it had hooves instead, and it had two horns sticking out of his head and long pointy ears. The creature's eyes also were a blue color, which seemed to glow slightly._

 _"Gah… I've spent too much time in that pathetic shell! I will kill you as I am now." The unidentified creature then spoke in annoyance and in a demonic tone at the bewildered Natsu._

 _"What the heck are you supposed to be?!" Natsu shouted at the creature, not recognizing it as some kind of Locust._

 _The creature merely grinned before it mocked a bow toward the Fire Dragon Slayer._

 _"My kind are called Nathrezim, or Dreadlords, in your tongue. Perhaps Thal'kituun would be more fitting, it means unseeing guest in your language. Fitting, as a few others as myself have waited for a opportunity on this world, both you humans and Locust fighting one another while we hid under your noses… all without your slightest suspicion. As for who I am specifically, I am Giphes, agent and servant of the Burning Legion."_

 _The Dreadlord then looked back up at the shocked Natsu with a smirk._

 _"Know this, when I take your life, I will take the weak shell your soul calls a home as my own. Know that I will corrupt and destroy everything and everyone you ever loved." Giphes stated to the pink haired male, whose shock went away before anger appeared on his face._

"What the heck is that thing going on about?" Elfman questioned, as he and everyone else were a bit disturbed to see this Dreadlord thing.

"Maybe it's another enemy from that world?" Juvia guessed, as she nor everyone else knew what this Giphes guy was.

Observer however, froze when he heard what the Dreadlord was. And then it started to make sense. Why the other alternate E.N.D's demonic power was familiar, and why it made him so uneasy when he first felt it. Why he had a feeling that something was wrong in the world they now witnessing.

The living constellation could now only hope that the other alternate Natsu could emerge victorious… or his world was doomed.

 **Ta-da! So what did you think?**

 **For the author who owns this timeline "thehappy", I hope you liked it, and thought this was cool. And not make your angry, cause that was not my intention. But if I did… I'm sorry.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 ** _NOW FIRE!_**

 ** _BLOW THEM ALL UP!_**

 ** _SIT BACK DOWN!_**

 ** _TAKE IT ONE BULLET AT A TIME!_**


	20. Rip Them Up Pt 3

**Have another chapter even though it's only been a day because I felt like it.**

 **For "thehappy", hope you're still satisfied so far, but if your not, again, I apologize for this mess, since I don't know crap about Gears of War and the like.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty: Rip Them Up Pt. 3**

No one said anything else at the moment as they only continued to watch the other alternate timeline in the blue smoke, hoping that the other Natsu will win against whatever this "Dreadlord" guy is.

 _"_ … _I don't know what you're going on about," Natsu started to say before he got his weapon and Magic ready, "But all I know is that I need to kill you now before you try anything."_

 _"We'll see about that Natsu." Giphes merely replied, before he too got ready to fight against the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer._

 _Before anyone else knew it, both sides then charged at the other, intending on killing the other side._

 _Natsu brought his weapon down upon the approaching Dreadlord, however Giphes grabbed onto the chainsaw gun, and while his hand bled from the active blades, it did little to no actual harm to the demon, before the Dreadlord then slammed his other hand right into the Fairy Tail Mage, getting him to go flying a good distance into the ground. Giphes looked at the weapon still in his hand before crushing it, leaving Natsu with no chainsaw gun anymore. However, when the Dreadlord looked back where the Fire Dragon Slayer was at, he was shocked when the pink haired male appeared before slamming his knee right into the demon's face, getting Giphes to let out a roar in anger. Not wasting any time, Dragneel then grabbed onto the demons horns before with a might yell, managed to throw the demon over himself and right into the ground not to far from where they were at. The demon managed to get back up and turned around only to see Natsu dashing right at him with both of his fists enveloped with his magic. And before Giphes knew it, the pink haired male unleashed a point blank Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, causing a rather massive explosion to cover the whole area they were in._

 _The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer waited to see if the demon would emerge, but was caught off guard when the demon appeared right behind him before grabbing onto him. Angered by the attack unleashed on him, Giphes let out a roar before throwing Natsu into the air before firing off a large Shadow Bolt from his hand, as Natsu was unable to dodge as the attack landed a direct hit, getting him to yell out in pain before crashing right into the ground. Giphes smirked, however that went away as Natsu immediately got back on his feet before turning around to fire off another Fire Dragon King's Roar, getting the Dreadlord to cry out from the attack hitting him as well as sending the Dreadlord into a nearby building, as said building the collapsed onto the demon. Sadly though, this wasn't enough as the demon got back up from the rubble before the Dreadlord then fired off a barrage of Shadow Bolts, getting Natsu's eyes to widen from the attack. Without wasting time for the attacks to hit, the pink haired male then dodged each of them while dashing right into the demon._

Everyone was too interested into the fight for any of them to say anything at the moment. Natsu was surprised what he was seeing his other alternate self managed to fight like that. However, he could see that the battle so far could go either way. The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer hoped his other self would emerge the victor here.

Observer merely glared at the demon the alternate Natsu was fighting, knowing that if there was one of there kind in that world, then there must be other ones as well. The living constellation then darted his eyes toward the pink haired male who was present. The spirit couldn't help but wonder while remembering about the other alternate demonic Natsu he saw.

 _'Will you end up the same?'_ Observer wondered. He may not be able to do about the other alternate worlds, after all, interfering with the alternate timelines was strictly forbidden by the Gods themselves. But if the Natsu of this world ended up being the same kind of monsters like the Legion, the spirit will do everything he can to defend the world from monsters like him, if the Fire Dragon Slayer ended up being no different.

 _Before Natsu could get in close enough to hit or launch an attack, the Dreadlord did an uppercut on the pink haired male, getting the Fire Dragon Slayer to go flying into the air from the sudden move. Not wasting anytime, the demon then flew up into the air to continue his fight with the pink haired male. However, before the demon could continue his assault, the Fire Dragon Slayer gritted his teeth before launching fire from his feet, sending him flying right into the Dreadlord's chest, getting the demon to cry out from the pink haired male's skull colliding right into his chest. With a yell, Natsu continued onward to push himself into the demon as both of them then crashed right into the roof of a rather tall building not far from the plaza they were originally in._

 _The two managed to get back up as they landed on the roof of the tall building, before the two glared at the other who was a few yards separated from each other._

 _Before the battle could continue, Giphes let out a chuckle, getting Natsu to be confused by the demon's sudden laugh._

 _"I must admit, you are much stronger than we thought. But it's a shame that with all of that strength you have and the technology at your side, you can't even save your own people from extinction." Giphes told the pink haired male across from him, whose anger grew from what he just heard._

 _"Sacrifices are needed if we are to save the world, no matter how much pain it causes us." Natsu replied back to the demon, who merely laughed once more._

 _"Yet you keep on going to other worlds and act like some big savior, yet you can't even protect your own?" The Dreadlord responded._

 _This got Natsu's eyes to widen from what he just heard the demon say._

"Huh? What does he mean by that?" Gray questioned, as he turned to the others to see if they have any slight idea.

"Maybe this other Natsu and that world are able to different planets?" Levy guessed, as the blue haired female didn't really have a definite answer to that.

"That's impossible! There's no way there are different planets out there that have life on them!" Gajeel exclaimed, like planets other than their own would have life in them at all!

"Well if that's not it when what else could it be?" Evergreen asked the others.

No one had an answer as they merely looked back at the other timeline being shown once more.

 _"Surprised?" Giphes started to say, before the demon went on before the pink haired male could say anything else, "We know about your little adventures. The Legion sees all. You go to different worlds and aid them, yet you can't even protect your own? You would rather spend your time saving worlds that are doomed to fall in the end just like this one rather than save your own people. Then again, you might not even care about your own people, since you keep wiping them out every time the Locust overruns you all."_

 _Natsu's eyes widened from the demon's words before hatred and anger filled the pink haired male's being. How dare this demon say that?! Did this monster actually think he and the others don't care about those they were unable to save?!_

 _Before Natsu could say or act, a loud noise got both his and the Dreadlord's attention, before they looked up only to see a bright glow in the sky, as the cloud started to circle the glow as well._

This got everyone to be confused and worried when they saw the glow in the sky.

"What is that?" Lucy asked, a bit worried from seeing the sight before her.

"How should we know that?" Wakaba responded, though it was clear that he too was wondering the same thing.

Something was about to happen, but what was that supposed to be? Was it more of those Locust things? Or was this something entirely different?

 _Natsu's eyes widened in horror, knowing what that was. But if_ _ **that**_ _was being activated, then that meant…_

 _"No…" Natsu muttered, as more angered and sorrow filled the pink haired male's body, seeing that saving the city was a loss cause now if the weapon above them was being activated._

 _This merely got Giphes to smirk before the demon spoke, getting the Fire Dragon Slayer to look at the Dreadlord once more._

 _"Exactly my point," Giphes started to say, getting Natsu to glare with hate at the demon before him, "How many humans are still trapped in this city? A few hundred? A thousand? Tens of thousands? Yet even you with all of your strength and power you can't even save a single one of them. So tell me Dragneel, how does it feel that you are killing your world for us?" Giphes asked with a grin._

 _Anger was about to spill over out of the pink haired male, but before the Fire Dragon Slayer could snap and charge at the demon, the Dreadlord went on to speak._

 _"Our journey together has just begun Dragneel. Know this, no matter which side of your little war is victorious, either you humans or the Locust Horde, you all will fall in the end, and this world will burn just as countless other worlds have." Giphes finished telling Natsu._

 _And before Natsu knew it, the Dreadlord then vanished with Shadow Magic, leaving the pink haired male all alone._

"He got away!" Natsu shouted out in anger, seeing the demon managing to vanish. There was no doubt to the Fire Dragon Slayer that the Dreadlord will find another body and hide in the Locust Horde's ranks once more like the demon did before.

Everyone else gritted their teeth in anger at the demon managing to get away from the alternate version of Natsu. However their anger faded as the noise from the glow in the sky got their full attention once more, as they saw whatever was in the sky appeared to be ready to fire off whatever it is.

 _Natsu merely looked up at the weapon that float above the world he called home with a sorrow expression, knowing that there were still so many people trapped in this city by the Locust that overrun the city._

 _"Natsu!"_

 _Hearing a voice, Natsu turned around only to see a flying vehicle, known as a King Raven being flown directly to where he was on top of the building. Seeing the flying machine, he spotted a familiar white haired woman in armor similar to what he and Erza wore reaching out from the opened side of the vehicle with her hands out._

"It's Mira!" Elfman shouted out with a smile, glad to see his alternate sister in that world.

"She's wearing the same kind of armor." Lisanna pointed out, pretty similar to what the other version of Erza wore.

"At least she's here to help get Natsu out of there." Jet stated, seeing how something was about to happen that got the other alternate version of their Fire Dragon Slayer to act the way he did.

 _"Mira!" Natsu called out to her, small smile appearing on his face._

 _"Come on! We don't have much time left before the Hammer of Dawn drops!" Mira shouted out to him._

 _Nodding in agreement, Natsu grabbed the woman's hand before being pulled onto the flying vehicle._

 _And with that, the machine then headed out of the city as fast as it could along with other similar transportations that were soon seen close to their own, as they left the city. Natsu turned to the white haired woman._

 _"Is Erza aboard one of the others?" He asked the other woman, wanting to make sure that the red head was alright._

 _"Don't worry Natsu, we managed to retrieve her as well. She's safe like everyone else is." Mira assured him with a soft smile._

 _"That's good to hear," Natsu sighed in relief, before he looked at the white haired woman with a soft smile of his own, "I'm glad that you and the others are alright as well."_

 _Mira simply smiled before she kissed the pink haired male, who happily returned the kiss before the two pulled away with small blushes on their faces._

Glass shattered in the minds of everyone once more, as their eyes widened in a comical fashion.

Thankfully though, they managed to find words to say after a moment later.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone shouted out loud when they saw the other Mira kiss the other Natsu.

"BUT- WE SAW- NASTU AND ERZA- HUH?!" Gray tried, and failed, to find the right words to shout out. They all just saw the alternate Natsu and Erza kiss not that long ago, so why was this other Nasu kissing the other Mira as well?!

Mira had a blush dominate her face as she turned to look at Natsu, who was just as shocked and also had a large blush on his face as well. He then saw her looking at him before turning away, so the white haired woman didn't see his blush any more.

Erza also had a blush on her face as the realization came to her. Did the other Erza and Mira… share Natsu in that world? It was like one of her novels she read; multiple women loved the same man, who also loved them all back, and thus they all decided to share him. Was that the same thing in that world?

As embarrass the red haired woman was, she couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on her face as she looked at the still embarrassed Natsu, who was trying to stop anyone from seeing the massive blush that covered his face. If something like that happened, there was no doubt Natsu was the one who could make it work.

Maybe after when they are done with seeing these alternate worlds, she can talk to Mira about this.

However, a loud noise got them all to snap out of their shock and embarrassment, before they all turned to look back at the other alternate timeline.

What they saw got them all to widen their eyes in horror.

 _Before Natsu or Mira could say anything else, a loud noise got their attention before they looked out of the King Raven vehicle they were all flying in, before they saw the city they left behind, overrun with Locust and still had so many people trapped inside of them._

 _Without warning, a massive beam of energy came crashing down from the sky before it hit directly into the center of the city._

 _With that, the attack went on to consume the entire city, destroying and killing every single thing that still remained in the city. Locust, humans, nothing was spared as the Hammer of Dawn wiped out everything in the city as well as the city itself._

 _Both Natsu and Mira couldn't help but had sorrowful expressions as they were forced to see the city being leveled before their very eyes. Natsu clenched his fists in both sorrow and anger due to all of the innocent people still trapped in that city, and as well as for the Locust for forcing them to do such a thing in the first place._

 _His mind then went back to the Dreadlord he fought. That thing was still out there, and if what the demon said was correct, there are a few more of them present somewhere on the planet. He would need to tell the others about this new threat that they now have to worry about._

 _But Dragneel swore, when the time comes, he will kill them all to protect his world._

Everyone didn't move or say anything as they just processed what they just saw. While at one hand they could understand, it still didn't make it any easier for them to witness such a thing, knowing that there were so many people still living in the city who were unable to be saved.

Natsu clenched his fists in anger when he saw the sight. He could understand why it had to be done, but it didn't make him feel any better about it.

' _I won't let the same happen here!'_ Natsu thought with a determined look on his face. Seeing these other alternate worlds only told him that he had to get stronger. He had to! If he was to save everyone, and to prevent something like that from happening here, he had to get stronger! He swore that he would protect everyone even if it means he must be the only one to die!

Seeing the determined look on the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer's face, Observer couldn't stop the small smile from appearing on his face. Seeing this assured the spirit. Demon or not, this Natsu wanted to do the right thing, and that was good enough for the living constellation to know that the people of this world were in good hands.

"I will establish another link. Stand by." Observer then spoke up, knowing that the others were most likely ready to witness another one.

No one objected as the spirit went to do just that.

 **Chapter done!**

 **And there we go for this timeline! So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know. And for "thehappy", I hope this was enjoyable for you and didn't suck that much.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **NOW FIRE!**_

 _ **PULL OUT ALL THE SHOTS!**_

 _ **SHINE YOUR GUN!**_

 _ **ALL THE WAY TO FREEDOM!**_


	21. Romeo's Girl Problems Pt 1

**I'm back with another chapter for you all to hate or hate even more. Whatever level of hate you feel is up to you.**

 **This timeline was an idea given to me by someone named "chaosphoenix123". Nothing too serious, but I got an idea of this so I'm rolling with it. I don't know if it will be exactly what his idea was, but only one way to find out.**

 **This timeline might be a bit long, just to let you all know.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty One: Romeo's Girl Problems Pt. 1**

As Observer cut the link of the last timeline and started to establish another link to a different one, everyone else were trying to wonder what the next alternate world they were going to see.

"I hope we don't see another timeline like that last one." Lucy admitted to the others, not liking seeing the other versions of themselves being forced to obliterating a city with people in them. While the blonde could understand why, it didn't make it less horrible.

"Maybe there's a world where I rule the world and have all the fish I want!" Happy shouted out with joy at the mere thoughts, images if him being the king of the world and everyone gives him fish, fish, and more fish.

"Yeah right, that's like saying there's a chance there is a cat who's a God of some kind." Gray told the others, getting a few of the others to laugh a little from that.

'ELSEWHERE IN THE UNIVERSE'

A certain purple humanoid cat God let out a sneeze before rubbing his noise, which didn't go unnoticed by his attendant.

"Is something the matter Lord Beerus?" The Angel attendant, named Whis, asked the God of Destruction.

"I get the feeling someone mentioned me or something," Beerus admitted to the Angel, before the God lay back down on the lawn chair he sat on in front of the pool, his drink in hand, "It was probably nothing."

Whis didn't say anything as the two went back to relaxing and watching the two black haired Saiyans before them spar with one another over the pool next to the large building not far from them.

'BACK ON EARTHLAND'

Before anyone else could say anything else, Observer spoke up, getting all the Wizards in the building to look at the living constellation once more.

"The link is set, get ready." Observer told them all once more.

And with that, everyone watched as the blue smoke started to show them the other timeline once more.

 _Inside a somewhat small house in the forest outside of magnolia, a rather unusual being was seen relaxing while looking at a newspaper._

 _The being looked humanoid, but it clearly wasn't human. The body had a lean muscular type like how Natsu was. The creature's skin was completely black, other than the glowing green markings on his chest, arms, and face. Two giant demonic wings were sticking out of his back. Instead of feet, this being had hooves instead. The sides of the creature's face were spiked upward, giving him a more menacing look. Two giant demonic horns were seen sticking out of the creature's head. His fingers were sharp as claws, and his eyes glowed dark green._

"What the heck is that thing?!" Bickslow shouted out loud, seeing the rather demonic looking creature present.

"And why is it in my house?!" Natsu shouted out as well, recognizing the place as his house. Only it was cleaner and bit bigger as well than his own.

"Weird, it looks pretty similar to that evil demon-like Natsu we saw in that other timeline." Makarov told the others, getting them to look at the small old man.

This got them all to be worried yet curious, or angry in Natsu's case. If this was another world where he was evil or something he was going to punch something! Probably Gray's face most likely.

 _E.N.D happily enjoyed his peace and quiet, without his other half Natsu or any of his girls with him being here, before he heard a knock on the door._

 _ **"Huh?"**_ _The demon questioned, before going back to the newspaper he was reading. He looked back up again when he heard more knocking,_ _ **"Who could that be?"**_

 _It obviously wasn't Natsu since he would have just barged in. But then a look of annoyance appeared on the demon's face, guessing that it might be on of Natsu's girls. He got up before walking toward the door._

 _ **"** **For the last time you idiots,"**_ _E.N.D started to say as he went on to open the door,_ _ **"This house is not a breeding faci-."**_

 _He stopped himself before seeing that it wasn't one of the perverted women who is with his other half Natsu, but a familiar dark purple haired young Fire Mage._

"It's me!" Romeo exclaimed, seeing another version of himself once more. This alternate one didn't looked too different from how he is now.

"Huh, guess this weird creature guy must be a friend of Fairy Tail's then." Erza guessed. This got the others to be relieved, glad that the demon wasn't an enemy or something in that other world.

 _ **"Oh, Romeo. It's you."**_ _E.N.D spoke to the boy who looked up to his other half for some reason._

 _"Hey E.N.D, can I come in?" Romeo requested. From the look on his face, the younger male seemed to need something or something._

 _ **"** **Uh… sure. Come on in."**_ _E.N.D told the younger Fairy Tail Mage, even though the winged demon didn't want anyone to bother him._

 _The other half of Natsu then moved out of the way for Romeo to enter the small house, as the demon then closed the door before heading to the table where both he and Romeo were going to sit at._

No one said anything as they were more interested about what was going on to say anything at the moment. Romeo was more curious as to what his other self went to see this demon-like guy who was at Natsu's house more than anything.

 _ **"** **So…,"**_ _E.N.D started to say to the boy across from him with a drink in the demon's hand,_ _ **"What brings you all the way out here?"**_ _The Fel Demon asked the boy who looked up to his other half Natsu._

 _"Uh…," Romeo tried to find the right words to say as an embarrassed look appeared on his face, "It's kind of embarrassing. You're the only one I can go too to trust about this."_

 _ **"** **Hang on, before you tell me what you need, why come to me first?"**_ _E.N.D asked the dark purple haired young Fire Mage, wondering why the boy would come to him of all people first._

 _"Natsu is out on a job with Lucy and Erza at the moment, and Alzack is with Bisca and Asuka on a vacation for the week, and… well… I can't trust my old man or the others with what I need your help with." Romeo informed the demon._

 _ **"** **…** **Fair enough."**_ _E.N.D replied to him; understand that most of the guys in the guild were complete idiots like Natsu._

"Hey!" Macao shouted out, "Why wouldn't that Romeo go to the me in that world? I can give advice. Isn't that right son?" The dark blue haired man turned to ask his son with as confident smile on his face.

However that went away as Romeo merely turned his head around with a nervous look on his face.

This merely got the man to curl up in the ball with a dark cloud to appear over his head while muttering how his own son wouldn't go to him for advice, all while everyone else seeing this sweat dropped.

 _ **"** **Alright, so what seems to be troubling you?"**_ _E.N.D asked the boy with a cheeky grin on his face._

 _Romeo's face reddened a little before he blurted out what he needed E.N.D's help with._

 _"Girls."_

 _This got E.N.D to remove his smile as a comical look appeared on his face._

 _ **"** **Eh?"**_ _The demon questioned once again, as Romeo was already feeling embarrassed for saying that to the demon across from him._

Hearing that got Romeo to be shocked as well as embarrassed himself. Everyone else had their eyes widen in a comical fashion before some of them couldn't help but smirk, seeing this as something to poke fun at the poor boy.

"Aw, little Romeo has a crush in that world." Mira couldn't help but squeal at that, which didn't do much to help Romeo's embarrassment.

"Wait, what if is like the timeline where he ended up with Erza?" Cana questioned out loud.

That got everyone to widen their eyes and pale in a comical manner, especially for both Erza and Romeo since they specifically were mentioned.

Observer was simply puzzled by their expressions when the white haired women said that, before guessing it was just another mortal thing.

 _Seeing the demon's confused expression, Romeo figured he would go on to explain._

 _"W-Well," Romeo started to explain to the demon, getting the Fel Demon's full attention, "Recently, I-I've been feeling weird about a few girls."_

 _This got E.N.D to groan a little. Great, he was being another Natsu basically when it came to the opposite sex. However he stayed silent as he continued on to listen to Romeo's words._

 _"I-I don't know why I do, but it just came out of nowhere, at least I think it did. When I'm around Wendy, Chelia, or Lindsay-,"_

 _ **"** **Wait, who's that last one?"**_ _E.N.D interrupted, not recognizing that last name._

 _"You know who she is." Romeo told him._

 _ **"** **…** **No I don't who is she?"**_ _E.N.D asked once more with utter confusion plastered on his face. This got Romeo to face-palm._

 _"Wakaba's daughter." Romeo informed him. However before he could go on with what he was saying, the Fel Demon interrupted once more._

 _ **"** **Wait you mean that one guy with the squinty eyes who smokes all day?"**_ _E.N.D responded._

 _"Yeah, him." Romeo answered the shocked demon._

 _ **"** **He has a daughter?"**_ _The other half of Natsu questioned once again with a surprised look on his face._

 _"…Yes, he does. He also has a wife." Romeo told the strongest demon on the planet._

 _ **"** **He has a family?! I thought he was just some random homeless guy who showed up at the guild one day and never left!"**_ _E.N.D admitted to the dark purple haired boy._

"THAT'S HARSH!" Wakaba shouted out loud in an annoyed and angered tone at the demon in the other timeline, even though the demon can't hear him.

"I mean you do kind of give off that impression to be honest." Gray admitted to the brown haired man.

Now Wakaba too was curled up in the ball with a dark cloud over his head along with Macao, as everyone else merely sweat dropped at them.

Well most of them did. Wendy on the other hand was more focused on what the alternate Romeo said about him feeling weird about the Wendy in that world, along with Chelia and this Lindsay girl who she didn't know, other than apparently being Wakaba's daughter. Did the other Romeo… like her in that world?

 _"…E.N.D did anyone ever tell you that you can be rude?" Romeo asked the Fel Demon, who got over his shock by the new revelation about Wakaba._

 _ **"** **I get that a lot actually."**_ _E.N.D admitted to the dark purple haired young male, especially from Natsu and all of the women he's with._

 _Romeo merely looked at the demon before him with a deadpanned expression, before shaking his head so he can go on with what he came here for in the first place._

 _"…Anyway," Romeo spoke up once more, as E.N.D listened in to the young male on the other side of the table, "Whenever I'm around them I get this weird feeling in me. My hearts seems to speed up, and I want to be around them ever more. I want to see them happy, I want to see them safe, and well… I don't know why I feel this way." Romeo finished explaining to the Fel Demon with a blush on his face as his embarrassment returned._

A blush took hold of Romeo's face as he heard his other self say all of that. It didn't help when he saw some of the others started to look at him with wide eyes as well from what they just heard the other alternate Romeo just admit.

"W-W-Why are you all looking at me like that?" Romeo questioned as the others couldn't help but find the idea of the young male before them liking multiple women at once was… weird.

"Hey Romeo, you're the one who has a thing for more than one girl." Gajeel told the young Fire Mage, who only got more embarrassed from the Iron Dragon Slayer's words.

"That's not me though! That's the other me!" Romeo shouted out before turning around so they didn't see his face going redder than before, which was somehow possible.

"It could be worse." Gray stated to the others, remembering the last timeline where the war-torn Natsu kissed both Erza and Mira in that world.

Before anyone else could day anything, their attention was quickly drawn back to the other alternate timeline being shown by the blue smoke.

 _ **"** **Well Romeo,"**_ _E.N.D started to say to the dark purple haired boy, as the demon got up from his seat before walking around the table over to the young teen, putting his hand on the smaller being's shoulder,_ _ **"All I can say is that you should tell them these feelings you have."**_

 _"W-What?!" Romeo shouted, a blush appeared on his face, "B-B-But I don't think-!"_

 _ **"** **Oh yes you can! From what you told me, it's clear that you love them! Been there with Natsu with Lucy, Erza, Mira, Kagura, and all the other women he loves and with, so I know what is what."**_ _E.N.D stated to the boy with a grin._

Silence dominated the guild hall when those words came out of the demon's mouth. Immediately blushes took hold of Natsu, Erza, Mira, and Lucy when those words were heard by their ears.

"…Eh?" Nearby everyone quietly muttered at once, their brains still trying to process what they just heard.

Okay, the brains processed the words. Cue reaction.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted at once in shock, and most of them in horror.

Natsu was about to feel like he was going to pass out from what he just heard. Lucy, Erza, Mira, and even Kagura and others that were unnamed were with him in that world? Even though he felt like he was going to pass out once more, and the embarrassment hearing that with the other women were present as well, an unnoticeable yet small smile couldn't be stopped from appearing on his face from that.

For the three women present who were named by the demon in the alternate world, they couldn't stop the steam emitting from their heads as well as the large blushes on their faces. Yet they too had small smiles on their faces that thankfully went unnoticed by everyone else.

 _ **"Now, go tell them."**_ _E.N.D told the dark purple haired boy, who looked more freaked out by the demon's suggestion._

 _Romeo didn't get a chance to say anything before the boy found himself being dragged by the Fel Demon out of his seat before heading right to the door._

 _ **"Just be yourself and be honest to them,"**_ _E.N.D told the boy, ignoring the poor young Fire Mage's protests about this idea as he opened the door to his home,_ _ **"Aaaaaand good luck!"**_

 _With that, E.N.D shoved the dark purple haired boy out of the house before closing the door behind him._

 _With a happy sigh, the Fel Demon was about to head back to his seat and enjoy his peace and quiet… but then he heard the door being knocked on once more. Sighing in annoyance, the demon then turned around before heading back to the door._

 _ **"Oh what do you need no-?"**_ _E.N.D started to say as he opened the door._

 _However he stopped when he saw it wasn't Romeo who came back, but a certain blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer instead,_

 _ **"…** **Wendy?"**_ _The demon spoke up with confusion as the girl in front of him smiled at him._

 _"Hi E.N.D. Can I come in? I need your help with something." Wendy informed the demon in front of him._

 _The Fel Demon merely sighed as he nodded in agreement, moving to the side to allow the girl to enter the house, as the demon closed the door behind him._

"Oh? I'm there now?" Wendy asked in confusion, wondering what her other alternate self was doing there.

No one answered the curious blue haired girl though as they were still trying to get over the fact that in that world, Natsu has multiple women as his lovers. Said women and Natsu were still embarrassed by this discovery if their blushes and steam coming out of their heads were any indication.

 **There we go. So what did you all think of this? Good? Bad? Want me to stab someone? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	22. Romeo's Girl Problems Pt 2

**Hello again everyone. It is I once again with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise. Whatever works for you.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Two: Romeo's Girl Problems Pt. 2**

"Are you mortals alright?" Observer couldn't help but ask the others, seeing most of them looked shocked and horrified still. Only Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Mira had red faces with steam emitting from their heads.

Seeing the confused living constellation, Romeo spoke up, getting the spirit's attention.

"They are fine; they're just getting over what they just heard that's all." The dark purple haired boy assured the spirit, even though the boy himself was still surprised by the kind of relationship Natsu as with girls in that other timeline, he was still more surprised about that his other self was in the same boat as the Fire Dragon Slayer of that world.

Observer merely stared at him with puzzlement for another moment, before figuring it was nothing to be too worried about, before the spirit looked back at the blue smoke that showed the alternate timeline, as Romeo, Wendy, and those who managed to snap out of their shock did the same.

 _E.N.D then sat down on the table across from Wendy, who took the seat on the opposite end of the piece of furniture. Now that the Sky Dragon Slayer was seated and all comfortable, the Fel Demon figured he would speak up now._

 _ **"Alright Wendy, what brings you all the way out here for?"**_ _The demon asked the blue haired girl._

 _When he asked his question, Wendy then got an embarrass look on her face, which didn't go unnoticed by the demon. With a deep breath, the girl then went on to answer the other half of Natsu._

 _"W-Well, it's a bit embarrassing…" Wendy stated to say, trying to find the right words to answer the powerful creature before her._

 _Seeing her stuttering as well as her blushing face, E.N.D's face lit up, getting what the girl was trying to say as a grin appeared on the demon's face, remembering his conversation he just had with Romeo._

 _ **"** **Oh… I see, you have a boy you like don't you?"**_ _E.N.D asked the girl with a cheeky smirk plastered on his face._

 _Wendy didn't say anything as she merely nodded while her face was completely red._

 _ **"** **And let me take a wild guess, that since the only other boy I am aware of that I know that's around your age for you to like is Romeo, then it must be him… right?"**_ _The Fel Demon guessed with his smirk still present on his face._

 _His smirk got even wider when he saw the blushing and nervous blue haired girl across from him nodding slowly in confirmation, much to Wendy's own embarrassment._

Hearing and seeing this got everyone to snap out of their usual shock from hearing that the Natsu in that world basically has a harem, before they all got eye widen in surprised from what they just got from the alternate Wendy.

They all couldn't help but turn their heads toward the now blushing Wendy and Romeo from hearing that. Granted, the young Fire Mage was already blushing and embarrassed when found out that his other self not only liked Wendy, but her and two other girls he was familiar with.

"Aw! That's adorable!" Mira couldn't help but squeal out, finding young love to be one of the cutest things ever. This seemed to get her to snap out of her own shock about her not only being with the pink haired Fire Dragon she may or may not like, but other girls as well.

The white haired woman's words got both Romeo and Wendy to feel more pressured and embarrassed.

"Hang on! That's the other world! It's not like that here!" Both of them simultaneously exclaimed at once.

Elfman and Lisanna couldn't help but sigh at seeing her sister in her usual matchmaking mode.

 _ **"Ah… so what do you need my help with this?"**_ _E.N.D couldn't help but ask, as while he found this hilarious, knowing that Romeo did indeed like Wendy like she did him, it still didn't answer the question why the Sky Dragon Slayer decided to come to him for some kind of help._

 _This got Wendy too looked back up at the demon across from her; before she went on to speak._

 _"Well… I don't really know what to do," She admitted, before she went on, not letting E.N.D get the chance to say something, "I don't really know how I can exactly say to him that I feel the way I do and…," The blue haired girl then pouted as she went on, "I'm not the only one who has got an interest in him."_

 _This got E.N.D to be confused, before remembering what Romeo also telling him about Chelia and this Lindsay girl that apparently exist, as a smirk appeared on the demon's face once again._

 _ **"Aw… someone's jealous~."**_ _E.N.D couldn't help but say in a sing along voice, which did little to ease Wendy from her thoughts about the other two girls who were after the same boy._

Everyone couldn't help but feel surprised by what they heard once more. So the other girls that the other Romeo likes also like him back, much to the other Wendy's annoyance, or at least that's what they think that was the case.

"Man, who knew young love can be so complicated?" Gray couldn't help but ask, seeing all of this something too crazy and complicated for a bunch of young ones to be dealing with.

"I can't even imagine how the other Natsu in that world deals with it." Laxus couldn't help but wonder. While they don't know how many girls are with the Fire Dragon Slayer of that alternate timeline, it must be more complicated than whatever the other Romeo was going through.

"Let's not go back to that please." Gajeel spoke up, as he didn't want to hear how that idiot managed to land so many women and handle it all.

 _"I am not!" Wendy shouted back at the demon before her._

 _This didn't convince E.N.D at all as the strongest demon on the entire planet merely gave her a deadpanned stare. Wendy, only staring back at the demon for only a few extra moment, before she sighed in defeat._

 _"Okay fine, I may be a little jealous." She admitted._

 _ **"Oh come on Wendy. Its okay, just let it all out. I'm here to listen and help you; after all, that's why you came to me in the first place right?"**_ _E.N.D asked her with a smile on his face, seeing how she went to him other than someone else like Mira or something._

 _Wendy looked at him before she pouted, figuring she might as well rant out her thoughts about this whole._

 _"I just can't help it!" Wendy exclaimed as she got into a rather angry and pouting mood, "Everything I see a girl that's not me with Romeo, I just want to-!"_

*The following was deemed too graphic, nightmare-inducing, and horrifying to show, even for an M rated story.*

 _Wendy was now breathing hard after her little rant. That took a lot more out of her than she thought it would._

 _The blue haired girl was completely oblivious and unaware of the traumatized and horrified look on E.N.D's face from hearing all of that she just spewed out. The color completely drained from his body as he was frozen like a statue from what she heard the girl just went on about as his jaw was just hanging from his mouth._

He wasn't the only one as everyone was completely silent as they too were completely horrified by what the alternate Wendy just ranted on about. The color was completely drained from their bodies as their jaws were hanging from their mouths. Even Erza was completely horrified by what she heard the younger girl in the alternate world just went on about!

Even Wendy was shocked by what her other self just ranted on about. Those who were happened to be close to the blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer slowly moved to increase their distance from her, which didn't go unnoticed by the horrified Wendy as she looked at them all, her face still warped like everyone else was.

Romeo was also terrified by what he heard the other Wendy just said. The dark purple haired boy couldn't help but look over to the blue haired girl not too far from her, before a thought entered his mind.

 _'Note to self, don't anger Wendy ever.'_ Romeo couldn't help but think to himself. Imagine what happened if she ever went like that on a dark Mage. The boy couldn't help but pity anyone who would want to anger Wendy after seeing her alternate other self just say. At least he wouldn't have to worry about anyone hurting her at least. That eased his thoughts knowing that Wendy would be alright on her own without him.

That last though got the boy to widen his eyes in surprised. Huh? Where in the world did that come from?

 _ **"…** **Can I have the innocent and nice Wendy back? I don't like this one, this one's scary!"**_ _E.N.D managed to speak and exclaimed once more, getting over the shock and horrifying description he was just force to go through._

 _Forget Erza being scary, Wendy was way worse! If anything, this just made him unable to be frightened by the red head anymore, after hearing all of that that completely shattered his image of an innocent and nice Wendy into a million pieces! E.N.D swore that women were getting more scary and terrifying with each new generation, while the men were only getting more wimpy and pathetic!_

 _Maybe it's something they are eating? He would have to look into that later._

 _Wendy merely had an embarrassed look on her face, looking all adorable by being like that, acting like she didn't just go on a rather horrifying rant._

 _Thankfully, the demon managed to snap out of his horrified state, before he simply stood up and walked over to where Wendy was at on the other end of the table she sat at._

"Huh? What is he doing now?" Natsu, after getting over his shock from hearing that the other Wendy just went on about, couldn't help but ask.

Those who managed to get out of their shock and horrified state also wondered the same thing. Maybe E.N.D was probably going to shove her out of his house like he did with Romeo?

 _ **"** **Wendy,"**_ _E.N.D started to say, getting the girl to look back up at the demon now standing next to her,_ _ **All I'm going to say, is that you should just tell Romeo how you feel."**_ _The demon simply stated to her._

 _This got Wendy to comically widen her eyes as her blush increased tenfold by the demon's suggestion._

 _"W-W-Wait, hold on! I don't think I can do that!" The blue haired girl tried to tell the other half of Natsu, not feeling ready for something like that._

 _Her words fell on dear ears thought as E.N.D grabbed the Sky Dragon Slayer before proceeding to drag her to the door of the building._

 _ **"** **Quit being a baby and just do it! You may be surprised by what may happen when you tell him."**_ _E.N.D told the girl, who tried to resist being dragged only to fail miserably._

 _The next thing she knew, she was now in front of the door as the demon went on to open the entrance to the outside world._

 _ **"** **Now good luck and have fun!"**_ _E.N.D exclaimed with a cheeky grin on his face._

 _And with that, the Fel Demon then shoved Wendy out through the door before slamming the door right behind her, dusting his hands in a satisfied motion._

Everyone couldn't help but sweat drop and have deadpanned stares on their faces when they saw the demon just told the alternate Wendy what to do before shoving her out of the house like he did with Romeo once more.

 _With that, E.N.D went to turn back around to enjoy his peace and quiet once more._

 _…But then the door was knocked on once more._

 _The Fel Demon let out an annoyed groan once more before turning back around and opening the door with an annoyed look on his face._

 _ **"What now?!"**_ _E.N.D shouted out loud, wondering what Wendy needed now despite him throwing her out of his house._

 _However, instead of it being Wendy, it was instead a certain pink haired girl from Lamia Scale._

"It's Chelia!" Wendy spoke up with a smile, happy to see her best friend again from the other guild they know.

"What is she doing there for?" Happy asked with confusion, as the blue Exceed was confused as to why someone from a different town and guild was in Magnolia at the moment.

"Probably for the same reasons why Romeo and Wendy went to the guy in the first place." Lucy answered the cat.

No one said anything else at the moment as they watched to see what would happen next.

 _"Hi!" The girl spoke to the demon with a happy expression, not at all bothered by the demon's sudden shout._

 _ **"…** **Chelia?"**_ _The Fel Demon questioned with complete confusion on his face,_ _ **"What the heck are you doing here in Magnolia?"**_

 _"I came with Lyon to visit Fairy Tail," Chelia answered the confused demon, before she went on, "Can I come in? I need to ask you something."_

 _ **"** **Sure. I mean it's not like I'm trying to enjoy peace and quiet on my own or anything."**_ _E.N.D told her with a forced smile on his face._

 _"Great! Thanks!" Chelia thanked the demon before she went into the house, passing right by him as she made herself comfortable in the small house._

 _ **"** **I was being sarcastic."**_ _E.N.D gritted his teeth in anger when he spoke those words to himself._

 _He simply sighed before he closed the door and went back into the house to talk to the pink haired girl._

"He doesn't seem happy." Natsu pointed out.

"You think?" Gray responded with a sarcastic tone in his voice to his rival, which got the pink haired male to glare back at his rival.

"Are you both fighting?" Erza asked them, getting them to freeze before they begun to act like buddies to avoid angering the red head.

"Of course not!" Both the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Ice Maker Mage told the red haired S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail with forced smiles.

Everyone else merely sweat dropped from seeing the sight before them happen once again.

 **There we go, chapter done. What did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to nuke London into oblivion? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	23. Romeo's Girl Problems Pt 3

**Have another chapter because why not?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Three: Romeo's Girl Problems Pt. 3**

Thankfully for both the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Ice Maker Mage, they were spared from the red head's wrath by behaving, much to the amusement of the others present in the guild.

"Guys, they are about to speak!" Lucy exclaimed, seeing the alternate E.N.D and the alternate Chelia about to speak to one another.

This got everyone to once more focus on the blue smoke that showed them the other timeline. Like the blonde said, both the demonic being and the pink haired girl from Lamia Scale in that world were indeed about to speak to one another.

 _Like with Romeo and Wendy before her, Chelia sat down at the table across from the Fel Demon, who also took a seat at the table in the house. Before the recovering Sky God Slayer of Lamia Scale could speak up, E.N.D beat her to it._

 _ **"** **Alright, so let me guess why you're here before you tell me,"**_ _E.N.D told the younger girl, before the demon went on before he let Chelia answer her,_ _ **"You have a boy you like a lot, but there are other girls you know who also like the same boy, and you have no idea how to deal with it right?"**_

 _Hearing him say all of that got Chelia to widen her eyes in surprise, as her mouth opened a little due to the shock of the accuracy the demon managed to hit._

 _"Y-Yeah! But how did you-?" Chelia started to ask E.N.D, who cut her off as he spoke._

 _ **"Call it a demon's intuition."**_ _E.N.D answered the younger girl with a cheeky grin._

"Yeah right! He only knows due to talking with Romeo and Wendy before her!" Gajeel shouted out, calling out on the demon's lies.

"You know he can't hear you right?" Levy asked the Iron Dragon Slayer with a sweat drop.

The black haired male didn't answer her back as he merely grunted, getting the Solid Script Mage to sigh from the Iron Dragon Slayer's antics. Pantherlily didn't say or comment on this as the black Exceed was more focus on watching the other timeline.

 _Chelia quickly got over her shock before a small blush appeared on her face as she got more embarrassed._

 _"O-Oh. Well, as you have guessed, I don't really know what to do about all of this." Chelia told the other half of Natsu._

 _ **"** **Explain more."**_ _E.N.D encourage her with a grin on his face, wanting to hear more of the pink haired girl's thoughts about this whole thing that she and the Sky Dragon Slayer and the Rainbow Fire Mage also are going through._

 _The Sky God Slayer of Lamia Scale figured she might as well so the demon in front of her could understand her situation better._

 _"O-Okay," Chelia told the demon, before she then went on, "I mean, Wendy is my best friend, and I don't want to hurt her, but yet I don't want to see her taking Romeo from me-."_

 _ **"** **Ah, so it's Romeo you like huh?"**_ _E.N.D interrupted with a smirk, though the demon figured it was Romeo, cause who else could she be talking about?_

 _Chelia merely nodded in confirmation, as her blush that was still on her face grew more to cover her face._

Hearing this from the pink haired girl got everyone to widen their eyes from this discovery, as a blush also appeared on Romeo's face once more from hearing this from the other Chelia herself.

"Chelia likes Romeo in that world too?" Juvia questioned with surprised, as the blue haired woman didn't think that the girl she fought with about their respective loves back during the Grand Magic Games would feel that way for the younger male.

"Well, at least the feeling isn't one sided at least." Evergreen stated, remembering how the alternate Romeo admitted to the demon that lives in Natsu's house in that world how he felt for the pink haired girl as well as for Wendy and Lindsay.

This got some of the others to nod in agreement. After all, unrequited love was something horrible for anyone to go through. Thankfully this didn't seem to be the case. Well, at least in the Fairy Tail guild's eyes.

 _ **"** **Anyway, continue."**_ _E.N.D told her, wanting her to keep on going with what she was saying._

 _"W-Well, anyway," Chelia started to continue what she was saying, "I don't want to see Romeo ending up with anyone else. Yet I don't want to hurt Wendy or Lindsay either," She explained to the demon. She liked the dark purple haired boy, but she also didn't want to hurt Wendy's feelings, as well as Lindsay's either. While she didn't know the last girl that well, from what she saw he was still kind and polite._

 _This got E.N.D to ponder for a moment; at least she still cared about the feelings of others instead of just wanting to snatch Romeo away from them. While Wendy didn't tell him about that, the Fel Demon figured that the blue haired girl would be probably be feeling the same way._

 _ **"** **Alright Chelia, here's what I would suggest for you to do,"**_ _E.N.D started to say to the girl across from him, getting the pink haired Sky God Slayer to have her full attention on the winged demon,_ _ **"Go to Romeo and tell him how you feel. After that, find Wendy and Lindsay and talk about this to see if you all can figure something out about your feelings for the boy."**_ _E.N.D finished telling her._

 _This didn't stop the blush from growing greatly on the pink haired girl's face._

 _"A-Are you sure I have to do that?" Chelia asked with a quiet tone, not really wanting to confront the boy she likes and the two other girls already about this._

"How much you guys want to bet that E.N.D just drags her out of the house like he did with Romeo and Wendy?" Gray asked the others.

"It's pretty likely that will happen." Elfman agreed with the Ice Maker Mage.

"Yup." Bickslow stated with a simple answer, also seeing that happening with the pink haired girl in the other timeline.

Some of the others also stated similar answers; even Mira figured it was going to happen as well.

 _ **"** **Yup!"**_ _E.N.D told her, before standing up from his seat and heading right toward the girl on the other side of the table._

 _Before Chelia knew it, the demon then grabbed her before proceeded to drag her by the arm and right to the door, much to her dismay about this idea of E.N.D's._

 _ **"** **Just do what I say and you will be fine. You might even be surprised,"**_ _The Fel Demon told her before opening the door to his home,_ _ **"And have fun!"**_

 _With a yelp from the pink haired girl, the demon then shoved her out of the house before slamming the door right behind her. A big content smile on the demon's face from his action he just did._

"Called it." Gray told the others, as everyone else merely nodded in agreement.

The demon really didn't want to deal with other people for too long so he could be left alone.

 _ **"** **Finally,"**_ _E.N.D started to say as he turned around to head back to his relaxation,_ _ **"Now I can enjoy my peace -."**_

 _He was cut off when ANOTHER knock on the door was heard to the door, getting the demon to widen his eyes in a comical manner before a look of anger appeared on the demon's face. However, before he could march his way over to shout at whoever decided to show up now…_

 _"Uh, hello? Anyone here?" An unknown girl's voice was heard through the other side of the door, confusing E.N.D._

 _ **"** **Who the heck is that?"**_ _E.N.D questioned, not recognizing that voice._

This though got Wakaba to get out of his previous moping position before standing completely up, knowing that voice.

"That's Lindsay's voice!" The brown haired man exclaimed. Why was his little girl in that world going over to that demon for?

"Wait, so that's your daughter?" Natsu asked the Smoke Mage, who merely nodded in confirmation.

"Of course it is!" He answered the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Huh, so that's what she sounds like." Erza stated, as she couldn't recall if she had actually ever met Wakaba's daughter. The red head knew she existed, as Wakaba had told them about his family, but she never really met her or know anything about her.

No one else said anything as they waited to see what would happen next.

 _Completely confused, as he didn't even know who this next person was, the Fel Demon then walked over to the door before opening it._

 _ **"** **Hello?"**_ _E.N.D questioned, before seeing who it was who knocked on her door._

 _Standing there was a girl who looked to be the same age as Romeo. She had light brown colored hair which one would have thought it was blonde at first going pass her chin, and had blue colored eyes. The girl wore a giant red colored hat, wore a white shirt that didn't cover most of her shoulders, allowing the black colored sleeveless shirt underneath the white one to be seem somewhat. She also wore black colored shorts that went pass her knees, and wore brown colored sandals._

 _Needless to say, E.N.D had no idea who this was._

"Oh, so that's what your daughter looks like?" Laxus questioned, as he also never saw Wakaba's daughter before, at least not from what he could remember.

"Yeah," Wakaba answered the Lighting Dragon Slayer, "It looks like the Lindsay of that world looks the same as my daughter here." The Smoke Mage told them, seeing no real difference in this other alternate timeline from how she's like here.

 _'I wonder what's she's doing right now?'_ Romeo couldn't help but wonder about the Lindsay he knows in their own world. Sure, they don't hang out as much as they used too, but he would like to think they are still close.

He would have to see how she was doing after all of this is over.

 _"Hello there. You must be E.N.D. It's nice to meet you." The light brown haired girl greeted the puzzled Fel Demon._

 _ **"** **Uh… who are you?"**_ _E.N.D asked her, wanting to know who this girl was that just showed up at his and Natsu's house._

 _"I'm Lindsay Mine." She answered the demon before her with a smile._

 _ **"** **Oh,"**_ _E.N.D replied back, recognizing the name from Romeo telling him. So this was that squinty eye guy's daughter the dark purple haired boy told him about. Weird, she seems nothing like her dad,_ _ **"Uh… may I ask why you are here?"**_

 _"Mira told me to come to you for any advice I need about a certain subject." Lindsay told him with a smile._

 _Hearing that got a tick mark to form on E.N.D's forehead, why did that white haired woman tell this girl that? Was it because he insulted Natsu when she was near him and this was punishment for it? Freaking Natsu and his perverted girlfriends, the demon swore._

 _"Can I come in? I promise to be as quick as possible about why I'm here." Lindsay told the Fel Demon, getting the winged black creature to sigh._

 _ **"** **Fine. Come on in."**_ _E.N.D told her, figuring this was the only way for them all to go away finally._

 _With that, the demon allowed the girl in as he closed the door behind her, before he turned to look at the light brown haired girl, who didn't bother sitting down as she figured she would be here for long._

"You think she is here for the same reason as the others were?" Lisanna wondered to the others in the guild hall.

"I would think so." Lucy told the white haired woman, considering the whole situation they were seeing with the alternate Romeo and the three alternate girls in that world.

Both Wakaba and Macao, who also recovered from his moping from earlier, couldn't help but smile a little from seeing their kids probably feeling the same for each other.

 _ **"** **So let's cut to the chase,"**_ _E.N.D started to say, getting Lindsay to look at the demon in confusion before he went on,_ _ **"I'm betting that you came here because you like a boy, who I'm betting is Romeo, and you don't know what to do about it since there are a other girls who also like him. Am I right, or am I right?"**_ _E.N.D told her with a smirk, with grew even more by the shock look appearing on the light brown haired girl's face._

 _"H-How did you-?" Lindsay started to ask. How on Earthland did the Fel Demon even knew about that already without her telling him yet?_

 _ **"** **I'm just that good at guessing."**_ _E.N.D merely told her with a grin, not going to tell her how the boy she liked and her competition already came to him already and told him about this whole situation._

 _Unaware of this, the girl couldn't help but be shocked by the demon guessing it right._

 _"Whoa, and here I was thinking that you wouldn't be that bright when it comes to this stuff." Lindsay told him with surprised still present in her tone._

 _However her choice of words got the demon to glare at her._

 _ **"…** **You know I could kill all of you and destroy this entire planet in an instant and there's not a darn thing any of you aside from Natsu could do about it."**_ _E.N.D threatened._

 _"That still wouldn't prove your point." Lindsay told him, not really bothered as she had seen the demon's power before, as well as being told that E.N.D acted like this usually._

 _ **"…"**_

 _"…"_

 _ **"…** **Dang it I hate it when other people are right."**_ _E.N.D stated with a sigh as he hanged his head down in defeat, as the girl merely sweat drop from seeing this._

Everyone froze as their eyes widen in horror from what they just heard the demon say to the light brown haired girl.

"…Did… did he just say he could destroy the planet?" Natsu questioned. Yet he was more interesting about the part that only the him in that world could go against the demon's threat about that.

Observer stayed silent, knowing that the demon here didn't really seem to mean it. Thus, the living constellation wasn't worried about what the E.N.D of that timeline just said, knowing it was more of a threat then something he would actually do.

 **There we go. Chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	24. Romeo's Girl Problems Pt 4

**Hello everyone. Have another chapter to hate on because why not?**

 **I will see if I can wrap up this timeline in this chapter, so let's see if I can do just that.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Four: Romeo's Girl Problems Pt. 4**

"T-That E.N.D guy was just joking about that though… right?" Lucy couldn't help but ask with worry and a nervous look on her face. To the blonde, there was just no way can anyone have enough strength or power to physically destroy an entire planet! That was just screamed insane!

"I'm sure he is… hopefully." Gray responded to the blonde. The Ice Maker Mage was in the same boat, as he figured the demon was just making an empty threat. It's not like he could actually blow up an entire world.

Everyone else merely nodded in agreement with the shirtless young man. Clearly the demon was just joking around and can't actually have the power to do that.

So why were they still so unease?

 _Before Lindsay could say anything else, the Fel Demon then recovered from him admitting that the light brown haired girl was right, before the creature then walked over to her._

 _ **"Anyway, let's not beat around the bush,"**_ _E.N.D started to say, before he then grabbed the girl by the shoulders before turning her around,_ _ **"Just tell Romeo how you feel, and then go talk Wendy and Chelia and see if any of you can work something out."**_

 _Before Lindsay could even respond to that, the demon went on to push her right toward the door to his and Natsu's house._

 _"W-W-Wait hold on a second!" She exclaimed, however she failed to get out of the demon's hold as E.N.D kept pushing her to the door._

 _ **"** **You'll be fine! Just do what I say and you'll be fine,"**_ _The Fel Demon told her as he reached out with his other hand to open the door that lead to outside,_ _ **"Good luck, have fun, and goodbye!"**_

 _With a shove, Lindsay was then pushed out of the house as she let out a yelp, before E.N.D shut the door right behind her, a big smile plastered on his face._

"He did it again." Macao told the others, seeing how the demon basically forced the girl out of his house.

"He didn't have to be so rude to my little girl like that!" Wakaba shouted in annoyance and slight anger. He didn't care if this E.N.D guy was some demon that may or may be capable of blowing up planets; no one acts like that to his daughter like that!

"It's not like any of us could do anything about it." Evergreen told the two older men, since after all this was all happening in a different alternate reality.

 _E.N.D then let out a happy sigh as a calm smile was now on his face._

 _ **"** **Finally…"**_ _The Fel Demon started to say, before he turned around and headed back to his chair._

 _Arriving at the piece of the furniture, the demon then sat back down as he got himself comfortable once more._

 _ **"** **Peace… and quiet…"**_ _E.N.D spoke with happiness and with a soft tone, as he put his arms behind his head, before lying back with a content smile._

 _Finally, he was now content._

 _*BAM*_

 _"I'M BAAAAAAAACK!" A certain Fire pink haired Dragon Slayer announced his return as he barged through the door._

 _ **"** **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"**_

Everyone couldn't help but sweat drop at seeing this, while Natsu was grinning at seeing his other self showing up. He didn't know why, but seeing the black demon being denied his peace was funny to the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Poor E.N.D." Elfman couldn't help but feel a bit pity for the winged demon. He just wanted to have some time to himself, and yet he was denied this completely now.

"I mean, I would be upset too if I didn't get my peace and quiet." Laxus told the others, understanding why the demon was so upset.

Before anyone else could say anything, Lisanna noticed the scenery changing from Natsu and E.N.D to elsewhere in Magnolia.

"Guys! The scene has changed!" The youngest of the Strauss siblings called out to the others, which got all of their attention to her.

Then they looked back at the blue smoke, and like the white haired woman said, the scene did change, showing elsewhere in the city in the alternate timeline.

 _Romeo was feeling nervous._

 _After his talk with E.N.D, which ended with him basically being forced to find Wendy, Chelia, and Lindsay and tell them about these weird feelings he was having around them, he figured he might as well try to do just that. However so far, the dark purple haired boy has yet to find the three girls. He didn't find them in the guild, as Lyon who was here to visit told him that Chelia went off into the city on her own, so the Ice Maker Mage from Lamia Scale didn't know where she was located at the moment._

 _So the boy didn't really know where to start looking for the three girls. He checked if Lindsay was at her home, but she wasn't there. Romeo wanted to see if Wendy was at Fairy Hills, but he knows that no males were allowed to set foot inside the building else Erza would castrate them._

 _Unless it's Natsu, being the boyfriend of some of the women who live there gives bonuses after all._

 _Now here he was, walking through the streets of Magnolia trying to find any of the three girls with no luck so far-._

 _"ROMEO!"_

 _The dark purple haired Fire Mage let out a yelp from the sudden yell, before turning around only to see Wendy, Chelia, and Lindsay all behind him. From the looks on their faces, they also weren't expecting each other to run into each other either._

"This is going to end horribly isn't it?" Bickslow guessed, because if there was one thing the black and blue haired man knows, it's when females get into a fight, it ain't pretty.

"How do you know that? It could end with a happy ending." Mira questioned and told the Seith and Eye Magic user.

"There's only one way to find out." Levy spoke to the others, as the Solid Script Mage figured they must watch and wait and see what will happen.

With that, no one else said anything else at the moment as they continued to look at the other alternate timeline.

 _"Oh, Wendy, Chelia, what are you both doing here?" Lindsay asked them with narrow eyes._

 _"Well, I don't know about Chelia here, but I need to talk to Romeo about something." Wendy told the light brown haired girl. Chelia turned to look at her best friend._

 _"I need to talk to Romeo too though." The recovering Sky God Slayer informed the Sky Dragon Slayer._

 _"So do I." Lindsay also responded to the two girls in front of her._

 _Romeo was confused. On one hand, he found the three girls, on the other hand, why were they all looking for him?_

 _His confusion then turned to worry as the blue haired girl, the pink haired girl, and the light brown haired girl then turned to look directly at him._

 _"Romeo! I need to talk to you!" All three girls told him at once as they ran in closer to the nervous dark purple haired._

 _This also got the three females to look at one another once more._

 _"I said I need to talk to him." Wendy told the other two girls._

 _"But I need to talk to him too." Lindsay informed the Sky Dragon Slayer._

 _"Can you both wait until I talk to him?" Chelia suggested to the two of them._

"I'm telling you guys, a cat fight is going to break out." Bickslow once again told them, believing that the three girls were going to fight over the poor boy.

"Nah, I'm sure things will work out, because that's manly!" Elfman responded to the Thunder God Tribe member.

"I have to agree with Bickslow on this one." Freed put his own opinion. If things kept going between the alternate versions of Wendy, Chelia, and Lindsay like this, things weren't going to end well that's for sure.

"It will be fine." Makarov told the guild. The Guild Master of Fairy Tail figured things will be just fine… hopefully.

Romeo merely was feeling embarrassed by all of this. From what he had seen in the other alternate timeline, it was clear that his other self liked all three of them, and all three girls also liked him back. Right now, seeing the alternate versions of the three girls acting like this over him, made him feel embarrassed.

Wendy was also in a similar situation like the young Fire Mage. Seeing another version of herself acting like that with the other versions of Chelia and Lindsay was both weird and awkward to see.

 _Afraid that something terrifying would happen between the three girls if he didn't interfere, he then spoke up loud enough for the three to hear._

 _"C-Can I say something for a moment?" He asked them._

 _Hearing the dark purple haired boy speak got the three girls attention as they ceased trying to out speak the other before staying quiet to listen to see what the boy they liked wanted to say. Seeing them listening, the young Fire Mage took a deep breath, figuring he might as well go threw what E.N.D told him to do._

 _"I… uh… need to tell you three something," Romeo started to say, with got the three girls interested and confused as to what he wanted to tell them. Wanting to get this over with as fast as he can to save himself the humiliation, the boy went on, "Don't get mad but, uh, when I'm around you three, I feel different. But I don't mean in a bad way! But when I'm around all three of you, my heart feels like it speeds up, my face gets warm, and I always like to see you three smile, I get a need to be around you all more and… well… I don't really know what else to say."_

 _A large blush completely covered his face as he felt extremely embarrassed about what he just said. Romeo figured he sounded like an idiot saying all of that._

 _He was too busy acting all nervous and awkward to notice the wide eyed look Wendy, Chelia, and Lindsay had on their faces. The three girls then turned their heads to look at one another before they looked back at the embarrass Romeo._

 _"Give us a moment." Wendy told him, which got him to look back at them with confusion despite his blush and nervousness._

 _With that, the three girls turned around before huddling closer so they could speak without the dark purple haired boy hearing them. While they did this, Romeo simply got confused by what they were doing as he tiled his head._

On one hand, some of the guild members couldn't help but find the somewhat confession from Romeo both adorable and funny. While the other hand why were confused, mainly by what the three girls were discussing over to themselves.

Observer didn't say anything as he honestly found all of this amusing to tell the truth. He was learning a lot from these mortals from not only seeing these other alternate timelines, but also from seeing the mortals watching these other parallel timelines as well.

 _It only lasted an extra minute before the blue haired girl, the pink haired girl, and the light brown haired girl ceased their talking before they all turned to look back at the confused and nervous Romeo with soft yet large smiles on their faces._

 _"Uh…," Romeo started to say, not understanding what they just finished discussing about, "Why are you three-?"_

 _"We like you too!" All three of them exclaimed happily._

 _Before Romeo could even respond, the three females then pretty much tackled the boy into a hug, getting his face to light up like a Christmas tree._

 _"H-Huh?! Y-You do?" Romeo managed to get out in shock. Wendy, Chelia, and Lindsay merely smiled at him once more._

 _"Of course we do you silly dummy." Lindsay told him._

 _"Since you feel the same way like we do…" Chelia started to say._

 _"Then we don't mind sharing you." Wendy finished._

 _After all, Erza, Lucy, Mira, and the other older women managed to do it with Natsu, so the three younger females didn't see why they couldn't do the same either._

 _"Now come on! Let's go to the guild!" The Sky Dragon Slayer told him and the two other girls, who merely smiled bright before the three proceed to bring Romeo with them back to the guild._

 _Romeo was still feeling embarrassed, and he didn't really fully understand what just happened all of a sudden._

 _Yet that didn't stop the small smile from forming on his face._

"O-Observer," Romeo spoke up, getting the living constellation to look at the dark purple haired boy, "Can you please change the timeline now? I think we've been enough." He told him with his blush still on his face.

"Are you sure?" Observer asked the boy once more.

"We're sure," This time it was Wendy who spoke up as the spirit turned to look at the also embarrassed blue haired girl, "So please change it."

No one else said anything, as some of them merely snickered at seeing the two young Mages acting like that due to seeing the whole thing with the current alternate timeline, while others like Mira merely found it adorable.

Observer, seeing no one objecting, figured he might as well do what the two young mortals want.

"Alright. I will cut the connection off and put up another one. Stand by." Observer told the others in the guild as he went to do what he said.

 **There we go. Chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	25. Burn Pt 1

**Hello everyone. I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred, whatever works for you.**

 **For this timeline, it's going to be a little bit dark. I think. I don't know maybe "dark" isn't the right word for this, but whatever.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Five: Burn Pt. 1**

"Finally, that's over with." Romeo stated, as he was tired of feeling so embarrassed and awkward seeing his other alternate self be like that for the rest of the guild to see.

Wendy didn't say anything, though she did nod in agreement to the dark purple haired boy's words.

"I thought it was cute." Mira spoke up with stars still in her eyes. She honestly fought the whole thing with Romeo and the three girls were both sweet and adorable. Not to mention the fact that she was with Natsu in that world was a wonderful bonus to the white haired woman.

Granted, there were others who were with the pink haired male as well, but honestly Mira didn't mind that. She knew if something like that actually happened here, the woman had no doubt they would make it work somehow.

Before anyone else could voice their opinions, Observer spoke back up, getting everyone to look at the living constellation being once more.

"I have established another connection to another timeline. Get ready mortals." He told the Fairy Tail Mages.

"I wonder what we will see this time." Gray wondered out loud.

"Hopefully we won't see anything to weird again." Lisanna replied to the dark blue haired male, who was still shirtless by the way.

"Only one way to find out…" Levy trailed off, as she and everyone else saw the blue smoke starting to show the other alternate timeline.

With that, they all waited and see what will show.

 _In an unknown location, in a dark hallway, two men were seen walking down the corridor, passing by more Mages who were part of their group._

 _One of them looked to have long brown hair that went pass his shoulders. The man had silver colored eyes. He wore an outfit that consisted of black colored clothing with the exception being his gloves and boots, which were a dark brown color, with two long swords on his back._

 _The other man to the right had a similar style of clothing, only his were dark red in color, with him also having two large shoulder pads as well that were dark metallic in color. He had black short hair, and had brown colored eyes. Unlike his friend next to him, he wielded a giant axe that was strapped to his back._

"Huh? Who are these guys?" Lucy questioned, not knowing who these two men were.

"And where are they at?" Macao also asked, as he was wondering where the two men were located and headed too. From the looks of things, the place looked pretty big and rather dark as well.

Natsu looked at the scene before him, before getting a rather sinking feeling appeared in his stomach. For some reason, the Fire Dragon Slayer was getting a vibe similar to that of the one timeline where the other him was being tortured and experimented on. But why did he though?

 _"So," The man on the left side asked his partner as they approached their destination, "Have we found a buyer for that woman yet?" He questioned._

 _"We have found someone who was interested in buying her. Thankfully if things go well, the transfer will be done in a few days tops." The black haired man told the brown haired man next to him._

 _"Hopefully that Fairy Tail b*tch sells well, even after all the fun we've had with her." The silver eyed man questioned as the two arrived in front of a door in the hallway._

Hearing the men's words not only got everyone to widen their eyes in shock, but also grew angry when they realized what was going on.

"This is a dark guild!" Freed exclaimed with disgust, now understanding why the two men were making him feel unpleasant.

"But… they said they have someone from Fairy Tail." Pantherlily spoke up, hearing how they have someone from their guild and planning on selling them.

This merely got everyone to be worried and angered, hearing the two dark Mages' words a moment ago. What angered them even more was the way the brown haired man told his friend about some kind of "fun" they have had with them. If those men did anything to a friend of theirs…!

 _Before the two men went through the door, the black haired man turned to look at his partner once more._

 _"She should. She's still a virgin after all, and you know how valuable virgin women are on the market." The axe wielder told the long sword wielder. However the long brown haired man had to disagree about that._

 _"Dude, we f**ked her in the mouth, we f**ked we in the a**, and we did whatever we wanted to her slutty body, so I don't think she counts as one." The silver eyed man told the other man._

 _"But we didn't penetrate her hymen, thus she's a virgin." The man responded, since he knows that virgin females are worth way more on the market than non virgin women, thus they couldn't defile that part of the woman._

 _"Yeah I don't think that really counts. A virgin implies that one never had sex, while we did whatever we could dream of to that b*tch. So, while our buyer may not know any better, she's not a virgin." The brown haired man replied back to his ally._

 _"That may be true for men, but for women, you can do whatever you want to her, yet if her hymen is still intact, she's a virgin, no matter what else we do to her." The axe wielder countered his friend._

 _"Well I think you're wrong, but we'll talk about this more later." The brown haired man told his fellow dark Wizard._

 _The black haired man merely sighed as he got his keys out to open the door in front of them._

The guild was silent as they listened to the words the two dark Mages told one another in their argument. This dark guild… they did all of that to one of their own? Anger filled the Fairy Tail Mages' bodies, how could these people do this?!

"Who do they have?" Makarov questioned as he clench his fist in anger. One of his children was in these monsters hands, yet there was nothing he or the others could do about it!

It was like with the other alternate Natsu who was tortured and experimented on all over again! All they could do was watch and unable to stop this!

 _The door to the somewhat large and dark cell was opened, allowing the two to enter the cell to see their prize._

 _Lying on the cold ground, which had dried blood and dried semen all over the floor, an unconscious and naked woman was seen. Her wrists and ankles were chained up connecting to the ground, completely bolted in. Her body looked beaten and battered, with scars and infections were also noticeable on the woman all over, showing that the large dark guild didn't care about treating her of her injuries or illnesses._

 _The thing that stood out of her though, was her long blue colored hair, which was dirtied up as well._

Everyone froze by the sight before them, recognizing the woman despite her horrible condition. A certain Rain Woman couldn't help but be the most shocked and fearful, as she brought her hands to her mouth to cover it.

"T-That's Juvia…" Juvia muttered quietly to herself, seeing the battered and greatly scarred alternate version of herself. The Water Mage couldn't stop the few tears that appeared in her eyes, realizing what her other self was forced to go through.

"S-S-Someone will show up to save her… right?" Wendy questioned while stuttering a little. Fairy Tail must be looking for her right? They have to be!

Natsu couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was one thing to hear about one of their own being forced through all of that, but seeing it himself, and seeing it was Juvia, his blood boiled in rage from the sight. No doubt everyone else was feeling the same as well.

Observer didn't say a word, though even he was disgusted by how these mortals could do something like this to each other.

 _"Oh look, she's still unconscious." The brown haired man stated with a sadistic and lustful grin on his face, remembering how some of the other dark Mages had their turn at her a few hours earlier._

 _"…You're going to go at it aren't you?" The black haired man questioned his lust driven friend, who merely laugh at his words._

 _"Of course I am! Sure she can't scream like this, but hey at least I'm still getting some of that slutty body!" The man shouted out loud._

 _The axe wielder didn't say anything else as he figured he would let his friend go at it, as he turned around to head back out of the door, seeing things were going to get loud and messy once more._

 _The long brown haired man started to unbuckle his pants, ready to have some more fun to the blue haired woman's body._

"No… no, no, no, no, no, please no!" Juvia started to shout, not caring how she looked and how tears were now going down her face. She didn't want to see this! She refused to see her alternate self about to get raped!

No one else could do anything other than clench their fists in anger and rage. Natsu himself was doing it so hard that blood started to drip from his hands due to how hard he was clutching his hands. If only he could interfere, he would make these monsters pay with their blood!

Makarov, believing that there was nothing they could do, was about to call out to Observer to tell him to cut the connection off from this alternate timeline to avoid seeing the blue haired woman about to be raped.

But before he could though…

( **Cue "Burn" by Smash into Pieces** )

 _*BOOM*_

 _A loud explosion shook the entire building, getting the brown haired man to cease his current action and got the black haired man to stop wlaking as they looked up in confusion and shock._

 _"What the bloody heck was that?!" The brown haired man questioned out loud, angered that something was going to take his time away from his fun with the unconscious woman._

 _"Don't just stand there, go see what that was! I'll stay here to keep an eye on the woman!" The black haired man ordered at the other man._

 _The sword wielding dark Mage merely grunted in anger, before doing what the other man said before bolting out of the room and started to head directly to whatever cause that explosion._

This got everyone to widen their eyes in surprised by the sudden turn of events; however they couldn't be more relived either, getting an idea of what it may be.

"That might be Fairy Tail!" Happy exclaimed happily, no pun intended.

"They've come to save Juvia!" Lucy spoke up with a large smile, glad that the alternate version of the Water Mage was about to be rescued and free from this nightmare.

This got Juvia to smile a little, as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. Her guild, and hopefully her Gray-Sama were going to save her other self.

Mostly everyone was relaxed now, seeing how that it was no doubt the other versions of themselves that showed up. Hopefully the dark guild would soon be defeated and put behind bars for what they did!

 _Elsewhere in the large building, a group of dark Mages were seen rushing through a hallway to arrive at whatever it was that caused the explosion. Each of them had different kinds of weapons at their disposal to aid them in the fight._

 _"Keep going! No doubt an intruder has arrived!" The lead dark Mage of the group told the others, as they entered through a door on the right side of themselves._

 _*BOOM*_

 _A large blast of fire tore threw not only the entrance the dark guild entered, but the entire wall was well, allowing more fire to spread and be seen._

 _"GAH!" The leader of the small group was thrown back to the ground due to the explosion, before slowly getting back up on his feet._

 _When he looked in front of him though, his eyes widen in fear and horror._

 _The entire wall was completely blown away, as fire surrounded the man as he saw the massive area expose and up in flames. However, the thing that got him to be fearful was the now burning corpses of his fellow dark Mages. Not only were they the ones he was with, but more of the members of the dark guild were also lying on the ground all around the now opened up and burning area. Their lifeless bodies were charged beyond recognition, or something looked like it ripped their heads or other body parts and organs out of their bodies. Truly, it was a horrifying sight for anyone to witness._

 _But then he saw it._

 _Standing in the flames in front of him looked to be a certain young man with pink colored hair. However, his eyes were shadowed by his hair, allowing his eyes to be glowing completely crimson, giving him a menacing look._

The entire guild, once happy that Juvia was about to be saved, now looked on in horror by the sight they all saw. What shocked them the most though was who was causing all of that death.

"I-It's Natsu…!" Erza exclaimed.

For some reason, seeing the other version of their Fire Dragon Slayer caused a sense of fear to enter most of the guild's bodies. The way he looked at the moment, he looked like a vengeful demon at the moment.

And it didn't look like he was done spilling blood just yet.

 **There we go. Chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to purge London? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **Your life has no future  
Talk won't get you out of this  
You should have been more careful  
Playing with fire**_


	26. Burn Pt 2

**Hi.**

 **Have another chapter.**

 **Cause why not?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Six: Burn Pt. 2**

( **Cue "Burn" by Smash into Pieces** )

No one said anything else at the moment as they merely watched the alternate timeline in the blue smoke, too shock and horrified by what was happening in front of their eyes at the moment to say anything.

 _The dark Mage was in fear due to seeing the pink haired male surrounded by the flames. The Wizard tried to back away to get away from the terrifying and furious Dragon Slayer._

 _However, he didn't have the time to crawl that far before he found himself lifted up in the air and being choked by Natsu. His hair was still casting a shadow over his eyes, giving them a crimson glow that made it all more horrifying to the dark Mage._

 _"P-P-P-Please l-l-let me g-g-go!" The Dark Mage managed to cry out despite the one hand choking he was going through._

 _*CRACK*_

 _A loud crack filled the air as the dark Mage was then dropped, his neck completely broken, thus now dead. Natsu, not wasting any more time, merely walked over the corpse before heading deeper into the building, causing more destruction and murdering and burning any more dark Mages that stood in his way._

"H-H-He's killing them all…" Gray managed to speak, despite seeing another version of Natsu brutally murdering and burning these dark Mages alive. It was one thing to see the pink haired male killing some giant monster or something, but seeing him being so brutal to the dark Wizards was too much! The dark guild was twisted and sick for what they did to Juvia, but that didn't make the actions that other Natsu was doing any better for the situation.

Juvia didn't really know what to say. The sight she was seeing was as if Hell itself was unleashed. While she couldn't care less for the dark guild, especially after seeing what they did to the alternate Juvia of that world, it didn't make the sight of the other Natsu doing all of this any easier to bear.

There was a rule that Fairy Tail had that Juvia knows, and that rule was to never kill. This other timeline seemed to be no different, yet that wasn't stopping Natsu from doing what he was doing. Why would he go so far for her? Wouldn't he be at risk of being banished from the guild for his actions?

 _In a larger room elsewhere in the building, the long brown haired man, as well as a large group of the dark guild's members, was all present, getting ready for the approaching enemy._

" _Hold your ground everyone! Someone with some guts thinks he can just walk in and take us out?! What a joke!" The man shouted as he laughed a little. This didn't help the other dark Mages, who were honestly fearful of what was heading their way._

 _Before anyone else could say anything else, the door, as well as the entire wall, was blown to pieces. This forced the brown haired sword wielder and the others to cover their eyes due to the debris and smoke._

 _When they looked back, they were shocked and horrified by seeing the numerous dead bodies that were before them. The entire area was up in flames as the smoke went up to the now visible sky, blocking the sky's view. Even the brown haired man was shocked by the sight before him._

 _However, he didn't have the time to react before they all noticed the Fire Dragon Slayer approaching them from the fires he emerged from. His face was one of pure hatred and fury, like a demon sent from Hell to punish the sinners of the world._

 _"W-Well, if it isn't one of Fairy Tail's Wizards," The sword wilder started to say, trying to not act like he was shocked and frightened by the sight before him, "Are you here for that b*tch we took? Well, sorry to disappoint you that you won't be getting her back!"_

 _"U-Uh sir? A-Are you sure it's wise to-?" One of the scared dark Mages questioned his boss, only to be cut off by the man._

" _Don't be scared you idiots! This guy can't stop us! We will kill him, and then I'll go back to doing whatever I want to that woman's slutty body!" He shouted out, raising his swords toward the pink haired male._

 _This was to be his final mistake._

 _The moment Natsu heard those words, a large wave of flames was unleashed by the pink haired male before the dark guild could even see it coming._

 _And before the brown haired knew it, he, as well as all the other dark Mages, were cut in half as their upper and lower body parts fell to the floor._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The brown haired male, somehow still survive despite missing his lower body, scream in agony from the attack, his organs threatening to spill out of his wounds._

The sight got some of the guild to raise their hands to their mouths as they tried to process the sight before them. The gruesome was too much to some of them to bear as they ran into the kitchen or the restrooms to empty their stomachs.

Natsu was shocked too from what his other self just did. But… if he were to be honest, if someone he cared about was taken and was tortured the way the other Juvia was, he would have done the same. Screw the consequences! If it meant to save someone he cared about, he would gladly get blood on his hands!

 _Natsu, not at all bothered by the sight before him, merely walked passed the cleaved bodies. But not before he send a ball of fire toward the brown haired man's upper body half, causing him to scream in pure agony as he slowly burned alive._

 _Elsewhere, back where the black haired man and the still unconscious Juvia was at, hearing another explosion got the dark Mage to be more on edge. It was getting closer, and he could even hear the screams of the other members of his dark guild before they were suddenly stopped._

 _"What the bloody heck is going on?!" The man questioned, before turning to look at the blue haired woman lying on the ground. Maybe if he was fast enough, he could drag this b*tch away from the building and away from the forest before whoever was here could get to hi-._

 _*BOOM*  
_

 _"GAH!" The axe wielding man shouted he was blown back hitting the ground face first, getting some small scars on his face._

 _When he looked back up though, he widen his eyes in both shock and fear when he saw the entire roof and walls that once surrounded him gone and in pieces, allowing himself to be expose to the smoke filled sky, as well as seeing all the flames surrounding and covering the entire area._

"The entire building is reduced to rubble…" Gajeel managed to say, seeing the whole dark guild was now up in flames and in ruins. And from the Iron Dragon Slayer's perspective, it looked like the entire dark guild other than the axe wielding guy was all killed.

"There's just fire… everywhere." Lucy responded, seeing all the flames covering the whole landscape. The entire sky was blocked out by the smoke emitting from the fires that the other Natsu unleashed on the area.

Those who have had come back from emptying their stomachs couldn't say anything, as they were still too horrified from the sight they saw earlier.

 _He couldn't say a word before he felt an unknown presence not to far from him. SLwoly turning his head around, his eyes widen once more as he saw the pink haired male, holding the blue haired woman in his arms. His back was turned to the black haired man, so the dark Mage took this chance to forget about the woman and try to crawl away slowly from the Fire Dragon Slayer._

 _"You…"_

 _The man froze in fear before turning his head around slowly only to see the pink haired male gently putting the woman down on the ground, before he turned directly toward the axe wielding man._

 _The dark Mage was scared. Never before had he felt fear like this in his whole life. The sight of the burning area around him, the smell of the burning bodies of his comrades filling his nostrils was all too much for him to bear. Tears were pouring down his face as he saw the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer walking towards him._

 _"I-I-I-I-I'm sorry! P-P-P-P-Please let me go! I-I'll give up my ways, I'll change, I'll leave this life behind I swear! J-Just… please don't kill me!" The black haired man was basically begging at his point, tears was streaming down his face as he tried to convince the man before him. Being a dark guild Mage wasn't worth this! He wanted to live! He didn't want to die!_

Despite the horrible things the man did, nearly everyone couldn't help but feel sorry; maybe it was due to their good nature. Even Juvia, despite her anger and hatred for what the man did to the other Juvia, she couldn't help but pity the man. The words they was spouting wasn't deception, he was truly being honest. He was willing to change to avoid death.

Makarov had a sinking feeling when he saw this. Fairy Tail was a place that believed everyone deserved a second chance. Or at least spared their enemies. But then again, after what they did to Juvia of that world, he questioned if people like that truly deserved forgiveness.

But the old man knew that the dark Mage wasn't going to be spared. Seeing the actions of the alternate Natsu so far, it would be foolish to think so.

 _"Begging won't get you out of this you b*stard." Natsu told him, his voice filled with hate and fury as he got closer to the man._

 _Hearing his words got the axe wielder to freeze, as more tears streamed down his face when he saw the pink haired young man gathering fire in his mouth._

 _"NO! NO PLEASE! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!"_

 _The man couldn't finish before Natsu fired off a massive Fire Dragon's Roar directly at him. His skin immediately melted away as well as his inner organs, leaving bone the only thing still standing in the flames. But it didn't stop there, his bones then immediately became charred before they themselves were obliterated into ashes._

 _The attack kept on going through the forest, setting the forest on fire as the flames spread quickly to the rest of the trees. Animals were now trying to avoid the now present forest fire from consuming them all as they ran for their lives. However, at this moment, Natsu couldn't give a crap about some stupid trees or forest animals._

 _If one could see the land now, they would see the entire forest up in flames, smoke blocking out the dark sky, as the dark guild consumed by flames and in ruins. Many bodies were charred beyond recognition, as other dark Mages who weren't set aflame were either brutally beaten to death, their organs and blood leaking from their large gaping wounds on their chests, or were lying against the broken walls as their blood smeared the stone walls and floor._

 _Natsu, now once again holding the unconscious Juvia in his arms, looked at the woman once more with a sorrowful expression, before walking away from the burning landscape in her arms._

 _He would not make the same mistake again. If anyone lays a hand on her again, they will all burn._

"Observer…" Makarov started to speak up in a quiet tone, mainly to get over how the other Natsu caused all of that destruction and death without remorse.

"I understand." Observer informed the old man, knowing that they were done seeing this timeline.

And so, he went on to cut the connection off before getting ready to establish another link to a different timeline.

Everyone else remained quiet as they tried to process the whole thing. The Juvia of that world was captured at one point, before being tortured and raped constantly. The Natsu of that world found out about this somehow, before going to save her but not before brutally murdering every single dark Mage that caused the blue haired woman harm.

Juvia couldn't help but look over to Natsu, who remained silent through the whole thing. She couldn't help but wonder if he would go to the same lengths to save someone like her, no matter if it meant exile from the guild due to spilling blood.

The Water Mage hoped that day would never come to know.

 **There we go. Chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **I want you to see, I want you to feel  
Everything you have been doing to me  
I want it to hurt, I want you to learn  
What it means to twist and turn  
I want you to burn  
I want you to burn  
I want you to burn  
I want you to burn**_


	27. Rivals' Worst Nightmare

**Hello. I'm back with another chapter for you all to either hate or enjoy. Whatever works for you all.**

 **This timeline here… is going to be weird.**

… **I already feel dirty even though I just started. You all will see what I mean.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Seven: Rivals' Worst Nightmare**

"The link is established, get ready mortals." Observer told the Fairy Tail guild members, as he finished channeling his own energy into the blue smoke once more.

No one said anything as they merely waited to see what would pop up this time. Some of them hoped it isn't anything too horrifying like the last one, even if the terrible things they saw that other Natsu did were meant for good.

 _A certain Ice Maker Mage was seen walking through the streets of Magnolia, his thought filling his head as he walked into the park where the city was at. Thankfully for him, there was hardly anyone out right now to disturbed him as he approached a bench no one was occupying._

 _With that, the dark blue haired male sat down on the bench, as he let out a loud sigh as he tried to clear his head._

"Huh, it's me." Gray told the others, as the Ice Maker Mage saw the alternate version of himself, surprising to see a timeline focusing on him at the moment. At least, he thinks that's what it is about.

"Boo!" Natsu exclaimed, getting his Ice Magic user rival to glare at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

"What do you mean by that Flamebrain?!" Gray shouted at his rival, who glared back as the two butted heads once more.

"Exactly what I mean Ice stripper!" Natsu shouted back.

"Why do they keep fighting?" Observer couldn't help but ask, seeing this was another fight between them to add to the number of times the living constellation saw the two Mages argue with one another.

"That's just how they are." Lucy told the spirit.

"That's roughly the same answer you told me before." Observer responded to the blonde Celestial Mage, who merely shrugged at the spirit.

 _Gray couldn't help but sigh as he lay back on the bench he was on. His current thoughts were completely filling his head._

 _"What am I going to do?" The Ice Maker Mage wondered out loud. He couldn't shake these feelings away, he could never do that._

 _But at the same time, he can't act on them either._

"What's stripper's problem?" Gajeel questioned, seeing how the other version of Gray seemed to be down about something.

"How should we know that?" Levy replied back to the black haired Iron Dragon Slayer.

"I was just asking." Gajeel responded back to the blue haired woman.

No one said anything to him as they all looked back at the other alternate timeline once more, even Natsu and Gray after Erza broke their fight again.

 _As the Ice Maker Mage was in his thoughts, he didn't notice a presence approaching him._

 _"Excuse me young man, what seems to be the problem?" An older man's voice was heard, getting Gray's attention as he looked back up._

 _The owner of the voice was merely a middle age men in a suit. He must have seen the Fairy Tail Mage like this and couldn't help but ask if anything was wrong. Gray sighed once more before he spoke up top answer the bystander._

 _"Nothing's wrong. Don't worry sir." Gray told the man, however the older man didn't look convince._

 _"Are you sure? Something seems to be troubling you. And trust me; I have seen that look on your face before on others." The man told the Ice Maker Mage, not at all bothered by the young man in front of him being shirtless for some reason._

 _As much as Gray didn't want to tell anyone, this man didn't look like he was going to leave until he got an answer. The shirtless younger man sighed once more before he spoke up._

 _"Alright, there's this girl that I know that I really like, but…" Gray trailed off as he looked away slightly._

"A GIRL?!" Juvia shouted out in shock, while at the same time hoping it was her. Was this a timeline where Gray would confess his feelings for her?

"Who the heck would Gray like though?" Elfman questioned, as he didn't think the Ice Maker Mage would actually like someone of the opposite sex to the point that it was bugging him.

"Maybe it's Juvia?" Mira guessed, since she didn't know who else the Ice Maker Mage would like.

"Maybe, but for all we know it could be someone else." Lucy responded to the white haired woman. If seeing these other timelines taught her anything, it was to expect the unexpected.

 _"Ah… I know what you mean. I had to help my own kids with this kind of problem before," The man told the Fairy Tail Wizard, "Would you explain further as to what exactly is bugging you about this?"_

 _Gray turned to look back at the man, figuring he could at least tell him. It was better than telling someone he knows._

 _"Well… I have known this girl since we were little. But we always get into fights and argued a lot over the silliest and stupidest things. I really like her, but since due to our history, I worry that she won't feel the same way." Gray admitted to the older gentleman._

Hearing this got Juvia to widen her eyes in horror. She didn't know her Gray-Sama when they were little! Who else could the other him be talking about then? The blue haired woman then turned to look at Lucy, who noticed the glare the blue haired woman was sending her way.

"Why are you looking at me like that?! I didn't know him that long ago!" Lucy exclaimed at the Water Mage. Besides, she didn't even like him more than a friend! She already has feelings for someone else.

"But this is a different world. Maybe in this world either you or Juvia joined much sooner and got a rivalry in that world?" Erza guessed.

"What if the other Gray is talking about you?" Lisanna questioned the red head, who wasn't expecting that as her eyes widen in surprised.

"Me?" Erza questioned back, a bit surprised by the white haired woman's suggestion.

Hearing that suggestion from Lisanna however got Natsu to grow angry.

 _The man couldn't help but smile sadly at this. He had seen this situation with one of his own kids once, so he knew the situation the shirtless man was going through._

 _"Well, I can't if this girl you like does feel the same way or not, but are you sure keeping your feelings to yourself is the best thing to do?" The man asked Gray, getting the Ice Maker Mage to look back at the man in confusion. Seeing the puzzled expression, the man went on, "Think about it. Would you either confess to this girl you like and have there be a chance that she feels the same or rejects you? Or say nothing, and watch as she is taken away by someone else?"_

 _Hearing the man's words got Gray to widen his eyes. He can't deny that he gets jealous when he sees the girl she likes close to another male. The mere thoughts of her ending up with someone else made his heart break. He can't go through with that!_

 _"No… I don't want her to end up with anyone else!" Gray exclaimed as he stood up. Whenever she feels the same or not, he needed to tell her! He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he stood by and did nothing while the woman he loved was taken from him!_

 _With that, Gray shouted a quick thank you to the gentleman before bolting away from the park and headed straight to the guild._

 _The man merely smiled, as a thought then came to him._

" _Hmm, I should get some flowers for my wife." The man told himself before going to do just that._

"Well there goes the other me," Gray spoke up, seeing his other self bolting to the guild, "But who does that other me like though?" The Ice Maker Mage wondered out loud, trying to think who he would like that he would argue or fight with. The only ones he could think of is Erza and Mira, if going by their younger days.

"Guess there's only one way to find out." Freed replied, seeing that their guesses could go on until they find out who the other version of Gray likes appears.

No one said anything else as they waited to see when Gray got to his destination.

 _It was normal in the guild hall, as people were doing their own thing. Either it be fighting, drinking, or chatting with one another, everyone was enjoying themselves._

 _However this all stopped when the doors to the guild burst open as Gray ran into the building, getting everyone's attention as they saw the Ice Maker Mage, who looked like he just ran a marathon._

 _"Hi Gray!" Mira from the bar greeted the out of breath shirtless man, as others did the same._

 _Before the shirtless young man could say anything else, another voice spoke up._

 _"There you are Ice Stripper! I was wondering when you would show up!" A woman shouted out while smirking._

 _This woman, who spoke up, had long messy and familiar spiky pink hair that went down her back, and black colored eyes. She wore a simple sleeveless gold trimmed black colored waistcoat that was left opened, however her scarf was wrapped around her rather large breasts like a bra to prevent them from being naked to the world. She also wore white knee length-trousers with black ribbon ties on them._

Everyone froze when they saw the woman who appeared, as Natsu widen his eyes in shock, remembering seeing a past timeline when this happened.

"WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO'S A GIRL THERE?!" Natsu shouted out loud, not at all happy about being the only one being a different gender.

"How should we know that?" Gray questioned back at the pink haired male. He didn't get though why Natsu was a girl in that wor-.

His thoughts stopped before both him and Natsu froze, a look of pure fear and disgust appeared on their faces as they connected the dots, remembering how the other Gray talked about the girl he liked, and how they would always argue and fight.

"…Oh no," Both spoke at once, their voice cracking in fear as they went on, "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Gajeel, also managing to connect the dots, couldn't help but looking like he was about to burst out laughing, while everyone lese has yet to made the connection, and thus were confused by seeing both the pink haired and dark blue haired males words.

 _Gray, not saying anything as he saw Natsumi, merely walked over to where the long pink haired woman was at. What he was about to do most people would say he was out of his mind, but if he knew Natsumi, action would speak louder than mere words._

 _Seeing the approaching male, Natsumi merely grinned as he approached, thinking that her rival wanted another fight._

 _"What Ice Princess? You want another fi-?" She couldn't finish her words however…_

 _…As without warning Gray slammed his lips into her own._

 _Glass shattered in the guild hall, everyone frozen with their jaws hanging from their jaws as they dropped their mugs or plates as they are remained frozen like statues with wide comical eyes._

 _Natsumi herself was shocked herself, her own eyes widened as a massive blush dominated her face as her lips were lock by Gray's own, his own eyes closed during this while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Despite the suddenness of the action, Natsumi couldn't help but close her own eyes as he returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck._

The fear and disgust in Natsu and Gray intensified as the color drained from their bodies, their souls were seen coming out of their mouths as everyone else froze and dropped their jaws as well.

Well most of them, Gajeel, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen couldn't help but burst out laughing from the whole thing.

 _Eventually, the two pulled away with large blushes as Gray looked at Natsumi dead in the eyes._

 _"Be my girlfriend." Were the only words Gray told the pink haired woman despite his blush._

 _"…Okay." Natsumi managed to mutter, her blush still dominating her face._

 _With those words spoken, Gray broke into a large smile, before without warning picked Natsumi up bridal style, getting her to yelp in surprised, before bolting out of the guild with her in his arms._

 _Everyone else remained in their shocked frozen states, still trying to process what the crap they just saw._

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gajeel, Laxus and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe continued to laugh out loud from the entire thing, all while Natsu and Gray continued to pale and feel absolutely sick.

"D…Did that really just happened?" Romeo questioned, trying to not feel so disturbed by the sight they all just saw.

"Apparently…" Wendy managed to get out despite her own embarrassment from seeing such a thing.

"Man…," Lucy stated to question as she turned to look at both Natsu and Gray, "That must be awful for you two to see-."

However she stopped herself as she noticed the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Ice Maker Mage no longer present. Natrually, this confused the blonde.

"Huh? Where did they go?" Lucy questioned out loud.

Her answer came as she and everyone else suddenly heard rather loud vomiting coming from the bathroom down the hall. This merely got everyone to sweat drop from the action the two rivals were doing.

Observer couldn't help but find it amusing to be honest.

"…I'll bet that they want me to cut the connection," The living constellation stated, before he turned toward the blue smoke once more, "I'll cut off the link and establish another one."

And that Observer did.

 **Well… that was… a bit weird… and dirty in my opinion. That whole thing made me feel weird and I don't know why. I had no problem Natsu brutally killing and murdering people last chapter, so why is it these kinds of things that made me unease?**

 **Well anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	28. The Emperor of Alvarez Pt 1

**Hello again everyone, It is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise, whatever works for you all.**

 **Don't worry; this chapter won't be as… disturbing… as the last one, so have no fear. For this timeline, you all will see something that will have a hint of what's to come… for a different story idea I have that is. You all will see when we get to it. If not in this chapter, then the one after this one.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Eight: The Emperor of Alvarez Pt. 1**

"Are you two alright now?" Mira couldn't help but as the white haired woman saw the shaking Natsu and Gray, still traumatized from what they just saw.

After the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Ice Maker Mage emptied their stomachs as much as they could, the two returned to the main hall of the guild. But needless to say, the two were still shaken up and horrified by what they saw in the other timeline they just witness.

"Why… why did we have to see that? I was happily content without needing to know a world like that exists." Gray managed to stutter out a little as he tried to wipe the memory from his mind.

"That was horrifying! I would rather see that other evil demonic version of me again than see a timeline like that ever again!" Natsu exclaimed out loud, trying to shake the horrible memories from his head. He would rather be on transportation for the end of time then see an alternate timeline like that again!

"Oh quiet being a bunch of babies already!" Gajeel shouted at them, though he was still trying to recover from his burst of laughter from earlier, find the whole thing they witness hilarious.

"Alright, calm down you all." Erza told them, seeing how both the Ice Maker Mage and the Fire Dragon Slayer were about to butt heads with the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Before this conversation could continue, Observer spoke up, getting everyone's attention towards the living constellation.

"A new link has been established. Get ready mortals." He told them all, as the blue smoke started to show the other timeline.

Everyone stayed quiet as they went on to see the other timeline.

 _In a rather large bedroom, sunlight was seen coming out of a large glassed window, shining down on a woman, who was awoken from her slumber as she sat up from the large royal bed, stretching out her arms above her head as he let out a yawn._

 _The voluptuous woman in question didn't really have much on her body at the moment, due to her just waking up from her sleep. She wore dark crimson lingerie on her body, as her large mass of red colored hair was all braided up, even while she slept, and her eyes were brown colored._

"Oh my!" Some of the men in the building, mainly the older men, couldn't help but have nose bleeds when they saw the gorgeous woman.

Due to the woman's rather revealing undergarments, some of the other guild members turned away to avoid seeing the nearly almost naked woman. Romeo and Wendy covered their eyes to avoid seeing her, while Bisca and Alzack covered Asuka's eyes, much to the little girl's confusion.

Erza, one of the few who wasn't bothered by what the woman was wearing, couldn't help but feel like the female in the other alternate timeline seemed… familiar somehow. It wasn't her, yet…

 _The red haired woman then turned to the other still sleeping occupant in the bed, smiling softly as she saw the man she loved still in dreamland._

 _"Honey…," She started to say as she bent down to her husband's ear, "It's time to wake up now." She told him in a small yet soft tone._

 _A small grunt came from the man, before he slowly opened his eyes as he too sat up from the bed._

 _Sitting up was what looked like a young man who was shirtless, with the covers of the bed blocking everything from the waist down. The odd thing about him was the demonic horns on his head, as well as the dark green colored markings on his chest, arms, and face. Another thing about him was the messy and spiky pink hair he had_ **(Imagine like Natsu's hair after the one year time skip)**. _He also had black colored eyes as he let out a yawn._

 _The man with the demonic features gained a soft smile as he looked at the woman next to him._

 _"Good morning my love." He told the red haired woman, his smile never fading._

Everyone had wide comical eyes as they saw the familiar pink haired male, before the silent broke by the Fire Dragon Slayer himself.

"IS THAT ME?!" Natsu shouted out once more in shock.

"NATSU WHY DO YOU GET TO HAVE A HOT WIFE LIKE THAT?!" Makarov, Marcao, and Wakaba all shouted out at one at the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

Hearing their words got the others to give the three older men a deadpanned stare.

"Really? That's what you are wondering about?" Mira questioned. She figured they would be more concern about the demonic features this other Natsu had.

"How could Salamander get a woman like that?" Gajeel questioned, also shocked by the rather mature and hot woman being the alternate Natsu's wife.

"…Seriously? You too?" Levy questioned as the Solid Script Mage face palmed by the Iron Dragon Slayer's words.

"Huh," Gray questioned as he spoke up, glad that his mind was off of that last timeline they were forced to see, "That woman reminds me of Erza for some reason." The Ice Maker Mage told the others.

"She does?" Lisanna questioned back at the still shirtless man.

Everyone, well those who weren't being jealous of the alternate Natsu getting a woman like that as a wife, turned their attention back to the other timeline.

For Erza, she can't help but think that the woman there seemed familiar to her for some reason. The S-Class didn't know why she was feeling or thinking this way, but hopefully she would get an answer soon.

As for Natsu, after getting over the shock of seeing another version of him with demonic features, couldn't help but have a blush when he actually got a look at the woman that was his wife in that timeline. She was beautiful in his eyes, just like the others women he couldn't help but have feelings for.

 _The red haired woman merely looked at him with her own smile before the two exchanges a quick kiss to one another before they pulled away. However they then hugged one another in a cuddling manner with content smiles on their faces._

 _"We need to get up now." The woman told the love of her life, as Natsu let out another yawn as he looked at her in the eyes._

 _"Do we have too? Can't we just stay like this for a while longer?" Natsu asked in a quiet tone. He didn't want to leave his nice bed with his wife. The demon wanted to stay here for a bit longer._

 _"Yes Natsu, we must. Remember last night? Altes reported that the last resistance of Ishgar had fallen to him." The woman told her husband, who smiled a little from hearing that._

Hearing those last words thought got everyone to widen their eyes in horror. Their home… fell?

"WHY AM I ALWAYS THE BAD GUY?!" Natsu shouted out loud. Why would he attack the continent that their country Fiore was located? And why is it him always being the enemy?! Can't someone else like Ice Stripper or Metal Face be the bad guy for a change?!

"Maybe the Multiverse just doesn't like you." Gray told the Fire Dragon Slayer, who turned his attention away from the blue smoke showing the other timeline and toward his rival with a glare.

"What did you say?!" Natsu shouted at him.

"You heard me!" Gray shouted back at his fire breathing rival.

"Why is Natsu upset? He was only evil in like one timeline so far." Lucy couldn't help but asked, not getting why the pink haired male she may or may not have a crush on was so angry about this.

"Well to be fair, we have yet seen any evil versions of ourselves at the moment, so he does have some truth in his words." Freed informed the blonde Celestial Mage.

Wendy took this chance to speak up, allowing those who were paying attention to hear the blue haired girl.

"Hang on; maybe Ishgar in that world is evil or full of bad guys?" Wendy suggested. They can't just assume that their homeland is the same like it is in their own world. For all they knew everyone in Fiore in that world is evil or something.

"Yeah," Romeo agreed with the Sky Dragon Slayer, trying to find the positives in the alternate timeline they were seeing, "Maybe it's like what Wendy suggested."

However, despite the two young one's words, no one was convinced as they continued to observe the other alternate world.

 _"Oh yeah, that's right. Another continent conquered. I guess that is worth having a feast over isn't it?" Natsu asked his beloved, who smiled at him lovely once again._

 _"Of course. No doubt the Spriggan Twelve would be waiting for us don't you think?" The red haired woman questioned, with Natsu chuckling a little from her words, seeing how she had a point._

 _"I guess you got me there," The pink haired demon replied before giving her another quick kiss on the lips, to which she happily returned, before they parted with both of them having loving smiles on their faces, "I love you Irene."_

 _"I love you too Natsu." The now identified Irene told him as well._

"Oh, so that's her name." Elfman spoke up. Now they knew who the woman was, or at least her name.

"You think she exists in our world too?" Kinana questioned, wondering if this Irene woman was around in their world as well, or was she only from that timeline.

"Maybe, but who knows." Warren replied back to the purple haired woman.

 _'Irene huh?'_ Natsu couldn't help but think to himself as he now knows the name of the woman that was his wife in that alternate world, _'That's a cute name.'_

That got Natsu to widen his eyes before shaking his head slightly with a small blush on his face. Great, he was doing it again with a woman he doesn't even know! Why does this always happen to him?

 _Knowing that they need to get going to join up with the rest for the victory feast, the two reluctantly pulled away from their cuddling as Natsu turned to get out of the from his side, while Irene went to get out of the bed from her side of the furniture._

 _When Natsu got out of the covers and stepped on the ground, it was now visible that he had hooves in place for feet. Stretching his arms over his head as he let out another yawn, without warning giant demonic wings emerged from his back, stretching fully out as the demon sat up, with the only piece of clothing he wore was his boxers._

 _Thankfully though, with a simple snap of his hands, his waist down glowed before the light faded away to reveal a dark crimson armored leggings that covered his legs from the waist down to his hooves. This was the only armor/clothing he wore, as everything else from the waist up was still exposed to the world._

 _With Irene, she got out of her bed as he once more stretched her arms over her head, letting out another yawn before she too snapped her fingers, allowing her whole body to glow for a moment before it faded away, leaving the red haired woman now clothed in a still rather revealing risqué version of a typical witches garbs._

 _Both of them smiled lovely at one another before Natsu reached out his hand towards the love of his life._

 _"Shall we?" Natsu asked her with a smile, getting Irene to giggle slightly for a moment before taking his hand with her own._

 _"We shall." Irene told him with her smile still present on her face._

 _And with that, the two lovebirds then headed out of their large room and into the palace halls._

Natsu couldn't help but cry anime tears when he saw the other demonic features on his other demonic self. Why can't he be a good guy in this world? It's just not fair. The only good thing was that woman he was married to in that world in his opinion.

"...You know, seeing Natsu all lovey dovey like that is weird." Macao stated, seeing it weird to see the alternate Fire Dragon Slayer acting the way he did.

"I want to know how he got a hot wife like that!" Makarov shouted out, wanting to know what kind of secrets did the other Natsu, despite his demonic looks, managed to get a woman like that as a wife.

"Master, are you being perverted again?" Mira questioned the small old man with a smile, yet an aura was coming off of the white haired woman that terrified Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

Everyone else merely sweat drop at this.

 **There we go, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to purge Paris? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	29. The Emperor of Alvarez Pt 2

**Hello everyone., I'm back with another chapter because I felt like it. So if you like it, great. If you hate it, can't say I blame you.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Nine: The Emperor of Alvarez Pt. 2**

"Of course not! I would NEVER think of something like that." Makarov stuttered a little trying to say those words, the scary aura emitting from the white haired woman was freaking him out.

"Then why did you say what you said?" Mira questioned with her rather creepy smile still on her face as her aura didn't go away.

"To be fair, you can't help but wonder how Natsu managed to get a hot wife like that." Wakaba stated out loud, as he didn't understand how the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer managed to get such a beauty for a wife.

The Smoke Mage regretted saying this as both the white haired barmaid and the red haired Reequip Mage looked at him with narrow eyes despite the smiles on their faces, their bodies letting off terrifying aura that got those near them to back away slightly.

"What did we just say Wakaba?" Erza questioned him, getting the brown haired man to be scared for his life.

"Uh… mortals?" Observer spoke up, trying to get the others attention.

However this didn't work as the guild was still either listening in on the conversation between the two women and the older men, or were joining in on the discussion.

"I'm just curious that's all! How is that perverted?" Wakaba tried to defend himself with his reasoning for his previous confusion.

"You guys don't sound like its just confusion." Mira told him.

"Mortals." Observer once again tried to get everyone else's' attention to no valid.

"Oh come on! We're just curious about who the woman is and how the other Natsu managed to get her as a wife. What's wrong with that?" Macao tried to come to the defense of his fellow perverts.

Romeo merely sighed as he saw his old man trying to explain their reasons of thinking perverted thoughts.

Before anyone else could say anything else though…

"Mortals!" Observer called out loud enough to get everyone's attention.

Now, the Fairy Tail guild was now staring at the living constellation with confusion, wondering what got the spirit to call out to them like that. Seeing their puzzled expression, the entity pointed back at the blue smoke showing the other timeline.

"The others in the other timeline are about to eat." He informed them, seeing how they all failed to see the alternate Natsu and the alternate Irene arriving at their destination and were about to eat with the others with them.

This got everyone to snap their heads as they looked back at the other alternate world. Like Observer told then, the other versions of Natsu and this Irene woman have arrived and were about to eat.

 _In a large room that looked like it was located in a meeting hall, a large circular table was seen with around fourteen seats around the piece of furniture, with large amounts of food all over the table enough for a dozen people to eat._

 _In the back of the table near the wall, both Natsu and Irene were present, both sitting next to one another in rather large chairs that looked like thrones more than anything._

 _They weren't the only ones present however, as the rest of the seats around the large circular table were filled in by Natsu's and Irene's Elite force, the Spriggan Twelve._

 _Starting from the right side of Natsu, a man was seated next to him with everything from the waist up completely covered in a silver metallic colored armor. A dark blue robe with black patterns was seen going from the waist down covering his legs and feet. He wore a helmet that looked like a mitre that priests would wear, which was also the same silver metallic colored like the rest of the armor he wore on his body. He also wore a silver metallic mask that looked attached to his mitre, covering his entire face from being visible. This was Altes Olus, the High Priest of the Spriggan Twelve._

 _Next in line of the armored battle priest was a being completely covered in a dark brown robe that covered his whole body, blocking out what he looked like completely. However, the only things that were visible were his hands, which didn't look human at all. Instead of normal hands, purple tentacle-like fingers were seen coming from the robe. Some of the same kinds of tentacles were seen coming from the hood where his face would be at. This was Nazan Gevimu, the Spriggan from the depths of the abyss._

 _The one right after Nazan looked more human compared to the last member of the Spriggan Twelve. The man wore a simply black suit with a black tie. He had black spiky hair and orange colored eyes. The odd thing about this guy though was the white colored horns coming out of his head. This was Moglan Devil, the Etherious of the Spriggan Twelve._

"Who the heck are these guys?" Gajeel questioned, unfamiliar with the beings they were seeing so far.

"Why does the guy in the suit have horns?" Gray wondered, thinking it was weird that a man would have horns for some reason. Did it have anything to do with the man's Magic or something.

"Forget that! What's with the tentacle hand guy?!" Lucy exclaimed, finding the hooded being much more terrifying due to the other visible parts of the being were nothing more than purple tentacles.

No one said anything else as they looked at the rest of the people at the table.

 _The man in the table next to the demon was much shorter compared to everyone else in the room. The short man had pale skin and wore a simple dark purple coat with white fuzz on the edges of the piece of clothing, which was opened up allowing his bare chest and stomach to be visible to the world. The small man also wore dark purple pants with green patterns on it and dark brown boots. His neck was rather large and fat, giving him a rather gross look. He wore a top hat that was bright purple with a few jewels attached to it, giving it more appearance. He had black colored hair, with some side burns on the side of his face, and had yellow colored eyes. The short man also had a bright colored cane on hand. This was Herman Malet, the shortest member of the Spriggan Twelve, as well as the greediest._

 _The next member right after the small man was someone much larger compared to everyone else in the room. He had a rather large muscular build, and had two large totems on his back that he uses as weapons. His chest was bare, and wore brown leather pants with eagle knee hands present, with dark brown boots on his feet, with a bird's feather attached to both of them. Adding to his looks was a large leather waistband with the symbol of Alvarez on it. On his head was a red colored band, which also had feathers attached to it, making it seem much larger than it actually is. On his face red and white war paint was present, and his eyes were dark blue in color. The muscular man also wore gloves that had a light brown horn sticking upward on them. This was Tatonga Sioux, the largest member of the Spriggan Twelve._

 _Right to the large man's left side was an average size man with white hair going down his upper back, though even he has some muscles on his body. He had dark yellow colored eyes and was clad in crimson armor, with his left shoulder covered in a large shoulder pad with spikes, while his left shoulder was bare. His hands and forearms were also covered in heavy armor gauntlets, which also had a spike coming out of them. On his back was a large axe that was the size of an entire person itself, one would think how someone was able to carry such a weapon like that with ease. The man wore a red colored tabard that had the symbol of Alvarez on it. Around his neck, a loose piece of crimson armor was hanging from below his head to finish it off. This was Servious Hiberus, the Axe of the Spriggan Twelve._

"Man, I don't know if I want to mess with that big fellow right there." Gray told the others, seeing the large tribal-like man with the totems on his back. He was nearly the same size of Elfman, and that was saying something since Elfman was huge himself.

"Having totems as a weapon to use is manly!" Elfman shouted, thinking it was cool for this guy to use giant wooden things to slam stuff with.

Makarov however, widen his eyes in shock when he saw the symbol present on both the large tribal-like man and the crimson armored man.

" _That's the symbol of Alvarez!'_ Makarov thought to himself in worry, knowing about the massive Empire located in Alakitasia. But if this was in Alvarez, then why was the other demon-like Natsu there?

The rest went on to look at the remaining members around the table. However, the next three got the guild to be surprised and shocked.

 _Next to the crimson armored Warrior, a woman who looked to be in her twenties was present. She had long pink hair tied up to one long ponytail that hanged from behind her head. She wore metallic gauntlets and metallic leggings and boots. The pink haired woman also wore a dark blue shirt with white patterns on the piece of clothing, which hugged her rather large breasts. A wooden staff was on her back, showing that it was her weapon of choice. This was Chelia Blendy, the Sky God Slayer of the Spriggan Twelve._

 _The man next to her looked to be around the same age as the pink haired woman. The man had dark purple hair that was all messy and spiked, and had black colored eyes. A large black colored sword was strapped on his back, being the size of a person itself. The man wore a sleeveless black colored shirt that had fire patterns on it, and wore black colored metallic leggings and boots. His hands were covered in silver metallic gauntlets, with them having a black flame design on the top of them. This was Romeo Conbolt, the former apprentice of Molgan Devil, and the Fire Devil Slayer of the Spriggan Twelve._

 _The next one in line after Romeo was a woman who was also around the same age as the last two Spriggan members. A woman who had long dark blue colored hair that went all the way down her back, with some locks of it going over her shoulders, and she also had brown colored eyes. She wore a sleeveless white colored shirt that had the symbol of Alvarez on it, and wore silver colored metallic leggings and boots. Her arms were also covered in silver metallic armor, and both her gauntlets had two large blades sticking out of them, showing them to be fist weapons. This was Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon Slayer of the Spriggan Twelve._

"That's me and Wendy!" Romeo shouted in shock, seeing the older version of both himself and the blue haired girl.

"Chelia is there too!" Wendy exclaimed in surprised. They were a part of this alternate group as well?

The girl couldn't help but feel a bit frustrated and sadden though seeing her alternate older self still having a lack of large breasts like how she was currently. Her envy also grew when she saw the other older version of Chelia managing to have large breasts unlike the other Wendy.

"So is this timeline in the future then?" Erza guessed, seeing how it would be somewhat similar to the first timeline they all saw. Remembering that timeline where she had a kid with Romeo got the red head woman to shiver slightly, still not over the surprise that in that alternate timeline, they have a kid together.

"It looks like it is." Laxus replied back to the red haired woman.

 _Right after Wendy though was an entity was wasn't human. The being seemed to be an entity of pure energy. His entire body was wrapped in bandages, with some gaps in between some to see the pure energy being underneath the enchanted wrappings, helped to keep himself in his humanoid shape. The clothing he wore was dark gray in color, having on shoulder pads, around his wrists, and a robe that went from the waist down. The clothing the being had also had dark purple patterns and edges as well. This was Gezxiran, the Ethereal of the Spriggan Twelve, as well as the only one who came from beyond the very universe he's in._

 _The next to the left side of the Ethereal was a man who had pale skin. He had long white hair that was tied and put over his right shoulder. He wore a simple green colored robe with black colored patterns that covered his whole body aside from his hands and head. He had a white colored goatee, and also had silver colored eyes as well, and a small scar going over his left eye. Despite the humanoid body, he's actually one of the strongest beasts on the planet in humanoid form. This was Enveen, the dragon of the Spriggan Twelve._

 _And last but not least, the next in line and right next to Irene herself, was a woman who had short black colored spiky hair that went a bit pass her chin, and also possessed green colored eyes. She was completely clad in golden armor that covered everything but her head, and the armor had a lion theme look to it. On her head though was a small golden halo floating above her, as its part of her armor. On her back was a massive hammer that was about nearly twice the size of an average adult. This was Aina Flatten, the Hammer of the Spriggan Twelve._

 _These twelve beings are the elite of the Alvarez Empire. These are the chosen few that Natsu and Irene themselves picked and helped trained. They are the Spriggan Twelve, the mightiest force in all of Alvarez._

"Is that a ghost?!" Natsu shouted seeing the energy being wrapped in bandages. The Fire Dragon Slayer thinks Gezxiran was a ghost. He looked like one in the pink haired male's opinion.

"What kind of armor is that woman wearing?" Erza wondered, as she couldn't help but find the set of golden armor very impressive. From the looks of things, it was made with great care and great skills.

"I'm more curious as to who any of these guys are at all." Bickslow admitted to the others. While they obviously recognize Romeo, Wendy, and Chelia in the group in the alternate timeline, the others were a complete mystery.

"There's only one way to find out." Lucy told everyone else, knowing the only way they will find more about what the heck was going on if they keep watching to see what happens next.

With that said, no one else said anything else as they merely continued to observe the other timeline once again.

 **Whoa… I did not expect descriptions to take that long. Well, at least another chapter is done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to retake Constantinople? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	30. The Emperor of Alvarez Pt 3

**Have another chapter because I feel like it.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty: The Emperor of Alvarez Pt. 3**

Silent filled the guild all as the occupants of the building merely watched the other alternate timeline to see what would happen next with this Spriggan Twelve group.

 _As the Spriggan Twelve, along with Natsu and Irene prepared to eat, Tatonga went on to speak, which got everyone at the large circular table's attention._

 _"Emperor," Tatonga started to say as he looked at the pink haired winged demon, "If I may offer a few words?" He requested._

 _Seeing no reason to deny this, Natsu motioned for the large tribal-like man to go on._

Everyone widened their eyes in a comical style when they heard the large man calling the other demonic Natsu "Emperor". It took another moment before they voiced their words about this.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the guild shouted out loud by this revelation.

"I'M THE EMPEROR THERE?!" Natsu yelled out in shock, wasn't expecting him to be in a position like that like in the first timeline they all saw where he was the King of Fiore. He blushed a little remembering that he was married to Hisui in that timeline.

"WHY IS EVERYONE FINE THEN?! IT SHOULD BE IN RUINS!" Happy shouted out loud, which got the Fire Dragon Slayer to glare at his Exceed partner.

"What's that supposed to mean?! I'm bet I'm a good Emperor over there!" Natsu shouted back at Happy.

"…That other you just conquered Ishgar in that world." Gray reminded the pink haired male, getting him to look at the shirtless Ice Maker Mage.

"I said I was a good Emperor, not a nice Emperor to the rest of the world. It is completely different." Natsu replied to the dark blue haired rival. He may not like how this other alternate him is some kind of evil conqueror, but at least he was royalty! He didn't see any version of Gray being a King or Emperor yet!

"Calm down you two." Lucy told the two rivals, knowing that they would butt heads with one another once more if they weren't stopped.

 _With the permission granted, the large man then stood up from his seat, getting the rest of the occupants at the table to look at the giant tribal-like man. With all eyes on him, Tatonga went on to speak._

 _"It is with both pain and pride that we gather here today. Pain… for all of the lives of our men and women who fought for the glory of Alvarez, and who sacrificed themselves for the rest of our sake. And pride, for despite the soldiers we lost, we have finally conquered Isghar!" Tatonga exclaimed with a smile, before calming down a little as he went on, "We bled, now we heal."_

 _This got most of the other Spriggans to cheer a little from his words, as the large man went to finish his little speech._

 _"We mourned… now, we celebrate!" With that said, the tribal-like man grabbed his mug before raising it in the air, "For Alvarez!"_

 _"For Alvarez!" Everyone else, including Natsu and Irene, shouted out afterwards with smiles on their faces._

 _And with that, the large group proceeded to eat and chat with one another._

"I mean… while I don't like how they conquer other lands, at least they don't seem like overall evil people." Mira admitted to the others, as from what they all saw, it was clear that the group cared about their forces and one another, and not just have a mindless lust for conquer and horror.

"I still don't like it." Natsu told the others. Sure, it was cool that he was an Emperor in that world and not just some high official of some kind; he still didn't like how this other alternate self was basically conquering the world.

Seeing the annoyed Natsu, some of the others couldn't really blame the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer for thinking like this. If they saw another version of themselves being like what they were seeing, they would no doubt be annoyed and angered too.

 _As the group went on eating and talking, the shortest Spriggan, Herman Malet, got off of his chair before walking his way toward where his Emperor Natsu was at, all while humming to himself as he made his way._

 _This didn't go unnoticed by Tatonga though, as the large man's eyes wandered to the small man while he drank from his mug, wondering what the other Spriggan was doing._

 _As Natsu and Irene talked to one another while they ate, the two royalties of Alvarez noticed the humming short Spriggan approaching to the side of Natsu's seat. It didn't take another second before Herman was now right next to the Emperor._

 _"Emperor," Herman started to say with a grin on his face, "A moment of your time?" He requested as he pushed his hat up a little using his cane, allowing the pink haired male to see the Spriggan's grinning face better._

 _Emperor Natsu and Empress Irene merely looked at one another real quick, before they both shrugged, seeing no reason to deny one of their elite a chance to tell them about something. So with that, Natsu learned to his side so Herman could whisper into his ear._

"Huh, what do you guys think the short guy is telling the other Natsu?" Lucy asked the others, wanting to see if they have an idea about this.

"How should we know? We're not from that timeline or even know the guy." Bickslow replied back to the blonde Celestial Mage.

"Whatever it is, it could be important." Makarov voiced his own opinion about this. After all, why else would one of the alternate Natsu's elite want to talk to the Emperor now of all times.

 _Tatonga merely sat back down as he watched the short greedy man talk to the Emperor with narrow eyes._

 _"No doubt Herman is trying to push his latest money grubbing scheme." The large man told Servious, who also noticed the whole thing between the small man and their Emperor and Empress._

 _"Rats scurry about their business." The crimson armored Spriggan merely stated to the tribal-like man with his somewhat deep voice, as well as with his mug in hand._

 _"And get eaten, if they are not careful." Tatonga replied back with a chuckle before drinking from his mug as well._

"…I don't think those two like the small guy." Elfman pointed out to the others.

"You think?" Evergreen replied back to the large white haired male in a sarcastic tone.

"Why is that though?" Levy wondered, as she couldn't figure out why the two Spriggans seems a bit distrustful for their fellow elite.

"Well, judging by the big man's words, the small man seems to only care about money." Erza guessed if the large tribal-like man's words are any clue to go by.

 _Natsu merely continued to listen as Herman whispered into his ear, before Natsu's eyes widen a little with both surprise and interest._

 _Both the Emperor and the Empress looked at one another, before nodding their heads in agreement. The two then stood up, before Herman motioned the two to follow him to the other room as to not disturb the feast. Altes, who was next to Natsu, looked at them heading to the other room, before going back to the meal and chat, thinking it was nothing._

 _Both Tatonga and Servious though, couldn't but get more suspicious._

 _"What is the rat up to?" Servious questioned with narrow eyes, as he drought his mug up to his lips for another drink._

 _Tatonga thought for a moment, before he remembered something that might give them a clue._

 _"He does keep sending more of his forces to Tai'Zul Isle." Tatonga replied back to the crimson armored man, as he remembered hearing an indecent happening there that involved some unusual captives who managed to get away._

 _This though got Servious to cough as he slammed his mug back on the table before glaring at the large man._

 _"Nothing good has EVER come out of Tai'Zul Isle!" The axe wielding Spriggan exclaimed back at him in anger, remembering the trouble that lone Isle caused them compared to the other nations and continents they have conquered so far._

This confused the guild.

"What the heck is Tai'Zul Isle?" Lisanna questioned in confusion, not recognizing that name or place.

"I'm guessing it's an Isle." Freed responded to the youngest of the Strauss siblings, who merely gave him a deadpanned stare.

"Well I figured that much." The Animal Take0Over Mage replied back to the green hared Mage, her look on her face not leaving.

"Whatever it is, the crimson armored guy doesn't seem to like the place." Macao spoke up.

Observer was a bit confused himself. He didn't recall a place like that existing here in their own Earthland, so maybe it was a place that only existed in that world?

Before they all could go back observing the other alternate timeline…

 _ **I… see… you…**_

A deep yet disturbing voice filled their minds, Observer included, that got them all to widen their eyes before looking around frantically.

"What the heck was that?!" Lucy shouted out loud, as the blonde was confused and worried that someone else they didn't know was around.

Before they all looked around the guild further, all of a sudden they all felt the need to look back at the other timeline once more. So they turned their heads back to the blue smoke that showed the other timeline.

 _While the rest of the Spriggan Twelve were continuing their meals and chatting, Nazan, ceasing to eat the meat in front of him, turned his head to the side…_

…Directly right at the observing Fairy Tail.

"HE'S SEES US?!" Observer shouted in shock, feeling the tentacle being's gaze coming right through the blue smoke showing the other alternate timeline.

Everyone else froze with widen eyes as they saw the robed covered entity, as it continued to gaze right at them from the other side of the blue smoke in the other timeline. Despite being from the robed being a timeline away, everyone couldn't help but felt a shiver go up their spine due to the gazed they got.

 _ **Go… away…**_

On the other end of the alternate timeline, the Fairy Tail guild could see the robed and hooded tentacle entity lift one of his tentacle-like fingers up slightly toward their direction.

And before anyone knew it, the blue smoke showing the other timeline then let off an explosion, causing a small shockwave to be emitted, forcing everyone to cover their eyes from the blast wave as they let out a small yell of shock.

When it went away, the others, with wide and shocked eyes, looked to see the connection to the other alternate timeline cut off, leaving the blue smoke blank once more.

"He… he managed to sense and seen us…" Observer spoke with disbelief.

"How… how was that possible?" Makarov managed to speak despite his own shock by it all. That creature not only managed to sense them and see them, but it managed to cut the connection off too?

Natsu was also surprised like everyone else was, but a different thought appeared to him. If that guy managed to see and sense them, yet he was only a servant of his other demonic self, then how strong and powerful was the other Natsu in that world?

Observer turned to look at the others once more, still shocked by what happened.

"Do you mortals wish to see more?" He asked them, wondering if they want to stop now. First it was the timeline where Romeo and Acnologia were fighting that man who became some kind of Void entity, now it was this timeline that had a Spriggan member managing to sense them and forcefully cut their connection off.

Everyone looked at one another, before they slowly nodded. It was shocking, but it was at least better than the other timeline that threatened to break the barrier between their two realities.

Seeing their nods, Observer went to put up another link to a different timeline.

'BACK IN THE OTHER EARTHLAND'

Both Natsu and Irene stood in surprised as the pink haired demonic Emperor held the device that Herman had and wanted to show him and his wife.

In his hands was a small weird gun-like device. It was metallic gray in color with a line of shimmering blue light that went on both side of the barrel attached to the device. On the machine was also a small screen, located where the hammer of a gun would normally be, as it also let off a low, blue glow.

Needless to say, both Emperor Natsu and Empress Irene were impressed and awed by the sight.

"Amazing…" Irene muttered, as the love of her life nodded in agreemet.

"Heh, heh, heh, I told ya!" Herman replied to them with a large grin on his face, as he knew that the Emperor and Empress would be interested and impressed by this.

Natsu and Irene were impressed and surprised by the machine they now hold in their grasp. This device was advance in itself. Sure, not as advance as the technology that Gezxiran had on him, but if they were to combine the two…

"…And…," Natsu started to say as he and Irene looked back at Herman, "You're already making more?" He finished asking the Spriggan, whose grin got wider.

"Don't worry your majesties," Herman started to tell them, his grin never fading away, "I got people on it."

 **There we go! Chapter done! And a taste of things to come in a future story I'm planning on doing!**

 **Allow me to explain:**

 **The idea I have is that basically, an alternate version of E.N.D, Achologia, Romeo, and even Observer, travel though the alternate timelines in order to stop a different E.N.D and his demonic army, the Fel Etherious from taking over their own Earthland.**

 **Now, while the evil E.N.D is the cause of them starting to travel to other Earthlands, they, along with a Lucy from "thehappy"'s universe, arrive on the timeline we just finished here only for them to get captured. While they did managed to escape, with Lucy going back to her own world, with the other four going to a different world, a piece of Lucy's technology was accidentally left behind, allowing Herman to get his hands on it. And as one could guess, the Emperor Natsu and Empress Irene and their Empire will start trying to conquer the other Earthlands, now that they are able to greatly enhanced the tech gun with Gezxiran's technology he had on him, thus having another threat to pose danger to the four's own world.**

 **That's all about it for now, I don't know when I will get to it, but hopefully I will get to it someday that isn't forever.**

 **And for "thehappy", I hope you like me doing this, since you liked to see more of your stuff… unless you didn't mean it like in this way, then… you can just ignore this.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	31. Can't Get Enough Pt 1

***I walk into the area with boxes full of guns in hand as I sit them on the ground.***

 **Hello readers, it is I once more with another chapter and timeline for you all to hate.**

 **Yup, just hate, no like this time. I even got you all guns so you all can shoot me after you all are done reading.**

 **"…But why though?" you may be wondering.**

 **Because this timeline, while it isn't dark, it's a bit more… amoral, I think. So when you all see this, you are all free to shoot me dead.**

 **I had to write this because it's the only way for me to get this idea out of my head, thus I won't be plagued with it anymore. And with any luck, you all hating this kind of thing will hopefully stop me from randomly coming up with ideas like this one.**

 **So anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions, though for this one I won't be surprised if I get nothing but hate. Once more, I apologize in advance,**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty One: Can't get enough Pt. 1**

No one said anything else for the time being, trying to forget that the other timeline, that Nazan creature not only sense and saw them, but also managed to close the connection between their two worlds, while they wait for the living constellation to finish with his thing.

"It is set, be prepared mortals." Observer told them, hoping that the next timeline won't be anything to unusual compared to the last one.

With that, everyone remained quiet as they saw the other timeline about to be shown through the blue smoke.

 _A woman was seen sighing as she sat on the seat in front of the table, finishing ordering her usual from the waiter before he took off into the inside of the restaurant where she was outside of._

 _The woman here was currently wearing a suit, like she just got off from her job, as well as a wedding ring. The clothing she wore made sure to hug on her rather impressive figure, allowing everyone to see the curves that she had. She had brown colored eyes and long blonde hair tied to a single ponytail that hanged from the back of her head._

 _She didn't have to wait for too long for her drink to come, as the waiter brought it to her. Thanking him before he left into the building, she went back to her thoughts._

"Is that Lucy?" Gray wondered, seeing how the woman looked like their resident Celestial Mage.

"She looks older though." Erza pointed out. The red head woman also noticed how the scenery where the woman was in looked similar to the timeline where the other her, Mira, and Natsu were seen studying.

A few of them turned to see what Lucy thought of this, before they all noticed her shocked expression, getting them all confused. It didn't last long though as the blonde managed to speak, though her immense surprise was still present on her.

"That's… that's mom…" Lucy managed to speak out, completely caught off guard by the sight before her. She had to hold in a few tears due to seeing the woman again, even if was from a different timeline.

Her words thought got everyone else to be surprised.

"Your mom?" Natsu questioned with surprised, remembering the few times she told him about her deceased mother.

"Holy crap, man she's hot!" Bickslow shouted out loud.

And that's how the black and blue haired man found himself launched and imprinted into a wall, thanks to a good old Lucy Kick from yours truly. Everyone merely sweat drop from the sight before him as Lucy send a glare toward the older man's direction, who let out a groan as he fell flat onto the ground.

 _Layla took the cup of coffee from her hands as she silently thought to herself. Many things were going through her head, and not all of them were exactly the happiest._

 _The woman's thought returned to her husband, who was still working at this time. It was depressing for the blonde to admit this, but things… just weren't the same between them._

 _This has been plaguing her for a good while now, so it wasn't like it was from nowhere. The same feelings she had for him just weren't there before like they were years ago. She tried to push these kinds of thought and feeling aside, thinking it was just her feeling sick or something, yet they never left, instead they only grew in the past couple of years. The same feelings she had for the man, as well as the same spark that she felt when they first met, were no longer there anymore._

 _Really, the only reason she didn't just get a divorce going was mainly due to their daughter, Lucy. Sure, one would argue that the girl was old enough to handle it, since she was in High School in her last year, but to Layla it didn't matter. She loved her daughter, and doing something like a divorce would be horrific to her, and Layla can't do that to Lucy._

 _At the same time, she wished that there was a way to do something about this. She didn't want to remain like this, yet she didn't want to hurt her daughter in anyway either._

 _The woman merely pushed those thoughts to the side before taking a sip from her cup of coffee once more._

"What do you all think she's thinking about?" Gajeel questioned, since to them all they could see was a silent woman drinking her coffee in peace.

"How should we know? It's not like we can read minds or anything." Mira replied back to the black haired Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Warren can." Elfman pointed out, pointing at the black haired man, who was surprised by the white haired male's words.

"I can't read minds who are a timeline away!" Warren replied back to him.

Lucy didn't take part of the conversation, as she simply looked at the woman in the other timeline, still surprised to see the woman who gave birth to her once more.

 _As Layla took a sip from her drink, her eyes wondered over to the other side of the restaurant she was outside off._

 _The blonde woman couldn't help but smile a little when she saw what she expected to see like usually._

 _Sitting at a table on the other side of the street, right outside a different small café, a young man was seen sitting, his daze right on the blonde woman, unaware that she was aware of him staring at her with. The male looked to be around the same age as her own daughter, as wore a simply black colored pants and plain white sleeveless shirt., with a white colored scarf around his neck. He also wore brown colored sandals. To finish it off, he had black colored eyes and spiky pink colored hair._

"It's me!" Natsu shouted, surprised to see another version of himself already.

"Why is the other Natsu looking at my mom?" Lucy questioned, honestly finding it a bit weird that the alternate pink haired male was staring at her mother, all oblivious to the fact that the other Layla was indeed aware of his staring.

"Maybe that other version of Flamebrain is a weirdo." Gray replied back to the blonde.

Naturally this got on Natsu's nerves, as the Fire Dragon Slayer glared at the dark blue haired male.

"At least I don't strip randomly!" Natsu shouted back at his rival, who glared back at the pink haired Mage.

"Calm down you two." Lisanna spoke up as she got closer to the two men, as they both simply glared at one another.

 _Layla couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on her face as she saw the pink haired young man. The woman turned her head toward his attention. The blonde couldn't the stop the small giggle from coming out of her mouth when she saw the pink haired male widen his eyes in shock from being noticed before he turned his head around, hoping that she didn't see his embarrassed look on his face as well as the large blush that appeared on it._

 _The older woman couldn't help but remember when this started to happen around a couple weeks ago. She first noticed the pink haired young man looking in her direction when she ordered her usual cup of coffee. Since she didn't recognize him from being from her daughter's school, she guessed he was from a different school. At first, Layla thought he was looking at something else in her direction, before slowly realizing that it was_ _ **she**_ _herself that he was looking at._

 _The first time, Layla didn't put too much thought into it, figuring that it was normal for men to look at her due to her rather impressive body. However, as time went on, she quickly came to notice that it wasn't looks of lust or any other sinister thoughts, but he just genially looked at her with interest. Layla prided herself for being good on seeing people and their moods, so seeing that the pink haired male was looking at not with any perverted intention but just general interest, the blonde couldn't help but feel a bit touched. It's been many years since someone looked at her like that, the last one being her husband._

 _So she simply allowed him to continue his staring at her. Other people may find this weird, yet for Layla she couldn't help but enjoy the attention she was getting from the younger man. It made her feel special, something that she hadn't felt in a long time now. The idea of this younger pink haired male being like this to her, it made her feel something that she hadn't felt for a long while now, ever since looking this same feeling with Jude._

 _Layla thought about going over to him, just to learn a bit more about her admirer. But yet, one part of her told to not do it, believing it would lead to something she may regret, while the other part of her told her to go for it. Who cares about the consequences?_

 _Sadly, or not, depending on the viewpoint of someone, the side telling her to go for it won, as she had a smile on her face before she stood up. Making sure to put money on the table for the waiter to collect, the blonde then started to head toward the other side to the unsuspecting pink haired male, who was ordering his own usual from the waiter from the café he was at._

 _Layla put her hands behind her back, reaching for her wedding ring on her finger, before taking off and putting it in her back pocket as she approached the pink haired male, who was still oblivious to the approaching woman._

Seeing the last action Layla did got everyone to widen in eyes, some in shock and some in confusion.

"Huh?! Why did she take her ring off?!" Lucy questioned loudly while stuttering a little when she shout her words out. Why would her mother do that?

Observer was confused.

"Why is that important?" The living constellation questioned, getting everyone else to look at the spirit, "Is wearing rings a custom for you all or something?" He asked them, wondering what the big deal was.

"The ring Lucy's mom just took off is a wedding ring, something married people wear, showing that they are in a permanent relationship with one another." Levy explained to the spirit with a rather frantic expression, as the blue haired Solid Script Mage was getting a bad feeling about this whole thing.

"Maybe it became unbearable to her skin?" Observer suggested, as it was still a bit confusing for him to understand. When it came to mortals, he wasn't the best to understand them.

"If you mean the ring was causing her skin on her finger to itch, then I doubt that." Mira replied back to him, also getting a bad feeling about this whole thing.

No one said anything, as they waited to see what exactly the alternate version of Lucy's mother was doing.

 ***I was tied up to a target pratice***

 **There's the chapter. So what did you all think? Bad? Awful? Let me know. Oh, and make sure to aim for my head and heart.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be, and if I survive this.**

 ***The readers open fire on me with their guns as I scream like a little b*tch.***

 _ **You are steppin' back**_ _ **  
**_ _ **startin to confess a shocking fact (oh)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **you show me your ring...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and I just can't get enough!**_


	32. Can't Get Enough Pt 2

… **Why is no one upset?**

 **I mean, the few who don't like this merely because it's an Natsu x Layla timeline, and not for the fact that in this timeline Layla, who is a MARRIED woman, is about to cheat on her husband! I figured that would bother people, yet no one is batting an eye about that!**

… **I'm a bit troubled by this to be honest with you all.**

 **Anyway, enough of that, let's get this over with shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty Two: Can't get enough Pt. 2**

Silence plagued the guild hall as everyone waited to see what exactly the alternate version of Lucy's mom was planning on doing.

 _Natsu smiled as he finished ordering his usual from the waiter before the suited man went back inside the café to get what he ordered. And with that, the pink haired male proceeded to turn around to go back to what he was doing earlier…_

 _…Only to see the blonde woman he was looking at right in front of him with a smile on her face._

 _"GAH!" Natsu shouted out before be fell out of his chair and fell flat on his back._

 _Seeing that her sudden appearance scared the poor young man, Layla bent down a little to see if the pink haired male was alright._

 _"Are you okay?" Layla asked him, as he slowly sat back up to look at the concern woman standing above him._

 _Natsu couldn't stop the massive blush from appearing on her face from seeing her concern about him. The woman looked way more beautiful up close then from afar in his viewpoint. She sounded absolutely beautiful to his ears, like an angel descending from the heavens itself._

 _…Since when he did learn how to make metaphors like that?_

 _"Uh… I'm fine, don't worry." Natsu stuttered a little while saying that as he got back on his feet, trying to act like he wasn't embarrassed about what just happened._

 _It didn't work if the large blush on his face was any indication. Layla couldn't help but giggle a little at seeing his embarrassed look, which didn't help the pink haired male as he blushed even harder from hearing her angelic giggle._

"…Why am I blushing?" Natsu questioned, feeling a bit… weird… about this whole scene he and the others were witnessing.

"I don't know why are you acting so weird with Lucy's mom?" Gray questioned back to his fire breathing rival.

"I don't know stripper!" Natsu yelled back at the shirtless Ice Maker Mage, who didn't take kindly to the insult the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer just told him.

"What did you say fire breath?!" Gray shouted back at his rival, who glared back at the dark blue haired young man.

"You heard me Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled at him once more.

"BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!" Lucy shouted, getting both of them to freeze and cease their argument.

The blonde sighed at them before she looked back at the other timeline. It was clear to everyone else that the Celestial Mage was a bit bothered by the action that the other version of her mother taking off her wedding ring, though no one could blame her. Many of them also had a bad feeling about this whole thing due to that little action the older blonde in the other timeline did.

 _"May I sit here?" Layla asked the pink haired male, getting him to snap out of his current embarrassment for the time being as he looked at her with widened eyes._

 _"Of course!" Natsu exclaimed, before realizing how loud he was, before he blushed in awkwardness once more, "I mean… sure you can." He told the older woman before him more quietly._

 _The blonde woman merely smiled widely at him as the woman took a seat on the other side of the table, as Natsu also sat down back on his own chair that he fell out of a few moments ago._

 _It was silent for a moment before Layla spoke up, getting the pink haired young man's attention._

 _"So, do you usually come to this avenue?" She asked him, trying to start the conversation normally._

 _"Uh… yeah, I usually hang out here. Sometimes I come here with my older brother and his fiancé too." Natsu informed the woman across from him._

"Wait I have a brother in that world?" Natsu asked while tilting his head in confusion.

"Weird, who would that be?" Elfman wondered. Maybe one of them was related to the pink haired male in that world? But who would be most likely for that?

"I'm sure whoever the brother is he only exists in that world." Erza voiced her own opinion.

Lucy didn't pay any attention to the conversation the others were having as she remained focused on the other timeline being shown by the blue smoke.

 _"So you hang out here a lot huh?" Layla asked him with a smile, as Natsu then replied back to her with a smile of his own, feeling more comfortable talking to the woman he had been looking at for a while now._

 _"That's right." Natsu answered her, his smile still on his face._

 _"And you usually come to this café here?"_

 _"Yup."_

 _"And you usually come here so you can watch me from the distance?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _Natsu's eyes then widened in a comical fashion, as he realized what he just admitted and what her last question was. Immediately after that the pink haired young man started to wave his arms and hands franticly as his embarrassment took over._

 _"Wait-! I didn't-! I mean-! Uh-!" He tried, and failed, to find the right words to say as he struggled with what he just admitted. Great, now the woman was going to think he was some kind of stalker or something!_

Everyone had a blank look on their faces before they all turned to a comically eye widened Natsu, who didn't notice them all as he was too surprised by what his other self admitted too. However the Fire Dragon Slayer then turned to see the others giving him a look.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?!" Natsu shouted at them, not liking the looks he was getting from them all.

"Salamander, you're the one who stalks other people's moms." Gajeel responded to the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, who merely had steam coming off his head.

"I do not!" Natsu yelled back at them before he turned around so they didn't see his now red face.

Lucy was still a bit more shocked by this whole thing in the other timeline to pay any attention to what everyone else was saying.

 _Layla couldn't help but giggle once again from seeing the pink haired male acting like this way. She didn't know why, but it was just fun to see._

 _"You know, you're pretty cute when you act like that." Layla admitted with her smile still present on her face._

 _Natsu immediately froze as his face went completely red like a tomato, while steam could be seen emitting from his head from the fact that the blonde woman in front of him just called him cute._

 _Layla couldn't stop herself from giggling once more from seeing his reaction due to her words._

A look of horror appeared on Lucy's face when she heard her mother, her MOTHER, calling the alternate version of her crush cute. It was even worse since she had a sick feeling that it wasn't going to stop there for some reason.

"Uh Lucy? Are you alright?" Lisanna asked the blonde, who didn't reply as she was still in shock and horrified by the sight of the other alternate.

Mira couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Lucy, seeing another version of her own married mother acting like that to another version of someone, who happened to be Natsu. The white haired woman herself didn't know what to think about this whole thing. So far, the other version of Lucy's mother didn't do anything too insane that would go against her oath of marriage. Yet, the barmaid couldn't shake off the bad feeling she had since seeing the alternate Lucy's mother take off her ring for some reason.

 _"It's okay, I didn't mind…" Layla trailed off, coming to the realization that she didn't actually know the young man's name._

 _Natsu, seeing that she didn't know his name, managed to snap out of his red face state before speaking up._

 _"Natsu, my name is Natsu Dragneel." He answered her, getting her to smile from that name. The blonde woman couldn't help but think that the name of her admirer sounded really nice to her ears._

 _"Alright Natsu, as I was going with, I didn't mind it." Layla told him, getting the pink haired male to be surprised._

 _"You… you didn't?" He questioned, completely caught off guard by that. Natsu thought woman hated guys who seemed like stalkers? Which he wasn't mind you._

 _"Not at all." Layla admitted to the surprised young man. The older blonde woman couldn't help but find the surprised look on the pink haired male cute as well. Then again, everything about this guy just screamed innocent and cute._

 _Before she could continue their conversation, she checked her phone for a moment before seeing the time it was. Layla widened her eyes a little, seeing that she needed to get going to get back home._

 _"It's been fun meeting and talking to you Natsu, but I have to get going now." Layla told the pink haired male as she stood up._

Everyone, especially Lucy, let out a breath of relief, glad that nothing took too big of a turn for the worse. Maybe the other version of Lucy's mom decided that this whole thing wasn't worth it. She had a family of her own after all.

 _Hearing this got Natsu a little disappointed, but he knew that people just had to go home when they had too. There wasn't anything that he could do about it. But there was one thing he wanted to know first._

 _"Hang on a moment," Natsu spoke up as he stood up from his seat, getting Layla to look at him once more with interest. Not wanting to take up too much of the blonde woman's time any longer, he went out to speak once more albeit with nervousness in his voice, "Uh… will we see each other again soon?" he asked her with a small blush._

 _Layla couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face when she heard him ask that._

 _"Of course we will. In fact…" The blonde started to say, getting Natsu's full attention once more._

 _The older woman grabbed a piece of paper from her pocket, as well as a pen, before writing something on it. Not wasting a moment, the woman then handed him the small piece of paper, who accepted it as he looked what she wrote on it. He smiled widely when he noticed it was her number._

 _"Oh, and another thing from me." Layla started to say, getting him to look back at the older woman in confusion._

 _"And what's tha-?" Natsu started to ask her._

 _However he was interrupted when the older woman then planted her lips onto his own, getting the pink haired young man to widen his eyes greatly as well as making his face glow red once more. Due to the small height difference, Layla had to bend her head down a little in order to kiss him._

Glass shattered in everyone's mind as they all saw the older blonde woman kissing the other alternate version of their Fire Dragon Slayer. Many of them had looks of shock, some of horror, or both in Lucy's case if her horrified expression was any indication.

Natsu himself was shocked as well from seeing his other self being kissed by the other version of Lucy's mother. He didn't know what to think. Lucy's mom was married! She had a husband and daughter! Why was she kissing his other self?!

And why the heck was he himself blushing?! He shouldn't be blushing! This whole thing seemed wrong because Lucy's mother was married!

 _The kiss only lasted for a few moments before the older blonde woman pulled away, leaving a wide eyed blushing Natsu in place, steam emitting from his head. Layla merely smiled at him once more._

 _"I'll be seeing you again real soon," Layla told him with a soft smile, before the older woman then started to walk away. However, she turned her head around real quick and yelled out to him, "Oh and my name is Layla Heartfilia!" She told him, realizing that he didn't know her own name._

 _And with that, Layla went on with her walk with a smile and small blush on her face, leaving a blushing Natsu in place._

 _*THUD*_

 _The pink haired male couldn't handle the fact that he was just kissed by a very beautiful woman with an angelic voice, and thus fainted on the spot._

"OBSERVER CUT IT OFF NOW!" Lucy shouted, not going to deal with this timeline any more. The living constellation looked at her with puzzlement.

"Are you sure-?"

"YES I'M SURE! JUST DO IT NOW!" Lucy shouted out at him once more, not caring how loud she was being.

Observer, seeing how serious and angry she was, went to do just that as he channeled his energy into the blue smoke.

And like that, the connection was cut off.

The blonde sighed in relief, as did everyone else, though the Celestial Mage was a bit troubled by what her other version of her deceased mother just did.

"I… I don't get it," Lucy started to mutter to herself, "Why would my mom cheat like that?" It didn't make her feel good, it wasn't right! She didn't care that this was another timeline; her mother would never do something like that!

"Yeah Natsu! Trying to seduce a married woman is not manly!" Eflman shouted at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, who put up his hands in defense.

"That's the other me though! I would NEVER force anyone to cheat on someone they are already with or married to!" Natsu shouted back at the white haired male in anger. The pink haired male would rather die then ruin someone's relationship because of him and his own feelings!

"But that wasn't the case," Observer spoke up, getting Natsu and everyone else's' attention to look at the living constellation once more, "From what I could see, the other version of you is completely unaware that Lucy's mother is already married and has a family. If anything, the alternate you is just as much as a victim as the woman's husband and daughter." The spirit finished saying his own opinion about this.

Seeing how everyone didn't say anything, as they all were most likely in their own thoughts, Observer went on to put up another link to a different timeline.

"I will set up another link to a different timeline. Stand by." Observer informed them all as he channeled his energy into the blue smoke once more.

 **There we go. Chapter done. So what did you all think? Glad that was over with? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **Girl you make me suffer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm addicted to you!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Never make it stop**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I just can't get enough**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All I want is: stay right here forever**_ _ **  
**_ _ **can't resist you anymore**_ _ **  
**_ _ **never make it stop**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I just can't get enough**_

 _ **Cause I just can't get enough**_


	33. Mirajane's Dilemma Pt 1

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with another chapter so we can forget about that last timeline already shall we?**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty Three: Mirajane's Dilemma Pt. 1**

No one bothered to say anything else at the moment, as the atmosphere was a bit awkward due to what they just saw in the last timeline. Thankfully, it wouldn't have to last long as Observer finished establishing a new connection to another alternate timeline.

"The link is set. Be prepared." The living constellation informed everyone else, getting their attention to look at the spirit.

The blue smoke then started to show the newly establish alternate timeline, getting the Fairy Tail Mages to look at the other world.

 _The city of Magnolia was as busy as a city can be. People were going on with their day, doing whatever it is that they do without a worry in the world._

 _In the market district of the city where the famous Fairy Tail calls home, a certain white haired woman was seen gathering and buying groceries from the various stores that reside within the city. Due to the guild running low on food, the woman was out and about to buy the guild more groceries._

 _That and the woman did this so she could have time to her thoughts._

"It's big sis!" Elfman exclaimed, seeing the other alternate version of his and Lisanna's older sister buying food in the city.

"So are we focusing on her for the time being?" Gray wondered, seeing how they never really focused on a different version of Mira yet.

"It looks like it." Erza replied to the shirtless Ice Maker Mage.

Mira remained silent as she saw the other version of herself. The white haired woman wondered if anything out of the ordinary would happen with her other self.

 _"There we go," Mira muttered to herself as she went over her grocery list, "I think that's everything." She sighed when she saw there was nothing else to her list she needs to get._

 _However, the woman didn't want to head back to the guild just yet. Mainly due to a certain green haired man and a blonde haired man who were fighting over for her affections._

 _Before she could think anything else for a moment…_

 _ **"Oh Mira! I wasn't expecting to see you here."**_ _A deep and demonic voiced was heard by the white haired barmaid of Fairy Tail._

 _Turning around, the white haired woman looked to see a certain black colored demon, who possessed large demonic wings, demonic horns, hooves instead of feet, green markings on his face, chest, and arms, dark green colored eyes, and the side of his face spiked upwards a little to give him a somewhat menacing appearance._

"Hey! It's that E.N.D guy again!" Natsu shouted, as he and the others widen their eyes seeing the same demon back in the other timeline when they saw the winged demon helping Romeo, Wendy, Chelia, and Lindsay getting together, even if the demon didn't want to do it.

"So he exists like this in this world as well huh?" Lucy, still trying to get the last timeline involving her mother and Natsu out of her mind, spoke.

"I mean, it's better when the one version where he and Natsu were the same." Cana spoke out, remembering the one timeline where the evil demonic version of Natsu called himself E.N.D, ruling the broken world they called home with complete boredom.

 _"E.N.D?" Mira questioned with surprised. She thought the winged demon was back at his and Natsu's house, "What are you doing out here?" She questioned as the demon grinned at her._

 _ **"** **Oh, nothing too much, just wanted to get some food for myself. As well as…"**_ _E.N.D trailed off as a look of fear appeared on his face as he shivered slightly. He could still hear Natsu's, Erza's, and Lucy's moans and noises in his head, as they kept going and going with no end in sight! And they were right next to his own room dang it!_

 _Mira merely looked at him in confusion, before sighing as she shook her head._

 _"I see." The white haired woman replied, figuring it was something to do with Natsu, Erza, and Lucy as to why E.N.D was out in the city, even though the demon didn't like being around other people._

"Why did the guy shiver?" Gajeel questioned, not getting why the demon seemed a bit frightened by something.

"How should we know Metal Face?" Natsu responded back to the Iron Dragon Slayer, who didn't like the insult the Fire Dragon Slayer just threw at him.

"Metal Face?! Who are you calling Metal Face?!" The black haired Iron Dragon Slayer shouted at the pink haired male with a glare, who glared back at the other Dragon Slayer in kind.

Levy merely sighed at the sight of this, as everyone else merely sweat drop at the two Dragon Slayers arguing with one another again.

 _ **"** **Anyway,"**_ _E.N.D started to say, getting Mira to look at the Fel Demon once again,_ _ **"So what are you doing out here for? Judging by the bags filled with food I'm assuming that you are buying groceries?"**_

 _"Yeah, that's correct." Mira replied back to the demon, who then noticed that she looked a bit… down? He didn't know if that was the right word for this, but whatever._

 _ **"What's up? You have that "I don't want to do this" expression."**_ _E.N.D questioned, getting Mira's eyes to widen a little before sighing, figuring that the demon would noticed._

 _"It's about Laxus and Freed." She admitted to the demon, as the both of them headed over to a table outside a restaurant before sitting at it._

"Me and Laxus?" Freed questioned, as the green haired man looked to the man he greatly respected, who looked back at him with the same amount of confusion as well.

"What's going on in that world involving us?" The Lighting Dragon Slayer questioned, not getting what was happening with the other version of themselves.

No one could answer them as they merely looked back at the other timeline once more.

 _E.N.D then gained a smirk, as he then realized what was bothering Mira._

 _ **"** **Ah, I see. You are getting tired of those two's constant fighting with one another due to both of them having a thing for you right?"**_ _E.N.D questioned, his smirk not leaving his face. Literally everyone was aware of those two's affections for the white haired woman. Though, the demon would admit that he and everyone else were surprise to see Freed of all people challenging Laxus for the barmaid's attention._

 _Mira merely sighed as she nodded in confirmation. She only saw them as friends, but she didn't know what to do about it either._

"HUH?! Both Laxus and Freed shouted out loud. Those two were fighting each other because they like Mira in that world?

Mira herself was surprised by this new piece of information. Why would those two be arguing and fighting one another for her? It was also a bit surprised to her and everyone else that Freed would actually be against Laxus about something, considering how much the green haired man respected the blonde man.

Elfman merely glared at the two men with overprotective eyes. In his eyes, a real man wouldn't fight over his big sis like that, and if they really wanted to be with her, then they wouldn't be bickering like children!

…One would argue that Elfman might do something similar though if it was him going after a girl he liked, but the male would deny this.

Natsu couldn't help but narrow at the two members of the Thunder God Tribe when he heard what the Fel Demon in that world just said about the two guild members and their affections for Mira.

 _"Mira!" Two male voices shouted out at once were heard by both the white haired woman and the winged demon._

 _ **"** **Speak of the devil."**_ _E.N.D stated with a grin on his face, as he saw the annoyed look that appeared on Mira's face. The two then turned around to see the two running men heading right towards them._

 _And not even a second later, both Laxus and Freed themselves appeared right in front of the white haired woman, both of them trying to catch their breath due to their running all the way from the guild to finding the woman._

 _"Mira! I need to talk to you!" Freed told the woman of his affections. The green haired man then noticed the winged demon sitting across from her, "Oh hey E.N.D."_

 _ **"** **Hey."**_ _E.N.D simply greeted back to him._

 _"Freed, I need to talk to Mira! You can wait!" Laxus told the other member of his Thunder God Tribe._

 _"I'm afraid I can't do that Laxus! I need to tell her something important!" The green haired man replied back to the Lighting Dragon Slayer._

 _Mira only sighed as she saw the two men fighting and bickering._

"What? I would never act like that!" Laxus exclaimed, seeing his other self acting like a complete fool.

"Love tends to do that to people sometimes." Makarov told his grandson, who merely had an annoyed look appear on his face.

"Not to me." The blonde responded, refusing to believe that if he was ever in love, he would act like an idiot.

"I fail to see why I would also act like this." Freed spoke up, unable to see how he could find himself going up against Laxus in anything. It seemed impossible and flat out suicidal to go against the Lighting Dragon Slayer.

 _"Could you two hang on a moment?" Mira asked the two men, getting them to stop their bickering for a moment as they looked at the white haired woman with confusion._

 _She sighed once more, as she tried to find the right words to say. She didn't feel the same way for them. Though, she had an idea that if she told them that, that wouldn't stop them from trying to win her affections regardless._

 _"Look, you two are very nice and kind. Any girl would be lucky to be with either of you. But…" She trailed off, trying to find a way to get them to see that she just wouldn't feel the same way._

 _As Laxus and Freed looked at her with confusion, E.N.D merely grinned at the sight before him. To the demon, the white haired woman was going to tell them what she wasn't interested in either of them in a simple fashion-._

 _"But I already have a boyfriend!"_

 _Or not._

 _E.N.D widen his eyes in a comical manner when he heard the obvious lie that just spew out of the woman's mouth, as both Freed and Laxus froze with their jaws dropping, as well as the color draining from their bodies._

Everyone froze when they heard the alternate white haired woman say those words as well. Some of them blinked in confusion before they managed to snap out of their daze.

"She has a boyfriend?" Romeo questioned.

"No, I think she's lying just to get the other Laxus and Freed to stop." Wendy answered the dark purple haired boy.

"…This is going to lead to some misunderstandings isn't it?" Evergreen asked with a deadpanned stare, knowing that this kind of situation always leads to misunderstandings and the like.

"Probably." Bickslow replied back to the light brown haired woman.

 _Before wasting a moment for them to recover, the white haired woman grabbed her groceries before making a dead line for the guild. E.N.D also managed to recover before the demon face-palmed due to the woman's lie and action._

 _ **"** **Why do mortals do these things?"**_ _The demon muttered to himself in confusion and annoyance._

 _With that, the winged demon then went on to follow the barmaid back to the guild, while Laxus and Freed remained in their spot completely color drained and shocked._

"It's kind of funny to see those two act like that." Natsu admitted with a smirk, getting a glare from Laxus and Freed due to the Fire Dragon Slayer's words.

"At least we don't try to get hitched to married women." Laxus responded back to the pink haired male, recalling the last alternate timeline they all saw.

"DROP THAT WILL YOU?!" Natsu shouted back at the Lighting Dragon Slayer in anger.

 **There we go, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	34. Mirajane's Dilemma Pt 2

**Hello again everyone. I have come back with another chapter to torture you all with. I know, what have you all done to deserve such terror?**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty Four: Mirajane's Dilemma Pt. 2**

"Okay calm down you guys." Lisanna told the others with a smile, seeing how Natsu was about ready to jump on the Lighting Dragon Slayer to attack him.

"Yeah, no need to get all riled up now." Kinana also tried to calm down the two Dragon Slayers.

Natsu merely glared at Laxus, who glared right back at the pink haired male before they all turned their heads to the side to avoid eye contact, crossing their arms in the process. This merely got a few of the others around them to sigh.

"Alright everyone, let's keep watching the other alternate world shall we?" Erza suggested to them all, hoping to get them back on focus.

Not willing to anger the red haired woman, everyone nodded in agreement as they went back to observe the other alternate timeline in the blue smoke.

 _The guild was as lively as ever, doing what it did best. People were chatting, people were drinking, and people were trying to bash each other's heads in a good old fashion brawl. So far, the only one's who weren't present that weren't out on jobs were Natsu, Erza, and Lucy, as the three were back at the pink haired male's own house doing… stuff._

 _Yeah that was it._

 _The doors then opened a little as Mira then ran into the building, her groceries in hand. Thankfully for her, no one seemed to notice her as she sighed. Not wasting any time, the white haired woman quickly made her way to the bar, before getting to her destination and proceeded to put the groceries away._

 _It didn't last long though as E.N.D then arrived at the guild, everyone too busy with their own thing to also noticed the six and a half foot tall winged demon arriving in the building. Seeing his target, the Fel Demon then made his way to the bar, where Mira was about to get back to work._

No one dared to say anything, as they all simply waited to see what would happen with the alternate version of Mira after she told the other versions of Laxus and Freed her lie, seeing the demon making his way to her.

 _ **"** **Mira!"**_ _E.N.D called out to her, getting the woman to snap her head up only to see the demon giving her an "Are you stupid" look as he made his way over to the bar._

 _"What is it E.N.D?" Mira asked him with an innocent look, hoping that the demon would decide to not bring up what he just saw her do._

 _ **"** **Seriosuly? "I have a boyfriend"? Why would you tell them that?"**_ _The winged demon questioned as he narrowed his eyes at the white haired woman._

 _Mira sighed while also giving the demon a somewhat nervous look, as she couldn't really figure out herself why she decided to tell Freed and Laxus what she said._

 _"I'm sorry; it was the only way I could think of to get them to stop." Mira explained to the demon._

 _ **"But you don't HAVE a boyfriend!"**_ _E.N.D exclaimed at her, getting her to chuckle nervously, getting a bit unnerved by the glare the other half of Natsu was giving to her._

 _"…But they don't know that." Mira responded, her nervous smile refusing to fade away._

 _E.N.D simply face-palmed from her words once more._

 _ **"And here I thought you were one of the smarter mortals here."**_ _The Fel Demon muttered to himself, getting a small glare from the white haired woman since she was figuring that the demon was basically calling her stupid._

"Hey! Mira's not dumb!" Natsu exclaimed at the demon in the other timeline, despite the fact the demon can't hear or see him.

"Calling my sister stupid is not manly!" Elfman shouted out loud, angered by the alternate E.N.D basically insulting his older sister like that.

"You both know he can't hear you right?" Cana questioned the pink haired male and the white haired male, who didn't respond to the brown haired alcoholic woman as the two merely glared at the winged demon in the other world.

 _Before the conversation could continue, the doors to the guild burst wide opened loud enough for everyone to cease what they were doing. Turning their heads, they all saw it was none other than a certain green haired man and a blonde haired man._

 _"MIRA!" Both of them shouted her name at once, getting everyone to else to sigh, thinking it was just them attempting to gain the affections of the white haired woman once more._

 _Mira herself couldn't help but groan, wondering how what she told them didn't work. E.N.D however had a big smirk, realizing what was going to happen, and seeing how Mira herself didn't see this made it all the more funnier._

"Geez, you both just won't give up on her won't you?" Gray questioned the two members of the Thunder God Tribe.

"That's the other us though!" Freed exclaimed at the Ice Maker Mage, tired of this whole timeline already seeing how himself and Laxus were acting like fools in the other world.

"It doesn't change by previous words." Gray responded with a smirk.

Mira didn't pay any heed to this, as she was wondering what was going to happen now with her other self with things going the way they are.

 _Both Freed and Laxus then ran right toward the bar, with looks that showed they wanted answers._

 _"Since when did you have a boyfriend?!" Laxus shouted out loud._

 _The moment he spoke those words, everyone in the building widen their eyes in surprised and shock. Mira has a boyfriend? Since when did that happened?!_

 _Mira herself froze on the spot, as her brain proceeded what kind of predicament she was now in. E.N.D had a very smug grin on his face, waiting to see how the white haired woman was going to get out of this situation, now everyone thinks she has a boyfriend when in reality, she doesn't._

Mira couldn't help but feel a bit pitiful for her other self. Looks like this whole lie the alternate version of herself told was about to get out of hand.

"Heh, this is going to be funny to watch." Gajeel spoke, as the Iron Dragon Slayer only thought it would only get funnier to see what will happen next. Now if only he had popcorn on him, then it would have been perfect.

"I'm sure the other Mira will just come clean to them all." Lisanna told them, knowing that keep lying wouldn't do the other version of her older sister any favors.

 _"What?!" Elfman from his seat shouted out loud as he stood up, "Who's dating my sister without my permission?!"_

 _"Elfman calmed down." Lisanna, who was next to him, told her brother even though she herself was surprised. The youngest of the Strauss sibling was unaware that her older sister was in a relationship._

 _Mira was now sweating bullets now. This was NOT how she wanted things to go! How was she going to get out of this one?!_

 _"Who's the lucky guy?" Alzack questioned the white haired woman from his table, along with Bisca and Asuka, the little girl not paying attention to what was going on and was more focus on her coloring._

 _This got Mira even more nervous and in trouble, as everyone was looking at her, hoping for an answer._

 _ **"Yeah Mira, tell us. Who could POSSIBLY be this special guy you are seeing? We are all DYING to know."**_ _E.N.D asked her with the biggest smug grin the demon ever had, enjoying this immensely._

 _Mira glared at the demon while profanities were aimed at him in her mind. The demon was not helping!_

 _"Who's your boyfriend?" Freed asked once more, wanting to know who was the guy that managed to win Mira's affections before he or Laxus could._

 _"Yeah Mira." Laxus responded in agreement to his rival in love._

 _"Tell us!" Cana was also interested to know, putting her barrel of beer to the side._

 _Everyone else was also saying similar questions or words, getting Mire more and more nervous and close to freaking out. She didn't mean for all of this to happen to her dang it!_

"This is why you should never lie about stuff like this." Makarov voiced his words to the others in the guild hall, seeing how the alternate white haired woman had no choice but to admit her lie now. Like, how else could the other Mira get out of this other than come clean?

"I'm sure Mira will do the right thing and tell them all the truth." Erza told the others, knowing that was how the woman was… sometimes.

Everyone nodded in agreement, seeing how there was no other way for the alternate version of Mira to get out of this. Mira herself even knew this.

 _"I… uh… well…" Mira tried to find the right words to say, not liking how everyone was demanding answers from her._

 _Meanwhile with E.N.D., the demon was finding this all amusing to himself. With everyone present coming down on her like this, the white haired woman had no other choice but to come clean and admit her lie-._

 _"IT'S ROMEO!"_

 _Or not what the f**k?!_

Glass shattered in Mira's mind as a look of horror appeared on her face from what her other self just blurted out. Romeo?! Why would she say Romeo's name out of all people?!

Romeo himself also had glass shattered in his mind when he heard the other version of the white haired woman say that, a look of horror also had appeared on his face. Why would she say his name of all people?!

Everyone else also froze from what they just heard. Well most of them, Gajeel is bursting out laughing from it all like he usually did with these kinds of timelines.

 _E.N.D and everyone else froze as their jaws hanged from their mouths when they heard the frantic white haired woman shout out the name of a certain dark purple haired Mage, who was currently out on a job at the moment. Most people also had the color drained from their bodies when they heard what she just shouted out._

 _Mira, seeing how everyone was too shock by her rather frantic shout, quickly bolted from around the bar and right out of the guild hall._

 _The Fel Demon was the only one who managed to recover, before he looked in the direction where the white haired woman just ran before he groaned._

 _ **"** **What the f**k is wrong with her?"**_ _E.N.D questioned to himself._

 _Without wasting time, the demon then went on to bolt right after the white haired woman, hoping to get an answer as to what the crap the woman was doing and up to by her words._

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gajeel kept on laughing, finding it all hilarious. Man he never thought he would find something that would give hum such a good laugh, but these other alternate timelines, or at least some of them, gave him great laughs.

"Gajeel, must you always find these things amusing?" Pantherlily questioned the Iron Dragon Slayer, as the laughing black haired male looked at the black Exceed with his laughing smile still present on his face.

"How could I not? This is comedy gold!" The black haired Iron Dragon Slayer responded to his Exceed partner as he wiped a tear from his eye due to laughing so hard.

The Exceed companion of Gajeel merely sighed as she saw everyone still having shock faces from what the other version of Mira said. However, despite his own words, the black Exceed couldn't help but find the reactions of both Mira and Romeo a bit amusing to himself.

 ***I go check the mail to see letters sent to me***

 **"Oh sweet, fan mail. I wonder what they say?"**

 _ **"** **Kill yourself!"**_

 _ **"** **Stop using Romeo you worthless piece of garbage!"**_

 _ **"** **I could slam my testicles on this keyboard and write a better timeline than you!"**_

 ***I look back up to the screen***

 **"…This is nice. I will frame these on my wall."**

 **Anyway, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	35. Mirajane's Dilemma Pt 3

***I'm walking back to my house, while going over more mail from my readers.***

 **"Let's see here…** _ **kill yourself**_ **…** _ **drown yourself**_ **…** _ **stop using Romeo**_ **…** _ **Stop using elements from World of Warcraft**_ **…** _ **hit the gym**_ **\- wait, that one has a good point. Anyway…** _ **stop writing you worthless piece of trash**_ **…** _ **quit using Romeo in your story**_ **… You know, I don't know why some people seem so surprised when I use Romeo like this. If I wasn't going to plan on using him for some timelines I wouldn't have put him in the tagging of the story. I mean, some people like it, some people don't, meh, to each their own I guess."**

 ***I enter my home once more.***

 **Well hello there readers, it is I once more coming at you with another chapter for you all to despise. Or like. Whatever works for you.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty Five: Mirajane's Dilemma Pt. 3**

"Why… why would I say Romeo's name of all people?" Mirajane questioned. Sure, Romeo was a kind and sweet boy, but why would the other her pull him into her mess?

"How should we know that?" Laki questioned the white haired woman. It isn't like they know what was going on in the other alternate version of Mira's head.

"Maybe if we keep watching we'll find out?" Gray suggested, seeing that it was the only way to find out why the alternate Mira would drag the Romeo of that world into her lie.

No one said anything as they looked back at the blue smoke in the other world, wondering what will happen next.

 _It didn't take Mira long to get a good distance from the guild as she stopped running. She continued to breath a bit hard due to her little dash from the guild._

 _"Why did I say that…?" Mira muttered to herself. Great, now how was she going to get out of this one? She didn't mean to bring in the name of the boy she-._

 _ **"** **Mira what the f**k was that?"**_

 _"GAH!" Mira shouted as she jumped slightly, before turning around only to see E.N.D standing here behind her. The Fel Demon was looking at her like she had lost her mind._

 _Though to be fair, she would have to agree with him at this moment._

 _"Uh…" Mira tried and failed to find the right words to say as E.N.D spoke up once more._

 _ **"** **Really?! ROMEO?! Of all people you shout his name?!"**_ _E.N.D yelled at the white haired woman, who was sweating a little bit from the glare she was getting from the demon, who didn't like that Mira was still going with this little lie of hers._

 _"I… uh… I mean…" Mira still failed to find the correct words to reply back to the Fel Demon._

 _ **"** **He's fifteen! And you're like, what, in your eighties or something?!"**_ _E.N.D once again shouted at her to get answers._

 _However, this would prove to be a mistake for the winged demon as Mira then grew angry as a cross popping vein symbol appeared on her head._

 _"I'M ONLY TWENTY ONE YOU JERK!" Mira shouted before kicking E.N.D in the shins, getting E.N.D to let out a yelp of pain as he was now clutching his now hurting right leg._

"Wait, I thought you were nineteen?" Kinana questioned Mira. Granted, the white haired woman would technically be older if it weren't for her and the others being trapped on, but still.

"I am." Mira replied back to the purple haired woman.

"And wasn't Romeo thirteen?" Wakaba questioned, as he didn't remember him being older than that.

"Because I am." Romeo answered the brown haired man, despite feeling a bit unnerved by this whole timeline already.

"Oh, so this timeline takes place a couple of years later than our own." Makarov guessed, seeing how the ages were only like around two years ahead of their own.

 _Mira pinched the bridge of her nose with annoyance due to the demon's words, who was still hopping on one leg as he was clutching the other leg. It only went on for another minute before E.N.D recovered from the surprise kick from the angry white haired woman._

 _ **"** **That hurt woman!"**_ _E.N.D shouted at her in anger. Mira merely turned her head around with a huff._

 _"You should have watched your words then." Mira simply replied back to the Fel Demon. E.N.D merely glared at her before a smirk appeared on his face._

 _ **"** **This coming from the woman who just shouted that her non existent boyfriend is Romeo in front of everyone else,"**_ _E.N.D reminded her, getting the woman to freeze from the reminder,_ _ **"Not to mention, now that you said all of that to them, the moment Romeo comes back from his job, they are all going to jump him for thinking he's your boyfriend. He will then have no idea what they are talking about, which will cause more chaos and misunderstandings. And this will only escalate."**_

"You know, he's got a point." Freed pointed out to the others.

"I already called it earlier." Evergreen stated, remembering how she already knew this whole thing was going to end up being nothing but drama and misunderstandings.

"Poor Romeo, being dragged into all of that." Natsu muttered, since he saw that the Romeo of that world had no idea about any of this.

Some of the others nodded in agreement with the pink haired male.

 _Before E.N.D could go on with his mocking words to the white haired barmaid of Fairy Tail, the demon then turned his head into a different direction, sensing something. This didn't go unnoticed by Mira as a look of confusion appeared on her face._

 _"Huh? What's wrong E.N.D?" Mira asked him, seeing him no longer mocking her and was acting like he detected something elsewhere._

 _Her answer unfortunately came when E.N.D had a mocking grin plastered on his face as he looked back at the woman before him._

 _ **"** **Speaking of Romeo…"**_ _E.N.D trailed off, hoping that the woman would then catch on what he was just sensed._

 _Luckily for him, Mira did, as she froze._

 _E.N.D must have sense Romeo arriving back in Magnolia. But if Romeo was back, then no doubt he was heading back to the guild then. But if he got their…_

 _"Oh crap!" Mira shouted as she was freaking out now. Why did she have to say what she told the guild? Now Romeo was probably going to be harassed by the others with no knowledge on what they would be talking about!_

"Huh? What's going on?" Elfman questioned, seeing how Mira was freaking out while E.N.D had a smug grin on his face.

"I think that E.N.D guy must have sense that the Romeo of that timeline showed up in the city." Laxus stated.

Romeo himself couldn't help but feel pity for his other self, seeing how he would be jumped on by the rest of the guild due to the other Mira's lie about him being her boyfriend.

 _ **"** **What are you going to do about it?"**_ _E.N.D asked her, getting her to snap out of her frantic mode as she looked at him in confusion._

 _"Huh?" Mira questioned at the grinning demon._

 _ **"** **You can still end this. Just go to the guild and admit your lie. That way, this whole misunderstanding and drama crap will end. Just come clean Mira."**_ _E.N.D told the white haired woman, who merely looked at him before lowering her head a little in thought._

 _"Come clean…" Mira muttered to herself, as her thoughts took over._

 _E.N.D merely grinned, seeing that the white haired woman in front of him was thinking about ending this farce and just to end it before it got even worse._

 _Or at least, that's what the demon thought she was thinking at least._

 _And then, a determined look appeared on the woman's face as she looked back up at the demon._

 _"You're right E.N.D! I need to come clean!" Mira exclaimed._

 _And before any more words could be said, the white haired woman then bolted away from him and right back to the guild._

"Oh thank goodness." Mira let out a sigh of relief, glad the other her was going to end this whole thing and just tell the truth.

"At least the other Mira had enough of lying." Erza spoke up, glad to see the alternate version of her fellow S-Class going to end the misunderstandings once and for all.

"Yeah, I agree with you." Lisanna told the red head, happy that the other version of her older sister was going to come clean about this whole thing.

Everyone else nodded in agreement as they watched the other timeline once more.

 _E.N.D merely grinned before he started to walk to the guild, as he was in no hurry to get there this time._

 _It took a few minutes for him, but he managed to arrive at the front door of the Fairy Tail guild hall his other half called home._

 _ **"** **Finally…,"**_ _E.N.D started to say to himself as he opened the doors to the guild before entering the building,_ _ **"Now this whole drama crap can be put right behind u-."**_

 _However the Fel Demon froze._

 _Why one may ask?_

 _Because in his line of sight, he saw Mira standing in the middle of the guild…_

 _…And she was kissing an eyed widened Romeo on the lips._

Glass shattered for everyone as they saw the scene before them, their jaws hanging from their mouths from the sight in front of them all.

Mira herself was completely colored drain as a look of horror was on her face, with her hair covering her eyes as well. Romeo was also in a similar state as the white haired woman. And if one would look closely, they would see the souls of both the woman and boy trying to escape from their mouths.

Gajeel was the only one who burst out laughing from this whole thing once more.

 _Like E.N.D, everyone else in the building was also frozen and eye widened, with their jaws hanging from their mouths from the scene. For Laxus and Freed, they were both hit the worst of it as the color of their bodies faded away leaving only whiteness to be seen._

 _For Romeo himself, he had no idea what was happening. First he arrived at the guild with everyone giving him a strange look for some reason, then Mira appears, and then without warning she's kissing him?! That didn't stop the blush from appearing on his face despite his shock._

 _The kiss only lasted for another moment, before Mira pulled away, a blush on her face as she merely looked at the blushing Romeo._

 _"M…Mira?" Romeo managed to mutter out despite what just happened with him._

 _She didn't say anything as she merely grabbed his hand before dragging both him and herself out of the building, going passed the still shell shocked E.N.D as they left the building._

 _*THUD*_

 _Everyone else, aside from E.N.D, then fainted on the spot, unable to handle what they all just saw._

Other than the Iron Dragon Slayer's laughter, silence dominated the building when they saw the older woman kiss the younger male. Both Mira and Romeo looked liked they were going to faint from horror and shock from what they just witnessed.

Wakaba was one of the first to snap out of this when he noticed Macao sniffing a little, getting the Smoke Mage to be confused.

"…Macao? Are you… crying?" He asked his friend with confusion.

"My little boy… managed to get Mirajane as his girlfriend in that world…," The dark blue haired man put a hand on where his heart is on his chest, "I'm… I'm so proud of him." He managed to answer his friend as he shed tears of joy.

This got Wakaba to merely face-palm at his friend's words.

 _After a moment, E.N.D managed to snap out of his daze before blinking a few times, before a look of confusion and anger appeared on his face._

 _ **"** **IS SHE F**KING SERIOUS?!"**_ _The winged Fel Demon shouted out loud, though this didn't wake any of the fainted guild members._

 _The demon then went on to march out of the guild hall, intending on finding both the white haired woman and dark purple haired teen._

 _As he marched out of the building, he then stopped for a moment. He remained like that for another few seconds before he spoke up._

 _ **"…** **Okay, can you all go away now?"**_ _E.N.D questioned as he lifted his hand before sending off a blast of Fel Magic…_

*BOOM*

…Right into the blue smoke.

"GAH!" Everyone shouted, getting them out their silence, and in Gajeel's case laughter, as the blue smoke then let off an explosion, forcing them to cover their eyes from the explosion.

"What was that?!" Observer shouted out loud, before the smoke and explosion faded away, allowing them to uncover their eyes as they looked back at the blue smoke.

To their surprised, they saw the connection cut off, leaving the blue smoke blank once more.

"He managed to sense us?!" Lucy shouted out loud from shock.

"Wait a minute you mean that E.N.D guy knew we were watching the whole time?!" Gray exclaimed in surprised.

Observer didn't say anything as he was shocked by what just happened. First it was the timeline where the other Romeo and Achologia fought that being of the Void that nearly broke the barrier between the two worlds, then it was the timeline where that Spriggan servant of the Emperor Natsu saw them and cut them off. Now it was this! Just how many alternate worlds had such powerful entities to be able to do what they did?

"Observer," Makarov spoke up, getting the living constellation to look at the small old man, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm alright mortal, just surprised that's all." He admitted to the Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

"Well… at least that's over with." Wendy stated as she looked at the relived Mira and Romeo, glad that they no longer had to see that timeline again. To the blue haired woman, she didn't like what she saw with those two getting together.

Than again, she doubt anyone here did.

Everyone's attention was turned back to Observer as he spoke up once more.

"Do you all wish to see another one?" The spirit asked them, wondering if they wanted to see another timeline again or had enough of it.

Everyone looked at one another once again, before they all turned their attention back to the constellar once more with a nod. This surprised Observer, seeing that they would want to quit now, but complied nonetheless.

And with that, Observer went on to put up another link to another alternate timeline.

 **There we go. Chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to nuke Paris and London? Let me know.**

 **Also, I feel a bit proud to make the first solely Romeo x Mira thing ever on this site, so I win there. At least I think it is. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.**

 **See you all next time, whenever what will be.**


	36. Sham Pain Pt 1

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you.**

 **By the way, for those who just can't absolutely stand solely NaLu, then you MIGHT want to skip this timeline. Just figured I would just go ahead and let you all know that.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty Six: Sham Pain Pt. 1**

"Uh, Mira? Are you alright?" Natsu couldn't help but asked the white haired woman, who couldn't help but smile at seeing the pink haired male concern about her.

"Yeah, I'm alright Natsu, just a bit still surprised about what just happened that's all." Mira assured him. Like, she just saw another version of herself kissing Romeo! She figured that with what they have seen so far, she wouldn't get so surprised by anything. Yet she was proven wrong.

While this happened, Romeo was simply relived that other timeline was no longer being watched. The dark purple haired boy just wished the next timeline they will see won't be as… weird. Hopefully.

Their attention was then drawn to Observer, hearing the living constellation about to speak up.

"The link is set, prepare yourselves mortals." The constellar told them.

And with that, they all got ready as they observed the other alternate timeline being shown by the blue smoke once again, like they have been doing for the past few hours.

 _Light was seen shining through the large window of the bedroom on the second floor of the house. Because of this, one of the occupants in the bed was stirred from their slumber._

 _The one who awoken first, now sitting up and letting out a yawn as she stretched her arms, was a woman with long blonde hair that went down pass her lower back, with a few locks going over her shoulder as she finished her stretching and yawning. The only thing she was currently wearing was a white bra and white underwear, though the cover was currently blocking everything from her waist down._

"Oh, it's Lucy!" Gray exclaimed, seeing the blonde woman. However he got confused as he turned to look at the blonde, "Uh… that is you right?" The Ice Maker Mage wanted to make sure, since the last time they thought they saw Lucy it was her mother instead.

Lucy, surprised to see the other version of herself, turned her attention to the Ice Maker Mage, as she nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, that's me." She answered him.

"Huh, she looks older though." Erza noticed, seeing the other version of Lucy a bit older than how she was here in their own world.

"I think her breasts are bigger too!" Wakaba shouted out, granted, they had to look a bit harder, the chest of the other version of the blonde were indeed slightly larger than how they were normally.

And this also got Wakaba to get hit by a Lucy Kick into a wall courtesy of the Celestial Mage, leaving a Wakaba imprinted hole on the wall of the building, getting the others to sigh from the Smoke Mage's action.

 _Lucy, now fully awake, looked at the time from her alarm on the piece of furniture next to her bed. Seeing that it was only eight in the morning, the blonde smiled before she turned to the still sleeping occupant in the large bed._

 _"Natsu… it's time to get up now." Lucy spoke in a quiet voice, hoping to stir the other person in the bed._

 _The response was a low groan as the man, who was nearly completely covered in the covers, continued to try to sleep._

"Heh? Why's Natsu in my bed?" Lucy questioned, not having figured it out why the pink haired male was still sleeping in her own room and bed.

"Even in that world he must be getting in your bed." Gray snickered a little from that.

Erza however noticed something odd.

"I don't think that's the case," The red head stated, getting everyone else confused. Seeing this, the woman went on to explain, "Look at the room they are in, that doesn't look like Lucy's apartment at all."

This got them to be surprised, before they looked back in the other timeline, before noticing that from what they could see so far, it indeed didn't look like Lucy's normal apartment. So where were the other Lucy and Natsu at then?

 _Lucy merely giggled at Natsu's antics, before she spoke up once more._

 _"Natsu I made waffles." She merely stated._

 _And like that, Natsu bolted up wide awake as the pink haired man looked around with stars in his eyes like a kid in a candy store. This also showed his bare chest, and his rather messy and spiky pink haired to the world (_ _ **AN:**_ _ **Like the hair he gets after the one year timeskip**_ _)._

 _"I'll take fifty!" The pink haired Dragon Slayer shouted as he looked around only to see no food in sight. Pouting a little in sadness like a puppy, he looked at the blonde next to him, "No waffles?"_

 _Lucy couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped her lips, getting Natsu to merely look at her with confusion. The laughter ended as the blonde then looked at the pink haired man once more._

 _"Remember Natsu? We're going out for breakfast today." She reminded the pink haired male, who eyes widened before a large smile appeared on his face._

 _"Oh yeah, you're right!" He replied to her._

"Oh, they're going to have breakfast with the rest of the guild?" Lisanna guessed, seeing their words with one another.

"It looks like that, unless…," Laxus trailed off, before he guessed something, "Unless they're going on a date."

This got everyone else to stare at the blonde man with wide eyes from the suggestion, as well as getting a blush from both Natsu and Lucy from his words.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else shouted at the Lighting Dragon Slayer.

"Uh… mortals?" Observer spoke up, getting the others to look at the living constellation once more.

"What's wrong Observer?" Lucy asked, trying to ignore what Laxus just suggested, even though it would be nice for that to be true.

"…Look at their hands and shoulders." The living constellation merely told them.

Confuse, the guild did just that as they focused on the alternate older Lucy's and Natsu's hands and shoulders…

…Only to widen their eyes in horror when they didn't see a certain guild symbol on any of them.

"Hey! Where are our guild marks?!" Natsu shouted out loud, not liking the lack of their guild marks.

No one had an answer to that as they merely went on to watch the other alternate timeline once more.

 _Before they could say anything else, the Celestial Mage and the Fire Dragon Slayer then heard a noise coming from down stairs. The two merely grinned when they heard that._

 _"Looks like Layla and Daron are already up." Natsu told the blonde, who merely nodded in agreement, her smile not fading away._

" _Yeah, sounds like that," Lucy replied to the pink haired man before her, as she then went on, "I guess I should go wake up Maria then, no doubt she would be hungry." The blonde told him, knowing that she would still be asleep even at this time, something she got from the pink haired male across from Lucy._

 _Natsu merely nodded a little, before he leaned in and gave the blonde a kiss on the lips, to which the woman happily returned._

The sight before them all got both Natsu and Lucy to widen their eyes in a comical manner, as well as getting everyone else to be silent. However, it was only for a moment before they freaked out like they've been doing this whole time.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else shouted out loud, seeing the little love action the alternate Natsu and alternate Lucy were giving to one another.

"THEY'RE MARRIED AND HAVE KIDS?!" Makarov yelled out in shock.

Seeing this and learning about this revelation got the pink haired male and the blonde female to blush even more in embarrassment from this. Meanwhile, a few own present, like Erza and Mira for example, couldn't help but feel a bit… jealous.

 _'Why can't I be the one to have kids with him?!'_ They thought to themselves. They better see a timeline where they have their own children with the lovable pink haired Dragon Slayer soon.

 _The kiss only lasted a moment before the two pulled away, giving the other a loving smile to one another._

 _"I love you Lucy." Natsu told Lucy._

 _"I love you too Natsu." Lucy replied back to him._

 _And with that, the two then got out of their beds before they went into their closet to change._

 _It didn't take long as the husband and wife then emerged from their closet, fully clothed and ready for the day._

 _Natsu was wearing a plain sleeveless white colored shirt, and wore black colored pants. He also had a dark brown colored belt on. And last but not least, his usual white scarf he got from Igneel was wrapped nicely around his neck._

 _Lucy's attire consisted of a pink colored shirt with a single red stripe going across on it and also wore white colored jeans, all which hugged her impressive figure. She also had a dark brown color belt on. Unlike her husband, who remained barefooted, she wore a pair of white socks. She also let her hair remain the same, as she didn't bother to put it in a hairstyle._

 _Besides, she knew that Natsu liked it more this way, even if he says otherwise._

 _"I'll go get Maria up; you go check on Layla and Daron okay?" Lucy asked her pink haired husband, who merely nodded to his wife's words._

 _"You got it Luce." Natsu told her, getting her to smile._

 _After giving him another kiss, the two exited their bedroom, with Lucy going one way while Natsu went down the other way to the bottom floor._

"I wonder where they are living at." Elfman wondered, as this was clearly not Lucy's apartment, nor was its Natsu's own small house either.

"Maybe they moved somewhere else together?" Levy guessed. After all, usually when a man and woman marry one another, they move into a different place to start their new lives together.

"I want to know where our guild marks are at!" Natsu exclaimed, as he still couldn't find the guild markings anywhere else on the alternate versions of himself and Lucy yet.

"Maybe in this world they put their marks elsewhere on themselves?" Freed guessed, hoping to see if that was just the case. Maybe in this world they put their guild marks elsewhere not visible to the naked eye? At least that's what he guessed.

Everyone merely continued to look at the other alternate timeline once more in hopes of getting more answers.

 _As Natsu went down the stairs, he arrived in the large opened up living area of the house. The kitchen was all opened up to the living room, making the area seem more massive than it currently was. There was a fireplace that was not in use as of right now, and the walls of the living area looked like that of a cozy cabin._

 _The pink haired man couldn't help but chuckle a little when he saw two of his kids in the living area, trying to bash each other's face in due to some little argument the two had, all while shouting at one another that how they were better than the other._

 _The first kid looked to be a girl around five years old. She had long pink colored hair and brown colored eyes. She also wore a simple blue colored shirt and black colored shorts, and was barefooted. This was Layla Dragneel, the oldest child of Natsu and Lucy._

 _The second kid was a boy who looked to be around four years old. He had messy and spiky blonde hair and black colored eyes. His skin was a bit pale compared to most other kids for some unknown reason, but this didn't bother him. He wore a green colored shirt and black colored shorts as well. He too was barefooted. This was Daron Dragneel, the second child of Natsu and Lucy._

"Wait, that's our children?" Natsu questioned, blushing a little from seeing the two kids he had with the other Lucy in that world.

"There so cute!" Lucy couldn't help but gush, despite the fact that they were her own kids with the pink haired male if the blush on her own face was any evidence of that.

"And they're already fighting like Natsu and Gray do." Macao pointed out, seeing the two spawns of Natsu fighting with one another. Though to be fair due to the kids' age, it did look rather adorable.

His words got some of the others to nod in agreement.

 **There we go. Chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **Everybody seems like they're waiting for me to die**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Talk sh*t behind my back, can't look me in the eye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **They say I'm overrated, that I should've already faded**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gave a sh*t about it all because I love to be so hated**_


	37. Sham Pain Pt 2

**Hello everyone. I'm back with another chapter for you all to enjoy or hate. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Also, in case anyone's wondering like one reviewer wondered, the lyrics at the end of the chapter were from a song of the same name of the timeline. I wasn't having a bad week, so don't worry.**

 **Unless you wanted me to have a bad week. Then… too bad.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty Seven: Sham Pain Pt. 2**

"Let's see what happens next." Makarov told the others, wondering what was going to happen next with this family of Natsu and Lucy.

No one else said anything else as they merely continued to watch the other timeline being shown in the blue smoke.

 _"I had the cup first! Thus it's mine!" Daron shouted at his older sister, who merely tried to hit him back in their fight._

 _"No you didn't! The cup goes to the oldest! And since that's me, the cup is mine by birthright!" Layla shouted at her younger brother, who also merely tried hit back at her in their little fight._

 _Natsu merely sweat drop when he heard the two shout at one another about that plastic cup that the two for some reason like so much. It's just a cup to drink water from, why did it matter to them so much?_

"What cup?" Natsu questioned, confused by what his future/alternate children were fighting over.

"We don't know." Elfman replied back to the pink haired male, as the white haired male was just as confused as the Fire Dragon Slayer was.

"Whatever it is, it's clearly important to the two kids to fight over." Cana put her own two cents in, as she drank more from her barrel.

 _Figuring he would stop this, Natsu cleared his throat loud enough for the two bickering children to hear._

 _This worked as both Layla and Daron froze like statues. This lasted for a moment before the two turned to see their father standing there before them all with an amused look on his face._

 _"Dad!" The older sister and the younger brother exclaimed as they pulled away from one another, acting like they didn't just fought with one another. This got a small chuckle to emerge from the pink haired male._

 _"It's only around eight in the morning and already you two are fighting." Natsu told them, his amused expression not fading away._

 _"We weren't fighting." Layla told her dad._

 _"Really now? Then what were you all doing?" He asked them; going along with their words even though the two kids were just trying to get out of being caught fighting._

 _"We were… trying to get dirt off of each other." Daron tried to persuade their dad, which was failing miserably._

 _"…You're trying to get dirt off one another… by punching, kicking, and scratching at each other?" Natsu, his amused look still present, asked them._

 _"…Yes." Both Layla and Daron spoke at once._

Everyone couldn't help but sweat drop from seeing the two kids say those words.

"Yep, they are definitely Flamebrain's kids alright." Gray told the others while smirking. Only the Fire Dragon Slayer's kids would be like this.

"I think it's cute." Lisanna admitted. Seeing kids like this is usually way cuter than it would be if it were adults acting like this.

"I agree." Mira stated as the older Strauss sibling agreed with her younger sister.

 _Natsu merely laughed before he walked over to the two of them. He then put his hands on their heads, giving them a rub, much to their annoyance, which only made the Fire Dragon Slayer laugh a bit more._

 _"Alright now, how about you two get ready. We're going to go get breakfast." Natsu told them._

 _He couldn't stop the large smile on his face when he saw the happy and excited look appear on both of their faces._

 _"YAY!" Both Layla and Daron shouted, before they bolted to the bar in the kitchen, where their shoes and sandals were at to get them on._

 _It didn't take a single second for them to put on their shoes, in Daron's case, and sandals, in Layla's case, before the older sister and younger brother ran back to their father._

 _"We're ready!" They both shouted with smiles on their faces._

 _"Hang on now you two," Lucy's voice was heard by the three, as they turned to see their mother emerging from the stairs, "You need to let us catch up to you know." She told them with a smile on her face._

 _In the blonde woman's arms, was a small female child who looked to be around two years old. She had short pink colored hair with a few strips of blonde present, with a bang going over her left eye. The little child also merely wore a pink colored shirt and blue colored shorts. The little two year old had a shy look on her face before she put her face back into her mother's, too shy to show her face._

Lucy and Mira couldn't stop themselves from squealing from seeing the small two year old child.

"She's so cute!" Both the blonde and white haired women exclaimed, as they couldn't help themselves from seeing the shy little girl in the alternate Lucy's arms.

"She does look adorable." Juvia admitted, as she couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face.

The others merely sweat drop from seeing the three women acting like this. However, they couldn't help but agree nonetheless.

 _"Ah Lucy, you're all ready to go I see," Natsu told the blonde as he made his way over to her. The pink haired man then smiled softly as he looked at his youngest child in his wife's arms, "And how's my sweet Maria doing? Sleep well?"_

 _The two year old didn't make any noise as the girl merely looked at her father with wide eyes of curiosity. And then, the little girl reached her arms out to him, getting both Natsu and Lucy to chuckle a little._

 _"Alright, come over here little one." Natsu told Maria, before Lucy handed the two year old girl over to him, as she was now clutching onto him now. Lucy, seeing that they were all ready, turned to her two other older kids._

 _"Let's go everyone!" The blonde told them, getting them to smile widely._

 _"FOOD!" Layla and Daron exclaimed with joy, as the two then bolted out of the door, getting both Natsu and Lucy to laugh from their kids antics._

 _And with that, the two followed their kids out of the door of the house and onto the dirt road._

 _Outside, one could see the wooden two storied house that looked to be on a hill. It wasn't the one house though, as a few other houses next to it and across also was present. Below the hill they were all on, the rest of the town they called home reside, which was also next to a small lake as well._

This surprise and confused everyone present in the guild hall.

"Hey! That isn't Magnolia!" Wendy exclaimed, seeing that this was completely different town all together.

"Wait, if they aren't in Magnolia, then where are they?" Levy questioned, wondering where the other versions of Natsu and Lucy were living at then.

"Maybe in that world Fairy Tail lives there?" Erza guessed, since why else would Natsu and Lucy be there and not in Magnolia.

"But I don't see a building that looks like a guild hall though." Romeo noticed. Due to the alternate versions of Natsu and Lucy being on a hill, they were able to get a good bird eyes view of the town. And to the dark purple haired boy, he didn't see any building that would look like a guild hall to them.

Everyone was getting a bit more confused by this as they continued to watch the other world.

 _Not wasting anytime, the family of five then headed down to the town below, intending on getting food in their stomachs._

 _It didn't take too long for them to be walking through the town, with all the other civilians going on with their lives. Natsu and Lucy did greet some of the folks, who greeted them back as they went on to their destination, which showed that people here knew them._

 _"There it is!" Daron shouted with joy, seeing the restaurant that they like to go to for breakfast._

 _Everyone else smiled when they saw their location. When they got closer to the place however, they spotted a familiar face, along with someone else they didn't recognized sitting at one of the outside tables.._

 _"Hey, it's Feaster!" Natsu exclaimed, seeing the familiar small man. He then turned to his wife and kids, "How about we go and say hi real quick?"_

 _Lucy, not seeing a problem with that, smiled back at her husband._

 _"Sure, we can say hi to him real quick." The blonde responded to the pink haired man._

The others were puzzled once more.

"Who the heck is Feaster?" Bickslow questioned, not recognizing who that was.

"How should we know that?" Freed responded to the black and blue haired man. The only thing the green haired man could guess is that this guy must be some dude that the other versions of Natsu and Lucy know in that world.

 _At the table, where two beings were sitting and chatting to one another, one of them looked to be a very short man with a big red colored beard and red hair. He also wore a black colored white robe with silver colored edges and patterns on it. He also wore a monocle on his right eye, his eyes were brown colored, and had a grey colored staff on his back too._

 _"Hey feaster!"_

 _"Wait, hold on for a moment." The really short red bearded man told the taller and armored man before him, before turning his head to the source of the voice._

 _He couldn't stop himself from smiling when he saw the Dragneel Family making their way over to him._

 _"Oh! It's the Dragneels! Hello there!" Feaster exclaimed at the two adults and the three children._

"Oh, so that small guy is this Feaster fellow huh?" Gray guessed, since it seemed like it was the case, if the greetings were any indication.

"It looks to be that way." Macao stated to the Ice Maker Mage.

"He's as small as gramps!" Natsu explained, see how like Makarov, this Feaster guy looked to be like a gnome more than anything.

This got Makarov to grumble about this height a little, muttering how he wasn't THAT short.

 _The family of five then arrived in front of the table where Feaster and the other man were sitting at. Getting close enough, Natsu then spoke up._

 _"Hey Feaster! We weren't expecting you to be here at this time." The pink haired man admitted to the short red bearded man. This merely got him to laugh a little._

 _"Oh, well I'm just showing my new friend around that's all." He informed them._

 _"Your friend?" Lucy questioned, as Feaster nodded._

 _"Yup, he's the man right across from me." Feaster pointed at the man, who seemed to be more focus on the drink before him to notice the Dragneels and Feaster looking at him._

 _The man across from Feaster was completely clad in rather unusual armor. It was mostly gold and yellow colored, with a bit of dark blue edges on the armor. He had a giant silver sword strapped on his back, and he also wore a white tabard with a yellow star symbol on it. His head was also covered completely by his helmet, with the side sof the helmet ginving off small glowing yellow wings. The only thing that shows that he can see was the strip of yellow on his helmet, which also glowed._

"Who the heck is that guy?" Wakaba questioned, seeing the completely armored man with the sword.

"He looks cool!" Asuka exclaimed, finding the armored man to look awesome looking. This merely got Alzack and Bisca to laugh a little at their daughter's excitement.

 _Seeing that the man wasn't paying attention, Feaster cleared his throat loud enough to get the armored man out of his focus on the drink. Due to his helmet, one would wonder how he managed to get any food or drinks into his mouth without removing his piece of gear, but that's something for another day._

 _"Huh?" The man questioned, before seeing the family of five and Feaster looking at him, 'Oh, hello there! I didn't see you there for a moment." He told them as he got up from his seat._

 _The armored man put his hand out, offering a handshake to both Natsu and Lucy._

 _"Hello there, I'm, Captain Grim, it's nice to meet you two." The man told them, as Natsu shook the armored man's hand with his available one, since his other hand was holding Maria._

 _"You're a captain?" Lucy questioned, a bit surprised by that. The guy didn't look like he would be a captain of anything._

 _"Oh no, I just like to be called that. Just Grim is fine." Grim admitted to them as he shook Lucy's hand, getting them to sweat drop from his words._

 _"Yeah, Grim here just moved to town today, and so, being the nice guy I am, I am showing him around to his new home." Feaster explained to the Dragneel family._

 _"Oh, that's very nice of you Feaster." Natsu told the short man._

 _"Yep, and since I'm so nice, I even complimented on his looks when I saw him." Feaster told them with a smile._

 _If it weren't for the helmet, the others would have seen the narrow eyes of Grim when he looked at the red bearded short man._

 _"…You said I had the face of an Ebola patient." Grim reminded Feaster._

 _"Correction, a RECOVERING Ebola patient." Feaster also reminded Grim._

 _This got both Natsu and Lucy to sweat drop once more. They should have figured, but hey, that was Feaster alright._

Everyone merely stared at the scene before them all with a blank expression.

"…What the heck is Ebola?" Gajeel questioned with confusion, never hearing about something called Ebola before.

"Maybe it's a kind of disease or something?" Lucy guessed, not familiar with that word either.

"It sounds like that could be the case." Levy agreed with the blonde woman. It did sound like it was some kind of disease or condition of some kind.

 _Layla was confused._

 _"Uh… what's Ebola? Is that a type of food or something?" The five year old girl asked, not knowing what that was._

 _"Don't worry about it sweet heart." Natsu told her, getting the girl to be more confused and curious now._

 _Daron however was more focused on the armored being more than anything. His eyes were widened with curiosity and awe by the sight of Grim. To the spiky blonde haired man, this guy looked so awesome! He was like some kind of super warrior or something like that!_

 _"So cool…" The four year old boy muttered to himself as he continued to stare at the armored man with awe and excitement._

" _So anyway," Feaster started to say, getting the family of five to look back at the small red bearded man, "Would you like to sit with us? We haven't ordered our food yet." He suggested to them._

 _Natsu and Lucy looked at one another, before they looked at Layla and Daron, who didn't seem to really care. As long as they got food, they didn't mind what they did._

 _"…Sure, we can sit with you guys." Lucy told him._

 _"Great!" Feaster exclaimed with a joyful smile, as Grim sat back down on his seat._

"When are any of us going to show up?" Evergreen questioned, wondering when any of them were going to appear.

"I don't know, will any of our alternate selves even will? This isn't Magnolia after all." Freed questioned, since so far they didn't know what town the other versions of Natsu and Lucy were in, and they didn't get to spot any building that looked like Fairy Tail, or at least a guild hall.

"I'm sure we'll show up soon. I mean, it's not like that other me and Lucy aren't no longer in Fairy Tail or anything!" Natsu tried to assure the others. Like the idea of him and Lucy not being a part of the guild, you know other than the timelines where he was evil, seemed too crazy to believe. The Fire Dragon Slayer's sure that the other version of Fairy Tail was just in that town and was doing their own things at the moment.

…Right?

 **There we go. Chapter done. I will see if I can wrap this timeline in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to stab my eyes out? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **I'm living the good life, a toast to you now, it's all sham pain**_


	38. Sham Pain Pt 3

**Hello everyone. I'm back with another chapter for you all to despise or enjoy. Whatever works for you.**

 **I will see if I can wrap this timeline up in this chapter. So let's find out if we can do that shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty Eight: Sham Pain Pt. 3**

No one else said anything else at the moment, as they all focused back on the alternate timeline they were witnessing to see if anything else happens.

 _It didn't take too long for the family of five to get some seats, and a baby seat for little Maria, sit with Grim and Feaster at their table. The waiter arrived not even a few seconds afterwards for them to order their meals and drinks, before he took off back into the building to get their orders. Layla and Daron were in their own discussing, talking about things that interested them for their age, while Grim started to speak to Feaster, Natsu, and Lucy, with the blonde making sure that Maria was doing well in her seat._

 _"So," Grim started to say, getting the three other adults present to look back at the armored man, "Natsu, Lucy, are you guys Mages? I couldn't help but sense a magical presence in you two." He asked the two parents._

 _"Yeah, we're Mages." Natsu answered the armored entity with a smile on his face._

 _"Ah, I see. What kinds of Magic do you all use?" Grim questioned the two once again; curious as to what kind of power they had at their disposal._

 _Feaster was the one to speak up before Natsu and Lucy could._

 _"Natsu here is a Fire Dragon Slayer and Lucy here is a Celestial Mage." The short red haired and bearded man informed Grim._

 _"We would have told him that ourselves Feaster." Lucy replied to the small man with a sweat drop, as the short male merely shrugged at her._

"You think the other versions of us know this Feaster guy in that world too?" Lisanna wondered out loud, curious if the small man was a friend of Fairy Tail's or just a friend of Natsu and Lucy.

"Well, if they know Flamebrain and Lucy, I'm sure then he knows the rest of us." Gray answered the youngest Strauss sibling.

Natsu gained a tick mark from the Ice Maker Mage's insult, but chose to ignore it for the time being. Mainly so they don't anger Erza again.

 _Grim was more interested in the conversation now._

 _"Ah, so if you both are Mages, are you both part of a… uh…," Grim got into a thinking position, trying to find the right words to say, "What were those places called again? …Guides? No it wasn't that. Uh… it began with a G…"_

 _"Are you talking about guilds?" Feaster asked the armored man, who lit up from the words of the small man._

 _"Yeah, that was it! Guilds! Are you two part of a guild by chance?" Grim questioned the pink haired man and the blonde woman._

 _The moment he asked that question, the two Dragneels widened their eyes a little from the sudden question, before the shock faded away as Natsu had a cheeky grin on his face._

 _"Well… we used to be part of a guild, but we left years ago, tried to start something new in our lives." Natsu informed the armored entity._

Silence once more dominated the guild hall, as everyone in the building, aside from Observer, had widened their eyes in shock from the news they just heard from the alternate version of Natsu's mouth.

"…We… we left Fairy Tail?" Natsu questioned, disbelief was present in his voice.

"That… that can't be true!" Lucy exclaimed out loud, "Why would we do that?!" The blonde shouted. Why would the other Natsu and Lucy leave the guild?! They could have just stayed at the guild and raise their family there!

Erza had a hard time processing what she just heard from the other version of their Fire Dragon Slayer. It didn't make sense! What reason could the other Natsu and Lucy have to leave their guild, their family, like that? The idea of them, especially Natsu, no longer part of the guild was enough to break the red haired woman's heart.

She wasn't the only one who had these thoughts, as others in the building had a similar thought process.

 _"Yeah… like what Natsu said." Lucy replied back to Grim, her eyes darting away to the side when she said those words._

 _This didn't go unnoticed by Grim, who narrowed his eyes at the blonde from her action, though due to his helmet, no one could see his eyes narrowing like that._

 _Before anything else could be said and done, Lucy then stood up from her seat, getting everyone at the table's attention._

 _"What's wrong mom?" Daron asked his mother, who merely smiled back at him and Layla, who was next to him._

 _"Nothing honey, I'm just going to go use the restroom real quick." The blonde told her kids._

 _Before Natsu could say anything to his wife, Lucy merely gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before making her way into the restaurant to do her business._

 _Grim however, couldn't help but notice the odd reply and actions of Lucy when Natsu told him that they left a guild they were apart of years ago. To the armored man, they were hiding something._

 _"I'm going to go use the restroom as well, I'll be back." Grim informed the others._

 _And with that, the man then got up from his seat before heading into the building as well._

 _Inside the restaurant, Lucy emerged from the women's restroom, closing the door behind her. The blonde sighed as she remembered the memories from the past popped into her head from Grim's question._

 _"Don't think about that right now Lucy." She told herself, shaking her head in the process. Before she could forget about this and head back outside to the rest of her family and friends…_

 _"Ms. Dragneel."_

 _Lucy jumped with a small yelp as she turned around only to see Grim himself standing here next to her._

 _"Oh, it's just you Grim," The blonde told the armored man, "And you can just call me Lucy."_

 _Grim nodded to her, before he spoke up once again._

 _"Hey Lucy, can we talk for a moment in private? I want to talk to you about something." Grim requested from her._

 _This got Lucy to widen her eyes a little in surprised. What did Grim wanted to ask her where no one wanted to hear? Maybe it was another question about herself or something?_

 _"…Alright." Lucy agreed to him, figuring it was no big deal._

 _Grim, seeing that the blonde was alright with his request, motioned her to follow him to a hallway in the building where they were currently no employees or other customers were at for the time being._

Everyone was still trying to get over what they just heard from the alternate Natsu said about him and Lucy leaving the guild. Trying to get their minds off of that for the time being, most of them attempted to focus on what Grim wanted to ask the other Lucy of that world.

 _With the two in the empty hallway of the building, Lucy turned her attention back at the armored man with a smile on her face._

 _"So Grim," Lucy started to ask, her smile still on her face, "What did you wanted to ask me abo-?"_

 _"You were lying."_

 _The blonde woman froze the moment those words came out of Grim's mouth. If it weren't for the helmet he wore, Lucy would have seen the stern look on his face._

 _"…What?" Lucy managed to stutter out._

" _You were lying about the guild thing. Like you knew what Natsu told us wasn't the truth." Grim stated to the shocked woman._

 _"What made you think we were lying?" Lucy questioned, glaring at the armored man before her._

 _"Well for one thing, your hands were clutched really tightly when he said those words. Another thing was your eye movement to avoid eye contact, and last but not least, you did shake a tiny bit from the words. Everyone else may not have noticed that, but I did. So either I'm getting better at telling when someone is lying, or you are just a crappy liar." Grim explained to the blonde woman._

Grim's accusation to the blonde got everyone to snap out of their daze about what they heard the alternate Fire Dragon Slayer say about that world's Fairy Tail.

"Wait, is that guy saying that Natsu and Lucy were not telling the truth about their Fairy Tail?" Elfman questioned to the others.

"It seems to be that way." Evergreen told the white haired male from her spot with the other members of the Thunder God Tribe.

"Does… does that mean that maybe the other Natsu and Lucy are still part of Fairy Tail then?" Wendy asked with a hopeful tone.

"But why would they lie about them not being a part of the guild in the first place?" Warren questioned, failing to see any sense of this whole situation.

No one had an answer to that, as they merely turned their attention back to the blue smoke showing the other alternate timeline once more.

 _Lucy's heart was beating fast as she was confronted by Grim about his accusation. The blonde woman then glared at the man once more._

 _"…Why should I tell you?" Lucy questioned, her glare not going away. Like, why should she just tell this guy she and her family just met the truth._

 _"Because one, I will not drop it or leave it alone until I find out, and two, because I heard it helps one to open up about troubles they may have." Grim told the blonde. He was going to get answers to sate his curiosity._

 _Lucy turned her head away, as her eyes looked back at the armored man, who merely crossed his arms. The blonde didn't look like she had a way out of this, and while she didn't want to tell him, it was the only way to get this guy off her and Natsu's back like this._

 _"…We used to be part of Fairy Tail," Lucy found herself speaking with a frown, getting Grim's full attention, before the blonde continued on like auto pilot, the memories coming back to her, "Fairy Tail was the number one guild of Fiore. I always wanted to join the guild after hearing about it first hand. And I managed to join, thanks to Natsu." She started to explain to Grim, who was getting interested in this._

 _"So your husband was the reason for you being able to join the guild," Grim replied back to her. That was kind of ironic in his opinion, the two meeting like that and doing that for one another was like a beginning of a fairy tale love story. A confused look appeared on the man's face then, though his helmet made it impossible for anyone to see, "But what does that have to do with you two lying?"_

 _Lucy looked down to the ground, her hands clutching tightly once more._

 _"Fairy Tail was said to be a place where anyone could be themselves, where no matter your background, you would be accepted. The guild would be a place where everyone was family, who would do anything to help and protect one another," A small look of anger then appeared on the blonde's face, "But… apparently they were allowed to have exceptions to that."_

This got everyone to be confused by the other Lucy's words.

"Lucy, what is your alternate self talking about right there?" Gray asked the Celestial Mage, who looked back at the shirtless male.

"How should I know that?" The blonde questioned back at the Ice Maker Mage. She wished she knew what her other self was going on about.

"Stay quiet and listen!" Gajeel exclaimed, wanting to find out the reason for why the Lucy and Natsu of that world seemed to be lying about their connection to Fairy Tail.

 _This got Grim to be confused by the blonde words._

 _"What do you mean?" The armored being asked the woman, as an angered expression appeared on her face as she went on to speak._

 _"I failed to notice it at first, but the way they treated Natsu…," Lucy's hands clutched more tightly which got her knuckles to turn white, "While everyone else was allowed be themselves, Natsu was always punished every time he did something that anyone founded annoying. When he would go overboard during jobs, he was the only one everyone got on for the damage despite themselves causing just as much chaos. While everyone else was free to express themselves in any way they wished, if Natsu tried to do the same, he was ridiculed for it, punished for it, like he was some disobedient dog that needed to stay on its leash."  
_

 _As memories popped back up to her, remembering that day when the guild had enough of her husband, Lucy gritted her teeth in anger from the thought as she went on._

 _"And then, Fairy Tail, the guild I thought was like a family to its own, the guild that I thought would help one another to the very end, had enough of Natsu. Do you know what they did, after him and I got back from another job?" Lucy questioned Grim, who merely shook his head. The woman looked back up at him, the look on her face holding nothing but anger and hate, which even surprised Grim himself, "They got onto him about causing more damage, they got onto him like as if he was like some enemy of theirs, and then… and then they kicked him from the guild! They removed him from the only place he had to call home! The same guild I thought cared about their family expelled my husband like as if he was some piece of garbage!"_

The moment the other Lucy finished her words, everyone widened their eyes in both shock and horror from the revelation they just received.

"…W…What?" Natsu muttered quietly to himself, trying to process what he just heard.

"…No…," Mira started to say, a look of disbelief and even anger appeared on her face, "No… that can't be true! We would never do something like that!" The white haired woman shouted out loud for the guild to hear.

They had to hear that wrong! They had to! Fairy Tail would never do something like hat to one of their own! Especially to someone like Natsu! Mira refused to believe that the other Mira and the rest of the guild were willing to do something so horrible to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Even Gray was horrified from what he just heard. Sure, his fire breathing rival could be a real pain in the butt time to time, and was pretty idiotic, but he was still a member of Fairy Tail! He was like a brother to him! Not that he would ever admit that out loud of course, but still!

Erza and Lucy were both just as horrified and shocked by the action of the other Fairy Tail guild. How could they do that to the Fire Dragon Slayer? For Erza, she would have never allowed something like that to take place! She would have rather fought for Natsu not abandoned him! Lucy herself had a similar thought. Since the other her was with Natsu, it was clear that the alternate Lucy stood by him to the very end.

 _Grim was a bit taken back by the anger seeping from the blonde woman. But, he could understand why she would be so full of anger. After what she just told him, he now understood why the blonde didn't want anyone to know about her and Natsu's life before the one they have now._

 _"…Surely… surely not everyone thought the same way right? You couldn't have been the only one to come to his defense right?" Grim questioned the blonde, who merely turned her head to the side, her angered expression still present on her face._

 _"…If anyone did care, then they had a sh*t way of showing it." Lucy told the armored man._

 _The blonde woman then went on to walk by Grim, getting the man to turn around as Lucy stopped moving once more._

 _"I would appreciate," Lucy started to say as she turned her head back around to look at the armored entity, "If you didn't tell anyone what I told you. I prefer to leave all of that behind. Natsu and I are happy now. We have a family of our own now. I don't want the past to ruin that, so please, never speak of this again to us or anyone else got it?" She practically demanded from him, if her tone of voice was any indication._

 _Grim, after getting over the shock due to the anger from the blonde woman's words, then nodded as he put his fist to where his heart is._

 _"You have my word Lucy Dragneel." Captain Grim told her._

 _This got the blonde to smile a little, before she then left the hallway to get back to the others. Grim, seeing that he should do the same, then followed after the blonde tp head back to the table._

 _When they got back outside, both Lucy and Grim were confuse when they saw an annoyed Feaster completely covered in ashes, while Natsu, Layla, and Daron were trying to hold back laughter, as little Maria was merely looking around with confusion._

 _"Uh… what did we miss?" Lucy spoke up, alerting the others as they saw her and Grim returning to the table._

 _"Luce! You just missed it!" Natsu told her, getting her to be confused. The pink haired male grinned as he went to explain, "Maria just manifested her magic! She burped out a fire breath right at Feaster!" He told his wife while trying to hold his laugher still._

 _"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Feaster shouted out loud, which only got Layla and Daron to laugh out loud._

 _A look of excitement and happy appeared on Lucy's face when she heard what her loveable husband just said as she took her seat next to him and her youngest child._

 _"Aw, I wished I was here to see that." Grim admitted, if only to see the small man get payback for saying that he had the face of an Ebola patient._

 _Before anyone else could say anything else, the waiter had arrived with their breakfast in hands, exciting all of them. No one got anything too ridiculous, just waffles and pancakes, with some sausage, bacon, and scrambled eggs._

 _"FOOD!" Natsu, Grim, Layla, and Daron shouted, before the four proceeded to inhale the meal before them all._

 _Lucy couldn't help but giggle a little from seeing her family like that, but it did brought a smile to her face as she cut up the food for Maria to eat._

 _To Lucy, the past was just that, in the past. She was happy with the man she loved, and she knew he was happy too. They had a family with their little ones, with another one happened to be on the way. That got her to smile even wider as she put one hand on her stomach._

 _They were all happy, and to Lucy, that was all that mattered._

Observer, seeing how the group was most likely going to just be eating for a bit, figured it was best to cut the connection for another timeline to see.

"I think we seen all that we could here. I will establish another link to a different timeline." Observer stated to the others.

Not hearing any resistance or objections, the constellar then cut the current connection before proceeded to put up another one in its place.

Natsu merely remained silent as he still tried to process what he heard from the alternate Lucy. Fairy Tail would never do that to him… right?

"Natsu," Hearing a voice, the pink haired male turned to see Erza walking over to him. Stopping right next to him, she put her hand on his shoulder as a small assuring smile appeared on her face, "Don't worry about what we just heard. You know you will always be family here, and that will never chance, you hear me?" She spoke to him.

This got a small yet gentle smile to appear on his face, which also got Erza to blush a little by the pure smile. Luckily for her, he didn't seem to notice it.

"Yeah, you're right." Natsu replied back to her, his smile still present on his face.

Seeing this got some of the other women present to also smile when they heard the exchange between the red haired woman and the pink haired male.

 **Holy crap that was a lot to write! For me at least, don't judge. Unless you want too, then by all means go ahead.**

 **Well, that timeline is done, so we can move on to the next one. What did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to commit genocide? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **All in all its a good life**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I got what I want**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can't complain (I can't complain)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm living the good life**_ _ **  
**_ _ **A toast to you know**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's all sham pain (it's all sham pain)**_


	39. The Serial Killer's Victims Pt 1

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter for you to make fun of or actually enjoy. Whatever works for you.**

 **Hey, isn't Wendy just pretty adorable? She's so sweet and innocent, and delicate like a flower; you can't help but want to see and protect her smile.**

… **Welp, time to scar the f**k of our her for life.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty Nine: The Serial Killer's Victims Pt. 1**

"It is done," Observer started to say to the rest of the Fairy Tail guild present in the building, "Get ready everyone, for the next alternate timeline is about to be witnessed."

"What world will you all think we'll see now?" Wendy asked the others, as she personally just hoped it wasn't anything depressing or scary.

"Who knows, it could be anything." Gajeel replied back to the blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer. He hoped that they would see a timeline where he had some focus. As long as he was still himself and not some evil overlord like the two timelines they saw Natsu as.

"There's only one way to find out." Evergreen stated to everyone else, seeing that they can't be sure until they actually see the other timeline they currently about to watch.

With no more words said, everyone turned to look back at the blue smoke to see what kind of alternate world they would see this time.

 _A groan emerged from a familiar blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer girl, as her eyes slowly opened up, a headache was currently present as she awoken from whatever got her to loose consciousness._

 _"Ow… my head…" Wendy muttered as the girl attempted to move one of her hands to reach to her head to ease the pain she was still feeling._

 _However, her eyes widened when she felt herself unable to move her hand. Looking down at herself, she let out a gasp when she saw her wrists and ankles tied up on a table she found herself stuck on._

 _"H-Huh?!" She yelled out with shock and slight fear. How the heck did she end up like this?_

Everyone widened their eyes when they all saw the alternate version of Wendy, but also seeing the situation she was currently in.

"What's going on? Where is that other me at?" Wendy questioned, a bit worried about her other alternate self from seeing her tied up like that.

"Oh no, please tell me that she wasn't kidnapped by some dark guild!" Carla shouted in fear, as the white Exceed worried about the girl that was her partner.

Everyone had worried looks as they looked back at the other alternate timeline once more.

 _Looking around from her trapped position, the blue haired girl could see that she was currently in a large room. The place looked to be made of old wood, if the old and somewhat broken look of the place told her anything, like whatever she was looked to be abandoned for some time. A lone wooden table could be seen not far from her; with one side of the furniture having all kinds of tools likes a hammer, a skinning knife, a large nail, and other gadgets and tools. Not far from the table, a small campfire was seen alit, as its flames flickered in the somewhat dark room. To the far wall behind her, a small stove was present, as well as a small bar which had a sink, a bag of what looked like groceries, and other kitchen utilities, like a blender and other similar devices. A wooden door was seen to the far right side of her, which lead to who knows where, as another wooden door was also noticeable which also lead to an unknown room._

 _"Where am I?" Wendy questioned with slight fear. She tried to remember what happened before this. She just finished a job with Happy and Carla…_

 _Her eyes widened even more when she remembered the two Exceeds._

 _"Carla! Happy! Are you both here?!" Wendy shouted out loud, hoping to see if the two Exceeds were here and were alright._

 _A small groan got her attention, turning her head to her left side to see a certain white Exceed and blue Exceed waking up, both of them in separated bird like cages on a piece of furniture._

 _"Ugh… what on Earthland just happened?" Carla muttered, before noticing the blue haired girl not far from her strapped to a table. Naturally, seeing this got the white Exceed to be fully awake, "Wendy! Are you alright?!"_

 _"Gah! Where are we?!" Both Wendy and Carla turned their heads to see a now awake and panicking Happy as he was running around in circles as best as he could due to the small bird cage he was in._

"Both Happy and Carla are there too!" Romeo exclaimed, seeing the other two versions of the Exceeds in just as much trouble as the other Wendy.

"But who kidnapped them? And where are they at?" Lucy questioned with worry, a bit afraid that sometime horrible was going too happened to the three soon.

"That doesn't matter. What they need to do is to find a way out of there!" Erza responded with a serious look on her face, though it was clear that the red head was just as worried about the other versions of Wendy, Happy. And Carla like everyone else was.

Natsu gritted his teeth at seeing the three stuck and kidnapped to this unknown location. Whoever was responsible for snatching them would hopefully pay for this!

 _A door opening and closing got the three to freeze, before they turned their heads to the direction of the door to Wendy's far right side._

 _"Ah, so you all are awake my little sheep." A man's voice was heard as the door fully closed behind him._

 _Walking towards them with a knife in hand was a man who looked to be around six feet tall. He only wore light brown colored pants with a patch present on his left knee. He was completely barefooted, and didn't wear any other clothing, allowing everything from his waist up to be seen to the world, showing his somewhat lean muscular build. His face was somewhat blocked though for them to see, as he wore a large masked that was shaped to make it look like it has horns, and was black and white colored, with two X's placed where his eyes would be covered his entire face. Only his mouth was seen, due to the mask having a hole cut out for the man's mouth to be visible to the world._

"So that's the freak!" Gray exclaimed with anger, seeing the man who they assumed was the one who kidnapped the Sky Dragon Slayer and the two Exceeds.

"I don't get it, why isn't Wendy using her Magic to break free from the robe straining her?" Kinana questioned, figuring that the other Wendy would be able to break free due to her strength and Magic.

"That man must have used something to prevent her from using her Magic." Makarov guessed as he glared at the masked man with anger, guessing the kidnapper had some kind of drug to surprised the girl's magic.

 _"Who the heck are you?! Where are we creep?!" Carla shouted at the man from her cage, getting the man to look at the white Exceed._

 _"This place? I simply took it for myself after the old owners died of… unknown… causes," The man chuckled a little from his choice of wordings, as he then made his way over pass Wendy and to where Carla and Happy were at, "This place used to be a simple old farm. But since no one had use for it any more, I taken up refuge here for the time being."_

 _The masked man leaned in closer to Happy's cage, getting the blue Exceed to back up slightly from the unsettling daze from the masked being, as a grin was seen on his face._

 _"I must admit, I never got to see an Exceed before, ever since I heard about them a few years back. But this is a nice delight for me." The man told them._

 _"Leave them alone!" Wendy shouted, but was unable to escape the restraints she was in, and her Magic were for some reason unable to be accessed._

 _The man turned too looked back at the blue haired girl for a moment, before laughing a little as he turned his attention back to the two trapped Exceeds._

 _"Don't worry my little sheep. I'll get to you in a moment." The man assured the blue haired girl, getting her to feel a wave of fear from the man's words. The man then opened the cage that held Happy before reaching his hand in, intending on grabbing the blue Exceed._

 _However, the moment the man's hand got too close, Happy then lean out to bite down hard on the man's hand._

 _"GAH!" The man's shouted out loud, taking his hand out to clutch it with his other hand._

 _Taking this chance, Happy grew his wings before flying right out of the cage._

"Hah! They going to get free and get away from that guy!" Natsu shouted with a grin, glad to see that Happy was going to start to get free from this kidnapper.

This got everyone to let out a breath of relief. Happy will no doubt figure out a way to take care of the guy before helping Wendy and Carla to escape.

Observer however, had a solemn look on his face as he watched the scene before him. Everyone was getting to relaxed, the blue Exceed wasn't out of the woods just yet.

 _"Hang on!" Happy shouted as the blue Exceed flew to the table where the tools and other gadgets were at, before reaching to grab something to help fend off the crazed man, "I'll use one of these to-!"_

 _Before he could finish his words, the man, with a rather quick enough speed, managed to grab onto the blue Exceed's tail before lifting him up. This got both Wendy and Carla to be horrified from seeing him in the man's grasps._

 _"Happy!" Both of them shouted in worry, as the man then had a smirk plastered on his face as he saw the struggling cat in his hand._

 _"You're a feisty one aren't you Exceed?" The masked man questioned as his smirk still present on his face as he went on, "You should have behaved. Otherwise you wouldn't have to have such a headache!"_

 _Before the struggling Happy could respond to what he meant by that, the man then started to twirl the Exceed by the tail. This got the blue cat to gain swirls in his eyes from the dizziness. But then the man grinned…_

 _Before slamming the twirling Exceed right into the table as hard as he could._

 _"HAPPY!" Wendy and Carla shouted out as their eyes widened in horror, as they could do nothing but be forced to watch as the masked man continued to slam the poor Exceed on the table over and over again by the tail, as a loud thud was kept being heard over and over again due to the action of the kidnapper with the Exceed._

The guild was in compete silence as their eyes were widened in horror and shock from seeing the alternate version of Happy being slammed into the table like that over and over again.

Happy himself was too horrified to look at the sight as he dived into Lisanna's arms, refusing to watch his other self being out through that. The white haired woman tried to calm down the frightened Exceed, but it was difficult as she herself was horrified by what the masked man was doing to the other version of the Exceed.

 _Eventually, after a few more times, the man stopped his action as he lifted the injured Exceed up to his face, blood coming out of Happy's head, as the cat was now barely conscious, his vision blurred due to the pounding his skull just received._

 _"There we go. All calmed down now." The man stated with a grin, as Wendy and Carla could only star in shock and horror what the man just did to Happy._

 _Without wasting time, the masked individual then walked over to the small bar a bit far behind Wendy. The man reached out to grab a cutting board from behind the blender before dropping the injured and barely awake Exceed on the piece of wood. Walking back over to the table where it had his things, he grabbed the skinning knife before making his way back to the bar._

 _"You know, here's a fun fact," The man started to say as he grabbed Happy by the neck with his other hand to hold the blue cat down, "In some nations, chefs tends to keep the animal they cook alive as long as they can in order to keep it as fresh as possible. While some may say it is heartless or cruel… I think it's a very fascinating thing."_

Hearing this got everyone once more to be shocked and paralyzed when they realized what the sick man was about to do to the other Exceed.

 _"_ …No… please tell me that monster isn't going to do what I think he's doing!" Natsu exclaimed in rage and horror. Natsu couldn't help but feel powerless as he was forced to watch the alternate version of his Exceed partner about to suffer a cruel fate.

He wasn't the only one feeling this way as the rest of the guild was just was feeling helpless to do anything as they were forced to watch the upcoming scene before them. Happy himself refused to watch as he buried his head into Lisanna's chest, with the woman herself couldn't bear to watch as she turned her head away.

 _"NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Wendy pleaded as some tears formed into her eyes. Due to her position, she was unable to turn her head to look at what was about to take place, but that didn't make it any better for her._

 _Carla herself was streaming tears as she was forced to watch as the crazed man was about to do what he planned on doing. She was too distraught to say anything else as the white exceed only looked on in fear and despair._

 _"Don't worry my little sheep; like I said earlier," The man poised his knife ready at the Exceed he was holding down on the cutting board, "I will get to you after this."_

 _And with that, the man plunged the knife right into Happy, getting him to let out a blood curling scream that echoed throughout the old room they were all in._

 _This didn't bother the masked man as he merely continued to flay the Exceed, ignoring Happy's cries of agony as the man merely hummed to himself happily as he continued to remove the skin and fur of the Exceed. This went on for a few more minutes before the screaming eventually ceased before mere whimpers were heard from the now flayed Happy, who was miraculously still alive._

 _However this would cease to be as the man the turned the Exceed over before slicing the cat's stomach and chest wide open, before digging his hand into the insides to remove the organs and unneeded bones, effectively putting an end to Happy._

 _While all of this happened, Wendy and Carla could only silently weep as they were unable to save their friend from the man's methods. No matter how hard Wendy struggled from her bonds, she was unable to do anything to break free as Happy ceased to be._

 _The man, after removing the unneeded organs, bones, and other junk, the Exceed meat was ready to cook for him._

 _"There we go. I always wondered how Exceed meat would taste like. I just have to cook it, then I need to season it, then it will all be good." The man stated casually like he was merely preparing a normal meal that didn't involve torturing a live talking creature._

 _And with that, he reached over to grab a weird device and the Exceed meat before walking over to the campfire not far from him, all while ignoring the cries of both Wendy and Carla from loosing their friend to this sociopath._

A few members in the guild couldn't stop themselves from shedding tears themselves as some others couldn't handle the sight as they ran into the restrooms or the kitchen to empty their insides, unable to handle from seeing the other poor Happy being killed and prepared like a meal.

Happy merely wept as he heard the agony cries of his other self during this whole ordeal, as Lisanna tried to comfort the crying cat, but she herself had tears going down as she saw the horrible fate of the alternate Happy.

And the worst thing about this was, that it wasn't over for them, as well as for the other versions of Wendy and Carla.

 **Ah… what a nice day it is today. Nothing but sunshine and rainbows don't you all think?**

 **…What? What's with those looks?**

 **Guys, what's with the pitchforks and torches? Wait guys- GAH!**

 ***I run through the hills as the readers attempt to hunt me down.***

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be! And if I stopped being chased!**


	40. The Serial Killer's Victims Pt 2

***In a large bunker, I was seen emerging from the top of the structure, poking my head out to see if anyone was still around to try to kill me.***

 **Whew! I think I'm safe for the time being. Well, anyway…**

 **Hello there everyone. It is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you honestly.**

 **Poor Wendy, oh the things she will be forced to go through.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty: The Serial Killer's Victims Pt. 2**

No one was able to say anything, too shaken up by what they just saw happened to the alternate version of Happy. Those who still had the stomachs to continue to see what would happen to the other versions of Wendy and Carla had their eyes basically glued to the blue smoke showing the other alternate timeline.

 _The man hummed happily to himself as he finished putting the Exceed meat on a stick and over the campfire, as well as setting a small device to help turn the meat over the fire to help it cook all over._

 _"There we go. Now… while I wait for that to finish," He started to speak, before he turned around and started to walk over to the table where his things were at, "I'll have some fun with you, my little sheep."_

 _Wendy, still in tears from her failure to do anything to save Happy, only widened her eyes in fear and horror once more when he saw the man grab what looked like a large nail and a hammer from the table where his tools were at. Strapping the skinning knife to his waist, the man then walked back over to the blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer._

 _"Now then… what should I start with hmm? Oh, I know." The man thought for a moment before figuring out what he should do first to the little girl._

 _"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HER YOU MONSTER!" Carla, with tears still streaming down her face, roared out form her cage, trying in vain to get out of the small prison to no valid, as the man merely ignored the white Exceed._

 _The masked man then moved over to where Wendy's legs were at, as he looked directly at the knee of her right leg with a smile on his face._

 _"Here's a little lesson about the human skeleton my little sheep," The man started to say as he put the nail over to the side of the girl's kneecap, "This part of the bone right here is called the patella. I wonder how much it would hurt if someone were to forcefully remove it."_

Wendy started to shake a little from seeing whatever her other version of herself was about to be put through. Her tears, which appeared when she saw the other Happy being flayed, gutted, and cooked, became renewed as she and everyone else was forced to watch this torture.

Seeing the shaking Wendy, Erza, despite her own fear and horror of the sight before them all, managed to make her way over to the blue haired girl in hopes to attempt to clam her down throughout this whole thing as much as she could.

 _The man grinned as he positioned the hammer he had in his hand over the nail that was resting to the side of Wendy's right kneecap._

 _"Let's find out together shall we?" He asked the frightened girl, who could only shake her head, too scared to say a single word._

 _And with that, the man slammed the hammer onto the nail, piercing the skin and digging right into the bone of the girl's leg, causing Wendy to let out a scream of pure pain and agony._

 _He didn't stop as he continued to slam the hammer onto the nail, and thus into the blue haired girl's leg. Stopping for a second, the man moved the nail to another angle before hammering it down into the leg once more, getting more screams of pain from the crying Wendy._

Those who were still watching could only widen their eyes in horror and fury when they saw the other Wendy being put through that kind of torment.

"Please… someone HAS to show up to save her right?!" Romeo shouted, refusing to see the alternate version of the Sky Dragon Slayer being put through this.

The guild only grit their teeth in rage from seeing the sight before them, as well as feeling completely helpless to do something to save the other version of Wendy and Carla from this madman.

 _Seeing that the patella was loose, the man simply then reached down to grab the now bloodied and scarred flesh where the piece of bone was at, before digging right into the flesh before ripping the small piece of bone out of the leg, getting Wendy to scream in agony once more from the action._

 _"Ah… there we go. Now isn't that nice to look at?" The masked man asked with a grin as he observed the bone he now held in his hand, all while ignoring the cries of pain from Wendy and the cries of despair from Carla in her cage. He looked back at the now bloodied and scarred leg before he looked at Wendy's face, "Impressive, you're leg is still basically intact. Granted, I doubt you could move or feel it at the moment, but at least it didn't fall off."_

 _The masked individual then leaned down to the girl with a twisted smile on his face._

 _"Now then, let's continue our fun shall we?" The man suggested with a grin, as the tearful Wendy once more only shook her head, too much in pain and sorrow to say a single word._

 _For the next roughly dozen minutes that followed after that, the man continued to do anything he deemed fun to the little girl's body. After he did what he did to her right leg, he proceeded to use a drill right into Wendy's left eye, which caused untold pain for the female to bear. After that happened, the man with a wicked grin, used his knife to rip up her clothing, allowing her chest and stomach to be visible to the world. After that, Wendy cried out in pure agony once more when the man used his skinning knife to flay off the skin of her breasts, leaving nothing but the blood and muscle to the world to show. If that wasn't enough, the man then ripped off her underwear before shoving his knife right up her sacred area, before tearing it up greatly with the blade, which was another round of agony and pain from Wendy. If that wasn't painful enough, then the act of him ripping her tongue out with a cutter added more to the girl's suffering. And then after that, with a sledgehammer in hand, the man then slammed it down upon the girl's right hand, smashing it completely until it was nothing more than a bloody and mutilated part of flesh and bone, no longer recognizable as a hand. That wasn't enough as he also slammed the hammer down on both of her ankles, completely shattering them as well, leaving nothing but a bloodied and mutilated mess of flesh and blood being the only thing keeping her feet attached to the rest of her body._

As all of this took place, the guild had no choice but to be forced to watch as all of the torture happened to the blue haired girl of that timeline. Those who have thought they would be able to handle this were proven false as they fled to empty their stomachs once more.

It was also too much for Wendy to withstand, with tears streaming down her face, she then ran into the comfort of Erza, who was trying to comfort the now crying blue haired girl from seeing her other self being put through all of that. Erza herself was struggling to not let the tears fall as they were powerless to do something about this whole thing.

 _Carla meanwhile only cried out in despair and rage from seeing the poor girl being put though this whole horror show by the crazed man. No matter what she did, the white Exceed was unable to get the cage to open or anything to allow her to do something to help the blue haired girl._

 _"Alright…," The man started to say, as he grabbed his bloodied knife once more, "Let's go on to try something new, even for me."_

 _Seeing how the girl was in no shape to resist in anyway, the man then cut the rope that was binding her to the table, before grabbing Wendy by the broken and bloodied ankle, and proceeding to drag her off the table._

 _He didn't care about the loud thud of the bleeding and scarred girl as he fell to the ground, which only let out another cry of pain from Wendy, who was unable to do anything as she was helplessly dragged by the man toward the other door that she noticed earlier._

 _"I will admit," The man started to say as they approached the wooden door," This next part isn't something I'm fond of trying. Usually when I see this kind of practice it makes me disgusted. But… I can't help but notice it would be an effective way of breaking you."_

 _Wendy, who she herself was barely conscious due to everything that the man did to her, had no idea what the man was talking about as he opened the door and dragged her into the room._

 _The man then threw her right into the center of the floor, getting the mutilated and bloodied girl to cry out once more. Even the mere shoving to the ground was enough to make her scream in agony due to the horrible things the man did to her._

 _Barking then got her attention, as the girl barely was able to lift her head up to see three large pitbull dogs behind a fence as they tried to break free from their containment to no valid._

"No… don't tell me he's going to let those dogs attack her!" Lucy shouted in fear, as her own tears from this whole thing were still streaming down her face.

Everyone was also wondering the same thing, as they all were fearful and disgusted by the man's action to the other version of Wendy. Was that man going to let those dogs eat and maul her to death or something?

 _"Don't worry my little sheep, they won't eat or kill you. Sure, they might bite and scratch, but they won't kill you," The man assured the broken girl, before he smirked once more, "But with what they will do to you, you're going to wish they did."_

 _The man then headed back to the entrance of the door, putting his hand over a red button, which seemed to be the button to open the fence for the dogs to get out if needed to be._

 _"You see my little sheep, dogs, like many other animals; tend to go in heat, and eventually without something to mate with, they get VERY frustrated. So much so that they would be willing to go at it with anything that is presented to them, no matter what creature it may be." The man explained to the greatly injured girl._

Everyone once again widened their eyes in both horror and disgust, as the terrifying realization appeared to them as they figured out what the man was about to allow to happen.

 _Wendy, despite the pain that she felt all over, still managed to hear what the man said, before her eye widened to the best it could in her current state in horror, realizing what the man was going to let the three animals do to her. She shook her head, tears coming out of her eye, like she was pleading for the man to now allow this! It was too much! Why can't he just let her die already?!_

 _The man smirked once more, before he put his hand onto the red button on the wall._

 _"Have fun my little sheep." He merely stated, before pressing the button._

 _This allowed the fence keeping the three large dogs at bay to opened, as they all then ran right at the injured blue haired girl, who could only let out a scream as they jumped on her._

 _The man merely laughed before he then left the room, closing the door right behind him, which also block out any noises that would come from the other side of the wooden door._

 _"I must admit, despite the place being so old, the doors are greatly soundproofed," The man told himself, as he turned his daze over to the still crying white Exceed who was in her cage still. He raised his knife at her as he spoke, "I'll save you for later tonight."  
_

 _And with that, the man then walked over to the fireplace where his Exceed meat was being cooked. Thinking it was done, he grabbed the meat from the fire before making his way over to the bar. Grabbing a plate that was present, he put the meat on the plate before reaching over to the bag of groceries he had._

 _The next minute merely had him cleaning lettuce and cutting carrots as he prepared himself a salad with his meal. With that out of the way, with a fork and knife in hand, he grabbed the plate of Exceed meat and salad before making his way to the table._

 _"Let's see…," The man started to say, as he then put some seasoning on the meat before cutting a piece off, putting it in his mouth as he chewed it, "Hmm… I think I over cooked it a little. But other than that, not bad at all."_

 _The man then continued to eat his meal, enjoying the silence that filled the air, other than the silent cries of Carla, who was unable to do anything to protect Wendy from whatever the man had just done to her._

Before anyone could say or do anything else, the connection to the timeline was suddenly cut off, surprising the guild before they turned their heads to Observer, who had his hand reached out to cut the link off.

"…Such disgust… I couldn't allow you all to continue to watch that world anymore." Observer told the rest of the guild.

The living constellation then walked over to where the crying Wendy was at, who Erza was trying to comfort from seeing what had happened to the other version of the Sky Dragon Slayer. Seeing the constellar approaching them, the red head and the blue haired girl turned to see the spirit, who put his hand on top of Wendy's head.

"Do not despair little one," Observer started to say to her, as everyone was curious as to what the living constellation was going to say to her, "What happened in that world does not mean it will happened here. You have loved ones who are here to protect you and keep you safe, never forget that."

The spirit then stood back up as he looked at the direction where Happy, who was still in Lisanna's embrace, and Carla who was not far from where Wendy was at.

"This is the same to you both as well. No matter what may happen, know that your love ones will always be here to protect you all from the dangers that may threaten you all." He told the two shaken Exceeds, even if it only meant to help calm them and Wendy down.

The Spirit then turned his attention back to the blue smoke once more, before channeling his energy into it once more.

"I will start up another link, please stand by." Was all Observer told them once more, like he had been doing for the past times of doing this.

 ***I was completely in my bunker when I hear the readers outside trying to break in to possibly kill me or burn me at the stakes.***

 **Hi there, so what did you think of this timeline? Good? Bad? Want to burn me alive? Let me know?**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	41. Werewolf Problems Pt 1

***I stood still as a spirit***

… **Well… guess a lot of people didn't like what I did to Wendy last chapter. Who would a thought?**

 **Anyway, let's put all that torture stuff behind us. While I wait for my actual body to heal in the regeneration chamber that I made, have another timeline for you all to judge horribly. This timeline is basically based of a video I saw, so it's not too originally, then again, nothing I do is original, yeah.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty One: Werewolf Problems Pt 1**

"Are you feeling better?" Erza asked the blue haired girl, as it's been a few minutes since Observer trying to calm her down as well as a few minutes since the living constellation started to set up another link to another timeline.

"Yeah… a little bit…" Wendy admitted. Honestly though, it will probably be a while before the sights of her alternate self being put through all of that. Hopefully the next timeline won't be as terrible.

Romeo couldn't help but feel a bit worried though for the Sky Dragon Slayer, despite if she was feeling a bit better than she was a few minutes ago. Seeing something like what they saw would no doubt be traumatizing for anyone to bear. He only wished he could help her forget about that in some way.

Everyone snapped out of their thoughts when they heard Observer speak once more.

"The link is set, get ready everyone." He informed them all.

And with that, the blue smoke started to show another alternate timeline once more.

 _It was night out, with the dark forest. Not a single soul was seen in the words._

 _Well, that would be true, if it weren't for a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer who was away from camp to find his teammate who took out a while ago to get some firewood._

 _"Stripper! Ice Princess, are you here?" Natsu called out once more as he continued to walk in the dark forest, "Listen, I just want to apologize for what I said earlier. All those things I said about your face? I didn't mean it! In fact, I'm sure you can get plastic surgery to fix that ugly mug you call a fa-."_

 _A howl stopped him from finishing, getting his attention before the pink haired male became cautious, raising his hand and setting it aflame to give him light._

"Hey! It's me again." Natsu stated, seeing another version of himself once more.

Gray however grumbled a little when he heard the other version of the Fire Dragon Slayer insulting the other him in that world. Hopefully the alternate Gray will punch Natsu for that.

"Uh… where is he at though?" Elfman questioned.

"He looks to be in a forest." Freed answered the white haired male.

"A really creepy looking one if you ask me." Evergreen voice her own thoughts about this, seeing how dark and creepy the forest the other pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was in.

"Why are Natsu and Gray there though?" Lisanna, after being able to calm down from seeing the horrible things of the last timeline, managed questioned, not seeing why the two rivals were in the middle of a dark and creepy forest.

"Maybe they are on a job?" Macao guessed, not knowing what else they would be there for.

 _Walking through the dark woods, the pink haired male slowly made his way through the trees, before arriving in a small clearing. So far, he didn't seen anything out of the ordinary as of yet._

 _However, that changed when he then noticed a large number of pumpkins, but the unusual thing about them were the claw marks that were present on a good number of them, and from the looks of things, the claw marks looked recent. Seeing this got Natsu's eyes to widen in shock._

 _"Oh my gosh…," Natsu trailed off, before a confused and annoyed look appeared on his face, "Who the heck grows pumpkins in the middle of a haunting forest?" He questioned, completely missing the point._

Seeing this got nearly everyone to sweat drop from the pink haired male's stupidity.

"Yep, he doesn't seem any different than what he is now." Gray stated, which got on the pink haired male's nerves, as he turned to look at his shirtless rival.

"What does that mean Stripper?!" He shouted at the Ice Maker Mage, who glared back at the fire breathing young man.

"It's exactly what I said you dolt!" Gray responded back to him.

However, while the two were arguing one another once more, everyone else couldn't help but be worried for the other version of Natsu. If he and Gray were in some haunting forest, and if something clawed those pumpkins, wasn't he in danger then?

 _Another howl got his attention, before without warning, something bolted from the nearby bushes before charging directly at the pink haired male, who swiftly turned around to see the approaching creature._

 _"GAH!" Natsu shouted before throwing his fist forward, slamming directly into the creature's face, causing it to fall flat on its back as it let out a whine._

 _Taking a deep breath, the pink haired male then looked down at the creature that attempted to punch him. It was still conscious, so it didn't look like it will remain down for long. However, the unusual thing about it was that it looked like a wolf! However, it had more of a humanoid like body, with dark gray fur and long sharp claws. The top of its head looked a bit dark blue hair on top of its head. It also wore nothing but torn leather pants._

"IS THAT A WOLF MAN?!" Lucy shouted in shock, seeing the humanoid wolf creature with her own eyes.

"Uh, Lucy, the correct word would be werewolf." Levy stated to the blonde Celestial Mage.

"That's unusual," Erza started to say, getting the others to turn to look at her with confusion on their faces, "What would a creature like that be in a forest?"

"You all don't think it did something to Gray-Sama do you?" Juvia asked with a worried expression, remembering the other version of Natsu trying to look for the Ice Maker Mage before he got sidetracked.

No one had an answer as they looked back at the other alternate timeline once more, hoping that they would get an answer from observing it soon.

 _After taking a good look at the creature however, Natsu couldn't help but looked at it with both interest and with a bit of happiness._

 _"Aw… aren't you just the cutest puppy in the world," Natsu stated with a grin, before a frown appeared on his face, "What are you doing out here all by yourself? Did you loose your master?" His frown then vanished as a large grin appeared on the Fire Dragon Slayer's face, "Well guess what? I'll be your master then!"_

 _With that said the pink haired male then got into a thinking position with a puzzled expression on his face._

 _"Now… what to name you?" Natsu wondered out loud._

 _As the humanoid wolf recovered, the punch from Natsu managed to knock some sense back into the creature, before widening his eyes by the sight of the pink haired male before him, getting him to quickly get back on his feet._

 _"Flamebrain! It's me Gray! I was bitten by some weird wolf creature and now I'm a wolf creature too!" The wolf creature exclaimed at the Fire Dragon Slayer._

Hearing this got Gray, as well as everyone else to widen their eyes in surprised.

"Wait! That's me?!" The shirtless Ice Maker Mage yelled in shocked and even horror. Great! Now his rival will call him a furry or something just as degrading!

"Hah! And that world's Natsu thinks you are a puppy." Gajeel reminded him, finding it quiet hilarious to tell the truth. It was good though, since it kept his mind off of that last timeline.

"Well, I don't think he will think that anymore after he heard the other Gray speak." Mira replied to the others, seeing that the pink haired male would realize that it was Gray and not a puppy for some reason.

Now why Natsu would think the werewolf Gray was a puppy in the first place when he didn't look like one, who knows.

 _However, instead of realizing that the wolf before him was not a puppy and was his guild mate and rival, Natsu remained in his thinking position. But then a large smile appeared on his face as he snapped his fingers as a name came to him._

 _"I know! I will call you Fluffy! Oh, you and Happy are going to be the best of friends!" Natsu stated with his smile still present on his face. The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer then motioned for the werewolf Gray to come over to him, "Come along Fluffy, I gotta go get you some food. We wouldn't want you to be hungry now would we?" Natsu asked with a cheeky grin._

 _This merely got a tick mark to form on Gray's face. Was Natsu f**king serious right now? Did the idiot not understand him or something?_

This got the Ice Maker Mage to glare at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, who only got annoyed from the look he was getting from his shirtless rival.

"What's with that look Ice Stripper?!" Natsu shouted at him once more, as both him and Gray butted heads with one another to no one's surprised.

"How can your other self not tell that it's me and not a puppy?!" Gray shouted back at his fire breathing rival.

Before the arguing between the two rivals could escalate, the fight was stopped by none other than Erza herself, who marched over to the two arguing guild mates with an annoyed look on her face.

"Stop fighting!" Erza shouted before she slammed her fist right into both of their skulls, forcing them to the gorund with a thud and with swirls in their eyes. This got everyone else to sweat drop from the action of the red head S-Class woman.

Observer couldn't help but also do the same. She does seem to like solving their violence with violence the spirit noticed. However, it was pretty funny, he won't lie about that.

 _"Flamebrain I swear to Erza's cheesecake if you don't let me go right now I'm gonna- wait… is that a leash? Oh no! I am not wearing that-!" Gray started to say, before noticing the pink haired idiot he called a rival approach him with a leash in hand. He also was unable to respond when Natsu grabbed him before attempting to put said leash on him like a dog._

 _Despite his protests and resistance, it was all for naught much to the anger and annoyance of the werewolf Gray._

 _If one would see them now, they would see a smiling Natsu dragging a angered gray who was currently a werewolf at the moment, if the ticked off expression on the humanoid wolf's face was any indication._

 _"...You know I hate you for this Fire breath. …Are you even listening to me?" Gray questioned to the Fire Dragon Slayer, only to receive no answer as he was continued to be dragged by the smiling pink haired idiot he called a rival out of the woods._

Gajeel merely laughed when he saw this, which got some of the others to look back at the Iron Dragon Slayer with confusion on their faces.

"Oh yeah… this timeline is going to be fun to watch." The black haired Dragon Slayer stated with a grin plastered on his face. Anything that can give him a laugh, especially if it involves one of the humiliations of his rivals, then he was all for it.

Levy could only sigh from the Iron Dragon Slayer's antics, as Pantherlily only face-palmed by his Dragon Slayer partner's words.

 **There we go. Chapter done. SO what did you all think? Is it better than the last timeline? Good? Bad? Want me to remain dead? Let me know.**

 **Now if you excuse me, I'm going to see if my body is all repaired and healed now.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	42. Werewolf Problems Pt 2

**Good news everyone! My body has been regenerated, and now I'm alive again!**

 **I know, sucks doesn't it?**

 **Anyway, have another chapter for you all to enjoy or hate. Whatever works for you.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty Two: Werewolf Problems Pt. 2**

No one had anything else to say for the time being, except for Natsu and Gray as they had to recover from Erza's punch to their skulls, as they all continued to watch the other alternate timeline in the blue smoke.

 _It didn't take long for a smiling Natsu and a ticked off werewolf Gray who was on a leash against his will, being dragged into a town that resides right outside the dark woods. There weren't many people out at night, only a few civilians were still out and about._

 _"You know I've been thinking Flamebrain," Gray started to speak, as he was continued to be dragged against his will, "After all of this is over… I'm gonna kill you. I'm going to claw into your eyes and urinate on your face. Then force you to sniff my p*ss like a gosh darn dog!" The werewolf Ice Maker Mage threatened._

 _"Now, now, calm down Fluffy. We'll get you some food soon." Natsu told his new pet, still oblivious that it was Gray, which only angered the werewolf even more._

 _It didn't take too long for them to arrive in a pet food store, as the pink haired male then walked into the building with Gray being pulled behind him._

 _"Oy Mate!" A voice called to the Fire Dragon Slayer, getting him to turn his attention to see the store owner behind the desk. He didn't look too happy at the sight of Gray, "Read the sign!"_

 _Confused, Natsu turned to the nearby wall only to see a picture that said,_ _ **'NO WEREWOLVES ALLOWED'**_ _, with a picture of a werewolf silhouette on the piece of paper._

 _"What?" Natsu questioned before he turned to look back at the guy behind the desk with a frown on his face, "No, that's not a werewolf. That's a dog." Natsu informed the man, which angered Gray more that he was still seen as a puppy._

 _"Whatever! Just get him out of here before I call the guards!" The man threatened._

 _The next thing Gray knew, he was now right outside the building strapped to a post due to the leash that the Fire Dragon Slayer put on him._

 _"Sorry Fluffy. I had to tie you to this post to get you food," Natrsu apologized to Gray, before the pink haired male then walked back into the building, "I won't take too long." He assured him, before entering the building once more._

 _Gray only grumbled to himself about "pink haired idiots" as he had no choice but to wait for the idiotic Fire Dragon Slayer to come back out._

"Poor Gray." Bickslow stated while trying to hold in his own laugher, finding it all hilarious.

"Why are you trying to laugh then?!" The Ice Maker Mage shouted at the black and blue haired man, a bit annoyed by this humiliation he was getting at the moment.

"Easy, because it is funny." Natsu told him. He didn't care if his other alternate self was unaware that the werewolf was Gray, it was funny all the same to him.

Gray had to hold himself back from hitting the Fire Dragon Slayer, else the two would no doubt get Erza to hit them again.

"Uh… guys?" Lisanna started to speak, getting the others to look at the white haired woman in confusion.

"What is it Lisanna?" Lucy asked her.

She didn't say anything, as the youngest of the Strauss siblings merely pointed back at the other timeline, getting everyone to look to see what got her attention.

 _Gray was eventually snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching him. Looking up, he was greeted with the sight of two men, who looked like farmers if the pitchforks on their back and the overall clothing they wore were any indication. One of them was completely bald with a brown mustache, while the other had messy bright brown haired with a beard covering his face._

 _"Well, well, look at what we have here Billy Bob! A furry on the streets of Fiore." The bald man told his friend._

 _"We don't take kindly to your kind in these parts," The bearded man started to say as he glared at the werewolf Gray before him, "You know what we do to yiffies like you?"_

 _"Hey, back off clowns!" Gray exclaimed at them, not willing to be put up with more humiliation right now._

 _The two men ignored him as the bearded man then grabbed Gray by the throat, breaking the leash he had on him in the process. The werewolf Ice Maker Mage could only glare as the man continued to hold him by the neck._

 _"We skin your hide, and throw you in a cage. So you can rot with your fur brothers and fur sister." The bright brown haired man told him before throwing him back at the post._

 _This didn't bother Gray as he got back on his feet, hoping to explain the situation to the two farmers before him._

 _"Look idiot, this is just a huge misunderstanding. You see I was bitten by some wolf creature, and my idiot of a friend found me in the woods thinking I was a puppy. But I'm not really a puppy, so can you at least let me go before I cause anymore harm?" Gray informed and questioned the two men._

 _However this did little to convince them as the two men merely laughed out loud. This got the werewolf Gray to sigh._

 _"Okay… I'm sorry I have to do this." Gray apologized before hand._

 _And before the two men knew it, the Ice Maker Mage then pounced on them before proceeding to beat the crap out of the two farmers._

"YEAH! Show them whose boss Gray-Sama!" Juvia shouted at the blue smoke, rooting for the alternate version of Gray to beat those two men who threatened him up, even though the other him can't hear her cheer.

Erza merely smiled at the scene before her. While she wouldn't usually like someone of the guild attacking someone just because they ticked them off, seeing how the two men threatened to hurt their friend was a good enough reason for Gray to fight them.

The Ice Maker Mage himself was feeling a bit smug at seeing his other self showing those two guys what happens when you mess with him.

 _While this was happening, a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was seen emerging from the pet store with a crate of dog food in his hands. However, he got confused when he heard shouting and screaming, before noticing Gray beating and clawing the crap out of the two farmers._

 _Naturally, Natsu gasped as he dropped the crate of food before getting a stern look on his face._

 _"FLUFFY!" He shouted._

 _Hearing the idiot he called a rival, Gray turned around, ceasing his attack on the two farmers, who were now running away to get away from the werewolf as fast as he could._

 _"I leave you alone for like five minutes and you're already getting into fights with people? Well… we'll have to do something about that." Natsu stated to him._

 _"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it Fire breath?" Gray taunted smug grin on his face, even though Natsu would most likely ignore him speaking words at all._

 _Natsu merely stared at him with a stern look still, like a parent scolding their child, before pointing his finger at the werewolf._

 _"I'm gonna get you fixed." The Fire Dragon Slayer answered._

 _The moment those words came out of his mouth, Gray's eyes widened in sheer terror._

The alternate Gray wasn't the only one was not only Gray, but nearly most of the men in the room dropped their jaws as looks of horror appeared on their faces. Some of them even covered their privates due to the thought.

The only ones who didn't do this were Gajeel, Laxus, Natsu, and Romeo. Gajeel and Laxus didn't because they only found this hilarious as they laughed their heads off. Natsu didn't because he didn't know what getting fixed meant, as he scratched his cheek in confusion. And Romeo didn't because he knew that it probably wouldn't actually happen.

That, and the boy did find it a bit funny as well, he wouldn't lie about that.

Juvia was in sheer horror as well. How will the Gray in that world give the other Juvia children one day if his private parts were removed?!

The others who saw the blue haired woman's expression only sweat dropped from the sight.

'A FEW MINUTES LATER'

 _In a large building located in the town, Natsu was seen trying to hold down a frantic Gray as the werewolf Ice Maker Mage was trying to resist and protest as much as he could to no valid._

 _The nearby door then opened to reveal a man who was mostly bald other than the hair on the back of his head, and the mustache he had as well. He wore glasses on his face, and wore a white shirt with a black bow tie, and also wore black pants and black colored shoes._

 _"Natsu… is it? I'm Doctor Burton Heimer, and this must be your naughty puppy no?" Dr. Heimer asked the grinning pink haired male, who looked back down at Gray who was still trying to resist._

 _"It's okay Fluffy, don't be shy." Natsu told him as he sat him on the ground, much to Gray's annoyance._

 _"Now, now, don't worry; we will get rid of the doggie's balls lickity split. Now, let me have a closer look." The mostly bald man told Natsu, who nodded as he back up a little to give the man some room to check the werewolf._

 _Dr. Heimer then bent down to get a closer look… only to be met with an angry look of a werewolf Gray, who growled at the man._

 _"…Natsu," The doctor started to say as he stood back up, "This is not a puppy. This is a werewolf." He informed the Fire Dragon Slayer._

 _Natsu's eyes widened with disbelief when he heard those words come out of the man's mouth._

 _"What? No! Don't be ridiculous! Fluffy's definitely a puppy." Natsu replied back to the man, completely confident in his words._

 _"Doggies don't wear leather pants!" Dr. Heimer exclaimed at the oblivious pink haired male._

Gray let out a sigh of relieved when he saw this.

"Thank goodness, at least the doctor managed to see." The Ice Maker Mage stated as he let out another breath of relief. Some of the others guys did the same, knowing that it would have been a cruel fate for any men to have their private parts removed like that.

"Yeah, that would have been terrible." Lucy agreed with the shirtless male. Having something like that being done would have been horrible to watch. More so for the guys though, since to women like her they wouldn't be as troubled.

"But why does that world's Natsu still see him as a puppy?" Freed questioned, not understand how the other version of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was unable to tell.

"Because he's an idiot, that's why." Laxus informed the green haired man, much to Natsu's anger.

"Who are you calling an idiot you jerk?!" Natsu shouted at the Lighting Dragon Slayer.

Everyone else sweat drop from seeing the pink haired male's reaction to the blonde man's words.

 _Gray have had enough of Natsu unable to tell that it was him, as the werewolf then got back on his feet before glaring at the idiot he called a rival._

 _"No! Okay, look, it's me Flamebrain! See?!" Gray shouted once more at him._

 _"Uh…" Natsu trailed off, still not getting it._

 _The Fire Dragon Slayer then let out a yelp as the werewolf Gray then tackled him, hovering over the pink haired male as the Ice Maker Mage went on with his rant._

 _"I'M TALKING TO YOU AS GRAY AND NOT AS A DOG! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME FIRE BREATH?!" Gray roared directly in Natsu's face below him…_

 _…Before a instant flash of light came from the werewolf before it died down showing Gray, all human once more, showing that the effect of the wolf creature's bite wore off._

 _The two were silent, as Gray, now human and nearly naked form, realized the rather… awkward and kind of gay position he was over the Fire Dragon Slayer, who broke the silent with his face having a blank expression._

 _"…Let's never talk about this-."_

 _"-This again, yeah got it." Gray finished, all to willing to agree with his rival._

Both Natsu and Gray, also having blank faces visible, as a few others like Gajeel and Laxus continued to laugh at the awkwardness that the alternate versions of the Dragon Slayer and the Ice Maker Mage ended up being.

"…Observer." Gray started to speak, as the living constellation nodded, knowing that they were going to ask for him to change the timeline.

"Understood." Observer answered them; as he went on to cut the connection to the other timeline off.

 **There we go, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to poison the ocean? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	43. The Fall of Fairies Pt 1

**I'm back once more with another chapter for you all to judge to see if you like it or despise it. Whatever works for you.**

 **Oh, and in case anyone wants to see a happy ending to my "Serial Killer" timeline, you know the one where everyone keeps telling me to die and suffer for writing it, the author "thehappy" wrote his own version of Fairy Tail rescuing and saving Wendy and Carla from the murderer, so if you all to see it, go ahead and check him out. The chapter of this will be chapter nineteen of his "Traveling the Multiverse" story.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty Three: The Fall of Fairies Pt. 1**

"Good thing that was over with." Natsu told his rival, who nodded in agreement with the fire breathing pink haired male.

"For once I agree with you Flamebrain," Gray stated to his rival, before he continued onward, "Though… at least it was better that that… other… world about us."

That got both the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Ice Maker Mage to shiver in fear once more, remembering seeing the female version of Natsu and the still male version of Gray hooking up with one another. That world will probably haunt their nightmares for years to come.

Everyone else merely shook their heads at seeing the two acting the way they are, before their attention turned to see Observer speaking up as he finished channeling his energy into the blue smoke.

"The next timeline is about to be witness. Prepare yourselves mortals." Observer told the guild.

And with that, no one else said anything else for the time being as they saw the blue smoke about to show them another timeline.

 _Magnolia, the city where the infamous Fairy Tail guild resided in, was well known to the country of Fiore. Surrounded by a few small mountains, the sea next to them, and the forest right around the city, Magnolia was truly a place rich with not only Magic or inhabitants, but with many natural resources as well._

 _Not far from the city, on top of one of the small mountains surrounding the city, was a large group of people with some of them piloting unusual machinery. A large airship was seen behind the mountain, showing that it was the transport for the large group of people to be present._

 _In a spider-like transport machine, a small man was noticeable as he looked down on the city below. He had pale skin and wore an opened up dark purple coat with white fuzz on the edges of the piece of clothing. On his feet were two dark brown boots, and he also wore dark purple pants with green patterns on the clothing. He had somewhat of a fat appearing, more noticeable due to his stomach and neck. The small man also wore a bright purple top hat that had some jewels attached to it. His hair was black colored, and had side burns on his face, and his eyes were yellow colored. In his right hand was also a bright colorful cane._

"Hey! It's that short guy in that other timeline where Natsu had that hot wife!" Wakaba exclaimed in surprised.

"Your right, this must be this timeline's version of the man." Makarov stated to the brown haired man.

Hearing their words however got everyone else to look at them with a deadpanned stare.

"…Really? You only remember that other timeline due to that version of Natsu's wife?" Erza questioned the old men, who sweated a little from the glare they were getting from the red haired woman.

"We remember everything else too. It's just that Natsu's wife in that world was the thing that stood out the most." Macao came to the defense of his two fellow perverts.

"That's not helping dad." Romeo told his perverted father with his own deadpanned stare.

 _"Heh, look at this city," Herman Malet started to say as he observe the city below with a smile, "Gotta admit, this place has it made. With tons of lumber around them, and with the oil reserves that they are sitting on, the nice view of the sea which is perfect for tourism and even the minerals that are in these mountains, this city has it all. Even the guild here technically owns it all without them even knowing about it. Yeah, this city has it made, just one problem… it don't belong to me!"_

 _The short man in the spider-like machine turned his attention back to the few standing men that were behind him with a grin._

 _"That's where you two come in! Show these Fairy Tail upstarts that there's nothing they got that I can't take." The man explained to his hired mercenaries._

Hearing the man's insult to them angered the guild.

"Who the heck is he calling upstarts?!" Natsu shouted in annoyance, wanting to punch this small man in his small face.

"And what is this guy planning to do to Magnolia?!" Gajeel questioned, as he too now wanted to launch the tiny man into the sky with his Iron Dragon Roar.

"Are they planning to attack Magnolia?" Lucy questioned, her voice filled a bit with worry.

This though got the guild to grow anger once more, only this time about the fact that this man and his group would be attacking the city full of innocents.

 _Standing behind Malet were two men that were hired by him to help in this operation. The man on the left wore some kind of leather armor, which was mostly dark red in color with blue outlines on the edges. His chest and upper arms were exposed, allowing his tan skin to be noticeable. He wore a flat wooden bamboo hat with a red scarf around his neck and mouth, showing only his yellow eyes to be visible. This man was known as Kariax._

 _Standing to the dark red leather wearer's right was another man who was completely covered in dark brown metallic armor. He also wore a helmet that had holes plastered all over the front, yet still blocked the view of his face, making any attempt to identify him invalid. The man also had two large swords strapped on his back. This man was known as Major Vomo._

 _"Hey Malet, we're still going to get paid for this right?" Vomo questioned the short man, who laughed a little from the armored man's words._

 _"Don't worry about it. Just take care of that Fairy Tail guild and I'll give you your reward." Herman assured the hired mercenaries. He had no worries about these two getting the job done. These men were two of the most feared mercenaries on the whole planet after all._

 _"As long as it doesn't involve hurting the innocent civilians, then I don't care what we do." Kariax admitted to the two men wit him._

 _"Calm down you two. The distractions my spies have put in will make sure no bystander will be hurt. They may be startled, but other than that it won't be nothing. Besides, I only hurt innocents if they are related to an enemy. But since that's not the case, nothing to worry about." Herman told them._

 _The man then turned around as he looked to observe the city below him once more, as he grabbed a small device with a large button on it._

"Huh? What the heck does that thing do?" Gray questioned as he and the others saw the button on the small device the short man was holding.

"How should we know that?" Lisanna asked the Ice Maker mage. It wasn't like they would know the answer to his confusion.

Freed thought to himself before a guess came to his mind.

"The man did say something about distractions in the city. Maybe it has something to do with that?" The green haired male of the Thunder God Tribe guessed. He didn't know if that was right or not, but it was a possibility.

Everyone looked back at the blue smoke, wanting to see what would happen next.

 _"Now remember you two. I want to see explosions, mayhem, and off the charts violence! You know the stuff you do best. My men will be in the forest to make sure none of those fairies try to escape the city." Herman reminded him._

 _And with that, the small fat man hit the button on the device._

 _The next thing the three men knew, a few yet large explosions then took place within the city below them, each explosion taking place in a different district of the city._

Seeing this got the Fairy Taul guild's eyes to widen in shock by the explosions that were visible from the small mountain.

"That b*stard!" Natsu shouted in anger from seeing the attacks on the city. It was now clear to him and the guild that the man got his spies to put explosives in different parts of the city to alert the Fairy Tail of that world and get them to investigate.

The others only agreed with the pink haired male's words, as they too were angered by the sight they saw before them. Hipefully that timeline's Fairy Tail will make this man and his hired mercenaries pay!

 _"Alright you two! Go destroy the guild below before they make a hurt on my future profits!" Herman Malet told the two hired men._

 _Both Kariax and Major Vomo nodded before the two men then ran to the edge of the cliff they were looking over._

 _Not wasting any time, the two then jumped, putting their strength into their legs, making them go flying right above the city before they started to descend into the now panicking city below._

 _Landing on their feet not far from the cathedral, the dark red leather wearer and the dark brown armored male then looked around to see the frenzy civilians, as they were all freaking out from the sudden explosions._

 _"Should we split up?" Vomo asked his friend, who nodded to the armored man's suggestion._

 _"Sure. We can gain more ground and finish this faster." Kariax told the armored two sword wielding man, wanting to hurry up and get their money from this job._

 _And with that said, both men then dashed into separate locations, planning to get this over with as quick as possible._

"There's no way these guys can fight us all by themselves right?" Jet questioned the others, having a hard time believing that these two men can handle any of them. It was practically suicide, especially if they plan to fight the likes of Erza or Mira.

"They will get their butts kicked! That's what will happen!" Natsu shouted with a grin, knowing that these two nobodies won't be able to do anything to Fairy Tail.

 _Not far from one of the explosions that people were fleeing from in terror, the Thunder God tribe, minus Laxus as he was checking out a different explosion in the city, arrived at the scene._

 _"What the heck happened here?" Evergreen questioned, seeing the smoke that remained of a now burning empty building._

 _"Looks like something like a bomb went off obviously." Bickslow told the Fairy Magic user, who glared back at her teammate._

" _I know that you idiot! But who caused this?" She asked both Freed and Bickslow._

 _"We'll need to stop this fire from spreading first before we do anything else," Freed told the other two, as he turned to look at the rest of his team, "First, we'll-."_

 _*STAB*_

 _The green haired man was unable to finish his words before a large sword was seen going right through the man's chest, horrifying both Evergreen and Bickslow._

 _"FREED!" The two shouted in shock and worry._

 _Before the two could do anything however, the sword was then pulled out before Vomo jumped over the collapsing body of Freed before landing on his feet. Not wasting anytime, the man then fired off a large mist of ice right toward Evergreen, who couldn't act in time to move before it made contact, freezing her completely solid. Bickslow, before he could use any of his own Magic or act, then had a sword slash right into his chest, the blade digging deep enough to slash his vitals. Seeing him go down to the ground, major Vomo then swung one of his blade at the frozen Evergreen, shattering the frozen woman into pieces as it scattered onto the ground._

 _"Alright," Vomo started to say, before he took off once more, leaving behind the corpses, "Three down, however many there are left to go."_

Everyone widened their eyes in horror when they saw what just took place. Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow were the most affected as their eyes widened in shock and even slight fear.

"Did we just die?!" Bickslow shouted out loud, his floating babies repeating his words.

No one replied back to the black and blue haired man, as they were too shocked to say a word from what they just saw transpired to the alternate versions of the three Mages.

 **…In my defense, I'm kind of low on ideas. The only few ones I have at the moment were either filled with this kind of torment to your favorites characters, or ones that I'm saving for later.**

 **If you want to give me ideas that don't involve the death or torture of your favorite characters, then let me know in either the reviews or PM me. Just letting you all know I might take a bit to get to private messages, since I'm not always logged on.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	44. The Fall of Fairies Pt 2

**Hi, hello, it's me again, coming at you with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty Four: The Fall of Fairies Pt. 2**

Everyone only continued to stare in shock by seeing what just transpired in the alternate timeline. The Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow in that world… they were just easily murdered before their very eyes!

Some of them, like Natsu for example, were more consumed by rage than mere shock and horror. Those two mercenaries would pay dearly for what they just did! The rest of the guild in the other world would no doubt avenge their fallen friends!

 _In another part of the city, the team Shadow Gear, plus Pantherlily, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Romeo were heading their way to a different section of the city, checking out another explosion that took place._

 _"Jet! Go check up ahead and see if any civilians are in need of help!" Levy told her teammate, wanting to make sure no one innocent was hurt by these sudden explosions that have took place all over the city._

 _"On it!" The High Speed magic user told the girl he has a crush on, and not wasting any time bolted ahead of the rest as the others continued to make their way to their location._

 _"We will need to hurt up everyone!" Gajeel told the rest of those with him, "Speedy won't be able to check on everyone all on his own, even with his magic!"_

 _"Right!" Wendy exclaimed with the Iron Dragon Slayer, as the rest nodded in agreement._

 _Thankfully it didn't take them long to arrive in one of the sections that one of the explosions took place, seeing the damaged building that was currently on fire. There weren't any civilians around, as they guessed either they managed to flee or Jet managed to get them all to safety._

 _"Looks like the area is cleared." Romeo noticed, as he didn't see anyone around at the moment._

 _"We shouldn't waste any more time!" Levy told her group, as the petite woman turned around to look back at them, "Here's the plan-."_

 _"What? You got to be kidding me," A voice got all of their attention, startling them before they all heard the voice speak once more, "This guild employs mere_ _ **children**_ _? What is this, a child soldier program?"_

 _Following the voice, the group of eight then turned their heads to their left side._

 _However, when they did they all widened their eyes in horror._

 _The reason? Standing not far from them was Kariax, and right behind him was the body of a familiar High Speed orange hair man, whose blood was spilled onto the stone ground below them all._

"Wait! Am I dead too?!" Jet shouted in horror, seeing his alternate self lying dead on the ground as his blood stained the ground.

Everyone else was too shocked to see this also. First Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow, and now Jet as well? A few of them, like Levy and Droy, couldn't help but gain tears in their eyes. Sure, it wasn't their own Jet that fell, but it didn't make this whole situation easier for them all.

 _The moment they all saw jet's corpse lying behind the man, they all froze as the sight processed before them all._

 _"…Jet?" Levy stuttered a little when she said those words, tears forming in her own eyes at the sight of their fallen friend._

 _Sadly though, they couldn't have any tie to shed any more tears before Kariax dashed right into the group's direction. Before they could react, the dark red leather wearer swung his left into Gajeel, getting the Iron Dragon Slayer to crash into a nearby building. Not letting up, Kariax then jumped right behind Wendy before delivering a swift karate-chops to her head, effectively knocking her out cold._

 _"Wendy!" Romeo and Carla shouted in worry, seeing the unconscious blue haired girl._

 _However, the dark purple haired boy wouldn't be able to act himself as Kariax then appeared behind the boy before doing the same thing to him like he did to Wendy, knocking the young Fire Mage out as well._

 _"There," Kariax started to say, "Luckily for you both, I don't kill kids."_

 _The man however was then caught off guard when a few seeds were through down below his feet, as the seeds then burst into planets to wrapped around the leather wearer, catching the man by surprised as he was now enveloped by the plants._

"I got him!" Droy shouted with joy. Well, the other alternate Droy got the murderer, but still!

"Hopefully they all make him pay for what he did." Erza stated, as the red haired woman glared at the dark red leather wearer in the other timeline.

The others nodded in agreement as they were relived that one of the mercenaries was caught. Hopefully the others in that timeline will hurry and find and take care of the other mercenary that was still loose.

 _"Got you, you monster!" Droy shouted, as Gajeel recovered from the surprise attack from the mercenary._

 _Kariax looked down at himself, seeing the plants binding him in place, before he let off a sigh in annoyance before making his next action._

 _To the rest of the others horror, the man then managed to tear the plants off of him with brute strength alone. Not wanting to deal with that again, Kariax then charged to Droy, before kicking the fat ma's head with enough force for a loud enough crack to echo through the air, as the man then fell to the ground with a thud, the life leaving the body._

 _"NO DROY!" Levy screamed as more tears streamed down her face, seeing another of her friends murdered before her very eyes._

 _Pantherlily, not willing to see any more of their friends fall to this man, entered his Battle form before charging at the man with his sword in hand. Kariax, seeing the approaching danger, jumped out of the way before slamming his elbow right into the black Exceed's face, knocking him out cold as well as making him revert back to his normal size._

 _"And luckily for you, I don't like to hurt kitties." Kariax stated as he looked at the knock out Pantherlily, planning to spare him along with the blue haired girl and dark purple haired boy._

 _To prove his point further, before Happy or Carla could try anything themselves despite their small bodies, the dark red leather wearer then dashed over to both of the flying Exceeds before knocking them out as well._

"He's not stopping…" Lucy muttered with shock and horror, seeing the mercenary being able to fend off the others and quickly knock them out or murder them without a single hesitation.

"Why isn't anyone else showing up?!" Natsu shouted out loud. Surely they all can't be occupied to see that the explosions were just mere distractions for this Kariax and Major Vomo guy to hunt the guild down one by one.

Gajeel gritted his teeth in anger from seeing the others and his Exceed partner easily beaten by this unknown man, as well as growing angry due to see the alternate Levy's tears as despair consumed her.

Pantherlily was in a similar state, angry not only at the man for taking down his friends, but also angry at himself for failing to stop him. He didn't care if it was another alternate version of himself, it was still him! And the fact that he failed to stop the attacker showed how weak he was.

 _Seeing most of the group around him was either killed or knocked out, the man turned around in order to finish the job so he could continue on to the rest of the guild to take them out._

 _However he was caught off guard when an Iron Dragon Club slammed into the man, getting him to be pushed into a building, courtesy of an angry Gajeel Redfox, who had enough of this man being able to push them all around like nothing._

 _Not wasting anytime, Gajeel then retracted his original attack before jumping into the air and attempting to hit Kariax, who got back on his feet, with an Iron Dragon Sword. However the dark red leather wearer was able to dodge the attack by rolling out of the way. This however led him to then fall to a hole in the ground that appeared thanks to Levy's Solid Script: Hole spell. Refusing to let Kariax to get out of the hole to move and dodge, Gajeel then jumped over the now existing hole before firing off a point blank Iron Dragon Roar right into the hole, causing a small explosion to take place as the smoke erupted into the sky._

 _"Hah! That should get him hurting!" Gajeel stated as he landed on the ground not far from the now smoke emitting hole._

 _However this would prove untrue before without warning, Kariax then suddenly appeared right in front of the Iron Dragon Slayer, shocking the black haired male._

 _"What?! How did you-?!" Gajeel started to say, shocked by the sudden appearance of the man, and saw how the mercenary didn't seem all that affected by the attack._

 _Sadly though, he would be unable to finish before he or Levy could act, Kariax then thrust his fist right towards Gajeel…_

 _…As the fist went right though the male's chest._

 _For Levy everything went in slow motion when she saw Gajeel's chest being torn right through with a single punch by the dark red leather wearer, as the Iron Dragon Slayer himself then slowly fell on his back, lifeless as Kariax stood over the fallen Dragon Slayer._

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Gajeel roared in fury, seeing his alternate self also falling to the hands of this Kariax man.

"NO! NOT GAJEEL TOO!" Levy shouted in horror as tears were now just streaming down her face, seeing those she cared about being murdered or beaten to the ground.

Lucy, seeing the distress her friend was in, walked over to the petite blue haired woman before giving her a hug, to which the crying Levy returned as she let the tears fall.

Levy wasn't the only one affect like this, as many others in the guild hall also had tears in their eyes from seeing their fallen friends by Kariax's hand. Many of them were also in rage due to seeing the mercenary getting away with all of this.

Observer merely sighed in sadness as he saw how everyone was reacting. It was sorrowful, but as sad as it was, such is how mortals act and do. They were flawed creatures, not meant to be this way.

 _"Okay, that takes care of him," Karix then turned to look at Levy," Now all that remains of this group is y-."_

 _*BOOM*_

 _Kariax couldn't finish his words before Levy used her magic to fire off a rather explosive solid script ability, causing an explosion where Kariax stood._

 _Levy didn't stop however, as she only cried out in sorrow and rage as he continued to launch every offensive spell she had in her Solid Script Magic. She didn't care how she was acting, she didn't care how she looked, she didn't care if this proved futile, she wanted to make his man pay for taking those she held dear from him!_

 _Memories flashed though her mind as she continued to launch more offensive spells at the target, with each attack causing an explosion one after another one. Memories such when she, Jet, and Droy from her childhood, to their time at the guild, and then the time with Gajeel. Despite what he has done to her and her team, he had helped them and the guild so much since then. She grew to love that idiotic Iron Dragon Slayer, no matter how annoying he could be._

 _But now, he and her friends were gone, all thanks to his accursed man! She will make him pay! She will avenge them, even if she had to kill the mercenary to do it!_

 _As she continued his assault with her spells however, something then went flying out of the explosions due to her attacks…_

 _*STAB*_

 _...And right into her chest._

 _The attack ceased as Levy spilled blood from her mouth, before looking down only to see a metal pole pierced her chest, which looked like something from the wreckage of the distraction explosion from earlier._

 _Slowly looking up, she saw Kariax, completely unharmed, walk out of the smoke of her assault as he made his way over to the slowly dying Solid Script Mage._

 _"Here," Kariax started to say, before grabbing the bleeding and injured woman by the hair before shoving her toward the dead body of Gajeel, "You can die next to him."_

 _His words didn't register in her mind however, as the slowly dying Levy, despite the pain she was in and the metal pole that was in her chest, the women slowly crawled over to the body of the Iron Dragon Slayer, as tears streamed down her face as her life slowly faded away from her body._

 _"G…G… Ga… Jeel…" Levy struggled to barely say his name, while she tried to reach out her hand to the fallen Iron Dragon Slayer's own hand._

 _After those words were spoken however, the injury became too much to bear, before her eyes closed for the final time as her hand then fell directly on top of Gajeel's own, her life fleeing from her body._

 _And with that, she was no more._

Seeing all of this merely got those who already had tears in their eyes to fall into more despair and sorrow, as those who tried to have a strong hold of their own emotions tried to comfort those who were unable to stop themselves from letting out their sorrow.

 _Kariax, seeing the area was cleared, then walked over to the unconscious bodies of Wendy, Romeo, and the three Exceeds before being able to pick them up, holding the three cats in one arm while using his other hand to grab the collars of the shirts of the two youngsters._

 _"Okay, I'll drop you all off on a boat here at the sea, and then you all will be on your own." Kariax stated to the knocked out two kids and three cats, even though he knows that they can't hear him in the slightest._

 _A loud explosion caught the dark red wearer's attention as he turned his head to his right side._

 _In the distance, he saw lighting, dark energy, and ice being visible high into the air, allowing Kariax to see it all._

 _"Looks like Major Vomo is having all the fun to himself. Better hurry up and drop these kids and cats off before he hogs all the glory." Kariax muttered to himself._

 _And so the man went to do just that, leaving the bodies of those he killed right behind him._

Observer merely saw everyone still in sorrow or in rage from seeing the other version of Fairy Tail slowly falling one by one to the two mercenaries, as the living constellation could only sigh at them all, knowing that the sorrow and tragedy in the other timeline was not over just yet.

 **There we go. Chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	45. The Fall of Fairies Pt 3

**I've return with another chapter for you all to judge horribly or nicely. Whatever works.**

 **Oh, and don't worry, the next timeline after this one will be MUCH more cheerful and happy. So if you all are sick of the death and tears, don't worry, it won't last for too much longer.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty Five: The Fall of Fairies Pt. 3**

Despite the sorrow and fury that the Fairy Tail guild was experiencing at the moment, they had to see how this battle ends. They needed to know if the remaining guild members of the other timeline will avenge the others who had fallen to the two mercenaries.

 _The scene has changed as the focus was now more focus on the battle with the other mercenary Major Vomo._

 _The body of one Gray Fullbuster fell to the ground right in front of the dark brown armored man, who made a taunting expression to the other guild mages that were before him, well, the two remaining ones who were still breathing that is._

 _"Come on, is that the best you got?" Vomo questioned out loud, hoping that they would provide more of a challenge for him. So far, this has been too easy for him. He hoped that Kariax was having more fun than he was at the moment._

 _He didn't get a verbal response as a certain red haired woman, who was in her Clear Heart Clothing, appeared right behind the man with a shout of rage as she brought down her sword, to which Vomo quickly turned around to block. The two continued to clash with their blades with great speed nearly naked to the normal eye, with Vomo blocking every single one of Erza's strikes._

 _Major Vomo then had to lean back a bit to avoid a kick full of flames, courtesy of Mira who was in her Satan Soul: Sitri form. Now, Vomo was dodging many kicks and punches covered in flames from an enrage Mira, and had to dodge and block all the quick strikes of Erza's sword with his own blades._

"Mira's in her Sitri form?!" Makarov shouted, shocked that the alternate Mira would be forced to use her strongest Satan Soul to combat this mercenary. And Erza herself wasn't using any of her armors, focusing entirely on offensive. While normally the small old man wouldn't worry, seeing how strong the mercenary was, the Guild Master believed that it was a mistake of Erza's to not focus on her defense at the moment.

"They are filled with sorrow and rage." Observer noticed, seeing the alternate versions of Erza and Mira eyes. They were tearstained, and the two women were completely enveloped by their emotions, not thinking straight other than try to put an end to their enemy.

A mistake that the constellar believed that will cost the two women dearly.

 _"Okay, I had enough of this!" Vomo yelled out, seeing that this was going to keep going nowhere if he kept dodging and blocking._

 _The dark brown armored man unleashed a blast of ice from his body, forcing both the red head and white haired women away from him, if only for a few yards away. Not wasting time for them to recover and act, Vomo quickly turned around before firing a blast of Ice at Mira, as it completely froze her body despite the Fire Magic her Satan Soul: Sitri possesses._

 _"No!" Erza yelled out as she dashed right at Vomo, who swiftly turned back around before making his next action._

 _The mercenary was too quick for Erza to dodge or even react with shock before the next thing anyone knew Vomo dashed right behind her with his blades out… as the head of Titania fell off the rest of her body, getting the now corpse to fall to the ground as blood poured from both the decapitated head and the body._

 _Vomo let out a breathe of relief before he walked over to the frozen form of Mira, before shattering it into pieces with one of his words, as the chunks of ice that were once Mira scattering all over the ground, leaving nothing alive behind._

" _Well that was a bit anti-climatic." Vomo stated as he looked around those who he killed, littering the street he was in._

 _Other than the shattered frozen body of Mira, and the headless body of Erza, other bodies of the Fairy Tail guild were present. Alzack's corpse was seen leaning on a wall of a building, Lucy's was cleaved in two as both halves of the body were spewing blood, Elfman was seen impaled by a metal pole from one of the burning buildings that exploded as part of the distraction. Lisanna's body lied still on the ground, a simple stab through the heart enough to take her life, her death more peaceful and clean compared to some of the others who fell in battle. Gray's body lied dead on the ground, his death also only too a slash of Vomo's sword through his chest, hitting his vitals. Laxus's corpse was split in two vertically as the two slivers of the body were seen bleeding out not far from Lisanna's and Elfman's bodies._

Seeing not only both Mira and Erza falling to the dark brown armored man, but also the remains of the other versions of themselves, some couldn't help but break down in tears from seeing the somewhat gruesome sight, while others only continued to grit their teeth in rage.

Natsu himself was probably one of the angriest of the Mages. How could his other alternate self just let this all happen?! In fact where is the Natsu of that world?! Shouldn't he be there fighting to make these two men pay?!

 _"Well," Major Vomo started to say as he got ready to head to the main guild hall, where the master of these guys would surely be residing in, "Better get going now. Kariax might be on his way there alre-."_

 _A small magic blast hitting him in the back got his attention, as the dark brown armored man turned around in confusion to see who just hit him._

 _Standing not far from the man was a certain green haired Gunner Mage, who had two magic guns out pointing at the dark brown armored man. Tears going down Bisca's face when she saw the sight of her husband's and her friends' bodies, which only filled her with more anguish and rage._

 _"H-How could y-you…?" Bisca struggled to speak, which didn't go unnoticed by Vomo as the woman went on, "W-We didn't do a-anything to you! W-Why would you d-do this to us?!" She screamed at him._

 _"Look lady…" Vomo, seeing the crying and angry woman with her guns in hand, started to say to her…_

 _…Before firing off a purple colored lighting grip at her, getting Bisca's eyes to widen in shock before finding herself pulled quickly back to the armored male, who shoved one of his swords right into the woman's chest, getting her eyes to widen as well as getting her to spew up blood from her mouth._

 _Before the life faded from her completely, Vomo spoke up once more._

 _"It's all part of my job." He merely told her with no joy in his voice._

 _And with that, the man saw the life leave the green haired woman as she went limp._

 _Vomo, seeing that she was no longer in the world of the living, turned around to observe the other bodies, before seeing Alzack's body with a wedding ring that matched Bisca's own._

 _"…Here," Vomo started to say as he dragged the woman's body to the other corpse, "Your bodies can rest in piece with one another." He finish saying before bending down to lay the woman's body next to the man's own on the wall._

Thankfully both Bisca and Alzack had covered Asuka's ears and eyes this whole time, otherwise the young girl would not only see the carnage but also her parents own tears when they saw their own bodies lying next to one another. They could only hope that the alternate versions of them told their own Asuka to run away to safety from the two men when they started this attack.

 _With that out of the way, Vomo then started to head to the main guild hall that resided in the center of the city, planning on finishing this job once and for all._

 _"I wonder if Kariax is having more fun with this at the moment." Vomo wondered out loud. He didn't know why, but seeing the two bodies of the married couple made him feel a bit sad, as it reminded him of his own wife that died long ago as did he. But unlike her, he was brought back to the realm of the living against his wishes, denied the chance to be with his love in the afterlife._

 _He didn't have to think for too much longer before a loud explosion was heard by him, before turning his head to the left side to see one of the evacuated buildings' walls smashed completely, before a familiar dark red leather wearer was seen walking out of the place, dragging two lifeless bodies of Macao and Wakaba before dropping them when he saw his friend._

 _"Hey Major Vomo, looks like you were having a time of your life earlier." Kariax asked the dark brown armored man, as he remembered seeing the colliding magic earlier when he started to drop off the children and the cats off elsewhere._

 _"I guess… it wasn't as fun as I thought this job would be." Vomo admitted. Not only because of the lack of challenge, but because of the dead couple he killed not even a minute ago, reminding him of his deceased wife._

 _"Well it looks like we're about done. So let's finish this up, and then we can collect our money." Kariax told his fellow mercenary, who smiled a little at the thought of getting their reward. That helped keep his mind off of the more depressing things._

 _"Hah, yeah let's do it." Major Vomo told the Monk, who nodded back to his friend as they two headed to the main guild hall, where the guild master will most likely be at._

 _It didn't take them long though as they saw the building up ahead, getting them to be relived that this will be over soon. Before they can take another step however, Mariax stopped moving, which didn't go unnoticed by the dark brown armored male._

 _"What's wrong?" Vomo asked his friend, who turned his head back to look at the other mercenary._

 _"Weird, I feel a large source of magical energy coming from inside that building." Kariax stated to his friend, getting Vomo to be confused._

 _"You do?" The armored man questioned back to the dark red leather wearer._

 _Before any of them could say anything else however, a bright light shined behind them as large magical power was also felt being gathered. Alarmed, both of the mercenaries hastily turn around only to see the source of the sudden light and magical energy._

 _Standing behind the two mercenaries, was none other than the Guild Master of Fairy Tail himself, Makarov, as he prepared to cast a familiar Fairy Spell._

Seeing the alternate version of Makarov got everyone to be surprised and hopeful. They were also shock however, when they all saw the other version of their old man who runs the guild preparing a spell that they were all too familiar with.

"Fairy Law…" Makarov muttered to himself, seeing the alternate version of himself about to cast the magic. The small old man hated that one of the three Great Fairy Magics was needed to avenge his fallen children against these two men.

"Oh man, those two are done for now!" Elfman shouted, knowing that there was no way that the two mercenaries could stand against something like that!

This seemed to relive the guild, glad that the onslaught was finally about to end.

At least… they thought it would.

 **Hmm… to be honest with you all I'm not too proud of this chapter, as I feel like it could have been done better. But I didn't know how to do that, so take it as you will. Hopefully the next timeline after this will be more relaxing to do.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	46. The Fall of Fairies Pt 4

**I'm back with another chapter for you all to judge horribly. Unless you like it, then that's too.**

 **I will try to wrap this timeline up so we can get to happier and humorous ones, so let's wrap this up shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty Six: The Fall of Fairies Pt. 4**

Everyone waited in silence when they saw the alternate version of Makarov getting ready to cast Fairy Law to defeat the two mercenaries that were hired to murder the Fairy Tail guild of that world.

 _Both Major Vomo and Kariax stood with widened eyes when they saw the bright light growing larger and larger by the small old man's hands, tears and a look of heart break were noticeable on the Guild Master's face as he faced the two men who took everything from him._

 _"You butchered my children… took everyone I held dear…," Makarov started to say, as the magical energy continued to grew at an alarming rate, "I will end this bloodshed now! Even if it means staining my own hands with blood!"_

 _Vomo and Kariax could only stare in shock as Makarov then shouted out once more._

 _"FAIRY LAW!" The Guild Master of Fairy tail roared out for all within range to hear._

 _And with that, the spell was unleashed, covering the entire section of the city by it's bright light as both Vomo and Kariax were covered by the light._

 _The light also shot up like a pillar into the sky as the attack was unleashed, lasting only for a minute before everything calmed down once more, leaving nothing but smoke where the attack was launched at the two men._

"It looks like it's over." Laxus stated in a low tone, seeing the Fairy Magic unleashed upon the two mercenaries.

Everyone brought their heads down when they realized that there may not be anyone else around with Makarov. That saddened even more than they already were. No one was left to be with the old man that took care of them all ever since they joined the guild.

"At least…," Natsu started to say, trying to find any positives in this whole timeline, "At least he avenged us." The pink haired male finished saying, trying to smile despite any tears he had shed from seeing the alternate versions of the others die. Even though he didn't know where the other Natsu of that world was at, Natsu guessed he must have fallen elsewhere that wasn't shown.

 _Makarov fell on his knees as he tried to catch his breathe. He did put nearly everything he had into that spell. More tears fell to the ground as he remembered his children who had fallen this day._

 _"I'm so sorry…" Makarov muttered to himself, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall._

 _He wouldn't have time to collect his thoughts about his fallen guild however, before he felt someone appear right in front of him. And so, the small old man looked up…_

 _…Only to widened his eyes in horror and shock when he saw both Vomo and Kariax standing over him, looking down at the crying old man. Their armor and clothing looked a bit seared, but while they did look slightly affected by the spell, overall it didn't seem to have cause that much harm to them._

The entire guild widen their eyes in shock and horror when they saw the two mercenaries once more, seeing them mostly unaffected by Fairy Law.

"How…?" Mira stuttered when she voiced her questioned. It couldn't be possible! How did those two men managed to withstand something like that?!

"Not even Fairy Law was enough?" Makarov also questioned in a low voice, already knowing what the fate of his alternate self would be.

No one said anything else as they could only be forced to watch the other timeline, as Observer sighed in slight sadness at the sight of the other Makarov in that world, knowing that he too was about to fall.

 _"How…?" Makarov started to questioned while stuttering, "There no way you couldn't survive that!" He exclaimed in shock, he put everything he had into the spell!_

 _"And guess what?" Kariax asked the shocked and tear stained old man._

 _"What?"_

 _"Now you die!"_

 _With that said, Kariax covered his body in a light green energy, while Vomo covered him body with icy mists, getting ready to end the mission once and for all._

 _However, Makarov didn't react or move. Instead, he only looked down with his eyes closed, accepting his fate. At least he would be seeing his brats once again soon enough._

 _And with that, both Kariax and Vomo then brought down their fists onto the small old ma's head, before a large explosion took place that covered the area they were all in._

 _When the smoke faded away, it left nothing but Vomo, Kariax, and mere ashes before they were blown into the wind._

Seeing how that world's Makarov accepted his fate and also met his end, more tears started to pour from many of the Fairy Tail Mages, as Makarov himself tried to calm himself down but was failing, seeing how even he couldn't match the two men hired to kill them all.

Observer looked at them with a frown on his face. The world was a big place after all, no matter how strong this guild may be, there will always be someone out there much stronger than them all, even if they are all on the other side of the planet.

 _"Well… looks like our job is done." Vomo told his friend, who nodded in agreement._

 _"Yeah, now we can get our reward." Kariax replied back to the dark brown armored man._

 _The dark red leather wearer then turned around before making his way to the guild hall, much to Vomo's confusion._

 _"Uh Kariax? Where are you going?" Major asked his ally with confusion._

 _"I'm going to check something real quick. Head back to Malet, I'll be back to you in a moment." The Monk told the armored man._

 _And with that, Kariax then entered the building, as Vomo merely looked at the doors to the empty guild hall before he figured he go informed the man who hired them that they managed to complete the job._

 _It didn't take long though as he arrived at the building where all of Malet's men were outside of. Moving pass them and into the building, he saw Herman in his spider-like transport machine surrounding by his guards filling out papers, as the mayor of the city was nearby quaking in fear. Despite being busy filling out papers, Malet managed to notice Vomo's presence._

 _"Ah, there you are! I was wondering when you would show back up? Where did the other guy go?" Malet asked, still filling out papers that the mayor handed over to him in fear earlier._

 _"Kariax went to check out something real quick. May I ask what your doing?" Vomo asked the man who hired him and his friend with puzzlement._

 _"I'm sighing all of these forms to take ownership for the city, all nice and official like," Herman explained, before taking a break from doing that as he looked at the dark brown armored man with a grin, "But I still managed to see you and your friend in action earlier. I'll admit, watching you all work almost makes me want to cut you in for the share of the profits. I'm not gonna of course, but I thought about it, for almost a whole second!"_

 _That got Vomo to sweat drop a little from hearing that._

 _"But you all did your job, so don't worry, you'll get paid. Though, it is a shame that not all of those wizards were here for you to take care of, but that's no biggie anymore." Herman told the armored man, getting him to be confused._

 _"What do you mean?" Major Vomo questioned in confusion, as Herman figured he might as well answer the guy, since he did do the job he wanted him to do._

 _"What I mean is there's like two of them Fairy Tail Mages that aren't here in the city. One of them was some Crash Mage that keeps wrecking everything in his path that's out and about, and the other is some fire breathing pink haired guy who's out to find a giant lizard. Or something like that. I wasn't really paying too much attention when my spies told me about those two Mages not being presence." Herman informed the hired mercenary._

Hearing this got the guild to widen their eyes as Natsu was also surprised. The other him wasn't even in the city when the attack started? He's out finding his own version of Igneel at the moment?

"Wait, if the Natsu and Gildarts of that world aren't present in Magnolia…" Lucy started to say.

"…Then they are unaware of the fate of their Fairy Tail." Erza finished Lucy's words in a low tone, remembering the sight of her other self being decapitated so easily by the dark brown armored man.

That would at least explain the lack of the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Ace of Fairy Tail, though that didn't make things easier for them. Now they would know that when the two would come back, they would come back to Magnolia finding their guild gone and with the Herman guy owning the city.

 _Tired of this conversation already, the small man in the machine then grabbed a large bag of money before throwing it over to Vomo, who caught it with one hand._

 _"There's your reward, it's been a pleasure doing business with you." Herman told him with a grin._

 _Vomo gave the man a quick bow before he turned around, knowing that it was now time for him and Kariax to go home to where the others are at._

 _As he left the building and walked passed all of Herman's men who were outside the city, the dark brown armored man then saw his friend walking towards him, having finished what he wanted to check out._

 _"Kariax, there you are," Vomo started to say as he went on to his friend, "So you finished checking out whatever you wanted to look?"_

 _"Yeah, I finished with that. I also ran into a purple haired woman who was hiding inside the building, who seemed to be with Fairy Tail, but since I didn't see any magical energy in her, and saw that she was nothing more than an innocent, I let her go." Kariax informed him, figuring he would let his friend know about that._

Kinana widened her eyes in surprise when she heard the dark red leather wearer spoke those words. She wasn't the only one as the others were also surprised by this.

"So, Kinana also lives still." Freed stated. If he can remember, then those who were spared by the two men were Wendy, Romeo, the three Exceeds, and Kinana, while those who just were not in the city were Natsu and Gildarts.

At least not everyone was murdered by the two men and are still alive.

 _"I see," Vomo started to speak once more to his friend, "Anyway, I got our reward, so use the portal stone to open a way home and we can go." Vomo told his friend._

 _"About that," Kariax spoke up, as Major Vomo looked at his friend with confusion, "I already used it to send something through it, so it will take a day to recharge." He informed his friend with a small laugh._

 _"What? What did you have to send through it to use it already?" The armored man asked the Monk, who figured he would explain what he found._

 _"Remember when I said I sensed a large magical source before the Guild Master showed up?" Kariax asked him, getting Vomo to nod in confirmation, "I found the source of it under the guild hall. Since I didn't think it would be wise to leave it for someone like Herman, I sent it though back to the others through the portal stone. So we're going to have to walk back home until it recharges."_

Makarov froze in fear and shock slightly when he heard those words come from the mercenary. A large magical source of energy underneath the guild hall… they managed to find and take Fairy Heart?!

Everyone else was merely confused, what large source of magical energy was the mercenary talking about? Was it something that only existed in that timeline?

 _Vomo sighed from what he heard the reason for the portal stone needing to recharge. Great, they were like nations away from home though! He didn't want to walk dang it! But guess they didn't have much choice._

 _"I'll ask about what this large magical source thing is later, right now let's just walk I guess." Vomo told his friend, as the train station will most likely be shut down due to their attack._

 _Kariax nodded, and with that the two men then headed to the forest outside of Magnolia, planning to just go as far as they can and camp out until the portal stone recharged._

 _As the two men traveled though the forest, both of them suddenly stop though when they heard a faint noise coming from a nearby direction._

 _"What the heck is that?" Kariax questioned out loud, trying to decipher what that noise was._

 _"I don't know, but it sounds like… crying?" Vomo guessed in surprised._

 _The two mercenaries looked at one another before they all made their way to the source of the crying, following the noise to lead them to whatever it is that is causing that. It didn't take them long though when they arrived in a spot of the forest where a large stone was at._

 _But what was sitting at the stone crying its heart out however got them to be surprised. It was just a little girl who looked to be around either four or five years old._

"It's Asuka!" Lisanna shouted, seeing the crying young girl all alone in the forest. The girl must have made a run for it when her parents went to fight off the two men.

Both Bisca and Alzack widened their eyes when they saw the other version of their daughter all alone and in tears as the two adults couldn't help but be depressed and angered at the two men for taking away her family.

Asuka heard her name being called, however both her parents refused to let her see or listen due to their hands over her eyes and ears still, so she was only left with puzzlement.

 _Both Vomo and Kariax were shocked to see the tiny girl all alone in the woods as she continued to cry, oblivious to the two men's presence. Handing Karaix the bag that held their money, the dark brown armored man then slowly made his way over to the crying girl, bending down on his knee to meet her face to face as much as he could._

 _"Hey…," Vomo started to speak in a calm voice, getting the crying dark green haired girl to hear him. Asuka, tears in her eyes, looked up only to see two men she didn't recognize or know in front of her. She was too in distress to really respond in some way to the unknown men, "What's wrong? What are you doing all the way out here on your own?" Vomo asked her in a quiet tone, not wanting to scare or upset her._

 _Asuka, hearing the questions merely sniffed as she tried to hold back any more tears from her eyes._

 _"M-My mommy, *Sniff* she t-told me t-to r-run *Sniff* a-and there was l-loud noises a-and I-I heard s-screaming *Sniff*. I-I don't t-think m-mommy or *Sniff* d-daddy are… are…" Asuka started to say before trailing off, her emotions taking over once more as she only continued to cry out loud once more._

 _Seeing the distressed girl, Vomo then pulled the crying little girl into a hug, as she then let out wails or sorrow for the world to hear. The dark brown armored man took a guess at who her parents were, and it made him sorrowful, as he was at fault for ending them. If he had figured that they had a child, he would have spared them._

 _It didn't take too long though for the crying to cease, as the girl then fell asleep due to the constant crying she did. Holding the now sleeping girl in his arms, the man stood back up as he looked back at Kariax, who looked a bit uncomfortable from this whole thing, as he was not used to it at all._

 _"What are we going to do? Do we drop her off at an orphanage or something?" Kariax questioned. He was not good at these kinds of things, like at all._

 _Vomo looked at his friend, before looking at the sleeping girl in his arms, before a determined look appeared on his face. Though, no one could see it due to his helmet._

 _"Well bring her with us. She can live with all of us." Vomo responded to his friend, who widened his eyes from the suggestion._

 _"Are you serious?" Kariax responded back to his friend, who nodded with no hesitation._

 _"Yes I am. Besides, I'm sure Amy would be happy to have someone around her age to play with." Vomo told him, trying to convince him that he wasn't going to let the girl go on her own._

 _Kariax sighed as he realized that Major Vomo wasn't going to move his stance on this._

 _"Alright fine, but if she grows to be like Krograal I'm blaming you." Kariax told him, knowing that their fellow friend who's also a sociopath will most likely try to influence Asuka like Krograal's own daughter Amy._

 _Vomo only laugh a little from his words, before both him and Kariax then continued their walk through the woods, with Asuka sleeping in Vomo's arms._

Everyone only stared in surprised when they saw and heard the man announce that Asuka would be in their care now. The same men who murdered her parents were now going to take her in and raise her or something?

They couldn't have much to ponder about this before Observer started to channel his energy into the timeline, getting the others to look at the living constellation.

"I'm cutting the connection off, and will set up another one. Stand by." He informed them.

The constellar only hoped that he would get a link to a happier alternate timeline. Seeing the mortals like this dampened his won mood as well. Hopefully the next alternate timeline will fix this.

 **There, we are all done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	47. Two Pinks and Two Purples Pt 1

**Hello everyone, I'm here with another chapter for you all to like or hate. Whatever works for you all.**

 **This time this will be a more happy and humorous timeline. I will TRY to hold back from doing any more brutal or sorrowful timelines for the time being.**

 **Keyword is try here, so don't hold me up on this if I do another sorrowful timeline.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty Seven: Two Pinks and Two Purples Pt. 1**

Makarov let out a sigh as he and the others in the building were waiting for Observer to finish establishing another link to a different alternate timeline.

"At least that's now over with." The small old man muttered to himself, as he was relieved that he didn't have to see the last timeline any more. In his opinions, it was just as bad as both the timelines where they all saw that alternate Natsu being experimented and tortured on and the timeline when they all saw the alternate versions of Happy and Wendy being killed or tortured.

"Yeah," Laxus agreed with his grandfather, "Hopefully this next one won't be as… depressing." The Lighting Dragon Slayer stated to him with a frown, wanting to see a more cheerful timeline.

And hopefully it doesn't involve him being humiliated in some way, like that one alternate timeline where Asuka had a dragon as a pet that tried to eat him. As long as he doesn't see a world like that, then he would be good too.

Luckily no one had to wait too long as Observer spoke up once more, finishing channeling his energy into the blue smoke.

"It's done, get ready mortals." The living constellation told them all.

"Let's hope this one will be better." Natsu muttered to himself, not wanting to see another timeline where someone he cared about was being tortured, killed, or seeing him all evil-like again.

And with that, the blue smoke began to show them all another view into a different alternate timeline.

 _It was a wonderful morning in the Fairy Tail guild. Those who were already present were either simply eating some nice breakfast, or in Cana's case drinking alcohol, and others who weren't eating were already brawling to no one's surprise. This is Fairy Tail after all, if there wasn't any fight going then clearly something was wrong._

 _As the guild was doing their thing, the doors to the guild burst open as a loud yet demonic like yawn was heard though the building._

 _Making his way to the bar was a familiar black skinned demon, who had large demonic wings, demonic horns, hooves instead of feet, green markings all over his face, chest, and arms, dark green colored eyes, and with the sides of his face spiked upward a little to give him a more menacing appearance._

 _And he was tired as crap._

"It's the good E.N.D again!" Gray shouted, remembering this kind of E.N.D back in the two timelines where he helped Romeo, Wendy, Chelia, and Lindsay, and the timeline where he had to deal with Mira with her lying before she ended up kissing Romeo.

That last one was a sight that wasn't going to leave him for a long time.

"So he exists in this also huh?" Evergreen questioned. It was a bit weird though, why were there a good amount of timelines with this E.N.D guy anyway?

"It appears so." Freed responded to his teammate.

 _Noticing the demon approaching the bat, both Mira and Lucy looked to see the extremely tired demon._

 _"E.N.D? Are you okay?" Mira asked the demon as he sat down at the bar next to Lucy._

 _"Yeah, you look like you didn't get any sleep at all." Lucy put in her two cents on the sight of the Fel Demon._

 _E.N.D slammed his head onto the bar, before positioning it so he was looking at both Mira and Lucy._

 _ **"I couldn't get any sleep at night… at all!"**_ _E.N.D started to say as he let out a groan. Both the blonde and white haired women were confused by the demon's words._

 _"Why not? Did something keep you up at night or something?" Lucy asked the demon, who turned to look at her once more with his head still on the bar._

 _ **"** **F**king Natsu and his f**king girlfriend that's why!"**_ _E.N.D roared out as he sat straight up as he shouted that._

 _His answer though surprised the two women._

 _"Cosmos is here? When did she show up?" Mira asked the demon with surprised. The white haired woman wasn't expecting the pink haired woman to be here in Magnolia, especially early in the morning._

Hearing the alternate version of Mira say Cosmos's name got most of the guild to be confused.

"Who the heck is Cosmos?" Bickslow questioned, not recognizing that name.

"Is that someone who only exists in that world maybe?" Gray guessed, as he too didn't recognize the name. But whoever she was, the Ice Maker Mage couldn't help but feel sorry if she was Natsu's boyfriend in that world, considering this was Natsu after all.

Natsu, Lucy, Mira, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily however recognized Cosmos's name, as the Fire Dragon Slayer had a large blush on his face from hearing that she was with him in that world. While the rest of those who were named only widened their eyes in a comical manner.

"Natsu's dating one of those crazy women who tried to kill us?!" Pantherlily shouted out loud, remembering the encounter with the Garou Knights back in Crocus during the Grand Magic Games.

Wendy shivered as she remembered her fight with the pink haired woman, especially when she used the dried plums against the blue haired girl. She hated those things so much!

The rest of the guild turned their attention to those who seemed to know who the Cosmos women was.

"You know who she is Pantherlily?" Gajeel asked his Exceed partner, seeing how he seemed to know whoever this Cosmos woman was.

"Yeah we do," Mira was the one who spoke up, getting those who wanted to know who Cosmos was to look at the white haired woman with full attention, "She was someone who we had to face along with a few others during the Grand Magic Games when we went save Lucy and Yukino from prison."

This got everyone who listen to widen their eyes with surprised. They did remember sending Mira, Natsu, Wendy, and the Exceeds to get Lucy and Yukino from the castle during the last event of the Grand magic Games.

 _E.N.D turned to look back at the white haired woman with an annoyed look on the demon's face._

 _ **"** **She showed up last night. Apparently from what she told me and Natsu, Hisui gave her and the other Garou Knights a few days off from their work, so of course that meant she's going to stay with her "lovable" Natsu for the remaining time of her vacation. And of course that means not only will I be denied my sleep because they keep f**king all night long, but then we will have to deal with their constant making out when they are in the guild!"**_ _E.N.D roared out in anger._

 _Hearing that though got both Lucy and Mira to notice that the demon did have a point about the pink haired couple having a tendency to keep their lips locked onto one another._

The words E.N.D just spewed out about the rather… intimate… things the alternate Natsu and Cosmos do with one another got steam to emit from the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer as his face light up like a Christmas tree.

Some of the others, mainly some of the women like Erza, also went red face from hearing the demon's words. While others only had their jaws dropped from the kind of relationship that the other Natsu apparently has with this Cosmos woman.

And a small few, like Makarov, Macao, and Wakaba, had nosebleeds from hearing that as well.

 _"You do have a point there." Lucy agreed with the demon, knowing that both Natsu and Cosmos were always lip locked with one another when they were here in the guild._

 _It was a bit uncomfortable to look at honestly. When Natsu and Cosmos were here in the guild, they always continued to keep kissing with one another, and no one could get them apart, since the pink haired couple doesn't seem to acknowledge the outside world around them. The only times the two pink haired boyfriend and girlfriend were not kissing was if they were eating or had to use the restroom. But other than that both Natsu and Cosmos were always seen kissing with one another, much to E.N.D's, Gray's, and some others' annoyance and discomfort._

 _Not to mention how loud they tend to get sometimes. One would think simple kissing wouldn't be so loud, but they would be wrong. It was random honestly, sometimes the pink haired couple would only make out with one another rather quietly, while other times they somehow managed to do it so loudly that it just ticks off some members of the guild off._

 _And sometimes their kissing would also be random. Sometimes the two pink haired male and female would only do light kisses constantly, or something they do the kind of the kissing that should only be reserved for the bedroom. Or shower. Or anywhere that didn't have people about to be forced to see against their will._

 _ **"I can only hope that the two don't show up to the guild for a bit so I don't have to seem them slam their lips to one another for the whole world to see. Or hear."**_ _E.N.D hoped. He didn't want to deal with that now. Since both Natsu and Cosmos were preoccupied with one another when the demon left the house, E.N.D figured he and the rest of the guild would be alight for a little bit._

 _As if fate wanted to prove the demon wrong, the doors to the guild then burst opened as a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer and a certain pink haired Plant Magic user arrived with their hands entwine with one another._

 _"GOOD MORNING FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu shouted with a grin on his face._

 _"HELLO FAIRY TAIL!" Cosmos also shouted with a grin on her face._

 _E.N.D had to hold back a yell of anger and agony from seeing the two responsible for denying his night of rest showing up, as Lucy and Mira sweat dropped from seeing the demon trying to not shout in despair while also seeing him cry anime tears down his face._

"That's Cosmos?" Romeo questioned, seeing the pink haired woman holding hands with the alternate version of his idol.

"Huh, she has pink hair like the Salamander too." Gajeel pointed out. The Iron Dragon Slayer didn't know what the woman would look like, but at least he now knew what she did.

"Holy crap, look at those breasts!" Wakaba exclaimed with a perverted look on his face. They were just as big as some of the women here in the guild.

And that is how he came into contact with a table that was thrown by a certain Fire Dragon Slayer, who didn't look happy at all that the brown haired man tried to talk like that about Cosmos. He wouldn't hear any of that while he was around!

Not like he was protective of Cosmos or any other women or anything. It wasn't like that at all. …Yeah.

 _'This is why I keep those thoughts to myself most of the time.'_ Macao and Makarov thought to themselves when they saw their fellow pervert on the ground, groaning from the pain of having a table being chucked at him. One would be in pain too if someone threw a table at them.

Everyone else only sighed from this whole thing, seeing how the older man would never change with his behavior.

 **There we go. Chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to burn down California? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	48. Two Pinks and Two Purples Pt 2

**Hi, hello. It's me again. Coming at you with another chapter for you all to judge whenever you think it's neat or if it should burn in fire. So sit back, kidnap all orphan children and enjoy.**

 **Or not. I don't care you all have your own opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty Eight: Two Pinks and Two Purples Pt. 2**

After the others got over the sight of Wakaba being hit by a table, with the man still groaning as he got back up from the blow, the group turned their attention back to the blue smoke that was showing them the other timeline once more, wanting to see what will happen next.

 _After greeting the guild with their shouts, the happy-go-lucky pink haired couple made their way over to the bar, where Lucy, Mira, and a anime crying E.N.D was located with big smiles on their faces._

 _"Good morning Natsu," Mira started to say as the two pink haired male and female sat down at the bar next to E.N.D. Well Natsu did, Cosmos just sat in the Fire Dragon Slayer's lap with a content smile on her face, "And hello Cosmos, it's nice to see you again so soon."_

 _"Good morning Mira, Lucy," Natsu greeted them with a smile on their face, before turning to look at his other half who was getting over his misery of the two's presence, "Good morning E.N.D."_

 _ **"…** **Morning…"**_ _E.N.D muttered a reply back, still not happy at seeing the two who ruined his night of sleep._

 _However, Natsu and Cosmos didn't pick up on the anger that was present in the demon's tone as Cosmos looked back at the blonde and white haired women with her smile still present on her face._

 _"Nice to see you again too Mira, Lucy," Cosmos started to say to them, while Natsui wrapped his arms around her waist as he smiled at her, getting her to smile even wider like a kid in a candy store before she went on with her words, "The queen gave me and the other Garou Knights a few days off, and what better way to spend it with my Natsu here?" She finished saying as he looked at her boyfriend with her smile, who also smiled back at her._

 _"Yeah, E.N.D told us a moment before you two showed up." Lucy informed the two, who then looked at the Fel Demon who was trying to ignore them at the moment, resting his head and facing it in the other direction._

 _"Oh, that was nice of him," Cosmos told the two women, before a look of confusion appeared on her face, "Though he seemed a bit grumpy when we saw him go out the door earlier."_

"Gee, I wonder why?" Gray questioned with a sarcastic tone present in his voice, as he and a few others looked over to Natsu, who noticed the looks he was getting.

"Why are you all looking at me for?" The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer questioned back at them. He was puzzled by the expressions the others were giving him.

"What do you mean why? You're the one who apparently can't stop going at it with Cosmos apparently." The Ice Maker Mage replied back to his fire breathing rival.

That got Natsu to blush heavily as he turned around so the others wouldn't have to see his embarrass expression on his face.

"That's the other me though!" The Fire Dragon Slayer responded back to them, all while still looking away to avoid them seeing his face being all red.

"It doesn't change the fact that it's still you doing it." Gajeel replied back to his fellow Dragon Slayer, whose face only got redder from that.

Observer merely looked at the now blushing Fire Dragon Slayer with confusion. He has seen other versions of himself having multiple lovers and the like, yet he was still getting so flustered because of this? Again, maybe it was just a mortal thing, who knows.

 _Her words prompted E.N.D to turn his head back over to the pink haired couple as the demon sat straight up while glaring at them._

 _ **"Only because you two robbed me of my sleep last night!"**_ _E.N.D exclaimed at the two pink haired man and woman, getting both of them to look at the demon with confusion as they tilted their heads._

 _"What do you mean? We didn't do anything to annoy you." Natsu questioned and stated to his other half, not getting what E.N.D was talking about._

 _This of course got both Lucy and Mira to sweat drop, and got E.N.D to stare at them with an "Are you serious" look._

 _ **"** **You two keep bumping uglies all night long! I couldn't sleep for sh*t because of you two!"**_ _E.N.D reminded them of their sexual actions that they went at all night, forcing the demon to stay awake and forced to hear them as he tried in vain to block out the noise._

 _The two merely blinked in confusion from the demon's accusation._

 _"How is that our fault?" Natsu asked with genuine curiosity, not seeing how making love to the woman he loved would bother E.N.D._

Hearing the alternate Natsu ask that, got many of the Fairy Tail Mages to sweat drop from the words the other version of their Fire Dragon Slayer spoke. Of course Natsu would be someone who wouldn't get the problem of being loud for the demon to sleep at night.

 _E.N.D merely stared at them for a moment, before slamming his head into the bar once more._

 _ **"** **Forget it… it's pointless for an idiot like you to understand."**_ _E.N.D replied back to his other half. His insult to Natsu however got Cosmos to glare at the Fel Demon in anger._

 _"Hey! He's not an idiot! He's great just as he is," Cosmos defended her lover before she looked at him while throwing her arms around his neck as he looked at Natsu with a smile once more, "Isn't that right Natsu honey?" She asked him, as he smiled back at her._

 _"Not as great as you are my little flower." Natsu replied back to her, getting her to smile widely once again, showing her teeth._

 _E.N.D merely groaned from the lovey dovey talking crap Natsu was doing with her, getting the pink haired couple to glare at the demon before looking back at one another once more._

 _Lucy, figuring that she should say something before E.N.D might do something that would result in him and Natsu bashing their faces in._

 _"So anyway," The blonde started to say in hopes to get an actual conversation going, as both Natsu and Cosmos then looked pass the demon and at the Celestial Mage, "What plans do you two have for today?"_

 _"Oh, we figured we would hang around the guild for a bit before going out for a night in the city. Nothing to major or extreme for today." Natsu replied to his blonde teammate._

"…Huh." Bickslow stated, getting a few of the others to look at the black and blue haired man with confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean huh?" Lucy asked the member of the Thunder God Tribe, who turned his gaze over to the blonde Celestial Mage.

"I don't know, I just kind of thought that Natsu's idea for a night out would involve… something more crazy." Bickslow admitted, since this was Natsu they were talking about after all, alternate version or not.

"I mean, I guess you got a point there." Laxus agreed with the Seith and Eye Magic user.

"Hey!" Natsu started to shout, getting them to look at the annoyed Fire Dragon Slayer, "I can go on dates that don't involve fighting monsters or bandits just fine thank you!"

"Oh please, I bet that you can't go on a proper date at all." Gray mocked his rival. Just because some of the alternate versions of the Fire Dragon Slayer may know how to go on dates and all, doesn't mean their own Natsu does.

Before anything could escalate between the two rivals, Ezra once more slammed her fists into both of their heads, dashing to each of them before stopping as she sighed, before looking at the now swirl-eyed Natsu and Gray who both had bumps on their heads.

"Can't those two try to not fight with one another for like five minutes?" Erza muttered to herself, while everyone else merely sweat dropped once more from seeing the red head knocking the two males out.

 _"Ah, so you both are just going to have a relaxing day today then." Mira replied to them with her ever so present smile on her face, as the pink haired couple smiled back at the white haired barmaid._

 _"Yup! We're just going to take it easy and enjoy each other company, right my fiery darling?" Cosmos asked her pink haired boyfriend, who smiled back at her once again._

 _"Well of course my little flower." Natsu responded back to her._

 _The two, with Cosmos still on Natsu's lap, and their arms wrapped around the other's waist and neck, then proceeded to kiss one another in a light heart manner, which prompted Lucy to turn away a little from seeing the displayed affection of the two pink haired people, while Mira merely smiled._

 _A loud groan got them to snap out of their kiss when they saw E.N.D being the source of it, as the demon glared at the pink haired couple once more._

 _ **"Don't you even start your making out crap now! It's only the morning for crying out loud!"**_ _E.N.D told them, getting both Natsu and Cosmos to blink in confusion._

 _"What's wrong with showing my darling here affection?" Cosmos questioned, not seeing what the problem was._

 _"Yeah, we're not bothering anyone." Natsu replied to E.N.D, who looked at them like they were a bunch of idiots._

" _ **Yes you are! You both can get so loud, and it makes the rest of us here uncomfortable from being force to watch you all slam your lips to one ano- are you f**king serious right now?"**_ _E.N.D started to tell them only for him to stop himself as he questioned the pink haired couple before him._

 _The reason being was that Natsu and Cosmos were already back to making out with one another, and it was clear that nothing was going to get them to stop or pay attention to anything else now. What was worse for the demon was that he could see some tongue action, and that made him want to vomit._

Seeing the sudden intense kissing between the other versions of Natsu and Cosmos got Natsu to blush greatly, as well as getting everyone else to blush a little from the open display of affection. A few though, like Romeo and Wendy, turned away from the sight as it was a bit too much for them to handle.

"S-Such indecency!" Erza stutter a little as she herself was blushing from the bold action she was seeing with the other Natsu and Cosmos.

…A small part of her was wishing she could see her doing that with Natsu, but she would never admit it.

 _E.N.D sighed in frustration as he started to turn to look at the blonde Celestial Mage sitting next to him._

 _ **"Well, I guess we have to deal with this now don't we- huh?"**_ _E.N.D cut himself off when he noticed that Lucy was no longer in her spot._

 _Blinking in confusion, the demon looked around only to see Lucy now at a table where Levy was at, along with Gajeel who was humming his tunes to himself. However the Iron Dragon Slayer was left unbothered as Lucy and Levy looked like they were going over something about a book that they've been reading._

 _Looking back at behind the bar, he blinked once more when he also noticed Mira not present anymore. Looking around he then noticed Mira giving someone a plate of food far from where he and the making out couple were at._

 _ **"…F**king traitors."**_ _E.N.D grunted to himself, seeing how the two women left him to suffer from the kissing pink haired couple._

 _Not wanting to be next to his other half making out with his lover, the demon then stood up before taking a few seats down away from the couple, in hopes as to avoid being as close to the two pink haired idiots as much as possible._

 _However, his attention would then be drawn elsewhere when he heard the doors to the guild opened up once more. Turning around, he wasn't too surprised, though was a bit confused, when he saw a certain dark purple haired Swordswoman walking into the building._

When the guild saw the woman, they were a bit surprised, more so for Erza in all honesty.

"Kagura?" The red haired woman started to ask in confusion, "What is she doing at Fairy Tail for?" She finished questioning, confused by the sudden appearance of the woman she considers as a little sister.

"How should we know that?" Macao asked the red head S-Class woman of Fairy Tail. It's not like they would know the answer to her confusion, as they were just as confused themselves.

No one else said anything else as they merely decided to see what will happen next with this other version of Kagura showing up.

 **There we go. The chapter is done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to strangle a tree? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	49. Two Pinks and Two Purples Pt 3

**Hello again everyone. I'm back to make your eyes bleed with another chapter for you all to hate or like. Whatever works for you.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty Nine: Two Pinks and Two Purples Pt. 3**

 _E.N.D blinked with puzzlement as he saw the dark purple haired woman from Mermaid Heel making her way to the bar, as some of the guild members who noticed her, like Lucy for example, greeted her as the swordswoman greeted them back as she continued her way._

 _ **"Kagura?"**_ _E.N.D questioned loud enough for the approaching woman to notice the demon, as she narrowed her eyes at him as she arrived at the bar._

 _"Hello E.N.D,' it's been a while." Kagura greeted the demon as she sat down next to him, not really seeing anyone else at the bar to sit near._

"… _ **It's only been like a week though."**_ _E.N.D pointed out to the woman, who didn't seem to care about the Fel Demon next to her as she turned her head the opposite way, looking around the building._

 _"Six days actually." She corrected him, all without looking back at the demon as she kept looking around the guild, as if she was trying to spot someone._

This didn't go unnoticed by the guild, as they noticed the dark purple haired woman from the all female guild scanning the building like she was looking for someone.

"What is she doing?" Natsu, after he and Gray recovered from the punch from Erza earlier, questioned as the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer saw the alternate version of the woman that Erza considered a little sister acting like she was trying t spot a certain someone.

"She's probably looking for Erza." Lisanna guessed, knowing that out of all of them in the guild, Erza was probably the only reason that Kagura would be visiting them in the first place.

Erza smiled at this, glad to see that the younger sister of her old and ear friend Simon came to visit her. The thought of him got the red head's smile to falter a little, but luckily she regained it before anyone could notice the slight slip up.

 _The Fel Demon blinked in confusion when he saw that the woman didn't seem to be paying any attention to him as she continued to move her head in all directions to see the guild._

 _ **"If you're looking for Erza, she's not here. She left on a job yesterday and she won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."**_ _E.N.D informed the dark purple haired woman from Mermaid Heel, guessing that the red head was probably the reason that she was here in the first place._

 _"That's fine," Kagura answered him, surprising him a little by her answer, "I came here to visit for a different reason."  
_

Glass shattered in Erza's mind as the color of her face drained like she was punched in the gut from the other version of Kagura's words. Her red hair covered her eyes as she felt despair from hearing that she wasn't the reason that Kagura was visiting the guild.

Everyone else merely sweat dropped from seeing the S-Class Mage's reaction to this. A few, like Gajeel to no one's surprised, even laughed a little from seeing this.

 _ **"And what reason may that be Erza 2.0?"**_ _E.N.D questioned Kagura, who turned to look back at the demon with confusion from the nickname he just gave her._

 _However she shook her head to forget about that for the time being, as she stared back at the Fel Demon with her usual stoic expression._

 _"That's not really your concern demon." Kagura told him with a glare, though this didn't bother E.N.D as he got into a thinking position, trying to think about the reason for her recent visits._

 _ **"You know,"**_ _E.N.D started to say, getting the dark purple haired woman's full attention on him as he went on,_ _ **"Ever since that guild joint job that you and a few others from Fairy Tail went on a month ago, you've been visiting a lot more than you normally do."**_

"A guild joint job?" Wendy questioned with puzzlement, who after noticing the focus was no longer on the other version of Natsu and Cosmos having an intense make out session, looked back to watch the blue smoke showing the other world.

"You mean like the one we, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus did when we faced against the Oracion Seis all those years ago?" Gray questioned. Granted, to some of them who were frozen for seven years, it was not that long ago, but to the rest of the world it was.

"It's possible, unless there was a different reason for this joint job in that world." Makarov guessed. Maybe the one mentioned by the demon was a different kind of joint job. Maybe it wasn't due to face against a dangerous threat, but maybe it was some kind of exercise for the guilds to grow closer together?

That got an idea for the small old man. Maybe he could talk about something like that to the other Guild Masters of the Fiore guilds for them to try some time.

 _Kagura froze for a moment before she returned to her normal expression as she looked at the demon._

 _"And why would something like that be a bother about me coming to see Fairy Tail?" Kagura asked the Fel Demon, as if she needed to tell him why she wanted to keep visiting more often._

 _E.N.D didn't pay much attention to her question and reply, as he thought of a reason as to why the woman from the all female guild were be visiting them much more then before the job. She didn't seem to act different when she came over to them for the past month. Though, she seemed to be friendlier to some of the other members she usually wouldn't care about. Like Romeo for example, who went on the job along with the rest of Team Natsu, and Lyon from Lamia Scale._

 _ **"I can't think of any reason for you to be here, unless…"**_ _E.N.D trailed off as he thought more for a moment, as Kagura stared at the demon with slight puzzlement on her face._

 _"Unless what?" She questioned, her glare slowly returning to her face, thinking that the demon was going to say something stupid and completely wrong._

 _However, E.N.D then widened his eyes before a grin slowly appeared on his face as he looked at the dark purple haired woman, getting her to be more confused, and slightly worried from it._

 _ **"…Unless you like someone that's here in the guild."**_ _E.N.D guessed with his grin still on his face._

 _He hit the nail on the head if Kagura's face lightening up like a Christmas tree was any indication as her eyes also widened._

Seeing the woman's reaction from the demon's guess got everyone too widened from hearing and seeing this. And for Erza's case, an overprotective feeling appeared to her from this.

"Who dares to seduce my little sister?!" The red haired exclaimed with a fiery aura around her as she equipped a large hammer from her magic space.

Seeing this got those who were near her to back away in fear from seeing how terrified the woman was acting like. She was aware that Kagura wasn't actually her little sister and was just like one to her right?

Some of the Mages couldn't help but pity whoever the guy was that the alternate Kagura managed to end up liking.

 _"That's ridiculous!" Kagura stuttered as she turned around with her arms cross. However the blush on her face betrayed her words and actions, getting E.N.D to chuckle a little from seeing this._

 _ **"You say that, but your face tells a different story,"**_ _E.N.D told her, finding this all to amusing. The mighty and stoic Kagura, having a little crush like a little school girl as too hilarious for the demon to just ignore,_ _ **"So who is it?"**_

 _"Heh?!" Kagura questioned back as she saw the smirking Fel Demon much to her horror._

 _ **"The guy you apparently like. Who is it?"**_ _The demon asked her once more, his smirk not going away much to the woman's displeasure._

"Yes, who is the vile fiend that is trying to take her innocence?!" Erza yelled out at the alternate timeline they were being shown, scaring more of the guild members present around her.

"You know no one there can't hear you right?" Bisca asked the angered red head, despite the green haired woman's own slight fear from seeing the S-Class like this. This was the same for Alzack, who was also slightly scared from seeing how overprotective the red head was being for Kagura, despite the dark purple haired woman being a different version of her in a different timeline.

Also, the married couple also had a feeling that Kagura, whenever it was this other version of her or the one they all were familiar with, wasn't as innocent as Ezra claimed. They had the feeling that both women were probably perverts, with no innocent for them.

 _Kagura, despite her face glowing like a light bulb if it was red colored, refused to tell the demon if what he was guessing was true or not. She was Kagura, she does NOT have crushes for no one!_

 _"Hey E.N.D! Hey Kagura!"_

 _"EEP!" She yelped a little as she quickly turned around from the sudden voice next to her._

 _She calmed down however, though also got slightly nervous, when she saw it was a certain somewhat young dark purple haired Fire Mage._

 _Romeo blinked in confusion as he sat down next to the older woman with a drink in his hand, a bit taken back by the sudden yelp the swordswoman let out. Did he scare her or something?  
_

"Oh, it's me again." Romeo stated, seeing the alternate world's version of himself.

"Yeah, looks like you startled her by accident too." Macao told his son, who was now a bit worried that Erza may be mad at him for that, even though it was the other version of him who did it and not himself.

Observer had a blank expression on his face, as he got an odd feeling that this was going to end poorly for the younger male.

 _"Uh… are you okay?" The younger male asked her with slightly worry in his voice._

 _ **"She's fine Romeo."**_ _E.N.D answered him, as the demon knows that it would take more than a mere startling to actually legit scare the woman, as he looked at the dark purple haired woman once more,_ _ **"Isn't that right Kagura?"**_

 _"Yeah… I'm alright. It's nice to see you again Romeo." Kagura replied and stuttered a little to the younger male with a somewhat nervous smile. Romeo didn't notice this though as he merely smiled back at her._

 _However, seeing the rather odd reaction and stuttering from the woman got E.N.D to gain a look of confusion, before his eyes widened as the realization hit him like a thunderbolt hitting a tree… as a smug grin then appeared on his face._

 _ **"Wait a minute…"**_ _E.N.D trailed off, as an urge to laugh was slowly rising in him._

 _Kagura, noticing what the demon guessed, froze like a statue as she slowly turned to look at the demon with a frightened and frozen look on her face as she noticed the demon's expression._

 _ **"…Heh… hehehe… hahahahaha…. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ _E.N.D couldn't hold it in as he burst out laughing much to the woman's horror as she remained frozen, though her faze slowly gained both an angered and annoyed look._

 _Romeo was merely confused by the other half of his idol's sudden burst of laughter. What got the demon to laugh so suddenly?_

 _E.N.D then put an arm around the frozen and angered expression Kagura as he wiped a tear from his eyes with his other hand as he looked at her with a greatly amused expression._

 _ **"Oh Kagura…,"**_ _E.N.D started to say only for Kagura to hear without Romeo being able to listen, trying to hold back more laughter as much as he could,_ _ **"I didn't realized young teenage boys were your type."**_ _He finished saying, as Romeo, unable to hear what the demon was telling the woman, merely tilted his head with confusion as imaginary question marks appeared around his head._

If one were to enter the guild at this exact moment, they would only be greeted with silence as everyone's hair covered their eyes as they heard what the demon managed to figure out about Kagura liking someone.

"…Why is it always either Salamander or Romeo in these kinds of situation?" Gajeel questioned, as he was the first to snap out of his surprise expression. The Iron Dragon Slayer didn't get it. It was funny, but still didn't get it.

As for Romeo, he was only horrified from learning about this, as he also felt a chill go down his spine for some unknown reason as a certain red head slowly turned to glare at the younger male's direction.

 _E.N.D then bursts out laughing once more, unable to hold it in anymore as Romeo merely remained confused._

 _However, because of his laughter, the Fel Demon was unaware of Kagura's face turning red with anger as she started to shake in rage._

 _Before E.N.D or Romeo knew it, the other half of Natsu then found Kagura's hand latched itself onto his neck rather forcefully, getting the demon to widen his eyes in shock as well as having trouble for some of the oxygen to get to his lungs._

 _Romeo was only shocked by the sudden move from Kagura, but didn't dare to do anything as he saw Kagura looked back at E.N.D with an unusual happy smile on her face with her eyes closed._

 _"You know E.N.D," She started to say in a very sweet voice that Mira would do when she was about to unleash pain upon someone, "It's a nice day outside. Why don't you go have a nice fly through the nice air?"_

 _ **"What *GASP* are you doing you *GASP* idiot?!"**_ _E.N.D demanded while trying to get the woman to stop choking him, as his eyes glared at the dark purple haired woman with pure rage, and the eyes started to completely glow dark green as well as his demonic marks on his body._

 _And before he or Romeo knew it, Kagura stood up, her grip still around E.N.D's throat, before with a mighty step forward, then chucked the demon right into the air as he went though the roof as his screams of shouts were heard by the entirety of Magnolia._

 _If one were outside when this happened, they would see the demon smashed through the roof as he went flying into the sky above with yells of hatred and shock._

 _ **"F***************K YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!"**_ _E.N.D's shout was heard before he disappeared into the sky with a ding to signify him being out of sight of everyone in the city._

Everyone stood still in a comical manner as their eyes were also widened in a comical manner as they saw Kagura managed to throw the demon through the guild's roof and into the sky before the demon disappeared from sight. Some of them even felt slightly afraid even though this version of Kagura was a timeline away from them all.

 _This also didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the guild as they all stood wide eye at the hole in the roof where E.N.D and chucked into. Well, all except for Natsu and Cosmos, as the pink haired couple were still making out with one another to notice a darn thing going on around them, completely oblivious to what just transpired._

 _Kagura herself was breathing a bit hard, as she put a lot of effort and strength to throw the demon like she did. Romeo, surprised from the sudden action Kagura did to E.N.D, did had both a look of confusion and worry as he looked at the older woman._

 _"Uh… did I miss something here?" Romeo questioned._

 _Kagura froze for a moment as her face went completely red like a tomato once more before she turned around from him while crossing her arms so the younger Fire mage didn't see her embarrass expression._

 _"I don't want to talk about it okay?!" The dark purple haired woman shouted, wanting to forget this so the teen didn't know what the real reason was for her to do that to the demon._

 _"Uh… okay…" Romeo responded back, a bit worried still, but was willing to drop it for the time being as to not anger or bother her more._

 _…Was it weird that he found the older woman a bit cute while she's like this?_

"…Well…," Observer started to say, getting everyone else to snap out of their shock, and luckily for Romeo, got Erza to stop glaring at him as she too was drawn to the living constellation, "That was… interesting." The Celestial being finished saying.

"Yeah… no kidding." Laxus replied to the constellar.

While some of the guild members may not know Kagura that well compared to someone like Erza, it was a bit weird to see the swordswoman of Mermaid Heel apparently getting a thing for Romeo. While they don't know how that would come to be, a few of them guessed it may had to do whatever happened on that guild joint job that the other version of E.N.D mentioned.

"…I think I'll set up a new link to another timeline." Observer told them all.

"Sounds good." Was all Makarov told the living constellation with a nod.

 **There we go. Chapter done. SO what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know. And remember, if you have ideas for me to do, feel free to either give me suggestions in the reviews or PM me. Though if you PM me, do know that I may take some time replying to them, as I'm not always logged on.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	50. Meet the Spy

**Hello again everyone! It is I once more with another chapter for you all to like or hate. Whatever works for you.**

 **This timeline, like a few other ones I did, isn't too original, and not really to serious. It's based off a video, but imagine it with Fairy Tail Characters, because I'm uncreative and can't come up with anything on my own.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty: Meet the Spy**

"The link is almost done, prepare yourselves mortals." Observer told the Fairy Tail Mages as he was about to finish establishing a link to another alternate timeline.

As he was finishing up, the others in the building merely waited for the living constellation being to complete his work. A few of them, like Romeo, were still a bit weird out from seeing how Kagura apparently had a crush for the younger male in the timeline they just witnessed. No one could blame them for thinking it was weird, considering how it didn't make sense for something like that to happen in the first place.

"Oh, the blue smoke is acting up again." Lucy noticed, pulling everyone out of their thoughts as they saw the blue smoke about to show the other timeline.

"Let's hope this one isn't too out of the ordinary." Macao stated, as those around him nodded in agreement. While the old man was happy that in the last timeline a strong woman like Kagura liked his son, it was still also weird for him to witness.

And with that, the blue smoke started to show the other alternate world.

 _Red lights were flashing from the roof, as an alarm was ringing out throughout the entire building._

 _Currently running down through a hallway was a familiar long and spiky black haired young man with metal piercing visible on his face. He wore a blue colored soldier uniform and dark grey pants, wore black colored boots, and wore a military helmet on his head, blocking his eyes from being seen as he had what appears to be a shotgun in his hand as he ran down the hallway in a hurry._

" _I have to hurry!" Gajeel shouted as he continued down his path, they must protect the briefcase that held their information at all cost!_

"It's me!" Gajeel explained, seeing his other self in the mostly blue uniform in a hurry with alarms all around him.

"What's with the outfit your wearing?" Natsu questioned the Iron Dragon Slayer, who turned to look at the Fire Dragon Slayer with a blank stare.

"As if I would know that you blockhead!" The black haired male exclaimed back at his rival.

"Calm down you two." Erza told the two Dragon Slayers, who merely glared at one another for a moment before turning their attention away from one another and back to the alternate timeline, much to the red haired woman's relief.

 _Gajeel turned to his left as he saw a familiar ally of his at the metal door, trying in vain to get it to open._

 _The other young man trying to get the door to open had familiar dark blue hair, and was wearing a sleeveless blue colored shirt, and dark brown pants and black colored boots. Around his neck was a silver necklace. He also seemed to be wearing a black backpack on his back with one strap going over his chest._

" _Hey, a little help here?!" Gray exclaimed at his friend, as Gajeel ran over to the dark blue male and the metal reinforce door._

"It's me too!" Gray stated, a bit glad to see another version of himself once again. He only hoped that nothing will go wrong for the alternate version of himself in this other timeline.

"You look amazing as always Gray-Sama!" Juvia complimented the Ice Maker Mage with hearts in her eyes, as she thought the other him also looked as great as their own Gray.

The others merely shook their heads a little with amusement from this. Of course Juvia would still think any version of Gray was good.

 _The black haired male ran over to the dark blue male before pushing him to the side as he stood in front of the door._

" _I got it, stand back," Gajeel told Gray, before he went to put in the code to open the door before them so they can check on the brief case, "Let's see…," He started to say as he put in the code in the lock, "One, one, one and uh… one!" He finished as the door made a noise, indicating that he got it right._

" _Come on!" Gray told him as the door slightly opened, "Let's go-!"_

" _IMCOMING!"_

 _Both of them turned around swiftly only to see a large and familiar white haired man who also wore a similar blue outfit like the other two males. He also had a strap filled with bullets wrapped around his chest and stomach, and the large male also carried a mini-gun with both of his hands as he ran toward the door screaming his lungs out._

"It's Elfman!" Lisanna exclaimed, seeing the other alternate version of her and Mira's brother. Though she was a bit confused as to why the white haired male was screaming and had that unusual looking weapon in his hands.

"I look so manly right there!" Elfman raised his voice as he smiled, thinking that he looked manly with the strap of bullets and weapon, even though he had no idea what kind of weapon the alternate version of him was wielding.

"Uh… he's not slowing down." Warren noticed, as the other Elfman wasn't slowing down as looked like he was about to mow over the other two males in front of him.

This got everyone else to put their attention back to the other alternate timeline, seeing the white haired male still screaming as he kept on moving.

" _AAAAAAAAAAA-!" Both Gajeel and Gray started to yell as Elfman ran right into them._

 _This also cause the door to completely destroyed as the three men barged right through it, with Gajeel and Gray were sent tumbling and stumbling into the large grey colored room, which had a table to the far end of it, a soda machine near the door that was now destroyed, and to the opposite end of the wall where the three men came from was a wall made of glass to observe the large chamber below them._

 _The three men however continued to scream their hearts out as Gray was pushed by the running Elfman to the table where he fell to the ground._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAA-oh hey it's still here." Gray shouted but ceased when he saw the blue colored briefcase on the table safe and sound._

 _This got Elfman and Gajeel, who got back on his feet after being knocked down to cease their screaming as they saw that the briefcase indeed was safe and sound._

" _Oh, alright then." Elfman spoke with a large smile on his face._

" _*AHEM*, Gentlemen." Another voice was heard behind the three males, as they turned around with caution._

 _However they relaxed when they saw who it was. Standing there at the now destroyed door entrance was a young man with spiky pink hair and black colored eyes. He wore a blue colored suit and tie, with a white shirt being worn underneath it. He also wore blue colored dress shoes to match with the rest of his outfit. He was also holding what looked like a body over his shoulder._

Natsu widened his eyes in slightly surprised when he saw his other self standing there. Some of the others also did the same when they also saw the pink haired male of the other timeline appearing with the other three. They were also a bit confused as to who the pink haired male of that world was carrying, and for whatever reason he might be doing that in the first place.

However, Cana was a bit confused by how all of them kept wearing blue or had some kind of blue on them.

"Why do they all wear the same color?" The Card Mage questioned as she drank down another barrel of beer, _'And man does Natsu look good in that suit.'_ She thought to herself.

"Maybe they are all on a team?" Wendy guessed, as she didn't see any other reason as to why the other versions of Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel would be wearing the same color on their clothes.

"It looks like it." Erza agreed with the Sky Dragon Slayer, not seeing any other reason for this to be not true.

 _Natsu, with the body still over his shoulder, walked over to where the other three males and table were at._

" _I see the briefcase is safe." The pink haired male stated to the others, who nodded in agreement with smiles and smirks on their faces. However those went away when Natsu went on, "Tell me, did anyone happen to kill a red spy on the way here?" He asked them._

 _Elfman, Gajeel, and Gray looked at one another before shaking their heads at their colleague, who didn't like the look of their heads shaking like that._

" _No? Then we still have a problem." Natsu told them, before flinging the body he had on him and onto the table._

 _This allowed the others to see the dead corpse of their blue wearing sniper, Alzack, as well as the bloodied knife that was present in the man's back._

Seeing this got everyone to widen their eyes in shock, as Bisca made sure to block Asuka from seeing the sight as Alzack merely dropped his jaw in both horror and disbelief.

"I'm dead?!" The black haired man exclaimed.

This got the others in the building to grow both angry, as well as a bit fearful that this timeline would end up like that the one where the two mercenaries nearly killed all of them for a reward.

"Who the heck is responsible?!" Natsu shouted in rage, wanting to know who killed their guildmate in the other world, even if it didn't look like the others versions of him and the others were part of a guild.

No one had an answer to that, though they hoped whoever was responsible would be brought to justice by the others in the alternate timeline.

"… _And a knife." Gajeel stated, seeing the knife stabbed in the dead man's back._

" _Oooooh, big problem," Gray started to say as he grabbed the knife from the corpse before messing with it in his hand, "I've killed plenty of spies. They're a dime-a-dozen back-stabbing scumbags, like you- OW!" Gray started to say and insult Natsu, before he let out a yelp as he dropped the knife as he accidentally cut his thumb, "No offense." The dark blue haired male finished to Natsu as he gritted his teeth from the sting of pain his thumb was no feeling._

" _If you managed to kill them, I can assure you they were_ _ **not**_ _like me," Natsu told him, as he grabbed the knife from the ground, closing it shut before he handed it back to Gray, who took it back as Natsu walked pass him, "And nothing… nothing like the man loose inside this building."_

" _What are you? President of his fan club?" Gray questioned with a smirk, which got both Gajeel and Elfman to chuckle a little from the dark blue haired male's joke._

 _Natsu merely looked back at Gray as he pulls a folder from the inside of his suit._

" _No… that would be your mother!" The pink haired male exclaimed._

 _And with that, the male slaps the folder down onto the table, as pictures were spilled from the folder and onto the table, which showed rather… compromising… photos of what looked like an identical Natsu and a familiar dark purple haired woman in each of them, getting it on with the other Natsu in the pictures._

 _Gray merely looked at the sight of them with a horrified expression, unable to make a single noise as he was too shocked and horrified to say something, while Gajeel and Elfman merely looked at the pictures with interest and curiosity._

The alternate version of the dark blue haired male wasn't the only one as Gray himself was horrified and shocked, as he recognized the woman in the pictures with the other Natsu as none other than his old teacher, Ur. He was too horrified to glare or attack his rival for seducing his teacher, who was apparently still alive in this other timeline.

Natsu himself was unable to stop himself from blushing greatly from seeing the pictures of the unknown woman, who apparently is Gray's mother in that world or something.

Everyone else was also shocked from seeing the pictures of what looked like another Natsu other than the blue suited one in the other world getting it on with the dark purple haired woman, as a few of them like Wendy and Romeo turned around with blushes on their faces as to not see the inappropriate pictures.

' _Indeed, and now he's here to f**k us!" Natsu exclaimed before turning around as he walked over to the glass walls that showed the large room chamber below them, "So listen up Gray, or pornography starring your mother will be the second worst thing that happens to you today."_

 _Gray merely glares at Natsu, as Gajeel and Elfman had the other pictures in their hands as they inspect them. This didn't go unnoticed by Gray, who turned around to snatch the pictures from his two allies._

" _Give me that!" Gray exclaimed as he frantically grabbed the pictures from the other two males._

 _Natsu merely pulls out a cigarillo before lighting it with a lighter he had on him, as he looked through the glass wall_ _ **(AN: Don't smoke people, healthy advice.)**_

" _This spy has already breached our defenses," he turns around as he points at the body of Alzack, as the other three had their eyes on the pink haired male, "You've seen what he as done to our colleagues! And worse of all, he could be any one of us! He could be in this very room! He could be you! He could be me! He could even be-!"_

 _Without warning, the pink haired male's head exploded as blood gushed out from the wound before the body fell to the ground, as Gray jumped from the sudden shock of the sudden action, while Elfman merely stood there confused, and Gajeel reloaded his shotgun, showing he was the one who shot their own blue spy._

Natsu dropped his jaws from seeing his other self's head just blasted into pieces, as did everyone else did before the Fire Dragon Slayer turned his head toward Gajeel with an angered expression.

"What the f**k Metal Face?! Why did you kill me?!" He shouted in anger, as Gajeel gained a tick mark on his forehead as he glared back at the other Dragon Slayer.

"How the f**k should I know that Salamander?! I bet you did something to deserve it in that world anyway!" Gajeel responded back.

Everyone else were frozen still from seeing what just transpired to notice the two Dragon Slayers arguing with one another, as their jaws hanged from seeing the alternate version of Natsu having his head blown off.

" _Whoa whoa whoa!" Gray shouted as he freaked out as Gajeel finished reloading his shotgun._

" _What? It was obvious! He's the red spy!" Gajeel told his two friends, as both him and Elfman then approached the corpse, "Watch he will turn back to red any second now!" Gajeel told the other two, as he and Elfman leaned down to the headless body. He then prodded the foot as he waited for something to happen, "Aaaaaany second now- wait red! Oh wait, that's blood."_

" _So…," Elfman started to speak, as he turned to look at Gajeel with worry, "We still got problem…."_

 _While this transpired, they were unaware how Gray no longer freaking out, slowly started to approach the two from behind with a somewhat sinister expression. The dark blue haired male then grabbed the knife he pulled out earlier before flicking it open as he closed in._

" _Alright, who's ready to go find this spy?" Gajeel questioned, as he and Elfman were still focused on the corpse before them._

 _As Gray approached them, he then flickered with smoke before it died down to reveal none other than Natsu with the same suit, but instead of blue, it was red colored._

" _Right behind you." He spoke up, alerting the two men of his presence._

Everyone, including Natsu and Gajeel as they ceased their arguing to notice the transpiring scene, merely had wide eyes as they saw the second version of the pink haired male quickly taking care of both the other Gajeel and Elfman with ease, as the alternate two men didn't have time react before they fell.

 _A few minutes later, the red suited Natsu bent down as he saw the pictures of himself and with Ur, before moving the more inappropriate ones out of the way before seeing a picture that only showed him and her walking down the street with their hands holding, their backs turned to the camera that took the pick. He then picked it up as he smiled fondly and with love._

" _Ah… ma petit chou-fleur." He muttered with a smile and with a loving tone._

 _And with that, he put the picture in his pocket before grabbing the briefcase and exited the room._

"…Observer." Gray broke the silence as he spoke to the constellar without looking at him.

"Already on it." The living constellation responded, already getting on it to cut the connection off and put up another one in the formers place.

 **It's kind of funny, since I don't really know anything about TF2, yet I still made something from it regardless, heh.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	51. Gender Reversal Mayhem Pt 1

**Hello everyone! It is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **The basic idea of this timeline was thought of by "thehappy", well, maybe not the timeline itself, but what I have planned for it. It will be obvious in the chapter title.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty One: Gender Reversal Mayhem Pt. 1**

"…So am I the only one wondering why there were two Natsu's in that world?" Alzack questioned. While he was still rather upset now his other self in the last timeline was murdered, he was wondering how two versions of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer were in the same world.

He wasn't the only however, as some of the others were also wondering the same thing while they wait for Observer to finish setting up another link to another timeline. Those who were wondering were in thinking positions as they try to come up with a reason as to how there was two more Natsu's in the timeline they just witnessed.

"Maybe there's a double for each of us in that world?" Levy guessed, since there was another Natsu who wore red than blue, then maybe it was the same case for the other versions of Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel who were killed by the red colored Natsu.

"So you mean that there was another version of me that was with the red suited Natsu?" Elfman questioned, hoping that was the case, as the large white haired male didn't find it manly for there to be more Natsus while there was only one Elfman in that last timeline.

Gray remained quiet as he merely glared at the pink haired male he called a rival. He was a bit angrier and somewhat still traumatized from seeing how the red suited Natsu of the last world got his deceased teacher Ur as a lover. To him that was something worse that death.

Not as bad as the timeline where the Ice Maker Mage hooked up with the female version of his rival, but it was still bad in his eyes.

"Mortals," Observer started to speak up loud enough to grab everyone's attention, as the guild looked back at the living constellation, "I have completed another link to another alternate timeline. Prepare yourselves."

The others stayed silent as they saw the blue smoke showing them the other timelines starting to show them the new alternate world. They only hoped that this one won't have any kind of death whatsoever.

 _The guild was confused._

 _The day has been going on normally, or as well as normal for the crazy guild that likes to punch each other in the face and all of that. Nothing was too out of the ordinary for them, and so everything seemed to be going on for the rest of the day._

 _However, this was proven wrong when Erza entered the guild hall a few minutes earlier, as everyone was now paying attention and gathered around the bar of the guild, with Erza sitting on a seat while Makarov was going over what she wanted to show them._

 _"So…," Makarov started to say, as the small old man looked at the red haired woman once more with puzzlement, before he turned his head to look at the thing in the woman's arms, "You just found this… thing… in your apartment when you woke up?"_

 _"That's correct master." Erza answered the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, as she looked down at the unusual contraption she was holding._

 _The thing that everyone was confused and what the S-Class Mage and Guild Master were talking about, was a small device that was in Erza's arms at the moment. It looked like some kind of metallic gun that had some sort of pink glow on top of the barrel of the gun._

Everyone blinked in confusion when they saw the device that the alternate version of Erza held in her arms, not knowing what the machine was.

"What the heck is that supposed to be?" Natsu questioned, finding the design of the thing a bit weird looking in his opinion.

"And how would we know the answer to that Salamander?" Gajeel responded back to his fellow Dragon Slayer, it wasn't like they would know what the device was.

"Stay quiet and well find out." Erza told the others, and since they don't wanted to anger the woman, agreed as they shut their mouths for the time being.

 _"It kind of looks like a gun." Bisca stated, as she, Alzack, and Asuka were more interested in the device since it looked like a gun in their eyes. Well, Alzack and Bisca thought the design was a bit odd and wanted to know how it worked, while Asuka only thought it looked cool._

 _"What kind of gun looks like that though?" Lisanna asked, finding the design a bit weird to be used like a weapon._

 _"Erza, was there anything else other than the device when you woke up?" Makarov asked the red head, who nodded in confirmation._

 _"Yes actually. There was this note." She told them, before putting her hand in her pocket before taking out a crumbled note. The woman then proceeded to straighten it as she knew that the guild would want to know what it says._

 _"What does it say?" Wendy asked which got Erza to look at the note once more._

 _"It only says, "Have with the G.R.G. Don't worry, the effects will only last for a couple of days.", with an initial of a K ending the note." Erza explained._

 _This only confused everyone once more. What the heck did G.R.G mean? And who was the person who sent them the device?_

"This is all rather suspicious." Makarov admitted, as he narrowed his eyes about the weird device that was given to the alternate version of Erza. For all he knew, this could be a trap set by someone who was out to get Fairy Tail.

"And what would G.N.F mean?" Natsu wondered with puzzlement once more.

"It's G.R.G you idiot." Gray told his pink haired rival, who glared at the shirtless Ice Maker Mage from the insult he got.

"Who are you calling an idiot ice popsicle?!" Natsu shouted at the dark blue haired male, who only glared back at his rival once more.

Everyone else merely sighed from the two butting heads at one another once more.

 _Erza put the note back into her pocket once more, before holding up the device once more with slight interest despite her confusion about this whole thing._

 _"Whatever this thing may be, whatever it does seems to only last for only a couple of days if the note is to be believed." The red head told the others, as she would admit that she was curious as to what the device does, as some of the others were also just as curious as she was._

 _The red head stood up, getting the others to back away slightly as the woman looked at a nearby table. Figuring it was best to try this machine on a piece of furniture to see if it would do anything, the woman then fired the device._

 _Instead of a bullet or the like coming out of the gun, a red colored beam hit the table, and not even a second later an orange colored beam of light also fired off to the piece of furniture._

 _However, nothing happened to the machine as everyone merely blinked in confusion from the lack of an effect of the device._

"Nothing happened." Lucy spoke up, seeing nothing changing or happening to the table that was fired at by the other version of Erza.

"Maybe it was meant to be used on something else?" Mira guessed.

"Let's see for ourselves." Laxus told the others in the guild hall, as the blonde Lighting Dragon Slayer can only figure that they will only learn what the weird gun does if they keep seeing the other version of Fairy Tail test it out.

 _Curious and confused, Gray walked over to the table just to make sure that it stayed the same. And like the Ice Maker Mage guessed, the table didn't act weird, it didn't explode, or did anything._

 _"…I don't think the gun worked." Gray stated, seeing nothing at all changed to the piece of furniture when it was fired at._

 _Erza and the others merely got more puzzled, before an idea came to the red head. She would admit that what she was about to do made her feel a bit bad, but it was the only way for them to figure out if the gun worked or not._

 _And so, without Gray noticing as he kept checking the table to be safe, he was unaware of the red head pointing the device right at the dark blue haired male. Everyone else however merely widen their eyes in a comical manner by seeing Erza aiming the weapon at Gray._

Gray widened his eyes in horror from seeing his other self about to be shot by the alternate Erza, who was pointing the odd device at his alternate self.

"What am I doing?!" Erza shouted from seeing her other version about to use the device on Gray. They didn't know what the gun even did! What if the Ice Maker Mage ends up being hurt?

Natsu had to hold back a smile from seeing whatever poor fate his rival was about to received. The pink haired male figured it can't be too bad; otherwise the other Erza wouldn't be testing it on him in the first place.

 _"GRAY-SAMA LOOK OUT!" Juvia shouted out, not wanting her beloved to be used as a guinea pig just to see what the device did._

 _Gray, confused by the sudden shout from the Water Mage, turned around only to see Erza pointing the device right at him. Naturally, he froze in sheer terror as his eyes widened in both horror and comical._

 _"Sorry." Erza quickly apologized, before firing the machine at him._

 _The red beam hit him first, then the orange beam hit him right afterwards. This time however, smoke then burst from where Gray was standing, covering him with it. It didn't take too long though for the smoke to die down._

 _However everyone widened in shock from what they saw._

 _Now standing there was a woman who had small breasts, and had long dark blue hair that went down her back, and also had dark blue colored eyes, which ere current wide eyes from shock. The clothes however showed them that this woman was none other than their guild mate, who looked down at his-er… her body with horror._

 _"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" Gray shouted in horror, his voice also being more feminine now as well._

Everyone's jaws dropped as the color drained from Gray's body, as he stood there frozen like a statue.

It didn't take long though for Natsu and Gajeel to snap out of this shock however, before the two Mages burst out laughing from the sight they just witnessed.

"He got turned into a girl!" The two Dragon Slayers shouted as they had tears in their eyes due to how hard they were laughing.

No one else replied as they were still too shock, or horrified in Gray's case, from seeing the scene before them.

 _It didn't take long for Natsu to burst out laughing from seeing his rival being turned into a girl, as he had to hold his sides due to laughing so hard. Everyone else were still frozen in shock from seeing the device being able to change Gray's gender, if only for a couple of days._

 _"It… changes guys into girls?" Lucy questioned, as she and Mira were next to Erza as the three looked at the device in the red head's hands._

 _"It looks like it does." Mira replied to the blonde, as her eyes were not leaving the gun that Erza wielded._

 _The three women then looked at one another… before a rather sinister grin appeared on their faces, which sadly went unnoticed by everyone else._

 _"Natsu!" Erza called out to the Fire Dragon Slayer, who stop back on his feet as he wiped a tear from his eyes due to his laughter._

 _"Yeah Erza?" He asked her with a large smile as he held back more laughter…_

 _…Until the red head pointed the device point blank at Natsu's face, getting him to widen his eyes in a comical manner once more._

 _"WAIT ERZA NO-!" He tried to say to the red head, however his words fell on deaf ears as Erza fired the gun at him as well._

 _Smoke erupted from Natsu's spot before it went away, revealing a long yet spiky and wild pink haired woman appeared in his place, with his clothes now showing off his- her curves, which included her now… rather large breasts._

 _Natsu looked down at seeing her female body, before she, like Gray did a moment earlier, freaked out._

 _"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" Natsu shouted out as she ran in circles freaking out from being a female now._

 _"Sucks doesn't it?!" Gray shouted at her now female rival, as the dark blue haired woman glared at the red head with the device in her hands._

Natsu ceased his laughter as he saw the other version of Erza also using the device to turn him into a woman, as he too like everyone else was now frozen with his jaw hanging from his mouth, as well as the color drained from his body also. Gajeel however kept laughing even harder now from seeing this.

 _Levy and Wendy however looked at the now female Natsu's chest, before looking at their own. Anime tears started to fall silently from their faces as they realized that even a guy when changed into a woman had much bigger breasts than they do or ever will._

 _"…They're even bigger than Lucy's." Bickslow muttered, seeing the large breasts that the now female Natsu had, and it didn't help that his clothing didn't really do well to cover them much, not to mention how they moved around while Natsu was running around and freaking out._

 _However, he, as well as all the other guys, felt their blood run cold when they saw the evil looks on Erza, Lucy, and Mira's faces, before Ezra then pointed the machine at Gajeel, whose eyes widen in horror before the red head fired the gun at him._

 _"SCATTER! SHE'S GONE MAD WITH POWER!" Makarov shouted, before all the guys then tried to flee from being turned into women, while the females merely look at the sight before them all with a small shake to the head, except for Levy and Wendy, as they were still crying anime tears from seeing the now female Natsu having a much bigger chest than they do._

Gajeel also stopped laughing when he saw himself being turned into a girl, as many of the other guys also merely watched in horror when they say many of them being turned into women by Erza and the machine she had in her hands. Observer himself found it more amusing more than anything.

Seeing this though, Erza and a few other women couldn't help but smile a little, finding this whole thing a bit hilarious to see.

 **There we go. Chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know. And for "thehappy", I hope I got how the gun looked and how it works right.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	52. Gender Reversal Mayhem Pt 2

**Hello again everyone! I'm back with another chapter for you all to judge whenever you all think it's fun or if it should burn in the fires of your hatred.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty Two: Gender Reversal Mayhem Pt. 2**

 _After a few minutes of chaos, the firing died down as Erza was content with the targets she managed to get, if the smiles on her, Lucy's, and Mira's faces were any indication._

 _Some of the guys, like Makarov, Macao, and Wakaba managed to get away, while those who were out of jobs like Romeo and Max were alright as well. The same couldn't be said for Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Elfman, Laxus, Bickslow, and Freed, as they all were now women for the time being._

 _Now, the guys-turned-females were now merely glaring at the three women, with Erza still holding onto the G.R.G in her hand with a content expression on her face._

 _"Why would you do this to us?! What could you have to gain from inflicting this pain on us?!" Bickslow shouted at the red head, blonde, and white haired women with a glare on her face, not happy about her new female body at all._

 _"I mean it's not that bad." Elfman admitted. At least they knew that it will wear off in a couple of days._

 _"I don't want to be a woman dang it!" Gajeel shouted as she repeatedly stomped her foot onto the ground in anger, which got her somewhat large chest to move a little from the action, which got another wave of anime tears to come from both Levy and Wendy, seeing how a few of the guys-turned-women having larger breasts than they do._

"Exactly! Can't they just change the other me back with the weapon?!" Gajeel yelled in anger, not happy now his other self was forced to be a woman for a few days.

"What if the G.U.N can't though?" Natsu questioned. If the weapon could reverse the process, wouldn't the note that Erza was left with told her?

"Again Flamebrain, G.R.G, not G.U.N." Gray told his rival, who merely waved at the Ice Maker Mage with a huff.

"Oh whatever, you know what I mean stripper." The Fire Dragon Slayer responded to his rival, getting Gray to take a deep breath to stop himself from attacking the pink haired male right then and there again.

Some of the women were still finding this whole thing amusing to be honest.

 _A laugh emerged from Erza, Lucy, and Mira as the three women now looked at the guys-turned-women with amused expressions on their faces, getting the former guys to look back at the three with glares._

 _"Do not worry you all. Since it will be a couple of days that you all are stuck like this…" Erza trailed off, letting either Lucy or Mira to finish her sentence._

 _"Let's go shopping!" Lucy exclaimed as she finished what Erza left for her or Mira to finish saying._

The moment those words were heard, all the guys who saw their other selves get turned into women froze in pure horror. They were going to drag their other selves into shopping?! What kind of demons are those women?!

 _The guys-turned-girls widen their eyes in horror, before they tried to bolt out of the guild to get away before they could be dragged to do something like that._

 _Sadly though, the other girls to perked up at this idea and were able to snatch the former men before dragging them out of the guild and to go shopping like the red head and blonde women suggested._

 _"Let's go Gray-Sama!" Juvia shouted with starts in her eyes as she dragged Gray by the arm, and no matter how much she resisted and pleased with the blue haired woman, it was all for naught._

 _"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Natsu kept shouting out as she was dragged by the ankle by Erza and Lucy, as the pink haired woman fingers left scratch marks on the ground due to trying to hold on for her dear life._

 _Gajeel, Elfman, and Laxus were shouting similar words as Cana, Levy, Mira, and Wendy dragged the two women along with Freed and Bickslow out the door. Evergreen, Lisanna, Laki, and Kinana merely sighed at the sight before they followed after them, after all, shopping was nice to do for them._

Cana was failing to hold back her own laughter from seeing this whole thing taking place right before their eyes. To the Card Mage, this was probably the best timeline in her opinion, seeing the guys turned into women and now being forced to go shopping with the other girls.

"This is the best timeline hands down!" The brown haired woman exclaimed as she held onto her sides due to her laughter she was trying and failing to hold back.

This got the males to merely glare at the woman, not finding her laughing at their other selves torment funny.

 _It didn't take long for the group of women to arrive in the busy streets of Magnolia, as Erza, Lucy, and the rest of the girls to drag the guys-turned-girls into a nearby clothing store, much to their horror and misery._

 _After a few minutes of forcing the guys-turned-girls to try out clothes and dresses, the girls except for Kinana then went into the changing rooms to try clothes for their own._

 _"This whole thing sucks! I would rather deal with a train than this crap!" Gajeel shouted out loud once more, as she hated being force into doing these girlish horrors._

 _"Don't worry; at least it's only for a couple of days." Kinana tried to assure him and the others, which didn't seem to work as the guys-turned-women were still upset by this whole thing._

 _Before the conversation could continue…_

 _"Excuse me miss." A male's voice was heard behind Natsu, getting him and the others to turn around. Natsu blinked in confusion when she saw some random guy standing right behind her, as the others were also confused. Did this guy need something? The young man went on to speak to the female Natsu once again, "I couldn't help but notice that your tag is showing."_

 _"My tag?" Natsu questioned in confusion, not getting what this guy was talking about._

 _"Yeah, it says…," He then leans forward a bit, acting like he was checking before he smiled with a flirty tone, "Made in heaven."_

Natsu suddenly felt the need to throw up once more when he and the others realized that this guy was trying to hit on the other turned women Natsu, while the other guys couldn't help but chuckle at the pink haired male's bad luck. At least it wasn't them at least.

Some of the girls couldn't help but merely have blank stares at this. This was just weird. Not horrible, or not funny, but it was weird for them to see.

 _Before a reaction could come from Natsu, someone else then grabbed the guy trying to flirt with her by the ear, who looked like to he the guy's friend, before dragging him away from the pink haired women._

 _"Dude, what did I say about hitting on random chicks way out of your league?" The guy dragging his friend away asked him._

 _"I had a chance!" The guy being dragged responded._

 _"No you didn't." The guy dragging his friend replied back before the two exited the store._

 _Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, and Elfman couldn't stop themselves from laughing out loud from seeing someone trying to flirt with Natsu, as the pink haired woman was merely frozen with horror from what just happened with her. Kinana merely gave Natsu a expression of pity._

 _The others girl then came out of the dressing rooms, only to notice the horrified Natsu and the laughing guys-turned-women._

 _"What did we miss?" Evergreen questioned, as Kinana turned to look at them to give them the answer._

 _"A guy just tried to hit on Natsu." The purple haired woman informed them, before a few like Erza, Lucy, and Mira widened their eyes in shock._

 _"What?" They questioned back, wanting to make sure that they heard her right._

 _Kinana merely nodded back at them, as the others ceased their laughter as Natsu shivered from having a guy trying to flirt with her._

"Can we change the timeline please?" Natsu requested, not wanting to see this world anymore.

"No not yet!" Laki exclaimed, as she and the others want to see more of this alternate timeline still, it was still humorous to see. Besides, it wasn't like more guys were going to try to flirt with the pink haired female version of Natsu.

This got Natsu and the guys to grumble a little from this.

 _"Well… anyway, let's go on with our shopping shall we?" Lisanna told the others, as she figured it was best to move on to enjoy this as much as they can. This got the guys-turned-women to freeze in fear once more._

 _"We shall!" Juvia shouted in glee before she grabbed onto Gray before dragging the dark blue haired woman out of the shop, with the others followed._

 _For the next dozen of stores to follow, to say that any additional torment for Natsu didn't happen would be a lie. Many guys watched the pink haired woman from afar, talking about her butt or breasts, or her eyes. More guys tried to flirt with the now female Fire Dragon Slayer much to her disgust and horror. Each attempt either ended with someone dragging the guys away, or Natsu decking them in the face before marching away from the men in pain._

 _While this was happening, the other guys-turned-women all found this hilarious, as they made sure to laugh about each time Natsu was flirted or ogled at by guys. While for the actual women, while they wouldn't like someone trying to flirt or ogle them either… they couldn't help but feel a bit angry that Natsu, who was originally a guy, was having more luck with men in an afternoon than any of them had in their entire lives. Needless to say their pride as women took a large blow._

Observer was trying to ignore the pleading look on Natsu's face as the Fire Dragon Slayer looked at him with a desperate expression on his face, hoping that the spirit would be merciful and change the timeline, not wanting to see his other self like this anymore. The spirit won't change anything unless it was absolutely necessary or until everyone in the building was in agreement to change the timeline.

Besides, the living constellation found this whole thing funny to be quiet honest.

 _"Please tell me we're almost done with this." Laxus questioned, as the blonde woman wanted this day to be over with no matter how funny it was to see Natsu being hit on by guys, so she can lock herself in her room until the G.R.G effects wear off._

 _"We still have a few more stores to do," Mira told them as she and a few others exited the dress rooms in the store they were all in, "Then we will be merciful and let you all go."_

 _This got the guys-turned-females to let out a sigh of relief, glad that this nightmare was about to end._

 _*SMACK*_

 _"EEP!" Natsu shouted out as she felt someone slap her butt, before turning around in anger to see who did that._

 _The answer came to her in the form of a large man as he had a rather lustful look on his face as he looked at the pink haired woman before him._

 _"Hey there pretty lady. How about you and I find a quiet place and have some… "fun"?" The man asked the guy-turned-female with his lustful look still present on his face._

 _Zooming outside the store, everyone around would jump in shock when a Fire Dragon's Roar was launched right out of the building, destroying the wall of the place, as the guy was now in the street covered in ashes and smoke. To add insult to injury, a few bystanders got sticks out and were now roasting marshmallows over the still smoking and groaning man who was just in absolutes pain._

 _"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gray, Laxus, Elfman, Freed, and Bickslow burst out laughing from seeing this happen to Natsu once more, as the pink haired woman was twitching in horror and fury from having something like that happen to her._

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Many of the guys also burst out laughing from seeing this whole thing happening in front of them, their disgust at being turned into the opposite sex was replace with laughter and joy from seeing this funny show they were getting from seeing the other Natsu being put through this.

Natsu himself was now just curled into a ball crying anime tears with a dark cloud above his head from seeing all of this happening to his other self. He would prefer the evil versions of himself than seeing this happen to him.

Some of the girls like Erza and Mira however gritted their teeth in anger from seeing someone trying to do that to Natsu, and thus were thankful that the man got what he deserved.

 _The actual girls merely saw this whole thing with their jaws dropped from their mouths and their hair cover their eyes. On one hand, they were angry that someone just did that to Natsu, and on the other hand they were angrier that Natsu was better at getting men's attention than they do, which was another large blow to their pride as women._

 _"Where's the reverse switch on this thing?!" Erza then shouted out, as he frantically looked for something on the G.R.G that would reverse the effects so they wouldn't have to wait for a couple days. Not only will she put up with any more abuse happening to Natsu, but she would also not allow her pride as a woman to be damaged anymore!_

 _Natsu, seeing the red head trying to look for a reserve button on the device, if such a thing even exists, the pink haired woman marched over to where the red head was at._

 _Before Erza or the other girls and guys-turned-girls knew it, Natsu snatched the device from the red head, before throwing it into the air before firing another Fire Dragon's Roar directly at it, completely destroying it as it was turned to ashes._

 _Everyone merely looked at this with wide comical eyes, before Natsu gritted her teeth in rage._

 _"F**K THAT R.G.R OR WHATEVER IT'S CALLED! AND F**K WHOEVER MADE IT! I'M GOING HOME!" Natsu shouted as she now marched away from the wrecked store and the others, as she was going to go home, lock herself in her house, and wait there until she is turned back to normal, leaving everyone else as they remained wide eyed from Natsu destroying the thing._

"…I'll just set up another link now." Observer broke the small silent that was in the guild after seeing the other Natsu evaporating the G.R.G in anger.

"Yes please." Natsu muttered from his curled ball state, hoping the next timeline won't show him being humiliated or violated in some way like that.

 **There we go, chapter done! So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to blow up Paris? Let me know.**

 **And for "thehappy" I hoped you enjoyed me using the G.R.G you made for this. Sorry that your versions didn't physically make an appearance, but it will be more likely in a future timeline, so have no fear!**

 **Oh and sorry for having the male-turned-female Natsu incinerating the G.R.G, but I'm sure your version of Fairy Tail can easily make another one, heh.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	53. The Future Team Pt 1

**Greetings everyone. It is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty Three: The Future Team Pt. 1**

"It's okay Natsu, it's over now." Lisanna tried to comfort the still horrified and somewhat violated Natsu, who was still curled up in a ball after seeing his other version turned into a woman and being hit on by many men.

She wasn't the only one trying to cheer up the traumatized Fire Dragon Slayer, as Erza, Lucy, and Mira also tried to aid in cheering up the pink haired male from the timeline they just witnessed, as the four women were closest to him to help.

The other guys though merely snickered from seeing the still scared Natsu, as they found the whole thing hilarious in their opinion. Granted, the guys who saw their other selves be turned into women by the unknown device that the alternate Erza had were still a bit upset that had happened to them, seeing the other version of Natsu being put through being ogled and hit on by perverts got that anger to be forgotten for the time being.

"Why me?" Natsu stuttered a little with anime tears streaming down his face, as he tried to forget the memories of seeing his alternate self being put through that, "Why couldn't it have been Ice Stripper or something?"

Observer merely had a deadpanned stare on his face as he finished channeling the energy into the blue smoke. The living constellation didn't understand why the Fire Dragon Slayer was so traumatized from seeing his other self go through what he, uh she, did. They've seen much worse alternate timelines, yet he hasn't react this badly to them like this.

"…The link is set," Observer broke the silence that filled the halls, getting everyone's, including Natsu and the four girls trying to cheer him up, attention, "Get ready mortals."

"Please let it be a better timeline." Natsu muttered to himself, which didn't go unnoticed by Lucy, Erza, Mira, and Lisanna, as the four women merely shook their heads in amusement from this.

No other words were said at the moment as the blue smoke started to show them all another alternate timeline once again.

 _Deep within a forest, a large building was spotted in a large clearing of the woods. The building looked like a large mansion, with flags of a Dark guild symbol hanged over its walls or waving by the wind. At the large entrance two large dark wizard guards were spotted as they kept an eye out in case of intruders._

 _Not far from this however, hiding in the bushes and behind the trees, a small group of four people was present as they eyed the entrance and the guards._

 _The first one looked to be a woman around seventeen years old. She had long pink colored hair with a few strands of red in it that went down her back, and had black colored eyes. She wore silver armored gloves and boots, and also wore a white sleeveless shirt and a blue colored skirt that hugged her impressive figure. On her waist was a sword that was ready for its owner to draw it out when the time came for battle. Last but not least, a pink colored Fairy Tail symbol was on her left shoulder._

 _The next one was also a woman around the same age who was currently lying down on the ground behind the other three snoring away while she slept… for some reason. She also had long pink colored hair that went down to her back, and if her eyes were opened, one would see them to be brown colored. She wore an attire that a certain Fairy Tail Celestial Spirit Mage used to wear years ago, but instead of blue, it was pink in color, which also showed off and hugged her rather curvy body. She also wore silver gauntlets and boots also, and a metallic whip was strapped to her waist. A yellow colored Fairy Tail symbol was also located on her right thigh._

 _Another of the group was a lean muscular seventeen year old male who, unlike the other two, wore a heavy dark bluish colored armor that covered his entire body aside from his head, which showed his wild and spiky white colored hair and blue colored eyes, as well as his somewhat pale skin. On his back was a large sword which was black in color with blue symbols on the blade of it. On the armor on his left side of his chest the Fairy Tail symbol could be seen, being a bright blue color in contrast to the dark blue color of his armor._

 _And last but not least was another lean muscular male that was sixteen years old. He had wild and somewhat spiky blonde hair that went to his chin, and also had black colored eyes. He wore a sleeveless dark blue colored shirt, and had a small yet armored silver shoulder pad on his left shoulder, as well as wearing black colored baggy pants. He also wore black colored boots with a dark silver outline on them. On his back was a massive sword that seemed to be around the same size as him. And finally, a light green colored Fairy Tail symbol could be seen on his left shoulder._

Everyone blinked in confusion when they saw the group of four, though they were surprised when they noticed the Fairy Tail guild marks on them also.

"Who are these guys?" Gray questioned, curious as to whom these four were. Yet for some reason the Ice Maker Mage couldn't help but notice the two pink haired women and the white haired young man seemed to be somewhat familiar for some reason.

"They're Fairy Tail Mages clearly." Macao replied to the still shirtless young man, who glared at the older dark blue haired man from his words.

"You know what I mean." Gray responded back.

"Huh, the white haired guy looks like Natsu a little bit." Cana noticed. Other than the eye and hair color, as well as the armor and how the hair was a bit wilder, the guy looked like Natsu to a certain extent.

This got Natsu to be interested a little, as he blinked in confusion from hearing Cana's words. Why would the heavy armored guy look like him though?

 _"Alright," The white haired male started to say, as he continued to observe the two guards guarding the entrance to the large building, "We have successfully located the Dark guild's base of operation, and now we need to find a way to get pass the two guards and get inside the building."_

 _The pink haired woman next to him who wasn't sleeping and the blonde guy turned to look at the white haired male in confusion._

 _"Uh… yeah, we knew that Daron. I don't know why you said that out loud." The pink haired woman told the now identified Daron._

 _"Yeah, we were with you when all of that happened." The blonde male responded to the slightly older male, who turned to look at them with a smile on his face._

 _"Oh that was just for the readers who may be curious as to how we got to this point." Daron replied to his two teammates, who merely looked at him with a blank stare._

 _"I don't think they care to be honest." The blonde sword wielding young man replied back to the armored white haired male._

 _"…Yeah probably." Daron replied back as he looked back at the two guards blocking the entrance to the Dark guild's base._

The guild blinked in complete confusion as they all had no idea what the Daton guy was talking about.

"What was he talking about?" Elfman questioned, finding the confusion to this not manly at all. He liked it better when something made sense or that he at least understood it.

"As if we would know the answer to that." Laxus responded to the white haired large male.

Everyone, despite their confusion, looked back to the blue smoke showing the other alternate world once more.

 _"…What are you two talking about?" The still awake mostly pink haired female questioned the two males before her, having no idea what they were going on about._

 _"Don't worry about it Maria," Daron told his now identified sister, as he looked back at the two guards for another moment before turning his attention to the younger blonde male next to him, "Karios, do you think you can do something for us to get passed them?"_

 _"Of course, I can do something like that easily." The now named Karois replied back to the white haired male, who smiled widely at this._

 _"Great!" Daron exclaimed happily, "Now get to it-."_

 _"I don't like sneaking around though." Karios interrupted the older male, who, along with Maria, blinked in confusion from his words._

 _"…Why not?" Daron questioned with puzzlement, "How else would you get pass them?"_

 _"Well I could just kill them real quick." Karios replied with a large smile on his face, finding that option way more easily and fun to do._

"What?!" Nearly everyone shouted as they heard those words come out of the Karios guy's mouth. Did this guy, who is a Fairy Tail member, just suggested to kill the Dark Mages?!

"Why would he want to do that?! That's not what Fairy Tail does!" Erza shouted, not liking this guy already.

"We can't say that for certain," Makarov spoke up to say, getting everyone to look at the small old Guild Master with slightly confusion, "Remember, this is an alternate timeline. For all we know, the Fairy Tail of that world might not have the rule against killing." After all, the old man figured the guy wouldn't make the suggestion if he knew it would land him into trouble with the guild of that world. Considering the kinds of timelines they have witnessed, it would be no surprising if this was the case.

Everyone in the guild hall calmed down from hearing this, as they figured that might be a possibility. However, many of them were still unease by it though, still not liking the idea of someone from Fairy Tail killing an enemy if it could be avoided.

 _Daron and Maria merely gave their friend a deadpanned stare from his suggestion._

 _"I don't see why we need to kill them if we can just easily sneak pass them." Maria told Karios, who merely sighed from seeing the two not liking his idea._

 _"Fine… I won't kill them." The blonde sword wielder responded back to them, getting the white haired male and the mostly pink haired woman to smile from this._

 _Karios, slowly getting closer to the entrance and the two guards from their hiding spot in the bushes and behind the trees, put his right hand out before focusing on his magic to use ability suited for getting pass them without problem._

 _And before they knew it, the two guards suddenly froze completely in place, whatever stance they were in unmoving, like they were frozen in ice without it actually being in ice._

 _Both Daron and Maria turned to look at their comrade in confusion._

 _"What did you do to them?" Maria asked Karios, who merely smirked as he looked at his two teammates once again._

 _"I froze their time. We should be able to walk pass them now." The blonde sword wielder explained to them._

"Time Magic?" Lucy spoke with a bit of surprised.

"It seems to be that way." Mira replied back to the blonde, seeing no reason to believe it was not time related.

Gray widened his eyes a little before becoming a bit sadden, as he recalled Ultear using this magic as well, before remembering her fate which got him to become saddened. Wherever she was, the Ice Maker Mage hoped she was living the remaining time of her life in peace.

 _"Will they be okay?" Daron questioned, knowing how dangerous Karios's Time Magic can be, considering who his mother was._

 _"Of course, the effects should wear off in the next five minutes, so we should hurry and make our way pass them." Karios told the white haired male and mostly pink haired woman._

 _Since the three were focus on one another and their conversation, they didn't notice the other pink haired woman waking up as she let out a rather adorable yawn, before rubbing her eyes for a moment to get the sleep out of them._

 _"Alright then," Maria started to say to the two males next to her, oblivious to her other sister waking up, "I'll wake up Layla from her nap and then we'll-."_

 _She was interrupted as the other woman then started to yell out, which got the three to jump in shock, startled by the sudden yell from the pink haired woman before she slammed her fists together, getting them to be set alit with a dark green fire._

 _"Alright guys I'm rested up and ready to go, let's do this!" She exclaimed with a smirk on her face._

 _And before any of the three could do anything to react or to stop her, the woman then charged right out of the bushes and trees and right towards the entrance and the frozen guards._

 _"LAYLAAAAAAAAAAA DRAGNEEEEEEEAAAAALLLL!" The woman shouted her name like a battle cry as she charged head first into the base._

 _The other three were forced to watch as they saw Layla bulldoze the two poor frozen Dark Mages into the ground, her dark green flame a lit fists literally caving in their skulls, killing them instantly. She also smash through the entrance into pieces, as well as the walls surrounding it as well as she entered into the building, all without slowing down at all._

 _"…So much for sneaking." Maria muttered, as the other two nodded in agreement, before they also charged into the building, seeing that staying low was out the window._

Everyone froze when they heard the pink haired woman shouting her name out loud and how they saw her kill the frozen guards without a care in the world, as Natsu, and Lucy blushed greatly and nervously when they figured out the connection of the other woman due to her name and her attire.

A few of the other women merely glared at the blonde, not happy that only she seemed to have gotten together and had a kid with Natsu in this other future timeline.

 **In case anyone's wondering, it's not just Nalu, so don't worry for those who can't stand solely NaLu. Maria and Daron may ring a few bells to some of you… if I'm under the assumption some of you have seen my "Children of the Future" story.**

 **Anyway, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	54. The Future Team Pt 2

**Hello everyone it is I once more with another chapter for you all to groan at in annoyance and hatred.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty Four: The Future Team Pt. 2**

Other than the somewhat jealous glares some of the women, like Erza and Mira for example, were sending to Lucy who was oblivious to it all due to her blushing and surprised that she ended up having a kid with Natsu in yet another timeline, no one shouted or said anything to disturbed the silence as they all continued to watch the other timeline once more.

 _Entering the now under siege building, Maria, Daron, and Karios merely looked around with deadpanned stares as they saw the corpses of the Dark guild literally the now burning hallways._

 _Not in a rush at the moment, the three continued to walk through the now ruined building, finding more bodies of the dark wizards. Some of them were on fire due to Layla using her Fel Fire to roast the criminals alive, while others were thankfully given a more clean death… or as clean as you can get when someone rammed their fist into one's skull that is._

 _"Layla sure went wild." Daron muttered, getting a nod from both Maria and Karios. Layla must have been completely filled with energy from her nap for her to cause this much chaos. The pink haired woman only tended to do this when she was full of energy._

 _Making their way further into the wrecked mansion, they eventually found themselves inside the large kitchen of the base, where more dead bodies of the Dark guild littered the floor. Luckily though they noticed a blood covered Layla sitting on top of a counter eating a piece of chicken with a nearby Dark mage who was still alive, just groaning in absolute pain from being pulverized by the pink haired female's fists._

 _"There she is…" Maria stated which was loud enough for the other pink haired woman to hear. Turning her attention from her snack she snatched from the Dark mage, she smiled widely as she waved at them with her free hand._

 _"Hey guys! I thought you all would never show up!" Layla exclaimed happily as she bit into the chicken she was eating once again._

"…She's covered in blood… and yet she's doesn't even care." Gray stuttered a little, a bit unnerved by this future child of Natsu and Lucy's willingness to murder the Dark Mages, who don't even seem that much of a threat compared to other ones, so easily and joyful.

"You guys think something happened that got her to be that way?" Wendy asked with a tone of worry, wondering if she was like this because something terrible happened.

"Maybe Natsu was just a crappy parent." Laxus guessed which got the Fire Dragon Slayer to break out of his blushing state as he glared at the Lighting Dragon Slayer with anger.

"What does that mean?! I'm bet I'm a great parent in that world!" Natsu exclaimed, trying to hold himself back from attacking his fellow Dragon Slayer, so he wouldn't anger Erza again.

"Well either you suck at raising your kid, or something horrible happened for her to be like that." The blonde man responded, not backing down from his claim.

"…Or maybe she's just like that as a person?" Lisanna guessed, having a feeling that it wasn't because of something terrible or being raised badly, but is just how the pink haired woman was.

A few of the guild member shook their heads in disagreement, which got the Animal Take-Over Mage to sigh.

 _"You took off before we could go on with the plan we had." Daron told her chicken eating sister, who blinked in confusion from hearing her brother's words._

 _"…We had a plan?" Layla questioned which got Karios to chuckle a little from her complete confusion._

 _"…Yes, we did. But you woke up and charged in without even letting us tell you!" Maria shouted at her, to which Layla simply took another bite from the chicken she was eating._

 _"At least I have chicken." She responded._

 _This got both Maria and Daron to face palm, while Karios merely looked at her for a moment._

 _"…Can I have some?" The blonde male asked._

 _This prompted Maria to slap the back of his head, getting him to let out a yelp in response before he looked at the mostly pink haired woman with the sword._

 _"What? A man's gotta eat when a man's gotta eat!" Karios explained to her._

"Yeah exactly!" Natsu shouted in agreement, while nodding his head.

"The guy does have a point." Gajeel also thought the Karios guy was speaking the truth with his words.

"A real man eats whenever he gets hungry!" Elfman shouted out loud for everyone to hear.

Hearing these responses from the three males got everyone else to sweat drop as well as having a deadpanned stare.

 _"…Anyway," Daron started to say, getting all three of their group's attention, "We should hurry and find the guild master of this place before they could get away. That is our mission after all." The white haired armored male reminded the group._

 _Seeing that he got a point, Maria, Karios, and Layla nodded as the pink haired woman then jumped off of the counter after finishing off the chicken she was eating._

 _"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Layla told them before she bolted out of the kitchen and further into the giant building._

 _"Layla wait up! Don't hog all the Dark Mages for yourself!" Karios exclaimed out loud as he ran after the pink haired woman._

 _Maria and Daron merely sighed before they too charged after their sister and friend._

 _"…_ Well at least they left that Dark Mage alive." Freed stated. Granted the one Dark wizard was in great pain, but at least he was alive.

This got the others to sigh in relief. Seeing how the injured criminal was in no shape to get away, at least the man would stay put before this whole thing is over with for him to be thrown into prison.

 _The Dark Mage let out another groan of pain, unable to move a single muscle in his body, before Karios then ran back over to him before thrusting his blade into the man's body, getting him to let out a loud yell of agony before it died down, the life leaving his body._

 _"Oops, can't have any of them alive." Karios stated happily before he went back to follow the three siblings further into the building while whistling happily to himself._

Everyone's eyes widened in a comical manner from seeing the blonde guy finishing off the defenseless Dark Mage.

"OH COME ON!" The guild shouted at once, getting Observer to flinch slightly from the loud yell everyone did.

 _A few minutes later, after murdering every single Dark Mage they came across even the ones that tried to flee like little girls, the team of four then arrived in a large room where many Dark Mages were present, including a woman who wore different attire compared to the rest of them._

 _The woman glared at the four with hate before she went on to speak._

 _"So you're the ones causing havoc in my guild are you?!" The Dark Guild Master roared in anger._

 _"Wait, that chick's the Guild Master here?" Karios questioned with puzzlement, as he turned to look at the three siblings, "I thought it would be different."_

 _"What do you mean? Were you expecting a certain person or something?" Maria questioned the younger male._

 _"Not really, I just thought that the leader of this place would be more… intimidating looking. Like someone who was a large man or a really fat woman, or something of the sorts." Karios stated._

 _"I guess you have a point there, this woman here doesn't look unique." Layla agreed with what the blonde was trying to say._

 _"True, usually a leader of a group of criminals or monsters would have some unique design to them." Even Daron jumped into the conversation, as he put his hand to his chin in a thinking manner._

Fairy Tail couldn't help but sweat drop from seeing the four alternate Fairy Tail Mages casually discussing while in front of the Dark Mages around them all. Do they have no sense of fear or caution whatsoever? Though, it was a bit funny to them to tell the truth.

 _The female Dark Guild Master gained a tick mark from seeing the four casually talking to one another, completely ignoring the Dark Guild around them like they weren't anything to them._

 _"ENOUGH!" She shouted, getting the four to snap out of their talk as they looked back at the woman, "You think you can just come in here, kill our guild members, and then act like we're nothing! You're sadly mistaken if you think that's the case!" With those words, the many Dark wizards around the four got ready to fight with grins on their faces, as the woman went on with a smirk, "No matter how strong you may think you are, no matter how fancy your magic may be, your nothing to us! We will crush you to dust! We'll hang your heads from our walls! And we will-!"_

 _She immediately stopped her speech however, as her eyes widened in a comical manner when she saw all of the Dark Mages lying dead on the ground in their spots, as well as seeing Maria, Layla, and Daron back to their conversation like nothing happened. She also felt Karios behind her with am amused look on his face. Slowly turning around, she felt sweat go down her face as she tried and failed to find words to speak._

 _"H…How…?" She started to mutter, as Karios merely grinned like a idiot at her with a hand on his blade's handle on his back._

 _"Age Seal b*tch." Karios replied._

 _And not even a second later Karios swung his large sword at the woman with a single motion of his hand, cleaving her into two, killing her instantly._

 _"…Well that was a load of sh*t." The blonde male muttered with a disappointing tone, finding this whole job too boring for him._

"…Who is this guy?" Bickslow questioned, noticing that he clearly used some kind of Time Magic ability to wipe out the dark guild in a instant, as it wasn't even a second for them all before they noticed the Dark Mages suddenly dead.

"A Fairy Tail Mage." Freed responded to his team mate, who gave the green haired man a stern stare.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." The blue and black haired replied back.

"I wonder who his parents are." Makarov wondered, as he doesn't know anyone in the guild who possesses Time Magic.

The small old man wasn't the only one as a few others wondered the same thing as well.

 _Seeing the disappointed look on the blonde's face, Layla walked over to the one year younger male before wrapping her arm around his shoulders._

 _"It's okay; it was boring for us too." Layla assured the blonde._

 _"You hogged most of the Dark Guild to yourself!" Both Daron and Maria shouted at their sister, who chose to ignore their complaint at her._

 _"I know this was just some lame Dark guild, but come on!" Karios started to say as he raised his fist in the air with an annoyed look on his face, "I'm the son of Romeo and Dimaria Conbolt! I deserve a challenge of my level dang it!"_

"HUH?!" Romeo shouted in shock, as everyone else widen their eyes in surprised from this new piece of information, "That Karios guy is my son?!"

"…Why is your kid so cool?" Happy asked the dark purple haired boy with a tilt of his head. The blue Exceed found this Karios guy to be way cooler than Romeo is.

"Also who's Dimaria?" Cana questioned, never hearing of that name in her entire life.

"Maybe it's someone Romeo met in this alternate world?" Levy guessed. Though that raised the question as to if Karios's Time Magic came from this Dimaria woman or not, or if Karios just happened to be born with Magic different from his parents.

No one had an answer as many of them simply shrugged, figuring this Dimaria woman couldn't be someone to crazy.

…Right?

 _"I know your pain Karios." Layla started to say to the blonde male._

 _"What pain?!" Maria shouted at her idiotic sister, who ignored the other mostly pink haired woman as Layla went on to speak._

 _"As a Dragneel I too wished I had a challenge worthy of my caliber. And it's not just me, Maria's mom is the Guild Master and the mighty Titania for crying out loud and Daron's mom wields the powers of animals at her disposal. So of course having such awesome parents would make up too amazing to have a proper challenge from a mere Dark guild." Layla explained to Karios, knowing that their father and their mothers were all amazing and really powerful compared to most things on this entire planet._

Erza, Natsu, and Lisanna widened their eyes in shock as their faces went red from hearing this, figuring out that it was them that Natsu's and Lucy's future/alternate daughter was talking about, while everyone else widened their eyes in horror for a different reason.

"ERZA'S THE GUILD MASTER?!" Everyone shouted in absolute fear. Some like Gray couldn't help but shiver in absolute fear from this revelation. The idea of the red head being the Guild Master was nightmare fuel for months in their eyes.

Even Makarov was horrified by such an idea. While sure, he would like to think that Ezra would do a good job, it didn't make it any less frightening for the old man.

 _Layla then let go of Karios before she smiled widely at all three of her teammates._

 _"Now then, with our mission done, let's go back and let out client know that we won!" Layla told them all, before she jumped into the air with a shout, "DO THE HUSTLE!"_

 _Daron, Maria, and Karios once again had deadpanned stares when they saw Layla dancing her way out of the room while singing about doing the hustle with a smile on her face, whatever that meant._

 _"…Are you sure she wasn't dropped on her head when she was a baby?" Daron questioned Maria, who shrugged at her brother's question._

 _"Let's just go." Karios told the other two, before he went on to follow the hustling Layla._

 _Both Daron and Maria merely shook their heads from their sister's antics once again, before they too followed after her and Karios._

"It looks like it will be a bit before they get back to their client," Observer noticed, before he turned around to look back at Makarov, "Is it alright for me to set up another link to another alternate world?" He questioned.

"Yeah… that's fine." Makarov replied back, albeit still shivering in fear from the idea that Erza was the Guild Master in that world, fearful of how terrifying she could possibly be.

Observer merely sweat drop at seeing the old man's reaction, before going to do what he was given permission to do.

 **Alright, chapter is done. Not too serious of a timeline, a bit more on the silly side, or as silly as one can get when killing bad guys. So what do you all thi-?**

 ***Everyone is hating on about the Romeo pairing.***

… **Well can't say that was unexpected, but…**

 **Do the hustle!**

 ***I proceed to do the hustle, leaving the area doing it while the song plays in the air.***

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	55. Against the Hound Pt 1

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter for you all to judge horribly once more, but this timeline here is going to be a bit different.**

 **Why you may ask, because this will not only have a character from "thehappy"'s stories, but this will show my characters from my other story "Battle for the Multiverse" that most of you don't give a crap about. So yeah, this will be a bit interesting.**

 **In case anyone who reads my other story may be wondering "Wait, but that story hasn't got to this point though", I'm fully aware. Think of this like a little future event that those characters will be going through, like how "thehappy"'s "Traveling the Multiverse" story had some chapters to take place further in the future than his main story has yet to caught up too.**

 **So anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty Five: Against the Hound Pt. 1**

While Observer got ready to set up another link to another alternate timeline for them to witness, a few of the Fairy Tail were still shivering in slight fear from the revelation that in the last timeline, Erza is apparently the Guild Master and not Makarov. The idea of the red head being in charge was nightmare inducing to some of them to be perfectly honest.

Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, and Erza however, were still blushing slightly due to finding out that in the other world, all of them get together and have kids. Romeo was still a bit surprised to see his own alternate/future son with the Dragneel kids also, though he wasn't as nervous, as he had no idea who this Dimaria girl was that the other him got together with.

"Hey Observer," Gray spoke up to the living constellation, getting his attention as he was about to finish up setting up another link to another world, "Pleas tell us that this next timeline we'll see won't have Erza as a Guild Master of anything."

"I cannot determine what kind of alternate worlds we can see; I explained this to you all in the beginning." Observer simply responded to the Ice Maker Mage, who hung his head down in sadness, as he wished that the constellar could just pick alternate timelines for them to see at will and not randomized.

With those said, the Celestial being finished channeling his energy into the blue smoke, as he turned to look at everyone else once more.

"It is done, prepare yourselves." Observer instructed them all.

' _Please don't let this next one be anything weird.'_ Some of the guild members thoughts to themselves, not wanting anything too out of the ordinary this time.

And with that, their eyes were set on the blue smoke, ready to see the other alternate timeline they were about to watch.

 **(Cue: "I'm my own master now" OST from MGR")**

 _Magnolia was torn asunder._

 _All around the city laid in ruins as a mighty roar could be heard throughout the now destroyed city. Buildings were either in ruin or completely reduced to rumble as the streets ran with blood. Many bodies were littered throughout the streets, with injuries as if some thing tore through their chests, or as if something bit them in two or more pieces. Never the less, the sight to see would be described as a massacre._

Everyone eyes widened as they saw the damaged city of their beloved home, seeing the carnage that littered the area.

"Magnolia…" Makarov muttered in horror, seeing the destruction and the lost of life from the blue smoke that showed them this other world.

"What the heck happened here?!" Natsu shouted, growing both horrified and angry from the ruined sight that lay before them all.

Another loud monstrous roar from the alternate world got their attention as they saw that transpired next.

 _From a wreckage of a crumpled building, three bodies were seen smashing through the wreckage as if something launched them back. Luckily however, they were able to land on their feet as they glared back in front of them._

 _The first of the three looked to be a familiar red haired woman, wearing what looked like some kind of heavy armor, as well as holding some kind of rifle on her back, a few scars could be visible on her body due to some of her armor being broken of by whatever had enough force to break pieces of her armor._

 _The second looked to be a familiar dark purple spiky haired teen with black eyes. He wore a sleeveless black colored shirt and black colored pants that had blood splattered on them, though if it was the blood of something else or his own is yet uncertain. He also wore dark brown sandals, and on his left shoulder a dark blue colored Fairy Tail insignia could be seen. Visible on his arms were light blue colored markings of them. On his back were a large sword and a unusual looking polearm, and on his waist looked to be a weird looking dark silver colored gun of some kind._

 _The last of the three was probably the most strangest, as it wasn't human. The most simple description one would give the being was that it looked like a humanoid constellation one would see in a star-filled night come to life._

Observer was a bit surprised to see another version of himself standing there in a battle stance, while everyone else were more surprised from seeing a familiar red head woman and dark purple haired boy.

"It's Romeo and Erza!" Happy shouted out in surprised, "And another Observer is there too!" The blue Exceed finished shouting, a bit surprised at seeing the three versions of the mentioned names.

"Hey… doesn't that armor the other Erza is wearing looked similar to the ones that one alternate world with those lizard things had?" Lisanna questioned, remember the one timeline that showed an entire city being wiped out from space. A few of the others couldn't help but notice the similarities pointed out by the Animal Take-Over Mage.

Erza however couldn't help but feel that something was off with this other version of her. Sure, it looked like her, yet for some reason she can't help but think this wasn't exactly an alternate version of her either… if that made any sense.

Romeo was also a bit surprised seeing the other version of himself, while the young Fire Mage couldn't help but notice how this other Romeo looked similar to the one that had him and Acnologia fighting that Void creature.

 _Both the red head woman and the dark purple haired teen were breathing hard as they tried to catch their breath, while Observer, not having lungs so to say, did not have this problem._

 _"Are you two alright?" The living constellation told the other two, as they nodded in confirmation._

 _"I'll will take… more than this… to wear me down…" The red head replied back to the constellar while taking in deep breaths to ease herself._

 _Another roar got their attention as they turned their attention back to the sight before them, as something then smashed it's way though the wreckage of the building that the three were launched though._

 _Standing tall around the size of a two storied building was a giant four legged hound-like beast as he let out a growl as he ceased its movement for the moment. Its skin was mostly red with black or dark brown scars or smeared on its large and long body. Its claws were completely black with blood stains of the giant blades of the beast's paws. The monstrous hound's head was mostly made up of its large jaw, which showed off its many rows of monstrous teeth that varied in size, with some being smaller or larger than others. An odd thing about this monster was that it had no eyes, with its head basically being its jaw alone. On its bard were many pitch black razor shark spikes that even had some mutilated civilian bodies stuck to them. And finally at the very other end of its body three extremely long and black colored tails with very sharp ends like spears were spotted as they hovered over the monster's body like a scorpion's tail would._

 _All in all, the simple way to describe the beast was as an unholy demonic monster from hell itself._

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Lucy and Mira shouted in horror and disgust in union, as many of the others were also shocked and rather disgusted by the horrifying looking creature, as it came from someone's worst nightmare and was made a reality.

"Look at all of those teeth…" Gajeel trailed off, seeing the many rows of large or small teeth that the hound-like monster had. It was disturbing to look at even for the Iron Dragon Slayer to see.

"Are the other Erza, Romeo, and Observer fighting that thing?!" Kinana exclaimed with worry. If they were, how were they still standing against that unholy abomination? And was the beast the cause for the destruction and lost of life in that other Magnolia?

 _"What's it doing?" Romeo questioned, seeing the beast merely looking at them without doing anything at the moment._

 _This would easily change as the large demonic hound let out another monstrous roar, showing the inside of its mouth as well as all of the teeth that was literally inside its throat also, before it started to charge directly at them once more, getting the three to widen their eyes from seeing the action._

 _"ROMEO, KNIGHTWALKER, MOVE!" Observer shouted at the other two._

 _He didn't had to tell them twice before all three of them ran or jumped out of the way as the large monster ran past them as it bulldozed its way through another building like it was paper, before it turned around as it let out another roar in anger from being avoided._

The name that Observer shouted didn't escape everyone, as their eyes widened with surprised once more.

"Wait, that's Knightwalker?!" Lucy shouted in shock.

"You mean the other scary Erza from Edolas?!" Happy yelled out as he threw around in circle in the air, terrified that another Edolas version of Erza was on this other version of Earthland.

Erza was surprised to hear this revelation. That was her Edolas version, or at least another version of her Edolas self? What was this Knightwalker doing on the alternate Earthland? And if that was a version of Knightwalker, then where was the other her then?

In fact, where was the Fairy Tail of this world? Shouldn't they be aiding in the defense of Magnolia to fight this unholy beast?

 _"Well it doesn't sound happy." Knightwalker muttered to herself, grabbing her AER9 Laser rifle from her back, getting ready to unleash another round of it upon the massive beast before them all._

 _"Yeah no sh*t!" Romeo shouted, which got Knightwalker to smile a little from hearing him swear a bit, finding it a nice change from other versions of Romeo that she's seen so far._

 _"We need a strategy," Observer as he told the other two, "Charging directly at it won't do anything but cause more harm than-!"_

 _He was interrupted when Knightwalker and Romeo let out a yell of their own before they charged once more at the massive beast that stood before them, with Knightwalker having her rifle in hand, and Romeo his sword. Seeing the two running at the four legged beast got Observer to harden his face with annoyance and anger._

 _"Foolish mortals, no wonder they keep dying off!" Observer shouted as he too had no choice but to run at the beast also to face against it._

"The other me isn't exactly wrong." Observer admitted, seeing how mortals tend to make foolish mistakes that end with their lives being lost.

"Hey!" Most of the Fairy Tail guild shouted in annoyance by the words of the living constellation.

Natsu didn't join in like he would usually do, as he was too focused on the fight in the other world to care about Observer's words.

 _The large demonic hound let out another roar before the three tails it had then extended and launched themselves directly at the three heroes like a homing missile to its target. Romeo managed to jumped out of the way before the second tail could hit him, before he then tried to cleave the tail in two, but sadly it only moved out of the way before it could retrieve the hit._

 _Observer also ran toward the large four legged hound monster, but then had to move to the side to avoid getting hit by the beast's third tail, trying to stab him through his chest. The tail quickly turned around as it aimed back at the living constellation once more, who again dodged it by managing to deflect it for a moment with his hand._

 _With Knightwalker, she continued to make her way to the giant beast, dodging the first tail that's been aimed at her before firing her weapon at the large monstrous hound, which only got it to roar out in anger as its first tail then tried to strike her once more, as she bent backwards to avoid being made a human kebob._

 _"F**k! This thing's hide is tougher than that of a berserkers!" The red head woman from Edolas shouted in annoyance as she had to roll out of the way to dodge the first tail from trying to skewer her once again. She glared at the beast that butchered or ate every living thing in the city with anger, "Just what is this thing even? And where did it even come from?"_

 _Shaking her heads from the questions, she loaded her gun again before she once more charged at the unholy beast, intending on making it pay for what it did._

 _"Come here beast! This is for this world's Fairy Tail that you butchered!" Knightwalker roared out as she once again fired her rifle at the large beast, who only roared out in anger once more from being hit despite being able to shrug the attack off, as the red head woman moved out of the way to avoid the first tail from trying to make her a human kebob once again._

When those words left the red head woman's mouth, everyone froze from what they heard her say. It took about a whole minute before someone broke the silence.

"That thing… killed us in that world?" Wendy muttered, a few tears now appearing in her eyes from learning this information.

She wasn't the only one as some of the other Fairy Tail guild members also started to have a few tears of both sorrow and rage from learning about this. That unholy abomination managed to kill Fairy Tail of that world?

Romeo though, while horrified and in fury from learning of this, was confused. If that world's Fairy Tail was gone, then who was the other Romeo fighting against that giant monstrous hound then along with the other Observer and the other Knightwalker?

 **There we go, chapter done. So what did you all think so far? Good? Bad? Want me to roast children over a campfire? Let me know.**

 **And for "thehappy", I hope I'm doing a good job so far with your version of Knightwalker, I know we just started with this timeline, but still, I hope you don't think it's TOO bad already.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	56. Against the Hound Pt 2

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred, whatever works for you all honestly.**

 **Anyway, we go back to the guild witnessing this other version of Romeo, Observer, and "thehappy"'s Knightwalker fighting against the demonic hound so they don't die horribly. Let's see how that will continue.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty Six: Against the Hound Pt. 2**

 _Romeo once again jumped out of the way of the second tail of the demonic hound as it tried to attack him once again. Seeing an opening, the dark purple haired teen rushed toward the large hound where Knightwalker was firing her rifle at the beast in an attempt to bring it down, though it was only making it angrier as he tried to hit her with the first tail again._

 _However, the creature roared as it, without, warning retracted all three of its tails back to itself before the large monstrous hound then ran directly toward the young teen, getting his eyes to widen before he managed to dash out of the way._

" _Conbolt look out!" Knightwalker yelled out, getting Romeo to be confused for a moment._

 _That went away when the younger male turned around to notice the large monster turning around as it ran back at him, its jaws wide open showing off all of its numerous teeth in its mouth and in its throat as it attempted to swallow the boy as another meal._

 _Before it could get closer to him however, a large blast of blue energy then slammed into the mighty beast's side, getting it to roar in pain as it went flying into a few nearby buildings, getting them to crumble._

 _Both Romeo and Knightwalker turned to see Observer standing not to far from their spots, as his hands were covered in blue energy as he looked at his two allies._

Seeing the other Observer unleashing a blow able to knock the terrifying beast into buildings surprised the guild, despite the current sorrows and anger that they felt from learning that this thing wiped out the Fairy Tail in the other timeline.

"Whoa! That other you can do that?" Wendy exclaimed in surprised as she turned to look at Observer, but not before wiping any tears that were in her eyes from learning of the fate of the other version of their guild.

"Yes, I myself am able to fight and use my abilities like the other me." The constellar informed the blue haired girl, surprising her and those who listened in to the living constellation's words.

Those who weren't paying attention merely continued to glare at the beast the other Romeo, Observer, and Knightwalker were fighting with hatred.

 _"Whoa! Nice work there spirit!" Knightwalker praised the living constellation with a smirk and a thumbs up, finding the attack to be effective against the monster they face._

 _"We're not done yet mortal." Observer stated, as a roar immediately followed suit, grabbing the attention of all three of them once more._

 _They all turned around around only to be surprised by seeing the massive demonic hound getting back up on its feet once more, as it let out another roar that echoed through the ruined city for the three to hear._

"That thing is still standing?!" Freed exclaimed in shock. From an attack that it received, it should be taken care of, or at least seem more damaged.

Everyone couldn't help but be worried for the Romeo, Observer, and Knightwalker as they saw the beast get back up from the attack like it was nothing. Just what in all of earthland was that thing?

 _"Dang it! No matter what we throw at it, it just keeps getting back up!" Romeo exclaimed in anger. The three of them were doing everything they could think of, yet the monster won't stay down._

 _Knightwalker merely gritted her teeth in anger before she put her rifle back on her, leaving her hands free as she cracked them._

 _"Then we'll just have to hit the b*stard harder then!" The red head shouted out loud._

 _With those words said, the red haired woman's hands then lit up in purple colored lighting before slamming her fist into the ground, causing a large wave of purple electricity to be unleashed towards the hound, who started to run back at the three, only for the woman's attack to hit the beast, causing it to stumble as it crashed to the ground as it slid towards them._

 _Not going to let a nanosecond past by to waste, Romeo then took in a deep breath before firing off an large All Magic Dragon's Roar directly towards the hound, which let out another roar of anger as the attack slammed into it, causing it to go back and crash through multiple more buildings before a large explosion took place, getting the area the beast finished being crashed into to be covered by smoke._

"Whoa!" Everyone yelled out in surprised.

"That Knightwalker knows magic?!" Erza exclaimed in surprised, knowing that those from Edolas couldn't use magic from their bodies, which was why they tried to hijack Earthland's own magic for themselves.

"And what magic did the other me just fired off?!" Romeo also asked loudly, as the other him didn't name his attack as he unleashed it.

Though to him, as well as a few others, it kind of looked like an attack a Dragon Slayer would use. But if this other Romeo was a Dragon Slayer, what element does he use?

 _The three stood still for a moment to see if the beast would get back up, only for three sharp ended tails to fire off from the smoke, getting the three heroes to widen their eyes in shock._

 _"MOVE!" Observer shouted._

 _"Don't have to tell me twice!" Romeo yelled back to the living constellation._

 _The dark purple haired young teen, the red haired Gear, and the constellar jumped out of the way of the three tails that extended out from the beast in the smoke._

 _"Hah! You missed!" Knightwalker mocked as she had a grin on her face._

 _However that went away when her head turned around only to see the large demonic hound emerged from the smoke as it had its jaw wide open right behind her, showing all of its distorted teeth from its mouth and the teeth coming out of its throat._

 _"OH F**K NOT AGAIN-!" Knightwalker started too shouted, realizing what was about to happen…_

 _…As the beast then shut its mouth down on the red head woman, horrifying Romeo and shocking Observer._

The Fairy Tail guild were once more horrified from what they just witnessed. The Knightwalker of that world was just swallowed whole!

"No!" Erza shouted out in both fear and worried, fearing that the other Edolas version of the red head woman was now hound food.

No one else managed to say anything, too shocked by the whole battle they were watching through the blue smoke.

 _"NO! YOU SON OF A B*TCH!" Romeo yelled in fury, grabbing both his sword and polearm, ready to charge at the beast for taking another life once more._

 _The hound growled at the two remaining threats to it…_

 _…Only for it to start roaring out in pain as it started to move frantically around._

 _Both Romeo and Observer were immediately confused when they saw the beast sounding like it was in pain as he then ran around the ruined city, smashing its way through building after building, as if it was trying to shake something off or something._

 _"Could it be…?" Observer started to take a guess, to which Romeo quickly figuring it out, as a large smile appeared on the young Dragon Slayer's face._

 _"It's Knightwalker! She's still alive!" Romeo shouted with joy, realizing that the woman was attacking the demonic creature from the inside of it._

Erza's eyes widened with both joy in relief from hearing this, as everyone else were also joyful that the woman was hurting the monster from inside of it, where it can't reach to it.

Granted, they have no idea how the alternate Edolas version of the red head managed to survive through all of the teeth the hound had in its mouth and in its throat, but they weren't going to question this miracle!

 _The hound continued to run around as it roared in pain, smashing its way through more ruined buildings, completely reducing them to rubble. It seemed like whatever Knightwalker was doing inside of the beast was working._

 _But then the creature came to a stop, before it let out another monstrous roar. Leaving its jaw wide open, one of the monster's tails then extended before entering into the monster's own mouth, surprising both Romeo and Observer as they saw the sight before them._

 _The beast continued to let out noises of pain as its own tail reached further into its body, before the tail quickly started to pull out of the mouth..._

 _…With a shocked Knightwalker wrapped around at the very end of it, before chucking the surprised woman into nearby wreckage, getting her to cry out in slight pain._

 _A moan of pain emerged from her as she slowly got back to her feet, bleeding from her head and other parts of her body from not only from the throw, but from being inside of the creature. Although her armor was now completely shattered; only leaving her torn clothing that she wore underneath it. Thankfully though, her weapon and portal gun were still on her and intact for the most part._

 _"Sh*t… that thing knows how to use its brain apparently…" She muttered to herself, as she couldn't help but curse her luck, her armor was unable to handle the digestive juices of the hound's stomach, weakening to the point that a mere throw like she just took was enough to shatter it completely._

Natsu gritted his teeth in anger, seeing how even that wasn't able to take care of the monster. Whatever this beast was, it didn't seem to be completely mindless if it was able to come up with a solution to get the Edolas woman out of its body to cease harm to itself.

"Come on… please win!" Wendy hoped, clapping her hands together as she hoped that the three in the alternate world would win against this monstrous entity.

 _"Knightwalker!" Romeo shouted in worry as he and Observer ran over to where the woman was at, as she turned her gaze to the approaching Dragon Slayer and constellar, "Are you alright?!"_

 _"I'll be fine; I've been through worse than this." She stated to them, as she breathe hard. It was clear to both Observer and Romeo that whatever she was doing to the hound while inside of it wore her out a good amount._

 _Another roar got their attention, as they saw the four legged creature slowly turning around to gaze them as it let out another growl toward them._

 _Observer knew that it had to take this thing down in someway. At the same time, looking over to where Knightwalker was at, it was clear to the constellar that this couldn't go on. From what he learned from the red head earlier in the fight, her own world was currently going through a war at the moment, a war that can't afford to loose any of their members here._

 _"Knightwalker…," Observer started to say, his gaze not turning from the hound as the red head looked at the living constellation in confusion, "You said you had your own war back in your world to fight in right? Then you can't afford to fall here."_

"Huh? What war?" Lucy asked in slightly confusion, only in slight considering the current situation they were all witnessing at the moment.

"There's a war back in that Knightwalker's own Edolas?" Gray guessed, since what else would the other Observer mean by the red head's own world?

This puzzled the guild. If there was a war going on where Knightwalker was from, then why is she here in that Earthland then?

 _The red haired woman's eyes widened from hearing him say this, before an angered expression took hold of her face._

 _"I am NOT going to flee like a coward! I have to avenge this world's Fairy Tail from this bea-!" She started to exclaimed, but was interrupted when Observer turned his head toward her, an angered expression on his own face._

 _"THAT WAS NOT A REQUEST! IT WAS AN ORDER!" The Celestial being shouted._

 _Before Knightwalker or Romeo could say something, Observer widened his eyes, before a blue portal then suddenly opened up behind the shocked woman. The hound, thinking that they were trying to escape, let out another roar as it charged at the group of three once more._

 _Observer then shot out his right arm to the red head woman, before her eyes widened as a blast of air slammed into her, causing her to shout in slight pain as she was blown into the portal, both her portal gun and rifle falling off of her body from the blast of air as they crashed to the ground._

 _"OBSERVER! CONBOLT!" Were her final words that she managed to say to them before she was blown into the portal, as it shut tight behind her._

"He… he… sent her away…" Makarov muttered in surprised, as the other Observer denied the other woman the right to help them, thinking it was better for her to live than to fall against the hound.

"That idiot! She wanted to help them!" Natsu exclaimed in anger. There was NO way that both the alternate Observer and Romeo could fight against the creature by themselves! It was practically suicide!

 _'I'm right here you know.'_ Observer thought to himself with a sweat drop, before turning his gaze back to the alternate timeline with a serious expression.

 _Both Romeo and Observer managed to jump out of the way before the beast landed on the area they were used to be at, crushing both the rifle and portal gun into tiny pieces from its weight of its body and paws. The beast let out another roar as it turned toward its enemy once more._

 _"Great… now it's just us to fight this thing alone." Romeo muttered in anger, knowing that Knightwalker would have probably preferred to die fighting than being forced to flee like a coward._

 _"It doesn't matter, we'll be taking this fight elsewhere." Observer stated to the youngr male, confusing the All Magic Dragon Slayer._

 _As the beast roared once more, it started to charge its way directly towards the two. When it got closer, Observer let out another yell before a large portal then appeared behind both himself and Romeo._

 _"Come after us demon! We'll bring you down in the Makers' name!" Observer shouted, before he charged at the beast before him. Romeo, seeing that Observer had some idea of what he was doing, followed suit._

 _The two then jumped on the running beast's head, getting it to roar once more in annoyance as it tried to shake them off, before all three then ran into the large portal that Observer opened up, before it closed behind them as well._

 _Now all that remained was silence of a ruined city filled with bodies of those who did not deserve this fate, as the wind howling was the only thing that could be heard._

Before anyone could make a comment on this, Observer quickly shut the link to that world off, surprising the guild as he looked back at the Mages once more.

"I think it's best if we take a small break, don't you think?" The living constellation suggested, seeing how the guild didn't really had a break to relax or eat for a moment from seeing these alternate timelines.

Makarov, seeing how the being had a point, nodded in agreement.

"Understood," The small old man then turned toward Mira and Kinana," Can you tow make us all something to eat? I speak for all of us that would be appreciated."

Still surprised from seeing the horrible fate of the other timeline, as well as seeing the fight being taken elsewhere, the two women merely nodded back to the master, before they made their way behind the bar once more.

 **There we go, chapter done. The fate of the battle against the hound will eventually appear in "Battle for the Multiverse" in case anyone is wondering.**

 **And for "thehappy", I hope you enjoyed seeing your Knightwalker in this timeline, even if she didn't get to do the finishing blow like you wanted. I hope you still enjoyed it none the less.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	57. The Twin Sister of Jellal Pt 1

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter for you all to either judge horribly or think it's not too bad. Whatever works for you.**

 **This timeline was an idea from "thehappy", though the actual timeline beings to the author "InfernoDarkness" if I remember correctly. So to both authors, though I don't think Inferno reads this, but by chance if you do, I hope I don't screw this world of yours up that much.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty Seven: The Twin Sister of Jellal Pt. 1**

"Aaaaaahhhhh," Natsu let out a sigh of contentment as he patted his now filled stomach, "Now that was amazing!"

"Of course it was, Mira and Kinana cooked it after all." Happy told the pink haired male who raised him since he was an egg, as he happily snacked on a salmon that Mira was happy to provide him with.

Kinana, who finished grabbing an empty plate from Freed, was able to hear the praises from both the Fire Dragon Slayer and the blue Exceed as she blushes a little. In the woman's opinion, Mira did most of the work; she just helped out a bit here and there.

Seeing all of the guild finishing eating, relaxing, or a few of them like Erza helped cleaned the guild up a little, due to the damaged done from the timeline where Romeo and Acnologia fought against the Void entity, after seeing all the other timelines so far, Observer couldn't help but wonder why this guild was still more interesting to watch more. Was it their curiosity? Did they have a desire to learn about these other worlds to help their own? Or did they just want to keep seeing the alternate timelines out of boredom?

The living constellation would never understand these mortals.

"Ah… now that hit the spot!" Gray exclaimed as he too finished up eating his food, with Juvia sitting near him much to his discomfort, since she was a bit TOO close to him.

 _'Juvia will learn to cook better, so potential love rivals won't grab Gray-Sama from Juvia!'_ The blue haired woman thought to herself with protectiveness for her love, as she sent a glare towards Lucy, who was at the same table as Natsu and Happy were at, along with Lisanna. Lucy didn't notice this though as she helped cleaned up after finishing up her own meal.

Juvia looked back at her Gray-Sama with a lovely look on her face, while Gray tried to not be as uncomfortable from the love struck woman next to him. Juvia was not discouraged, for one day Gray will return her feelings, and she and he will have many children together. He will do things like keeping her happy and vice versa, and when she's in trouble, the Ice Maker Mage will go rescue her just like the alternate Natsu who saved her from the dark guild-.

Her eyes widened as she shook those thoughts from her head, remembering the timeline where the other her was kidnapped, tortured, and even raped before the other Natsu arrived and murdering every single Dark Mage that was involved, as well bringing down the entire building and the forest in the process. Sure, she imagined her Gray to come save her if she was ever put in a situation like that, but she didn't think even the Ice Maker Mage would go that far to murder people for her sake.

The Water Mage couldn't help but then turned her gaze over to where Natsu was at, with the happy pink haired male handing his clean plate to a smiling Mira, who had a small blush on her own face but went unnoticed by the Dragon Slayer. Juvia remembered her thoughts from after seeing that timeline, wondering if he would go so far here in their own world for someone like her, despite the consequences such as possibly getting removed from the guild. Would Natsu go that far even for someone like her, despite the two not really talking so much and how she loved his rival?

For some reason, that only made the woman more confused and even worried more than anything.

"I see you mortals are all finished with your break I assume?" Observer's voice broke the woman out of her thoughts, as she and everyone else turned their heads towards the constellar.

"Yeah, we're finishing up Observer." Lisanna replied back to the Celestial being from her seat with Natsu, Happy, and Lucy with a smile on her face.

"Do you wish for me to start viewing another timeline?" The entity asked for them, wanting to know if they were ready or still needed a few more minutes.

Everyone looked at one another, before most of them either nodded or shrugged, not really seeing a problem, as they can watch the blue smoke showing them the other alternate timelines from their seats. Seeing this, Observer nodded as he turned around towards the blue smokes.

"Give me a moment mortals, I will set up another link immediately." The living constellation told them all, as he begun to channel his energy into the blue smoke, starting the process once more.

The guild silently hoped that this next timeline they will witness won't have to be as dark or depressing as the last one. They were sick of seeing timelines that had them either killed or showed them as hurtful people.

It didn't take too long though as the blue smoke started to get active again, as Observer ceased his channeling. He didn't say anything, figuring that the mortals would have gotten the gist of it now.

"Well, here we go…" Levy muttered to herself, with a few like the Dragon Slayers managing to hear her due to their enhance hearing.

With that, the blue smoke started to show them the new alternate timeline.

 _It was a beautiful day for the city of Magnolia; people were going on with their daily lives, either it be by doing their jobs, hanging out, or eating out. All in all, everything was peaceful._

 _Well, the city was. The same couldn't be said for the guild in the center of the city._

 _Inside the guild, everyone was pretty much any outsider would guess as normal for the family focused guild. People were punching one another, people were drinking, and people were just generally enjoying themselves by whatever they please with._

 _Currently at the bar was a family pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer as he was happily eating his meal. Next to him to the right was a certain red head who was enjoying her strawberry cheesecake with a happy little smile on her face. Also sitting next to the S-Class woman was a certain green haired Gun Magic user, who was also eating her meal with content. And then next to her was a familiar brown haired Thunder God Tribe woman, who was simply reading her book with her usual stoic look on her face, though if one paid close attention, they would see her taking quick glances over to where Natsu was at._

 _On the other side of Natsu however, was a voluptuous woman with long blue colored hair that goes down to her mid back. She has dark green colored eyes, and has an unusual red colored tattoo on her face. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt, and black colored jeans, with her feet wearing simple white colored shoes. She too was eating with a soft smile on her face as she finished up._

"Huh, who is that chick supposed to be?" Gray questioned, not recognizing the woman at all. Neither did anyone in the building actually.

"She kind of looks like Jellal…," Lucy noticed, before her eyes then widened with surprised before a teasing smile appeared on her face, "Wait… could this be a female Jellal we're seeing here?" She finished asking with her teasing look on her face.

This got some of the guild, as well as Erza, to be a bit surprised. A female Jellal? For reason, that was a bit hilarious to the red head. So the alternate blue haired woman joined Fairy Tail then?

"Hah! That blue haired guy being a woman?! That's just funny!" Natsu laughed out loud from that idea.

"What if the female him likes one of you though?" Happy casually questioned to Natsu and the other guys who were laughing as the blue Exceed nibbled on his salmon still.

That got the men who were laughing to freeze in horror, as a few others laughed at the expressions of horror of the other males.

 _"Ah…" The blue haired woman let out a happy sigh as she finished eating her meal, "Now that was delicious!" She stated as she patted her now full stomach._

 _Natsu finished eating as he too finished his own plates of food, as he turned to look at the blue haired woman with a large smile on her face._

 _"Well of course it was Celeste! Mira makes the best food here at the guild!" Natsu told her, as the other three women next to the Fire Dragon Slayer made sure to listen in despite their main focus still being on their own food or book._

Mira couldn't stop herself from smiling a little from hearing the other version of the Fire Dragon Slayer saying those words. She felt happy that no matter what kind of timeline this world is supposed to be, he still enjoys her cooking.

The others though were a bit more focused and puzzled from hearing the woman's name.

"Huh, Celeste? That doesn't sound like a name a female Jellal would have." Gray voiced his thoughts, as he figured that if Jellal was a woman, he would have a name similar to his male name.

"What if this isn't a female Jellal?" Erza suggested, as the red head figured that even if this was another version of Jellal, the blue haired woman wouldn't act as open like that.

"If it isn't a female Jellal, then how do you explain the similarities?" Lucy questioned. To the blonde Celestial Mage, it seemed more obvious that the woman was a female version of Crime Sorciere's leader due to how much she looks like their own Jellal.

"Maybe it's a sibling of his in that world?" Lisanna joined in the conversation, thinking that if it wasn't a female version of the blue haired man, then it has to be at least a relative of his in this alternate timeline.

Erza pondered on this, as it seemed more plausible. However, if the woman was a sister to the blue haired man, then it must be a twin, since the red head doubt that this alternate sister of Jellal would share the same similarities like the tattoo and such for them not to be twins.

 _As Celeste pushed the empty plate further from her, feeling a bit full from her overstuffing of meals, she quickly turned around to the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer once more before onto the young man's arm. This got the pink haired male to blush a bit from his arm being pushed into the blue haired woman's rather large breasts. Sadly, this didn't go unnoticed by Celeste who then gained a smirk from this sight; before she went on to speak rather loudly._

 _"Natsu! I'm full; can we go f**k in your home to burn some fat off?" She casually requested from the now fully blushing pink haired male._

 _This got Erza to spat out her cheesecake from hearing the blue haired woman saying something so perverted so casually, as well as did Bisca as the two gained a blush from hearing that. Evergreen nearly dropped her book from hearing Celeste's words as the self proclaimed Fairy Queen also blushed._

Natsu froze as his jaw hanged from his mouth from hearing the supposedly sister of Jellal casually asking him to have sex with the other women near the alternate him able to hear. Erza and some of the women also blushed and were shocked from hearing the alternate Celeste suggestion such a thing so easily.

The other guys, aside from Romeo, simply laughed at the frozen expression of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer's expression, finding it hilarious.

 **Okay, a bit shorter this time around, but I will try to make the next chapter longer. To both "thehappy" and "InfernoDarkness", I hope I'm doing a good job so far, and not messing up completely.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	58. The Twin Sister of Jellal Pt 2

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you.**

 **Anyway, I shall continue to write this timeline belonging to "InfernoDarkness" and suggested by "thehappy" and hopfully don't screw it up so bad that the two would sue me for messing up. So yeah.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty Eight: The Twin Sister of Jellal Pt. 2**

 _'Why is it always me in these kinds of situations?'_ Natsu thought to himself with anime tears going down his face, after getting over most of his shock that this alternate female Jellal or some kind of sister of his coming onto the other him like that. To the Fire Dragon Slayer it seemed really weird to see a sister of the guy he doesn't completely like apparently in some kind of relationship with him in this other timeline.

Sure, it was still better than the alternate timelines where he was evil or when he saw the female version of himself starting to date his stripping rival, but it was still really weird and somewhat disturbing to see.

While he was thinking these thoughts, and while most of the other males were laughing at the pink haired male's horrified expression, most of the women were still blushing completely from seeing the alternate sister of Jellal casual asking to have sex with the pink haired male of that world.

"Does she have no shame?!" Erza exclaimed, finding it completely indecent.

 _'As if your one to talk.'_ A few others like Lucy thought to themselves as they gave a deadpanned stare at the red head, finding her shock to be rather hypocritical due to her own perverted nature, even if the red head would completely deny this.

 _"Celeste!" Erza exclaimed as she stood up from her seat, completely staring down at the innocent looking blue haired woman and madly blushing Natsu, "You can't just suggest something like that so loud and in the middle of the guild! Where's is your shame?!"_

 _The blue haired woman merely innocently blinked at the red head who helped saved her from her evil brother as she then had a sly smile appear on her face._

 _"You can join us if you want Erza, I wouldn't mind having fun with you too." The blue haired woman told the red head with her devious smile still on the woman's face._

 _She got the reaction she wanted as the red head's face completely went red from her suggestion. Erza tried and failed to find the correct words to say as she merely stuttered out shocked and nervous noises._

Many in the guild turned to look at their own red head, as they too found Erza blushing and in shock from hearing the offer given to her alternate self by the blue haired woman.

"That sounds hot." Bickslow stated, finding the idea of this alternate Celeste chick to be a good one, even if it did involve the pink haired male.

This got a large hammer to be slammed into the black and blue haired man's head, knocking him out cold with swirls in his eyes by a still blushing and angry Erza, as she used her Magic to equip the large hammer she used. Mostly everyone backed up a bit as to not suffer the same fate as the Seith and Eye Magic User.

 _Evergreen took a deep breath to ease herself from hearing the perverted idea, as she closed her book as he turned to look at the blushing red head, the smiling Celeste, and blushing Natsu, whose blush got even bigger from hearing the blue haired woman's suggestion._

 _"Titania has a point, you can't just blab out something like that in the open." The light brown haired woman tried to explain to the other woman, as Bisca then spoke up to join in._

 _"Evergreen's right. If you want to suggest something like that to him, at least do it so no one else has to hear." The green haired Gun Magic user told Celeste._

 _The blue haired woman merely looked at them for a moment before she spoke up once again._

 _"…Do you two want to join in too?" She requested._

 _"Heck yeah we do!" Both Evergreen and Bisca exclaimed with starry eyes, completely dropping from their high horse as they were being just as perverted as Celeste. Erza merely dropped her jaw from hearing the two casually agree to her idea, as Natsu now had steam coming off from his head from listening to this conversation about the girls wanted to go at it with him._

Natsu, Evergreen, and Bisca once again froze in shock and slightly horrified from seeing this, as the color had flee from their skin as their jaws hanged from their mouths. Alzack was also horrified that in this other world, his wife was with the Fire Dragon Slayer, as he merely glared at the pink haired male with his hand on his gun. Asuka wasn't paying attention as the little girl was still eating her meal happily, completely oblivious to the timeline they were seeing and everyone's reactions to it.

"Dang it Natsu! First Lucy's mom and now Bisca too?! How many married women do you plan on seducing?!" Elfman shouted in anger at the Fire Dragon Slayer, which snapped him out of his shock as he raised his hands in defense with his face still red.

"But that's not me! Those happened with the other versions of myself!" The Fire Dragon Slayer tried to defend himself, as he got more nervous from seeing the rather terrifying glare he was getting from Alzack, and even more so when he saw his hand resting on his gun.

"To be fair," Lisanna spoke up, getting the few men to look at the white haired woman, "It looks like this version of Bisca isn't married, and since she has no problem wanting to… uh… get it on… with Natsu, she must be dating him in that world." The white haired woman blushed as she tried to find the right words about the other Bisca and the other two women in the other world wanting to have sex with the man she loved- uh she meant cared for as a friend.

Yeah that was it.

This didn't stop Alzaxk from glaring back at the Fire Dragon Slayer before the man hugged his still frozen and horrified wife, trying to make sense of it all from what she just learned.

 _Erza turned her head to look at the two women next to her with shock by their sudden agreement to bang their boyfriend with no shame in their tones._

 _"You can't just agree like that!" Erza shouted at the two women, who merely shrugged at her, getting the red head to slump her shoulders from their action._

 _Celeste couldn't help but laugh a little from seeing the red head's denial, knowing that from past experience, the red head would probably be the most perverted of them all. And that's saying something when the blue haired woman herself was pretty perverted._

 _"Erza, you can deny all you want, but~," Celeste started to speak in a sing along tone as she got up from her own seat, her arms still wrapped around Natsu's arm pushing the limb into her large breasts, forcing him to get on his own feet despite his nervousness of this whole thing, "If you change your mind, you know where we will at."_

 _The blue haired woman then smiled at the pink haired male she was clutching onto, finding his blushing and embarrassed expression to be adorable._

 _"Let's go Natsu!" Celeste told him._

 _Natsu couldn't even mutter a word, still embarrassed by the whole thing as the blue haired woman happily dragged in out of the guild hall, as she hummed happily to herself._

 _"Wait for us!" Both Evergreen and Bisca shouted as they literally jumped out of their seats before running after the pink haired male and blue haired woman._

 _Erza merely stood there as she watched the now opened door that the others went though, as her own blush remained on her face. However, after a few moments later, her eyes widened as she realized they were really about to go at it with their boyfriend. So naturally, the red head did what she obviously would do._

 _"DON'T LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!" The red head S-Class yelled out, before she herself bolted out of the guild, running after the three other women and one male._

"Man, Natsu's one lucky guy." Macao told Wakaba, as both of the older perverted men saw the blushing and/or horrified expression from Natsu, Erza, Evergreen, and Bisca, with a few like Elfman and Alzack trying to hold themselves back from attacking the Fire Dragon Slayer out right.

"Yeah, it's like those other timelines where he as more than one girl with him." The Smoke Mage told his friend with a nod, who also nodded back, recalling other timelines like the one where Romeo also got his own little group of girlfriends.

"At least it can't get worse, right?" Gray questioned as he looked back at the blue smoke showing the other alternate timeline.

 _Meanwhile, not to far from where the Fire Dragon Slayer and the four girls sit at, gray was spotted sitting on a table next to Lisanna as he had his face laying flat on the table, with the Ice Maker Mage covering his ears while the white haired woman next to him merely seat drop from seeing him like this._

 _"Do they ever realize how loud they were? I could hear every perverted thing they talked about!" Gray exclaimed in annoyance, not liking how his rival and his group of girlfriends would act like that, especially Celeste. Like sometimes the Ice Maker Mage would think that the blue haired woman would even f**k his rival right here in the guild with everyone around if she was given the chance to do so/_

 _"It's no surprising Gray, I figured you would be used to it." Lisanna tried to comfort the dark blue haired male, as she grabbed his hand after pulling it away from his ear, getting him to look at the woman next to him._

 _"Honestly, I doubt I would ever be used to it. Like, why can't they keep it to themselves? You don't see me talking or bragging about both of our love and sexual life to everyone else." Gray told the woman, who giggled from hearing his words as well as his still annoyed face, finding it cute._

Gray's face warped into one of shock as well as horror, as he suddenly felt as if death itself was staring at him from behind. Slowly turning his head, he let out a small shriek when he saw the angered and overprotective look on both Elfman and Mira's face.

"GRAY YOU SON OF A B*TCH! HOW DARE YOU SEDUCE MY LITTLE SISTER?!" Elfman shouted out loud, giving off his aura that meant pain to the now somewhat scared Ice Maker Mage.

"Well… looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson." Mira muttered in a very terrifying tone, which got those around her to also be scared as they stepped back as she cracked her knuckles. This got Gray to be completely scared now.

"Wait! That's the other me tho-AAAAAAAHHHH!" Gray tried to remind them, only for him to then jump from his seat and run when they saw the two angry white haired siblings dashing right after him.

Lisanna herself was surprised from hearing how the other version of Gray and Lisanna seemed to be together in that alternate world. Sure, Gray was a nice guy, but her heart belonged to another.

Juvia on the other hands was frozen like a statue and horrified from learning that this other version of her Gray-Sama didn't end up with her but with the white haired woman instead. Was Lisanna a love rival after all?!

Natsu, despite his own shock and embarrassment from seeing the other him being in a relationship with Erza, Celeste, Evergeen, and Bisca, couldn't help but glare at his rival who was still running around for his life from the two angry and protective older siblings of Lisanna. The idea that Lisanna would end up with the Ice Stripper left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Observer," The living constellation's attention was brought to Erza, her face still lighten up like a Christmas Tree as she stuttered a little as she spoke, "May I request that you change the timeline please?"

The Spirit couldn't stop himself from chuckling a little from seeing her embarrassment as well as everyone else's as well, but respected her wish as he nodded back to the woman.

"I understand, relax while I set up cut the link off and set up another one." Observer replied to the red head, getting her to let out a breath of relief from this as the living constellation went to do just that.

Bisca, while still horrified, silently thanked Erza for telling the Celestial being to change the timeline.

 **There we go, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **And for "thehappy" and "InfernoDarkness", I hope I did this world of your correctly. Sorry if I didn't really do much with it, as I didn't really know what else to do in fear of screwing something up or making it much more cringy that I normally make something. But I still hoped you enjoyed it, but if you want to sue me for doing a crappy job, feel free to do so.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	59. Mothers to the Blind Pt 1

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter for you all to judge whenever you think it's alright or think it should burn in fire. Whatever you think is fine.**

 **The idea for this timeline was given to me, but sadly I can't remember who it was who gave me the idea. I know someone suggested this to me, so whoever you are, your idea will shine in this timeline, but sorry if I execute it badly.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty Nine: Mothers to the Blind Pt. 1**

"GET BACK HERE YOU SISTER STEALING B*STASRD!" Elfman shouted in rage, as he and Mira were still running after a terrified Gray, trying his best to survive from the wrath of the overprotective siblings to Lisanna.

"IT WAS THE OTHER ME! I DIDN'T DO CRAP!" Gray responded back as he ran around the guild still, trying to survive from being caught and beaten to a pulp.

Many of the other members of the guild laughed out loud as they saw the shirtless dark blue haired male running for his dear life from the angry brother and sister of Lisanna, while Lisanna herself only sighed from seeing her siblings act like this. Natsu merely glared at his Ice Maker Mage rival from learning that he dated in that last alternate timeline.

"Observer," Alzack questioned the Celestial being, who looked at the black haired man who was hugging his still horrified wife from seeing another her not only being with another Natsu, but sharing him as well, "Are you sure you don't have methods to know what kind of timeline we will be seeing next?" He questioned, as neither he or Bisca wanted to see a world where she ended up with Natsu again.

"No, I've explained this to you all, I can't determine what kind of alternate timelines we will witness." Observer responded, getting Alzack to hang his head down in sadness, hoping that the next timeline will be better than the one they just finished watching.

Not even a moment after, Observer finished channeling his energy into the blue smoke, getting everyone's attention, including Mira, Elfman, and Gray's, with the former two about to pummel the latter into a pancake if it weren't for the interruption.

"Finally, hopefully this next timeline will be better than the last." Evergreen spoke up, wanting to get the memories of her ending with the pink haired idiot along with Erza out of her mind.

A few of the others like Alzack and Bisca nodded in agreement, as the blue smoke started to show them another alternate timeline to witness.

 _It was dark out with stars filling the night sky high above the city of Magnolia. People were still going on with their daily lives, as it was not yet time for many of them to hit the hay just yet._

 _This was also true for a woman who was currently walking down the streets through the market, as she was checking to see if she needed to buy anything for her home for the time being._

 _The woman in question had dark purple hair that went to her chin, with a few strands hung from her temple and between her eyes, which were black colored. The woman had a curvaceous body that would make men drool over, and she wore a purple shirt, and white jeans which hugged her curves. She wore black colored shoes that covered her feet. While covered, on her left shoulder was the Fairy Tail guild mark, which was also purple in color._

Gray's eyes widen in shock from seeing the woman, recognizing who it was.

"Ur?!" The Ice Maker Mage shouted while stunned by the sight that lay before him. Some of the others turned to look at the surprised shirtless dark blue haired male.

"Ur… wait, you mean your former teacher?" Lucy questioned, remembering how Gray talked about her during the whole incident with Lyon back in Galuna Island a while back, though technically years due to many of them being stuck on Tenrou Island for a time.

Gray didn't respond with words, though he did nod to the blonde as his eyes didn't leave the sight in the blue smoke. Ur was alive in this timeline? But how? Didn't she sacrifice herself to freeze Deliora in that world? Or she did, but something else happened that brought her back?

 _Ur looked around the still somewhat busy street filled with people, as they shopped in the market place. The woman sighed from seeing how busy it was, seeing it was pointless for her to try to buy anything at the moment._

 _"Well, I guess I can wait for tomorrow before going shopping." Ur muttered to herself, as she started to make her way out of the market district of the city, knowing that her former student and many others of the guild would already be heading home to rest for the night. So, she will do the same._

 _A she made her way out of the market district of the city, her eyes wondered around as she looked at some of the nearby restaurants she was passing through, as she couldn't help but have a thought that brought a smile to her face. She wondered if Natsu would enjoy eating at one of these places?_

 _Before she could go on in her thoughts…_

 _"Ah… now wasn't that delicious Natsu?" A woman's voice got Ur's attention._

 _"Yeah, but you didn't have to go out of your way for this though." A familiar male voice also got the purple haired woman's attention._

 _Turning her head, the dark purple haired woman saw walking out of a restaurant not too far in front of her, was a familiar long blonde woman who was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a black bold H on it, and wore light red colored jeans, with both piece of clothing hugging her rather voluptuous body. She wore a pair of brown colored shoes as well, with the Fairy Tail Mark being on her hand in a yellow color. Her eyes were also brown in color, as he had a large smile on her face, as he held the hand of a familiar pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, though his own face was not seen, with the back of his head the only thing Ur could see at the moment._

Now it was Lucy's turn to be completely shocked, seeing the rather identical woman in the other timeline, however she knew who it really was.

"MOM?!" The blonde shouted in shock, which got everyone to turn to look at the Celestial Mage with surprised.

"Wait, your mom lives in this timeline too?" Bickslow questioned.

"And why is she with Natsu?" Levy questioned, seeing the woman helping the pink haired male of that timeline out of the building.

Lucy immediately got both worried and somewhat terrified, remembering the other timeline where her mother, who was still married, made a move on the other version of Natsu. He blonde hoped that this wasn't the case here again and was just her mother being nice to Natsu.

Though, how was her mother alive in that world? Did she never die from her illness? And if her dad wasn't around, what happened to him?

 _Layla couldn't help but smile at the pink haired male with her, her hand still not letting go of his own._

 _"I told you Natsu, it was alright. Like I said, it was my treat." Layla told the Fire Dragon Slayer._

 _Figuring that she would greet the two, Ur then started to walk over to where the two fellow Fairy Tail Mages were at. She started to wave at them with a smile on her face, knowing that Layla will be able to see her._

 _"Layla! Natsu!" Ur started to greet the two as she got closer, which got Layla's attention, as Natsu's confusion._

 _"Huh? Was that Ur I heard?" Natsu questioned as his head moved around a bit, trying to listen to see where the woman was at._

 _Layla had a soft smile, as she used her hand still holding onto his own to point where Ur was at._

 _"She's behind you Natsu." Layla told him._

 _This got Natsu to turn around his body like what the blonde woman told. It was then that his face could be seen, as well as his grayish/colorless eyes as he seemed to be looking around, trying to see what exact direction Ur was at._

"Huh?" Natsu started to ask in confusion, "What's with my eyes? They look different." He stated, seeing how the other Natsu's eyes weren't black like his own.

"As if we would know that, maybe you just have a different color eyes in that world." Gajeel responded to the pink haired male, not thinking much of it.

Others like Erza, Observer, and Makarov however knew those kinds of eyes, as their eyes widened with surprised, except for Observer. The guild members who realized what was with the other alternate Natsu's eyes couldn't help but feel either surprised or sorrow.

"Natsu," Mira spoke up, getting Natsu's attention as he looked at the white haired woman, who for some reason to him was frowning with sadness a little, "I think… the other you is blind."

The moment those words left the woman's mouth, Natsu froze with surprised, before looking back at the blue smoke showing them the other alternate timeline. Blind? Like as in the other him can't see anything? Was that why the other version of Lucy's mom was holding his hand, so he can move without running into anything?

"Blind…?" Happy questioned, not liking the sound of that at all.

"Yes Happy, blind, as in the other Natsu can't see anything at all." Carla explained to her fellow Exceed, who grew more worried and sad from learning that.

 _"Hello Ur! What brings you out in the city?" Natsu questioned… facing the wrong way as Ur stood in front of him, while Natsu was facing to his side._

 _Ur shook her head with slight amusement as she gently grabbed Natsu's shoulders before turning him towards her. The sudden action confused Natsu, but he smiled widely afterwards, realizing that the woman just corrected his stance._

 _"I've been thinking about buying some groceries for myself, but since it was late and how busy the market was, I decided against it for tonight." The Ice Maker Master told both Natsu and Layla, "What about you all? You know, other than grabbing something to eat from what I can notice."_

 _"Oh nothing much, Natsu hadn't had dinner yet, so I offer him to buy dinner. He was a bit against it though, saying I didn't need to do that." The blonde woman told her friend._

 _"I appreciated it, I really did. I was just saying you didn't have too that's all." Natsu replied to the blonde woman, trying to look at her. Since she was close to him and still has his hand in her own, as well as being able to hear her well, he had no trouble looking in the same direction where she was at. Layla and Ur couldn't help but giggle a little, confusing the blind Dragon Slayer as he tiled his head to the side._

 _"Oh Natsu, you can be too kind and polite for your own good you know that?" Ur responded to the pink haired male, confusing him once more._

 _"How so?" Natsu questioned, not getting it at all._

 _"Don't worry about it Natsu," Layla replied to him, as she smiled brightly at him, "So Natsu, do you have anything planned after this, now that your filled with food now?" She asked him with her smile still present on her face._

 _Natsu got into a thinking position for a moment, while humming in though. To be honest to the two older women, his position made him look adorable to their eyes._

 _"I tend to like to go relax on one of the hills outside Magnolia, it's soothing for me." Natsu explained._

 _Both women were confused by this, but hey, he must have liked doing it otherwise he would have mentioned it. Besides, he probably had Happy or someone else with him to help him get back to his house, since where he lived didn't really have enough noise or smell or anything of the sorts to help him navigate._

 _"Would you mind if we came with you?" Ur requested, surprising Natsu as he looked back at the dark purple haired woman, or at least he tried too, being a bit off in the direction._

 _"Oh, uh, sure! I wouldn't mind, it's better when others around with me actually." Natsu told them, as he usually had Happy with him to help him get him back home. It's hard to go back to where you live when there's no noise or the like to help him move around. It wasn't like a fight there was plenty of noise and other senses to help him out._

 _Both Ur and Layla smiled widely at this, before Ur grabbed his other free hand, which Natsu felt as a small blush formed on his face from the contact. Wihtout saying another word, the two older women merely started to take Natsu to the outskirts of the city._

No one really said anything, as they were waiting to see what else would happen before they make any more assumptions.

For Gray and Lucy though, for some reason they can't but feel like something would happen that they weren't going to like. They didn't know why, but they felt really cautious because of this.

 **There we go, chapter done. Sorry if I'm not getting the whole blind thing down right, as I don't really know how a blind person would act or do. Hopefully it wasn't too bad though.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	60. Mothers to the Blind Pt 2

**Greetings mortals! It is I once more with another chapter for you all to judge whenever you think it passes or if it sucks so much that it should be burn on the spot. Whatever you think is better.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty: Mothers to the Blind Pt. 2**

 _"Here we are Natsu!" Layla exclaimed happily to the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, who could feel the ground they stoop going upward, making him smile that they arrived at one of the hills on the outside of the city._

 _Both Ur and Layla couldn't help but smile when they saw the blind young man's large smile, as the two women also looked at the sight before them._

 _It wasn't anything much, as it was simply a large hill that overlooked the city of Magnolia, allowing the entire city to be seen to the two older women. While Natsu himself can't see it, he would no doubt at least imagine what it would look like. The stars in the night sky were much easier to see now without the lights from Magnolia to block them out for the three._

"I'm confused." Natsu broke the small silence that dominated the guild hall, as Lucy and Lisanna looked at the pink haired male they were sitting next too, while Happy was still watching the blue smoke showing the other timeline, trying to find a fish constellation in the sky of the other Earthland.

"Confused about what Natsu?" Lisanna questioned the Fire Dragon Slayer, not getting what was so confusing.

"Why did my other self want to go to the hill? It's not like the other me wanted to go on a hill just to see the sight, since he's blind and all. So why did he want to go to a place when he can't even see the view?" Natsu questioned. While he was sadden for his alternate version of himself being blind and thus unable to see anything, he still didn't see the logic.

"Well, the other you of that world did say he tends to just relax on the hills, maybe he likes it because it's quiet and no one else is around?" Lucy guessed, as her eyes were still glued to the other version of her mother holding the other version of Natsu's hand.

With Gray, the Ice Maker Mage was also focus on his still alive alternate version of his old teacher holding one of his fire breathing rival's hand. He still had a feeling something was going to happen that he didn't like.

 _Letting go of his hands, the two women looked to see Natsu walking up directly on top of the hill, before taking in a deep breath of the nice air before plopping himself onto the ground to sit. Not even a second later, he then lay completely down as his colorless eyes stared directly towards the night sky, even if the sight is unavailable to the blind Fire Dragon Slayer._

 _"Are you two going to relax too?" Natsu questioned with genuine curiosity without moving his head, hearing neither of the two older women moving from their spots._

 _Ur and Layla looked at one another, before they both smiled as they looked back at the laying Natsu._

 _"Yeah, we will." Ur told him as the dark purple haired woman then walked up the hill a bit more to get to Natsu, as Layla followed suit with her smile still intact._

 _When they got to the happily smiling pink haired male, Ur laid down next to him on his right side, and Layla then laid down to his left side, as they too were now staring up at the night star-filled sky above them. If anyone were around and paid close attention, they would notice how close the two older women were laying next to the oblivious Natsu._

This didn't go unnoticed by both Lucy and Gray as they were feeling a bit more worried and weird out from how friendly and how close the two older women of their teacher in Gray's case and mother in Lucy's case were to Natsu. Hopefully they were just over thinking these things.

 _"This feels nice." Ur broke the silence, as she could feel the nice breeze of the nice cool air hitting her and the other two._

 _"Yeah, I agree. This does feel very nice." Layla agreed with her friend, as she too though the nice cool air made things feel nicer. The older blonde woman turned a little so she could see the Fire Dragon Slayer next to her, "What do you think Natsu?"_

 _"Yeah… it is very nice. It's kind of soothing in a way you know?" Natsu answered her while still looking back up at the night sky even though he can't actually see it._

 _The dark purple haired and blonde women couldn't help but agree with the pink haired Mage, as they both looked back up at the star-filled sky, couldn't help but finding the sight beautiful._

 _It was silent for a few moments, allowing them to simply relax and enjoy the breeze and comforting grass they laid on, until Natsu then spoke up once more._

 _"Are the stars out?" He questioned all of a sudden, catching both of the women off guard for a moment, before they turned their heads to look at the pink haired male._

 _"Huh?" Ur questioned, wanting to make sure she heard him right the first time._

 _"The stars, are they out in the sky?" He asked once again, wanting to know if the night had blessed them with the beauty of the stars that lit the sky up. Now knowing what he asked, Layla smiled again as she looked at the night sky._

 _"Yeah, the stars are out." Layla answered him, as he had a thoughtful look on his face, like he was thinking of something else to say._

 _"Are they bright?" He questioned again, wanting to know more about the sight that he can't see._

 _"Yes Natsu, they are very bright." Ur responded to him this time with her smile on her face._

 _However, their smiles went away when they saw the Fire Dragon Slayer frown with a hint of sadness in it._

 _"I wish I could see them…" Natsu muttered to himself, or at least he thought it was just to himself as both of the older women next to both of his side managed to hear him._

Hearing the blind alternate version of Natsu got many in the guild to feel sorrowful for the other version of their usual happy-go-lucky Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu himself was feeling saddened by how his other self was denied the ability to see the sights and views that everyone else could see.

The guild couldn't help but wonder though as to how anyone could be able to live knowing that they are unable to see anything. The blind can't see the views that anyone else can, they can't see the wonders of nature or the wonders of humankind, and they can't even see their own family or friends. How would anyone be able to handle that?

 _Ur and Layla couldn't help but feel sadden by how Natsu sounded when he mutter those words. They could feel the longing in his tone to be able to see like everyone else to see the beautiful star-filled night sky, or to see everything else the world had to offer. There had to be something they could do to lift his spirits._

 _However, an idea then came to Ur. It wasn't much and probably wouldn't do anything at all, but maybe it would at least take his mind off of his depressing thoughts._

 _"Hey Natsu," The Ice Maker Mage master started to say, as she then grabbed his right hand with her own hand, which got the pink haired male to blush a bit from the contact of their hands before she lifted it up above them. She then pointed into the night sky as she spotted a constellation, "There are some constellations out that are visible."_

 _"There are?" Natsu asked, as Layla guessed what Ur was trying to do, joining in on the idea._

 _"Yeah Natsu," Layla grabbed his left hand with her own, which got the blind Fire Dragon Slayer to blush once again from the move, before she too lifted their hands up above them to outline one she spotted, to show him where it was at. Even if he can't see it, moving his hand around will at know in what direction it was at, "There's a large one over here in the form of a lion."_

 _For the next dozen minutes, both the older women used their and Natsu's hands to outline where any constellations they could find were at, making sure to describe them to the pink haired male to the best of their abilities so he can get an understanding of what they looked like. Since Ur and Layla were using their and Natsu's hands to outline them in the sky to help Natsu have a better understanding of the sights they were seeing. The whole time, Natsu's expressions went from curiosity to smiles, back to curiosity then back to smiles and repeat as they went through more constellations they could spot._

 _It wasn't until after outlining and explaining one constellation that somewhat resembled a peafowl did Natsu then went to speak about something else._

 _"You know, this reminds me of Igneel." Natsu stated out of the blue with a fond smile on his face._

 _Ur and Layla were surprised from the sudden mention of his parent dragon that helped raised the blind pink haired male, though they were also puzzled by the young man's words._

 _"How so Natsu?" Ur asked him with curiosity; as Natsu softly smiled once more before he went on to answer their question._

 _"Some nights after the day of training or whatever we would do, I would lay right on Igneel's side as he would tell me about the stars and how brightly they would shine. He would even explain and describe to me about the constellations that you both were doing with me just now." Natsu explained to them as his small smile was still on his face. While he can't visualize the old times with his dragon due to his lack of being able to see, he could still remember the words Igneel would tell him when he would explain and describe the stars and constellations to the young boy so long ago. Igneel was always so patient with him during times like that. No matter how many questions the young pink haired boy would ask about the star-filled night or any other similar subjects, the dragon went out of his way to make sure the young blind boy's curiosity would be sated._

Natsu couldn't help but smile at hearing those words from his other blind alternate self. Honestly it reminded the pink haired male of his own times when he and Igneel, after a day of training or hunting would sometimes then simply observe the night sky in peace, looking at the bright stars and constellations they could find as the red colored dragon would tell them what they were, even if Natsu kept getting the names of them wrong sometimes.

"Grandeeney would sometimes do that with me all those years ago…" Wendy broke the small silence, as she couldn't stop the small smile appearing on her face, remembering when her dragon would show and tell her about the stars that would appear in the night sky.

Levy, curious if Gajeel used to do something like that with his own dragon, turned to look at the Iron Dragon Slayer. Noticing the stare he was getting, the black haired male merely gained a tick mark from the expression on the smaller woman's face.

"Don't be ridiculous! Metalicicana and I wouldn't do something as stupid as that!" Gajeel told the blue haired woman as he turned away with his arms crossed.

Despite his words, Levy and those who heard him remained unconvinced, as they remembered seeing him with a soft smile on his own before Levy looked in his direction.

 _Layla and Ur couldn't stop themselves from smiling when they heard the pink haired male say those words about his dragon, seeing his happy yet soft smile that made their hearts skips a beat for a moment. They couldn't help but feel happy that they managed to bring up good memories for Natsu about his time with his dragon Igneel._

 _A yawn then got their attention as they saw Natsu sounding tired, as the relaxing he did and the calm atmosphere around them making him wanting to sleep._

 _"I'm tired, I think I'll just shut my… eyes for a…" He trialed off as he closed his eyes, and with that, his soft snores could be heard by the two women, who both put his hands down so he can sleep undisturbed for a bit._

 _Ur and Layla couldn't stop themselves from smiling at the peaceful sleeping Natsu, before the two older women looked at one another._

 _"Shall we join in?" Ur suggested to Layla, who couldn't stop the small laugh she let out._

 _"It would be nice to keep him company wouldn't you think?" The older blonde woman replied back to the dark purple haired woman, who nodded with their smiles still intact on their faces._

 _Looking back at the sleeping pink haired young man, both of the women leaned over before giving the sleeping Natsu a quick kiss to both of his cheeks from their respective sides of him, before they both then cuddled to the Fire Dragon Slayer as they too shut their eyes._

 _And with that, the three quickly feel asleep on top of the hill that overlooked the night sky, with the stars smiling down upon the peaceful three._

Gray and Lucy eyes nearly popped out of their eye sockets when they saw their teacher and mother giving the pink haired male a kiss on each of his cheek, which was kind of still somewhat horrifying to see for them. Sure, not as bad as the timeline where that Layla kissed Natsu on the lips or the timeline where the red spy Natsu had some kind of relationship with Ur, but it was still horrifying for the two to see. Everyone else merely had their eyes widened in surprise, or were snickering a little from seeing Gray's and Lucy's expressions.

Natsu himself merely blushed a little when he saw the alternate two older women giving the alternate him a kiss on both of his cheeks, even if the other him wasn't awake to know or react to it.

"…Change the timeline?" Observer questioned the shocked Gray and Lucy, who merely nodded to the living constellation, too weird out and scarred to answer him.

Getting the approval, the Celestial being started to cut the link off and set up another one to a different timeline.

 **There we go, chapter done. Hopefully that didn't suck too much for you guys. But yeah, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to sink the UK to the ocean? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	61. Love Rivals Everywhere!

**I'm back again, here with another chapter for you all to judge if you think its okay or if it needs to be shot to death. Whatever works for you.**

 **This idea was given to me by "thehappy" once more, so hopefully I get this right and not mess up too much.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty One: Love Rivals Everywhere!**

"Mortals, the next alternate timeline is about be seen, prepare yourselves." Observer, after a whole minute of cutting the last connection to the last timeline off and channeling his energy into the blue smoke to connect to a different one, stated out of the blue to inform the guild.

Gray and Lucy merely sighed in relief from this, glad that they didn't have to see the other timeline anymore. Sure, nothing really huge happened between the alternate blind Natsu and with their teacher and mother, but it was still awkward and scarring for them to see the older women acting all lovely and close to the other version of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

Before anyone could say anything else, their attention was turned to the other timeline about to be shown through the blue smoke.

 _It was a nice day in the guild hall of Fairy Tail; many people were punching each other in the face, drinking with one another, or were drinking with one another then throwing their mugs at each others faces. A few like Gray were out on jobs for the moment as well. Yeah, it is a good day for the number one guild in Fiore._

 _"Juvia, why are you looking at me like that?" Lucy questioned the blue haired woman, as the woman she spoke to merely glared at the blonde who was sitting next to her. Meanwhile Natsu was sitting next to Juvia to her left, too busy eating his food to pay any attention to the conversation that was starting between the two women._

 _"Juvia sees through your plan love rival," Juvia started to say to the blonde, as her glare hardened towards the Celestial Mage. The Water Mage then pointed an accusing finger towards the other woman, "You think you can trick Juvia with your stunt, but Juvia is not so easily fooled by your plan to seduce Juvia's boyfriend."_

"Gray's is dating Juvia in that world?!" Juvia exclaimed with joy in her voice, as her eyes turned into hearts from this discovery.

"Why do you assume your other self is dating Gray?" Lisanna questioned, "For all we know the other you may be dating someone else." The youngest of the Strauss siblings figured that with all the kinds of alternate timelines they have seen, it was not well to jump to conclusions like Juvia just did.

Juvia ignored her as she watched the other timeline with her eyes still turned into hearts, getting Lisanna to sigh from the blue haired woman's words.

Gray on the other hand wasn't too convinced about the other him dating Juvia in that world. He didn't know why he felt like this, but the Ice Maker Mage had a odd feeling that he was right to think this way.

 _Lucy had to resist the urge to face palm from the blue haired woman's accusations._

 _"Juvia, I'm dating Gray. Gray! I only see Natsu as a friend. Why don't you believe that?" The blonde questioned Juvia, who remained unconvinced from the other woman's words._

 _"You think Juvia is easily tricked? Juvia knows your after Natsu-Sama only using Gray to let Juvia's guard down so you can take him." Juvia told the Celestail Mage, who had to pinch the bridge of her nose from the Water Mage's assumptions._

 _"Hmm? Did you say something Juvia?" Natsu questioned as he looked up from his meal that Juvia made for him, as the woman next to him quickly turned around and smiled at her boyfriend._

 _"No I didn't Natsu-Sama, just go back to eating your food Juvia made for you." She assured him, which managed to convince the pink haired male as he went back to eating his lunch Juvia made for him, blocking out everything once more._

Glass shattered in Juvia's mind as her face warped into one of absolute horror from what she just heard and witness. Her jaw hanged from her mouth and the color was drained from her body. And if one looked closely, her soul could be seen trying to exit from her mouth.

Natsu meanwhile couldn't help but be both surprised from hearing that he's dating Juvia in this alternate world as well as blushing from learning of this fact. The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer looked down a little so no one could see his blush and embarrassment.

"…I mean… it's not the weirdest thing we've seen." Romeo stated after getting his own surprised, since it seemed hard to see that Juvia would go for anyone that wasn't Gray.

*THUD*

"GAH JUVIA!" Gajeel shouted as he ran over to the blue haired woman, who fainted from the shock and horror that she didn't end up with Gray, but also from getting with the rival of her Gray-Sama.

While the Iron Dragon Slayer tried to shake the blue haired woman awake, everyone else turned to look back at the other timeline they were observing at the moment.

 _Before Lucy could try to convince Juvia that what she just accuse her of wasn't the case like at all, a certain red head woman then sat down next to the pink haired male, getting his and the other two women's attention._

 _"Oh hello Erza." Lucy greeted their teammate, who looked up from the plate of her strawberry cheesecake, to greet back to the others she was now sitting with._

 _"Hello Lucy, Juvia." She told the other two women, as Juvia sent a glare to the red head, not trusting her to be so close with her pink haired boyfriend. Turning her head to look at Natsu, she was greeting by his smile._

 _"Hey Erza! Have you been doing well today?" He asked her, which got the red head to smile at his words, while Juvia wanted to hit her boyfriend from unintentionally luring a love rival in._

 _"Yes I have Natsu, thanks for asking," Erza replied back to him, before cutting a piece of her strawberry cheesecake before lifting it up with her fork as she looked over to Natsu, "Say Natsu, would you like a piece of my-?"_

 _"LOVE RIVAL!"_

 _Juvia's outburst interrupted her, and before Natsu could process it, the blue haired woman grabbed her lover by the arms before running off from the table and towards the bar, away from the red head and blonde._

 _Lucy sighed from Juvia's action as she face palmed, thus missing Erza's narrowing her eyes from Juvia's sudden action._

Many of the guild members couldn't help but sweat drop from seeing the other Juvia's action. Yeah, that sounded like something their own Juvia would do if she had a boyfriend of her own already.

"Juvia doesn't understand…" Juvia questioned as she sat up from the ground as she saw the action.

"You recovered fast!" Gajeel shouted at the blue haired woman, who ignored her friend's surprise as the Water Mage went on.

"Why wouldn't the other Juvia be with Gray-Sama in that world? Why would the other Juvia go for Natsu?" The blue haired woman legitimately wanted an actual answer to this. She needed to know why this ended up happening.

"Maybe the other you just happened to fall for Natsu in that world instead of Gray?" Freed guessed, as he didn't see any big reason for the relationships in the alternate timeline to have some deep meaning as to why they happened.

 _Natsu blinked on confusion as he and his girlfriend were now sitting at the bar, with Juvia glaring back over to where two of her love rivals were at._

 _"Uh… did I miss something here Juv?' Natsu asked while saying her nickname, getting the woman to smile and blush from the nickname he had for her. Sure, some would argue it was a dumb one since it only removed two letters from her name, but Juvia doesn't care. She loved it when her Natsu-Sama called her that._

 _"No you didn't Natsu-Sama, Juvia just wanted to sit with you alone." Juvia told him with a smile of her own, as Natsu then smiled back at her._

 _"Oh, well why didn't you just say so?" Natsu told her before leaning in and giving the woman a kiss to the lips, to which Juvia happily returned._

Natsu couldn't help but have his blush increase from seeing his other self do that with Juvia, while Juvia was still in shock from this other version of her not with her Gray-Sama instead. The others merely grinned from seeing the pink haired male's embarrassment, or some like a few of the women were giving Juvia jealous glares.

 _Pulling away from the kiss, their attention was drawn elsewhere when Mira came up to the couple from the other side of the bar, cleaning a dish she had in her hands._

 _"Oh hello Natsu, Juvia, what brings you over here? Need to order something?" Mira asked them, wondering if they wanted to order something to eat or drink._

 _"Nah, we're good at the moment Mira, but thanks though." Natsu told the white haired woman, while Juvia happily hugged onto the Dragon Slayer's arm with a happy smile on her face._

 _The white haired bartender smile widely at this, before leaning forward a bit towards the pink haired male, which didn't go unnoticed by Juvia as the blue haired woman's eyes widened in a comical manner a bit from seeing this._

 _"Say Natsu," Mira started to ask him, as Natsu tilted his head in puzzlement, "Maybe after my shift is over, we can-."_

 _"GAH ANOTHER LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia shouted, cutting the other female off before grabbing Natsu's arm and pulling him away from the bar and towards another table that no one was at._

Everyone sweat drop from seeing the Water Mage once more forcing Natsu to move elsewhere to sit and relax at.

"Is she going to keep doing that?" Wakaba questioned, seeing how overprotective the blue haired woman of that world was of the other Natsu.

"Who knows?" Warren replied back to the brown haired Smoke mage with a shrug.

 _Juvia was now looking around her and Natsu in a protective manner, like an animal protecting its home turf. Meanwhile with the Fire Dragon Slayer was confused by the sudden move once more._

 _"Uh… Juv? Why did we move again?" He asked her, not understanding the need to do that._

 _"Don't worry Natsu-Sama, Juvia will protect you from the harpies that are after you." Juvia told him, ignoring his question as she held up a frying pan she got from who knows where in a defensive manner._

 _"From the what now?"_

 _"Like Juvia said, don't worry Natsu-Sama."_

"…Did she seriously just pull out a frying pan as a weapon?" Bickslow questioned a deadpanned stare, not seeing how a frying pan could help her in fighting something.

"Where did she even get that from?" Elfman asked, seeing how the woman pulled the kitchen tool seemly from nowhere. Now to be perfectly honest, the white haired male was on the receiving end from a frying pan one time during a job when he was protecting an old woman.

Needless to say those things hurt like heck.

 _Before Natsu could question the blue haired woman once more about what she meant by harpies, two certain brown haired women were seen approaching the table where the blue haired woman and the pink haired male were at._

 _"Hey Natsu!" Hearing another voice, both Natsu and Juvia turned around only to see Cana and Evergreen arriving at their table, with Cana being the one speaking up. Seeing them Natsu smiled, while Juvia glared at the two brown haired women._

 _"Hey Cana, hey Evergreen, what's up?" The Fire Dragon Slayer asked with a smile still on his face, while Juvia wanted to hit him for talking to these love rivals of hers._

 _"Well Natsu," Evergreen started to speak up, grabbing Natsu's attention to her, much to both juvia's and Cana's annoyance, "I wanted to see, since the Bickslow and Freed are already out on a mission, if you are willing to accompany me on a jo-."_

 _"Uh Evergreen, I'm going to have to stop you there," Cana interrupted her, getting the Fairy Magic user to glare at the Card Mage from being interrupted, "I was about to ask Natsu if he can drink a bit with me, as I need a drinking buddy. So maybe you can wait on that job for a bi-."_

 _"STAY AWAY FROM MY NATSU-SAMA LOVE RIVALS!" Juvia interrupted and shouted before she once again grabbed Natsu before dragging him off towards yet another table that didn't have anyone else there._

"…You know, Lucy aside, I think the other women there might have a thing for Natsu in that world." Makarov guessed, seeing how the other versions of Cana, Erza, Mira, and even Evergreen seemed to be trying to get the other Natsu's attention and wanting to do something with him.

Natsu was surprised by this, while Cana, Erza, and Mira blushed a bit from hearing of this. Evergreen of course was more horrified than anything, remembering the second to last timeline they witnessed, with her and Bisca having a thing for the pink haired male for some forsaken reason.

 _Natsu was once again confused as he tilted his head to the side while looking at an angrier Juvia who was now holding an even bigger frying pan for some reason._

 _"Uh Juv? Is there something troubling you?" Natsu asked with a bit of concern in his voice, wondering if something was bothering the blue haired woman he loved._

 _Hearing his concern for her got a soft smile to appear on the Rain Woman's face, feeling happy that he was worried for her due to her overprotection for her Natsu-Sama. She turned around and looked at him with her smile still on her face._

 _Before she could reply to him though, another voice interrupted them, getting them both to turn to see Bisca and Laki walking up to where they were not sitting at._

 _"Hey Natsu!" Laki was the one who spoke first as she leaned towards the pink haired male, while Juvia had a look of horror on her face once more from seeing more of her enemies appearing to snatch her beloved away, "Do you think you can help me with something back at my place? It's something only you can do." The violet haired woman requested from him._

 _Natsu couldn't reply back to her as Bisca then butted in as she too lean forward to the Fire Dragon Slayer, much to Juvia's horror and Laki's annoyance._

 _"Natsu! You want to try shooting guns with me at the gun range? I'm sure you can learn a thing or two from it." The green haired woman asked him with a smile on her own face._

 _Juvia, having had it with these single women trying to snatch her loved one away from her, grabbed Natsu by the arm before making him look at her once more._

 _"Natsu-Sama! I heard this new restaurant that just opened up! Let's go try it now!" She requested from him, as his eyes widened from the news of food._

 _"Really?! Then what are we waiting for let's go!" Natsu replied back to her._

 _Not wasting a second, Natsu stood up, grabbed Juvia by the hand, before running out of the guild with a happy smile on his face. And if anyone looked close enough, they would have seen a really smug look on Juvia's face as they left._

 _Laki and Bisca looked out at the doors of the guild where the two left, before the violet and green haired women pouted from having a chance to spend time with the Fire Dragon Slayer being denied by the blue haired woman._

Alzack glared at the shocked pink haired young man as he had a gun in his hands, doing his best to resist the temptation to shoot the Fire Dragon Slayer with it, as Bisca was like Evergreen, horrified from seeing that she was not with her husband but was after Natsu.

Natsu felt a chill go down his spine as she sweated a little in fear, feeling the glare from Alzack aimed directly towards him.

"OBSERVER CHANGE THE TIMELINE NOW!" Juvia shouted at the Celestial entity, who turned around to see the distressed woman.

"Are you sure-?"

"YES JUVIA'S SURE JUST DO IT!" The woman shouted once more, getting the living concstellation to sweat drop alittle.

"Alright mortal, just calm down." Observer told her, as he turned around and started to cut the connection off and establish another one.

Juvia took in a deep breath, as she was now thankful that it was now over with. But she couldn't help but still wonder as to why the other Juvia would go for Natsu in that world.

What did Natsu do in that other timeline that got the other her to fall for him?

 **There we go, chapter done. For "thehappy" hopefully this wasn't too bad and was still somewhat entertaining for you to read. But yeah, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to ride a dolphin? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	62. Talented Youth Pt 1

**Hello everyone I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty Two: Talented Youth Pt. 1**

Natsu let out a breath of relief when Alzack ceased his glare towards him and putting his gun away, as the black haired man then made sure to comfort his green haired wife, who was still horrified about seeing yet another vision of her not with her husband but was after Natsu instead.

It didn't take too long for Observer to finish channeling his energy into the blue smoke, preparing to show yet another alternate timeline for them all to witness.

"The link is set, I'm sure you mortals understand what to do by now." The living constellation told the Fairy Tail Mages again once more.

As everyone turned their attention to watch the other timeline, a few of them such as Alzack, Bisca, Evergreen, and Juvia only hoped that this new alternate parallel world won't have anything to horrify or confuse them again.

 _There were people everywhere._

 _Already there were probably hundreds of people crowded inside the large building where the concert was going to take place. Standing before the massive crowd was a large stage with all kinds of tech set up to give the crowd a wonderful show. After all, this was the first time the Twin Angels would perform for their city, as well as another famous guest singer with them. Currently the stage itself was pitch dark, blocking out anything else that could be on it until the show starts._

"Huh? What the heck kind of place is this?" Cana questioned as she drank another barrel of her alcohol, not recognizing the place nor did she understanding why there were so many people inside of it.

"It looks like some sort of stadium." Levy noticed, at least that's what she think the place is. To the blue haired female, it looked like a covered stadium.

"But what is going on though? Why are there so many people there?" Gray questioned, taking a seat back down at his original place before Elfman and Mira tried to murder him earlier for the stupid reason of another version of himself dating their younger sister.

"Be quiet and we may find out." Laxus responded to the Ice Maker Mage, getting the dark blue haired male to glare at the Lighting Dragon Slayer.

 _Near the front of the crowd, a few certain individuals were seen presence as they waited for the show to start. One of them was a certain pink haired young man as he had an excited grin plastered on his face._

" _Man, isn't this exciting guys? It's been so long since they last sang here in Crocus!" Natsu shouted in joy, glad to see one of the singers he knows all to well about to perform for them all. The young man was wearing a simple red colored shirt and white colored pants with brown sandals on his feet, as well as a white scarf around his neck._

"… _You dragged me away from the beach… to watch a bunch of young people sing a crappy song?" A familiar long and spiky black haired male, Gajeel questioned with annoyed look on his face, not wanting to be here with so many people like at all. He wore a simple sleeveless black colored shirt, and dark blue pants and black boots. On his face were metal piercings all over as well._

" _Come on Gajeel, one of the singers is my and Natsu's little sister. Of course we would show up to watch them." Next to Natsu another black colored short haired man was seen standing to the pink haired male as he spoke. Unlike his pink haired brother, the man wore much fancier clothing such as a black suit with a black tie. He also wore black dress shoes on his feet._

" _Yeah, besides, you like listening to their music do you not Gajeel?" Next to the short black haired brother of Natsu was woman who was shorter compared to the others in their group. She had long, wavy, pale blonde hair that went down to her feet, and she wore a white colored sleeveless shirt. The pale blonde short woman also wore white jeans as well, with white colored sandals on her feet. She basically wore white opposed to her fiancé's black clothing, who she was holding hands with._

Everyone's eyes widened in surprised and slight horror when they saw two being out of the group they have yet to fully identify.

"Is that Mavis?!" Makarov shouted in shock, seeing the first Guild Master and one of the founders of their guild still alive in this other alternate Earthland. He wasn't the only one was everyone else were just as shocked from seeing the first.

"But wait, who's the short black haired guy she's holding hands with?" Romeo questioned, not recognizing the young man who seems to be with Mavis in that other world.

While many did not recognized the other male, Natsu, Elfman, Evergreen, Happy, and Makarov recognized the short black haired male, remembering seeing him back on Tenrou Island as well as being told about by Mavis in Makarov's case.

"IT'S ZEREF!" Natsu shouted in worry and anger.

This got the rest of the guild to widen their eyes in surprise and horrified from hearing this.

"Wait, you mean the Black Wizard?!" Lucy shouted in shock. If that was Zeref then why the heck was he hanging out with Natsu and holding hands with Mavis in that world?!

"Hang on…," Mira started to say as she was putting together what she remembered hearing the other version of the Black Wizard in the alternate world say, before her eyes widened in more shock, "HE'S RELATED TO NATSU IN THAT WORLD?!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in horror, as Natsu himself was the most shock from this. Why the heck was he related to that guy that was basically responsible for the rise of Dark Guilds and other horrible things in this other world?! And why was he seemly with Mavis too?!

The other Zeref also mentioned one of the performers or something being his and the other Natsu's little sister, so who the heck was that?!

 _Gajeel gained a shock expression before turning around so none of the others could see his face, as he crossed his arms with annoyance._

" _As if I would like music made by kids!" The black haired male shouted back at Mavis, who merely snickered alongside Zeref and Natsu._

 _Another voice broke the silence, coming from next to Natsu as the fifth person yet to be identified looked over to the metal piercing face man._

" _And yet you still came along." The fifth person replied back. This was a woman who has green haired in a bob with bangs cut above her green colored eyes. She wore a black jacket with belonged to Natsu, who lend it to her earlier. She wore light green colored sleeveless shirt as well as a really short dark blue shorts that allowed much of her thighs to be seem, with all of her clothing hugging her rather impressive body. On her feet she too wore brown colored sandals._

"…Who's this chick?' Gajeel asked with puzzlement, as neither he nor anyone else recognized the green haired woman.

"I don't know, but she looks hot." Bickslow admitted, grinning a bit from seeing how hot the woman was.

This got him to be launched into a nearby wall courtesy of Erza, who once again equipped a large hammer to knock the black and blue haired man out. Those who were next to the red head, merely back up slightly to avoid being near the annoyed red head. She acted like that due to hearing the perverted comment.

Natsu himself however found himself blushing a little when he saw the green haired woman. He didn't know who it was, but yet…

"Cute…" He muttered to himself, finding the woman to look cute as well as beautiful. Yet cute was the first thing to come to mind from seeing her.

" _I came along?! Your stupid pink haired boyfriend dragged me here against my will Brandish!" Gajeel shouted at the now identified woman, who didn't seem to care about the black haired male's annoyance and anger._

" _Well you're here now, so might as well enjoy your self." Brandish replied back to him with her usual stoic expression._

 _Natsu merely smiled widely at seeing his girlfriend just ignoring Gajeel, while Zeref and Mavis merely sighed from seeing the argument. Things will never change they figured._

The blush Natsu had returned and grew much bigger after learning that the other him is dating this Brandish woman in this alternate world. The others of course widened their eyes as they looked at the blushing Fire Dragon Slayer before looking back at the green haired woman in the alternate world being shown by the blue smoke once more.

"OH COME ON!" Makarov, Macao, and Wakaba shouted with jealousy. Why does Natsu always seem to get the unknown hot girls they don't know about in these other worlds?!

The others merely sweat dropped from hearing the perverted men act this way once more. It was just like with the alternate demonic Natsu who was with that Irene woman ruling some empire.

 _Before any other words could be spoken, a large speaker was then heard by the entire crowd, getting them to be quiet as they listened in._

 _ **"Ladies and Gentlemen, the show is about to begin! Please welcome the Twin Angels, Wendy Dragneel and Chelia Blendy!"**_ _The speaker spoke through the entire building, getting people to cheer, which included Natsu as he was more excited about to see his and Zeref's little sister._

 _Without warning, colorful lights then turned on onto the stage, giving it a lovelier look of life as two girls were then seen standing on the stage with large smiles on their faces. One of them had long blue hair that was tied into two pony tails, while the other had pink colored hair that was also in two pony tails. Both of them wore a white colored dress with skirts, each one had either a blue colored bow on Wendy's or a pin colored bow on Chelia's._

 _The crowd got wilder when they saw two of the three stars of the show appear on the stage, with both Wendy and Chelia waving to the crowd with their hands, with their other hands holding a microphone for each of them._

"EH?!" Wendy shouted in shock when she saw not only that she was one of the singers being present on the stage, but also that she was related to both Natsu and Zeref. She didn't know how to feel about that last part. On one hand she was related to Natsu, so that was cool. But on the other hand, she was also related to probably the darkest Dark Mage in history, so she didn't really know how to feel about that.

"Huh, Wendy's a famous young singer… that's neat." Laki stated to the others, finding that interesting, not to mention Chelia, who is Wendy's best friend, if the violet haired woman could recall was also a singer as well.

 _ **"And for out third and special guest, you know him, you love him, Romeo Conbolt!"**_ _The speaker spoke throughout the entire building, getting the crowd to cheer once more from hearing the name as well._

 _Behind Wendy and Chelia, the lights turned on once more as a boy around the same age as the two girls was spotted behind a bunch of musical tech, such as a DJ device as well as many other buttons and machinery, showing that he would be the one to operate the music for the particular song all three of them do._

 _Like Wendy's and Chelia's fancier clothing, the boy too also wore a dark purple suit with a light green tie, with everything from the chest up being the only thing the crowd could see due to the DJ tech and speakers blocking the rest of his body. The boy had dark purple somewhat spiky hair and as part of his music thing, he wore a mask that looked like a robot's face, blocking his face from being seen as well._

"HUH?! I'm there too?!" Romeo shouted in surprise, as he was only expecting Wendy and Chelia to be the singers with the third singer being some random guy.

Macao was silently crying anime tears in pride, seeing how his son was some famous musician in this other world despite his young age.

Though why the alternate Romeo was wearing the robot mask, who knows?

" _Hello everyone! Are you ready to have fun?!" Chelia questioned with a smile into the microphone to rally the crowd. This seemed to work as the crowd cheered for the there young talented people on the stage._

 _Natsu, Brandish, Zeref, Mavis, and even Gajeel got ready to listen as the crowd cheer got quieter so they can hear the three youngsters on the stage._

 **(Cue "LUVORATORRRRRY" By Reol Offical)**

 _Before anyone knew it, Romeo then started his thing with the tech at his fingertips, as music then started to boom out of the speakers and throughout the building for all to hear. This got everyone to cheer even louder than before, as the Twin Angels got ready to sing._

"Wait, they're actually going to sing in front of all of those people?!" Wendy questioned in shock. Even though it was the other Wendy about to do all of the singing and stuff, for some reason it still made the blue haired girl herself feel nervous even though it wasn't actually her about to do it.

"Let's see how this goes…" Lisanna muttered, as everyone's eyes were now glued to the other timeline to see how this goes down.

 _As the music went on, both Chelia and Wendy then got ready for their voices to be heard for the crowd to listen. They opened their mouths and started to sing._

Wendy:

 _ **Meter programming that got scored**_

 _ **I do not like "I love you"**_

 _ **bolt? nut? That's Bad!**_

 _ **The gaze war situation is dangerous to you!**_

Chelia:

 _ **Sounds shaking Please beat your heartbeat you know?**_

 _ **I'm going to drop in color on a flower mellow**_

 _ **I will make you SICK only verse KICK!**_

 _ **Hey, look around here, Give us kiss!**_

Everyone's jaw dropped from their mouths when they heard the raw talent that they just heard from the other alternate versions of Wendy and Chelia. Wendy herself was just as shock to hear her other self being able to sing like that. How could she be confident and not pass out? If it were here, she would probably hit the floor from the sheer nervousness alone already!

Romeo couldn't help but blush when he heard both of them singing voices, as the young Fire Mage looked over to where Wendy was and couldn't help but wonder if she too could sing that great.

Wendy & Chelia:

 _ **Let me deceive you more with a liar's lips**_

 _ **Without you, you meant to say more about selfishness?**_

 _ **Q. What is the trend? A. Of course you & I yes!**_

 _ **Your name is already in space!**_

 _ **All thought shoot electronic brain, control**_

 _ **Focus also deviates Capture trap**_

 _The shift came to Romeo for a bit, as he continued to work his magic with the DJ and other instrumental tech he was given to as he sang his lyrics._

Romeo:

 _ **Secret Danse with you and two!**_

 _ **Listen up listening up! Clap!**_

 _ **"Let's dance as long as you do not have a sense of meaning."**_

 _ **Love is as if free fall**_

 _The shift then went back to both Wendy and Chelia, who continued to move and dance around the stage, getting the crowd to cheer even harder than before._

Wendy & Chelia:

 _ **Love is consecutive, battlemind and police etc**_

 _ **Lie and go crying and lean down**_

 _ **You face the troubled face as usual**_

 _ **"Yeah yeah" "Are you listening for a moment!?"**_

 _ **But I can not hate such a thing.**_

 _ **I will sing to you on a single piece**_

 _ **I can not reply I can not say it very much!**_

 _ **The angry face that you show is fake**_

 _ **Wow ... yeah ... Wow ...**_

 _ **Please do more to me More More wanting**_

 _ **(Love me Love me Love me Do!**_

 _ **(Give me Give me Give me Hug!**_

 _ **More trouble with me Wanna Wanna Be I'm preoccupied**_

 _ **(Love me Love me Love me Do!**_

 _ **(Give me Give me Give me Hug!**_

Some of the guild couldn't help but tap their feet in rhythm in the music and song they were listening too. They never heard of a song like this before in their entire lives! It was really catchy too!

 _Natsu was dancing to the music like an idiot, though in his defense so was Brandish and most of the crowd as well. Brandish joined her boyfriend so he didn't feel too left out as the others stayed still as they listened to the music. Despite Gajeel acting like he wasn't enjoying himself, the tapping of his foot betrayed any thoughts of him dislikeing the music._

Wendy & Chelia:

 _ **Love Me Baby Baby**_

 _ **Give Me Very Very**_

 _ **Please do it to the extent you do not breathe in.**_

 _ **Beasty Gimmick Gimmick**_

 _ **Knock Out Gimmi Gimmi**_

 _ **I want to be broken like this Knock Down**_

 _ **Love Me Baby Baby**_

 _ **Give Me Very Very**_

 _ **Do something like you can not breathe in**_

 _ **Beasty Gimmick Gimmick**_

 _ **Knock Out Gimmi Gimmi**_

 _ **I want to be broken like this Knock Down**_

 _The music toned down for a bit as Chelia and Wendy didn't danced as fast or as lively as they were doing, as they now started to take a slower approach to the song._

 _ **Listen to my voice more**_

 _ **Let me make you mess with your words Baby**_

 _ **It is meaningless if it is programmed**_

 _ **What I want is "love" directed only to I (me)**_

 _ **Strengthening is just my my**_

 _ **You really realized that, are not you? my Daring**_

 _ **Enthalpy changed, "Why !?" I do not know anymore**_

 _ **Just wish you could be by your side ...**_

 _The slowness didn't last though as Romeo then started to sing his lyrics once more, as the music then picked up back to its booming state before hand._

Romeo:

 _ **Ignore the backup an adult command Push**_

 _ **Overcurrent voltage overclocking of core over time**_

 _ **Customize all parts to your liking**_

 _ **I gave it a minute signal from Girls**_

 _ **In the head of crazy sky long before irregular**_

 _ **Possible events for explosion racing**_

 _ **I'm already shaking off the meter**_

 _ **This heart beat like a boomin 'system**_

 _It was now Wendy and Chelia's turn once more, as both of them had their smiles grow even wider as they danced and happily sang to the crowd once more, getting the people to cheer out loud once more._

Wendy & Chelia:

 _ **Love Me Baby Baby**_

 _ **Give Me Very Very**_

 _ **Please do it to the extent you do not breathe in.**_

 _ **Beasty Gimmick Gimmick**_

 _ **Knock Out Gimmi Gimmi**_

 _ **I want to be broken like this Knock Down**_

 _The crowd was now cheering and dancing completely, enjoying the time they were having as if they had no worries in their lives. Zeref and Mavis eventually couldn't stop themselves from joining in on the dancing like Natsu, Brandish, and everyone else were doing as they too started to slowly move to the music with smiles on their faces._

Many in the guild also were banging their heads to the music, unable to contain how much they were enjoying the music. Natsu himself was probably the most energetic as he was now out of his seat and just moving around and dancing like an idiot. He was awful at it, but the sight got some of the women present to smile at the sight, glad to see the pink haired male enjoying himself.

 _ **Love Me Baby Baby**_

 _ **Give Me Very Very**_

 _ **Do something like you can not breathe in**_

 _ **Beasty Gimmick Gimmick**_

 _ **Knock Out Gimmi Gimmi**_

 _ **I want to be broken like this Knock Down**_

 _And with that, the music ceased as Wendy, Chelia, and Romeo then took a bow to the audience, as the entire crowd cheered and jumped happily for the three young talented singers, with said three having large smiles on their faces, though Romeo's robot mask made his unable to be seen._

 **There we go, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Different? Let me know.**

 **Also, the song here is called "LUVORATORRRRRY!" by Reol Offical, though I found a translated version of the lyrics for the story. Now whenever the lyrics are good or not, who knows.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	63. Talented Youth Pt 2

**Hello everyone I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you honestly.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty Three: Talented Youth Pt. 2**

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Natsu shouted out loud as he moved around all energetic, pumped up from the catchy song they just heard from the alternate versions of Wendy, Chelia, and Romeo sing, even if the blue haired girl and pink haired girl sang most of it.

"Alright, calm down Natsu." Mira told the pink haired male with a smile on her face, not wanting the guy she liked to go too overboard.

"I can't help it, it was really good!" Natsu replied back to the white haired woman, before he turned to see Wendy who was still surprised to see the other her being able to sing that well, "What did you think Wendy? Didn't it sound really cool?"

"Yeah… it did." Wendy managed to reply to the happy Fire Dragon Slayer, as the Sky Dragon Slayer wondered how her other self could sing that well. The blue haired girl doubts that she herself could ever be as good as that.

Observer honestly didn't really see what the big deal was. It was just music right? So why are the others getting so worked up and hyped up by it? Was it just another mortal thing? It was probably just another mortal thing the living constellation will never understand.

"Man," Natsu started to say as he sat back down at his seat at the table where Lucy, Happy, and Lisanna were sitting at, "I wish I could sing like that."

That got a snicker from Gray, to which the pink haired young man turned his head to glare at his shirtless dark blue haired rival.

"What's so funny ice popsicle?!" Natsu shouted at him, as Gray looked at the fire breathing rival with a smirk on his face.

"The idea of you singing, that's what's so funny!" Gray responded with another small laugh from the idea, as he would imagine Natsu sounding like a dying ostrich doing a barrel roll.

"Oh yeah?!" Natsu got up from his seat as he continued to shout at his shirtless rival, "At least I would sing way better than you Ice princess!"

"Okay, enough you two." Erza threatened with her usual glare at the two, getting both the Ice Maker Mage and Fire Dragon Slayer to freeze in fear before they both calmed down and sat back down at their respective seats and tables.

The others sweat dropped from seeing the two rivals calming down to avoid the red head woman's wrath once more.

"Guys, the scene has changed!" Lisanna shouted, getting the others attention.

The entire guild looked back at the guild to see that the scene did change, as it now looked like the backstage of the concert.

 _"*Sigh* That was nerve wrecking." Wendy admitted as she sat down on a chair next to a small table as he drank a fruit smoothie._

 _Romeo and Chelia couldn't help but sweat dropped from seeing the blue haired girl saying those words. Despite her being a famous young singer for nearby an entire year, she still got nervous every time she would perform._

 _Currently the three singers were behind backstage after singing one of their newer sings together, getting a bit time to relax before they head back out to sing yet another song for the crowd that lied outside before them all. The three were sitting around one of the tables backstage as their producers made sure everything was in order before they went back out to continue their concert. Romeo himself had his robot mask off, allowing his face to be seen, as he himself enjoyed a simple glass of water. Chelia was like Wendy, drinking a fruit smoothie._

"Oh, so Wendy was nervous before she went to sing?" Laxus questioned, if what he and the others heard was right.

Hearing how nervous the other Wendy was made the young Sky Dragon Slayer feel a bit better about herself, seeing how the other version of her was still nervous just like she would be if she was singing in front a lot of people.

"Do you all think she knows that her brothers and their friends were watching her?" Lucy asked, curious if the other version of the blue haired girl knew that her brothers and their girlfriends and friends knew that they were watching her on stage.

"Maybe, I'm sure she was told if anyone she or the other two knows would be attending the concert." Laki guessed. She didn't really know if that was true or not, but she was going to assume something like that would happen.

 _"Come on Wendy," Chelia tried to ease the nerve wrecked blue haired girl with a smile on her face, "It wasn't that bad."_

 _"I know it wasn't, I just can't help but get nervous everything we go out to perform," Wendy admitted to the other two as he let out another sigh, "I guess I'm more nervous this time since my brothers are here in the concert watching us."_

"Ah, so she does know." Erza saw the other version of Wendy knowing that her pink haired and black haired brothers were present to see her. It was still a bit odd for the red head to see not only Natsu being related to Wendy in this world, but the Black Wizard Zeref was also.

"Oh that's good to know." Gray stated with a nod, thinking it was good that the other Wendy knew that two of her family members were present to watch her and the other two's concert.

 _Romeo blinked in confusion from hearing this._

 _"Your brothers?" The dark purple haired boy questioned with puzzlement, as both Wendy and Chelia turned too looked at their friend._

 _"Yeah, I think Wendy told you about them before. Natsu and Zeref?" Chelia tried to remind their fellow young singer._

 _Romeo thought for a moment before he remembered being told about Wendy's older brothers, talking about the both of them._

 _"Oh yeah, I remember now! You said one of them is engaged right?" Romeo tried to remember that part, but Wendy nodded in confirmation._

 _"Yeah, Zeref's engage with Mavis. Natsu and Brandish are still dating." Wendy told them with a smile, the thought of her future sister-in-law Mavis and hopefully her future sister-in-law Brandish. While at first glance Brandish may seem like a distant kind of person, the green haired woman in college was really nice. Plus, Brandish really went well with Natsu._

"Engage?!" Makarov shouted in slight horror of the idea that in this other world Mavis was not only dating Zeref, but was even going to get married to him?!

"…I mean… we should have figured that out from the rings on their fingers." Freed responded, as he remembered seeing the matching rings that the black haired man and the pale blonde woman had on their fingers.

Natsu however was more interesting about this Brandish woman that he's dating in this other alternate world. The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer couldn't help but wonder if this Brandish woman existed in their own world. If she did, he would like to meet her one day. The idea of meeting her got a small blush to appear on the pink haired male's face, but thankfully no one noticed.

 _Chelia sighed as she leaned back into her own chair, getting the other two young singers to look at the pink haired girl who was the oldest of the three of them._

 _"I wish my older sister was able to show up, but she's currently taking a vacation in Caelum with her boyfriend Lyon, so sadly she could be here to see us." Chelia told them as she took another drink from her fruit smoothie._

 _"I know what you mean," Romeo also joined in on the subject as his thoughts went to his father, "My old man couldn't be here either as he's with his friend Wakaba in Bellum. Knowing him he's probably getting drunk and failing to hit on women."_

 _That got the three to share a small laugh from Romeo's worlds. While Wendy and Chelia only met the man once, it was no doubt true about his rather perverted nature and his failures at getting women._

Hearing this got Macao to cry anime tears on how his other alternate version of his son made fun of him. Romeo himself merely sighed from seeing his father's reaction from what they just hard.

Gray was more interesting when he heard Lyon being mentioned. If he could recall, Chelia's older sister was the chick with the giant rat pet back on Galuna Island right? He's pretty sure that he was guessing this right. So his fellow Ice Maker Mage was dating her in this world huh?

 _Before any of the three could continue with their talk, a man in a black suit with short red hair came up to the three young singers, getting their attention when they saw their producer._

 _"Wendy, Chelia, Romeo, it's time to get back on the stage." Their producer told them, as the faint cheering of the crowd could he heard by them all from their spot._

 _Looking at one another, the three nodded as they stood back up, with Romeo grabbing the robot mask that was on the table and putting it back on him, blocking his face from being seen once more._

 _"Alright!" Chelia started to say, as she turned to see her two friends with a large smile on her face, "Let's give them another wonderful show!"_

 _"Yeah!" Wendy and Romeo exclaimed happily, despite Wendy's somewhat still being nervous, but that won't stop her from giving her fans and brothers a wonderful time!_

 _With that, the three young talented singers then headed back outside to continue th show._

"Oh, we're going to hear more music?" Natsu asked happily, wanting to hear more music from the three.

"Actually," Everyone's attention turned to see Erza starting to speak up, with the red head continuation with her words, "Since it seems like this will keep going for a while, maybe it's best we should move on to another alternate timeline to watch."

"What? But the music…?" Happy questioned, finding the music to sound cool to listen too. The blue Exceed, like the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer that raised him wanted to hear more of the other versions of Wendy, Chelia, and Romeo play more songs.

"I have to agree with Erza here," Mira started to say, getting everyone else to look at the white haired bartender, "While it would be nice to listen to more music from this other world, it would probably go on for a long while before it ends. So maybe we should just move on to another timeline."

"…But the music…" Wendy trailed off, as she herself wanting to hear her other self and the other Chelia and Romeo sing more.

"I'm sure we'll probably encounter another timeline like this one soon enough. I doubt this would be the only alternate world we'll see that has music like this." Erza once again stated to the others, knowing that since there were infinite alternate timelines, it would be no surprise if they saw yet another one that showed music that they never heard of before.

Natsu and many of the other guild members, while they didn't want to stop, reluctantly agreed with both the red head and the white haired woman. While they didn't like it, they knew that Erza and Mira had a point with their words.

"…So I should change the timeline then?" Observer asked as he wanted to make sure this was that they wanted.

"Yes Observer, you may change the link." Mira told the constellar.

Getting the approval, Observer went on to channel his energy into the blue smoke as the current connection was cut off, leaving the blue smoke blank once more.

Wendy and Romeo were a bit sadden, as they wanted to see their other selves play more music, but they figured that maybe a similar timeline might pop up that would be like this one?

 **I'll admit, I'm not really proud of this one, but this was the best I could do. Hopefully the next timeline I will do will be better. But anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	64. The Happy-go-lucky Sociopath Pt 1

**Hello everyone, I'm back with yet another chapter for you all to shout at me for updating instead of updating a different story. Whatever floats your yacht.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **WARNING: The following timeline may contain dark subjects such as torture or other inappropriate subjects. If you are unable to handle dark themes such as the mentioned above than it's advised that you skip this timeline until the next one. Like I said, you've been warned.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty Four: The Happy-go-lucky Sociopath Pt. 1**

"Man, I wish we could have heard more of the music." Natsu mumbled to himself as he sat in his seat at the table where he, Happy, Lucy, and Lisanna sat at. Hearing the pink haired male's words got the table's other three occupants to sweat drop from hearing the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Don't worry about it Natsu," Lisanna started to say, getting his attention as he lifted his head to look at the white haired woman, "Like Erza said, there might be a chance we see another timeline that has music like the song we heard."

"I know, but still…" Natsu trailed off, as he really liked the music that he heard the alternate versions of Wendy, Chelia, and Romeo sang.

Before Lucy, Happy, or Lisanna could say anything else to the pink haired Dragon Slayer, Observer spoke up which grabbed the entire guild's attention once more with the living constellation finishing channeling his energy into the blue smoke yet again.

"The link is set. Again, you mortals should get the drift of this now." Observer told them, knowing that they have done this many times already to know to be careful in case.

No one said anything else at the moment as they saw the blue smoke about to show them the alternate timeline, like it has done many times beforehand.

 _A loud ringing noise next to an old looking bed in an old looking room was heard throughout the old bedroom. The room itself was somewhat small, with it only having the bed, a small table next to the bed where the alarm was at, and a dresser on the other side of the room. To the right of the dresser was an old door that leads to the hallway outside. The room also had no windows, and it had a dark brown color with boarded parts all over the old looking room as it's been abandoned for years._

 _The ringing of the alarm didn't last long before the occupant in the bed flat out punched the alarm clock off the table, getting it to be turned off as it miraculously didn't break into pieces, as the man in the bed sat straight up as he let out a yawn while stretching his arms over his head._

 _The man in question was currently already in clothing that he wore yesterday that he didn't bother taking off. He wore a dark green military jacket with two pockets on the front of it. He also wore dark red jeans that went down to his feet, which showed that this guy had no fashion sense whatsoever when it came to matching clothing. He also wore a black belt, and even wore black colored boots as well even in his sleep for some reason. The man had messy blonde hair with a few bangs going in between his eyes, which were strangely purple colored. A small scar was also seen right next to his left eye. The man had a large happy smile on his face as he stretched his arms over his head._

Everyone blinked in complete puzzlement, having absolutely no idea who this guy was.

"Uh… who are we suppose to be seeing here?" Kinana questioned, having no clue whatsoever as to who the blonde haired man was.

"Don't know, but why does he sleep in his clothes like that?" Gray questioned. The Ice Maker Mage would figure the strange man in the alternate timeline would at least take the boots, belt, and shirt off to sleep more comfortable.

"Let's see who this man is." Makarov stated. The old small man knew that they would only know who this guy was if they keep watching the other world to get their answers.

 _"Aaaaaahhhh," The blonde man sighed with happiness from a good night sleep, before he jumped out of the bed with his joy filled smile still plastered on his face, "Well, back to another day of fun!"_

 _The purple colored eye man then walked to the door before kicking it wide open, as he then started to dance like an idiot as he went to the right of the hallway._

 _The hallway itself looked pretty old and abandoned, with boarded up parts all over the floor and walls. The roof however, while it still mostly had the same old worn down abandoned look, also had little neon blue lights to lighten the way, showing that they were clearly installed recently by the blonde man unlike the rest of the old worn down hallway. The thing that was the most unusual however were the blood stained splats all over the walls and floor._

The dried blood didn't go unnoticed by the guild, as their eyes widened by the old and seemly abandoned place and the blood.

"Guys, this place is giving me a bad feeling…" Lucy admitted, as a new bad feeling about the blonde man also appeared in the Celestial Mage.

"Yeah, something's not right about this." Mira agreed with the blonde woman, as the white haired female also had a feeling that something was amiss about this whole thing.

They weren't the only ones as everyone else was feeling unsettled all of a sudden by the sight before them.

 _The blonde haired man continued to make his way down the hallway, before he then turned to his left where another door was located as he went through it, closing it behind him as the purple eyed man continued to hum happily to himself._

 _Now, the man was inside a rather large empty room where on the other side of the chamber showed a giant reinforced glass rectangular that could fit a small village in itself, as the room was that large. In front of the giant reinforced glass, there was a small control panel to which the man walked over towards._

 _As he arrived at the panel, he looked inside the giant glass village size rectangular box, with the floor inside of the glass chamber being lower compared to his own floor, giving him a view of what was inside of the glass._

 _What lied inside were a few small houses, but what was the most shocking thing were the large group of as certain cat-like race from Edolas, all who were fearful around the younger of their group and eggs._

"Exceeds?!" Carla shouted in worry and surprise, seeing multiple members of her, Happy's, and Pantherlily's race all rounded up and trapped in the large small-village size rectangular glass prison.

"What has that man done to them?!" Pantherlily shouted in anger, realizing that his man was no good and kidnapped the group of Exceeds stuck in the glass prison. From how many the former commander from Edolas could see, there were around twelve adult Exceeds, seven young Exceeds, and around eight Exceed eggs.

Happy was wide eyed in fear for the other Exceeds in the man's grasps, remember the timeline where the other him was skinned, gutted, and cook alive by the serial killer that got him, Wendy, and Carla. Was something like that going to happen to them as well?

Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, were also shocked the most from seeing members from their Exceed partners' race being trapped and forced as if they were cattle. They along with everyone else couldn't help but grit their teeth in anger from seeing the sight, now fully clear that this man was some kind of enemy.

 _"Hello Exceed farm! How have you all been doing this fine morning?" The blonde man asked the imprisoned Exceeds with a happy smile plastered on his face._

 _The Exceeds inside the large glass prison weren't as happy as they merely held to their young ones in fear, with some of them glaring at the man who captured them and forced them to breed for the sake of hunger with hatred. The man pouted from the glares he got._

 _"Aw, that's not very nice you know. Well anyway," The man went on to say, as he proceed to activate something from the control panel he was at, as a metallic claw then opened and popped up from the ground inside the glass domain, scaring the cat-like race even more, "Who should I grab first for this fine morning?"_

 _The blonde haired man hummed in thought before he eyed one of the Exceed eggs that were next to one of the little houses, as an idea came to him._

 _"Oh, I know! I'll try something different this time!" He exclaimed with joy like a little kid in a candy store, as he controlled the metallic claw inside the glass prison, making it go for one of the eggs._

 _This got the other Exceeds to widen their eyes in more fear and horror._

 _"NO!" A female adult Exceed tried to stop the metallic claw from grabbing one of the eggs, only to be swatted away like a fly by the claw._

 _"Hey, don't get in the way!" The blonde man told them with annoyance, before he smiled happily once more as the claw he's controlling grabbed one of the eggs, before pulling it back into the ground as the hatch closed behind it._

 _A ding came from next to the man as he turned his head, with the left side of the control panel opening up, showing the egg that the claw he controlled grabbed a moment ago. With a giant smile on his face, the man picked up the egg as he then smiled with joy._

 _"Oh boy! I never tried to eat Exceed egg before; I wonder what scrambled Exceed egg will taste like?" The man questioned, as his mouth drooled at the thought._

The guild was filled with horror from what they just heard the man say. Did this guy EAT the Exceeds he's keeping prisoner?!

"That son of a b*tch!" Gajeel shouted in rage, wishing he could do something to help the race that Pantherlily was apart of from this insane man.

Happy merely started to have tears in his eyes, as he then flew to where Lisanna was before burying his face in her chest, not wanting to see what the man does to the egg, even though he already knew the answer to that.

 _The man didn't waste any time, before he widened his eyes, and before anyone knew it, a black vortex-like portal opened up due to his ability, as the man then charged in happily with the Exceed egg in hand._

 _The scene changed as the man appeared elsewhere inside the unknown location he lived in. The blonde man was now inside a smaller room, with a kitchen and one table and chair being the only thing present in the old-looking boarded up abandoned room. With a smile on his face, the happy yet insane man ran over into the kitchen, put the egg on the counter, grabbed a pan from one of the kitchen's drawers, before setting it up to cook the egg on the oven._

 _"Alright, let's see how this goes shall we?" The man spoke to no one in particular as he then took hold of the egg, before completely cracking it as the insides fell onto the pain._

 _For the next few minutes, the man was seen humming happily to himself as he continued to cook and scramble the Exceed egg that he had on him. Nothing but the noise of the egg being cooked and the man happily humming to himself._

The Exceeds couldn't bear to watch an egg of their kind was being cooked like it was a chicken egg, as Wendy and Gajeel tried to comfort their disturbed and horrified Exceed partners. Lisanna was trying to sooth Happy from hearing the egg being cooked on the other side of the blue smoke showing them this messed up man.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and everyone else were furious at the man for doing something this horrible. Why did they have to be seeing a timeline like this again?!

 _It didn't take too long as the blonde man now sat down at the table with a plate of scrambled Exceed egg on his plate, with a fork in hand as he licked his lips from the sight. It looked delicious, now it was time to see if it passed the taste test._

 _"Yum! Time for breakfast!" The man started to say with a large smile, as he then happily took a bite of the scrambled Exceed egg with his eyes closed._

 _Glass shattered in his mind as his eyes widened in disgusted, and before anyone knew it, he rushed over to the trashcan that was in the kitchen before he spat the piece of egg inside of it, as well as throwing the rest of the scrambled Exceed egg inside of the trash can._

 _"BLEH! IT TASTE LIKE SH*T!" The blonde man shouted, as he frantically drank down water to get rid of the bad taste in his mouth._

 _This went on for a few minutes, before the man calmed from the bad egg he just cooked. Turning around, he merely pulled a protean bar out of nowhere before eating that instead for his breakfast._

 _"Okay, so Exceed eggs don't taste good no matter how you cook them. I guess I'll just stick to eating already hatched Exceeds." The man stated to himself as he finished eating the protean bar._

Everyone's glare didn't go away, as him not eating the cooked Exceed egg didn't change the fact that he revealed what he does to the Exceeds he has captured, cooking and eating them as if they were livestock.

 **There we go, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	65. The Happy-go-lucky Sociopath Pt 2

**Greetings everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty Five: The Happy-go-lucky Sociopath Pt. 2**

 _It didn't take too long for the blonde purple eyed man to finish his protein bar, before the man then finished drinking down his water from his glass before setting it down on the nearby counter once more._

 _"Okay, that was a failure of a breakfast. Well anyway, back to by fun for the day!" The man shouted with joy and a smile on his face._

 _The blonde haired individual reached into one of his pocket to pull out a crumbled piece of paper. Humming happily to himself, he undid the paper so he could look at the white sheet's context._

"What does he have on that?" Natsu questioned while glaring at the blonde haired man with hatred for what he just did to one of the Exceed eggs. Pantherlily himself was the most furious, as Carla and Happy were more disgusted and frightened, not being as brave as the black Exceed as he was brought up as a warrior.

"He did mention something about him having fun…" Erza trailed off, her eyes not leaving the horrible man at all.

"Which means it can't possibly be good." Mira finished as she too was disgusted by what the man in the other alternate timeline just did.

They would end up being correct when they started to hear the man say what was on the paper out loud.

 _"Aw man, I hardly have any victims left to mess with! From what I can remember and what my note here says, male victim 101 was torn apart by the rack I made a while back, female victim 113 was raped to death by a bunch of smelly old men I hired to do, I killed the smelly old men by trapping them and slowly roasting them alive in my oven chamber so I didn't have to pay them, female victim 72 was trapped in a sleeping bag and roasted over a fire to death, male victim 86 was sawed in two vertically while he was upside down, male victim 122 is still alive, strapped to a table while drops of water keep hitting his head with my water generator I managed to build in the generator room applying the water for that, male victim 116 was drowned in a large tube filled with water by putting him in a cage and descending it inside the water, female victim 94 had a bear trap put on her head causing her to die, and male victim 107 was killed by a different rack I made that twisted his limbs and head."_

 _The blonde haired purple eyed man leaned in closer to see the last two victims that he saw on his paper, as he smiled at what he saw._

 _"Ah good! Male victim 98 and female victim 104 have yet to be used for fun! I'll try something different for them this time! So counting them and male victim 122, so that leaves me with three victims still alive," The man crossed his arms as he hummed to himself once more, "Man… I need to grab more victims after this for me to have more fun with."_

If the others were horrified before, they were definitely now when he heard the horrible things the man just announced he had done to people he had no doubt captured. A few of the women covered their mouths from hearing the terrible things the blonde man did to all of the people he captured.

"He… he did all of that… to those people…?" Juvia muttered with fear. Heck, even the old men the blonde hired to help him with his sick practices weren't even spared by the man as they were disposed of.

"Just who is this maniac?!" Gray shouted in anger, wanting to find this guy and make him pay for what he did to these other people!

"A monster, that's what he is Gray." Makarov replied with his narrowed eyes not leaving the awful man being shown by the blue smoke.

 _The man smiled as he crumbled up the piece of paper before putting it back into his pocket. With that done, he jumped excitedly like a little kid in a candy store being he used his ability to open up yet another portal to take him elsewhere in his base of operations._

 _"Here we go!" The man shouted with glee as he ran through the black portal as it closed behind him._

 _The scene changed once more as the blonde man emerged from the portal before arriving in a much larger and emptier room, other than the large cages that could fit roughly around three people he had all over, the majority of them were completely empty. On the sides of the large room were doors that led to elsewhere in the unknown base, some of them were rooms with some of his torture devices as others merely led to hallways that took those who enter who knows where._

 _"Alright! Time to go wake up male victim 98 and female victim and take them to the place I have in mind!" The blonde man shouted happily as he started to walk towards one of the large cages at the end of the room._

 _As he passed by one of the doors, he stopped moving when he heard his male victim 122 shouting out from the other side of it._

 _"PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" A male's voice from the other side of the door was heard, albeit barely due to the door._

 _"Shut up John!" The blonde man exclaimed back at the named man he captured and was currently still torturing, before he turned back around and continued to the cage with a happy expression on his face and humming a happy tune._

The guild gritted their teeth in raw fury as they keep seeing the man going on, not caring about the pain and torment he was bringing upon these other people he kidnapped for his own personal amusement! What could possibly do this psycho have to gain from all of this?!

Natsu was feeling the angriest out of the bunch. If his man ever existed in their own world, the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer wouldn't rest until this man paid in blood for what he did!

 _The man then walked up to one of the large cages, before smiling widely once more as he shouted out loud._

 _"Greetings, male victim 98 and female victim 104!" He greeted the two inside of the cage. However he didn't get a response, getting the blonde man to pout for a moment, before the purple eyed man grabbed the bars of the cage before shaking it abruptly with rather impressive strength, "Hey! Wake up sleepy heads!"_

 _This did the trick as sudden shouts of shock and slight fear emerged from the cage, both sounding like a young teenage boy and a young teenage girl as they sat straight up from their slumber._

Everyone widen their eyes when they heard the voices, hearing how familiar they sounded. Romeo and Wendy were feeling the most shock and horrified, as the dark purple haired boy realized who the male victim was, while the blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer recognized the female victim's voice as the same as a certain pink haired girl from Lamia Scale.

"No…," Macao started to say in absolute fear, despite learning who exactly one of the victims was, "Please tell me it's not who I think it is!" He pleaded, fearful for what was about to be revealed.

 _The blonde purple eyed man clapped his hands with joy like a little kid as he saw his two unharmed victims he recently snatched up from the nation of Fiore not that long ago waking up._

 _When the two targets recovered from the sudden shock, their eyes widened with slight fear and anger when they saw the man on the other side of the cage that he kept them in._

 _One of the two was a young thirteen year old boy with familiar messy and somewhat spiky dark purple hair, and the other was a fifteen year old pink haired girl with her hair tied up in two ponytails on each side of her head._

"Chelia!" Wendy shouted in fear, seeing that her best friend from the other guild Fairy Tail is friends with trapped by this monster, not to mention that Romeo was also in the crazed blonde man's hands.

Romeo's eyes widened when he saw the other alternate version of himself along with the other Chelia trapped in the cage in this alternate timeline. The other versions of themselves looked to be wearing their normal clothing, and it didn't look like nothing terrible has yet to happen to either of them either.

Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail were now even more furious, seeing how one of their guild members and a friend from Lamia Scale were now held captive by the blonde man.

 _"Yay! You're both awake finally! Guess what? I found out what to do with you all!" The man shouted happily with a large innocent smile on his face, even though what his idea was wasn't innocent at all._

 _Romeo and Chelia grew more fearful, as the dark purple haired boy put himself in front of Chelia, refusing for any harm to come to her in anyway, shape or form. He would rather take the blunt of whatever the sociopath had in mind if it meant keeping Chelia alright._

 _"Oh… the silent treatment, eh? Well no matter, we will all be taking a trip elsewhere for a bit!" The man exclaimed as he then whistled._

 _As he did this, he held up his hand as a hidden hatch from one of the walls opened up, showing a cannon-like tube before it blasted a pair of anti-magic cuffs out of it as they were snatched by the blonde's hand. With that done, the cannon-like tube went back into the wall as the hatch sealed itself once more._

 _"Alright, since you both will be out of that anti-magic cage I made, these will keep you both free of magic as well as your strength so you both behave. Isn't that great?" The purple eyed man questioned with happiness in his tone._

 _Neither Romeo or Chelia said anything however, as Romeo still had a protective manner around Chelia to protect her from this man as they both glared at the man with hate._

 _"Okay then," The man pulled his hand on a weird looking pad on the cage's door, before it glowed green as it then opened up afterwards, allowing him to go inside the cage, "Now hold still."_

 _Widen their eyes, both Romeo and Chelia were caught off guard when the man suddenly literally jumped onto them, pinning them both down as he put the cuffs on their wrists. Both the young Fire Mage and Sky God Slayer tried to struggle to resist, but this end up failing as well as annoying the man._

 _"Stay still you little sh*ts!" The man exclaimed like a parent scolding their kid, not too harsh, but still had the edge his tone needed._

 _Despite their best to struggle, both Romeo and Chelia found themselves having the cuffs on them regardless, as the man then managed to wrap his arms around both of their heads to keep them from trying anything, with both young Mages trying to get out of his hold to no success._

 _"Okay, now that we are all ready…," The man started to say, before widening his eyes to open up yet another portal once more in front of him and the two young Mages in his grasps, "HERE WE GO!"_

 _With that, the man rushed through the portal with both Romeo and Chelia still in his grasps as the black vortex-like portal closed behind them._

"What is he planning on doing to them?!" Lucy shouted in worry and fear for the alternate versions of Romeo and Chelia.

No one had an answer as they had no choice but to see what the evil man planned on doing to the other young Mages in the other world.

 **Okay, there we go, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	66. The Happy-go-lucky Sociopath Pt 3

**Hello again, I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty Six: The Happy-go-lucky Sociopath Pt. 3**

 _The scene had change once more as the blonde man remerged from the portal with Romeo and Chelia still held down by him in each of his arms around their heads to prevent them from getting away or trying anything._

 _The blonde man and the two young captives were now what looked like probably the filthiest city Romeo and Chelia had ever seen in their whole lives. The streets were littered with trash and filth, many men and woman were on the streets wearing either really shady things or hardly anything at all. Prostitutes were seen trying to get some men to have fun with them, while some moaning from the dark alleyways showed that some of them were already getting f**k from sight, and if wasn't that, then it was someone being raped, whenever if the victim was male or female. The sky was dark as the tall buildings stood tall despite their dark and worn down looks. Some people were getting beaten by thugs with no one bothering to help the beaten up victims. And these were only the few things that they could see by the purpled eyed man and his captive young Mages, whose eyes were widen with disgust and horror from the environment around them._

 _"You see kids; people always say that Bosco is the worst nation in Ishgar, but if you ask me, those people clearly never been here to the nation of Sin to compare. Well anyway, let's go shall we?" The man explained and asked with a happy little grin on his face, ignoring the hatred glares from Romeo and Chelia as they tried to struggle in vain to get out of the man's hold._

Everyone in the guild hall were surprise from seeing the how filthy and awful the city the three were now in was. It looked like there was no law or order at all.

"The nation of Sin?" Bickslow questioned with confusion. Wasn't that country on the other side of Ishgar though?

"How did that guy managed to arrive there? Wasn't he in Fiore?" Evergreen asked.

"It was never stated where that maniac or his base was located. Maybe he is from that country?" Laxus guessed.

"Forget about that! What is that monster planning to do with Romeo and Chelia?!" Natsu shouted out loud, getting the others to jump in slight surprise as the pink haired male rose to his feet from his seat.

The pink haired male wished that he could do something to help them! Screw what Observer may think about interfering with this other world, someone needed to get the two young Mages away from that psychopath!

 _Romeo and Chelia tried to struggle to make the man look his grip, but sadly for them the purple eyed man was rather tough and strong despite him not looking the part and more of a fashion failure. Their grunts and struggles went ignored once more as the man walked down the crime and filth ridden streets, trying to spot the destination that he had in mind._

" _Come on come on… where are you stupid place?" The blonde man muttered with a pout. The place shouldn't be too hard; it was one of the biggest attractions here in Sin! It has to be somewhere!_

 _Luckily for him, and unfortunate for Romeo and Chelia, the man spotted his destination as he saw a large circus-like tent in the distance from where they were at, being bigger than a four storied building, and was as wide as a stadium._

 _"Ah perfect! Let's not waste anytime!" He shouted with joy before running up ahead, getting both of the younger Mages in his hold to let out a cry of slightly pain from feeling his arm tighten around their heads._

"…He's taking them to a circus?" Warren questioned while tilting his head in confusion. The Telepathy Mage thought they were going to be taken somewhere way worse.

"Hold on, it may look like a circus, but who's to say it isn't something else?" Cana stated with her eyes narrowing at the sight in the blue smoke. For all they knew, it could be something horrible going in that large tent.

"Cana's right, it could be something else entirely." Erza agreed with the Card Mage. The red head knew that the crazy blonde man wouldn't be taking the alternate versions of Romeo and Chelia to this place if it didn't have something to hurt the two young Mages with.

 _It didn't take too long before the man and the two young ones still trapped in his arms to arrive at the large circus-like tent, before casually making his way inside of the place while humming happy tunes to himself, much to the anger of the dark purple haired boy and pink haired girl._

 _Inside the place, even though the outside looked like a tent, the inside had concrete walls and hallways that took them to whatever direction they needed to go. The blonde sociopath then turned left as he smiled like a little kid when he saw the few men up ahead of them._

 _One of them was a fat bald man with clothes that made him looked like a clown minus the make up. The second man that was discussing something with the fat old man was a taller and leaner man with long black hair, who wore a business suit. The third and final man was smaller than the second man but taller than the first, being more muscular compared to the other two and wore only a dark blue cargo pants with brown sandals on his feet, and his brown hair was wild and messy, with some bangs covering his left eye._

 _All in all, Romeo and Chelia couldn't help but feel a bit fearful of the three, sensing a rather evil area around all three of them._

"Who are those guys…?" Romeo questioned as he trailed off, seeing how this other version of himself and Chelia were being taken towards them.

"Probably the guys who run this circus looking place." Lisanna spoke up to answer the dark purple haired boy, as the white haired woman was still fearful for the safety of the other Romeo and Chelia.

Obviously she wasn't the only one, but who knows what kind of horror did the three men and the blonde guy might do to the two young Mages.

 _The fat one was the first of the three to notice the blonde man, as a grin appeared on his face as he turned to greet the man. The other two men also noticed the blonde man approaching them, as well as the two youngsters that he had a hold of as well._

 _"Ah… Chindo was it? It's nice to do business with you again." The fat man answered to the now identified blonde haired man._

 _"Yeah! It's nice to do business with you all as well? I'm sorry to hear about the last owner who vanished out of nowhere though." Chindo replied back to them all, however there was more remorse in his voice, if anything he seemed happy from his words. The three men however were used to this man and his overall joyful personality as they merely laughed._

 _"It's no problem, when it comes to the people of Sin, things like that happened. Always be on guard around here in this nation, where men, women, and even children, can get to you if you're not careful." The muscular man replied to Chindo, who smiled at him._

 _"Yeah, yeah, anyway!" The purple eyed man started to say, as he then showed off Romeo and Chelia, who looked at the three other men with wary eyes, knowing that resisting against Chindo was useless now, "Here are two new entertainers for you like we talked about yesterday!" He showed them._

 _Seeing the three men smiled and laugh sent a chill down the young Fire Mage and Sky God Slayers' back. What did these men plan on doing with them?_

 _"Oh perfect! And they're young too! I'm sure our audience will love to see them go at it!" The tallest man of them stated while rubbing his hands from the thought of their audiences. People have been asking to see younger folks in use, and now they have two more young ones to join their performances!_

 _It was this that finally got Chelia to break her silence as her voice was heard._

 _"W… what are you planning to do with us?" The pink haired girl questioned while stuttering a bit, her sense of fear growing ever more._

 _The fat man leaned forward to both her and Romeo, getting them to be disgusted from seeing the disgusting man this close to them. The clown clothed man grinned as he then spoke._

 _"Why what we here at the Live Sexual Performance do, you both little ones are going to f**k in front of people for all to see for the rest of your lives!" The fat man stated, getting him and the other two men to laugh loudly, while Chindo had a look that he just wanted to get paid already._

Horror and shock filled the Mages of Fairy Tail, as Romeo paled from hearing what the fat man of the three running the place just said. Quickly enough though the horrified and shocked was replace with fury and rage.

"WHAT THE F**K IS WRONG WITH THEM?!" Makarov shouted in absolute fury.

Romeo and Chelia were still too young for that kind of thing! Chelia was only fifteen while Romeo was thirteen! Trying to get them to do something as perverted as that at their age was just disgusting! Did these men have no shame or morality at all?!

 _Romeo's and Chelia's eyes widened with both disgust and horror when they heard those words. This naturally got them to struggle even more in Chindo's grasps as they yelled out to be released._

 _"Oh shut up." Chindo muttered with annoyance and a pout before using his arms to bash both of their heads together, effectively knocking them out._

 _With that done, he then threw both of the unconscious young Mages to the muscular man, who had no trouble catching them as the three men who run the place smirked, glad to have new entertainers for their audiences to see._

 _"…Money now please." The blonde man asked from them with a large grinning smile while motioning his hand to hand it to them. He didn't do this for free after all._

 _Knowing this, the tallest man snapped his fingers, as a smiling woman appeared from a different room who was wearing something that left little to imagination. In her hands was a large briefcase that held the currency of the nation of Sin, as Chindo happily took it from her hands._

 _"Thank you very much!" Chindo exclaimed happily to the other people, as they all shared a laugh._

 _"Pleasure doing business with you." The fat man told him with a grin of his own._

 _With that, the tallest man, the muscular man, and the woman then turned to leave the hallway going the left side with the knocked out Romeo and Chelia with them, while the fat man then turned to the right to get ready for their next show in an hour._

 _Chindo… had a mischievous grin on his face as he started to move all sneakily like an idiot towards when the fat man went towards._

 _The blonde man then went around the corner to the right where the fat man was at, and not even two seconds later did a loud thud was heard, as the fat man was then seen falling to the ground unconscious from the corner. A loud opening of a portal and whistling showed the fat man being dragged from sight from the hallway as he was thrown into the portal with Chindo following suit._

"Did he just kidnapped one of the guys he just sold Romeo and Chelia too?!" Gray shouted by the blonde guy's betrayal of the men he seemed to get along with. Did this Chindo sociopath just kidnap and torture whoever he pleased, no matter if they're good or bad?

Romeo wasn't focus on this though, as he was more fearful for the other him and Chelia. Natsu and Wendy were as well. The three Fairy Tail Mages hoped that someone saved them before they are forced to actually do anything, someone has to save them!

 _Back with Chindo, the man returned to his old base in the room where all of the cages were at, as he kept humming "La, la, la, la, la, la" to himself, he opened one of the cages before throwing the fat man inside for later use for fun. Setting down the briefcase with the money and checking the time on a nearby clock on the wall, he gasps before smiling greatly._

 _"Yay! Time to build!" Chindo shouted with joy, before opening yet another portal and going through it._

 _The Scene once again changed as the blonde purple eyed man appeared in a large yet much different room than before. Unlike the other rooms where they had an old and abandoned look, this room looked up to date with bright white metallic walls and flooring, with neon blue light installed above his head on the roof. There were tables' and chairs that had all kind of weird looking gadgets on them all, or broken looking machinery that he was still either building or disassembling. On some parts of the ground, piles of unusual tech were seen also._

 _The biggest thing that he was walking over to however, was the large yet humanoid robotic-like machinery that was hanging from wires to make sure they wouldn't fall down._

"What the heck is that thing?" Freed questioned.

"Is that a robot?!" Happy shouted, seeing how humanoid looking and mechanical machinery looked to the blue Exceed.

"What kind of tech does this guy have?" Nab questioned, seeing how unusual the piece of tech that littered the room was.

 _'What's going on here?'_ Mira wondered to herself, as she sense that there was more to this horrible human being known as Chindo then what they have seen so far from him. She didn't know why, but something wasn't right here.

 _Walking towards the still incomplete humanoid-looking robot, the man grabbed a pair of goggles and some work tools from a table he passed by, before arriving right in front of the piece of rather advance technology._

 _"Ah… man it's good to work on you again. Sure, you will only be the first out of many to help me out with living on this stupid planet I've been dropped off and exiled too, but you and your future buddies will help me have more fun around here." Chindo stated with a large grin on his face, before putting on a welding mask that he grabbed from a table and putting it on._

 _It has been over a year since he was on this world, because apparently killing and torturing your fellow engineers and soldiers for fun was not allowed. But man, if they knew about this planet, Chindo was sure they would want to take it for its abundant resources and magic._

 _But no matter, his time with the Empire had come and gone… at least for now, maybe he will try to find a way to get back someday, who knows? But while this planet's tech is primitive, it will make do._

 _With that and with a happy smile on his face, Chindo then once more begun to work on his first robotic guard._

"Wait, stupid planet? Is this man not from Earthland?" Observer questioned with surprise, as everyone else was also surprise to hear the crazed blonde man's words.

"You mean he's an alien?!" Natsu and Happy jumped to conclusions, was that why the man was insane and does those terrible things?!

Observer shook his head, before raising his hands towards the blue smoke as he started to channel his energy into it.

"Whatever's the case, I think you mortals had enough of seeing this world. I will set up a new link to a different timeline now." The living constellation informed them all. No one was against this.

Romeo still couldn't help but feel worried for the other Romeo and Chelia of that world, as he, along with Wendy and the rest of the guild, hoped that someone saved them soon before they were forced to do anything so awful.

 **Tada! Yep, the guy here isn't from Earthland, and we're not done with him either, as I plan on including Chindo here in my other story "Battle for the Multiverse". I don't know when exactly, but I do plan on doing so.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know. And yes, the next timeline is will be much happier and no torture or mentions of it at all, as it will be more humor… I think.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	67. Waiting for Pizza Pt 1

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred, whatever works for you.**

 **Now, let's put all of that serious and dark stuff behind us for the time being, for this timeline is much cheerier and happier. Granted this timeline isn't really original since it's based off of a video, but since when am I ever original?**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty Seven: Waiting for Pizza Pt. 1**

"Please let this next timeline be better, please let this next timeline be better." Macao was muttering this to himself repeatedly, not wanting to see another dark timeline again, either it involves something terrible happening to his son, or to anyone else in the guild.

The dark blue haired man wasn't the only hoping for a better timeline, as many within the guild hall were also hoping for an alternate timeline better than that last one they just witnessed.

No one managed to voice anything else before Observer finished channeling his energy into the blue smoke once more, establishing yet once more another link to a different timeline.

"It is done, you know the drill." Observer told them, though he frowned when he said his words like that. Like, know the drill? That sounds really weird and uninformative to the living constellation. Why did he say that?

Anyway, ignoring the constellar's confusion, everyone proceeded to look back at the other alternate timeline they were about to watch.

 _It was a peaceful evening in the city of Magnolia, with many of the citizens were going about their lives, doing whatever they do daily. But the focus isn't on the city itself, but neither at the guild hall either._

 _Instead, a large mansion was seen in the city, with its own large lawn surrounded by walls and a gate to keep unwelcome people out._

 _Inside the large mansion, in a very large living room, there were a good few number of people who were doing their own things at the moment. Sitting on the ground was Romeo, Chelia, and Wendy as they were happily playing a card game to pass the time._

 _And not far from them was a large table where four man children- I mean four individual grown adults was seen shouting and raging over their lacrima computers, which were recently invented sometime after the Alvarez War for those to play games on them._

 _On the left side of the table was a certain black haired Iron Dragon Slayer, and to his left was a certain black winged Fel Demon with hooves for feet. And on the right side of the table was a certain blonde haired White Dragon Slayer, and to his right was a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer._

"It's the good E.N.D again!" Natsu shouted from seeing the familiar black winged demon once more. This kind of E.N.D seemed to be the most common for some reason in these other alternate worlds, but Natsu would gladly take this kind of E.N.D over the evil versions of Natsu where he called himself E.N.D like in the one timeline where he brought Erza back just because he was bored. He couldn't help but wonder really quickly how that world's Erza was doing? Did she ever recover from fighting that Speed Demon thing and managed to beat it?

"Sting and Chelia are there too!" Juvia exclaimed, seeing the Dragon Slayer from Sabertooth and the Sky God Slayer from Lamia Scale were present as well. The blue haired woman believed this was the first time they have seen an alternate version of Sting though.

"Why are they in that massive mansion? Does one of them own it somehow?" Bickslow questioned.

"Yeah right, as if Flamebrain could afford a mansion and not wreck it!" Gray shouted while snickering, getting Natsu to glare at his Ice Maker Mage rival.

"I mean we have seen him be a King and an Emperor with large palaces, and he hasn't wrecked those." Happy remaindered the shirtless Mage.

"Oh that's different." Gray responded to the blue Exceed.

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to see what's going on here." Laxus asked and told them with an annoyed expression, wanting to watch this timeline without more shouting and talking for a moment.

 _"Come on! Get him Sting!" Natsu shouted to his teammate, who was having a hard time surviving in the game they were playing against Gajeel and E.N.D._

 _"I'M TRYING!" Sting shouted in a frantic manner at his pink haired teammate in the game, freaking out as he was failing miserably. The blonde young man swore that Gajeel and E.N.D had much more time playing this game than they did to have an unfair advantage._

 _Sadly for both Natsu and Sting, both of their eyes widened in a comical manner as they saw their characters in the lacrima game fall to the other team, showing that they lost._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both of them shouted in anger and despair in a dramatic manner._

 _"HA HA! SUCK TO BE YOU!" Gajeel taunted them smirks while E.N.D merely laughed out loud at his other half and Sting's loss against them._

 _A tick mark formed on the pink haired male, before he shouted out with flames spewing from his mouth._

 _"YOU SON OF A B*TCH!" Natsu roared out._

 _And before Sting knew it, Natsu then tackled Gajeel and E.N.D, knocking the table over as the three were now trying to bash one another's face in._

Most of the guild couldn't help but sweat drop when they saw this. This was definitely something Natsu and Gajeel would start with one another, as said two Mages merely glared at the other with annoyance from their alternate versions doing their taunting or attacking.

 _Not to far from this, sitting at a large couch was a certain blonde Celestial Mage and a certain blue haired Solid Script Mage had deadpanned stares as they looked at the two Dragon Slayers beating at one another as E.N.D was thrown into a nearby pillar._

 _"Seriously? They get worked up over the smallest things." Lucy stated as she sighed from their antics._

 _"Sting isn't helping much either." A certain black haired Shadow Dragon Slayer from Sabertooth also put in as he saw his fellow Dragon Slayer and Guild Master cheering Natsu on against Gajeel._

 _"I mean, we shouldn't be surprise since this is how they always act." Another familiar Sabertooth Celestial Mage with light blue hair stated to Rogue and Lucy. Next to Yukino was Mira, as she merely smiled at the sight of the two Dragon Slayers beating at one another with Sting continuing to cheer Natsu on._

 _Near them in her own chair, Erza was present as she sighed from the pink haired male's and the black haired male's fighting, pinching the bridge of her noise._

 _"I know this is E.N.D's mansion and not the guild, but do they must seriously act like this?" Erza questioned._

 _A small laugh got her attention as the red head turned to see the other occupant in the room, who was sitting on a different chair with a book in her hand._

 _"Come on Erza, you know that is how Natsu is like. Let him have his fun." The woman told the other red head with some amusement on her face._

 _The woman who spoke to the other female looked older compared to the others in the room but still considered very beautiful. With thickly braided, bow-adorned scarlet hair wearing a risqué version of a witches garment with the hat included showing off her voluptuous body, her brown eyes were away from her book as she looked at the other scarlet haired woman._

Seeing her got Erza and everyone else to be surprised.

"It's the lady who was married to Natsu in that other timeline where he was an emperor!" Elfman shouted with surprise and confusion. Neither he nor anyone else expected to see this woman again, and with the other alternate versions of themselves no less. What was the woman doing there? Was she with the guild in this other alternate world?

"Huh, wonder why she is here?" Makarov wondered… unless Natsu was dating her in this other world, which got him and other similar minded perverts to have a bit of blood run down their nose.

Many of the women present glared at the perverted old men, as Natsu and everyone else went back to watching this other world.

 _"Still, there was other ways than just getting into fights over such little things," Erza replied back to the other older red head, before her attention was turned to another Mage that was present who was on the floor, "Don't you agree Millianna?"_

 _"Huh? What did you say?" The identified cat-like woman from Mermaid Heel questioned as she was happily cuddling Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily with a large smile on her face._

 _The same couldn't said for the three Exceeds though, as their expressions showed that they wanted to be set free from the crazy cat lady._

"Oh, Millianna is there too." Erza saw one of her old friends from Mermaid Heel being present as well.

"Is this like a party they are having or something?" Cana questioned, seeing how some of Fairy Tail, a few of Sabertooth, and one from Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale were present, so something must be going on.

But the true question on her mind is that if this is a party, where is the beer?!

 _Before anyone could say anything else, Sting then appeared behind the couch where Lucy, Levy, and Rogue were sitting at with a tired expression on his face._

 _"Man… all of that cheering made me hungry? Is anyone else starving too?" The blonde haired Sabertooth Mage questioned._

 _Hearing this got E.N.D to get back on his feet and stopped glaring at Natsu, who was still fighting with Gajeel before the demon smiled from the words he heard._

 _ **"Oh yeah, I'm starving! Who's down for some pizza?"**_ _E.N.D asked his guests of his home with a smile on his face._

 _This immediately got Natsu and Gajeel to stopped fighting when they heard the word pizza._

 _"I WANT PIZZA!" Both Dragon Slayer shouted, getting everyone else to sweat drop from their excitement. This also got Romeo, Wendy, and Chelia to snap out of their card game as their turned towards the Fel Demon with smiles._

 _"Yeah, we would like some pizza." Wendy liked that idea, with Romeo and Chelia nodding in agreement._

"…Well now I'm hungry." Natsu told everyone else, hearing the idea of food got the pink haired male to be hungry.

 _'Of course you are.'_ Everyone else thought to themselves with a sweat drop, while some of the women couldn't help but smile from hearing him say that, finding it adorable.

 _Seeing everyone else putting in their words or nods in agreement, E.N.D then summoned a communicating lacrima as he started to dial the number from the nearest pizza place in Magnolia._

 _ **"** **And toppings?"**_ _The winged demon asked with a smile._

 _"Hamburger!" Natsu shouted with happiness in his voice._

 _"Hamburger for me as well." Irene agreed with the pink haired male, as Erza and Yukino nodded in agreement, wanting the same._

 _"Normal cheese for me will do." Lucy told the demon with a smile on her face, as Rogue and Sting also wanted the same._

 _"Pepperoni!" Gajeel shouted at E.N.D, wanting some of that kind of pizza._

 _"I'll take pepperoni as well." Levy told the smiling other half of Natsu._

 _"Meat lovers!" Millianna shouted happily, letting go of the three Exceeds much to their relief._

 _"I'll take hamburger as well." Romeo answered with a smile._

 _"Same here." Wendy and Chelia also put what kind of pizza they wanted._

 _"Pineapple!" Mira shouted happily._

 _Everyone turned to the white haired woman's direction, with all of them having either an "Are you serious" expression, shocked, deadpanned, or looks of absolute disgust directly at her._

Mira gasped in absolute horror from what her other self wanted. Pineapple pizza?! Why would the other her like such an unholy abomination.

"What is wrong with me?!" Mira shouted, scaring a few of the others next to her from her sudden outburst.

"Mira! How could you?!" Lisanna shouted at her big sister, as she believed that Mira was better than that.

Laki however was confused.

"What's wrong with Pineapple pizza?" The violet haired woman questioned while tilting her head in confusion.

And like the alternate Mages in the other timeline, everyone turned to look at the Wood Make Magic user with either an "Are you serious" expression, shocked, deadpanned, or looks of absolute disgust directly at her. This merely got her to sweat drop from the reactions from her question.

 _E.N.D looked at the white haired woman with a funny expression, before turning around and putting the lacrima to the side of his head to speak in._

 _ **"Hello? Yes, I would like some hamburger, cheese, pepperoni, a meat lovers, and… pineapple. …No that last one isn't for me. …Yes she does have a mental disability."**_ _E.N.D ordered and informed the person on the other side of the communicating lacrima._

 _Mira merely had big comical anime tearful eyes from hearing the demons words just because she liked something different, as Rogue merely moved to where she was and patted on her back to comfort her._

 _After ordering and making sure it was set, the Fel Demon hanged up as he turned around back to the others with a smile._

 _ **"** **Alright, it's been ordered. It will take a bit before it gets here though."**_ _E.N.D informed them._

 _"Aw… but I'm hungry now!" Natsu exclaimed with a pout, getting Lucy, Yukino, Erza, Millianna, and Irene to giggle slightly from hearing him, finding it adorable._

Mira had a dark cloud over her head as she, while finding the idea of her other self liking pineapple pizza as a horrendous act, couldn't help but feel sad how the other E.N.D basically insulted her. Elfman and Lisanna, being closest and sitting next to her, merely patted on her back to cheer her up.

 **There we go, chapter done. I'm sure many of you might know what this timeline is based off of and what video I was talking about, at least I think you might. Can you guess what this timeline is based off of? Let me know if you can figure it out.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to make something originally next time? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	68. Waiting for Pizza Pt 2

**I'm back with another chapter for you all to cry in despair over due to how awful it will be, so yeah. A few of you also guessed what the idea of this timeline is from, I would give you all money, but I'm poor, so I can't.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty Eight: Waiting for Pizza Pt. 2**

 _"We can just play another game while we wait." Gajeel stated with a grin, as the Iron Dragon Slayer wouldn't mind beating Natsu and Sting in another game once again._

 _Sting blinked from hearing this, before turning around to see the now destroyed table that Natsu knocked over to fight Gajeel and E.N.D, seeing the also destroyed computer lacrimas on the ground as well._

 _"Uh… I don't think that'll happen anytime soon." The White Dragon Slayer replied to the black haired Iron Dragon Slayer, getting Gajeel to send a glare at Natsu for wrecking their entertainment who also glared back at the other Fairy Tail Mage._

"Metal Face just had to destroy the things that had the games on them didn't he?" Natsu questioned with a accusing glare at the black haired male, who gained a tick mark on his forehead as he glared back at Natsu with annoyance.

"What do you mean I cause it?! You're the one who knocked them all over!" The Iron Dragon Slayer shouted at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Don't make me come over there and punch you in your stupid face!" Natsu yelled back with his fist raised up.

"Both of you shut up!" Lucy shouted, getting both the Dragon Slayers to freeze from hearing the angry blonde's shout. Everyone else merely sighed from seeing the two Dragon Slayers usual antics. At least it wasn't Erza who had to speak up, she was way more terrifying than Lucy would be.

 _Shaking his head from glaring at his fellow Dragon Slayer, Natsu then started to walk towards the kitchen that was in the other room, with everyone else watching him go in that direction._

 _"Well… if it's going to be a while, might as well get a small snack to hold me over till then." Natsu stated with a grin as he turned around the corner._

 _Now walking through a very large yet very nice kitchen, Natsu happily hummed his way through the large room before arriving at the refrigerator to grab a small snack. The pink haired male opened the door to the fridge with his smile still intact…_

 _…Only to see nothing but a piece of bread. That had a mouth and teeth. And it was alive. E.N.D's first and only attempt to cook something himself. Needless to say the Fel Demon was forever banned from making anything ever again, even in his own home._

Everyone eyes widened with surprise and slight confusion from seeing the living piece of deformed bread. How did something mess up cooking to the point of making something come alive? Mira was thankful she wasn't there, as the white haired woman who considered herself a great cook would have gotten on to whoever was responsible for making such an abomination.

Also to punch E.N.D for insulting her other self about her choice of pizza, even if the woman disagreed with her alternate self on her taste in pizza.

 _Natsu had comical eyes from seeing this, as well as spotting nothing else in the fridge as he turned around to speak up loud enough for E.N.D to hear him._

 _"…E.N.D? Where's your food?" Natsu questioned loud enough for his other half to hear him._

 _Hearing the pink haired male, E.N.D peeked around the corner of the kitchen and living rooms as he had a nervous smile on his face, rubbing the back of his head as he went on to speak._

 _ **"** **Oh yeah, I forgot to stock up my fridge before you all came. Sorry about that."**_ _E.N.D finished with a small chuckle coming from his mouth._

 _Natsu froze from hearing these words, as his mind took a moment to process what he just heard._

 _"…No… food?" Natsu questioned once more with horror in his tone._

 _And not even a minute later, back in the living room where everyone else was, was Natsu then spotted curled up in a ball with a dark cloud over his head as anime tears went down his face. Most of the others here merely sweat drop from seeing this sight. Irene herself couldn't help but find it adorable in some way as well._

Natsu had to hold himself back from attacking Gray from hearing him laugh at his alternate self due to there being no food for him to snack on while they wait for their main meal. Everyone else, like those in the alternate timeline, merely sweat drop from seeing the sight before them.

 _"Don't worry Natsu," Millianna went over to where the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was curled up at with a smile on her face, trying to cheer him up, "The pizza is on its way."_

 _Turning towards E.N.D, the cat-like woman then spoke up once more._

 _"E.N.D, do you have anything else we can use to pass the time?" The brown haired woman from Mermaid Heel questioned the Fel Demon, who thought about this question for a moment._

 _ **"** **Hmm… I think I have some board games upstairs in the library."**_ _E.N.D answered while still in his thinking position._

 _This got Natsu to bolt back onto his feet with an excited look on his face, along with Gajeel and Sting._

 _"I'll go get it!" All three of them shouted at once, before they went into the other room to take the stairs to the second floor of the mansion the Fel Demon now owns and lives in._

 _ **"…** **Can someone go after them to make sure they don't break anything? I don't trust them to be left alone in any part of my home."**_ _The black winged demon asked from the others._

"What does that mean?!" Both Natsu and Gajeel shouted in anger at the Fel Demon being shown through the blue smoke, standing up from their seats in the process.

"He can't hear either of you." Evergreen told the both of them with a deadpanned stare, knowing that shouting things won't get the demon to hear them.

The two Dragon Slayers didn't say anything else as they merely sit back down on their seats at their respective tables, still glaring at the demonic entity in the other alternate timeline with annoyance and slight anger.

 _Sighing, Levy stood up from her spot from the couch, knowing that she can at least try to make sure Gajeel at least doesn't get into trouble._

 _"I'll go keep an eye on them." Levy assured the demon as she left the living room and headed upstairs._

 _Figuring that Levy might need some help, Mirajane also stood up, informed the others that she will go aid the Solid Script Mage before leaving the room to follow suit._

 _"…I'll go help too." Rogue stated as he too stood up from his spot._

 _ **"Yeah go help your barmaid girlfriend."**_ _E.N.D stated with a teasing grin, to which Rogue ignored as he went to follow the white haired woman._

"WHAT?! HE'S DATING MY SISTER?!" Elfman shouted in an overprotective manner, scaring a few of the other Mages around him from seeing his overprotective aura around him.

' _She was shown to be with Natsu in past timelines, why not get angry over that?'_ Lisanna thought to herself, unless her older brother trusted Natsu more than other guys. If that was the case, the white haired sibling then figured that if she ever got with Natsu, at least her brother would approve.

Mira herself was surprise from hearing this. Rogue from Sabertooth and her other self were together in that world? How did that happen?

Natsu couldn't stop a low growl from coming from him from learning about this. Thankfully no one else managed to hear this.

 _Figuring that the three might need help, as well as help searching for any board games, Romeo, Wendy, and Chelia also volunteered to go help out, with them and the three Exceeds following suit, mainly for the cats to get away from Millianna for a bit._

 _Now that left E.N.D, Erza, Lucy, Millianna, Irene, and Yukino present in the living room, with E.N.D jumping over the couch and landing on it in a sitting position, making himself comfortable._

 _"With all of them searching, it shouldn't take too long to find a game for all of us to do." Erza stated._

 _"What if they all find different board games they want to play?" Yukino questioned, not wanting to play something if no one else wants to play._

 _"Then we all can play our own games. We can all play different games if needed to be." Erza figured._

 _ **"** **As long as it isn't your game of getting f**ked by Natsu than I don't care what you play."**_ _E.N.D casually replied to the red head, getting her and the other four women present to nearly fall over on their faces._

Erza and Natsu faces light up like Christmas lights from hearing the demon's words. Evetyone else felt disgusted from needing to hear those words being spoken. Was this another world where Erza and Natsu were not only together, but were in THAT kind of stage of relationship already?

 _"Why would say something like that?!" Erza shouted at E.N.D with a large blush on her face._

 _ **"** **Because considering how perverted you are, I wouldn't be surprise if you getting it on is considered a game to you. Also you females and Natsu are forbidden from f**king in my mansion at all, so you won't be allowed to regardless."**_ _E.N.D replied with a casual look on his face like he was talking about something normal._

 _"Look here demon; it's not your business if we want to… make love… to our boyfriend if we choose to do so. What's wrong with wanting to do that with him?" Erza asked the Fel Demon as she turned away slightly, a bit embarrassed to say those words._

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted out loud.

"Flamebrains's dating Erza, Lucy, Yukino, Millianna, and that older red head woman in that world?!" Gray questioned out loud. Sure this wasn't the first alternate timeline where the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was shown to have multiple women with him, but it was still shocking to see yet another world where this is the case once more.

"Why is it always Natsu with the multiple girlfriends?!" Bickslow shouted out loud.

"Wait, what about that one alternate timeline where Romeo was with Wendy, Chelia, and that Lindsay girl?" Kinana asked, remembering that Romeo in that world had the same thing as these other versions of Natsu did. The purple haired woman couldn't help but wonder if she was with the Fire Dragon Slayer in an alternate world.

Remembering that got Romeo and Wendy to blush slightly from recalling that world with the E.N.D of that timeline giving them and the other two girls' advice, and how his day to himself was constantly ruined.

 _ **"** **Says the woman who likes to take it in the a**."**_ _E.N.D stated with a deadpanned stare on his face._

 _This got said red head to nearly fall flat on her face once more as steam was emerging from her head, her face was as red as her hair. Lucy, Yukino, and Millianna blushed a little from hearing how Erza is apparently into that, while Irene had a teasing smile on her face._

 _"Oh my, who knew you were into that Erza." Irene told her, her teasing smile not going away, which got on the younger red head's nerves._

 _"QUIET MOM! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T DO STUFF LIKE THAT WITH HIM EITHER!" Erza shouted at the older red head, feeling completely embarrassed from being talked about like this, unknowingly admitting to doing what E.N.D accused her of with Natsu._

Silence conquered the guild hall when those words came out of the other Erza's mouth. It was so quiet that air could be heard howling in the building.

"…Did… did that other Erza call that Irene woman mom?" Lucy questioned with wide eyes, having a hard time believing what she just heard.

Erza herself was completely frozen. Her eyes were wide with shock from the words she just heard. That older woman, the same woman who was shown to be married to Natsu in that emperor timeline… was her mom?

"…Wait, if that woman is Erza's mom, but if she's with Natsu in that world too, and if she was married to that evil emperor Natsu…" Wendy trailed off, her eyes widening even more and her face gaining a massive blush from learning what was happening in these other timelines.

*THUD*

"GAH NATSU!" Lucy, Happy, and Lisanna shouted in worry as they saw and ran over to Natsu who has fainted onto the ground, his mouth wide open in shock as a very large blush was also on the unconscious young man's face.

"…That's hot." Macao muttered, to which Wakaba and Makarov nodded in agreement. Everyone else was still in surprise and shock to pay attention to their perverted antics.

 _'My… mom?'_ Erza thought in complete shock. But, if this woman was alive here in that world… is she alive here in their own world? Her mother, someone who she figured might have been long dead, was possibly still out there?

Also, why the f**k was her MOM with HER Natsu in this alternate world?! How can a mother and daughter date the same guy?!

 _ **"** **Actually, she doesn't."**_ _E.N.D stated, grabbing Erza's attention as she turned to look back at the still calm and relaxed demon._

 _"And how would you know that?!" The Reequip Mage shouted at the Fel Demon, her embarrassment not going away._

 _ **"** **Back when I still lived with Natsu in his home, I heard you all go at it so much from his room that I learned how to know exactly what you are do by the noises and moans you make alone."**_ _E.N.D answered the red head. He didn't ask for this ability, he wished he didn't know it. He blamed these perverted women mostly._

 _"Prove it." Erza demanded, thinking he was lying._

 _"I would prefer he didn't." Yukino suggested, not wanting to hear the demon talk about their love/sexual life with their pink haired boyfriend._

 _She was ignored however as E.N.D started by pointing at Erza while still crossing his arms in front of his chest._

 _ **"You like it rough and like to take it in the a** a lot for some degenerate reason,"**_ _E.N.D then points at Lucy,_ _ **"She also likes it rough and loves for Natsu to do whatever he wants to her breasts while they go at it,"**_ _The Fel Demon then pointed at Yukino,_ _ **"She too likes it rough and prefers to do it while she and Natsu lay on their sides, with him holding her leg in the air,"**_ _He then pointed to Millianna,_ _ **"She likes to cosplay a lot and also to take it in the a** like a degenerate,"**_ _And last but not least be pointed at Irene,_ _ **"Irene's probably the most shocking, as she is the most pure out of all of you. Unlike you all, she prefers to do it in the missionary position, going slow yet hard thrusts with lots of kissing and lots of hand holding."**_ _E.N.D finished up saying with a deadpanned stare on his face._

 _All five women blushed greatly from hearing this, showing that E.N.D had hit the nail right on the head for each one of them._

Everyone was horrified from what they just had to hear from the alternate Fel Demon explain to the other versions of Erza, her mom, Lucy, Yukino, and Millianna.

"…You know I was perfectly okay with not needing to know any of that." Gray stated with horror plastered on his face.

"…I feel violated." Freed admitted, shivering slightly from the words they heard.

Erza and Lucy blushed greatly from hearing how they do it with Natsu in that other world, while Natsu was still unconscious to hear any of this.

 **…Well that got dirty at the end. …I do not like it. Why did I write this? I would prefer if I was writing about someone getting tortured or brutally killed thank you very much.**

 **Well… anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	69. Waiting for Pizza Pt 3

**I've return! This time with another chapter for you all to like or despise, whatever works for you all.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty Nine: Waiting for Pizza Pt. 3**

Other than those who were feeling disgusted or violated from learning about the other alternative versions of Erza, her mom, Lucy, Millianna, and Yukino like to do with the other during sex, those who were able to snap out of thinking about that looked back at the blue smoke showing the other timeline once more. Lucy, after getting over her own shock and blushing, went back to helping Happy and Lisanna trying to wake up the still knocked out Natsu.

 _No one could say anything else, before everyone else was heard remerging from upstairs with their own board games in hand in case they all wanted to play something different. The five women already in the living room were still red faced from being called out by E.N.D on what they prefer to do with Natsu in the bedroom._

 _"We found some board games!" Natsu exclaimed happily, being the first to arrive back in the living room right behind the couch where E.N.D, Lucy and Yukino were sitting at. E.N.D turned around to see his other half smiling from finding something for them all to do._

 _ **"Great! So what did you pick out?"**_ _E.N.D asked with a smile on his face._

 _Natsu was about to reply, before noticing his girlfriends and their really red and embarrassed expressions on their faces. Naturally, the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was confused._

 _"Uh, why are Erza's, Lucy's, Yukino's, Millianna's, and Irene's faces all red?" Natsu asked. He may have five women who he loves more than anything and knows a bit more about romance; he was still somewhat naïve when it came to this stuff._

 _ **"Don't worry about it,"**_ _E.N.D waved his pink haired other half's concern off, before the Fel Demon went on,_ _ **"So what games did you and the others have?"**_

Those who weren't still trying to get over from learning about what the other versions of Natsu and the five women do in the bedroom sweat dropped when they saw how E.N.D just waved off completely embarrassing the five women earlier when pointing out their preferences while they get it on with Natsu.

'A FEW MINUTES LATER'

 _Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, and E.N.D were all now in the other room where the large kitchen and a small family room was located. Natsu and Gajeel were on the right side of the table, while E.N.D and Sting were on the left side. The four wanted to try this board game while everyone else played something else back in the large living room. On the table was a board with moving pieces that the four had to themselves to move around, and in the center was a small crystal ball of magic that was provided for the game to work._

 _ **"Oh boy! It's my turn to roll!"**_ _E.N.D exclaimed excitedly like a little kid in the candy store._

 _No one said anything as the Fel Demon rolled the dice, being able to move his piece on the board a few times before looking at one of his cards in his hands to see what happens next._

 _ **"Let's see here… "You lose and turn and get kick in the face"…,"**_ _A confused expression appeared on his face,_ _ **"The crap is that supposed to mean?"**_

 _He got his answer when the small crystal ball of magic that comes with the game started to glow for a moment…_

 _…Only to shoot a small beam of magic at the demon's face, sending him flying out of the chair and into the ground a bit away from the table._

"EH?!" Everyone shouted, expect for Natsu since he was still unconscious from fainting earlier.

"What kind of board game is this?!" Evergreen shouted, wondering who thought it was a good idea to make a board game that can hurt people depending on what someone may draw a card.

"…I think that's really interesting." Laxus admitted, as did Freed if the nod the green haired male did was any indication. The two liked how a board game could use magic to make it more engaging, even if it may also involve getting someone hurt.

 _Groans of pain emitted from the Fel Demon, who was still lying on the ground clutching how now sore face, as Sting looked at the sight with wide comical eyes before slowly turning back towards the board game and the other two Dragon Slayers._

 _"Heh, looks like it's your turn now Sting." Gajeel stated to him with a grin, liking how E.N.D received a bad draw to receive that attack._

 _Sting was now scared._

 _"…Sh*t." The blonde haired White Dragon Slayer muttered in slight fear, not wanting to end up like E.N.D, who was still clutching his face in pain and on the ground. However, the Sabertooth Guild Master had no choice as he rolled his dice._

"Yeah, I would be scared too if I knew I could be hurt from a freaking board game of all things." Gray stated as he nodded his head, with a few others agreeing with the still shirtless Ice Maker Mage.

Looking up, Elfman then noticed something in the other alternate timeline they were witnessing.

"Uh guys?" The large white haired male started to ask, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Yeah Elfman?" Mira asked her younger brother, wondering what he wanted to say to them.

"…Look at the other Natsu." The Beast Take-Over Mage told them while pointing at the other alternate version of their pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, who was still knocked out from fainting earlier, with no success so far of trying to wake him up.

Confused, everyone looked back at the other alternate timeline to see what the second Strauss sibling was talking about.

 _Natsu looked very nervous and looked like he was to freak out. While shaking a little, he looked up at the nearest clock, wondering when the pizza was going to show up; he was practically starving at this point! The Fire Dragon Slater then looked over to the fridge where the living piece of bread E.N.D made a while back was in, with the fridge having never been close, allowing the living bread with a mouth and teeth to be seen moving around. Natsu then looked back as Sting move his piece a few times, luckily avoiding the same fate as E.N.D earlier._

 _"GAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Natsu suddenly shouted while moving his hands all over his hair in a frantic manner, getting Gajeel and Sting to jump from the sudden shout._

 _Neither of the other two Dragon Slayers could ask or say anything to the pink haired male then ran over to the fridge before grabbing the living piece of bread._

Everyone felt their hearts stop as their eyes widened in a comical manner.

"Wait, he's not going to do what I think he's going to do is he?" Warren questioned, a small looking of disgust was on his face as the realization came to him and everyone else on what the pink haired male was about to do.

Their suspicions were correct when they saw the next scene before them.

 _Natsu, too hungry to care, quickly then ate the living piece of bread in a frantic manner, too hungry at the moment to care about the fact that this bread was alive and had a mouth a teeth. He needed something to hold him over until the pizza shows up dang it!_

 _After finishing, Natsu stood up with a look on confusion, looking over at himself. A small smile appeared on his face._

 _"…Hey," Natsu started to say, his smile still intact, "That wasn't actually so ba-."_

 _He stopped when his eyes widened comically, as a feel of disgust appeared to him as his face started to turn green._

A few of the Fairy Tail Mages couldn't stop themselves form face palming at the pink haired male's stupidity to eat something like that.

"Seriously, like what the heck did he think was going to happen?" Erza muttered, as much as the red head cared about Natsu, she knew he was still an idiot when it came to certain things like this.

Everyone's attention was grabbed once more when they saw the scene of the alternate timeline in the blue smoke being changed once more, showing the others who were in the building.

 _Back in the large living room, Erza, Lucy, Yukino, Irene, Millianna, Romeo, Wendy, Chelia, Rogue, Mira, Levy, Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily were all around sitting on the ground, playing their own game, which was more of a card game than anything else._

 _"Yay! I won again!" Happy exclaimed happily, getting a few of the others to either groan in defeat or to giggle at seeing the joyful blue Exceed._

 _"How am I loosing to a cat?" Erza muttered in annoyance, getting Irene to sweat drop from hearing her daughter's muttering. Though the older red head couldn't help but find it amusing as well._

 _"Should we play again or try a different game?" Levy questioned the others, wondering if the others want to try something different._

 _Before anyone could answer the blue haired female…_

 _*BOOM*_

 _A large current of fire shot out right behind them from the kitchen and family room, forcing everyone else to turn around to see the large blast of flames burning the ground and scorching the walls and pillars of the living room._

 _"The heck?" Romeo questioned with confusion and slight alarm._

 _Everyone turned to look at one another, before they all quickly got up and hurried to the other room to see what was going on._

 _It didn't take long to their their answer as they saw the sight that greeted them all. The ground, the kitchen and family room, and the walls were all scorched up, broken furniture or furniture that was flung littered the ground, Sting was frantically moving around like a headless chicken, E.N.D was still on the ground, oblivious to the damage done to his home for the moment, Gajeel was planted face first into the ground, groaning in pain, and last but not least they all saw Natsu lying on the ground clutching his stomach as he too groan, regretting eating the living piece of bread._

Everyone had wide eyes when they saw the damage done to the rooms all because Natsu couldn't handle eating the piece of living bread, or having stopped himself from eating it in the first place.

"…So Natsu throws up fire when he feels sick?" Lucy questioned the others, who all looked at one another in confusion from the blonde's words.

"Uh… I don't know, I don't think I ever seen flamebrain sick before." Gray responded back to the Celestial Mage. The only time he could recall the Fire Dragon Slayer he called a rival not feeling well was after the Tower of Heaven when he ate the etherion to fight against the possessed Jellal at the time.

That, and when he gets motion sickness, though the Ice Maker Mage didn't know if that counts or not.

 _"…What the f**k happened here?!" Erza shouted out loud, sharing the thoughts of everyone else who looked at the devastation, as Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting managed to calm down and got back up, seeing the shocked and puzzled faces of the others._

 _A groan emerged from E.N.D as the Fel Demon got back on his feet, rubbing his head from the small headache he had for a moment. The moment he recovered and opened his eyes, he immediately went into shock._

 _ **"** **GAH!"**_ _E.N.D shouted in shock and sorrow, seeing the state of his home was in at the moment._

 _Anger slowly started to build in the Fel Demon, as he turned to see everyone else, who also noticed the angered black winged demon, getting a few of them like Happy, Sting, and Millianna to get a bit fearful._

 _ **"You… destroyed… my… HOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_ _E.N.D roared out in fury, a large breathe of Fel Fire being fired out from his mouth, all the while giving off waves of Fel Energy from his body, causing a small shockwave to be emitted._

"AAAAAHHHH! HE'S MAD!" Happy shouted in fear, seeing how terrifying the black winged demon in the other alternate timeline was being. The blue Exceed then flew and hit behind Lisanna for protection.

Everyone else however, including Observer, was shocked from the power being unleashed by the demon. While they were all a timeline away, they couldn't help but feel the intimidation and fury being radiating from the Fel Demon. Just how strong was this other E.N.D?

 _Everyone else widen their eyes when they saw the angered demon, with Happy and Carla hiding behind their respective Dragon Slayer partners, while Pantherlily entered his battle form in case E.N.D actually attacked them. Lucy, Yukino, and Millianna hid behind Natsu, who despite still feeling uneasy from eating the living piece of bread earlier, was in a defensive position in case his other half did attack them, even if his anger was justified._

 _With fury still present in his eyes, E.N.D took a few steps forward as he glared at the large group with hate in his eyes…_

 _…Before E.N.D then let out the most idiotic and pitiful wail as he curled up in a ball and started to cry anime tears like an idiot. A dark cloud even formed over his head to all insult to injury._

Everyone, even Observer fell down anime style from seeing the demon now acting like this. E.N.D did all of that build up of power and rage for nothing?!

 _Everyone also either fell down anime style or only sweat drop from seeing E.N.D act this way. He was acting like Natsu earlier when the Fire Dragon Slayer found out there was no food in the building at the moment._

 _Walking over to the now depressed E.N.D, Wendy had a concern frown on her face as she tried to cheer up the down demon._

 _"Don't worry E.N.D, we can help clean up your mansion." Wendy offered._

 _"Yeah, we can do that no problem!" Mira exclaimed, trying to cheer the poor demon up._

 _"What?" Gajeel questioned, not liking that idea at all," Why the heck do we need to clean up? Can't E.N.D just do that himse-?"_

 _A slap to the back of the head got the Iron Dragon Slayer to shut up, courtesy of Levy who looked at her boyfriend with an annoyed expression, before looking back over to the other half of Natsu with a smile on her face._

 _"Ignore him E.N.D, we would be happy to help." Levy assured the demon._

 _This seemed to be working to cheer the Fel Demon up, who was now back up on his hooves with a very happy expression._

 _ **"Really?! You guys would do that for me?!"**_ _E.N.D asked in probably the happiest voice anyone has ever heard from him._

 _"Of course we would E.N.D." Irene replied to the demon with happy smile on her face._

 _"Then let's get to it everyone!" Erza ordered, re-equipping into what looks like a cleaning outfit._

 _And so, for the next dozens of minutes, with everyone pitching in, furniture were either repaired or set back up in their originally place. The scorch marks were being removed as Natsu, Romeo, Pantherlily, and Sting helped in that regards, with Lucy and Chelia overseeing them and helping to point out any spots they might have missed. Irene and Gajeel worked on to help repair anything that was broken. Happy was being the cheerleader, cheering everyone on while not doing anything himself._

 _And before they all knew it, all of the damage done inside the mansion was no more, completely clean and repaired like nothing bad had happened in the first place._

Erza couldn't help but smile from seeing the job the other she and the others in the other timeline managed to do, feeling proud of the job well done they all did. Lucy and Levy were feeling the same way, liking how they managed to pitch in and help clean the place up.

Gajeel was a bit annoyed that his other self was forced to clean up as well, but even the Iron Dragon Slayer knew how to appreciate a job well done from the work his other self did.

 _E.N.D gasp with joy from seeing his home all restored to its former glory, not a single mess in sight. He was so joyful that the Fel Demon couldn't stop himself from pulling everyone into a hug, much to most of their discomfort if the expressions they had was any indication._

 _ **"Thank you all mortals! If I ever go back to my old ways I'll be sure to kill you all last!"**_ _E.N.D thanked them with happiness in his voice._

 _A ring from the front door then grabbed all of their attention, before they all realized what it was._

 _"PIZZA!' Natsu shouted, before getting out and jumping out of the large bear hug by E.N.D before running to the other room where the front door was located._

 _And not even a moment later did Natsu returned to the kitchen were everyone else was at with boxes of pizzas in hand, a large smile on his face._

 _"YAY FOOD!" Gajeel, Happy, Sting, E.N.D, and Millianna exclaimed happily when they saw the sight before them, getting the others to sweat drop at seeing the five's and Natsu's excitement._

The guild couldn't help but laugh a little from seeing the excitement from seeing the six's expressions.

"Hey Observer," Makarov started to say, grabbing the living constellation's attention as the being looked at the small old man, "I think it's time we move on to another timeline don't you think?" he requested, seeing how it was now only going to show the other versions in the alternate timeline eating pizza.

"If that's what you want." Observer replied, as he got ready to cut the connection off and establish another link to a different alternate timeline.

"Uh guys?" Lisanna started to say to the others as the white haired woman looked at the still unconscious Natsu," Natsu hasn't woke up yet."

"Don't worry Lisanna, I'm sure he'll wake up soon. Besides, I doubt this next timeline will be anything too mayor for him to miss." Mira assured her younger sister, knowing that some timelines don't seem to be different other than them being in a relationship with someone.

This seems to work as Lisanna merely smiled back at her older sister, as Observer prepared to change the links to a different timeline once again.

 **There we go, chapter done. Now we can move on to the next timeline, which I'm looking forward to since it's an idea I have had for a while.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	70. Dreamer's Light Pt 1

**I'm back with another chapter for you all to hate or enjoy. Whatever works for you all.**

 **I think this timeline will be something different I have yet to do. It's serious, but it isn't dark. But it isn't happy either, but not completely sad as well… you all will see what I mean, since I'm crap at explanation things.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventy: Dreamer's Light Pt. 1**

"So what kind of timeline do you all think we will see next?" Wakaba asked the others, while Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy still tried to wake Natsu up to no success, even though Lisanna was assured by Mira not even a moment ago that he probably won't miss anything.

"We better see a timeline where I'm an S-Class! I haven't seen a world like that yet!" Gajeel exclaimed, as he was still annoyed that they haven't seen a world where he was better than Natsu or Gray yet.

"I got to see myself as an S-Class. It was a nice feeling." Gray mocked the Iron Dragon Slayer with a smug grin, which got Gajeel to glare daggers at the Ice Maker Mage who was still shirtless, with no one even bothering to tell him that he was.

"Okay calm down you two," Mira told the two, as a happy smile appeared on her face, along with stars filling her eyes at the thought of more couples, hopefully a world where only she was dating Natsu," I hope we can see more couples that we haven't got to see yet."

Many of the other Fairy Tail Mages sweat drop from seeing the excited white haired woman. Surely Mira wanted to see more alternate timelines not just because of who each of them may be dating right? She must like to see herself as a princess or a benevolent overlord of some kind in a timeline as well right?

"I just hope the next timeline doesn't have Natsu with multiple girlfriends. Like why does he seem to keep getting that a lot in these other alternate timelines?" Laxus questioned, finding it a bit unfair that it was only Natsu who keeps getting lucky with women.

Sure, there was the one timeline where Romeo had his own little harem, but the Lighting Dragon Slayer would prefer not to remember that a thirteen year old or however old Romeo was in that timeline still managed to have more luck with the opposite sex than he did.

A loud noise got all of their attention before anyone could reply back to Laxus, seeing how Observer has finished up establishing another timeline. The constellar then turned his direction to the others.

"The link has been set, once again I'm sure you mortals know what to do by now." He informed them, before looking back at the blue smoke, getting ready himself.

And with that, with smiles on many of their faces, they got ready to watch this other timeline to see if any of their guesses comes true or not. Lucy and Lisanna were still trying to wake Natsu up though to no success sadly, so he'll miss out on this world apparently.

( **Cue: "Dreamer's Light" by dEMONTIONAL** )

 _It was utter devastation in the large barren wasteland._

 _All around massive amounts of airships were destroyed, their burning remains crashed and littering the scarred battlefield. Large artillery also lied in ruins and in flames in the large barren area that seems to go on for hundreds of miles, far from any civilization. All around the field of battle, millions, yes millions of bodies consisting of both men and women were lying dead on the ground, with many of them up in flames as well. They all wore the same kind of dark colored armor, with many having the same markings of many Dark guilds on them._

 _All in all, it seems like as if a war took place._

Seeing the sight got everyone to loose their smiles as they saw the utter devastation and the way everything looked as if a battle had taken placed.

"What the heck happened there?!" Laki shouted in shock, not expecting to see a timeline where things looked this bad.

"Are those all Dark Mages?!" Macao shouted as well in surprise. The many guild marks on the armor of the millions of dead bodies didn't look like the marks of any light guilds that the dark blue haired man knew of, not to mention the dark evil-like armor and weaponry they all had.

That got everyone to be confused and worried. Was this some massive army consisting of Dark Mages? If so, what happened that killed them all?

"Guys look!" Happy exclaimed, seeing something, more specifically someone appearing in the blue smoke showing them this battle ridden timeline.

Hearing the blue Exceed's sudden yell, everyone quickly turned back up to see what Happy spotted.

 _Far up ahead of the ruin decimation of the millions of dead Dark Mages and their artillery and aircrafts, stood a lone young man who was standing over the dead body of what looked liked one of the leaders of the large Dark Mage army._

 _The thing that would grab anyone's attention towards the heavily breathing male was not only his familiar pink spiky hair and white scarf, but also the damage and injuries he sustained. He was bleeding all over, blood mostly of his own covering his body as they leaked from their wounds from head to toe. A few arrows were seen attacked and sticking out on his scarred flesh, as well as a few bullet holes were seen that have pierced his skin, giving him a more damaged look. The young man's clothes were completely torn as well, leaving only his scarf and blood covered white knee length trousers on his body, allowing the wounds and scars he received during the battle to be seen all over his scarred body as they continued to bleed immensely._

 _All in all, Natsu Dragneel stood tall despite the injuries and broken bones he now has, with a look as if he walked through Hell itself._

The guild's heart stopped for a moment when they saw the sight of a version of their Fire Dragon Slayer.

"NATSU?!" Erza shouted in shock and fear, completely horrified by the injuries he has all over him.

"DID THOSE DARK MAGES DO THIS TO HIM?!" Makarov shouted in anger, furious at the monsters that caused one of those he considers his children those wounds that littered his body.

"Where… where are all of us though?" Wendy questioned in a soft tone, too horrified and shock by the greatly bleeding and injured Natsu of this other timeline. The blue haired girl didn't see Fairy Tail or any other guild they know helping him, so where were they? Why was Natsu fighting alone?

 _A loud marching and the loud engines of airships got the greatly harmed Natsu to looked up towards himself, still breathing heavily from the fighting he has been doing against the army of Dark Mages._

 _Far up ahead of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, the remaining army of the Dark Mages was seen, slowly approaching to where he was. There were still around two million ground soldiers and Mages, not counting the amount of those who may be on the three remaining airships, with one of them being bigger and more armed with weapons and artillery compared to the other two, no doubt holding whoever was the true leader of the Dark guild army. Many banners were seen held by the ground Dark troops, each having many kinds of dark guild symbols, showing where each large group of them originally came from. And there were still a few large artillery weapons on the ground, slowing being moved as well along with the army._

 _Natsu gritted his teeth, he had to take care of them all else they will pass the Fiore border and head straight to Crocus, where everyone else was at recovering and celebrating their recent victory over Alvarez, Zeref, and Acnologia. He can't let these monsters get to them!_

"There are… so many of them…" Lucy trailed off, covering her mouth from not only seeing the injuries the alternate version of the man she loved, but also from the sheer size of the army of Dark guilds, not to mention the airships and advance artillery they all seemed to possess as well.

Everyone gritted their teeth in anger, wondering why their guild or any other of their friends they know seem to be no where in sight. There was no way Natsu can take on the remaining army in his current condition! He had to retreat else he would die!

 _Natsu kept breathing hard as his fists once more were enveloped by fire, before he started to walk slowly towards the approaching army despite the pain it caused him, intent on killing them all before they can get pass him._

 _"Come at me you b*stards…" Natsu muttered to himself in a really quiet tone, continuing his march as he increased his walking a little._

 _One of the two smaller airships, a man covered in armor that showed his higher rank spotted the now approaching pink haired nuisance that was able to damage and wipe out much of their army single handily. Turning to the troops behind him, he let out a shout so loud that the entire army of millions could hear him._

 _"OPEN FIRE!" He yelled out to the Dark guild army, who all roared out as the ground troops started to charge to meet the battle damaged Natsu head on._

 _Many on the ground with bow and arrows started to fire enhance magical arrows by the millions, while others launched their own range magical attacks into the air to bring down upon the Fire Dragon Slayer heading their way. The few remaining artillery they had also stopped moving to fire their powerful blasts at the pink haired male, despite the fact these large weapons were meant for city destruction than to be used on a single man._

 _Natsu picked up his speed, ignoring the intense pain and agony it was causing his damaged and broken bones and muscles as he was now flat out running towards the charging army before him, letting out his own war cry to meet them head on as the millions of arrows, artillery shots, and magical projectiles rain down upon him._

"WHAT IS HE DOING?! THAT IDIOT!" Erza shouted in anger and fear, seeing how Natsu despite his injuries was charging head on instead of falling back to get help!

Her shout got many around her to flinch, though they can understand why she was so furious. And despite her anger, it was clear to them that it was only out of worry for the Fire Dragon Slayer. Of course it didn't make it any better that the Natsu of this other alternate world was fighting this whole army all on his own with no aid whatsoever.

 _Covering himself in flames, ignoring the arrows and magical projectiles that managed to get a hit on him and sticking to his flesh, he yelled out once more before he bolted faster than ever before like a fireball, mowing down thousands of Dark Mages in his path and killing them in the process before arriving in the center of the large army, setting the fire off to cause a massive explosion that pushed the airships above a bit from the large shockwave emitted from it. The blast alone was large and powerful enough to consume over seven hundred and thirty thousand Dark Mages, either just killing them or even evaporating some of them._

 _The blast ended as Natsu continued the offensive, as did the remaining large army of Dark Mages as they charged at him, completely surrounding him. Running to the closest soldiers and mages of the Dark guild army, Natsu unleashed a Fire Dragon's Claw, firing off the flames with enough power and intensity to strike and kill a good few thousands before him. Swiftly turning around he then unleashed a Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang on the enemies behind him, unleashing enough magic to kill thousands of the Dark Mages, decimated the very land he stood on. This however left his back wide open as a Dark Mage then jumped down upon him with his sword, slicing his blade deep into Natsu's already injured and bleeding back littered with scars and wounds during this battle._

 _"GAH!" Natsu cried out from the intensity of the pain due to his already weakened and injured state, before with anger turned around and slammed the side of his right arm into the Dark Mage head with though force to send it flying off the body, making it fall lifeless onto the ground along with the other dead bodies littering the landscape._

Everyone couldn't mutter a single word as they saw fighting against the large army. They couldn't even fathom that Natsu was being able to kill so many of them despite him being near death's door if his damaged state was indication. It wasn't right, that this Natsu had no choice but to kill these Dark Mages and it wasn't right for Natsu to face them alone! When will help show up to aid the Fire Dragon Slayer and take him to safety to treat his wounds?!

 _Up above the other second small airship, with it circling around the battle below along with the other small airship, with the massive one having yet to make a move just yet, tens of thousands of Dark Mages were still firing down arrows, artillery from the sides of their airship, or their respective Magic to summon and launch projectiles, the head leader of the ship fired another shot down at an attempt to hit the lone pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer to no valid._

 _"KEEP FIRING!" She ordered the others on the ships in hopes to get more strikes on the nuisance that was somehow still surviving for so long and taking them all down._

 _With Natsu below, he had just finished firing off a Fire Dragon's Roar towards more of the army, wiping out a few hundred of them initially before the explosion set in the distance, being able to wipe out a few extra tens of thousands to add to the body count. But even so the Dark Mages kept coming as more projectiles from their magic, bows, or artillery continued to rain down upon him._

 _And this was the case when one such arrow from high above then managed to lodged itself into Natsu's left eye, causing the pink haired male to let out a howl of pain as he stumbled back._

"NATSU!" Mira and Lucy shouted at once in shock and horror from seeing the arrow pierce his left eye, while many other gasped from seeing the new injury he received as the Dark guild army continued to charge to overwhelm him. Observer couldn't help but flinch from seeing the injury done to the other Natsu's left eye.

Gray couldn't help but clutch his fists hard from seeing the sight of his rival fighting this army of evil alone, all without aid or any of them in sight! Wherever his other self in this world and the others were at he wish he could go to them and deck him for not being there for their guild mate and friend!

 _Despite the pain he continues to receive, it only took a moment before he grabbed the arrow before ripping it out of his eye socket along with the eye now pierced onto it, before throwing it down to the ground as he turned around to fire off yet another Fire Dragon's Roar towards an approaching large group of Dark Mages, killing an additional few thousands once more._

 _Now, with more blood pouring out of his now empty left eye socket, the now one eyed injured Natsu then turned his direction to one of two smaller airships circling over him in the sky, before bringing his fist back, charging his magic once more, before unleashing it towards the aircraft with a mighty yell of defiance and pain._

 _Those on the shop and those in the attacks path on the ground had no defense when the massive blast of fire engulf them all and destroying the airship, causing a large explosion shortly afterwards, with a total of nearly three hundred and forty thousands dying by the large attack, with the remains of the destroyed airship crashing down into the ground not to far from were Natsu was at._

 _Breathing hard and still greatly injured, Natsu charged into battle once more._

Everyone had no words to say at the moment as they all saw Natsu continuing his fight against the massive army of Dark guilds once more, with no care for his safety whatsoever.

… **Well… talk about destruction overload. That's a lot of power being flung around in order to kill so many.**

 **Now how the f**k did this situation happen you may be wondering? I will explain it later on when the timeline is finished.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **Wish I was a little bit stronger,**_

 _ **Been running for eons and some more**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If I only were a little bit younger,**_

 _ **But I'm sick and tired to my core**_


	71. Dreamer's Light Pt 2

**Hello, it's me again with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works perfectly for you.**

 **Last time we saw this world's version of Natsu looking like he seen better days while fighting a massive dark guild army all by himself with no help whatsoever. So let's see how that continues to work out shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventy One: Dreamer's Light Pt. 2**

 _Thousands more Dark Mages and a few of their artillery fell in battle as they were consumed by Natsu's Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, causing a large devastating explosion that managed to consume and murder a few additional hundred more Dark Mages. The greatly injured and bleeding pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer quickly turned around and swiped his leg to make a few Dark Mage soldiers fall down, before Natsu quickly blasted a small ball of fire at them killing them as well while Natsu then jumped high into the air. A few more arrows and bullets pierced his already scarred and bleeding flesh before with a shout came crashing down with his flame covered fist slammed into the ground, causing waves of fire and shockwaves to be emitted that managed to hit and kill over tens of thousands more Dark Mages and soldiers. Natsu quickly continued the offensive despite the agonizing pain he was in from all of his other injuries._

 _However a stronger Dark Mage soldier managed to catch him by surprise as the dark armored female fired a point blank magical blast right into the Fire Dragon Slayer's chest, getting Natsu to cry out in pain as he was sent flying into the ground, the broken and rocky ground cutting him up and worsening his injured body as he struggled to get back up._

 _Natsu would be unable to recover in time as he got back up only for another armored Dark Mage soldier to jump down at him with his axe…_

 _…Before the dark armored man managed to cleave Natsu's left arm completely off, getting Natsu to once more howl in agonizing pain that could be heard for miles upon miles._

Everyone's hearts stopped once more as many of them, mainly most of the females, couldn't help but start to shed a few tears as their eyes widened in horror from seeing the sight happening in the other alternate timeline.

"NO NATSU!" Lucy and Lisanna couldn't stop themselves from shouting in worry and fear for the pink haired young man, even if it was just another version of him in a different timeline.

The others were gritting their teeth in rage as they clutched their fist, angered at themselves that they were unable to do anything to help and save the Fire Dragon Slayer of this alternate timeline. They were also angry at the alternate timeline's versions of themselves, who were nowhere to be seen to aid the other Natsu.

 _Natsu, despite the intense more pain of loosing his entire left arm, grew in fury before he swiftly turned around before slamming his now only remaining arm directly into the Dark Mage soldier's chest, before unleashing a blast of fire from the inside of the man, obliterating him from the inside out._

 _Turning around, he was greeted with more arrows and bullets piercing his body and flesh, getting him to cry out in pain once more. However he refused to let that slow him down as with a mighty shout, let out a massive wave of Magic from his body, blowing away the thousands of Dark Mages and Dark Mage soldiers who were charging at him once more._

 _The sudden burst of Magic faded for a moment to reveal that the greatly injured and bleeding Natsu has entered into his Lighting-Fire Dragon Mode, despite the strain it was having on his already broken, bleeding and battered body of wounds._

"He still has enough power to enter that form?" Laxus questioned, despite the shock of seeing the pink haired male in such a grave injured state. Natsu shouldn't have enough power left due to his current condition to even pull that form off, let alone do it as injured and battered as he is.

"Is he trying to end the battle as soon as he can?" Mira wondered, seeing that if Natsu was only using his Lighting-Fire Dragon Mode now, then he knew he had to end this else he would be overrun and perish!

The thought of him dying, even if it is a different version of their own Fire Dragon Slayer, who was still unconscious, was enough to break the hearts of many present in the guild building, while Observer merely continued to see how the battle taking place in the other alternate world would play out.

 _Gritting his teeth in rage and determination, the now one armed, one eyed empowered Fire Dragon Slayer turned his attention towards the other small airship still circling around the battlefield high above him, as they continued to fire down any artillery, arrows, and magical projectiles down upon him in an attempt to continue their assault. With a mighty yell, Natsu fired off a Lighting-Fire Dragon's Roar directly towards the second smaller airship, consuming the aircraft as well as killing the tens of thousands of Dark Mages present on the transport, as well as killings thousands of ground soldiers as well from the resulting explosion, with the shockwaves emitting blowing away tens of thousands more soldier as well._

 _Natsu paid no attention as the wreckage came crashing down to the ground not to far from where was at, as he saw there were still roughly around a million Dark Mage soldiers on the ground. Not to mention the much larger airship that has yet to take action unlike the rest of it's now destroyed fleet._

 _However, Natus wasn't going to let it take the chance to even try anything. He was going to end this right now!_

 _The remaining ground Dark Mage soldiers continued to rush forward and fire off any artillery, arrows, bullets and Magical projectiles they have in hopes to bring the pink haired male down. Natsu in response merely started to yell out loud for all to hear as a massive burst of Magical energy started to radiated from the young man's broken body, blowing away thousands of Dark Mages who were close to him._

The Fairy Tail guild's eyes widen in shock as they saw him unleashing so much magical power despite the injuries he has. Although, another concern popped up in all of their minds as they saw the sight before them.

"Is he crazy?! His body can't handle all of that Magic in the current state he's in!" Erza shouted out loud, not caring how the other Natsu can't hear her, she needed to voice her concern about the stupid decision the other version of their Fire Dragon Slayer was about to make.

"Natsu…" Kinana couldn't help but mutter in worry and concern, as she turned to look at their own Natsu who was still out cold from earlier. Would their Natsu ever go to those lengths to stop an enemy despite the self harm it could cause?

 _Despite the agony he was in, he was going to end this battle with one more attack in hopes of killing every single Dark Mage that was here. He had to succeed; else everyone back in Crocus would be in danger!_

 _And so, with a mighty yell of both pain and fury, a massive blast of lighting and fire emerged from his profusely bleeding body, completely covering the entire area for hundreds of miles, ultimately consuming the remaining army of the Dark Mages, as well as consuming the massive remaining airship high in the sky above him. The ground shook as if an earthquake had taken place while the massive explosion of fire and lighting continued to consume everything in its path._

 _The explosion was so large and powerful, that if one was high above the world, they would even be able to see the large explosion taking place from space alone. Sadly however the rest of the planet, including Crocus in Fiore where everyone else was at would be oblivious to the large display of power._

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and even awe from the display of power they were seeing unleashed by the other version of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer they all know.

"Holy sh*t…" Gajeel couldn't stop himself from muttering to himself, seeing how his fellow Dragon Slayer was able to unleash so much Magical energy despite the injured state he was in.

 _'Impressive,'_ Observer started to think to himself as he saw the display of power, _'While it may not be as powerful as the Natsus and E. we have seen in past timelines, this world's Natsu just unleash a blast that could be compared to that of an exploding star. It's impressive for someone from a planet like this.'_

But a frown then appeared on the living constellation's face, believing that the pink haired male would unable to survive the strain of his own attack, considering how gravely injured he was and how much blood he lost from his wounds alone. It would be a miracle that the other version of Natsu would be alive, let alone standing.

 _Eventually, the blast faded away as only the charred, broken and barren wasteland remains, along with the wreckage of the large airship in front of a now hard breathing Natsu, who collapsed onto his knees which hurt like heck, his wounds getting the better of him as fatigued started to settle in._

 _"…Did… I… win…?" Natsu struggled to speak, as it only caused him more pain from his already grievous wounds all over his body. He could barely be recognized from all of the wounds, arrows, bullets and blood all over him. Natsu had a strong urge to close his eyes for just a second, but tried to resist as he feared that if he did that, he won't open them ever again._

 _However, a large blast of magic got his attention as he saw something shot out of the wreckage high into the sky before it came down landing on the ground not to far from Natsu, getting his eyes to widen by the sight before him._

He wasn't the only one as the guild was just as shocked and horrified from what they were seeing.

"SOMEONE SURVIVED THAT?!" Cana shouted out loud, her eyes filled with horror that someone was able to withstand an attack that large and powerful, and what made it worse was that person didn't even seem all that affected by the attack!

 _Standing not to far from Natsu was a man with a muscular built around six feet and seven inches tall. The man was bare-chested, allowing Natsu to see the small X shaped scar on the left pectoral muscle. His legs were covered in a black and crimson armored armor, and the man wore armored boots of the same color. His skin was tan, his eyes were narrow, his irises were gray, and he had spiky white colored hair, with one long protruding bang over the ride side of his face. This man was known as Zansu, the leader and founder of the large Dark Guild army that was now deceased._

 _"So…," The man started to say with anger present in his tone, as well with an angered expression noticeable on him, "My entire army… my force that would conquer this continent's defenders and the land itself… all defeated by one, broken and lonely man…," The man glared at the injured Natsu with hatred, "I will admit, it's been a long time since I have been filled with such rage. Who do you think you are?"_

 _Natsu glared back at Zansu as he managed albeit with difficulty got back onto his feet, despite how much pain he was from all of his wounds and broken bones, not to mention the blood lost from his injuries, especially from his lack of an eye and arm._

 _"I'm Natsu… of Fairy Tail…" Natsu managed to respond with a smirk, despite the intense pain he was in all over._

 _The man started to walk towards Natsu, who also started to walk towards Zansu, both of them having the expressions of anger on their faces, planning on intending on taking the other out._

 _"No matter, you are beaten and broken, while I am full of strength and power. I will kill you, and I will go on and kill everything and everyone you hold dear for what you have done to my army." Zansu threatened as he picked up his pace, now running towards Natsu._

 _"I'll kill you first before you can even think about harming anyone!" Natsu roared out in rage as he too picked up the paste and was now running directly towards the other man, as his remaining fist enveloped with both Lighting and Fire Dragon Slaying Magic._

 _And with that, the two clashed as the battle of the strongest began._

No one could say anything as they saw Natsu coming into conflict with the white haired enemy, seeing how both sides are intending on killing the other to be victorious.

 _'Natsu…'_ Many thought in worry as they looked at their own Natsu, who was still lying on the ground unconscious to the world around him.

 **There we go, chapter done, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **This is why they call us the dreamers**_

 _ **In search of a new world we push on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Might be different for the meek non believers**_

 _ **God I hope I'll make it until dawn.**_


	72. Dreamer's Light Pt 3

**"Why not try a modern world where they are police?"**

 **Hey, that's not a bad idea! In fact, how did I not come up with that before? Then again, maybe other people already suggested that to me, but I forgot since I have the memory of a goldfish. But yeah, thanks for the idea.**

 **In fact, allow me to share with you all what I have currently planned for the next few timelines after this chapter. Well, I won't count the one right after this one, that will be a surprise and up to you all to guess what it could be. But for the timelines after this one and the next, here's my current list of plans in no particular order:**

 **A timeline that involves Asuka, the idea given to me by BROnicorn in the reviews.**

 **A timeline where an evil Natsu breaks out of a high security prison, this idea I think was given to me by someone in the reviews, but I can't remember their name. You know you are so thanks for the idea.**

 **A timeline where Wendy is older and "thehappy"'s version of Cana showing up there, the idea from "thehappy" himself. (Yes I know I have done a few amount of ideas from him, but they're fun dang it.)**

 **A timeline where some characters are police in a modern era of Earthland, similar to the worlds like "Recovering Student" and "Can't Get Enough", but instead of focusing on school or a cheating wife, it focuses on police.**

 **A timeline where some characters are throwing a revolution in Fiore, I can't remember if this is an original idea I had or if someone gave to me.**

 **A timeline where Erza and Mira compete on seducing Natsu first… only to find out that they are WAY behind. (More for humor than anything else.)**

 **A timeline where a few guys are lamenting over the girls they rejected at first ending up with Natsu. (There's a bit more to this timeline than just this however.)**

 **And I think that's all for my current plans for the next few numbers of timelines after this current one and the next.**

 **Okay, now with all of that out of the way, let's get to the story and finish up this world shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventy Two: Dreamer's Light Pt. 3**

( **Cue: "Dreamer's Light" by dEMONTIONAL** )

 _The collision of fists alone was enough to unleash a massive shockwave to decimate the ground and blow the wreckage and rocks around them away._

 _Zansu quickly gained the upper hand as he delivered a swift kick to Natsu's right side, getting intense pain to fill the already injured Natsu as he cried out in pain. The white haired man didn't waste anytime before he then grabbed the pink hiared male by the head before slamming him into his knee. And right after that the former leader of the now decease Dark Guild army then slammed his fist right into Natsu's scarred and bleeding stomach, causing Natsu to spew out even more blood as he went flying a few miles away from the man. Natsu kept crying out in pain as he collided with wreckage or sharp rock formations that have formed from the constant battle. Luckily however the Fire Dragon Slayer managed to land on his feet as he looked back up to see Zansu dashing right at him with great speed. Not planning on being sent packing once more, Natsu duck when Zansu delivered another kick, before Natsu did an uppercut with his remaining arm empowered with both Lighting and Fire Magic, slamming it directly into the white haired man's chin sending him flying high into the air. Not wasting any moments, Natsu then fired a Lighting-Fire Dragon's Roar directly at the enemy man, getting his eyes to widen as the attack collided right into him, setting off a large explosion that covered the dark sky. Zansu however crashed landed back onto the ground a few miles away with only minor injuries, as Natsu was once again dashing directly towards the shirtless enemy._

 _Zansu however then widened his eyes, and before Natsu knew it large slabs of stone shot out of the ground before quickly slamming themselves into Natsu, causing him to cry out in more pain as he realized that Zansu possessed some kind of Earth Magic. Zansu wasn't done yet as he quickly got back up before covering his arm with the earth around him. Then he proceeded to dash right over to the dazed Natsu before slamming his earth covered fist directly into Natsu's head, getting him to cry out from the agony from both the attack and from his already present injuries. Natsu gritted his teeth though as he then slammed a Lighting-Fire Dragon's Iron Fist directly into Zansu's stomach, causing the white haired man to widen his eyes in shock as the pain registered into his mind. Not letting up, Natsu quickly followed up with a swift Lighting-Fire Dragon's Kick to the side of Zansu's head, getting him to shout in pain as he was sent flying once more, crashing directly into a large slab of rock causing a small shockwave to be emitted in the process. Gritting his teeth in rage, Zansu looked back up only to be met with another kick by Natsu who charged up towards him directly in the stomach, getting the white haired man to cough up blood as well as breaking the large slab of earth he crashed into, as he once more was sent flying into the ground._

 _Natsu charged right at the shirtless man with his only fist rose up to continue the fight. However Zansu unleashed his Magic, causing large boulders of earth to be ripped out of the ground, before he widened his eyes and flicked his fingers at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, causing the large boulders to break apart into tiny yet extremely sharp shards as they bolted directly at the Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu, despite seeing the attack, kept on charging towards the white haired man, being able to avoid some of the earthen shards while others collided directly into the bleeding and gravely wounded Natsu. Despite the pain of the shards piercing into and even through his body, Natsu kept on charging directly towards an eye widened Zansu. The Earthen Mage quickly rose up giant slabs of earth in hopes to block the upcoming attack. However Natsu bulldozed right through it as his fist met with Zansu's face, causing another shockwave to be emitted from the blow as Zansu crashed face first into the ground. Unfortunately for Natsu, Zansu quickly recovered and as he hit the ground, swiftly turned back around before slamming his foot directly into Natsu's stomach once more, getting the Fire Dragon Slayer to cough up blood once more as he went flying high into the air once again._

Everyone's breaths were stuck in their throats as they saw the battle between the other Natsu and this Zansu guy. No matter who would get the upper hand, it would quickly turn towards the others favor. The guild was also worried by how reckless Natsu was being. Instead of avoiding the shards of earth to avoid worsening his already gravely injured body, he charged directly through the hurl of the shards, many of them piercing his body and even going right through him, but despite this Natsu kept on fighting. It was a flat out miracle that Natsu was still standing, let alone alive.

"Come on Natsu…" Laki muttered to herself, the violet haired woman clutching her hands to her chest, hoping that the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer would prevail.

"You can do it…" Mira also muttered to herself, as she turned from the fight to look at their own Natsu, who was still knocked out cold, unaware of the timeline they were witnessing, _'Would you go this far to stop someone Natsu?'_ A part of her wish he didn't, as from seeing the state of the other timeline's Fire Dragon Slayer, she didn't think she could handle Natsu ever being in that kind of state.

The other Mages were also silently cheering for the alternate timeline's Natsu to prevail, while silently praying that some sort of help will show up to save him and get him to safety.

 _Zansu didn't waste a second as he then launched himself into the air, but not before he ripped out two large boulders of earth from the ground to carry with him. Natsu couldn't see or react in time as the white haired man arrived at where the airborne pink haired male was at before Zansu slammed the two giant boulders directly into the Fire Dragon Slayer, getting the already greatly injured young man to cry out in agony. However, doing his best to ignore the sheer pain, Natsu quickly fired off Lighting and Fire from his feet to help propel himself right into Zansu, delivering a head butt into the man's stomach, getting Zansu to once more cough up blood from the rather strong impact. Gritting his teeth in anger as his eyes widened with rage, Zansu then clutched his hands together before slamming them both down upon the pink haired male's back, getting a cry of pain as the Fire Dragon Slayer was shot directly into the ground, causing a crater to form and got smoke to shot into the air from the impact. Natsu cough up more blood from his mouth from his new and older injuries before looking back up only to see Zansu coming back down, his right arm pulled back and covered in the earth left over from the boulders he used to slam into Natsu in hopes to deal more damage._

 _Natsu wouldn't allow him to get the luxury of that, as the pink haired young man managed to jump out of the way as Zansu crashed fist first into the ground where Natsu was originally at, causing the crater to get much bigger and break the ground itself. Gritting in anger, Zansu turned towards the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer's attention only to widen his eyes in surprise when Natsu immediately appeared right in front of the white haired man before the Dragon Slayer delivered a knee into Zansu's chest, causing more pain to him as well as sending the white haired man flying out of the large crater through a good distance, as if her vanished from sight. Zansu however quickly crashed into the ground, his anger slowly rising up as he quickly turned around to see Natsu reappearing as the pink haired male charged right at him, the large distant of miles meaning nothing to either of the fighters. The Earth mage quickly unleashed a large pillar of stone to appear right underneath Natsu, slamming into his stomach and getting him to cough up blood as he was once more sent flying high into the sky. Zansu jumped directly towards the high airborne Natsu, however the pink haired male refused to be pushed around once more. And so before Zansu knew it, the moment he got close enough Natsu yelled aloud as he unleashed a Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lighting Blade directly into Zansu, who widened his eyes as the chance to dodge came too late as the attack made contact, causing a massive explosion that not covered the destroyed barren land around them for miles upon miles, but also caused a massive mushroom cloud to form from the impact._

"So much power…" Makarov muttered in shock, seeing how the other version of Natsu and Zansu were able to withstand and unleash against one another. It was more shocking in the alternate Natsu's case considering his gravely injured state.

Everyone didn't say anyhting, as they silently waited to see what would happen next. As much as they wished that final attack finished the enemy off, they knew it was foolish thinking that a man that strong and resilient would be taken down like that.

 _Two bodies were seen flying out of the mushroom cloud, the resulting explosion causing both fighters to be blown away far from one another and from the still present cloud from the powerful attack. Natsu grunted in agony as he crashed into the ground, his body of bullet holes, arrows, missing arm and eye, broken bones, torn muscle, and massive blood lost making even the tiniest movement result in absolute pain. Far from the pink haired male, Zansu also crashed into the ground, as he was now bleeding all over from the injuries he received, but he was still in a more stabled state compared to Natsu._

 _Struggling, both parties managed to get back onto their feet, as they both spotted each other as they both glared at one another as they took heavy breaths. However, seeing Zansu's angered expression, Natsu couldn't help but grin._

 _"What's the matter? Angry that you're struggling to beat a bleeding crippled man?" Natsu mocked him, his grin getting wider._

 _Zansu gritted his teeth in absolute rage as he glared at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer up ahead of him. His body slightly shaking as his glare intensified towards the pink haired male._

 _"…You… you…," Zansu started to say, before he shouted so loud that it could be heard for miles, "YOU ACCURSED B*STARD!"_

 _Without warning, large amounts of Magical power emitted from the white haired man, shocking Natsu as his eye widened with horror from seeing the still massive power still left in the man. The ground shook as it even started to break apart all around Zansu, his anger clouding any rational thought as he continue to scream in rage while giving off the massive amounts of power._

Fairy Tail and Observer was also shocked when they saw the massive Magical power surge emitting from the man, seeing how the very land itself shook and broke apart all around him. But not only that, they could swear they could even _feel_ the power itself seeping through from the other alternate timeline and into their own.

"How…?" Gray managed to question in a small voice, not understanding how someone like this Zansu guy was able to have so much power that they could even feel it a timeline away. Just how strong was this enemy the other Natsu was facing?

Observer himself was also surprised, seeing how the white haired man's power was able to seep through into their own world to feel and sense. Sure, it was nothing like the extent of the timeline where Romeo and Acnologia fought against that man who became one with the void where the power was powerful and dangerous enough to potentially break the barrier between their realities, but it was still alarming to the living constellation that a mere mortal was able to possess such strength.

 _Natsu's eye was still widen in shock as he saw the massive amounts of power emitting from the enrage Zansu. The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer didn't understand. This was nothing like Zeref when he possessed Fairy Heart, nor was this anything like when Acnologia devoured and possess the powers of the Ravines of Time. Even if both his brother with Fairy Heart and Acnologia with the Ravines of Time together wouldn't have reach the same height of power as Zansu was reaching. How could such an enemy this powerful manage to stay hidden for so long?_

 _"Why?!" Zansu's voice was heard echoing throughout the barren and decimated land, as Natsu's attention was brought back to the angered white haired man a good distance away from himself, "Why would you stand in my way?! Why would you so foolishly come alone to die?! WHY WON'T YOU JUST F**KING DIE ALREADY?!"_

 _Natsu, despite seeing the massive power Zansu gave off, merely looked towards his enemy with a frown on his face, as he too started to prepare his own power up. He knew that this may be his last battle, that this may be his last moments of walking this world with those he loved. But if everyone was going to survive, if everyone was to be safe, then he had to do this._

 _"…Throughout my life, I saw how my family and my friends were forced to go through so many problems, through so much pain that they didn't deserve," Natsu started to say, as he himself started to give off massive amounts of power, as certain dragon scales started to appear on his body, showing that he was entering Dragon Force while still having the Lighting-Fire Dragon Mode on as Natsu went on, "So many of them forced to go through so many hardships that I wish I could have taken for myself. And now, after everything they have gone through, a b*stard like you wants to come along and destroy the peace and the safety that they have worked so hard to achieve."_

 _The ground around Natsu started to shake immensely as well as breaking apart from the massive power both him and Zansu were letting off. The sky itself was becoming affected from the two forces of nature in mortal form, as it twisted and thundered, the wind picking up as the breaking and splintering ground started to intensify._

 _"I won't let someone like you lay a hand on them anymore. I won't let someone like you take away their happiness. I won't let you put any of them in danger anymore. I will take the pain that is meant for them. I will take the loneliness so they can live together in peace. I will burn in Hell for eternity if it means they can live free of sorrow and pain." Natsu managed to say as his remaining arm started to become covered in black skin, showing that Natsu was tapping into his Curse power from his demonic side along with Dragon Force and Lighting-Fire Dragon Form._

 _With a determined expression on his face, he glared at Zansu once more as he pulled his fist back, intent in putting everything he had left into one more attack as he gritted his teeth._

 _"FOR EVERYONE TO BE SAFE! FOR THEM ALL TO BE HAPPY! FOR THEM ALL TO LIVE THEIR LIVES FREE OF DESPAIR AND AGONY! I WILL END YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" Natsu roared out, as the power both him and Zansu were letting continued to grow more and more, breaking the land and sky much further._

Utter silence filled the hallways as the words reached their ears, with many unable to stop tears from forming in their eyes from hearing the emotional filled words that the other Natsu voiced out even if he was quiet for the most part.

They all knew that Natsu was selfless, no matter how some of them may think how idiotic the pink haired male may seem to be from time to time. But even then, they didn't even imagine he would go so far for everyone. But this also got them to realize another thing that made their hearts break, as to why Fairy Tail or anyone else they may know wasn't present to aid this other Natsu.

Because they were unaware of what was happening. This alternate version of Natsu somehow managed to find out about this Dark Guild army before anyone else did. But instead of informing everyone about the danger so they could all fight, he went off to fight alone, so no one else had too. Despite knowing that he would be overrun greatly and even knowing that he might die, he still choose to fight the enemy alone without anyone knowing so they could continue on with their lives in peace, unburdened of any more fighting or anymore pain.

Many of them, especially some of the women turned back to look at their own Natsu, who was still out cold. He would do the same wouldn't he, no matter how much they wished he wouldn't? Natsu would go out of his way to help someone, even if it meant him getting hurt in the process. This merely got many of those in tears to get even more emotional, more so for some of the females. While as heroic and selfless Natsu he was, he was an idiot for thinking that they would want him to go off and suffer alone! Wouldn't he know how much him being in pain and being alone would hurt them all?!

 _Zansu couldn't help but grit his teeth more in anger from hearing those words. To him, it was all utter bullsh*t._

 _"So… you're the self-sacrificing type aren't you?" Zansu started to say with anger on his face, as both his and Natsu's powers continued to climb higher and higher as his right arm and fist was then covered with earth in the form of a spike, "I hate people like you! It's always people like you who end up being the biggest pain in my a**! I'VE KILLED SO MANY WORMS LIKE YOU, AND YOU WON'T BE ANY DIFFERENT! I WILL KILL YOU AND DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU KNOW AND LOVE FOR YOUR DEFIANCE!"_

 _It was hard to describe what to call Natsu and Zansu right now with the power and strength they gave off. One may call them gods, another may call them devils, and someone else may simply call them monsters. One thing was certain; they were unstoppable forces of nature in the form of mortals._

 _And with a mighty shout from both of them, they both launched themselves directly towards one another, both of their fists pulled back as they both planned to end this all in one blow. The massive Magical power they gave off surrounded them as they closed in, like two catastrophic forces closing in towards one another while destroying the very land around them._

 _And not even a moment later, the two forces collided with their fists, before a massive burst of power erupted from the impact, ultimately consuming the two while they screamed a loud from the pain and determination they had, as the resulting explosion took place._

 _It shot up high into the sky like a pillar, with the very land crumbling and falling apart fur hundreds of miles, consuming the entire battlefield that the remains of the Dark Guild Army resided in, with millions of the corpses consumed by the devastated ground or by the large explosion of power that emitted. The pillar unleashed shot out directly into outer space, as the surface of the planet shook from the intensity of what was unleashed._

Everyone's eyes widened when they could all feel the large surge of power from the alternate timeline, while still not large enough to cause chaos like in the timeline with Romeo and Acnologia fighting the void entity, they all could still feel a breeze coming from the blue smoke showing the other world caused by the collision of power.

' _Natsu!'_ Everyone thought in worry as they saw the sight of the giant pillar of pure energy eventually faded away and the surface of the planet died down.

 _In the now completely decimated battlefield, it was a miracle that there were still some wreckage and bodies of the deceased Dark Guild army still present, however large slabs of sharp rock were seen all over the place, the result of the ground constantly breaking apart from the devastation that was unleashed. It was as if the natural forces of nature had caused this decimation, though really it wasn't that far from truth._

 _And in the center of it all where the two powers clashed with one another, the intensity of the power and the resulting destruction all died down to reveal one Natsu Dragneel on his feet, with no Zansu in sight._

"He… he won…" Lucy started to say in quiet tone, though a large smile started to form as tears of joy were about to be shed.

She wasn't the only one was many of them were quickly gaining smiles or grins, many of them about to wipe away the tears for new ones of happiness to form, seeing that the other Natsu ultimately triumphed over the enemy.

But all of that joy and happiness vanished instantly when they saw what transpired next.

 _Numbness, which was something Natsu figured wasn't a good sign if he wasn't feeling anything. Eventually, all of what he had gone through was finally getting to him as he fell down to his side with a thud, however his nerves were completely numb from all of the pain and blood lost he has gone through, making him essentially feel nothing from the impact. He rolled over onto his back as he faced upwards towards the darkened sky, as if it was about pour down rain, as if it was about to mourn._

 _Natsu internal organs were pierced, either by another's weapon or by his own bones throughout this whole battle with the vile army and Zansu. Every single bone in his body was broken. His left arm was completely gone as was his left eye. His body adorn with bullet holes, arrows still pierced into his skin that weren't evaporated from the fight with Zansu, slashes and scars from swords, axes or whatever kind of melee weapon the Dark Mages had. He had lost blood, so much blood that Natsu couldn't help but wonder how he hadn't died of blood lost throughout this battle. Any will to keep on going was no longer presence, for there was no more need, for he had won._

 _His remaining eye began to water as he greatly struggled to lift his remaining arm up above him towards the darken sky, his hand out wide as if he tried to grasp something that wasn't there. Natsu couldn't help but imagine images of everyone from Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, the royal family, and Igneel, along with so many others that Natsu has met, known, and befriended throughout his life right above him, as he in vain tried to grasp the images. But despite this, a smile appeared on his face as tears went down his only remaining eye._

 _"I…Ign… Igneel… e… ever… everyo…everyone…," Natsu struggled in pain to speak when he cough up blood from his mouth, as his eyelids felt like they got much heavier as his eye slowly started to close as he still smiled, "I… I di… did… it… I… I…"_

 _And with that, as his eye shut for the final time, and as his arm fell back onto the ground, Natsu Dragneel, Salamander of Fairy Tail, took his final breath with a small yet at peace smile remained on his lifeless form._

Silence dominated the guild as they saw the now silent barren wasteland of life, seeing the other Natsu's unmoving body as tears renewed in everyone in the building as the realization hit them all as their hearts felt like it was torn in pieces.

"…No… no…" Erza was starting to say before she was unable to control herself as she screamed out loud, falling to her knees as her sobs could be heard by everyone else.

The red head wouldn't be the only one as a few others like Mira, Lucy, and Kinana would also unable to contain their sorrow as they too broke out in tears as they cried out loud, not caring about how everyone else may react. Happy was unable to stop the tears as he ran into Lisanna's chest crying his lungs out, as the white haired woman also shed tears, struggling not to break down. Wendy and Romeo couldn't believe the sight of the other Natsu's life being snuffed out, as tears already poured from their own eyes from seeing another version of the one they both looked up too not managing to survive. Gray himself struggled to resist shedding tears. Sure their own Natsu was still fine and alive, but it did not make it easier for any of them from seeing another Natsu not only dying, but from dying all alone with no one around him. At least in the worlds where they have perished, at least they were still next to one another and it was quick. This version of the pink haired rival wasn't given that courtesy. Juvia herself found herself unable to stop the tears from coming out of her, as she too feel to her knees. She did not cry out loud like some of the other women were doing, but the silent shocked expression she had explained more than any noise could make. If one would listening closely, they would be able to hear thunder outside, showing that it was now raining outside due to Juvia';s sorrow. Everyone else had their own reactions, either they shed tears, were crying your lungs out, or were simply frozen in shock.

Observer couldn't help but feel a bit sadden for the others, as he quickly cut the connection off, leaving the blue smoke blank once more.

"Ugh…"

That got everyone's attention as many of them shifted their tear stained eyes towards Natsu finally awakening from fainting, whose eyes were closed as he rubbed his head.

"Ow… my head. What happened?" Natsu questioned as he finished rubbing his head as his eyes opened.

When he did, he immediately got confused and alarmed when he saw everyone in tears, many of them like Erza and Lucy on their knees as if they just saw something heart wrenching. Seeing them all in tears, especially some of the girls like the red head and blonde broke his heart.

Before he could say anything and find out what happened…

"NATSU!" Erza shouted out before she ran over to him and basically dove right into his arms, nearly making him fall onto his back as the red head merely weep in his arms.

Natsu had his eyes widened in shock and concern, though that didn't stop him from slowly wrapping his arms around the sobbing red head woman in hopes of calming her down, or at least assure her that he was here. Looking back up to everyone else, his eyes were filled with puzzlement and worried.

"What… what happened?" Natsu questioned in a small tone, not wanting to disturbed Erza who was still shedding tears onto his shoulder.

Those who were more in control of their emotions looked at one another, before they believed that they should explain what they just saw while Natsu was out cold. Observer merely watched this with neutral expression on his face.

 _'I'll give them a few minutes to explain and calm down before starting another timeline up.'_ The living constellation thought to himself, seeing how the mortals before him need to get their emotions under control first before they could do anything else.

 **HOLY CRAP! This was probably the most I've have ever written in one sitting ever! I don't think I can get used to this, but hey, you all got a longerish chapter this time than normally.**

 **Alright, now I'm hungry, so I'm going to go eat now. And as shown in this timeline, I'm sure you all understood what happened that has led up to Natsu facing Zansu and his army alone.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **If I die here tonight**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't be scared, it's alright**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll always be right here by your side**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Your dreamer's light**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If I die here tonight**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't be scared, it's alright**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll always be right here by your side**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Your dreamer's light**_


	73. The Dictator Pt 1

**I've return with another chapter for you all to despise with all of your hatred or if you enjoy it. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Once this timeline is out of the way, I will then start doing the ones I have listed I will do in the last chapter. No one bothered to try to guess what this timeline would be, but that's fine. I guess it would be impossible to try to guess anyway, heh.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventy Three: The Dictator Pt. 1**

"What? All of that… happened while I was out?" Natsu questioned in a soft tone, as Ezra was still holding onto him shedding tears, even if she has calmed down somewhat as Natsu's arms were still around her.

It didn't take long for those who were emotional stabled enough to explain what happened while the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was out cold. Needless to say after what he was told, Natsu didn't know what to expect, but it definitely wasn't that. They saw a world where he ran off and fought an entire army and some super powerful guy all on his own? And he died from it too?

"That's right Natsu." Makarov told the pink haired male, whose eyes were still widened in surprise and shock from what he was informed.

Natsu looked all around to see everyone looking directly at him, with thankfully many of them managing to calm down from their first outburst of tears or sadness. Though some of them, mainly a few women like Lucy, Mira, and Kinana, still had a few tears in their eyes while Erza silently shed tears as she refused to let him go, afraid that if she did then he too would be taken away from her life no matter how silly it may seem to others.

"I… I have no idea…" Natsu muttered, struggling to find the right words to say. What could he say after seeing nearly everyone reacted the way they did and what they've seen?

"Natsu…," Erza's voice which was somewhat cracked due to her sobbing, was heard by him and the others around her as she managed to pull her head away from his shoulder so Natsu could see her tear stained eyes. The sight of her crying made Natsu guilty, feeling responsible for her shedding tears, "Just… promise me… promise all of us this…"

"Huh?" Natsu asked, as Erza went on with what she wanted to say.

"Promise me… promise us… that if a threat like that arose... you will not run off alone. You won't fight alone." Erza's soft yet still sorrow filled voice filled his hears, as his eyes widened a little more from what she was asking of him.

"Erza…" Natsu started to say, his eyes looking guilty like he knew he couldn't promise her that.

"NO! PROMISE ME THAT YOU WON'T EVER RUN OFF ALONE LIKE THAT! PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL NEVER DO SOMETHING THAT RECKLESS OR STUPID AGAIN!" Erza practically screamed at him, as more tears went down her face. She refused to let Natsu make a sacrifice that they all should bear, not him alone!

Natsu's eyes widened even more, as everyone else couldn't stop themselves from flinching from the tone of her voice. They couldn't blame her though; they all knew why she was acting this way. For a few like Lucy and Mira, they too wanted Natsu to make that promise, if merely for him to help ease the situation.

The pink haired male's eyes were still widened, though his expression softens as a small smile appeared on his face while looking at the red head woman.

"I promise Erza...," Natsu told her, his smile still on his face as he took his hand to wipe away the tears that streamed down the red head's face, "Now, no more sadness okay? It pains me to see you like this." He finished with a soft and loving tone.

Erza couldn't stop a smile to form from her face, as she then pulled him into another hug, which from the surprise expression on his face showed he didn't expect it. The red head didn't care how she may look to the others, she wanted to do this. A few of the other females in the presence, while happy that Natsu agreed to promise, couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous from how close Erza was able to get to Natsu at that moment.

As they saw this scene, Makarov and Observer couldn't help but still have small frowns however, as they managed to saw through his smile.

 _'He's lying.'_ Both the living constellation and small old man thought to themselves, seeing how Natsu only agreed to help calm everyone down and lift the mood. If the time ever came, he would no doubt put everyone else before him.

Makarov couldn't help but sigh in sadness from this. The small old man knew that Natsu was selfless, probably more selfless than anyone in the building. Not to say that he or the rest of his children weren't like that, no they all would glad put themselves in danger if it means to protect each other and innocents. But this trait in Natsu is completely amplified. Sometimes the old man couldn't help but wonder in worry and fear, if Natsu was so bend on sacrificing himself because he didn't see himself as much worth compared to the others. Did the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer saw himself as someone that was expendable; would that be why Natsu saw no problem if he suffered if it meant everyone else was safe? Or was his heart just that pure? Did he just truly care about everyone that much? Or was it a mixture of these?

The Guild Master turned towards Observer who looked back at the small old man with a nod of his head, knowing that it was best that they were to continue.

"…Alright," Observer stated, as he turned back towards the blue smoke and started to channel his energy into it, "It will only take a moment."

It took a more moments before Erza got herself up from Natsu, but not before she helped get Natsu back onto his own feet as well with smiles on all of their faces. Those who still had tears in their eyes like Juvia and Lucy managed to wipe them away as smile formed on their faces. If one would listen closely, then they would hear the weather lighten up once more from Juvia being cheered up.

The entire guild's attention was then turned towards the blue smoke as Observer finished channeling his energy into it once more. The constellar didn't bother to say anything this time, figuring there was no need anymore.

 _'Let's hope that this new timeline will be better.'_ This was in the thoughts of nearly everyone present.

And with that, the blue smoke started to show them a new alternate timeline.

 _"Let me go!" A man shouted as he was dragged by the two taller and armored men down the gray and crimson hallway. The hallway itself also had doors and turned that lead elsewhere, as well as red banners with a bird symbol on them holding a dragon head hanging on the walls where there was no turns or doors._

 _The two men holding the man they were dragging by the arms had armor that didn't look like any medieval style type. The armor they wore was black that covered from head to toe. The helmets they wore specifically looked like updated gas mask that covered their entire faces. On their left side of their chests a dragon head with wings symbol could be seen on them. In their free hands, a new kind of machine gun was held by the two men. A small pistol was also seen on both of their waists as well._

 _The man the two soldiers' were dragging looked to be in his middle twenties. He had dark blue messy hair and dark blue eyes. He was shirtless for some reason, though that allowed those who could see some bandages and some scars on his visible body. He also wore blue pants, as his feet were also bare. A scar that could be seen to the right of his right eye was also visible. His wrists were also cuffed so he couldn't try anything._

"Is that me?!" Gray exclaimed, seeing the scar covered version of himself, who also looked older being dragged by these two unusual men.

Everyone already got worried if the expression told anything. They hoped to have a happier timeline, yet here they are already experiences a world where the older and battle worn Gray seemed to be some sort of prisoner of some kind to who knows who.

"What kind of weapon are those guards holding though?" Lucy questioned, a bit worried about this alternate timeline already.

"They look like some kind of gun, yet they don't look like any gun I've ever seen." Azlack stated, as he and Bisca were somewhat experts when it came to these kinds of weapons. However the machine gun the two guards seem to have each was something new to the two. It was like those advance guns that the timeline with the Knightwalker had on her and the timeline with those lizard creatures and the Dreadlord somewhat.

 _It didn't take long for the two to arrive at another door where two other similar armored and weapon wielding guards were spotted guarding the entrance. Letting the other two with the prisoner by, the three entered the room._

 _Gray's eyes widened when he saw the sight before him. It was a somewhat large room, with a large table right in the center of it all. There were around a dozen of chairs around the large oval-like shaped table. The other side of the wall in front of him and the two guards was just a wall of glass, allowing those inside the room to see the outside city, as well as showing how far up they were all in the building._

 _But that wasn't what surprised Gray, it was the man that was standing right there facing towards the glass wall to see the outside world, his back turned to him._

 _The man wore a black colored officer uniform that has a black tie and a white shirt underneath it, which was rather stylish that Gray couldn't even deny as much as he hated to admit it. The other man also wore a long black coat to go with the uniform that almost went down to his feet with the sleeves reaching to his hands. A dark brown belt was on his waist, around what looked like a pistol strapped to it. His feet were also covered in black boots. Around his left arm was a red colored arm band with a white circle in the middle of it, which was also filled with a black colored dragon head. On the man's head was a black cap which also had a small black dragon symbol on the front of it, as well as a silver bird on the front above the dragon head to go with the rest of the uniform he wore. What stood out the most however is the wild and spiky pink hair that the man has (_ _ **AN:**_ _ **Imagine the hair Natsu got after the one year time skip**_ _)_

"Wait… is that…?" Natsu struggled to say, though he wished that the man wasn't who the Fire Dragon Slayer thinks he was.

While everyone else also had a similar thought, with some getting more concern that this world was going to be like how the evil demonic Natsu/E.N.D and emperor was like, and that made an awful feeling sink into their stomachs.

 _The pink haired man turned around as he heard the doors opening, as he looked to see the shirtless Ice Mage cuffed in anti-Magic cuffs as he saw the two armored men dragging the shocked Gray around the table so they were all in-between the large table and the glass wall that showed the massive city outside. The two guards remained silent as Gray looked back up to see familiar black colored eyes of the man that was once his rival and friend, now a conquer._

 _"Hello Gray," The pink haired man started to speak with a smile on his face, "It's been a while hasn't it?"_

 _"Natsu…" The dark blue haired man merely gritted his teeth in anger at the sight of the Fire Dragon Slayer before him, as the guards grabbed his head so he could look directly into the man's face._

"Not again!" Natsu shouted without warning, getting the other's to turn towards the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer in surprise as they heard him continue to yell out in anger as he grabbed his hair in frustration, "Why another timeline where I'm the bad guy?! Why does this keep happening, why me of all people?!" Don't get him wrong, he doesn't want to see any version of his friends and family to be evil, but so far it has only been him in this situation and no one else.

No one said anything, though they couldn't help but feel sorry as well as horrified from all of this. They had just seen an alternate timeline where Natsu sacrificed himself to save everyone else that brought them to tears, now the timeline they are seeing right afterwards is one where Natsu is some sort of enemy leader again?

 **Okay, that's all I can do for this chapter. I will see to focus more on the other timeline in the next chapter. Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	74. The Dictator Pt 2

**Hi again. Have another chapter because I'm nice. Unless you don't want to have another chapter then… too bad, have one anyway. You are free to hate it or enjoy it to your hearts content.**

 **Now then, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventy Four: The Dictator Pt. 2**

 _"What? No proper greeting back Gray? That really hurts you know." Natsu replied with a fake hurt tone, to which the Ice Devil Slayer before him merely glared in hatred at the pink haired male._

 _Natsu wasn't bothered by the look he was getting as he turned towards the table to grab his glass of water before taking a sip of it. With the glass in hand, the man looked back towards the dark blue haired man still held down by the two armored men besides him._

 _"But yeah, it's been a while since we last met Gray. Tell me, how's Juvia and the kids?" Natsu asked him with a smile still plastered on his face, continuing to talk to Gray like an old friend and not as a prisoner._

Juvia's eyes widened as she heard this. She and her Gray-Sama are together and have kids? However, any kind of joy she would have was dampened from the fact that the other alternate version of the Ice Maker Mage was in the clutches of this other evil-like Natsu. Gray was also surprise from hearing that he's with Juvia with this world, but the surprise wasn't too great considering the fact that the other him was in danger of the ruler Natsu.

No one else said anything yet as they merely waited to see what else would come from this talk between the alternate Natsu and Gray.

 _Gray didn't respond back to the pink haired man, who sighed from the lack of response he was getting._

 _"Oh come on Gray. We haven't seen each other eye to eye in like what, a few years, and yet you aren't even saying anything to me? That's not very nice you know." Natsu responded back to the shirtless man, his tone still acting hurt._

 _"Not nice?" Gray started to reply back in anger, getting Natsu to raise an eyebrow in interest as the dark blue haired man went on, "After everything you have done, trying to take over the entire continent and beyond, after murdering millions of innocent people, you expect me to be nice to a monster like you?!" Gray shouted at the pink haired man._

Natsu found his breath stuck in his throat as he heard what the other Gray just accused the other Natsu of. The other him has ordered a conquest and murder of millions?

"Why would he do such a thing?!" Lucy shouted in horror and shock. It didn't make any sense to the blonde, why would there be another version of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer who would want such needless slaughter? And why did it have to be another version of Natsu to do this? Why would there be another vile version of the one she loved- uh she respected?

It didn't settle well with many of the Mages in the building. Whatever each of them may think about the pink haired male, whenever they think he is nice or idiotic or both, none of them didn't understand why they were seeing yet another bad version of him.

 _Natsu lost his smile before an angered look an a frown appeared on his face, as he set his glass of water back down onto the table before leaning closer to the dark blue haired man on his knees._

 _"Innocent?" Natsu started to say, as his glare at Gray grew with hate, "You dare call those who celebrate the ability to kill their own unborn kin, those who cheer in joy at the death of someone just because they disagree with the views that person may have, those who defend the murderers and the rapists who killed actual innocent people for political gain, those who encourage unhealthy and unproductive ways of life, as_ _ **innocent**_ _?" Natsu questioned the Ice Maker Mage with disgust and hatred._

 _The pink haired male leaned stood straight back up once more, as he turned around as he made gestures with his hands as he went on._

 _"You are a fool if you think people like that deserve to be called innocent! Though they alone are not to blame, as those in positions of power in any way, shape and form that formed the society that only breeds parasites, greedy polluters, and insane madmen in the first place!" Natsu turned back around to look back at the eye widened Gray, the pink haired man's anger not leaving his face, "Without proper order and control, humanity would continue to go down a path of no return, a path that would never help us strive forward as a race. I may have been blind to it like the rest of you once, because humanity had reached this forsaken stage so slowly that we all merely grew accustomed to it. But I have finally opened my eyes, and saw that our world, our race, would have continued down this path of self destruction unless something was done. And I have decided to be the one to take action against it."_

 _'What is he talking about?'_ Everyone thought to themselves, seeing how the other Natsu seemed to be discussing about problems and acts that seem more common in this alternate timeline compared to their own world.

 _Gray merely gritted his teeth, before he looked back up at the still angered Natsu._

 _"But Natsu, I can understand the things you claim, but this isn't the way to do it! You can't just murder and control your way to fix these! You're only making it worse! You will only make the views we share seen as evil and vile by future generations once they see the brutality you have caused!" Gray exclaimed. Why can't his former rival see that he's only making things worse, not better?!_

 _Natsu merely sighed once more, this time looking sorrowful towards Gray, like he saw the dark blue haired man as lost sheep, and he himself was the shepherd._

 _"You think I don't know how history will view me Gray?" Natsu started to say in a soft tone, surprising Gray as the Fire Dragon Slayer's frown remained on his face, "I know full well that I will be seen as a monster, that I will be remembered as the monstrous dictator that ruled over the land, not matter how hard I try to make it not seen that way, no matter how happy or safe the people under my rule are. But what other choice do I have? Nothing else has worked. No matter how much talking or compromising one may do, it will never truly fix the problems that plague humanity. If the only way to turn humanity towards the right path, towards the path to strive forward to be better, then this is the only way it can be done."_

"He believes that what he's doing is the right thing," Observer noticed, as the others turned to look at the living constellation with puzzlement, "This other Natsu isn't doing the things he did out of vileness or corruption, his sense of justice has been twisted to thinking the only way for mortals to improve and strive ahead is if he killed off those who he believes to be the problem and rule over them with an iron fist, limiting certain freedoms and markets that he sees as a problem."

The constellar would admit though that he could see why the other Natsu would think this way. After all, mortals have gone off from the original blueprint of what the Makers wanted for worlds like these to become the soft, weakened and easily corruptible races they are now. However, he knew that the other mortals wouldn't see it that way.

"But… to act like some overreaching leader to commit such acts…?" Natsu muttered in confusion, still not understanding why the other him would go down this path. Taking control of people's everyday lives and trying to limit certain freedoms, that's only setting the stage for others who may try to abuse their seats of power to commit worse acts, not matter what their views or certain beliefs may be.

 _Natsu turned away from the two armored men who were still holding down the Ice Devil Slayer, as the pink haired dictator look out of the glass wall to see the large city outside with a small frown on his face still present._

 _"I will do anything I can if it means people can strive to be better, to be safe, and to be free of the degenerate lifestyles that those before me have turned a blind eye to and allowed to fester and grow. Never again will humanity remain as an uneducated population that only focus on material wealth and voyeurism, never again will humanity be bred to become violent and unmoral monsters that douse themselves in antibiotics to offset their diet of sugary sweet drinks and mounds of carcinogenic flesh, never again will humanity succumb to unhealthy and unproductive lifestyles that drain and wastes their lives away when they could have been something more." Natsu stated to Gray, who remained eyes widened through all of this._

 _Natsu then went on to grab the pistol from his belt, before he slowly walked over to the dark blue haired man on his knees._

 _"I won't allow anyone to stand in my way to ensure humanity's survival and growth… not even you." Natsu stated as he started to aim the gun directly at the Gray's head._

The Fairy Tail guild widened their eyes in horror when they realize what action the other alternate version of Natsu was about to commit.

"No… no don't do it!" Natsu shouted at the blue smoke showing the other timeline, wishing that the other him could hear his words, refusing to allow him to kill anyone else!

"Please! He can't kill him!" Erza shouted out loud, refusing to see the other Natsu murder the other Gray.

Gray didn't respond, as his eyes merely widened from what he and the rest were about to witness, as all of them were completely horrified by what they were about to witness, powerless to do anything about it.

 _"Natsu… don't do this." Gray muttered to him, his eyes widened, hoping that any trace of the Natsu he knows, the Natsu he grew to see as a brother, was still in him to make him reconsider this._

 _Sadly for the Ice Mage, Natsu merely frowned once more as he merely muttered two words towards him._

 _"Farewell Gray."_

 _*BANG*_

 _The bullet shot out of the gun and pierced Gray's skull, as the body then fell backwards onto the ground with lifeless eyes, with a small trail of blood coming out of his forehead where the bullet was fired into._

Silence filled the guild hall as they saw the lifeless alternate version of Gray. Everyone was too much in shock and frozen still to say anything. Natsu couldn't stop himself from blaming himself and feeling furious from the fact that another version of himself would kill his own friends just because of his radical actions to try to fix problems.

 _Natsu merely looked at the now lifeless body with a sorrowful expression, before he put the gun back onto his waist. He then looked at the two armored soldiers who were silent throughout this whole thing._

 _"Dispose of the body, and send someone to clean up the small blood trail he'll leave behind. I have a meeting in a half hour and I don't want any messes around." Natsu ordered the two._

 _The two men saluted in response to their superior, before the grabbed the body and dragged it out of the room, the doors shutting behind them once more, leaving the pink haired man alone once more._

 _Natsu still had his frown on his face, as he looked at the small blood trail left behind by Gray's lifeless body. Shaking the thought from his head, he looked back to watching the outside world from the glass walls. His sorrowful frown still on his face as the dictator continued to look outward, his hat and hair covering his eyes from being seen._

 _"…All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces…" Natsu started to quietly sing to himself in a soft melody, as a tear went down one of his eye and down his cheek._

 _Natsu knew that he would be remembered as a monster. He knew that he would burn in Hell for eternity for the actions he committed. He knew that there will be no happy endings for him. He knew that any family and friends he once had would see him as a vile man that needed to die._

 _But for the continued good of humanity, he will gladly take this burden and loneliness for eternity so no one else had to._

Everyone would be cut off guard when the connection to this world closed off, getting everyone to turn to see Observer shutting down the link between the two worlds. The living constellation turned to look at the others.

"I figured you all wouldn't want to see anymore of that world. Do you wish for me to set another link up?" The constellar asked, wondering if they wanted another break or not.

"Yeah, you can continue." Makarov replied to him with a serious expression. He knew that continuing onward will be the only way to get their minds off of their current thoughts. The old man just hoped that the next timeline will be much more cheerful.

While Observer went on to set another link up, Natsu merely looked down at the floor, feeling a bit ashamed about what his other self has and just committed. Sure it was a different version of himself, but it didn't make it any better. Gray looked over to where his fire breathing rival was at, and noticed how depressed he looked. The Ice Maker Mage didn't like it. His rival should be his happy and idiotic self, not this.

"Hey Flamebrain!" Gray shouted out towards him, getting Natsu to look over to his shirtless rival, "Don't dwell on what we just saw okay? That will never be us in those positions, so stay positive got it fire breath?" Gray told him with a grin on his face.

Natsu was a bit caught off guard by the sudden helpful cheer up that the Ice Maker Mage just stated to him, before he himself smiled widely.

"Yeah, you're right Ice stripper." Natsu responded with a grin of his own.

The others like Erza, Mira, Lucy, Juvia and Makarov couldn't help but smile. No matter how the two rivals would bicker and argue with one another, they still cared about one another like the guild should, even if they may never admit it.

 **Okay, the next timeline will be much happier and humorous, so don't worry about seriousness being a thing next time.**

 **Anyway, what did you think? Good? Bad? Want me to shoot a filthy communist? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	75. Unusual Visitor Pt 1

**Hello people, it's a-me again with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate with a burning passion of a trillion suns. Whatever works for you all.**

 **This timeline and idea was given to me my "thehappy", so hopefully I don't screw this up. But if I do, then feel free to sue me.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventy Five: Unusual Visitor Pt. 1**

Observer didn't bother to say anything once more as he finished setting the link up in the blue to smoke to show once more another alternate timeline. Seeing the blue smoke about to show them another got them all to be ready, as a few like Natsu and Gray hoped it was better than the last timeline was.

 _The atmosphere in the guild was intense at the moment, or at least it was if you asked any of the guys who were present. Not one of the guys dared to say anything less they get beaten the crap out of for interrupting what was going on._

 _Or at least those who were still present in the guild hall, as some like Gildarts was out and about who knows where on the continent, while others like Natsu have yet to shown up at the guild as it was still early in the morning though Happy was present as he wanted to give Carla a fish, or were simply out on a job like Romeo. Some women were also out and about such as Cana and Laki who went on a job together as well, so the guild hall was not to full of people at the moment, but it didn't make the scene before them less intense or scary._

 _The reason of the scene before them was due to the seven women who were currently glaring daggers at one another from their respective spots at the bar, the table, or even just standing up like Erza who was only a moment ago stopped a brawl from taking place. Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, and another long blue colored haired busty woman who was wearing a simple blue sundress that showed off her curves._

"EH?!" Wendy shouted out loud in shock as she and everyone else eyes widened in surprise from seeing the older blue haired girl in the sundress, "IS THAT ME?!" She questioned out loud. However she couldn't help but feel a bit happy due to seeing an older Wendy with large breasts, unlike that one timeline where the other older her served that Emperor Natsu.

"Oh, it looks like you're older in this other timeline Wendy." Romeo stated to her, a bit surprise to see another Wendy who was older like in that timeline with the Emperor version of Natsu.

"What's with the glares they're giving each other?" Gray questioned, seeing how the other versions of the seven females seemed to be frustrated with one another for some reason.

"Shut up and we'll find out." Gajeel told the Ice Maker Mage, getting him to glare at the Iron Dragon Slayer. Natsu merely grinned from hearing the insult his rival was given.

 _Makarov figured he would try to ease the tension as the small old man from his spot at the bar tried to speak up, albeit nervously due to the intense glares the seven women were giving each other._

 _"Alright girls, let's take it easy-." Makarov tried to speak before Mira turned her head towards him, her glare still on her face._

 _"You stay out of this master." The white haired woman told him, her voice leaving no room for argument._

 _"Okay." Makarov consented as he turned around to drink from his cup, giving up on trying easing the situation due to the frightening women. The other guys sweat dropped from seeing the sight of their Guild Master chickening out from doing something about this._

Everyone minus Observer also sweat dropped, as Makarov couldn't blame his other self. No matter how strong he may be, there's was nothing scarier in his eyes than the wrath of angry women.

 _"So…," Juvia started to speak up, getting the other six women to look over at the Water Mage who continued to glare at the others, "You harpies think you stand a chance to snatch Juvia's beloved away from her?"_

 _"Your beloved?!" Wendy shouted from her spot at her table, her glare growing more in anger at the other blue haired woman, "He's mine! As both Dragon Slayers we would obviously be the better couple compared to the rest of you!"_

 _"As if!" Lucy interrupted as the blonde stood up from her spot, refusing to back down to the other women even if some of them may be stronger than her. This was something she would not be intimidated in, "None of you have the close bond that we have despite many of you being in the guild longer. The only one who he would be happy with is me!"_

 _"Oh please!" Lisanna started to say to the blonde and the others, not caring about how her older sister was among the others glaring at her, refusing to back down when it came to her feelings for the Fire Dragon Slayer, "I was his first friend when he first joined this guild, and the one who we made a promise to marry one another when we got older. I'm the only one who he can be happy with!" Lisanna finished exclaiming at the others._

 _"Lisanna, I'm sorry but you just wouldn't match well with him," Mira told her younger sister, being somewhat more polite to her since they were sisters, before her glare returned towards her and the other women, "Me on the other hand I can cook him great meals for when he's hungry and tired out from missions. And I can be the only one to give him what he needs!"_

 _"Mira, you couldn't be more wrong," Erza spoke up, getting her former rival to look back at the red head along with the other five females, "None of you are qualified to be with him. The only one who can keep up with him in training and make him happy is me!"_

 _"Says the most perverted woman in this entire guild," Levy replied back to her, getting the woman to be taken back before Erza recovered to glare at her along with the other women, "All of you only have lust on your mind! I would be the only who would actually give him the love and the support he needs, and not only see him as some kind of sex toy!"_

 _As all of this went down everyone else listening and watching the exchange between them all with sweat pouring down their faces. They could all feel the angry auras emitting around the women, scaring the rest of the guild even more._

Everyone merely watched the timeline with a blank expression, already figuring out who the seven women in the other timeline were talking about with the name of the guy even being dropped due to the hints some of them mentioned.

"…WHY IS IT ALWAYS NATSU GETTING ALL THE CHICKS?!" Bickslow shouted, not seeing why they keep seeing some alternate timelines where the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer keeps getting multiple girlfriends. Or even Romeo like the one world where the young boy got Wendy, Chelia, and the daughter of Wabaka to share him.

Hearing the Seith and Eye Magic user shout that out got Natsu to snap out of his blank stare before a large blush took form on his face once more, hoping no one noticed his embarrass expression. Juvia was shocked to see that they were witnessing another alternate reality where she liked Natsu instead of her Gray-Sama. Erza, Lucy, Lisanna and Mira also blushed from learning that they also like Natsu in this world, remembering the past timelines where they also end up with him. Levy was horrified that she has a thing for Natsu in this other world if the jaw dropped expression was any indication. Gajeel was also horrified as he glared at the pink haired male from getting Levy's attention in the other timeline. Wendy herself was also shocked and slightly horrified. She likes Natsu in that world? Sure the other her is older, but she only sees Natsu as a big brother figure, so seeing how another version of her has a thing for him in this other alternate world was weird to see in her eyes.

Observer didn't get why the others kept reacting like this. He figured they would be used to seeing stuff like this in the other timelines, especially when they have seen far worse realities. The living constellation would never understand these mortals when it came to this stuff.

 _"Come on, there has to be a way to defuse this situation!" Laxus whispered to the others, as he too was feeling fearful of the terrifying auras the other women were giving off. He would admit that he was both jealous of Natsu of getting multiple women's attention, but also pitied him due to dealing with the jealousy each woman has for the other._

 _"Yeah, but what can we do about it? They would pulverize us if we interfered." Elfman stated, knowing how terrifying his sisters can get when they are like this. He wished that Natsu would show up already from his home and stop whatever he was doing. Knowing the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, he was either still asleep or was doing some morning training of some kind._

 _"Can't one of you just cause some kind of distraction to get their minds off of their rivalry?" Kinana from behind the bar suggested, as she too was worried that an all out fight would break out between the seven women._

 _"Well what do you expect us to do?" Evergreen questioned the purple haired barmaid._

 _"Yeah, it's not like one of us can just summon a portal and have let's say some look-a-like of one of our friends emerge from it!" Freed stated to the others in exaggeration._

 _And right after he said those words did a loud crackling noise grabbed not only them, but the furious seven women's attention as well, before they turned around towards the center of the guild where the seven females were surrounding to glare at one another only to see a blue vortex-like portal opening up._

"What the heck?!" Romeo exclaimed in surprise, which snapped those like Natsu and the women from their embarrassed or horrified feelings as they looked up to see something happening in the other alternate timeline.

"What's going on there?" Freed questioned, worried that this other timeline may just show them something horrible instead, which he didn't want to see already mind you.

Observer however widened his eyes from seeing the blue colored vortex in the other timeline.

 _'I can sense it's a breach to that world from another reality!'_ Observer thought to himself, before his gaze harden from the sight, _'But it isn't natural, so whatever opened it is relying on pure technology alone. But who is it that is messing with the natural borders between the alternate timelines?'_

 _"What the heck is that?!" Gray shouted in shock._

 _"Everyone be on guard!" Makarov exclaimed to the others, as everyone including the seven women who were once at each other's throats was now up and in defensive positions._

 _But came next shocked them as they saw someone emerging from the blue colored vortex… it was Cana!_

 _Well, at least she mostly looked like Cana, but she was wearing different clothing and had other stuff with her. The brown haired woman was wearing brown capri pants, black boots, and a blue bikino top. She also wore a dark brown bomber jacket with the word "Alberona" written on the back of it. On her back also looked like some kind of holster that held some kind of unusual looking shotgun as well. The brown haired female also possessed a utility belt that had other unusual gadgets and other items like a combat knife that was visible slightly to the others._

 _"Hello there!" Alberona greeted the guild with a smile on her face, a bit amused to see the shocked expression on everyone's faces._

 _If the presence of this unusual looking Cana before them was shocking, then the sight of another Happy also emerging right behind her as the portal closed behind the both of them did._

 _"Hi!" The other Happy shouted with a smile, as the other blue Exceed landed on Cana's head._

 _It took a minute before the sight settled in everyone's mind, before they all shouted out aloud in shock, getting Alberona to flinch slightly due to the sudden loudness. The second Happy didn't care; he just pulled a fish out of nowhere and ate it while still remaining on her head._

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!" The guild also shouted in shock from seeing what looked like another Cana showing up to the guild out of nowhere.

"Is that me?" Cana questioned as she saw her other alternate counterpart. The Card Mage took a drink from her barrel before she looked back at the other alternate timeline to see what looked like a different Cana showing up in this other world, "That jacket looks cool on her."

"That's all you have to say about this?!" Macao and Wakaba shouted at the brown haired woman, who merely shrugged. In her eyes, considering all the other shocking and horrifying stuff they've seen, this wasn't too surprising to her at the moment.

Observer merely harden his gaze at the other Cana, wondering if this other version of the woman from another reality in this other alternate timeline was a friend or foe.

 **There we go, chapter done. And "thehappy"'s Cana has made an appearance in the story. Hopefully I don't screw it up. I tried to think of adding his version of Levy too, but I felt like I wouldn't have done a good job with her. Maybe I'll try to use her for another different timeline, who knows.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to wipe out Venezuela? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	76. Unusual Visitor Pt 2

**I am back with another chapter for you all to enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Wouldn't be surprise if you all just hate it since I'm not sure if I will get "thehappy"'s Cana right. But I will try to not screw it up.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventy Six: Unusual Visitor Pt. 2**

 _"Why are they freaking out?" The second Happy questioned after the blue Exceed ate his fish while remaining on Alberona's head, "That's weird."_

 _"Happy, of course they will be freaking out." The woman from Earthland 137-C informed the second exceed, who still thought this world's Fairy Tail was acting weird._

 _The rest of the guild managed to calm themselves down for a moment before they all looked wide eyed at the weird looking Cana and the second Happy that remained on her head. Needless to say they were all cautious and confused. It was clear to them this obviously wasn't their Cana, but who was she?_

 _"IT'S AN EVIL CLONE OF ME AND CANA!" Happy shouted, his mind jumping to conclusions as he flew around in a frantic manner._

"Uh… I get a feeling that's not the case." Lucy stated, not feeling too surprise as the shock faded from her and nearly everyone less.

"Well if that other Cana and Happy is not of their world…" Levy started to say trailing off, but was finished when Freed spoke up.

"Maybe she came from a different alternate timeline?" The green haired Mage of the Thunder God Tribe finished saying.

This surprised everyone else, as Observer merely sighed from hearing this. He hated to hear this, but he wasn't naïve. The infinite of the Multiverses was vast, so it wouldn't be shocking if a mortal world managed to discover a technology or possessed a power to travel to these alternate realities. He didn't say anything else as the surprised guild looked back to the blue smoke to see if they can find out more about this other Cana and Happy.

 _"I'm not an evil clone you cat!" Alberona shouted at the Happy of this world with a tick mark on her forehead. She hated how some realities she has gone to think she was some evil clone or twin, she was not dang it!_

 _The second Happy got off of the brown haired woman's head as he flew over to the Happy of this reality, who stopped flying frantically to see the other version of himself right in front of him. It was silent between the two for a moment before the second Happy spoke up._

 _"Do you like fish?" Second Happy asked First Happy, who widened his eyes with joy as a large smile appeared on his face._

 _"Of course I do! Who doesn't like fish?!" First Happy exclaimed back at Second Happy as the two landed onto a table._

 _"Did we just become best friends?!" Second Happy shouted with joy._

 _"We did!" First Happy also shouted with joy, with both cheering happily with one another._

 _Alberona and the rest of the guild despite their shock of seeing the woman and the second Happy all sweat dropped when they saw the two Happy's getting along all of a sudden, with Second Happy now handing First Happy a fish that was glowing a soft gold hoe, to which the First Happy happily ate along with his other self._

"What's with that fish? It looks delicious!" Happy shouted, wanted to try some of that fish he never seen before.

Mira and Lisanna couldn't help but giggle a bit when they heard the blue Exceed say those words; at least he seemed to be enjoying this other timeline so far and the sight of the other Cana and the second Happy in the other world.

 _Figuring now it was best to speak up, Makarov got off of the bar as he made his way over to Alberona, who looked down to see the small old man now right in front of her._

 _"So uh… who are you exactly?" Makarov questioned. While she looked like Cana, for all the Guild Master of Fairy Tail knew this could be someone else who just happened to look like the Card Mage._

 _Alberona grinned when she heard the old man asked that question._

 _"Well I'm Cana from a parallel universe, though to make it easier for you all, you can just call me Alberona." Alberona stated to the small old man and the rest of the guild with her grin still on her face._

"Oh, looks like you both were right Freed, Levy." Laxus told the two, a bit surprise to actually hear this confirmed though from the other Cana in the alternate timeline as well.

"Wait, if she's from another timeline, why is she there then?" Cana questioned, curious to see why this other version of her was in this other alternate reality in the first place.

That also got everyone else to wonder the same thing. Why did the other version of Cana show up? Was it for something important?

 _"Can I just call you Cana the second instead? That's way more fun to say." Bickslow asked, getting Alberona to look at the Seith and Eye Magic user with a puzzled expression. Usually people would just be fine with calling her by her last name._

 _"I guess whatever works for you." Alberona told him, not going to argue about something as trivial as that._

 _Curious and even with narrow eyes, Erza walked over to the brown haired woman with caution, which didn't go unnoticed by the visiting woman from Earthland 137-C._

 _"Alright Alberona, if you are really from another reality, what business do you have with us?" The red head questioned, her eyes narrowing further at her. The S-Class woman didn't know if she should be trusting of this other version of Cana or not, after all who knows what kind of world she may claim to be from._

 _"Well that's easy," Alberona started to say as her grin grew wider, "I'm here to deal with your little arguing involving Natsu. Well that to just go around traveling for a bit cause why not?" Cana told her._

"Huh? What does she mean by that?" Natsu wondered, albeit blushing from learning that seven woman had feeling for him, even if one of them was Wendy who was older in this other world.

"Shut up and we'll find out." Gray told his rival, who glared back at the Ice Maker Mage, even if he did help ease his worries from seeing the last timeline with him as a dictator of some kind.

 _However Erza and the other six women misinterpreted what the other Cana meant, as all of them had jealous and protective glares on their faces as they got into defensive positions._

 _"SHE'S AFTER MY NATSU!" All of them shouted at once before glaring at the other women for saying the same thing which didn't help the atmosphere in the building as the others were now scared again from seeing the fury radiating from the seven females._

 _"WHAT!? NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AT ALL!" Alberona shouted with her arms raised up. What on Earthland got them to think that nonsense?!_

 _"Why should we believe you, you harpy?" Juvia exclaimed in anger with jealous and angry eyes._

 _"I already date my own Natsu, why would I go after another one?!" Alberona exclaimed at them. This was probably the first time she's been to an alternate Earthland where they think she was after their Natsu, which she wasn't so why they thought that she had no idea._

"Heh?" Both Natsu and Cana questioned at once as small blushes appeared on their faces. That version of Cana dates her own Natsu? Cana couldn't help but gain a small smile from hearing that fact, though luckily no one noticed it.

"Man, imaginer if Gildarts was here to hear that." Macao whispered to Wakaba, who widen his eyes at the thought.

"…I feel sorry for Natsu all of a sudden." The Smoke Mage stated, imagining that the Ace of Fairy Tail would be overprotective of his daughter, even if he and Natsu have a good bond with one another like a father and son.

Some of the women couldn't help but glare at Cana from learning of this new information, though the brown haired woman didn't noticed.

 _"Wait, you date your own Natsu?" Gray questioned from his spot behind the counter, as everyone else who weren't the two Happies or the seven woman plus Alberona were now behind from seeing the anger of the other seven women._

 _"Yes I do, as well as others back in my own Earthland since we're in a harem and all. Though I guess we would prefer to call it more as a sisterhood more than a harem." Alberona casually told them while getting into a thinking position from the last sentence she spoke._

 _However her words still got everyone else to be surprised from what she just told them all if the shocked and surprised expressions were any indication._

 _"A harem?!" Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Lisanna, Levy, Mira and Juvia questioned in surprised. This other Cana shares her own Natsu with other women? That was allowed?_

"Of f**king course." Gajeel muttered from hearing that revelation, as the Iron Dragon Slayer turned to look at the now heavily blushing Natsu from hearing that revelation that this other Cana shares him with other girls in their own reality. Gajeel wouldn't be to bothered by it honestly if it weren't for the fact that the Levy of this alternate timeline also was interested in him, which got him to grit his teeth in anger at the pink haired male.

Hearing the fact that the other Cana was also in a harem for her own Natsu got some of the other women to be slightly surprised, seeing how it was similar to past timelines where the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer has a harem. They couldn't help but feel a bit better that maybe they themselves were also with the Natsu this other Cana came from.

Wendy and Levy were still slightly shocked and horrified about the fact that their other selves had feelings for the pink haired male in the other alternate timeline. Wendy only saw him as an older brother figure, and Levy only saw him as a friend. Sure with all of the timelines they've seen so far this shouldn't be too shocking, but still.

 _"Yep, where I'm from the other girls and I all share our man." Alberona told them with a bit of pride and joy present in her voice._

 _"…Why?" Gray questioned from his spot behind the bar, confused as to why the women would agree to something like that. Sure it seemed like a way for the women to not be at each other's throats all the time, but it was still confusing to the Ice Maker Mage._

 _Alberona couldn't' stop herself from glaring towards the dark blue haired young man, who looked worried from the look he was getting._

 _"What do you mean why? Because we all love him and he loves us, even if a few like Knightwalker and Sam refuse to admit it," She went on before anyone could interrupt her about the mention of Erza's Edolas counterpart or who this Sam woman was, her glare still not leaving Gray, "Not to mention he's brave, sexy, has seen and fought things even your worse nightmares couldn't even comprehend, and has saved millions of people including my own. So don't ask another stupid question like that again got it?" Alberona told the Ice Maker Mage._

 _Gray nodded quickly from seeing how his one question seemed to have angered the woman enough if the tone she had was any indication._

Some of the guild members couldn't help but feel a bit frightened as well, seeing how this other Cana seemed to be like Erza and Mira when it came to her rage. The others who weren't feeling frightened either merely sweat dropped or sighed from seeing how everyone else reacted to that.

However Natsu was a bit surprised to hear about what this other version of him this other Cana dates and shares with has done.

 _'He saved millions? Did that other me go through something similar to what the me who sacrificed his life to stop that Dark Guild army the others told me about while I was out?'_ Natsu thought to himself, as his fists clenched tighter from thinking of this.

The version of him who fought that army and that Zansu guy died in the end from the injuries he received according to what everyone else told him. So if this other him that this other Cana is with went through something similar or have gotten injuries like him, who knows what kind of torment he went through.

Seeing these other timelines Natsu couldn't help but see how far behind in strength he is. The him who died to save everyone else from the large Dark Guild army, the versions of him who was with the good versions of that E.N.D guy whose apparently powerful enough to destroy planets, and this other Natsu that this Cana was with who seemed to be similar to the other Natsu who died from his wounds.

But nevertheless, this showed him that he still had a long way to go if he hoped to be strong enough to keep everyone else safe, as he pushed those thoughts away for the time being to see what else this timeline and that other Cana from a different timeline will show.

 **There we go, chapter done. Hopefully I'm doing thing alright so far, but if now feel free to sue me.**

 **But what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	77. Unusual Visitor Pt 3

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter for you all to like or hate. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventy Seven: Unusual Visitor Pt. 3**

 _Alberona's words however surprised the rest of the guild._

 _"Wait, your Natsu has saved millions?" Lucy asked the brown haired woman from Earthland 137-C. Hearing the blonde's question the woman turned around to look at her with a small smile on her face._

 _"Yes, he has," Alberona answered the Celestial Mage, before a frown appeared on her face which didn't go unnoticed by everyone else as the woman from another alternate timeline went on once again, "He helped saved entire cities from being wiped out, and he helped gather everyone we know to help saved another Earthland from facing total extinction from a meteor. Sure, we were only able to save only a little bit more than a million… but it was better than nothing." Alberona answered the others, her frown still on her face due to the lengths he and the rest of them had to go through._

"This other Natsu managed to do that much?" Mira questioned in surprised. Sure the white haired woman knew that they shouldn't be to surprised considering the others alternate timelines they've seen so far like the one where Natsu sacrificed himself to save millions from the massive Dark Guild army and that Zansu guy, but it was still interesting to learn more about other Natsus out there in the infinite alternate timelines.

"I don't see why they would go through such lengths to save a world that was not their own." Observer admitted, figuring that the others should have left the fate of the other worlds to their own devices. Things happen in ways for a reason, even if the destined fate wasn't a good one.

"Observer, if they went to help save people from being wiped out even if was only a bit higher than a million, then they are good people," Gray told the living constellation before he went on, "I know you probably still don't see a reason for it, but if I was able to save other people in other worlds, I would do so in a heartbeat."

The constellar didn't answer him, though hearing the others thoughts about this were interesting to hear, even if he did disagree with them. However his attention was then turned back towards the blue smoke showing the alternate reality once more along with everyone else.

 _"Uh… if you don't mind me asking," Laxus started to ask from behind the counter where everyone else was other than the Happys, the seven women who loved Natsu and Alberona as the visiting Cana turned to look at the blonde haired Lighting Dragon Slayer, "But what did he saved the cities you mention from?"_

 _Hearing that got the brown haired woman to frown once more, as everyone could see sadness in her eyes._

 _"I won't say much, but back in our home we face an enemy that seeks the total annihilation of humans. So many people have died to those monsters, and so many people we had to sacrifice in order to defeat and push them back." Alberona told them all._

 _"Really?" Erza asked in a small voice, surprised about the fact that this other Earthland the woman comes from is in some kind of war, but also of the fact that they had sacrificed innocent people in order to win._

 _"You had to kill innocent people to defeat this enemy? Why?" Wendy asked Alberona. The idea that they had to win by killing people who couldn't defend themselves was horrible._

 _Hearing that got Alberona to turn towards the blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer, her eyes filled with sorrow and slight anger._

 _"It's not like we had a choice. If we didn't do the things we did, then way more people would have died. Those bloodthirsty monsters would have continued to overrun us and butcher more lives if we didn't do it. We wish we didn't have to make those choices, but what else do you expect us to do? It was either sacrifice some lives to save many more, or watch as the Locust destroyed our homes and everything we care about!" Alberona exclaimed at the end, her emotions getting the best of her slightly._

"The Locust?" Freed questioned in surprised, remember the alternate timeline they saw with a Natsu and Erza facing against those reptilian creatures with the advance weaponry and that one Dreadlord thing who managed to fled and hid in those creature's flanks.

"Wait, so she's from the timeline we saw with that city being leveled to the ground by that laser from the sky?" Levy asked, remembering how that other Natsu with the armor and the scar on his face fought that weird demonic-like creature that disguised itself as one of the Locust commanders.

"Maybe, or she's from a different timeline but has the same monsters?" Evergreen wondered as well, trying to figure out where this other Cana was from exactly.

This got many to ponder if this other Cana was from the alternate timeline they saw earlier in the day, or if she was from a different alternate timeline but has the same monsters wrecking havoc there.

 _Hearing her outburst got the others to flinch slightly, however the two Happys nearby weren't paying attention to the other's conversation as the Second Happy was telling the First Happy about delicious fish from a whole universe filled with them._

 _"Alberona…," Makarov started to say as he looked up at the brown haired woman, who looked back down at the small old man after taking a deep breathe to ease herself from her small outburst at the end there, "I'm sorry… we had no idea-."_

 _"Its fine," Alberona cut him off with a small smile on her face, "I know not many universes like the things we do, but trust me if we could avoid making these decision, we would."_

 _"Still, we shouldn't have questioned you of your methods when we know nothing about your situation. It just saddens me that there's a world out there where you all have to go through and make those hard choices," Makarov told her with a smile, as Alberona remained having the small smile, glad to see how this world's Makarov was understanding about her world, "Have… have you managed to win your war?"_

 _"No, not yet. Thing are currently at ease at the moment, as no sigh of those monsters haven't been spotted for a while. While the war isn't over, we are alright at the time being." Alberona answered him._

 _"Wait what?" Bickslow couldn't stop himself from speaking up from his spot behind the counter with most of the guild. Hearing him got Alberona to looked over towards the Seith and Eye Magic user, wondering what he was confused about now, "If your war is still going on, why are here and not focusing on hunting those monsters down? Shouldn't you all think of a way to take the fight to them before they can attack again?"_

"Huh, the other me has a good point." Bickslow agreed with the other him in this alternate timeline they were all witnessing.

"Yeah, if her world is in a war against these Locust monsters, shouldn't she be back there and find a way to take the fight to them?" Juvia wondered. Sure she and the others didn't know everything about this other world being talked about, heck they don't know anything about the current timeline they were actually watching other than that Wendy is older and she along with the other six girls have a thing for Natsu including her other self.

"It does seem a bit reckless to not focus on finding out where the Locust could be and stopping them before they could try another attack on them." Erza stated to the others, finding the lack of action against the monsters that the other Cana talked about not trying to end the war as fast as they can.

"Maybe the monsters are at a place they are unable to get too?" Romeo guessed, trying to figure out a reason to this.

"I doubt that. If the other me can have something that can help her travel through other freaking timelines, I don't see why she or everyone else back in her own timeline can't find where these Locust monsters could be hiding." Cana responded back.

Sure they knew that finding where they were and just recklessly charging into battle without a plan or strategy was retarded, but it was still odd that the other version of the brown haired woman would just be going around traveling to other alternate timelines instead of working with everyone back in her own world to hunt the Locust down.

 _Alberona waved off the question with a smile still on her face as she started to answer the confused member of the Thunder God Tribe._

 _"Don't worry; we have plans in placed and our military on alert in case something like that is to happen. We're prepared in case those monsters show up again." Alberona answered the still worried Bickslow._

 _"If you say so, but still…" Bickslow muttered, still puzzled as to why this other Cana and her world in general wasn't trying to end this war as fast as they can and was just chilling around and traveling through other Earthlands._

 _Alberona turned back around towards the seven women who she was originally here to talk too._

 _"Alright, let's forget about all of that serious crap at the moment. Anyway, back to all of you and your situation with Natsu." Alberona told Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Lisanna, Mira and Levy with a grin on her face._

Natsu blushed heavily once again, forgetting about the fact that the seven women in that world have feelings for him, including an older Wendy.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Wakaba admitted, as he was too focus about this other Cana that showed up in this other alternate timeline and the stuff she was talking about to remember the fact that Natsu has seven chicks after him in this other world.

"Same here." Macao also admitted with his friend.

 _"And what about it?" Levy asked, making sure to send a glare over to the other six women, who all also glared at one another as well. Alberona couldn't help but chuckle a little from seeing this sight._

 _"Remember how I said I was in harem involving my own Natsu? Well, just form a harem for your Natsu, and bam, everyone's happy!" Alberona suggested to them with a wide grin on her face._

 _Hearing this got the seven women to be shocked by the suggestion._

 _"You want me to share him with them?!" Each woman shouted at once while pointing at each other._

 _"Sure, think about it," Alberona started to say, getting the seven women's attention once more as the brown haired woman went on, "Natsu would no doubt have enough love for all of you. Each of you will be with him, and I know he will treat every single of you right. He's loyal, brave, good looking-."_

 _"Are you sure you're not after my Natsu?" Mira questioned with a glare on her face, cautious from hearing Alberona's compliments of him._

 _"I'm not, we went over this. As I was saying," Alberona continued onward like she wasn't just interrupted, "He would treat each of you like queens. He would always be there to protect you and treasure you. He would be by all of your sides until the day he died. He would never put any of you above the other, that's how pure his love would be."_

 _"Are you sure you're talking about Flamebrain here?" Gray asked from the counter, finding all of that stuff unlike the Fire Dragon Slayer._

 _He was answered by a quick glare from Alberona that was enough to send shiver down the Ice Maker Mage's spine._

 _"…I'll be quiet." Gray stated as he shrunk farther below the counter, getting the others to sweat dropped from seeing the sight._

"Hah!" Gajeel laughed a bit from seeing Gray being scared by a glare alone by the other unusual Cana. Hearing him got the Ice Maker Mage to glare directly at the Iron Dragon Slayer, resisting the urge to hit him.

Meanwhile Natsu was blushing hard still from hearing what this other alternate timeline traveling Cana was saying about him. Sure it was more aimed at the Natsu that was in the other timeline and not him himself, but he still couldn't help but blush and feel embarrassed.

Some of the women in the guild hall couldn't help but blush a little too from seeing how Natsu was talked about by the other Cana. However they looked over towards their own Natsu and couldn't help but smile a little, finding the way he blushed and looked all embarrassed adorable.

 _Erza, Lucy, Mira, Levy, Lisanna, Juvia and Wendy all looked at one another, imagining themselves sharing the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer they all came to love and adore. They all loved Natsu, and if what Alberona says is true, then there should be no problem between them right?_

 _"…Well, I guess if it means being with Natsu, I guess sharing wouldn't be too difficult." Erza stated to the others with a small blush._

 _"Yeah, I mean it's not like we're sharing with strangers." Lucy told the others with a small blush on her own._

 _"Yeah…" The other five women stated in agreement as they too had small blushes yet small smiles on their faces._

 _Alberona couldn't help but smile from hearing this, another success of getting an alternate version of her boyfriend with the girls who love him. She was about to speak to congratulate the seven women on coming to an agreement, but then…_

 _"I CALL FIRST DIBS!" All seven women shouted at once, catching Alberona and the others off guard by the sudden competitive tones they all had before they all bolted towards the guild door._

 _And it was in that moment did a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer opened the door wide open and finally arriving at the guild hall, oblivious to what was about to transpire to him._

 _"HELLO FAIRY TAI-!" Natsu shouted to greet the guild he loved with a large smile on his face…_

 _…Only for seven blurs to run into him and pulling him away from the guild, leaving no one left at the entrance as if he never showed up in the first place._

"Poor Natsu." Makarov spoke, knowing that a woman who wanted something and would do anything to get it was terrifying, let alone seven women acting like that.

Levy and Wendy still felt weird out by this whole thing, but at least they would soon move on to another alternate timeline that hopefully wouldn't be as weird for them. Wendy was at least glad to see another version of her who was older and also had large breasts this time.

 _The rest of the guild including Alberona merely looked at the opened yet empty entrance when they saw the seven women merely grabbing Natsu and pulling him away to who knows where without even letting him finish saying his greetings._

 _"…I'm not sure if I should feel proud of Natsu… or pity him…" Makarov stated with actual confusion._

 _"Let's be both." Laxus told his grandfather, who nodded in agreement. Hearing this merely got the other males and females in the guild to sigh or sweat dropped from hearing their words._

 _Seeing how she accomplished what she wanted, she figured she would do one more thing before she took off._

 _"Alright, I guess I should be going now. But before Happy and I take our leave…" Alberona reached into her pocket before pulling out a few lacrimas, which grabbed the rest of the guild._

 _"What are those?" Kinana asked with puzzlement as Alberona grinned._

 _"These are some training lacrimas for you all," She started to tell them, "as well as one that can help you all to-."_

Everyone would be caught off guard when the link was suddenly cut off, shocking them as they all turned towards Observer who cut the link to that other alternate timeline off.

"Observer what the heck?! We wanted to hear what she was going to tell them!" Elfman shouted at the living constellation.

"It didn't take a genius to know what she was going to tell them. She was probably going to tell them how to travel through other alternate realities as well." Observer told the others with a blank expression on his face, not bothered by the shocked and annoyed looks they were all having.

"But we could have learned a bit about that." Natsu told the constellar, who looked back towards the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"You do not need to know how to travel through the alternate timelines; it is not your place to interfere with the fate of other worlds when you have your own to still worry about." Observer told them all.

"But still… imagine actually meeting and exploring these other versions of us." Natsu tried to get Observer to see their side of the issue. However Observer gained a stern expression as he looked over at the pink haired male.

"And how do you know that you won't loose the tech and let it have it fall to the hands of those who would seek to bring harm to the other timelines? Say the Earthland that was shattered and ruled over by the demonic version of you; imagine if a being like him got a hold on how to travel through other alternate realities and tried to attack or conquer them, how can worlds stand against a powerful entity like that? Or imagine someone like that man who led the Dark Guild army your other self had to throw away his life to defeat getting a hold on a power or tech like that to other timelines?" Observer told them.

Natsu and the others widened their eyes in shock from the words, before they all lowered their heads from the words. As much as they hated to admit it, seeing all these other alternate timelines it was clear that it was not always certain things will go their way. Observer sighed from seeing their expressions.

"Look, I understand that you wish to do well and to help every person and world you see. But it's too farfetched when you all have your own world of billions of lives to worry about and protect. Some things are just meant to take place naturally; it isn't our place to interfere no matter if good or bad. You can't know if the actions you would make would remain good in other timelines in the long run. For example, say you all go to a timeline to where Fairy Tail was supposed to die, such as to those mercenaries like the one timeline we saw and save them. What if further down the line those same mercenaries are the only ones who could defeat a threat that may appear later on that your guild and many others can't defeat no matter how strong they may have gotten? Without them, the threat would win and everyone would fall regardless. Sure, this may not be the case always, but the chances are still there." Observer told the Fairy Tail guild.

Everyone looked at one another as they could understand to a degree why Observer told them all of those things. Because he was right, they can't always tell if an action would remain good in a long run if they tried to change something. But even despite this…

"Still Observer," Mira spoke up, getting the living constellation to look over at the barmaid, "You're not wrong, but that still doesn't change the fact that if we are able to save lives, then we would take it. Sure it may go against what was supposed to originally happen, but sometimes we can't just let fate decide how things go. Yes, you are right when you say that our actions may prove to have awful consequences in the long run, but like you also said that may not always be the case. We can't just do nothing when lives are on the line no matter what may happen to that other timeline further down the line. If we can save lives and do the right thing, then we will no matter the cause." Mira finished telling him with a smile on her face.

Everyone else blinked before they too smiled, seeing how Mira was right. No matter what fate may deem, they will always do the right thing no matter what.

Observer merely sighed from hearing this. He would never understand these mortals, that's for sure. Turning towards the blank blue smoke, he started to channel his energy into it to set up another link once more.

"I'll set up another link, stand by." The living constellation told them all.

Everyone didn't respond as they all merely smiled at him, as the turned towards the blue smoke to see what else they would get to see.

 **There we go, chapter done. And the timeline is finished, so we will move on to the next one. I hope I did "thehappy"'s Cana right, and if I didn't feel free to shoot me in the face.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	78. Stabbing in the Dark Pt 1

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Now by seeing the title of the story you all can probably guess that this isn't one of the timelines I was planning to do back in chapter seventy two, but I have a reason for that. Since this is October, the month of spooks and scares and all of that crap, I figured why not do a timeline to get into the holiday mood? Don't worry, after this I will go start doing the timelines I've listed back in chapter seventy two, but first, have this one cause why not?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventy Eight: Stabbing in the Dark Pt. 1**

"So what timeline will we see this time?" Wendy asked the others at their respective spots, wondering if they will see another timeline similar to the one they just witness, minus the whole someone else from another alternate timeline appearing out of nowhere bit.

"Hopefully not another one with Flamebrain getting a harem for no reason." Gray muttered, not used to seeing the Fire Dragon Slayer getting multiple girlfriends at once in some of these timelines. Seriously why does that keep happening?

"Eh, I'm sure there's an alternate reality were you have multiple girlfriends yourself. I bet there's an alternate reality where I have many girlfriends." Gajeel told the Ice Maker Mage with a grin on his face.

"…I mean do you wish to have something like that?" Levy questioned while narrowing her eyes at him for a moment, for some reason hoping that he doesn't.

The Iron Dragon Slayer merely shrugged.

"To be honest, I don't really see myself being able to handle something like that. While some other version of me might be able too, I think I would prefer to stick with one girl." Gajeel admitted to the blue haired female and everyone else. One love for his life is all he needs.

Natsu wasn't paying attention to this conversation as he was more focus on the blue smoke, waiting for the next timeline to be visible. He was feeling slightly embarrassed about the fact in some of these alternate realities they have witnessed he ends up with multiple women at once. Sure it may have worked in these other alternate timelines, but he knew that there was no chance in heck that any girl would be willing to share a guy here, let alone someone like him… right?

A noise got everyone else who weren't paying attention to the blue smoke turned back towards it when they saw Observer finishing channeling his energy into it, thus finishing setting up a link to a new timeline. He didn't say anything, knowing that there was no point to since the mortals would probably figure out what to do by this point.

"Well… here we go." Romeo muttered to himself, prepared to see what new alternate timeline they were about to witness.

With that, everyone's eyes were on the blue smoke as it started to show them a new reality to be watched.

 _"Run!" A woman with long blue hair and dark blue colored eyes shouted towards the other two with her as they bolted down the long hallway of the building after shutting the door tightly behind them. They knew it would hold down the threat chasing after them long, so they needed to hurry._

 _The other two people with her were one male and one female. The male had long black hair and red colored eyes with multiple piercing on his face. The other female had long brown hair and purple colored eyes. And unlike the other two who wore normal clothing, she seemed to wear clothes that were much more revealing with her only wearing a bra on to cover her chest._

"It's Juvia!" Juvia exclaimed in surprise by seeing her other alternate self.

"Looks like Cana and Gajeel are there too." Freed also noticed, seeing the other two alternate versions of the Card Mage and the Iron Dragon Slayer in this other timeline as well.

"Uh… what are they running from though?" Cana asked, seeing how the other Juvia shouted at the other two to run.

That got everyone to be confused as well. Was someone chasing them? If so, who was it that would get the three to bolt like their lives depended on it? Also where the heck are they? It didn't look like a place they were familiar with.

 _"This way!" Gajeel shouted at them as they turned around the corner in a hurry, hoping to find some of the security in this place to help deal with the man chasing after them or at least find something to defend themselves with._

 _Not far from the three in a lobby of the building, a security guard was walking around with his flash light in hand as he looked around the room. The man in uniform had a gun in hand as he searched for whoever it was that had caused the murders of those he saw earlier._

 _A noise grabbed his attention as he turned around with caution, his gun ready in hand to take care of the intruder if it was the threat._

 _"Who's there?" He called out, looking all around for who caused that noise._

"Oh, maybe the others are near him." Wendy stated in a hopeful tone, believing that the noise was the others making their way towards the lobby area where the security guard was at.

"I don't know…," Erza replied back, getting the others to look at her in puzzlement, "I feel like something bad is about to happen to that man."

This got the others to worry, as they looked back to the blue smoke to see if Erza's prediction was right or not. They hoped it was the latter, not wanting someone who was just doing their job to suffer a horrible fate.

 _The man was too busy looking ahead of him to notice a figure appearing right behind him. And this would cost the guard's life as he then found himself being grabbed form behind, a hand covering his mouth as he dropped his gun and flash light from the sudden move._

 _The man could only struggle for a moment before a large knife found itself slicing right over his neck, causing a massive cut that got blood to gush right out of the wound as the man slowly succumbed to death. His body hitting the floor lifeless as more of the red liquid merely poured from the knife wound._

 _The entity responsible for the murder looked anonymous due to his facial features being covered. The murderous man wore an old worn blue jumpsuit to cover his whole body. The man also wore black shoes. Covering his head was a white humanoid mask that had dark hair attached to it. And in his right hand was a large bloodied knife._

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and horror from seeing the guard being killed by this masked man before angered filled their beings to see another timeline where some psychopath was present to cause harm.

"That monster!" Natsu shouted, angered at seeing this masked freak murdering people.

"Is that guy who the others are running from?" Wendy asked with nervousness and a bit frightened. Remembering the timeline that had the masked psychopath who kidnapped the other her, Happy and Carla, the blue haired girl couldn't help but fear for the others' safety.

"This is bad; it doesn't look like this timeline has any Magic for the others to use. Nor do they seem to have anything on them to defend themselves with." Mira noticed, seeing how it would look to be like the other alternate timelines where they weren't Mages and just ordinary citizens.

This only worried everyone else even more so, hoping that this knife wielding murderer will be taken down in some way.

 _A noise grabbed the masked man's attention as he turned his head towards the right. Thinking that it was where his target was at, the man made his move walking away from the corpse of the guard._

 _Back with Juvia, Gajeel and Cana, the three kept on moving down the hallways in hope to find something to defend themselves with or find a way out of the building to get away from the man after them._

 _"Quick! The main lobby is this way!" Cana told the others as they all hurried as fast as they can. If they can get to the lobby then they can get out of the building and into the open!_

 _However as they looked ahead they all stopped cold while they widened their eyes in horror, as the masked man reappeared walking right out of a nearby door, cutting them off. The three froze as they saw the masked man before them all as Juvia narrowed her eyes in anger and fear._

 _"Gray…" Juvia muttered the name of the masked knife wielding murderer, as she and the other two took a step back from the man._

"WAIT WHAT?!" Gray shouted in horror from what he just heard, "THAT KNIFE WIELDING FREAK IS ME?!"

"Wait, so Gray's the bad guy in this timeline?" Lucy questioned in shock, as neither the blonde woman nor anyone else was expecting that to be the case.

Natsu felt a bit conflicted about this. On one hand he was glad that he wasn't the bad guy this time. On the other hand he didn't want any of his guild mates to be evil either. It didn't feel right to see anyone he knew as the villain in these other alternate timelines.

Juvia was also horrified from hearing this. How could her Gray-Sama be this killer? First they saw Natsu being the bad guy in a couple timelines, now the Ice Maker Mage as well?

 _The now identified Gray didn't say anything as he started to walk over towards the three, freaking them all out even more. Cana gritted her teeth as she turned to look back at both Juvia and Gajeel._

 _"Gajeel, get Juvia out of here! I'll try to slow him down!" Cana shouted at the black haired man, much to his shock and to Juvia's horror._

 _"No! Juvia will not leave anyone behind!" The blue haired woman shouted at the brown haired woman, who turned away from her and Gajeel._

 _"Both of your safety is far more important than mine! Now go!" Cana shouted her._

 _And with that, the brown haired female charged directly at the masked murderer while Gajeel had to hold Juvia back from trying to stop her._

 _"We can't waste time! We need to get away from that freak!" Gajeel shouted at her._

 _Despite her protests of not wanting to leave Cana behind, the black haired male managed to start to drag her and himself down another path of the hallway they were in away from Gray and Cana._

"…I'm about to die horribly aren't I?" Cana questioned with a blank stare, already being able to see her other self about to suffer a terrible fate from a mile away.

Gray merely looked at the blue smoke showing this other alternate timeline in a frantic manner, not wanting to see himself about to murder one of his friends and guild mates, even if that wasn't the case in this other timeline.

 _Gray looked at the approaching Cana before he swiped his knife in front of him in hope to hit her. However Cana managed to duck the swipe before raising her leg up to kick the man right in the chest, making him stumble back a little. Putting her martial arts to good use, the brown haired woman then did a roundhouse kick directly into the masked man's face, getting him to drop his knife. Taking the chance, she reached down to grab the knife before with a loud yell shoving it directly into the man's chest._

 _Now, while this would have killed other people, this was not the case for the boogeyman. Seeing how she was now closer to him, Gray quickly reached out and grabbed the woman's head, forcing her to look directly into his masked face. Cana tried to break free from the grip but it proved futile as the masked murderer started to squeeze her skull as hard as he can, getting Cana to cry out in pain. The force was so much that blood started to leak from her eyes, ears, noise and even from the mouth._

 _And with that, he simply let go when he saw her go limb as her body hit the ground with a loud thud. Pulling the knife out of his chest, he walked over the woman's corpse as he walked on to go after Juvia and Gajeel._

Gray gritted his teeth in anger at seeing what this other version of him just did. If he could make this other him pay he would in blood! Everyone else was also angry, but there was nothing they can do to stop it.

"Called it…" Cana muttered to herself, seeing her other self killed by the vile version of Gray. She hoped that the other evil Gray can be stopped so no one else has to die.

They all continued to watch in hope that this masked killer version of Gray will be stopped.

 **There we go, chapter done. We finally see a timeline where someone from Fairy Tail other than Natsu is the villain, so that's neat. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **I am a shadow where there once was light  
Strangling all signs of life  
It's either you or some kid down the street  
The choice is yours  
Trick or f**kin' treat!**_


	79. Stabbing in the Dark Pt 2

**I'm back with another chapter for you all to judge or hate. Whatever works for you all. And don't worry, I will try to wrap this timeline in this chapter so we can go do one of the other timelines I listed back in chapter seventy two.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventy Nine: Stabbing in the Dark Pt. 2**

 **(Cue: "Stabbing in the Dark" by ICE NINE KILLS)**

 _Juvia and Gajeel continued to make their way through the building as they tried to find another way out since the other way was blocked by the freak they were running away from. The blue haired woman already felt more despair at the moment, knowing that Cana probably had fallen to the masked murderer who refused to just die from any injury he received._

 _"Up ahead!" Gajeel's voice got her to snap out of her thoughts as she looked up to see an exit door out of the place, getting hope to fill her eyes._

 _However a noise grabbed their attention as they turned around only to see Gray right not to far behind him, his bloodied knife in hand as the masked man continued to walk directly at them._

"I don't get it; can't the two just gang up on him and beat him?" Levy questioned, figuring that the two could just team up to beat the evil version of their Ice Maker Mage.

"It's probably not that simple. I'm sure if it were that easy they would have done it by now." Erza pointed out. This other version of Gray, while this other Earthland seemed to lack Magic like theirs did, clearly had something unusual about him that made him unable to be easily killed.

"Well if they can't beat or kill him, then they should keep running then!" Gray exclaimed, not wanting to see this other version of himself kill more versions of his guild mates and friends.

 _"Juvia! Get out of here!" Gajeel shouted at the blue haired woman, shocking the woman from his words, "I'll slow him down long enough for you to get away as far as you can!"_

 _"NO!" Juvia shouted back at him, getting the black haired male to turn around to see the distraught woman's expression, "I refuse to leave anyone else behind to die because of me!"_

"Because of her?" Juvia questioned, wondering what her other self was talking about in the situation with the other vile version of her Gray-Sama was closing in on them rather quickly.

"Wait, so that masked version of Ice Princess is after them because of the other Juvia? Why?" Natsu wondered out loud to the others, while still hoping that something good will happen to stop this other evil version of his Ice Magic using rival.

"Stay quiet and maybe we'll find out." Laxus told the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer and the others, knowing them racking their brains isn't going to do them any favors. The Lighting Dragon Slayer figured that they would have figured out that none of them would know anything that happens or have had happened in these alternate timelines, but apparently not.

It was kind of annoying if he was going to be honest.

 _"We don't have time to argue about this! Just get out of here now!" Gajeel shouted once more._

 _Juvia was unable to get anymore words in as the black haired male charged right at the approaching masked murderer. The blue haired woman froze for a few more moments, before with tears streaming down her face bolted off through the exit door, knowing that Gajeel was throwing his life away just to buy her time._

 _Gray saw the approaching Gajeel before the masked man shoved his knife forward to stab him with. Luckily Gajeel moved out of the way before decking the masked killer right in the face, getting him to stumble back a bit as well as getting him to drop his knife once more. Not letting up his assault, Gajeel continued to throw as many punches as he could in hope to bring the killer down._

 _However Gray was taking each blow with relative ease before he recovered enough from the first hit to the face to reach out and grab Gajeel's hair on his head. The black haired young man widened his eyes before the masked freak slammed his head into the nearby wall. But he didn't stop as he continued to slam the front of Gajeel's face into the concrete wall beside him, with the wall getting more bloodied from the constant forceful impact from Gajeel's face being shoved into it hard over and over again._

 _Eventually after a few more moments of this, Gray pulled back and threw the now greatly bleeding and nearly lifeless Gajeel onto the ground, landing on his stomach as Gray reached down to pick up his knife once more. Towering over the now down and struggling breathing man, the masked killer lifter his knife high into the air before bringing it down upon Gajeel over and over again with multiple stabs, getting blood to leak and spill out from the rather vicious stab wounds Gajeel was receiving._

 _And after a few moments later, Gray ceased his brutal stabbing spree as he looked down at the now lifeless Gajeel with a pool of blood all around him with a tilt of his head._

"OH COME ON! I DIED TOO?!" Gajeel shouted, more annoyed by being killed in such a manner than horrified, "THAT'S A BUNCH OF BULLSH*T!"

The others were a bit more horrified to see the other version of Gajeel getting brutally beaten and stabbed by the vile masked version of the Ice Maker Mage. Sure while the Iron Dragon Slayer was somewhat now used to seeing horrible stuff like this due to a few of the last timelines they've seen, it was still shaking and sorrowful to see for the rest of them.

Gray was the most affected, because after all it was an alternate version of himself who was doing these horrible murders. He hoped that vengeance came soon to this vile version of him.

'Guys look! It shifted back to the other Juvia!" Lucy pointed out, seeing the blue smoke now focusing onto the alternate timeline's version of Juvia who was now outside running to get to the front of the building.

That grabbed everyone else's attention as they looked up to see the blue smoke was indeed now focusing on the other Juvia and away from the masked murderer version of Gray.

 _It was completely dark out, not a single star in the sky due to the lights that were on all around the campus. Juvia ran further down the side of the building in hopes to get to the front, find her vehicle and get the heck away from here._

 _"Why… why did he have to come back?! How did he even knew I was here?!" Juvia shouted out loud to no one in particular._

 _It didn't make sense to the blue haired woman! She thought he was gone for good, and she thought by moving away from her old home that she would finally move on from the horror that the man caused. But no, it seemed like life decided to screw her and have him come back to haunt her and everyone else who stood in his way._

 _As she turned the corner, she stopped for a moment as her eyes widened in horror from seeing the sight before her. Multiple more security officer's corpses were seen right in front of her littering the concrete ground and grass. From what she could see, two of the guards had their throat slit opened as blood was seen around their bodies. One guard have his head crushed completely, with blood and gore visible from the squished head and on the ground around it which made the woman want to throw up from seeing the sight before her. And the fourth guard looked like he was just stabbed a bunch of times in the back as a pool of blood surrounded him._

Seeing this only horrified and angered the guild even more, as Gray clutched his fists hard hoping that the other him suffered and paid for what he did. The Ice Maker Mage couldn't fathom to understand what happened in the other him's life that would make him become this horrible killer.

 _Juvia was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a nearby door to the side of the building she was at break down. Turning her head towards the noise her eyes widened in horror when she saw Gray burst through. He turned and noticed her as the masked killer started to walk over towards the frightened and scared woman._

 _Fear and anger filled her entire body, seeing that Gajeel had died by this monster's hand. Looking around for anything she could use, her eyes locked on to the nearest gun near one of the cop's bodies. Dashing over and grabbing it with haste, seeing how it was loaded turned back towards Gray before firing a few shots at him._

 _The bullets made contact with the masked man as he stumbled back a little, but over all quickly recovered as he started to walk over towards the blue haired woman once more, who kept firing bullets at the masked man who kept shrugging them off and getting closer._

 _Juvia then ran out of bullets, and seeing how she wouldn't have time to find more or grab another gun from the bodies with Gray only a few yards from her bolted away while dropping the now empty gun. Gray continued to follow suit right after her, refusing to let his main target get away._

"Holy crap, how many injuries can that other Gray take?" Freed questioned in worry, seeing that any normal citizen would have died and kill over already if they were shot by that kind of gun over and over again.

"I don't know. This other Gray isn't normal unlike everyone else we've saw in this timeline so far." Wendy told the others, as the vile version of the Ice Maker Mage refused to go down so easily while everyone else could be killed if they even gain a fraction of the attacks the other vile Gray received.

No one else said anything else, as they hoped that either this evil version of Gray was defeated and killed or that Juvia manages to get away from him.

 _Juvia kept on running to try to find the parking lot or at least the entrance to the campus so she could get out of here and hopefully find help._

 _However Juvia then found herself falling over onto the ground with a thud, twisting her ankle in the process as she cried out in pain from the injury. Looking behind her she noticed she tripped over another security guard's body, with her face being all slashed up and multiple stab wound all over her back. Seeing this Juvia's fear grew as she was unable to get back up onto her feet._

 _Another noise got her attention, getting her to turn her head around and look up only to see Gray towering over her body with his bloodied knife in hand. Tears once more poured down her face as she saw the masked killer raised his hand with the blade above him, ready to kill her via stabbing._

Juvia's blood froze when she saw the other her unable to do anything as the vile version of her Gray-Sama got ready to end the other her's life.

"No… someone has to save other Juvia!" The Water Mage cried out, not wanting to see her other self die like the other versions of Cana and Gajeel.

Everyone else could only grit their teeth in anger, unable to do something to save the other Juvia. Observer didn't say anything or make any motion, already used to seeing these kinds of sinister acts by mortals from other alternate realities they've seen.

 _Gray got ready to end the blue haired woman's life, all it took was one little action to bring his arm down upon her and-._

 _"FIRE!"_

 _A voice got his and Juvia's attention with Gray looking back up only to be met with a barrage of bullets hitting him all over as he stumbled back before hitting the ground, seemly unmoving at the moment._

 _Shocked, Juvia looked up only to see a somewhat pale blue haired police officer heading over to her with worry along with a few other police officers who arrived onto the scene._

"It's Lyon!" Gray exclaimed in surprised, seeing another version of the other Ice Maker Mage in this alternate timeline they were witnessing. He never thought that he would be grateful to see a version of Lyon gunning down another version of himself, but here he was.

Juvia was surprised, the guy who claimed to fallen in love with her back in Crocus during the Grand Magic Games and who Gray would fight with over for her. Or at least what she would like to think that is.

"He showed up in time to save her." Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, glad to see that the other version of Juvia was safe for the time being.

 _"Here, let me help you get to the car." Lyon told the injured Juvia, who while thankful for the arrival of aid, knew that Gray wouldn't be killed that easily._

 _"Wait! He's still alive!" Juvia exclaimed while gritting her teeth from the pain form her twisted angle, knowing that Gray would recover from that and get back up._

 _"The other's will watch over the perimeter and take care of it. More help is on the way, but let me get you to safety." Lyon told her, as he helped her onto her feet and started to walk her back to his police car in hopes to take her to a nearly hospital, unable to wait for the help to come to them. Juvia didn't say anything else as she allowed Lyon to take her to safety._

 _Seeing this, the other three cops looked back over to see the downed Gray, only to widen their eyes in horror to see the masked man's body no longer present._

 _"Huh?! Where'd he go?!" One of them shouted as they readied their guns, planning to find the man and bring him down until more help shows up._

 _Away from them all, as a police car with Lyon and Juvia in it drove away from thhe campus, Gray emerged from a nearby bush, finding a way to avoid being spotted by the cops who arrived and were now stationed here until more help arrives. Getting onto the road, he looked ahead before following right after the police card with his little sister in it._

 _He would hunt her down, and everyone else who would get in his way._

The others were surprised to still see the vile masked version of Gray able to recover and to go after the other Juvia once more while avoiding the detection by the other cops who arrived and were securing the area.

"Looks like it would be a while before anything else happens," Observer spoke up, seeing how the evil version of the Ice Maker Mage was going to take some time to go after the other Juvia on foot. Turning around, the living constellation looked over at the rest of the guild once again, "Do you wish for me to change the timeline?"

"Yes, please do." Gray answered without a second thought, not wanting to see anymore of this other timeline with him being evil. Now he knew how Natsu felt when they saw the few evils versions of himself so far.

As Observer went to do just that, everyone else only had on thought on their minds as they waited for the blue smoke to change to view a different reality.

' _Let's hope the next timeline will be nicer.'_ The guild thought to themselves.

 **Alright, chapter done. Now we move on to the next chapter with a new timeline which will be one of the ones I planned on doing back in chapter seventy two. But which one you may wonder? Well… here's a hint.**

 _ **Let them know it's time for revolution**_

 **There's your hint.**

 **So anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **When the hands of fate  
Fall on the midnight hour  
Behind this mask of hate  
I don the devil's power  
If there's life in the shadows  
Let the knife leave its mark  
When the certainty of safety feels like stabbing  
Stabbing in the dark**_


	80. Revolution Pt 1

**Hello again everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all honestly.**

 **So here we're starting a new timeline, so let's see what lies before us shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eighty: Revolution Pt. 1**

It didn't take too long before Observer had set up another link to another alternate timeline once more for them to witness with the blue smoke. Like the last few times he didn't bother to say anything since he figured the mortals would have gotten the gist of it by now.

"Hopefully this other timeline will be better than the last one." Gray told the others as they got ready to view the new reality, hoping it wasn't going to involve one of them being evil again.

"I'm sure it will." Erza assured the Ice Maker Mage, wanting to be a bit more optimistic about the next timeline.

"And if it's not?" Gajeel questioned the Reequip Mage with an eyebrow raised.

"Then we'll suck it up that's what." Laxus answered the Iron Dragon Slayer, since to the blonde man it wasn't like they could do anything about it if they were to see another timeline where one of them is evil again.

"Guys shut up its starting." Lucy spoke up, getting their attention as they turned to look back at the blue smoke as it started to show them the other timeline.

And with that everyone stayed quiet for a moment with a few of them having smiles on their faces, being optimistic that this new timeline will be better than the last one.

( **Cue: "Revolution" by Oceans Divide** )

 _Another building collapsed into nothing as the fighting intensified._

 _The entire city of Crocus was under siege. The palace was completely surrounded by the supporters of Queen Hisui and those who stood by the laws of the land while those attacking the city in from all sides seek to put an end to the rule they saw was slowly killing the sovereign state of Fiore as well as their freedoms and those who were wrongfully executed for simply doing what they believed in._

 _All around the city the armed forces were trying to push back against the rebellion forces which were made up from former soldiers, civilians who were trained to fight and Mages. A few airships owned by the nation's government were also flying high into the air and bombarding the rebel forces below to add to the chaos. Already the body count was rising as more continued to die for their cause._

Seeing the sight before them like many times before shocked them due to seeing the fighting all over Crocus, with the guild having no clue on what was going.

"Crocus!" Lisanna exclaimed in surprised from seeing the battle taking place all around the city, with the expecting of the inner section of the place where the palace was located.

"What the heck is going on there?!" Macao questioned, wanting to know why the city was under attacked by whoever it was that was leading the assault.

With no answers to their questions, they can only hope that by seeing the alternate timeline before them will they find the truth of what was going on.

 _In one of the many streets of the battle damaged city stood a certain Ice Devil Slayer formerly from Fairy Tail and a certain Ice Maker Mage formally from Lamia Scale._

 _Gray was spotted with his demonic markings activated as he cut down more enemy soldiers that were in his way without slowing down in his path to head towards the palace in the center of the city. As more Mages who sided with the Queen stood before him with their Magic readied, the dark blue haired man grunted before swiping his arms before him, unleashing more of his Ice Devil Slaying Magic to freeze the armed forces solid._

 _Behind him Lyon also took down more squadrons of enemy soldiers with his own Ice Maker Magic, freezing them solid as more of his and Gray's own rebel forces charged forward to press the assault in this section of the city. Forming a sword of ice, the pale blue haired man ran up ahead and cut down more soldiers who stood in their way pressing further into the city._

 _"Everyone! Press forward!" Lyon shouted as he and Gray charged up ahead while the rebel forces they had also followed suit to take out or capture anyone who stood in their way._

"What's up with my Magic?" Gray questioned, seeing how the ice he used was different not to mention the weird black markings all over his body, "And why am I leading the attack along with Lyon?!"

"You're asking the wrong people for answers Gray." Bickslow responded back to the confused dark blue haired male, even though the Seith and Eye Magic user was just as puzzled as to why Gray and Lyon were aiding in the attack on the capital city of Fiore.

"Guys looked the scene changed!" Happy shouted, getting the other's attention when they saw that another scene elsewhere in the battle appeared in the blue smoke.

 _Elsewhere in the under attacked city a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer along with a certain purple haired former barmaid who was armored up and wielding a weapon as well with them a certain Seith and Eye Magic user and a certain green haired Letter Magic user were seen fighting their way through the damaged street, leading their forces to push further into the city and more toward the palace._

"Heh?!" Kinana exclaimed with surprised to see another her present along with another version of Natsu, Freed and Bickslow. What was with the armor and sword she was wearing and wielding? Does this other version of her know how to fight?

"I'm there too?" Natsu asked, confused as to why the other version of himself was leading the assault on the city along with the others they were seeing so far.

Freed and Bickslow didn't say anything as their eyes widened with surprised to also see themselves with the other Natsu and Kinana with the forces attacking the city. But if they were there, then where were Laxus and Evergreen?

 _"Holy crap, just how many of them are there?!" Bickslow shouted as he delivered a kick to an enemy soldier hard enough for a loud crack to be heard, showing that he killed the soldier._

 _"It's as if the entire army of Fiore is present here in the city alone!" Freed exclaimed as he used his Dark Ecriture: Slay to cut down many of the soldiers before them, clearing the way for more of their rebel forces to push through._

 _"Then we'll just have to fight our way through them all if needed to! We must get to the palace!" Natsu shouted as he slammed his flame covered fist into an enemy Mage of three Queen into the ground, forming a small crater in the process._

 _"We can't get too reckless! Who knows what they may be still planning to do!" Kinana exclaimed back as she pushed a soldier away before cleaving her head off with the purple haired woman moving on pass the headless corpse._

 _As they made their way through the streets once more to head further towards the palace, a loud crash of Lighting Dragon Slaying Magic stopped them all in their path, causing smoke and a small shock wave to form from the power unleashed forcing the others to cover their eyes from the blow._

 _When it died down, their eyes widened with surprised to see Laxus and Evergreen standing before them with the city's soldiers all behind them._

"Oh there we are." Evergreen stated to the others as she and the Lighting Dragon Slayer saw the other versions of herself and him.

"But wait, why does it seem like they are with the city's forces and not with the ones attacking?" Lisanna pointed out, seeing how the other version of Laxus and Evergreen seemed to be standing in the way of Natsu, Kinana, Bickslow and Freed instead of being with them.

"Wait you mean we're enemies there?!" Freed questioned aloud with disbelief, not understanding why they were all be fighting against one another.

"But why?!" Bickslow shouted, wanting to know what was even going on in the other timeline. Why were some of them attacking the city? Were some of them evil in this world? Or did each side thought what they were doing was the right thing thus causing them to clash?

 _"This is as far as you all go." Laxus told them all with a glare on his face, with Evergreen having the same expression on her face as well while they stared down the four Mages and the rebellion forces they were leading._

 _"Surrender now and we won't have to hurt you." Evergreen offered them all with her glare not going away, angered that how Bickslow and Freed chose to side with Natsu's and Gray's little rebellion over the Kingdom of Fiore._

 _Natsu and Kinana gritted their teeth as they got ready to fight the Lighting Dragon Slayer and the Fairy Magic user to buy the forces behind them time to make their way around to head to the palace. But before they could however, Bickslow and Freed stepped up in front of them, getting the other two to be confused before Freed spoke up._

 _"We'll handle Laxus and Evergreen. The rest of you continue to head to the palace." The green haired man told the pink haired male and purple haired female with a serious expression as he glared at his two former comrades._

 _"Yeah, this is a matter between the Thunder God Tribe, so let's us deal with it." Bickslow also told the other two._

 _Natsu and Kinana looked still surprised, before their expressions calmed down as they nodded. And with that the two then dashed over through another way with Natsu clearing the path for them and the rebel forces with them to go through._

"It looks like they're going to fight." Observer pointed out to the others, seeing how this other version of the Thunder God Tribe was shattered into two. Laxus and Evergreen were on one side of the conflict, with Freed and Bickslow on the other.

Laxus, Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow didn't understand why they were about to fight. What was the reason for all of this happening in the first place? Everyone else was just as confused as the Thunder God Tribe.

 _"So…," Laxus started to speak while preparing his Magic to fight his two former teammates, "You traitors think you can get away with what you're doing?"_

 _"We're the traitors?! Laxus, Evergreen, the Kingdom is getting out of hand! The queen and the ministers first ban guilds from forming so they could be absorbed into her army, and then they started to take away our personal freedoms! And do you not remember when they executed Makarov just because he spoke out against the freedom grabbing and the laws that are damaging the nation, not helping it!? Your own grandfather! Does that not mean anything to you?!" Freed shouted in rage at the Lighting Dragon Slayer, who only grunted from hearing those words._

 _"It's not my fault the old man decided to speak out against what the laws of the land had us all do. We never cared about what the Kingdom thought before, so why would that change? The only ones I see breaking the laws and attacking the city is you all." Laxus responded back to them._

 _"The only ones who are a threat to Fiore right now are all of you. But stand down now and your punishment may be lessened." Evergreen told them._

Hearing the words got everyone's eyes to widen from what they just heard.

"I was executed?" Makarov spoke aloud with shocked, while Laxus himself was feeling angry that this other version of himself didn't seem to care since it went against what the Kingdom deemed as against itself.

"So… then this is some kind of revolution that the others are throwing then?" Elfman guessed, since from hearing this it sounded like those who were attacking the city with all the other people that was the case.

Thinking over what they just seen and heard, and from what Elfman guessed, it suddenly made sense to them all from the whole fighting in the city and while some of them were aiding in the assault. So some of them were throwing a revolution to return things how they were before hand like it is for them at the moment?

"…Now that I think about it, it now makes sense." Lucy admitted, seeing now that there was a reason for why some of them were going against the Kingdom. The blonde couldn't help but wonder what side she was on. She hoped that she was doing the right thing and stood by Natsu and the others with him.

 _Freed and Bickslow gritted their teeth before they got into their fighting positions._

 _"We won't back down, if we are to succeed by defeating you both then so be it!" Bickslow shouted._

 _And with that, the two charged towards the other two and clashed, kicking off the battle between the two sides of two._

 _Meanwhile, back with Gray, he separated with Lyon as he managed to smash his way though the outer walls of the palace and into the gardens of the palace. It was just him as Lyon was taking the forces they were leading elsewhere to break all corners of the palace's defenses. He was on step closer to breaching the insides of the palace; all he had to now was-._

 _"So… you made it this far Gray," A female voice grabbed his attention, as he looked ahead only to see a familiar face not too far before him, "I will admit, I didn't think you would be this stupid to go this far."_

 _Gray merely gritted his teeth as a certain red haired Reequip Mage stood before him not too far from his spot, a blade in her hand as she stared down the Ice Devil Slayer before her._

Erza's eyes widen once more when she saw another version of herself appearing on the Kingdom's side of this revolution conflict. She was going to go against Gray? Why wasn't she standing up with the other and was instead going against them?

Gray was feeling a bit worried from the sight before him. He didn't know how strong the other version of Erza was at, so the Ice Maker Mage didn't know if his other self would be able to handle her alone.

"Dang it!" Natsu shouted out loud while standing to his feet, catching many of the others off guard by the sudden yell of the Fire Dragon Slayer as he grabbed the hair of his head, "Why are all of them fighting one another?! This whole thing is just putting everyone against one another!"

"Natsu calm down," Mira tried to assure the angry pink haired male, though the white haired woman couldn't blame him, "Getting all upset isn't going to do anything about this. All we can do is just see how things play out."

Natsu grumbled as he sat back down and crossed his arms, hating this timeline already with how they were all being forced to fight one another.

 _"Erza…," Gray muttered as he readied himself, knowing that no words were going to convince the red head to stand down, "I ask you this once, stand aside and I won't have to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you."_

 _"Neither do I Gray, but for what you have done I have no choice but to stop you." Erza replied back to the Ice Devil Slayer with her own glare._

 _With those words spoken, the red head entered into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, getting ready to fight her former guild mate. Gray gritted his teeth from seeing how she refused to back down, and with that he charged at her with his Magic powered up, as she charged at him._

Everyone remained silent, as they wondered how this whole thing was going to do.

 **Okay, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **Rise up, let's take the day  
Wake up, it's not okay  
Won't stop, we'll never fade  
We'll fight, we'll break through**_


	81. Revolution Pt 2

**Have another chapter already cause why not?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eighty One: Revolution Pt. 2**

 _In another section of the city, a certain Water Mage and a certain Celestial Mage formerly from Fairy Tail and a certain Palm Magic user formally from Quatro Cerberus were seen along with their own rebellion forces making their way through another section of the large capital. Currently the three leading Mages were currently trying to break through a blockade set up by the enemy soldiers and Mages in order to press on. However it was made difficult from not only the massive numbers of enemies before them but also from one of the airships above the city firing down upon them making it even more difficult for them to continue onward._

"Hey it's Bacchus!" Cana exclaimed, remembering the guy from Quatro Cerberus who beat her in a drinking contest during the Grand Magic Games. She couldn't help but frown in annoyance by how she lost that, not to mention how he took her bikini as a reward, which ticked her off even more.

"And Juvia and Lucy are there as well!" Juvia announced, seeing her love rival also there trying to continue onward to get to the palace.

Seeing this got Lucy to breathe a sigh of relief, glad that she was on Natsu's side in this revolution and not against him. She didn't think she would have lasted long on the other side regardless, even if Erza was with the Kingdom this time.

 _"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" Bacchus shouted as he avoided large blasts from some of the Mages firing off range attacks at the blockade before them, "Seriously, how did the Fioren army get so strong since the Alvarez war? Its only been more than a year since then!"_

 _"Juvia could only guess that Hisui had only focused on strengthening the nation's military since then." The blue haired woman guessed as she and some other rebel forces with her had to jump out of the way when another firing from the airship above fired down upon them once more_

 _"We're sitting ducks!" Lucy shouted as she was in her Star Dress: Virgo Form before using her Diver technique to dug into the ground only to pop up from behind a few enemy forces before delivering a kick to all of them hard enough for a loud crack to be heard from the blow they received to the back, showing that she broke their spines. Landing back on her feet she looked back up to see the large airship still hovering high above them firing down, "We need to do something about that airship!"_

"Wait, Lucy since when could you use Virgo's Magic?" Natsu questioned the blonde, not remembering her being able to do that.

"I can't! I don't know how the other me managed to do that." Lucy responded to the Fire Dragon Slayer. Though the Celestial Mage couldn't help but think about how the other version of herself was able to use the powers of her spirits. Maybe she would ask Loke later to try to learn more about that. It would help her get stronger and be more use to everyone.

No one else paid attention to Natsu asking that question or Lucy's answer as they merely kept on watching to see what else would happen.

 _Juvia and a few other men and women she led hid behind some large wreckage of a building to avoid being fired at as well as to take a moment to remember about everyone else's location._

 _"Crap, we're not able to penetrate the blockade," Juvia stopped as she looked to see Lucy and Bacchus also taking cover with the other forces they led to avoid the increase in fire of range Magical attacks, arrows or guns at them, "We're not making any progress with getting pass this. Cana, Gildarts, and Romeo are still trying to get passed the whole Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel guild minus Millianna, Sting, Rogue and Yukino, who was also fighting who knows where in the city to the north. My Gray-Sama is fighting who knows what alone without Juvia by his side," She said that part with some extra sadness in her voice before going on, "Natsu, Kinana, Freed and Bickslow are leading more of our forces on the south side of the city. And of course Wendy disappeared a month ago trying to find some group that she thought would help us." But a whole lot of good that part did as they were in Crocus now with no Wendy or this group she heard about here to aid them. And not to mention the others she didn't name also fighting probably struggling._

 _Juvia knew that her Gray-Sama would lead them to victory, but they needed to do something to turn the tide! For all the Water Mage knew the others were failing or being forced back! But after all they gone through to make it this far, they can't just sit here and be useless!_

"Most of Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel is with the Kingdom?" Gajeel questioned, though he was glad to hear that Rogue was at least on the rebellion side. Though the Iron Dragon Slayer quickly wondered what side he was on. If he was on the Kingdom's side then he actually hoped someone defeated him, because he would want freedom than some overreaching government telling him what to do and how to live or accept.

"Only Millianna was mentioned to be on the rebellion side." Erza notice, which got her to feel a bit more sadden to hear that Kagura was then most likely on the Kingdom's side like the other version of the red head was.

"I left somewhere else?" Wendy questioned, seeing how the other version of Juvia mentioned her trying to find some group only to not have succeed in time for the final push in Crocus.

"Well, at least my old man and myself are with the rebellion side." Cana admitted; glad to hear that she was on the same side as Natsu. Not to mention that her dad was also on their side, she didn't want to think about how it would be like if the orange haired man was with the Kingdom instead.

Observer remained silent, curious to see which side would win this little revolutionary war that's taking place. Will the rebellion win? Or will the Kingdom?

 _High above the airship, it continued to ran down fire upon the rebellion forces below, helping to assure the Kingdom's victory. The three Mages below could only grit their teeth in frustration that they, who managed to defeat so many things in the past unable to get pass a bunch of soldiers and Mages blockading them._

 _*BOOM*_

 _A loud explosion got their attention as well as the enemy forces getting them all to looked up only to see the airship completely destroyed._

 _"Huh?!" Bacchus, Lucy and Juvia shouted in confusion and surprised, before another loud noise grabbed their attention as they saw what looked like a new airship arriving into the scene above the city._

Seeing this also surprised the guild. The heck was going on now? Was that reinforcements for the rebellion? But if it was why did they seem surprised by this as well?

 _Their surprised would only grow when the new airship had their flag on it as it moved on and fired off many more blasts towards the other enemy airships, damaging or even destroying them as well due to the enemy airships being caught off guard by this new arrival. If that didn't confused the rebellion forces throughout the city, they could all see a few objects jumping off of the airship with such speed that no one was able to make out what they were._

 _One of the greatly fast falling objects headed towards where the three Mages were located, before it crashed right into the blockade itself, causing a small explosion in the process and letting out a shockwave that launched the enemy forces around it to the ground._

 _It died down only to reveal two figures standing in the now decimated area. The first one was a man who was clad in unusual armor. The armor was mostly gold and yellow colored, with a bit of dark blue edges on the armor. The man had a giant silver sword strapped to his back and he also wore a white tabard with a yellow star symbol on it. His head was also completely covered his helmet, which the sides of it having small glowing yellow wings. The only evidence that the man could see was the strip of glowing yellow on his helmet._

 _The second figure was one the three Mages managed to recognize as the one figure turned around with a smile on her face._

 _"Juvia! Lucy!" Wendy shouted with joy as the other figure stood there looking towards the palace up ahead, not paying attention to the happy blue haired girl greeting her friends._

"Hey! It's the armor guy from the world where Natsu and Lucy were married and have kids!" Elfman shouted, remembering how it was basically thanks to the golden-like armored man that they learned on why the Natsu and Lucy of that world weren't with Fairy Tail. Hearing this reminded some of the guild on how the other version of Fairy Tail in that world kicked Natsu out, getting them to frown or get angry from remembering that.

"And Wendy is back too!" Romeo exclaimed, hearing on how Juvia just talked about her not being present, but looks like she was able to succeed in showing up in time and brining help if the armored guy with her was any indication.

"And it looks likes thing are going to turn in the rebellion's favor." Observer also pointed out, seeing how the blockade the others were struggling to get passed was wiped out with ease by the armored man and Wendy.

Everyone was now more focus and more interested to see how things go. Hopefully nothing happens that would get them to be horrified.

 _"Wendy?!" Lucy shouted as she and Juvia ran over to the blue haired girl with Bacchus and their forces running right behind them. Wendy merely smiled widely at them._

 _"Sorry we're late for the party! But help is here!" Wendy assured her, as the armored man known as Grim looked back towards the other Mages with a hand raise to greet them._

 _"Hello there, you all seem like you need help with overthrowing the Queen." Grim told them with a grin, though his helmet made it impossible for the others to see._

 _"You got that right!" Bacchus told the man with a grin on his face, liking how the tide just turned into their favor._

 _Grim looked over at the black haired Palm Mage with a nod, before he turned back around towards where the palace was located. His eyes along with everyone else's spotted more armored forces being deployed and headed towards them._

 _"Well then…," Grim started to say as he grabbed his sword from his back before lifting it high up into the air, "In the name of the Light, we will be victorious!"_

 _With those words spoken, the sword glowed a blight yellow before Grim brought it down in front of him, unleashing a massive slash of Light magic towards the approaching enemy forces who were unable to do anything in time before the attack collided and decimated them all, not leaving a single soul alive._

 _Grim then went on ahead, with Juvia, Lucy, Wendy and Bacchus following right after him along with the rebel forces, who were more fired up from seeing the tide and help in their favor. With this they will be able to win!_

"Oh, so he uses Light Magic." Lucy saw as did everyone else. She wondered if the other version of this Grim guy back in the timeline where she married and had kids with Natsu also possessed the same Magic, since in that alternate reality they never saw him in action.

"I wonder who else Wendy managed to find and bring to aid them in this battle." Laxus questioned, as he wondered if this would help in the battles that the other version of Freed and Bickslow were fighting the other him and Evergreen.

"Only one way to find out." Azlack told the others as Asuka and Bisca were still sitting next to him as they observed this other timeline.

 _The scene changed as Gray was breathing hard with slash wounds all over his body, bleeding all over. But he was still standing on his feet and still had his black markings activated, while behind him Erza was just as much damaged, as she struggled to get back onto her feet._

 _"Erza please, just stay down. Don't make me kill you!" Gray exclaimed, not wanting to be forced to put the red head down for good. After all, she was still someone close to him even though they were on different sides._

 _Erza however managed to get back on her feet before slowly raising her sword up towards him, as her glare remained despite how hard she was breathing and how low she was on her Magic._

 _"I… can't do that… Gray…," She struggled to say, refusing to be defeated, "You can't… just go and fight… to force change… this is how things are…"_

 _"I don't believe that... and you shouldn't either…" Gray managed to respond, taking in deep breathes during it, though not as bad as Erza._

 _"Then I won't stop...," Erza started to say as she shouted out loud, "Until I defeat you-!"_

 _A sword thrown and piercing right through her chest interrupted her, as her eyes widened as did Gray's._

Erza's eyes widened in horror from seeing the other version of her receiving such an injury, seeing how it didn't look like the kind she could survive. Seeing this also horrified and angered the rest of Fairy Tail.

"WHO THE F**K DID THAT?!" Natsu shouted in rage. He didn't care if this other Erza was the other Natsu's and other Gray's enemy. She wasn't evil, she was just doing what she thought was right! So seeing her receive an injury like that which would kill her angered him to no end.

Gray was also horrified from seeing the sight before him. Though in all honestly it was better than seeing the other him being forced to kill her if it actually came down to that.

 _Slowly, Erza looked down to see the large blade sticking through her chest, before with struggle as blood started to get into her lungs causing her to come out of her mouth turned her head to see the culprit._

 _There were two figures standing there at the broken entrance that Gray came through earlier to get into the gardens of the palace. One of them was a man who wore some kind of leather armor, which was mostly dark red in color with blue outlines on the edges. His chest and upper arms were exposed, allowing his tan skin and muscles to be seen by all. The man also wore a flat wooden bamboo hate with a red scarf around his neck and mouth, only showing his yellow eyes to be visible._

 _The second man next to him was the one responsible for throwing the sword into Erza if the lack of a second blade was any indication. He was completely covered in dark brown metallic armor, with his helmet having many holes plastered all over the front yet still blocked his face from being visible. One large sword was in his hand, while the other blade was currently lodged though Erza's chest._

The moment those two men were seen did everyone grew shocked once more.

"It's those jerks who killed us in that other alternate timeline!" Natsu shouted. If he could remember the bamboo hat guy was named Kariax while the dark brown armored guy was name Major Vomo.

"You weren't there though, so you didn't die." Gajeel pointed out to the Fire Dragon Slayer, who turned to glare at his fellow Dragon Slayer.

"You know what I mean!" Natsu shouted back at him.

Wendy only stood in surprised to see how the other version of herself in this other reality managed to find that world's version of the two men who slaughtered most of Fairy Tail, even if they weren't bad and were only just doing what they were hired to do. But at least they were on the rebellion's side, though the Sky Dragon Slayer still couldn't help but feel horrified to see Erza being killed by one of them.

 _Erza could only look on before turning back around towards Gray for a moment, and with that she fell to the ground lifeless with a thud, leaving only a sword sticking out of her as a pool of blood formed around her._

 _Gray could only looked in shock, as frozen as if he used his own Magic to freeze himself as both Kariax and Major Vomo walked up to the corpse for Vomo to retrieve his second blade from the red head body. Looking back up, Kariax and Vomo looked to see the Ice Devil Slayef standing there in shock._

 _"Hello there, you must be one of Wendy's friends right?" Kariax casually greeted him from his spot, only to see that he was ignored as the dark blue haired male slowly walked over to the corpse of Erza._

 _Vomo was a bit more sympathetic compared to Kariax as he looked to see Gray falling down onto his knees, a few tears forming in his eyes from seeing the woman he once fought along with dead before him. The dark brown armored Death Knight put a hand on the Ice Devil Slayer's shoulder._

 _"I'm sorry, but it was clear that she wouldn't go down without fighting to her last breath. Besides, better than you kill her since she was your friend, I don't think killing someone you care about would do well for one's mental health." Major Vomo tried to calm the Ice Mage, who only shed more tears as the body before him._

 _It was silent for a few minutes as Gray managed to wipe his tears away before getting back onto his feet, though it was still clear that seeing Erza die in front of him still shaken him. Turning around, knowing that he would probably break down again if he looked at the lifeless form of Erza again, he merely nodded to the armored man's words before making his way towards the inner walls of the palace itself._

 _"…Come on, we got a war to win." Gray merely told them, refusing to let the death get to him now._

 _With that, the Ice Devil Slayer charged into the palace, with Kariax and Major Vomo following him right behind._

Observer merely looked over to see the shocked, horrified or even angered expressions from seeing the other Erza being killed, even if she was on the wrong side in their opinion. But the living constellation figured that in this alternate timeline, tragedy like that was bound to happen when friends on two sides of the conflict are pit against each other. If the two men didn't show up, then the other Gray would have had to kill her to stop her.

 **Okay, chapter done. Next time I will try to wrap this timeline up before moving on to the next one. But yeah, a few OCs based off of other people/characters elsewhere from past timelines also reappeared in this timeline as well, so that's cool.**

 **But yeah, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **This is the greatest divide  
This is the time we unite  
This is the fight of our life  
This is the day that we die  
We'll find our way  
We'll take this day**_


	82. Revolution Pt 3

**Hello again everyone! I'm back with another chapter for you all to see if you all enjoy it or think it should burn in the fires of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **I will try to wrap this timeline up in this chapter then we can move on to the next one. So let's see if we can do just that shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eighty Two: Revolution Pt. 3**

 _"This is fun! Give me more to kill!" A man shouted as he stood on top a large pile of bodies of enemy soldiers, all while he gaze towards the palace up ahead with a grin on his large face, though the weird looking skull he wore on the front of his face blocked this from being seen._

 _The muscular six foot tall man was covered in full dark red and dark gray armor with the only exception being his head, which he wore a weird skull of some odd creature instead. The skull at the top had black hair attached to it, which could be seen right in front of his large dark purple Mohawk he had as his hairstyle. His large shoulder pads looked to have weird teeth and teeth-like spikes all over them with pure red could be seen underneath the mouth-like designs. His armor covering his kneecaps also had a skull design on them, and his belt on his waist seemed to have mouth-like design with sharp teeth similar to what was on his shoulder pads. On his skull red war paint was also on it, with side spike to the left had a golden earring attached to it. In his hands were two massive large blood covered blades with the handles in the blades themselves. This was Krograal, one of the few allies Wendy managed to gain the aid of for the rebellion._

 _As he laughed at how much fun he was having, Chelia was nearby as she watched in slight horror from seeing the man's bloodlust. The rebel forces were already pushing further ahead into the city to get to the palace._

"Chelia is there!" Wendy exclaimed, a bit happy to see her Sky God Slayer friend from Lamia Scale was also on the rebellion side.

"Yeah, but who's the armored guy? He looks like a lunatic!" Lisanna questioned, finding the odd guy a bit weird and a bit unhinged for some reason.

Erza and Mira looked at the dark purple haired Mohawk styled man, before they couldn't help but he seemed somewhat similar to the guy back in the timeline where they were students with Natsu. Only this guy seemed way stronger and a bit insane compared to the other version they remember seeing.

 _"Uh… Krograal, don't you think you're getting a bit too excited for this?" Chelia asked him with a bit of weariness. While she was glad that Wendy managed to arrive with help from who knows where, she didn't like how the guy was enjoying himself with the slaughter. Already the pink haired Sky God Slayer had to watch as he killed Levy and Gajeel who she was fighting earlier, and that was going to haunt her for a while in her dreams._

 _"How can I NOT enjoy this? They're like baby hamsters… AND I'M THE BLENDER!" Krograal shouted with joy before he charged right after the rebel forces to find more enemies to kill before this battle is won._

 _"THAT'S A HORRIBLE METAPHOR!" Chelia shouted in horror from what she heard him shout. What the heck is wrong with that guy?_

 _Shaking her head, she decided to ignore hearing that as she then charged directly after them all, hoping that this battle will end soon._

Everyone merely looked at the armored man in the other alternate timeline with wide comical eyes from hearing him speak like that, before they all turned towards Wendy, who looked to see nearly everyone's eyes all on her.

"What?" The blue haired girl questioned with a bit of nervous from their stares.

"…Wendy why did you go get help from someone like that?" Gajeel asked her casually.

"I didn't though! The other me did!" Wendy exclaimed back to the Iron Dragon Slayer and everyone else while waving her hands around in a frantic manner. The other version of her went to get their help, not her herself!

Observer sighed at the guild's antics before he looked back to see what would happen next, as some others also went back to do the same.

 _Inside the large palace, Queen Hisui was present along with a large amount of guards and Mages all around her as they surrounded the entrance in care someone broke in through that way. Many were also keeping their eyes out and were stationed all over the large throne room, with the Garou Knights present to help defend their queen at all cost._

 _"Steady…" Kama ordered the soldiers before him, making sure nothing can get passed them._

 _However not even a moment later did the front doors burst wide opened, getting everyone to remain off guard as they saw Gray, Kariax and Major Vomo walked into the large room before stopping._

 _"Well… looks like we were given a welcome party." Vomo joked as Gray glared at the enemy forces before them._

Everyone was silent as they listened and were paying attention closely to see what would happen next. A few were worried that this was only going to end with more bloodshed from both sides of the conflict, considering that this timeline's version of Ezra was killed not that long ago.

 _Hisui stood up as all the soldiers and Mage readied themselves to defend their queen. The green haired woman glared at the three men before her as she spoke._

 _"To think you all have come this far, only to fail here. I will give you one chance to surrender with your lives intact, or be killed for treason." Hisui told them with her glare not leaving her face. The five Garou Knights were readying themselves as did thew whole forces with them._

 _Kariax and Vomo looked over to Gray to see his glare unwavering in front of the Queen before them._

 _"So what do you think Gray?" Kariax asked him._

 _Gray took a step forward before he started to power up his Magic, getting the enemy before them on high alert as they braced themselves for a fight._

 _"…Kill them all." Gray muttered in hate for what the kingdom had forced them all to do. Justice will prevail with blood!_

 _With that, Gray dashed over to the closest group of soldiers before slicing them up with his Ice Devil Slaying Magic by forming a sword to cut them all in half. Kariax powered up his energy with a light green energy before he dashed over to another group of soldiers and Mages, spinning all around in a whirling kick with enough force to tear through their bodies, killing them._

 _Major Vomo on the other hand decided to take care of the bigger threats in the room at the moment, heading right over towards the five Garou Knights who stood in front of the queen of Fiore. None of the five would stand a chance as the Death Knight cleaved his way through both Cosmos and Neppa as they fell lifeless onto the ground. Without stopping, the dark brown armored man turned around before launching a blast of ice towards Kamika, frozen her solid before he dashed over towards the now frozen woman before swinging his blade forward to shatter frozen woman into pieces, killing her as well. Quickly turning around, he brought his sword up to block a scythe attack from Kama, who continued to block blow after blow until Vomo gained an opening and sliced the other man in half, killing him as well. And right after that to not allow a moment for Uosuke to try anything the dark brown armored man launched a dark purple energy from his hands to latch onto the last Garou Knight. Uosuke couldn't anyhting in time as he was then brought forward to Vomo who shoved one of his swords into his chest, killing him as well, thus ending the Garou Knights._

 _As he finished up there, Kariaz and Gray also finished up clearing up the soldiers and Mages, leaving only them and a shock and horrified Hisui in the large throne room._

"…Wow, they didn't spare a single person." Laxus stated, seeing how only the other version of Hisui now remained before the other version of Gray, Kariax and Major Vomo.

"Not helping at all." Gray replied back as he looked in shock at how cold blooded the other him had no problem with killing the enemy soldiers and Mages. And that's not counting Kariax's and Major Vomo's slaughter as well.

"But if Hisui is all defenseless, shouldn't that mean…" Elfman started to say as Freed took over to finish what he was going to say.

"Then that means she lost. The rebellion won." Freed concluded, seeing that there was nothing else for the other version of the green haired woman to do.

 _Hisui looked at the carnage before her with horrified eyes as she looked up to see Gray, Kariax and Vomo right before her a few yards away._

 _"Give up, you're beaten." Gray coldly told her, blaming her for everything that has happened to not only themselves but for being forced to put down their friends because of it._

 _Hisui however refused to meet her end like this, before the queen attempted in vain to run away from the three…_

… _Only for something to smash its way through the roof above as it came crashing down upon the green haired woman, surprising Gray, Kariax and Major as well if their eyes widening was ant indication._

 _The smoke that formed from the crash died down to reveal Krograal standing there with a shocked Chelia being held by him due to him wanting to bring her along for the ride._

 _"HAHA! We're here to end you're rei- huh?" Krograal questioned with puzzlement, putting down the somewhat frightened Chelia as he tried to spot the queen, unaware that he had crushed her underneath him, "Hey, where'd she go? Did she escape?"_

Everyone widened their eyes when they saw how Krograal guy killed the other version of Hisui without realizing it, and how that the queen would meet her end in such a manner. They figured it would be way more dramatic if she was to die.

 _Chelia, after calming herself from the massive leap Krograal did to break into the palace then noticed Gray, Kariax and Major Vomo standing there not too far from their spot._

 _"Gray!" The pink haired girl exclaimed happily to see the dark blue haired young man standing there along with two other allies that Wendy managed to gain. Hearing her got Krograal to also then notice the other's presence as a smile formed on his face, though the skull he wore made it impossible for others to tell._

 _"Oh hey Kariax, Major Vomo, when did you guys get here? Did you know where the queen is? I figured she would be here." Krograal casually greeted and asked them like this whole situation was a normal occurrence for him._

 _"…Krograal… you crushed her." Kariax pointed out to him, getting the armored man to blink in puzzlement as he looked down at the debris he stood upon, looking closer only to see a bit of blood leaking out from underneath it._

 _"…Oh. So that means we won right?" He asked to make sure._

 _Kariax nodded before he used his energy to fired a large ball of it through the palace roof and high above the city, before closing his fist to detonate it above the city to unleash a small explosion, informing the rebellion outside that victory was theirs._

"…This seems a bit anti climatic to me. Does anyone else feel that way or it just me?" Macao questioned to the others, seeing how this didn't seem as challenging or as exciting as he thought it would be.

"Nah, I felt it to be a bit lackluster as well." Makarov admitted as well, though he would admit that he was somewhat thankful that it was the case, so no more of his children would had to fight one another and die.

A few others nodded in agreement while others remained quiet to see if anything else would happen.

 _Outside throughout the city, the rebel forces broke out a cheer when they saw the light green ball emerging high above the palace before exploding like a large fireworks, realizing that it meant that they were victorious._

 _All around the city, the rebel forces cheered in victory while those for the kingdom saw that they were lost and merely surrendered, knowing that continuing on fighting was pointless at this time. Bickslow and Freed, all injured and bloodied from their fight with Laxus and Evergreen as their bodies lied near them, managed to smile as they saw that their sacrifices and the actions they made were not in vain. Elsewhere in the city Natsu and Kinana also looked up in joy to see that they have won, with Kinana unable to stop herself from jumping into Natsu's arm and kissing him on the kips, surprising Natsu before he too returned it as he hugged her close to him. Juvia, Lucy Bacchus, Wendy and Grim also cheered out or merely smiled with joy from seeing that they were victorious. And those who were on the rebellion side also cheered out or merely stood tall with pride. And back in the palace, Gray couldn't stop himself from shedding a few tears with joy as Krograal grabbed Kariax and Vomo into a hug for their win, much to the other two's dismay._

 _Their fight was finally over, the revolution has succeeded._

Natsu and Kinana couldn't help but blush from seeing how the other two versions of themselves kissed one another, while a few other women turned to glare at the purple haired barmaid from seeing how she was with Natsu in this world and they weren't. Everyone else was just glad that this was over with, so no more fighting between them all happened.

Observer, seeing how they seemed content started to begin to cut the link and to establish another one, knowing that the others would want him to do so without being told.

 **There we go, chapter done. And the timeline has finished. Hopefully this was an alright ending for the timeline, but if not then sue me.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **Throw your fist to the sky  
Show the world you're alive  
Let them know it's time  
For revolution  
Throw your fist to the sky  
This is the fight of our lives  
Show the world this is  
A revolution**_


	83. Seduction Drawback

**Have another chapter already cause why not?**

 **This timeline will most likely only be one chapter, as this is more for a humor one shot kind of thing than an actual conflict like in the last timeline the guild watched. But yeah, have another timeline for all of you to judge to see if you think it was alright or think it should burn in the fires of your hatred. Whatever works.**

 **Oh, and real quick thing involving real world stuff, congrats to Ron Desantis for becoming Governor of the state of Florida, and congrats to Rick Scott for becoming Senator of the state of Florida. While there might be a recount for Rick and Nelson due to how close it was, the odds of there being a large error for Nelson to win is low. But until or if anything changes with that, congrats to Rick. Florida best state.**

 **Okay, with that out of the way, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eighty Three: Seduction Drawback**

"Place your bets! Will anyone die in this next timeline or not?" Cana was asking while acting like some professional person who makes bets at an event.

As Observer was establishing another link to a new timeline for them all to watch and witness, Cana was taking this time to try to lighten the mood somewhat of the guild. And what better way to cheer the atmosphere of the guild up by betting for some of them to loose money? At least Cana finds it a good idea.

"I'm going to be optimistic and say that no one's going to die this next timeline." Macao stated as he placed his bet for the challenge.

"Nah, I'm not going to take chances. I bet we'll see someone die in the next timeline." Wakaba told his dark blue haired friend with confidence, going by the past two alternate timelines where people had died.

Those who weren't betting merely watched those who were betting on if the next alternate reality they will see will have anyone die or not with a sweat dropped. Sure it helped lighten the mood from seeing the last timeline having a few of them fight one another to the death, but it was still rather dumb for them to be betting on something like that.

"Are they seriously actually doing this?" Lucy questioned as she looked over towards the others who were looking at those who were going to waste their money on this.

"Hey, at least it's cheering them up." Gray replied back to the blonde while still wearing no shirt with no one bothering to point it out to him. In his eyes, it was better than everyone being all quiet and being silently depressed from seeing a timeline where they were fighting one another and killing each other.

Observer wasn't paying attention as he finished setting up a new link to another alternate timeline, which caught the attention of everyone else as they turned to see the blue smoke about to show them another world. The living constellation didn't say anything once again as everyone had their eyes glued to the blue smoke.

"Okay, let's see what's in store…" Makarov muttered, hoping that this timeline won't have anyone dying this time.

 _"Hey, Erza, Mira, can I talk to you two for a moment?" Gajeel asked the red head and white haired woman at the bar. Both of them blinked in puzzlement from the sudden request from the Iron Dragon Slayer._

 _It was a rather quiet day at the guild hall at the moment, as no brawls were currently taking place. A few such a Natsu and Lucy were out on a job with Juvia and Laki with them surprisingly, at least to Erza and Mira that is. Other than that, everyone else were just chilling out in the guild hall, deciding to take the day easy and not do anything crazy at the moment._

"Looks safe so far…" Macao muttered, as his money was on the line as he betted that no one will die in this new timeline.

"We just started; anything could happen between now and later on." Wakaba told his friend. While he didn't want anyone to die, he betted that someone was going to die, he didn't want his money to go down the drain.

"Nah, no one's going to die." Elfman stated confidently, as he betted on no one perishing. In his eyes a real man wouldn't count of anyone dying.

Everyone else merely sweat dropped at the others from seeing how they were only thinking about the bets they made and not about what they thought of the timeline was like itself.

 _"Uh… sure Gajeel." Mira agreed, though was confused as the black haired male hardly spoke to the two of them at all. Erza nodded in agreement, wanting to know what the Iron Dragon Slayer wanted with the two of them._

 _Gajeel grinned from hearing them agree, and motioned for the two over towards an empty table where no one was at so they could talk without being interrupted. Seeing no problem with this, the two women made their way over to the table along with Gajeel. Luckily for Mira it was hardly busy at the bar, and she knew that Kinana and Lisanna could handle it without her for a moment._

 _With that, the three were now sitting at the table, with Gajeel on one side of it while both Erza and Mira were on the other side, confused yet interested to what the Iron Dragon Slayer wanted to ask or talk to them about._

"Huh, I wonder what the other Gajeel needs to ask us." Erza questioned, curious if this was something important or not.

"Yeah, usually he wouldn't talk to us that much." Mira stated, with a few nodding in agreement.

Gajeel also nodded in agreement, as he didn't really chatter much with the red head or the white haired barmaid. He wondered what the other version of him may want to ask or tell the two S-Class Mages in the other timeline about.

 _"So Gajeel, what is it that you want to talk to us about?" Erza asked him with a smile, figuring that she would be polite for now unless Gajeel wanted to ask something stupid. Mira also wanted to know what he wished to talk about._

 _Seeing how they were listening, Gajeel went on to speak._

 _"I'm going to get to the point. For the past month or so I noticed that you two have been… what's the right words for this… shoving your bodies literally into Salamander's face." Gajeel basically stated, not knowing how to use the right words that wouldn't get Erza and Mira to club him._

 _Hearing his words got Erza and Mira to blush slightly while being surprised that the Iron Dragon Slayer was able to notice their advances on the Fire Dragon Slayer they grew to love._

Natsu, Erza and Mira eyes widened as they all gained blushes from hearing how the other two versions of the two women seem to have a thing for that world's Natsu, while Natsu was blushing that in the other timeline Erza and Mira had a thing for him once more.

Gray let out a loud groan from hearing this.

"Oh come on! Another timeline where Flamebrain gets multiple girls? Why is that common in these other realities?" Gray questioned in annoyance. He didn't want to hear how women gush over his rival again thank you very much. He wanted to see more differences in these other worlds that weren't just who gets with who.

"I don't think it's that common…" Elfman questioned, though he did turned to give a stern look over to the blushing pink haired male about the fact that his older sister liked him in that world. But it wasn't a full glare either, so it was hard to tell if Elfman was angry or not by hearing this.

A few other women though like Lucy couldn't help but frown a bit from hearing this, a bit sadden that they didn't seem to have the same feelings for the pink haired male in this other world.

 _"H… How did you figure it out?" Erza managed ask, still blushing slightly along with Mira about Gajeel figuring theire advances on Natsu out._

 _"Literally everyone could notice." Gajeel told them with a deadpanned stare. It was hard not too when Erza and Mira would made sure to lean towards Natsu so he could get a view of their cleavage or how the two would put themselves and Natsu into situations that would make any male a blushing mess or hot and bothered._

 _Erza and Mira still blushed hard for a moment before Mira was the first to recover to respond back._

 _"Okay… well what about it?" Mira asked, still finding it hard to believe that everyone was able to tell what she and Erza were doing to Natsu, while the pink haired male himself didn't understand even if he did become a blushing mess or got hot and bothered like they wanted him too._

 _"Well, I figured I would tell you two, since you two seem to also act like this is a competition-." Gajeel started to say before he was cut off when mentioning the two acting like this was a completion._

 _"Ah, you must want to tell me that Natsu is close to wanting to have his way with me." Erza beamed with pride, while Mira looked at the red head as if she said something stupid._

 _"Oh please Erza, we all know that if Natsu does end up acting on his sexual frustration it would be with me." Mira replied back to the red head with confidence, believing that it was her doing that was getting Natsu to the breaking point thus letting him have her and being the first before Erza._

 _Gajeel couldn't help but question the two women's sanity from how open they were being about wanting the pink haired idiot to ravage them and claim them as his. They are less perverted ways to confess their love for him after all._

Everyone merely had their eyes widened in a comical manner before they all turned towards an also wide eyed and blushing Erza and Mira from how perverted the other versions of them were acting. Natsu was still blushing and feeling embarrassed about this whole thing to be paying attention to this.

 _'How perverted are you two?'_ Was nearly the whole guild's thought as they merely stared at the two blushing woman. Even the perverts thought the two women were way more perverted than they were.

Observer was merely confused by everyone looking at the two females like that. He guessed it was just another moral thing that he shouldn't think too much about.

 _Gajeel coughed loud enough for the two women to look back at the black haired Iron Dragon Slayer once more, as he went on while trying to not focus on the very perverted stuff they were just saying aloud._

 _"Well, to tell the truth it does involve about who seems to be making progress if that helps." Gajeel told the two, getting Erza and Mira to gain a large smile, thinking that one of them was winning over the other._

 _"Great, so let's hear it." Erza confidently told Gajeel, as she and Mira had large smiles on their faces as well as small blushes._

 _"Alright…" Gajeel told them with a smile of his own…_

 _…Before it shifted back into a deadpanned stare._

 _"Neither of you, because you both already lost." He casually told them._

 _Erza and Mira blinked in confusion once, then twice, and then the smiles faded as blank expressions appeared on their faces._

 _"…Eh?" They both asked._

"Huh? What does he mean by that?" Makarov questioned, wondering what the other version of Gajeel was talking about.

"Well, if the other Erza and Mira seem to be trying to get Natsu but told they already lost, so maybe another girl came by and got to him first before they could?" Freed guessed as he went by the situation going on in the other timeline.

This surprised some of the women present, as they wondered if it was any of them who got to the other version of Natsu before the other Erza and other Mira did. While Erza and Mira themselves couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed from hearing this.

 _"Uh, Gajeel, what do you mean by that?" Mira asked with a small yet somewhat angered tone that sent a small shiver down the Iron Dragon Slayer's spine, but decided to brave through it to tell them about what he meant… and to see their expressions, that was a nice bonus._

 _"What I mean is that you both did succeed in getting Salamander all worked up… but it was bunny girl that got him to let it out on her first." Gajeel stated to the two, referring to a certain blonde Celestial Mage that while didn't mean for her and Natsu to confess to one another in that manner, was the one who first got with him._

 _"LUCY?!" Erza and Mira shouted in surprised, not thinking that Lucy would be the one to be Natsu's first._

Lucy blushed hard from hearing this, though a small part of her couldn't help but feel a bit happy that the other version of her not only had feelings for that world's version of Natsu but also being the first when it came to… making love as she would prefer to call it.

Natsu himself blushed even harder from seeing that Lucy also felt that way for him and how she was his first when it came to all of that more intimate stuff.

Meanwhile, most of the guild felt a bit uncomfortable about hearing all of this, though one couldn't blame them.

"…Can we just change the timeline please?" Romeo asked, not comfortable about hearing this kind of stuff, as Wendy nodded in agreement with the dark purple haired young male.

"Not yet, I want to see if anything else happens." Laxus told the boy. That and the Lighting Dragon Slayer bet on someone dying in this timeline so he didn't want to lose to that.

 _"Yeah, she was his first before the others followed." Gajeel casually informed them._

 _Hearing his words got Erza and Mira to froze for a moment, as they looked at the grinning Iron Dragon Slayer with wide eyes._

 _"What do you mean by that?" Erza questioned with a small tone, having a bad feeling about where this was heading._

 _"Yeah… Lucy was the first to get with Salamander, but she wasn't the last. I think it would be a week later after the two starting to date and f**k a lot when Kinana found out about them before she also ended up with him." Gajeel informed the two._

 _"Kinana?!" Mira and Erza shouted, as they turned to look at the purple haired woman who was happily handing someone else's order with a smile on her face. Kinana was one of the most purest and innocent people in the guild, yet she got with Natsu before they could as well?_

"Observer, please change the timeline." Gray asked the constellar, not wanting to hear about how women he knows not only ending up with Natsu but apparently also did the deed with him as well. Kinana was merely blushing hard and surprised that she also got with Natsu in this other timeline as well.

Observer hummed as he watched the blue smoke showing the other alternate timeline with interest, curious to see who else have gained the affections of the other version of the pink haired male.

"Not yet mortal, as I myself am curious to learn more about this." Observer admitted to the Ice Maker Mage.

"No not you too!" Bickslow shouted, as he thought Observer wouldn't care about this kind of stuff.

 _"Yeah, then Juvia followed right after her." Gajeel also informed them, getting the two shocked women to turn back around to look at the Iron Dragon Slayer in shock, while he managed to hold back a laugh from seeing their expressions._

 _"Juvia?! But she loves Gray!" Mira shouted, not believing it as not only did that mean another woman got with Natsu first before she did, but then her matchmaking then failed._

 _"Yeah… that changed after she went on a job with Salamander. While she didn't give all of the specifics, Juvia told me that Salamander showed her how it felt to be loved or something like that. It was thanks to her that the guild found out about Salamander's little growing harem since she confessed her feelings for him in front of everyone." Gajeel informed her. He was also informed by her how she made the first move when it came to the bedroom, which he didn't need to know but didn't stop Juvia from telling him that anyway._

 _"That can't be right! I think I would have remembered seeing something like that happening!" Erza shouted while Mira nodded. There was no way that happened when they were at the guild themselves._

 _"You were out on a job then," Gajeel told her before turning towards Mira, "And I think you were out getting more groceries for the guild hall. Now how you two never figured it out until now I have no idea."_

Juvia's expression changed into one of shock from seeing how she also ended up with the pink haired male and not her Gray-Sama in this other timeline, while Natsu continued to blush and get more embarrassed by how this other version of himself was getting all of this affection and love.

Sure it wasn't the first time but he didn't think they ever seen something like this being discussed in these other alternate timelines.

Everyone else merely continued to listen as they realized that until this conversation the other Gajeel had with the other Erza and Mira was done, they weren't going to change the timeline.

 _Erza and Mira's expression made Gajeel want to burst out laughing, finding their shock and horror from being beaten from being Natsu's first and confessing to him first. He wished he had a camera to take pictures of this so he could look back and laugh from it all._

 _"…Please tell me it's just those three." Mira asked him, hoping that it was only Lucy, Kinana and Juvia who managed to get with Natsu._

 _However her and Erza's hope of that were dashed when Gajeel figured he would just tell the two women how many chicks exactly got with the pink haired fire breathing idiot._

 _"Nope, Juvia was only the third. To save you two time, basically after Juvia confessed and got with him Cana was the next to make a move after finding out about that the pink haired idiot had feelings for multiple girls. After her would then follow Laki, Lisanna," Hearing her name got Mira to widen her eyes in shock even more that her little sister somehow managed to get with him first without her knowing about it, "Then other chicks from outside the guild then followed with Millianna, Kagura, Yukino, Meredy, Princess Hisui which I don't know how you two didn't find that out since it's plastered in every newspaper and magazine, these two Garou Knight chicks that Pantherlily told me about who I think their names were Kamika and Cosmos, let's see who else was there…?" Gajeel stopped for a moment to see who else he missed._

 _Erza and Mira were frozen as statues from learning about all of these other women who managed to make a move and found out about Natsu accepting and having feelings for all of them. How were they unaware of all of this?! No wonder Natsu didn't snap and have his way with either of them, he already had other women who he could turn to for relief and love!_

 _"Give me a moment… oh and Sarah." He finished with a grin, thinking that was all of the girls who were now with Natsu._

 _"WHO THE F**K IS SARAH?!" Both women couldn't stop themselves from shouting out loud, having no idea who that was. This managed to get the attention of a few guild members before they went back to their own thing, thinking it was nothing._

 _"Oh she's some chick who works at a clothing store here in Magnolia. I think she was a fan of Salamander's from seeing him in the Grand Magic Games and by a chance meeting when I think bunny girl took him out to get more clothes ran into him and asked him out, and it hit off from there, thus becoming a part of his harem with the other women's approval. She has no Magic if you were wondering." Gajeel explained to them, while finding it funny that some random woman managed to get farther ahead with Natsu then Erza and Mira could despite them knowing him for years._

 _Seeing that he was done with wanting to tell the two about all of that, since for some reason neither of them managed to noticed that Natsu has multiple lovers now with one of them being the Princess of Fiore, he stood up to take his leave as his grin was still on his face._

 _"Well, that's all I wanted to talk to you about, figured I would let you both know about all of that since neither of you have noticed. So yeah, forget about first place, now you both can compete on who gets fifthteen place and sixteen place, and that's also needing to get the other women's approval though they probably wouldn't care either way. Anyway, I'm going on a job now, so later!" Gajeel told them with his grin still on his face._

 _With that, Gajeel went to go get Pantherlily who was near Levy so they could go do a mission, leaving a shocked and horrified Erza and Mira still in their seats at the table, unable to comprehend that they were so far behind. This got a few stares of confusion from guild mates who walked by to see them like that, but figured it was nothing as they went on with their lives._

*THUD*

"NATSU!" Lisanna and Lucy broke out from their blushing and embarrassed state as they saw Natsu unable to handle knowing how many women he not only gets with but how the majority of them were females he knew. Happy also flew over to make sure his foster dad was alright as the blue Exceed tried to help Lucy and Lisanna wake up the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

The rest of the guild were either blushing in most of the women's case or were surprised to have actually got the names of all who ended up with the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer in this other alternate timeline.

"…Looks like we win the bet, pay up." Macao told Wakabo and those who betted on someone dying, getting the Smoke Magic user to widen his eyes from the realization.

"…Crap." Was all the brown haired man muttered.

 **There we go, chapter done and timeline done as well. Nothing too crazy, but this timeline has been in my head for a while so I figured that I go ahead and get it out in the open… kind of weird that it's been in my head for a while yet I'm only now getting to it.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	84. Intermission 1

**Hey another chapter for you all to like or hate. Isn't that just neat?**

 **Now, before we dive into the chapter, I need to tell you all about the latest chapter of "thehappy's" story "Traveling the Multiverse". Why you may ask, because it involved this story that's why. Yes he had done it before, but unlike the last time it is canon to this story. Sure there are a few tiny details that he didn't get right like one of my versions personalities not being exactly the same or a few facts about the alternate universes my versions told his versions about, but overall it is a great read.**

 **Now you don't have to read it to continue to understand what's going on, as it will be gone over in this chapter. But if you want too, you know where to look as I stated it above.**

 **So see this chapter as an Intermission one where it's a break from the universe watching for them to go over everything so far with both "thehappy"'s chapter and just overall the alternate timelines they've seen so far.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eighty Four: Intermission 1**

It was silent in the guild hall after what just transpired for a moment. It was only a few minutes ago did the device built by the other Natsu and Bisca with them allowing Levy to help them had shut down; leaving them back into the guild hall once more with the Observer's device still active if the presence of the blue smoke was any indication.

"…Well… that was pretty gruesome to see." Bickslow broke the silence, feeling a bit awkward from seeing that carnage just now. Sure they've seen dark alternate realities before, but he still wasn't used to seeing stuff like that.

"Yeah…" Freed nodded in agreement with his fellow member of the Thunder God Tribe.

No one spoke anything else before Makarov cleared his throat, grabbing everyone else's attention towards the small old man. Seeing all eyes on him, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail proceeded to speak.

"Laxus, if you both could move the I.V.D to my office I would appreciate it." Makarov asked his grandson. He understood the reason as to why the other Natsu and Bisca let them keep this, but from the alternate realities they've seen, mainly ones like the evil demonic Natsu who ruled over the shattered remains of his Earthland and that Zansu guy who was leading that Dark Mage army, he knew that as of right now none of them would survive if they tried to go out into other realities right now.

The S-Class Mages saw no problem with this, as the Lighting Dragon Slayer grabbed the machine before he made his way upstairs to where his old man's office was located. As Laxus did that, Makarov turned to look back at everyone else once more.

"We'll wait a little bit before we continue on with seeing other timelines again." Makarov told them, as he figured it would be for the best at this moment. His words though surprised Observer.

"You all still wish to continue?" Observer questioned. To the constellar, he figured that with the new device, which he was still against him having since they're not supposed to travel through the infinite of the multiverses not to mention the dangers of doing so, they would only want to use that.

"Of course we do! We may not be ready to go to these other realities yet, but that doesn't mean we can't see what else lies out there for us to see and learn from." Gray stated to the living constellation. There was still so much out there that they don't know about. Heck when the other Natsu and Bisca showed up none of them had told the two travelers about the weirder or mess up realities like where Flamebrain was some demonic evil overlord who revived Erza just in hope to get a challenge in some way.

That thought made the Ice Maker Mage frown a bit, as he couldn't help but wonder how the other two versions of the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Gun Magic user would react to hearing about that. Or the one with Flamebrain was some kind of radical dictator who murdered millions of people just because he saw them as vile. Or about the other demonic version of the pink haired male who was the Emperor of some vast Empire that was taking over the world. Would they have seen powerful versions like that before? For some reason, the dark blue haired young man doubted it, though he didn't know why.

After he finished thinking of those thoughts, Mira along with Kinana headed into the kitchen to help prepare some more food for the others since she figured that if they were taking a small break now would be the best moment to prepare meals for everyone.

Erza looked around to see everyone taking their seats at tables before she looked to see Observer merely waiting at the bar near Makarov. Making her way over to the living constellation, said being noticed the approaching red head while Makarov was ordering a beer from Kinana.

"Mortal, is there something you need?" Observer asked the red head, who nodded in confirmation to his words.

"Yeah, I noticed that when that other Natsu threatened you, you didn't seem too worried. You went quiet, but you didn't seem frightened by his words." Erza pointed out. She didn't know how exactly powerful Observer was other than him confirming that he could use the same abilities as that other version of the constellar they saw with the older Romeo and the other Knightwalker fighting that giant hound creature.

"I wasn't. I'm not made of organic nor am I made of anything that makes up mortals like you all are. So the idea of them trying to dissect me does not worry me since all you could see right now is all that I am." Observer informed the red head S-Class Wizard, who could understand since he was basically a humanoid constellation come to life, and if one could look very closely they could technically see through him.

"But what about the threat of you being thrown into a black hole? Surely they wouldn't have made that threat if they didn't have the means to accomplish it." Erza also wondered to the constellar.

"I may not be as powerful as the individuals we have seen in the other realities, but I do have a means of defense to protect myself against the force of a black hole. So that is no problem." Observer informed her, surprising the red head that the constellar could have such an ability at his disposal.

"I see." Erza stated before she started to turn back around to find herself a seat with the others.

As Observer watched her leave, Makarov looked over to the constellar after he was given his beer by Kinana who went to make more meals for everyone else before they continued to go on with watching the other alternate timelines.

"Observer," Makarov started to speak to the living constellation, getting Observer's attention as the small old man went on, "I know you don't approve of us requiring the tech the other Natsu and Bisca gave us to one day travel to these other timelines, but if it help assures you, we don't plan on using it anytime soon." He told the constellar, as the old man knew that none of them were ready for what may lie beyond their own timeline.

Observer sighed as he turned to look back at the Guild Master with a neutral expression on his face.

"I just don't see why you mortals would want to go out in the first place. Not only should no one interfere with how the other realities go, but it's also too dangerous. When Natsu claimed that if they had the tech beforehand then they could have help the other him stop that Dark Mage army. But we all know that everyone here would have perished if they had done so. You all saw the strength and power that world's Natsu wield not to mention the power of the leader of the Dark Guild army also had at his disposal, it was enough to shake that entire world. Everyone here would have been obliterated without a single thought if they have tried to help. You all should just focus on your own planet and get strong to protect it, not worry about what goes on in the other realities." Observer stated to the small old man.

Makarov sighed, as while he didn't agree with not interfering unless they can do something about it, he understood about what Observer was talking about when he meant the dangers of what lied in these other alternate timelines. From seeing the other Natsu's problems with the Locust, that sex slave alternate reality he and the other Bisca told them about, the evil demonic Natsu that ruled over the shattered remains of Earthland, the one with the sociopath man who seemed to be not of that Earthland, or the one with the demonic Natsu as the Emperor of Alvarez with the hot wife, he knew that if anyone of Fairy Tail tried to go out into the multiverses, they wouldn't last long.

With Natsu, he looked at the guild from his spot as he went over the whole thing from first meeting Observer, seeing their first alternate timeline all the way to personally meeting that other him and Bisca. It was a lot to take in from the past day to now. He had seen or told by the others of versions of him who kept getting multiple girls, him as the King of Fiore or as the Emperor of whatever this Alvarez place was supposed to be, or versions of him who sacrificed their life to protect everyone else.

But what was bothering him was the fact of the other evil versions of himself they've seen. Compared to everyone else, he had seen three evil versions of himself while the only evil version of anyone else was Gray, and even then he was just some kind of serial killer in a mask compared to the vile versions of himself who had committed genocide or had managed to shatter their planet. He had an awful feeling, what if there were more versions of himself who were like that? What if there were more versions of himself so powerful but so vile and evil? He couldn't help but grit his teeth in anger from thinking about that.

"Natsu?" Erza's voice grabbed the pink haired male's attention form his thoughts as he snapped out of his daze before looking over to see the red head woman standing there with slight concern on her face, "Are you alright? You haven't moved since the other you and Bisca left."

Natsu managed to smile a little from seeing the red haired female worried as he turned fully towards her.

"I'm fine Erza, don't worry. Just thinking about everyone that has happened so far that's all." Natsu told her, who stayed silent for a moment as she knew he had a point. A lot has happened since they first saw the first universe which was one she or Romeo would rather not talk about if it could be avoided.

She put a hand on the pink haired young man's shoulder, getting him to be confused by the sudden action as Erza continued to look at him with a smile on her face.

"Its fine Natsu, we'll all like that. But if there's anything bothering you, you let us know alright?" Erza told him with her soft smile still on her face, which was enough to make the Fire Dragon Slayer blush a little but luckily she didn't seem to notice it. However despite this he managed to smile once more towards her again.

"I will." Natsu assured her, getting the red head to smile.

As the two then headed to a table where Lucy, Juvia, and Gray were sitting at, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily, Romeo, Levy, Jet and Droy were all at a table of their own as they went over the events of the past day while eating food that Mira brought over to them a short moment ago.

"Man, I never thought we would actually meet another version of Natsu or Bisca in person." Jet stated, as he was a bit surprised still that actually had happened.

"I know what you mean, but hey we got some cool tech from it too! Maybe one day we can go meet them again after their whole Locust problem is solved." Droy replied to his orange haired friend.

Gajeel remained silent as he was in a thinking position, something which didn't go unnoticed by Levy as she looked to see the Iron Dragon Slayer thinking about whatever was on his mind at the moment.

"Is there something wrong Gajeel?" Levy asked the black haired male, who opened his eyes before looking over to the Solid Script Mage.

"No there's nothing wrong, but there is something that's bothering me." Gajeel admitted to the blue haired female, confusing her as well as Pantherlily who was listening in to his Dragon Slayer partner.

"And what would that be?" The black Exceed questioned.

Gajeel looked over towards both Levy and Pantherlily before he went on to speak once more.

"Remember that one timeline with the good version of that E.N.D thing with how Romeo got a little harem of himself like Salamander?" Gajeel asked them to make sure so they were on the same page here.

Being reminded about that alternate reality got both Romeo and Wendy who were just eating their meals to stop and blushed greatly from hearing that. Wendy was the first to mostly recover as the blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer turned to look at the Iron Dragon Slayer in puzzlement while Romeo remained silent as his blush remained on his face. Though to be fair, Wendy also had a small blush still present as well from remembering that timeline.

"What about that world?" Wendy couldn't help but ask as she joined in on the conversation.

"Well," Gajeel started to say, as the others listened in to see what he was going to say, "That other Natsu claimed to have been to that world and fought against that E.N.D guy. Yet I remember hearing that thing claiming that it could blow up the planet if he wanted too. And that other scarred Natsu definitely couldn't be THAT powerful either, so how could he match the demon in strength if they did fight?" He finished, as he would admit that has been getting on his nerves a bit since he heard how that other version of Salamander met and fought against that version of E.N.D.

That got the others to get confused as they did remember hearing the demon claiming that he could do that without problem during his talk with the other version of Linsday.

"Uh… maybe that E.N.D guy was just holding back to be fair?" Wendy guessed, since the demon was with Fairy Tail he probably didn't want to go overboard and permanently hurt someone even if they were from another reality.

"I doubt that, that guy didn't seem like the type of person who would care if the opponent he fought got hurt greatly." Pantherlily stated, judging from what they all could see how he acted.

"Maybe the other Natsu may have gone to a different version of that timeline where E.N.D wasn't that powerful?" Levy tried to take a guess. After all they all thought the other Natsu they met was the same one who fought that Dreadlord thing who disgusted itself as a Locust commander before being proved wrong.

"Either that or that other Natsu was just acting full of sh*t and didn't actually fight that thing." Gajeel guessed, though he figured that wouldn't be the case considering the life story he shared with all of them.

Romeo remained quiet as the others continued to discuss how, if that E.N.D guy could be powerful enough to destroy a planet like he claimed to the other version of Lindsay, did the other version of Natsu managed to go toe to toe with the demonic entity. The dark purple haired young male was still trying to get over that he saw a version of himself who gained a small harem with other versions of Wendy, Chelia and Lindsay. Like he didn't think that the idea of multiple girls liking him would ever be the case, like compared to everyone else what made him special?

Eventually a short time had passed with everyone in their own groups discussing about all of these alternate timelines they've seen and the visit of that other Natsu and Bisca with everyone back in the main hall with everyone having received their meals from Mira and Kinana.

Seeing how everyone seemed well rest and alright now from seeing the other versions of Natsu and Bisca showing up, not to mention going over about all of the other alternate timelines they've seen so far, Makarov turned to look over to where Observer was at, who also looked back to seeing the short old man.

"You may start again now if you wish to do so." Makarov told the living constellation.

"Understood, stand by mortals." Observer told the Guild Master of the Fairy Tail guild, as he made his way over to where his own device was with the blue smoke still hovering in the air above it for all to see.

Everyone's attention was grabbed towards the blue smoke once again when they all saw Observer once more in front of the blue smoke as he started to channel his energy into it to set up a new link for them all to watch.

"Well… here we go again." Lisanna muttered, hoping that the next timeline they witness wouldn't be gruesome or sad in anyway shape or form.

"Let's see what lies next for us." Erza also muttered, with the rest of Team Natsu plus Juvia nodding in agreement.

And with that, everyone stayed silent as the next alternate reality was about to be witnessed.

 **There we go, chapter done. Hopefully this was a good follow up to "thehappy"'s chapter involving my story, after all I'm not really good with this stuff. Hopefully it was still alright though, and if not, shoot me.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	85. A Teams' Christmas Pt 1

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter already because why not?**

 **This time, since it's now basically now the time to celebrate the month of Christmas (Even though it's still November but after Thanksgiving passes everyone just goes ahead and gets into the Christmas spirit before December even comes for some reason) I've decided to do a chapter or two around this special time. I'll see if it will take me a chapter or more.**

 **I will admit this timeline isn't too original, as the idea of it is basically from a chapter of this manga called "Zannen Jokanbu Black General-san", which by the way is hilarious so I recommend it if you haven't read it, so yeah.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eighty Five: A Teams' Christmas Pt. 1**

Everyone still remained quiet as the alternate timeline they were about to see began to start up just like before.

 _"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" A young man and woman exclaimed with joy on their faces, moving around and dancing to the happy Christmas music blasting through the nearby radio._

 _Starting with the male in question dancing cheerfully and like an idiot who didn't know how to dance to save his life had a lean type of body. He wore a dark blue jacket with fur edges on it while wearing a plain white shirt underneath it. The male also wore gray gym shorts that went pass his knees, and on his feet he wore slippers. His hair was messy and spiky, being red in color and his eyes were onyx colored. He also was currently wearing a red Santa hat._

 _Dancing along with him like an idiot was a female who was currently wearing white jeans and a red colored Santa theme jacket which hugged her impressive curves. She had medium length red color hair with some streaks of dark purple as well. On her head was a Santa hat which was also red in color much like the young man with her. Her eyes were brown colored, and she was barefooted._

"Huh, it's Christmas over there?" Natsu questioned, wishing that it was that time in their own reality considering how much fun it is.

"It looks like it is, but who are those two?" Elfman questioned, not knowing who the two grown teenagers in the other reality are supposed to be.

For Erza and Romeo however, when they saw the woman each of them couldn't help but notice how… familiar the girl in the alternate timeline was. Though they can't remember why they think this way.

 _"Uh… it's Christmas Eve." Another guy in the large opened up living area and kitchen stated to the two dancing morons. Like the red haired male, this young man had a lean type of body. His hair was messy and blonde colored, and his eyes were dark blue. Unlike the others he wasn't wearing a shirt for some reason, leaving his chest bare for all to see with the Fairy Tail insignia being visible on his left pec colored white. He wore bright blue pants and was barefooted._

 _"It's the same thing Jude. But man, Sans and Amy are acting like grade school kids." Another young man also spoke while seeing the usual lazy red haired male and the cautious red and dark purple haired acting like children in a candy store, though he couldn't blame them. Similar to the now named Sans and Jude, his body was lean. He wore a blue colored sleeveless shirt and black pants, and was barefooted also. His blue colored hair was spiky and upward aside from a few bangs going over his right eye similar to his father. His eyes were purple colored, and the Fairy Tail symbol could be seen on his right shoulder colored maroon. One more note was that his skin was more tan compared to everyone else present. This young man was named Gaido._

Seeing the two new guys got everyone to be more confused, as to the names that were mentioned.

"Who are they?" Lucy questioned, though she was a bit surprised to hear how the blonde guy's name was the same as her fathers. Remembering him got a small frown to appear on her face, remembering the last letter she got from him before he died when she and everyone else returned from Tenrou Island.

"Hey…," Levy started to speak, getting everyone's attention towards the Solid Script Mage as she looked closer at the red and dark purple haired woman in the alternate timeline, "Is it me or does that Amy girl remind me of that one Amy that was Erza's and Romeo's daughter?"

Hearing that got Erza and Romeo to be surprised and slightly horrified from remembering that timeline, while they looked at the Amy visible in the blue smoke before them all. Why would Levy think about that timeline just because of that?

"Actually, now that you mention it," Gray went on to say as he narrowed his eyes at the woman in the other timeline, "She does have the same hair color and the same name as that other Amy in the first timeline we've saw. She even has the same eye color as well."

Hearing this got everyone to blink once, and then blinked twice, before glass shattered in their minds as Erza's and Romeo's face warped into one of horror and pure shock as the realization hit them all like a train ramming into their stomachs.

"No…" Erza muttered in horror.

"Don't tell me…" Romeo also muttered in horror.

Gajeel, to no one's surprise burst out laughing from realizing that this timeline also showed that Erza and Romeo got together somehow and had a kid in the form of Amy like in the very first timeline they've saw. Though this one was older and wasn't mute.

But hey at least the red head and the dark purple haired young male didn't faint like they did last time, though it looked like they were closed to doing so.

 _Coming from one of the bedrooms down the hall of the rather large apartment were two other males as they both had bags in their hands from their shopping earlier for the Christmas Eve party they were all having with one another._

 _"I'm still surprised that we were able to get an apartment to fit all of us here." The young man on the right side stated to his friend. Compared to the other males present, he was taller in height and bulkier in muscle. His hair is long and wild as it's kept upward, and was in a brown color, while his eyes were blue colored. He wore a bright green shirt with white patterns on it, and he wore black pants and was also barefooted._

 _"Well we have to thank Sans's mom for that Shurojin, she did use to be one of the top Spriggans and beloved by people here in Vistarion." The male next to him stated. Like Jude, Sans, and Gaido, he had a lean body type. He had long black spiky hair that went down his back similar to his father, and his eyes were brown similar to his mother. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and dark blue pants and was also barefooted. He has a small scar near his right eye also. This young man was named Tetsu._

While Erza and Romeo were still frozen like statues and horrified from learning that they were once more together in this alternate timeline/future and had a kid, everyone else was still looking at the others in the alternate timeline, trying to figure out whose kid was who.

"Huh, that black haired guy looks like Gajeel a little bit." Happy noticed, getting the Iron Dragon Slayer to cease his laughter from earlier and look at the blue Exceed in puzzlement.

"What?" He questioned before he looked up to see the black haired male in the other reality. As he looked closer, he could see some resemblance in the other male.

"So is that his future kid then?" Gray questioned, a bit surprised that someone would be willing to have offspring with the Iron Dragon Slayer while Natsu find it weird that anyone would want a kid with him.

Levy looked at the black haired Iron Dragon Slayer before looking back at what they were guessing was his future kid in this alternate reality. She blushed a little as she maybe be hoping that it was both his and hers.

 _As Tetsu and Shurojin arrived in the main living area and opened up kitchen, they looked to see Sans and Amy still dancing to the Christmas music while Jude headed over to open up the curtains to the sliding glass door that would lead them to their balcony, allowing them all to see the rest of the city outside and the night sky as well as the snow peacefully falling from the sky, getting them all even more in a Christmas mood. Gaido simply checked to make sure the stuff be bought earlier was still in the bag he had on the table._

 _"Man, I just realized that this will be the first time we would be having Christmas away from the guild." Tetsu just realized at that moment. They were usually never away from the guild and their families for this time let alone away from Ishgar as a whole._

 _"True," Gaido spoke up as he looked to see Sans and Amy taking a break from dancing for a moment, "But I have to say it's a nice change of pace. As much as I love everyone they can be a bit too much to handle during the holidays."_

 _"Yeah, that's true," Sans joined in on the conversation, getting the others to look back at the red haired male, "But we'll be busy having fun here on our own either way."_

 _"And by that you mean chilling on the couch like a lazy bum." Amy pointed out to him, which he didn't deny as he smiled widely at her._

 _"What can I say? I like to keep it COOL during the holidays." Sans stated with a large grin on his face, much to everyone's annoyance if the deadpanned stares they had was any indication. Only Gaido looked like he wanted to hit the red haired male._

 _"…Sans I swear if you make another stupid pun about the cold again I'm going to drown you in poison." Gaido threatened, and he can do it too considering his Magic._

"Wait that was a pun?" Natsu questioned, not getting what that Sans guy was trying to do.

"Apparently, it wasn't very good in my opinion." Bickslow replied back to the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer. He bet he could do way better puns than this Sans guy could.

Though, he was worried that if he tried than someone would hit him, mainly by Erza or Laxus since the Lighting Dragon Slayer wasn't a fan of puns.

 _Sans didn't reply but he did smile sheepishly at the blue haired male, not really afraid of the threat and was used to getting this kind of reaction from his friends which to the red haired male was funny in its own right._

 _Jude sighed as he made his way back over to the table where they all have the bags of stuff they've bought for tonight or have had on them from before._

 _"I still don't get his love for puns. Uncle Natsu and Aunt Irene never have that kind of humor to them so how did he get it?" Jude questioned, considering that their pink haired Uncle wasn't one for puns and their Aunt Irene usually didn't get humored easily unless it was from her husband._

 _"That's like asking how Amy doesn't get fat from overdosing on strawberry cheesecake. It's one of life's mysteries." Tetsu answered with a grin on his face._

 _Sadly for him Amy managed to overheard him as before the black haired male knew it, a metallic glove she summoned slammed into his skull, getting him to clutch his now hurting head while Amy huffed in annoyance, dismissing the summoned gauntlet on her hand back into her Magic space._

However that last bit wasn't paid attention to much as the names of Sans parents from the apparently future kids of this alternate timeline. Erza's eyes widened even more in a comical manner as did Natsu, though he had a large blush on his face from hearing this.

"Wait, Irene is apparently Erza's mom if that one timeline with them having a party at that world's E.N.D's place has any meaning right?" Laki questioned to make sure she was remembering this right.

Only a few managed to nod back as everyone was surprised once more to hear that apparently Natsu got hitched with the mother of Erza like in that one reality where he was some Emperor of this Alvarez Empire with her as his wife and Empress.

*THUD*

That was the breaking point for Erza as she fainted onto the ground from the whole thing of having a kid with Romeo again in this other timeline and from hearing how Natsu got with her mother. Seeing her faint got Wendy to be worried as he ran over to try to wake the fainted red head up.

"…So since that Sans guy is Natsu's kid he had with Erza's mom does that make Sans Erza's brother or…?" Bisca tried to figure out, not knowing how that would be able to work.

No one had an answer as they merely went on to continue to see what else would happen in this next timeline involving these future kids celebrating Christmas Eve.

 **There we go, chapter done. I should have this timeline done in the next chapter then I will try to get to the other ideas that I haven't done yet that I listed back in chapter seventy two.**

 **Now there will be a couple more characters to appear in this timeline, but for those who have been introduced, here are their parents since I know you all will want to know which kid is the product of which pairing.**

 **Sans – Natsu/Irene**

 **Amy – Erza/Romeo**

 **Gaido – Juvia/Cobra**

 **Jude – Gray/Lucy**

 **Shurojin – Elfman/Evergreen**

 **Tetsu – Gajeel/Levy**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	86. A Teams' Christmas Pt 2

**I've return with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eighty Six: A Teams' Christmas Pt. 2**

 _"Alright," Jude started to say, grabbing the attention of everyone else while Tetsu still held onto his now sore head due to Amy punching him, "Since the others aren't here yet, how about we go ahead and line up the stuff we have or got first?" The blonde haired young man suggested to the others._

 _"Okay!" Everyone else shouted in agreement._

 _However, unknown to the six residence of the apartment, there was a problem that they have been made unaware of. None of them have discussed about who would bring what before this night. Each of them figured that stuff like cake and chicken were the obvious things, so someone else would bring those._

 _Everyone had this thought… and none of them have noticed it yet._

"What do you all think they each have on them?" Lucy asked the others, trying to move on from the fact that Natsu apparently got hitched to Erza's mom in this other alternate reality. Not to mention the fact that Romeo and Erza also ended up together, which by the way the dark purple young male was still horrified over.

"Well, they probably have planned this so I would assume they would have big meals with them." Mira suggested, as she and everyone else was also unaware of the situation in the other alternate timeline.

"All of this is just making me hungry again." Elfman admitted, as seeing the holiday spirit and the idea of watching these alternate future kids eat was making him want to eat again even though they all did just before they continued on with this.

Meanwhile Wendy was still trying to wake Erza up from fainting, Natsu was still blushing madly from learning that he got with the red head's mom in this timeline, and Romeo was still frozen and horrified about the fact that he and Erza once again end up together in this world and have a kid.

 _"Okay, then I'll go first." Sans offered as they all went around the table where each of their bags with the stuff they brought or bought recently for their party tonight._

 _Everyone gathered around the table as Sans went in to reach to bring what he had out of the bag. However, instead of something great like chicken or cake…_

 _…He had wrapped hijiki._

 _Everyone stared blankly with unreadable expressions they saw the small package, before they all looked back up at Sans who merely shrugged at their expressions._

 _"I had this last night, so I figured might as well bring the leftovers. Hijiki." Sans stated to them all._

" _Hijiki…" Everyone muttered with blank stares still present on their faces._

"Lame, show us what else you all have." Gajeel spoke up, wanting to see what other meals or food that they have on them.

"They can't hear you." Cana pointed out to the Iron Dragon Slayer, who turned to glare at the brown haired woman.

"I know that!" He shoutedin annoyance at the Card Mage. He wasn't an idiot like Salamander or Ice princess for crying out loud.

Cana ignored this as she wondered if anyone had any alcohol with them. After all, in her eyes there can't be a party without beer. Only a barbarian would think something like that was reasonable!

 _"Okay, I'm next." Gaido decided to get his turn over with as he too reached into his bag of what he brought with him for tonight._

 _Sadly just like Sans, it was lackluster as the blue haired male pulled out a small can of flavored nori, as everyone once more stared blankly at it before they looked back up at the Poison Magic user._

 _"This was all I had on me." Gaido admitted, feeling a bit ashamed about not having anything special. He figured someone else would bring in something amazing._

 _Everyone processed his words as they went over their menu so far. They currently had hijiki and flavored nori. Everyone's face slowly formed into one of dread._

 _"Uh… isn't this bad?" Amy questioned with uncertainty with wide comical eyes. No one bothered to answer though as she and them knew the answer to that already._

 _Everyone had finally understood the situation they were all in, but alas it was too late. They must reap what they sow._

Gray looked at the sight with a deadpanned expression, as he also noticed how those in the alternate reality were reacting.

"…They don't have any good food or drinks on them do they?" The Ice Maker Mage guessed, as others nodded in agreement with him as they too saw that, judging by the alternate/future kids expressions, none of them have anything good for their party.

Well at least this was somewhat funny to see.

 _"Next." Sans stated with a blank look on his face, as he and the others turned to look at Jude as he was the next one to show what he had on them._

 _The blonde haired male frowned in disappointment and shame as he looked down at is bag before merely pulling out wrapped raw gyoza, much to the sadness of everyone else._

 _"…I thought it would be useful… yeah." Jude admitted, too ashamed to look at everyone's faces._

 _Shaking his head, Sans looked towards Shurojin as did the others as he was next. Each of them was hoping that the brown haired buff young man would have something better than what they did._

 _"Your up next Shurojin." Sans pointed out to him, as the other male nodded._

 _"I know…" The large male stated in a small voice as he reached into his bag that he had on him._

 _But just like the others before him, the only thing he had was a small bag of marshmallows on him. The brown haired male looked disheartened from seeing that he didn't have anything on him to help the situation they were all in._

 _"I uh… I figured it would be nice to have some sweets too… yeah…" He trailed off, as everyone else merely nodded in understanding, as they weren't any better._

As everyone else was still paying attention to the other timeline, Erza slowly regained conscious much to the relief of Wendy, who looked joyful while she watched the red head sit back up albeit rubbing her head due to fainting.

"You're awake!" Wendy exclaimed to her with a smile on her face, while Erza continued to rub her head from the headache she gained due to fainting and hitting her head on the ground.

"Uh… what happened?" Erza questioned, being able to make the small pain go away as she looked at the blue haired girl in puzzlement, as she was unable to recall what happened at the moment.

"You saw your alternate self having a kid with Romeo and saw that the Sans guy is Natsu's kid with your mom." Wendy managed to tell and remind her. However the Sky Dragon Slayer still blushed a little from saying those words, it felt weird to say but who could blame her?

That got Erza's eyes to widen in a comical manner as she then recalled all of that, the memories flooding back into her much to her horror.

"…Anything else?" Erza was able to ask as she stood to get back on her feet. Seeing her do that got Wendy to get up from her knees and stand back up as well.

Wendy didn't say anything as she merely pointed to the blue smoke showing the other timeline, getting Erza puzzled before she looked to see the situation happening in the other alternate reality.

 _"Um… well, guess I'm next," Amy started to say as all eyes on the mostly red haired woman hoping that she had something better to fix the problem they all had, "I got drinks."_

 _"That's great!" Sans exclaimed happy, finally something good is coming out of this. Leave it to Amy to fix the problem._

 _"Yes… but umm," Amy went on nervously, confusing everyone else as she went on, "I thought someone else would bring juice or soda so…"_

 _With that said she brought out two large plastic bottles of water and set them next to the other stuff shown by the others so far._

 _"I got water." She admitted._

 _This got Sans to lean towards the table and cover his face with his hands from the situation they were all in, unable to handle how each of them had hardly anything for tonight that was reasonable._

 _And then a moment later, everyone's eyes turned towards Tetsu, who now felt pressured from being the only one left to show them all what he had on him._

 _"Tetsu's the last one…" Gadio muttered to himself, as his and everyone's eyes didn't leave the poor black haired young man._

 _"Come on Tetsu, give us a miracle…!" Shurojin muttered to himself as well, believing in his friend._

 _Tetus looked down as he reached into his bag… and pulled out some gum._

 _"I thought we'd need this after we eat…" Tetus trailed off in shame._

 _*THUD*_

 _Sans fell face first into the ground unable to handle how much they all screwed this up. He was still conscious though, but in this situation it didn't make it any better as he stayed silent as did everyone else._

 _"…We really should have discussed this first." Gaido broke the silent as everyone else nodded, even Sans despite his current position on the floor._

Laxus was unable to stop himself from letting out a chuckle from this. While it was pitiful to look at he would admit it was also kind of funny.

"I kind of feel bad for them." Wakaba admitted, as he also wouldn't like a night that was meant to be full of great food and fun to be… well lacking all of that.

"To be fair, it was their fault in a way for not preparing beforehand properly." Macao replied to the Smoke Magic user.

"Well… what are they going to do now?" Lisanna questioned, seeing how they weren't going to have the time of their life as they all thought they would.

As she said those words however, something in the other timeline grabbed all of their attention once more.

 _Before the six could wallow in disappointment further, the front door of the apartment opening slightly grabbed their attention as they all turned to the source of it._

 _"Oh, you're all here, good." A woman stuck her head out to check in. As she was only showing her head, the only details about her was that she had short yet messy blonde hair and purple eyes. She also was wearing glasses that had a swirl design to them, thus making it hard for anyone to see her eyes._

 _She then opened the door allowing her and two other women to show themselves as they slowly made their way in. All three of them similar to Amy were all wearing red Santa outfits that fit their curves and red Santa hats. The second woman behind the blonde girl had long black colored hair with two long locks down the side of her face and one green color eye and one red color eye. The third woman next to her also had short yet spiky light blue hair and blue colored eyes, with her skin being a bit pale compared to everyone else._

 _But what grabbed the other's attention however was the cakes, large buckets of chicken, boxes of pizza and bottles of champagne they were all carrying._

 _"Sorry we're late!" The light blue haired woman exclaimed albeit she had a smile on her face._

 _"This is all heavy, come help us." The black haired woman spoke up to the others._

 _Amy, Sans, Jude, Gaido, Shurojin and Tetsu all merely cheered aloud with anime tears of joy going down their faces seeing the night is saved by the three._

 _"OUR GODESSES!" They all shouted in happiness and joy, much to the three females' confusion._

Everyone looked surprised by the appearance of the three women, not knowing who they were at all. While others like Natsu drooled at the delicious food they all had on them.

"Who are they?" Romeo managed to ask, somewhat being able to recover from the fact that the Amy woman is apparently his daughter with Erza.

"They're probably just friends of the others." Wendy replied to the dark purple haired young teenager, as the blue haired girl was curious who the parents of those three were.

It was silent for a moment, but before anyone could say anything Observer's voice was heard. This naturally got them all to turn towards the living constellation's direction.

"Mortals, seeing how those in this other timeline will only be eating for a bit, why not we go ahead and change the timeline?" He offered them, figuring that they might want him to set up a different link to a different reality.

The guild looked at one another, before they all nodded in agreement seeing truth in Observer's words. Also seeing the alternate/future kids eat would only make them want to eat and be hungry too.

"Very well, you can change it Observer." Makarov told the constellar.

Getting the okay, Observer proceeded to cut the connection off, as a few like Erza and Romeo breathed a sigh of relief. They were glad that it was over and hoped the next timeline won't involve anything like them getting together again.

 **Okay, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know. And since I know you all will want to know who the three chicks who showed up are a product of what pairing, here you all go.**

 **The blonde and purple eye woman – Laxus/Cana**

 **The black haired and green and red eye woman – Rogue/Minerva**

 **The light blue haired and blue eye woman – Sting/Yukino**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	87. Instrument of Cyanide Pt 1

**…Hey remember when I was going to do those other timeline ideas I listed back in chapter seventy two that I haven't done yet?**

 **Well I'm going to wait before doing them again, because I got this new idea I really want to do and I don't want to wait for it.**

 **I know. I'm a crappy author, nothing new there.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eighty Seven: Instrument of Cyanide Pt. 1**

"So how will this other timeline we'll see next be like?" Happy asked everyone as he nibbled on a piece of fish he pulled out from nowhere. It wasn't as good as that good fish that the other Happy with the other Natsu and Bisca gave him, but it was still fish so it was still delicious.

"As long as it doesn't have anything too weird with it, I'll be fine." Erza spoke up first to answer the blue Exceed, as the red head and Romeo only hoped that they didn't see another alternate reality where they end up together again. It was too weird for them all to see stuff like that.

"I want to see one where I'm S-Class. I haven't seen a world like that yet." Gajeel stated to the others with his arm crossed.

While some of them were asking that, Freed looked over to see Laxus, Bickslow and Evergreen to ask them something on a similar note.

"You think we will see an alternate timeline where one of us may be the Guild Master instead?" The green haired man asked his teammates, surprising them of that possibility.

"One of us as the Guild Master of Fairy Tail?" Laxus questioned back with surprised, before he sighed as he leaned back against the chair he was in, "I don't know, it would be interesting to see if I'm the Guild Master or something like that."

"I bet you would be a great one." Evergreen told the Lighting Dragon Slayer, as both Bickslow and Freed nodded in agreement with their teammates words.

"Yeah, and maybe we would be your top Mages in the guild too!" Bickslow exclaimed, now really wanting to see if a timeline like that exists for them all to view.

No one could continue their respective conversation as the blue smoke started to act up again as Observer finished setting a new link up with it, getting everyone's attention as they all turned to see the living constellation. Observer didn't say anything, as he knew that the mortals would be ready to view it.

"Well… here we go." Lucy told her team as they all nodded.

With that, they all watched the blue smoke starting to show them all a new alternate reality.

 _Erza wiped her forehead with her arm as she smiled; admiring her work she was able to do. The red head was currently wearing a cleaning outfit which showed off her curves as she put the mop back in the nearby bucket._

 _"There, the floor is all clean," Erza muttered to herself before she turned to look at the others present in the small house, "Are you all finished too?" She asked the others with her smile still present on her face._

 _The others in the small building was Lucy who was finishing up dusting, Gray who was groaning in annoyance to himself as he helped cleaned the kitchen with a happy Juvia helping him out, and Wendy also putting anything that was on the floor back in their respective spots with Carla and Happy helping her out as Happy kept trying, and failing, to give Carla a fish._

"Hey! That's my and Happy's house!" Natsu exclaimed, surprising the others as they saw that his team plus Juvia was present there in the other timeline.

"Wait, why are we all at flamebrain's house?" Gray questioned, seeing how the others looked like they were all cleaning it if the other version of himself's annoyance and actions was any indication.

"Shut up and we'll find out." Gajeel told them, getting the two to glare at the Iron Dragon Slayer who glared back at them.

Everyone who saw this merely sighed from their usual antics.

 _"Yep!" Lucy answered her happily, as she too just finished up her job of cleaning the place, "Everything is all set."_

 _Gray grumbled once more as he finished wiping the counters of the small kitchen._

 _"I still don't see why I had to help clean that idiot's place…," The Ice Maker Mage muttered to himself, not liking how Lucy dragged him to help out when her and Erza would be more than enough, "Like why are we even doing this in the first place? Couldn't he just do this himself when he gets back from his search for Igneel?"_

 _"Because Gray-Sama," Juvia started to answer him, getting the dark blue haired young man to look at the blue haired woman with puzzlement, "Natsu had cleaned Erza's room at Fairy Hills once over a bet. So she thought it would be nice if she done the same to his home, that's why she asked us to help. Also he wouldn't have cleaned this place at all if what Happy says is true."_

 _"But you didn't have to help up though," Wendy spoke up from her spot, getting Juvia to look over at the young blue haired girl, "While it's nice that you volunteered to help, you didn't have too."_

 _"Of course I did. Gray-Sama would need my help to speed things along so that's why I came along!" Juvia announced with hearts in her eyes, getting Gray to sweat drop from her words and movement._

Juvia sigh a breath of relief, glad to see that this version of her still had feelings for her own Gray-Sama and not someone else.

"So they're cleaning my house because I cleaned Erza's room at one point?" Natsu questioned with puzzlement. While he did appreciate it even if it was happening in another reality, it was still odd since he figured that they wouldn't bother to do something like that.

"Looks like the other us were just being nice and helping to clean in return." Lucy told the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer with a smile on her face. Erza nodded in agreement, as she would have done the same if it happened here in their own world.

 _After a few more moments later, the group of five or seven if one counts the two Exceeds stood next to one another as they all admired their work. The floor was now actually visible and not covered in trash anymore! The kitchen was clean; the air was fresh due to stuff they sprayed in the air to help with the smell, and everything was in place._

 _"Wow, you know Natsu's house actually looks really nice once cleaned up." Wendy told the others with a smile on her face, glad to have helped with the plan to clean the area._

 _"Aye! The place actually looks like a house now!" Happy exclaimed happily, getting the others to sweat drop at the blue Exceed's words. Did he forget that he lived in this house while it was in the former messy state? So why is he acting like he had nothing to do with the building's former condition?_

"Hey! My house always looks like a normal house!" Natsu shouted in defense of his home, getting a tick mark on his forehead.

"But it's a mess though." Happy pointed out to the Fire Dragon Slayer, getting him to glare at his Exceed partner.

"Don't act like I'm the only one to blame for it!" He exclaimed in an annoyed manner.

"WAH! Mira Natsu's being mean to me!" Happy exclaimed crying fake tears as he flew over to the white haired woman to hug her.

Mira and everyone else merely sweat dropped themselves from seeing the Fire Dragon Slayer and blue Exceed act like this with one another while the white haired woman merely patted Happy's head with an amused smile on her face.

 _Gray only let out a sigh of relief as he walked over to the nearby wall to lean back on it._

 _"Well, at least this is over with finally." Gray spoke as he leaned back against the wall, finally glad that he was done cleaning. He just hoped his fire breathing rival doesn't find out that he had a part to play, else he would never hear the end of it._

 _Without warning however as he leaned back against the wall, the wall then gave in much to his surprised before he found himself falling backwards and stumbling down stairs as he yelled out in surprised before shouting "OWS!" over and over again from stumbling down._

 _This didn't go unnoticed by the others as they all turned only to see the Ice Maker Mage how falling down the long flight of stairs as well as how the supposed wall appeared to be a secret door._

 _"Gray-Sama!" Juvia shouted in concern as she ran down the stairs, not even questioning as to why there were stairs in the small building as she ran down them._

This got everyone to be confused, none more so than Natsu and Happy themselves as they tiled their heads in puzzlement.

"Wait, why do we have stairs? We don't have a basement." Natsu questioned, not understanding what was happening here.

"Aye." Happy agreed, as they would have noticed if there was suddenly a basement in their home and a secret door on a wall.

This puzzled the others seeing how not even Natsu or Happy even knew why there were a secret flight of stairs that led to who knows what. So it looks like they were about to see a difference in this other home of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

 _Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla and even Happy looked surprised by seeing the secret door and the stairs that they could still hear Gray shouting "OW!" as he kept falling down them while Juvia ran after him down there._

 _"Happy…?" Carla started to ask, seeing to know if Happy knew what this was and where it led too._

 _"Sorry… I don't know what this is either." Happy admitted, surprising the others._

 _"You don't know?" Lucy asked surprised, seeing how not even the blue Exceed was aware of whatever this flight of stairs led too or even knew existed._

 _Erza shook her head to snap out of her surprised daze, before she ran after Gray and Juvia down below. Seeing the red head going down the stairs, Lucy, Wendy and the two Exceeds followed suit right behind her._

 _Luckily it didn't take long as they arrive at the end of the stairway with Gray groaning in slight pain as he rubbed his head with Juvia frantically asking if he was alright._

 _"Juvia, I'm fine, don't worry about it." The Ice Maker Mage assured her for the fifth time, as the blue haired woman was still worried over his health._

 _"Are you sure?" Juvia asked him once more to be safe. While Gray was slightly annoyed by this, he was still happy that at least she cared._

 _"Gray, Juvia!" Their attention was turned back towards the others._

 _However they stopped when they all saw what lied not too far before then, getting them to be confused and slightly surprised. Seeing their puzzlement, both Gray and Juvia also turned back around to where they were staring at only to see what looked like an elevator door._

 _Naturally, this puzzled every single one of them._

"Is that an elevator?" Kinana asked puzzled as was everyone else. Why was there an elevator door beneath Natsu's house in this other alternate timeline?

Natsu felt disgusted at the sight. Elevators were no better than trains or any other kind of transportation in his opinion. He could remember throwing up his insides out when on one of those blasted things a few times. Seriously whoever invented those things should be punched!

Though, as Kinana pointed out, why was there an elevator in this supposed basement in his house?

 _"An elevator?" Wendy questioned, puzzled by the sight before them. She wasn't the only one as the others were just as confused as the Sky Dragon Slayer._

 _"Odd, why does Natsu have this underneath his house? He hates those as much as he hates trains." Erza pointed out, feeling wary of this whole situation, though who could blame her?_

 _Gray, his curiosity overrunning any thought of just leaving and confront his rival about this later, walked up over to it. This didn't go unnoticed by the others._

 _"Gray-Sama? What are you doing?" Juvia asked him, getting him to turn around and look at the others._

 _"What do you think? I'm going to go see where this leads too that's what." Gray told them all, surprising them by his willingness to dive into the unknown._

 _"Wait hold on! We don't know where that leads too! And doesn't this count as an invasion of Natsu's privacy?" Lucy questioned, not wanting to go into something that they know nothing about and might anger Natsu._

 _"Lucy, Natsu hates elevators, and the fact that one is here underneath his house is unusual. I'm with Gray on this one; we should investigate to see where it leads too." Erza told the blonde._

 _With those words, the red head followed to the Ice Maker Mage as did Juvia, not wanting to leave her beloved behind to check whatever the elevator will lead them all to out._

 _Lucy and Wendy looked at one another, before they sighed as they too followed the others to the front of the elevator. Carla and Happy right behind them._

"Where do you all think it leads too?" Laki asked the others, figuring that they might as well try to guess where the blasted thing went too.

"Who knows, but knowing flamebrain it's probably to something either really simple or really stupid." Gray stated, as he was going to think positive of this situation and not think that something dark was going to happen.

Natsu glared at the Ice Maker Mage from his words, but decided not to act on his urge to punch or shout at him, since he was too focus on whatever was going to happen next. That and Erza would get upset at him, and he didn't want that.

 _Hitting the only button available, the door quickly opened up to allow them all to go inside. Each of them took a deep breath before they all walked into the elevator which was thankfully big enough to fit them all and have room to spare. Looking at the available buttons, Erza looked to see their options._

 _"Huh, it looks like we're on the "Surface" level if I'm seeing this right," Erza started to inform them as she looked at the button below it, the only other option they all have, "And this one says "Layer one"." She finished._

 _"Well…," Gray went on ahead to press that one, "Might as well see where it takes us."_

 _Once he did, the elevator closed as it slowly started to descend downwards…_

 _…Before without warning it picked up speed very quickly, shocking the group inside as the elevator shook a bit due to how fast they were all suddenly going._

 _"The f**k?!" Gray shouted in shock, not expecting this to happen as they all tried to steady themselves on their feet._

 _"Holy crap! How far down are we going?!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed a handle that was present on the wall of the elevator so she didn't fall flat on her butt._

 _"Hold on everyone!" Erza told them as she helped Wendy stay on her feet while Carla held on to her and Happy held onto Juvia as she was the closest to him at the moment._

Everyone looked worried seeing how fast they were all going down. This only worried and puzzled the entire guild even more, how far down underground did this elevator went? And where did it lead too? And why was it underneath Natsu's house?

 _It felt like an eternity had passed while in reality it only has been a few minutes at most before the elevator started to slow down, much to their relief as they were able to be steady on their feet once more. And then the elevator stopped moving as a ding rang out showing that they've arrived at layer one of… whatever they were going._

 _They would get their answer as the elevator door opened as they all looked out only to see a massive hallway before them. There was one path right before them that lead dead center while to the sides slowly curved around to block where they lead. The architecture of the place looked old and somewhat unusual, with the walls and roof being made of some dark purple stone and metal with visible cracks apparent all over while the ground was solid grey colored stone in some unusual pattern style. The hallway itself was also incredibly tall being around thirty feet high and twenty feet wide. Compared to them and the elevator, they were all pretty tiny compared to the sight before them._

 _"Whoa… what is this place?" Wendy wondered as she and everyone else now stood in the old yet somewhat terrifying hallway._

"I'm so confused right now. Where are they supposed to be at and why is it underneath Natsu's house?" Cana questioned as she took a swing of beer from her barrel, wanting to know what was going on in the other timeline.

"We can only find out if we continue to watch what happens." Levy stated to the dark brown haired woman, as the Solid Script Mage was feeling more worried about what was going on in the other world.

She wasn't the only one as every one of them was getting a rather bad feeling about this place where the other versions of Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Happy and Carla ended up in, none more so than Natsu since it was apparently underneath his home for some reason.

 _"This place is scary…" Happy admitted, finding the whole feeling of this location frightening to him, though the blue Exceed didn't understand why though._

 _"Uh… where do we go?" Juvia questioned, not knowing if they should go either right or left or just go down the path in the center._

 _Before anyone could answer the blue haired woman, Wendy's ear perked up as she heard something, which made her looked more confused and worried._

 _"Uh guys… do you hear that?" Wendy asked them, getting them all to look at the blue haired girl._

 _"Hear what Wendy?" Carla asked the Sky Dragon Slayer, worried by her words considering they don't know where they were all at._

 _Before she could answer them, a faint shake of the ground caught their attention. This alerted them as it got more apparently yet still wasn't anything too crazy. As Erza was about to speak to question what was causing it, Lucy's eyes spotted something or more specifically_ _ **someone**_ _coming down the left side of the hallway they were all in._

 _"Guys…?" Lucy stuttered with shock and fear, getting the others attention as they turned towards her._

 _She didn't say anything else as the blonde pointed ahead which got the others to look only to see a large yellow light being shined from the corner of the left side of the hallway as the shaking grew a lit louder and more apparent. Their eyes widened when they saw the light look like it was closing in on the wall, meaning that whatever was projecting it was about to make itself know._

 _"Quick! Everyone over here!" Erza told them all as she ran over to the center path of the hallway with the others following her._

 _Now hiding behind the wall blocking the left side of the hallway, the source of the light made itself known as it turned the corner while the other peaked around their own corner only to widen in horror by the sight before them._

 _Standing about twenty five feet tall was probably one of the most horrifying things they've ever seen in their whole life. Most of its body was covered in some black liquid yet didn't leave a mess in its path. Its body and limbs were long, and had sharp claws on the end of its fingers. It was hunching over so it wasn't even standing up straight as it continued down the hall. Wires were sticking out of its back, arms and legs as was some few pieces of random machinery sticking out of it all over. The most unusual thing was its head; it was an old projector with the front of it being the source of the light shining before it at a good range, acting as its eye._

 _All in all, the sight made them all freeze before they pulled their head back around and stayed perfectly still to avoid being seen by the giant monstrosity._

"What the ever loving f**k is that thing?!" Bickslow shouted, finding the massive creature to be really horrifying, and they have seen pretty horrifying sights in these other alternate timelines after all.

Everyone only watched in horror, worried that the large creature would find the others in the other timeline. But what was it? And why the heck was it underneath Natsu's house?!

 _As it got closer to the entrance of the center hallway where they were all hiding around the corner of, they all had to hold in their breathe as they could feel as if death itself was emitting from the unusual abomination as its light shined near them. It didn't take long for the massive monstrosity passed by them, allowing to see the giant up close for a moment as it miraculously didn't see them as it went down the right side of the hallway._

 _A few moments later and the creature was completely out of sight as wall the small shaking it caused when it walked, getting the others to finally breathe in relief._

 _"What… just what was that thing?" Juvia questioned, never having seen a creature like that before._

 _"I don't know. But whatever it was I hope we don't run into it again." Gray admitted, as it that creature was straight out of someone's nightmare._

 _Seeing how they were all fine, they all looked down the center hallway they all went down in and hid around. Figuring that it was best that this path was probably safer compared to the left and right directions considering that projector head creature was walking around, Erza headed further downward._

 _"Erza wait." Lucy stated quietly, not wanting that massive creature to hear them as the blonde ran after her, as did Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Happy and Carla as they ran further down the center hallway to figure out what this place was._

Everyone calmed down slightly from seeing how the others in the alternate timeline were still safe and sound for the time being, though they were still worried about if they were to run into that monster again.

"What was that thing supposed to be?" Max questioned, feeling like that thing was going to haunt his dreams for a while now.

"I don't know and I hope we don't see it again." Makarov admitted, not wanting for the other versions of his children to have to face that thing again.

Natsu was getting more worried as they watched on. Just what is this place the others were in and why did his home lead directly into it?

 **Okie dokie, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **Trapped within the silence inside**_

 _ **Watching as the days go by outside**_

 _ **All this replacing**_

 _ **Discarding my face in this hollow tune**_

 _ **The fall of the Idol will tear us limb from limb**_

 _ **To where wandering was a sin**_

 _ **To where nightmares can begin**_

 _ **This life did not choose us**_

 _ **It chose to consume us**_

 _ **To ready for the day we march with dread beneath the sway**_


	88. Instrument of Cyanide Pt 2

**I'm back with another chapter for you all to enjoy or hate. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Quick clarification, while I will be using some ideas from Bendy and the Ink Machine, this timeline isn't solely stuff from that. I figured I would inform you all since many of you think it's only Bendy.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eighty Eight: Instrument of Cyanide Pt. 2**

 _The group continued down the center hallway, hoping that they didn't run into whatever that giant creature with the projector for a head again, and to find out exactly what this place was and why it was far underneath Natsu's and Happy's house._

 _"Man, just what is this place?" Gray wondered with slight disturbance, not enjoying the old and creepy feeling the place gave off._

 _"I'm more worried about that weird monster we saw. Like what was it supposed to be?" Lucy questioned, feeling like that thing was going to haunt her dreams for a while now._

 _"We can't worry about that right now," Erza started to speak, getting the others' attention while the red head went on, "If we are to figure out what this place is then we need to focus on pressing forward."_

 _Before anyone could reply back to the red head, Wendy's eyes widened when she saw a large entrance up ahead of them._

 _"Guys up ahead!" The Sky Dragon Slayer exclaimed, before she ran up ahead to check it out._

 _This got the others to look ahead and to see the blue haired girl running up ahead. Not wanting to be left behind and not wanting Wendy to get too far ahead in fear something else unpleasant would popped up._

 _Luckily they all were able to catch up to her while the blue haired girl stopped as they were all now in a large opened up chamber that was much higher compared to the hallway they were just in. What stood out however were the many large glass tubes that were present all over, shooting up from the ground and being as high as ten feet tall and as wide as six feet. Each of the large glass cylinders had some green liquid inside them, and each had a small control panel in front of them all._

"What the heck are those things?" Freed questioned, as he and everyone else continued to get a bad feeling about this place.

"How would we know that?" Levy questioned the green haired man. They didn't know what was going on; they were in the same boat as the other versions of Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla.

"Be quiet and we'll find out." Evergreen told the two, knowing that they won't find out anything if they keep asking useless questions.

The whole guild and Observer remained quiet as they continued to watch to see what else would happen in this other alternate timeline.

 _"Whoa… what are all of these?" Juvia couldn't help but question, her curiosity taking hold more than her fear._

 _The rest of the others were just was puzzled yet interested as they each walked down the isle to observe the large glass tubes. Gray, getting more interested walked up to one of them only for his eyes to widen when he saw what was inside of one of them._

 _"What the f**k?!" He shouted, getting the others worried as they ran over to the shocked Ice Maker Mage._

 _"What's wrong Gray-Sama?" Juvia asked with worry, only for him to not answer her only to point what was inside the glass tube in front of them._

 _The rest did only to widen their own eyes when they saw some kind of seven foot tall sleeping creature floating inside of the tube. Its large stomach had a large mouth on it that showed off its multiple rows of grotesque sharp teeth like that of a sharks. Its arms were skinny yet long with the end of them being large claws, and the legs were shorter yet larger compared to the skinny the arms were. The thing's head however was small, only consisting two small eyes which were closed and three small horns sticking out of its head. The skin of the creature was mostly a dark blue color with the expectation being the dark yellow markings on its arms, chest, and head._

 _Naturally, the sight was a bit unsettling to look at for the four._

It was the same for the guild as they saw the dormant creature in the tube. What was that thing and why was it in the glass cylinder? No body said anything as they stayed silence hoping that the others in the other timeline would shed some light on what was going on in this other reality.

 _"SCARY!" Happy shouted as he flew behind Lucy to not look at the unsettling creature._

 _Erza, while a bit unsettled by the unknown entity in the tube, looked down at the control panel in front of it before she went to touch the flat screen that was on it. The moment she did got the screen to light up in a bright blue color, surprising her and the others when they saw text present on the screen as well._

" _What the?" Juvia questioned as she leaned in closer to the wording on the control panel, "What does it say?"_

 _Erza, figuring that this may help them figure out what this thing was, leaned closer to read what the text said._

 _ **'Project 125-Y'**_

 _ **'A creature that could devour anything in its way. That was the idea behind this fellow here. No matter if it's stone, wood, lava, weapons, metal, or even people in its way, it can devour anything and energies itself no problem. And the best thing is that it doesn't need to leave any waste behind or any of the sorts! I bet it could even beat me in an eating contest since it technically never gets full.'**_

 _"E…Even people…?" Wendy questioned with slight fear, already looking back up at the sleeping creature and having thoughts of this thing just eating innocents. That got her to feel sick to her stomach as she tried to shake her head from the thoughts._

"Who would make something like that?!" Wendy shouted with horror, not understanding who would want to create something like that in the first place. What if the monster actually did hurt or slaughter people? Or was that the goal of whoever created the thing?

Hearing her shout got some of the others to cover their ears due to how loud she was, though they couldn't blame her. They don't know why anyone would make a creature like that in the first place, nor do they know how someone was able to make it in the first place.

 _"Who wrote this? Who made all of this?" Carla questioned with worry, not liking that some maniac was able to make this place and have all of this right underneath Natsu's and Happy's home not to mention Magnolia itself._

 _None of them had an answer as they all looked at the other glass tubes all around them. Wondering if other like minded creature were present each of them moved away from Project 125-Y and looked around even more._

 _Lucy saw a glass tube which held nothing but a large eyeball the size of Happy and Carla that was looking around its surrounding while not moving from its spot. It didn't seem to be bothered by the presence of the blonde woman as it kept looking around much to the blonde's discomfort. It was made worse that the eyeball also kept what looked like it was faded in and out of sight as if it was turning invisible and vice versa. Looking at the panel before it, she tapped it before it glowed to show the text about it._

 _ **'Project All-Seeing Eye'**_

 _ **'Pretty self evident in the name unless you're an idiot. This little guy can turn invisible and can fly all around without a trace of its presence as it can watch and remember everything it sees. It can't even be heard or felt by anything or anyone, that's just how useful this guy is for spying and whatnot. The only downside is that if a pervert got their hands on this they would probably use him to spy for perverted things. But luckily that shouldn't be a problem.'**_

 _Lucy merely shivered from reading that as she stepped away from the still looking around large eyeball in the glass tube._

 _Not too far from her Juvia looked at another glass tube which held something much more human looking compared to the other creature she saw with the others. It looked like a small child with extremely pale skin and white colored messy hair. The child was completely naked as it was in a fetal position while remaining sleeping and in stasis in the tube. The only thing more unusual was the black markings present on the small child's body. Looking down at the panel before the tube, she tapped it as the screen lit up with the text visible for her to read._

 _ **'Project Winter'**_

 _ **'Winder is a working title, but it still basically gives anyone an idea of what this currently little fellow can do. Imagine someone who can control anything relating to cold, like ice or snow or whatever else can be cold. Now imagine someone who can control the weather to make it snow or freezing. That's what this little guy is going to do once he grows up. I can already see him beating Ice Princess in everyway when it comes to coldness and all of that crap.'**_

 _"Ice Princess?" Juvia questioned with surprised. That got her to be puzzled, was that referring to her Gray-Sama? But the only one who calls him that is…_

 _Her eyes widened in horror as the realization hit her._

 _"…Na… Natsu made these…?" Juvia muttered in shock, the revelation hitting her as she looked around to see the tubes all around her. The Fire Dragon Slayer made all of these? He's the one behind all of this?_

Hearing her come to that conclusion as well as seeing the slight proof in the text for the pale child in the tube got everyone to freeze up in horror, none more so than Natsu himself as he was as still as a statue.

"…No," Natsu started to say as he started to get more frantic as he clutched his head, "No, no, no, no, NO! Please don't tell me I'm some secret bad guy in this timeline! I don't want to see another evil me again!" He shouted in anger and horror. There was no way a good version of him would be making something that could harm or kill people like that project 125-Y thing!

"Natsu!" Erza rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug, hoping that would help calm down the now frantic and hyperventilating pink haired male.

This got a few others to look in worry for their pink haired friend, while Lucy ran over to him and hugged him too to help ease his worry and horror along with Erza. A few like Mira wanted to go over and also help calm down the Fire Dragon Slayer, but they knew that they couldn't make any more room to help ease his frantic manner.

Those who were too focus on the blue smoke showing this other timeline only kept on watching to see what would happened.

 _Her words however reached to the others aside from Happy and Carla as they flew down the room towards the center of the large chamber, too far away to hear her words._

 _"What did you just say?" Lucy questioned the blue haired woman, who didn't respond as she merely pointed at the text that showed her the proof._

 _This got the others to run toward her as they read the text of the small child in the tube to see what got the Water Mage to come to that conclusion, getting their eyes to widened as they also stepped back in shock._

 _"…No, that can't be right. There's NO way Flamebrain owns this place and made these… things!" Gray exclaimed, refusing to believe that. Natsu was a happy go lucky idiot, not some crazed scientist who made some creepy and monstrous creatures!_

 _Erza and Lucy looked the most shocked of them all. Natsu was the one who made these things? He's the one behind this place? Then he was also the one who has some sort of connection to that large monster they ran into earlier as well?_

 _Before they could all fully digest this knowledge, their attention was drawn towards Happy and Carla as their voices got the others to turn towards the two flying back to them._

 _"Guys! We found something in the center of the place!" Happy told them with a bit of excitement, thinking that he found something good that would give them answers to whatever this place was, oblivious to the news that Natsu was the one behind this unusual underground location._

 _"It would be wise for us to check it out." Carla informed them, as she was hoping it would lead them away from these tubes and the creatures and experiments that fill them all._

 _Everyone, confused as to what the two Exceeds found and hopefully would leave them to find more reasoning as to why this place exists and why Natsu had it, nodded as they all followed the two as they went down the path towards the center of the large chamber._

Thankfully Natsu managed to calm down somewhat thanks to the comfort of Erza and Lucy as the two women let go of the now somewhat better pink haired male as their eyes moved back to the blue smoke, hoping to find more reasoning as to why the other Natsu has made such a place and all of those things.

"Don't worry; maybe the reasoning won't be as bad as we think it is." Lucy tried to assure Natsu, hoping that it was the case and not this alternate Natsu being some evil mad man.

"I hope so…" Natsu muttered as he looked at the other alternate timeline, unknowingly gripping both Lucy's and Erza's hands harder than before, which got the two women to blush slightly from the connection but luckily no one else noticed… other than Mira and Lisanna and a few other women who pouted a bit from not being able to be the one with the Fire Dragon Slayer at the moment.

 _When they arrived in the center of the large opened up chamber filled with these creature filled glass tubes, they were puzzled when they saw in the center of the room a flat platform different from the rest of the flooring. It was blue colored with a glowing green center circle on it and it had a separate control panel on it as well which was a bit larger compared to the ones each glass cylinder had before them._

 _"What's this?" Wendy asked, hoping to forget the fact that apparently Natsu was the one who owned this place, even if it did explain why the entrance to this underground place was connected to his house._

 _"We checked out the panel, as we think this is some kind of elevator as well." Carla informed the blue haired girl, surprising her and the others from hearing this._

 _"Another one?" Juvia asked, to which Carla nodded in agreement._

 _Curiosity taking hold, the group then walked over onto the platform while Erza moved over towards the large control panel that was also on the platform. Looking at it, it had four buttons for them to choose from. One of them was labeled "Layer one" which glowed a bright red showing that they were on this level. The next one was labeled "Layer two". The next one labeled as "Layer three." And the final one labeled as "Layer four"._

 _"It looks like there's more to this place than just the current level we're on." The red head told the others, getting them to look over at the red head._

 _"Uh… are you sure it's wise for us to explore further?" Lucy asked. While she wanted to know more about this place and hoped to find a reason as to why Natsu built this place and how he was able too, she was fearful that they would run into something that could get them to be in danger and in trouble._

 _"Yeah… maybe we should just head back." Wendy also agreed, not wanting to take a chance of running into something that could be dangerous._

 _"No way! We must find out more about what the heck this place holds." Gray stated with a serious tone, refusing to give up on whatever lied before them all here._

 _"If Gray-Sama wishes to continue onward then I too shall follow!" Juvia announced, not wanting to leave her beloved behind to face unknown dangers of this place alone._

 _Seeing how they had no choice, the two females sighed in defeat. They didn't want to leave the others alone in case something did happened, so they figured they might as well stay. Seeing everyone in agreement, Erza looked back at the control panel with a determined expression before he went on to hit the button that would take them to Layer two._

 _With that, the platform then began to descent downward, leaving the large chamber filled with the tubes filled with creatures up above as the platform continued downward at a fast space, but not fast enough like the first elevator from earlier where it would shake uncontrollably._

"Where do you think they will all end up now?" Cana asked, hoping that nothing else too horrific would come from this unusual underground lair that apparently the Natsu of that world owns and has made.

"Who knows, I just hope everything will be alright." Kinana told the dark brown haired woman with a worried expression as she clutched her hands to her chest, hoping that the other versions of Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Happy and Carla would be alright.

Everyone's eyes remained glued to the blue smoke showing them this alternate timeline as the others in the other reality continued downward underground.

 _Luckily it didn't take too long as they then found themselves no longer surrounded by walls and were now in a opened up area that showed them their surroundings as the platform landed peacefully on the second Layer of this underground base._

 _"So… where are we now?" Gray questioned as he and the others looked at their surroundings._

 _They were all currently in a large chamber where two large doors were spotted down to the left side of them and to the right side. Small canals to the walls filled with what looks like black liquid similar to what was covering that projection headed entity earlier were also noticeable as it slowly moved onward like a canal would._

 _"Which way do we go?" Happy asked, not sure if they should go towards the right hallway with the door or down the left hallway with the door._

 _"I suggest we check out the right hallway first." Erza suggested to them all, figuring that they could check out the left hallway and door afterwards._

 _"Why can't we just split up?" Juvia asked, figuring that they wouldn't be to far away from one another to check out each passage way at once. However her idea was shut down by Gray._

 _"No, that's too dangerous. We don't know what these pathways would lead us too. So it's best that we just stick with one another." Gray informed the blue haired woman._

 _This in turn got him to be pulled into a hug by the now happy blue haired woman, much to his discomfort._

 _"Of course Gray-Sama! You know what's best!" Juvia exclaimed with hearts in her eyes._

 _"Please let me go!" Gray exclaimed back, much to the amusement of the others._

 _After that little exchange, the group steeled their nerves as they then got off the platform and headed towards the hallway and door to their right… not noticing something in the black liquid in the canal moving slightly towards them before it receded back into the canal._

That didn't go unnoticed by the guild and Observer however as they all grew more worried and slightly puzzled.

"…You guys saw that too right?" Gray asked the others.

"Yes, we did." Bickslow responded back to the Ice Maker Mage, a bit unnerved that whatever they just saw moving in the black liquid was going to come back later to bite the other versions in the alternate reality in the a**.

Everyone remained silent afterwards and just hoped that nothing else bad would happen to those in the other alternate timeline.

 **Here we go, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **Dark nights are upon us**_

 _ **Black magic slays on the chorus**_

 _ **For the choir's in tune with an angel**_

 _ **Foresight of the broken chain us**_

 _ **May her demeanor combine us**_

 _ **Within sorrow and blindness**_

 _ **We'll follow where the path of freedom can re-join us now**_

 _ **We bow before a fake**_

 _ **For goodness sake**_

 _ **Where's the pride when we needed it to carry away**_

 _ **This decay has derailed**_

 _ **Now she walks leaving trails of the damned**_


	89. Instrument of Cyanide Pt 3

**Have another chapter cause why not?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eighty Nine: Instrument of Cyanide Pt. 3**

 _Erza, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Happy and Carla arrived at the large door that was to the right of the elevator platform that they were all just on a moment ago. Looking at one another, they all nodded as they went on to push the massive door opened to get inside. Gray and Erza helped kept it open as the others made their way inside, with the Ice Maker Mage and the Reequipped Mage followed right behind them as the door closed with a loud thud._

 _When they were in however, they all quickly had a new problem._

 _"Holy crap! I can't see sh*t!" Gray exclaimed in annoyance as he and the others were having trouble seeing the massive chamber they were in. They could barely see each other let alone what was in this room. It was completely pitched black._

"Why is it so dark there?" Evergreen questioned with puzzlement, as the brown haired woman figured that there would at least be some kind of switch or something to help light up the room they were all now in.

"Who knows, but let's just hope there's no vile creature that's living in the darkness of that area." Makarov stated to the others with a stern expression as his eyes remained on the blue smoke showing them the other timeline. He hope that wouldn't be the case and just hope the room had something that wouldn't attack them.

Hearing that idea of some creature lurking in the shadows and pitch blackness got some of the guild to shiver in worry, now a bit worried that something like that would happened.

"Please no." Gray responded with worry, not wanting to see his other self or the others dying to some monster that may be present or not in the darkness.

 _"Uh… can anyone feel a switch or something?" Lucy questioned, unaware that they were moving further into the large chamber away from the walls where a switch may or may not be present._

 _"Hang on, I have something that can help." Erza told them all with a calm expression on her face._

 _Before anyone else could question what she meant, the red head quickly used her magic to pull out a very bright lantern out from her Magic space, effectively lighting up the whole area bright enough for them all to see most of the massive chamber they were all now in._

 _"Woah!" Wendy exclaimed happily, glad that they could see now again, "Now we don't have to stay in the da-."_

 _She became silent however, as did everyone else when they saw the chamber they were in as their eyes widened in shock._

 _The chamber was massive, so much so that one could argue that an entire town could fit in here. Sure the entire chamber wasn't visible as the lantern could only brighten up the area so much, but what caught the group to be worried and shocked were the many and large unusual silk-like orange eggs that were around either Wendy's height or the other Mage's height or even taller eggs littering all over the place. If that wasn't enough cause for concern, there were spider webs all over the place, with massive ones being attached to the floor and walls to the edges of the large chamber or at least from what they could see with the limited light they had on hand._

The guild once more became worried yet puzzled by the sight before them all.

"…Are those eggs?" Laki questioned with surprised. The violet haired woman couldn't help but shiver from the sight of the eggs and webs all over the still somewhat dark chamber despite the lantern the other Erza had on her.

"Uh… if those are eggs… then what… what laid them?" Romeo couldn't stop himself from asking, as he and everyone else had that thought on their mind, he just happened to be the one who asked it out loud.

"I pray that we don't find out." Erza muttered to the dark purple haired young teen's question. She didn't want to see anything horrible happen to her other self or the other versions of the others.

 _"What… what are these things?" Lucy questioned with a bit of fear, not liking the sights of the eggs and webs littering all over the place._

 _"They're eggs." Juvia answered the blonde, getting the Celestial Mage to glare a bit over at the blue haired woman._

 _"You know what I meant." Lucy replied to her gritting her teeth in annoyance, trying to ignore the slight smug grin that appeared on Juvia's face._

 _Happy couldn't help but look around the area even more as he saw the eggs and webs all over the chamber as well as the interior of the place. He even looked up to see how high up the chamber was._

 _When he did however he froze completely as his eyes widened as he started to shake in fear. This didn't go unnoticed by the others as they all saw the sheer fear and frozen state the blue Exceed was in._

 _"Happy? What's wrong?" Carla asked the blue cat in worry, wondering what was making him so fearful all of a sudden._

 _"S…S…Sp…Spi…sp…" Happy struggled to speak as he kept on stuttering in sheer fear, confusing everyone else from his reaction. This prompt everyone else to look up at the ceiling as well to find out what got the blue Exceed so spooked._

 _Their eyes widened even further in horror from what they saw._

 _High above them on the ceiling of the massive chamber was a massive spider that looked to be the size of the guild hall of Fairy Tail. It had spikes coming out of its six massive long black colored legs which were all attached on the Cephalothorax part of the spider where its head of eight eyes and large mouth was located. The abdomen of the creature was much larger compared to the Cephalothorax section of the creature with it also having a row of spikes on top of it. Most of its body was colored yellow underneath it while the top of it was a dark purple color aside from the spikes on its abdomen which were black in color like its legs. It was currently stationed still above them all, as if it didn't seem to notice their presence as it seemed to be slumbering._

The whole guild froze in shock from the sight of the massive six legged creature that was on the ceiling of the massive chamber.

"A SPIDER?!" Lucy and Lisanna shouted together at once with disgust and fear. Out of all the things and monsters that could be present why did it have to be a massive spider?!

Everyone else couldn't help but wonder if this creature was something natural or if the other Natsu had a role to play in its existence. None of them ever have seen a spider of that size in their whole lives, let alone the one the size of the guild hall! A few of the guild members nearly fainted from the sight of the massive creature if they were going to be honest.

 _No one in the group spoke a single word as they al merely stared at the still creature on the roof above them with their eyes still widen in pure fear and shock. But this would end when it was Lucy who would break the silence._

 _"S… S… SPIDER!" The blonde screamed out loud in raw horror from the sight._

 _That immediately got Erza to slam her hand over the blonde's mouth to prevent her from screaming again, as it also snapped the others from their frozen statue like forms as they turned with still wide eyes at both the red head and blonde women._

 _"Quiet Lucy! We can't disturb it!" Erza practically shouted at her, unknowingly not listening to her own advice._

 _This would be proven true when a long hissing noise grabbed all of their attention to look back up at the massive spider monstrosity as, to their horror, started to move towards one of the nearby walls as it climbed down further back in the chamber before it landed on one of the massive webs that were connected to the floor and wall like a platform. Its dark green eyes wide opened as it stared directly at the group before it._

 _It let out another loud hissing noise before it started to make its way over to the group as its mouth started to let out bright green colored mucus drooling from its mouth._

"Oh no…" Levy muttered with fear, seeing now that the others were in danger.

"Dang it! They need to get out of there!" Natsu shouted, knowing that the others had to flee before they became spider food!

Everyone could only watch with worry and fear as they watched to see what would happen next.

 _"OH CRAP! MOVE!" Gray shouted as he and the others ran into different directions as the massive spider monster made its way over towards them._

 _Erza reequipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor before summoning multiple swords before firing them directly at one of the massive beast's legs only for the swords to shatter the moment they made contact with the large limb of the creature, shocking the red head as he had to quickly move to avoid being squashed by said limb. Gray tried to slow the massive creature down by freezing one of the legs in place at where he was at only for it to have done literally nothing as it broke out not even a second later as if it didn't even acknowledge the ice was there to being with. Gray dashed underneath the massive creature as he once again tried to use his Ice Maker Magic in hopes to pierce the massive monster's stomach only for his attacks to break on impact once more, showing off the spider's toughness. With Wendy she fired off a Sky Dragon's Roar from her location directly into the abdomen of the spider only for the creature to shrug the attack off like it didn't even feel it, much to the blue haired girl's horror. Juvia tried to cut the beast with her Water Slicer at another of its leg only for the water attack to break apart when it made contact, not hurting the creature in the slightest much to the woman's shock. Gritting her teeth, the blue haired woman ran over to the front of the creature as it turned around to find the group with its eyes before the Water Mage unleashed a mighty Water Nebula directly into the spider's face. But like with all the other attacks, it did no good as if the creature acted like it didn't even acknowledge the attack much to Juvia's horror once again. Happy and Carla were trying to avoid the creature as they flew all around the chamber even if it was hard to see since the lantern Erza had broke when he dropped it in a hurry to move away from the beast. Lucy stood towards the back of the beast near its abdomen where Wendy was nearby getting one of her keys out and ready._

 _"Open! Gate of the- AAAAHHH!" Lucy suddenly cried as she felt something bit her in the leg, which grabbed Wendy's attention as she swiftly turned around to see Lucy suddenly going very still as if something paralyzed her._

 _"Lucy!" Wendy shouted in worry she ran over to see what was going on with the blonde._

 _Lucy found herself unable to move a single muscle aside from her eyes moved down only to see a really tiny spider suddenly appear from nowhere, clutching onto the blonde's leg as it didn't let go, showing that it was some kind of invisibility ability._

 _It didn't take long before out of the many webs that littered all over the chamber, many more tiny sized spiders suddenly rushed out and appeared as they charged over towards the blonde in hopes of making a meal out of her to feed their hunger. Lucy noticed this as her eyes widened in horror as more of them headed towards her and started to climb up her body to feast on her._

Lucy froze still from seeing her other self being overrun by all of these spiders that came out of nowhere. Fear filled her heart as she worried that this was going to be the end of the other version of herself, as everyone else only gritted their teeth in anger from being unable to do anything.

 _Thankfully however Wendy arrived in time before she unleashed another Sky Dragon's Roar strong enough to blow away the many tiny spiders off of the blonde but not strong enough to hurt her._

 _"Lucy! Are you alright?!" Wendy asked with worry as the blonde woman still found herself unable to move._

 _"I can't move!" Lucy shouted, shocking Wendy as the girl realized that the spiders have some kind of paralyzing poison that they eject into their victims to prevent them from moving._

 _Back with Juvia the blue haired woman once more tried to injure the massive spider but to no valid. The blue haired woman then went on to use her Water Cane to wrap around the massive beast's leg in order to pull it so it would lose balance. However when she tried however the Water Cane broke as the spider's leg couldn't be move. Juvia gritted her teeth as she moved out of the way as the massive limb tried to step on her again. There must be something they could do to hurt this thing!_

 _However before she could make another move, one of the eggs she happened to be in front of burst completely, allowing a human size spider to be visible as it let out a loud hissing noise as it tackled Juvia into the ground, shocking the woman who was unaware of the creature's new presence. And not even a moment later did the hungry newly hatched spider chomped down its mouth onto Juvia's left shoulder as blood splattered all over its head, getting her to let out a blood curling scream as the poison it had took affect, paralyzing the blue haired woman still as it chomped down harder into her shoulder._

 _This also got many more tiny spiders to emerge from either the piles of webs all over the place or from them deactivating their invisibility ability as they made their way over towards the now downed blue haired woman to feast on her as the human sized spider continued to clamp its mouth down harder and further onto the woman's shoulder as she let out another scream of agony._

"NO! NOT JUVIA!" Juvia shouted, not wanting to see her other self become a snack to these creatures.

Natsu gritted his teeth in rage from the sight as did everyone else. They wanted to help them, but even though they have the I.V.D that the other Natsu and Bisca gave them, they have no idea what Earthland coordinates would be! Even if they did, would their presence even have an affect?

 _This however alerted Gray as he turned his head towards the sounds of Juvia's scream only to widen in horror and rage from the sight he saw of the spiders trying to make a snack out of her as the tiny spiders started to cover her all over and begun biting into her._

 _"JUVIA!" Gray yelled out as he dashed over toward where she was before unleashing a massive wave of Ice Magic at the spiders. This got the wave of spiked ice to pierce and shove the human size spider off of Juvia as it also froze the smaller spiders, killing them as they simply fell to the ground like pebbles._

Seeing this thankfully calmed down the guild, as Juvia sighed with relief and joy that the other version of her Gray-Sama saved her other self in time.

 _Gray didn't waste anytime to pick Juvia up in a bridal style as he observed the bloodied injury on her left shoulder, showing the torn up and chewed up muscle and even slight bone could be seen slight, enraging Gray from the sight before him. Juvia was out cold, probably from the intense injury and from being paralyzed by the poison of these creatures._

 _"Hang in there Juvia, Wendy will heal you up…" Gray muttered with a tone of slight love in his voice, before he looked over to see Erza landing onto the ground to avoid being stepped on by the massive guild hall sized spider, "ERZA! WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!"_

 _Erza turned over towards the Ice Maker Mage only to widen in horror from seeing the state Juvia was on. Dashing over towards the two, the red head tried to spot the massive entrance that they use to enter this room in the first place._

 _"Guys!" They're heads snapped over towards Happy, who along with Carla were holding Lucy as they flew in the air as she was still polarized from the spiders' poison. Wendy was also right behind them blasting away more tiny spiders and human sized ones that have hatched from their eggs, "We found a small entrance out of here!"_

 _"Hurry!" Carla told them, before the two Exceed and Lucy they were holding took off towards the entrance that they found with everyone else right behind them to avoid the onslaught of spiders of all kinds._

 _The massive creature tried to intercept them as it used one of its legs to step in front of them to block their path, but luckily the group managed to dash around it without slowing down in the slightest. Many tiny spiders continued to run after them as more eggs hatched more human sized spiders as they too ran after the group._

 _"Up ahead!" Wendy exclaimed, as she and the others saw to the side of the massive chamber a small eight sized feet tall door was visible. It wasn't the entrance they came through, but they weren't going to be picky at the moment of their way to escape._

 _And as the many spiders closed in on the, the group slammed their way through the door as they all crashed into the ground. Not wasting time, both Wendy and Erza charged back at the door before slamming it shut as the spiders on the other side tried to burst it down, knowing that only the human size and tiny spiders were trying to break through as the massive one was too large to try anything._

 _"Hold the ground!" Erza exclaimed as she, Wendy and Gray once he gently laid Juvia onto the ground helped tried to keep the door shut and from the spiders breaking through._

 _Eventually, after a few minutes of resistance, the spiders seemed to give up as they retreated back into their own spots in the massive chamber they claimed as their lair._

 _And with that, the group sighed with relief as they slid down the door._

The entire guild breathed out a sigh that they didn't know they were holding, glad to see that they were all able to escape from those things alive.

"That was a close on." Gray told the others, who nodded in agreement with the Ice Maker Mage's words.

"Yeah, let's just hope that nothing like that happened again." Gajeel replied to the others, not wanting to see any version of any of them die again.

 _It didn't last long though as Gray widened his eyes as he ran over back to Juvia, as she was still injured and knocked out from earlier._

 _"Wendy! Can you-!?" Gray started to exclaimed with worry only to be cut off by the blue haired girl as she ran over towards the downed Water Mage._

 _"On it!" Wendy responded back as she got onto her knees and placing her hands over the left shoulder, the sight of its injured state nearly made Wendy want to vomit, but she wouldn't give in to that, not when she can help Juvia._

 _And with that, Wendy used her healing ability to try to heal Juvia's wound, which to the relief of everyone else worked as the muscle tissue healed up as did the skin, though it was still mostly red with soreness despite the healing, being all that Wendy was able to do, but overall Juvia would be alright._

 _This also got Juvia to slowly regain conscious as she sat up, much to the joy of the others._

 _"Uh… what happened? And why does Juvia's shoulder hurt so much?" Juvia wondered with a mutter, grabbing a hold of her still sore left shoulder._

 _"Juvia!" Gray exclaimed before without warning pulled the blue haired woman into a hug, shocking her as Gray didn't let go, "You're alright! You're alright!" He exclaimed with joy and relief in his voice._

 _Meanwhile Juvia's face was completely red as steam emitted from her head from being hugged by her Gray-Sama like this, which got the others to let out a small laugh, which was much needed after what they just went though._

Juvia couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that the other Juvia was able to have her other Gray-Sama hug her like that while her own Gray-Sama wouldn't do that with her anytime she liked. Gray noticed this and only sighed from seeing her reaction, but he was still thankful that the other Juvia was alright now.

 _As that happened Lucy found herself being able to move again, as the paralyzed effect of the spider's poisons seemed to ware off, much to her relief. The others also noticed this as they looked over to see the blonde being able to move again as she was on her feet like them._

 _"I can move again." Lucy muttered to herself with comfort, glad that the poison affect from those spiders weren't that long lasting, but then again considering how close she was to becoming spider food, a few minutes was all those things needed for the poison paralyzing affect to be needed._

 _"So… where are we now?" Carla questioned, glad to see that everyone was safe and sound, but was now worried since they were still in this underground lair._

 _That got the others to finally look at their new surroundings. They seemed to be in a curve-like hallway that was around twenty feet tall and fifteen wide. To the side of the passageway more canals of the black liquid was also present as on the walls holes could be seen with the black substance pouring out of them and into the streams._

 _"Where does this lead too?" Wendy questioned, not wanting to go down this path in case it held something that could attack then, but it wasn't like they could go back the way they came from because of those spiders._

 _Erza stood up as her eyes narrowed the somewhat curved path towards the left. Seeing how it couldn't lead back to the main room where the elevator was at, maybe this was another entrance to the other room that was on the left side of the elevator chamber?_

 _"Well... only one way to find out." The red head muttered._

 _And with that, she started to walk down the path with the others following her, making sure they all stayed close to one another… all while once more being oblivious to something in the black liquid coming from out of the drains on the walls and into the black stream to the side of hallway, keeping an eye on them as it return back into the liquid._

"There it was again!" Natsu shouted, seeing something moving in the black substance again as it followed the others.

"What is that though?" Kinana questioned, a bit worried that whatever was hiding in the black liquid it was going to attack the others eventually.

"I don't know, but we can only hope that nothing horrible happens again." Laxus replied back to the purple haired barmaid, as he wished that he knew what was going on and what was the other version of Natsu's reasoning to having a place like this far underneath his house.

 **Alright, chapter done, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **Dark nights have devoured us**_

 _ **I walk this river of conscience**_

 _ **For a time where we come to escape here**_

 _ **This lens has an open vengeance**_

 _ **I've laid in here for the longest time**_

 _ **The deadliest choir chimes for my awakening**_

 _ **This reckoning will see the light tonight**_

 _ **We bow before a fake**_

 _ **For goodness sake**_

 _ **Where's the pride when we needed it to carry away**_

 _ **This decay has derailed**_

 _ **Now she walks leaving trails of the damned**_


	90. Instrument of Cyanide Pt 4

**I'm back with a new chapter for you all to judge to see if you approve or think it should burn in the fires of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ninety: Instruments of Cyanide Pt. 4**

 _"There! I see a door up ahead!" Wendy exclaimed, getting the others to be grateful that they found the other end of this curved hallway._

 _Not wasting time, the group of seven if one were to count both the Exceeds ran over towards the door before them. Like the one they came from to escape the hordes of spiders and the massive one, the entrance was eight feet tall._

 _"Come on; let's see what lies inside here." Erza told the others as they nodded before they all proceeded to push the door open as they entered inside._

 _When they did however, they were greeted with the sight of something that made their eyes widen with horror._

 _The room itself was pretty massive, though nowhere near as large as the chamber with the spiders. It seemed to only be big enough the size of the guild hall, so the massive spider from before wouldn't be able to fit inside of this room. It was dark, though not as dark as the last chamber as dim lighting was seen on the high roof and halls, giving the area an eerie feeling. There were two large hallways being the size of twenty feet tall and fifteen feet wide that went in different directions to the left and right of the large room they were in, showing that there was more to this section of the underground lair then what laid before them at the moment._

 _But what got the group to become horrified were the many tables that littered the large room, more specifically the opened up bodies of men, women and even children that were strapped onto the many tables that littered this large room. Intestines were seen dangling from the sides and onto the ground as the smell of rot and decay filled the air as if this place was a slaughterhouse. Dried splattered blood was seen littering all over the area and on the walls. To add to the horrific sight some of the tables had large bodies strapped that looked like as if bodies were stitched together to make… something, whatever they were as their stomachs were opened up as large amounts of blood and intestines could be seen inside for all to see as large ribs stuck out of them as well._

Everyone's eyes widened in sheer horror and disgust from the sight that they were seeing, as many of them also felt their stomachs becoming sick from the sight.

"What the f**k…?" Gajeel muttered from the grotesque sight that the other versions of Gray, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Happy and Carla were in from the deceased opened up bodies.

The sight was too much for some of the guild to handle as they such as Lisanna, Macao, Warren, Cana, Freed, Evergreen and even Mira were unable to handle the scene before them as they ran into their respective restrooms to empty their stomachs. Those who were able to resist doing so only remained frozen in their spots as their still felt the urge to vomit, but managed to resist in doing so.

"What… what happened here…?" Natsu muttered to no one in particular, as no one who heard him answered since they were still shock and horrified from the scene. Did his other self cause this?! Why would the other version of him do such a thing?! And what were those large stitched up bodies for?!

 _"Oh my goodness…" Lucy trailed off, becoming more horrified from the sight and smell that plagued her senses, as the urge to empty her stomach was rising by the second as she covered her mouth. She was unable to stop some tears from forming due to seeing the disgusting sight before them all._

 _"What… what is this place?" Wendy muttered with fear in her eyes. She had to swallow back down what she believed was vomit in order to resist doing so from the horrifying sight before them all. What in all that is holy had happened here?_

 _Gray couldn't stop himself from walking over to the center of the current room they were in, observing the closed up opened up and dissected bodies up close as the smell of rot and stench intensified from how close he was. He could see that the skin was being skinned off of the bodies as if they were merely animals, as he could also see missing organs aside from the intestines missing from some of the bodies strapped to the tables._

 _It was too much for the dark blue haired male to handle before without warning he fell to the ground as he wretched, emptying his stomach until only stomach acid remained._

 _"Gray-Sama!" Juvia, resisting the urge to do the same, ran over to the down Ice Maker Mage as he struggled to get back on his feet from him heaving and vomiting. He didn't reply immediately as he slowly look over to see Juvia staring at him with concern._

" _Don't worry… I'll be fine…" Gray told her, though from the sound of his voice it didn't seem like he was sure of himself. Turning to look over at Erza, who remained horrified as he observed the opened up bodies as a tear went down her face from the horror around her, Gray started to speak up, getting her and everyone else's attention, "We need to leave. I don't think I can stand being in this room any longer."_

 _Erza didn't reply, but she did nod in agreement as the red head motioned everyone else to follow her, with no one objecting in the slightest as the group headed towards the hallway to the left, but not before Erza looked back at the large room filled with the dissected and decayed bodies with one final and sorrowful look before they moved on._

"I don't understand," Gray started to speak as those who fled to the restrooms to empty their stomachs returned, though they were still greatly unsettled by the sight they saw, "If Flamebrain of this world cause this, what would he have to gain from doing such a awful thing?!" The Ice Maker Mage couldn't stop himself from shouting.

"I don't know, but what was with those stitched up large bodies we saw on some of those tables? It looked like as if someone was stitching them together or something." Laxus pointed out, trying to resist showing any signs of him being affected by the sight that they saw.

"I don't want to know." Natsu spoke up, with some of the guild member looking over to see the troubled expression on the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer's face, though none of them could blame him. If they were seeing another version of themselves having an underground lair and doing these horrific experiments and the like, then they would feel pretty troubled as well.

 _The group turned the hallway as it curved right as they arrived in a similar room as the last one, with opened bodies strapped onto tables with the smell of decay and rot filling the air. However to their left side of the room a massive door similar to the one that led to the room of spiders was spotted by them, getting the group to be relived from the sight before them._

 _"That must be the way back to the elevator!" Happy shouted with joy, as the blue Exceed was struggling to keep himself together from the awful sight around him._

 _The joy was filling everyone else as well, now they can leave these rooms of rotting and decaying bodies as if this place was some kind of slaughterhouse or laboratory. Hopefully nothing else happens to ruin their-!_

 _ **"Huh? Shouting?"**_ _A deep and garbling voice rang out from the other hallway on the other side of the one they just came out of from, freezing the group frozen as they then heard something approaching from said hallway._

The guild froze when they heard the disturbing voice as well, as their eyes widened in horror at the realization that something else was present in the rooms and hallways of this maze of rooms.

"Oh no… what the heck is it now?!" Cana shouted, not wanting the other versions of their friends to go through some fight of their lives again.

 _"Hide!" Erza ordered with haste as her eyes were widened with horror._

 _No one needed to be told twice as the group then dashed over towards some of the tables before hiding underneath them, as they also had to resist the urge to scream or make a noise due to some blood dripping from the rotting opened up bodies through the wood and onto themselves, not to mention how a few of them had intestines dangling in front of them making the whole thing worse as the smell became overwhelming._

 _And not even a few moments later did something large emerge from the other hallway as it entered the room in a slow moving motion, allowing the others to see it from their hiding spots._

 _To put it in a simple man's words, it was a living abomination given form. It was massive large being barely large enough to fit through the hallways. It seemed mostly fat with stubby legs yet it had no problem moving whatsoever. Its body looked to be stitched up of rotten skin, scarred from its loosed stitching and putrid, open sores as it kept dripping blood from its grotesque body all over. The large stomach it had was opened up completely, allowing the large amount of intestines it had to be visible and dangle out from its body. Two large yet loose metal strips were seen going over the expose stomach as if it was trying yet failing to contain the visible intestines from falling out completely. Six large ribs were seen sticking out near the edges of the opened up stomach, with three being on each side. It had a large deformed mouth with rotten teeth with one eye stitched close while the other was completely opened with no eyelids to cover any of it, giving it an unsettling look. It had two rather muscular arms, with the left hand holding a large butcher knife while the right hand held onto a hook with a chain attached at the end of it, allowing it to throw it if needed. A third yet smaller arm was seen coming out of its left shoulder dangling above as it also held sickle-bladed hook._

 _Needless to say, it was as if something out of someone's worse nightmare had come to reality as the group had to look away else they would had vomited from the sight of it right then and there._

"WHAT THE F**K?!" Some of the guild shouted in pure disgust from the horrific creature, with some having to rush to return to the restrooms in order to empty their stomachs once more.

"WHAT THE EVER LOVING F**K IS THAT THING?!" Juvia found herself shouting, seeing how it looked like a finished version of those large stitched bodies on some of the tables they saw.

Observer himself was affected by the gruesome sight of the abomination as it made its way through the room, wondering how someone could be able to create such a monster from the bodies of their fellow mortal beings.

 _ **"Where did noise go?"**_ _The abomination known as Rottwerk questioned a loud, as it thought it heard something shouting a few moments ago._

 _As it walked through the room at a slow paste while moving its head around, the group was still hiding underneath the tables as Wendy, Happy and Carla had tears going down their faces from the whole situation they were in. Everyone tried to keep as quiet as possible while holding in their breath, afraid that a single breath of air could alert the giant monstrosity._

 _ **"So lonely here… hope master brings more playthings soon…"**_ _Rottwerk spoke aloud with bits of sadness and hope as he walked into the other hallway the group originally came from._

 _And thus, the giant abomination was now out of sights._

 _No words were spoken as the group took this chance to bolt as fast as they can out of this room as they headed through the large door that lead back to the room of the elevator, thankfully without alerting the massive abomination that went down the right hallway._

Everyone let out a breath of relief when they saw that the other versions of their friends didn't get caught or have to fight that thing.

"What a relief." Lucy stated, glad to see that nothing bad happened like what happened with the spiders/

"Yeah…" Wendy responded in agreement. She was glad that nothing bad has happened again with the other version of herself and the others.

 _The group managed to stop running as they were back in the elevator room, with the doors to the spider chamber on the other far end. They were catching their breaths as they had to ease themselves from seeing all of those horrific things._

 _"That… was scary…" Juvia trailed off as she caught her breath. The blue haired woman hoped to God that she would never have to see a sight like that again or see that abomination thing._

 _"Yeah… I'm just glad that we managed to avoid being spotted by that thing." Carla admitted as she was near Wendy and Happy. Who knew what would have happened to them if that monstrous thing found them? The white Exceed didn't want to even think about it._

 _"Let's forget about that for the time being can we?" Lucy suggested to them, as the mere thought of seeing all of those rotten bodies and exposed intestines and insides made the blonde want to vomit again._

 _Shaking her head to ease what they just saw and went though, Erza motioned the others to follow her back to the elevator platform in the center of the chamber once more, to which once more no one had a problem with. Walking back onto the center of the platform, the red head moved back towards the control panel._

 _"We should head back to the surface. After all of that I don't want to know what else may lie here in this forsaken place!" Lucy exclaimed, not wanting to see if there's anything else that would be plaguing her nightmares for who knows how long to come. They can confront Natsu about it when he gets back, since that would be better than getting themselves killed._

 _"Yeah, let's just forget about this please?" Wendy also agreed, not wanting to do this anymore._

 _"We can't," Gray spoke up, getting the blonde woman and blue haired girl to look at the Ice Maker Mage in shock, "We must find out more about this place. We need to see if there's anything in this underground place that may have clues as to why Flamebrain would make this place and make… those horrific creatures." Gray finished. He must find out why Natsu would kidnap people, dissect them alive and to make that giant abomination thing they saw. Not to mention all the other crap that they've seen and encounter so far._

 _"Gray's right, we need to find out more about this place and why Natsu has done all of this." Erza told them. The red head needed to know why Natsu has made this place and how. And she needed to know why the normally lovably pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer would have made and done these terrible things._

 _And before Lucy, Wendy or Carla could even respond, Erza hit the button labeled "Layer Three", and with that the elevator platform they were on once more started to descend._

 _As they went down, something within the black liquid nearby moved once more, as the living liquid started to move to the now opened up elevator hole before it started to leak down, intent on following the group._

"There's that weird thing again." Bickslow stated, seeing how there was something in the black liquid that was following the other versions of their guild mates. In fact what was the black stuff anyway?

"What do you think is going to happen?" Romeo asked the others, hoping that everything will remain alright with the other versions of their friends.

"Who knows Romeo, who knows…" Lisanna replied back to the dark purple haired young male, as the white haired woman only hoped that things will end up okay in the end despite everything that they're witnessing.

 **This is probably going to be my longest timeline I've done yet. But anyway, chapter done, so what do you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **It is time for you to leave**_

 _ **Or so it may seem (Empower, Desire to reignite the flames)**_

 _ **For there's one more thing you have of mine**_

 _ **The core to my strings (Empower, desire to reignite the flames)**_

 _ **So as you ascend to the heavens**_

 _ **Now I'll drag you back down to hell**_

 _ **Listen to me (Empower, desire to reignite the flames)**_

 _ **Can't you see your friend is now mine, all mine**_

 _ **(I've waited here for the longest time)**_


	91. Instrument of Cyanide Pt 5

**I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **I'm going to see if I can wrap this timeline up in this chapter so we can move on to the next one. So let's see if I'm able to do so shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ninety One: Instruments of Cyanide Pt. 5**

 _"Whoa!" Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Juvia, Happy and Carla exclaimed in awe by the massive chamber they were arriving in as the elevator platform continued to go downward to the main floor at the very bottom of the opened up area._

 _Unlike the last two layers, the entire place looked opened up and looked like a cavern, with the walls, ceiling and the floor far beneath them still all made up of bright brown rock and stone, giving the area a cavern like feel. From the high ceiling where they just descended from black liquid could be seen drizzling down from multiple spots from the ceiling all the way down to the main cavern-like floor. And even then it was mostly a large rock-like platform as a lake of the black liquid was seen surrounding it._

 _"Holy crap! This place looks bigger than even the palace back in Crocus!" Lucy exclaimed as she looked around the massive cavern-like chamber. It could fit the palace and even some more in this place._

"Why's the chamber so big though?" Max couldn't help but questioned, not seeing a reason as to why the cavern-like chamber the other versions of their friends were in was so huge.

"Who knows, maybe there's no real reason for it though?" Levy guessed, not wanting to think that there was a reason for having the chamber being so large and opened up. That would imply that there was something in that room that would be needed to be big enough to fit it.

"I want to know what all of that black liquid stuff is. It doesn't look natural at all." Freed pointed out, as he didn't know what the stuff was supposed to be.

"Yeah, and what if that weird living liquid that's following them gets into that?" Lisanna questioned with worry.

That got many of the guild to shiver, not wanting to see if that was going to be the case.

 _As the group continued to descend down to the rock-like platform underneath them, they continued to look around the massive chamber from their descending elevator platform to see if they can spot anything else that this massive opened up chamber may be housing._

 _"GAH!" Happy shouted in horror without warning, getting the others to snap their heads quickly towards the blue Exceed, who was shaking as his eyes were widened with fear._

 _"Happy, what's wrong?" Wendy asked the blue Exceed, wondering what got the cat to get so frighten all of a sudden._

 _Happy didn't say anything, but he did albeit shakily point towards the direction he was facing, which was to their right. Confused, and slightly worried, the group turned to the direction of where Happy was looking at._

 _What they saw got their eyes to widen in horror._

 _Far to the cavern's wall, on a different grey stoned platform that had a few large electric conducts on the walls and ceiling around it, surrounded by the black liquid away from the main normal rock-like platform where they would be landing at momentarily, stood a massive dormant giant roughly around one hundred feet tall. Its rotting yellowish pale-like skin looked stitched together like that abomination thing they saw, but it was much more cleaner and tight compared to the scarred and loose, opened sores of Rottwerk. It had two large bolts on its left shoulder, while on the right shoulder it was wearing a large metallic dark red and silver shoulderpad. Covering its forearms it also wore similar looking armored bracers which stick out to cover the top of its hands. It wore a large dark silver belt and wore what look like brown shorts, with the left legging of it covering more than the right one. Two large bolts were seen on each side of each knee it had, as right underneath it the giant wore boots that were the same like its shoulder pad and bracers. The giant was also bald, with one patch of its skin on its head to the right was red color compared to the rest of its yellowish pale-like skin, as the other side was covered in metal plating with two bolts in it as well. The giant's jaw was also made of heavy metal plating with a bolt on each side of the metallic jaw. While the giant was dormant, its eyes were still open, allowing its bright green eyes to be seen as it looked down._

Everyone, even Observer was shocked to see the massive flesh made giant that stood a bit from the other versions of their friends as they arrived onto the main rock-like platform in the center of the black liquid lake.

"Holy crap that thing is huge!" Natsu shouted, seeing how that thing could dwarf any other living creature he could think of. Heck that thing was probably much bigger than even dragons and normal giants.

"What is that thing? And what purpose would the other Natsu of that world have to make it?" Elfman questioned, finding this whole thing to be unsettling. Even a real man would be unsettled by seeing something like this so don't judge him.

Remembering that it was another Natsu responsible for everything they have seen so far got the Fire Dragon Slayer to clutch his hands in anger, hating that his other self had made these awful experiments and kidnapped people to dissect and tear apart in order to create these unholy abominations.

 _"What is that thing?!" Juvia shouted, fearful of the massive yet dormant entity as their platform arrived onto the rock-like floor, allowing them to get off of the elevator platform._

 _"I don't know." Erza merely replied to the blue haired woman, as she and the others started to walk towards the edge of the rock platform they were on to get a better look at the massive giant on the separate platform in the distance from them._

 _Arriving at the edge of the flooring, having the black liquid lake separating them from where the giant was located, a small control panel was spotting at the edge of the flooring directly in front of the giant at a small distance from them. Seeing this, Gray walked over to it before tapping the screen, causing it to brighten up. This got the others attention as they saw Gray about to read the panel._

 _"What does it say?" Carla questioned the Ice Maker Mage, who leaned closer to read the text on the panel as the rest of them were looking at it behind him._

 _Clearing his throat, Gray began to read the text on the screen on the panel before the group._

 _ **'Project Flesh Titan'**_

 _ **'One of my best creations, though also one of the most painful to make, this guy who I haven't found a name for yet is probably one of my greatest thing I have ever create. Unlike my abominations that I'm making, this giant fellow is made up of the flesh of only women and children, no men, only women and children. Not only that, but all of their souls are also inside him fused together, forever bound inside him. At least they won't be lonely anyone. Not only that, but unlike Rottwerk and the other abominations in the making this guy will actually be pretty smart and possess electric powers too! That would show Laxus whose boss!'**_

 _As soon as they finished they felt their hearts drop as their stomachs felt sick. That giant thing… was made of the flesh of women and children? And their souls are trapped in that thing forever? Why would Natsu do such a thing?!_

Natsu also felt sick with himself as he and everyone else learned what that giant thing was made and powered by. The Fire Dragon Slayer also looked fearful by what his other self has done, and the fact that it was a version of him responsible didn't sit so well in his mind from all of this.

"Oh my goodness…" Lucy trailed off as she covered her mouth due to learning about these terrible things that exist all because this other version of the one she loved had some twisted curious mind.

"Judging by how big that thing is, that thing must be made up of probably hundreds of women and children." Gajeel guessed, as he glared at the massive flesh titan in the other timeline. If he was there he would beat the ever living crap out of that world's Natsu for making and doing these terrible things.

Sure while they have the tech the other Natsu and Bisca gave them they still don't know what Earthland coordinates are needed to show up to this other world. And even then would their presence even matter?

 _As the group tried to go over this terrible knowledge about the giant on the other platform before them, they were unaware of a small trail of the living black liquid moving around them and into the massive lake of itself._

 _"Wait, there's an arrow next to the description here." Erza noticed, trying to forget about the knowledge they just learn as she noticed a blinking arrow to the right side on the screen._

 _This puzzled the others, what could that be for? Curious, Erza hit the arrow, and to their surprised the description change from one about the flesh titan to something else._

 _"What's this?" Happy asked, as Gray figured he might as well read it to see what it says. Looking at the screen once more the dark blue haired male began to read the new description._

 _ **'Project Black Blood'**_

 _ **'Here it is, my first experiment and creation. It's a bit unusual, as I wasn't exactly sure what I was trying to do, but nevertheless I was happy with the result. Made with the black blood of whatever that thing I found dormant in Layer four is, I managed to expand it and gave life to this guy here. It took me a while for me to come up a name for him though, but in the end I decided to give him a simple name. And so with my creative genius of naming, I gave him the totally original name of… Bendy.'**_

 _The moment they finished reading the description, the black liquid before them in the lake without warning shot up abruptly, forcing the others to cover their eyes as well as being pushed back a little bit from the sudden pressure unleashed._

"What the heck?!" Gray shouted, seeing something had just emerged from the black liquid, which apparently is blood from who knows what back on a lower layer.

"What's going on?!" Kinana questioned as everyone was now alarmed once more as they continued to see what was happening.

 _Luckily the group was able to recover from the surprised as they remove their arms covering their eyes only to widen in shock and horror on what laid before them now._

 _Standing from the black lake before them, many tentacles made of the stuff had sprouted all over. In the center right in front of them a long and liquid-like body was seen as well as the head, which consisted of two curved and pointed horns and a grinning mouth which also showed a bit of white skin with the rest of the head covered in the black liquid, the top of his head where the eyes would be was covered by the liquid in a melted like fashion. This was the creation Natsu refers to simply as Bendy._

 _The liquefied creature made some kind of rasping groan as it remained grinning as the others widen their eyes in horror from the sight before them._

The large liquefied being and having its face revealed to them got the group to widen their eyes in shock from the sight of it as well as seeing how the other versions of their friends were in danger again.

"Is that the thing that's been trailing them?!" Bickslow questioned, remembering seeing something in the liquid moving that was keeping an eye on the group for a short amount of time.

"Crap! They need to flee now!" Erza shouted, knowing that their other versions wouldn't stand a chance against that thing!

 _"RUN!" Gray shouted before he fired off a wall of Ice in an attempt to slow the liquefied creature down._

 _With that the group of seven bolted back to the elevator platform and without even thinking about slammed onto the button that would take them back to Layer one. The Ice however didn't do anything as Bendy merely smashed its way through the ice and going around it, as the entire black lake came to life as the full might of the creature moved towards them. Luckily the elevator started to and shot up due to having to get to a higher level. However Bendy followed suit, shooting its liquefied body up and following them none stop. Seeing the monster after them, Gray used his ice to block the entrance of the elevator platform on Layer two after they passed it in hopes of slowing it down. Sadly it did little to no good as the black liquefied creature simply smashed through the barrier like it didn't even acknowledge it. Trying to help as they continued higher up, Wendy looked over the edge of the elevator platform before firing off a Sky Dragon's Roar, which merely went right though the liquefied body of Bendy as it continued to chase after them. Erza joined in to try to slow that thing's pursuit of them as she equipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, summoning and shooting many swords at the large liquefied tidal wave known as Bendy. It was for naught however as the blades merely went right through its body as it let out another rasping moan as it closed in on them._

 _Luckily though the elevator managed to arrive on Layer one as the group immediately fled from the platform as Gray once more freeze the platform in hopes to slow the thing down. Keeping up their running, they ran down one of the pathways through all the tubes filled with Natsu's experiments as they tried to find the elevator that headed back to the surface. Right behind them the ice did no good as Bendy broke through it as well as going through the cracks of the elevator platform's edges to continue to hunt the group of seven down as the black liquid body flooded the whole room, but it made sure not to damage the tubes containing Natsu's other works as it continued to run after them. The Mages ran down the hallway they chose to run into in hopes of it being the one to lead them back to the elevator that would take them back up. However to their horror when they arrived at the path splitting there was no elevator in sight._

 _"SH*T! WHERE IS IT?!" Lucy shouted in horror, as they tried to choose either to go down the left path or the right one to try to find the elevator back home._

 _"Quick! Let's go left!" Erza told them as they were about to go down the left side of the path that curved._

 _However another roar grabbed their attention as they saw a bright light coming up rather quickly from that path, as their hearts sink to their stomachs as they realized what it was._

 _"F**K! OTHER WAY!" The red head shouted as she and the others bolted, not wasting any time for the light emitting monster or Bendy to go after them._

 _As they ran down the path, the black liquid body creature with the projection for a head appeared as it heard the intruders from their shouting. Running from the way it came from it was about to chase after the group of Mages if Bendy didn't slam right into it with the flood of black liquid with it. This got on the projection headed monster nerves as it tried to attack Bendy only for its arms to go right through the liquefied creature as Bendy made quick work to wrap it's liquefied body around the projection headed monster to stop it from getting in the way._

 _As Bendy was distracted by its fellow experiment, the Mages continued to run for their lives down the left curved hallway. Luckily their eyes widened in hope when they saw the elevator entrance to their left on the wall in front of the center hallway that they went down when they first got here._

 _"THERE! HURRY EVERYONE!" Juvia shouted at the others as they bolted as fast as they could to get inside and turn it on before those monsters get to them._

 _Bendy looked at the large projection headed creature wrapped and subdued by its black blood, the horned creature wasted no more time to go after the group of Mages and Exceeds once more, flooding the hallway with the black blood as it closed in on the others._

"COME ON OTHER ME!" Gray shouted in support of his other self and the others, even though the Ice Maker Mage knew that the other version of him can't hear any of them.

"THEY CAN DO IT!" Wendy also yelled out, hoping that the other her and the others make it out alive and don't get caught and killed by that thing.

The whole guild was either loudly or silently cheering for their other selves to escape with their lives as Observer couldn't help but flinch with how loud they were being.

 _Arriving in front of the elevator that took them to this forsaken lair in the first place they quickly managed to open it as they ran in, as another rasping moan from Bendy could be heard by them as it closed in, being roughly right around the corner._

 _"HURRY!" Erza yelled out as they were in the elevator now, as Gray wasted no time to slam the button that would take them back into the surface. As the elevator door started to close, they could see Bendy's face emerge from the other side as it made an attempt to enter the elevator to prevent them from escaping._

 _But by a miracle the elevator door shut directly in Bendy's face by a nanosecond before the group of Mages found themselves being taken back up to the surface at a very high speed, leaving Bendy, still grinning for some reason to only look at the closed elevator door, seeing that it missed its chance._

"THEY DID IT!" Natsu shouted with joy, glad to see the other versions of Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Happy and Carla managed to make it out alive without any of them dying some gruesome death.

Everyone else also either shouted with joy or cheered, as Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Juvia and Carla were relived to see their other selves managing to escape with their lives. Finally things would be alright.

While everyone else was too busy being relived that the other versions of their friends escape alive, Observer remained having his eyes onto the blue smoke showing them the other timeline.

 _Bendy, still grinning for some reason, merely looked at the close elevator before it's main body removed itself from the rest of the black liquid now flooding the area, allowing it's tall yet malformed skeletal body to be visible. It looked at the elevator door for a mere moment…_

…Before turning its gaze directly at the guild.

As everyone else wasn't paying attention and were being relieved over their other versions surviving, only Observer saw this as his eyes widened in shock. The creature could see them?!

 _Lifting a finger in front of its mouth like it was telling those watching it to remain quiet as the grin on its face shake a little as it let out another raspy moan before the rest of the black liquid started to retract back to where it came from elsewhere further down in the base. Bendy himself merely turned away from the otherworldly viewers it has before it started to slowly walk back towards the elevator platform to return wandering around the base as it pleased._

Observer managed to let out a sigh that he didn't know he had, as he looked to see the rest of the guild chatting among themselves about how glad they were to see the other versions of themselves making out alive, oblivious to the Bendy creature having been able to see and acknowledge their presence a timeline away.

Figuring that now would be best to change the timeline, as the others discussed among themselves, the living constellation proceeded to do just that.

 **There we go, chapter done. And the timeline is also finished. This is currently my longest timeline I have done, so I wonder if I will break that record any time soon. Who knows.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **Fall into the hands of sorrow**_

 _ **Drawn by the darkest bay**_

 _ **Walk into the pit of silence**_

 _ **I am the one calling your name**_

 _ **I, in the name of violence**_

 _ **Sentence you down to hell**_

 _ **Live, or you will die**_

 _ **Just for the sake, fetch me the tools**_

 _ **So I create this Instrument of Cyanide**_


	92. Rejecters' Remorse Pt 1

**Greetings everyone, it is me once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate with all of your rage. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Now, I was originally going to do the evil Natsu breaking out of the high security prison next, but I decide to hold back off from that idea for the time being and do this one instead. So let's check it out shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ninety Two: Rejecters' Remorse Pt. 1**

"I'm glad that the other versions of us managed to make it out alive." Erza admitted to her team, who all nodded in agreement as did those who were listening in to the conversation.

"Yeah, I honestly thought we were going to die down there." Lucy also admitted. Sure she didn't like thinking that, but with the other kinds of realities they have seen and how dark the situation seemed, the blonde figured that the other version of herself and all would have perished with the others.

"I thought they were too, but I'm glad that it wasn't the case." Wendy responded with a smile, glad that everything worked out in the end in that alternate timeline.

Natsu remained silent as he listened to his guild mates discussed this. While he was also happy that the other versions of his team plus Juvia made it out alive from that horrific place, he still can't understand why his other self would create a place and do those horrific experiments in the first place. What could drive his other self to do such a thing? Was he secretly evil in that timeline, or was he just crazy in general? Not to mention what will happen once the others in that world confront the other him about that stuff?

"Mortals," Observer started to speak, grabbing the whole guild's attention once again as they saw the living constellation finish channeling his energy into the blue smoke before him, looking back at the others around him, "I have set up a new link. It's best if you prepare yourselves for this."

Nodding in agreement, the whole guild remained quiet once again as they once more started to watch the blue smoke to witness yet another alternate timeline of their world.

 _It was dark out at the moment, but that was mainly due to the clouds covering the sky as it rain down over the land below. Nothing to hard, but it was still hard enough for one to have an umbrella to avoid getting soaked._

 _In the guild hall, the place was more… quiet at the moment. Granted, that was due to some members of the guild going out on jobs at the moment or simply due to not being present at the moment. A few who were present were taking the quiet time to enjoy themselves, which is either eating or simply resting in their seats._

 _But at a table near the back of the building near the bar, there was no resting nor much of eating other than a few nibbles from the meals they had. At this table was a certain Lighting Dragon Slayer, a Letter Magic user, and an Ice Devil Slayer as they remained quiet at their table._

"Oh, there I am again." Gray noticed, though he was a bit puzzled as to why he was hanging out with Laxus and Freed, not only that…

"Why do we look depressed?" Freed questioned, noticing the rather… gloomy atmosphere around them. Granted maybe it was due to the quietness and the rain making the place look like that, but still it felt unusual to see them like that.

"Beats me. Did something bad happened or something?" Laxus questioned, already not enjoying this other timeline due to seeing him looking like something bad had happened.

"Only one way to find out." Makarov told the others, as they continued to watch this alternate timeline and listening closely.

 _A certain Iron Dragon Slayer who happened to walk by to head to the bar to get something to drink noticed the group of three at their spot, before signing as he made his way over towards them. Due to how quiet it was his approaching footsteps were heard by the three downed men as they looked to see the black haired Mage heading towards them._

 _"I can't believe you three are still acting like this." Gajeel told Laxus, Gray and Freed, as Gray and Laxus glared at the Iron Dragon Slayer as he stopped in front of them._

 _"Shut up Gajeel, how would you like it if the girl you liked ended up with someone else huh? What's worse it's with…_ _ **him**_ _…" Gray muttered, his tone filled with venom at mere thought of the one who HIS girl was now with._

"Wait, this is about a girl?" Gray questioned with puzzlement. Though, this was better than someone having died in his eyes.

"Probably in your case." Laxus stated, not thinking that is what was plaguing his other self as well.

"I don't know. The way Gray worded it and what the other me said, it seems like something like that must have happened to you and Freed as well." Gajeel pointed out, like it seemed odd that the three Mages would be around one another if they had different problems.

"That seems odd though. Like who would we even like though?" Freed questioned, as he didn't really know who would be the girls that they liked in this other timeline.

"And who was Ice Princess talking about when he mentioned whoever this "him" guy is." Natsu questioned, as Gray gained a tick mark from the insult his rival just told him.

"Well keep watching and we'll see." Cana told them, her eyes glued to the blue smoke as she quickly drunk down another barrel of beer next to her.

 _Gajeel had to resist the urge to gain a tick mark from the words Gray just spouted from his mouth._

 _"Did you three forget? Each of you rejected them in the first place. And yet here you all are acting like you all innocent puppies when you were the ones who broke their hearts." Gajeel reminded them._

 _"I'm fully aware of that Gajeel." Freed muttered to him as he drank from his mug, as Gajeel only sigh once more from seeing this. Honestly though, out of the three Freed was probably the only one who recognized that he made a mistake and passed it up and was now forced to live with it. Laxus and Gray on the other hand act like they were completely innocent and didn't do anything wrong. And that ticked the Iron Dragon Slayer off._

"Wait, what?" Mira was surprised to hear what the other version of the Iron Dragon Slayer brought up to the three before him.

"Wait, so whoever these girls they like they didn't like in the first place? Then why are they so moody then?" Max questioned, not understanding the reasoning here for the three versions of Gray, Laxus and Freed to be like this then.

Juvia was feeling worried. Was it the other version of her who her Gray-Sama rejected and was now regretting? And who was it that the other her ended up with.

 _"It was different then." Laxus stated to the Iron Dragon Slayer with an angry scoff, drinking from his mug as he tried to avoid the look he and the other two were getting from Gajeel, who didn't look happy from hearing that._

 _"How was it different? Laxus, you broke Cana's heart and from what Levy told me you made her feel like she was worth nothing! And you Ice Popsicle, you're probably the worst one here! You knew how Juvia felt for you for years yet the moment she decide to truly pour her heart out and give it to you, you shattered and squash it! Do you know how hard and agonizing it is to see one of your friends hurting in way that you can't heal? And the worse of it was that the pain she felt came from you." Gajeel roared out at the two mentioned so far, getting Laxus and Gray to flinch._

 _Gajeel looked over to Freed whose head was down, the Iron Dragon Slayer's anger cooled a bit, but only for a little bit._

 _"I can't too crazy on you Freed, at least from what I heard you at least tried to let Mira down gently." Gajeel told him while the green haired man only still felt down and depressed._

Hearing all of this got everyone to be surprised from what they heard.

"Wait, I had a thing for Laxus in that world?" Cana questioned in surprised, before she turned to glare at the blonde man not too far from her. She didn't like how apparently the other Cana had her heart completely broken due to Laxus of this other timeline acting like a jerk to her. Seeing her glare Laxus put his hands up in defense.

"Don't give me that look! That was the other me who did that!" Laxus exclaimed, defending himself from the actions of his other self in this other timeline they were witnessing.

Juvia was feeling shocked. Did the other version of the Ice Maker Mage really made her feel like that? Completely worthless? But why would he do that?! Mira was also surprised to hear how she apparently liked Freed in this world yet was turned down. Though she couldn't feel too angry since the other version of Gajeel pointed out that at least Freed tried to be gentle and nice about it compared to what the other Gray and Laxus did to their versions of Cana and Juvia.

Natsu on the other hand was furious to hear how the three men broke the hearts of Juvia, Mira and Cana. Even if Freed was gentle about it this whole thing still angered the pink haired male greatly since the three women still had their hearts broken by them.

 _Laxus got up from his seat as he glared down at the Iron Dragon Slayer before him, anger plastered on the Lighting Dragon Slayer's face as he started to speak._

 _"You think I don't regret what I did?! Yes I shouldn't have been so rough on her but don't act like I don't feel remorse from what I did! If I could go back to fix it then I would!" Laxus exclaimed at the Iron Dragon Slayer, who stood his ground without any change of expression or movement._

 _"You know, I would believe you if it weren't for the fact that I don't think you actually like those women back still." Gajeel pointed out to them, which only angered Laxus and Gray as the Ice Devil Slayer also got up onto his feet. Freed remained quiet as he looked away from the scene._

 _"What did you just say Metal Face?!" Gray shouted in rage at his guild mate, who merely glared back at the dark blue haired young man once more._

 _"Exactly what I said. I think you still don't have feelings for them and the only reason your mad and depressed is because they ended up with you know who." Gajeel pointed out to them._

"Who's Metal Face referring to here?" Natsu asked with confusion plastered on his face, not sure who the Iron Dragon Slayer was referring too. Meanwhile Gajeel merely had to resist the urge to deck Natsu in the face for the insult.

"I don't know, but whoever they are I'm kind of glad that the girls are with him, even if they are sharing if that's what I'm getting at here." Gray admitted, not liking this other version of himself at all.

Freed nodded in agreement, preferring that whoever the mysterious man that Cana, Mira and Juvia were now with were at least happy with whoever the guy was.

 _Gray gritted his teeth as did Laxus as they kept on glaring at the black haired male before them._

 _"Don't you even dare bring up that_ _ **demon**_ _!" Gray shouted with venom once more at the mere thought of the one who took his girl away from him._

 _"You shouldn't talk about Natsu like that." Freed muttered in a quiet tone, still looking down and away from the others. This got Gray and Laxus to turn to look at the green haired man in surprise yet in anger from hearing his words._

"OH COME ONE! NATSU AGAIN?!" Gajeel shouted in annoyance, hating this already while Natsu blushed from hearing how he apparently was the guy who ended up with Cana, Mira and Juvia. However the annoyance of seeing another timeline where Natsu has a harem went away as he then recalled the attitude the other Gray and Laxus seemed to be giving off, "Wait, why are they calling him a demon?"

That got Natsu, as well as Cana and Mira who were also blushing a bit while Juvia was shocked, to snap out of this as they noticed that.

"Odd, is there something different about this world's Natsu?" Bickslow wondered. Surely they can't be referring to the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer as some vile demon simply because they're jealous that he got the girls they claim to have feelings for, right?

"They're probably just jealous that's all." Erza stated, though she was a bit disappointed that it didn't seem like she was with Natsu in this world so far. She hoped more information would be revealed and proved her wrong of that though.

"Maybe…" Elfman muttered, a bit mad that Freed broke his older sister's heart in this other alternate timeline but was glad that apparently Natsu healed it for her to end up with him.

 **Okie dokie, chapter done. So what do you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	93. Rejecters' Remorse Pt 2

**I'm back already! Have another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hate. Or something like that, whatever works for you all.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ninety Three: Rejecters' Remorse Pt. 2**

 _"Freed… you did NOT just try to defend that freak did you?" Laxus questioned the green haired man who remained seated at the table, who flinched from hearing the angered tone that emitted from the Lighting Dragon Slayer._

 _"Hey! That freak is our guild mate you're talking about. Sure I personally don't like him but you still shouldn't talk about someone you knew for years like that." Gajeel reminded the blonde man. Sure the Iron Dragon Slayer didn't personally like the pink haired young man, but he at least respected his rival. Not even with what happened a few months ago would change that._

 _"Oh please! With the revelation of what he is how do you expect us to act? Especially since he tried to kill us all!" Gray exclaimed in anger, remembering what happened at the end of the Alvarez War during the battle with Acnologia._

"Huh?" Natsu questioned, having a bad feeling about what he was hearing already.

"Hang on, what did the other me mean by that?" Gray asked with puzzlement. How could this world's version of Natsu have tried to kill them all yet still be in the guild and be dating Mira, Cana and Juvia then if that was the case?

"Who knows, but I'm kind of more surprised that Gajeel is defending him to be honest." Bickslow admitted, figuring that the Iron Dragon Slayer wouldn't waste his time to defend someone he saw as a rival.

Gajeel merely grumbled from hearing that, as he hated to admit that he would come to the defense of the other Dragon Slayer. Sure he didn't like him so to say and thought he was an idiot, but he has his respect.

 _The black haired male sighed from hearing his words. Gray wasn't exactly wrong, but Natsu had no control of himself when that demonic and feral personality emerged as well as all of that power that came from him. But it was fine now. He had control… for the most part, though the Iron Dragon Slayer merely figured that's due to all of them being able to shout some sense to him._

 _"It's fine now. You of all people should know that he wouldn't actually hurt anyone he cared about, let alone kill." Gajeel pointed out._

 _"And how do we know for sure?" Laxus spoke up once more while still glaring at the black haired young man before him, "You heard about his past history where he tried to end everything back then, and he tried to end everything not that long ago. Like seriously, the rest of the world is aware as well! And with MY girl with him she also had to force to deal with the discrimination of being with that freak!"_

Cana felt a bit more angered at the fact that this version of Laxus acted like this about her when he broke the other version of herself's heart in the first place. Laxus also didn't like how his other self was acting like this about the other Cana. It felt like as if this version of himself acted like the brown haired woman was some object that he owned, and that ticked the Lighting Dragon Slayer off.

However the other words the blonde from the alternate timeline let out puzzled everyone else even further.

"What did he mean by all of that?" Laki questioned, not understanding what the other Laxus meant by his words involving Natsu.

"I don't know, yet it sounds like as if this world's Natsu went out of control or something?" Levy guessed, not sure how that would work exactly. They didn't know much other than what the other versions of Gray, Gajeel, Laxus and Freed were saying after all.

"But what did he mean by discrimination?" Mira couldn't help but ask even though she knew none of them would have an answer to that. Why would the other her and other girls who were with the Natsu in this other timeline face discrimination for being with him? What happened there that they don't know?

 _Laxus's words weren't wrong. With the revelation of Natsu being what he really was and how he tried to destroy everything, the entire world grew distrustful and grew hatred for the pink haired male. There's not a single village who hasn't heard of the tales of the demon known as E.N.D, and now that they know that the Fire Dragon Slayer and the demon from the legends were one and the same, everyone wanted nothing to do with him. But who could blame them?_

 _No one wanted to associate themselves with a demon; much less the one that nearly ended the whole world at one point so many years ago that everyone on the planet had to unite in order to just seal the monster away. And with that life started to change for Gajeel's pink haired rival._

 _Natsu started to get banned from places such as restaurants, shops, from markets, and even clients of jobs refused to allow him to take their jobs for missions. And the ones that don't flat out ban him still treat him differently with rude gestures or flat out ignoring him with mere silence, not to mention the stares of disapproval, disgust or even fear he would get from people around him even as he would merely walk down the streets, being forced to hear them talking behind his back. Because of the sudden harsh treatment as well due to what dangerous power he wielded, he started to become quieter, soft spoken, not speaking out loudly as much as he did, and overall just became more of a reclusive personality, too afraid to be out and be his energetic self less he worried that he would somehow loose control of the new demonic power he wielded and hurt those around him._

 _The only ones who can get him to feel more like his old self was his little group of girlfriends, Erza, Lucy, Lisanna and now recently Mira, Cana and Juvia. But even the girls wouldn't be spared from discrimination as everyone learned of their relationship with the pink haired demon. While not to the same extent as Natsu had to deal with, the women were still ended up banned from places and treated harshly by the people around him due to them being with the "monster" as some people called Natsu now._

 _Gajeel had to admit, while he would admit he was somewhat jealous that the pink haired idiot managed to have a harem of girls, he was glad to know that the women truly loved him no matter what they may suffer from by people all around them even though it angers and worries Natsu greatly._

 _"The fact that Cana and the others are still willing to be with him despite the crap they have to deal with on a daily basis just shows that they truly care about him, something that they know that you two lack." Gajeel told Laxus and Gray, as again Freed was more respectful compared to the other two._

 _Both the Lighting Dragon Slayer and the Ice Devil Slayer gritted their teeth in anger at the black haired male before them, until they both merely huffed in anger as they sat back down with their arms crossed._

 _"Whatever, eventually they will come back to their senses… I hope." Gray stated, muttering that last bit to himself as he looked away from Gajeel._

"I don't like this other me." Gray admitted, hating how this other version of him is still acting like he did nothing wrong while thinking Natsu was some freak from whatever reason they still don't know about.

"But why would Juvia be with Natsu? Whatever the reason she would be discriminated against for being with him what got her to fall for him after her Gray-Sa,a rejected her?" Juvia wondered, puzzled as to how could the other her fall for that world's Natsu regardless if her heart became broken.

"I'm assuming that Natsu probably helped the other you, Cana and Mira after their hearts got broken and they ended up falling in love with him from that. At least that's what I'm guessing." Romeo guessed, though he didn't know if it was from that or if it was due to something else.

Juvia didn't respond as she merely looked back at the blue smoke showing them all this alternate timeline. Sure she didn't like how this world's Gray-Sama hurt Juvia so badly, but how was the other Juvia able to fall so hard in love with Natsu of that world that she was willing to take being treated badly by the public to stay with him? The blue haired woman figured that if that happened to her Gray-Sama then she would be with him all the way of course, but it still puzzled her.

 _Seeing how furthering this conversation would only lead to nowhere, the Iron Dragon Slayer turned around and was about to leave before he spoke once more._

 _"Looks, just accept it. You all blew your chances and how the girls are with someone who actually cares. So get out of your mood, stop saying that Salamander is a freak, and just get on with your lives. It's getting stupid at this point." Gajeel told them all._

 _With that, he headed towards the bar like he was originally going to do in the first place before he got side tracked to get a drink for himself before he would head back to where Levy and Pantherlily were located._

 _Laxus and Gray merely grunted in anger from hearing that as Freed only sigh in defeat. To the green haired man, he knew that the Iron Dragon Slayer was right, but it was so hard to move on even though he was at fault in the first place. Laxus and Gray on the other hand think Gajeel had no idea what he was talking about. They were angry and depressed from that pink haired freak taking their girls away, but they believe that THEIR girls will realize their mistake and ditch the demon and come crawling back to them._

 _At least… that's what they hoped, unaware that it was never going to happen._

"It doesn't look like there's any point in watching this timeline further. Should I change it?" Observer pointed out and requested of the others, wanting to know if they were alright with changing the other alternate timeline for a new one.

Makarov looked at everyone else as they nodded in confirmation, seeing that there was no more need to observe this timeline since they doubt they would get all of the answers from this place anyway. Looking back at the living constellation, Makarov spoke to give him their answer.

"You may Observer." The small old Guild Master of Fairy Tail told him.

Getting the approval, Observer went on to cut the current connection off to the current alternate timeline before he begun to establish a new link to a new timeline for the mortals of the guild to observe.

As he did that, the others merely tried to figure out what exactly happened in this other timeline that got the other versions of Gray and Laxus to see Natsu as some vile demon. To them it didn't make any sense.

Natsu was the most confused yet worried. He couldn't help but wonder, since the other versions of the Ice Maker Mage and Lighting Dragon Slayer called him a demon, was that what he was in that other reality? He was some demon that managed to get his power under control before anything like that one reality with the demonic overlord version of him could happen? And the girls who were with him in that alternate timeline, if they were really being treated like crap by people just for being with him, why would they go that far to be by his side? He wasn't worth the trouble or pain…

…Right?

 **Okie dokie, chapter done. Now from the ideas I listed I would do back in chapter seventy two, only three more of that list still needs to be done. But I will make sure to get them done… unless a new idea I really want to do first comes along, but I don't think it would happened again.**

 **Maybe.**

 **No promises.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? So awful that you just had to shove shards of glass in your eyes? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	94. Undead, Undead Everywhere Pt 1

**I know I just updated this story like yesterday but I had a new idea I really wanted to do that I want to get out of my head.**

 **I know, I keep saying I would go finish the other ideas first and I'm a crap author, we all know this. But I want to do this idea because I want too. Free country, at least here in the U.S.A.**

 **Now the timeline itself isn't the big thing, but what will take place in it. You all will see what I mean.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ninety Four: Undead, Undead Everywhere Pt. 1**

"The link is set mortals." Observer spoke up all of a sudden, grabbing the attention of everyone else in the guild building. He didn't say anything else as the living constellation saw no need for further words as he crossed his arms after he was finished channeling his energy into the blue smoke once more.

Fairy Tail turned their heads towards the blue smoke again, pushing the thoughts of the last timeline and their discussion about it to the back of their minds for the time being.

And with that, the blue smoke started to show them yet another alternate timeline once again for them to witness.

 _Gunfire and the shouts of people throwing their Magic filled the air all around as the large horde of undead charging directly towards the large group of Mages and others from the base of the mountain, trying to reach up all the way up to the top of it where the others were located on the flat surface. Barricades and walls were built all around the top of the mountain in order to keep the hordes of zombies at bay for the past year._

 _However this was the first time this many zombies have shown up, with many beyond counting number were running up the mountain in order to get and bypass the base in order to kill every living thing inside._

"ARE THOSE ZOMBIES?!" Lucy shouted in shock, seeing the decaying living dead as they continued to march onward towards the large walls on top of the mountain.

"What the heck is happening here?" Macao questioned with slight horror and disgust from the sight of the gruesome sight of the living dead in the other alternate timeline they were all watching intensely now.

"Well, apparently zombies are a thing in this other timeline and now they're trying to attack people." Gajeel pointed out.

"I don't thing that's what he meant!" Wakaba shouted at the Iron Dragon Slayer, not understanding how he could saw that so casually when there are living undead in this other reality putting who knows how many people on that mountain base in danger.

 _Aligned on top of one of the massive walls showed many people and some Mages firing their weapons and Magic down upon the encroaching horde of undead as they tried to break through or climb up the structures in order to get into the massive opened up base._

 _"KEEP FIRING EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" A certain blonde White Dragon Slayer shouted before he fired a powerful White Dragon's Roar down from the wall and into a large group of zombies, blowing them all up as more continued to surge towards the mountain base._

 _More armored men and women kept on firing their weapons and Magic at the mindless monsters heading towards them even further in order to keep the monsters at bay. But no matter how many they killed more would just surge to replace them. Sting didn't understand, never had so many undead have manage to find them and rush them like this! Did the Necromancers responsible for this madness in the first place found them and was sending the undead?_

"It's Sting!" Erza exclaimed, seeing the blonde haired Mage from Sabertooth leading the defense on top of the walls surrounding the opened massive based. But that wasn't what was odd; it was the blonde's appearance that unsettled them.

"Why does he have an eye patch over his left eye?" Natsu questioned with confusion.

"FORGET THAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS RIGHT ARM?!" Wendy shouted, seeing how the other version of the White Dragon Slayer had his whole right arm completely gone. Did the undead do that to him?!

"Guys, look!" Elfman exclaimed, seeing that they were about to see the people inside the opened up field they called a base.

That grabbed everyone's attention as they saw the blue smoke showing them what was happening on the other side of the walls and towers that Sting and the people he commanded were trying to protect.

 _On the other side of the wall, buildings and tents were being evacuated as many people were fleeing in fear while the soldiers and Mages tried to maintain order as they instructed the frightened survivors of his undead threat where to go._

 _"You have got to be sh*tting me!" A certain dark blue haired shirtless Ice Devil Slayer was shouting in anger, a machine gun strapped to his waist as he tried to help maintain order and keep an eye on the surroundings so no one was left behind, "The moment we finally completed the airship to find the b*stards a massive undead army shows up at our doorstep!"_

 _"Will we be able to get everyone to board the ship in time?" A worried sixteen year old Wendy who was with him questioned, her blue hair was short similar to when she cut it during the ordeal with Tartaros a few years back, and she had a shotgun in hand as she had to looked at the frightened survivors as they rushed all around them._

 _"I hope so; I refuse to leave anyone behind again!" Gray exclaimed, memories of those that they were unable to save in the past due to these undead flooding his head once more as he tried to shake them off._

"Again?" Gray questioned with a soft tone. Did that really happen, friends and family that they know in this other world were lost to these undead atrocities?

That got everyone to feel horrified yet sorrowful. Did any of them perished then in this world? And if so which of them died? How many were they unable to save in order to save everyone else?

 _Back at the top of the walls of the mountain base, one of the soldier's eyes widened as he saw large figures rushing directly towards them._

 _"F**K! GIANTS APPROACHING!" He called out, which Sting heard as his eyes widened in horror at the sight of the undead forms of giants rushing directly towards them intent on knocking the wall down for the horde to get through._

" _EVERYONE STOP THEM BEFORE THEY-!" Sting tried to order, but alas it was too late._

 _The undead giants came rushing at a great enough speed as gunfire and Magic blasted at them was mostly shrugged off. And before anyone knew it, the giant undead smashed directly through the wall, bringing it down as well as all the men and women on top of it as they fell to their demise. With that the hordes of undead rushed into the base, letting our horrendous roars as they surge through the gap made by the giant undead._

"Oh… that's not good." Mira spoke with worry, seeing so many of the undead creatures rushing into the protective zone where the people and everyone else were located.

"They have to stop them!" Romeo exclaimed. They had to hold the zombies back before they could get to where everyone else was at.

"But how is Sting supposed to get pass those things to meet up with them?" Juvia questioned, seeing how the blonde was stuck in between hordes of undead as they were still rushing into the gap in the wall to get into the mountain open base.

 _Sting gritted his teeth in hatred as he saw the zombies having breached their defenses while many more were rushing up the walls to get to the men and women who were trying to fend them off to no valid. There was just too many of them for him to take care of, if he stayed then he would die too, and the others would need him. As tears went down his face, he had to ignore the cries of help from his fellow men and women, knowing that the innocent lives further in the base were more important._

 _"I'm sorry…" Sting muttered with guilt before using his Magic to launch himself up into the air and further towards where everyone else was at further up the base, as those who were left behind were overwhelmed and ultimately torn apart by the undead._

The sight got many to widen their eyes in horror as some of them had to rush to the restrooms to empty their stomachs from the sight of people being torn apart and even eaten alive by some of the undead before them.

"Oh my goodness…" Lisanna trailed off as she couldn't help but put a hand over her mouth from the horrific sight they were all witnessing.

"HOW COULD HE JUST LEAVE THEM THERE TO DIE?!" Natsu roared with anger. Sting should have saved them, not leave them to die!

"Natsu, just what he was supposed to do? If he stayed he would have gotten overrun and would have met the same fate. You can't blame him for wanting to stay alive to help everyone else." Makarov told the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, even though it hurt the small old man to say those words.

The pink haired male merely looked down in anger and sadness from hearing those words. Natsu knew that the Guild Master was right, but it didn't make the feeling he had any better. He hated how they were so powerless to do anything. They have the tech, but no coordinates, and even then would they even survive if they showed up?

 _Further back in the opened up field in the base, a massive airship was spotted on the ground as many people were rushing inside with many trying to get as many supplies they could save as fast as they could. There it was where everyone else had already moved and evacuated to as they tried to help people get onto the massive airship._

 _"Dang it! The airship wasn't meant to hold all of these people!" Gajeel shouted as he carried grenade launcher in his hands, a scar going over his right eye as he tried to help bring order to the lines of people rushing to get inside the ship._

 _"We can't leave them to die either! What choice do we have?!" Erza roared out in anger as she was wearing armor from head to toe, covering her face as her scarlet hair went down her back, swords in hand and a handheld gatling gun strapped to her back. They have already lost so many lives, they can't afford to loose anymore then they have too!_

 _Roars of the undead grabbed their attention, as their faces fell as they realized the undead had breached the walls._

 _"Oh no…" Erza muttered in horror, before she shook her head as she turned her head back towards Gajeel and all the other nearby soldiers and people around them, "EVERYONE HURRY! THEY'VE BREACH THE WALLS!"_

 _Meanwhile, as that was happening, closer to the approaching horde of undead, more soldiers and Mages were present trying to slow the horde down from getting to where the airship and everyone else was located. Using any weapon they had and Magic at their disposal to slow down the horde and to take on the tougher undead such as the giants, it wasn't making much progress as more and more undead rushed towards them._

 _"COME ON! IS THAT ALL YOU ROTTEN BAGS OF FLESH CAN DO?!" Elfman shouted with a determined look on his face as he mowed the many undead down before them with his minigun, refusing to allow them to gain a single foot closer._

"Whoa! I look like a real man there!" Elfman admitted, thinking that the weapon he had and the way he was killing so many undead was pretty manly in his eyes.

"Kind of reminds me of that one version of Elfman with the two red and blue Natsus who were spies or something." Cana remembered, it was kind of weird to see how that world's Gajeel blew up the blue suited Natsu's head off while the red suited Natsu make quick work of them.

"Uh guys…" Romeo started to point out with worry, confusing everyone else as their full attention was back onto the other alternate timeline.

Their eyes widened in horror as they saw the Elfman and everyone else around him slowly being overrun by the undead monsters.

 _"Elfman!" The large white haired male turned around to see his little sister trying to fend off a geist that jumped from the undead horde and onto her, struggling to get it off._

 _Luckily the hulking older brother charged forward before slamming his fists into the one eye hooded undead with enough force to launch it off of the younger Strauss sibling as well as killing it. However that was the least of their worries as more and more undead were showing up and rushing them, slowly overpowering the soldiers and Mages as they were getting through._

 _"Lisanna! Get to the airship! We'll try to hold them off as much as we can to buy you all time!" Elfman shouted at his little sister, getting her to widen her eyes in horror knowing what he meant._

 _"ARE YOU CRAZY?! I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU BEHIND!" Lisanna shouted as the roars of undead could be heard as more soldiers and Mages were falling to the gruesome decaying horde of bodies._

 _"LISANNA LISTEN TO ME! I CAN'T ALLOW ANYTHING ELSE TO HAPPEN TO YOU, SO GO!" Elfman shouted as he turned back towards the undead horde as he got ready to jump back into the fray._

 _"NO! I'M NOT ABANDONING YOU! I ALREADY LOST MIRA, I CAN'T LOOSE YOU TOO!" Lisanna shouted out as tears poured down her face. She can't loose the only family she had left, she couldn't!_

Mira's eyes widened in shock as did Lisanna's and Elfman's as they heard what the other version of the younger white haired woman shouted. Mira had died already to the undead here in this reality? Hearing this got a few tears to appear in not only her but some of the other guild mates' eyes as well, while others were angry by the fact that their own versions were unable to save those they cared about from being saved.

 _Before Elfman could respond back, Sting suddenly appeared as he landed before dashing over towards where Lisanna was before delivering a swift chop to the head, getting her to knock her out as Sting caught her before she fell._

 _Elfman stayed quiet as Sting picked his sister up in his arm, before his eyes of sorrow looked over to the determined white haired man before him._

 _"…You won't be forgotten." Was all Sting muttered as tears were down his face, hating that he was unable to do anything else to help, as Elfman merely nodded before he turned his head back towards the undead once more._

 _As Sting took off with Lisanna, Elfman let out a battle cry as he and the other soldiers and Mages continued on to push the undead back as much as they could. However it wasn't long until the undead overrun them as Elfman kept on shouting and fighting even as he was piled on by the restless dead who tore him apart piece by piece. With that the undead continued onward further into the mountain base to ravish the life that was trying to flee._

Lisanna couldn't help but have tears go down her face completely as she saw her older brother being overrun and torn apart by the undead horde. Elfman nearly fainted from the sight of his other him dying in such as manner while Mira had to hold back her own tears from seeing a version of her younger brother dying before her.

Everyone else were also having either similar feelings or were merely angry by the fact that they were unable to do anything to help these other versions of themselves out. Being too much to bear, Lisanna took off to where Natsu was before crashing into his arms, crying her heart out from seeing the horrific sight of the other version of Elfman dying in such a manner. Natsu was surprised from the sudden action before slowly wrapping his arms around the sobbing white haired woman in an attempt to comfort the crying girl.

 _Back near the airship, the good news was that most people were on board. The bad news that they still need to get the screaming people on and take off in time, time that they're not sure if they have as the undead started to approach the airship, alarming everyone._

 _"HERE THEY COME!" A certain blonde woman shouted as she was in her Star Dress: Taurus Form as she and the others got ready to fend off the undead approaching them._

 _"DON'T LET A SINGLE ONE GET PASS US!" Erza shouted as she got ready._

 _With that, they and many other Mages and soldiers engaged the onslaught of undead as they tried to buy time for the airship to get ready and all the survivors on board. But even with all the strong Mages and their Magic and weapons out and about fighting and gunning down the horde of zombies, it was quickly turning into a bad hand for the survivors._

Everyone was dead quiet other than Lisanna still sobbing in Natsu's shoulder while he tried to comfort her, as they were watching the other reality with intensity, hoping that no one else was forced to die by the hands of the undead enemies all around them.

 _"THEY'RE NUMBERS AREN'T DYING DOWN AT ALL!" Gray shouted as he used his machine gun to fire at the undead around him. He wanted to conserve his Magic and only use it if he had to as a last result. Who knows what kind of undead show up that would need him to go all out?_

 _Nearby, a large blast of Fire blasted into a group of undead, incinerating them as a certain Fire Dragon Slayer was spotted as he was gritting his teeth in rage at the horde of undead all around them. No matter how many they would kill, more would take their place._

 _"Just a little bit longer…" Natsu muttered to himself as he jumped back into the battle. They just needed a little more time for everyone to get on board the airship and for it to take off._

 _Near the airship a sixteen year old Romeo, Wendy and Gajeel were seen aiding in to get the remaining people on board on the airship as the others were either fending off the undead or were inside the airship already trying to establish order in the scared people._

 _"We're almost in! Just a little bit more and we can start the airship!" Gajeel shouted, seeing the battle going on not even that far from them as the undead could be heard roaring from being fended off, but the Iron Dragon Slayer knew that it would be a matter of time before their numbers would overrun them all if they don't hurry._

 _A scream grabbed Romeo's attention as he saw Lucy not to far from where they were at as the blonde was slowly getting overrun by the undead. Widening his eyes in worry, the dark purple teenager didn't think before be bolted over towards the blonde, ignoring the shouting from Wendy and Gajeel._

"That doesn't look good." Laxus muttered to himself, seeing how the other version of Lucy was getting overwhelmed by the undead around her. He doubted that the other older Romeo in this timeline would be able to do anything too much before he also would get overrun by the zombies around them.

Everyone remained quiet as they all silently hoped that no one else would die before them all.

 _Lucy struggled to keep the undead around her at bay as they closed in around her, trying to tear her apart as her Magic slowly drained from using it too much in such a short amount of time._

 _"No! I can't die like this!" Lucy shouted as she kept on fighting. However it was proving to be difficult to do so as a ghoul bit down hard onto her arm as the undead started to pile up on her._

 _"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Romeo could he heard shouting before firing off Blue Fire from his hands, knocking all of the undead off of the blonde for the time being as he ran over towards her. Luckily Lucy was still mostly alright aside from some bites and scratches as she got onto her feet._

 _Before she could thank him however, multiple undead geists jumped out from the large horde nearby on top of the dark purple haired young man, freaking Lucy out as she tried to rush over to help him. However more geists jumped from the horde of undead nearby onto the blonde, knocking her over as more other undead rushed over to the two downed Mages as they struggled to get the monsters off of them._

Everyone's eyes widened with worry and fear as they saw the undead overpowering not only the blonde and dark purple haired teen, but the other Mages and soldiers were slowing being overpowered by the onslaught of undead as more came rushing towards them.

"…We're going to die aren't we?" Lucy questioned, hating how it seemed like they won't be able to survive this situation long enough to join those on the airship to get away from the undead forces.

 _Gray, Natsu, Erza, and the other Mages and soldiers who were present were slowing found themselves being overwhelmed by the sheer number of undead as they were being piled on like Romeo and Lucy were being. It wouldn't be long until the undead got pass them before they would head towards the airship and attempt to board it._

 _But then, without warning, a bright red and purple flashed not to far from where Lucy and Romeo were being overwhelming by the undead were at appeared, as a vortex-like portal was now seen opened._

"Huh?!" Everyone questioned, seeing the sudden portal while in the other alternate timeline, a few undead got distracted by it as they were looking at the newly opened portal as well.

Observer however was surprised.

' _Another breach from another timeline?!'_ Observer thought to himself in shock. But the portal wasn't like the ones with that one version of Cana or the other Natsu and Bisca, so who was responsible?

 _Without warning, a large blade came launching from the portal and directly though the piles of undead that stacked on top of Lucy and Romeo, before it came back like a boomerang as someone jumped through the red and purple vortex-like portal with a happy yet somewhat crazed shout._

 _"OH YEAH! A WORLD OF ZOMBIES TO KILL!" The newly arrived man shouted with joy. He looked be rather muscular and around six foot tall, and was covered in full dark red and dark gray armor aside from his head, which he wore a skull of some odd creature instead that had red war paint on it with the side spike of it having a golden earring attached to it. The skull had black hair attached to it at the top right before the large dark purple Mohawk the man had as his natural hair. The large shoulder pads he wore had weird teeth and teeth-like spikes all over them with pure red could be seen underneath the mouth-like designs. His armor that covered the kneecaps had a skull design on them while his belt he wore also had a mouth-like design with sharp teeth like his shoulder pads. And in his hands were the two massive large blades with handles that were within the blades themselves. And strapped to his waist was an odd bulky-like gun that resembled a portal gun of some sorts also._

"Wait, isn't that guy the Krograal dude?!" Gray questioned aloud, remembering seeing the man in that one timeline with the revolution against Queen Hisui and the one where he was a friend of Mira's in that peaceful world.

"Well it looks like some version of him, but what's he doing here though?!" Lucy shouted in surprise, though she was glad that he, albeit unintentionally helped the other her and Romeo from being torn and eaten by the undead that were piled on them.

Observer glared at the figure in the other reality, wondering what kind of reasoning did the man came to this reality from his own for. Was he a threat?

 _"COME ON NORMAL FACE! LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" The armored man shouted with glee like a kid in a candy store before jumping into the air before crashing into the ground covered with undead, creating a large shockwave that happened to blow the undead off of the others who were being overrun._

 _As that happened, another man appeared from the portal albeit falling to the ground as he was trying to ease his breathe. This fellow had short black hair that went to his chin and yellow colored and pale skin. He wore a robe that was a mixture of purple, yellow and brown colors in a certain pattern as well as the clothing he wore on his forearms and the mouth cloth piece covering only his mouth, though that was mostly purple compared to the other clothing he wore. He also wore two shoulder pads that were mostly bright grey and a darkish brown color._

 _However, what came next out of the vortex-like portal running over the other man as it charged towards the undead with twisted joy and a thirst for blood was the most confusing thing for everyone else who noticed it._

Everyone had wide eyes as they saw the small yet unusual thing as it quickly joined Krograal's battle against the undead with sheer confusion.

"…Is that a watermelon? With a face? And limbs?" Gray questioned, slightly pinching himself to see if he was hallucinating or not.

"…I'm just as puzzled as you are." Natsu admitted, having no idea what they were looking at here.

But the Fire Dragon Slayer was relived to see the new arrivals joining in to help against the undead to help the others out at least.

 **Ta-da! A new timeline and a surprise with them as well! So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	95. Undead, Undead Everywhere Pt 2

**I've return! A new chapter for you all to like or hate with a burning passion! Whatever works for you all.**

 **By the way, saw the new DBS Broly movie last night, and it was amazing. Great fights, great animation (though they were a few spots that it was a bit weird at times), great music and overall a good movie in my opinion. If you haven't seen it I recommended it since Broly in this version actually has a personality and a way better back story compared to "Muh crying baby Goku". Also Broly is pure.**

 **Anyway with that out of the way, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ninety Five: Undead, Undead Everywhere Pt. 2**

 _"Ugh… where did we end up now…?" The short black haired man muttered in slight despair and tiredness as he managed to slowly get back on his feet while the portal closed behind him._

 _However his eyes widened in a comical fashion as he saw hordes of undead completely around him and the others while Krograal and Normal Face were shouting with joy as they were killing undead all around him. It didn't take long before some of the undead corpses spotted him as they let out a roar while charging directly at him._

 _"…Are you f**king kidding me?" The man questioned with a mutter._

 _He let out a scream showing that he was freaking out before he put his hands up as a wall of Light Magic then appeared before him and by chance Lucy and Romeo as well, blocking the undead that were trying to get to him. Turning to look at the puzzled yet shocked blonde woman and dark purple haired teenager the man looked at them with a frantic expression._

 _"Oh hi there! Is that your ship? I'm going to assume it's your ship. So how about we get on it please? GREAT!" The man shouted all of that in a hurried motion, not allowing Lucy or Romeo to understand the situation of who the new arrivals were._

"Hey," Cana started to say, getting the others to pull away from the blue smoke showing them this other timeline and towards her, "Doesn't that guy right there look like that Freddy dude from the first timeline we saw?"

That got the others to be slightly surprised for a moment, before they turned to look back at the other timeline being shown by the blue smoke that filled the air to see the black haired man once again.

"Now that you mention it, he does look that Freddy guy just with different clothing." Gray realized, as Erza and Romeo only felt ill from remembering that timeline, since it was one where both of them were together and had a kid together.

"So this must be another version of him then." Lucy guessed, though this version of Freddy looked like he did not want to be there at the moment, though the blonde could blame him since after all it was surrounding by undead for crying out loud.

 _Freddy charged directly over to where the airship was located, as Lucy and Romeo followed suit knowing that now wasn't the time to ask questions._

 _The other Mages and soldiers who were still alive and fighting only widen their eyes on surprise when they saw the armored man and the unusual watermelon thing were grabbing the attention of the undead as they continued to slaughter the undead all around him. Krograal jumped onto a nearby undead giant before digging his blades into its face while Normal Face tore out a zombies stomach before it went on to jump onto yet another undead._

 _"…What the f**k is going on?" Gray questioned, having no idea who this new guy and the living watermelon thing was._

 _"Who cares! All the noise they're making is distracting the undead! GET TO THE AIRSHIP WHILE WE STILL CAN!" Erza ordered them all, getting the Mages and soldiers to jump from the sudden shouting before they quickly went on to follow the order._

 _With Freddy, he stopped at the ramp that led into the airship as the other Mages and soldiers rushed on as well as the remaining innocent people while he looked back to see Krograal and Normal Face continuing on fighting the undead._

 _"SERIOUSLY KROGRAAL!? ZOMBIES?! OUT OF ALL THE WORLDS OUT THERE YOU PICK ONE WITH ZOMBIES!?" Freddy shouted, hating this place already and want to leave already._

 _However Krograal didn't hear him as he was busy humming a happy tune to himself while spinning around like a tornado with his blades out to cut down the undead all around him. Normal Face was nearby ripping off the head of another undead before he jumped onto yet another one to murder it as well._

 _"Ugh… why me?" Freddy sighed in defeat before he followed everyone else onto the airship as the ramp started to retract back into the massive aircraft._

"Everyone's on the ship!" Mira exclaimed with a smile, glad to see that they would be able to take off now without worry of leaving anyone else behind.

"But what about Krograal and the watermelon thing?" Wendy questioned, as those two were still on the ground fending off the undead all around them.

"I don't know, they look happy being there to be honest." Bickslow noticed, seeing how the reddish armored man was having the time of his life killing the undead around him. And the unusual watermelon thing was also having the time of its life as well as it continued to slaughter any undead it could get its hand on.

 _In the airship's bridge, a certain pale blue Ice Maker Mage rushed into the room where all the pilots and engineers were at with haste while trying to catch his breathe._

 _"Everyone's on board! Get us out of here!" Lyon exclaimed at them all._

 _"Yes sir!" They all responded, immediately getting to work as lights started to turn on as the airship begun to hum with energy, showing that it was turning on._

 _The massive vessel begun to slowly lift it self off the ground, as Freddy was on top of the main deck of the airship along with many others before he ran over to the edge of the ship and looked over the airship's railings to see the other two still back on the ground slaughter as many undead as they could._

 _"Krograal! Get up here! We're about to leave!" Freedy shouted at the warrior._

 _Luckily the violence loving man managed to hear him as he sliced a few undead before him in half, before he looked behind and upwards to see Freddy on the large airship as it hovered over the ground, slowly rising higher into the air._

 _"What? But we just got here!" Krograal complained, not wanting to leave behind the still many undead that surrounded him and Normal Face._

 _"KROGRAAL!" Freddy shouted one more time from the top deck of the airship._

 _"Alright alright, fine, jeez," The warrior responded as he kicked away another zombie as he looked over to see Normal Face covered in undead guts and gore, then again so was the warrior himself, "Come on Normal Face, we gotta go!"_

 _The living fruit and watermelon grunted from hearing it, before it ran over towards the warrior before jumping onto one of the man's large shoulder pads to hang on. Taking a few steps back, Krograal then ran before jumping with incredible strength that got him and Normal Face to go higher than the airship before landing onto the main deck, scaring a few people around them from the sudden move._

 _And not even a moment later, the airship then took off with great speed, leaving the mountain they were on behind as it vanished into the distance._

"It looks like they're safe for the time being." Elfman muttered, though he was still unsettled by how his other self was torn apart by the undead like nothing no matter how hard he tried to fend them off.

Lisanna, while still a bit troubled from seeing another version of her brother dying in such a manner, was able to calm herself down as she remained in Natsu's arms, enjoying the safety and comfort they provided as she smiled a little, glad to see at least the other Elfman's death was not in vain.

"Man, that guy can jump really high up." Natsu muttered, seeing the strength Krograal provided to fight the undead and being able to launch himself from the ground and onto the airship despite how high it gotten up in the air.

"I'm curious what's with the watermelon thing is about. Why does it have a face and limbs?" Freed questioned, curious as to why something like this exists in the first place.

"Who knows, maybe we'll get an answer if we keep watching." Laxus figured, since the Lighting Dragon Slayer wanted to know who the new guys really were and they were there at all.

 _While the other Mages and soldiers and innocents who were on the main deck, allowing the sky to be seen by them as they basked in the moon's light, their attention quickly turned over towards the new arrivals who were near the airship's railings at the moment._

 _"That was fun! But I hope we run into some more zombies soon to kill! I was nowhere near satisfied with just killing that much, don't you agree Normal Face?" Krograal asked the watermelon creature, which turned to look at its new master with a crazed grin._

 _"Yes, I hope we find more to kill as well." Normal Face responded, wanting to tear and shred more enemies for it to sate its bloodlust._

The Fairy Tail guild gained wide comical eyes as they saw the watermelon managed to speak and reply back to the warrior no problem.

"…Did that watermelon just talk?" Kinana questioned, wondering if she misheard it or something.

No one replied as Observer found the silence and the look on the mortals' face a bit amusing if the living constellation was going to be honest. However he moved away from that as he looked back in the alternate timeline once more, his eyes narrowing at the two men and watermelon from another alternate reality. What purpose did they have in coming to this world?

 _Krograal grinned though the skull he wore made it hard to be noticeable as he turned to look at Freddy only to grow puzzled by how tired the black haired man looked._

 _"You okay Freddy, buddy?" Krograal questioned with puzzlement, not understanding why his friend looked so tired and worn out._

 _Freddy, with a deadpanned stare, merely looked at Krograal before he went on to answer the sociopath before him._

 _"…In the past hour alone… I was eaten by a city sized centipede, constantly shot at by sentient robots bent on galactic conquest, and now zombies tried to attack me. …No, no I am not." Freddy finished explaining with a straight deadpanned look on his face._

 _"Oh come on, each of those things happened in different worlds. It wasn't that bad." Krograal explained to the black haired pale man._

 _"Easy for you to say." Freddy grumbled as he merely walked away from where the warrior and watermelon thing were at as he tried to get some space from his insane companions._

"A CITY SIZED CENTIPEDE?!" Lucy and Wendy shouted in horror from hearing that. The idea of an insect that big send shivers down their spines. They already saw the massive spider from one timeline already; they don't even want to hear about something like that right now.

"Man, no wonder why the guy looks so worn out. If I have to deal with all of that then I would be tired of all of this too." Wakaba stated, not wanting to be in Freddy's shoes right now.

The other Mages in the guild nodded in agreement, not wanting to go through what Freddy had to deal with.

 _Erza, seeing how one of the new arrivals were on his own, took this moment to get some answer since the were safe for the time being before making her way over to the black haired pale man, a few others like Natsu, Gray, Sting and Gajeel also headed over to follow the red head._

 _Freddy noticed the approaching group while he looked around to see people trying to keep each other calm with other supplying anything they need like food or water for the time being before he was then met face to face with the group of Mages._

 _"Who are you?" Erza demanded, getting Freddy to sweat drop a little from her getting to the point, but he wasn't too bothered by it as he went on to answer._

 _"I guess it's wise to introduce ourselves. My name is Freddy, and the two over there are Krograal and Normal Face." He pointed towards the warrior and watermelon, who were lying down on the deck chilling for a moment since they have nothing better to do until they wait for an opportunity to find and kill more undead._

 _Seeing how he introduced himself, Erza figured she and the others would do the same._

 _"I see. My name is-." Erza started to speak, before another voice cut her off._

 _"Oh I know you, you're Erza right?" Krograal questioned as he was all of a sudden right behind the group of Mages as was Normal Face._

 _"GAH!" They jumped as they turned around with weapons in hand, before they eased themselves when they saw it was only him._

 _However the red head and the others were surprised when the words of the armored warrior fully processed in their minds._

 _"Wait you do?" Gajeel questioned as the warrior looked over at him._

 _"Sure I do, I met her before. Well not your Erza but a different Erza. I also met another version of you," Krograal pointed towards Natsu, "And even met another version of… that blonde woman over there, Lucy I think it was." Krograal finished as he pointed over to where the blonde woman was at, who along with Romeo was being healed by Wendy._

Hearing this surprised the others as they listened to Krograal's words.

"Wait, so this guy has met over versions of ourselves?!" Freed explained in surprised, not figuring that the warrior would have met different versions of themselves at all.

"Oh, so are they like the other Natsu and Bisca and their world then?" Lisanna wondered while still in Natsu's arms, who didn't realized that he was still holding her like this but the white haired woman didn't mind one bit.

"It looks like it is. Do you think that he's referring to them?" Elfman asked, wanting to know if these guys were friends of 137-C in some way.

"Let's keep watching and find out." Makarov told his guild, who all nodded in agreement as they remained quiet once more.

 _The group of Mages was completely confused, having no idea what the man was referring too. Seeing this confusion, the watermelon, much to their shocked spoke up to answer._

 _"Master Krograal and others have traveled to alternate worlds like this one and ran into another Natsu, Erza and Lucy," Normal Face turned to look at the armored warrior with slight puzzlement, "Are those three the ones you told me about and the others?"_

 _"Yeah, they're the ones I told you that were somewhat like the ones you used to know." Krograal responded to the watermelon with a grin._

 _"…Excuse me WHAT?!" The Mages shouted in surprised, still not understanding this whole thing._

 _"They're referring to a different version of a few of you that we have met and ran into before," Freddy started to explain, grabbing their attention as he went on in order to help them understand a bit better, "Basically, Krograal here made that bulky gun you see on his waist that allows him to travel not just to other planets but to whole alternate timelines. But does he use them to go to peaceful worlds? NO! He keeps going to ones that are filled to the brim with dangerous monsters or whatever it may be just so he could do whatever he please!"_

 _"What's wrong with that? No one asked you to come along you know. Besides, going to peaceful ones is boring. I want places filled with excitement for me to fight and kill whatever I please." Krograal pointed out and responded with a simple wave of his hand._

 _"YOU KEEP DRAGGING ME INTO YOUR MADNESS!" Freddy shouted at Krograal, who merely waved him off, not at all bothered by the anger the black haired man was giving off._

Everyone aside from Observer merely sweat dropped from hearing this. Freddy seems to have the worse luck from what they could guess from hanging out with someone like Krograal.

 _The Mages couldn't help but sweat drop from seeing Krograal shrug Freddy's shouting off, before the warrior looked over back at the others with curiosity in their eyes._

 _"By the way, where is this airship heading? Are we going to fight more undead soon? Cause I'm not satisfied with killing undead just yet." Krograal asked in a casual tone, as Normal Face also wanted to know this as well, since being on this ship was boring._

 _That got the mood to darken once more as serious expressions appeared on the Mages faces, as Freddy wanted to hit Krograal from bringing something so serious up._

 _"Actually… we're planning on heading to end this madness once and for all. This ship wasn't meant to house all of these people, but with the loss of our base we have no choice if we are to put a stop to this nightmare." Natsu told them, puzzling the three._

 _"Care to explain? I'm not sure exactly about why your world is overrun with zombies in the first place." Freddy pointed out._

 _Giving each other another look, they all nodded as Sting spoke up to explain what has happened to their world._

 _"It all started around a year go. Everything was normal, you had guilds, you have civilizations, and everything was at peace. But then one night the dead started to rise from the ground with no signs as to why. At first it was just little pops up here to there, but then it got worse. And entire army of undead was raised as they struck Crocus, killing everyone there including the royal family before they too were raised as mindless undead. But it wasn't just Fiore, all over the world armies of undead started to rise and attack the capital cities. Not long after that… the dead started to rise all over destroying everything, no place was safe. And everyone who perishes only adds to the numbers of the dead. The people here on this ship… they're the only ones in all of Isghar left." Sting couldn't go on as he struggled to do so as memories of those who he cared about were lost to the undead horde. Seeing this Natsu took over as he went on to finish the tale._

 _"No matter how many we killed, more undead would just take their place. And the worse thing was that any undead we killed would only rise again in time. The only way to prevent them from returning to life is to fully destroy the bodies. All those mindless undead we and you killed? They will come back to life eventually, it doesn't take long either." Natsu told them, surprising Freddy while Krograal and Normal Face didn't seem bothered at all by it and were more interested instead._

 _"Do… Do you know what has caused this to happen?" Freddy asked them, wanting to know if they found out the reason for the dead to start rising in the first place._

 _"A group of necromancers were behind it that's what!" Gajeel exclaimed, venom in his tone as he went on to inform the three before them further, "Those b*stards are the ones behind this nightmare! They cast some powerful spell that raised the dead all over the world, and it's because of this spell that the undead keep on rising from the grave even after we killed them! The only way to stop this nightmare once and for all is to take the fight to them and cancel the spell, only then will the undead threat end."_

Everyone, even Observer was surprised and even horrified to hear what was explained and shared with to the three not from the alternate timeline.

"Necromancers? A few necromancers were able to cause this much damaged?" Mira wondered in horror, to think that such a small group could cause global extinction was horrifying to learn. What could they have possibly to gain from doing such a thing?

"If they're planning on taking the fight to them, then they must have a plan right?" Lisanna questioned, hoping that the other versions of themselves and the three from another alternate reality know what to do.

"We can only hope." Makarov muttered to answer the white haired woman, knowing that heading to the enemy with so many innocent people on board was a risk that they sadly had no choice but to make.

 _The group of Mages looked away from them as they started to head off to elsewhere in the airship so they can prepare for the coming battle ahead._

 _"If you are going to aid us, then rest since it won't take long until we arrive at our destination." Erza simply told them._

 _And with that Freddy, Krograal and Normal Face were left alone, as Freddy looked troubled and sorrowful from hearing the news of what had happened to this version of Earthland._

 _"Man, I know I hear and witnessed horrible things before, but it's still hard to see that happen don't you think Krograal?" Freddy asked as he turned to look at the warrior…_

 _…Who looked extremely excited as he made a small noise of pure excitement, which immediately got Freddy to grow skeptical._

 _"Krograal? What are you thinking?" Freddy asked him, even know if past experiences taught him anything then he knew what the warrior was thinking of._

 _"Oh…, "Krograal grabbed his blades as the mere thought of fighting more undead excited him to no end, "I'm just thinking about how much I'm going to enjoy this fight. I hope I can gain more trophies to add to my collection."_

 _Freddy only cried anime tears since that meant they weren't going to leave anytime soon._

 **Ta-da, another chapter completed. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	96. Undead, Undead Everywhere Pt 3

**Hello again. Have another chapter again. Cause why not?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ninety Six: Undead, Undead Everywhere Pt. 3**

'A LITTLE WHILE LATER'

As time went on for the guild, they continued to watch the current alternate timeline they were all seeing in the blue smoke. Since they wanted to see how everything would end, the Mages were willing to wait a bit and keep on watching despite nothing much happening at the moment. This slightly puzzled Observer, since he didn't think that they would all be willing to wait this long just to see the big conflict between the other world's versions of themselves, the three travelers not of that timeline, and of course these necromancers that were behind the undead threat.

Nevertheless the living constellation would be lying if he said he himself wasn't interested to see how this would end, so he was willing to wait like everyone else as they watched the airship in the other alternate timeline head closer to its destination.

 _It was quiet at the moment aboard the airship, as the vessel continued to let out hums of its engines as it continued on flying through the air as a good speed. While many on board were trying to sleep, mainly the innocent civilians, others were still wide awake and on high alert on all levels on the airship._

 _This included those like Natsu, Lisanna, Erza, Lucy, Romeo, Wendy, Gray, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Juvia, Lyon and many other Mages who were present and awake despite it being the dark of night. And of course Krograal, Normal Face and Freddy were also wide awake while Krograal was looking down to the ground far below them over the railing._

 _"Oh man, look at all of those zombies. I just want to jump down and just slaughter them right now!" Krograal exclaimed with excitement, trying to hold himself back since he knew that if he left the airship then he would miss out on facing these necromancers behind this whole thing._

 _As Krograal was talking to himself while looking at the zombie infested and barren land far below them as they passed by, Freddy and Normal Face were currently in a discussion with Erza and Wendy at the moment, with the two females wanting to know a bit more about their guests from another world._

 _"So another Levy has created you?" Wendy questioned with slight surprised, though a bit sadden since their own Levy had perished months ago to the undead._

 _"Correct, she was my creator before I found myself with Master Krograal." Normal Face replied back to the Sky Dragon Slayer._

"Wait I made that thing?" Levy questioned with surprised, not guessing that it was another version of herself who made the living fruit and vegetable.

"Looks likes it must be the Levy from whatever word Krograal and Freddy are from." Erza figured, though she wasn't sure if that was truly the case or not since after all from what's implied this version of the Krograal and Freddy characters traveled to other realities as they pleased, or at least Krograal did.

"Though why name it Normal Face? Sounds like a lame name to me." Gray wondered aloud while he had a hand to his chin, since he thought the living killer watermelon could have a much better name than that.

"Who knows? It's not like the Levy who made it was drunk when she named it or something right?" Cana joked with a grin on her face.

A few others laughed, agreeing that wouldn't have been the case. They figured whatever version of Levy created Normal Face figured that she named it for a good reason.

Observer couldn't help but feel like there was some misunderstanding here, though the living constellation didn't know why.

 _Looking at Freddy, Erza went to ask the black haired pale man something involving this unusual living fruit and vegetable._

 _"So how did he end up in your guys' possession then if he original was made by some form of Levy?" The red head questioned with an eyebrow raised._

 _"In Krograal's possessions, I have no ties or ownership of Normal Face. As for your question, Krograal just showed up with him one day. From what I learned, apparently Normal Face came from a different alternate reality that was decimated by nuclear war. But then some other travelers from yet a different unknown reality showed up along with some enemy who tried to kill them all, a big vortex portal was opened and Normal Face ended up in our world through it… or something like that." Freddy explained as he shrugged near the end of his speaking._

 _"That's the basic of it yes." Normal Face confirmed, though there was a bit more involved than that. He wondered if his creator Levy found out what happened to her base, since from what he last saw it was ruined by that Fel Demon E.N.D guy. Heck was the base even standing anymore? He didn't know if anything else happened to it that he may be unaware of._

"Oh so it was a different Levy from another reality who created it." Gajeel figured out, seeing how it wasn't the Levy from whatever Earthland Krograal and Freddy came from and from a different world entirely.

"What the heck is nuclear mean? Is that some kind of weapon?" Freed questioned, never hearing about anything like that, or at least not from he could recall.

"Who knows, but from the looks of thing whatever it was a war involving it broke out that ruined the planet apparently." Makarov figured out, which worried him since he didn't know what kind of weapons would be capable of global destruction other than powerful entities who could blow up planets on their own.

 _"Nuclear war?" Wendy questioned, having no idea what that meant or was._

 _"Don't worry about it; it would take a bit to explain all of that anyway." Freddy assured them with a wave of his hands. He knew about nuclear energy and much other stuff, mainly due to their relations with_ _ **them**_ _, but he figured it was wise to keep quiet about that for the time being._

 _Before anyone else could say anything else, Juvia appeared as he had a shot gun strapped to her waist as he walked over, getting the group's attention as curiosity was present in the blue haired woman's eyes._

 _"Hey… so what was your own version of Levy like? Was she like ours?" Juvia questioned Normal Face, wanting to know if another Levy was out of there like their own before she perished._

 _"Doubtful. My creator traveled to many worlds and loved to fight and kill. In one reality if I'm remembering this right, she killed a Minotaur with only a baseball bat. It was bloody and glorious… though according to Master Krograal that's an "unoriginal and boring" way to kill a Minotaur." Normal Face informed them while quoting the words the warrior said when he would tell the sociopath stories about his creator._

Levy paled when she heard about how this version of herself seemed to be some sort of blood lusting fighter, while some of the other Mages were more interesting in hearing this.

"I wouldn't mind meeting this other Levy, she sounds cool." Bickslow admitted with a grin, wanting to see if they would be able to find out which version of the blue haired Solid Script Mage it was in these other alternate realities.

Gajeel on the other hand found it unusual, while he knew these alternate timelines held infinite possibilities; he honestly preferred how Levy was right here and not some psychopath who loved to bath in blood if he was going to be honest about it.

 _"A Minotaur?" Wendy asked with puzzlement and surprised, "What would Krograal have done?"_

 _"He said it would be funnier if she has instead beaten it to death with a hamper." Normal Face casually stated to the women while Freddy had a deadpanned stare on his face, knowing that was typical of Krograal._

 _The three females were completely puzzled yet confused as they tried to imagine all of that. It all seemed so… out of place and unusual, yet the idea that other alternate timelines exists, ones where this threat of the undead never took place in the first place made them envious. It looked they got the short end of the stick compared to other versions of their home world._

 _Before the conversation could continue however, without warning a loud alarm went off, grabbing the attention of everyone aboard the ship including those who were asleep, waking up everyone as the soldiers and Mages were on high alert now. Excpet for Krograal who didn't notice as he was still observing the ground far below them infested with undead._

This surprised the Fairy Tail Mages as the sudden alarm made them all flinch or jump slightly before they calmed down. However they were now curious yet worried.

"What's going on?" Natsu questioned while Lisanna, who even after a while still had the pink haired male's arms around her spoke up.

"Maybe they're about to arrive at the enemy location?" The Animal Take-Over Mage guessed.

That got the atmosphere to grow more serious as they all narrowed their eyes, knowing that if that was the case then a fight wasn't far away.

 _"What's going on?" Freddy questioned, puzzled as soldiers and Mages all gained serious expressions, understanding what the alarm meant._

 _"We're about to arrive." Erza with a serious tone as she held her weapon in hand now before she and the other started to move._

 _Not wanting to be left behind and wondering what the palce they were heading to look liked, Freddy and Normal Face followed the Mages as they and many other Mages and soldiers started to gather near the front of the top deck as they looked ahead of themselves._

 _"There it is…" Natsu stated as he gritted his teeth in rage at the sight._

 _Puzzled, Freddy and Normal Face looked in front of them towards the direction where they and the airship were heading…_

 _…Only to see a massive pillar of some kind of dark energy being shot up high into the air far from where they were all at on the airship, surprising and confusing the living watermelon and the black haired pale skinned man. Dark crlouds wrapped around the massive pillar of dark energy like how a hurricane wrapped itself around its eye as the sky started to thunder from the clouds as they closed in._

The sight of the pillar of dark energy caught everyone off guard as their eyes widened in shock. What was that thing? Was that the spell that the necromancers have cast to raise the undead all over the planet?

 _"What is that…?" Freddy questioned, his own eyes widening a little from the sight._

 _"That… is where we're heading," Gray muttered as he and many others have glared at the massive pillar of dark energy in the distance, "That's what the necromancers have created to raise the dead from the grave all over the world. If we can destroy it then the undead will be no more."_

 _As everyone knew they had to get ready as they approached the location where the pillar was as Krograal, curious as to what everyone else was doing, walked over to where they were all at before the warrior turned his head into the direction where everyone was looking at. Some Mages and soldiers started to rush off to get ready for the fight of their lives. While others stayed in their spots to look at the dark pillar of energy shooting up high in the sky, knowing that it was a fountain of darkness and pure evil._

 _Krograal on the other hand…_

 _"PEPSI FOUNTAIN!" Krograal shouted with pure joy, catching everyone else off guard from the sudden shouting from the warrior as they looked to see him moving in place with pure excitement and joy._

 _Before anyone knew it, the warrior charged forward before using his strength to jump off the airship and go flying forward and down to the ground so he could take off towards the massive pillar of dark energy, mistaken it for something else like an idiot._

"DID HE JUST JUMP OFF THE SHIP?!" Evergreen shouted in horror at the warrior's stupidity.

Everyone else either looked on in horror or merely face palmed from the warrior's actions and words. How did Krograal get the idea that the massive vile pillar of evil and darkness was a Pepsi fountain?! Was this guy an idiot?!

 _Everyone else merely looked on in horror as their jaws hanged from their mouths, while Normal Face grinned from seeing his master doing what he did best. Freddy only blinked a few times before shouting in annoyance at the warrior's usual antics._

 _"DANG IT KROGRAAL!"_

 **There we go, chapter done. A bit short I won't lie, but I think it's fine. I will try to wrap this timeline up in the next chapter, so be ready for that. Also did you get the reference near the end of the chapter with Krograal thinking what the pillar was?**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	97. Undead, Undead Everywhere Pt 4

**Hello there. I'm back with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all. I will try to see if I can wrap this timeline up here so we can move on to the next one. So let's see if I can accomplish this shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ninety Seven: Undead, Undead Everywhere Pt. 4**

 _Krograal landed onto the ground with a loud thud echoing into the air, breaking the ground slightly as he was now in the land neared the massive dark pillar of foul energy which stood before him. Patting the dust off of his shoulders, the skull wearing warrior looked around at his surroundings to take it all in._

 _Unlike the rest of the land that he and the airship with the others flew over, it looked like as if he was in a gorge with the pillar of dark energy shooting up to the sky not too far from him in the center of it all. Where there was once a river and life flowing through this area was now a gray barren wasteland surrounding by steep rocky walls and boulders all around almost like he was in a crater. But what grabbed his attention which puzzled him though was the lack of undead anywhere. Compared to the land he and the others flew over and the mountain base where the fled, not a single undead could be seen all around._

 _"Aw… where are they at?" Krograal questioned with puzzlement and slight disappointment since he wanted to kill some more undead along the way. Shrugging he merely sighed in disappointment once more, "Oh well, at least I can enjoy the Pepsi Fountain without being bothered."_

The guild couldn't help but face palm from hearing the warrior's words. How in all of Earthland did the guy think the dark and evil pillar of foul energy responsible was some fountain of soda? Like how could one get those two things mistaken as the other?

Observer on the other hand was more puzzled and worried about the lack of any undead. The living constellation would figure that due to the pillar being the source of the undead raising over and over again it would be better protected.

 _'Something isn't right here.'_ He thought to himself, finding this situation and no sign of the undead menace or the necromancers behind it all concerning. The constellar wondered if they were hiding or if they were waiting to make themselves known.

 _Happily humming to himself, the warrior started to make his way over to the base of the massive pillar of dark and vile energy…_

 _…Before the ground started to shake, grabbing his attention as he grabbed his blades in hand once more._

 _"What the?" Krograal questioned, wondering what was happening as the ground continued to shake without any signs of stopping. Was it an earthquake? If so why here and was it happening naturally or is something causing it?_

This also grabbed the Fairy Tail guild's attention as they noticed the situation before them all by the blue smoke showing them the alternate timeline.

"What's going on?" Gray questioned, not understanding what was suddenly happening in the other reality.

"Whatever it is I doubt it's anything good." Erza replied, her eyes narrowing as the red head had a feeling that something horrible was about to happen or appear to them all. Though the question was what was it going to be? Was it a horde of undead or was it one very large undead? Or was it something else entirely?

 _"Well, well, well… look what we have here…"A voice ringed out in the air, grabbing the warrior's attention as he looked around trying to spot the source of it all while the ground continued to shake intensely._

 _It didn't take him long before he spotted the source on top of a large spiked-like boulder sticking out of the ground right in front of the base of the massive pillar of dark and vile energy. Standing on top of it as the pillar continued to shoot up to the sky right behind them was five fully bodied cloaked figures that all wore black robes with silver edges on them. Their faces were obscured due to the hood as well as the skull like design mask that they also wore. Their very bodies could be felt giving off vile and dark aura as they looked down at the warrior a good distance from them._

 _"It's been a while since the last group of pathetic mortals tried to attack us… only for them to join our undead horde." The second necromancer to the left spoke up, the voice showing that it was a woman compared to the first voice that was that of a man's._

 _"Hmm… how interesting," The fourth one to the right started to speak with curiosity in his voice, "I do not sense any Magic or any other kind of energy radiating off from him. A simple soldier perhaps?"_

 _"If a single soldier came here alone, then he must have a death wish." The fifth one to the right mocked the warrior that was a good distance away from them, her voice showing humor at the thought of a single person coming to attack them alone._

 _"He did not; I know you can sense the approaching airship with the surviving Ishgarians not far. He must have arrived here with their aid." The first necromancer to the left stated to the others with amusement in his tone._

 _"They would bring their innocents to this place? Do they plan to use them as meat shields? If so then they must be desperate to defeat us by any means necessary." The third necromancer wondered, being the first who was heard by Krograal earlier before the other four necromancers spoke._

The guild and Observer narrowed their eyes as they saw the five cloaked figures, realizing that it was the necromancers behind the near global extinction of Earthland in the other alternate timeline.

"That's them…" Elfman muttered with anger, hating these vile beings due to the damage and lost of lives they caused for their lust for devastation.

"What are they planning?" Mira questioned; seeing how the ground in the other alternate timeline was still shaking greatly yet the five necromancers didn't seem bothered by it in the slightest one bit.

 _Krograal looked at them with surprised, before he shouted loud enough for the five necromancers to hear him from his spot before he slapped his forehead as he realized something._

 _"Meat shields! That is a good idea for the others to use! Though they seem like the types who wouldn't do that…" Krograal exclaimed before muttering to himself as he put his hand on his chin, thinking about it some more._

 _The five necromancers looked surprised for a moment before they chuckled to themselves in amusement._

 _"Oh my, seems like we have a warrior here who doesn't seem to care about his fellow people." The second necromancer stated with a grin on her face, though her hood and skull mask made it impossible for anyone to see._

 _"They're not my people. I'm only here to have fun and kill undead," Krograal replied back to them before he went back into his thinking position, "Though I think Normal Face may beg to differ when it comes to these other versions of the soldier folks. I wonder what they would do here? They probably would go on ahead and kill these guys already-."_

 _The five necromancers looked puzzled yet amused when they saw the warrior started to talk to himself about who knows what. It was clear that this guy was some kind of moron who wanted to perish and join the mindless undead in their eyes._

"Who's Krograal talking about here?" Bickslow questioned, seeing how he mentioned about some soldier versions of what the Seith and Eye Magic user guessed where the guild maybe? Then again the warrior only claimed to know a version of Natsu, Erza and Lucy that he seemed mostly acquaintance with.

"Beats me, but he shouldn't think about that with his current situation at the moment." Laxus pointed out, seeing how the bloodthirsty warrior from some unknown alternate reality needed to focus on the enemy before him and not on something else for the time being.

Many of the Mages around nodded in agreement, as they looked back at the blue smoke showing the other alternate timeline to see what would happen next.

 _"What a fool." The fourth necromancer stated to his allies, which didn't go unheard by the warrior as a tick mark formed on his forehead while snapping out of his muttering to himself with his blades raise into the air._

 _"HEY THAT WASN'T VERY NICE TO SAY!" Krograal shouted in anger, before the shaking of the ground got him to get more annoyed, "AND WHAT'S WITH THE EARTHQUAKE?! IS THAT YOU GUYS?!"_

 _The five laughed as the warrior looked at them in annoyance. He only wanted to kill undead, but since they weren't any around for some reason he would just go ahead to kill the necromancers before him. But before he could however the third cloaked figure started to speak out once more._

 _"Tell me warrior, have you ever wondered about where the dragons came from?" He questioned the warrior, puzzling him as the annoyance went away for the time being._

"Dragons?" Natsu questioned his own interest picking up from the subject even if it was from the enemy in the other timeline. He wasn't the only one was Wendy and Gajeel were also wondering about the sudden bring up of the powerful beasts.

"Why is he bringing them up?" Wendy asked, not understanding how that has to do with them facing the warrior or their purpose of raising the undead.

"Maybe he's trying to distract him as they try to do something?" Pantherlily guessed, though the black Exceed wasn't sure if that was true or not.

Erza thought about it a bit more from hearing this, before her eyes widened in shock as the realization hit her, or at least she thinks this is the revelation of what the necromancers were planning to do or have done.

"Are they able to revive dragons as undead themselves?" The red head guessed.

This got everyone to turn towards her direction as their eyes widened in horror from the thought of that realization.

"That can't be! There's no way that these freaks can have enough power to raise dragons from the dead!" Natsu shouted. There was just no way that's the case! Raising normal people and giants was one thing, but raising the dead of such powerful and ancient creatures such as dragons? Surely they can't be that powerful right?

"If they are able to raise the undead all around the entire world, then raising dragons would be in their power to do so." Observer realizes which shocked the entire guild from hearing this from the living constellation.

 _"Uh… not really? I don't really care about boring stuff like that." Krograal replied back to the five necromancers._

 _"Well mortal-."_

 _"Oh okay being ignored." Krograal interrupted the third necromancer for a moment seeing how he was just going to tell him anyway, before the cloaked threat grinned as did the other four as he went on._

 _"Just like a flower comes from a seed, or a chicken coming from an egg, everything has an origin. And this also applies that to the dragons. They didn't just show up in great numbers one day out of the blue. No… there was only one. He whose name was lost in history, but it was he who was the first of the mighty beasts… the father of all dragons! And this gorge… was his and his brood's resting place!" The third necromancer told the warrior, who still didn't seem to care but was curious if he was going to be honest._

 _"And now... his slumber is over! RISE ANCIENT ONE!" All five of the necromancers shouted at once as their voices boomed across the large land of the gorge they were all in._

 _And with that, a loud thundering crack grabbed the warrior's attention as he turned around with surprise…_

 _…Only to widen his eyes in surprise when something massive started to emerge from the ground far from him yet still so massive it felt like it was so close to the warrior, the necromancers and the pillar of dark and vile energy responsible for all of this in the first place._

 _As the ground fell apart, the form of a massive skeletal and rotten flesh creature slowly rose from the grave as if the entire land itself shook from the might undead's presence. One of its massive wings alone was the span of an entire mountain, as its main body was even much bigger than that. Its tail was so long and massive that it could swipe away an entire city with ease without it even noticing their presence. Dark energies covered the undead monstrosity, keeping it alive as the once resting remains of the might beast were raised once more._

 _A monstrous draconic roar was unleash by the massive skeletal and rotten flesh dragon, booming across the entire continent as Krograal look on in shock by the massive undead dragon as the necromancers looked on with grins. Soon not long after that, the warrior was caught off guard when the land around him started to break apart as much smaller size undead dragons started to rise from the ground. Their sizes ranged from either dragon whelpings which were the size of full grown humans or to full size dragons which rivaled that of multiple storied buildings._

Fairy Tail was in shock.

No words could be spoken by any of them as the sight of not only the undead dragons and their whelpings were present for them all to see, but the massive undead dragon that could easily dwarf a mountain was the most shocking of them all.

"The… the very first dragon…?" Natsu couldn't help but question in shock, taking a step back from the sight of the massive undead beast. He wasn't the only one as many others also did the same, shocked from not only seeing the undead monstrosity but to simply learn of the whole thing about the origins of the mighty creatures.

"I never thought such a thing existed…" Gajeel admitted as his eyes were still widen with shock from the news of it all. Was that the same here? Did their own Earthland have this dragon that was the first and father of the race? If so did its remains rest in the same area as this gorge in this other timeline or did it rest elsewhere?

As if he was able to read his mind, Observer looked over to the Iron Dragon Slayer before he spoke up, getting everyone's attention as they looked at the living constellation.

"Yes, it is the same here. His name was Galleokron, and he was the first dragon ever to walk this world." Observer told them all, surprising and shocking them of this knowledge.

"How do you know?" Makarov asked, wanting to know how the living constellation knew of this information and history of the might beasts.

"Because I was around when he walked on this world. Before the creation of the device that I rested in and use to show you these other realities, I observed the world and its development along with the gods and their other servants of this world sent by the Makers themselves. Galleokron was the first dragon that came to be before it would give way to the rest of its kind. However the mighty creature and its brood became a danger to the planet as he only wanted to consume everything in his way to gain more strength while increasing his size to what you see before you in this other reality. He would even feast on his own kind in order to sate his ever growing hunger. It became so that one of the gods of this world, the one you all know as Ankhseram personally interfered along with his servants to take down the mighty beast and his brood along with the rest of the dragons to put him down once and for all. While this may not be the case in other alternate Earthlands, this was the case here and what I'm assuming was the case in this other timeline we're witnessing." Observer informed them all, remembering that time with the powerful beast. While the ancient dragon may not be as powerful as some of the entities they have seen in these other timelines such as the Natsu/ENDs who were powerful enough to wipe out planets with ease, Galleokron was still a mighty force of nature that none would want to face.

Hearing this shocked the guild, as they never knew or ever learn of such a thing in their whole lives. To think that a dragon so powerful walked the world had to be taken down by one of the planet's gods and his servants along with the rest of dragon kind working together.

"Hold on, what do you mean by the gods and their servants being sent by the Makers? Aren't they the same?" Levy asked, noticing how the constellar made it as if the gods and these Makers were not the same beings. Observer turned to look over at the blue haired woman and everyone else once more as he answered her.

"They are not. While I can't say it's the same for all the other alternate infinite Earthlands out there, your Earthland and what I'm assuming the Earthland we're witnessing right now the gods of your world are merely servants created by the Makers sent to this planet to shape it and keep watch over it in their place. While not every world within the lesser realities has been found or shaped by the Makers, there are some signs that they were here in the form of their servants who you know are your gods. This universe we're in has it own rules and gods that oversee it all and not just this planet that the Makers had no part in, but they did observe it come to be." Observer explained and shared with them all once more.

Everyone was surprised and shocked by learning all of this. To think that the gods that they believed shaped and watch over their world were merely servants of even greater beings out there, or at least here in their own Earthland that is. Turning their attention back over to the blue smoke showing them the other timeline, they could only hope that despite all of this that Krograal and the other survivors of the undead threat would be able to emerge victorious.

 **Okay so I wasn't able to finish this timeline up in this chapter, but I will try to do so in the next one. But yeah, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	98. Undead, Undead Everywhere Pt 5

**Hi everyone, I'm back with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred, whatever works for you all.**

 **Sorry if my updates are slowing down in general, as I don't have as much time to work on my stories now due to one of my older brothers coming back to live with us for a period of time, so I have less time to being able to update. Which sucks since I need to get something done for "thehappy" after this timeline and I don't want him to have to wait for who knows how long but it's hard to move things along due to having a lack of time to update as fast as I normally could do.**

 **Nevertheless, I will try to update as much as I can for everyone to enjoy or hate these stories to their hearts content. So let's get in to the chapter shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ninety Eight: Undead, Undead Everywhere Pt. 5**

 _As the giant undead dragon and his brood roared all around Krograal, the five necromancers from their spots merely grinned as they saw the warrior still from seeing the mighty beast awaken and alive once more as their servant, believing that he was frozen with fear from the sight._

 _"Heh… feeling scared mortal? Don't be… for soon you will join the dead." The fourth necromancer mocked the warrior with a grin though his hood and mask made it impossible for anyone to see it._

 _Krograal looked at the massive undead in the distance as it finished letting out a roar… before a massive grin appeared on his face as he started to shake with pure excitement._

 _"Oh… YeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Krograal started to shout quiet before increasing his volume as it echoed all around the gorge he was in. Finally, a challenge and something fun for him to do before he claimed the Pepsi fountain for himself!_

 _Without warning, the warrior from another alternate timeline used his strength to leap from the ground from his spot high up into the air and towards the direction of the massive undead dragon before he slammed directly into the undead's side, which to the shock of the five necromancers had enough force to get the undead giant beast to stumble to the side a little before it recovered, trying to find a way to fight the annoying warrior that was now on it's massive body._

Seeing Krograal's action surprised the guild and Observer. Was he seriously going to try and fight the massive undead abomination?! And why was he excited like a kid in a candy store?! Did he not have any sense of danger whatsoever?!

 _"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! This was a terrible idea!" A new voice grabbed the attention of the five necromancers as they turned their heads towards the south in the direction of the new voice._

 _What they saw was a large ball of light crashing into the ground not too far from where the cloaked five were at, which blew away a few of the undead dragon whelpings away as the light died down to reveal Freddy and Normal Face, along with Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Romeo, Wendy, Gajeel, Lyon, Sting, Gray, Rogue and Juvia were all now present due to Freddy using his abilities to bring them all here so the airship didn't get so close to the danger._

 _"This is the only way we can fight these monsters without bringing the innocent people and the airship into danger! Now man up!" Erza told the black haired man, who only sighed in defeat as he cried anime tears. Why did it have to me him of all people to deal with this crap?_

 _Eyes moving around, the group's attention landed onto the five necromancers nearby near the base of the massive pillar of dark and vile energy as the undead dragon brood let out roars that filled the air, grabbing the attention of Freddy and Normal Face._

 _"Okay, I'm going to assume that those cloak figures are the necromancers right? Deal with them as Normal Face and I hold the undead dragons off your backs!" Freddy ordered the Mages with him, putting aside his annoyance and despair of having to deal with these kind of situations._

 _This got the Mages to look at the black haired pale skinned man with surprised, while Normal Face grinned with a look of bloodlust on the living watermelon's expression from hearing those words._

 _"There's no way you can fend these off by yourselves! These are dragons for crying out loud!" Natsu exclaimed at Freddy and Normal Face._

 _"Trust me, we've dealt with worse things than this, now go!" Freddy ordered them once more._

 _And with that, the black haired man unleashed a mighty blast of Light Magic from his hands as he lifted them up above his hand, causing a large dome-like attack to be unleashed to clear the area around them of the undead dragons and their undead whelpings, killing them all instantly before Freddy and Normal Face charged in opposite directions to fend the undead dragon brood off. Seeing this, the Mages turned their sights onto the enemies responsible for this nightmare before they all charged directly at them._

"Whoa, he managed to kill some of them?!" Wendy exclaimed in surprise, seeing how the black haired man was able to have enough power to kill some of the undead dragons with a single attack.

"But how? Are the undead dragons not as strong as they were when they were alive?" Lucy questioned, figuring that even though their undead, these are still dragons so the blonde thought that only Dragon Slaying Magic can seriously affect them otherwise Freddy must be seriously powerful despite his hatred for these kinds of situations.

"Beats me, I don't know much about how undead crap works. But at least if that guy is that strong then they have a chance to beat those b*stards!" Natsu replied back to the blonde Celestial Mage, only happy to see that the other versions of themselves have a chance to win this battle.

 _The five necromancers, seeing how the rest of the Mages were heading right at them, started to scatter in different direction with some of the Mages splitting up also to go after each of them._

 _Lucy, Romeo and Wendy attacked the first necromancer as he put up a dark energy shield to block the incoming bullets fired from their weapons with ease. Seeing the front of him protected by his barrier Wendy dashed forward before jumping over the cloaked necromancer landing right behind him. The necromancer turned around before firing a point blank Shadow Ball at her, launching the blue haired girl backwards a bit as she crashed into the ground. Luckily though this distracted the masked necromancer enough for Lucy to charge right in and deliver a powerful Lucy Kick directly into his head, launching him also into the ground as the blonde dashed as him with her gun in hand. However the necromancer wasn't done yet before he brought his hands up before undead hands shot out from the ground below Lucy, grabbing onto her legs before they attempted to pull her into the ground, shocking her. Thankfully though Romeo was able to rush in and grab her before proceeding to pull her out from the undead's grasps all while avoiding launched Shadow Balls from the necromancer. As he was focused on the two Mages before him, he completely forgot about Wendy who dashed up right behind him before he felt her presence with wide eyes._

 _"GOT YOU!" Wendy shouted before lifting her shotgun up directly at his head as he turned around to defend himself…_

 _…Only to be too slow as Wendy fired her gun, completely blowing off the necromancers head in a burst of flesh, blood and gore which splattered onto her body before the body fell to the ground with a thud._

"They got one!" Bickslow shouted with happiness, not too bothered by the sight of the exploding head before he turned over towards where Wendy was at with a grin on his face, "That was a nice shot you did there."

Wendy blushed out of embarrassment, even though it was the other her who killed the necromancer it was still a version of her.

"Only four left to go…" Makarov muttered, hoping that it would be just as easy for the other Mages to defeat the necromancers while Krograal, Freddy and Normal Face distracted and fend off the undead dragons all around him.

 _The death of their fellow necromancer didn't go unnoticed by the other remaining four as their eyes widened in shock as the Mages fighting them only grinned from seeing one of the enemies fallen._

 _"Not so tough without your undead to protect you guys are you?!" Natsu mocked as he along with Erza fought against the second necromancer, who grew furious at hearing his words as the massive dragon in the distance continued to try to shake Krograal off of him while the warrior kept on slashing and digging his way all over the mighty undead's body._

 _"You will join the undead are our mindless servants!" She roared in fury before shooting black lighting into the ground as a large group of ordinary undead rose from the ground before they charged at the pink haired male and red haired woman._

 _Seeing this got Erza to reach for her gatling gun from her back before unleashing it upon the horde of undead before her, gunning them down one by one as blood and gore splattered onto her body. As she was distracting the undead, Natsu charged in to deal with the necromancer who fired off a large beam of black energy from her hand. However Natsu was able to deflect the beam with a powerful kick, shooting it up into the air before it detonated, causing a large explosion. Natsu opened his mouth before he fired off a powerful Fire Dragon's Roar directly aimed at the necromancer, who was able to put a shield of dark energy up to defend herself. With it still active, she started to fire a barrage of Shadow Colts through her shield directly at the Fire Dragon Slayer. While a few of them managed to hit him, getting him to grunt in pain as he fought through it, most still missed as he was able to dashed around her and her barrier. This got the necromancer to widen her eyes in shock before she turned around to try to defend herself in time._

 _However it was too late as Natsu with a mighty yell unleashed a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist directly into her chest, going right through it as blood got onto him before he pulled his hand out of the necromancer's body while it fell to the ground lifeless._

"They got another one!" Gray shouted with joy from seeing yet another necromancer being killed. Not only that but in the background the undead dragon brood was easily distracted by Freddy and Normal Face while Krograal kept the massive undead dragon on him so the other versions of themselves could deal with this enemy no problem.

"I don't understand, I thought it would be harder for them to defeat the necromancers." Levy questioned, thinking that this was being too easy for the others to win.

"If I had to guess, the necromancers probably haven't face opposition like this in a long time. That and Krograal, Freddy and the watermelon thing are helping to distract the undead dragon brood from interfering." Freed guessed, though he wasn't one hundred percent sure if that was accurate or not, but it seemed like it.

"Let's just hope they can keep up the pace." Max muttered, not wanting this success the others were having to be stopped and ruined.

 _As the Mages were dealing with the necromancers one by one, Krograal was still having the time of his life as he continued to thrust his blades into the giant massive undead dragon over and over again as he trailed up the undead beast's body._

 _"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! COME ON STUPID DRAGON, IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" Krograal shouted to mock the beast as he continued to leave sliced wounds all over Galleokron's undead body._

 _Galleokron let out a furious roar before it started to take into the air, catching Krograal off guard as it started to fly away from the gorge and the others as it tried to roll around in hopes to shake the small warrior off of its body. Luckily the warrior was able to hold on as his blades were shoved deep into one of the mighty undead beast's bones as he held on._

 _"STOP MOVING DANG IT! I CAN'T CARVE YOU UP IF YOU KEEP DOING BARREL ROLLS!" Krograal shouted in anger and annoyance, still not at all seeing the danger of the situation that many others would say he's in._

 _Meanwhile back at the gorge Freddy once more let off a massive dome-like blast of Light Magic at the undead dragons all around him, wiping them out once more as more of the undead brood charged at him once more. The black haired man managed to move out of the way as a few of the undead dragons unleashed powerful roars at him as the attacks decimated the lifeless ground around them. Rushing over to their sides, the black haired man fired off a barrage of balls of Light at them faster than sound, pounding into the undead as their bodies exploded from the impact of each attack. Not too far from Freddy Normal Face was also getting in on the action as he bit off a undead dragon whelplings face, killing it as he jumped back onto the ground. However a normal undead dragon proceeded to bite down onto the small watermelon sentient creature, chewing it up into a meshed mess. This however proved to do nothing as Normal Face quickly restored itself before the killer fruit and vegetable dug into the undead dragon's head before ripping parts of its skull out, killing it as the undead dragon fell to the ground. Jumping from the lifeless remains Normal Face then latched onto yet another undead dragon's head to do the same thing once more._

"Look at them go…" Mira muttered, seeing how Freddy and Normal Face were able to fend off and slaughter the undead dragons without any sign of stopping.

"With him and the watermelon fending the undead off, it's giving the others a chance to bring victory against the necromancers." Observer noticed, figuring that this battle was soon going to draw to a close.

Hearing his words got the rest of the guild to nod in agreement, before they went back to focusing on the blue smoke showing them all the other alternate timeline.

 _The third necromancer was pushed back as he slammed into a large boulder, getting him to cough up blood while the pain he felt from his wounds was slowly getting to him._

 _"No… this isn't how it was supposed to go…," He whimpered in horror and despair as he looked around him. He saw two of his still living necromancers were quickly slaughtered by the other Mages despite summoning more undead to aid in their defense. His head moving around still he looked to see the bodies of the other two necromancers killed by Natsu, Erza, Romeo, Lucy and Wendy before they and the others slowly approached the injured remaining necromancer. Galleokron and his brood were being distracted and slaughtered by Krograal, Freddy and their watermelon companion, not allowing any aid to come to the necromancer, "We… we were so close…"_

 _Walking forward, Sting with his only arm rose up with his Magic charged, grabbing the throat of the necromancer before lifting him up and choking him slightly while glaring with hate. The White Dragon Slayer felt no remorse for the remaining cloaked necromancer, not after what he and his group have done to their world._

 _"It's over for you. Everything you have done, all the lives you and your undead had taken… justice has come." Sting told him, infuriating the sole remaining necromancer as he struggled to reply back to the blonde man._

 _"Justice…? You speak of that… while you allowed your own people to perish?" The necromancer went on to speak albeit with slight struggle due to the choking grip he was in, "There's not even five… thousand of you mortals left… as you butchered one another to survive…," A grin slowly appeared on his face even if his mask and hood made it unable to be seen as the other Mages before him widen their eyes. If he was going to die, he might as well spite them as much as he could, "We seen what you've done… on how you have to gun down innocents in order to have enough food and supplies… on how as our undead ravage the world people turned on one another and acted in a vile manner for they saw the end had come… and you all? You're no different… we are more alike then what you want to admit…"_

The guild was surprised yet again when hearing the words of the remaining necromancer words, hearing on how the other versions of themselves apparently had to not only leave behind but also kill their own people just so enough supplies and food could be conserved enough to last for the surviving population.

"They… had to kill other just so they could survive?" Romeo questioned in shock, though he and the others could understand why they had to do such actions, it didn't make it easier to hear or witness it.

"It makes sense, when it comes to dwindling population and scarce resources, sometimes one must made decisions in order to surprise." Makarov replied to the rest of the guild, though he hated how things in this other world had gone to resort to such methods.

The Mages only clutched their fists from hearing the Guild Master's words, before they looked back to see how the other versions of themselves would react to hearing the necromancer's mocking tone.

 _Sting grew furious as did the others before he slammed the necromancer down to the ground, splintering it as the cloaked entity shouted in pain yet couldn't help but let out a laugh from the Mage's reactions._

 _"What's wrong? Did I strike a nerve? We may die and failed to wipe you all out… but with the world as it is, you don't have the means or resources to survive for long… while we won't live to see it… in the end… the dead prevailed." He finished as he started to chuckle in a vile manner._

 _"SHUT UP!" Natsu roared in fury before he rushed over, pushing Sting aside before with a mighty yell of fury and rage brought his foot down upon the necromancer's head, completely caving it in as brain and gore splattered onto his foot and on the ground around him, ending the last necromancers' life once and for all._

While the sight of the necromancer dying in such a manner did unsettled some of the Mages, they were more overtaken by seeing the last of the vile group responsible for the state of the other timeline meeting his end.

 _The moment the necromancer perished, sudden shaking of the ground grabbed their attention as well as the pillar not too far from them reacting violently from the lack of the five necromancer's life force being gone. Energies from the dark pillar started to shoot out of the spell while a shockwave was emitted from the unstable pillar of necromantic Magic, forcing the group to cover their eyes._

 _And before they knew it, the pillar shot up into the sky before it dissipated completely, clearing the sky from the clouds as particles of energy were now falling down onto the ground from the air like snow._

 _The moment the pillar ceased to be, the undead dragon brood that Freddy and Normal Face were fighting suddenly collapsed as the energy that brought them back to life faded, allowing them to return to the grave once more surprising the two alternate reality travelers. Not far from them all, the dark Magic that kept Galleokron alive also vanished before it ceased moving as the living remains of the dragon started to collapse into the ground, which sent Krograal flying off the massive undead beast and into the ground face first near Freddy and Normal Face, getting him to mutter in slight pain from the sudden action._

 _All throughout the world, the undead started to collapse one by one with the energy that was reviving them and keeping them alive was no longer around. Where once massive undead hordes would be were now lifeless bodies as the air could be heard being blown._

"THEY DID IT!" Natsu and Gray shouted at once with joy, glad to see the nightmare seemly ending once and for all for the other alternate Earthland.

The rest of the guild also either cheered in delight from the sight or merely smiled widely. It looked like the necromancer's life forces were keeping the spell active, so with them gone there was nothing left to keep the undead spell function. At least this is what they assumed was the case.

 _The Mages were silent for a moment, as if they were having a hard time believing the sight of the pillar being gone as the undead ceased to be around them._

 _"…We… we did it…," Lyon started to speak with tears of joy started to form into his eyes before shouting with pure happiness that he hadn't felt in a long time with his fists raised into the air, 'WE WON! THE UNDEAD ARE NO MORE!"_

 _As soon as those words left his mouth, the other Mages also started to cheer. Erza and Juvia couldn't stop themselves from shedding tears of happiness as their knees hit the ground. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel also had tears of joy going down their face as they all gained soft smiles from seeing the nightmare ending. Lucy pulled Romeo into a hug as she cheered out loud, unaware of shoving the dark purple haired male's head directly into her large breasts much to his surprise and embarrassment, which got Wendy who was cheering aloud also to slightly narrow her eyes at the sight for moment. Sting and Rogue hugged one another as they also had tears of happiness going down their faces while Lyon continued to shout their victory to the heavens above._

 _"NOOOOO! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PEPSI FOUNTAIN?!" Krograal's voice grabbed their attention as they looked to see the warrior having anime tears going down his face while on his knees._

Everyone either sighed or sweat dropped from seeing the warrior caring more about that and being an idiot while oblivious to the heart warming feelings the other versions of themselves in the other timeline were feeling after achieving victory.

 _Freddy face palmed from hearing the warrior's words while Normal Face grinned, finding the sight hilarious._

 _However Krograal would quickly recover before standing straight up from his spot with a content grin on his face, though the skull he wore made it hard for the others to notice it._

 _"Oh well, you win some you lose some. But that was sure fun, I had a great time," Krograal told the others, for while he didn't get a chance to kill the giant undead dragon himself before it returned to the grave, he still had fun being in this world. Before the others could say anything to him however the warrior grabbed the portal gun he had on him before going into a thinking mode, "Now… what coordinates should I put in next?"_

 _"Wait Krograal, can't we just rest for a moment before taking off again?" Freddy pleaded with the skull wearing warrior, who ignored him as he thought of random numbers to put in for their next destination._

 _"Hmm… oh I know! How about…," Krograal went on to type in the coordinates he randomly came up with to see what world would open up into the gun he wielded, "8484-N. Yeah, that would work."_

 _With that, he fired the gun as another red and purple portal opened up before him, surprising the Mages as they saw him open up another portal._

"Oh, it looks like he and the other two are about to leave…" Laxus pointed out to the others.

"We can see that." Gajeel replied back to the Lighting Dragon Slayer, who didn't respond as he watched the other alternate timeline to see what else would happen next.

Observer felt a bit relived, glad to see that the warrior and his two companions only aided and didn't try to do anything else that would end us causing harm to that version of Earthland.

 _"Whoa… so that's how it works huh?" Sting questioned the warrior, who heard the White Dragon Slayer without looking his way._

 _"Yep," Krograal told him before he grinned from seeing what lay beyond in the other world according to his reality hopping portal gun, "Nice, a world that's been ravaged by a plague! LET'S HAVE SOME FUN! COME ON NORMAL FACE!"_

 _The sentient watermelon shouted in joy from hearing that, and before they knew it Krograal and Normal Face rushed into the portal while shouting in pure excitement, much to the shock and annoyance of Freddy._

 _"No, no, no dang it Krograal!" Freddy shouted from the antics of the warrior before running over to the portal._

 _Before he entered through it however he turned back around to look at the Mages not too far from them with a small smile, though his mouth piece of clothing blocked it from being seen._

 _"Uh… good luck with rebuilding your world. I hope things work out for you all," Freddy told them his farewell before rushing into the portal but not before the Mages heard him shout, "Krograal wait!"_

 _And with that, the portal closed, leaving the victories Mages alone in the barren gorge._

Silence took hold of the guild as they all merely had small smiles as a few of them laid back into their seats that they were in, glad to see everything worked out in the end. While it was horrifying to see the fight against the undead and necromancers and odd about Krograal, Freddy and Normal Face showing up out of the blue, they were all content knowing that a happy ending was achieved.

"Observer." Makarov told the living constellation, who nodded in understanding knowing what the small old man wanted him to do.

"Understood, stand by mortals." Observer told the guild as he went on to change the timeline and cut the current connection off.

And with that he did.

 **There we go! Chapter and timeline done! Now I can work on the next one that "thehappy" needs me to get done so he doesn't have to wait forever so then I can go back to the other ideas I planned on doing. Everyone is coming up fine… hopefully.**

 **But anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	99. The Last of Them Pt 1

**Hello again, I'm back with a new chapter and timeline for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all really.**

 **Now, this timeline belongs to "thehappy" who I'm sure some of you have seen me done a few of his ideas before. Reason I'm doing another one of his so soon is due to it needing it written so he can write something else that involve's one of my universes. Well not from this story but from "Battle for the Multiverse" last time I checked, but still. So let's hope that I don't screw this up for him to have to sue me shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ninety Nine: The Last of Them Pt. 1**

"I'm glad things worked out in the end for that world." Lisanna told the others with a smile on her face, happy that she saw that the surviving Mages of that world with the help of Krograal, Freddy and Normal Face everything turned out well in the end.

While Observer was finishing up establishing yet another alternate timeline for the guild to view and observe, they were all discussing about the events that transpired in the Earthland that was overrun by the undead. So far they were all feeling good seeing how the Mages in the other reality managed to gain victory over the necromancers and putting an end to the undead threat with the help of the three reality traveling group.

"Yeah, though I wonder how they are going to start rebuilding. After all, there are only a few thousand of them left in the whole world apparently from what we seen and heard." Gray wondered as he crossed his arms, thinking about how the other versions of themselves were going to rebuild their lives after losing so much.

"I'm sure they will be able to think of something," Freed started to reply, grabbing the attention of the others as the green haired man went on, "Honestly though I feel like them surviving is all thanks to Krograal and the other two. If they didn't show up when they did I don't think the other versions of us would have survived."

That got many of the Mages in the guild to nod in agreement, remembering how much the survivors in that world were being overrun by the undead before Krograal showed up and slaughtered so many to aid in the remaining populations escape.

"You think we'll see that version of him and the other two again? They are traveling through other realities still so what are the odds of us finding them once more?" Lucy asked, wondering what the chances of that happening are.

"I doubt it. Remember there are infinite alternate timelines out there so the chances of us running and witnessing those same versions are pretty slim to none." Erza responded to the rest of her guild mates. Like what are the odds of them finding the warrior, the black haired pale man, and the living watermelon again? It would be pretty surprising to the red head if they were to see them again.

No other words were spoken as Observer finished channeling his energy into the blue smoke once again, grabbing the entire guild's attention as the living constellation didn't say a word, seeing no point into doing so as the blue smoke started to show them yet another timeline once more.

"Here we go then…" Mira trailed off with a smile, hoping that this new version of Earthland would have something more light hearted compared to the undead threat and global extinction.

And with that, the new alternate timeline started to be shown to the guild.

 _"So… is this what you used to find us?" A certain pink haired man questioned the blue haired female across from him, who had a large smile on her face as she held the I.V.D in her possession. The pink haired man was currently wearing tarnish brown cargo pants and boots, as well as a black muscle shirt which hugged his muscles. He also has a beard that's somewhat unkempt and stylish. A gun was visible strapped to his waist on his belt._

 _Currently the guild hall was filled with the Mages bearing its guild mark like any other normal day. Gray was elsewhere though, most likely planning another surprise for Natsumi which is most likely to end in failure as always, Asuka was nearby at a different table along with Wendy, Happy, and Bisca eating some pizza that Mira happily made for them, while everyone else was minding their own business most of the time._

 _"That's right!" Levy told the surviving Natsu before her, as she went on to explain further, "This is what we had used to watch you, Asuka and Happy for a while before Mira went to pick you all up from your old world," She then gained a nervous looked as she poked her fingers as she went on in a bit more of a nervous tone, "Sorry about that though… we didn't want to make sure you were too crazy."_

 _Natsu didn't hold any negative feelings from this, understanding why they waited before they took them back to this world. As he leaned back in his chair the bearded pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer noticed that Evergreen and Laki who were at a nearby table were staring at him for some odd reason again, before shrugging it as nothing too serious before he turned his attention back to Levy in front of him._

Observer had to hold back a groan as he recognized the device the other version of Levy had as the same as the guild now possessed. Not only that but from hearing the words she and the other Natsu spoke it was clear that this version of the Fire Dragon Slayer was not of that timeline. While he could understand as to why the mortals keep doing it to help each other, why go off and not focus on their own worlds at the moment? He would never understand that's for sure, at least he didn't think he would.

Meanwhile, Natsu and the rest of the guild were surprised from seeing the sight before them.

"Is that me? With a beard?" Natsu questioned, finding it a bit odd to see a version of him to have one.

"You look like a hobo." Happy casually told him with a fish in his mouth that he got from who knows where, which ticked the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer off from hearing the blue Exceed's words.

"What's that supposed to mean?! I think it's cool!" Natsu shouted back at the blue Exceed, who chose to ignore him as he ate another fish he pulled from thin air… somehow.

"Nah, Happy's right, you look dumb with that beard." Gray responded to his rival with a smug grin, which got Natsu to gain a tick mark on his forehead before he turned towards the direction of his Ice Maker Mage rival.

However Erza quickly glared at the two that threatened pain if they didn't knock their fighting off, to which the two were quick to pick up on as they merely glared at one another for a moment before looking away from one another. Seeing this got Erza to sigh before she looked back at the other timeline as did the others with interest.

"That's the I.V.D right?" Erza questioned, making sure it was the same machine that they themselves now had in possession and not something else that just looked liked one.

"It looks like it, maybe those 137-C guys been to this world too?" Gajeel guessed with a hand on his chin while he went into thought about that.

"Look! I'm taller there!" Asuka cheerfully exclaimed with a happy tone in her voice, seeing the older version of her happily tearing into the pizza while being apart of some conversation with the others at her table.

Bisca and Alzack merely smiled wide; glad to see their daughter being excited. The two parents had to block Asuka from witnessing much from that last timeline they witnessed due to all of the death and gore, so they were glad that this seemed to be a much better timeline for her to view with them.

 _"No, it's alright. After all my world wasn't exactly the best place to rescue someone from, so it makes sense why you all waited." Natsu replied back to Levy, who couldn't help but had a sorrow expression which went noticed by the Fire Dragon Slayer._

 _"I'm sorry… that you, Asuka and Happy had to survive such a horrible situation for years…" Levy trailed off, as Natsu merely raised his hand to assure her as he went to reply back to the Solid Script Mage._

 _"It happened, but that's in the past now. So no need to feel sorrow over something that's gone by," Natsu told her, before leaning in closer to get a better view at the I.V.D, "So how did you make this exactly? I can't imagine that it would be easy to build."_

 _Levy grinned nervously before she let out a small chuckle as she proceeded to answer the curious survivor from another alternate timeline._

 _"Oh… well… another Levy actually gave it to me and shown me how it works and all of that. She's from the Earthland labeled 137-C. She's really smart… but a crazy fighter. …And also a heavy drinker too, heh." Levy informed him while letting out yet another nervous yet small laugh at the end of her words, interesting Natsu further from learning of this._

"I CALLED IT! THEY DO KNOW THOSE OTHER VERSIONS!" Gajeel shouted with a grin, glad to know that he hit it on the head. However his sudden shout got the others aside from Observer to jump or cover their ears from the sudden yell.

"DON'T SHOUT YOU MORON!" Levy shouted back at the Iron Dragon Slayer, getting him to flinch this time as he covered his ears from the small women raising her voice towards him.

"YOU JUST DID IT TOO!" Bickslow yelled out as well at the Solid Script Mage, not realizing that he was also raising his voice and not helping with the shouting whatsoever.

Observer and those who weren't yelling only either sweat dropped or gained a deadpanned stare, before they returned their attention towards the other alternate timeline the blue smoke was showing them all to see what would happen next.

 _As Levy kept showing Natsu about the I.V.D and how it worked, Asuka was happily chomping down on some sausage pizza as she looked around to see Mira and Lucy near the bar staring at her dad for some unusual reason. That was happening a lot since they arrived in their new home for some reason, yet the fourteen year old girl didn't know why._

 _"Hey, Happy." Asuka leaned over to where Happy was at, who was shoving a fish in his mouth like his life depended on it, even though a while back that would have been the case so he didn't starve to death._

 _"Aye?" Happy responded back to the black haired girl, wondering what she wanted to tell or ask him._

 _"Why do some of the women here keep looking at my dad weirdly? You noticed that too right?" She asked him, as the blue Exceed nodded, having also notice the odd behavior and looks of the women at Natsu._

 _"Yeah, but who knows. Women are weird." Happy merely replied back to her before he went back on biting down onto his fish like a happy little cat._

 _Wendy merely sweat dropped as Bisca blushed a little as the two heard Asuka and Happy converse with one another about that. Bisca was at the moment grateful that Asuka didn't think she was after her "dad", since even though Asuka was more comfortable with her the green haired woman figured that she wouldn't feel too happy if she immediately jumped onto the pink haired man to try to get to him first before the other women._

"…Are you f**king serious?" Laxus questioned with a deadpanned stare. Was this yet another alternate reality where Natsu got the attention of good amount of women? Can't they go at least a few timelines first before running into that situation again. He didn't like how Natsu kept getting a harem and loved by many females all in front of him, it was a blow to his pride.

That and it was also uncomfortable to witness seeing how perverted the women can be with the pink haired male.

Natsu was able to understand what the other version of Asuka was puzzled by as a blush formed onto his face while looking downward in embarrassment. Meanwhile most of the women blushed themselves from seeing how they were looking at their own Natsu while Evergreen and Bisca were merely horrified as Alzack glared at Natsu. Asuka however remained oblivious, puzzled by her parents reactions.

 _As that was happening, Cana was seen walking over towards where Natsu and Levy were at while the blue haired woman was still showing and telling Natsu about the I.V.D until the two of them noticed the dark brown haired woman approaching them with a job flyer in hand._

 _"Hey Cana, what's up?" Levy asked her, to which the Card Mage merely grinned while Natsu looked at her with puzzlement. Seeing this Cana looked towards the pink haired man's direction before lifting her hand up with the flyer._

 _"Nothing much, I was wondering if Natsu here would be kind enough to accompany me to deal with some bandits for a job?" Cana asked, her grin not leaving her face while hoping the Fire Dragon Slayer would say yes._

 _Natsu, not thinking too much about why Cana wanted him specifically to come saw no problem with it as he stood up from his seat._

 _"Sure, I don't see a problem with that. It's alright if I bring Asuka and Happy with us right?" Natsu asked her, not wanting his daughter or Happy out of his sights if he was able to do so. Luckily Cana had no problem with this, figuring that it would have been the case regardless._

 _"Of course, you can go bring them over since I would like to leave as soon as possible." Cana told him, getting him to nod before he went on to walk on over to where the others were at._

 _Seeing this got Cana to grin while Levy merely remained silent as she was now focus on the I.V.D to see whenever or not she and the rest of the guild should use it again now or later. Luckily for Cana she didn't have to wait too long as she saw Natsu walking back with Asuka and Happy… as well as Bisca to the brown haired woman's puzzlement._

 _"We leave now you said?" Asuka questioned, getting Cana to look at her for a moment to answer the girl's question._

 _"Yeah…" Cana trailed off as she looked at Bisca, who noticed the confusion on her face. Luckily Bisca was all but willing to explain to her fellow love rival- uh fellow guild mate as to why she was here._

 _"I asked if I could come along, and Natsu said I could." Bisca replied back to Cana with a simple smile, to which Cana merely shook her head as Natsu looked at the Card Mage once more._

"Hmm… I get the feeling that the other me wanted only her to be on the mission with the other Natsu, Asuka and Happy." Cana noticed, seeing how Cana looked slightly annoyed that the other Bisca was tagging along.

"I wonder why Natsu wanted Asuka to go with them, like what's the reason for that?" Kinana wondered aloud.

"Well, apparently this other Natsu, Asuka and Happy came from yet another Earthland that apparently went to sh*t, so maybe he's much more protective of her because she's one of the few that were left?" Laxus guessed since she did call him dad after all, though he didn't know if that was fully true or not since they didn't get everything about this other world. Was it like the zombie one only many more died and was still ongoing?

"That would make sense if that's the case." Lucy agreed with the blonde Lighting Dragon Slayer, though that made her feel a bit sad that there was yet another Earthland out there that end up having the short end of the stick.

 _"So where do we need to head too?" Natsu asked, wanting to know how far the client for the job might be._

" _It's actually not that far from Magnolia. It's from a nearby town that, if we use the train, would only take us around fifteen minutes at least for us to get there." Cana informed him and the others._

 _"Oh that doesn't sound too bad." Bisca stated to the brown haired woman, who nodded in agreement with the green haired woman's words._

 _"Yep, so if things go well we should get this down in like a couple of hours at least. So let's go shall we?" Cana asked them with a grin._

 _"I guess we can." Natsu told her, not exactly sharing the same enthusiasm as she was. Though the women understood why, considering all that he had been through and was still getting used to their own world._

 _"Great! Let's go!" Cana told the group before she started to move towards the door._

 _Bisca followed suit as did Happy, Natsu and Asuka, as the latter two were already prepared to do anything necessary to protect their new family, no matter what they must do in order to do so._

"Oh, we'll get to see what these versions of us are capable of." Gray stated, mostly focus on Asuka since the Ice Maker Mage never saw a version of her try to do anything yet. He didn't think the one timeline with her having that dragon as a pet that swallowed Laxus counted, since that world's Asuka was like their own in everyway.

"Do you think she has Magic? Or will she rely on weaponry to fight?" Erza questioned, curious to see how this will go.

"I guess we will have to wait and see to find out." Mira stated with a smile on her face.

And with that they proceeded to do just that.

 **Okie dokie, first chapter done. Hopefully this is alright so far. I will try to get to work on the next chapter and have it uploaded as soon as I can. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	100. The Last of Them Pt 2

**Hello again, I'm back already to deliver yet another chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate, whatever works for you all.**

 **Hopefully I'm doing this world well, cause if not, then "thehappy", feel free to sue me. But anyway let's continue onward shall we?**

 **EDIT: I added a scene with them on the train arriving to their job destination since I didn't want "thehappy" feeling disappointed about the lack of scene between this version of Natsu, Happy and Asuka with the others.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter One Hundred: The Last of Them Pt. 2**

 _The train ride was mostly quiet as Natsu took this moment to relax a bit with his eyes close. Due to no longer having motion sickness due to going through another portal breech between realities curing him he had no problem relaxing as Happy also took this chance to rest in his lap. Asuka was sitting next to the two as she looked out at the window as they waited to arrive._

 _Cana and Bisca were sitting on the other side of the seats they were in as they waited for the train to arrive at their destination. Figuring that they could try some small talk with Asuka, Cana was the first to speak grabbing the attention of the black haired fourteen year old girl._

 _"Hey, Asuka," Cana started to say, as Asuka looked at the Card Mage with puzzlement expressed on her face, "What do you think about everyone so far?"_

 _Understanding what she was referring to, Asuka managed to nod slightly as she looked back through the window while continuing to speak._

 _"You're all… very nice… I can say that. While I'm still getting used to seeing everyone that we saw died back in our world due to that accused plague, it's still… wonderful to be around them and you all again." Asuka managed to reply back to them with a soft smile on her face._

"Oh, so her and the other Natsu's and Happy's world were hit by a plague?" Gray questioned, a bit surprised to hear that being the caused of whatever happened to the Earthland the three with the other versions of Cana and Bisca came from.

"It appears so, but what kind of plague could be capable of killing nearly everyone without a cure being found?" Freed wondered, hoping that something like that wouldn't end up happening here in their own world later down the line.

"Who knows, but while it sad to hear that most of us died, it's good to see that the three here were able to be found and saved from that life." Makarov stated.

The guild nodded in agreement as they looked back to see what else would happen between the group in the other world in the train.

 _Hearing those words got Bisca and Cana to smile softly, as Bisca couldn't help but wonder something else before she went on to speak her mind for Asuka to hear._

 _"Asuka, do you think you would be able to give Alzack to get to know you better? I'm sure he would like that." Bisca stated to the younger girl, who scoffed derisively from hearing that before she looked back towards the two women opposite of her._

 _"To be truthful, I highly doubt it. Even now I can remember my own of what that drunken b*stard would do back before the plagued hit. Ever time mom would lose a bit of her reward he… would beat her… even take it out on me too sometimes…, "Asuka couldn't help but shiver slightly from recalling the memories with a look of hatred before she went on, "He managed to fool the entire guild too. If I'm aloud to be honest, I'm glad that worthless sack of crap died…" Asuka finished with distain in her voice from even mentioning her old dad._

Hearing all of this shocked and horrified Azlack as well as Bisca, while everyone else was also surprised to hear how her own version of Alzack apparently was like and acted. Alzack gritted his teeth in anger at this other self, how could another him do such a thing to his family? Hearing about him, the black haired man was in agreement with this other Asuka, happy that he ended up dying for what he did.

 _Before the conversation continued, the train came to a stop as a voice speaker announced that they have arrived at their destination. Seeing this got Bisca and Cana to drop the current subject for the time being before they looked back at the younger girl before them._

 _"Well, looks like we're here. Let's wake Natsu and Happy up and get to it shall we?" Cana asked her with a smile, trying to push the bad things about what Asuka's old Alzack did for the time being._

 _Asuka nodded as she went to do just that._

'A SHORT WHILE LATER'

Just like what the guild did with the last timeline with waiting for Krograal and the others on the airship to arrive at their destination, the Fairy Tail guild plus Observer also waited as the other versions in the other alternate timeline were now heading towards where the bandits were at after getting off the train and meeting the client of the job.

 _Being as quiet as they can, the group of Fairy Tail Mages arrived at the scene where the bandits were at thanks to Natsu's enhanced sense of smell. Bisca and Natsu looked around as they spotted around five bandits around a campfire lost in their own world while a sixth one was walking around the perimeter for any trespassers showing up with an axe in hand._

 _"Six in totals it seems." Natsu muttered as the others nodded._

 _"Yeah," Bisca stated before she looked over towards Natsu, Askua and Happy, "Now remember, we don't have to kill them if we can help it. We can just capture them and turn them in to the guards back in the town."_

 _"Tch, if you say so, but if they try anything serious, they won't be leaving this forest alive." Natsu threatened which while it would have scared others, both Bisca and Cana found the tone he used hot._

"Oh, so it looks like killing is aloud in that world's Fairy Tail?" Laki asked, though she wasn't a fan of that as she looked a bit unsettled.

"It appears so, but let's hope that they don't have to go down that route to achieve victory here." Makarov told the others, as while they seen alternate timelines with other versions of themselves killing the old man still preferred it to be avoidable if it can.

The others nodded in agreement as they went back in witnessing this other alternate reality once more to see what would happen next.

 _Motioning his hand, Asuka nodded in understanding to Natsu's hand gesture as did Happy before the two headed over quietly to the nearby tree before climbing up on it. Arriving far up and covered by the trees leave, the two settled on the branch they were on before the fourteen year old girl placed her sniper rifle in front of her, waiting in case she was needed as did Happy._

 _"Alright… let's go!" Cana exclaimed before she rushed out into the field while firing off an Explosive Card towards the bandits._

 _Needless to say the group of thieves was caught off guard as the Magic attack slammed into the fire before it exploded as it intended to do, pushing them away and falling onto the ground in pain while three of them were seemly knocked out. The other three recovered though as the sixth one patrolling the area turned to see the attacking Mages before rushing in with axe in hand like a moron. Natsu rolled his eyes before he ran after the axe wielding bandit before quickly disarming him before slamming his forehead into the bandit's own, knocking him out cold. Back with Cana all she had to do was deliver a powerful blow to one of the other bandits with a simple kick right in the head and into the ground to defeat the bandit. Bisca also had no problems as she quickly used her own gun to fire the sword out of the other bandit's hand before delivering a leg sweep causing him to fall into the ground head first, knocking him out as well._

"Lame! This is boring to watch!" Gajeel complained, seeing how the bandits they were watching already been defeated like nothing in like a minute or less. Hearing this got Observer to be puzzled.

"Should I change the timeline then?" Observer questioned, wondering if they were ready to move on since it didn't seem too exciting at the moment to keep on watching.

"Not yet, something exciting might happen or something interesting, so leave it here." Macao told the living constellation while his eyes did not leave the sight being shown in the alternate timeline the blue smoke was allowing them to view.

The constellar didn't object as he remained silent to observer the other world as did the others once more.

 _Cana grinned as she turned around to view the others as she brought a thumbs up towards them._

 _"See?" Cana started to speak while Natsu remained having a neutral expression while Bisca also smiled at her fellow Fairy Tail Mage, "It was easy as-!"_

 _"GOTCHA B*TCH!"_

 _Without warning, the supposedly three knocked out bandits that her Explosive Card attack defeated jumped back onto their feet before one of them managed to grabbed the brown haired woman by throwing his arm around her while his other hand held a knife hovering really close to her throat. Cana's eyes were now widened with shock and fear as did Bisca's while only Natsu's were surprised from the sudden action._

The guild widen their eyes from seeing the turn of events, while Cana let out a groan which caused some of the others to turn to look at the Card Mage with puzzlement.

"I swear if this is another timeline where I die I'm going to punch someone!" Cana exclaimed with annoyance, not wanting to see another version of her die already. Hearing those words got those who were closest to the alcohol loving woman to take a few steps away from her.

Natsu only grit his teeth in anger from the surprise action of the bandits. He hoped that the other version of him would do something to help the other Cana!

 _"CANA!" Bisca shouted as she was about to run in to save her friend only to stop as the bandit that was holding her captive held the knife closer to her neck._

 _"Any step closer, and the fake tit woman gets it!" The bandit threatened with a malice explression as did the other two bandits. However Cana gained a tick mark as she heard his words._

 _"FAKE?! THE F**K YOU TALKING ABOUT THEY'RE NATURAL DANG IT!" Cana shouted, hating this guy for thinking her chest was done by some kind of plastic surgery when they were not dang it!_

 _The three bandits looked at one another before they shrugged, not believing her words._

 _"Nah, those are definitely fake." The bandit to the right stated while the other two hummed in agreement, ticking the Card Mage off even further._

Despite the situation the other version of Cana was in, some of the Mages couldn't help but laugh a little from seeing this while Cana only gave off an aura of anger. This somewhat frightened those who were closest to her as they took a few extra steps away once more.

 _Their attention was drawn towards the pink haired man as he took an extra step forward, his eyes glaring at the three bandits with hate._

 _"You know… back in my world… everyone I knew died right before my very eyes. I was unable to do anything about it… but here… I have a second chance to make sure that doesn't happen again. If you don't let her go…," Natsu bend down before grabbing a large rock that was sticking out from the ground before standing fully strait once more, "I'm going to beat you all to death with this rock. So what's it going to be?"_

 _The three bandits looked at one another before they all laughed at once, finding his threat hilarious since they believe that they had the upper hand and not the Mages before them._

 _*BANG*_

 _That belief shattered as a bullet pierced the bandit that held Cana captive's shoulder, causing him to let her go as he shouted in pain while clutching onto the wounded and bleeding wound. The other two bandits were shock before they too were met with bullet piercing either their leg or shoulder, causing them to yell in agony while trying to clutch their bleeding wounds._

Everyone aside from Observer breathed a sigh of relief, having forgotten about Asuka with the sniper rifle she had on her hiding back in a tree along with Happy.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Mira admitted about Asuka and Happy being present and in hiding up above in the trees, though impressed by the accuracy that the fourteen year old girl in the other alternate timeline had with the gun.

"Same here." Bickslow nodded in agreement with the white haired woman.

 _As soon as Cana rushed over to the other side where the other two Mages were at, Natsu took this chance to rush in at the now injured three bandits before using the rock he had on hand before bashing it directly into the closest bandit's skull as hard as he could. This was enough to kill the first bandit as Natsu bashed the stone into the enemy's skull a few more times to make sure. Afterwards he went on to do the same to the remaining two bandits with hate visible in his expression, showing no remorse for what he was doing to the three thieves._

 _And a few minutes later, he ceased as he stood up and dropped the now bloodied rock onto the ground, leaving the caved skulls of the bandits to be seen as blood and gore were splattered all over the ground around them, much to the discomfort of Cana and Bisca._

Everyone aside from Observer couldn't help but flinch a little from seeing the other version of Natsu bashing the stone into the three bandits' skulls. Sure while they seen worse such as the last timeline with the undead and how the necromancers were killed, it was still uneasy to witness someone killing someone else in such a manner.

"…Well… guess he wasn't lying about that, heh." Lucy nervously let out a laugh as the others around her merely nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…" Juvia agreed with the blonde, her eyes not leaving the sight of the other alternate timeline before them.

'A LITTLE WHILE LATER'

 _A short period of time had passed as the group were now back in Magnolia heading towards the guild hall with Natsu having a neutral expression as always while Asuka had a smile on her face as did Happy who was enjoying a fish that he brought on the trip in case he got hungry like he was right now. Cana and Bisca also had smiles, since while they did see him kill three of the bandits, the other three didn't have to be killed, so it was a start._

 _"At least he didn't have to kill all of them." Cana whispered over towards Bisca, who nodded in agreement as they closed in to the guild hall not too far from them._

 _"Yeah, it's a start at least." The green haired woman told the brown haired woman with a smile, as Cana grinned back._

 _Turning her attention towards Natsu and Asuka, who noticed the look they were getting from the brown haired woman, she went on to speak for them to hear her._

 _"Hey, I know I said this a lot already, but thanks for saving me back there," She told the two of them before Cana looked over towards Asuka, "You really good with that gun, did Natsu teach you that?"_

 _"Yeah, but it wasn't that big of a deal." Asuka tried to shake off the praise, seeing it as nothing special as Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder with a small smile on his face._

 _"Hey, don't sell yourself short. You did a wonderful job out there Asuka." Natsu told her, his tone filled with softness and pride which got Asuka to smile back at him._

 _Not even a moment later before the conversation could continue did they arrive in front of the guild hall once more. With Cana and Bisca walking in front of the other three, the tow had large smiles as they opened the door and entered inside with the others following behind._

 _However, when they entered the building the group stopped in both confusion and surprised by what laid before them._

They weren't the only ones as the Fairy Tail guild also widened their eyes in both surprised yet puzzlement from the sight that now laid before them.

"What the…?" Natsu muttered with confusion.

Observer, upon seeing the sight before him merely sighed as he pinched the bridge of his noise. Did they have to do something like that while he could see them? Sure he was a timeline away without the others in the alternate timeline knowing that he was watching, but still dang it.

 _What lies before the group was the guild with the others all present… except there were doubles of nearly everyone here. Another Erza, Mira and Cana was seen next to their own Erza and Mira, Another Wendy, Pantherily, Carla and Happy were also seen as their own Wendy, Gajeel and the other two Exceeds were watching the formers over to make sure they were alright, another Gray was seen with another Kinana, Evergreen and Laki with Gildarts and their own Kinana and Evergreen, and there were even another Laxus, Levy and Lisanna with Levy, Lisanna, Laxus and Makarov closest to them also. Everyone else who were in the guild hall were also around waiting to help with the doubles of Erza, Mira, Cana, Wendy, Happy, Pantherlily, Carla, Gray, Kinana, Evergreen, Laki, Laxus, Levy and Lisanna._

 _Needless to say the group was confused._

 _"…The f**k?" Natsu questioned rather loudly albeit unintentionally._

 _This grabbed everyone else's attention as they saw Natsu, Asuka, Bisca, Happy and Cana having returned from their job. The newly arrived doubles couldn't help but be shocked while a few of them had tears from seeing a few faces of those they know._

 _"NATSU! YOU'RE ALIVE!" The double Happy shouted before flying bolt speed into the pink haired man's arms, sobbing loudly as the original Happy flew with puzzlement from seeing another him being here in the guild hall._

 _Natsu didn't know what to do, being caught off guard from the sight of another Happy now sobbing into his arms. Figuring he should act, he gently wrapped his arms around the crying double of the blue Exceed, allowing him to remain there._

 _Seeing the puzzled expressions of the others who just arrived, Makarov spoke up which happened to grab their attention as well as those who were listening in._

 _"Do not worry, these are doubles that we've found and rescued from their own world." The small old man told them, gentleness in his voice as to not disturb those who were crying from seeing the faces of those they thought they had lost back in their own world._

 _"What do you mean?" Cana questioned, having no idea what the Guild Master was talking about. Pointing at the nearest doubles who happened to be the second Laxus, Lisanna and Levy he went on to explain._

 _"Erza and Evergreen used the I.V.D and found all of our doubles who you see here from an Earthland that had been ravaged by some kind of meteor storm. Out of the rest of their own Fairy Tail, the ones you see are the only ones left." Makarov informed them in a soft tone, hating on how another version of his guild and children had to suffer like that._

"A meteor storm?" Romeo questioned with surprised.

"Correct, it is when meteors come striking down onto a planet causing total devastation. From what I can see whatever Earthland these doubles came from it's clear that their own world must have been decimated to near extinction by this, or at least that's what I'm assuming." Observer informed the others.

This surprised the guild, having no idea that something like that could happen. Granted there were a lot of things in these alternate timelines that they have seen that they had no idea that could happen, but still.

"And I didn't survive it…?" Natsu questioned with some sadness in his voice, hating how some other version of him perished without any chance to survive.

"Juvia doesn't see another her, so she must not have survived either." Juvia also noticed in sadness from this revelation.

Those who didn't see any double of themselves in this other world also gotten either depressed or angry that they were unable to survive to stay with the others of that world.

 _The group was surprised by this, before Makarov went onward once more._

 _"We plan on searching for another world to find them a new home later, but right now its best that you help them get comfortable for the time being. Bisca, if you could help make some food for them it would be greatly helpful." Makarov replied to Natsu, Cana, Asuka, Bisca, and Happy._

 _As that was happening, the double Gray was with the doubles of Evergreen, Kinana and Laki as they looked around, still shocked from not only finding out that alternate worlds apparently existed, but also those they knew who died were walking around. Even a version of flamebrain was walking about, albeit with a beard._

 _"This all seems too unreal…" The double Gray muttered, to which the three double women and Gildarts, Evergreen and Kinana were also present._

 _"Trust me, you'll get used to this whole thing about other versions of us out there," Gildarts started to tell them in a soft tone, seeing how shaken up they were all still be. He didn't blame them though from what Erza and Evergreen explained to the rest of them, "But don't worry, we are all here for you all. You'll never have to go through that pain or horror ever again as long as we have a say to it."_

 _This got the doubles around him to smile as more tears of joy went down their face, unable to put their gratitude in words._

Makarov couldn't help but notice how Observer seemed annoyed from seeing a huge example of people not respecting the natural laws of alternate realities, probably wanting to move on to a different world. Sighing, the small old man started to speak to the living constellation, grabbing his attention.

"Observer… if it troubles you, you can change the timeline if you wish to do so." Makarov assured him, slightly surprising the constellar from hearing those words.

"Are you sure?" Observer questioned, figuring that they want to see what else happens in this world.

"Yeah, it's alright. Plus, it looks like they will be focusing on these other versions of us for a while, so it's probably best to leave them be now." Mira told the living constellation. They've seen enough of this world, so she personally was ready to move on.

Seeing the other Mages nod to this, Observer nodded back before he went on to cut the connection off and to establish yet another link to a new timeline.

 **Ta-da! Chapter and timeline done! I will admit, I kind of had trouble on how exactly to end this since "thehappy" needed something to work with, but I think them just giving these other versions a place to relax, food and all of that was good.**

 **I hope that I did this world of yours well and not screwed it up that badly. But if I did, feel free to shout at me and sue me through both the reviews and the PM.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	101. The Battle for Natsu's Love Pt 1

**Hello again everyone! I'm back with a new chapter and timeline for you all to judge to see if you think it's okay or if it sucks. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Now once again I'm putting back the other ideas I have yet done since this idea was something I really wanted to do, but don't worry sooner or later I will get to the ideas I have said I would do in the past, so don't fear.**

 **This timeline… well think it's going to be pretty interesting, and no it's not just from what you may think I mean. You will have to see it for yourself.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **EDIT: I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO ADD YUKINO GOSH DANG IT! WHEN I THINK I GOT EVERYTHING GOOD I MISS SOMETHING AS IMPORTANT AS THAT! Well anyway, she's in this too now.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 101: The Battle for Natsu's Love Pt. 1**

As Observer was setting up a new link to a new alternate timeline for them to view once again, the guild were in discussion about the last world that they have seen so far like many times beforehand.

"Man, to think that I would see multiple versions of us in the same timeline." Gray responded, as he didn't expect to see how that other version of him and some of the others from some other Earthland to be in the last timeline they witnessed.

"Yeah. We heard about that other Natsu's world that's been ravaged by some plague, and the others from how some meteor storm ravaged their Earthland. It must be hard for them to have to gone through that." Mira told the others. Sure they have seen some pretty bad timelines themselves such as the one before the last one with the undead and the three alternate reality travelers, but it was still something she wasn't used to seeing or hearing about.

"Do you think those other versions of us who survived that meteor storm be alright in that world?" Wendy questioned, hoping that they would be able to adjust to the new Earthland they were now on.

"I hope they will, but I can't imagine that it would be easy for them to just move on from that." Wakaba told the blue haired girl from his spot, as they can only hope that those other versions will be able to get used to living away from their old reality.

Meanwhile as most of them were focus on that, Bisca and Alzack were going over about how the other version of Alzack from the plagued Earthland that the other Natsu, Asuka and Happy were from seemed to be. The idea of some version of that doing something so horrible to his family made Alzack's blood boil. Like he thought to himself earlier, he was glad that this other version of him perished to this plague. Anyone who harmed his family deserved such a fate even if it was another him. Bisca meanwhile couldn't help but how heartbreaking it must have been for the other Asuka to have to go through something like that, most likely at such a young age before how she was now. Looking at her own daughter who was oblivious to her parents thoughts as he merely waited for Observer to establish a new link to a new world, she gained a small frown as she couldn't even imagine her baby girl having to go through something like that.

 _'I'm glad that she and the others at least have a new home now. And, while odd and unusual, I can at least be happy that the other me and the other Natsu seemed to be able to take care of her.'_ Bisca thought to herself. Sure while the idea of another version of her with Natsu was something she was probably never going to get over, she was still happy that at least the other Asuka would be in good hands.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as was everyone else as they noticed Observer finishing setting his link up to yet a new timeline. He didn't say anything though, probably not seeing a need for it as the guild glued their eyes onto the blue smoke.

"Here we go again." Elfman muttered to himself, hoping that this new timeline will not be weird, horrifying or confusing in anyway.

And with that, the blue smoke started to show them all the new alternate timeline once more like so many times before.

 _Cheering of excitement and awe could be heard throughout the entire city of Crocus, as many of the streets were filled with civilians watching the large lacrimas placed all over the city hovering in the air to view the sight that laid in the arena where the action was soon going to start at._

 _The Domus Flau, the battle arena where the Grand Magic Games had taken place before in the past, was now hosting a new one of a time competition as people from all places filled the seats as they cheered in excitement as confetti and other items were thrown or floating into the air. In the center of the arena was a large stage where the crowd was ecstatic to see the competitor. The arena itself had expanded to be much larger in order to hold the crowd as well as for some designated seats meant for specific people such as the Guild Masters all over the five continents while another protected section of the arena was where both leaders from other nations or representatives from nations where their leaders were unable to attend were also present. Flags of all countries such as Fiore, Bosco, Iceberg, the Pergrande Kingdom, Alvarez and even from nations such as the Kingdom of Kalavar from the continent of Valosa were all noticeable as they all waved at their people either present in the city and arena or were watching from home and their respective cities._

 _All in all, the event before them was a first in history for a united Earthland, as history was in the making._

"WHOA!" The whole guild let out in surprised from seeing so many people being present. Not only that, but the flags of nations that were being waved by people from those nations also surprising to them all.

"What's going on here?" Laxus questioned, having no idea on why there were so many people, not to mention the leaders and representatives from other nations who the Lighting Dragon Slayer didn't even recognized most of them aside from the Ishgar nations.

"What's with all those flags being waved all over the place? I hardly recognize most of them." Makarov admitted. He could identify those of nations of Ishgar and to his surprise Alvarez, but the rest he had no clue of who they were.

They were all confused, yet at the same time they couldn't help but feel excited about whatever was going on. If so many people and leaders and/or their representatives from around the world were gathered in a place where the Grand Magic Games were held, did some grand competition was about to start?

 _As the people continued to cheer in excitement for what lied ahead, a hovering board with a desk and seats were seen hovering over the done near a row of people with four individuals noticed on the hovering small aircraft Magical disk. One of them looked to be a certain black haired young man in his royal robes of Alvarez, another a certain pale blonde small woman with her usual somewhat pink color robe, a certain black winged Fel Demon with hooves for feet with green marks covering his arms, chest and face, and the end was a tall middle age man who wore a white robe with a golden crown on his head, as he also had pale skin and green colored eyes with a full grey colored beard and short hair._

 _"Welcome everyone, to the competition where love will determine it all!" The one and only Zeref exclaim with a small smile on his face as the crowd cheered greatly once more._

 _"We will be your hosts for this exciting part in our history," Mavis started to say with her bright smile as she moved her arms to show off the Alvarez Emperor to her right and the Fel Demon to her left, "My name is Mavis, former Guild Master of Fairy Tail, and to the left is Zeref Dragneel, Emperor of Alvarez, and to my right is E.N.D, a Fel Demon and the other half of Natsu Dragneel!"_

 _ **"It's great to be here, truly it really is,"**_ _E.N.D told his fellow hosts and the people watching from the crowd, city, nation and those watching from all over the world with a massive grin on his face. The other three couldn't help but smile with a small sweat drop a little as they could see how the demon was having too much fun with this,_ _ **"Of course, joining us, as some of you here and abroad would know, is our guest who will be hosting with us is the King of the Pergrande Kingdom, Paullus Tatian!"**_

 _The got the crowd to cheer even harder from the mention of the royal man present with the hosts as the other leaders and representatives around the world in their section of the arena merely waved at their fellow nation leader. The grey haired middle age men smiled softly as he waved to the people and to this fellow leaders._

 _"I will admit, the competition here is a bit… unorthodox, but nevertheless a good time for the world as a whole to come together and have a good time." Paullus told the other three with his smile still present on his face._

The guild went quiet as they saw the hosts as the words that they were emitted from them as many of them had wide comical eyes while being shocked from what they heard.

"…Is that Zeref?" Natsu questioned with wide comical eyes as he went on, "And did Mavis say he's my brother?"

"…Huh, so it's like that one world with Wendy, Romeo and Chelia being singers huh?" Macao recalled, remembering how the Black Wizard in that world was related to Natsu as well as Wendy.

Natsu blinked before he nearly fainted from seeing and hearing a timeline where he was related to the black haired man. This time though it wasn't some unusual Magicless world but one that looks pretty similar to their own Earthland! Like what are the odds of that happening?

"How is Mavis there? I thought only Fairy Tail members could see her?" Makarov questioned, knowing that this Earthland wasn't like the Magicless one that had Mavis in it, so how could everyone see and hear her? Did she somehow keep having a physical body in this other timeline?

"It looks like the good E.N.D exists here too." Erza pointed out, remembering the last few alternate Earthlands that had this good version of the unusual demon. However what did Mavis mean by him being the other half of Natsu? Were they connected in some way in this other world somehow?

Observer however, while surprise to see yet another world with a Fel Demon version of the E.N.D being, and if he's connected to Natsu means that the Fire Dragon Slayer in this other timeline was also a Fel Demon, was more curious as to what this competition that the mortal King next to E.N.D would call it unorthodox to do.

 _"Yes that is true. However this is a good chance for the world to come together for the first time since… well forever I think." Mavis stated to the Pergrande King, who along with Zeref nodded in agreement._

 _ **"And what better way to bring the world together than to watch powerful women compete against one another to prove they are worthy of standing by my other half's side? I think so!"**_ _E.N.D stated with a grin on his face, enjoying this so far even though the competition hasn't even started yet._

 _As soon as he finished though, another small disk-like platform hovered over to where they were as the Fel Demon stood from his seat before jumping onto the other platform as he waved at the other hosts._

 _ **"Now then, let's introduce the competitors shall we?!"**_ _E.N.D announced with excitement to get the crowd wild, which work as the people in the crowd and in the city cheered loudly once more before the platform E.N.D was now on started to descend slowly towards the center of the arena where the stage was set up but not before his platform circled around the area._

Everyone blinked once, everyone blinked twice, then without warning Natsu's face went completely red as embarrassment took over him while steam erupted from his head as everyone else widen their eyes in shock in a comical manner once more.

"ARE YOU F**KING KIDDING ME?!" Most of the men shouted in shock and anger from seeing not only another world where Natsu seemed to have multiple women wanting him, but a whole competition over him too?!

Meanwhile most of the women present also blushed slightly even though they were shocked from hearing about what this event truly was. They couldn't help but wonder if any of them were some of the competitors in this other timeline for Natsu.

"Wait back the f**k up for a moment! Why would the whole world come together with leaders and with Zeref of all people also being present just to watch some chicks fight over Flamebrain?!" Gray questioned in shock, having on idea why an entire planet would want to watch something like that.

 _ **"Apparently watching strong and powerful chicks compete with one another over a pink haired strong kind hearted yet somewhat naïve demon is really cool to watch apparently. Also this is something to help the world come together to enjoy so there's that too."**_ _E.N.D casually stated to the otherworldly viewers while turning his grinning gaze over towards where he could see where they were currently watching from._

"Oh, I see. Thanks for the explanation E.N.D." Bickslow thanked the Fel Demon in the other alternate timeline.

 _ **"No problem."**_ _E.N.D replied back before he turned away from those watching from another alternate reality as his platform descended further towards the stage in the center of the arena._

"Well that was nice of him to inform us that." Bickslow grinned as he told the others that, as many of them nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it was wasn't it?" Evergreen found herself agreeing with her fellow Thunder God Tribe member with a nod as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes in agreement.

…

…

…

And that was when glass shattered in everyone's mind as their eyes widen in shock once more as they just realized what happened.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" The entire guild shouted in surprised, though this also got the Dragon Slayers to flinch slightly due to how loud the others were being.

"BUT-?! HE JUST-?! HOW DID HE-?! WHAT?!" Gray yelled out incomplete sentences as they just noticed how the demon in the other timeline not only knows that they were watching but he could even communicate with them all no problem too.

Observer and everyone else were completely caught off by this. How did this other version of the E.N.D demon be able to not only sense them but even see, hear and communicate with them no problem? How did the demon do that?

 _The platform the Fel Demon was on ceased movement as it hovered over the stage still at the front of it before the demon cleared his throat once more. Turning around to view the audience while ignoring the otherworldly observers he had looking at his world E.N.D grinned as he got ready to announce their competitors._

 _ **"Alright everybody, let's begin this shall we? First up, many of you know her, red hair and a craving for strawberry cheesecakes, ERZA SCARLEEEEEEEET!"**_ _The Fel Demon shouted as the crowd cheered from hearing the name being called._

 _With that, from the side of the stage a familiar red head woman was seen walking out with a somewhat determined face as she walked over to the other side before she turned once more to face the crowd around her as she was in her usual attire. Despite trying to remain serious about this her face was a bit red as she felt embarrassed about this whole thing._

Erza blushed harder as she decided the ground was pretty interesting to look at for the moment as she saw that she was one of the women in this competition over Natsu. Some of the other women wondered if they too will be part of this tournament while Natsu blushed harder from seeing that Erza had feelings for him in this other timeline. The guys only sighed from seeing this, figured that they were used to seeing the red head with the pink haired male as they watched further to see what else will happen.

 _ **"A master of Reequip Magic and well with a blade, she is ready for battle. Just ignore her sh*t taste in cheesecake since we all know that chocolate cake is the superior-."**_ _E.N.D started to say to the crowd around him and to the rest of the world watching from their homes._

 _However he was interrupted when a large hammer without warning was thrown directly into the demon's face, knocking him over onto his platform while letting out a loud_ _ **"OW!"**_ _as Erza had a tick mark on her forehead from hearing his words._

 _ **"THE F**K WAS THAT FOR WOMAN?!"**_ _E.N.D shouted in fury at the red head who glared at the demon hovering above and in front of her._

 _"Don't insult my love for cheesecake you demon!" Erza responded back as E.N.D wanted to pulverize her right then and there._

 _The other three hosts and the entire crowd honestly either sweat dropped or gained a deadpanned stare from hearing this exchange between Erza and E.N.D. The King of Pergrande though couldn't help but also find it a bit amusing if he was allowed to be honest._

 _"E.N.D please don't fight with the competitors." Zeref casually told him from his spot with a deadpanned stare. Mavis and Paullus also had deadpanned stares from the sight._

 _E.N.D only grumbled before he decided to move on with the next contester, ignoring the glare he was still receiving from the red haired woman down below._

While Erza also gained a tick mark from hearing the demon insult her taste in cheesecake, the rest of the guild was waiting to see who else was next to be announced for the crowd and basically the world in the alternate timeline to come out next.

"Who do you think will also be in this?" Freed questioned, wondering what other female will be part of this competition for the other alternate world to watch.

"Only one way to find out." Romeo muttered, figuring it was best to try to keep quiet until all of the competing women were shown.

 _ **"Anyway, before I was so RUDELY interrupted, prepare for the next woman who aims to dominate her rivals. She used to pose in magazines for perverts to ogle over, makes people meals but has powerful Take Over power at her fingertips, MIRAJANE STRAAAAAAUUUUUSSS!"**_ _E.N.D announced once more, regaining his grin on his face._

 _The people cheered once more as a certain white haired woman also walked onto the stage while waving at the people around her with a gentle smile on her face. Wearing her usual dress she walked over next to where Erza was at._

 _ **"And next up is another from Fiore and of the Fairy Tail guild,"**_ _E.N.D started to announce the next contender in the competition to get the crowd wild,_ _ **"one of the smarter one if I'm allowed to say, with the powers of Celestial Spirits in her veins and hopes to make a decent book that doesn't suck d*ck, LUCY HEARTFI- OW!"**_

 _A book from nowhere slammed into the demon's face as he fell on his back once more, as Lucy was shown on the stage with a angered expression with a tick mark on her forehead as she gritted her teeth in announce with the Fel Demon. Unlike Erza and Mira who were wearing their usual outfits the blonde woman wore an outfit similar to her Star Dress: Taurus Form with her hair also being in that style. The differences though were that her bra was pink in color and both of her legs were covered with black jeans and not just one, and the outfit didn't have a cow pattern to it._

 _"DON'T INSULT MY WRITING SKILLS YOU IDIOT!" Lucy shouted in anger at the demon, as Erza only sighed while Mira giggled from the sight of it all._

"Oh, so Lucy is in this too." Gray saw as Mira and Lucy also blushed as they saw themselves also in this competition for Natsu. Honestly the Ice Maker Mage wasn't surprised by that for some reason.

Juvia on the other hand was happy with both relief and a smug grin, glad to see that the other Lucy won't be a rival to her Gray-Sama in this other alternate world. Now, the blue haired woman hoped to see the other her by her own Gray-Sama's side as she thought about seeing that with joy and excitement in her eyes.

 _ **"WHO YOU CALLING AN IDIOT YOU BLONDE B*TCH?!"**_ _E.N.D roared in anger, once more getting angry at the contenders._

 _King Paullus still had his deadpanned stare as did everyone else watching the sight as the middle age royalty looked over towards both Zeref and Mavis, who either sighed or just remained having their same expression like the others did._

 _"Are you sure it was wise for him to be the one announcing the contenders?" He asked Zeref and Mavis. For while it was amusing, he figure that it wasn't the best idea for one of the hosts to pick a fight with the competitors._

 _"Probably not, but too late to change that now." Zeref informed the middle age King from Pergrande._

 _"E.N.D please don't fight with the competitors." Mavis told the Fel Demon with the same words Zeref told him earlier when he argued with Erza for a moment._

 _Sending a quick glare at Lucy who glared back at the other half of the one she loved, E.N.D cleared his throat as he continued to go on with announcing the remaining contenders in this one of a king historical event._

 _ **"Whatever, as I was saying,"**_ _E.N.D went on as he once more smiled widely, putting his anger and annoyance to the side for the time being,_ _ **"Following the trend of being from Fiore and Fairy Tail, here comes out next contender. Mastery over all that is water, she can make it rain and drown your whole country if she wanted too. Determined to win the right to stand by her "Natsu-Sama"'s side, here comes JUVIA LOCKSEEEEEEEERRRRR!"**_

 _The people cheered in delight as a certain blue haired woman happily walked onto the stage with a happy excitement she waved at the crowd around her before she stopped next to Lucy, making it a total of four women so far present on the stage._

Juvia's mind shattered like glass as she saw another version of herself once more having feelings for Natsu instead of her Gray-Sama, while Gajeel couldn't help but laugh a bit from seeing her expression.

"Well, looks like Juvia is also in the competition." The Iron Dragon Slayer stated, as the blue haired woman remained frozen like a statue in shock. However she didn't faint this time though like that one would where it was only her with Natsu while other women wanted to spend time with her boyfriend.

"Uh… will she be okay?" Pantherlily questioned, noticing the pale and shocked expression the women had.

"She'll be fine." Gajeel waved off the black Exceed's worries, seeing how the woman didn't faint meant she would be alright.

 _ **"Next up, still following the trend, the next woman who hopes to achieve victory this day with the powers of Animal Take Over abilities at her disposal, meet LISANNA STRAUUUUUSSSSS!"**_ _E.N.D announced._

 _As the crowd once more cheered from her name being called out, Lisanna walked onto the stage with a small smile and with her usual outfit as she waved at the crowd around her. However it was clear to everyone that she looked nervous from the fact that the whole world was watching her and the others as her face had a small blush as she now stood next to Juvia._

 _ **"Continuing onward, still from Fiore and from Fairy Tail, our next contender has a love for all things alcohol without damaging her liver somehow, probably some foul Magic for all I know, CANA ALBERONAAAAAAAA!"**_ _E.N.D announced as people cheered once again._

 _With that a confident Cana was seen walking onto the stage from the side in her usual attire, which wasn't much since it was her dark brown pants and bra, though she had multiple small bottles and really small barrels of different kinds of alcohol strapped to her belt on her waist as she took one out and drank one. Putting that aside she stood by Lisanna as she remained having a grin on her face, loving the attention she was getting by the crowd._

 _Meanwhile in the crowd near the section where the Guild Masters were all sitting with one another, a certain orange haired man cheered loudly for his daughter while holding up a sigh he made personally._

 _"THAT'S MY BABY GIRL!" Gildarts shouted with glee, as people around him couldn't help but sweat drop from the way he was acting._

Cana, while happy and blushing a little from seeing the other her in this having feelings for Natsu, couldn't help but face palm as she saw her dad acting like that in the crowd. But hey, at least he approved of her getting with Natsu in this other world at least.

Lisanna meanwhile was also blushing a bit with the other women who were announced so far, aside from Juvia who was still frozen in shock. However the younger sister of Mira and Elfman was happy that she was in this competition in order to be with Natsu. Though she didn't know how her other self would do compared to the likes of Erza and her older sister.

 _ **"Next up, still from Fiore and our final girl from Fairy Tail, makes meals for others and with a new power at her fingertips, introducing KINAAAAANNNAAAAAA!"**_ _E.N.D yelled out with excitement along with the crowd._

 _A smiling albeit blushing Kinana was then seen walking onto the stage as well as she waved at the crowd around her as she made her way over to where Cana was at. Like Lucy she wore different attire compared instead of her usual dress, which was an armored silver bra with dark green jeans, as well as silver bracers and was barefooted. She looked like someone ready for a fight, which wasn't entirely inaccurate in this case._

 _ **"With the girls from Fairy Tail over with, let's continue on with our next competitor!"**_ _E.N.D exclaimed as he went on to continue to introduce the remaining women,_ _ **"Like Erza, she is a master of the blade and the strongest Mage in Mermaid Heel, give it up for the one and only KAGURA MIKAZUCHIIIIII!"**_

 _As people cheered, a mostly stern expression Kagura in her usual outfit walked onto the stage, although if one looked closely they would notice the nervousness and embarrassment she had and was feeling at the moment as she made her way next to Kinana._

 ** _"Next up, also not from Fairy Tail but still from Fiore, coming from Sabertooth, their own Celestial Mage but with new abilities waiting to be unleash on her foes, YUKINO AGRIIIIIIAAAAAA!"_** _E.N.D announced as well as the crowd cheered once more._

 _With that, a blushing and extremely nervous Yukino in her usual outfit was seen walking onto the scene as she did her best to wave despite how she felt at the moment. Sure she had many people watch her before such as in the Grand Magic Games, but not the whole world. Nevertheless, the light blue haired woman made her way next to Kagura as she stood by with the other women._

"KAGURA?!" Erza shouted in shock, not expecting to see another version of the purple haired woman having feeling for the Fire Dragon Slayer in this other timeline, with Natsu blushing harder and getting more embarrassed with each new woman announced.

"Yukino is also in this?!" Lucy shouted in shock also, not expecting her fellow Celestial Mage from Sabertooth to also be taking part of this competition.

"Is that really me?" Kinana questioned albeit with a blush due to seeing how she was also wanted to be with Natsu, finding the other her and her outfit to be rather odd. But what new power did E.N.D mean that the other version of her wielded?

"Man, who else are we supposed to expect to see?" Macao wondered.

"Who knows?" Wakaba replied back to his friend, as the two perverts only hoped to see a large cat fight eventually between these women. Of course they didn't say that out loud else Erza would hurt them.

 _ **"Alright, our next competitor is someone that many of you may not expect. Next in line to succeed the Fiore Throne, trained in hand to hand combat by your truly to stand against even the toughest of foes, HISUI FIOOOOORRRREEEE!"**_ _E.N.D shouted, having a large smug grin when mentioning that he trained her._

 _The crowd cheered once more while many of the Guild Masters and the nation leaders and representatives present were surprised from hearing the Princess of Fiore's name being called as a certain green haired woman was seen walking onto the stage waving to the people around her. Like Lucy and Kinana, instead of her usual royal robes and dress, she wore an outfit that looked more for combat with a dark green bra and golden armored leggings, boots and gauntlets, with her hair not in any style as it went down her back._

 _In the section of the crowd where the leaders of the worlds and their representatives were all in, King Toma smiled with pride as he saw his daughter arriving onto the stage._

 _"So that's your daughter huh?" The King from Midi who was an older man who looked to be in his sixties questioned with interest to the small Fiore King he was sitting next too, who nodded in agreement._

 _"Yes, that's my precious little girl." King Toma answered him. Though, if the small man had to admit, his little girl wasn't so little anymore, now a full grown woman who was ready to take the world on._

"PRINCESS HISUI?!" Lucy and Mira shouted in surprised, not expecting for the green haired Princess to also be apart of this tournament.

Everyone else was also surprised before many of them turned towards Natsu, who had steam coming from his head as she thought the floor was very interesting to look at for the time being. Many of the guys thought it was unfair that only Natsu kept getting harems like this, while a few like Gajeel, Romeo and Gray didn't care.

 _ **"Okay! Next up is someone who can make you gain a fear of plants, with her mastery over plant life and a taste for sour sweets even though I think they taste like sh*t personally, COSMOOOOOSSSSS!"**_ _E.N.D cheered aloud once more._

 _"Is he going to keep stretching their names out like that?" King Paullus questioned his fellow hosts, as the two merely shrugged from the Pergrande Kingdom's leader's question._

 _"Probably, but hey it keeps the people excited." Mavis replied back to him, as he nodded while leaning back in his seat, figuring that was a good point to make._

 _Meanwhile the people cheered once more as a certain pink haired woman arrived onto the stage with her usual attire with a smile and a small blush on her face, waving towards the crowd before she made her way to stand by Princess Hisui's side._

 _ **"Okay here we go!"**_ _E.N.D went on once more,_ _ **"Our next contender comes from the nation of Alvarez, with her power to control the mass of anything she wants and possesses a love for mangos though I think they're mediocre at best, BRANDI-!"**_

 _Out of nowhere a massive boulder slammed into the Fel Demon, cutting him off and knocking him over as a certain green haired woman in her usual outfit walked onto the stage with an annoyed expression, having had a pebble on her before she used her Magic to make it larger to hit the demon with as she glared at the Fel Demon who was now furious from being interrupted once more._

 _"Don't share your poor taste with the rest of the people E.N.D." Brandish merely told him, not liking how he was talking bad about mangos._

"Hey! It's that one woman from the world with Wendy, Romeo and Chelia being singers!" Bickslow noticed, seeing the green haired woman while remembering seeing a version of her back in the alternate timeline he just spoke about.

"What kind of Magic did E.N.D say she has?" Elfman questioned, hearing how apparently she can control the mass of things? Was that what she did with the boulder there?

"Something to do with mass if I heard correctly." Lisanna told her older brother, wondering how powerful a Magic like that would be.

 _ **"IT'S CALLED HAVING AN OPINION YOU MANGO OBSESSED B*TCH!"**_ _E.N.D shouted at the green haired woman with a glare on his face as he recovered from the surprise attack, as the woman also glared back as the other women only sighed of sweat dropped from seeing the scene before them all._

 _"E.N.D please don't fight with the competitors." Zeref casually told him like before once more with a deadpanned stare._

 _ **"SHE STARTED IT!"**_ _E.N.D responded back to the Black Mage who along with Mavis and King Paullus remained having deadpanned stares as the demon merely grumbled before looking away from his fellow hosts,_ _ **"Oh whatever, anyway before I was ATTACKED,"**_ _E.N.D started to say, glaring at Brandish once more who glared back from her spot next to Cosmos before the Fel Demon went on,_ _ **"Our second to final woman in this competition, from the nation of Alvarez, the mother of Erza and master of Magic of all kinds, IRENE BELSERIOOOOONNNNN!"**_

 _Once again did the crowd cheered as a certain red haired woman walked gracefully onto the stage with her usual outfit, waving to the people around her before making her way over to stand next to her fellow Spriggan from Alvarez. Erza couldn't help but feel more embarrassed over the fact that her own mother also had feelings for Natsu, like how does that even work?_

Erza's eyes widened in shock in a comical manner while her jaw drop from seeing yet another timeline with the woman, who was apparently her mother was also in this competition in order to be with Natsu. Everyone else was also surprised though the perverts couldn't help but grin from the though of Natsu having a mother daughter due fighting over him.

However they were wise to keep that to themselves else Erza would probably castrate them, and they didn't want that to happen.

 _ **"Alright, time for our final competitor! While she may live in Magnolia she's not part of Fairy Tail, original a follower of mine even though I never met her a day in my life until a year ago, once a member of Tartaros but now seeks to do everything she can to please her "Natsu-Sama", here's out final girl, SAYLAAAAAA!"**_ _E.N.D announced, as the crowd cheered despite the Etherious's past._

 _With that a certain purple haired golden horned demon woman walked onto the stage, having a calm expression on her face as she looked over at the crowd around her, being polite enough to wave at them before making her way over to stand next to Irene._

Everyone was puzzled by the sight of the woman before them.

"Wait, who's that?" Laxus questioned, never having seen a woman like that before in his life.

"What's with the horns? And what's this Tartaros E.N.D mentioned?" Laki questioned, never hearing of a place like that before. For some reason though it made her feel anxious and troubled, though she didn't know why.

Makarov widen his eyes, as he recognized the name of the dark guild. Needless to say the small old man was shocked to see that a demon of Zeref's was apparently not only apparently no longer evil in this other world but also having feelings for Natsu.

Natsu however was also confused as to who Sayla was, however as he saw her he couldn't help but blush once more from seeing her.

"Beautiful…" Natsu muttered to himself without realizing it, just like how he saw the other women that apparently had feelings for him in this other alternate reality.

However unknown to him and most of the guild, a few women managed to hear him as they were shocked from hearing him say that. Yet they couldn't help but feel jealous over hearing him calling some weird horned woman he never met before beautiful.

 _The crowd cheered loud as all of the contenders were all present and lined up on the stage, as E.N.D grinned as he turned around to look at the people around him and watching from their homes all around the world._

 _ **"Alright, there you have it, out competitors! And now…,"**_ _E.N.D grinned once more as excitement filled his body,_ _ **"It's time to begin this show!"**_

 **FINALLY! I COMPLETED THIS CHAPTER! I didn't think it would be this long though. I doubt the other chapters for this timeline will be as long, but who knows.**

 **So yeah, what did you all think so far? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	102. The Battle for Natsu's Love Pt 2

**I'm back again! A new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred, whatever works for you all.**

 **Now, in case if some of you are unaware, in the first chapter of this timeline I meant to add Yukino as well but I forgot her. But this was fixed with the power of going back and editing. So if you read the previous chapter, it should now have her appearing and introduced in the timeline, so yeah.**

 **Anyway, let's continue onward with this alternate timeline shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 102: The Battle for Natsu's Love Pt. 2**

 _Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Juvia, Lisanna, Cana, Kinana, Kagura, Yukino, Hisui, Cosmos, Brandish, Irene and Sayla all stood side to side as the crowd cheered from hearing the Fel Demon's words. Most of the women, while they did not show it, couldn't help but feel a bit anxious and embarrassed about being in front of basically the whole world watching them. A few like Irene weren't embarrassed however, and merely focus on what was at stake here._

 _ **"Alright! Now then everyone, what lies at stake here one may wonder? Well it's obvious, for these women are to face one another in multiple challenges to prove to the world and to each other that only they are worthy to stand by my other half's side! Show the prize!"**_ _E.N.D informed the people in the crowd and watching from all over the world before turning to the side and saying his final words._

 _With that a large screen appeared in the air above the stage in the center of the arena for all in the crowd and those watching at home to view somewhere in Crocus Palace with multiple guards and Mages keeping an eye and watching over a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer who was completely red in the face as he looked down with steam coming off of his head, embarrassed over this whole thing._

 _However there was something that puzzled some people as well as the fourteen women competing against one another to be with him._

 _"WHY IS HE TIED UP IN A CHAIR?!" Kagura was the one who shouted, seeing that the Fire Dragon Slayer was indeed tied up to a chair._

Natsu's embarrassment went away for a moment gained a tick mark from not only seeing the other him tied in his seat who knows where in the city but also from seeing Gray and Gajeel sharing a laugh from seeing the other version of the Fire Dragon Slayer tied up to the chair he was in.

"WANT TO TRY LAUGHING IN MY FACE?!" Natsu shouted at them, getting the Ice Maker Mage and the Iron Dragon Slayer to look back at the pink haired male with amusement in their eyes.

"Not our fault you had to be restraint!" Gajeel responded with a small laugh, still finding it hilarious.

"Are you all trying to start a fight?" Erza questioned as she glared at the three of them despite her blush from seeing another version of her fighting other women in order to be with the alternate Natsu.

That got the three young men to freeze as they shook their heads, ceasing their words and actions as not to get Erza angry. Everyone else however were still focus on the events unfolding in the other alternate timeline to be paying attention to this, as did the other women present who were blushing greatly from seeing other versions of themselves compete against one another.

 _"If we didn't he wouldn't show his face to the crowd. He's a bit shy from all of this, so you can't completely blame him." Zeref informed the purple haired swordswoman from Mermaid Heel from his spot with the other hosts aside from E.N.D who was still on his own hovering platform for a moment._

 _Natsu on the other side of the screen mumbled something as his face remained red with embarrassment from this whole thing while still finding the ground very interesting to look at. However no one could hear him as Zeref and Mavis only laughed a tiny bit from this._

 _"Alright then!" Mavis started to speak, grabbing the crowd and the world's attention as she went on to speak with excitement in her voice, "Let's get this started! And what better way to start this off then with a race?!"_

 _That got the crowd to cheer as the group of women down below widened their eyes in surprised. So that was the first challenge they must compete in huh?_

"A race?" Kinana questioned, already thinking the worse for her other self. How could the other her win against the others? She wasn't fast compared to all of them… right?

"Oh, that sounds manly to watch!" Elfman exclaimed with excitement, thinking it was manly for them to compete against one another to see who was faster than the others.

Everyone was interested, wondering how this was going to go as they remained having their eyes glued to the blue smoke that was showing them all this current alternate timeline like it has many times before.

 _As the crowd cheered from hearing of this first event, a few Mages supplied from a nation from the continent of Helania came up toward the stage where the women were all gathered at before King Paullus's voice was heard._

 _"Teleport them to the starting line if you may." The King of the Pergrande Kingdom ordered them with a polite tone and with a smile._

 _The armored Mages had no problem following his orders, since that was what they were here for to do before they turned towards the fourteen women on the stage. Lifting their staffs up into the air, they all glowed before a bright white circle appeared from underneath the female competitors, surprising them for a moment before without warning they vanished._

 _Elsewhere in Crocus, the group of women reappeared in a cleared street as people were on the sides of the cleared roads cheering them on and with signs of whomever they were supporting in this competition._

 _None of the women could get a word in before a large screen appeared hovering over them and the street before showing a map of Isghar with icons of their heads also on it. It currently showed them all in Crocus while was labeled by a blue dot as did other cities, towns or villages in other nations as a blue dotted line was also present on the screen as it traveled from Crocus and through a single city, town, or village that was located in another country on the continent with the final location being a city in the Pergrande Kingdom._

 _"So, I take it the blue dotted line is our path?" Irene guessed._

 _ **"Correct you are Irene,"**_ _E.N.D answered as he also appeared next to the large hovering screen on his hovering platform still,_ _ **"The race is pretty simple. The first one to get to the end of the line in the city of Ylul located at the northeast border of Pergrande wins the race! But remember, you must stay on the path labeled here, and you must pass through the cities, towns and villages labeled on here as well. Think of them as checkpoints, so if you go off the path then you must start back at the last city, town or village you arrived and passed! However I think you all will be wise enough to listen. You can use your powers and strengths to slow each other down to ensure victory, so don't be afraid to play dirty!"**_

"WHAT?!" Some of the Mages in the guild shouted in surprised and in disbelief from seeing the map of the Ishgar continent and the dotted blue line that was the other women's path to go on as it went all over the continent.

"They're supposed to travel through the entire continent?! That will take forever though!" Max shouted, not buying that this is actually what the other versions of the females in the other alternate Earthland have to do. It would take forever to go through all of Fiore, let alone the whole continent!

"Geez, this will take forever!" Gajeel groaned, not wanting to waste a whole day to see this race, thinking that it wasn't going to get anywhere fast.

 _ **"Alright! Take your places competitors!"**_ _E.N.D shouted with a large grin on his face as the crowd around them cheered from seeing the race about to start._

 **(Cue: "Kakarot Vs Broly" from the DBS Broly OST)**

 _The fourteen women looked at one another, before they all gained determined expressions, refusing to lose to the others as they got into their positions and readied themselves._

 _ **"Are you ready?!"**_ _E.N.D roared out as the women were prepared to get given the okay to start as excitement filled the air all around them,_ _ **"Get set!"**_ _The Fel Demon continued onward as the people were either silent or cheering for the race to start. And then without warning E.N.D brought his hand down to motion them to go,_ _ **"GO!"**_

 _And like a sonic boom, the fourteen women took off as that caused a small shockwave as people had to cover their eyes with their arms from the sudden powerful take off, as the women were now far from Crocus now._

"HOLY SH*T!" Bickslow shouted in shock as he and everyone else were surprised by the speed the women possessed. The screen that was showing the people the map of the women on the continent had their icons moving at a good paste.

"THEY'RE ALREADY OUT OF FIORE AND NEARLY HALFWAY THROUGH THE COUNTRY SEVEN!" Laxus also shouted in shock and disbelief, having no idea that the women were able to move so fast!

Everyone was surprised; especially those who were seeing their other versions to be able to move so fast like nothing! How were they capable of this? Kinana was shocked that she could see the other her being able to not only be so fast but also was keeping up with the other versions of the women she was competing against!

 _Already the designated town and the people who were there barely missed the multiple blurs that had passed by them in the streets while they cheered as the women continued to move forward, not wasting a second as Erza seemed to be ahead of the others at the moment._

 _Back in Crocus people were cheering in excitement to see the race off to a heated start with the Reequip Mage currently in the lead albeit only barely at the moment._

 _"Erza is currently in the lead, and shows no signs of slowing down!" Zeref exclaimed with a large smile on his face as the people in the crowd in the arena continued to cheer for the women._

 _"GO ERZA GO GO! GO ERZA GO GO! GO ERZA GO GO! GO ERZA GO GO!" Some in the crowd and other places of the world no visible to them started to chant for the red head in the lead, making them go wild._

 _Back in Bosco where the women had just arrived in, Erza smirked as she kept forward as the others trailed behind her, which ticked them all off. Mira however wasn't going to remained like this before she pulled her right hand back before using her Darkness Magic to charge a large Darkness ball before fairing it off right towards the red head's back, slamming right into her and causing her to crash into the ground and stumble, allowing the others to pass her with Mira now in the lead._

 _"MI-RA-JANE! MI-RA-JANE! MI-RA-JANE! MI-RA-JANE!" Some of the people chanted now as Mira had gotten into the lead as Erza was now behind the rest of them._

"HEY!" Erza shouted at Mira while turning towards her with an angered glare. She didn't like how the other version of the white haired woman did a surprise attack on her and making her stumble.

Mira, as much as a part of her told her not too, merely smiled innocently at the red head. While internally she was happy that the other her was now in the lead, hoping that she wins this race and the other challenges ahead of her and the others.

Erza merely gritted her teeth in annoyance from how the Take Over: Demon tried to act innocent while radiating an aura of anger. This prompted those who were next to the red head to take a few steps away from her, not wanting to get caught in her growing rage.

 _"Oh and there goes Mira with a surprise attack to take the lead! Erza is now left in the dust as she struggles to catch up to the rest of them!" Mavis shouted into the microphone she had as the people got wilder from the sight of it all._

 _Back with the women who were now traveling through the nation of Iceberg, the snow of the country not bothering or slowing them down in the slightest as Mira still had a lead over the others, however Yukino and Kagura were right behind her, intent on passing the white haired woman._

 _However that wouldn't come to be as without warning large roots broke from the ground before with quick speed wrapped themselves all around the women aside from one._

 _"What the heck?!" Lucy shouted in shock as she tried to break free from the rather strong root that was wrapped around her and restraining her, as did the other women to no valid._

 _Their attention was turned when a certain pink haired Plant Magic user went flying by them all on top of a large root that was moving at incredible speed. Cosmos turned around before pulling an eyelid down as she stuck her tongue at them, ticking them all off as she went out of sight, now in first place._

 _"That b*tch!" Brandish shouted before using her Magic to enlarge the root around her, making her be set free before she took off as fast as he could after the pink haired Garou Knight of Fiore._

 _Hisui gritted her teeth before shouting as she broke free of the roots restraints as it shattered. Anger in her eyes she bent down before setting her hands on the ground before her like she was about to dash. And dash she did like a rocket, breaking the ground beneath her due to her raw strength as the others slowly managed to get out of their own restraints before following right after them._

"Since when did Hisui have some kind of super strength?!" Wendy exclaimed in shock, seeing the raw physical prowess the green haired Princess possessed in this other alternate timeline.

"E.N.D must have been behind it, since he did claim when introducing her that he trained her apparently." Alzack recalled, remembering that the demon did indeed say those words.

"What kind of training did he put her through to be able to get like that?!" Gray questioned, not seeing how someone could get someone who didn't possess any abilities to be able to break restraints the likes of Mira and Erza even struggled to break out.

"Who knows, but whatever method he did it looks to have paid off." Carla responded to the Ice Maker Mage as the white Exceed remained near Wendy.

 _Ahead of them at the moment, Cosmos rested on the large root that was moving through the ground as she passed the border into Stella no problem as she had a smug grin on her face._

 _"That should hold them back for a while." Cosmos muttered to herself. While she didn't like to do that to Princess Hisui, this was far too important for her to loose. She can't fail Natsu, she refused to do so._

 _"HEY PLANT F**KER!" Her eyes widened as she turned around only to see Brandish right behind her, being the one shouting at her as Hisui was also closing in, every step she was taking smashed the ground beneath her showing that she was furious._

 _"OH CRAP!" Cosmos shouted as she stood on her feet while the root she was on continued on the path forward. Using her Magic she summoned multiple large fly traps behind her as she continued onward. While the monstrous plants let out a roar as they tried to slow the other competitors down._

 _This would do no good as before Brandish and Hisui could act Kagura dashed right by them as she sliced the plants apart, all without stopping her movement as she bolted towards Cosmos in hopes to pass her. Kagura wasn't the only one to be gaining on them as the rest of the women also were right behind the pink haired woman. All aside from one however, who was nowhere to be seen._

 _This would be made known to the others as without warning the ground cave beneath them, getting them all to be shocked before they all fell down into the massive pit, as a certain blonde reemerged from the ground in front of the hole. Turning around to see her results, Lucy grinned before she ran forward, leaving them behind in the dusts as she went on to pass yet another city and into the nation of Joya._

"Hey, was that Virgo's Magic she just used?" Gray questioned, as he recalled the Earthland where she was able to use her spirits Magic no problem during that revolution they were having.

"How did she do that though?" Lisanna questioned, while trying to hide her annoyance that the other Lucy tricked the other her and the others into her trap.

"I wish I knew." Lucy questioned, being reminded to ask Loke about it once this whole thing with seeing other alternate timelines was over with.

 _Back in Crocus, Paullus was surprised while E.N.D, Zeref and Mavis merely grinned with delight from the sight. Many in the crowd meanwhile were now chanting Lucy's name as she was now in the lead._

 _"Looks like Lucy's training had paid off hadn't it?" Mavis questioned the Fel Demon and the Black Mage, who both nodded with grins on their faces._

 _ **"Yes, yes it did."**_ _E.N.D replied back to the small pale blonde woman._

 _"Mind filling me in on what you three are talking about?" Paullus questioned, not understanding what they were referring too since he didn't know if what Lucy just did was normal or not._

 _ **"You see Paullus, Lucy couldn't use her Spirit's powers unless she entered into one of her Star Dresses, and even then she could only use one of her spirits and their abilities at a time. However after pushing herself to her limits and surpassing them in the past year, she was able to find a way to access her spirits powers all at once without needing to transform into a single Star Dress ever again."**_ _E.N.D informed the King of Pergrande, surprising him and interesting him of this._

 _"Of course, Lucy isn't the only one who has pushed herself in the past year." Zeref pointed out as E.N.D grinned once more._

 _ **"Of course, while this is only a race so we probably won't see much of their results of their training until in the later challenges, don't count the others out just yet."**_ _E.N.D told them and the audience who were listening in to all of what the hosts were talking about._

"Star Dresses?" Lucy questioned, never hearing of that ability before. But from what she heard from the Fel Demon, was that how she apparently used to use the Magic and abilities of her Celestial Spirits?

"Whoa, that's pretty impressive Lucy!" Gray praised the blonde, much to the anger of Juvia who still couldn't believe that her other self in this other world was in love with Natsu once more. Why did that keep happening?

Speaking of Natsu, he was remaining silent though it all as his eyes were glued to the alternate timeline being shown in the blue smoke with a large blush on his face, still can't comprehend that the women in this alternate Earthland were competing one another over him. Like why? Surely he couldn't mean that much to them right?

 _Zeref and E.N.D's words were proven true as while Lucy did indeed had the lead for a bit, it came to an end when out of nowhere Sayla appeared right in front of her. This surprised the blonde as she was unable to react in time before the purple haired demon turned around before delivering a kick into the blonde's stomach, sending her flying backwards into the ground as Sayla landed gracefully on her feet._

 _"Don't worry Natsu-Sama, I will not fail you." Sayla whispered to herself before she charged ahead once more, lot letting the other women to catch up to her or for Lucy to recover in time to try to get ahead once more._

 _Her lead would only last for a moment before Juvia burst from the ground before her, wrapped in water as she knocked the Etherious to the ground a good distance from her before the blue haired woman charged ahead once more, still wrapped in water and shooting off like a jet into the distance, arriving into the land of Ministrel._

 _"HOLD ON FOR YOUR BELOVED JUVIA NATSU-SAMA! I SHALL NOT DISAPPOINT YOU!" Juvia cried out with determination as she was now in the lead, with Sayla and the other women far behind her. Still wrapped around with water, she continued to move onward with incredible speed as she also had pass through one of the designated villages in the large nation without realizing it._

 _A loud thunderous clap grabbed her attention however as she turned her head behind to see what was that noise coming from only to widen her eyes in shock when she saw a large ball of blue lighting that was decimating the ground around it coming directly at her at incredible speed. But what surprised Juvia was the pale blue haired woman who was wrapped around the blue energy with a determined grin on her face as well as basically hovering over the ground due to the power she was wrapping herself around with._

 _"GOT YOU!" Yukino shouted before she was able to knock the Water Mage out of the way as well as shocking her due to the lighting around the Sabertooth Mage's body as Juvia crashed into the ground, her water jet ceased as she let out a small groan from being knocked out of the way like that._

"Wait, is she a Lighting Magic user?!" Laxus exclaimed, surprised to see the pale blue woman having the powers of some kind of Lighting and Energy Magic around her and in her possession.

"That doesn't make sense! Didn't E.N.D announce earlier that she was a Celestial Mage still?! So how is she doing that?!" Mira shouted, wanting to know what was going on, as did everyone else around them.

 _Zeref, Mavis and Paullus as well as the crowd were surprised before many people around the hosts started to chant Yukino's name with excitement. E.N.D meanwhile had a massive cheeky grin on his face as the demon saw the action Yukino did._

 _ **"Neat, Yukino practically became a lighting bolt to plow her way through her rivals."**_ _E.N.D stated, feeling happy to see such a sight. The other three around him though didn't expect this as they turned to look at the Fel Demon with puzzlement._

 _"Since when can Yukino use an ability like that?" Zeref questioned, as E.N.D kept his grin on his face as he went on to explain it to his fellow three hosts of the competition._

 _ **"You and Mavis usually only paid attention to those from Fairy Tail, so it's no surprise you have no idea. But basically, due to Lucy having more Spirits on her side and how much she has progress compared to her, Yukino decided to take a different approach and learn a different kind of Magic, Lighting Magic specifically."**_ _E.N.D informed the others, surprising them of learning from this._

 _"It must be some kind of high advance Lighting Magic then if she made a move like that and have so much power behind it." King Paullus concluded, as E.N.D only let out a loud chuckle from hearing that._

 _ **"Actually, she only learned a pretty basic form of Lighting Magic."**_ _E.N.D revealed, surprising the three once again._

 _"Seriously? I don't think basic Lighting Magic can do what she just pulled off!" Mavis responded with surprise yet with great interest, excited to learn of this new development involving the Celestial Mage from Sabertooth._

 _ **"That just shows how far she was able to push herself to achieve such skill and power. Like all the others who have trained in the past year, she was able to reach and surpass her limits and achieve even greater heights."**_ _E.N.D replied back to the first Guild Master of Fairy Tail with a prideful grin, excited for what she and the other women who sought Natsu's heart have achieved in a single year alone._

Hearing this surprised yet interested the guild. So that explained it, Yukino in this world was still a Celestial Mage but she also learned another Magic.

"Huh, now that I hear that I feel stupid for not understanding that sooner." Freed admit, since he was aware people can learn multiple kinds of Magic. For some reason his mind didn't make him just come to that conclusion though.

"Same here." Levy also admitted, nodding along with the green haired man.

 _Yukino was now in the lead by a good distance, with all the other women trying to catch up to the blue lighting and energy covered Sabertooth Mage. Irene and Lisanna were right on Yukino's trail as Irene covered herself with a Magical shield to protect herself from the blue lighting and energy the pale blue woman was giving off. The older red head woman had to admit, she didn't expect the others aside from her daughter and Brandish to do this well compared to her. Just shows that she would have to work harder if she is to win this whole thing._

 _"OUT OF MY WAY!" Cana's voice was heard as the three women turned around only to widen their eyes in surprised to see Cana whose skin was now stone due to one of her special brews she had on her waist._

 _Neither Irene or Lisanna were able to react or move out of the way in time as the brown haired woman charged forward before using her arms and tackling both the red head and white haired women into the ground shattering Irene's protective barrier in the process, causing the ground to shatter as Cana ran up ahead right next to Yukino, now tied in first place for the moment as Yukino tried to knock the stone skinned Cana out of the way only for the alcohol loving woman to resist as she knocked Yukino back, making it a standstill as the two tried to surpass and knock down the other._

"Wait hold up! Why do I look like a walking statue all of a sudden?!" Cana yelled in confusion, having no idea why the other alternate version of Cana now had stone for skin.

"Maybe it's some new Magic or ability you learn in that world?" Laki guessed, though she didn't know what kind of Magic that would be. Maybe it was some kind of Earth Magic perhaps?

Cana was far more interested now, seeing how this other her had some new abilities on hand as everyone else continued onward to see what else would happen.

 _Back in the crowd in Crocus, Gildarts was seen once more cheering for his precious daughter while holding his sign up in support of his daughter._

 _"YOU CAN DO IT CANA!" Gildarts yelled out with a happy grin, hoping that her daughter was the victor of the race and would go on to win the whole thing. He only approved of Natsu being with his daughter, so he hoped that she doesn't lose this._

 _"GO YUKINO! KNOCK HER DOWN!" Another voice next to Gildarts grabbed his attention, blinking in puzzlement before the Ace of Fairy Tail turned around to see a certain white haired former Crime Sorciere Mage cheering her little sister on with a much larger sign then he had a few seats away from him._

 _Needless to say Gildarts wasn't going to get out cheered by Sorano as he thought of ways to increase his support for his daughter._

Lucy widened her eyes as did everyone else as they saw the certain member of the Oracion Seis only a few seats away from Gildarts and for some reason supporting Yukino from the crowd.

"That's Angel!" Lucy exclaimed, remembering her encounter with the white haired Dark Mage a while back.

"What is she doing here?" Gray questioned, wondering why a Dark Mage was there and why was she cheering Yukino on.

"Uh… well this is an alternate timeline so many she was never a Dark Mage? I mean I can see Sabertooth's guild mark on her shoulder." Erza guessed, though she wasn't sure. Honestly the red head was more focus on watching to see if the other her was going to win this race or not.

No one said anything else as they merely returned to watching this other timeline once to see what else will happen next.

 _Meanwhile, Cana, still having her skin as stone in order to keep up with the blue lighting and energy covering Yukino like a ball, continued to try to get ahead of the Celestial and Lighting Mage who also trued to do the same. Slamming into one another as they glared at one another yet had grins on their faces showing their determination and excitement, the two were completely focus on one another to notice a certain green haired Princess charging her way right behind them as the other women struggled to keep up with those ahead of them._

 _Their oblivious would prove fatal in this face for them as the Hisui let out a mighty shout of determination before like a bowling ball knocking down pins smashed her way through both of them, taking the blunt of the lighting and energy Yukino gave off and shattering the stone skin Cana had as they both went into the air before crashing down into the ground. The other women managed to go pass them before they could recover in time as they followed after while gritting their teeth in anger._

 _Now in the lead, Hisui had entered the nation of Bellum, the only nation that was left until the Pergrande Kingdom where the finish line and final destination of the race was located. With every time her foot came down upon the land below her, it broke apart under her sheer strength she was putting into it in order to stay ahead and be on guard. It wouldn't be long now before she would win this race, placing her in the lead in order for her to be by Natsu's side._

 _However her thoughts were interrupted as Lisanna without warning appeared from above before crashing down upon the green haired Princess with her slamming face first into the ground, breaking it apart as a crater formed underneath her. And like a bunny Lisanna jumped off of Hisui before landing in front of her before taking off with great speed once more._

"YES I'M IN THE LEAD!" Lisanna exclaimed with happiness, glad that she was now ahead of the other women now.

However her sudden burst got those around her, including Mira and Elfman to look at her funny due to her sounding excited about winning a race for Natsu. Seeing this as she looked at them only blushed as the younger Strauss found the ground to be really interesting at the moment.

Mira on the other hand was upset that the other her hadn't been able to catch back up into the first place as all of the women were still struggling to outdo one another in order to get into the lead. She hoped that the other version of her wins the race, and hopefully also go on to win any of the other future challenges ahead in this competition.

 _As Lisanna was now in the lead, having passed through another designated town with the other behind her by a good margin, this would end as the ground beneath her without warning unleashed a powerful pillar of Magic, sending her flying into the air as she shouted from the unexpected attack before crashing into the ground._

 _It wasn't only her though, nearly all of the other women also were caught by pillars of raw Magic shooting from the ground and hitting them, sending them all also flying in the air before crashing back into the land below. All except one however, as Irene with a smirk on her face continued forward, getting ahead of the others and Lisanna easily thus taking first place as she hovered over the ground showing that she was using her flight to go faster as she entered the Pergrande Kingdom, showing that this race was soon going to close._

 _"Alright, almost there…" Irene muttered to herself, seeing that due to their speed it wouldn't take long before they arrive at the northeast border of Pergrande and in the city of Ylul and hopefully she would win this._

 _However her eyes widened before her reflexes managed to kick in as without warning many large boulders were coming from behind her in hopes to hit her. Thankfully or not depending on the viewpoint Irene was able to dodge all of them in time as she turned around only to see Brandish right behind her as were all the other women who were trying to slow each other down. The green haired Spriggan rushed forward before using her Magic on herself to enlarge her body into the size of a giant before using her new height to easily pass Irene and the others but not before with a flick of her wrist caused any pebble that was on the ground to enrage, slowing the others down while others managed to just smash through them without a hint of ceasing movement._

"They're so close to the finish!" Happy exclaimed, the blue Exceed nervously biting into his fingernails in a comical manner as he had no idea how this race was going to end.

"This is so intense!" Elfman shouted, having no idea if he should be routing for. Obviously his sisters, but which one should be support? He can't pick one over the other! That's just isn't manly to do!

Everyone was getting more worked up as they waited to see what would happen, as the women who see the other versions of themselves in this competition hoping that the other versions of them will win and not any of the others.

 _From the looks of it, it seemed like Brandish was going to get to the city of Ylul first and claim first place in the race, as the other women were right behind her in hopes of getting first place before anyone else of them would._

 _But then, without warning dark purple tendrils shot out from the ground before they wrapped around Brandish's large size, shocking her as she tried to shrink herself to avoid being caught. However it proved futile as the dark purple energy made tendrils still were able to wrap themselves around her, ceasing her movement as she shouted in shock from the sudden move._

 _She wasn't the only one as all of the women also succumbed to being trapped and wrapped by the dark purple tendrils that shout out of the ground to stop them in their tracks._

 _Well… all but a certain purple haired woman who was now shouting in determination as she ran pass her trapped rivals with great speed as an unusual dark purple like aura was wrapped around her, empowering her further._

 _And before anyone knew it, she arrived in the city of Ylul before she passed through the finish line, with the large crowds around her and the street she was in cheering happily from seeing the victor of the first challenge who dismissed her Magic as she collapse on the street in exhaustion, albeit with a small smile on her face._

"HEH?!" Kinana shouted in shock as everyone else aside from Observer froze from seeing the alternate version of the purple haired woman making to first place. Not to mention that aura around her and the tendrils she summoned, what was all of that about? Was that her Magic?

"GOSH F**KING DANG IT!" Erza, Mira, Lucy, Lisanna and Cana shouted in anger from seeing how the other alternate versions of themselves lost to the purple haired woman as auras of anger and annoyance covered them.

While some of the others would question on why they would care so much since it was like it was them competing for Natsu, they kept silence from seeing the rage they were giving off, not wanting to end up on the other end of it.

Natsu remained quiet as he was in awe from the sights of how fast and tough the women were in order to do their best to win, all with a large blush on his face still.

Makarov and Observer though were surprised from seeing the kind of energy Kinana was giving off as Observer harden his gaze while Makarov looked at the living constellation in worry.

"Observer, was that…?" He trailed off, letting Observer nod as he went on to finish the small old man's words.

"Indeed, that was the Void." Observer whispered, recalling the timeline where the Dragon Slayer Romeo and Acnologia were facing off against the insane man who transformed himself into that monstrous entity of the Void that nearly shattered the barrier between their two realities.

 _Kinana remained on the ground, trying to catch her breath as the other women also arrived after breaking out of her Void Tendrils. Those who pass through the finish line after Kinana came in the order of Brandish, Yukino, Erza, Lucy, Irene, Sayla, Hisui, Juvia, Mirajane, Kagura, Cana, Cosmos, and finally Lisanna, though they were all extremely close in their own right. Many of them looked frustrated from the places they got in, especially those in the lower tier of it all._

 _ **"Congratulations Kinana, and good job everyone else for your efforts! Honestly that was pretty close call, but you all did wonderful!"**_ _E.N.D voice was heard by them all as they looked up only to see the Fel Demon standing there, catching them all by surprised._

 _Not waiting for them to say anything, the demon turned towards the crowds around them and from those watching from all over the world as he regain his grin on his face._

 _ **"Alright! The first challenge is complete! Our Mages will quickly patch the women up and then it will be onto the next one!"**_ _E.N.D exclaimed, getting the people to be excited once more as healing Mages walked into the scene from standby to heal any injuries and restore any stamina the women had lost._

"So they heal them after the challenge huh? I'm going to guess that's going to happen with everyone trial they will do?" Gajeel guessed, though he didn't know if that was true or not.

 _ **"Yep! That's basically the plan we have for the time being. It would be no good if they were all tired and exhausted every time they complete a challenge after all."**_ _E.N.D casually told the otherworldly viewers watching his world and the event while looking at them with a large grin on his face._

"GAH!" The guild exclaimed in shock from seeing the Fel Demon in the other alternate reality once more communicating and seeing them.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!" Natsu shouted, wanting to know how this demon a timeline away was capable of communicating and seeing them no problem.

 _E.N.D merely grinned wider as he placed a finger on his lips, showing them that it was a secret before turning away and ignoring the other versions of Fairy Tail watching him and everyone else once more, much to the annoyance of some of the Mages in the guild a timeline away._

 **…You know, I think this will end up being my longest timeline yet in word count, heh. But it's different, since I'm writing these chapters and taking breaks in between and not forcing myself to start a chapter and finishing it in one go like I usually do, so yeah. It won't be like that for every timeline and chapter I do, but still.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	103. The Battle for Natsu's Love Pt 3

**I'm back again!**

 **I know what you're thinking, "Oh no why did his mediocre author with his crap story came back?" Well because I felt like it.**

 **Anyway, have another chapter cause why not?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 103: The Battle for Natsu's Love Pt. 3**

 _The arena back in Crocus were filled with cheers and excitement as they watched through the massive screens that showed the women at Ylul being healed by the healer Mages to prepare them for the next challenge that lied ahead of them all._

 _However many of the Guild Masters and the nation leaders and representatives of the world were surprised when they saw the dark power that Kinana had just used at her disposal, remembering the horrific event that transpired a year ago during the Alvarez-Ishgar War._

 _"That was the Void wasn't it?" The queen of Caleum, with the royal female looked to be around her mid twenties with a voluptuous body that would make most men fall over heals for questioned with slight shock._

 _"Why does one of the competitors possess such vile and corruptive power?! That's a danger to everyone is it not?!" A representative from one of the nations of Valosa who looked to be a man in his thirties shouted in anger, finding someone possessing the powers that nearly brought their world into extinction frightening._

 _"Calm yourselves, if she was a danger then she wouldn't be here. I'm sure she has her abilities under control." The King of Kalavar assured those around him in a calm manner as he looked to be a middle age man in his fifties wearing some kind of knight-like armor in place of robes._

 _Those around him who were shock and furious calmed down somewhat, though they were still shocked how someone possessed the powers of that which attacked the world a year ago._

Seeing and hearing this exchange brought confusion to the guild.

"Why are they all upset? Sure it's not exactly the nicest power out there but why are they getting so upset or scared?" Gajeel questioned, while seeing the powers of this Void back during with the Dragon Slayer Romeo and Acnologia facing against the Void entity he still didn't think why the nation leaders and representatives were freaking out over it.

"It's the Void mortal; it's a dangerous power such as the demonic power the other E.N.D in this world wields." Observer reminded the Iron Dragon Slayer and everyone else, though they were still puzzled.

"They still shouldn't be freaking out like that! Kinana is one of the nicest people out there! She wouldn't hurt anyone!" Natsu stated, defending the purple haired woman from the fears of the nation leaders.

The pink haired young man was oblivious to Kinana blushing hard from hearing those words from him, as many of the other women only glared at the purple haired woman from having Natsu in a sense compliment her.

 _Back where Zeref, Mavis and Paullus were currently at, the King of Pergrande was shocked as well to see Kinana wield the powers of the Void, as Zeref and Mavis only had small frown on their faces from seeing many of the leaders, representatives and Guild Masters reaction._

 _"How is that possible?" King Paullus questioned his fellow hosts, wanting to know how the purple haired woman had such a foul and dangerous power at her fingertips._

 _"It wasn't like she wanted it. You knew how much Void energy was being unleashed during that time. Kinana was struck by a stray bolt of it that gave her the ability to wield it's power. But don't start saying things and accusing her of wrong doing just because she wields the Void." Mavis informed and warned the King of the Pergrande Kingdom with narrow eyes. She would not allow anyone to talk bad about anyone she knew._

 _King Paullus only remained silent as he looked back in the massive screen hovering over the center of the arena for the crowd to watch with a small frown on his face._

 _"…Do you really think she has it under control?" He asked them in a soft tone, worried that something could go wrong._

 _"She does, she has one of the best families out there that helped her through it all." Zeref assured the older King with a soft smile on his face. Natsu was especially active in helping her out, as that was what Natsu would do to help anyone in need._

"During that time?" Laxus asked with puzzlement as he turned to look at the others, "What did Mavis mean by that?"

"Don't ask us, it's not like we would know. But from what I can guess something must have happened a while back that involved this Void power." Levy guessed, though what kind of event involving the power of the Void happened that the whole world was affected by?

"Maybe we might get more explanation later on? Let's just focus on the competition again for now." Mira told the others, knowing that wracking their brains over it isn't going to do them any favors. That and she wants to watch the other her win this! She didn't want her other self to lose dang it!

Many of the Fairy Tail Mages nodded in agreement, as they all simply waited to see the tournament continue onward.

 _Back in the city of Ylul in the Pergrande Kingdom, the women were all healed up and ready to go while the healer Mages stepped back to give them all some space. Seeing this got E.N.D to smirk widely once more. It was now ready to continue the competition._

 _ **"Alright! Now that they're all healed up, it's time to start the next trial!"**_ _E.N.D shouted excitedly to help the people present and watching from home go wild, which the Fel Demon succeeded in doing so as people cheered loudly once more._

 _The fourteen women didn't have time to think or say anything as a familiar white circle appeared from underneath them as they were teleported once more by other Mages nearby._

 _The women reappeared before they all found themselves at the edge of none other than the city of Vistarion, the capital of the Alvarez Empire. Due to now being on the other side of the world instead of daylight night reign down upon them with the moon out for all to see. High above them over the center of the city a good distance from where the female competitors were at was a large airship that was supplied by the Alvarez Empire in order to start this event. Throughout the city and outside it large lacrimas were seen flying around in order for those watching elsewhere in the world and having massive screens for the women to see themselves those on the other end._

 _"Vistarion?" Brandish questioned, not expecting one of the trials they had to do would take place in her and Irene's home city._

 _"What kind of challenge are we doing that would take place here?" Cana asked as she and the others were puzzled as to what exactly they were supposed to do._

 _ **"Good question Cana,"**_ _E.N.D could be seen and heard over the screens hovering high all over the massive city with a grin on his face, getting the women's attention as the demon went on to explain it better to them,_ _ **"This is the challenge what I like to call it Catch and Cage! Basically you all must chase after and capture targets that will be set loose into the city back into the transport they came from. Whoever does the most captures and return the most before the time limit runs out or if all of the targets are captured wins the challenge!"**_

"Huh, so it's kind of like acting as an officer arresting a criminal in a sense right?" Gray guessed, since it seems to the Ice Maker Mage that was the case.

"Something like that, it appears so." Freed responded to the dark blue haired man.

"A real man can capture any criminal!" Elfman shouted with a grin, excited to see how this will play out. Though he wondered who were going to be the targets. Maybe some volunteers perhaps?

 _"Who are we exactly trying to capture?" Sayla couldn't help but questioned, wondering who exactly that they are supposed to be chasing after and capturing._

 _ **"You know I'm glad you asked Sayla! We have managed to grab some… "volunteers" to help play the role of targets for this challenge. And allow me to introduce them to you all!"**_ _E.N.D exclaimed with joy plastered on his face._

 _And that was when the airship flying high over the center of the city near the massive palace grabbed all of their attention as something below the ship opened up only for a large orb-like container the size of a two storied building was seen falling down into the city before crashing into the ground. The audiences around the world and even the women watching the screens since they were allowed to see who they were after before the challenged started._

 _The sphere opened up as some people started to pour out of the large transport, mainly by falling over and hitting the ground as many of them… actually all of them seemed to be unconscious before they all started to wake up._

 _"Ugh… my head…" A certain Ice Maker Mage muttered as he stood on his feet while rubbing his head from the headache he was feeling at the moment._

 _"What happened? Last I remembered Mavis wanted to tell us something." A certain blue haired red tattooed face Heavenly Mage questioned as he also tried to recover from the headache he for some reason had._

 _Many guys such as Gray, Jellal and Elfman were seen waking up from whatever it was that put them to sleep and some girls such as Meredy, Laki and Minerva were finally getting over their headaches…_

 _…Only to widen their eyes in horror as to what they noticed they were all wearing._

 _"WHY AM I IN A CHICKEN SUIT?!" Nearly everyone present shouted at once as they were all indeed wearing bright yellow chicken suits… for some reason._

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu burst out laughing from the sight of most of the guys in the guild were not only apparently the targets but they were dressed like chickens for some reason the Fire Dragon Slayer didn't know, but it was still funny regardless.

Most of the guys and the few women drop their jaws in horror from realizing that they were not only wearing stupid chicken outfits for some reason but they were apparently the targets that the fourteen women were going to be hunting and what they assume to return to the large sphere they were all in.

"…That's amusing I will admit." Observer admitted as his sights were on the other alternate timeline.

"OBSERVER WHY?!" Gray shouted at the living constellation, not enjoying the future humiliation his double was about to go through.

 _ **"And here are your targets girls!"**_ _E.N.D announced with a smug grin plastered on his face, enjoying the humiliation that was about to befall the targets in the Catch and Cage game._

 _"WAIT WE'RE PART OF THE CHALLENGE?! WHY?!" Minerva shouted in shock and horror. Not only will she have to be chased by the competitors, but she had to wear this stupid chicken outfit too?! What had she done recently to deserve this?!_

 _"AND WHAT'S WITH THESE STUPID CHICKEN OUTFITS?!" Gajeel shouted in anger at the screens flying all around the massive capital city of Alvarez._

 _ **"It helps to make this more amusing for the rest of us. Besides it wasn't my idea."**_ _E.N.D casually informed the horrified and angered men and women who were going to have to run for their lives in this stupid trial._

 _"THEN WHO WAS IT THEN?!" Laki shouted, wanting to know what sick and twisted person would make them do this._

 _One of the screens they could see high above the city showed where Zeref, Mavis and King Paullus were at on their hovering platforms at their desks, before Mavis with a large smile simply waved at them as the realizing who was behind it sank into their minds._

 _"MAVIS WHY?!" Nearly everyone shouted once more in horror from seeing the person they least expected to behind it be the one to make them do this._

 _Back in the arena in Crocus, Makarov and Sting could be seen laughing to their hearts content at the poor fate at their guilds misfortune, having been spared of having to participate due to being Guild Masters._

 _"This is going to be so fun to watch!" Sting shouted as he and Makarov continued to laugh like crazy at some members of their guilds having to be chased around like chicken. This got some of the Guild Masters around them to look at them in an odd manner, though no one could blame them for doing so._

"Mavis is evil in this world. I'm standing by this now. She is pure evil here." Laxus stated that in a serious tone, refusing to be convinced otherwise. Many of the others nodded in agreement with the Lighting Dragon Slayer's words.

Natsu only kept on laughing while rolling on the ground in full blown laughter as Happy joined in and much to Gajeel's horror, Pantherlily even chuckled slightly from seeing this. The black Exceed couldn't help it, it was amusing to see Gajeel and the others forced to be dressed like chickens and will have to run like chickens too.

Makarov and the women who were competitors in the other timeline only sweat dropped from seeing all of this.

 _ **"Okay, here are some additional rules ladies!"**_ _E.N.D started to announce for the competing women and everyone else to hear, ignoring the shouts of horror and despair from the targets of this challenge,_ _ **"First off, you are not allowed to use your Magic or any other special abilities you may have. You must rely solely on your physical prowess for this one otherwise it would be end too quickly. Failure to do so makes you fail the challenge, and I'm sure you all don't want that to happen to you all. Furthermore the targets also not allowed to use their Magic or special abilities and are not allowed to fight back, only running away. Failure to do so will involve public humiliation for all of our personal amusement."**_

 _'THAT'S BLACKMAIL YOU F**K!" Dimaria shouted in anger from being treated like this along with a few of her other Spriggans who were also present and forced to do this._

 _ **"DON'T CARE YOU WILL DO IT!"**_ _E.N.D shouted at her before clearing his throat and calming down once more,_ _ **"Anyway, with further ado, contenders, you all only have five minutes to capture as many as you can before times up! LET THE CHALLENGE BEGIN!"**_

 _And with that, the people cheered as the fourteen women gained determined looks before they all dashed into the massive city, while the targets freaked out before they all scattered into different directions at high speeds._

"Only five minutes?" Juvia questioned, not seeing how they would be able to catch so many in such a small time.

Sure, she was still shocked as to seeing this other version of herself competing with other women for Natsu, but even though she thinks the other her is crazy for it, it didn't mean she wanted the other Juvia to lose. After all, if the other her being with Natsu makes her happy, then of course Juvia will cheer her counterpart on.

"Let's hope none of us gets captured and humiliated in some way even further." Gray only muttered, not happy about seeing the other version of himself being put into a chicken suit and be made a target for the competing women.

"Do you want me to lose Gray?" Erza threatened with a glare that freaked the Ice Maker Mage out, knowing that if the other Erza didn't get anyone then she would fail the challenge before Mira spoke up, getting the red head to look at the white haired barmaid's way.

"What do you mean by that? I'm sure I'm the one who will win this in the end." Mira responded, not liking how Erza was thinking she was the one who was going to win this.

"You're both wrong! I'm the one who's going to win!" Cana exclaimed with confidence before drinking from the barrel she had by her side.

Unknown to the women as Lucy and Lisanna joined in with Kinana too shy to jump in the argument, Natsu was blushing harder from hearing the girls talking about wanting to win. Sure he figured that they only wanted their alternate selves to win due to being a competition and not over him but still. It wasn't like they wanted their counterparts to win because they themselves liked and wanted him… right?

 _"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" Elfman shouted in fear as he ran into an alleyway before jumping behind some trash cans in order to hide._

 _This whole thing was completely unmanly to him! First he and a bunch of others were knocked out and forced into these stupid chicken suits humiliating them in front of the whole world, but now they were part of a challenge where they had to be caught and dragged back into the large orb container that held them all! Like what did he do to deserve this?_

" _Hi Elfman." The white haired man's heart dropped to his stomach in fear as he slowly and also shaking turned around only to see Lisanna standing right there with a large smile on her face._

 _"…Hi Lisanna," Elfman greeted his little sister nervously as he slowly stood up while raising his hands in self defense, "I know that this whole competition is important to you and Mira, but how about letting me go and go after someone else? After all, a real man wouldn't humiliate their brother in anyway."_

 _Lisanna seemed to ponder this for a moment, at least that's what Elfman thought she was doing before she smiled at him once more._

 _"You're right; a real man wouldn't do that." Lisanna told him._

 _That got Elfman to breathe a sigh of relief, glad to see that he wouldn't be dragged or humiliated in some way…_

 _…Only to feel a hard grip his wrist hard, getting him to widen his eyes in a comical style as Lisanna, with her own eyes closed smiled at him brightly once more._

" _However, I'm not a man, but a woman. A woman who can't afford to waste anymore time." Lisanna told him with her smile still on her face._

 _And that's how Elfman found himself shouting to be let go as Lisanna dragged him through the city towards the orb-like container they were originally in like a little b*tch._

"THAT WAS NOT MANLY!" Elfman shouted as Natsu, after getting over his blushing and embarrassment, and Happy once more burst out laughing once more from seeing the scene before them all.

Lisanna and Mira only sweat dropped from seeing the alternate version of their brother trying to persuade the other Lisanna to not drag him through the city only to fail miserably.

 _Gray and Lyon were spotted as they were dashing through the empty streets of Vistarion as they hoped that none of the women competitors found them to drag them back or humiliating in some way. They were extra fearful since while they weren't allowed to fight back, the women could beat them up in order to get them if they wished to do so. And they didn't want to get beaten up dang it!_

 _"Which way?!" Lyon questioned as both of them kept running through the streets as they saw an intersection before them up ahead._

 _"Right! Go right!" Gray exclaimed at his fellow Ice Mage, hoping that they were outlast these few minutes they had._

 _That failed as before both of them knew it, Hisui out of nowhere appeared right behind them as she went to grab the back of their heads before slamming it down into the ground, shattering the ground beneath them as the two Ice Mages were knocked out with swirls in their eyes._

 _Throwing them over her shoulders as if they were just sacks of potatoes, the green haired woman grunted before she dashed ahead to bring them back to the center of the city to drop them off._

Gray couldn't help but flinch from seeing that happened to him. Sure he was seemed to be alright for the most part, but he still didn't like how he was taken out like that dang it! Natsu's laughter from seeing it wasn't helping much either as he refrained from jumping and attacking his pink haired rival, knowing that Erza would probably hurt the both of them if she did.

 _Jellal was running as fast as he could that he was allowed to do so in order for him to find a place to hide and outlast the scene. With him was Meredy as the two were hoping that none of the competing women would track them._

 _"This way!" Jellal told Meredy as the two turned left as they headed further into the massive city in hopes to loose any trail of the women._

 _However that failed already when they both stopped dead in their tracks as they saw none other than Kagura standing before them with a small smile on her face that for some reason sent nerves down their spines._

 _"Oh… hi Kagura, fancy seeing you here." Jellal told her nervously as Meredy had to hold back a face palm from how Jellal sounded._

 _Kagura smile only grew as she slowly walked towards the blue haired man and pink hared woman, getting the two former Dark Mages to step backwards in nervousness as the purple haired woman started to speak._

 _"Don't worry, just come with me quietly and I won't have to hurt you two." Kagura told them as she moved closer towards them as they backed up once more. While the swordswoman from Mermaid Heel may have forgiven Jellal, that didn't mean she was going to be too nice to him here. She was giving them a fair warning._

 _"But we don't want too." Meredy responded, hating herself from how timid she sounded when she spoke her words._

 _Kagura smirked as she got ready to charge at them, seeing how they made their choice before she dashed forward, freaking the two out._

 _However without warning a knee slammed into Kagura's cheek, sending her flying into the nearby building surprising both Jellal and Meredy as they saw Juvia landing back onto the ground after her surprised attack on the swordswoman. Turning towards them, the blue haired woman had a determined look on her face._

 _"I WILL WIN THIS FOR NATSU-SAMA!" Juvia shouted like a battle cry before she dashed forward to Jellal and Meredy._

 _"Wait hold up-!" Meredy tried in vain to speak to Juvia in hopes of her letting them go._

 _However that did nothing as the blue haired woman grabbed both of them by the wrists before dragging them against their will down the city. Meanwhile Kagura recovered from the surprised attack before widen her eyes in shock and anger from seeing Juvia taking her points from her._

 _"That… b*tch." Kagura muttered before she dashed right after the blue haired woman._

"Wait they can attack each other too?" Evergreen questioned, not expecting for the female competitors to be able to attack one another like this in the challenge.

"It looks like it. So they can steal their targets and fight one another to slow each other down I guess?" Freed guessed, from what they have just seen it seems to be the case.

"Well they can't waste too much time fighting one another else the time will run out." Makarov pointed out, knowing that they only had a little amount of time left before the challenge ended.

 _Back in Crocus, the crowd and the four hosts that were present due to E.N.D flying back earlier right after the challenge started as they watched the competing women go against one another to snatch as many targets as they could. Next to the large screen in the center of the arena was a point graph that showed how many targets each women had so far, with Sayla in the lead as it seems by a couple. And above the both of them was a timer that was counting down fast._

 _"They are gathering as many as they can in such as short amount of time." King Paullus looked on in awe, as Erza was second right behind Sayla at the moment and catching up fast, followed by Mira and Brandish trailing her by one point._

 _"Yes they are," Zeref told the King from Pergrande before checking the time limit above the screen and graph, "But it seems like there's not much time left. So those who are trailing behind need to pick up the paste if they want to win."_

 _"If they don't stop and pick fights with one another that is." Mavis pointed out with a small giggle coming from her from seeing that. E.N.D grinned from hearing her words._

 _ **"Well, they will enjoy the next challenge after this then."**_ _E.N.D told them as his grin widened from saying those words._

Hearing the Fel Demon's words puzzled everyone, having no idea what he was referring too.

"What did he mean by that?" What's the next challenge that they have planned after this?" Laki asked, curious as to what the Fel Demon in the other alternate timeline was referring too.

"Well, since they were mentioning how the girls and them fighting during this trial, so maybe the next challenge involving them fighting something?" Gajeel guessed, though he wasn't sure if that was true or not.

Nevertheless, that thought got many in the guild aside from the women who were watching their alternate versions competing in the other alternate timeline and Natsu who was watching intensely at the moment now to freeze up in slight fear. They saw how fast they were and how much they could pack a punch when trying to outdo one another, so how would that go if they went all out on one another?

 _Mira was currently seen chucking Ajeel and Max into the orb-like container that held many others who were already founded and brought here by her and the other competing women. Knowing that she had to pick up the paste she took off once more back into the city._

 _When she took off Lucy was seen returning with a struggling Levy and a shouting Gajeel who she ignored before throwing them into the massive orb-like container as they shouted from being thrown in._

 _"Sorry Levy!" Lucy apologized to the blue haired woman before she took off back into the city to find more targets to return here._

 _"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME YOU F**K?!" Gajeel shouted, but he went ignored as the blonde woman was now out of sight, much to the Iron Dragon Slayer's annoyance._

 _"Oh relax, it's not that bad. Besides, I think we got the easy end of the stick." Levy noticed as she looked around in the massive container they were thrown in._

 _Puzzled from hearing her words, Gajeel turned around before widening his eyes to see many of those who were here still knocked out with some bumps on some of their heads such in the case of Laxus and Bickslow courtesy of Erza for example. Seeing the sight around them got the Iron Dragon Slayer to shiver slightly, before nodding in agreement with the small female near him._

 _Not far from them, Sayla was seen walking casually to the massive container with a few targets under her Macro Curse as they walked towards and into the massive container before the Etherious snapped her fingers, letting them be free from her effect as they dropped onto their knees._

 _"It's over." Sayla merely spoke quietly with her calm expression still on her face._

 _Her words would make sense before anyone knew it; a loud noise of a bell rang out throughout the city, grabbing everyone's attention as the competing women including Kagura and Juvia who were in a punching match with one another ceased their argument with the knocked out Jellal and Meredy, who were made unconscious so they wouldn't run off, not far from them._

 _ **"TIME'S UP! WE HAVE A WINNER FOR THE CHALLENGE!"**_ _E.N.D suddenly appeared from seemly thin air above the massive city of Vistarion before landing near the massive container as Sayla was near both the Fel Demon and the others in the massive transport._

 _Snapping his fingers, the results could be seen from the screens that were hovering all over the large Capital City of Alvarez as the competing women could see them from their spots all over the city. The results were with Sayla in the lead, with a total of nineteen points, Erza and Mira tied for second with fifteen points, Brandish third for fourteen points, and the other women trailed behind her greatly in the order of Kinana, Lisanna, Lucy, Cana, Irene, Cosmos, Hisui, Yukino and both Juvia and Kagura dead last with zero points due to being distracted by one another._

Erza and Mira grew angry from seeing how both of their alternate versions lost to the purple haired woman with golden horns by only a few points, while the other women only sighed in defeat from not being able to see their other selves win this challenge. Juvia however pouted from seeing her other self getting dead last along with Kagura.

"Huh, that went faster than I thought it would." Pantherlily admitted.

"Well it was only for five minutes after all, but still they were able to snatch so many up in such a short period of time." Gajeel informed his Exceed, though the Iron Dragon Slayer grumbled from seeing how he was caught while a few others here like Wendy and Romeo didn't seem to be caught.

 _ **"Sayla wins this trial! Great job Sayla!"**_ _E.N.D congratulated the Etherious, who couldn't help but smile softly from the praise from the demon she once swore loyalty to._

 _Standing up straight he grinned as he flew into the air to get a better look at the massive city below in order to see all of the competing women in place in the city, with many of them looking frustrated that they have lost so badly compared to the others. Ignoring that however he hummed to himself before E.N.D grinned once more._

 _ **"All of you seem to be in good shape still and full of energy, so there's no need to bring in the healers this time. But now, it's time to head onward to the next challenge!"**_ _E.N.D exclaimed as people watching from Crocus and all over the world cheered from hearing this._

 _With that, just like before all of the women found themselves teleported due to the same spell being cast by other Mages who were on the nearby airship that was still flying around._

 _The fourteen females then found themselves, to their puzzlement in a large empty and barren landscape in a large canyon surrounded by desert and other canyons for miles upon miles as the eye could see. As it was still night for them with the moon out, they were still on the other side of the world compared to those in Ishgar._

"Why are they there for?" Gray wondered.

"Due to the next challenge they have to do." Levy pointed out to the Ice Maker Mage, who turned around to look at Levy with a deadpanned stare.

"I know that, but why did they end up in a barren looking place like this for it?" He questioned once more, curious as to what the new challenge will be.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Laxus stated, his eyes glued to the blue smoke showing them all the other alternate timeline, waiting to see what will happen next.

 _"So… what's next that we have to do?" Yukino couldn't help but asked, as a large screen then appeared far above them as did many other screens all over the desert and canyon areas._

 _ **"That's a wonderful thing you asked,"**_ _E.N.D appeared on one of the nearby screens with a grin on his face, grabbing everyone's attention as the women looked up to see the Fel Demon on the other side of the hovering lacrima screen,_ _ **"Your goal in this challenge… is to beat the ever living crap out of one another."**_

 _That got them all to widen their eyes in shock, not expecting to compete in a large battle royale of some sorts in this tournament._

"I CALLED IT!" Gajeel shouted, as he saw he was able to guess the next challenge correctly.

His sudden shouted though got some of the others to flinch from how loud he was being, mostly the other Dragon Slayers due to their enhance hearing. Observer remained unaffected as the living constellation was honestly interested to see how this would go.

 _"Wait, we have to fight one another?!" Cosmos shouted in shock, not expecting this at all._

 _ **"That's right! All of you have to do is face one another in combat! There will be a time limit of ten minutes for you all too either knocked each other out or last until then! Those who get unconscious lose the challenge, and this lessens your chances of winning, so it's best that you all try to last as long as you can when facing against each other! Oh, and don't worry, where you all are at expands for hundred of miles all around, so feel free to go as crazy as you can to achieve victory!"**_ _E.N.D informed them all._

 _The fourteen women, while surprised from hearing about of this, all gained determined expressions as they all stared each other down from their spots, getting into either a defense positions or ready to strike._

 _"I won't lose…" Erza muttered, refusing to fail once more._

 _"I won't hold back against you all, you know that right?" Yukino told them as she also got ready to fight._

 _"The feeling is mutual." Irene told them with a small smirk, excited to truly proved that she was the best out of all of them._

 _It was silent for a moment before E.N.D shouted the words that would begin the battle for the ages between the powerful women._

 _ **"BEGIN!"**_

 **Ta-da! Chapter done! Hopefully if things go well I will have this wrapped up in two chapters onward. So let's hope that I can get this done and not screw it up.**

 **But yeah, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	104. The Battle for Natsu's Love Pt 4

**Hello again everyone! I'm back for you all to enjoy or despise yet another chapter.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 104: The Battle for Natsu's Love Pt. 4**

 _The moment E.N.D gave the green light; the fourteen women charged at one another in such fast speeds that the next thing anyone watching knew a massive explosion had taken place that covered the area for miles._

 _Far from the large smoke that manifested from the clash, Erza with her sword out and Kagura were seen crashing down into one of the nearby canyons before they dashed at one another before their blades clashed with such force that it created a shockwave that shattered the ground they stood on. The two swordswomen kept at it as their blades clashed over and over again unleashing shockwave after shockwave before Mira appeared above them in her Take Over: Satan Form as she fired a Darkness Beam between them, creating another explosion as the red head and the purple haired woman were launched back while Mira charged towards Erza to take her on. Kagura was about to pursue the both of them before a large beam of Magic was fired from the air towards her. Kagura noticed this before she jumped out of the way before taking off, avoiding more beams of Magic energy at her, courtesy of Irene who was high up in the air firing her beams down at not only Kagura, but not far from her Sayla, Cana and Cosmos were spotted also avoiding the barrage of Magic Beams fired upon them by the red head woman while the two were trying to attack one another also. Irene however widened her eyes as she swiftly turned around due to feeling a presence only to be met with a fist to the cheek by Hisui, who had charged at the older red head and jumped into the air after her to attack the Spriggan. This surprise attack launched Irene down to the ground into the sand of the desert, causing a large crater to form from the impact as well as launching sand everywhere as if it were a sandstorm._

 _Meanwhile a bit farther away from this sight Juvia who covered herself in water and Yukino who covered herself in her blue Lighting and energy were clashing at one another over and over again as they moved at great speed all over the terrain. Each of there clashes unleashed waves of shockwaves that wrecked the sand and rocky land around them in hope of outdoing the other in their battle. Nearby Lucy and Kinana were seeing brawling with one another at the edges of another canyon. The blonde woman was using her Regulus Magic to enhance herself to go up against Kinana's Void Magic who was using it to also enhance herself. Kinana managed to get an uppercut onto Lucy sending her flying in the air, however Lucy recovered before launching her back towards the purple haired woman with a kick that succeeded into making contact into Kinana's stomach, sending her crashing through the sandy land around her before recovering from the blow. The two were about to clash once more until a massive foot tried to step of them, shocking them before they managed to dash out of the way to reveal Brandish behind it, having used her Magic to grow her body like a giant to fight. Not done yet, the green haired woman grabbed a handful of sand before throwing it at the two women, using her Magic to enhance their sizes making the grains not nearby the sizes of houses. This had completely covered the two women as they were hit and buried from the now oversized minerals. Brandish would be caught off guard however as Lisanna, who was in her Animal Soul: Cat was seen jumping into the air behind the giant woman before delivering a powerful kick to the back of Brandish's head, sending her down into the sand covered ground, shaking the area around her due to her current large size._

"Oh my gosh…" Elman muttered from seeing the intense fighting that all of the women were doing against one another.

"They're so strong..." Erza couldn't help but mutter from seeing how fast and how much power the other her along with the other versions of the women they were witnessing were.

"And they probably haven't even started yet." Observer pointed out, knowing that the fourteen women in the alternate timeline haven't even begun to truly show off their strength and power just yet.

 _Cana crashed face first as she found herself in a canyon as both Cosmos and Sayla were trying to outdo one another in a clash of fists and kicks. Standing on her feet in anger, the brown haired woman grabbed one of her drinks from her waist before drinking from it. With that her eyes widened before she was covered with a bright light green aura, before less than a blink of an eye her knee appeared and slammed directly into Cosmos, shocking the pink haired woman as well as Sayla near her while Cosmos went flying into a nearby rock wall in the canyon. Sayla didn't have time to do anything before faster than the eye can see Cana dashed over and slammed her leg into the Etherious's head, getting her to crash into the ground. Sayla got back up only to be met with yet another attack by Cana, sending her to the ground once more._

 _"She boosted her speed is that it? Then I will have to go even faster!" Sayla muttered to herself in determination before she gritted her teeth and jumped into the air to avoid getting hit by Cana once more. Powering up her Curse Power, the demon female charged back into the flay as fast as Cana was, matching them as the two were how clashing with one another all over the canyon they were all in. Meanwhile Cosmos was nearby as she slowly got back on her feet, rubbing away the blood that was on her jaw while narrowing her eyes at the two blurs clashing into one another not far from where she was at. Determined to not get undone, the pink haired Garou Knight yelled out before brining her hands down into the ground. And without warning many large sized roots started to shoot up from the ground, breaking it in the process as they were heading directly at both Cana and Sayla at intense movement speed. Both women noticed this as they went on to dodge the many large sized roots which moved around in hopes of hitting the two women opponents. As Cana and Sayla were busy dodging the moves, they were unaware of Cosmos using her Plant Magic to summon multiple large Spore Bombs before firing them upon the unsuspecting women, hitting her targets as the Spore Bombs detonated like bombs on impact, getting both the brown haired and purple haired women to cry out from the sudden attack._

 _Cosmos grinned from seeing her gaining the upper hand on her two rivals, but that ended when out of nowhere Kagura appeared before slashing at the pink haired woman, not only sending her flying into a nearby rock wall but also having a large cut on her back. This got Cana and Sayla's attention as they recovered while Kagura set her eyes on them before dashing over towards the two. Sayla gain an serious expression before dashing over towards the incoming swordswoman before her hand clashed with the Mermaid Heel woman's blade, causing a shockwave from the impact as the two continued to clash with Sayla being able to keep up with the might blade with her bare hand without any harm done to her limb. Cana was about to intervene and fight them both on before a loud explosion grabbed her attention as she looked up to her right only to see a large pillar of Void Energy shot up into the sky from above the canyon they were in. Figuring it was best to change tactics as her speed boost faded, she took off away from the Etherious and the purple haired Mermaid Heel Mage._

 _Near the pillar of Void energy, Kinana was seen inside of it at the base completely covering herself with the dark energy as her powers took a large leap in strength as Lucy, Lisanna and Brandish who was back in normal size had to cover their eyes from the massive shockwaves being unleashed from the massive power up Kinana was doing. The purple haired woman shouted aloud before the pillar faded away before raising her hands up in front of her. With that a barrage of bolts of Void energies were then fired from her hands at great speed towards the three women opponents before her. Lucy countered this by deflecting every bolt that was fired at her. Lisanna jumped all over in order to avoid getting hit by the many bolts of Void energy and Brandish was using her Magic to shrink the incoming bolts that were at her while she charged towards Kinana. The purple haired woman noticed this, before she ceased her barrage of Void bolts before empowering her fists before bringing her right one back in order to attack the incoming Spriggan. Brandish however only used her Magic once more to shrink down Kinana to the size of a golf ball, much to her shock before Brandish kicked her and send her flying high into the air._

 _Brandish turned around to continue the fight with both Lucy and Lisanna only to see Lisanna being launched flying by Lucy before the blonde dashed over towards Brandish and grabbed her head as Brandish had no time to react to avoid it. With her in hand Lucy kept on dashing through the land before bringing Brandish's head down into the ground, dragging it across the rocky and sandy land beneath them much to the green haired woman's pain as the two went out of sight from Lisanna. The white haired woman recovered and was about to follow suit before an explosive Card crashed near her feet, exploding and knocking her to the ground once more. Looking up Lisanna saw Cana running directly at her while she drank from one of her drinks on her once more, giving her the stone skin like during the race from earlier in the day as she got ready to fight. Lisanna narrowed here eyes at her fellow guild mate before she too charged at the stone skinned brown haired woman with her claws out still due to remaining in her Animal Soul: Cat Form._

 _Back with Kinana who was back in her normal size, crashed into the ground as she groaned from the pain she was feeling. Getting back on her feet, her eyes spotted Hisui and Irene going toe to toe with Hisui charging through any kind of Magic that Irene was throwing at her, which included fire, water, earth, air, poison, weapons, anything yet Irene was still on the defensive as Hisui closed in at her once more. Kinana gained a new determined look before yelling aloud as she powered up once more before charging at the two in hopes of taking them down once more to win this._

 _High above them and at a good distance as to not get in the way, E.N.D was spotted flying high with an amused grin on his face from seeing the brawl between the fourteen women was going so far._

 _ **"Things are getting more intense as the battle wages on! Right now it's hard to say who will end up on top! If anyone gets knocks out at all that is."**_ _E.N.D exclaimed to the audiences watching from elsewhere all over the world, knowing that the planet was getting excited and riled up from the intense fighting happening here._

The Fairy Tail guild was in awe from how hard the fourteen women in the other alternate timeline were fighting in order to win this challenge. Sure they have seen great strength before in past timelines, but this was still surprising to see to be witness by them all. And to think this was all over a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Such power they possess, it's clear that they are doing their best in order to prove they are the best among each other." Observer stated to the others, a bit surprise from seeing the great power unleashed before them all.

"That other me can get boosts and abilities from drinking alcohol! I want to be able to do that! How do I do that?" Cana exclaimed with excitement and curiosity, wanting to be able to use a method that by drinking alcohol she can get stronger or gain some unique power ups.

"How is the other me wielding that kind of power?" Kinana couldn't help but questioned, as the only hint she and the others got from the other alternate version of Kinana wielding this dark power was due to being struck by a bolt of it or something of the sorts.

 _ **"I mean if you want to know I can explain if you are willing to listen."**_ _E.N.D casually spoke to the other timeline that was watching his own, shocking the observing group of mortals from another alternate reality._

"GAH STOP DOING THAT!" Natsu and Gray shouted at once at the Fel Demon from the other world, who only grinned from hearing his alternate version of his other half and the Ice Maker Mage. The others however were more interested in the demon's offer to explain.

"You can?" Lucy asked with slight surprise and a bit of hope, as she was indeed curious about how the other version of Kinana wielded the Void that according to Observer was apparently bad news.

 _ **"I can, and I will try to keep it short,"**_ _E.N.D started to go on to explain, as his grin faded as a small frown appeared on his face as he remember the struggle they all had to gone through against the Void,_ _ **"You see, it happened a year ago during the Alvarez War. I had just managed to break out from the stupid seal that had imprisoned me inside of my other half Natsu when it happened. During the war Zeref was after something called Fairy Heart, a powerful source of Magic that according to Mavis, seemed infinite. Not only that but there was this other large Magical source known as the Ravines of Time that opened up that Acnologia ended up getting his hands on. Well… turns out all of that abundant Magical energy was enough to grab the attention of something wicked."**_

Makarov froze a little from hearing Fairy Heart being mentioned, shocked that not only the demon in this other world was aware of it but how Zeref was apparently after it in this other timeline, or at least he used too. Luckily for the small old man everyone else wasn't focused on that and more focus on what E.N.D just mentioned.

"Something wicked?" Lisanna questioned with worry from hearing the small tone the demon was using.

"I'm assuming this has something to do with the Void right?" Observer asked the Fel Demon in the alternate timeline, who nodded in agreement.

 _ **"You are right star looking thing. It was an entity of the Void from beyond reality, having been drawn to the massive amount of Magical energy that was present on Earthland. It manifested itself on our world, and its mere presence alone was enough to cause total chaos all over the planet. It's chaotic and unstable Void energies were being flung all over the world, all while it went on to devour and absorbed the Magical and life energies of our planet which would have resulted in Earthland being destroyed. Kinana was struck by one of these stray energies of the Void, cursing her with its power in the chaos. It took everything we had and all of us together to destroy that entity before it could succeed in devouring and taking Earthland's Magical and life energies."**_ _E.N.D explained to the observing alternate timeline as his eyes remained on the battle between the fourteen women far away and below him raged on._

The demon's words shocked the guild as well as Observer. So some manifestation of the Void was drawn to the planet due to the abundant Magical power that was present and it tried to in a sense absorb it along with the world's life energies.

"Geez, that must have been hard to deal with." Bickslow spoke as he and everyone else processed this new information about what happened in this alternate world.

 _ **"You have no idea. And for all we know, that won't be the last time something like that has happened. That is why everyone has been training so hard in the past year to prepare in case something like that ever happens again."**_ _E.N.D told them as his eyes remained on the battle ahead and below, done with the conversation since he figured it was all they needed to know._

Fairy Tail remained silent as they saw the Fel Demon no longer seemly paying attention to them and back to focusing onto the battle ahead to see what will happened. Figuring it was best to not think about this new information for the time being else they would hurt their brains over it most likely, the guild also went back to watching the between the fourteen women in hopes to win the right to stand by Natsu's side.

 _Erza cried out when she was thrown through the rock wall of a canyon and back into the sandy biome as Mira flew up high into the air above her. The white haired woman was now currently in her Satan Soul: Halphas Form as she glared at the red head down below before firing down a large barrage of Darkness Beams and Blasts upon the lone red head. Erza widened her eyes before reequipping into her Adamantine Armor before putting her armor's shields together to block the incoming barrage of attacks. Each blasts that either hit her armored barrier or the land around her caused large explosions that left craters behind as Erza struggled to continued to fend off the blasts Mira was firing down upon her with her shields slowly cracking from the force of her attacks. Knowing that she had to turn the battle to her favor quickly, Erza made a push towards Mira, who was still airborne. All while she was still blocking her attacks before jumping into the air with great speed. In a flash Erza changed her armor into her Armadura Fairy Armor as Mira widened her eyes from seeing the red head charging at her with great speed. Mira gritted her teeth before she prepared a shield around her using her Darkness Magic to protect herself._

 _However to both women's shock out of nowhere Juvia was seen crashing into Mira, breaking through her shield as both women came crashing down to the sand cover ground, creating a large crater from the impact. Shocked, Erza swiftly turned around only to see Yukino covering with blue Lighting and energy dashing through the air straight towards the red head with her fists pulled back in order to strike at the Reequip Mage. Erza raised her blades to defend herself, however Yukino swiftly dashed around her before striking at Erza's back with a Lighting covered punch, sending the red head into the ground as well. Yukino then landed onto the ground before powering up her blue Lighting Magic even further, blowing the sand around her away as she got into a position to continue the fight with her rivals for Natsu's heart with a determined grin on her face. Juvia recovered first from the being thrown around like that after crashing into Mira as the blue haired woman jumped back a bit to get herself some space between her opponents as Mira also jumped back onto her feet to prepare to fight the other three females around her._

 _Meanwhile back with Irene, Hisui and Kinana, Irene cried out in pain as she was launched through the sand covered ground once more, causing massive damage to the land around them as it became more like a barren shattered battleground than a desert. Hisui was knocked back before she recovered as she noticed Kinana running at her once more with her fists empowered with Void Magic. Gritting her teeth Hisui charged forward before ducking to avoid a punch thrown by the purple haired woman, surprising the Void wielder before Hisui reached out and grabbed Kinana by the head then proceeded to slam her knee into the purple haired woman's head, knocking her back. Hisui followed up by reaching out again to grab Kinana by the leg before lifting her high into the air before moving her around like a rag doll until the green haired Princess of Fiore ended it by slamming her directly into the ground hard, shattering the land beneath them as Kinana cried out in pain. Hisui proceeded to do this for a few multiple times before Kinana had enough as she let out a furious yell, unleashing a small explosive wave of Void Energy. This pushed back Hisui and forced her to let go of her opponent with the purple haired woman landed onto her feet a few yards away from the green haired female._

 _As the two clashed once more, Irene slowly got back on her feet as blood ran down her forehead while she spat out some blood that was in her mouth, her gaze on the two women in front of her as they were oblivious to seeing her getting back up. Looking around, Irene could see the faraway contenders clashing all around the desert, barren and canyon filled biome as they all were fighting as hard as they can, many bleeding greatly from the inflicted wounds they all have received. And to think she, Irene, was getting beaten despite her advantage of having more Magic than all of them._

 _"I won't go down like this…" Irene muttered, deciding to show her daughter and everyone else that she won't be pushed around any further! She will be the one to stand by Natsu's side, no one else!_

 _Looking up and behind her at the full moon shining it's lunar light down upon them all, she gritted her teeth and her eyes widened as she looked back at her opponents before her while raising her right hand up towards the moon. Irene then let out a determined yell that echoed through the air, grabbing the attention of Kinana and Hisui as they turned in puzzlement and caution in Irene's direction._

 _They were right to do so, as much to their utter shock, they could see Irene's Magic cover the entire moon's surface before it could be seen shattering all over the small satellite of Earthland before Irene brought her hand forward. And with that countless large chunks of Moon rock started to be flung from the lunar satellite as they all entered orbit, burning up a bit in the process. This was enough to grab all of the other women's attention as they looked up only to widen their eyes in shock from seeing the countless chunks of moon coming crashing down towards them all._

"THE F**K?!" The entire guild shouted, not expecting at all to se Irene being able to pull such an ability and technique like that. No one could blame them though since they too would be shocked if they saw this happen before them.

"DID SHE JUST RIP THE MOON'S SURFACE APART AND FLUNG IT AT THEM ALL?!" Lucy shouted in horror, questioning the older red head's sanity of having her done such a shocking move.

No one said anything in response as they were only watching the events unfold with pure awe and surprise to see how the other alternate versions of the women in the other timeline were supposed to avoid such a move.

 _All of the other women minus Irene took off in different directions like wildfire in order to avoid the meteor storm that the mother of Erza basically just unleashed upon them all. While Hisui and Kinana moved back to avoid the burning space rocks crashing into the land around them, completely decimating the land itself, Erza went on the offensive as she dashed through the air as great speed towards Irene, who widened her eyes in shock from seeing her daughter approaching her. The older red head put up a shield around her but that didn't save her from being launched into the air by the younger red head when she slammed her blades into her barrier, launching her high into the air and into one of the falling meteors, destroying it as a small explosion set off due to the force. Irene recovered though as both her and Ezra took to the air, flying around and clashing with one another at lighting speed all while avoiding the large moon rocks flung by Irene from space as they continued to rain down all around them all._

 _Lucy was seen being launched into a nearby meteor, completely smash through it before the blonde was able to land onto another one that was currently falling. Looking down she saw Juvia letting out a shout of determination before using her Magic to suck the water in the nearly dry atmosphere all around her before creating a massive vortex of water the size of a city right above her. This technique of hers allowed many of the falling moon debris to be pulled right into it before the massive vortex of water started to fling them all in different directions at the other women all around her. Lucy along with all of the other women around, including Erza and Irene as their attention was drawn to the blue haired woman's technique despite that they were battling far from the rest of them, were caught in this as the meteors that Juvia started to throw around with her massive vortex of water above her slammed right into them, causing great pain to be inflicted onto them. Sayla had enough before she let out a scream of fury, fully powering up with her Macro Curse thus turning her into her true Etherious Form. And with a mighty scream once more, she unleashed a massive energy blast from her body that not only completely obliterated the meteors and Juvia's water attack but also pushed the other competitors back with ease. The blast was so destructive and massive that it could be seen even from far in space above the world._

 _However all of the women were able to defend themselves mostly from Sayla large burst of energy and Curse Power before they too were deciding to play no more games. Yukino let out a scream herself as she was then completely enveloped with her blue Lighting Magic, giving her a bright blue aura as lighting and energy danced all around her body as her hair spiked up a little from the massive amount of Lighting and Energy she was letting off her body. Mira also went full powered into her Satan Soul: Mirajane Algeria Form, unleashing yet another massive burst of pure Magical Power that unleashed a large shockwave that devastated the already decimated land around her. Cana drank from one of her drinks on hand once more before she too shouted a battle cry as a massive amount of Magic and Chi wrapped around her due to the nature of the drink she just used, her body covered in a large light green aura as her skinned became bronze instead of stone to power her up even further. And one by one all of the remaining woman have begun to power up to their maximum, aside from Hisui who only relied solely on her physical strength since she didn't possess any Magic as she only let out a mighty yell that still released a shockwave due to her high battle power. All of this was enough to shake not only the decimated land, but unknown to them the entire planet itself from the sheer power being unleashed by them all._

Observer and Fairy Tail's shock grew from seeing the sheer magnitude of pure power and energy radiating from all of them as to their surprise a large shockwave from the mixture of power was enough to break through the blue smoke, forcing them all to cover their eyes as many objects and furniture in the building were blown away as they themselves were slightly pushed back from the force of it all.

"HOLY CRAP! HOW MUCH POWER ARE THEY GIVING OFF RIGHT NOW?!" Natsu couldn't help but shout as they all were trying to keep it together as the massive amount of pure Magical energy and power continued to spill into their own timeline. It was unbelievable! It was nearby as intense as when that one version of Romeo and Acnologia faced off against the massive Void entity that the enemy they face turned into.

Observer was worry though; afraid that if this kept up then the barrier between the two alternate realities would shatter. And if that happened untold calamity would occur in both of their alternate universes.

 _The fourteen women all stared at each other down as the land around them sundered almost in a cataclysmic manner as the planet shook from the sheer magnitude of power they were all unleashing at once. And with each of them greatly injured from their battles, they knew they had to end this quick._

 _"I WILL NOT LOSE!" All of them shouted at once as they charged at one another, prepared to go all out or nothing to succeed._

 _The moment before they clashed once more, a loud bell rung out through the decimated landscape, getting them all to cease their movements instantly as their eyes widened from the realization of what was happening._

 _"TIME HAS RUN OUT! THIS CHALLENGE HAS RESULTED IN A DRAW!" Zeref's voice could be heard by them echoing throughout the smoke and debris filled air and land, shocking them from seeing that the ten minutes were up yet none of them could defeat the other in time to get ahead._

 _That though allowed them to cease their power ups as they all returned to their normal states before they all collapse onto the ground. The effect of their injuries and fighting and how much power they were unleashing taken a toll on all of them while they tried to catch their breath, completely exhausted from their battle._

 _The fourteen women were slightly relieved when a few portals opened up as healer Mages walked through in order to tend to their wounds so they can be brought back up to full power and health once more. The women didn't resist as the healers went on to do their work._

 _"Alright! We will give them a moment to recover from their fight, and then one last challenge awaits them all!" Mavis's voice could be heard echoing through the air as people all over the planet cheered at the excitement of the battle they just witnessed and over what would come next._

The guild was able to relax from seeing the massive energy and the force of it no longer leaking through into their own timeline, Observer more specifically as he was glad to see that he wouldn't have to force the connection off due to fearing that the barrier between the two timelines would have collapse.

"Man… that was intense…" Lisanna admitted, shocked that an alternate version of her not only managed to go toe to toe against the likes of her older sister and Erza, but having so much power and strength as well.

"Yeah… to think that they would possess that much power…" Mira trailed off in agreement, as many of the others nodded along with her words.

However Erza, Juvia, Kinana, Lucy, Mira, Lisanna and Cana were disappointed that none of them could actually win the fight between them all and had ended in a draw. Nevertheless, they were still in awe by how hard their other selves fought and at the strength they possessed.

 _As the women were being healed up by the healer Mages, they remained silent for a moment before Lisanna spoke up, grabbing the other females' attention._

 _"You know, I'm surprise how strong you all gotten in only a years time. I didn't think you all were able to reach to such level of power." Lisanna admitted to them with a smile, showing no hard feelings from the beat down they gave one another during their brawl._

 _"I'm surprise about you and everyone else as well," Brandish admitted as her stamina was slowly returning as her wounds were also closing and being healed, "While I was sure Irene was also able to reach such great heights, I didn't expect you all to fight so hard."_

 _"To be fair, we did have help by the others during our training. So I'm sure it was partially thanks to having help or at least in my case." Kagura admitted, remembering the training she did along with Erza and her fellow Mermaid Heel Mages. Erza smiled softly as she recalled the intense training that she has done along with the purple haired swordswoman throughout the past year._

 _"It still isn't enough," Sayla muttered in a soft tone in frustrating, grabbing the others attention as they looked at the demon woman in confusion as she looked at her own hands in slight disappointment in herself. She then clutch her hands into fists as she went on, "While I and the rest of you have achieve great heights, it still isn't enough should another of those Void beings are drawn to our world once more. Not only that but it isn't enough to stand by Natsu-Sama's side. How could he ever accept me to be his equal if I'm still weak?"_

 _"Hey hold on now, Natsu isn't one to think like that." Lucy spoke up towards the Etherious female, getting Sayla slightly puzzled from the blonde's words._

 _"Lucy is right," Erza started to say, grabbing her and the others to look at her once more, "Natsu doesn't value his friends on strength alone. He cares about everyone around him, no matter if they are weak or strong. He's someone who will always stand by all of us, no matter what happens." Erza told them with a soft smile with a blush on her face from saying those words._

 _This got many of them to also smile softly as their faces redden, as Irene let out a small chuckle which drew the other women's focus towards her._

 _"You are right about that Erza, he is a kind hearted soul is he not?" She asked him with a soft smile, as that was one of the many things she ended up loving about the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer who was so kind to her despite her being an enemy to them once and how he saved her from her own curse of the dragon seed, albeit unintentionally._

 _They all nodded, knowing that for them, Natsu was truly a one of a kind that anyone would be thankful to have in their life._

Natsu blushed greatly from hearing all of this as steam erupted from his head, as some of the women in the building also blushed from hearing what their other selves had to say about the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer. Everyone else only either groaned or rolled their eyes, not used to hearing them talk about romance stuff involving Natsu like that despite the kind of alternate timelines they have seen so far.

 _It took a few extra minutes before the healers were finished fixing them all up as they took a few steps back. The fourteen women then stood up on their feet with a few of them such as Hisui and Cana stretching a little, back to full health and stamina._

 _However none of them could say anything else as before they all knew it the healer Mages around them begun to cast another teleportation spell onto them as a large white circle appeared underneath them once more. And in a blink of an eye, they all vanished from sight._

 _Erza, Mira, Lucy, Juvia, Lisanna, Cana, Kinana, Kagura, Yukino, Hisui, Cosmos, Brandish, Irene and Sayla found themselves to be what appeared to be a tree covered mountain range that stretched on as far as the eyes could see, currently being in a small gap between a few of them as it was an opened plain field. They all knew that they had another challenge left, but they didn't know what that may end up being._

"It looks like they're about to compete in the final challenge." Evergreen told the others, seeing how this tournament was about to come to a close soon enough.

"I'm curious as to what kind of challenge it could be. Like they had to fight each other and gone all out in the last one, so what do they have to do here?" Laxus wondered in curiosity, not seeing what kind of trial could top that last on off.

"We're about to find out…" Makarov trailed off, wondering if it was going to be as intense as the last one or not.

 _Clapping got the group of females' attention as they turned to see E.N.D not far from them walking towards them before stopping in his tracks. A large joyful grin was on his face as he kept on clapping before the Fel Demon went on to speak._

 _ **" _I_ will admit you have done well so far, all of you have. It warms my heart to know that you all are willing to push yourselves to the brink if it means to be able to be by my other half sides. I know that no matter who wins you all will be wonderful lovers for him," **__E.N.D told them as he still had a happy grin while he ceased his clapping,_ _ **"However, there is one final trial you must endure."**_

 _"And if we may ask, what may that be?" Hisui questioned with a raised eyebrow, not sure what they have planned considering their last challenge that involved them fighting one another._

 _With that spoken, E.N.D's face became more stern and serious yet still had a small grin on his face._

 _ **"Me."**_

 **(Cue: "Rise" by Disturbed)**

 _And with that one word spoken, the Fel Demon powered up with his Fel Energy, the force of it enough to push the other women back a good amount as a massive shockwave was unleashed from the demon simply powering up by an extremely tiny bit alone._

Fairy Tail and Observer were shocked once more when the surge of power spilled over into their own timeline through the blue smoke, as the shockwave forced them all to cover their eyes as more furniture was blown back and despite trying to remain footed on the ground, some of the Mages were blown back also as they crashed into the ground.

Luckily the shockwave faded as the guild hall calmed down somewhat as things were steady at the moment, though they were all still shocked from seeing that happening to them all once more.

"His power… it broke through into our world like nothing…" Observer muttered in pure shock and disbelief, not expecting for the Fel Demon to having such power to be able to do all of that so easily.

Everyone else remained frozen still including those who recovered from falling over or being blown back from seeing that happening, only waiting to see what will result in this new event and how it will unfold before them all.

 _The women were shocked as their hearts sank to their stomachs. They were facing off against E.N.D?! How was that supposed to be fair?! Seeing their surprised expressions got the Fel Demon to laugh a little as he stared at him with an amused expression._

 _ **"Alright girls, your goal is to try to outlast me until the time limit of ten minutes is up. Do you have what it takes to last that long? Or will you crumble beneath me?"**_ _E.N.D taunted them._

 _They were all surprised at this turn of events, before they all steadied their wills and resolves before they all got into their defensive positions. No matter what, even if they are facing against E.N.D, they will success! For Natsu!_

 _E.N.D grinned once more in a serious manner as he uttered the words that would start the final challenge._

 _ **"Heh… I'm all fired up now."**_

 **There we go! One more chapter left for this timeline and then this reality will be over. I should warn you all, things will get intense for not only the women in the alternate timeline but for my versions as well, you will see what I mean. Though maybe you understand sicne you saw what just happened with E.N.D's power being spilled into their own Earthland despite being a timeline away.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	105. The Battle for Natsu's Love Pt 5

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **This chapter will be the final one for this timeline, so how will it all wrap up? Who will be the victor? Will they last against E.N.D? There's only one way to find out.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 105: The Battle for Natsu's Love Pt. 5**

 **(Cue: "Rise" by Disturbed)**

 _A loud ring echoed through the air, signifying that the final challenge had officially begun._

 _That was all the fourteen women needed before they all charged at E.N.D, who merely stood in his spot with an amused yet calm expression with his eyes closed. Hisui, Lucy, Kinana, Lisanna, Sayla, Brandish, Kagura and Erza ran in close before they all tried to attack him from all sides. However E.N.D without even thinking about it easily dodged in place of every single strike that the women around them were unleashing with his eyes still closed. The Fel Demon then jumped up into the air before landing a few yards away from them all as Mira, Irene, Yukino, Juvia, Cosmos, and Cana fired off range abilities towards the black winged creature. E.N.D merely dashed to the side with his arms crossed and his eyes still closed as if him dodging all of their attacks was a natural instinct for his body to do. Kagura and Erza charged in towards the Fel Demon with their blades out as Erza entered her Armadura Fairy Armor in order to stand a better chance against the other half of Natsu._

 _However E.N.D grinned before with a mere flick of his finger unleashed a large air blast that slammed into and launched the two swordswomen flying pass the other females and though multiple mountains, bringing them all down from the sheer force of their collision into them as Erza's armor shattered like nothing from the action the demon did.. Following up this, the Fel Demon merely beat his wings once that also released a large air blast that hit all of the women, launching them all into different directions as well as through many mountains also._

 _Hisui and Brandish crashed landed far from the other women were now currently at as the two recovered from the blow and got back onto their feet. E.N.D then reappeared right in front of them hovering over the ground slightly with an amused expression once more much to their shock. However their surprised quickly turned to anger when the Fel Demon merely motioned them to strike them, not at all seemly going to even bother fighting back at the moment. Hisui dashed forward with her fist pulled back in order to punch the Fel Demon, however that failed as the Fel Demon merely sidestepped it. Hisui didn't stop though as the green haired woman continued to swing punch after punch and kick after kick in hopes of actually hitting the demon. All of her attempts were futile though as E.N.D without warning and faster than a blink of an eye brought his leg up before slamming it into Hisui's left side, causing her to throw blood up before she was launch like a rocket into yet another mountain once more._

 _E.N.D didn't seem bothered as without warning Brandish rushed forward before using her Magic to shrink the winged demon to the size of a golf ball in hopes of making him unable to effectively hurt her due to his much smaller size. That would prove to be wrong when E.N.D flew down to avoid a kick from Brandish before grabbing her by the leg to her surprised. And without breaking a sweat E.N.D proceeded to spin the green haired Spriggan all around like nothing a few dozen times before releasing her high into the air. Following up with it E.N.D then appeared to her as he slammed a knee into her stomach, getting her to throw up blood as well before she was sent flying further up into the air before she came crashing back down further ahead behind a nearby mountain._

 _A moment pass as the demon's size was naturally restored to his normal height as he grinned happily while flying in the air. But then he blinked in confusion before he looked down only to see a few vines shooting up from the ground and forest and wrapped around his legs._

 **"** _ **Oh? What do you have in mind Cosmos?"**_ _E.N.D wondered to himself to see what the pink haired woman would plan on doing next._

 _He would get an answer as in an instant he was then dragged back down into the ground and forest below, causing a small burst of smoke to shoot up into the air due to the force of being brought down to the ground. And then following after it those who were watching the battle could see E.N.D then being dragged through the forest and land and around the mountains at such incredible speed._

 **"** _ **Wheeeee!"**_ _E.N.D didn't seem bothered however as he simply enjoyed being dragged through the tree infested mountain range and the nice breeze it provided,_ _ **"Hey, this is pretty nice actu-."**_

 _The Fel Demon was interrupted as a large tree trunk slammed into his face in a comical manner before it fell off, allowing him to shake his head from the sudden interruption. He was about to comment on that before a Spore Bomb shot from the trees around him and slammed into his face. He shook that one off too when multiple Spore Bombs kept being shot out and exploding into his face in impact, greeting getting on the demon's nerves as he was still getting dragged through the tree covered mountain range. Having enough of this, the Fel Demon grunted before snapping his fingers. What followed from that was a massive explosion of Fel Fire unleashed from his body that incinerated the entire forest and a few mountains around him as Cosmos, who was traveling through the forest hiding from the demon's sight shouted in pain as she was burned and injured by the intense demonic flames._

 _Cosmos groan in pain as E.N.D looked at her with a slightly annoyed yet still mostly calm expression before he raised both of his arms to block both Yukino who was covered in blue Lighting and Energy and Cana who had her stone skinned effect on as they appeared from nowhere to fight the demon. Sadly for them the Fel Demon easily and naturally blocked each blow with his arms alone without even looking at either of the women's way, which ticked them off from not being treated seriously. As Cana went in for the big blow, E.N.D seemly vanished as the brown haired woman ended up accidentally hitting Yukino who was sent back a few feet from the unexpected blow. Confused and surprised from this, both women as well as Cosmos who got back on her feet tried to look around to spot the Fel Demon only for him to reappear right behind Yukino before grabbing her by the hair and chucking her directly into both Cana and Cosmos like making them both crash into the ground. Turning around from them E.N.D smiled with his eyes closed before without warning a large blast of Fel Fire shot up from right below them, making the three women scream in pain from the surprise technique as they were sent flying into the air and a few mountains over._

 _Elsewhere in the large tree infested mountain range Mira, Sayla and Lisanna were running over mountains in order to find the Fel Demon and bring the fight to him once more. Fortunate for them, or unfortunate depending on the viewpoint, E.N.D appeared right in front of them as he landed on the bumpy and rocky surface of the mountain they were on with a taunting expression on his face in the form of a smirk._

 _Mira wasted no time as she entered her Satan Soul: Sitri before she dashed over to the Fel Demon with her legs covered in flames to strike the demon with. E.N.D though easily dodged her kicks before widened his eyes which that alone fired off a powerful shockwave that slammed into Mira as she went flying through multiple trees and off the mountain. As that happened Sayla went on to use her Macro Curse to levitate the many rocks and boulders all around them before firing them towards the Fel Demon, who easily dodged them all like nothing without even thinking about it before he reappeared in front of the Etherious and delivered a head butt, launching the female demon off of the mountain along with Mira. After that E.N.D didn't even need to turn around to notice the incoming presence and attack of Lisanna who entered her Animal Soul: Bunny as she threw a kick towards the back of the demon's head. Without looking or turning around, E.N.D moved his right hand to reach behind him and grabbed Lisanna's foot. The white haired woman was shocked but didn't have time to act as E.N.D hummed to himself when he slammed the woman in front of him into the ground before letting her go, and as she bounced up a little due to the force of being slammed into the rock covered ground E.N.D simply kicked her that launched her off the mountain and through a few nearby mountains like nothing._

"Holy crap, they're not standing a chance against him at all!" Bickslow shouted in shock from seeing all of this. The women were easily pushed back and were being beaten like nothing. Yet E.N.D still acted like as if he wasn't even trying. How much was he holding back still?

"How is E.N.D dodging all of their attacks? His body acts as if it was natural and automatic." Erza noticed, seeing how easily and smooth the demon was able to dodge many of the alternate women's attacks so fluently.

"…I've heard of something like this actually." Observer admitted, getting the guild to look at the living constellation in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Romeo asked, not understanding what Observer was referring too. The constellar turned to look at the mortals around before he went on to explain what he was referencing.

"It's a technique that is apparently known to the group of universes that your world is a part in. In this group of lesser realms there's an ability that allows one too automatically react to any danger as their body moves and adapts on their own without needing a single thought. Supposedly it's such an advance technique that even the gods of your group of universes haven't fully mastered it last I have heard, though I will admit it's been a long time for me since I learned of that, so I'm unsure if that's still true or not. While E.N.D doesn't seem to be able to fully use it, the signs of the technique in use are still clear as day." Observer informed them all before he returned his gaze back towards the other alternate timeline being shown by them in the blue smoke.

That surprised Fairy Tail. A technique where even gods of their universe and other connected universes struggled to master? What kind of ability was that then? And even if like Observer said the alternate E.N.D wasn't fully using it or mastered it, how are their other selves supposed to stand against that?

 _E.N.D grinned before he took into the air before quickly moving to land on the top of the mountain that he was on. Letting out a small chuckle, he took in a deep breathe before he raised his voice as it echoed throughout the mountain range._

 **"** _ **Come on girls! Surely you all can do better than this! So go on, show me what you're made of!"**_ _E.N.D shouted for all to hear._

 _And with that and without warning, the Fel Demon seemly powered up once more with enough force and power that completely obliterated the mountain he stood on as well as blowing away the surrounding forest as the land quaked beneath the powerful entity._

"GAH!" Everyone shouted once more as a large shockwave broke through into their world once more from the massive rising power E.N.D just performed. Many of them were pushed back as more of the furniture around them was blown back as some of the nearby pillars started to crack from the force of it all.

Luckily it died down as things seemed to calm with the demon in the other alternate timeline grinning as if he was having the time of his life while the guild looked on in shock from seeing that happening once more.

"Is that going to keep happening?" Laxus questioned, unsure if that the demon powering up in anyway was going to be enough to breach into their own timeline or not.

"Hopefully not! The barrier between our worlds can't handle that kind of stress if this keeps up." Observer told them all, surprising the Mages from hearing the living constellation's words.

 _Back in Crocus, more specifically in the Palace where Natsu was present in still tied into a chair, he and the surrounding guards were witnessing the battle between E.N.D and the women who sought Natsu's heart from the floating screen before them all. However some would argue that it wasn't a battle but more of a slaughter with the demon being taking it._

 _"So much power!" One of the guards shouted in shock, having no idea that the Fel Demon was able to have so much at his disposal._

 _"You know that he's didn't really power up hardly right?" Natsu, while his face was still red from this whole thing, managed to ask in a quiet tone, grabbing the attention of the soldiers and guards around him._

 _"Wait… what?" Another armored soldier questioned, not understanding what the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was talking about. The Fairy Tail Mage sighed before he looked up at the screen once more with his eyes on his other half._

 _"E.N.D's just goofing around and putting up a show at the moment. That power up he just did? He didn't increase even a fraction of a percent of his strength and power. If he wanted to he could just end it all in a matter of a second. E.N.D's just showing off, that b*stard." Natsu grumbled near the end of his words, hating how his other half was just messing with his women._

 _That surprised and shocked the guards even further. So E.N.D wasn't even truly using his real power just yet? They all looked back at the large floating screen before them as they continued to watch the match to see how it will all end._

The guild widened their eyes in shock once more from hearing the words of the other alternate Natsu. The demon basically didn't even do anything yet it was still enough for the effects of his strength to breach into their world?!

 **(Cue: "Overcome" by Creed)**

 _Back where the action is, without warning a massive beam of Magic was fired from the sky above the Fel Demon over the devastated battlefield, however E.N.D was able to dodge it as the attack collided into the ground, causing a massive explosion with the demon now flying high into the air._

 _Looking up, the Fel Demon couldn't help but smirk when he saw Irene flying high into the air with a look of determination on her face before she unleashed her Magic once more in firing off many more large beams of pure Magical energy at E.N.D. All of this seemed to prove futile however as he merely easily hovered and moved to the side of each blast aimed at him without effort with a grin on his face and his arms crossed. As the land below continued to get more decimated by each of the older red head's attacks, she was getting more frustrated from seeing the demon not taking her seriously at all. Gritting her teeth in anger, the woman then shouted out before gathering as much Magic as possible before she fired off from her hand which unleashed a massive beam of raw Magical power as a large shockwave emitted from the firing of it as well. E.N.D through didn't look trouble as instead of moving out of the way decided to fly up into the attack and proceeded to go through it like nothing, much to Irene's shock as the demon then emerged right in front of her from her attack._

 **"** _ **Avon Calling!"**_ _E.N.D shouted before he slammed a fist directly into Irene's face before she could react in time, sending her flying downward into yet another nearby mountain that proceeded to collapse upon her once she made impact into it._

 _E.N.D still had his grin on his face before an interested look appeared on his face. Without warning the demon then moved over to the side as to avoid a large blue Lighting and Energy blast that shot up into the air high above him before it detonated, causing a massive explosion that shook the sky. Looking down to his right, E.N.D spotted Yukino on the ground far below him before the light blue haired woman proceeded to wrap herself with lighting and energy once more before shooting herself up into the sky towards the demon. E.N.D smirked as he merely readied for Yukino to strike him as the woman drew closer. Yukino with a yell then tried to kick the demon who only moved back to avoid it. However to E.N.D small surprised she quickly dashed over behind him in a blink of an eye, catching him off guard as he turned around only to be met with a Lighting and Energy empowered punch to the face by Yukino that pushed him back slightly. This was all the woman was able to do him however before he quickly grabbed Yukino's head before slamming it into his right knee. Following up E.N.D proceeded to do a flip before slamming his leg onto the woman's back, causing her to cry out in pain before she was shot down into the ground below like a rocket, causing a large explosion to be emitted as smoke filled the air._

 _Nearby Juvia was spotted charging her Magic up as water swirled around her hands before she jumped into the air, allowing E.N.D to noticed the incoming blue haired woman as she proceeded to fire off a massive vortex of water towards the Fel Demon. E.N.D scoffed with a grin as he merely flared up his body with Fel Fire with enough heat to completely vaporize the liquefied attack, much to Juvia's shocked. Not done yet as she was still in the air for the moment the blue haired Rain woman fired off multiple slashes of water directly at E.N.D who easily dodged them all as he flew in closer before his fist made direct contact into Juvia's stomach, causing her to throw blood up before E.N.D merely flicked a finger at her forehead, launching her far from him and through multiple mountains once more just like before._

 _Landing on the ground not too far from where he was original from in the air, the demon smiled from seeing how hard the women were still trying to fight and last again him. But he would admit, that was good as it showed their determination no matter the danger they face._

 _He gained a look of puzzlement when the ground started to shake suddenly, before he turned around only to see a nearby mountain looked to be slowly lifted up into the air. And before the demon knew it the massive landform then shot up into the air, allowing the demon to see a certain determined blonde Celestial Mage right below it holding the entire thing up above her like nothing, showing that she was the one who ripped it and lifted it off the ground._

As the guild and Observer was shocked from seeing all of this and was so focus on the events happening in the alternate timeline shown by the blue smoke, not a single one of them were aware when a certain blue vortex-like portal opened up near the far back of the guild hall.

 **"** _ **Ooooooh,"**_ _E.N.D started to say as he looked at the sight above and before him with a grin on his face,_ _ **"Now that's impressi-."**_

 _A massive mountain being thrown and slamming into him cut him off, causing the entire area to shake and break apart due to the massive mountain being thrown and colliding into the land around it, damaging a few nearby mountains in the process._

 _Lucy breathed hard as she was using her other abilities to keep her up in the air as she looked at her handiwork, hoping that she was able to hit the demon with that._

 _"Please tell me I got him." Lucy muttered to herself as she tried to ease herself, not used to lifting and throwing mountains like that._

 **"** _ **I don't know, but it was still impressive none the less."**_ _E.N.D casually answered her right next to her, flying in the air besides her as he looked at the devastation Lucy caused in an attempted to get him._

 _That got the blonde woman to widen her eyes in a comical manner before she swiftly turned to her side to see the demon with a hand on his chin acting like he was inspecting the destruction she just did before he acted like he just noticed her._

 **"** _ **Hi."**_ _E.N.D simply greeted her._

 _And with that the demon merely flicked his wrist towards her which unleashed a large shockwave that slammed into the blonde, getting her to cry out as she was sent flying though a few nearby mountains and far from the demon himself._

 _E.N.D didn't remain still for long though as in an instance he stepped aside a small yet Void made sharp paper-like attack flung right by him. Looking ahead and down of him, he spotted Kinana on top of a nearby mountain with an aura of the Void around her as many more of the paper-like Void made attacks hovered all around her._

 _"You want us to go all out?! Then try going against this!" Kinana shouted._

 _And with that Kinana started to fire off the many small attacks all around her in an instance as they flew through the air at such fast speeds towards the Fel Demon. E.N.D however was able to dodge them as he flew through the air and towards the ground before taking off once more through the forest and mountain range as many more of the paper-like Void made attacks was fired at him as Kinana made more to do so. The demon couldn't help but notice how the tiny yet extremely sharp attacks were able to go right through and slash though anything that was in their way, either they be trees, rocks, boulders and so on._

 _ **"Interesting approach Kinana, instead of developing an attack focusing on strength and power, she created an ability that could cut through anything down to the smallest atom. Such a move could even take down powerful beings like myself and everyone else if we're not careful,"**_ _E.N.D noticed the attack's properties, thinking that was a creative way to deal with anyone stronger than her should she get the surprise on them,_ _ **"But even such techniques like that have weaknesses."**_

 _E.N.D ceased his movements as he turned around to see the incoming attacks. The Fel Demon let out a shout as he unleashed an explosive wave around his body, completely destroying the attacks that were close to him. Seeing more on the way after him, the Fel Demon grinned before he dashed by them all as the attacks also seemly disappeared before the demon reappeared right in front of Kinana while hovering over the ground, who ceased firing her attack off once she saw the demon before her while taking a step back._

 _E.N.D grinned at her before he opened her hands to show her the other small paper-like projectiles she fired at her in his hands, surprising her as the demon went on to speak once more._

 _ **"I'll give credit where it's due. What a neat way to approach a situation in order to stand a chance against even stronger foes than yourself. However while they may be able to cut through practically everything, they are still physical attacks that can easily be destroyed by a mere increase of heat or energy from one's body, or if one is made up of some matter that would made them unaffected by such a move. Not only that, but if careful enough they can be touched and grabbed also like grabbing a bullet fired from a gun. But again, a creative way to fight enemies I see."**_ _E.N.D told the surprised purple haired woman._

 _And that's how Kinana then found herself being kicked in the stomach by the demon in less than a second before she was sent flying far from the Fel Demon who remained having a grin on his face before he burned the Void energy paper-like attacks in hands._

 _A sword went flying pass E.N.D's face as he moved it to the side to avoid, before turning around to see Erza back on the scene not too far from him in her Clear Heart Clothing as she glared at the demon before her._

 _As E.N.D flew higher up into the air, he noticed that the other women were also showing back up more powered up then before. Kagura and Yukino reappeared next to Erza, as Juvia, Irene, Cosmos, Hisui and Cana arrived to the former three's right. Kinana managed to recover from earlier and rushed back along with Lucy, Brandish, Sayla, Lisanna and Mira arriving back onto the scene to the left of Erza, Kagura and Yukino. All of them were glaring at the demon before them as they readied to fight as one once more to fend the Fel Demon off as long as they can._

"They're all gathered again." Gray noticed as he and everyone else watched the scene unfold them all.

"How much longer do they need to last in order to win?" Juvia questioned, as she was not keeping track of the minutes that have been passing by during this challenge in the other alternate timeline.

"I'm not sure, I've been too distracted by the fighting to pay attention to the time that passed." Warren admitted, as many of the others also nodded in agreement, having also done the same unintentionally.

 _E.N.D was now up in the air above the mountain range as he looked down at the group of women below with a grin on his face._

 _He was glad. He would admit that. All of these powerful yet determined women are willing to keep on fighting and surviving if it means to stand by his other half's side. Not only thatk, but the fact that they all were willing to do this in the first place, and the kindness and love they showed to Natsu was already enough to prove to E.N.D that every one of them was worthy. The Fel Demon could now understand why Natsu fell for them all in the first place._

 _But alas, the challenge will soon be over for a winner to be declared, and in his eyes, it's time to end it with a bang._

 _With that in mind, E.N.D started to lift his hands over his head, confusing the fourteen women below as they wondered what the demon was planning on doing this time._

 _Their question would be answered as all of a sudden E.N.D let out a mighty roar that echoed throughout the mountain range before without warning a massive ball of Fel Energy formed right above the demon. The sheer power output alone was enough to unleash a massive shockwave throughout the sky as many mountains nearby crumbled from the sheer force of it all while the planet itself shook as the women looked up at the sight in shock._

"GAH!" Everyone shouted once more as the sheer power of the attack broke through into their world once more this time at a much more alarming rate.

Many of the guild found themselves being blown back greatly as down had to hold onto the ground and onto the nearby pillars from being completely blown away. Poor Happy and Pantherlily had nothing for them as the two were launched to the far back of the guild hall and into the wall with a loud thud. Some of the pillars that some of the Mages that were unable to withstand the force of it all and were holding on to their dear life broke apart thus making them go flying back also. Those who were able to stand their ground were struggling to do so as they were slowly being pushed back from the sheer intensity of it all.

"It's too much, the barrier between our two timelines will shatter at this rate! I'm closing the timeline, stand back!" Observer shouted as he raised his hands to do just that.

However the others around him widened their eyes from hearing this, before Natsu without thinking about it was able to rush over before forcing the living constellation's arms down to the surprise and shock of Observer.

"NO! WE NEED TO SEE HOW THIS WILL END!" Natsu shouted at the constellar due to the intense power breaking into their world making it hard for anyone to hear him probably if he didn't shout otherwise.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND MORTAL?!" Observer shouted. Were they seriously going to risk something catastrophic happening just because they wanted to see how this fight would end?! What kind of retarded reason was that?!

 _The women were shocked from the massive ball of Fel Energy E.N.D held above them as the planet continued to shake with great intensity from it all. Rocks and pebbles were being thrown around and lifting into the air as the ground they stood on splintered due to the sheer power of it all._

 _ **"Come on girls… AND OVERCOME!"**_ _E.N.D shouted for all to hear._

 _And with another roar, the Fel Demon chuck the massive ball of Fel Energy down towards them and to the ground below, albeit the attack was moving at a slow pace it was still alarming to the female competitors from the sight of it all._

 _Nevertheless, fear did not take hold of them as they all gained looks of determination before they all yelled aloud in unison as they all powered up all the way and into their strongest forms, armor, just sheer pure strength and Magical power alone which all added to the chaos around them._

To everyone's shock and Observer's horror a loud crack could be heard and seen appearing on the blue smoke as more cracks started to form not only on the blue smoke itself but also in the air around it. And from each crack more bursts of power from the powerful beings on the other side came through as it brought more chaos into the already chaotic guild hall. All of this only showed that the natural barrier between the two worlds was reaching its limit, and if it's shattered…

Well… Observer didn't even want to think about the cataclysmic proportions it would have.

 _While a few like Hisui, Lucy, Brandish, and Kagura started to charge towards the massive incoming ball of raw demonic energy, everyone else fired off range attacks with everything they had as the former four women jumped towards the incoming attack along with the attacks launched by their fellow competitors to strike the ball of Fel Energy with everything they could muster. All of this combined into a massive and powerful Unison Raid as before anyone knew it, the combined attacks collided into the massive ball of Fel Energy, causing another burst of power to shake the world._

 _The fourteen woman shouted once more as they put everything they had into it as E.N.D demonic attack started to be pushed back as beams of power from the Unison Raid started to pierce right through the giant demonic attack's surface, and then…_

 _*BOOM*_

 _The two attacks detonated, causing a massive explosion to be emitted that completely obliterated the entire mountain range as well as the surrounding forest that covered it also. The women were blown back far from the resulting detonation as E.N.D remained in his spot, though even he had to cover his eyes from the sheer force and power of it all._

 _And then… it all died down to reveal the clear sky above them all as nothing but a devastated barren wasteland was all that remained._

Everyone fell down either onto their knees or on their butts as things finally calmed down. And to Observer's relief, the cracks started to seal and fade away until they were completely gone, showing everything was back to normal.

"Ow… my head…" Bicsklow rubbed his forehead as he got back onto his feet, having been one of those who were unable to keep their foot on the ground and was blown back like a paper tiger in a storm into a pillar. Many others also did the same.

"Holy crap that was intense…" Elfman muttered as he recovered from being blown away by the large power in the other timeline as well.

Others who didn't had to recover as much only kept their eyes glued to the blue smoke before them all, too curious and with suspense to see what will happened next after all of that.

 _On the ground below, the fourteen women were spotted getting back onto their feet while getting the rubble that covered them off of their bodies while they groan from the intensity of it all. E.N.D was still high above them all with a grin on his face, seeing how they had no more strength left to spare due to having used it all up to stop his attack._

 _A loud bell then grabbed all of their attention as it ranged through the air, getting Erza, Mira, Lucy, Juvia, Cana, Lisanna, Kinana, Kagura, Yukino, Hisui, Cosmos, Brandish, Irene and Sayla to widen their eyes in surprise as E.N.D merely gained a soft smile from hearing it._

 _"We… we made it?" Lisanna muttered in shock as E.N.D landed onto the ruined ground not far from them with a smile on his face._

 **"** _ **You did, congratulations all of you. You all managed to last against me for ten minutes. And now… it's time to wrap this up."**_ _E.N.D told them all in a soft tone._

 _None of them could respond as a familiar white circle appeared underneath all of them once more before they all vanished._

 _The fourteen women and the Fel Demon reappeared in the center of the arena in Crocus and in front of the stage where people were cheering happily at them for how hard they fought against the Fel Demon as healer Mages were present to heal them. Zeref, Mavis and King Paullus were also on the ground with smiles on their faces._

 _"Healers, please heal our competitors up will you? Then we will wrap this up." Zeref requested of them, who all nodded in agreement as they went to do just that. E.N.D didn't need any healing though as he was basically left unaffected throughout this whole challenge._

Everyone's attention including those who just recovered from being blown away like nothing earlier was grabbed as they saw and remembered that the last challenge was over with, and that must mean a winner was about to be declared.

"Well… looks like winner is about to be declared…" Kinana trailed off as she saw the scene before her and everyone else.

"Who do you think is it?" Cana questioned, hoping that it was her who won and would be by Natsu's side in this alternate timeline.

Not only Cana, but Erza, Lucy, Kinana, Mira, Lisanna and even Juvia were hoping that the other alternate versions of themselves win. The suspense was already killing them as the rest of the guild waited with great curiosity to see the winner being declared.

 _Only a few minutes have passed as the group of women were all head up and back onto their feet. However they remained silent as they saw E.N.D, Zeref, Mavis and Paullus step forward in front of them all before E.N.D went on to speak once more._

 _ **"** **Well girls… you all did wonderful in these trials. You all push to your very best to prove that you have what it takes to stand by Natsu's side. And you all did your best. However… some of you did better than others, and now it's time for a winner to be declared."**_ _E.N.D told them as the crowd and those watching from all over the world watched in silent so they can hear who will be the deciding victor._

 _Turning to look at the other three hosts, the Fel Demon spoke up towards them with a smile on his face._

 _ **"May I do the honors?"**_ _He requested of them._

" _You may." Mavis told him, getting him to grin even wider._

 _ **"Thank you,"**_ _E.N.D then turned towards the fourteen women before them all with a grin still on his face,_ _ **"And the winner is…"**_

 _The women were holding their breaths as they waited for any of their names to be called as the suspense was getting to them while each of them hoped that they will be the winners._

 _E.N.D closed his eyes before smiling widely as he shot his arms up into the air in an excited manner._

 _ **"ALL OF YOU!"**_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _*Cough cough*_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _"Eh?" They all questioned with blank faces, wondering if they misheard that right._

Fairy Tail and Observer had comical eyes as they also had blank expressions from hearing what E.N.D just told the alternate versions of the women before him, wondering if they too misheard it also.

"…What?" Gray questioned, being the one to break the small silence.

"You mean Natsu gets all the girls anyway?" Wakaba questioned with a blank expression, as he honestly found it unfair how Natsu still gets all of the chicks.

 _ **"Yeah turns out my pink haired idiot of an other half also has feelings for every single one of you so… yeah,"**_ _E.N.D admitted to them all before he grinned widely once more,_ _ **"But hey, at least this way no broken hearts have to happen right?"**_

 _The crowd was surprised by this before they cheered regardless, glad to see that all of the women they were rooting for ended up winning in the end. Some of the competing girls however couldn't help but twitch slightly from hearing the demon's words._

 _"…Then… what was the POINT of all of this?" Kagura couldn't help but question in a small tone. If Natsu actually had feelings for them also, then why did Zeref and Mavis put them all through this competition then in the first place?!_

 _"It helped bring the whole world together and to watch you both compete with one another as entertainment for our amusement, also the nations of the world made a lot of money off of this also, so there's that too." Zeref told them with a smile on his face with his eyes closed._

 _"That's right, so no hard feelings right?" Mavis asked them with her own smile on her face and with her eyes closed._

 _The air could be heard howling as the fourteen females had their hair cover their eyes as they remained still for a moment… before they all slowly started to either power up, crack their knuckles or raised their blades as Zeref and Mavis started to sweat a bit from seeing all of this._

 _"Uh… girls?" Mavis questioned with a small squeak in her voice, as both she and Zeref had a very bad feeling all of a sudden._

 _"…I would suggest you both run." King Paullus suggested, seeing how the female competitors looked like they were about to whip someone's a** and hand it to them._

 _"…Good idea." Zeref responded as his voice also squeaked a bit from seeing the powerful women before them about to get payback._

 _And not even a second later did Zeref and Mavis took off at incredible speeds while screaming for their lives from the wrath of the furious women._

 _"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!" The fourteen women shouted as they charged after them all, completely leaving the stadium._

 _E.N.D laughed out loud as King Paullus, to add insult to injury, directed the nearby Mages to put up a screen for everyone to watch the chase live for them to enjoy this event a bit more as they proceeded to do so, showing the women chasing after Zeref and Mavis as they were already halfway through Bosco._

 _After the Fel Demon calmed down, he turned his attention towards the observing alternate timeline with a grin on his face as he waved at him._

 _ **"So that was pretty fun wasn't it? I don't know about you all but I had a great time. Maybe you learned something new from this too?"**_ _E.N.D asked them with a grin on his face._

The guild was cut off guard from seeing the Fel Demon speaking to them once more, but then they relaxed again as they smiled at him.

"Yeah, we did." Erza admitted to the demonic being in the other timeline who grinned even wider from hearing that.

 _ **"Great, glad to hear that."**_ _E.N.D told them with his eyes closed with a grin on his face still present…_

 _…But then he gained a deadpanned stare as he looked at them all._

 _ **"Now f**k off."**_ _E.N.D he casually told them before he raised his hand and snapped his fingers._

Without warning the blue smoke let off an explosion, shocking the others as they had to cover their eyes from the sudden move. When they uncovered their faces they were shocked to see the connection to the other alternate timeline cut off.

"He can do that too?!" Gajeel questioned in shock, though as he thought about it he should have known that the demon could do something like since he was able to communicate with them all easily also.

"Man…," Natsu started to say, albeit blushing a bit along with some of the women present about how he still ended up being with them all in the end, "I know we seen some pretty powerful beings in these other timelines, but man… to think that this E.N.D would be so powerful."

"Just goes to show you just how big the infinite multiverses can be," Observer told them all as he turned to look at Natsu, "Oh, and another thing."

"Yeah?" Natsu replied back with confusion.

*BONK*

"OW!" Natsu shouted as he clutched his now hurting head courtesy of Observer who was now looking at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer with annoyance and anger. Looking up Natsu glared at the living constellation, "What was that for?!"

"What do you mean what was that for?! Why would you stop me from cutting the connection off like that?! Do you have any idea the calamity that could have happen if the barrier between the two worlds shattered?! The results would have not only doomed your world but damage our entire universe on a catastrophic level!" Observer shouted at him and everyone else around him.

"…But it didn't." Natsu replied back with a sheepish grin.

Observer sighed as he was right remember what that other version of him he and the others saw fighting against that demonic hound monster with the other Romeo and Knightwalker yesterday about how no wonder mortals kept dying off if they kept doing stupid nonsense like this.

"Look, I get that you all wanted to see what happened, and I can't blame you for that. But next time, should something like that happen again, let me do what is needed understood?" Observer asked them, as some like Erza understood.

"No promises!" Happy, who recovered from being thrown into a wall by the sheer force from the other alternate timeline earlier, shouted with a smile on his face as he was nearby Wendy and Carla.

Observer could only face palm from hearing that, in fact that was all he could do at that moment.

 **Ta-Da! Chapter done and timeline done! And man… that's a lot of words hah. I bet you all didn't expect the winner to end up being that though.**

 **…You did?**

 **…Oh.**

 **Well anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	106. Hero of Our Time Pt 1

**I'm back with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Before we begin, I should you let you all know that, like how we did before, fellow author "thehappy" had once more wrote about some of this characters showing up into this story and hanging out for a bit.**

 **"Didn't you two already do something like that not too long ago?"**

 **Yeah we did, but he wanted to do another one and I was cool with it. I find it fun to see how someone else writes stuff that I wrote. He does a lot better job then if I tried to do something like that.**

 **But anyway, for those who want to see this crossover between our stories themselves, go to his "Traveling the Multiverse" story at chapters thirty two and thirty three. He did a wonderful job with them, and he only made one major error involving Observer and an enemy from by other story "Battle for the Multiverse", but other than that it's great to read. I'm sure if I tried to write it then he and everyone else would sue and shoot me for doing an awful job.**

 **Now it isn't a requirement to read in order to continue onward, as I will be covering the crossover we did, so if you don't want to read it then you don't have too. But I still suggest you do if you want too because again it's a fun read. So yeah, our heroes will be going over their meeting with those from the other world then we'll jump back into another alternate timeline once more!**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 106: Hero of Our Time Pt. 1**

A little bit of time had passed since the girls from Earthland137-C had returned home, and a bit of time had passed since the guild watched their own friends and family duke it out in a good old fashion brawl. They had watched it for a little while as the other versions of themselves' brawl died down, and so they have turned off the I.V.D. Laxus made sure to put it back in Makarov's office afterwards.

Now, everyone was taking this time to relax for a bit before deciding to continue their observation of other alternate timelines with Observer's device. Everyone was in their own groups at the moment, such as Laxus with this Thunder God Tribe, Team Natsu minus Wendy and plus Juvia, Makarav with Wakaba and Macao, Gajeel and Pantherlily with Levy and her team, and so on. Observer was near the bar along with where Team Natsu along with Lisanna, Elfman, Wendy and Romeo were also at, as Mira and Kinana were helping to cook one of the grade-A meat that the 137-Cs gave him as a gift.

"Man, who knew that other Lucy could fight like that?" Bickslow told his group as they were at their own table, recalling the brawl the other versions of Fairy Tail had going on for a bit earlier.

"Yeah that was surprising to see, but remember the Lucy fighting in that one timeline before those other chicks showed up, that was surprising also." Evergreen pointing out, all while trying to get the embarrassing things that she did with the visiting women from the other Earthland out of her mind. Yes, she was still upset over them for some reason teasing her about being with Natsu which grossed her out. She did not like him in that way dang it!

"I think everything we see is surprising. No matter how… weird… it can get." Laxus recalled every alternate reality they have seen, from Observer's device to what the 137-C showed them, it was all a lot to take in even after a couple of days having gone by. Seeing his somewhat downed expression though puzzled his teammates.

"Laxus, are you still annoyed how you missed that one world where you had a harem? Freed couldn't help but ask, as the blonde man only gained a tick mark from recalling that.

"It's stupid that's all. We saw a version where I can get multiple chicks too yet we missed it by a second. Even then with that bearded Natsu and other Gray it wouldn't have made a difference anyway." Laxus grunted as he crossed his arms, still somewhat jealous over all of that and the fact that Natsu of all people kept getting the girls much more than any other guy present did. Heck Romeo was able to have a small harem in that one alternate timeline with that E.N.D fellow being present and they got to see it. Sure Laxus would never treat women like objects and give them the respect and love they deserve, but it was still annoying how he didn't actually see a timeline where he had a harem.

"Cheer up Laxus," Bickslow started to say as he leaned over and patted the Lighting Dragon Slayer on the back with a grin on his face, "I'm sure we will see a world where you also have a chance to shine. I believe it will happen, so you got to have faith too!"

Laxus nodded, though it was clear he was still annoyed about all of that. Figuring that it would be better to change the subject the grandson of Makarov looked back at his teammates once more as he spoke once again.

"Pushing all of that aside for now, that other Levy was pretty insane don't you think?" Laxus brought up, getting them to nod in agreement about that.

"That is true, while I shouldn't be too surprise since after all there are so many alternate worlds out there to make it possible, but it's still odd to actually see it especially when a version like that was here in the guild hall for the past day." Freed admitted. It was a bit unusual to see a Levy who was pretty crazy like that, but considering the things she went though, the green haired man could understand.

"Don't forget that when she killed that one version of that E.N.D guy was pretty impressive. That technique of hers is truly something else." Evergreen remembered, seeing how she went ahead and killed that other version of that demon guy who seemed to be connected to Natsu in most of these alternate timelines they have seen despite the demonic entity being much stronger than her.

"Oh yeah, it was like that Kinana with her ability against E.N.D in that one world before they all showed up." Bickslow responded to them, recalling how that world's version of the purple haired woman done a technique like that only for E.N.D to still get the upper hand and countered it easily.

"Do you guys think that if she faced against that E.N.D guy in the world we saw before they showed up she would have won?" Laxus asked them, wanting to see if they believe that she would be able to get the drop on that other version of the demon.

That got the rest of his team to hum to themselves in thought for a few moments, before Freed spoke up first as he looked at them all with a serious expression.

"Honestly, I doubt it," Freed admitted, confusing and surprising the others from his answer. Figuring that he should explain why, he continued onward before they could say anything else, "Remember, that E.N.D had already faced against an ability like that when that world's Kinana unleashed it onto him, yet she couldn't even touch him or catch him off guard with it. E.N.D had the means and defense to not only protect himself but even treat the attack like nothing. And if you recalled what Observer mentioned, he seemed to know bits about some technique that even the Gods of our universe and others struggle to master that makes his body automatically acts on its own. So even if she tried to catch him off guard completely, something tells me that it just wouldn't work."

The rest processed his reasoning before they were able to understand what he meant by his words. Sure while the other Levy's technique was impressive, it still no doubt had some weaknesses that she hadn't come across anyone exploiting it if her telling them that no enemy she face could stand against it was true. And against someone like that version of E.N.D in the last alternate timeline they viewed, it was pretty clear that someone like that wouldn't be outdone by a move like that.

Meanwhile as they were discussing this, those at the bar were going over the visit by the women from the other alternate timeline also, with Natsu enjoying a piece of chicken Mira and Kinana cooked from the large cooler that held many kinds of meat. Speaking of the cooler, it was back into the kitchen for the time being to preserve it. Near the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer the others were going over about the alternate women's visit themselves.

"You know, it's kind of interesting to see Knightwalker being thoughtful." Erza admitted with a small smile, the piece of paper with the list of coordinates the alternate Edolas version of her gave her was in her pocket for safe keeping.

"Yeah it was, it's kind of cool to see a version like her genuinely trying to be a good person… or at least as good as someone from their kind of world that is." Lisanna told the red head. Lisanna couldn't help though but smile when she had the other version of Knightwalker to dye her hair white like her own. Seeing the former Fairy Hunter being forced to do that put a small smile on the Animal Take-Over Mage.

"Well," Mira started to speak up from her spot behind the counter, getting those who were listening in on the conversation to hear the white haired woman's words, "Do recall that there are infinite alternate realities as far as know, so I wouldn't be surprise to see or hear about a Knightwalker who acts like a complete innocent happy girl."

"That would be the day." Erza replied back with a smile, as she now hoped that they would see a version of Knightwalker on an Earthland and not on Edolas that was a complete opposite of 137-C's Knightwalker, thinking it would be funny to view.

Near the others at the bar, Wendy looked over to where Romeo was next to her as he looked over the tablet that the other Levy handed him. It was clear that despite what the other version of the Solid Script Mage told him about it; it was still new and confusing to the dark purple haired boy.

"Are you alright Romeo?" Wendy asked him with a slightly worried expression, getting him to look over at the concern Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah I'm alright; I'm just trying to understand how this thing works." Romeo told her before setting the piece of tech on the bar before him, figuring that he would check it out later on when they have the time.

Romeo looked over at Wendy once more only to look slightly puzzled and worried when the blue haired girl looked… annoyed about something. Seeing this prompted the Rainbow Fire Mage to speak to her about it.

"Is something wrong?" Romeo asked, getting Wendy to widen her eyes a little as she wasn't expecting him to respond to her like that.

"Oh, I'm fine, it's just…," Wendy trailed off for a moment, figuring that she might as well be honest and tell the boy who was around her age what was on her mind, "I'm a bit annoyed at how the others treated you. I know that they been through a lot of things, but they didn't have to be so rude towards you."

"Wendy, it's alright," Romeo muttered back with a small smile on his face, puzzling the Sky Dragon Slayer before the dark purple haired thirteen year old went on, "Honestly, I can understand why they would think that way. Compared to everyone else here I'm not exactly the strongest or the best at certain things like you all are. Heck, I kind of agree with them as to how those other versions of me we saw ended up with certain women like that Dimaria chick who even now I still don't know who she is."

"That does puzzle me a bit mortal." Observer's sudden voice nearly got both Wendy and Romeo to nearly jump out of their seats before seeing the living constellation standing next to where Wendy was at, calming them down somewhat.

Though, his words confused the two young Mages.

"What confuses you Observer?" Wendy couldn't help but ask, as the constellar looked over at the two young humans before explaining what he meant.

"Those other versions, even if I dislike them interfering with other alternate worlds, they make assumptions about certain individuals like yourself Romeo without much to back them up. The world with the grown up children of Natsu and your own, we never saw what the Romeo of that world was like. We never saw if you were considered to be much stronger there then where you are now. For all we know your version in that timeline may be considered one of the strongest. And even then I fail to see why only strength matters when it comes to you mortals getting together." Observer explained to the young Mages his thoughts.

Wendy and Romeo thought over this, and while they understood Observer was referring too, it still puzzled the poor boy as to how exactly other versions of himself still got together with older women as Wendy also thought the same, albeit for a different reason.

Seeing the two young mortals lost in their own thoughts Observer turned around to see the others to his other side lost in their own discussion once more about the visit by the women from 137-C. The constellar remained silent as he listened in on the conversation between them all when Lucy spoke up.

"I hope they are able to strive forward for a better future, even despite the actions they had committed in order to stay alive." The blonde admitted to those listening to her, which mainly were both Erza and Mira, as Gray was in discussion with Elfman and Lisanna while Natsu was eating his food with Kinana starting a conversation with him to pay attention.

"Yeah, while we have seen awful things in these other alternate worlds before; it still saddens me that they had to go through such a thing." Mira replied back towards the blonde.

Before either of the two women or Erza could say anything else, Observer took this chance to speak up thus grabbing their attention once more.

"May I ask you three something?" Observer requested.

"Sure, what do you need Observer?" Mira replied back towards the living constellation with a smile on her face, as both Lucy and Erza also had smiles present on their faces while they waited for Observer to speak.

"I've noticed earlier after those other versions of yourselves showed that Sam woman's world, Sera if I recall correctly when the other Levy broke down and accused all of you and doubted your ability to stand by your Natsu's side I couldn't help but notice how you and some of the other women here, while you didn't show it felt great anger radiating from your bodies. May I ask why?" Observer told them.

That surprised the three women, as the blonde, red head, and white haired women only looked down as their smiles faded with small frowns replacing them. They stayed silent for a moment before Erza was the one who spoke up first.

"Look, I can understand that the other Levy wasn't thinking right when she said that. Her emotions were driving her crazy, but even still…" Erza trailed off as she clutched her fists. She would admit she kind of wanted to punch the other Levy when she said what she said. The only reason she didn't was due to understanding that McGarden was under stress and emotional dysfunction.

"So you three do have romantic feelings for you own Natsu then?" Observer asked them with slight interest in his tone.

That got the three women too blushed greatly as their eyes widened. Thankfully for them the others around them weren't paying attention thus didn't hear Observer's words, which calm them down somewhat, though they still had blushes on their expressions.

"…Please don't tell that to the others." Lucy slightly begged towards the living constellation.

"Do not worry; I won't speak about it if that's what you three wish. I will admit though their view on love is… confusing to me." Observer assured them before moving on with something else he learned about the other women from 137-C, getting the three women around the constellar to be puzzled.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mira couldn't help but ask, as Observer went on to explain what he meant.

"From what I heard them all speak, it seems to me that they believe that love only matters if someone is strong, that no other qualities matter as much. I may not be too knowledge on you mortals, but I do not believe in this. If a mortal woman loves a mortal man or a mortal man loves a mortal woman, then they would see beyond their flaws and embrace what makes them who they are. Either it be their kindness, thoughtfulness, will, personality, their resolve to protect those they care about, there are many factors to take in account, not just one's physical or Magical prowess," Observer finished before looking at the three women before him once more with a slight puzzled expression, "…Am I wrong for thinking that?"

Hearing that only got Erza, Lucy and Mira to smile softly as Lucy spoke up once more towards the puzzled living constellation from her seat.

"No, you're not wrong for believing that Observer. I think that's a wonderful take about love." The blonde told the living constellation, before she and the other two women looked over where Natsu was sitting at the bar a bit away from them. The Fire Dragon Slayer wasn't perfect, but he was still able to do his best to protect everyone he cares about and he genuinely wanted everyone around him to be happy, no matter what it took for him to do to make it so.

Speaking of Natsu, as everyone else was in their own conversations still the Fire Dragon Slayer was in high heaven at the moment as he finished eating the piece of cooked chicken from the cooler that the girls from 137-C gave him. Kinana was across from him behind the bar as she smiled brightly at the happy Dragon Slayer.

"I take it you like it?" She asked him, as Natsu nodded happily when he swallowed down the meat before looking at the women before him with a smile on his face.

"Yep! This is one of the best meats that I ever had in my life!" Natsu exclaimed happily as he looked down at the now cleared plate before him.

However a moment later his smile faded as a small frown appeared on his face. This didn't go unnoticed by Kinana as the purple haired woman looked confused from seeing his smile faded away.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, unable to stop herself as Natsu sighed before looking back up towards the puzzled and slightly worried purple haired barmaid.

"Nothing, it's just… well…," Natsu trailed off for a moment before finding the words to say as he went on, "I guess seeing all of these alternate worlds and all of these other versions of myself is just worrying for me. That other me from 137-C had to burn his world down to survive. That one timeline where I'm some dictator who killed millions of innocents just because that other me had a twisted sense of justice, that Emperor me who was taking over the world and don't forge that demonic me who called himself E.N.D ruling over the shattered remains of Earthland. All of this is hard to handle in a couple days that's all." Natsu admitted. He didn't even want to go into detail about the alternate timeline where he had to be some sort of mad scientist or whatnot with that underground lair with those monsters, undead and that weird black liquid creature his other self named Bendy.

Kinana frown as she heard him say all of that. Despite all the happier timelines they've seen it seemed like hearing about these other versions of the Fire Dragon Slayer who done horrific things for what they saw as good or evil is bothering Natsu.

"Don't think too hard about that Natsu," Laki's voice got the Fire Dragon Slayer's and the purple haired barmaid's attention when they saw the violet haired woman sitting down to the available seat next to Natsu's right, "Remember, these are other alternate worlds, it doesn't affect us in anyway. You won't ever have to resort to doing things like that, so cheer up okay?" Laki told the pink haired male who she may or may not have a thing for.

While her words weren't much, they still seemed to do the trick as Natsu smiled brightly at her.

"Thanks Laki, that really means a lot." Natsu told her, as his bright yet soft smile made both Kinana and Laki blushed a bit from seeing it. Luckily the Fire Dragon Slayer didn't seem to notice this.

Eventually, a small amount of time had passed as it was now noon. Figuring that everyone is well rested and relaxed from the 137-C's visit, Makarov walked over towards the bar where some of the others were at before jumping up onto the counter. Looking over at Observer, the old man nodded towards him.

"I think we can continue with watching these alternate Earthlands. Observer, if you may." The Guild Master of Fairy Tail requested of the living constellation, who nodded back towards the small old man as he took a few steps forward.

Putting his hand up, he channeled his energy into the device that laid in the center of the building like always as blue smoked emerged from it once again. After another minute of his energy being channeled into the blue smoke, everyone was now quiet as they were ready to see yet another world once more.

"Let's see what lies in store…" Elfman muttered to himself at the bar next to Gray and Lisanna, as Happy was with the younger sister of Elfman and Mira.

And with that, the blue smoke started to show them yet another alternate timeline once more like many times before.

 **(Cue: "The Evil King" by Natewantstobattle)**

 _Fire was all around the crumbled castle as smoke and ashes filled the air. The night sky shined down upon the ruined landscape as the large once mighty palace was now reduced to mere ruin during the fighting of the remaining two individuals who were present somewhere in the devastation. While the open plain fields around the burning ruins of the once great castle remained untouched and tranquil, no life was around as the fighting and destruction scared off any creatures that would normally be roaming the open fields as they retreated into the nearby forests nearby._

"What the-? What happened here?" Gray couldn't help but questioned, as he and everyone else were now confused from the burning landscape.

"We literally just started, we gave no idea." Evergreen pointed out to the Ice Maker Mage, though his eyes didn't leave the sight of the other alternate timeline being shown to them all.

"Guys look!" Wendy exclaimed as she pointed out as she saw something happening.

That grabbed everyone's attention as they looked back towards the blue smoke once more to see what got the Sky Dragon Slayer's sight.

 _An explosion somewhere in the burning ruins was set off, blowing away some debris as a figure was also launched from the smoke before landing onto their feet once more. Catching their breath they didn't relax as the figure remained in a defensive position._

 _The person looked to be that of a sixteen year old boy. He had dark purple messy and somewhat spiky hair and black colored eyes. He wore a light blue tunic with white patterns and edges on it, and a faded brown colored pants and dark brown boots. He also wore a brown belt and had a blue handled silver sword strapped to his waist. On his back a shield was spotted strapped to his back as a quiver was noticeable strapped to his waist behind him, and in his hands were a dark brown bow and Light Magic empowered arrows._

 _His glare didn't fade as another figure slowly emerged from the smoke, making them known for all to see. This other person looked to be a man with spiky and messy pink color hair, and had black colored eyes. He stood over seven feet tall and his skin tone was somewhat darker compared to most people. He wore black armor with a crimson cape with dark yellow edges noticeable behind him. He also wore metal dark brown boots and dirty white colored cloth wrapped around his black armored gloves and boots. A massive bronze sword the size of an adult was seen strapped to his waist as well. Raw evil could be felt emitting from the man as he glared down towards his hated enemy before him._

Both Romeo and Natsu were shocked when they saw the two figures, as everyone else was also surprised from seeing the younger male and the older male in the other alternate timeline.

"That's us!" Romeo exclaimed as he saw the slightly older version of him, while Natsu remained wide eyed from seeing the rather frightening vile version of himself.

"AGAIN WHERE I'M THE BAD GUY?!" Natsu exclaimed in horror and slight distraught, which grabbed everyone else's attention as the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer had to hold himself back from clutching his hair in frustration. He heard the 137-Cs claim about there being more other evil people from his guild than himself but with what they've seen he was calling that bullsh*t!

Some of the others in the building couldn't help but feel pity for the Fire Dragon Slayer, knowing that it was most likely getting on his nerves and saddening him that they were seeing more evil versions of himself than anyone else in the guild. Most of the women present wished they could have been able to control what worlds they could see so Natsu didn't have to see any more evil versions of himself.

"Man, that other Natsu is tall." Pantherlily admitted, seeing the taller version of the pink haired young man in the other alternate timeline despite the evil feeling emitting from this other Natsu.

"I'm more interesting in that sword of his. Also what kind of sword and shield is that other Romeo carrying?" Gajeel admitted, finding the weapons to look pretty interesting. He didn't get an answer as everyone remained focus on what would transpire in the other alternate timeline.

 _Natsu rubbed his mouth with his fist to clear away the blood that he cough up earlier as his glare didn't fade one bit towards the dark purple haired teenager before him._

 _"You just won't go down won't you?" The pink haired evil king muttered as he took another few steps forwards, his anger flaring at the defiance of his long hated enemy. Romeo only remained ready to fight once more with his bow in hand._

 _"I will never fall, not until I take you down once more." Romeo responded back, preparing his Light Magic infused arrows to continue the battle. Natsu only gritted his teeth in anger as his Dark Power wrapped around his hands once more in the form of dark purple colored mist._

 _"Sorry to disappoint you, but I won't have you get in my away again! NOW DIE!" Natsu roared out. He was destined to rule this world, and he refused to allow Romeo to get in his way once more._

 _Romeo widened his eyes as Natsu slammed his fist into the ground, unleashing multiple pillars of darkness from the ground heading towards him. The teenager was able to roll out of the way to avoid the attack as it decimated the ruins around them even further. Natsu wasn't done yet however as the evil king rushed forward with great speed towards Romeo, much to the hero's shock as he was unable to dodge in time when the evil king unleashed a powerful darkness empowered punch into his gut. This got Romeo to cough up blood as well sending him through multiple ruined walls in the devastated burning landscape around them. Natsu looked ahead to admire his handy work before a Light arrow was fired from the direction where Romeo was, hitting him in his left eye thus getting him to roar in fury from the action. Ripping the arrow from his eye socket, he looked ahead only to see Romeo rushing back towards him with his sword and shield in hand. Despite the injury he received, it did little to slow him down as Natsu grabbed his large blade before swinging it down before him as Romeo appeared in front of him. Luckily Romeo was able to raise his shield up above him in time to block the incoming blade, as the sword collided with the shield causing a large shockwave to be emitted while the ground Romeo stood on cracked underneath him due to the pressure._

 _To Natsu's surprise Romeo was able to push his blade back upwards, allowing the dark purple haired teenager to swipe his blade upward hitting the pink haired man's chest, getting him to yell in anger before bashing his shield into the larger man's leg. Romeo was about to follow up only for Natsu to grab a hold of his neck and lifting him up to eye level. Natsu delivered a head butt into the hero before letting go and unleashing a power darkness infused kick into his stomach, sending Romeo flying once more throughout the burning ruins that was once his castle. Luckily the dark purple haired male was able to recover from the strong hit as he got back onto his feet. Just in time too as his eyes widened when he saw Natsu jumping up into the air with his sword in hand before he came crashing down towards him. Romeo rolled out of the way as Natsu made landfall, breaking the ground beneath him as his sword hitting the ground caused yet another shockwave that knocked over some nearby walls and pillars thus bringing them down. Romeo quickly moved onward on the offensive as he jumped onto the larger pink haired man's back before shoving his blade into the man, getting him to roar in both pain and fury before he reached behind him and grabbed Romeo by the hair. Lifting him off his back the evil king let out a shout of fury before slamming the hero down into the ground multiple times before throwing him up into the air and unleashing a barrage of powerful darkness infused punches into Romeo, causing great pain as the boy went flying through the air once more._

 _Natsu didn't let up the offensive as he charged towards Romeo to continue his beat down on the hero. However the dark purple haired teen wasn't going to allow this continue as he landed onto his feet before jumping backwards to get behind the approaching Natsu, surprising the evil king. He didn't have time to turn around and defend himself when Romeo landed before firing off a few light infused arrows into the back of the pink haired man, causing him to roar once more as he turned around to attempt to hit Romeo only for him to dash behind him before using his blade to slash at his injured back once more, infuriating Natsu even further. This went on for a small while as despite Natsu's attempts Romeo continued to get from his reach and get more hits on him with his weapons at his disposal. Sadly for Romeo this wouldn't last as the evil king was reaching his limit of tolerance._

 _"ENOUGH!" Natsu roared out as his body unleashed a blast of darkness all around, catching Romeo off guard as the explosive wave slammed into his body, sending him flying a few yards but luckily landed on his feet as he glared towards the evil king before him once more._

No one said anything as they watched this battle fold before their eyes. Considering that the other Natsu was some sort of evil entity everyone was silently cheering for the other version of Romeo to emerge victorious against the evil king form of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

 _Turning around towards Romeo, Natsu's fury only grew as darkness started to envelope his whole body. The ground started to shake slightly as the evil king's rage only grown while Romeo looked surprised to see the land beneath them shaking._

 _"I will not be defeated again! I will not be denied my destiny again!" Natsu started to exclaimed as darkness continued to envelope him, "They call you a hero?! All you are is a thief that stole what was mine! Our fates may be intertwined but know this boy! I… WILL… BE… YOUR… KING!"_

 _And with that, Natsu roared once more as before Romeo knew it, a massive pillar of darkness emerged from Natsu, covering him completely as the dark purple haired hero had to cover his eyes from the shockwaves unleashed from the sheer power being unleashed by the evil king._

Seeing this got everyone to be surprised.

"Whoa, what is he doing?" Elfman questioned as they saw the scene transpire before them all.

"Probably nothing good." Laxus spoke up as his eyes narrowed at the sight of the evil version of Natsu doing who knows what. Whatever it was the Lighting Dragon Slayer knew it wasn't anything good.

Romeo and Natsu looked on with worry and confusion as they saw the fight between their other selves escalating like this. What was the other evil king version of the pink haired young man doing now anyway? Was he powering up?

 _After a few moments later, the pillar of darkness died down as did the shockwaves. This allowed Romeo to finally uncover his eyes as he looked ahead of him…_

 _…Only to widen his eyes in horror from what laid before him._

 _"Oh… crap." Romeo muttered from seeing the sight before him._

 _Where Natsu once stood was now a thirty feet tall muscular monster who looked like a demonic humanoid boar. His pink hair was now longer and not as spiky with three long strips of it gown down his back. His stomach, elbows and legs were now exposed, allowing his dark green skin to be visible for all to see. His armor was gone as only the dirtied white cloth wrapped around his waist and upper legs, shoulders and forearms. His red cloak was still present for the most part, as the lower half looked to be torn off thus making the piece of clothing much shorter in this massive demonic form. Two massive curved golden horns struck out of his head, a long dark green skinned tail was seen behind him and he wielded two massive bronze swords that could rival the size of small buildings._

 _This was Natsu's true form, in this form he was known as E.N.D, the Demon King._

 _ **"DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"**_ _Natsu roared out in a deep yet demonic voice as it echoed throughout the burning ruins of his castle._

 _Romeo however only became more determined as he readied to fight once more against the true form of the evil king._

Everyone stood still with wide eyes from the sight of the new massive form that the other version of Natsu just undertook. Whatever they were expecting to happen, it wasn't that.

"…Did… Did I just turn into a giant pig monster?" Natsu couldn't help but ask, finding the scene they were witnessing hard to believe.

"…Huh," Mira started to say as she saw the sight before them all in the blue smoke, "That's… different."

Many of the others nodded in agreement, including Romeo despite the fact that his other self has to face against this monstrous creature.

 **Ta-da! Chapter done! Hopefully I went over everything important and worthy about the crossover "thehappy" and I did. He did offer me to show a bit of his versions having a brawl but honestly I didn't trust myself to do a good job on getting that right. But hopefully this follow up was good.**

 **And we got to see a new alternate timeline. What will happen next, only I know the answer to that.**

 **Maybe.**

 **No promises.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to fight a giant demonic pig monster also? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **In you I know we'll find!  
The hero of our time!  
An evil king has come to reign!**_


	107. Hero of Our Time Pt 2

**I have return with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all really.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 107: Hero of Our Time Pt. 2**

 **(Cue: "Hero of our time" by Natewantstobattle)**

 _Romeo rolled out of the way when Natsu brought down his massive blades before him, which shattered and broke apart the very ground the dark purple haired hero once stood while the shockwaves emitted lashed out and knocked down the surrounding ruins nearby. Landing on his feet the hero pulled out his bow and Light Magic infused arrow once more before aiming at the massive boar demon before firing one directly into Natsu's eyes, getting him to reel back and roar in fury from the damage done to his eye, again. Gritting his teeth in rage the massive demonic boar-like creature opened his mouth before firing off a large Darkness beam as Romeo widened his eyes before grabbing his shield and holding it before him. The large Darkness blast slammed into the shield, causing Romeo to be push back and sent flying through the burning ruins of the evil king's castle all around him before landing on his back with some injuries obtained from the powerful collision. Getting back onto his feet Romeo looked before him only to widen his eyes once more in shock when he saw the Demon King charging towards him in hopes of running and trampling him over. Not willing to let that happen, Romeo ran towards the approaching demon before jumping up high into the air, completely leaping over the dashing boar-like monster before landing behind him. Seeing an opening Romeo charged towards the now still Natsu who tried to turn around in time before the dark purple haired sword wielding attempted another assault only to be too slow as the hero jumped onto the demon's back before plowing his blade directly into his hide._

 _This got Natsu to roar in fury once more before he started to dash all around the burning ruins of his once mighty castle in order to shake the hero off of him, breaking through many still standing yet burning structures as the debris fell onto his back and knocked Romeo off before he could continue his assault onto the Demon King. He fell onto the ground with a grunt, before quickly jumping back onto his feet to see the Demon King rushing around still, not yet aware that his hated enemy has been knocked off him yet. Taking an opportunity, he equipped his bow and Light Magic empowered arrows once more before carefully aiming towards the distance demonic boar-like giant ahead of him. His target on mark, Romeo fired off yet another Light Magic infused arrow as it hurled through the air before it slammed directly into the Demon King's other eye, causing Natsu to roar in anger from the pain and from now being rendered blind. This got him to stop moving around before remaining still, hoping to use his hearing and other senses to detect where his great enemy was. Fortunately for him it paid off as his nose grabbed the presence of where Romeo was, thus getting him to turn towards the hero's direction before opening his mouth and firing off yet another large Darkness beam from it. Seeing this got Romeo to widen his eyes once more, but this time instead of trying to block it he jumped high into the air once more all while aiming and firing yet another Light infused arrow directly at the demon, piercing his exposed skin on his stomach, though it didn't do much damaged. Nevertheless Natsu still felt it somewhat and remained furious from his enemy's refusal to just kill over and die._

"That's one tough demon pig thing." Laxus muttered, still finding it a bit unusual to see a version of Natsu turning into a giant pig demon monster. Like of all the kinds of forms out there, why a boar? That seemed weird to them despite the kinds of timelines they seen and heard about so far.

"Even though he's been rendered blind he's still able to sense and detect where Romeo is at with no difficulty at all." Erza pointed out also, seeing how despite this evil demon king version of Natsu loosing his eyes he could find the older Romeo without much difficulty.

"That doesn't matter, the other Romeo better defeat that evil me!" Natsu exclaimed, refusing to believe that this evil version of himself will succeed. He already saw that too much with the other evil and vile versions of himself, he does not want to see the same happen here! Even if the other version of Romeo had to kill the giant pig demon him in order to do it.

Romeo didn't know how to feel about seeing the sight before him. On one hand he was a hero trying to save the land. On the other hand it was against an evil king Natsu who had a giant demon boar form for some reason. Sure it was an evil Natsu, but Romeo still felt uncomfortable from seeing a version of him and a version of Natsu fighting each other to the death.

But nevertheless, he hoped that his other older self will win against the vile form of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

 _Roaring aloud once more, Natsu while using his other senses ran over to where the dark purple haired hero was at before slicing his massive blades down upon the sixteen year old, who widened his before he jumped back to avoid the large bronze swords from slicing him up or clobbering him into the ground. As Natsu continued to bring his swords down upon his hated foe, Romeo kept on dodging the large blades before deciding to change tactics. Seeing one of the swords coming down at him once more, Romeo jumped into the air to avoid the bronze weapon as it crashed into the ground below him as the ground broke apart from the powerful blow. To Natsu's surprise he felt Romeo land on his hand before he started to run up the limb, bringing his sword down into the dark green flesh beneath him and slicing it all up as he ran up the demon boar's body, causing dark blood to come gushing out from the wounds making Natsu roar in pain. Feeling where Romeo was at Natsu in his anger and haste used his other hand to bring down his blade upon the dark purple haired hero only for Romeo to once again jump into the air. This not only allowed Romeo to dodge but this move left Natsu making a grave mistake as his blade easily cleave through his right arm, cutting it off effectively while his dark blood spilled from the now severed limp. Naturally this got the Demon King to widen his now bleeding and useless eyes before he stumbled back to roar in agony while his now severed arm crashed into the ground along with the sword it once held, shaking the ground slightly from it all._

 _Romeo wasn't done yet, seeing that he needed to push himself a bit further in order to truly defeat the Demon King in order to save the world. Still in the air Romeo came crashing down with sword in hand before he landed onto Natsu's large head. Not wasting any time Romeo thrust the blade he wielded into his skull, which not enough to do the job of killing him it still cause Natsu aloud of pain as he tried to shake the hero off of him. Trying to achieve this, the Demon King started to once more rush around the burning ruins of his castle around him, crashing into any structures that were still standing in hopes of knocking his enemy off of him. Unlike the last time however Romeo held on, his sword that was plunged into the Demon King's head helping him remain on the giant boar-like demon even as debris fell onto him. Knowing that he can't remain like this the dark purple haired teenager gritted his teeth as a determined expression appeared on his face once more. Grabbing one of his arrows he tied the string of his bow to the arrow before stabbing it into Natsu's head, helping him remain on the frantic and in pain Demon King while pulling his blade out of the skin of Natsu. Now having a weapon free in hand with the string and arrow helping him not fall of the monster, Romeo then jumped forward and off the demon in front of him, the string breaking from the weight of him falling as Natsu felt him come off, unaware that he was about to practically slam into him._

 _Everything seemed to be like in slow motion before Romeo with a mighty yell thrust his blade into the demon's chest where he had hovered over with enough force to pierce his skin and muscle all the way into the demon's vile beating heart._

 _That act alone got Natsu to cease his movement before unimaginable pain started to course through his body as Darkness suddenly shot out from him, blowing Romeo away into the ground not far from the massive boar-like demon before he slowly got back onto his feet to see the agonizing Demon King as Darkness poured from his body as cracks of his dark power started to appear all over him._

The guild widened their eyes in surprise when they saw this turn of events, watching while the giant pig demon form of the evil king version of Natsu slowly succumbed to the pain as his body seemed to slowly fall apart.

"What's happening?! Is that supposed to be happening?! Is that a good or bad thing?!" Bickslow shouted, having no idea if this was supposed to be a good thing or not for the alternate older version of Romeo.

"Shut up and watch!" Evergreen yelled at her teammate, getting him to flinch from her tone before the two and everyone else continued to look at the scene before them all. Observer's neutral expression on his face wasn't changing in the slightest as he watched the battle ending before him and everyone else.

'OUTSIDE THE GUILD HALL'

"Come on Kagura, we're almost there!" A certain brown haired cat-like woman exclaimed happily as she happily moved through the busy streets of Magnolia as they closed in on their destination.

Kagura only sighed from seeing Millianna's joy from being here in the home city of Erza once more. As it has been a while since the two have visited Erza like a month ago, the two members of Mermaid Heel decided to visit the red head once more to see how she was doing. Sure Kagura was excited a bit to see the woman she considered a sister to her again, but she like to keep her composure still unlike Millianna.

The purple haired swordswoman looked around as they pass through the busy markets of Magnolia; people were going by their day with smiles on their faces. The swordswoman could see and hear many things going on around her and Millianna such as hearing a man shouting about selling fish to another man from his market spot grumbling about some short blue haired woman stealing one of his cheese wheels in the middle of the night. That last one confused her a bit before shaking her head forgetting about it.

Eventually, the two Mermaid Heel Mages arrived at their destination in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall, as a small smile formed on Kagura's face while Millianna had a large grin on her face. Turning around the cat-like woman started to speak to her friend and teammate with joy in her tone.

"Come on! Let's surprise Erza with our presence like last time!" Millianna told Kagura, who remained having her small smile once more as she remembered the two surprising Erza with a visit a month ago.

Kagura could still remember the massive bear hug the red head gave her, as she still could have sworn that her back cracked a bit from that.

"Yes, let us do that." The purple haired woman told her brown haired friend, who smiled widely from hearing those words.

And with that, Millianna pushed opened the large wooden doors with a large smile on her face.

However both her and Kagura gained looks of utter confusion when they saw everyone in the building looking at what looked like some sort of blue smoke hovering over the center of the guild. Naturally this confused the two women as announcing their presence was pushed back for the time being. If that wasn't weird enough they saw what looked like a humanoid walking constellation thing standing near the bar where Erza was at.

"What on Earthland…?" Kagura muttered with confusion as the two walked into the building, everyone else before them still unaware of the two women's presence as they were so glued to the scene being shown to them.

Looking at the blue smoke like everyone else does, Kagura and Millianna looked up only to see something that utterly confused them as the scene in the alternate timeline played out.

 _Romeo could only watch on as blood ran down his forehead, his clothes somewhat tattered throughout the battle with the Demon King who roared in pain before him while Darkness shot from the cracks littering his body. Looking towards his vile enemy, Natsu's fury and hatred only grew before he started shout once more._

 _ **" _I_ 'LL BE BACK BOY! JUST LIKE I ALWAYS DO! NO MATTER THE GENERATION… NO MATTER THE TIME PEROID… I… WILL… RETURN AGAIN! AND YOU… AND YOUR BLOODLINE… WILL PERISH BY MY… MY… AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" **__Natsu roared out before shouting in pure agonizing pain as the Darkness continued to shoot from him as he lifted his head up towards the thundering sky above._

 _And with that, the Demon King's body exploded into a massive blast of Darkness, getting Romeo to shout as the resulting detonation slammed into him causing him to go flying back through the burning ruins of the castle while the Darkness shot up into the sky like a pillar for a few moment before it faded._

Kagura and Millianna didn't say anything that would announce their presence to the rest of the guild, who also were too focused on the alternate timeline being shown by the blue smoke to still notice the two women's arrival, as the Mermaid Heel members looked onward to see what looked like someone who looked like a slightly older version of the dark purple haired boy they saw sitting at the bar where Erza was also at in the blue smoke.

 _A groan could be heard as Romeo slowly but surely emerged from rubble as he slowly emerged onto his feet. The sky thundered high above him as it started to drizzle a little. But Romeo didn't pay attention to any of this as he looked ahead of him only to see nothing but the two massive bronze blades being all that remained of the Evil King Natsu. Catching his breathe Romeo managed to smile a little from the sight, seeing that he was able to emerge victorious over his great enemy._

 _"Finally… it's over." At least for now Romeo thought, as Natsu's final words still held true. He would return one day like he always does. No matter how many times he's fallen, the Demon King will always come back._

 _But Romeo would be ready for him. If not him, then his descendants will take up the mantle to continue the cycle once more just as he and his ancestors have done to protect their world._

Seeing all of this got the guild to look at one another from seeing Romeo emerging victorious from the sight, all while Natsu sighed in relief from seeing that his evil self was killed. Needless to say the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was joyful that this evil version of himself was able to be put down.

And that was when Kagura and Millianna figured they would finally make themselves known as their puzzlement grew from seeing the sight of the other alternate world with wide comical eyes.

"…What the f**k did we just saw?" Kagura questioned.

"GAH!" The entire Fairy Tail guild shouted at once as they jumped in surprise. Kagura and Millianna flinched a little from hearing their loud yell as the Mages around them swiftly turned their heads towards the two women's direction.

When they did they were all surprised to see Kagura and Millianna standing there, none more so than Erza as she sat up from her spot at the bar before rushing over to her two friends from Mermaid Heel.

"Kagura? Millianna? What are you two doing here?" The red head question, as she was honestly not expecting to see the two being presence here in the guild hall.

"Uh… we wanted to visit you again to see how you have been. But uh…," Millianna informed her before trailing off, her hands motioning towards Observer and the device in the center of the building with the large amount of blue smoke showing the other alternate reality high above it, "What's all of this? And who's that weird star looking guy?"

Observer and the rest looked on at the scene before them, before the living constellation figured that it would be best to cut the current connection to the current alternate timeline off before establishing a new one.

 _'That should give the mortals long enough time to explain to these two newcomers.'_ Observer thought to himself, as he recognized Kagura and Millianna from seeing them appearing in a few alternate timelines they have witness so far.

With that in mind, he started to channel his energy into the blue smoke like he did many times before while Erza decided to give Kagura and Millianna the rundown.

 **There we go, chapter and timeline down.**

 **But hey look, Kagura and Millianna have shown up, so now they too can join the guild into seeing and witnessing these other alternate timelines! So that's now a thing.**

 **But anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **All that you know**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You'll be leaving it behind**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Look deep inside**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Soon enough you'll find**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The courage to win**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now you'd best be on your way**_ _ **  
**_ _ **For you have a demon to slay!**_


	108. Comin' in Hot

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred, whatever works for you all.**

 **So Kagura and Millianna will be joining Fairy Tail to viewing these other alternate timelines. So that's neat. Wonder how that will go?**

 **I should warn you all though, this timeline may be a bit… weird.**

 **…You'll see what I mean. Just know that I apologize beforehand for this.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 108: Comin' in Hot**

"So let us get this straight," Kagura started to say while the rest of the guild listened in as Kagura and Millianna were now sitting at a table with Erza as the purple haired woman went on while Observer channeled his energy into the blue smoke in front of them all, "This… Observer guy is using that weird device and blue smoke to show you guys alternate versions of our planet, or timelines or whatever you call it. You've seen many kinds of said alternate timelines, not only that but you even MET some from a much darker Earthland where everyone there fights some kind of underground genocidal monsters to the point of them having to genocide their own people just to push said monsters back. …Did I miss anything?"

"No… that's pretty much the rundown of it all." Erza told her and Millianna, who was wided eye from hearing it all from the red head.

The swordswoman from Mermaid Heel leaned back into her seat as her mind processed all of this. It was hard to believe, like there are many alternate realities of their world and themselves ranging from happy ones to sad ones to flat out horrific ones and Fairy Tail has been viewing them? Honestly it was hard to take in, but the proof was right there before her and Millianna in the form of Observer and his device with the blue smoke high above it. Not to mention that both her and the cat-like woman having seen bits of the last alternate reality for themselves.

"I have to admit… that's hard to believe despite seeing it for my eyes." Kagura admitted.

"We understand, after all it can be hard to believe." Mira from her spot at the bar speaking up loud enough for the two Mermaid Heel Mages to hear the white haired barmaid.

"Uh… so what kind of these alternate worlds have you seen?" Millianna asked with slight nervousness. She heard Erza mention about this one alternate world with the underground horrific monsters, or Locust as Fairy Tail calls them, but what other kinds of worlds did they see other than that one and the last one with that giant pig demon version of Natsu?

"Well…," Erza started to say as she tried to think of a good alternate world to tell them that wasn't sad or horrible like the 137-C's world, "There was one alternate timeline where Gray turned into a werewolf for a short period of time with Natsu thinking he was a puppy throughout it all."

"Why pick that one?!" Gray shouted from his spot, not wanting to be reminded of the fact that he was nearly neutered by Natsu in that timeline just because the idiot thought he was a lost puppy despite the him from that world still able to speak and all of that. Not to mention how that world ended with him and his rival getting into an awkward position that made the two felt uncomfortable.

"Uh huh, are there any other more exciting ones?" Millianna asked, while interesting and a bit funny to hear to see the Ice Maker Mage having gone through that, she was kind of hoping to hear a bit more interesting or shocking alternate worlds.

Kinana took this moment to get into the conversation, as she moved herself from the bar and closer to where the Mermaid Heel Mages were at so they could hear her from her spot.

"There was this one alternate world where Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, Natsu and Alzack were all on this team wearing blue… but then this other Natsu in red showed up and killed them and took something from them." The purple haired woman informed them, remembering where they were some kind of mercenary group of sorts with doubles of themselves running around.

"Technically Gray didn't show up in that world since he was just that red suited and mask wearing Natsu disguised as him," Freed pointed out before continuing, "Also the blue Natsu was killed by Gajeel since he thought the other was the red Natsu in disguise."

Gray grumbled when being reminded of that unusual world where apparently the red wearing Natsu slept with Ur who was his mom or something in that world according to what they've seen taking place while Natsu grumbled about how Gajeel killed his blue wearing self for mistaking him as the red wearing him.

"Wait, so there are doubles in that world or something?" Kagura asked, finding it unusual for there to be two Natsus in the same alternate world.

"Yeah… it was kind of weird and confusing honestly." Alzack told them from his spot with Bisca and Asuka at their table. He was kind of upset with how he was easily killed off by the red suited Natsu before they were able to view that alternate reality, as was Bisca. She didn't like how her husband was easily killed by the red wearing Natsu in that reality.

Kagura and Millianna looked at one another as they heard all of this. So apparently anything in these alternate worlds can happen from a horrific dark Earthland brought to near extinction to kill underground monsters called Locust to a world where doubles of people or some of them existed and tried to kill one another for who knows what reasons.

"…I will admit this is all pretty cool. Can we stay for a bit and watch some?" Millianna asked with interesting, wanting to see what other kind of alternate worlds they can see of themselves and their planet.

"Really?" Erza asked them with slight surprise from hearing the brown haired cat-like woman's words.

"Yes Erza. We did come here to see you and hang out for a bit, so I don't see why we can't see some of these alternate timelines for ourselves." Kagura told the red head before her and Millianna.

"I didn't say you couldn't, I was just surprise that's all," Erza assured them before she smiled a little, "Of course you all can watch with us, I think it would be wonderful for you two to see these alternate realities alongside us."

"Good timing mortal," Observer's voice grabbed her and everyone else's attention when they turned towards the living constellation who finished channeling his energy into the blue smoke, "A new link has been set up. If you wish to view these alternate worlds then it's best that you pay attention now."

That got all of them to turned their heads towards the blue smoke as it was about to show them all yet another alternate timeline like so many times before.

"Okay then, here we go." Erza muttered to the two Mermaid Heel Mages along with everyone else as they were now paying close attention to see what would be shown to them all.

Kagura and Millianna stayed silent as they too had their eyes on the blue smoke as it started to show them all another Earthland, interested to see what kind of world they will see for their first proper time.

 _"THAT WAS BORING!" A woman shouted in annoyance as she walked down the busy and crowded street of the large town she and her companion were in for a job that in her opinion was very boring and unchallenging._

 _The woman marching down the street in annoyance had short spiky pink hair with black colored eyes. A sleeveless gold trimmed black colored waistcoat was visible on her body and left opened as a white scarf was wrapped around her large breasts that rivaled that of Lucy's and Erza's to prevent them from being naked to the world. The short pink haired woman also wore white colored knee length trousers that also had black ribbons ties on them, and she wore sandals. A red colored Fairy Tail guild mark was seen on her right shoulder also._

 _"Natsumi, this was a simple bandit mission so it wouldn't have been challenging much for you in the first place." A young man of similar height to the short pink haired woman was seen right behind her, pointing that out with a small sweat drop going down his face in an amused manner._

 _The young man speaking looked to be around seventeen years old, one year younger than Natsumi. He had messy and somewhat spiky dark purple colored hair with a few bangs of it going between and over his left eye, and had black colored eyes. He had a lean muscular body and wore a sleeveless blue colored plain shirt as well as black colored somewhat baggy pants. His feet were bare and a long scar could be seen going over his left bicep._

"Is that me?!" Romeo exclaimed in shock, surprising to see yet another older version of him already with what looked like yet another female version of his idol once more.

"ANOTHER FEMALE ME?! SERIOUSLY?!" Natsu shouted in shock and horror from seeing yet another woman version of him while Kagura and Millianna gained wide comical eyes from hearing him say those words.

"WAIT THAT'S YOU?!" Both Mermaid Heel Mages shouted in surprise from hearing about this. That pink haired female was him?!

"Oh yeah there can be female versions of the guys or male versions of us in these alternate timelines. So far we've seen more female Natsus then any other though." Lucy pointed out to the purple haired swordswoman and the brown haired cat-like woman in a casual manner.

"I think this is the first time we seen a short haired Natsumi though," Bickslow noticed as he leaned in a bit to get a better look at the female version of the Fire Dragon Slayer in the alternate timeline being shown to them all, "I think it looks good on her, it gives her a more tomboyish look compared to having long hair."

Some of the other guys and girls nodded their heads in agreement. Even Natsu nodded despite his surprise of seeing another female him already, as in the Fire Dragon Slayer's eyes since he didn't have long hair then why should a female him have it? One would argue that logic didn't make any sense, but this is Natsu after all.

 _Natsumi only pouted from hearing Romeo's words, still not liking how boring and lame the mission was. She wanted a challenge dang it! But no, those bandits had to be boring and weak for her and Romeo to take on!_

 _"I still hoped it would at least been a bit fun…" Natsumi trailed off, sounding disappointed still while Romeo couldn't help but frown a little. Sure Natsumi was getting depressed over something silly, but the young man still didn't like to see her get sad._

 _"Hey, cheer up Natsumi," Romeo tried to cheer her up before getting an idea even if he didn't like it but if it helped the pink haired woman lift her spirits up, "How about we go shopping? Girls like shopping right?" He asked to make sure, as honestly he wasn't that knowledgeable on what grown women liked to do._

 _That however got Natsumi to act like she was gagging on something as her face took on the form of disgust from the mere thought of shopping._

 _"Over my dead body! Seriously I don't understand how any of the other girls like to do that, it's so boring and a nightmare having to go through all of that rubbish! Just grab what you need and be done with it! Like why do they think they need to buy a bazillion clothes or a bazillion other things for?! Just too waste money? At least use it on something important like food! You can't go wrong with food-!" Natsumi then started to rant on about shopping and the boring and evil nature of it all._

 _Hearing her go on got Romeo to sweat drop a little from hearing her rant. Natsumi was a tomboy through and through, not liking what other girls like even Erza did to pass time or to have fun. But honestly he kind of liked that side of her. Also at least it seemed to get her distracted from her sadness over no good fights from the bandits._

"Finally! This female me understands it!" Natsu exclaimed happily, glad to see a female him that didn't like shopping like most girls usually did for some forsaken reason. Many of the other guys nodded in agreement with this.

Meanwhile the other girls aside from Kagura looked at the scene before them with a blank expression on their faces, which only got the swordswoman from Mermaid Heel to be confused.

"…I feel like I've been personally attacked." Lucy admitted with her blank expression on her face.

"Same here." Mira agreed, like what was wrong with going out and having fun buying clothes and other things she wanted to buy?

"Why? She has a point." Kagura agreed with the alternate woman version of Natsu in this other alternate timeline. She never understood the appeal of constant shopping, just buy what you need and be done with it.

Many of the other women chose to ignore her words, getting Kagura to sigh from their reactions or lack of reactions from her words.

 _After a few minutes of her rant Natsumi calmed down as she took some deep breathes, before looking back at Romeo with a smile on her face._

 _"But I still appreciate the offer Romeo, not many would be willing to put up with that nonsense in the first place." Natsumi told him, getting Romeo to smile wider from hearing her words._

 _"It's no big deal, if it made you happy and brighten up then I would do so in a heartbeat." Romeo told her, his smile still on his face._

 _That got Natsumi to softly smile once more. Romeo was willing to do something that even if he didn't like to cheer her up. He was sweet and nice, not to mention handso-._

 _She slapped herself in the face when that thought entered her mind as steam slowly emitted from her head as slight embarrassment took hold. Dang it there she goes wandering off again! Ever since she and the others got back from being stuck on Tenrou and seeing the now older Romeo before her, her mind kept drifting off like that about him. She didn't know why either!_

 _"Uh… are you alright Natsumi?" Romeo asked in slight concern when he just saw her slap herself and looking like she thought of something embarrassing. That got her to stand fully straight up widen her eyes before hurryingly back towards him and waving him off in a somewhat frantic manner._

 _"Of course everything is fine! My mind definitely didn't wander of or think of anything perverted or anything at all!" Natsumi told him in a rush manner._

 _"Uh… okay?" Luckily for her, Romeo believed her as he was only confused, getting Natsumi to sigh in relief._

"What was that about?" Gray questioned, as they all saw the female Natsu slapping herself and reacting like that towards the alternate older version of the dark purple haired Rainbow Fire Mage.

"How should we know? We can't read minds." Elfman replied back to the Ice Maker Mage. And even if they did the white haired male thought it wouldn't be a manly thing to try to invade someone else's privacy in their minds.

"I mean Warren can." Lisanna reminded her older brother.

"I told you all already before, I can't read minds of people who are a timeline away!" Warren reminded them, since they said the same thing during that one timeline with Lucy's mom starting a relationship with Natsu despite her married status.

 _"So uh… what do you want to do then? Do we go ahead and take the train back home to Magnolia?" Romeo asked Natsumi, curious if she was ready to head back home or if she wanted to stay here longer to see if she could do anything else._

 _"Hmm…" Natsumi started to think as she put a hand on her chin while her left arm went under her breasts, unknowingly pushing them up a bit. As Romeo looked at her, he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when thinking like that._

 _That got Romeo to shake his head furiously as a bit of steam emerged from his now somewhat red face, but luckily Natsumi was too busy thinking to notice his reaction. There he goes again with his mind wandering like that! Sure Romeo always looked up to and admired Natsumi since he was a young boy, but ever since she and the others returned from Tenrou his mind kept wandering off like that about the pink haired woman and he didn't know why! Stupid hormones, he blamed them for this._

 _"Oh I know!" Natsumi exclaimed happily before she turned around towards Romeo who luckily was able to calm himself down before she could see him act like that, "Let's fight!"_

Hearing that got the guild to sweat drop, of course a female Natsu would want to fight to pass the time or have something to do. Natsu however agreed with his female alternate self, fighting was a good thing to pass time or to spar with one another. Romeo only looked more worried for his other self, since even though the other him was older he didn't know if he would be strong enough to stand much of a chance against the female Natsu.

 _"Fight?" Romeo questioned with puzzlement._

 _"Of course!" Natsumi told him as she leaned in closer towards her companion, "Honestly, I want to see how strong you truly gotten since I've seen you as a ten year old boy back before the whole Tenrou thing happened. I never saw you use your Magic other than hearing that it being some kind of Fire Magic. So come on, what do you say… unless you're too chicken?"_

 _She couldn't help but smirk when she saw him get somewhat offended by her taunt as a confident look appeared on his face._

 _"I'm not a chicken! I don't back down from a fight!" Romeo exclaimed with a grin of his own, practically agreeing to her challenge._

 _"Great! Follow me then! I'm sure there's a place we can fight away from the town!" Natsumi told him._

 _And with that the short pink haired woman ran off towards the outside of the town, with Romeo shaking his head in amusement before taking off after her._

"Oh, so are we going to see them actually fight?" Millianna couldn't help but ask a bit curious to see how that will go.

"It looks like we will. I'm sure we'll see how that turns out then have Observer change the link to another timeline for us to view." Erza told her friend from Mermaid Heel, who got more excited.

"So another fight between flamebrain and Romeo again huh? At last it isn't like one of them is evil or it being a fight to the death like the last world." Gray stated to the others, getting them including Natsu and Romeo to nod in agreement even if Natsu wanted to punch the dark blue haired male in the face for the insult.

 _It didn't take them long to get a good distance away from where the town was at before arriving in a large clearing in the forest. Opened fields were all around them as a few large boulders could be seen sticking up from the ground here to there, and in the far opposite side of them a small lake was also spotted. To most others it would be a nice place to have a picnic or for a fishing or swimming trip._

 _To the two Fairy Tail Mages though, this would be their battlefield as the two ran towards different ends from one another, getting them to have a good distance away from one another._

 _"Here, this is perfect!" Natsumi shouted before she got into a fighting position, "So come on! I'll be nice and let you have the first move!"_

 _"How thoughtful of you Natsumi, but I won't go down easy!" Romeo exclaimed back to her while he grinned as he too got into a fighting position._

Everyone remained silent as they waited for the battle to start, while even though it was different alternate versions of them, both Romeo and Natsu were rooting for their respective counterparts to emerge victorious or at least not fail horribly.

 _The two stayed in their positions for a moment… before Romeo made the first move when he stomped down into the ground below him, lava appearing underneath his feet surprising Natsumi before the dark purple haired started to dash over towards the pink haired woman, his fists wrapped in Rainbow Fire before bringing it down upon the woman before him. However Natsumi was able to respond in time to block the punch, the collision causing a small explosion as well as a small shockwave that blew the grass around them in a wild manner. With that the Fire Dragon Slayer also lit her own hands on fire before the two Fire Magic users started to clash with one another in a barrage of punches and kicks, setting the grass around into flames as the heat in the area started to increase by a good rate. Natsumi eventually managed to duck underneath one of Romeo's punches before grabbing his arm before chucking him over her by a good distance. Romeo however was able to land easily on his feet before taking off back towards the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer once more, being able to react fast enough to get a surprise punch on her cheek which pushed her back a good distance from where she was originally at where Romeo is now currently located._

 _Natsumi grinned from this, getting more excited before she unleashed a wave of fire from her body which set the surrounding grass around her aflame. Now powered up slightly, the pink haired woman charged toward her opponent once more while Romeo raised his arms to block the incoming attack. However he would be caught off guard when Natsumi then jumped over behind him before delivering a small yet still powerful Fire Dragon's Roar that slammed into his back, causing a small explosion which sent him flying into the dirt a good distance away from the woman. He easily recovered though, as he turned back around before firing off a large ball of Rainbow Fire towards the pink haired woman multiple times. However Natsumi easily dodged them all as she ran towards him to get close to keep up her assault, a grin on her face as she did all of this. Romeo also had a grin however, enjoying this fight so far before channeling his Rainbow Fire in both hands before firing it off like a cannon towards the woman, who went wide eye for a moment before regaining her smirk when she jumped up hign into the air, dodging the massive Rainbow Fire Cannon as it slammed into the ground a bit behind her, causing an explosion as fire spread around the area once more._

 _The pink haired woman came crashing down once more towards Romeo only for him to turn around facing her before raising his hand up above him. And to Natsumi's surprise a pillar of lava then shot out from the ground as it slammed into her, causing her to go crashing a bit away from where Romeo stood. Luckily though, she got back onto her feet as she looked back Romeo with interest and surprise._

"Lava?!" Romeo exclaimed in surprise, not expecting him to being able to do something like that.

"Huh, so he has some kind of Lava Magic in this other world too?" Laki guessed from what they were all seeing in this other alternate timeline.

"Oh that's pretty cool." Millianna admitted, thinking that was an interesting kind of Magic for this other older version of Romeo to have at his disposal.

 _"Surprised?" Romeo asked her with his grin on his face, "I've managed to learn a few more tricks than just my Rainbow Fire while you and the others were gone. Impressive right?"_

 _Natsumi got over her surprised after a moment before a grin of excitement appeared on her face once more._

 _"I will admit, that is impressive. But you're going to need more than a few tricks to beat me!" Natsumi exclaimed as she set her fists aflame once more._

 _With that the Fire Dragon Slayer charged towards Romeo once more who proceeded to slam his fist into the ground, causing pillars of lava to shoot up from the ground towards the pink haired woman. However Natsumi dodged each of them as she closed in on her opponent once more, not going to get hit by something like that again. Seeing her getting closer got Romeo to envelope his hands in Rainbow Fire once more before he too charged forwards towards his opponent. As the two were about to clash Natsumi got the surprise on him as she jumped into the air before flinging a large ball of fire into his back. This caused yet another explosion as the heat in the area increased once more while the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer landed onto her feet, facing away from where Romeo was at who was able to recover from the attack and get back on his feet._

 _"See?" Natsumi started to say as she started to turn around to look at Romeo with a confident grin, "It will take more than your lava to-!"_

 _She stop before she let out what sounded like an embarrassed shout while her face went completely red when she saw Romeo once more, or more accurately, a shirtless Romeo due to her flames having burned his piece of clothing off. This allowed his lean muscular body from the waist up to be seen for her eyes to roam all over, including the X-like scar that was on his left pec._

 _"Are… are you okay?" Romeo asked from his spot with slightly concern, unaware of the effect of him being in a shirtless state with sweat going down his skin all over due to the heat was having on the poor woman across from him._

 _"OF COURSE I'M FINE! I mean uh… yeah of course! Don't start trying to go easy on me!" Natsumi shouted before calming down somewhat, though steam was still emitting from her head with her face red. Stupid hormones, why is she acting like this?!_

"What's her problem?" Natsu questioned, not understanding why she was acting the way she was.

"Who knows?" Romeo responded, as he also had no idea why the female version of the Fire Dragon Slayer acted like that.

"Just shut up and watch!" Laxus shouted at the two Fire Mages. He as well as some of the others around them didn't know why Natsumi was acting that way, but he didn't want to waste time debating on it while there was a fight to be witness by them all.

 _Shaking her head from that and regaining her focus, Natsumi didn't give Romeo a chance to question or say anything else before she fired off yet another Fire Dragon's Roar, getting Romeo's eyes to widen from the sudden move before he summoned Lava to wrap around him like a shield. The attack collided into the lava made dome, causing a large explosion as it gave off a large shockwave that blew away the nearby grass or boulders around him. Natsumi looked ahead and on alert as sweat started to go down her face due to the heat all around the area from their Magic, before widening her eyes when she saw Romeo emerging from the smoke in the air before he came crashing down with yet another Rainbow Fire empowered punch to which Natsumi was able to jump out of the way of as it made contact on the ground she once stood, breaking the land beneath him as fire blasts out all around him. Looking back up he saw Natsumi once again charging right at him with her fists and feet enveloped with flames before she tried to kick him. However this allowed Romeo to grab a hold of her leg before chucking her high into the air once more before following up with another Rainbow Fire Cannon once more, this time making contact as the air became covered with smoke while a shockwave shook the air._

 _However Natsumi was seen emerging from the smoke as she landed onto the ground onto her feet, still mostly alright despite some new injuries from the surprise wounds on her, not like she didn't inflict wounds like that on Romeo earlier._

 _"Is that all you got?!" Natsumi taunted as she stood straight up with a confident grin on her face as Romeo turned to look towards her once more…_

 _…Only for his face to go completely red with steam emitting from his head before he shut his eyes tightly, which flat out puzzled Natsumi._

 _"What's with that reaction?" Natsumi questioned with utter confusion as imaginary question marks appeared all over her head._

 _Romeo, his face still red while having his eyes shut closed tight merely pointed towards Natsumi, or more specifically her chest. Still confused, the pink haired woman looked down…_

 _…Only to see her waistcoat completely evaporated as her scarf also seemed to be blown off from Romeo's attack with said scarf having been blown into a nearby tree, not going anywhere. What this meant is that Natsumi was now practically topless, allowing her bare breasts to be seen to the world._

Nearby all the guys aside from Natsu, Alzack and Romeo as the shocked three turned around with their hands covering their eyes had nosebleeds from the sight of the female Natsu's bare chest exposed. Sure it was a female version of Natsu they were having a nosebleed for, but it was still a voluptuous woman after all.

The woman grew shock from this before they turned their attention the males that didn't turned around and were covering their eyes like Natsu, Romeo and Alzack did.

"DON'T LOOK YOU IDIOTS!" Erza, Kagura and Mira shouted at once, which was more than enough to get the rest of the guys to shout in fear before doing the same thing like what Natsu, Romeo and Alzack were doing. Except for Happy and Pantherlily since they were Exceeds, so they weren't affected by the naked sight of the human woman in the other world.

Even though the three former women's words were towards the guys, Wendy also turned around and covering her eyes, unable to handle seeing the sight of Natsumi's bare large chest herself.

The only other one who didn't do this was Observer, as just like with the Exceed seeing mortals naked didn't affect him in anyway as he continued to watch the scene before him.

"Uh… how are we supposed to watch the fight like this? We can only hear them now." Bickslow pointed out from his spot as he along with Laxus and Freed were now turned away from watching the alternate timeline due to the now topless female Natsu.

"Then only hear!" Evergreen exclaimed, getting them to flinch as they along with the others guys only accepted their fate as they now only had to rely on sound to guess what was going on.

 _"…Oh." Natsumi muttered as she spotted her scarf now stuck to a nearby tree at the edges of the cleared opening which was somewhat on fire right now around them as sweat ran down her skin along with Romeo, who still had his face blushing mad while keeping his eyes closed. Looking at the sight, Natsumi couldn't help but smile a little softly; at least he was being a gentleman and not ogling at her breasts. However she was also slightly annoyed that he wasn't enjoying the view- DANG IT THERE SHE GOES AGAIN!_

 _Shaking her head and slapping herself from the lewd thought about that with her face now also red, an idea came to her as she saw how Romeo refused to even look at her due to her revealing skin. She could actually use this to her advantage!_

 _And so getting a grin on her face, Natsumi shouted a battle cry before charging towards the eye closed Romeo, who heard her approaching him as he then raised his arm up to block her kick, surprising the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer as Romeo, despite his red face went on to speak._

 _"I can sense the heat radiating from your body; I may not be able to use my eyes right now, but I have other ways to detect where you are at." Romeo calmly, or as calmly as he could be when he got a glimpse of the woman's bare large chest which still had his face went red. Somewhat lewd thoughts were filling his head involving himself and Natsumi, gosh he hated himself thinking about this. Maybe all of this heat was getting to him?_

 _Pushing that to the back of his head, he pushed Natsumi back before he charged towards the pink haired woman who continued to dodge each swing of punches or kicks by moving or back flipping backwards. Tired of this Natsumi ducked underneath another punch before delivering a good blow with her knee into Romeo's stomach, getting him to stumble back a bit before she slammed her forehead directly into the dark purple haired young man's own, sending him flying into the ground a few yards from her as blood now ran down both of their foreheads. Romeo quickly got up and just in time too to roll out of the way of Natsumi bringing down a stomp of her feet, breaking the ground beneath her as fire spread around once more. Looking to see where Romeo was at, the pink haired woman rushed over to a nearby boulder before flinging it from the ground and chucking it towards Romeo, getting it to slam into him once he got back up on his feet, getting him to stumble back a bit from the blow. However he recovered before he opened his mouth once more before a large wave of lava emerged from him, completely covering the landscape before him as it all rushed towards Natsumi like a wave._

 _The woman's eyes widened when she saw the lava about to come crashing down towards her like a title wave before she let out a mighty shout of determination. And without warning she entered her Lighting-Fire Dragon Mode, blowing away the wave of lava as the ground beneath her cracked as shockwaves blew all around the area, forcing Romeo to be pushed back slightly when he saw the large increase of power coming from the pink haired woman. Knowing that he needed to step up his own game to keep up with her, the dark purple haired male also shouted when intense heat started to radiate from his body once more as his power skyrocketed it like Natsumi's own, breaking the ground beneath him while unleashing a shockwave that pushed Natsumi back a little._

 _Nevertheless the two empowered Fire Mages came crashing into one another once more in the center of the now ablaze opened field, their fists colliding as fire and lighting exploded all around their bodies decimating the land around them while the nearby lake started to slowly let off steam due to the surface of it being evaporated from the intense heat coming off the two Fairy Tail Mages. Fire raged all around them as the two continued to clash, fists meeting fists and kicks meeting kicks. Both of them were draining their Magic fast as each side refused to lose to the other. Occasionally Natsumi would be able to deliver a blow to Romeo while he would do the same to Natsumi, but nevertheless it remained in this stalemate as the two power houses stood up to one another while sweat ran down or was blown off their skin. Each side knew that they had to end this quick before their Magic ran off, and so each of them pulled another fist back as they empowered it with their respective Magic. For Natsumi it was Fire and Lighting and for Romeo Rainbow Fire and Lava. Each of them let out a mighty shout before the two greatly empowered punches collided, causing a massive explosion as the large shockwave emitted from it completely blew and knocked over some of the trees surrounding the opened field they were in while completely extinguishing the flames that danced around the landscape._

"Whoa…" Some of the women watching muttered out, finding the battle, while no where near as intense as some fights they have seen in past alternate timelines, impressive to see.

"Oh that sounds cool! I wish I could see it though…" Gajeel exclaimed happily before grumbling to himself. He and the other guys all were not allowed to see the alternate timeline just because the female Natsu in that world got topless, like come on really?

"Stop your complaining." Levy told the Iron Dragon Slayer who only grumbled from hearing that once more while the blue haired female sighed. Pantherlily only shook his head before turning their attention back towards the other timeline once more.

 _The area calmed down somewhat as now much of the opened field was now a burnt landscape as the nearby lake emitted some steam due to the intense heat from it all. And even now, despite the fires that once danced around the area being extinguished, the heat was still intense as if the area was in a volcano._

 _Slowly a good distance from one another both Natsumi and Romeo got back onto their feet, groaning the whole time as they were out of their power up states and back to base forms. While they were hurt and their Magic was grealtly low on one another, both still had some stamina in them, so they weren't done just yet._

 _The two looked at one another, even Romeo as he opened his eyes despite Natsumi still being topless, as the two looked at one another from their spots while they tried to catch their breaths, their faces completely red due to the heat, but it wasn't only that._

 _For Romeo, even when he was just a young boy he had always admired Natsumi, always in awe by not only her strength and beauty but her selflessness to help those around her without anything in return. How she would always gave it her all to protect those she cared about and how she was naturally a kind hearted soul who wished for the happiness and safety of those around her. These traits and more couldn't help but draw Romeo to her, and now when he's older with her before him, his feelings have been amplified as the heat started to get to him as he started to lose control of his sanity._

 _For Natsumi, she always found it adorable when Romeo would follow her around back when he was just a young child, and it did kind of inflate her ego a bit for having a fan while Ice Princess didn't. But even then she could tell that he was a kind soul who wanted to help those around him no matter in what small way he would do it. And now, after seeing him again after the seven years she and the others were stuck on Tenrou, that young boy had grown into a man. A rather handsome man who helped keep the guild alive in their absence and how he gotten stronger, how he was always patience with everyone around him despite their usual energetic antics, and his kindness only growing during the years she was gone. Her feelings were now coming forth, the heat also getting to her as what little control she had was shattering bit by bit._

 _To Romeo and Natsumi, despite their injuries and sweat going down their skin, the two looked irresistible to one another right now as raw animalistic instinct slowly overtook rational thinking and common sense. They needed one another, and they needed one another now!_

 _With that, the two gained looks that one would compare to that of a predator to their prey, looks of want and need before the two started to run at another in great speed. The two closed in one another…_

 _…And as they were about to clash, Natsumi jumped up before latching herself onto the dark purple hair young man, her legs wrapped around his waist as his arms wrapped around her back before the two became lip locked, their eyes closed as Natsumi wrapped her arms around Romeo's neck while her bare breasts were pressed into Romeo's chest as the two were now ravaging one another's mouths._

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Nearby all of the women watching the scene shouted in shock as their faces redden substantially from the rather lewd and perverted turn the alternate timeline before them had taken.

"What? What's going on? I don't hear anymore fighting." Natsu questioned, as no noises of a battle had were reaching his or the others who were forced to turn around and cover their eyes due to the female him being topless ears.

The women seeing the scene only looked on in shock from the turn of events as their faces remained redden from the rather perverted sight before them, while Observer casually wondered if the alternate Romeo and the alternate Natsumi were about to procreate or something.

 _The two continued to remain lip lock as any common sense they have was completely gone, the heat around them driving them somewhat mad as they couldn't focus on anything else other than each other, both of them slightly moaning as they opened their mouths for their tongues to wrap around one another in a fight for dominance._

 _Eventually Romeo lost his balance as he fell onto his back onto the charred ground below him and Natsumi, but nevertheless the two love and lust driven Fire Mages didn't pay attention to this as the pink haired woman was now on top of the dark purple haired young man. The two separated their mouths from one another to take in a breather before immediately slamming into one another once more, each of them moaning a little as they go at it._

 _Romeo slipped one of his hands away from Natsumi's back before moving it in between his and Natsumi's chest, groping one of her larges breasts and moving it around slightly as the pink haired woman moaned a bit louder from the bold move as one of her hands started to reach down towards Romeo's waist below slipping into his-._

"OBSERVER!" The women shouted at once as the scene in the other alternate timeline intensified too much to their liking, all while the constellar looked at them with a casual look.

"…Cut the link?" He merely asked them.

"CUT THE LINK!" They all shouted as their faces continued to get redden when they saw the timeline shown from the blue smoke while everyone else who was still turned away from seeing it were only confused by the shouting by the woman, having no idea of the lewd turn the alternate versions of Romeo and Natsumi have taken.

With that, Observer brought one of his hands up and channeled his energy into the blue smoke, thus cutting the connection off, leaving the blue smoke blank once more.

That merely got the women to breathe a sigh of relief as everyone else turned around and uncovered their eyes to finally see the blank state of the blue smoke. Looking at the women everyone else was confused when they kept hearing them scream like that.

"Uh… mind telling us what happened?" Laxus asked with puzzlement.

"And why are all of your faces so red?" Macao questioned from his spot at his table with Wakaba, who was just as confused like most of the Mages in the building.

"NOTHING!" They all shouted at once, getting them to flinch from how loud they were being, "NOTHING LEWD OR ANYTHING OF THE SORTS HAPPENED! THE FIGHT ENDED IN A DRAW!"

"O… kay?" Both Natsu and Romeo trailed off when saying that word at once, having no idea on why the women were reacting the way they were. Happy meanwhile was giggling, as while he wasn't affected like how the human women were, he couldn't let this slide to see how Natsu and Romeo would react.

"But Natsu, the female you and Romeo were gonna-." The blue Exceed started to say in an amusing tone…

…Only to feel the presence of death itself as the now frightened blue cat turned around only to see some of the women such as Kagura, Erza, Lucy and Mira giving off an unholy aura that practically translated to "Stay quiet or die". Natsu, who didn't notice any of this started to turn towards the blue Exceed he raised to hear what he started to say.

"Uh, they were about to wha- HAPPY?!" Natsu started to ask before shouting in horror when seeing the state his cat was in.

Happy now had a frozen look of fear on his face as his soul could be seen trying to escape his mouth while he lay onto the bar where Natsu was at. And if one listened closely they could hear the faint background noise of a heart monitor going flat.

"HAPPY! STAY WITH ME BUDDY!" Natsu started to shake the poor blue cat's body in a comical and frantic manner, getting those around him to see all of this to sweat drop from it all, knowing that Happy will be fine.

Observer, seeing all of this transpiring before him only shook his head in slight amusement before he went on to connect a new link to yet another alternate timeline, knowing that they would want to continue.

Kagura and Millianna looked at one another as they still had red faces from seeing the perverted turn as did many of the other women as they tried to calm themselves down. They can tell that seeing these alternate timelines were going to only get crazier if this was supposed to b one of the normal alternate worlds.

 **Why did I write this? That felt so perverted, I felt so dirty, why did I type this?!**

 **Well… it happened, nothing to do about it now. In case anyone was wondering, in this timeline the rest of Natsumi's team were out doing their own thing which is why it was only her and Romeo on the job.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patrón  
I wanna girl on my lap and a Jägerbomb  
I'm comin' in hot, you heard me  
And I'mma make it rain on the girl who serves me  
I drink a fifth of vodka 'til it's gone  
And if it feels so good then it can't be wrong  
I'm comin' in hot, you heard me  
And we be taking shots and if not you nerdy**_


	109. Dessert Violence

**Hello everyone, I'm back again with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **This timeline was an idea given to me from "thehappy" since he suggested something like this to me a long while back so I decided to go ahead and do it while I have a good idea on how to write it, so here you all go.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 109: Dessert Violence**

"Come on, tell us what happened." Bickslow asked Evergreen once more, who was still red in the face from what she and the other women, Exceeds and Observer saw transpiring between the alternate older Romeo and the alternate short haired Natsumi near the end of their duel.

"I told you, it ended in a draw, nothing else happened!" The light brown haired woman of the Thunder God Tribe responded with a huff while crossing her arms underneath her chest.

"We doubt that, something else must have happened else why would you and the others react and shout the way you all did." Laxus pointed out, the Lighting Dragon Slayer was also puzzled and wanted to know what got their female teammates and the rest to be all red in the face and embarrassed over who knows what.

Nevertheless Evergreen refused to tell them as she only shook her head in a frantic manner.

Similar things were happening with the rest of the guild aside from Natsu and Romeo who accepted the answers they were told, oblivious to the lewd turn that their other alternate selves in the last alternate timeline had taken. But no matter what the other guys and Wendy tried to ask the girls refused to tell them what happened, only saying the same thing that the fight ended in a draw and nothing definitely lewd happened.

Kagura and Millianna were also still red in the face as they looked over at Erza once more, who noticed the still embarrassed and slight surprised expression as the red head sighed from seeing her friend's expression.

"Yeah… that happened. One way to start seeing other alternate worlds right?" Erza asked in a slight sarcastic tone as she her mind wandered into dirtier territory from seeing the other older and female versions of Romeo and Natsu beginning to go at it like animals in heat.

The two Mermaid Heel Mages only nodded in agreement, slightly hoping that the next world they see won't be as… perverted.

Their attention would be drawn along with everyone else's once more when they saw Observer finished channeling his energy into the blue smoke as it started to activate once more. The living constellation didn't bother saying anything, knowing that the mortals got the motto by now.

"Here we go again…" Mira muttered, hoping that this next alternate Earthland won't be as… weird.

And with that the blue smoke started to show them the next alternate timeline once again like many times before.

 _It was a beautiful day in the city of Magnolia like many times throughout the year. Normal people were going about their day like the usual while the Fairy Tail guild hall stood tall and proud in the center of the decent sized city. Ah yes, truly a peaceful day where nothing crazy would ever happen._

 _"THE F**K DID YOU JUST SAY YOU SKANK?!"_

 _"WHAT DID I SAY?! YOU'RE THE HERETIC HERE SLUT!"_

 _Nevermind._

 _It was chaos in the Fairy Tail at the moment as the entire hall was currently a small battlefield between a long haired red head woman clad in her usual heart kreuz armor with a sword in hand and another short red head woman who wore rather revealing armor, with the only thing covering her chest was an armored breastplate which was practically only a bra, while her forearms and everything below her waist was properly covered in her attire while she wielded her sun blades she formed with her Magic._

 _And currently it seemed like the two seemed to be in an argument about something once more as everyone else either hid behind the bar or on the higher floors of the guild hall to avoid being dragged into the cat fight._

Everyone aside from Kagura, Millianna and Observer got surprised when they saw the second red head that Erza was fighting while the two Mermaid Heels merely were confused from what they were seeing.

"Is that Knightwalker?!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise to see another version of the Edolas Erza that wasn't the one from 137-C.

"She's here in that Earthland? And is that Magic she's using?" Gray questioned as he placed a hand on his chin in a thinking manner.

"It looks like it. But what kind of Magic is that?" Erza questioned as she too wondered the same as the Ice Maker Mage.

"Uh… who's Knightwalker?" Kagura questioned in confusion. Was that the double Erza they were seeing in the alternate timeline fighting against that world's Erza?

That got Erza to widen her eyes a little as she realized that her two friends from the all female guild would indeed be unaware of the Edolas version of herself and others, before the S-Class Mage turned around to properly explain the whole thing to the two confused women Mages.

"Oh, she's my double from Edolas. And from what we're seeing so far the Knightwalker of whatever alternate Edolas she came from looks to reside here in this other Earthland." Erza informed them before turning her gaze back towards the two alternate versions of herself in the other timeline.

"Edolas? Isn't that supposed to be some kind of parallel world opposite of our own?" Millianna questioned, as she could have sworn that she heard of such a world existing from a book or something she once read a while back.

"Correct, it's not a complete alternate world like these other timelines we've been viewing but is indeed some kind of parallel planet to our own. I'm guessing most Earthlands out there have an Edolas of their own at least Earthlands that possess Magic in some form." Erza explained to the two Mermaid Heel Mages.

"Huh, that's interesting to hear." Kagura admitted, finding that to be interesting to know.

"Hang on;" Millianna started to say getting Kagura, Erza and a few others attention as the cat-like woman went on, "So if there's a Knightwalker… is there a Daywalker too?" That got Natsu's interest as he thought that was interesting to hear as he pondered the question.

"…Huh, that's a good question…" Natsu muttered as now he too wanted to know if this was a thing.

The rest plus Kagura only sweat dropped from hearing Millianna's question and Natsu's interest in it.

 _Currently behind the bar we can see the familiar forms of Laxus, Lucy, Bisca, Kagura, Millianna, Bickslow, Evergreen, and of course Makarov as they were taking cover to avoid the righteous fury of the two red heads who were trying to beat the ever living crap out on another._

 _"Dang it I knew I should have taken that mission with Freed earlier!" Bickslow exclaimed. If he knew that this kind of trouble was going to happen then he would have joined his teammate on the job. Anything to avoid the two red heads trying to tear each other apart at the moment, since they were terrifying when angered like this._

 _"Same here!" Evergreen agreed with Bickslow, knowing that she and him didn't originally go because they were fine on money for the time being. But if she knew that this would have happened than she would have joined._

 _Makarov was only sobbing sadly in a comical style while curled up into a ball from the amount of damage being done to his guild hall and from the money that would be going down the drain to repair it all. Again. For the fourth time this week._

Makarov could physically feel the sorrow from his other alternate self as if he understood him on a personal level that transcended timelines as he too nodded his head with a few anime tears of his own, understanding the pain. Meanwhile everyone else was more wondering as to why the two red head were fighting in the first place. Did one of them insult the other and led to this? Not to mention…

"Wait, why are Millianna and I there?" Kagura questioned, finding that a bit unusual. The purple haired woman didn't see the alternate her or Millianna possessing the Fairy Tail guild mark, so they must not be apart of the guild in this other world still, but why are they there? To visit Erza like they are?

"Who knows? Maybe we'll find out." Freed answered the swordswoman from Mermaid Heel , knowing that the best way to get answers was just to keep watching the other world.

 _Laxus gritted his teeth before he poke his head out over the bar before looking straight towards the second floor that they could see above them with a tick mark expression on his forehead._

 _"NATSU! GET YOUR LADIES UNDER CONTROL!" The Lighting Dragon Slayer exclaimed at the Fire Dragon Slayer that he knew was hiding up there along with the rest of his girlfriends and others._

 _That got Natsu to poke his own head out over the railing of the second floor along with Mira, Cana, Lisanna as they looked down near the bar as he looked at the blonde haired man as if he lost his mind._

 _"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I WOULD GET TORN APART IF I GOT IN THE WAY!" Natsu exclaimed back at him, knowing full well that when Erza and Knightwalker fought then it was better to face Acnologia than face them when they're like this._

 _"MAN UP COWARD! SERIOUSLY WHY ARE YOUR GIRLS SO CRAZY?! YOU DON'T SEE LUCY, BISCA, KAGURA OR MILLIANNA ACT LIKE THIS!" Laxus shouted back at the pink haired young man, who didn't take kindly to hearing his girls being insulted by the blonde man._

 _"SHUT UP MY GIRLS ARE GREAT! BESIDES I DON'T SEE YOU TRYING TO DO ANYTHING!" Natsu yelled back at Laxus._

 _With that the two Dragon Slayers were now practically shouting at one another while the girls that were around the two only sweat dropped or sighed from their antics. Lucy looked over at Kagura with a deadpanned expression on her face which the purple haired woman shared._

 _"Why are their man and our man such idiots?" The blonde woman questioned while Kagura shrugged in response._

 _"Hey, it adds to their charm if you ask me." Bisca admitted with a small smile and a giggle with Millianna nodding in agreement while the building shook once more due to the two Erzas fighting tooth and nail at one another._

Glass shattered into everyone's mind as they heard the words and implications of said words, as Laxus and a now blushing Natsu widened their eyes while a few women like Bisca, Kagura and Millianna immediately got horrified by what they were seeing and hearing here.

"Congrats Laxus! You have a harem here!" Bickslow told the blonde man who was shocked from actually seeing a timeline where he himself has multiple girlfriends like the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer usually did in some of these alternate timelines.

Bisca felt like she wanted to throw up while Alzack also looked horrified from the implication that his wife was with the Lighting Dragon Slayer in this world, while Asuka was oblivious to it all due to being a tiny happy child. She thought the faces her parents were making were funny at least.

Lucy, Kagura and Millianna also were horrified as their jaws were now hanging from their mouths while their hair blocked their eyes from being seen. Cana, Mira, Lisanna and Erza on the other hand merely blushed from seeing how they were all with Natsu in this other timeline even if they were also surprise to see Knightwalker also with the man they loved.

"Huh… I actually got to see one." Laxus muttered with a small grin on his face despite being somewhat weird out that another him seemed to be dating the two Mermaid Heel Mages and Lucy and Bisca.

Kagura on the other hand turned towards the blonde man with a look of both horror yet fury as she gripped the handle of her sword, something that didn't go unnoticed by the Lighting Dragon Slayer who immediately paled from seeing the action before unconsciously placing his hands over his groin in a protective manner. Luckily she didn't do anything else though it was clear that the purple haired woman was NOT happy seeing a version of herself with him, same for the other three girls really.

"…I don't like this world." Millianna muttered as she kind of wished that she ended up with a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer instead like how Cana, Mira, Lisanna, Erza and Knightwalker of this timeline seemed to be with instead. Of course she didn't say that out loud since no one else needed to know that, but still.

 _Meanwhile back with the two rampaging red heads, Erza and Knightwalker were continuing to trying to slaughter the other as righteous fury overwhelmed the two as their blades of steel and in Knightwalker's case her Sun Burst Magic._

 _"I'll make you pay for the foul words that came out of your mouth Scarlet!" Knightwalker exclaimed in fury as he swiped her blade down upon the other red head only for Erza to raise her blade and block the incoming blow before it could land her target._

 _"You're the one who spoke heresy!" Erza responded as she pushed Knightwalker backed a bit before swinging her blade from below to slash at her other self's stomach, who was able to jump back to avoid the attack. Swinging her blades around the Edolas counterpart charged forward once more as she dismissed her Sun blades before forming a Sun polearm with her Magic before charging into battle once more. Seeing this Erza took action as she dismissed her swords before summoning a polearm of her own as the two weapons clashed once more._

 _"AS IF YOU B*TCH! LIME CHEESECAKE IS LEAGUES BETTER COMPARED TO YOUR STRAWBERRY GARBAGE!" Knightwalker shouted as her words enraged her Earthland counterpart as red aura of fury and rage continued to grow around the two red heads while they continued to clash their weapons at one another in a barrage that was hard to keep up for the naked eye to track._

 _"YOU TAKE THAT BACK! STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE IS THE FOOD OF THE GODS COMPARED TO YOUR DUMPSTER OF A DESSERT!" Erza roared back which further enraged her Edolas counterpart._

"THAT'S WHY THEY'RE FIGHTING?! OVER STUPID DESSERTS?!" Elfman couldn't help but shout, finding that to be a reason over them trying to maim the other to be unmanly and not a whole lot of sense.

That however got Erza to glare over towards the large white haired man as an angered aura then appeared around her, frightening everyone else aside from the two Mermaid Heel Mages, Mira and Observer while Elfman started to sweat nervously in fear from the look he was receiving from the red head.

"What did you say about strawberry cheesecake?" Erza asked in a calm yet terrifying manner towards Elfman, who looked like he was about to pass out in fear from the look by the red haired woman.

Lisanna and Mira couldn't help but sweat drop a little when they saw Elfman go on an apologizing spree and exclaiming about how manly strawberry cheesecake was, while everyone chose to remain silent over the thing since they didn't want to bring Erza's anger on them.

 _Knightwalker roared in anger before without enough force she managed to knock Erza's polearm from her hands, allowing her to get an opening as she dashed in before delivering a strong kick into Erza's stomach, sending her flying through a pillar thus brining it down. Erza recovered though as she saw Knightwalker charging towards her with her Magic made weapon in hand before without warning the S-Class woman then summoned a massive hammer that got her Edolas counterpart to widen her eyes in shock as she tried to cease her movement before he got too close. She was too slow however as Erza then proceeded to slam the massive weapon into Knightwalker's side, sending her crashing into the stage in the guild hall. Erza came after her with the giant hammer in hand, only for Knightwalker to fire off a small beam of her Sun Burst Magic that knocked the massive hammer out of her Earthland counterpart's hand and into the air. Not wasting time, the short red haired woman jumped into the air before grabbing the massive hammer before bringing it down upon the other red head who was able to roll out of the way before she was made into a pancake._

 _She wouldn't be as lucky when Knightwalker quickly landed onto her feet before rushing over towards where Erza was now at before swinging the massive hammer into the longer red haired woman, making a direct hit as Scarlet was sent flying into the second level where their boyfriend, the other girls and some others were at much to their fright. Luckily for them though Erza recovered before dashing back down towards the first floor as Knightwalker grinned once more. As Erza closed in Knightwalker swung the massive hammer once more only for Erza to summon a rather large shield before slamming the hammer away from her which also knocked it out of her Edolas counterpart's hand much to her surprise. And before Knightwalker knew it Erza went on to slam said shield into her, getting her to crash into the ground a few yards away from where the other red head was at. She recovered though before she used her Sun Burst Magic to form a large axe before swinging up towards Erza as it cut down her shield into tiny fragments like nothing. However Erza then summoned her own axe before the two red heads engaged on another in yet another barrage of clashes of weapons in the form of their axes._

 _Those at the bar were still hiding for their lives as Bickslow risked it like Laxus did earlier and poked his head over the bar to see the enraged two red heads still trying to beat down the other in a brutal manner._

 _"Geez, all for something over as simple as cheesecakes?" The Seith and Eye Magic user questioned as the others near him listened in to where he was at, "Seriously, both desserts aren't even that good anyway! So why throw a fuss over it?"_

 _Sadly for him it seemed his words didn't go unheard as both red heads immediately ceased their fighting before turning their hate filled glances directly towards where the member of the Thunder God Tribe was at, getting him to freeze in fear from the looks he was receiving from the two._

"Uh oh." Bickslow muttered with a slight fearful tone, having a feeling that his alternate versions was about to meet a rather painful fate.

"…Well it was nice knowing that other you Bickslow." Levy casually told the Seith and Eye Magic user. If she was closer to where he was she would have patted him on the back for the good times of seeing this other version of him.

 _Bickslow looked in fear looking around him only to see that his team and the others who were at the bar have moved to get as much distance away from him as possible to avoid being dragged into the horrible beat down that he was about to receive. To add insult to injury Evergreen and Laxus even pulled out a book before who knows where and acted like as if they were preaching at his funeral._

 _"…Shall we?" Erza asked her Edolas counterpart, who grinned in a twisted manner as her anger was on displayed._

 _"We shall." Knightwalker told her Earthland counterpart who also grinned in a wicked manner._

 _Bickslow only had the time to let out a rather girlish scream before the two red heads charged and proceeded to beat the ever living crap out of the blue and black haired man._

Everyone aside from Observer couldn't help but flinch a bit from seeing the following beat down the other verso in of Bickslow was getting from the two furious red heads for him insulting their respective deserts.

"…Observer." Bickslow pleaded, to which to his relief Observer understood what he wanted.

"Understood." Observer merely responded back to the blue and black haired man of the Thunder God Tribe.

With that the constellar went on to cut the connection off and went ahead to begin setting up a new link to yet another alternate timeline.

 **There we go, chapter done. Hopefully that was still satisfying for you all, and if not, then shoot me, loot me, sue me, and burn my body. In that order.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	110. The Music of Natsu

**I have returned with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all really.**

 **However, for this timeline, it's going to be somewhat special for me. Why do you ask?**

 **Because this timeline will in fact be two other stories that I did/currently have, "The Music of Natsu" and "The Heart of an Artist"!**

 **…I really need to update that latter one now that I think about it.**

 **Anyway, in case many of you have no idea what I'm talking about, a couple of years ago I started this story called "The Music of Natsu". It wasn't anything exciting to be honest, it was just messing with the idea that Natsu knew how to sing and make songs that didn't exist in the Fairy Tail world, so in a way he revolutionized music as a secret hobby he did. No one knew about this until the events of the story where they find a bunch of his music CDs and decided to listen to them when Natsu was away on a trail to find Igneel which of course was a bust. Things happened with the bag of musical disks ending up all over Fiore with Natsu returning to find out about this before in the end he sang a song in person as part of a deal for them to stop listening to his music and asking questions since some songs he's made weren't exactly the happiest or friendliest. So yeah there's a bit of mystery in that story involving Natsu as to why he made certain songs and all of that.**

 **And yet despite it being simple and mediocre at best, it is currently my most popular Fairy Tail story and the second most popular story overall, right behind my Boku No Hero Academia story "Protecting the Past". I don't know how or why, but it is. And I wanted to do a little something with it.**

 **Don't worry, you all don't need to read the two stories for the world the guild to be seeing to understand it, since I will be treating this timeline like a prequel to the events of both of the musical Natsu stories. It won't be anything major, but it's something I want to do so I am.**

 **Anyway, enough of my babbling, let's get to the chapter shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 110: The Music of Natsu**

"Cheer up Bickslow, it's not like it's you yourself that being beaten to a pulp as we speak." Laxus tried to assure the black and blue haired man, who was currently in a ball position with anime tears going down his face with a dark blue hovering about him to add insult to injury.

Hearing the blonde man's words didn't seem to help as Bickslow while the Seith and Eye Magic user continued to mutter something in despair over the fate of his other version of himself in the last timeline they just saw. Seeing this only got Laxus to sigh while Evergreen and Freed only sweat dropped from the sight of it all.

As that was happening, everyone else was simply going over what transpired in the last timeline, with Kagura, Millianna, Lucy and Bisca still horrified to the bone over the fact that the other versions of them were with Laxus of all people, with others around them trying to comfort the four women.

"It's alright, it was just that timeline, I'm sure it won't happen again." Alzack tried to assure his green haired wife, who only continued to feel ill at the very thought of being with the Lighting Dragon Slayer and not her husband.

"Yeah, I'm sure we won't run into something like that." Erza also told the other females with Lucy and Millianna shivering from the sight they saw of that other timeline. Kagura looked like she wanted to castrate someone, which didn't go unnoticed by some of the other guys who promptly took a chance to distance themselves away from the purple haired woman.

"Out of all the men out there… why couldn't it be someone that I wouldn't actually mind with being?" Kagura muttered, all while being jealous of the Mira, Lisanna, Cana, Erza and Knightwalker of that world for being with a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Well who would you not mind being with then?" Cana from her spot at her table questioned while she drank down another barrel of alcohol next to her.

That got Kagura to go stiff for a moment as a small blush then formed once her face before she turned away with her arms crossed underneath her chest.

"I'm not saying a word." The swordswoman told them in a tone that most people would shiver from hearing and thus drop it. Fairy Tail wasn't like most people, at least sometimes.

"Oh come on, tell us!" Mira exclaimed as her love for matchmaking started to be known to everyone around her, excitement filling her entire being.

"I'm not telling you all anything!" Kagura shouted, wanting to drop the subject about this now, which got Mira to slump over in slight sadness with her siblings patting her on the back in assurance albeit with sweat drops.

Natsu from his spot overheard all of this as a puzzled expression appeared on his face, as he was also curious about who would Kagura would like to see herself with in these other worlds or at least someone she wouldn't want to feel like cutting something up with her swords. Even then, seeing Kagura react the way she did the Fire Dragon Slayer couldn't help but think a single word when he saw her like that.

 _'Cute.'_ Natsu thought, which got him to blush slightly from thinking that about the purple haired woman from Mermaid Heel. Luckily no one around him noticed this.

Before any conversations could continue however, Observer finished channeling his energy into the blue smoke once again, getting everyone's attention when they saw a new link has been finished being set up.

With no other thoughts or words spoken, everyone went on to view this new timeline.

 _It was early in the morning, with the sun barely just rising over the horizon over the city of Magnolia with most people just getting up still sleeping in. Barely any were already up and running for their lives. Even the guild was barely opened thanks to Mira and Makarov, as a few of the guild members were seen arriving in at the guild hall to go on with their day and enjoy the peace and quiet until the more louder of the bunch appeared._

 _However, the scene changed to the forest where the house of a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer and a little blue Exceed called home was located. Inside of the rather messy filled house was one Natsu Dragneel who was sitting at his table deep in thought about something, looking like that he's been up for a while before the sun even rose up._

 _What was odd about this however, was the fact that he had multiple pieces of paper on the table along with what looked like a small radio of sorts. Next to the device had a couple of cases of disks, and lying next to the table looked like an acoustic guitar as Natsu was focusing on trying to figure on what to write down to finish his latest works as he scratched the back of his head._

"Hey it's me again!" Natsu exclaimed with interest, before confusion took hold of him when he saw the stuff around him, especially the disks and guitar that were seen with him. He wasn't the only one as the rest of the Mages were also puzzled by the sight.

"What's with the guitar? And what is he writing down?" Gray wondered, having no idea why this other version of his fire breathing rival had a musical instrument with him.

"Beats me, but what's with the disk cases he has near him?" Gajeel also wondered, narrowing his eyes slightly as he wondered if Natsu was some kind of musician like he was. If anyone knew that he thought that, everyone would disagree about the fact that the Iron Dragon was a musician since he was awful.

"We may find out if we keep watching." Kagura pointed out to the Fairy Tail Mages and Millianna around her, curious as to what may happen in this other alternate reality.

 _"Ah, there we go…" Natsu muttered as he finished writing down something on one of the pieces of paper, a small smile appearing on his face before letting out a small yawn of exhaustion._

 _Content with the finish work of the piece of paper, it was now time to make it come all together. Leaning over from his seat towards the radio, he opened it up before grabbing one of the disks nearby and opening it also. Taking the CD out and placing it into the small radio, he made sure to turn on the recorder that was place into the machine so he can finish his work. The rest of the instruments for this were already recorded, all he needed to do was finish the vocals and guitar and another one of his wonders is finished._

 _Grinning a little, the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer then reached over towards the acoustic guitar before picking it up. Leaning back against the chair he was in, he took a few deep breathes to ease himself as he got ready to finish creating yet another of his songs._

"Wait, is Natsu going to do what I think he's going to do?" Mira wondered, recalling the one timeline where Wendy, Chelia and Romeo were famous singers in some Magicless version of Earthland.

She wasn't the only as everyone else also made the connection. Natsu was surprised to see another version of him playing a song; at least the pink haired young man assumed that he was going to play a song since what else was the guitar for? Not to mention the radio and the disk he popped into it, maybe it was part of what he planned on doing.

"Welp, this is going to sound awful." Gajeel stated, already knowing that if Natsu was going to sing or play an instrument or whatever he was going to do, then it was probably going to sound worse than a dying ostrich doing a barrel role.

"Yeah, I don't think flamebrain can sing or play an instrument if his life depended on it." Gray also nodded in agreement with the Iron Dragon Slayer, thinking that they might as well go ahead and plug their ears for whatever horrific sound that was about to unleash.

That got some of the women in the guild hall to glare towards the two, before their eyes shifted over towards Natsu who, to their surprised, didn't seem to disagree with the Ice Maker Mage and Iron Dragon Slayer as he merely looked down a little. After all, he was not a singer or a musician of any of the sorts, so he can understand why the others would say those things about him.

 _"Okay, here we go." Natsu started to say before he leaned over to turn the radio on to activate it while making sure one more time that the recorder was also turned on for him to complete his work._

 _With that, he leaned back in his seat with the acoustic guitar in hand, getting ready as he took another deep breathe._

 _And with that, he closed his eyes started to open his mouth as a small yet soft tone that was unlike him if anyone else heard him was heard in his voice as he started to play the instrument, with the music from the disk also being heard._

 **(Cue: "Let me be sad" by I Prevail)**

 _ **I'm holding back right now  
Cuz I'm numb to what's around  
I miss the life I used to have with you right here  
Now everything has turned to grey  
And I'm blacking out the shades for now**_

Everyone blinked once, twice, then a third time before shock and surprise overtook them as their widened their eyes from hearing the soft tone in the other Natsu's voice as well as how soft the song was so far. Natsu himself was shock by hearing his other self's voice, it was so soft… yet he could feel the heart behind it all.

"He's… actually singing?!" Elfman shouted in shock, not expecting the Fire Dragon Slayer in this alternate timeline to actually know how too.

"Quiet I'm trying to listen!" Cana from her spot shouted at the white haired man, who quickly apologized before he went back to listening to this unknown kind of song.

 _ **Let me be sad  
Even for a little while  
Just a chance to catch my breath  
Let me be sad  
Even for a little while  
Cuz it's all that I have left  
When all I see are the memories, I don't want to lose a thing  
Let me be sad, let me be sad  
**_

 _Natsu took a quick breather before he continuing on, his tone changing a little as he went on singing the lyrics that he wrote down before him on one of the pieces of paper by heart._

 _ **Can you see it in my eyes I've been distant?  
Cuz I can't tell if it's the end or the beginning  
I know I haven't been myself, I'll admit it  
I put up walls so if I burned any bridges just know  
I'm doin' everything I can to try and fix it  
But knowin' me I'll probably miss it  
These voices get so vicious  
Feels like I'm rippin' stitches  
I wish some days I could go back  
Before life changed it was so fast  
That time is gone and I know that  
So please**_

 _ **Let me be sad  
Even for a little while  
Just a chance to catch my breath  
Let me be sad  
Even for a little while  
Cuz it's all that I have left  
When all I see are the memories, I don't want to lose a thing  
Let me be sad, let me be sad**_

Even though the music picked up to be louder, everyone was mesmerized by the singing of the other version of the Fire Dragon Slayer, surprised yet impressed by how well he was singing, everyone could sense the emotion he was putting behind it while the music continued onward once he finished with that segment of the lyrics for the song.

Yet… why was this other Natsu singing something so sorrowful? Did something happen in this other timeline that he was referring too? That was confusing the guild and even Observer, while Natsu only looked on with wide eyes once more.

 _ **I'm doin' everything I can to try and fix it  
But knowin' me I'll probably miss it  
These voices get so vicious  
Feels like I'm rippin' stitches  
I wish some days I could go back  
Before life changed it was so fast  
That time is gone and I know that  
All that we have is a moment  
So please let me be**_

 _ **sad  
Even for a little while  
Just a chance to catch my breath  
Let me be sad  
Even for a little while  
Cuz it's all that I have left  
When all I see are the memories, I don't want to lose a thing  
Let me be sad, Let me be sad**_

 _ **(Let me be sad)  
I'm holding back right now  
(Let me be sad)  
Cuz I'm numb to what's around  
I miss the life I used to have with you right here  
Now everything has turned to grey  
And I'm blacking out the shades for now**_

 _And with that, the music ended as Natsu ceased his singing and instrument. Staying silent for a moment he opened his eyes as he looked over back at the small radio before smiling softly from the sight._

 _"Good… it recorded the whole thing." Natsu told himself with a small smile still on his face before he reached over to take the complete disk out from the small device._

"…Whoa." Millianna muttered, for while despite the rather depressing tone of the song it was still beautiful and wonderful in the cat-like woman's eyes.

"Yeah…" Mira agreed as she thought the song was amazing. Looking over towards the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer who was still wide eyed from seeing this other version of him being able to sing, for some reason the white haired woman could see that his eyes held a look that for some reason, made him feel like as if he understood what the other him was referring to in the amazing yet sorrowful song.

"I know I shouldn't be too surprise since the whole infinite kinds of worlds out there, but still… to think that Natsu would be some sort of singer in this alternate reality." Makarov admitted, feeling a bit proud though for the Fire Dragon Slayer about being able to have such a talent even if it was a different version of the Natsu they know.

Natsu remained quiet as his eyes didn't leave the sight of his other self who he saw went on to grab another of the disk cases to get another CD out.

 _After replacing that disk with another one while making sure to put the other one back in its respective casing, the pink haired young man grinned as he looked at another one of the pieces of paper that had lyrics for a different song that he finished not too long ago before he finished his "Let me be sad" song. He was making progress, that was for sure._

 _Natsu couldn't help but smile a little bit in a sorrowful manner as his mind went roughs the reasoning for that song being made. Sometimes with everything he had gone through, from his current life to his past, he believed it was alright to shed tears every once and a while, as long as no one else was around that is. No need to make everyone worry._

 _Shaking his head before his mind could drift further about that, the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer reached over to turn on the radio once more after having replaced his last music disk with a new one. guitar in hand, he turned on the radio once more as he got ready to play and finish recording yet another one._

This didn't go unnoticed by everyone as they saw that the other version of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer seemed to be getting ready to start yet another song, so they remained quiet to see what he would sing next.

Though they hoped it was a bit more light hearten compared to the last one.

 **(Cue: "Human" by Smash into Pieces)**

 _The music started first as Natsu started using the guitar in a gentle manner, and a few seconds later the pink haired young man once again started to sing the lyrics he wrote down by heart while his eyes closed._

 _ **It all went to far knowing that we'd turned our heartbeats off  
On repeat never feel complete again  
Be a good machine follow every move dance let 'em rule  
In a world where we share but no one cares  
Is this how we want it?  
Is this how it should be?**_

 _ **We just wanna feel human only human only human wanna feel alive again  
Only human only human (ooh)  
We just wanna feel alive again not wired in  
Not a part of the illusion  
We just wanna feel human**_

"Oh this is different." Kinana noticed, seeing how this song wasn't like the last one or at least to her it wasn't. This one didn't seem to be as sorrowful or as confusing even if she still didn't know if there was a specific message to this on or not.

The others nodded in agreement as many of them were nodding their heads to the sound of the music and the lyrics that the other Natsu's talented voice echoing through the guild hall while Natsu himself remained surprised yet still listening to closely to the song the alternate him was singing and playing.

 _ **Post yourself get likes feed with lies and we are all digitized  
Search your heart go offline look deep inside (Deep inside)**_

 _ **Entertained play games  
All the pictures of your own face  
It's all fake just a bait to keep your dreams away  
Is this how we want it?  
Is this how it should be?**_

 _ **We just wanna feel human only human only human wanna feel alive again  
Only human only human (ooh)  
We just wanna feel alive again not wired in  
Not a part of the illusion  
We just wanna feel human (human)**_

 _ **Wanna feel alive again  
We wanna feel we go offline to live our lives again  
We're only human only human  
Again we wanna feel we go offline to live our lives again  
We're only human  
**_

 _Natsu took a quick breather before he went on to finish this song as he raised his voice and put more emotion in his tone, his eyes shutting tighter as he went along with the music filling the air all around him._

 _ **We just wanna feel human only human only human wanna feel alive again  
Only human only human (ooh)  
We just wanna feel alive again not wired in  
Not a part of the illusion  
We just wanna feel human only human  
Only human wanna feel alive again  
Only human wanna feel alive again  
I just wanna feel human wanna feel human  
We just wanna feel only human only human (ooh)**_

 _The music then ended shortly after the Fire Dragon Slayer stopped singing, as he then grinned like an idiot from that one. This song was probably one of his favorites that he made; before he went on to replace the music disk in the radio with yet another one._

"How did the other Natsu make any of these?" Laki couldn't help but wonder, getting the others to also wonder the same thing. It was clear to them all that Natsu somehow gained possession of other instruments and used them before this to complete a song, but when did the other Natsu have the time for this.

"Who knows, but its way better than Gajeel!" Happy exclaimed happily, getting the mentioned Iron Dragon Slayer to gain a tick mark on his forehead.

"As if! I'm still way better compared to this version of the Salamander! Everyone here knows that!" Gajeel exclaimed with a confident smirk on his face.

Everyone then proceeded to turn their heads away as they remained silent, not going to say anything as Gajeel grew even more annoyed.

"WHAT'S WITH THE SILENCE?!" Gajeel shouted, not at all happy with the implication that no one agreed with him.

Levy only sighed from this while Pantherlily only shook his head in amusement.

 _Natsu grinned once more as he let out a small chuckle as he got ready to complete yet another song for the night. He just needed to record his vocals for this and he's all good since he already did the guitar and other instruments already for it. Looking at one of the pieces of paper once more, he made sure that nothing was wrong before grinning even wider once he saw everything in place._

 _Placing the guitar down next to his table the Fire Dragon Slayer leaned over and went on to turn the recorder on once more before turning the radio the new musical disk was in on to prepare to finish this new song._

 **(Cue: "This is War" by Beast in Black)**

 _Without warning intense rock music started to be played and heard in the air, getting Natsu to smile widely as he nodded his head to the beat of it._

This got everyone to nearly jump from their spots, not expecting the sudden hard rock to be played. Luckily they calmed down as they listen to the new song while many of them were already grinning, liking it so far due to the hard rock alone.

 _Natsu smiled once more before he started to sing once again this time in a tone that felt more powerful and excited, as if he was in something intense._

 _ **Black dawn awaits our enemies**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kill with power**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Heads fall, bones grinded**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ironclad war beast, young masters of death**_

 _ **Harvesting glory and trophies of war**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Proudly we triumph in battle**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chasing the dream of a kingdom and throne**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hail to the Band of the Hawk**_

 _ **This is war**_ _ **  
**_ _ **This is war**_ _ **  
**_

Most of the guild were now nodded their heads to the rock filled music, feeling pumped up as many of them liked this song already. Whatever the theme of the song was, it was clearly about being into battle and thriving to emerge victorious, or at least that's what they were assuming the song was about. Whatever it was, the song sounded amazing to them all.

 _ **Scream, crawl, rise up from agony**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rip their hearts out**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Fierce, raw, berserker**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Deliver the ultimate wrath of thy sword**_

 _ **Harvesting glory and trophies of war**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Proudly we triumph in battle**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chasing the dream of a kingdom and throne**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hail to the Band of the Hawk**_

Everyone was nodding to the rock music including Erza and Kagura as they also liked the hard rock beat as they imagined that they were in a battle field surrounding by enemies only for them to take them all on and emerging victorious in the end.

But then to their surprise the harden rock then disappeared when soft music then replaced it, like a beautiful flute was being played in a serene location where everything was tranquil. Whatever this part of the sound was for, it sounded beautiful to them all.

But then not too long after that, the tranquil music died down as the rock returned once more, taking over from here on out. _  
_  
 _ **This is war**_

 _ **Victory bound, into legend we grow**_

 _Natsu couldn't stop himself from jumping out of his seat as he then attempted to dance around like an idiot. He didn't care; he was enjoying himself while working on completing yet another song like he did many times before._

 _ **Harvesting glory and trophies of war**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Proudly we triumph in battle**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chasing the dream of a kingdom and throne**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hail to the Band of the Hawk**_

 _ **Harvesting glory and trophies of war**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Proudly we triumph in battle**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chasing the dream of a kingdom and throne**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hail to the Band of the Hawk**_

 _ **This is war**_

 _With that, the song ended as the music trailed off into silence, getting Natsu to grin even wider from it all._

"I think that one is my favorite so far." Laxus admitted with a grin on his face, while it was another Natsu that had created these unbelievable songs they all sounded amazing to them, especially this one.

"It sounded manly!" Elfman exclaimed, liking it as his favorite of the three songs also.

Natsu couldn't help but felt embarrassed, sure they all were still referring to the other alternate Natsu in this other timeline, but in a sense it was still him, so he couldn't help feeling like this. A few of the girls noticed this, as they all only giggled slightly from seeing his expression.

 _Natsu calmed down a bit as a soft smile appeared on his face, glad that he was able to finish three more songs before the sun was fully up over the horizon._

 _"Natsu!"_

 _The Fire Dragon Slayer froze in fear as his eyes widened in horror when he heard Happy's voice not too far from where their house was thanks to his enhanced hearing. The blue Exceed must have returned from his job with Wendy and Carla earlier in the morning._

"That's me we heard!" Happy exclaimed happily, as he did wonder where he was since he wasn't with Natsu in this other timeline.

"Yes we know Happy." Lisanna assured the blue cat from her spot near the bar along with Elfman and Mira, the white haired woman smiling from seeing the happy cat.

"Uh… why does the other Natsu look horrified though?" Millianna couldn't help but notice, seeing how the alternate version of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer looked more frightened from hearing Happy.

That got everyone's attention including Natsu himself when they saw the other him looking rather fearful of seeing Happy closing in to their home, confusing them all.

 _"Oh crap!" Natsu shouted in shock and fear before swiftly turning over to his stuff on the table. He couldn't let anyone see this!_

 _And almost like a tornado Natsu moved around like an idiot, grabbed the music disks before rushing over to what looked like an opened closet, allowing many stacks of music CDs to be spotted before the frantic Fire Dragon Slayer put then in. Closing the closet door he then ran over to the nearby large piece of furniture before pushing it over the closet to prevent anyone from finding it. With that out of the way Natsu rushed over before grabbing the radio, pieces of paper of lyrics, and the guitar before rushing into his bedroom before shoving the stuff far underneath his bed, knowing no one would look underneath there._

 _With all of that done, the pink haired young man then rushed over to the couch in the living room before jumping and falling flat on his face on it, before proceeding to act like he was asleep if the rather loud snoring was any indication._

 _And with that Happy then flew into the house with a large smile on his face, oblivious to the frantic rush that Natsu just did as the flying cat saw the supposedly sleeping Natsu on the couch._

"Uh… why did I do all of that?" Natsu wondered, seeing how his other self seemed to not want anyone know about the music he made and the stuff he had to help him make all of it.

"Wait; is it possible that no one else knows that the other Natsu can make music like that?" Lucy guessed from her spot with a hand placed on her chin. But if that was true, why would the other Natsu hide that from anyone?

"Seriously? Why would he hide that?" Gray questioned, figuring that flamebrain would have no problem wanting people to know if he could made music that was leagues better than anything Gajeel or anyone else can.

No one had an answer as many only shrugged, just as confused as the Ice Maker Mage and Celestial Mage was.

 _Happy only sweat drop from the sight before he flew over before landing near where the "sleeping" Natsu was next to his ear, and did what any kind and thoughtful foster son of their foster father would do._

 _"WAKE UP NATSU!" Happy shouted directly into the Fire Dragon Slayer's ear._

 _"GAH!" That of course got Natsu to go up flying into the air before crashing directly into the floor head first, much to the amusement of Happy before he casually walked over towards where the now head hurting pink haired young man was at._

 _"Hi Natsu, you're up." Happy casually told him with a smile on his face._

 _"YEAH BECAUSE YOU SHOUTED IN MY EAR!" Natsu shouted, acting along with the act of him just waking up even though that wasn't true. But seriously couldn't the cat do something else to "wake" him up?! Now his ears hurt dang it!_

 _Happy shrugged, not caring about the slight pain Natsu was in for his ear being shouted into before he took off into the air once more._

 _"Well come on, let's go to the guild! I can tell you about Carla ALMOST accepted my fish this time!" Happy told him with an excited tone. Hearing this got Natsu to smile widely, getting back to his normal energetic self before getting back onto his feet._

 _"Alright! Let's go!" Natsu told him with a grin._

 _And with that, the Fire Dragon Slayer and the blue exceed took off from their house and made their way towards the guild. The Dragon Slayer was glad that he was able to put everything back in place before Happy showed up, having no idea what to do if anyone would see his work._

 _Unknown to Natsu however, his secret would soon be exposed._

"Interesting…," Observer muttered before turning to look at everyone else, "Should I change the link to a new timeline? I doubt we'll be getting more of that music of his."

The guild looked at one another before they all nodded in agreement, figuring that it was best to move on as they all gave the living constellation the okay. And with that the Celestial entity went on to cut the current link and set up a new one with his energy.

Natsu couldn't help though but look back at the now cleared blue smoke, his mind going over the world they just finished viewing.

"…I just wanna feel human… wanna feel human…" Natsu muttered to himself as he then quietly hummed about one of the songs that his other self listened too, wondering if there was a chance that he himself could be able to one day sing and create songs like that as he waited for Observer to establish a new link.

Mira, Lisanna, Kinana and Laki overheard him mutter and hum the song, getting them to smile a little from hearing and seeing this.

 **And there we go! Chapter done! In case any of you are interest in the two stories that this idea is based off, be sure to check "The Music of Natsu" and "The Heart of an Artist" out, if you want too that is. No pressure if you don't.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs used for this chapter:**

" **Let me be sad" by I Prevail**

" **Human" by Smash into Pieces**

" **This is War" by Beast in Black**


	111. Camping Trip Pt 1

**I have return with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 111: Camping Trip Pt. 1**

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU BLONDE PIECE OF SH*T?!" Gajeel shouted at Laxus who was at his seat with the rest of his team with his arms crossed, having a deadpanned stare towards the Iron Dragon Slayer who at his own table while standing up from his seat.

"Exactly what I said you moron. Compared to that other Natsu with his music you don't even come close to those songs he sang." The Lighting Dragon Slayer calmly replied back to his fellow Dragon Slayer, who still didn't like how that Laxus was implying that everyone would prefer Natsu's music and singing than his own.

"Don't be ridiculous! Everyone here knows that I am the best when it comes to music! Isn't that right Levy, Pantherlily?" Gajeel asked the short blue haired woman and his black Exceed with a grin on his face.

Said grin then faded as he a look of shock appeared when he saw the two mentioned names looking away from him while whistling innocently, thus dealing a large blow to the black haired man's pride of being a musician as anime tears went down his face.

Some of the other Mages were merely watching this exchange with either amusement or sweat drops, while Kagura and Millianna only looked confused by the whole thing.

"Surely he can't be that bad right?" Millianna questioned, not seeing that the guy couldn't be that terrible when it came to singing and making music. Erza only looked towards her and Kagura with a blank look on her face.

"Trust me; you both would have better chance of hearing an ostrich in a barrel doing a barrel roll better at music than Gajeel. He just isn't that great when it comes to it." The red head informed the two Mermaid Heel Mages.

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!" Gajeel roared out in fury with a tick mark appearing on his face, getting some of the others in the guild hall to laugh in amusement much to the growing Iron Dragon Slayer's anger.

Observer only shook his head from the entire thing as he proceeded to finish up setting up yet another link to another alternate timeline. Taking a step back, the noise of the blue smoke preparing to show another viewing grabbed everyone's attention and pulling them out of any thoughts or conversations they had as they looked towards the blue smoke.

"Here we go again." Lisanna muttered as she waited to see what kind of world they would see now.

Gajeel only grumbled about him still being good at music to which no one paid attention too as the blue smoke started to show them all another alternate timeline to witness like it had many times before.

 _It was peaceful in the opened field with the occasional boulder or tree being spotted, with a forest not too far to the left where the opened field was at. Not too far in the distance ahead was also a few mountains covered in trees with a very large one with snow on top could be seen also, a wonderful view for anyone to witness. A large lake was present in the forest, as a large wooden cabin was spotted in the plain field as the chirping of birds could be heard in the air. Truly it was all peaceful in this wonderful example of nature._

 _That peace was about to be ruined when the noise of what sounded like a large truck with a truck camper attached to the end was seen driving recklessly into the mostly opened field. It constantly swerved around to avoid the large boulders or trees in order to not crash, all while loud music was seen booming out from the camp readied vehicle._

Everyone brink in confusion from the sight of this, having no idea what was going on.

"Uh… what is supposed to be happening right now?" Cana asked, putting her barrel down next to her as she was curious who was supposed to be in the weird looking truck camping vehicle.

"Beats me, but I'm sure we're about to find out." Kagura replied to the Card Mage, who nodded in understanding seeing truth to her words.

 _"WOOOOOHOOOOO!" A certain blonde White Dragon Slayer and Guild Master of Sabertooth was spotted driving the vehicle, enjoying himself as he continued to drive around the mostly opened field and towards the large cabin that was their destination._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" His two passengers, one was a certain Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail and another a certain seventeen year old dark purple haired Mage shouted out for their dear life like a bunch of idiots._

 _"STOP THE F**KING TRUCK ALREADY GOSH DANG IT STING!" Natsu shouted aloud while his fellow Fairy Tail kept shouting from the reckless driving the Sabertooth Mage was doing. Hearing him got Sting to sigh, not liking his fun being denied but went on to comply nonetheless._

 _"Very well." Sting muttered as he then drove towards the wooden cabin at high speeds._

 _And then without warning, the truck came to a complete stop right in front of the wooden cabin as the two Fairy Tail crashed their faces into the glass window before them. Sting wasn't bothered by this as he casually opened his door to his left while he looked at his surroundings, taking a huge deep breathe of the fresh outdoor air around them._

 _"Ah… that was one long trip." Sting stated with a small smile on his face, unaware of the heart attacks he brought upon to his fellow companions in the front seat with him and those who were in the truck camper._

 _"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY IDIOT!" The dark purple haired young man exclaimed._

 _And before Sting new it both of the Fairy Tail Mages proceeded to kick the blonde Dragon Slayer out of the truck thus making him crash face first into the dirt beneath him. That allowed the other two Mages to get out of the vehicle as they stretched their arms and legs from being cramped in the vehicle for a good long while._

"Huh, it's an older me again." Romeo saw, seeing how this older alternate him looked similar to the older him they saw with the female Natsu two timelines ago, just with a white colored sleeveless shirt instead of a blue one.

"It seems like it, yes." Wendy nodded along to what Romeo pointed out.

However something else grabbed the other's attention or more specifically the other Dragon Slayers did as confusion took hold.

"Wait, how is that other me and Sting not gotten motion sickness from riding in that thing?!" Natsu exclaimed, seeing how the alternate version of himself and the Sabertooth Guild Master were just fine riding and even driving the vehicle.

"Yeah what the heck?! That's not fair!" Gajeel yelled out, not liking how they were able to resist killing over when in a moving vehicle while he and the other Dragon Slayers aside from Wendy still would be ill if they were ever on a moving transport of any kind.

"That is interesting…" Mira muttered, wondering how that was possible. Did Dragon Slayers just not have that weakness in this other timeline? Or did they take something that helped push back the motion sickness for the time being?

 _"Okay, I'm going to go check on the others and let them know we're here." Romeo told the other two as the dark purple haired male went towards the back of the truck camper on their vehicle. All while Natsu continued to stretch his limps out while Sting got back up from being kicked into the ground._

 _With that not even a moment later did Romeo arrived at the door to the camper, and not wasting any more time proceeded to open the door with a large grin on his face._

 _"We're here everyone!" He exclaimed happily._

 _A confused expression then appeared when he saw the state inside of the truck camper. Everyone was lying on the ground or over something as they all groan out in slight pain. Reason was being due to the reckless driving done by Sting they all have been thrown around like ragdolls no matter how hard they tried to steady themselves. Those inside consisted some from the Fairy Tail guild Lucy, Erza, Mira, Cana, Gajeel, Levy, a seventeen year old Wendy, Juvia and the three Exceeds. Others included a few from the Sabertooth guild Rogue, Yukino, Minerva and the two Exceeds. And last but not least two other guests that while not part of any guild were good friends to the other Mages._

 _"Ugh…," One of those two guests groaned as he slowly got back onto his feet along with the rest, "The next time I'm invited to a camping trip… I'm just gonna take my own ride and meet you all here."_

 _"Yeah… ugh my head… I refuse to let Sting drive me anywhere again…" The other guest also agreed as he eased his head._

Everyone widened their eyes when they saw the two extra guests as Erza was more shocked, since the last time they saw them was when one of them killed another version of her. Well that and the one world where the Levy from 137-C jumped into and killed the two guests in the other timeline, but still.

"It's those Kariax and Vomo jerks!" Bickslow exclaimed, not expecting to see the two who the last time they saw were enemies to the guild or with those in that one rebellion in that one alternate timeline they saw.

"What are they doing here for? Are they friends of ours in this world or something?" Levy questioned, hoping that was the case otherwise why would the two be here?

"It seems to be that way." Erza spoke with relief in her voice, glad to see an alternate world where those two weren't enemies of theirs in some way. That also got most of the guild to also be relieved, glad to see that in this timeline the two mercenaries and their guilds seemed to be on good terms and friends with one another. Really the red head was more surprised to see Minerva present to tell the truth since she remembered how cruel she was like in the Grand Magic Games.

Kagura and Millianna on the other hand were complete confused.

"Uh, who are those guys?" Kagura couldn't help but ask, as she and Millianna had no idea who this Kariax or Major Vomo guys were.

"We're tell you in better detail later, just know that the last time we seen versions of these two… they weren't on good terms with our guild." Erza told them, getting the two women confused but figured that it wasn't anything too big of a deal for the time being. It was clear to the two Mermaid Heel Mages that everyone else was just glad that the two seemed to be friends with the two guilds in the other world.

Wendy meanwhile couldn't help but pout when she saw her older self not having large breasts and was still pretty small close to flat, much to her disappointment.

 _"Whose idea was it to let Sting drive us here again?" Yukino wondered as she rubbed her head from the headache she had for a moment._

 _"We all played rock, paper and scissors to determine the driver. Sting ended up winning." Minerva replied back to her fellow Sabertooth Mage as she got back onto her feet._

 _"Well next time we're excluding Sting from being a driver." Gajeel told the others as he helped Juvia onto her feet to which the blue haired woman blushed a little with a small smile from seeing the Iron Dragon Slayer helping her out._

 _"Implying that you can drive better." Major Vomo responded with a deadpanned stare, though his helmet made it impossible for anyone to see it._

 _"Of course I can! I'm a good driver!" Gajeel exclaimed at the dark brown armored Death Knight, who still didn't trust the Iron Dragon Slayer's words one bit. He wasn't alone in this thought process either._

 _"Didn't you once drive a car off a cliff because you thought it would lead to a short cut?" Pantherlily reminded the black haired male of that one incident a while back._

 _"HEY WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY?!" Gajeel shouted in a comical manner towards the black Exceed, who only shrugged as the Iron Dragon Slayer then slumped his shoulders in a sorrowful manner. But truth to be told it was kind of funny to look at in some of the others' view._

 _Juvia only patted the black haired young man on the back as she tried to cheer up her partner with a smile on her face._

 _"It's okay Gajeel-Sama, I think you are a decent driver." Juvia told the depressed Gajeel, who did feel a bit better from hearing his girlfriend's words._

Glass shattered in Juvia's mind as her face warped into one of horror as her eyes were covered by her hair, understanding what kind of relationship the other her and Gajeel had due to her words alone. She wasn't the only one though as Gajeel also looked shocked while Levy looked horrified herself.

Everyone else only had a blank stare as they also realized the same thing as Juvia, Gajeel and Levy did.

"…Huh, Gajeel and Juvia. …Well that's different." Lucy merely stated to the others, who all nodded in agreement with the blonde Celestial Mage, all while Juvia was so frozen in shock that if one listened closely they could hear a heart monitor going flat in the background behind her.

 _As that happened, most of the others proceeded to get out of the truck camper as Romeo stood by at the door to help anyone out if they needed it. Erza, Mira and Wendy allowed him to take their hands as they jumped out of the camper, while they didn't really need it they still wanted to hold his hands._

 _It didn't take long before everyone exited out of the truck camper along with their supplies and things and were now out in the field, with Lucy and Cana being close to Natsu, Erza along with Mira and Wendy stayed near Romeo, and Yukino and Minerva stayed close to Sting while the others were spread out as they observed the large wooden cabin before them._

 _"So this is where we're staying for a few days huh?" Kariax asked to no one in particular. Turning his hat and scarf covered head towards Erza, the Monk couldn't help but ask the red head, "How did you even get a place like this anyway?"_

 _Erza smiled with pride as she proceeded to answer her Monk friend with a rather smug grin on her face._

 _"I managed to win a contest for a free cabin as a personal vacation home. So this place is officially mine." Erza explained to the others, a bit happy that she was able to find a place that she could call a second home away from the guild. And who knows, maybe it could be something more later down the line._

 _"Oh that's pretty cool." Lector admitted as he was flying around the area around the large wooden cabin to check the surrounding area out along with Frosch._

 _"Frosch thinks so too." The frog suit wearing Exceed agreed with Lector, though of course the happy-go-lucky Exceed usually agrees with anyone no matter what they say._

Erza couldn't help but smile from this in a rather prideful manner, happy to hear how her other self managed to win herself a personal cabin, a home away from home. She was glad though that her other self was willing to share the place with her friends… as long as they didn't break anything. No one else said anything as they waited to see what else would happen in this other world.

 _No other words were spoken as Natsu spoke up before anyone else could say anything else, completely clad with fishing gear and a fishing rod as an excited look was on his face._

 _"Okay then! If anyone needs me I'm going to go fishing at the lake nearby! Come on Happy!" Natsu exclaimed._

 _"Aye sir!" Happy shouted out with his own joy, and with that the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer and the blue Exceed took off with the excitement like a kid in a candy store as he ran towards the forest where the lake was at._

 _"Natsu wait up!" Lucy exclaimed as she dash after the pink haired male._

 _"Yeah don't leave me behind!" Cana also shouted out as she also chased after the Fire Dragon Slayer along with the blonde woman._

 _The others shook their heads from seeing the sight, knowing full well that the blonde and the brown haired women wouldn't want Natsu to be without them for obvious reasons._

 _"Let's just hope they don't end up doing any perverted while they're out." Erza muttered, knowing full well how the three can be with one another when left to their own devices. Sure it wasn't really Natsu's fault since despite dating the two women he was still pretty innocent when it came to certain things, it was more Lucy and Cana that would initiate something like that._

 _"Happy's with them, I'm sure they will be fine." Romeo assured the red head while unknown to him Mira and Wendy only gave Erza a deadpanned stare, knowing full well that out of everyone here she was probably the most perverted woman of them all._

Natsu, Lucy and Cana couldn't stop themselves from blushing hard while some of the other women in the building only glared towards the blonde Celestial Mage and the Card Mage, while many of the guys aside from Romeo, Gajeel and Gray looked at Natsu in jealousy.

"Of course he gets more than one girl again…" Laxus muttered in annoyance. Sure he saw himself with his own harem a couple timelines ago, but it still doesn't change the fact that Natsu kept getting more girls in these other worlds than he or any of the other guys did.

"It should be too surprising at this point." Freed merely told the blonde Lighting Dragon Slayer, who only grumbled from hearing that.

 _Figuring it was best to change the subject, using her wonderful gifts called her body to help persuade Mira then leaned over before grabbing Romeo by his left arm, making sure that her breasts were pushed into him as the dark purple haired young man blushed from this when Mira spoke in a innocent manner._

 _"Hey Romeo, since it's so nice out how about we go for a picnic once we put our things away?" The white haired barmaid of Fairy Tail requested to him with an innocent smile on her face, always loving how Romeo would be reduced to a blushing mess when she did anything like this. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Erza or Wendy as they gained jealous looks on their faces._

 _"Hold up now!" Erza exclaimed as she then latched herself onto Romeo's right arm, making sure that her own breasts were pushed into him also that only made the Mage's face go redder from the contact, "You can't just suggest something like that without bringing me along!"_

 _"Yeah!" Wendy also exclaimed as she, since there was no room to get on his arms, merely wrapped her own arms around his waist from behind, practically hugging him from behind his back, "I want to enjoy a picnic with Romeo too."_

 _Romeo only blushed harder from having the three women latch onto him like this, before Mira only waved her free hand at the other two jealous with no ill manner._

 _"Well of course you two can come along, I didn't say neither of you could." Mira replied to them. Granted she was kind of hoping that it would only he her and Romeo, but she wasn't too bothered by it. After all this is what happens when you agree to share the same guy they all love._

 _Romeo, after getting over most of his initial embarrassment, only nodded with a shy look on his face to the white haired woman's suggestion along with the idea of the other two women coming along. Seeing this merely got the three to smile widely._

 _"Alright then, let's put our stuff away and then we can do that." Erza told the others, who all nodded in agreement._

 _And with that, the three women and the one young man went on into the building before them to make sure everything was put in their respective rooms before they would head out to do such a thing. Carla only sighed from their antics before proceeding to follow them, mostly following Wendy, to make sure things would go alright._

Needless to say during this small part of the alternate timeline Mira, Erza and Romeo widened their eyes in a shocked yet comical manner as a bit of horror could be seen in their expressions, while Wendy only blushed from seeing and understanding the kind of relationship the older her had with the older Romeo, Erza and Mira even if it wasn't spoken aloud to confirm it.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!" Laxus shouted, getting a bit jealous over how Romeo seemed to also have multiple girlfriends himself in this other world and not just Natsu, and with two of them being Erza and Mira no less.

"…That's hot." Bickslow couldn't help himself but muttering that, which didn't go unheard as Evergreen slapped the back of the Seith and Eye Magic user's head from muttering that. This of course got him to cry out as Evergreen only sighed from her teammate's antics.

Meanwhile Macao was only crying anime tears with pure joy over the fact that not only his alternate older son was not only dating Mira, but also had two other girls as well in the form of Erza and an older Wendy. He bet his other alternate self was proud of his son.

"WHY AM I WITH ROMEO?! No offense." Mira shouted in horror first before quickly saying her words to the shocked and horrified Romeo.

"No I'm with you!" Romeo fully hearted agreed with the white haired woman's words. How did his other self managed to have a harem that consisted of Erza, Mira and Wendy?! Like how the heck did that happened, why would they even want to be with him?!

"…You know I'm starting to think that Romeo is probably the second one when it comes to getting the most girls only behind Natsu in these other worlds." Freed guessed, recalling the one timeline where Romeo had his own harem along with Natsu with the good E.N.D being up and around.

Some of the others couldn't help but nodded in agreement as they waited to see what else would happen in this other alternate timeline.

 _Kariax didn't say anything as he along with Lector, Frosch, Pantherlily, Gajeel and Juvia entered inside the cabin. This left only Rogue, Levy, Major Vomo, Sting, Yukino and Minerva still outside as they checked to see if they had their things on hand also._

 _"Okay then," Sting started to say before turning towards Yukino and Minerva, "How about once we settle in we can do some training for the time being to pass the time?" Hearing his suggestion couldn't help but make Minerva giggle a little._

 _"Are you sure you want to do that? Last time I checked I managed to easily win against you in our last training match." The black haired Spatial Magic user reminded him, to which Sting pouted that to her and Yukino made him look more adorable._

 _"Of course I'm sure! I'll be able to win one day you'll see!" The White Dragon Slayer exclaimed with a fist raised in assurance._

 _Minerva only smiled before walking over towards him before planting a kiss on his cheek, making him turned red in the face with the other woman only shaking her head in amusement._

 _"If you say so darling." She told him before she headed towards the cabin to settle in._

 _Yukino had a smile of her own before she made her way over to where Sting was before planting a kiss on his other cheek, getting him to be even more embarrassed as she giggled._

 _"Come on now Sting, let's put our things away." She told him, to which the now embarrassed Sting only nodded in agreement as the two then followed after the black haired woman ahead of them._

"Huh?! Sting is dating Yukino and Minerva also?!" Lucy exclaimed in surprised, not expecting that to be a thing in this other alternate timeline.

"Interesting, so from all of this so far Natsu is dating Lucy and Cana. Romeo is dating Erza, Mira and Wendy, and Sting is dating Yukino and Minerva. Those three each have multiple girlfriends then… pretty manly I guess." Elfman went over it, seeing that the three men mentioned have more than one girl to date even if one of them happened to be with his older sister.

"It's just unfair…" Laxus muttered once more, to which Bickslow only patted him on the back in assurance while clutching his own head still due to Evergreen hitting him earlier.

 _"…Well then," Major Vomo started to say as he turned around towards Levy and Rogue, "I'm going to go ahead and prepare a campfire for us to have for later tonight. So unless you want to help, no one bother me."_

 _The other two Mages only watched as the dark brown armored man walked in a different direction away from the cabin to find a good spot to start a campfire or the basic foundation for one, as the two only looked at one another before shrugging._

 _Rogue wrap one of his arms around Levy who smiled and blushed from that, before leaning in closer to the Shadow Dragon Slayer's body as the two walked into the cabin also with small smiles on their faces._

"HEH?!" Levy shouted in shock from seeing her other alternate self being so close to Rogue, as Gajeel only glared at the other alternate version of the Sabertooth Mage, not liking what he was seeing so far.

"Huh, you and Rogue seem to be together. That's… interesting." Millianna told her, to which the Solid Script Mage didn't really know how to properly feel about this.

"Well, let's just see how this will go from here shall we?" Erza, after calming down from seeing her other self with Romeo along with Mira and Wendy, asked the others to which they all nodded in agreement.

Hopefully they will see something interesting or hilarious happen during this timeline.

 **And there you all have it, another chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	112. Camping Trip Pt 2

**Hello again. Have another chapter for you all to like or hate cause why not?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 112: Camping Trip Pt. 2**

'A SHORT WHILE LATER'

 _The scenery changed away from the others who were finishing up putting their things away and settling in and to where Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Cana were at as the group were currently having a good time fishing at the lake surrounding by trees while they sat on some towels on the sandy shores of the lake. Well, Natsu, Happy and Lucy were at least. Cana on the other hand…_

 _"WHY CAN'T I CATCH ANYTHING?!" The brown haired woman shouted out in frustration, angry that she can't catch a single fish while the others were able to do so. Lucy couldn't help but sweat drop from seeing Cana's rage as steam emitted from the Card Mage's head._

 _"It's easy Cana, all you have to do is wait until a fish comes and takes the bait!" Happy happily told her as he flew in the air, a fish that he caught on his own in his mouth at the moment._

 _"I'VE BEEN DOING THAT YET NOTHING'S BITING! HOW DID YOU ALL MANAGED TO DO IT WHILE I CAN'T?!" Cana shouted once more, a tick mark on her forehead as her anger towards not being able to get anything so far._

Cana couldn't help but feel pity for her other alternate self. She wasn't much of a fisher so she could slightly understand how her other self must be feeling. Others in the guild hall on the other hand weren't as understanding.

"Wow, Cana you suck at fishing." Bickslow couldn't help but point out.

"Aye!" Happy agreed with the Seith and Eye Magic user with a smile on his face. This of course got Cana to have her own tick mark to form on her forehead in slight anger from hearing this.

"I do not suck at it! I'm sure my other self is just struggling to learn that's all." Cana replied back with a huff before crossing her arms underneath her chest.

"…Nah I'm pretty sure you're just awful at it." Gajeel responded, thinking that even he could do it way better than the Card Mage was able to do. Sure he didn't normally go fishing, that was something Natsu would do, but he would think he would still do better at it than the woman addicted to alcohol.

Cana only flipped the bird at the black haired male in response, getting him to glare at the woman while the others only shook their heads or sweat dropped from the sight. Observer didn't really care as he remained more focus on the other timeline in front of him and the rest.

 _Turning his head over towards her, Natsu couldn't help but gain a small look of confusion towards one of his two girlfriends. He didn't want her to have a bad time while the rest of them were having fun, it wouldn't be fair. That and he didn't like it when Cana wasn't happy, she should be happy like Lucy in his eyes._

 _"Do you want me to help you out with it?" Natsu offered. Sure while he was just naturally better when it comes to fishing, he would still try his best to show how to fish if possible._

 _The Fire Dragon Slayer was answered with Cana without warning appearing and sitting directly onto his lap with a rather happy grin on her face with her fishing pole in hand. Natsu meanwhile only blushed hard from the sudden closeness of the woman while Lucy couldn't stop herself from glaring at the brown haired woman, who was unable to stop herself from forming a small smug grin towards the blonde. Happy meanwhile was too busy eating his fish and trying to catch another one to really pay attention to this._

 _"Alright teacher Natsu, show me your ways." Cana told him, her grin still present while Natsu was still red in the face from this._

While Cana went a bit red from seeing her other self do that with Natsu, who was also blushing a bit from the action from the alternate version of the Card Mage was doing, she couldn't help but feel happy at the sight all while not noticing the slight jealous looks she got from some of the other women in the building.

Laxus only grumbled, still jealous over the fact that Natsu still had two girlfriends in this other alternate reality. Not to mention how an older Romeo has three while Sting also has two.

"Hey guys look!" Wendy pointed out, seeing something else taking place in the other alternate Earthland, getting them to turn their attention back to the blue smoke showing them this other world once more.

 _As that was going on, on the other side of the large lake in the forest, Gajeel and Juvia were spotted with the Iron Dragon Slayer pushing what looked like a small wooden boat into the waters, with him taking a breather afterwards before turning towards his girlfriend once more._

 _"There we go, now how about we enjoy ourselves Juv?" Gajeel told his blue haired girlfriends with a smile on his face, to which she replied with a large smile of her own while nodding in agreement._

 _"Of course my love!" Juvia responded back._

 _That was all Gajeel needed to hear before grabbing the rain woman and putting them both of them into their little boat. Juvia used her Water Magic to push their little transport away from the shore to get more into the center of the lake to enjoy the nice scenery and each other._

Juvia felt like she wanted to throw up while Gajeel looked unnerved from the sight, unable to see how he and Juvia ended up together. Sure they were good friends, but that was all they were. To the Iron Dragon Slayer it was impossible to see Juvia other than a good friend, while he could tell from seeing Juvia's horrific expression that she felt the same way. Probably wishing that she was with Gray more than anything like usual.

That aside, he couldn't help but wonder how wasn't he getting motion sickness from being in a boat? Was his other alternate self like Natsu and Sting of this world, he doesn't have that sickness or took something to suppress it for the time being?

"Aw! Are they going to have a romantic time over the lake?" Mira questioned with stars in her eyes, always a sucker when it came to couple as long as they don't confuse or horrify her in some way.

"No! Juvia doesn't want to hear about any of that!" Juvia shouted towards the white haired woman, not wanting to hear those around her talk about this other version of her being with the other version of Gajeel at all.

Gray only shook his head in amusement from all of this, finding it hilarious while Natsu couldn't stop himself from glaring at Gajeel, not liking how the blue haired woman was with him. Though, the pink haired male didn't know why.

"Where did they get that boat though? I don't think it would have been able to fit in their transportation that brought them here." Max couldn't help but wonder. Those who heard him only shrugged, not knowing how but didn't think it was anything to put their mind over it.

 _Back with Natsu and his two girlfriends and Happy, Natsu was trying his best to show Cana the proper ropes of fishing to the best of his abilities while his face remained as red as a tomato due to Lucy sitting right next to him while Cana was sitting in his lap. Said woman was enjoying the reaction despite how he had done many rather… intimate… things to her and Lucy many times before, yet he still flustered over even the simplest things. But honestly to her and Lucy's view, his innocence was one of his charming points._

 _But they would be brought out of this when Happy looked over towards the lake before spotting the small boat with Gajeel and Juvia who were happily enjoying each other's company over the lake._

 _"Hey guys look! It's Gajeel and Juvia!" The blue Exceed shouted out while his mouth was still stuffed with fish._

 _Despite that it managed to grab the attention of the other three's attentions when they looked out to see the black haired young man and the blue haired woman far away over the serene waters of the body of water that laid before them all. The smiling two oblivious to Natsu and the others who were at the shore of the lake spotting them, while Natsu blinked in confusion from seeing them._

 _"Huh, it looks like they are enjoying themselves." Lucy noticed, seeing the couple happily minding their own business._

 _"…They're kind of blocking the view." Natsu muttered, not liking Metal face being around while he was trying to fish with the two loves of his life and Happy._

 _The three aside from Happy who was content with just eating his fish looked at one another… before they all gained rather mischievous grins on their faces with a mischievous glint in their eyes._

That got most of the guild to feel a sudden sense that the other alternate versions of Natsu, Cana and Lucy were about to do something that was yup to no good, much to Lucy's own surprise since she figured her other alternate self wouldn't act like that.

"Salamander you better not try to do anything stupid to my other self." Gajeel threatened, to which Natsu turned his gaze towards the Iron Dragon Slayer with a tick mark on his forehead.

"I'm not doing anything! That's my other self that's planning something! Besides I bet your other version deserves it anyway!" Natsu responded, getting on Gajeel's nerves even more.

"Don't any of you two even try or think to start a fight right now." Erza told them in her commanding tone, which was enough to get the two Dragon Slayers to freeze before they nodded towards the red head in agreement, valuing their safety.

The others who were paying attention to this only sweat dropped with slight amusement on their faces.

 **(Cue: "Native Faith" by Fennel Seed)**

 _The three turned towards the lake once more, while Natsu and Cana slowly started to form either fireballs or summoning an Explosive Card in their hands. And before anyone knew it…_

 _"FIRST ONE TO SINK THEIR BOAT WINS!" Natsu shouted out with laugher._

 _And with that both the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Card Mage proceeded to fire off a barrage of their attacks towards the oblivious Gajeel and Juvia who were enjoying the peace with one another, while Lucy looked to see how her boyfriend and Cana would do first. Happy didn't care he was too busy trying to hook in more fish for him to eat._

"YOU SON OF A B*TCH!" Gajeel shouted in anger towards Natsu, not liking how his other self and the other Juvia's relaxation was about to be ruined by the idiot.

The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer had no time to defend himself when the Iron Dragon Slayer pounce onto him, flinging them both back into an empty table before they started to bash on one another like a bunch of idiots.

Erza and Kagura only sighed from this while the others only shook their heads in amusement. Juvia was with Gajeel on this one. Sure while she didn't like how her other self wasn't with Gray, that didn't mean she wanted her double's time with the one she loved to be ruined.

 _Luckily for the Iron Dragon Slayer and the Water Mage, the noises of the incoming attacks grabbed their attention as they turned towards the source only to widen their eyes in a comical manner when they saw the many fireballs and Explosive Card attacks heading directly towards their way._

 _"GAH!" Gajeel shouted out, while Juvia took quick action to avoid them getting hit by any of the incoming attacks._

 _"JUVIA'S GOT IT GAJEEL-SAMA!" Juvia responded towards her lover._

 _And that she did as the blue haired woman fired off a large blasts of water from her hands from behind the boat they were in, launching them forward through the lake to avoid the incoming attacks like she was the boat's propeller._

 _Seeing that got those back onto the beach to gained a more determined expression before Natsu and Cana increased the firing of their respective attacks, while Lucy didn't do anything yet as she observed the now fast moving boat in the lake, almost like she was trying to think of something to aid in the effort of sinking it._

 _If anyone would to come across the lake right now, they would have sworn they were seeing something straight out of a bullet hell game. Gajeel was standing in front of the boat, spotting where Natsu and the others were at while taunting them with gestures and smug grins, with Juvia using her Magic to move the boat around fast enough to outrun and outmaneuver any attack fired towards them._

"Juvia's double is maneuvering the boat quiet well!" Juvia couldn't help but smile with a bit of pride and smugness from seeing this, glad to see that she was able to avoid every attack fired towards the other her and the other Gajeel.

"Eh, I bet my other self will be able to get a win." Cana was confident that one of her attacks will be able to sink the boat, not wanting her other version to suffer a defeat from this.

"What if Natsu managed to sink it though?" Millianna couldn't help but point out, while said male was still trying to introduce his fist to Gajeel's face in the background not far from where she and the others were at.

"I'm just surprised that the other Lucy seems to be on board with it, since I figured she wouldn't want to do something like that." Lisanna admitted as Lucy nodded in agreement. Was this other Lucy in the alternate timeline just more mischievous like Natsu compared to her?

 _This continued on for a few minutes, yet so far not a single attack from Natsu or Cana were able to land a hit on the currently fast moving boat on the lake. Gajeel meanwhile was having a large smug grin on his face as he stood in front of the boat like a captain to his ship would. While it was hard for anyone to see due to Juvia focusing on making the boat move to avoid the attacks, she too had a smug smirk on her face by how well they were doing._

 _As Natsu and Cana continued to recklessly throw attacks at the boat in hopes of hitting it, Lucy put her hands in front of her in an aiming motion on the boat like she was posing her hands to act like a picture. Believing she got a good lock onto the boat, the blonde took in a deep breath and with that…_

 _"LIGHT DRAGON'S ROAR!" The blonde roared out, as the large attack was fired from her mouth, catching Natsu and Cana off guard as they saw Lucy's attack go over the waters of the lake._

 _Sadly for Gajeel and Juvia, they were too busy moving to dodge all of the other attacks while feeling quiet smug about their success so far that they failed to notice the incoming attack. And before they realized it, the powerful beam slammed right into them, causing a small explosion that the others back at the shore could see._

 **("Native Faith" immediately stops)**

Everyone, especially Lucy went wide eyed from the sight that they just witness, none of them saying a word. Even Natsu and Gajeel stopped their fighting as they saw the sight with wide shocked and comical eyes as well. This would end though when Lucy breaks the silence first.

"I'M A DRAGON SLAYER IN THIS WORLD?!" She shouted in shock, not expecting that at all. Though it would explain why she was able to see her other self not have any Celestial Keys on her waist like she normally would, but it was still shocking to her.

"Huh, that's surprising yet very interesting." Kagura admitted, not expecting someone like the blonde Celestial Mage to know Dragon Slaying Magic in another alternate world, yet here did one stand before them.

"That's pretty cool!" Natsu couldn't help but exclaim with excitement, getting Lucy to blush a little from seeing him praising her about it even if it was towards another version of herself. Some of the other women present felt slightly jealous over the praise the blonde managed to get from him though.

"…Why Light though?" Levy couldn't help but questioned, figuring that it was similar to Sting's White Dragon Slaying Magic, just instead of being colored white the other Lucy's attack looked more light yellow in color.

"How should we know? Maybe she was trained by a dragon who used Light Magic or had a Light Dragon Slayer lacrima put into her." Laxus responded towards the short blue haired female.

"I don't know; it didn't look like it was from a lacrima put into her, it looked too natural to be from that." Freed pointed out, going from what he was able to distinguish between First Generation and Second Generation Dragon Slayers.

Juvia and Gajeel meanwhile only grunted, in Gajeel's case, or pouted in Juvia's case when they saw their other selves getting humiliated by the Light Dragon's Roar unleashed upon their doubles.

 _Lucy had a large smug grin of her own, while Natsu and Cana were only disappointed that none of them were able to sink the boat first._

 _"Looks like I win," Lucy stated, puffing her chest out with pride before turning towards the pink haired male and the brown haired woman, "So… do I win anything?"_

 _That got Natsu to be slight surprise, before he hummed to himself in thought over this. While he didn't say that they would be a reward, it would be more boring if there wasn't anything to gain from sinking Metal face's boat with him on it. With his mind made up, he looked over at one of his two girlfriends once more with a slight puzzled expression._

 _"Uh… what would you like as a reward?" Natsu asked, to which Cana couldn't help but face palm from hearing that. As someone who was like Lucy when it came to their boyfriend, it was quiet clear what the blonde would want to request from him._

 _Lucy grinned before leaning over towards the Fire Dragon Slayer's ear before whispering something that Cana was unable to hear. But she didn't have too hear to know what it was if the massive blush and embarrassed look that formed on Natsu's face was any indication. The Card Mage was sure that she can get Lucy to let her join in on whatever she wanted Natsu to do to her. Happy was still not paying attention to any of this as he continued to have a fish in his mouth while he still fished._

 _Back over the lake, a grunting Gajeel and a pouting Juvia were spotted on top of their sinking boat which was descending into the water rather quickly. The couple knew that they would get payback in someway, but right now they were too bothered to think of a proper plan._

Both Gajeel and Juvia only grumbled from the sight of their other versions loosing their boat once more, while Cana and Lucy couldn't help what the other version of the blonde wanted from Natsu, who was still pretty interested in how this other Lucy was a Dragon Slayer like him, Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus.

 **There we go, chapter done. I'll see if I can wrap this timeline up in the next chapter so we can continue onward with the one after that.**

 **So anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to sink on a boat too? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	113. Camping Trip Pt 3

**Hi everyone. It's-a me again with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred.**

 **Also, to clear up confusion that I have noticed, Lucy and Sting aren't related in this timeline. While their Dragon Slaying Magic is similar due to both being light based basically, they were both trained by different dragons and still had different Magic. Lucy's a LIGHT Dragon Slayer, while Sting's a WHITE Dragon Slayer. Similar, but still different kind of like with Igneel and Altas Flame, both have fire power but both still somewhat different… if that makes any sense.**

 **It probably doesn't since I'm crap at explaining things, but I figured I would still try.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 113: Camping Trip Pt. 3**

'A SHORT WHILE LATER, AGAIN'

 _A bit has passed since everyone had settled in. Right now everyone was outside of their cabin enjoying the nice and relaxing weather. Rogue and Levy were seen enjoying one company lying on an outdoor lounge chair. Kariax was spotted playing card games on the grass covered ground with Carla, Pantherlily, Frosch and Lector, with Frosch someone winning every game so far much to the other four's utter puzzlement. Major Vomo was seen near the campfire he had made, already preparing for a short while later with dinner. Not too far from where the rest were Romeo, Wendy, Erza and Mira were spotted having a nice picnic with one another underneath the shade of a tree and a large boulder, all of them enjoying their time if their smiles and laughs were any indication. Sting was for some reason attempting to paint a picture of Yukino and Minerva with some paint stuff be brought along for the trip to see how he did. The two former females all had small smiles as they watch him do this. To be honest his painting was awful, but neither of the two had the heart to tell him that._

 _It wouldn't be long though before Natsu, Lucy, Cana and Happy were spotted returning from their fishing trip and from sinking Gajeel's and Juvia's boat with them on it. The three Mages all carrying buckets of caught fish with them while Happy had a fish in his mouth to no one's surprise._

 _"We're back everyone!" Natsu announced, getting some of the others to look over to see the small group approaching them all._

 _"Oh hey guys," Vomo replied back as he stood straight up from his spot near the campfire, "How did it go? Catch any fish?"_

 _"You bet! We could have this as our dinner tonight if you want!" Cana exclaimed happily at them._

 _"But Natsu and Lucy caught way more than you did Cana." Happy pointed out._

 _"Shut it Happy." Cana responded with a glare, getting Natsu and Lucy to laugh a bit while Vomo only sweat dropped from hearing that. Happy only laughed himself before he flew over to see how his fellow Exceeds were doing._

Cana only grumbled about how she wasn't that awful at fishing, while Gajeel and Juvia were still annoyed from how the Fire Dragon Slayer, the Card Mage and the Celestial Mage sank their boat with them on it. Sure it was different versions of them, but it didn't make it any less humiliating.

 _As that was happening, Sting was finishing up his painting as he grinned happily. Turning around he looked towards his two girlfriends before showing them his "amazing" work of art as he called it with a proud feeling._

 _"Tada! It's done! So what do you two think?" Sting showed them still feeling really proud of himself for a job well done._

 _Minerva and Yukino sweat dropped when they saw his art of them… which was just basically an over glorified stick figures of them. Nevertheless they just couldn't say the truth to their boyfriend due to how happy he seemed of his work._

 _"It's… unique I will give it that." Minerva informed him while Yukino nodded in agreement, getting Sting to widen his smile even more from the praise._

"His art is sh*t." Laxus casually stated, as some of the other Mages nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I could draw better than that." Natsu thought while he crossed his arms, believing that while he was no Reedus when it came to it, he figured he would still be pretty decent with it.

"As if! You would be even worse than Sting!" Gray responded towards the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, getting on his nerves if the tick mark was any indication.

"Want to say that to my face Ice Popsicle?!" Natsu shouted at him in anger.

"I said you would be even worse than Sting Fire head!" The Ice Maker Mage responded.

 _'I still don't understand this.'_ Observer thought to himself as Erza interfered before the two escalated into a sight. While he was told before that this was just how the two were, it was still confusing to the living constellation.

 _Natsu and the others managed to spot this as they overheard the White Dragon Slayer's words… before the Fire Dragon Slayer saw the art that Sting made before bursting out laughing alongside Cana. This didn't go unnoticed by Sting, Minerva and Yukino as they turned towards where the others were at to see the Dragon Slayer's and the Card Mage's reaction._

 _"Hey what's so funny?!" Sting shouted, not liking how they were seemly laughing at his work._

 _"That's so awful looking it's hilarious!" Natsu managed to respond while he and Cana were still laughing. Lucy on the other hand only shook her hand at her boyfriend and friend's antics._

 _And that was when without warning Sting tackled Natsu to the ground before the two started to try bashing one another's faces in like a bunch of idiots. This of course got Cana, Lucy, Yukino and Minerva to be caught off guard by the sight of their boyfriends not fighting. Vomo only face palmed from the sight._

Some of the Mages only sighed from seeing this, as Natsu grew annoyed by how the alternate Sting just attacked his other self like that for, in his opinion, telling the truth.

"Well that should have been expected." Lucy muttered.

"They like to fight over small things like that don't they?" Millianna asked the blonde, who nodded in response to the brown haired female's words. Though, if the cat-like woman was allowed to admit, it was kind of funny to watch.

 _This didn't go unnoticed by Levy ad Rogue who immediately got up from their chair before they couldn't help but get a bit worried over the two fighting, knowing how destructive the two Dragon Slayers can become._

 _"Wait guys, calm down!" Levy tried to tell them as the two ran over to where the two were bashing in one another's face in at._

 _Her words fell on deaf ears however as Sting tried to fire off a small blast of his Magic towards Natsu. Nothing serious thankfully as Natsu managed to avoid getting hit by it…_

 _…Only for the attack to go straight towards where Romeo, Erza, Wendy and Mira were at minding their own business as the White Dragon Slaying Magic attack crashed directly into Romeo, knocking him over to the ground face first much to the shock of the other three women with him._

 _"Romeo! Are you alright?!" Wendy asked with worry as she and the other two females checked to see if their boyfriend was okay._

"Hey!" Romeo exclaimed before looking over towards Natsu with a small glare from the move. Sure Natsu was his idol but that didn't mean he liked getting hurt like that when his other alternate self wasn't even involve in the sight.

"The other Sting did that, not me!" Natsu defended himself, raising his hands up in front of him in a defensive manner.

Romeo only shook his head as he looked back at the blue smoke showing the other timeline. And unknown to him and Natsu, and everyone else really, is the small annoyed glare Wendy sent at Natsu even if it wasn't his fault about the other Romeo getting hit. She got over it quickly though before the Sky Dragon Slayer too looked back over at the other alternate timeline once more.

 _"Who did that?!" Erza shouted as the now angry red head turned around to look back at where the others were at to see who was responsible for hurting their boyfriend._

 _Thankfully Romeo was mostly unharmed from it, as he was just only caught by surprise from the sudden action. Seeing him get back up got his girls to be relieved, though the dark purple haired young man turned his now annoyed glare towards the two fighting Dragon Slayers who didn't noticed all of this._

 _"So that's how you want to play huh?! Then have at it!" Romeo exclaimed before his fists became enveloped with white colored plasma, before bolting off towards the two shouting out a rather idiotic battle cry._

 _Nevertheless this grabbed both Natsu's and Sting's attention as they stopped fighting and looked towards Romeo's way only for the dark purple haired male to crash into the both of them. Now it was a three way fight between three morons who were trying to bash one another's faces in._

The guild blinked in puzzlement when they saw the alternate older Romeo using a different Magic that wasn't Rainbow Magic, as Romeo made sure to speak this puzzlement up for others to hear.

"Uh… what am I using here?" Romeo questioned, not recognizing that kind of Magic or element at all.

"Beats me, but it looks cool." Bickslow admitted, finding the white glowing look of it to be neat looking.

 _"Guys come one, stop this." Rogue tried to reason with his fellow Sabertooth Mage and the other two Mages to no valid as they kept on fighting like a bunch of morons._

 _Turning around, Levy spoke up as she did to look at the others._

 _"A little help would be nice guys." The Solid Script Mage requested from the others._

 _Instead of help though she and Rogue saw Wendy, Erza, Mira, Lucy, Cana, Yukino, and Minerva all near one another cheering on their respective boyfriends in their fight with Carla trying to get Wendy not to join in on it to no luck. Frosch, Lector and Happy were excitedly eating fish while watching the fight and no longer playing card games while Pantherlily only gained a deadpanned from seeing the other three Exceeds doing this. Kariax was lying on the ground nearby in a bored manner as he looked at the Shadow Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth and the Solid Script Mage with a blank expression. Majot Vomo wasn't even paying attention as he was gutting the fish near the campfire he made to get ready for dinner later._

Most of the guild plus Kagura and Millianna had a deadpanned stare of their own as they looked at Erza, Mira, Lucy, Cana and Wendy, who noticed the looks they were receiving from the others.

"What?" Mira couldn't help but ask, not understanding why everyone else was giving them that look.

"…Really?" Laki responded to them.

"It's the other versions of us that are cheering them on! I would have put a stop to the fighting if I was there." Erza defended herself.

"…Why do I doubt that?" Kagura couldn't help but ask, getting the red head to gain a dark cloud over her head when even the one she considered a little sister didn't believe her.

 _"So…," Kariax started to say, getting Rogue and Levy to look over at the bored looking Monk who was still lying on the ground looking their way, propping himself up with his arm, "Are you two going to join the fight?"_

 _"What? No!" Rogue responded, not going to make the situation worse from doing that._

 _That was all Kariax needed to hear before he flopped fully down onto the grass before his snores filled the air, getting Rogue and Levy to gain their own deadpanned stare from the reaction._

 _"…So useful…" Levy muttered in a sarcastic tone from everyone not wanting to get the three to stop fighting._

 _Luckily though help did come as right before Natsu, Sting and Romeo could get serious and cause some actual damage to their surroundings, Major Vomo without even looking away from the fish he was cleaning and gutting thrust his right hand towards the three firing off a small blue ball of ice before it collided into them, freezing the three idiots in place for the time being._

"HEY!" Both Natsu and Romeo shouted in annoyance from seeing the guy just doing that to their other selves, not liking that one bit.

'Hah! You both got frozen!" Gajeel taunted the two, getting them to turn their heads around and glare at the Iron Dragon Slayer, with Natsu flipping the bird at the black haired young man.

The others though, aside from Kagura and Millianna, had bad flashbacks for a moment about the different version of Vomo freezing a few of them then brutally killing them, before that faded as they know that this version of the Death Knight wouldn't do that to their other selves.

 _"Hey we were watching them fight!" Yukino responded back to the brown armored Death knight with an annoyed tone, who didn't really care from the glares he was receiving from her and the others._

 _"They will be fine; the ice will thaw in a little bit. Now, if anyone cares to help, I could use some assistance in cleaning the fish for tonight." Vomo responded back to them before he returned his focus on his duty._

 _The girls sighed before a couple of them like Mira, Lucy, Wendy and Yukino offered to help, while Erza, Cana, and Minerva stayed near their ice frozen boyfriend until they thawed out, knowing that they would no doubt be angry from Vomo turning them into ice cubes for a time being. The Exceeds got bored of this before they figured they would play another game to pass the time. Seeing everything calm down, Levy and Rogue breathed a sigh of relief._

"I have a feeling that things will remain rather lack luster for the time being," Observer informed the rest of the guild, getting them to look over towards the living constellation as the Celestial entity went on, "Would you all like for me to change the link to another alternate timeline?"

Everyone looked at one another before they all shrugged, not seeing any reason why not. Also Romeo, Erza and Mira were perfectly alright with moving on from this timeline for obvious reasons. Makarov looked back towards the constellar with a nod, giving him the okay.

"Alright, stand by then mortals." Observer informed them.

With that he cut the link before moving on to establish another one to a new alternate timeline.

 **There we go, chapter done. Yeah I know it wasn't anything too crazy since I figured this was a more chilling timeline to not go crazy with it. Next time though I will be using an idea someone gave me, then after that another timeline that was an idea someone else gave me, so be ready for those.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	114. Villainous Brawl Pt 1

**Hello again.**

 **Yes I know I just updated this story, but I want to go ahead and do it again since I felt like it.**

 **I know that the last timeline was a bit meh and not very interesting, but I think that will be different this time. The basic idea for this timeline was given to me by "DemonKingBlack" who if I recall correctly is the one who is more known for his "Natsu of the Darkness" story. So go check him out if you can.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 114: Villainous Brawl Pt. 1**

"I mean I liked that world, it seemed pretty peaceful." Millianna admitted to the others with a smile on her face. While it was a bit weird in certain ways as who ended up with whom, she still thought it was neat.

"True, while a bit weird it wasn't anything bad overall." Mira replied. Sure she, Erza and Romeo didn't understand how the heck did their other alternate versions ended up with one another, at least they didn't have to see anything too weird between them and the other Wendy thankfully that would have scarred them for life.

Unlike the very first timeline they saw when they witnessed the alternate Romeo and Erza about to have sex to have another kid, but that was best left unsaid. She envied the two since they didn't have to see their other selves doing that in front of them all.

"I'm still surprise over how I'm a Dragon Slayer in that world." Lucy responded, having no idea that she would see a version of herself who would possess the kind of Lost Magic like Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus.

"I thought that was cool Luce." Natsu told her with a smile, even thought it was a bit embarrassing to see him dating her and Cana in that world for them all to see. Luckily no one saw the blush he gained from thinking of that.

Hearing that from him got Lucy to blush, which got some of the women present to sent glares at the blonde. She wasn't aware of this however was Erza ceased her own glare before he sighed.

"I'm just thankful that the Kariax and Major Vomo guys and us from that world were on good terms with one another." Erza admitted to the others, more thankful for that considering how strong the Monk and Death Knight seemed to be in these other alternate timelines. Having them as enemies was not a good thing to see in her opinion.

"I'm still confused about who those two are. You said that you seen other versions of them that weren't on good terms with one another earlier right?" Kagura wanted to know, recalling what Erza said about the two earlier at the start of watching that timeline. Millianna also wanted to know this as she listened in and turned towards the red head of Fairy Tail.

Erza was about to reply back and give them a proper answer when the blue smoke started to act up once more, getting everyone to turn their gaze over towards the sight while Observer stepped back, having finish establishing a new link and waited to see what new world they would view now.

"I'll tell you two later alright?" Erza whispered to them, as the two nodded since they know now wasn't the time while a new timeline was about to be viewed.

With that the blue smoke like many times beforehand started to show them another alternate timeline of their planet.

 _High above the still ocean, with a nearby landmass spotted in the far distance, a massive flying island was spotted as it slowly moved in a direction. The floating island was massive, big enough to house around four large cities if it weren't for the gigantic Gothic architecture-like citadel that covered the entire thing. Its shadow was cast to the waters below as it continued to move slowly through the air, having no destination in mind._

"Whoa!" Everyone exclaimed in surprise to see the flying citadel before them all.

"That's so cool!" Wendy couldn't help but admit. The blue haired girl really liked the architecture of the palace, it looked pretty cool.

"Why is it so massive though?" Cana couldn't help but questioned, not seeing why whoever built the place would need to make it so huge.

"Forget that, how is it flying in the air?! That's so manly!" Elfman responded as he thought it was pretty neat to see a flying citadel.

"Who lives in it though?" Gray wondered.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." Makarov replied to the Ice Maker Mage, as he along with the rest of the guild remained watching the timeline to see what will transpire next.

 _Inside the massive flying citadel, in a large opened chamber a large table was spotted like a dining hall. Near the walls and gates that led to different hallways or other rooms to the rest of the large palace, living suits of heavy enchanted armor that stood over ten feet tall were spotted covered from the helmet all the way down to boots were seeing guarding the area, carrying large pole weapons as their main weapon._

 _At the table, while it was mostly empty for the time being three individuals were spotted eating with vigor to fill their empty stomachs. Well, two of them were, the third one looked rather bored and annoyed over something to probably eat, something that didn't go unnoticed by the other two._

 _The first figure to the left of the table was a large muscular man who stood around eight feet and five inches tall. He was clad in obsidian spiky armor that covered everything aside from his head, which was currently exposed for all to see. He was bald and had a large scar that went across his face, giving him a menacing appearance. He had blue colored eyes, wore a dark crimson cape, and had two large two handed axes strapped to his back. This was Cyril Anouilth, a general of his Lord's armies._

 _The second figure to the right of the table was a lean muscular man being around six feet and one inch tall. He wore a dark blue robe with white edges and patterns on it, nearly covering his whole body aside from his head. He had long white hair with some locks that went over and down his shoulders, and he had red colored eyes. His skin was paler compared to most others, wore brown sandals, and a long staff with a crimson crystal attached to the very top of it was seen on his back. This was Alwin Wachter, an adviser and top Mage to his Lord._

 _And finally, sitting at the end of the table where the former two were sitting near on a more throne-like seat sat a young man who possessed black colored messy and spiky hair and black colored eyes. He had a lean muscular body with was exposed for all to see from the waist up. He wore black metallic leggings with crimson patterns on it, and wore black metallic boots. As stated earlier, the waist up he wore nothing, allowing his muscles and the black colored markings that cover his stomach, shoulders, arms and face for all to see. Across his chest the demonic black in color word of E.N.D could be seen on the young man, and sticking out of his head two black colored curved up horns were seen on him. While his appearance was unusual, this was one other than…_

"It's Natsu!" Lisanna exclaimed, recognizing the Fire Dragon Slayer despite his different and unusual appearance.

"Uh… what does E.N.D mean?" Millianna questioned, having no idea what the large single word that was visible on the other version of the Fairy Tail Mage's chest meant.

Natsu on the other did somewhat. Since the last time he saw a version of him where he and the E.N.D guy were the same entity he was… well…

"OH COME THE F**K ON!" Natsu shouted in anger as he clutched his hair in frustration. The sudden shouting from the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer got nearly everyone aside from Observer to jump in surprise before he went on, "ANOTHER WORLD WHERE I'M THE BAD GUY?! THIS IS BULLSH*T!"

Hearing his words got both Kagura and Millianna to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Wait, what do you mean you've seen evil versions of you?" Kagura questioned, finding that hard to believe.

"Yeah… we have seen a few evil versions of Natsu before. And since this other him seems similar to the last couple of Natsu where he was this E.N.D guy he must be bad here." Laki explained to them, though a big sad to see Natsu having to witness another world where he was the terror. She wished that he could help him handle constantly seeing evil versions of him like this.

"But, him as the enemy? That can't be right…" Millianna trailed off, finding it hard to believe that the same guy who helped took down the Tower of Heaven, help rally the others during the dragon attack in Crocus, and has been so kind would be some evil force.

"Well, you both did walk in during the timeline where he was that giant pig monster, but yeah it can be hard to believe. Even though we seen a few so far it's still hard for me to understand." Erza admitted, a small frown appearing on her face when she spoke those words while she looked over where the frustrated Natsu was at, wishing that she could do something to help.

"WAIT THAT GIANT PIG THING WAS HIM?!" Both of the Mermaid Heel Mages shouted.

"Yeah… that was weird." Warren from his spot replied, still finding that timeline to be a bit unusual considering that out of all the things that evil king Natsu turned into, it was a giant demonic pig monster.

"…Why's his hair black?" Gajeel couldn't help but question, finding that odd detail to be weird.

"He had demonic horns coming out of his head, black markings all over him, the word E.N.D on his chest, and he's clearly some kind of overlord ruler, but THAT is what bugs you?" Levy asked the Iron Dragon Slayer with a deadpanned stare.

The black haired male only shrugged, getting both Levy and Pantherlily to sigh from seeing this.

 _"My Lord, is there something wrong?" Alwin couldn't help but ask, as he and Cyril noticed the bored and annoyed expression that the demon had on him._

 _"I'M BORED THAT'S WHAT!" E.N.D shouted in anger before slamming his forehead onto the table in front of him, startling the two from the sudden shouting of their superior, "It's been forever since any of the mortals even tried to rebel! Seriously, when was the last time the people of this world tried to resist my rule?!"_

 _"…It's been only a week sir." Cyril pointed out, his deep voice would have scared others from the raw power it held, but not his master and his fellow colleague._

 _"A week too long in my opinion," E.N.D grumbled once more, raising his head up while crossing his arms in frustration and pouting like a kid denied his fun, "Seriously the light guilds are too weak or too boring to have any fun with, and Zeref and his top Mages whatever they were called again haven't tried anything since a few months ago. You'd think my brother with his country would be a good challenge to fight against me, but nope!" E.N.D sighed before he grumbled once more, "At least Acnologia isn't a complete disappointment when he fights against my global Empire."_

"Brother?" Kagura questioned in shock, Natsu in this other alternate world was related to the Black Mage?

"…Why am I related to Zeref in this world?" Natsu questioned, remembering how it was the same in the world where Wendy, Chelia and Romeo were singers and the world where all the girls fought over to see who would be by his side for the world to watch. Remembering that timeline in particular made him blush but luckily no one noticed.

"I guess that's just how it is. But remember, it's just in this other timeline." Freed responded to the pink haired male.

"I know." Natsu responded. Just because it wasn't the case here doesn't mean it won't be in this other world. Like him, being related to Zeref? Never in a million years would that ever be true here.

Like, there was just no way right?

 _"But even the Black Dragon can't achieve victory against us Lord E.N.D." Alwin pointed out. While it was true that the Dragon King was able to cause more harm compared to everyone else in the world so far, he still ultimately failed to really do much that would truly threaten E.N.D's rule on Earthland._

 _"He still puts up a better resistance against everyone else under my rule," E.N.D sighed before he slammed his forehead onto the table once more, though thankfully not as hard as he did earlier as a dark cloud of depression appeared over his head, "Seriously, Zeref and his own army aside, none of these co called "heroes" that keep rising up or resisting are any fun. Heck, so called villains would be more challenging and more fun to fight against."_

 _And in that moment as if a light bulb turned on in his head, he sat straight up with an excited look and a raised finger, something that grabbed his general and adviser's attention._

 _"An idea!" E.N.D exclaimed in a happy tone._

"I have a bad feeling about what that idea may be." Laxus guessed. If Natsu had an idea, especially when it's an evil version of the pink haired idiot, then it surely can't be anything good or sane.

"Yeah…" Evergreen nodded in agreement with the blonde Lighting Dragon Slayer.

 _"Uh… what did you have in mind my Lord?" Cyril couldn't help but ask, as E.N.D looked towards his general and advisor once more with a wide grin on his face._

 _"Easy! I'll just summon a bunch of so called "villains" that are pretty known throughout the land and fight them! Surely others who seek to overthrow me and establish themselves as the ruler of the world would be thrilled to have a chance to fight me!" E.N.D exclaimed happily, the black haired demon excited with this new plan. He hoped that he would get some kind of challenge from it._

 _Turning towards Alwin, the strongest demon remained having his grin on his face when he spoke towards the long white haired human Mage that serves him._

 _"Alwin! Can you go over and see who would be good candidates for me to fight? Zeref and his top Mages and of course Acnologia are a given, but I need to know who would be a good addition to bring to me." E.N.D ordered with an excited tone, thinking his idea was genius._

 _"Understood my Lord, with my Magic it shouldn't take too long to search for good vile people." Alwin responded, before standing up and grabbing his staff from his back. Looking into his crystal on top of his weapon, he begun to search for any of these "villains" that resist against Lord E.N.D and the self proclaim "heroes" that would be useful._

 _"Hehehehehe, excellent!" E.N.D exclaimed happily before he too stood straight up from his seat. He already knew a perfect place to fight his soon to be opponents as well, "TO MOUNT GLADOR!"_

 _With that, E.N.D enveloped himself along with general Cyril and advisor Alwin with his black fire, thus the group of three disappearing leaving the dining hall empty aside from the living suit of armor guards, who remained emotionless from the sudden action made by their master._

"Wait, where did they go?" Romeo questioned, seeing how the three just vanished with the black flames that the demon overlord version of Natsu just unleashed around them to vanish to who knows where.

"I don't know, but is he seriously going to plan on fighting Zeref? Acnologia? How would he even get them to show up?" Gray asked, finding that hard to believe while having no idea as to why the black haired demon version of his idiotic rival would even want to try something like that in the first place.

"I'm sure he has some method to bring them to him, otherwise he wouldn't be following through this idea of his in the first place." Erza pointed out.

"But who else would he even fight?" Alzack couldn't help but ask, having no idea who else out there could be a villain yet worthy enough to grab this powerful demon version of Natsu's attention.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Bisca replied back to her husband, while Asuka only wanted to see if any action would take place. That would be fun to watch in her eyes.

"Guys look, the scene's changing!" Happy called out.

This got everyone's attention as they saw the blue smoke changing the scene towards a different location in the alternate timeline, no doubt keeping a track on the demonic overlord Natsu that rules the world there.

 _Mount Glador._

 _It is said to be one of the tallest mesa mountains in all of Earthland. It pierces high above the clouds as the sun itself beats down upon the large natural structure. On the very top of the mountain's flat surface, a massive Gothic-architecture style arena was seen built covering every inch of the mesa._

 _Thousands upon thousands of spectators from E.N.D's armies were seen in the stands cheering on their respective gladiator, a few in the massive opened up area charging head strong trying to slaughter one another in the name of glory and honor, and for the amusement and entertainment of the crowds._

"Holy crap that mountain's huge!" Jet shouted in surprise, seeing how massive the natural structure was as it stood high above the clouds themselves.

"That arena is also so massive. How were they able to build something like that on top of such a high mountain?" Juvia couldn't help but wonder. The idea to get supplies up there and getting any proper equipment and so on must have been hard to do to construct the entire thing.

"I wonder how so many people are able to get up there right now. I doubt there's some giant staircase or elevator that takes them to the top." Gray stated, wondering if they were using portals or teleportation of some kind to get there.

"Who knows, but I have a feeling this may be the place that the other demon Natsu was just referring too." Kagura guessed. She couldn't help but still feel weird to see someone like Natsu as some demonic overlord of the world; it just didn't make sense to her.

 _As the gladiators in the massive arena charged forward at one another to slaughter the other, a burst of black flame got them to stop in their tracks as none other than E.N.D, Alwin and Cyril appeared, surprising not only them but the entire audience as well to see their superior._

 _"LORD E.N.D!" The gladiators and the entire audience all bowed and took a knee towards the black haired demonic entity, who only smiled sheepishly from the reaction of his followers and servants._

 _"At ease anyone," E.N.D assured them all with a wave as they returned back onto their feet, "I apologize for interrupting your battle, but I have something exciting and hopefully fun that I want to try here. You all don't mind if I take over do you?"_

 _"None at all my lord!" The gladiators responded back, giving a quick bow towards their master before they all headed towards the exit gates of the arena for him to take full control._

 _With that, E.N.D had the whole arena to himself as the audience remained quiet to see what would happen next and what their master had planned. Turning his head towards Alwim, E.N.D grinned even wider before speaking, his tone filled with excitement for what was to come._

 _"So, any good candidates? You know other than Zeref and his top Mages and of course Acnologia." E.N.D questioned him as the white haired man looked over towards the black haired demon._

 _"I believe so Lord E.N.D, I do think you will enjoy these choices as they are known through the land to go against both others and against your rule. I even found a dark guild filled with some of Zeref's Etherious." The advisor to the demon told him._

 _"Really huh? That's cool, anyone else that's interesting?" E.N.D questioned, while Cyril remained quiet and listened in on the conversation between his superior and his advisor._

 _"Yes, at least I believe so. One of the light guilds of this world has a few members in it filled with negative emotions that seem to harbor a dislike towards the others. From what I gathered they plan to overthrow their master and try to form a force to stand up to you my Lord." Alwin informed him._

 _"Excellent! Bring them all here!" E.N.D responded with an excited grin on his face._

Everyone remained quiet as they waited to see who exactly, other than Zeref and whoever worked with him and the Black Dragon of Apocalypse would be summoned against their will to fight against such a dangerous demon. Sure that demon was another alternate Natsu, but it was still an enemy as far as the Fire Dragon Slayer and the rest were concern.

 _Alwin nodded in agreement as he took a few steps ahead before raising his stuff high above him. Channeling his Magic into the weapon, the crystal on top of it started to glow shining a bright crimson light over the area while the audience in the arena watched with interest._

 _And without warning a large flash of red light appeared a good distance away from where E.N.D, Alwin and Cyril stood before something from the light crashed into the ground, causing dust and smoke to kick up into the air. E.N.D only grinned at the sight as he waited to see who would be before him._

 _When the smoke died down, what laid before him, his advisor, his general and of course the entire audience watching the scene unfold were multiple groups of people who were all groaning in slight pain as they recovered from the sudden fall, along with a certain dark blue haired man, none other than the Black Dragon of Apocalypse himself Acnologia. The rest?_

 _Zeref and his Spriggan Twelve which consist of Ajeel, August, Bloodman, Brandish, Dimaria, God Serena, Invel, Irene, Jacob, Larcade, Neinhart and finally Wall Eehto._

 _The Oracion Seis, which has members such as Brain, Midnight, Cobra and his pet Cubellios, Angel, Racer and Hoteye._

 _Grimore Heart, which held Hades, Bluenote Stinger, Ultear, Azuma, Meredy, Rustyrose, Zancrow, Kain, and Capricorn._

 _The dark guild who serves and worships Zeref, filled with the Black Mage's Etherious known as Tartaros. This horrific guild has Etherious and a Devil Slayer in the forms of Mard Geer, Silver, Kyouka, Jackal, Tempester, Keyes, Sayla, Ezel, Torafuzar and Franmalth._

 _And finally those from a light guild who planned to overthrow their current master and create a guild that could face the overlord demon of the world were none other than the Thunder God Tribe from the Fairy Tail guild._

"WHAT?!" Laxus, Bickslow, Freed and Evergreen shouted once they saw another version of themselves being forcefully summoned by the black haired demon overlord version of the Fire Dragon Slayer in the other alternate timeline.

"WHY THE F**K ARE WE THERE?!" Bickslow shouted, not understanding that at all nor did he like it one bit.

Gray wasn't paying attention to that as he was more surprised to see Ultear being present with wide eyes on his face. So she was still young and around in this other reality despite the evil version of his fire breathing rival ruling over the world? Millianna, remembering her for when she told her that she was behind Jellal's action back in the Tower of Heaven from the very beginning, only felt surprise yet couldn't stop herself from narrowing her eyes at her. Juvia was also surprise to see Meredy also still being around in this other timeline, while noticing how she was around her younger age when they first met and fought back on Tenrou.

Not only that, but for Gray he saw the Devil Slayer with the Tartaros guild mark on his form, and for some reason couldn't help but feel like as if he was… familiar… somehow. This though only puzzled the dark blue haired male even more.

Kinana widen her own eyes when she saw Cobra and the large purple snake-like creature that was with him. For some reason, he looked familiar to her. And the snake creature… well she couldn't really put a finger on it, but she felt like as if she should know what that thing was.

"Capricorn?!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise seeing the Celetial Spirit with the dark guild. And if she had to guess that meant that freak Zoldeo must still possess his body in this world.

 _'Irene… my mom is there too…'_ Erza thought seeing the older red head woman who, if any of these alternate timeline are to go buy is truly her mother, again.

"Hades…," Makarov muttered in a bit of surprise yet he remained calm while narrowing his eyes, "It seems that despite this other demon Natsu ruling the world, it takes place before any of them were defeated by us."

"Before we faced Grimore Heart and the Oracion Seis?" Mira replied in surprised. How were they all still alive in this other timeline then? If this evil Natsu ruled over the planet she would have figured they would have been wiped out already. Did the alternate Natsu leave them alive on purpose or something?

"But who the heck are the rest of those guys with Zeref? And who are those other freaks with that one Sayla woman we saw before?" Macao couldn't stop himself from asking, as he had no idea who the demons of Tartaros were or the Spriggan Twelve aside from remembering seeing Erza's mom and that Brandish woman before.

Natsu however only grew worried from seeing many of their former enemies being summoned, or specifically about seeing Irene, Brandish, Meredy and Sayla being here his other demonic self. Sure while he didn't really know much about Sayla, Irene and Brandish other than what they saw in these other timelines so far, the pink haired male still couldn't help but be filled with worry over their safety along with Meredy.

Oh and Ultear, the woman who he thought was an old man originally, he hoped that she would be alright too if only for Meredy's sake.

"But why are we there too?! That doesn't make any sense whatsoever!" Evergreen shouted out, still not getting that at all.

"Well… that white haired guy with the evil Natsu did say that you guys were planning on overthrowing the old man here, so this must mean that this world also takes place before you guys tried to take control." Gajeel guessed.

Remembering that got Laxus and the other three to lower their heads in shame, still not fully proud or forgive themselves about how they were and how they acted back then.

 _"Ow my head… what the heck just happened?" Acnologia in his human form muttered as he and everyone else slowly got back onto their feet, all unaware of each other's presences or E.N.D's and his two allies._

 _"Hi Acno! Hey brother!" E.N.D's voice rang out, happily waving over at his fellow black haired sibling and the dragon in human form with a large grin on his face._

 _That grabbed all of their attention as they immediately widened their eyes as they jumped straight up and got into defensives positions, all while noticing each other's own presences._

 _"What the heck is going on?!" Hoteye shouted, seeing the other two guilds of the Balam Alliance being present along with the Black Mage they all somewhat served in some way and his Spriggan Mages from his Empire in Alakitasia._

 _"E.N.D…" Both Brain and Hades muttered with cautious and alarm, both Guild Masters of their respective dark guild knowing fully well who the demon was and how big of a threat he is towards them and the rest of the planet under his rule._

 _"Dark guilds? And the demon E.N.D? What is going on here?" Laxus questioned, as he and his team were just back home plotting to overthrow his grandfather to take control of the guild in order to truly turn it into a force to deny anyone who got in their way, more specifically to take down and overthrow E.N.D before they were forcefully brought here._

 _"The one that betrayed Lord Zeref… the one who was supposed to be his greatest servant." Mard Geer stated with a look of hatred towards the black haired demon. He and the other Etherious may have once praised him, but that was no longer the case after he defied their creator and his wishes._

 _Standing forward a bit, Zeref glared towards his younger brother before he started to speak up._

 _"Natsu… what is the meaning of this? Why are we all here?" Zeref questioned, as Acnologia remained cautious. He knew what E.N.D was like; he wasn't going to let his guard down one bit._

 _E.N.D grinned widely from hearing that from his immortal brother before he went on to answer his question and clear some confusion._

 _"You know I'm glad you ask. I got bored and wanted to fight someone, so instead of waiting for you and so called "heroes" to rebel in some way again, I had you all summoned here to fight me!" E.N.D exclaimed happily._

 _That got the crowd all around them to be all surprised yet excited from hearing this. Their Lord was going to fight in front of them all against these other weaklings? To them, that was a special treat and an honor to be here to witness their master's power in action._

 _The groups of villains on the other hand weren't so excited for obvious reason, that being that they would have to fight against this monster that single handily conquered the planet years back._

 _"You want us to fight you?" Ultear questioned in surprise, knowing how powerful the demon was compared to all of them while Meredy remained near her to be at ease._

 _"Correct random black haired woman," E.N.D responded as he turned towards her direction with a grin on his face, "But have no fear, as since I am a nice guy, I'll make the deal sweeter. If all of you are able to… heh… defeat me, then I shall grant you a reward beyond your wildest dreams!"_

"Wait why would I do that?" Natsu questioned, as he thought that his other self would just want to get to the fighting already and start killing them, "Also what kind of reward would that be?"

"Beats us, but to tell the truth I doubt it would be anything good." Freed responded, as he still felt uncomfortable over seeing his other self and the rest of his team being present with the likes of dark guilds, the Black Mage and even the Dragon of Apocalypse.

"He could just be lying in order to get them to agree to fight him." Kagura guessed, figuring that if this version of Natsu was evil from what they could get so far, then the swordswoman of Mermaid Heel doubted that he was being honest with his words.

 _That got some of them to be interest, while others weren't as easily swayed by such an answer._

 _"And what if we refuse?" Evergreen questioned with narrow eyes._

 _And not even a second after she spoke those words a ball of black fire blasted right through her chest, blasting blood and gore all over the ground around her while everyone else, even Tartaros were shocked by the sudden attack and brutal nature of it all. Evergreen's heart could be seen falling from its spot in her body hanging loosely in the large hole that was now on her body before she fell lifeless onto the ground with a thud. This greatly horrified Laxus, Freed and Bickslow from seeing their teammate dying in an instance._

Fairy Tail plus the two Mermaid Heel Mages were just as shock as horrified over seeing the black haired demon Natsu instantly killing the Fairy Magic user without a shred of remorse or hesitation.

"HE JUST KILLED ME!" Evergreen roared in shock and fury from seeing such a sight happen to her other alternate self.

"NATSU YOU BASTARD WHY DID YOU KILL HER?!" Laxus, Freed and Bickslow all yelled at once towards the Fire Dragon Slayer, who flinched and widen his eyes before raising his arms in defense.

"HEY IT WAS THE OTHER EVIL ME WHO DID IT! NOT ME SPECIFICALLY!" Natsu defended himself, hating being accused of something some evil version of him committed.

The others only remained staring at the blue smoke showing them all the other alternate timeline, too caught off guard by the horrific murder to pay attention to the antics of the few others.

 _E.N.D was seen grinning like a maniac with his finger pointing towards where Evergreen once stood, showing that he only used one finger to fire off such a quick yet powerful blast of his black flames. Both Cyril and Alwin also smiled wickedly from the sight and action taken by their master._

 _"Does that answer your question?" E.N.D replied with a smirk on his face before he lowered his hand down once more, closing his eyes before he went on with an amused expression, "This also will happens to those who lose. You fail, you die. If you refuse, you die. Simple as that."_

 _"What would you have to gain from such a thing like this?" Irene responded with cautious against the black haired demon. Hearing her voice, E.N.D opened his eyes before he started to turn towards the red haired woman's direction._

 _"Because I want a challenge, and I don't want any of you to-." E.N.D started to explain as he looked her way…_

 _…Only to cut himself off as his eyes widened in a rather comical manner, his body freezing in place like a statue. This of course got everyone's attention, including his advisor's and general's._

Everyone blinked in confusion from seeing the other alternate demonic evil overlord version of Natsu reacting like that. What was going on now? What was with that kind of reaction?

 _"My Lord, is there something wrong?" Cyril questioned, a bit puzzled by the sudden silence his master had at the moment._

 _E.N.D didn't seem to hear him as his eyes remained locked onto the direction before him. Or more specifically, towards the red haired woman that he was replying too._

 _In his point of view, he could see pink flowers blooming behind her, a heart wrapping around her as she seemed to sparkle beauty that he had never seen before. And he could even hear a faint "Wow!" being echoed in the air all around as his heart was beating faster, his face turning red while he felt like an arrow of love struck through his heart. Everything about this woman was breathtaking for him, from her hair, her body, her eyes, especially her eyes, drawn him towards her._

 _Back in normal view, while everyone was puzzled by the demon's sudden expression, Alwin only gained an expression that showed… well actually it was hard to tell what kind of expression he was trying to give off. He just looked troubled and annoyed if anyone was able to guess the closest thing to seeing this._

 _"…You got to be sh*tting me." Alwin muttered underneath his breath, recognizing this kind of behavior from the demon, having once seen him like this before in the adviser's long life._

Natsu only blinked in confusion while the rest were still puzzled just as much as he was.

"Uh… is that other me alright?" The Fire Dragon Slayer questioned, having no idea what caused his other self to react like that.

"How should we know? And why should we care?" Gajeel responded back, as if they would have the answer to that.

"Quiet, I want to see what happens next." Cana replied back to them, wanting to see what was going to come out of this. The two Dragon Slayers glared at one another quickly for a moment before they turned their attention back towards the other alternate timeline once more.

 _"Lord E.N.D!" Cyril shouted much louder than how he was speaking before to get the demon to snap out of whatever stance he was in for some reason._

 _This seemed to work as E.N.D widen his eyes as his senses came back to him, his face remaining red though for a moment before he shook his head to ease his thoughts… and hormones._

 _"What? Sorry I was too busy staring at the red head-. I MEAN admiring her beauty-. I MEAN NOTHING! Both of you go into the stands as I start this fight!" E.N.D shouted before he snapped his fingers, wrapping both his adviser and his general into his flames teleporting them into the stands all around him._

 _Alwin and Cyril found themselves appearing in a more opened up not as crowded section of the stands in the arena. They weren't bothered by the sudden action, having have that done to them and others many times before as they looked down at the massive opened by battlefield below them._

 _The rest were just confused from hearing E.N.D say and act like that, having no idea what he was talking about before the black haired demon turned towards them once more, calming down as a smirk appeared on his face._

 _"Alright brother, Acno, everyone. Show me what you got." E.N.D told them, his smirk taunting them to begin the battle against him._

While they were all still confused as to what just happened with Natsu's alternate self, many of them only became cautious while Natsu gulped, a bit fearful of how horrible and bloodied this fight may end up becoming because of him.

 **Chapter done! So here we go, a new timeline which involves some old enemies that I haven't really tried with, so I hope I don't mess this up too badly. While I don't know if I'm getting this idea correctly like "DemonKingBlack" had in mind, I think I'm still doing his idea justice like he wanted.**

 **And if not, shoot me.**

 **Anyway, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	115. Villainous Brawl Pt 2

**I'm back again with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all really.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 115: Villainous Brawl Pt. 2**

 _As the cheers of the crowd was heard through the air, every single one of them in support for their Lord, Zeref, his Spriggans and the rest charged on ahead to do combat against the demon, knowing that it was their only chance to make it out alive. All except for Acnologia however, as the dark blue haired man stayed back and crossed his arms, waiting for the others to get themselves killed and out of the way first before attempting to take the demon on himself._

 _E.N.D grinned widely as Racer was the first to attack the black haired demon only for the demon to move much faster as he swipe his arm towards the Slow Magic user, effectively tearing right through his body into two as if he was made of paper. Following up this Rustyrose attempted to strike the demon with his Jet Black Sword while also using his Pegasus Wings. But, like with the Mage before him E.N.D didn't even move from his spot as he swiped his other arm vertically upon the silver haired man, tearing through his body like nothing and adding another body to his count. The black haired demon decided to make a move when both Torafuzar and Tempester both jumped at him only for the demonic overlord to jump back to avoid getting hit by the two Etherious. Landing on his feat E.N.D didn't even need to turn around when he brought his fist up and punched Dimaria, who tried to use her Age Seal to freeze time and get a surprise attack on the demon, directly into the head with enough force for it to explode into a combust of blood and gore. Her body didn't even hit the ground yet when E.N.D then grinned even wider before dashing forward towards the rest of them._

 _As the others attempted to get after him, E.N.D dashed completely past Ajeel, Invel, Keyes, Franmalth and Kain as their bodies were torn through and setting their destroyed bodies ablaze with his black fire with a single kick that the black haired demon unleashed during his dash. Landing onto the ground in front of where the bloodied corpses would have been have they not been disintegrated by his flames, E.N.D closed his eyes and only smiled happily as Freed charged right at him with his sword in hand. Not going on the offensive, the black haired demon simply moved his body in a calm manner easily dodging each thrust of the weapon the green haired man had on him. Joining the Thunder God Tribe member was Capricon as he appeared behind E.N.D and tried to hit the demon with a barrage of punches and kicks yet E.N.D was still able to dodge them all single handily without trying. In the distance both Laxus and Cobra powered up before they both fired off large Dragon's Roar of their respective elements directly towards the demon. Seeing this got Freed and Capricon to jump back to avoid the attack as it seemed to make a direct hit onto E.N.D, causing a large explosion that shook the arena and shot smoke into the air._

 _Despite this, the crowd only cheered out E.N.D's name once more, unworried for their Lord. This would be proven true as a blast of black fire shot out from the smoke before it collided right into Wall Eehto who was unable to react or dodge in time in over to avoid the attack as it slammed directly into his chest. This blast had enough force to completely obliterate the Machia instantly, leaving only charred ground behind where he once stood. Gritting his teeth in anger from seeing how all of them were being easily pulverized by this monster, Zancrow shouted out a battle cry before unleashing his Fire God's Supper onto the demon who was shown without any scratches as the smoke fades away. The black haired demon doesn't even bother to move as he took the blonde haired Flame God Slayer's attack, completely enveloped by it. Sadly for Zancrow however it was doing nothing to E.N.D as the demon with a now bored expression merely unleashes a wave of his black fire from his body that consumed and overpowered the God Slayer's own attack much to Zancrow's shock. E.N.D looked towards him before grinning in a mocking manner before E.N.D vanished from his originally spot before reappearing in front of the blonde man, following it up with a swipe of his left arm which was set ablaze with his black flames tearing through and burning Zancrow's body to nothingness._

"He's overpowering them like nothing…" Millianna couldn't help but mutter, surprised to see this evil demonic version of Natsu being able to handle and kill quiet a few of the others in this other timeline so quick without much effort.

"Man, just how powerful is this other demon Natsu?" Cana wondered. While so far this version didn't express the same kind of strength like the E.N.D or the other version of her and the other girls like in that one reality where they all competed for Natsu, this version of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was still pretty impressive the Card Mage would admit.

"I just hope we aren't going to die horribly like Evergreen did." Bickslow only hoped that the other versions of them would make it out alive. Sure their other selves in this alternate timeline were like how they were before the attempted overthrow during the Harvest Festival, but he still didn't like to see himself dying a horrible death.

"Hey!" Evergreen responded towards the Seith and Eye Magic user with an annoyed glare, still mad over how her other self was killed instantly without warning by the other version of Natsu.

 _Back in the stands, Alwin and Cyril only looked on with neutral expressions as they watch E.N.D effortless dominate against these so called "villains" and Zeref and his Spriggans like nothing. However Alwin couldn't help but wonder why Acnologia wasn't trying to fight, seeing the dragon in humanoid form just standing a good distance away from the fight._

 _Figuring that he would get an answer, the white haired advisor to E.N.D used his staff to form a floating eyeball made of raw red energy before sending it over towards the arena down below towards the Black Dragon of Apocalypse._

 _Acnologia continued to watch the one side slaughter before him with a blank expression, waiting patiently for the others and Zeref to either die or get out of the way in some form as the summoned red eyeball that Alwin created arrived near him, floating around as it stared directly at the dragon in humanoid form._

 _ **"Uh… why aren't you fighting Lord E.N.D? You're supposed to be doing that you know."**_ _Alwin's voice emerged from the floating eye of red energy, getting Acnologia to raise a slight eyebrow from noticing its presence. He wasn't too bothered by it though._

 _"Waiting for these weaklings to get themselves killed first so I can have a go at him on my own." Acnologia casually replied back towards the floating red eye._

 _ **"That's an unwise decision dragon,"**_ _Alwin's voice came out of the eyeball once more while an explosion could be heard going off ahead of them from the fight, no doubt due to E.N.D having either killed one of them again or they tried to use a large attack against the demonic overlord,_ _ **"You would have a better chance at survival against him if you teamed up with these other morons."**_

 _"As if I would ever be caught dead allying a bunch of weaklings who deserve death. Zeref and his top male and female Spriggan aside, the rest are a bunch of fodder that are needed out of the way before I act, otherwise they would only slow me down and get in my way." Acnologia responded back towards the floating eye._

 _Another explosion grabbed their attention as they looked ahead only to see the head of Brain, or Zero as he became his other personality during the dragon and advisor's conversation crashed and roll on the ground to their left a few feet away with blank stares._

Many of the Mages felt a bit uneasy when they saw the decapitated head of what was once the leader of the Oracian Seis lying only a few feet away from where Acnologia stood. Sure they have seen much more gruesome things in these alternate timelines, but it was still hard to get used to of seeing such sights.

 _"See?" Acnologia pointed out to the eyeball._

 _He didn't wait for a response before swinging his right arm into the red energy made eye, dismissing it completely as Alwin back in the stands only gained a small tick mark on his forehead for being dismissed like that. If it weren't for Lord E.N.D going to fight him the advisor would have had dealt with the dragon himself._

 _Back with E.N.D, he stood still in his spots as many of the others surrounding him prepared to strike him with their attacks all at once. While the demon looked on with a blank expression, his stomach growled as he looked down towards it before humming to himself._

 _"…I'm hungry." He muttered, not really paying attention to all of the Magic charging up towards him._

 _Those who were preparing large attacks were Laxus, Cobra and his pet Cubellios, Hades, Ultear, Meredy, Bloodman, Silver, Irene, August, Bickslow, Bluenote, and Azuma while the rest merely stayed at a good distance to not get caught in what was surely going to be a large detonation and explosion once the attacks were launched._

 _"Quick! Strike now before he can act!" Zeref exclaimed at the others, knowing that they had to act now before his brother could make any attempt at retaliating against them._

 _And like that, the group fired off their attacks at once..._

 _…But then something unexpected happened._

 _Instantaneously everything seemed to change as chaos then was unleashed. Laxus for some reason was now facing towards the ground as he launched the attack, sending him flying from his own attack. Cobra having been met with a similar backfire while Cubellios was found having its skull caved into by some unknown force. Bloodman was immediately up in black flames before burning out of existence before he could use any of his abilities. Meredy for some reason was missing completely as if she vanished from existence, Ultear was sent flying from an invisible force into a nearby wall at the edge of the arena. Silver found both of his arms cut off as he screamed in agony from the loss of his limbs. August found himself being slammed into the ground by an invisible force. A hole was seen right through Bickslow's chest as he fell to the ground lifeless, his heart missing. Bluenote looked as if someone had uppercut him with enough force to launch his head flying off his body which is what exactly happened. Azuma was split into two vertically while his own body was set ablaze with black fire before being burnt to ashes. Hades somehow had his beard wrapped around his neck before someone used said beard to decapitate the Guild Master of Grimore Heart's head with it which was rather insulting if one thought about it. The only one to really emerge unscathed was Irene, as her attack was now only aimed towards the sky as she unleashed it, causing a shockwave that shook the arena while the red head was completely puzzled as to how she suddenly was facing that way._

Everyone went wide eyed in a comical manner and in shock as they saw the events transpire before them when utter confusion settled into their bodies. Bickslow was more shock seeing his other self being killed by what seems to have someone having ripped his heart out of his chest.

"Wait hold up, what just happened?!" Gajeel shouted, seeing how everything just went straight to hell for the others in this other alternate timeline.

"I don't know! Did someone stop time or something and messed with them?!" Elfman questioned, as the white haired male couldn't help but wonder if the other evil demon Natsu was capable of stopping time or something.

"Natsu what did you do?!" Happy asked the pink haired male in a frantic, manner puzzling him as he looked at the blue Exceed with his eyes still widened in a comical manner.

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME?! IT WOULD BE THAT OTHER ME WHO WOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!" Natsu yelled out. Just because it's him doesn't mean it was also him… this whole timeline thing is so confusing to the pink haired male.

 _'They sure can be loud when they want too.'_ Observer thought to himself, though he would admit he was just as confuse and puzzled by what exactly just transpired in this other alternate timeline.

 _Needless to say those who survived and the rest who watched on were shocked from the sudden change and chaos that just took place. Even Acnologia was caught off guard by what just happened, as he swore that he didn't see anyone move or felt time being stopped either, so what was the deal?_

 _"What just happened?!" Ultear, after recovering from being launched into the nearby arena wall shouted out. However as she scanned the arena her eyes widened with worry from the lack of seeing a certain pink haired girl being around, "Meredy?! Where did Meredy go?!"_

 _Zeref and the rest, after getting over their shock turned towards E.N.D, knowing that he had something to do with it…_

 _…Only to get puzzled when they saw him standing there slurping on a straw that had a cup of a drink with a casual expression. Where did he even get that?_

 _Noticing the stares he was getting from his opponents, the black haired demon only blinked in confusion._

 _"…What?" E.N.D questioned with a tilt of his head._

 _"Natsu… what did you do?" Zeref threatened him, as the demonic overlord of the planet only blink in confusion for a moment before he understood what his fellow black haired brother was referring too._

 _"Oh that's easy!" E.N.D started to explain to the rest with a grin on his face, his drink still on hand._

'A FEW MINUTES EARLIER'

"…I'm hungry." E.N.D muttered to himself not really paying attention towards all of the Magic being gathered to be fired directly at him.

Figuring that he would get something to eat, everything around him seemed to literally come to a halt, frozen like everything was now just statues. One may think this was some kind of Time Magic, but this was all E.N.D's own speed. He would be going so fast that everything else seemed to just come to a stop.

With that, E.N.D casually started to make his way over towards the arena humming a tune to himself as he jumped up onto the stands of the arena. Making his way to one of the exits, he found himself outside of the battlefield where stands and outdoor restaurants were located while some people were seen presence. Walking by them all, he headed towards one such place called Brady'O'Beefs with a grin on his face.

Making his way into the kitchen, he snatched a pan from one of the currently seemly frozen chefs before grabbed nearby pieces of steak and put them in. Using his own flames he quickly cooked the meat all while still humming to himself with a happy tune. Once he finished with that, he put the pan back into the chef's hand, grabbed some cheese and lettuce and of course a drink for himself before making himself a meal.

It didn't take long for him to be spotted in the stands happily eating his steak tacos in peace, looking around the arena with his people currently stuck in a cheerful manner. Looking down he spotted all of his opponents still stuck in their current states with many of them preparing to strike where he once stood at.

"Now… what to do…" He muttered to himself as he finished his last taco, placing the tray that had his food on it before he put it to the side on the chair he sat on. With his drink still in hand however he got back onto his feet before jumping back down into the battlefield once more.

Humming to himself, the black demon walked up towards where Ultear was standing as he thought of what he could do to her. Getting a smug grin, he simply tapped her cheek with his fist, knowing that she would be sent flying like a rocket once he was done. Moving on, he approached where Hades was at before placing a hand on his chin in thought.

"Hmm… ah, I know!" E.N.D told himself. Reach out and grabbing the man's beard, he went on to wrap it around the man's neck like a scarf before pulling with enough force that would decapitate him like nothing, all while snickering the whole time in amusement.

Moving on to where Irene stood, he blushed heavily from being so close to the beautiful woman. Making sure he was quick, he merely positioned her facing upward so her attack would shoot up in the sky and not at him.

With that done he moved on before his heart would break through his chest to the next person which happened to be Meredy. Looking over at the young girl E.N.D couldn't help but awe at the sight of her.

"Aw… aren't you the cutest little girl in the world!" E.N.D gushed, finding her to be adorable looking, "I can't kill such an adorable little thing! I know, I'll send you to my Anti-Magic prison back in my castle and come up with what to do with you later on." With that decided he snapped his fingers as the still form of Meredy vanished in a burst of black fire, being sent back to his flying citadel.

Turning around he gained a sinister mischievous look on his face as he went on to mess with the other forms of his attackers.

It didn't take too long for him to get the others set up in a position or done something that would hurt or kill them. Walking back towards his original spot, he slurp his drink once more as he ceased his movement as utter chaos went on to take place before him a moment later due to his actions.

'PRESENT'

 _E.N.D finished explaining with a grin on his face while his eyes were closed, feeling pretty happy and humored from his actions on them. Meanwhile Zeref and Acnologia and the rest were shocked from hearing what the demon was capable of. They knew that the demon was powerful, but to be so fast to make the world stop around him? How were they supposed to beat something like that?!_

The guild plus the Mermaid Heel Mages were just as shocked as their jaws were hanging from the explanation that the alternate demonic version of Natsu told them all. Their eyes were widen in a comical style as a few of them couldn't help but turn towards their own Natsu, who didn't notice the looks he was getting as he was shocked by how fast the other version of him was able to go to.

"For one to accomplish such speed… this demon would be a difficult threat for anyone to face." Observer stated, his eyes narrowing towards the demonic alternate version of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"…That just seems unfair." Juvia admitted, finding that ridiculous in itself.

 _"Now," E.N.D started to say as he continued on once more, "Are you all just gonna stand there and look stupid, or are you going to keep on fi-?"_

 _He didn't get to finish as an enraged Cobra struck at the black haired humanoid man with a powerful blast of his Poison Dragon Slaying Magic. Enraged at how he killed Cubillios, he didn't let up his attack as he would kill this stupid demon and avenge his friend._

 _But that would end up not coming to fruition as E.N.D dashed out of the smoke without any injuries before bringing his fist down upon the Poison Dragon Slayer's head with enough force to explode it into gory chunks in the air while his headless body slammed into the ground below._

 _"A lot of you are boring, let's cull the herd shall we?!" E.N.D exclaimed happily before he took in a deep breath._

 _Seeing this got Zeref's eyes to widen in horror, before turning back around to the rest of the others with worried and urgent expressions._

 _"EVERYONE! MOVE BEFORE HE CAN-!" The Black Mage started to shout for the others to react in time. But alas it would not be as before he could finish his words the black haired demon overlord of Earthland unleashed his attack upon them._

 _"BLACK FIRE ROAR!" E.N.D shouted out with amusement plastered on his face._

 _And like that, a massive blast of black flames shot out from his mouth, completely decimating the ground below it as only a few were able to react in time to dodge out of the way from the demon's attack. The attack hit as those caught in its blast didn't even have a chance to let out a scream or a single noise as they were ultimately consumed by the demon's flames._

 _This unleashed a large explosion that shook the entire mountain in itself, as smoke shot up into the air. But despite all of this the crowd continued to cheer for their master while Alwin and Cyril looked on with small grins on their faces, knowing that E.N.D would emerged victorious in the end._

 _As the smoke and dust settled… a large crater was located where many of the others once stood. The only ones now left were Zeref, Irene, August and of course Acnologia, the rest perishing to the might of the demonic overlord._

"WE'RE DEAD?!" Laxus and Freed shouted in anger and horror, seeing how they were wiped out without any real problem. This was utter humiliating for them to watch.

"HEY AT LEAST YOU GUYS MANAGED TO LAST FOR A WHILE! I GOT KILLED BEFORE THE FIGHT EVEN PROPERLY BEGAN!" Evergreen yelled out, still mad over how she was murdered without warning before anyone else in this other alternate timeline.

The two didn't respond as they along with Bickslow only turned to glare at Natsu in anger, who didn't notice the looks he was getting from them this time. Sure they knew it was this other evil Natsu who killed them, but a Natsu was still a Natsu, and so it was humiliating to watch them die to him like that.

"Only Zeref, the old man and Erza's mom along with Acnologia are left it seems." Macao noticed, seeing there was only four against the other powerful demon version of Natsu.

Both Kagura and Millianna's eyes widened when they heard that one bit about Irene.

"Wait what? What do you mean Erza's mom?" Kagura questioned, wanting to make sure that she heard that right.

That got Erza and the others to freeze, as they realized that the two Mermaid Heel Mages didn't know who Irene was. That should have been obvious since they only showed up a short time ago.

"Oh yeah, apparently according to all of these alternate timelines that woman is Erza's mom from what we got." Lucy informed the two females, who were both still surprised as they looked at the somewhat embarrassed Erza from being reminded that aloud for all to hear.

"…And there's a good chance that she's about to die to this other evil Natsu isn't there?" Millianna muttered, as Erza sighed from that realization.

"It would appear so." She responded back to them, before the red head looked back up towards the other alternate timeline in the blue smoke to see how this will go exactly.

 _Zeref was on the ground as he tried to get back up due to being blown away by the large attack being unleashed by E.N.D. However he was unavle to get back up as E.N.D reappeared right above him, placing his foot down upon the Black Mage's chest, keeping him down. Looking down at him, the black haired demon only had a small grin on his face._

 _"Well… it's been fun Zeref, but farewell." E.N.D told him as he raised his right hand up above his head, setting it in his black flames planning to bring it down upon Zeref's head and make nothing left of his body remain._

 _Zeref didn't say anything as he only waited for the killing blow that would erase him from existence. Yet moments pass and E.N.D didn't make any movements, confusing the black haired brother of E.N.D. More moments pass as E.N.D looked bothered by something._

 _And then his fist relaxed as he dismissed his flames while the demon only sighed and looked down with a frown._

 _"Oh who am I kidding? I can't kill you. You're my brother. Sure you may be annoying and constantly try to overthrow and kill me and resist my rule, but you're family! Besides, things would be even more boring without you around!" E.N.D stated as he stepped off of a puzzled and surprised Zeref's chest._

This surprised the guild and two Mermaid Heel Mages, yet they couldn't help but smile a bit from seeing this. Sure it was Zeref and an evil Natsu, but the fact that the other Natsu still seemed to care about the Black Mage and saw him as family gave them a nice feeling to witness it.

 _"Alright, I'll send you back to Alvarez. Good luck brother, and try to be a better challenge for me later on okie dokie?" E.N.D told his brother with a genuine small on his face._

 _Zeref didn't have a chance to respond as the demon snapped his fingers before teleporting Zeref away with his black flames back to his Empire in Alakitasia._

 _E.N.D grinned before he turned over towards where August was getting back on his feet, as the black haired demon spoke up towards where he was at, grabbing the old man's attention._

 _"I'll send you back too. With all of your talent I'm sure you will prove to be a better challenge later on nephew," E.N.D told the gray-white haired old man, who widened his eyes from being called that. Seeing that look got the demon to scoff in amusement, "What? You didn't think I wouldn't know who you are? Now I'm sending you back with your paps, and make sure that you come clean to him and tell him who you really are."_

 _August didn't get a chance to say anything like Zeref when E.N.D once more snapped his fingers before enveloping his nephew with his black flames before sending him away back to Alakitasia._

Silence once more plagued the guild hall as Natsu looked on at the other timeline with wide eyes from hearing his other self's words to the old man.

"…Did… did that other me call that old guy nephew?" Natsu questioned, not understanding how that old guy can he his nephew when he looked way older and more ancient compared to the black haired demon version of himself.

"Zeref has a kid?" Laki questioned from learning of this fact in this other timeline.

"But… he's so old though. How does that work?" Kinana questioned, not seeing any reason as to why the old man would be so old looking compared to the likes of Zeref and the demon Natsu.

"…I have several questions." Levy pointed a finger up while saying that.

"Well… Zeref is said to be immortal right? So maybe many years ago he banged a chick and had a kid. Since he's immortal he doesn't age or change while his kid doesn't have that same kind of long life and youth." Freed guessed, seeing no other way how this would have worked.

That got many to let out noises of agreement and nodding heads, seeing how that would make it possible for the old man to be Zeref's kid yet be so old looking. It still didn't make it any less weird however before they turned back to the other timeline to see what else would happen next.

 _"Alright, now where was I?" E.N.D questioned to himself, having gotten distracted by sending his brother and nephew back to their Empire._

 _He would be pulled from those thoughts as another blast of Magic was fired directly at him, getting his attention as he swiftly turned around before deflecting the attack up into the air as it detonated, shaking the sky._

 _Recovering from that, E.N.D turned to look to see who fired that only to widen his eyes as his face turned crimson once more from the sight of Irene, who had her staff in hand as she was prepared to fight against the black haired demon to the very end._

 _"Come at me demon! I'll strike you down!" Irene exclaimed, preparing another attack._

 _E.N.D on the other hand only blushed even harder as his heart kept skipping multiple beats the more he looked at the red head a good distance away from him. His mind being made up, he took action as he dashed towards the woman, whose eyes widened in shock at seeing him approaching her. The red head tried to act but was too slow; E.N.D appeared right in front of her before knocking her staff out of her hands. Not even a moment after that he grabbed both of her own hands into his own, while Irene tried to resist. She expected some sort of attack, maybe he would rip her hands off? Or many he would headbutt her with enough force for her skull to cave in or explode? Who knows what the demon will do._

 _Instead of any of that however, as E.N.D's face grew even redder and more embarrassed looking…_

 _"I LOVE YOU! BECOME MY WIFE!" E.N.D shouted for all in the arena and a bit beyond to hear him._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Irene shouted as her own face went completely red as steam emitted from her head. Whatever she expected to happen, it wasn't that! Needless to say the red head woman wasn't prepared at all for that kind of confession and demand._

Glass shattered in Erza's mind as her jaw dropped once more from the sight. Did the other demon Natsu just confess to loving her mom?! Kagura and Millianna's eyes widened in shock also, as everyone else seemed to have been caught off guard from the sudden proclamation of the other alternate evil Natsu made about the older red head.

Natsu meanwhile only widen his own eyes once more as his face turned completely red in embarrassment while steam erupted from his head, deciding that the ground was all of a sudden was very interesting to look down at his embarrassment only grew from seeing such a site.

"…Oh so that's why the other Natsu acted the way he did earlier." Pantherlily figured out, remember how the other demon Natsu seemed to react rather odd when he first saw the red head woman for the first time.

"…If that woman is Erza's mom yet that other Natsu fell in love with her… how does that work?" Millianna questioned, finding that rather unusual to see a version of the guy she may or may not have feelings for loving a mother of someone who was around the same age as them.

"To be fair, it's not the weirdest thing we've seen in these other worlds. I mean we saw one reality where you, Erza, her mom, Lucy and Yukino were all dating Flamebrain for example." Gray explained to the cat-like woman, who along with Lucy, Erza and Natsu blushed beet red from being reminded of that timeline.

"HEH?!" Millianna shouted in shock while her face remained covered with her own blush. There was an alternate world where she shares Natsu with those other four girls?

Kagura couldn't help but feel a bit jealous about hearing this, seeing how Millianna and the other girls plus Erza's apparent mom managed to get with the Fire Dragon Slayer in one alternate timeline. Were there any they saw that had her with the pink haired male? She wouldn't ask, not wanting to be grilled on why she wanted to know.

 _The crowd in the stands gained a dumbfounded look by the sudden proclamation that their master just made towards the red head woman. Some couldn't help but think their lord had good taste in women, while others were just puzzled from the sudden confession._

 _"Come with me back to my citadel. Stand by my side as we rule over Earthland together. I'll help you become stronger, I'll make sure that everything you wish for I will grant, and I'll ensure that I will always be by your side." E.N.D told the red head woman, his face still red yet continued to be blunt with his new feelings for the mature red head before him._

 _Meanwhile Irene had steam coming out of her head as her face remained as crimson as her hair, she could be shaking with embarrassment. One couldn't blame her though, like how was she supposed to respond to all of that?!_

 _With Alwin and Cyril, the former only had a deadpanned stare on his face before he pinch the bridge of his nose from seeing their master acting like this, while the latter only had a confused and dumbfound expression._

 _"…Uh… I don't think I ever seen Lord E.N.D act like this before." The general admitted, as Alwin only sighed._

 _"I have." He responded, getting the bald general to turned his gaze over towards the adviser of E.N.D with a slight surprise expression._

 _"You have?" Cyril questioned._

 _"Yes, this isn't the first time he fell for a woman hard," Alwin started to explain, recalling of the last woman that E.N.D fell for and wanted, "It was around four hundred years ago, long before E.N.D decided to take over the planet. There was this woman named Anna Heartfilia, a Celestial Mage that he had fallen smitten over. However it was clear that the woman didn't seem to have any interest for the demon, yet he found her stubbornness to be a wonderful trait. Then again due to loving her Lord E.N.D found every trait of her to be wonderful."_

"Huh?" Lucy spoke in confusion by the mentioning of her family name, "Anna Heartfilia?"

"Wait, is this an ancestor of yours or something Lucy?" Lisanna asked the blonde woman, who turned around to look at the Animal Take Over Mage with some surprise yet confusion.

"Uh… I guess so? But I never heard of her before." Lucy admitted, but hearing about someone who was most likely her ancestor was rather interesting to hear… even if it was also weird to hear how this other demon Natsu seemed to have fallen for her ancestor in the past.

"…And from what we are hearing this other Natsu had fell in love with her. …Now that's just weird." Laxus stated. It was one thing for the pink haired moron to fall for someone's mom, it was another thing for someone to fall for someone's freaking ancestor from long ago.

"To be fair since it seems that this other demon Natsu existed so long ago then they must have been around similar ages or something." Levy pointed out, seeing how this other alternate Natsu seemed to have lived since four hundred years ago.

Natsu remained red faced from hearing all of this, still looking at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world right now.

 _"Uh huh… well what happened that he gave up on her?" Cyril couldn't ask but ask._

 _"He didn't give up on her. What happened was that Anna died in battle against a country during the Dragon Civil War. Filled with rage and a need of vengeance, Lord E.N.D wiped the country out and slaughtered every living creature that resided in it. After that he proceeded to hunt down and murder the remaining ethnic people of said country that were elsewhere in the world to ensure full revenge." Alwin told the bald general, who looked surprised from hearing all of that._

 _"So he committed genocide all to avenge this one woman." Cyril made a quick summary of what he was told._

 _"Well it's not like he hasn't committed genocide before." Alwin reminded the general, who nodded in agreement with the adviser's words._

 _"True, he does that a lot doesn't he?" Cyril asked, to which the adviser nodded in agreement with the general._

Everyone widened their eyes in shock from hearing this. The other demon Natsu committed genocide on a whole country and its people all over a single woman?! And with what they heard Alwin and Cyril mention after that this wasn't the first time or the last that the other alternate Natsu caused the destruction of a people or country.

"I mean… I would be enraged too if someone I loved was killed, but I don't know if I could be willing to go that far." Bickslow would admit.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with you there." Laxus agreed with the Seith and Eye Magic user, unsure if he could be willing to cause total murder of an entire people and nation over a woman.

Natsu couldn't help on one hand to be furious over the action of what his other alternate self did. He slaughtered innocent people who probably had no part in the death of this Anna woman. Yet on the other hand… the pink haired male couldn't help but somewhat understand why his other self would go that far. If someone he loved was taken from him too, then he would want revenge on the ones who have done it, no matter what it took to sate his vengeance.

 _Back in the arena, E.N.D remained in front of Irene with his hands over her own, while Irene continued to be a blushing mess._

 _"I… I…" Irene struggled to say, unsure what exactly she was supposed to say to this sudden kind of confession from the black haired demon before her._

 _*BAM*_

 _However she and E.N.D would be caught off guard when without warning Acnologia's fist made contact with the demon's cheek, launching him away from the red head and dark blue haired man before crashing into the ground a good distance away, causing smoke to shoot up into the sky due to the force of the crash._

 _"Alright, I guess it's now a good time to crush you demon." Acnologia spoke out with a confident grin on his face, cracking his knuckles in the process._

"Aw crap I forgot about him!" Gajeel admitted, as he was too focus on the conversation between Alwin and Cyril not to mention what the other demon Natsu confessed to the embarrassed alternate version of Erza's mom.

To be fair though, nearly everyone else in the guild hall also kind of forgot the presence of the human looking Acnologia being present in the arena for a bit.

 _E.N.D slowly got back up, rubbing his sore cheek before blinking a few times… before an enraged look appeared on the black haired demon's face._

 _"You… b*tch." E.N.D started to mutter, as black flames started to form into his hand._

 _Acnologia, Irene and everyone else watching the fight would be surprised when the mountain started to shake intensely, blacks flames enveloping all around the black haired demon's body while the sky itself became darker and thundered from the sudden increase of the demon's body._

 _"What the-?!" Acnologia started to exclaim in shock from the sudden large power emitting from the angered demon._

 _"DON'T GET IN BETWEEN ME AND MY LOVE!" E.N.D roared with a demonic roar before dashing directly towards the dark blue haired man._

 _Acnologia was unable to react in time when E.N.D delivered a powerful uppercut with enough force that a large shockwave was unleashed from the blow while the ground shattered beneath his feet. And as for the Black Dragon of Death, he was launched flying into the air as he cried out in pain before he was shot out far away from the mountain, disappearing in the sky with a ding._

Fairy Tail and the two Mermaid Heel Mages only looked on with wide comical eyes from seeing how the other alternate Natsu just sent Acnologia flying into who knows where with a single uppercut to the chin. The demon Natsu just sent Acnologia, the Dragon of Death, the Dragon King, flying with just a single punch.

"…Honestly I'm just surprise that the dragon seemed to survive that." Cana would admit, seeing how those from earlier died from a single punch by E.N.D before while Acnologia seemed to be able to handle a more empowered one to a degree.

A few of the others only nodded in agreement as they had their gazes glued onto the other timeline that the blue smoke was showing.

 _It was silent for a moment before the crowd cheered aloud for their demonic master, all while Irene who was only a few feet away from E.N.D only blushed hard even more from being called his love. Alwin and Cyril only shook their heads in amusement, knowing that their master was going to win anyway in the end._

 _"…Showed him." E.N.D stated before he calmed down. He knew Acnologia would survive, and that was alright with him. The dragon was the only one who was somewhat entertaining when he resists against his rule._

 _Turning around he waved at the crowd in the stands with a smile on his face as he spoke up loud enough once more for them all to hear him._

 _"Well, I hope you all enjoy that little fun! Now if you all excuse me, I'm taking my queen back home and start getting back to the usual!" E.N.D informed them all._

 _"HEH?!" Irene exclaimed once more as her face turned to the color of her hair from being called a queen by the black haired demon._

 _She would be caught off guard when without warning she found herself being carried by the black haired demon bridal style, which did little to help her embarrassment and shock about this whole thing._

 _"Let's go my love! Don't worry, I'll ensure every need of yours is taken care of." E.N.D told her with a large grin while he blushed a bit himself._

 _"W… Wait for a moment-!" Irene tried to respond only to not have been heard as the demon looked up to where Alwin and Cyril were located at._

 _"Alwin, Cyril, come on we're heading back!" E.N.D told his adviser and general._

 _And with that the demon enveloped both him and Irene in his black flames before vanishing from their spots. Shaking his head in slight amusement, Alwin slammed the bottom of his staff onto the ground before he and Cyril were teleported back to the citadel by the white haired man's own Magic._

It was silent for the guild for a moment as they all looked at one another from what they saw transpire in this other timeline. Figuring that they saw enough, Observer went on to proceed to cut the link to the other timeline off, leaving the blue smoke in a blank state once more.

"Well… so that happened." Mira stated, finding that world to be a bit weird and rather horrifying to watch due to all of the brutal deaths they witnessed the dark Mages, Spriggans, Etherious and the Thunder God Tribe by the hands of the other demon Natsu.

"Yeah…" Elfman agreed with his older sister. Hopefully the next timeline would be better and not see any of them as evil like Natsu again.

"You know I don't get it," Gray started to say, grabbing everyone's attention including Observer as the Ice Maker Mage went on, "Why do we see so many versions of this E.N.D guy anyway? And why is it he's either Flamebrain himself, or connected to him in some way like those good versions we saw?" He couldn't help but ask. Like who is E.N.D exactly and why are there so many versions of him they have seen and connected to Natsu in someway?

"How should we know? Besides it's not like it's the same here." Kinana responded, figuring that just because it happened in these other timelines doesn't mean it will happen here.

"Yeah, exactly." Natsu grinned, agreeing with the purple haired woman. There was no way that he was actually connected to some demon named E.N.D in their own world.

"Well…"

Hearing Observer's voice got Natsu and the rest of the others to turn towards the living constellation, a look of confusion appearing on the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer's face.

"Well what?" The Fire Dragon Slayer asked, not liking where the living constellation might take this conversation too.

"Considering the many versions we have seen in these other alternate timelines, it wouldn't be too farfetched that it would be the same here. After all, the more common a theme is in multiple realities the bigger the chances there are that it could be the case in other ones such as our own world. Sure this won't mean it's true but there's a good chance this may be the case here." Observer explained. Sure he didn't know if it was true since he didn't witness how this E.N.D entity or Natsu came to be on this world, the chances were still there. So there's a chance that the pink haired male before him could become a threat to the order and safety of this world also. He just hoped that he wasn't like any of the END's and Natsu's who possessed Fel Magic.

Natsu blinked once, twice, before a look of anger appeared on the pink haired young man's face.

"No, don't even think that I'm anything like those other versions of myself where they were evil and as this E.N.D guy! Do I look like a demon to you?! I'm not this E.N.D guy in anyway shape or form!" Natsu yelled out, not liking how Observer believed there's chance that he was some powerful demon that wanted to kill or rule over everyone.

"Yeah, how can Natsu be a demon? It wouldn't make any sense here in our world." Mira came to the defense of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"I'm with Mira here. Besides even if he was he would probably not change in anyway. Like you said there were those good versions of this E.N.D guy also. So even if this demon existed here or if Natsu was him somehow, then he wouldn't be evil." Cana agreed with Mira while giving her own two cents at the thought.

"No one is saying that he's going turn evil, but him being this E.N.D guy might be a possibility." Gajeel figured. Honestly with all the weird stuff he's seen in these alternate timelines, Salamander being a demon would probably be one of the more sane things to happen.

"I'M NOT A DEMON AND I'M NOT THIS E.N.D GUY! HOW IS THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND?!" Natsu shouted, getting tired of this conversation already. He wasn't some… monster that wanted to hurt or kill everyone!

"Dude, calm down-." Bickslow started to say only for Natsu to turn towards the blue and black haired man with an angered expression.

"HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN SOME OF YOU THINK I'M SOME MONSTER THAT WANTS TO SLAUGHER PEOPLE?! I'M NOT DANG IT!" Natsu yelled out once more, everyone could tell that the Fire Dragon Slayer was very angry of being called a demon.

"Natsu, no one is calling you a monster. But the idea that you might be like some of these other demon versions or connected to E.N.D may be a true possibility." Makarov told him, getting Natsu to be shocked and somewhat hurt that even gramps may think that he was this E.N.D demon or connected to him in some way.

"Gramps…" Natsu muttered as a bit of sorrow could be heard in his voice.

"Natsu, you saw these other versions of this E.N.D demon like the rest of us. Some of them were seen to be good; no one is trying to call you evil or a monster. Just with the information present to us and how common it seems, it wouldn't be too surprising if you are really a demon." Makarov stated. He could never see Natsu as some evil entity that wanted to kill people or destroy the world. If he was a demon, Makarov would never treat him differently because of it. He was still just as important as everyone else here.

"Master, forgive me for speaking out but it's highly unlikely that Natsu is some demon. You'd think we would be able to tell much sooner if that was the case. Demons would give of demonic energy right? Yet Natsu doesn't." Erza came to the defense of the pink haired male, refusing to think that he would be a demon.

"To be fair, demons would be able to hide their energies from being detected right? Maybe Natsu is doing it at an unconscious level where he's unaware of it?" Laki spoke up. She refused to think Natsu would ever hurt anyone, demon or not, her feelings for him wouldn't change.

"Not to mention demons are known for being pretty destructive right? And a lot of people do state Natsu to be the most destructive out of the rest of us." Wakaba pointed out, trying to look at all sides of the argument here.

"This is ridiculous! Natsu's not a demon! It wouldn't make sense as to how he would be one!" Lucy also joined to defend Natsu of being this E.N.D demon creature if the demon does exist here in their own in some form.

And like that arguments exploded in the guild hall, everyone aside from Observer taking part of the conversation arguing whenever or not if Natsu could actually be a demon and this E.N.D entity. While all sides tried to look from it all perspective, the arguing didn't cease as it filled the guild hall. Meanwhile Observer only looked on with a deadpanned stare on his face.

 _'I should have stayed silent if I knew this would happen.'_ Observer thought to himself, seeing how loud the mortals were all being.

Shaking his head, he turned around to establish another link to a new timeline, knowing that this may help to get them to stop arguing whenever or not if Natsu was E.N.D or a demon in general.

 **There we go, chapter done. This took me a while to come up with, but hopefully I did this idea from "DemonKingBlack" justice. Hope you enjoyed it… unless I screwed it up, then feel free to chew me out on it and call me an idiot. But hopefully I did well. For those who don't know him, make sure to go check him and his stories out.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	116. Dimensional Travelers Clash Pt 1

**Hello everyone, I am back with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Now, the idea of this timeline was given to me by "thehappy" and it will feature a few characters from one of his own realities appearing. Now that won't be all of course, as some of my own ideas will be implemented here. What does this mean you may be wondering? Well read on and see… unless you don't want too then who am I to stop you.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 116: Dimensional Travelers Clash Pt. 1**

While Observer continued to establish a new link to another alternate timeline for the guild's inhabitants to view, the building was still filled with arguments and bickering between one another about whenever if Natsu was this E.N.D demon or a demon in general or not. While many tried to be unbiased and look at all sides of the argument, it was still clear that this conversation wasn't going anywhere.

The only ones who were taking part of the arguing were Romeo and Wendy, who were both at the bar as they look on to see their fellow guild members and the two Mermaid Heel Mages argue if Natsu was by chance a demon or not, or if he was this E.N.D demon or not. Needless to say the two young Mages weren't a fan of the bickering happening around them.

"They're sure getting into it…" Romeo couldn't help but state in a soft tone, with Wendy nodding in agreement with the young Rainbow Fire Mage.

"I can't see Natsu being a demon," Wendy started to say, getting Romeo to turn his attention towards the Sky Dragon Slayer while she had a worried look on her face, "It just seems too outlandish for him to be this E.N.D demon or a demon overall here in our world. Wouldn't we have seen some signs of him being one if that was the case?"

"True… but some of the others seem to bring up good points to counter argue that." Romeo had to admit as he shifted his gaze towards the arguing Mages all around the building.

"What do you think?" Wendy asked the dark purple haired young teen, getting him to be puzzled while looking back at the blue haired girl who went on to clarify what she meant, "Do you think Natsu could be this E.N.D entity or some demon in general?"

Romeo gained a thoughtful expression on his face before looking towards the guild once more. Wendy waited for him to come up with an answer, but luckily she didn't have to wait for too long as the thirteen year old male went on to respond to the twelve year old girl's question.

"Honestly, to me it doesn't matter. No matter if he's a demon or this E.N.D guy or not, Natsu is still Natsu. I fail to see how him being some demonic creature would change anything. He's still the same no matter what." Romeo replied as a smile took hold on his face, looking towards his idol who was shouting at some of the others about how he wasn't this E.N.D guy or some demon again.

Hearing that only made Wendy smile, agreeing with the dark purple hair young male. Looking back towards where Natsu and the others were at, she knew Romeo was right. Demon or not, Natsu was still the same person that they all know and care about. Him being some demonic being wouldn't change that.

A noise grabbed not only their attention but the rest of the guild as well when they saw the blue smoke starting to act up once more, showing that Observer had finish establishing a new link for them all to view. Taking a step back from his spot, the constellar only crossed his arms as he waited to see what new alternate reality will be present for them to view.

The other Mages looked at one another while a few narrowed their eyes, knowing that they will get back to this conversation for another time.

"We're not done with this." Gray told his rival and the others who believed that Natsu wasn't a demon or this E.N.D guy.

"Yes we are." Natsu responded, wanting this conversation to end as the two rivals only gained tick marks on their foreheads while they glared at one another.

Shaking their heads from that for now, the two along with the others looked at the blue smoke to see what would wait for them to see in this other timeline.

 _It was a nightmare, at least from Erza's perspective with the red head lying on the crystallized Etherion floor on top of the Tower of Heaven. The red head was completely drained as blood went down her forehead while her armor was shattered, unable to continue the fight as she could only look up in horror._

 _All around her, she saw her friends in dire positions with nothing that she was able to do. Lucy and Juvia were under the control of Vildaldus as the Hair and Sound Magic user happily taunted with the two more punk looking mind controlled women also laughing with him. Turning her head to her left, she saw Sho viciously beating down and taunting a defeated Gray, who also was low on Magic and had his legs broken and bend in a way that legs weren't supposed to bend in such a manner. A bit further away from the downed Ice Maker Mage was Millianna, who while trying to protect a scared Happy from a evil grinning Simon with tears going down the cat-like brown haired woman's face while she was being beaten by the Darkness Magic user._

 _And finally, turning towards in front of her a good distance, was one gravely injured Natsu Dragneel, who was struggling to get back onto his feet, clutching his wound on his stomach due to being stabbed by Jellal, who was standing there with a maniacal smile on his face while laughing out loud._

Everyone eyes widened in shock from the sudden dire situation of the other versions of themselves that they were viewing. Lucy and Juvia grew horrified from seeing both of them under the control of that rock and roll looking maniac while Kagura on the other hand was more shocked to seeing a version of her older brother brutally beating down an alternate injured Millianna.

"Simon...?" Kagura muttered before her eyes widened further in shock and horror, "What… what is he doing?! Why is he hurting Millianna?!"

Millianna on the other hand look on with shock herself, seeing her other self being beaten by the one who lost his life during the events at the Tower of Heaven while taking note of the other Sho's behavior also before she looked on at the sight in sorrow.

 _'So just like these alternate worlds with those evil Natsus… guess it wouldn't be out of reach to see Simon and Sho be evil as well.'_ The cat-like woman concluded. Sure it didn't make it any better to see someone that helped them escape the lie and helped Erza and Natsu out when Jellal went mad all those years ago and of course Sho being just as vile, but she knew that complaining and questioning it wasn't going to do or change anything.

"The Tower of Heaven huh? This all doesn't look good." Laxus muttered, seeing the dire situation of the others in the other alternate timeline. Was this going to be another one when they have to watch alternate versions of themselves die again? He hoped not.

Erza remained silent as they watched Sho and Simon, old friends of hers with one of them having died to help them against the possessed Jellal, attacking and trying to kill her guild mates. And of course seeing the other Natsu's injuries didn't seem to help much with that regard either as she remained frozen like a statue.

Natsu on the other hand only growled in anger from seeing the sight before him, already hating this other timeline already.

 _"Hehehehehe… is this really all you got Dragon Slayer?" Jellal mocked before laughing once more, filling the air._

 _Natsu didn't respond as he managed to get back on his feet. Hate and rage visible on his face, he didn't waste a second before using his own Fire magic to cauterize the wound he received from the blue haired bastard. He didn't cry out in pain, only gritting his teeth immensely before finishing the job. Eyes not leaving his enemy, Natsu only let out another growl towards the Heavenly Body Magic user._

 _"I… won't let you… get away with this you bastard…" Natsu managed to respond, trying to muster up the strength needed to take this freak down for the count._

 _"Oh my! He's a tough one! Should my ladies and I finish him off for you Jellal?!" Vidaldus exclaimed, getting Natsu to grow even more enraged at how that clown called Lucy and Juvia his women._

 _"Nah, don't bother. Just enjoy the show as I finish this pathetic Mage off once and for all." Jellal stated with a wicked grin._

 _Hearing that got Erza's eyes to widen in fear and horror._

 _"NO!" The red head called out as she tried to stand back onto her feet to no valid, collapsing back down onto the ground while grabbing nearly everyone else's attention. Looking back up, tears were going down the red head woman's face as she faced against the man she once had a crush on and the man she currently loved, "PLEASE, LEAVE HIM AND THE OTHERS OUT OF THIS! THEY DON'T DESERVE TO BE PUT THOUGH ANY OF THIS!"_

Natsu's fists shook slightly from hearing how heartbroken and desperate the other Erza was being, wishing that he could use the I.V.D that the other him and Bisca from 137-C had to go to this reality and do something. Yet as much as it angered him, they needed coordinates, coordinates that they didn't have.

Everyone else only remained wide eyed as they watched to see how this will go, hoping that something will happen to turn the tide of battle to their favor. Erza on the other hand only frowned and felt awful, seeing how her other self was no doubt blaming herself for the misfortune that fell on the other alternate versions of her friends.

 _"Don't deserve it? On the contrary my dear Erza, these meddlesome Mages have gotten in my way and caused some trouble throughout the Tower. I can't let that slide, but have no worries, for once I sacrifice you for the R-System you will join them all in Hell where you all belong." Jellal told the crying red head with a twisted smile still on his face. He knew that he needed to hurry and get her sacrificed or else the Tower will start to fail, but he wanted to enjoy this torment as long as he can._

 _Turning back towards the pink haired Fire Dragon slayer, Jellal's smirk only grew as he started to approach the greatly injured Fire Dragon Slayer once more, intent on putting down this annoyance once and for all._

 _"In fact, let's go ahead and start with this annoying gnat shall we?" Jellal stated as his nearby allies laughed out loud from hearing that, with Gray only gritting his teeth in frustration and in pain from unable to do anything from his current condition. Hearing that only got Erza more horrified while her eyes widened once more._

 _"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" Erza tried once more to get up only to fall back onto the ground due to her injuries and exhaustion, nevertheless her failed attempts to act still got everyone's attention as the red head tried to get back up while she continued to scream aloud for all to hear, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE! I WON'T LET YOUR HURT THE MAN I LOVE ANY LONGER!"_

 _That got Jellal to be annoyed while Natsu, despite his tired and injured state to widen his eyes in surprise while a faint blush appeared on his face. Erza… loved him? Like how married couples did? Why… why would she ever have feelings for him?_

Despite the seriousness of the situation happening in the other alternate timeline, both Erza and Natsu couldn't help but blush beet red from seeing how the other version of the red head had feelings for the Fire Dragon Slayers, while some of the other women only sent small glares towards the red head from seeing this.

Meanwhile Laxus could be heard muttering something about of course the pink haired maybe demon idiot would have Erza fall for him in this other timeline, while the rest of the Thunder God Tribe only shook their heads from hearing their leader say that before looking back to the other timeline with full attention.

 _"You got to be kidding me," Jellal started to say before he went onward, not allowing anyone else to speak up with an annoyed look on his face, "Seriously, out of all the men out there you gain feelings for this pathetic weakling? You'd be better of falling in love with a cheesecake."_

 _The blue haired man then shrugged before he continued onward with his little speech for the red head and all of the others to hear._

 _"No matter, it doesn't make a difference at this point. Though it is a shame that you will be sacrificed for Zeref's resurrection, if you weren't needed for that then maybe I could have had some… fun with you. After all, you have gotten quite beautiful, but no matter. These other women will be more than enough to pleasure myself later on." Jellal casually states as a more sinister grin appeared on his face, all while Vidaldus, Simon and Sho all grinned evilly as well from the implications of the blue haired man's words._

Everyone felt their blood run cold as they realized what the vile men were planning to do to the likes of Lucy, Juvia and Millianna, as the three women only grew hateful and enraged glares towards the enemies in the other timelines. Kagura on the other hand was livid as he gripped the handle of her blade in rage.

"He did not just imply what I think that bastard did have he?!" The dark purple haired swordswoman from Mermaid Heel shouted in rage, wishing that she could do something about this situation taking place in this other reality.

"They have to win right? They can't fail here will they?!" Lisanna questioned, not wanting the other version of her crush and the others to fail and perish or meet some other horrible fate.

Natsu only clench his fists harder while gritting his teeth, wishing and hoping that the other version of himself will be able to pull through and save the others from Jellal and the other evil versions of Simon and Sho.

 _Hearing what Jellal and the other vile men were referring too got Natsu to widen his eyes in raw rage as flames started to emit from his body, grabbing Jellal's and everyone else's attention._

 _"I WON'T LET YOU LAY A SINGLE HAND ON THEM YOU SON OF A B*TCH!" Natsu roared out as he prepared to fight to the bitter end if he had too. If it meant the safety of everyone else then he would glady throw his own life away._

 _"Heh," Jellal couldn't help but chuckle a bit before he look back towards his enemy, "As if you could actually-."_

 _The blue haired man was caught off however as without warning, a blue colored vortex-like portal appeared from thin air not too far away from where Jellal stood. Naturally, this grabbed all of the others attention both good and bad, everyone widening their eyes in shock._

"Huh?!" Nearly everyone questioned aloud at once from the sudden appearance of the strange portal appearing in the other timeline.

"I'm getting a sense of deja vu all of a sudden." Bickslow admitted as he recalled something like this happening when that Krograal, Freddy and Normal Face arriving in that one world with the zombies and necromancers. Not to mention what happened in that one reality where the Cana from 137-C showed up in.

"Wait, do you think it might be help?" Levy asked, hoping that it was aid that was about to arrive and help out their other versions out.

Observer only narrowed his eyes at the portal, sensing that the gateway way was an artificial breach relying on some kind of technology and not something natural. But who could it be? He highly doubted it was that one version of this guild due to their war with the Locust, so who else could it be? Was it the crazy warrior from the zombie infested world again?

 _"WHAT THE- WHAT IS THAT?!" Sho shouted in shock, ceasing his beating on the downed and injured Gray who was also puzzled of what was happening._

 _They would get their as not even a second after he spoke those words…_

 _"SURPRISE MOTHERF**KER!" A woman's voice could be heard shouted as a certain Edolas red head emerged from the portal with clad in some kind of armored bikini clothing._

 _No one could say anything as before they could get a good look of the new intruder the newly arrived red head shot her hand out and fired off some kind of green lighting-like plasma energy that slammed into Jella's chest, catching him off guard while getting him to scream in agony. He collapsed onto the ground as he felt his skin and chest burned to the extreme, unable to get back up as he only continued to scream from the sheer pain._

 _"What the-?!" Vidaldus started to shout in shock at seeing their leader being easily defeated in a single attack._

 _However he couldn't finish his words as without warning another figure emerged from the portal dashing towards and right pass by the Hair and Sound Magic user, and before the man knew it a large wound was cut open on his throat, blooding pouring out as the man collapsed onto the ground the life leaving him. The figure responsible was a Lisanna look-a-like in her War Cheetah Take Over form, as her claws were now covered in her kill's blood._

 _With the maniac dead, the mind control over Lucy and Juvia became undone as they returned to their normal forms in a flash of light. Both females were now groaning due to headaches they have as they tried to get their bearings together, oblivious to what was happening around them._

 _Both Sho and Simon became shocked by the sight happening before them as were Gray, Millianna and Happy. However neither of them was unable to act in time as without warning to the shock of the Fairy Mages coming out of the portal in a flash looked to be another Natsu with some kind of gun in hand. Sho didn't have time to say or react as without warning the second Natsu fired a round from his weapon, hitting directly into Sho's head exploding it into bloody chunks with a few getting on Gray, who flinched from getting covered in the small chunks of someone's head onto him. Not wasting time the second Natsu then rushed over to where Simon was who couldn't react in time to defend himself as with a single empowered Fire Dragon's Iron Fist delivered an uppercut that launched the other man's head off of his body and high into the air._

 _As that happened another figure emerged from the portal, showing to be what seems to be another Wendy who rushed over to the injured Gray in hopes of healing of his injuries so he can move again._

Everyone blinked in surprise to see what appear to be a second Natsu, a second Lisanna, another Wendy and another Knightwalker from some unknown Edolas showing up and aiding in the others. A few like Kagura on the other hand paid more attention to the rather quick deaths that these newly arrived versions delivered to most of the enemies aside from the still living Jellal.

 _'I just saw Simon died… but he wasn't the one I know, so he will get no remorse from me.'_ Kagura thought to herself, knowing that her brother would never allow such a vile version of himself to walk free if he were still around. Seeing this vile version of him meeting his end brought her comfort to see that Simon's name will not be tainted.

"Wait who are these versions of us?" Wendy couldn't help but wonder, not recognizing who these different versions of herself, Natsu, Lisanna and apparently another Knightwalker were.

"How should we know? I'm just glad that they managed to show up and helped those other versions of us out." Gray stated, as he was just glad to see that things will be alright in this other timeline.

Observer only shook his head from seeing this and hearing this, already accepting that there will be entities out there who will disrespect the natural laws of creation no matter how much he wished it wasn't so. All he can hope is find out who these versions were exactly and learn more about them.

 _"Here, I'll get you back up." Wendy told the surprise and confused Gray, as the blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer started to work her Magic to heal the downed Ice Maker Mage._

 _As he became enveloped in her Magic, it didn't take too long before Gray felt himself feeling back to nearby one hundred percent as even his legs were fixed and unbroken once more. Wendy smiled widely and in relief as she ceased her work, allowing the Ice Maker Mage to get back onto her feet._

 _"Whoa…" Gray couldn't help but mutter in awe, seeing himself back to normal as if he was never attacked and harmed in the first place. He looked to the little girl he didn't recognized only to see her rush over towards the injured Natsu to heal him, who was also now surrounding by Lucy and Juvia who have recovered and realized the dire situation around them, making sure that the pink haired male was alright._

 _Jellal only groaned and gritted his teeth in pure agony before he opened his eyes once more to see Knightwalker standing right above him and behind his head, a hammer of some kind in her right hand while she grinned towards the downed man._

 _"Hey there, you managed to survive that? I'd better fix that." The red head from Edolas stated as she raised the hammer up high above her head with a grin showing her excitement._

 _Jellal couldn't even get a meep out of his mouth before the red head brought down the hammer numerous times upon the blue haired man's head, smashing his skull and brain in while blood pooled out from the caved in skull of the vile man, bringing an end to the Heavenly Body Magic user once and for all._

A few flinched from seeing the sight while others, knowing that they have seen worse and brutal kills before only gained sheepish grins on their faces.

"Well… that's one way to get the job done I guess… heh…" Evergreen muttered, finding the sight still uncomfortable to witness such a sight.

"…That was rather satisfying to see." Kagura couldn't help but admit, feeling a bit content of seeing an evil Jellal meeting his end in such a manner. A few of the others looked towards the swordswoman with rather disturbed expressions from hearing her words.

Erza only sighed seeing how that was how things had to go, but nevertheless was happy to see that her other self and the others were rescued by these other alternate versions of Natsu, Lisanna, Knightwalker and Wendy. Now the question was who they were and what kind of world they came from was needed answered.

 _"…Well that was boring. I had hoped he would at least put up more of a fight." The red head from Edolas complained, before looking over to see Wendy healing up Erza, as Natsu, her Natsu not the native one, looked around the area to make sure that was all of the enemies along with Lisanna. The native versions of Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, Millianna, Happy and Gray were also around the red head and the young blue hair who finished her work on the older woman._

 _"There you go; you should feel much better now." Wendy told Erza, who looked down to see the smiling blue haired girl._

 _"Uh… thank you, but uh… who are you exactly?" Erza couldn't help but ask. While she was grateful from the sudden help from the double Natsu, Lisanna, and the other her, she had no idea who this girl was._

 _"I'm Wendy Marvell, I guess you haven't met your world's version of me yet, but I'm sure you will later down the line." The Sky Dragon Slayer told her, puzzling her even more slightly from her choice of words._

 _No one else could say anything as without warning the Tower begun to shake, catching them all by surprise when the shaking only grew with each passing second. Naturally this alarmed the natives of this reality while the four new arrivals recognized what was about to happen._

 _"What's happening?!" Juvia shouted, confused as the shaking continued to get worse with each second that passed._

 _"It's the tower! Without a sacrifice put into place this place will explode!" Millianna exclaimed, alarming the others while the four visitors only nodded in understanding._

 _"Don't worry, we'll get you all out of here," Lisanna told the native versions of her boyfriend and the others before raising her head and shouting aloud, "LEVY, WE NEED A PORTAL OPENED NOW!"_

 _And not even a second later, another portal similar to the one that brought them here in the first place opened up a few feet away from where they were at. Not wasting any time, the four turned towards their native doubles before speaking loud enough for them to hear them over the shaking of the Tower._

 _"Come on! We got to go now before this place goes kaboom!" The second Natsu told his double and the others._

 _The native Mages looked at another before they all nodded. They have no idea who these look-a-likes were, but they have appeared and helped them, so they knew that they could be trusted. And so not wasting anymore time all of them rushed into the portal as it closed behind them all._

 _Zooming out far from the crystallized tower, if one were watching they would have seen the giant structure explode in a massive bright light of raw Magic as the tower met its end in a blaze of glory, shaking the land and sea surrounding it all._

Everyone watched in awe from seeing the others not only managing to escape but from also seeing the tower erupting into a large explosion of raw Magic, bringing it down once and for all.

"Huh, was that what happened with the Tower here when it got destroyed?" Freed asked Erza, who turned over towards the green haired man before nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, something of that sorts still happened here in our own world." Erza told him, smiling a little when she remembered how Natsu managed to save her from sacrificing herself in order to stabilize the Tower from detonation. She gained a small blush from recalling that, but luckily no one noticed it.

"So… what will happen with our doubles and the others now?" Millianna couldn't help but ask, wanting to know what was going to happen with the others of that reality and those who just saved them.

As they began to ponder that, Happy grabbed their attention when the blue Exceed saw the scene the blue smoke was showing them changing.

"Guys look! The scene is turning different!" He exclaimed, grabbing everyone's attention as they looked back to see the blue smoke showing them all a different location far from where the other version of the Tower of Heaven once stood.

 _"HOLY SH*T!" Elfman shouted in shock as he along with everyone else was caught off guard when the sudden appearance of a blue colored vortex-like portal opened up in the center of the guild hall._

 _Everyone who was just chilling and hanging out in one moment were now on high alert in another as they watched the weird gateway just hovering over the ground slightly radiating with unusual and stabled energy that they didn't recognized. Nearby everyone was on the defense as they waited to see what was about to happen without letting their guard down._

 _However they would be surprise with wide eyes when they saw what looked to be Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, the Water Mage from Phantom Lord before the guild's defeat, a brown hairted cat-like female they didn't know, Happy and to their utter confusion a second Natsu, a weirder looking Erza, another Lisanna and some blue haired girl they didn't recognized. Needless to say the guild was just flat out confused with the newly arrived Mages also surprise to find themselves back in the guild._

 _"We're… back at the guild?" Lucy questioned in surprise, getting the four otherworldly versions of themselves to grin wide from hearing her ask that._

 _"Yep! Isn't portal hopping much easier to get around then just having to take the old fashion way?" The second Natsu replied to this world's version of his blonde girlfriend with a grin on his face as the portal closed behind them._

 _Everyone blinked a couple of times before they fully reacted properly to this sight that laid before them all._

 _"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!" The guild shouted, getting the others who just arrived to flinch a bit from how loud they were being. It was more hard on those who were Dragon Slayers due to their more enhance hearing._

"Yeah that seems like a proper reaction for seeing doubles of themselves." Max stated as he looked on to see this take place before them all.

"Be quiet, I want to see what happens next!" Gajeel told him and the others, wanting to see if these other versions of Salamander and the other three will explain who they are and where they come from.

Levy and Pantherlily only shook their heads from hearing him say that aloud before they focus their attention back on the blue smoke showing this alternate reality.

 _"Am I going crazy? Why am I seeing another Natsu, me, and Erza?! And who's the young girl and the cat woman?" Lisanna, the native one of this reality, exclaimed in surprise, getting the attention of the second Lisanna who looked surprise to see her double here._

 _"Huh, so I'm still here…" The second Lisanna muttered to herself, seeing how this version of her didn't seem to have seen sent to Edolas during that mission a couple years back._

 _Pushing that to the back of her mind for now, she looked on to see the guild around them semi freaking out over the fact that they were doubles of Natsu, Lisanna, and another Erza unaware that it was Knightwalker standing before them all. Not only that but they were also extremely puzzled as to why their own friends were back. Weren't they all at Akane Beach for a vacation?_

 _"Erza? What's going on? Why is their another you before us?" Makarov from the bar couldn't help but question her, figuring that she would have an answer to their puzzlement._

 _Erza remained silent for a moment as she was unsure herself on how to exactly answer that before Knightwalker spoke up with a bit of annoyance visible on her expression._

 _"Okay first of all, I'm not another Scarlet, I am Knightwalker. And second of all, we come from universe 200-AB." The red head from Edolas answered the small old man with a grin forming on her face._

"200-AB?" Juvia questioned in puzzlement.

"I guess that must be their coordinates or something." Mira replied back to the confused Water Mage. However as some of the others thought about it some more they couldn't help but realize something about this number of coordinates.

"Hang on… didn't the others from 137-C mention an ally of theirs with that coordinate?" Gray recalled, remembering that those from the reality where they fight against the Locust about having an ally from a timeline titled that.

"Did they? I don't recall that." Natsu admitted. He remembered some of these other coordinates that those from that one reality shared with them but he doesn't remember a 200-AB being shared with them.

"No, I think they did. These guys must be allies of 137-C!" Lucy exclaimed with a smile, remembering this universe being mentioned by them.

"Are you sure? I can't remember this coordinate being shared with us either." Cana admitted, being on the same boat as the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Kagura and Millianna only looked at one another with puzzled expression, having no idea what the others of the guild were taking about. From the looks of things, maybe they were referring to that one reality that visited them that fights that one war where they had to genocide their own people to survive. At least that's what they remember being told by Erza and the rest when they first arrived earlier.

 _The guild was more puzzled by hearing that along with those who were saved from the Tower of Heaven. What did that meant? Seeing their confusion the second Natsu figured he would try to explain better for his other self and the others._

 _"We're from an alternate parallel universe if that better explains." The second Natsu tried to explain once more._

 _"A… parallel universe…?" Millianna who was next to their own Natsu asked with confusion in her voice._

" _Yep! You can call me Dragneel to better different myself than your own Natsu if that helps, same goes for the others here." Dragneel told the cat-like woman with a grin on his face._

 _"And… why are you here exactly?" Macao from his spot near the bar wondered, getting them to look towards his direction._

 _"Oh we saw that your own Natsu, Erza and the others were in trouble so we dropped by and helped saved them. You're welcome by the way." Knightwalker explained before telling the others they rescued that._

 _"Wait, in trouble? In trouble from what?" Mira asked, getting even more puzzled from what they were referring too._

 _"Don't worry about that right now, we'll tell you all later. Just know that we managed to arrive in time before the situation was able to get worse, also we managed to help Millianna here also." Wendy managed to tell them, as those looked over to the blue haired girl in puzzlement._

"… _I'm sorry, but who are you supposed to be?" Wabaka asked the blue haired girl, though he would admit that she looked pretty adorable as did many of the other Mages around._

" _This is Wendy Marvell, she's someone who I guess you haven't met yet, but I'm sure you will later down the line." Strauss told her other self and the rest of the Mages._

" _Alright, with introductions out of the way, I'm starving! Doing that worked up an appetite for me." Dragneel admitted, getting his two girlfriends and Wendy to sweat dropped from hearing him say that._

 _"…I'm kind of hungry too." Natsu admitted, albeit in a softer tone which to the others surprise was more soft tone than how he normally would be. Erza and those who were at the Tower understood though, seeing another version of himself appearing and nearly failing to save them was probably taking a toll on the Fire Dragon Slayer._

 _Walking over towards the bar, the four travelers from another reality took a seat before Drageel spoke up once more with a smile on his face._

 _"Hey Mira, mind making us something to eat?" He asked with a smile an in a polite tone, not wanting to get this version of the white haired woman mad at him._

 _"Uh… sure," Mira responded as she managed to form a smile of her own despite this whole weird situation happening before her, "What would you like to ha-?"_

 _A flash of red and purple cut her off and grabbed all of their attention, forcing everyone to turn around to see a rather large red and purple vortex-like portal opening near the back of the guild hall away from where the others were at. Naturally everyone including the four from 200-AB was caught off guard._

"Oh now what?!" Bickslow shouted, seeing something else was about to take place.

"Hang on," Erza started to say as she looked at the color scheme of the portal more closely, "That portal, it reminds me of the one that Krograal and Freddy appeared out of."

Hearing that got them and Observer to be surprised, realizing what the red head was going with her words.

"Wait, you think that it could be-?" Kinana was about to ask the Reequip Mage…

…Only for a roar of some kind to pull their attention away from one another and back towards the other timeline being shown in the blue smoke.

 _Without warning a large mutated looking hound-like beast with greenish-gray decaying-like skin and mutated appendages sticking from various parts of its body was seen emerging from the portal running around frantically trying to shake what looked like someone off of its skull as the portal closed behind them all, completely oblivious to its new surroundings as the person on its large continued to thurst his blades deeper into the monster's skull._

 _"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" A certain skull wearing armored warrior shouted in a rather gleeful yet annoyed manner as he continued to stab the ever living crap out of the frantic mutated beast._

 _Luckily after one final thrust of his blades the beats hounded aloud in agony once more before it crashed into a nearby pillar of the guild, collapsing onto the ground as the life left it. A few feet away from the bloated and infected looking corpse the armored warrior landed onto his feet, nearly falling over but luckily was able to recover as a grin formed on his face, though the skull he wore made it harder for anyone to see._

"IT'S KROGRAAL!" Elfman shouted, remembering this version of the man from when he and the watermelon and the other guy showing up to that one timeline with all of the zombies, undead dragons and the necromancers.

"What is he doing there for?" Lisanna questioned, confused as from what they could see it was only him this time.

"Forge that what is that thing he just killed?!" Lucy shouted in shock, more puzzled and frightened by the sight of that horrific decaying looking beast.

"Uh… you guys know who that is?" Kagura couldn't help but ask them, as Erza turned to face her and Millianna.

"Yeah, we've seen him appear before in another reality the other day. He and his companions managed to help take down an undead threat that was wrecking havoc on that world." The red head told them.

Though she was puzzled though, why did he decide to come to this world and what was that thing he just slaughtered?

 _Turning back around towards the downed mutated looking monster, Krograal walked around it until it arrived at where it's stomach before he went on to speak._

 _"Hey Freddy! Are you alright in there? Need help getting out?" The warrior asked with curiosity._

 _His answer came in the form of the stomach suddenly exploding open from a burst of Light Magic as a certain black haired yellow eyed pale skin man was seen sliding out onto the ground covered in yellow blood, stomach acid and other unpleasant juices and junk while he let out a groan and slowly got back to his feet._

That got everyone to feel shocked and ill, with some couldn't help but rush into the restroom or kitchen to empty their stomachs from seeing such an unpleasant sight as they realized that someone was inside of that thing's stomach and was now covered in its bodily fluids.

 _"…I've been eaten five times… IN THE PAST HOUR!" Freddy shouted with anger, already having enough of that happening to him for the last f**king time._

 _Ignoring that however and seeing how he was alright, Krograal formed a smile as he grabbed his portal gun from his waist and was prepared to put in new coordinates to continue their travels._

 _"Alright, let's see where we should go next shall we?" Krograal asked with an excited tone._

 _However without warning Freddy swiped the portal gun away from the warrior, surprising and puzzling the idiotic sociopath from the sudden action as the robe wearing blood and guts covered man started to speak in an annoyed manner._

 _"NO! WE ARE TAKING A BREAK! I'M GOING TO WASH UP AND WE'RE STAYING PUT FOR A BIT!" Freddy responded back to his companion, desperately needing a break from being thrown into dangerous situations. Krograal however didn't look happy about hearing that._

 _"What? But-!" He tried to say only to be cut off by the angered robed man._

 _"No."_

 _"But I-!"_

 _"Nu-uh."_

 _"We could-!"_

 _"Nope."_

 _This went on for the next minute or so with Freddy shooting Krograal down in an instance with the warrior loosing the argument. Eventually the warrior didn't reply but he didn't seem happy about it as he only grumbled with a pout._

 _"…Fine." He submitted, though he still wasn't happy about as he crossed his arms._

 _Freddy only nodded, happy with his companion agreement as he then started to walk away from the beast that he was just inside of. Coming to a stop, he looked at his surroundings to see the shocked and alarmed Mages including those from 200-AB all ready to fight if needed to be. The Light Magic user wasn't bothered however as he only raised a finger to speak._

 _"Hey can I use your restrooms? I need to wash myself up." Freddy asked them with a polite tone, not really bothered by how shocked they must be at his appearance._

 _Makarov managed to nod slowly in confirmation, as the black haired man walked towards where the restrooms and showers in the building were located, disappearing from the public eye for the time being but not before muttering a thanks back towards the small old Guild Master._

 _Krograal on the other hand turned around to the Flood infected creature, seeing it unmoving and no longer a threat before he hummed to himself in thought._

 _"Hmm… I wonder if it tastes good cooked?" The warrior wondered, before he moved his eyes away from it and towards the bar where those from 200-AB were at and the native Mages of this reality were located. Smiling widely, he recognized the two different versions of Natsu before waving at them, "Hi two Natsus! Hey can you help me cook this thing so I know what it tastes like?"_

 _Dragneel, Knightwalker, Strauss, Wendy and the others around them blinked once, twice, before they reacted in kind to this sudden arrival of this stranger and his companion who was now trying to wash himself up._

 _"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!"_

 **There we go! Chapter done! Those from "thehappy"'s 200-AB universe are meeting up with Krograal and Freddy from whatever kind of Earthland they come from. Hopefully this was alright with "thehappy" since he said I can do pretty much whatever as long as I follow certain conditions. So hope I'm doing fine so far and haven't screwed it up. And don't worry, they will tell more about themselves to this timeline and to the two new arrivals and vice versa, but how will that go? Find out next time.**

 **So yeah what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to fight a swordfish with another swordfish? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	117. Dimensional Travelers Clash Pt 2

**Hello again, it's a me once more with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all really.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 117: Dimensional Travelers Clash Pt. 2**

 _'Well this is going to be interesting.'_ Some of the Mages in the guild hall thought to themselves as they saw Krograal in the other timeline meeting up with the native and other doubles of themselves in this other reality. Those who have had emptied their stomachs from earlier managed to return as they eased themselves while watching the events in the other alternate reality take place.

 _"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Krograal. No need to introduce yourselves, since I know who you all are, well some of you at least. But yeah anyway, can you two come over here and help me cook this thing so I know what it tastes like?" The skull wearing warrior questioned with a happy tone in his voice._

 _While everyone was just flat out shock and confuse by the sight of the armored man and the mutated decaying looking beast's corpse near him, Dragneel, Knightwalker, Strauss and Wendy turned their gazes towards one another before they lean over and whispered to one another. That way no one else could hear them speak._

 _"Uh… does he look familiar to any of you guys by chance?" Dragneel asked his two girlfriends and Wendy, wondering if they have ran into a guy like this before by some small chance. He seems to know him though, maybe he ran into another version of him before or something?_

 _"Sorry Natsu, I don't recognize him." Strauss admitted, keeping her eyes on the weird armored warrior who was now walking over to the native Natsu of this world before grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him to the corpse of the mutated looking monster body._

 _"Whoever he is, I have a feeling that we won't have to worry about him being a threat. Although…" Knightwalker started to mutter as she kept her eye on the muscular dark purple Mohawk haired man._

 _"Although what?" Wendy couldn't help but ask the red head from the Edolas connected to their own world back home._

 _"For some reason I'm getting a McGarden vibe from him…" Knightwalker replied to the other three as the armored man dragged Natsu to the corpse of the monstrous creature before them._

"McGarden? Do they mean the me from 137-C?" Levy wondered, remembering that crazy double of herself. Or were these four from 200-AB referring to their own Levy?

"Well, if these guys are friends or allies of 137-C then I wouldn't be surprise if that was true." Gray stated. Honestly he was more curious as to why Krograal and Freddy were here in this other reality. Last time they saw those two with that watermelon thing was yesterday, but for all the Ice Maker Mage knew it could have been much longer for the other two's point of view.

"I still don't recall this 200-AB being mentioned by them at all though." Natsu spoke up, not recalling those coordinates at all.

"Same." Cana agreed with the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer. The others only shook their heads while they continued to watch the other alternate timeline to see what will happen next.

 _While those from 200-AB were talking to themselves, everyone else looked on with puzzlement and worry as Krograal dragged Natsu in front of the dead monster-like beast with a large smile on his face._

 _"Alright, go ahead and set it on fire. Can't take a bite of it if it's not cooked. I mean I did that before, but personally the raw taste was awful." Krograal told the still shocked and flat out confused Natsu, who had no idea what was even going on anymore._

 _"Uh… Krograal was it? What is this thing exactly?" Natsu couldn't help but ask, not recognizing the monstrous beast in a rather soft tone, his mind still struggling to wrap itself around the sudden events of these different people showing up out of nowhere not to mention how a double of him, Lisanna, an Erza look-a-like and of course this Wendy girl showed up to save him and the others._

 _"Oh, this was just some beast that got infected by a… Flood I think they were called? Basically a space parasite that infects living organisms that want to spread and take over the Milky Way Galaxy or something like that. You know nothing major." The warrior waved the threat off with a grin on his face._

 _"Wait what?" Levy from her spot called out, grabbing the warrior's attention who turned to look towards the short blue haired female, "Did you say a space parasite?"_

 _"Yep!" Krograal responded back with a thumbs up and with a smile on his face, though his skull he was wearing over his face made it hard for anyone to see this._

"A space parasite? That's… disturbing to hear about." Freed would admit. Not only that but it was some kind of parasite that can spread throughout a galaxy intent on conquering it or something of the sorts? What kind of infection could be able to do something like that?

"And he just waved it off like nothing! That can't be something you just casually do right?!" Lucy couldn't help but questioned aloud, not seeing how something that spreads throughout a galaxy if Krograal was telling the truth was nothing to worry about.

"Well from what we've seen of him last time, he does seem crazy enough to think that way." Erza stated to the others.

Kagura and Millianna were still confused. Sure Erza gave them a quick rundown a few minutes earlier, there was surely more to this insane warrior than what they know so far. Maybe they will learn more about him along with learning more about these 200-AB versions also, hopefully.

 _Figuring that they would confront this new arrival, Dragneel and Knightwalker started to make their way over towards where the sociopath and Natsu were at, who was still confused by everything going on._

 _"Hey, Krograal, that's your name you said right?" Knightwalker spoke up, grabbing the warrior's attention as he looked over at the red head._

 _"Yep, that's my name Erza. Or are you a twin sister or something since I see another you right over there also." Krograal asked while he pointed toward Erza, who was watching the exchange with puzzlement and caution in case anything happened._

 _Knightwalker shook her head before pointing her thumbs towards the other red head in the building without moving her gaze away from the warrior in front of her._

 _"I'm not related to her. I am Knightwalker. I come from Edolas. Not this world's Edolas though." Knightwalker started to explain to the interested dark purple Mohawk haired man._

 _"Knightwalker?" Freddy's voice rang out with interest, grabbing the attention of everyone in the building as they saw a now cleaned up Freddy making his way over towards the group near the corpse of the beast. Krograal's portal gun was in his hands to make sure that nothing happened to it._

 _Arriving where Natsu, Dragneel, Knightwalker and Krograal were at, the black haired man looked over to the Edolas counterpart to the Erza back in 200-AB._

 _"So you're from Edolas then right? Or at least some version of that world?" Freddy asked her._

"Oh, so he knows about Edolas." Gray realized as he continued to watch the scene before them all.

"It seems to be so. Since he does travel to other alternate realities it wouldn't be far fetch that he and Krograal might have been to one or heard about it at some point." Erza guessed. Of course she didn't know if this was how this Freddy guy know about Edolas or not, she was just assuming.

Some of the others nodded in agreement with the red head's words, believing that something like that might have been the case.

 _Hearing him know about her former home world slightly surprise Knightwalker before she calmed down, knowing that the existence of Edolas wasn't that much of a secret when she thought about it._

 _"Yes I was, but now Earthland is my home. Not this one, a different one." Knightwalker informed him, who looked at her in a rather puzzled manner._

 _"Huh, that's weird. Aren't most versions of you a bunch of killers who hunt down innocent people? At least that's what I remember hearing about you. Sure, I'm sure you can't be worse than Krograal or anyone else I know though." Freddy asked her._

 _"Hey!" Krograal exclaimed with annoyance, not understanding what Freddy meant by his words._

 _Knightwalker only crossed her arms while she didn't seem bothered by the accusation before she went on to explain._

 _"In my defense, I haven't killed a single person back home in universe 200-AB." Knightwalker started to say._

 _"That's our coordinates to our home in case you're wondering." Dragneel informed the two before them. The red head glared at her boyfriend with annoyance for being interrupted before she continued onward, her sight now back on Krograal and Freddy._

 _"Anyway, as I was saying, I haven't killed anyone back home. Broken and beaten up all the dark guilds back home with the others. Honestly we don't have any impressive enemies back home. The only ones I kill are the really sick f**ks out there, like this Jellal that my boyfriend, Lisanna, Wendy and I just took care of earlier when saving their doubles here. He deserved that. But to tell the truth, compared to our allies from 137-C I look like a kitten. Heck even Gray there makes me look tame in comparison." Knightwalker explained to the black haired man and the dark purple Mohawk haired man._

Hearing the name of 137-C got the guild to widen their eyes in surprise before many of them grinned from hearing those words. So they were right, these 200-AB guys are allies to that reality.

"If I recall, is this 137-C world the one you told us about earlier? The one where a few from that timeline came here and were the ones who genocide their people to stop those Locust creatures?" Kagura asked, wanting to make sure that she and Millianna were remembering that correctly.

Erza took her sight off of the other reality for a moment to look towards the two Mermaid Heel Mages with a nod, confirming her words before the three looked back towards the blue smoke showing them this other reality.

 _The conversation would have continued if Lucy, who like everyone else was still shocked and puzzled by this whole event happening around them, decided to speak up when the blonde heard about something in particular when she referred to her companions._

 _"Wait hold up," Lucy started to say, getting the others to look over towards the blonde female, "Did you say that Natsu, er, your Natsu I mean, is your boyfriend?"_

 _"Yep!" Dragneel spoke up with a cheeky grin on his face as he went on, "In fact, I'm dating her, Mira, Lisanna, Lucy, Erza, Juvia and Cana, they're all my girlfriends!" Dragneel told the native Celestial Mage with his grin still on his face before he placed a hand on his chin as he thought of something else, "Actually when I think about it, Levy, Laki, and Bisca are still single back home…"_

 _"Seriously?" Knightwalker couldn't help but questioned her boyfriend with a deadpanned stare, who didn't notice as he continued to think about the three single women back home still. Strauss only sighed in amusement from seeing their boyfriend thinking about those three, not bothered by it in the slightest._

A head slamming into the table before it grabbed nearly everyone's attention as they saw Laxus having his head now resting on the table before him in an annoyed and somewhat jealous manner.

The only ones who didn't pay attention to this were Mira, Erza, Lisanna, Lucy, Cana, Juvia and Natsu as they were all surprise and blushed hard when they all learned that they were dating this version of Natsu. Juvia however was more shock than embarrassed though from learning how yet another version of her was dating the Fire Dragon Slayer and sharing him. She still didn't understand why this kept happening, what keep causing so many versions of her to be drawn to the pink haired male?

"Another one where that idiot gets multiple girls… it's getting tiring at this point." Laxus grumbled as he still lamented over the fact that they were seeing another version of the Fire Dragon Slayer once more getting a harem of chicks.

"I'm just curious what Krograal and Freddy would think of this. Since they have seemed to know some version of Natsu from their words last time we saw them would they know about different versions of him getting harems?" Bickslow couldn't help but wonder, placing a hand on his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"I would imagine they would. Besides, considering that those two fought undead and those space parasites and who knows what else, I doubt they would really care about something like that in the first place." Levy replied back to the blue and black haired man.

 _Natsu only blushed hard when he heard this. This other women dated multiple women? And not only that, but most of them were females that he knew and were friends with? How could that happened? Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Mira, Lisanna and Cana were also shocked and couldn't stop themselves from blushing hard from hearing about this, they all dated Natsu? Millianna was also surprised to hear that this other Natsu dated multiple women._

 _"Wait what?! How are you dating multiple girls?!" Gray couldn't help but shout in flat out confusion towards Dragneel, not seeing how someone who always seemed to be so dense was able to attract so many._

 _"Hey, it's not like I'm dating every girl I know. I mean back home you date Evergreen and are part of the Thunder God Tribe. Besides, Dragneel from 137-C managed to help me out greatly on how to balance the love of my super awesome ladies!" Dragneel replied back with his grin still on his face, shocking Gray from learning of this while Knightwalker glared at her boyfriend._

 _"I don't love you." Knightwalker responded back, trying to stay tough while in front of these other doubles, Krograal and Freddy around her._

 _Strauss looked over to where her double was at before leaning over towards her, a smirk on her face as she whispered low enough for Lisanna to hear her while Knightwalker couldn't._

 _"She truly does, she just likes to look tough when around other people." The white haired woman assured her native double._

Now it was Evergreen's turn to slam her head into the table before her from hearing how her double dated the Ice Maker Mage in this 200-AB reality. Gray was just shocked from hearing about this, not understanding how something like could be possible. Juvia like always was horrified to learn of this.

 _'So Evergreen is a love rival after all?!'_ Juvia thought to herself in worry, seeing how the female member of the Thunder God Tribe might try to steal her love away.

If anyone was able to read her mind, they would have face palmed from seeing what she just thought of.

 _Seeing this chance to speak once more, Freddy spoke up with a puzzled expression on his face as everyone turned towards the black haired man once more._

 _"137-C? Isn't that the one world where Normal Face's creator came from?" Freddy wondered, as Krograal who ripped off a piece of infected meat from the corpse of the beast while he listened in on the conversation._

 _"Oh yeah, he told me about them! They're soldiers right? Just like the Natsu and the others we know!" Krograal exclaimed happily as he continued to rip off chunks of flesh from the dead infected monster next to him._

 _The members from 200-AB blinked in confusion before they gained surprised expression of their own._

 _"Normal Face? Wasn't that some creation from McGarden?" Wendy asked, as the blue haired girl could recall how McGarden created a living watermelon killing machined named Normal Face… now why did she make something like that in the first place the Sky Dragon Slayer still wasn't sure. She just assumed McGarden was just crazy._

 _"Hang on, you know 137-C?" Dragneel asked with surprise, not expecting these guys to possible know their ally alternate universe._

 _"Well no, we don't know them. We only heard of them from Normal Face. If you're wondering, he showed up with Krograal one day from some world that got ravaged by nuclear world. Long story short, a few unusual travelers showed up to where Normal Face was along with some enemy that tried to kill them all, a large vortex portal opened up and he arrived to our world through it. Or at least something of that regard." Freddy informed them, surprising them from this piece of information._

 _"Where is that thing now then?" Knightwalker couldn't help but ask, curious to know where that weird watermelon killing machine was at._

 _"Oh he's back home watching over Amy for me. I couldn't get into touch with anyone to watch over for me while I was out exploring and having fun so he's watching over her." Krograal told them with a grin on his face, ceasing his actions from ripping some of the meat off of the dead beast near him._

 _"Uh, who's Amy?" Strauss couldn't help but ask, as the warrior looked over to the double of Lisanna._

 _"Oh she's my adoptive daughter; she's just the most adorable thing in the world! Here let me show you guys' pictures!" Krograal exclaimed._

"Wait he has a daughter?!" Elfman shouted, not expecting for someone who seems to be insane in the head having a child of his own.

"Well he did say she was adopted." Macao pointed out.

"It's still surprising to hear that some craze man like that has a child though." Wakaba also pointed out to his friend.

"It's kind of interesting to hear her name is Amy though," Bickslow started to say as he went on, recalling the couple of timelines where when Romeo and Erza had a daughter named Amy as well, "It's just like in those worlds with Erza and Romeo when they-."

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Both Erza and Romeo shouted out, not wanting to be reminded of those realities where for some forsaken reason they ended up together and have a kid.

Naturally, hearing the red head woman and the dark purple haired young teenager threaten him like that got Bickslow to flinch and gain a bit of fear for his life, nodding in haste to their words. Kagura and Millianna on the other hand were puzzled.

"Wait, what was he about to say?" Millianna asked Erza, who shook her head in denial to share those realities.

"Nothing! It's nothing important!" Erza told them while crossing her arms, not wanting to share about those very weird realities, while nearby at the bar Wendy tried to calm down Romeo since he also didn't want to be reminded of those kind of timelines also.

The two Mermaid Heel Mages only blinked in confusion before they shook their heads, knowing that they can get their answer about that another time as they looked back to the blue smoke showing them the alternate timeline.

 _The warrior didn't give them a chance to saw something as he rushed over towards them before pulling pictures out of his pockets to show them. Making sure that the others could see his photos, those from 200-AB along with some of their doubles of this reality looked to see the pictures being shown to them._

 _The first one showed Krograal in his usual attire smiling happily to the camera with in his arms looked to be a small girl around four to five years old. She wore dark blue pants and a blue colored shirt with long gray colored sleeves to it. She had bright purple colored eyes and short black colored hair that was in a Japanese double bun hairstyle, and she was also barefooted. She was shown to be smiling happily along with her adoptive father._

 _"That's your kid?" Millianna couldn't help but ask as she looked over the shoulders of Dragneel and Natsu to see the photo of the little girl._

 _"SHE'S SO CUTE!" Mira, Lisanna, Strauss, Lucy, and Wendy couldn't help but explain aloud, seeing the adorable little girl._

 _"Of course she is! Here's a few more photos that I have on hand," Krograal showed them another picture that showed him and his daughter happily fishing at what looked like a wooden dock in a small lake, "There's us going fishing," He showed them another with her and him posing in a silly manner, "There's us just goofing off, "And then he showed them that had a smiling Amy standing over a dead body with a book she had in her hand all bloodied up while Freddy was present with a horrified expression as if he just walked onto the scene, "And there's Amy with her first kill. *Sniff* They grow so fast don't they?"_

Everyone gained wide comical eyes as they saw that last photo. They remained silent for a moment before they shattered it as thety reacted to that last sight like any sane person would.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" They all shouted which got Observer to flinch to how loud they were all being.

"How could a cute little girl be able to do something like that?!" Mira shouted, not understanding what would drive a little girl to do something like that. Was she forced to do that? Mira doubted it considering the large smile the young girl had in the photo.

"…Well… her dad is Krograal." Freed pointed out to everyone.

While everyone understood that, knowing that his crazy insanity that he seems to possess pass down onto the little girl, it still didn't make them any more comfortable about this.

 _That last photo naturally got everyone, even Knightwalker to gain wide comical eyes before they shifted over towards Krograal while Freddy only face palmed, remembering that day when he walked onto that scene to see how they were doing._

 _Seeing the stares only got the warrior to be puzzled._

 _"…What?" Krograal asked with a confused manner._

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT?! YOU JUST SHOWED US SHE KILLED SOMEBODY!" Lucy shouted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

 _"Yeah… that's kind of messed up. I mean wait until she's older before have her start spilling someone else's blood." Knightwalker told him, as Strauss only faced palm from her words. Wendy and Dragneel were still shocked over how someone so young killed somebody._

 _"Really? That's your concern?" The white haired woman told the red head, who only shrugged back towards the Animal-Take Over Mage._

 _"Oh I didn't tell her to kill him. In fact I was the one who was going too, he's was on death's door after the thrashing I gave him. But then Amy walked towards and finished him off by bashing him to death with that book she had on hand. I was so proud of my little girl." Krograal told them with a fond smile, acting as if something like that was normal._

 _"But… what did that guy do to you to strike him down like that?" Erza couldn't help but ask, wondering if this man had tried to do anything horrible to Krograal or to Amy in some way._

 _"He ate all of the croissants at this party we went too." Krograal told them._

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"…You're joking right?" Dragneel couldn't help but ask._

 _"Nope." Krograal replied back._

Most of the Mages only face palmed when they heard this. That's why that guy died?! Just because of something like that?! Who would kill someone over something so trivial?!

 _'They're all insane!'_ Most of the Mages thought to themselves, seeing how Freddy seemed to be the only normal one out of Krograal, Amy and Normal Face from what they've seen so far.

 _"ANYWAY," Freddy spoke up without warning in order to hopefully change the subject before it got out of hand, grabbing everyone's attention before he went on to look at Knightwalker once more, "You mentioned about this Gray from this 137-C being more crazy than you are. Care you explain how if I may ask?"_

 _"Curious are we?" Knightwalker spoke up while Krograal put his photos away to listen to her. Figuring that she would explain it, Strauss stepped forward to take over to explain while Freddy, Krograal and the native guild listened in._

 _"Well… there was this one incident that we heard of involving him. We didn't see it happen, but from what we found out he ripped out the throat of a homosexual cannibal rapist with his teeth after his eye got cut out. After that he managed to kill around fix to six of those who captured him with a meat cleaver. Everyone from that universe is no joke, even their weakest member could probably wipe out half of Magnolia in a single attack… trust me they're not the kind of people you want as enemies. We're about around sixty five to sventy percent of their strength, yet we could ever really beat them in a training battle." Strauss informed Krograal, Freddy and their doubles of this reality._

 _"But someday I will! I'll beat both that other Erza and Knightwalker! And Sam! Then I'll truly kick ass!" Knightwalker exclaimed as she raised a fist in the air. She will be able to defeat them one day, then she will be the best out of everyone she knew!_

"Wait what?!" Gray shouted in shock as he and nearly everyone else widened their eyes from hearing what the him from 137-C had done and what happened to him, "I had to do that… and I lost an eye?"

"Whoa, now that's pretty hardcore!" Bickslow couldn't help but exclaimed with a grin on his face.

That of course got the Ice Maker Mage and everyone else to look over towards the Seith and Eye Magic user, who blinked in confusion from the looks he was getting from his guildmates and the two Mermaid Heel Mages.

"What? I mean yeah that sucks that he lost his eye and had to resort to do something like that, but it's pretty cool too. I mean it matches up with the other terrible stuff we've seen and heard from these other alternate timelines we've seen." Bickslow defended himself.

Gray only shook his head before he and the others looked back to the blue smoke to see what else will happen in this other alternate reality, hopefully the subject will change to a more light hearted matter.

 _"Wait… that happened to me?" Gray questioned in shock, never in his life would he expect to hear about some other version of him having to go through something like that._

 _"Yeah… our own Gray was just as shocked and horrified to hear what his other self had to do in order to survive and to rescue the others." Wendy told the surprised Ice Maker Mage, who was still in shock from hearing about that._

 _"That sounds like fun!" Krograal exclaimed, surprising everyone there as the sociopath warrior then went on to tell a tale of his own, "That reminds me of this time when I was hungry for pizza, so I went to this pizza restaurant while I was out with Asuka and Lawrencium this one time while we were in some town that I forgot the name of. I had to use the restroom so I went to look for it but instead happened upon an underground homosexual pedophile trafficking group that made a base underneath the building. And from that I ripped out the spine with the skull attached from one of them and proceeded to beat the rest of them to death with it. That was a lot of fun; I kept trying to find more at pizza places but no luck since then so far. I have a picture of that day; do any of you want to see it?"_

"Wait, did he mention Asuka?" Alzack asked with surprised to hear his and Bisca's daughter being mentioned.

"He did, does he know us where he's from?" Bisca couldn't help but wonder. But if they exist, why was only Asuka with the warrior and whoever this Lawrencium guy was?

"He just mentioned how he killed a bunch of gay pedophiles with just a spine and a skull, yet THAT'S what you're focusing on?" Jet replied to them with confusion, figuring that hearing the warrior doing that would get them to be more focus.

"Hey, we can't help it when we hear about our daughter or some other version of her and wonder!" Bisca responded back, while Asuka was just confused over the whole thing as she looked to see the other doubles in the other timeline continue to interact with one another.

 _Everyone including the 200-ABs only had wide shocked eyes from hearing that, even Knightwalker. Sure while the red head and the others were glad to hear that a vile group like that was put down, it was still not used to just hearing someone mention it in such a casual manner._

 _"…Uh… we're good." Dragneel told the insane warrior, who only shrugged before he grabbed the chunks of decaying meat from the dead infected beast that he killed earlier in his arms._

 _"If you say so. Hey, both of you come and help me cook this meat in the kitchen to see what it taste likes." Krograal told both Fire Dragon Slayers._

 _Neither Natsu nor Dragneel had a chance to reply or say anything with the warrior managed to grab the both of them with just one hand before dragging the two away from everyone else and towards the kitchen behind the bar. Everyone only looked at the retreating three as they disappeared through the kitchen doors._

 _"Well… your friend seems… interesting." Erza told Freddy, who only sighed from hearing that._

 _"You don't know the half of it. Doesn't help that everyone else I know is just as crazy. Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one with common sense," Freddy told them, wondering if he was just curse to be stuck with insane sociopaths as friends and allies, "Sorry about him dragging your boyfriend away, when he wants someone to do something he doesn't want to take no for an answer."_

 _"WHAT?!" Erza exclaimed as she became red in the face before waving her arms frantically in front of her, "Natsu's not my boyfriend!"_

 _"And yet you confessed that you love him back at the tower." Knightwalker reminded her with a grin, getting her red head double to blush even harder while shocked to see how the Edolas double was aware of that._

 _"Wait you heard that?" Millianna questioned as those from 200-AB grinned._

 _"Yep! Don't worry, if you like him too I'm sure you all can just share him or something." Knightwalker assured the cat-like woman._

 _"HEH?!" The brown haired female shouted in shock as her own face redden before waving her arms around before her in a frantic manner, "I barely know him! You're thinking way too far!"_

Millianna couldn't help but feel both pity for her other self yet feel embarrassed at how her other self may or may not develop with a relationship with the Fire Dragon Slayer of this other reality. Kagura on the other hand couldn't help but grit her teeth in jealousy that the her of this timeline couldn't be present and have a chance to get along with the pink haired male as well.

 _"Hey there's nothing wrong with that. I mean it works for us so it can work for you all too." Strauss informed the cat-like female who was now emitting steam from her head from hearing all of this._

 _"Uh… if Juvia may be allowed to ask, how does that exactly work? Wouldn't you all be fighting for his attention or something?" The blue haired woman couldn't help but ask, wanting to know how exactly these doubles from another reality managed to work a relationship with their own Natsu._

 _"It's not that hard. He loves all of us and we all love him, his heart's big enough for there to be room for all of us and more. A lot of Natsus out there in different timelines are like this." Strauss informed the blue haired Water Mage._

 _"Not all of them though." Freddy spoke up, getting them all to look back towards the black haired man once again._

 _"Yeah… but most of them are still like that." Wendy informed the native guild of this reality with a smile on her face._

 _"That's stretching it in itself." Freddy once again spoke up, puzzling everyone once more._

 _"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Mira from her spot questioned, having no idea what the black haired Light Magic user was talking about._

 _"Infinite alternate multiverses exist out there. Not all Natsus are going to be good guys. In fact, a lot of them tend to start out good normally but then turn to the dark side later down the line, most of the time due to when their other half E.N.D emerges and either takes over his good half or the two simply become whole and go crazy, usually during the events of this war with Alvarez that seems to take place in a lot of Earthlands. Sure it won't always be like this since again, infinite timelines and all of that, but that has happened a whole lot. I mean, it could be possible later down the line your own Natsu may turn vile and try to conquer or kill you all. That has happened before in some realities after all." Freddy informed them. Sure this wasn't a guaranteed thing since again, infinite timelines and all of that, but considering from personal experience and the knowledge they learned from_ _ **them**_ _, it was safe to assume that until proven otherwise or curtained that it wouldn't end up like that, the chance was always there._

Natsu swore he felt his heart stop when he heard those words come out of Freddy's mouth, as his eyes widened in slight horror as what the black haired man said proceeded in his mind. The others around him also widened their eyes when they heard him make that assumption about the Fire Dragon Slayers throughout creation.

"W…What…?" Natsu muttered to himself in horror. Was… was that really more common than they thought?

"That's bullsh*t!" Kagura, Mira and Erza found themselves exclaiming at once at the same time, refusing to believe such nonsense that Natsu turning bad was more common than what they thought.

 _"That's bullsh*t!" Lucy and Erza shouted at once towards Freddy, who flinch a bit from hearing their exclamations while Knightwalker, Wendy, Strauss and everyone else looked on to see what else will happened._

 _"That can't be true! Natsu's one of the kindest and bravest people I know! There's no way that he could ever try to hurt any of us!" Lucy shouted towards the now slightly scared Freddy. While he has been through horrors that most would never dare to face, nothing in his opinion was more frightening than the fury of a woman._

 _"Calm down I'm not saying that it's a guaranteed thing!" Freddy tried to calm the blonde and red head down to avoid their anger towards him, "I'm just trying to say that it's more common than you think for him to be good at first but then turn evil later down the line due to some outside source like his other E.N.D half. And even then that's not always true either since a good amount of ENDs out there are usually in a similar alignment with their Natsu half. Both halves can be good or both halves can be bad or it's a mixture. Heck there was one world I heard about where E.N.D was the good guy while Natsu was the evil one of the two."_

 _"Who the heck is E.N.D?" Elfman questioned, having no idea who that even was._

 _His question went unheard however as Knightwalker figured that she would step in and share her own thoughts about this whole thing._

 _"While I get what you're saying, I think you're over thinking it. Natsu and E.N.D in our world are whole and the only bad thing about that demon is that he's a giant pervert when he's in control. I'm sure most Natsus out there are still good, and even if they do turn evil at some point because of E.N.D or for some other reason, I'm sure something happens that gets him to snap out of it anyway." The red head told the robed man, knowing that in general Natsu would always be the good kind hearted idiot that will do the right thing no matter what in these alternate timelines._

 _"You bring up a good point there. I was just sharing what I know about when it comes to these other realities. And besides, like we mentioned before, there are infinite realities out there so it's impossible to truly tell what's really common and what's not." Freddy replied back, knowing that while it still happened in some realities it wouldn't always be the case. He's been to some Earthlands where Natsu remained the good guy that he was no matter what happened._

That make the guild feel a bit better, knowing that while the infinite alternate realities can make anything happened, the idea that Natsu becoming a vile villain was not a guaranteed thing later on in life was assuring.

Although, Natsu still felt unease from learning about this in general. If this still happened in a lot of timelines… would it be true here then? What if he really was this E.N.D demon? And what if this demon was just as vile as the Natsus/ENDs that they have seen in a few of these timelines?

That thought got Natsu to become more frightened and horrified, not liking this trail of thought as he tried to push that away for the time being and focus on the timeline once more.

 _Freddy looked towards the 200-ABs once more before speaking up once again towards them, curious about something that Knightwalker mentioned about their own Natsu and E.N.D._

 _"By the way, you said that your own E.N.D is a pervert or something?" Freddy asked, as Strauss and Knightwalker only groaned in response from the memory of that perverted demon that resided within their boyfriend._

 _"Yeah… he can be a real pain in the ass when he's out. He constantly tries to hit on any women no matter what universe we're in. He doesn't even care if said woman is married or in a relationship either." Strauss informed the black haired man._

 _"Huh, I see. The E.N.D we know would hate him then if they were to meet." Freddy replied back, knowing how the demon from_ _ **that**_ _reality was like._

 _"You know your own E.N.D?" Wendy asked him, getting the robed man to look over towards the Sky Dragon Slayer before shaking his head._

 _"No, not the E.N.D of our own universe, in fact I don't think E.N.D even exists in our world, or at least not anymore. I mean an E.N.D in another one. You said your 137-C allies were soldiers right? The timeline I'm referring too is similar. Natsu, E.N.D, Erza, Lucy and the others we know from that Earthland, they're all soldiers themselves." Freddy shared with them._

"Really?" Lucy couldn't help but questioned in surprise. There was another reality where she was some kind of warrior as well?

"Well now I'm just curious." Gajeel admitted with a grin, wanting to know more about what this unusual reality that Freddy was referring to was like.

Observer only sighed as he heard and learned all of this, not liking how he learns that more alternate timelines seem to go against the natural laws of creation. Alas, he knew complaining about it wasn't going to do anything, at least these other worlds are trying to at least do good and establish order and not cause total chaos.

 _Hearing about this other unknown Earthland got everyone else's interest and confusion._

 _"Really now? What reality coordinates are they?" Knightwalker asked, now curious to hear about some other timeline that may be similar to 137-C in some way. If they were, she wouldn't mind wanting to check this place out herself to see what it was like._

 _"That I don't know if I'm allowed to share." Freddy admitted. That and considering the current situations going on that planet last time he checked it was probably not wise to bring anyone unwanted to the world._

 _That got Knightwalker to grumble, a bit disappointed from not being able to get a coordinates to this unknown timeline. Pushing that to the back of her mind for the time being, she decided to change the subject._

 _"Well… anyway, want to check out this cool weapon I have?" Knightwalker asked them with a grin, wanting to show off her lancer to the black haired man, betting that he wouldn't have seen a weapon like that before._

 _That got Wendy and Strauss to sweat drop at how the red head wanted to show off her weapons again, while the others native to this timeline couldn't help but get curious about hearing her words._

"HEY YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE THE SUBJECT LIKE THAT!" Gajeel shouted, not liking how they weren't going to talk about the other timeline that Freddy mentioned at all.

"YEAH I WANT TO LEARN MORE ABOUT THIS OTHER REALITY HE MENTIONED!" Natsu shouted, getting over his worries about Freddy's words from earlier while wanting to learn more about this other timeline that the black haired man briefly talked about.

Everyone else only sweat drop from seeing the two Dragon Slayers acting like their usual selves.

 **There we go, chapter done. Next chapter will wrap this timeline up then we can move on to the next one.**

 **In case anyone's wondering about the world that Freddy mentioned near the end there… well that's something for another time. *Laughs evilly***

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	118. Dimensional Travelers Clash Pt 3

**Hello again everyone. I'm back with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **This chapter will be the final one for this timeline before we move on to the next one… Maybe. I will still try though.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 118: Dimensional Travelers Clash Pt. 3**

"Guys, the scene is changing!" Wendy exclaimed, grabbing everyone's attention as they looked back towards the blue smoke to show that the scene was indeed changing, this time showing Krograal with the two Natsus in the kitchen away from the others in the building.

 _"Uh… do we really have to do this?" Dragneel questioned Krograal, as the two Fire Dragon Slayers were currently setting the decaying looking meat from that hound monster the insane warrior killed on fire over the stove._

 _"Yep! Just make sure you don't burn it, I know it wouldn't take great if it's completely charred." Krograal responded to the 200-AB version of the Fire Dragon Slayer._

 _"Uh… why would you want to taste something like this in the first place? It doesn't look very… appetizing." Natsu asked the sociopath, who only waved off the question with a grin on his face, though the skull he wore made it impossible for anyone to see this._

 _"Life comes with risks, and that also comes to trying out new potential food. There are some things that looked gross or terrifying yet are rather extremely delicious like my monster chili I came up with." Krograal told the two._

"His what?" Natsu questioned, having no idea what that was as did everyone else.

 _"You're what?" Dragneel wondered, now kind of curious about this monster chili. Did it taste good by chance? He liked good tasting food after all._

 _"Allow me to explain," Krograal started to tell the two Dragon Slayers as he went on to tell them the tale of how he came up with his original recipe known as monster chili, "You see, every Tuesday I go out and hunt down every single kind of monster that has ever given me a difficult time, either through fighting or just being an annoying dick like wrecking my house or something else I own. But then I figured it wasn't enough. So I wondered, how can I disrespect them further even after I came into their caves, houses or whatever their called home and murdered them? The answer? I eat them. And that's how my monster chili came to be. Actually now that I think about it…"_

 _Krograal turned around away from the two before pulling out a pile of unknown meat from… somewhere, utterly confusion the two Fire Dragon Slayers._

 _"I still have left mover monster meat from that two headed giant hound monster I killed a while back. I'm going to go finish this up and make the chili with it. It's absolutely delicious, tastes just like a puppy. Now don't burn that other meat guys while I make this. Now… where's the seasoning being kept?" Krograal muttered before taking off further into the kitchen to make his recipe._

 _This of course left the two Fire Dragon Slayers to their own devices while Krograal took up a different part of the kitchen. Both of them were a bit disturbed when the warrior referred to his current recipe he was planning on making tasting like a puppy._

The guild was also slightly disturbed from hearing that comparison, even getting a few of them such as Mira to gain large watery eyes in a comical style, wondering why someone would even think of eating a puppy.

Seeing their reactions only confused Observer, who only shrugged it off as he looked back to see the two Fire Dragon Slayers in the other timeline on their own for the time being.

 _"…I think he might be a bit mental." Dragneel told his double of this reality, getting him to look at his counterpart as if he said something obvious._

 _"You think?" Natsu responded to him._

 _After that though, it was silent between the two doubles as Natsu remained quiet with a still bothered expression from all of this. Dragneel noticed this, before figuring that he tried to cheer up his other self or see what was bothering him. Though the pink haired male figured why his double was acting like this._

 _"Hey, are you doing alright?" Dragneel asked his double, who looked over to his 200-AB counterpart before giving him a deadpanned expression for a moment until he sighed._

 _"Not even a full half hour ago I was fighting for my life against that blue haired bastard that tried to hurt Erza and the others, failing even then out of the blue another me and others show up and saved us, brought us back here, and now this weird warrior guy and his friend then arrive from out of the blue, both groups claiming to be from another reality or something like that. I'm just… confused from it all… that's all." Natsu admitted to his double, who only nodded in understanding._

"Yeah, that must be taking a toll on him and the other versions of ourselves from this other timeline." Lucy stated, understanding why the other Natsu and the other versions of themselves may be feeling a bit overwhelmed from it all.

"Yeah, I mean it's not everyday that alternate versions of yourselves just show up out of the blue to save you with another group from another alternate timeline appearing shortly after and having a conversations with you." Freed spoke up, agreeing with the blonde Celestial Mage.

The others in the building nodded to the green haired male's words before they looked back towards the blue smoke showing them this other timeline to see what will happen between the two alternate versions of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

 _"Hey it's okay to feel like that," Dragneel assured Natsu, patting him on the back with a small grin on his face, "I mean, the first time that the us from 137-C arrived in my home reality I was just as shocked and confused about the whole thing also. I don't expect you to be fully okay with what's going on. To me, it's a natural reaction to any of this. So don't worry about it." Dragneel assured Natsu._

 _That got him to smile for a moment before another frown took hold onto the pink haired young man's expression, as something else was also bothering the Fire Dragon Slayer._

 _"I guess you're right, but uh… can I ask you something?" Natsu asked his double, who only smiled widely from hearing this._

 _"Sure, what's up?" Dragneel responded, wondering what his native double of this timeline wanted to ask to him. Natsu couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed for what he was about to ask, but went on with it anyway._

 _"Earlier… you mentioned how you were dating multiple girls. How… how did that end up happening?" Natsu asked him with a blush on his face forming, considering as he remembered Erza's own confession towards him back at the Tower of Heaven._

Laxus let out a groan of annoyance as they saw they were getting back into that kind of conversation again, while Natsu and some of the women only blushed hard once more from being reminded about how the Erza of this world was in love with this timeline's Natsu. Not to mention about how the 200-AB Natsu also had a harem back in his home timeline with two of them also being present.

"Do they really have to talk about that right now?" Kagura couldn't help but ask, as he was feeling a bit jealous since she didn't seem to have a version of herself who also liked Natsu in either of these other realities, from this one and the 200-AB coordinate one.

"Hey, we can't control what our other versions would talk about. I'm sure it will go by quickly." Lisanna told the purple haired swordswoman from Mermaid Heel while still blushing over being reminded that the her from 200-AB dates Natsu.

"I hope so…" Laxus grumbled, getting the others to only sweat drop or sigh from seeing his jealous and annoyed reaction to this.

 _Dragneel blushed before he managed to smile a little, remembering how he managed to start dating his own girls back home._

 _"Well… I guess I have to thank Dragneel from 137-C for that. It was really thanks to him that I managed to man up and get with Erza and the others… but that son of a b*tch then tricked me! After I went on a date with Erza he left a lacrima recording and told the other girls that I liked them as well! Can you imagine how angry Erza can get when you went on a date with her only for her to find out that you have feelings for multiple girls as well?! It's scary." Dragneel told his double as he shook a bit, remembering what happened after they found that out._

 _"Uh… but it seemed to work out right? Since you're dating them now and all." Natsu pointed out, getting his 200-AB self out of his nervous and frightened self while he smiled back at him._

 _"Oh yeah, afterwards we managed to make it work. Even now, I can't imagine a life without them by my side. They're everything to me." Dragneel admitted with a small smile gracing his face. He truly loved his girls with all he had, and he would give everything for them if he needed too._

 _Natsu saw this, and while he was happy that another version of himself seemed to found genuine love, he couldn't help but frown in sadness, which didn't go unnoticed by his other double who looked at him with puzzlement._

 _"What's wrong?" He asked, while Natsu still remained rather sad and confused._

 _"I don't get it, Erza… she said she loved me back at the Tower… but I don't get why. I mean, I'm not smart or good looking in the slightest bit…" Natsu stated, not understanding how someone as strong, kind and beautiful could fall in love with someone as mediocre as him._

 _"Hey now," Dragneel started to speak up, getting Natsu's attention as he saw the serious expression on his double's face, "Do you actually thinks that matters to her? If she wanted some super smart guy or some fancy handsome model guy, she would find one. But she didn't. She fell for you. She loves you for you."_

 _"But what if she's making a mistake?" Natsu blurted, out slightly surprising Dragneel before his double went on, "I couldn't even protect her or the others back at the Tower! I'm not like you! I wasn't strong enough to protect her and the others back from those bastards like you did! What… what if I can't keep her safe? I can't risk her being stuck with an idiot like me who couldn't even protect her when there are others out there who could be better for her... I can't ruin her life like that… I just can't." Natsu was now speaking rather quietly as he was feeling more horrible while clutching his hair a bit. Saying that aloud hurt his heart, but he was willing to bear that pain. To him, he would rather Erza or the other girls be with someone else while safe and happy with them than have them be forced to be with an idiot like him who can't keep them safe or happy._

Everyone in the guild hall was caught off guard once more from the sudden outburst from this version of Natsu, not expecting the subject about the red head and the other girls in that timeline to take such a rather darker and depressing turn.

Natsu couldn't help but frown, as he in fact understood why his other self would think such a way, as he himself shared a similar belief and mindset. To him, the girls he liked would be better off with someone who would be much better for them than being stuck with a moron who kept giving everyone headaches like him. Besides it's not like these other realities where they would be willing to all date him in a harem. They would be disgusted by the idea especially if it was for him, and it's not like they actually like him in the way in the first place… right?

Meanwhile the women who had feelings for the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer couldn't help but feel rather hurt or worried that a version of the young man they loved felt such a way. He didn't really think that did he? A few of them managed to gain a few glances over towards their own Natsu, and couldn't help but wonder…

 _'Do… you think that way too?'_ They couldn't help but thought. Remembering how much the pink haired male would constantly be willing to go all out and put his life on the line to keep everyone he knew and innocent lives safe. Recalling the timeline where Natsu ran off to fight that Dark Guild Army on his own and dying in the end all alone got their hearts to break. Did that version of him saw himself as someone expendable? That only hurt their thoughts and hearts further.

 _Dragneel couldn't help but curse slightly underneath his breathe, seeing how this version of him seemed to be further in doubt about being loved by Erza or the other girls compared to most other versions of himself he's met and seen. Sure he's met versions of himself who doubted why any girl they knew and liked would feel the same way, but it was never to this degree. What would Dragneel from 137-C do in this situation?_

 _Taking a deep breathe, Dragneel went on to speak loud enough to grab his double's attention once more, planning on getting this self destructing thinking out of his other self's head._

 _"Look, I get why you would think that. But you're an idiot if you really believe that," Dragneel told Natsu, surprising him while his eyes widened before the him from 200-AB went onward with his words, "You're doubting yourself too much. As I stated, Erza loves you for who you are, not for someone else. And trust me she's NOT making a mistake for falling in love with you. If she wanted someone super strong she would have found one. If she wanted someone super smart she would have found one, if she… well you get what I mean. But she didn't want any of that. She wants you, she loves you. She loves you for your good heart, your personality, the way you look, everything from your negatives to your positives she loves it all because it all makes you, well you. Like how you're willing to fight with your life on the line for her and the others, she would be as willing to do the same for you. Don't go thinking that you're better off alone or some sh*t like that, everyone deserves someone to love and stand by them, and you're no exception got it?" Dragneel told him with probably one of the most serious tones he ever used in his life._

While happy that the 200-AB Natsu was trying to cheer his double up and get him to see that the other her would still love him regardless, Erza couldn't help but go beat red from hearing her other self's love for the other Natsu, after all while different versions it was still them that was the subject. The others meanwhile only smiled a bit as they saw the 200-AB Natsu trying to help brighten the native double of this timeline up.

 _Natsu naturally was caught off guard by all of that. Did his other self really mean that? Natsu still had doubts and worries, not being good enough for Erza or the other girls, but hearing all of that did make him feel better._

 _"Now… with all that out of the way, the best thing to really do to show you that you with her will be alright is to take her out on a date. I'm sure she would love it." Dragneel told his double, who blushed bright red once more from hearing that suggestion._

 _"A date?! But I don't know how to go on one! Besides where would I even take her?!" Natsu shouted back, having no idea how to do or plan for a date at all._

 _"Take her somewhere fun like a festival. I'm sure both of you would enjoy yourselves going to a place like that." Dragneel told him._

 _"Eh? But wouldn't she prefer if I took her somewhere nicer? I mean I don't have a suit or if I have enough money to take her to a nice place but-." Natsu would be cut off when Dragneel interrupted him by raising his hand up._

 _"Yeah no, don't think that. Erza would know that we wouldn't be some rich fancy guy who talks about smart stuff all day… though I bet you there's a version of us out there in the infinite realities like that. But anyway back to the matter at hand; don't worry about taking her to some fancy restaurant or something like that. Just take her somewhere fun with rides and games and delicious food that you both can enjoy. And while I think you would already know to do this, but make sure that Happy stays with everyone else. This is something only between you and Erza after all, oh and also DON'T TELL ANY OF THE OTHER GIRLS WHERE YOU'RE GOING! Trust me they will just follow and spy on you the whole time. And finally, just remember to be yourself. As again, Erza fell in love with you for who you are, not as someone else, got it?" Dragneel informed Natsu, knowing that his double wouldn't try to force himself onto Erza or the like, he could tell. His double was too pure to even think of pressuring the red head for that kind of stuff._

 _If anything it's the red head that may try something. As much as Dragneel loved Erza, it was no secret that she was a pervert. But hey, he loved everything about her including that since it's what makes Erza who she is._

Both Erza and Natsu were completely red in the face as steam could be seen emitting from their heads due to hearing this conversation. The other guys only shook their heads from the sight while some of the women only glared at the red head, a bit jealous that the 200-AB Natsu was trying to get his double to go on a date with Erza and not another version of them.

 _'You'd think they would be used to this by now.'_ Observer thought to himself as he saw the pink haired young man and red head woman reacted this way, not to mention how some of the women looked jealous about seeing another Natsu being told to take Erza on a date and not any of them despite there being alternate timelines they've seen where many of them have ended up with the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Shaking that thought from his head for the time being he looked back at the blue smoke to see what this conversation would take the other two Natsus.

 _Natsu didn't reply verbally but he did nod his head quickly at his other self with a determined expression. While he was still worried that he was going to screw it up somehow, he should at least try to see if Erza would enjoy herself with him. Seeing this got Dragneel to smile as he was about to say something else… only for the voice of Krograal to fill the air once more._

 _"GAH GUYS THE MEAT!" Krograal shouted in exaggerated horror, grabbing the two Fire Dragon Slayers' attention as they looked over at the warrior who was running over towards the two before they looked back at the meat the warrior gave them to cook…_

 _…Only to see the decaying looking meat now nothing more than a pile of ashes. It seemed like the two were too lost in their conversation to really notice the meat being slowly disintegrating away by their flames._

 _"…Oh, oops." Dragneel muttered as he and Natsu only looked at the pile of ashes that was once meat from that Flood infected hound monster completely gone with comical eyes. Meanwhile Krograal was crying anime tears from the sight that his chance of eating the meat from that infected monster was now up in smoke._

Everyone aside from Observer sweat dropped from the sight of seeing Krograal's reaction to the meat being completely burned to ashes. Though to be honest it was kind of funny to see.

"I still don't see why he would want to eat something from an infected monster with a space parasite in it. Surely that would be dangerous right?" Millianna couldn't help but ask.

"He did kill it though, so how would it be a problem if he did eat it?" Elfman asked, not seeing that other than it probably tasting disgusting what danger there was to eat such a thing.

"He also said it was a parasite right? Even if the host it had in is dead how do we know that the parasite itself that infected it would still be alive? If anything the other two Natsus may have just finished off any infected living organisms in the flesh of that monster before it could try to do anything else." Erza, after getting over her blush and embarrassment from earlier, replied back to the others. Sure she and the others hardly knew anything about what this Flood infection worked or not, but she would assume that it may be more dangerous than what they seen so far.

The others only shrugged, since again they don't know how this parasite that spreads through an entire galaxy fully works or not.

 _Krograal continued to cry anime tears for a few moments before he stood straight up with a smile on his face, getting over the loss of his chance to try the meat from the infected Flood hound beast._

 _"Oh well, there's always next time I guess. At least I have my monster chili," The warrior spoke up as he ran back over to the other end of the kitchen before he came running back towards the two Fire Dragon Slayers holding a bowl of his monster chili, "You guys want to taste it? It's really good."_

 _Both Dragon Slayers looked at one another before they both shook their heads towards the insane warrior._

 _"No thank you… we're good." Natsu told the warrior, who merely shrugged at the two of them._

 _"Suit yourself," He responded back before he proceeded to eat into his chili, emitting a content sigh from tasting his handmade meal before he looked back at the two pink haired males, "Well, since we're done in here let's see what the others may be talking about."_

 _Krograal didn't wait for a response as he walked towards the exit of the kitchen. Figuring that they should follow, both Natsus walked right behind the warrior sociopath as they left the kitchen._

 _When they walked back into the main hall of the building, they saw the rest of those from 200-AB, Freddy and the rest of the native guild discussing about something that seemed to got a a few of them to chuckle in amusements._

 _"You're saying that this 137-C version of me made Gajeel wear a chicken suit in your world?" Levy couldn't help but ask, couldn't help but try to hold in a giggle at the thought of the Iron Dragon Slayer being put into something like that._

"WAIT WHAT?!" Gajeel shouted in slight horror from hearing that. His other self from 200-AB had to be put into a chicken outfit?! For what reason did that have to happen to him?!

Hearing that got some of the others in the guild, most notably Natsu and Gray to burst out laughing from the idea of the black haired young man being forced to wear something like that.

"Huh, so it's like that one Earthland with the competition between the girls for Natsu where many of us and our friends were forced to wear chicken outfits during one of the rounds." Makarov was reminded. Of course he himself wasn't affected by this challenge, since he was with the other Guild Masters laughing from the hilarious from that round.

That got those who saw their alternate selves being put through that to cease their own laugher before they all glared at the smiling small old man, while Natsu the girls who were competing for Natsu in that reality only blushed from being reminded of that timeline.

"Wait what are you all talking about?" Kagura questioned since she and Millianna weren't present when they saw that timeline with the rather powerful women and E.N.D.

"We'll tell you about that later." Mira from her spot informed the two Mermaid Heel Mages, getting over her blush while the two females seemed content with that answer before they looked back to the other timeline being shown.

 _"Yeah, it was funny to watch to be honest. She had him walk around the entire city while clucking like a chicken the whole time. And every time Gajeel tried to talk back she would just hit him with a bat." Strauss informed the native guild and Freddy._

 _"Oh yeah, that was pretty funny to watch," Dragneel spoke up as he, Natsu and Krograal were spotted by everyone else, seeing that the three were done from being in the kitchen, "That was back when most of those from 137-C were still pretty normal like the rest of us."_

 _"Yeah…" Wendy agreed while a frown formed on her face._

 _This however confused everyone not of 200-AB, while Krograal was more focus on his monster chili to really care to react too much from the words by the others around him._

 _"What do you mean?" Millianna couldn't stop herself from asking from her spot, as those from 200-AB then gained more sorrowful expressions as Dragneel spoke up once more to explain._

 _"You see… they fight some terrible monsters called the Locust from another universe. Before we met them, only their Natsu and Erza had been fighting those creatures before they came home. But those horrors followed them, killed a few of their family and destroyed a large portion of Magnolia, and this was just only a few hours after they returned. It would be like throwing your guild and everyone here into the fires of war with no training or any real concept on how to fight these subterranean monsters that have no problem slaughter children or… anybody really, "Dragneel took a breather to ease himself from being reminded of all of that before he continued onward before anyone could reply back to him, "From what we were told, it's only from sheer dumb luck that their death toll from that day wasn't higher. And as time went on… it only got worse. More of their friends were killed, other guilds were completely wiped out clean or had suffered losses. Entire cities were burned due to the attacks by the Locust. Many of them bear visible scars of what they have been forced to go through, all while we could only watch them delve deeper into the ashes of war and madness of genocide. It's… really awful what their entire would has gone through so far."_

Hearing all of that surprised Kagura and Millianna before they along with everyone else aside from Observer only frown in sorrow from hearing all of this. This wasn't the first timeline where they have seen a whole world having been ravaged by war or torn asunder through destruction and genocide, the remains of that one Earthland with the demonic overlord Natsu coming into mind when they first started seeing these other worlds. But nevertheless it was still sad to hear about how words like the 137-Cs, the Earthland that was ravaged by the undead, or even that one alternate version of Earthland that had its own Locust problem not to mention that Dreadlord demon that was hiding among their ranks and other timelines they've seen and heard about existed out there and had to go through such horrors.

 _The native guild along with Millianna was shocked and horrified to hear this tale from Dragneel. This other timeline had to go through something so horrible? Makarov couldn't help but feel pain in his heart, even though it was a different version of his children he still can't help but wish that these 137-Cs didn't have to go through such horrors and choices to survive such a cruel hand fate had given them._

 _But before any of them could speak up, Krograal beat them to the punch as he still ate his monster chili in the bowl he was holding._

 _"Oh the Locust! You know and fought them too?" The warrior questioned with a slightly excited tone from hearing this._

 _That grabbed the 200-ABs attention as they widened their eyes from hearing him speak those words, as if the warrior had experiences with those horrible monsters._

 _"Wait, what do you mean "You too"?" Knightwalker questioned the warrior, who only grinned underneath the skull he wore over his face as he spoke up once more after taking another bite of his monster chili._

 _"Oh yeah, I've been to Sera before! Maybe not the one you all seem to know but I have been to a version of it! Actually I've been to a few alternate versions of it now that I think about it. But yeah I always have so much fun going into town with fighting Locust and Lambent there, even with the normal people as well cause why not? I even got a pet from one of them I named Jeff, he and Henry are just best buddies. All the blood, gore, and adrenaline just rushing through your veins as you go to town on any pest that's in front of you; it's such an amazing feeling to experience!" Krograal informed the others with a large smile._

The guild was shocked when they heard this. Krograal… have been to a version of Sera before? Multiple different versions of it in fact?

"He has to be lying right? From what we have seen of the Locust and been told by the others from 137-C then there's no way Krograal was willing to go face to face with these monsters and somehow have a fun time doing so." Gray questioned. Sure they all can see Krograal was pretty insane, but surely not insane to find fighting against horrible monsters like the Locust as something FUN was he?

"Well he did just kill a monster infected by some parasite that spreads throughout a galaxy. If anything the Locust might be nothing too crazy for someone like Krograal who may have seen much worse threats out there." Laxus figured. Though, that did said something about the warrior and Freddy, since while Krograal was insane he also didn't show any sorrow or brokenness from facing such beings unlike 137-C who dealt with nightmares and other personal problems affecting their mental health. And then there's Freddy who is somehow the only sane one despite being put through the same crap.

"And don't forget we have seen pretty powerful beings in these other timelines ourselves that are much more dangerous and powerful in their own right." Cana reminded them, though she still felt sad that her 137-C counterpart still had to deal with a dangerous foe in the form of the Locust while being driven into further madness and nightmares.

"Still, it's not right to see how 137-C suffers both physical and mental problems while Krograal is able to shrug it all off no problem." Freed stated. From what he could gather, when it came to facing horrors beyond one's nightmares, for those like 137-C it was a day that would change them for the worse forever. For Krograal though, it was just an average day of doing a fun activity.

"Some are just born capable of handling such terrors and problems more easily than others." Makarov only stated, with Observer nodding in agreement with the small old man. Not every person was going to be the same. Something that may scar someone for life won't be able to do the same to someone else who can wave if off like nothing.

 _"You say that about any kind of world you go too." Freddy pointed out to the sociopath warrior who turned his gaze over towards the black haired robed man._

 _"Still, I always have fun there. Even Freddy had fun there when I took him to Sera one time before." Krograal told the others._

 _"NO I DIDN'T! I GOT EATEN BY A GIANT WORM MONSTER AND FELL INTO AN OCEAN OF BLOOD IN IT'S STOMACH! MY CLOTHES WERE DRENCHED WITH BLOOD AND GORE AND OTHER KIND OF CRAP! IT TOOK ME A WEEK TO GET ALL THE STAINS OUT AND DON'T GET ME EVEN STARTED ON THE SMELL THAT TOOK EVEN LONGER TO GET OUT!" Freddy shouted at Krograal, remembering his not so fun time on Sera before. Then again he never has a fun time anywhere he goes with Krograal, he always find himself in danger._

 _"Hey but you managed to kill it, so you got your vengeance. And I bet it was fun wasn't it?" Krograal responded back with a grin on his face._

 _Freddy only sent a rather death and angered filled glare that even unsettled Knightwalker, and she was pretty tough in her own right as Freddy only then sighed before walking over towards the bar._

 _"Can I get a drink? Anything will do please." He asked Mira, who nodded in confirmation though it was clear that the white haired woman was still bothered by what Dragneel and Krograal both shared about themselves and their friends._

 _"Yeah… give me a moment." She replied back towards him as she went to do just that._

 _Back with the others, Dragneel couldn't help but rush over towards where Krograal was before grabbing him by the shoulders before shaking him constantly, getting him to get dizzy yet while not dropping his monster chili impressive enough._

 _"HANG ON A MOMENT! HOW CAN YOU FACE AGAINST THE LOCUST AND SEE IT AS SOMETHING FUN?! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THOSE F**KERS HAD CONSTANTLY PUSHED 137-C TO THE EGDE?! HOW MANY LIVES THEY HAVE TAKEN?! YET YOU TALK ABOUT THEM AS IF THEIR JUST YOU'RE AVERAGE MONSTER OF THE DAY!" The Fire Dragon Slayer shouted as he continued to shake Krograal._

 _"Can you stop shaking me?!" Krograal exclaimed back as he started to have swirls in his eyes._

 _That got Dragneel's attention before he ceased his action while taking a few steps back, still surprise and flat out confused over how someone like Krograal was able to handle such enemies no problem while if Dragneel himself or the others tried to face them it would be a nightmare becoming reality._

 _"Thank you, now my head's all dizzy," Krograal replied back as he steadied himself before replying back to the shocked 200-AB version of the Fire Dragon Slayer, "I just do okay? I always find fighting against someone or something as a fun activity. And yeah people die by them but people all the time, either it be from a monster, from me, from a God that blows up planets as a job, there's a lot of entities and forces out there that kill a lot of people on a genocidal scale, so I don't see why we should get so worked up over it since it happens all the time anyway. And I've fought all kind of problems from normal monsters and people to more dangerous monsters and people, like the Tyranids for example." Krograal explained to them before he proceeded to finish up the rest of his monster chili._

"Like the what now?" Bickslow questioned, never hearing of whatever these things Krograal just mentioned were.

"Stay quiet and we'll probably find out." Laxus told his teammate, who nodded as the two looked back at the blue smoke showing the alternate timeline, hoping to see if Krograal or Freddy will explain more about these "Tyranid" things, whatever they were.

 _"Like the what?" Juvia asked the warrior, not knowing what those were._

 _"Bad news that's what they are," Freddy spoke up from his spot as Mira handed him a mug filled with root beer. Thanking the white haired woman real quick, the black haired man went on as he looked at the blue haired woman and the rest of the others in the building, "They're an enemy of an allied universe of ours, hideous creatures that leave nothing but dead worlds in their wake. The bad part is their only one of many kinds of threats that our allies in that reality face."_

 _"What kind of other enemies?" Knightwalker questioned, now more curious even though she was still dumbfounded over how Krograal had gone to different versions of Sera and fought the monsters that have plagued their friends from 137-C._

 _"I'm unsure if it's wise to go into further detail. Just know that if you think worlds like Sera or some version of Earthland have it bad, you better pray that you NEVER step foot into this reality. Our allies that reside there are very picky when it comes to help outside of their empire." Freddy explained to the red head and everyone else who were listening._

 _Freddy didn't give anyone a chance to speak before he looked over towards Dragneel once more, gaining a puzzled expression while hoping to change the subject away from themselves and their allies._

 _"Back to the matter of your friends, if it's been so bad why haven't you all helped them?" Freddy questioned. After all if 200-AB were allies of this 137-C Earthland then how come they never tried to aid them in battle?_

"Because they don't want anyone to die for them, that's why." Lucy couldn't help but mutter, remembering what McGarden and the other girls had told them when they were here earlier. Though while it's been only a short time for them, for all they knew it's been more months or even years to 137-C.

"You know they can't hear you right?" Kagura couldn't help but ask the blonde, who only sighed as she nodded. She knew that but she still felt the need to say it.

"I know why they wouldn't want anyone to help, but dang it. And here I thought I was prideful." Laxus stated in annoyance. For all the kinds of enemies out there, either it be Locust, these Tyranid things, very powerful Dark Mages like that Zansu and his army that one version of Natsu had to give his life to defeat or the planet busting entities like those other versions of the Natsu/ENDs they have seen, it's was a wonder how anyone could look at that and not want to accept as much help as they need.

 _"You don't think we tried?" Knightwalker spoke up, getting everyone to look at the red head as she went on while gaining a slightly angered expression, "We've volunteered to help countless times, almost all of us did. But they keep refusing, stating crap like how they can't let their friends bleed and die for them, especially when they're such good people. They're so f**king stubborn, WE COULD HELP THEM DAMMIT!"_

 _Some of the native Mages around were startled by the sudden yell the alternate Edolas version of Erza just emitted, while Dragneel walked over and placed an arm on her shoulder hoping to calm her down, which slowly did the trick as she took in deep breaths to ease herself. Looking over at Freddy and the rest, the 200-AB Fire Dragon Slayer spoke up again._

 _"Besides… it doesn't matter now anyway. Their world went dark a few days after the Earthland Riftworm sank Crocus. We have no way to reach them now. All we know that some bad things happened." He told the rest sadly._

That got the guild to be surprised and worried.

"Wait, what does he mean their world went dark?" Natsu questioned, not liking the idea of the other him and others from that reality not being able to get into contacted with or able to go there.

"Welp they're probably dead." Gajeel went ahead and speak, figuring that 137-C was going towards a bad ending like a few of these timelines they have seen when they saw versions of themselves dying or close to being wiped out.

That got Levy to punch the Iron Dragon Slayer in the shoulder, while not much still got Gajeel to shout in slight pain as he clutched his shoulder from the mad Solid Script Magic user.

"Don't say that! Have faith!" Levy shouted at him, knowing that if their friends from 137-C have survived so long already then they should be alright and striving to take the fight to their hated enemy in no time.

"Can we please keep watching without interruptions again?" Laxus asked the others, knowing that they wasn't anything they could do regardless. They just have to hope that they will be alright and survive. And if they die… well they die. Seeing these alternate timelines showed Laxus not every world no matter how much the good guys fight and struggle for end with a victory for the good guys.

Everyone nodded, knowing that it was best to do so before looking back towards the other timeline once more.

 _"So there's some kind of portal blockage then. Those are annoying, but I'm sure if you all worked hard enough you can bypass it. The Natsu we know and his pals and allies were able to do so many times against crap like that." Krograal told the 200-AB versions trying to lighten the mood up, since it got too depressing in his opinion._

 _"Really?" Strauss couldn't help but respond with surprise to hear of this._

 _"Yep! Just have faith and keep on working to get around it and I'm sure you'll succeed!" He encouraged them with a thumbs up, placing his now empty bowl of monster chili down on the nearest table._

 _Walking over towards Knightwalker, the warrior went on to change the subject as he spotted the weapon she had on her that she showed off to Freddy and others earlier while Krograal and the two Natsus were in the kitchen._

 _"Oooooh, is that a chainsaw attached to a gun?" He asked pointing at the weapon with excitement, getting Knightwalker to blink for a moment before she grinned at him, pushing the more depressing thoughts away for the time being._

 _"Yep! It was a gift from my double. Says I needed to be more badass. Of course, the very need week I got into a chainsaw fight with a murderous Santa Claus that kept severed heads in a burlap sack. I ripped him open form his jingle balls all the way to his throat! And I used a Gatling Later gun to kill a bunch of murderous purgers!" She told him._

 _"You fought a murderous Santa Claus?!" Krograal shouted as his tone was filled with excitement from hearing that, "Oh man I'm so jealous now! I want to kill a murderous Santa Claus now! I haven't done that yet!"_

 _Meanwhile as they heard that the rest of the guild only widened their eyes in shock. She fought a vile killer Santa Claus? What kind of world did she go to in order to face and have such a thing?! Freddy wasn't too surprise, since he himself has been through all kinds of horrors before._

"A murderous Santa Claus?!" Wendy shouted in horror, unable to imagine the image of the cheerful image of one who was a face for Christmas to be a murderous monster.

"…Why does that not surprise me?" Gray wondered, for some reason taking that in a lot better than he figured he would.

"Probably because it's expected from someone who knows 137-C and tries to act the way they do." Romeo guessed, as the Ice Maker Mage nodded in agreement, seeing logic behind that assumption.

 _"By the way," Knightwalker started to speak to Krograal once more, "Since you apparently gone to different versions of Sera before, were there any major difference between them?" She asked, curious to see if these Seras went down different paths compared to the Sera they knew and heard about._

 _"Oh yeah, there were big differences. One Sera had the humans having wiped out both Locust and Lambent already and rebuild their world. They even reached space travel and were now expanding their borders to other planets and to explore the stars. Another I gone too was similar instead it was the Locust that wiped out all of humanity and the Lambent with them themselves gaining the technology for space travel to expand throughout the stars, but I remember hearing that they had outside help for that. I'm not sure if that's really true or not, nor do I know if it is true who gave them the stuff needed to do so. Anyway, another Sera I gone too had both humans and Locust wiped out as the Lambent were the victors of that world. Then the final one I went to war was still being ravaged between the three forces, with no side having an advantage over the other last time I checked. Each alternate version of these worlds was lots of fun!" Krograal explained as he finished with a large grin on his face._

 _"Wait, there's a world where the Locust are able to travel through space?" Dragneel questioned with a small look of shock and slight horror on his face, not liking the idea of those monsters being able to travel around to other planets and having higher and more advance technology to allow them to do such a thing._

 _"Yep." Krograal casually replied back as if it was the most natural thing in the world._

Hearing these other versions of Sera got the guild to have mix feelings. They have one Sera where the humans triumphed and reached space travel apparently, which was impressive and nice to hear. Then they hear the Locust in another timeline being able to do the same, which got them to be unsettled. And then the one with these Lambent things being the victor. They didn't know what those were, since they didn't recall the girls from 137-C telling them, but knowing their luck they're probably something dangerous if they're able to go toe to toe with both Locust and humans at once.

 _"Uh… what's a Lambent?" Laki questioned, hearing about these other monsters that seem to live on the same world as people and these Locust creatures._

 _"Parasitic monsters, kind of like the Flood infected monster that Krograal killed, only in our opinion far less dangerous. But still nothing you want to let your guard down against." Freddy replied to the Wood Maker Mage and the rest of the others who were listening, finishing the drink he had that Mira gave him earlier._

 _Before anyone one else could speak up, Krograal then turned around away from Knightwalker before walking over towards where Freddy was._

 _"Alright, while it was fun meeting and chatting with you all, I want to go home now. I need to see how Amy, Normal Face, and my pets are doing. Also I want to see if Franks wants to hang out or something." He told the others before snatching the portal gun away from Freddy, now having it back in his own hands._

"Oh, they're going to leave now?" Laki noticed, figuring that the insane warrior and the sane black haired robed man would stick around while 200-AB were still present.

"I guess so." Kinana replied back to her violet haired friend, though she was fine with this since she was kind of getting a bit overwhelmed by the insanity of the warrior sociopath.

"Who's Frank?" Droy wondered, not knowing who that was. Was he someone insane like Krograal or was he normal like Freddy was?

"Beats me." Jet responded to his friend, unsure of who this Frank guy was as well.

 _"You're going to leave?" Wendy spoke up with slight surprise, figuring that these two guys would stick around longer like they were going to._

 _"Yeah, like I said I need to check on Amy, Normal Face and my two pets. And to see if I can have some fun with Frank later." Krograal replied to them, smiling at the thought of another of his friends. He can still remember the last time he had fun with Frank by hunting him down through a city and sending him to a hospital._

 _Frank was mad at him for a while after that, though the warrior didn't know why._

 _Freddy meanwhile only sighed with relief, glad to be able to go home now to relax and go on with his life. He just hoped that Krograal or anyone else he knows don't decide to drop by his home and drag him on another life threatening adventure, either be back home or in another reality._

 _Not wasting time, Krograal turned on his portal before putting in the coordinates to home, as a new red and purple portal opened up right in front of him and the others, surprising the native guild while those from 200-AB, due to being used to seeing portals like that, weren't too surprised. Freddy was the first to go through it but not before turning around to the others to say something else real quick._

 _"Take care everyone, and good luck with finding a way to reach your 137-C friends. I'm sure you'll find a way around the portal blockage in no time." Freddy told them all before going right through the portal, leaving only Krograal the only one left._

 _"Alright, see you all later! Maybe I'll drop by again sometime or visit you guys at this 200-AB timeline to check it out!" Krograal told them as he was walking towards the portal before he stopped for a moment. Recalling something earlier, he turned around once more to the others, "Oh, and Natsu of this world."_

 _"Yeah?" Natsu replied back, seeing how the warrior wanted to ask him something else._

 _"I overheard that you plan on taking Erza on a date earlier, so take her somewhere where you two can beat a bunch of people up for it! I'm sure you two will have lots of fun doing that!" The sociopath warrior told the Fire Dragon Slayer with a grin and a thumbs up. Sure he knew next to nothing about dating, but he figured something like that can work for a date._

 _That got Erza to widen her eyes in surprise while becoming beet red from hearing that. Natsu… was going to ask her out on a date? Meanwhile Natsu looked horrified how Krograal just announced that for all to see, while Dragneel couldn't help but shake his head in slight amusement from seeing this. Everyone else was shocked from this, especially a certain few other girls, Natsu planned on taking Erza on a date?!_

 _"Well… bye!" Krograal told them before running through the portal._

 _And not even a moment later, the portal closed, leaving only 200-AB and the native guild of this timeline behind._

Both Natsu and Erza blushed once again from being reminded about that, unsure on how their doubles in that timeline were going to handle doing that with everyone finding out about what the other Natsu planned to do with the other Erza.

"Well, looks like it's only just our native doubles and those from 200-Ab now." Lisanna stated due to Krograal and Freddy now having gone back to their home reality.

"So uh… do we keep watching?" Alzack wondered, unsure if they should keep on going to see if 200-AB will do anything else or not here in this timeline.

"Actually, we should go ahead and view another timeline," Mira suggested, getting the others to look at her in slight confusion. Seeing this the white haired woman figured she would explain, "I have a feeling that 200-AB will be hanging around in this timeline for a while. So why not go ahead and change the link? I'm sure everything will remain the same if we keep watching it."

The others looked at one another before they all nodded, figuring that was a good reason enough. They just hope the next timeline won't be anything horrible or weird.

"So should I change the link?" Observer questioned, wanting to make sure that everyone decided on that before acting.

"Yes, you may go on ahead." Makarov informed the living constellation.

The Celestial entity nodded before he cut the link off, leaving the blue smoke blank before he went on to establish a new link to another timeline.

 **There we go, chapter and timeline done. Hopefully I didn't botch up anything from using 200-AB by "thehappy" and hope I didn't screw anything up with them.**

 **If I did, shoot me.**

 **Anyway, I have the next few timelines planned out, so be on the look out for that… unless you don't want to, then that's fine also.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	119. Broken Heart

**Hello again everyone. It's a me once more with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all really.**

 **Now, I'm going to try a little something different for this timeline. Looking back I don't think I every really tried a fully sad and hurt/comfort timeline fully, so I'm going to try my hand on this right now. I will apologize beforehand if this ends up being terrible, as I'm not good when it comes to hurt/comfort stuff. I mean I'm not good at any of this but I'm more not good with that.**

 **Anyway enough about that, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your own opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 119: Broken Heart**

"Well, that was interesting to see." Gray admitted from seeing the 200-AB version of themselves and Krograal and Freddy appearing in that last timeline they just witnessed.

"Yeah, luckily nothing bad really got to happen either. Though I wonder what will happen to the other me in that world." Millianna agreed with the Ice Maker Mage of Fairy Tail, while wondering what would be the fate of her double there. Sure at the beginning of that timeline it looked to be dire and bad, but luckily thanks to the four from 200-AB that bad fate was averted.

"Well, maybe you'll join the guild since all the others were… well evil and now dead." Lucy guessed, though she didn't really know. She didn't see why this wouldn't happen though, but it all depends on what the other Millianna decided to do in the end, as Millianna only nodded in agreement with that, seeing that as a possible thing her other self would do.

"What do you think will happen there now that we're not watching that reality anymore?" Wendy wondered, curious if 200-AB were going to hand out there for a while like Mira thought they would or if they end up taking off back to their home alternate timeline like Krograal and Freddy did.

"I'm sure it's nothing crazy we'll miss. I think that part ended when Krograal and Freddy left." Carla told the blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer, believing that they won't be missing much.

Meanwhile Erza was still a bit red in the face as was Natsu, mainly due to how the other Natsu of that timeline was convinced to take that world's Erza out on a date. It didn't help that Krograal announced the Fire Dragon Slayer's plan to do that with the red head for all to hear before he took off, so the two were still kind of embarrassed from seeing all of that happen.

Luckily the two would be pulled from their thoughts as Observer finished channeling his energy into the blue smoke, grabbing all of their attention as they saw Observer taking a step back and waiting, not bothering to say anything since he knew that the mortals around him understood what to do at this point.

"Alright, let's see what lies for us now." Kagura muttered mainly to herself, curious to see if they will see a happy or dark timeline again. Maybe they will see a timeline where she would see herself kill an evil Jellal. That would be satisfying to watch.

And with that, the blue smoke began to show them all yet another timeline for them all to view.

 _It was dark out over the city of Magnolia and the forest that resides nearby, with the moon and stars shining down upon the land to illuminate it all. It was mostly quiet out right now, mainly due to most of the citizens already hitting the hay. At this moment, everything seemed peaceful and content._

 _However if one would to look towards the forest, they would see that the same tranquility was not present, as trees were finding themselves getting knocked down or completely decimated by blasts of fire, as one Fire Dragon Slayer was spotting standing in a now cleared open space that he formed from his small rampaged._

 _If anyone would to get a good look at him however, they would notice that something was off about him. First, he was on his knees clutching his hair while his head hanged down. Second, they would hear the Fire Dragon Slayer screaming his lungs out._

 _But the final thing that stood out was the tears that went down the Fire Dragon Slayer's face, his face warped into one of both sorrow and pain._

That immediately grabbed Natsu as well as everyone else's attention, seeing the state of the other version of the Fire Dragon Slayer. Naturally, many of the Mages in the building became worried and concern.

"Natsu?!" Lucy exclaimed with worry, seeing the other alternate version of the pink haired male what seemed like crying his heart out. The screams he emitted alone were enough to break her heart, as was the same for some of the other women in the building.

"What's… going on? Why is he crying?" Romeo couldn't help but ask, worried and alarmed for his idol even if it was another alternate version of him.

Natsu meanwhile only stayed in his spot frozen, just as confused as to what was seemly causing his other self to be in such pain. Did someone this other him knew die or something? Was it that kind of timeline?

 _"Damn it…" Natsu sobbed aloud as tears continued to go down his face at an alarming rate, his voice cracked from the constant crying and shouting he has been doing while his hiccups and sniffing make it harder for him to speak clearly at the moment, "I'm so stupid… I should have known… she wouldn't…"_

 _The pink haired male only cried harder, as everyone was too much for him to take as he only remained in his spot crying his lungs out, just wishing for his pain to just go away. He can't believe he was so stupid to think that she would have felt the same way, who would ever like someone as idiotic as him?_

 _"NATSU!"_

 _That grabbed his attention while his eyes widened, now hearing approaching footsteps getting closer towards where he was. All while recognizing the voice as he slowly turned around while tears were still present on his face._

 _"Lisanna…?" He muttered, recognizing the voice from his best friend as a certain white haired woman was seen arriving onto the edge of the opened clearing he made earlier._

Lisanna was surprised to see herself, from how tired out her other self looked she must have ran the whole way to either find or follow Natsu. But what caused Natsu to be in such a state in the first place? The Animal Take-Over Mage hoped that her alternate self would be able to make the other Natsu calm down and feel better.

No one else said anything at the moment, all still and quiet to see if they can find an answer as to what caused the other version of the usually happy and energetic Fire Dragon Slayer to be in such a depressed state.

 _Lisanna was out of breathe, having ran all the way from the guild hall to go after Natsu. A look of worry and concern was on her face, as she looked over towards the heart broken Fire Dragon Slayer. She could feel her own heart shatter from seeing how red and puffy his eyes were from his wailing._

 _He looked so broken. So shattered. It wasn't right, this wasn't how Natsu should be._

 _"Natsu…" She started to speak in a soft tone, not wanting to upset him as she took a step forward, worry and concern dominated her features as she saw Natsu turn his head away from her no doubt trying to hide his tears from her._

 _"Go away… I want to be alone…" He practically pleaded his head down as he did not want anyone around him at the moment. Leave him be right now, where he could be left alone without anyone bothering him._

 _His eyes widened a little when he felt arms wrapped around his waist, as Lisanna was now right behind him on her own knees hugging the sorrowful young man. She herself tried to not shed tears, as the sight of someone she truly cared for was in such a broken and depressed manner. She would be with him even if he didn't want it._

 _"Natsu… I'm… I'm so sorry-" Was all she could mutter at that moment, unsure of what really else to say at that moment. That only got Natsu to go silent aside from the occasionally sob that would emit from his throat for a moment before he cut her off._

" _Don't," He started to respond, getting Lisanna to widen her own eyes as the broken hearted Fire Dragon Slayer continued onward, "Don't… don't try to give me that… I… I don't want to be pitied…"_

 _More sobs escaped his throat as he tried to steady himself to speak once again._

 _"I… shouldn't have said anything," More tears started to form as he continued onward despite how hard it was, how much it hurt to do so, "I should have kept my stupid mouth shut… I should have known better…"_

 _"Natsu," Lisanna tried to respond back to him, trying to stay strong for Natsu's sake as she went on, knowing that she had to try to help him calm down, "I know it's hard, but you don't have to beat yourself up over it. …When it comes to these kind of feelings… it's difficult to want to keep them suppressed. There's nothing wrong with wanting to telling somehow how you feel."_

 _"If… if I haven't I would be… feeling this way…" Natsu muttered back, as more tears started to go down his face as he started to sob harder, much to the worry and heart break of Lisanna, "It hurts. It hurts so bad. Why Mira… why?"_

 _At the name of her older sister, Lisanna only continued to hug Natsu who only broke down once more, weeping even harder at the rejection he was given by her in front of everyone back in the guild._

"WHAT?!" Everyone including Observer jumped when they all turned to see a shocked yet very angry Mira when she heard her name, realizing what was going on now as an aura of rage was wrapped around her body, "WHY WOULD THE OTHER ME DO THAT TO HIM?! WHY WOULD SHE BREAK HIS HEART LIKE THAT?! THAT B*TCH!"

"Uh… you know you're talking about yourself here right?" Bickslow pointed out, as Mira didn't seem to pay attention to his observation, only still enrage that a version of her was the cause of this other Natsu's broken heart.

"So, unrequited love huh… that's a hardship no one should have to go through." Makarov muttered, knowing that it was probably one of the worst things anyone could go through.

Natsu only remained silent once more as a frown appeared on his face. Unrequited love… not only knowing that knowledge but hearing an actual rejection must be excruciating to deal with for anyone. He was sorry for his other self here, he wanted his feelings returned yet that ended up not happening. Though… Natsu can slightly understand, knowing that none of those he loved would feel the same way towards him.

Meanwhile some of the others women like Erza were just angered and enraged like Mira was. To them, it didn't make sense, why would the other version of the Demon Take-Over Mage break Natsu's heart like that? Seeing his reaction and heartbreak here, it's clear that he truly loved her, yet she shattered his love anyway.

 _Other than Natsu's loud wailing and the nearby flames that were burning from his rampage of earlier due to heartbreak, it was rather silent for a few minutes as Lisanna only continued to hug and attempt to comfort the broken hearted young man before her._

 _But after that, Natsu let off a rather low yet hollow chuckle, grabbing Lisanna's attention once more while confusing and worrying her at the same time._

 _"Natsu?" She muttered with worry, wondering if Natsu was now loosing it even further now. He let out another hollow chuckled while his sight still faced the ground in front of him, tears still streaming down his face as he tried to form a smile despite the pain he was feeling in his heart._

 _"I… I can't really blame her Lis," The Fire Dragon Slayer slaying started to speak, while the white haired woman felt her heart shatter further at how depressed and lifeless he sounded from that, "I mean… who in their right mind would ever want a… idiot loser like me?"_

 _"Natsu," Lisanna tried to get him to snap out of it, seeing that he was now slowly putting the blame entirely on himself as if he was the problem, "That's not true. You're a wonderful guy that any girl would love. Someone with wonderful qualities-."_

 _"WHAT F**KING QUALITIES?!" Natsu shouted out, rage now spilling out his being as he abruptly stood up, breaking out of Lisanna's hug as he turned to face the still kneeing white haired female who looked shocked by the sudden mood change. Natsu didn't notice his however as he vented out all while tears continued to stream down his face, "I'M THE MOST STUPID PERSON IN THE ENTIRE GUILD! I CONSTANTLY KEEP DESTROYING AND WRECKING EVERYTHING AROUND ME ON JOBS NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY TO KEEP MY MAGIC AND STRENGTH UNDER CONTROL! I CONSTANTLY GET ON EVERYONE'S NERVES WHEN ALL I WANT IS TO BE ACCEPTED WHO I AM LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! I ALWAYS START THE BRAWLS! I ALWAYS RUIN EVERYONE TIME! THEY DON'T THINK I DON'T HEAR THEM TALKING ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK?! I KNOW HOW THEY FEEL ABOUT ME! ALL I AM TO THEM IS SOME STUPID DESTRUCTIVE IDIOT WHO CAN'T DO A SINGLE F**KING THING RIGHT IN HIS ENTIRE LIFE! I… I…"_

 _The rage faded away as now more sobbing emerged from the now broken pink haired male, who collapsed back onto his knees while he covered his face with his hands, unable to vent any longer as Lisanna only looked on as her own heart broke further from hearing him shout all of that about himself._

 _"I… I can't do anything right… what woman would ever want… someone so… useless and pathetic…?" Natsu managed to get out before only the sobbing remained._

 _He would be caught off guard once more with Lisanna pulled him into a hug once more, refusing to let go as tears were now going down her own face from hearing him talk about himself like that. She didn't say anything; she just wanted to show him that no matter what he thought that she was here with him. That she will always be with him no matter what._

 _Natsu couldn't stop himself as he broke down crying aloud once more, his wails filling the air as Lisanna did her best to try to calm and soothe him down._

Silence dominated the guild hall after hearing all of that. Natsu was shocked yet remained silent and frozen in place while a frown remained on his face. Meanwhile everyone else was just… well they were all both shocked and confused from it all. Did this other Natsu really believe all of that?

Gray couldn't help but clutch his fist in anger. Sure Natsu was an idiot and destructive, but it's not like he alone kept destroying everything around him. Fairy Tail was known for being more destructive than the other guilds in general; it wasn't as if all of that was entirely his fault. He cared for the pink haired male like a brother, not that he would ever admit that aloud but still, and he refused to let anyone make Natsu feel as if he was worthless even if it was Natsu himself who said it.

Others like Lucy and Lisanna couldn't help but have tears form in their own eyes from hearing the other version of Natsu shout all of that about himself, breaking their hearts for the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer to think of himself in such a negative way. They didn't care if this was a different Natsu and not the one they know, it still hurt them to see a version of him like their own to be in such pain and think of himself like that.

 _Eventually, Natsu seemed to have quiet down as Lisanna looked over to see his face that was buried in her shoulder only to see him having completely passed out cold. No doubt due to the constant crying and shouting exhausting him to this point._

 _Knowing that his house was nearby, Lisanna luckily managed to get back on her feet while holding up Natsu to her side. Albeit with struggle, the white haired woman made her way over to the direction where the old wooden house that Natsu called home was located all while making sure not to let go or drop Natsu._

 _It didn't take too long before they arrived at the small house that the Fire Dragon Slayer called home, having built it all himself all those years ago when he first showed up alongside Makarov. Making her way to the door, she opened the door before making her way through the building towards where his room was at, a bit thankful for the first time that Happy wasn't here and out on a mission with Wendy and Carla, having no idea how the blue Exceed would react to all of this happening to the one who raised him._

 _Arriving at his bed, Lisanna managed to get him onto it, while making sure he was comfortable, or as comfortable as someone who was already out cold could be. Looking over at his face, her sorrow grew as she saw his face still warped in one of sadness and pain even while unconscious._

 _"Natsu…," Lisanna muttered with concern as she put her hand through his hair, hoping to ease himself even as he now sleeps._

 _The white haired woman knew that Mira didn't mean to hurt him so badly for rejection, as she tried her best to let him down easily. But still, it didn't help the anger the younger sister had towards her older sister, furious that she still broke his heart in such a manner. It also didn't help how as she ran out of the guild to go after Natsu she heard a few of her fellow guild mates, her friends, making fun of Natsu being rejected. It made her want to claw their faces off, furious how they could make fun of a fellow guild mate and friend when his heart was just broken into pieces._

 _But she pushed that aside, as Natsu's well being was more important to her than any of that right now. She would admit, she was jealous of her older sister, being able to have Natsu fall for her. Lisanna was the only one who knew that the pink haired male had feelings for the older white haired sister, and while it hurt, she didn't want to interfere with it if it meant his happiness._

 _She loves the pink haired young man before her, growing up together since they would kids, when they reunited after the events of Edolas, through it all her feelings for him never wavered. And while she knew that there was a chance Natsu will never feel the same way for her as she does for him, she will remain by his side. She will ensure Natsu that all of those things he said about himself weren't true, that someone did care about him. That she cared about him._

 _With that in mind, seeing that it was pretty late and not wanting to leave Natsu's side, she slowly got into the bed along with him, blushing a bit at how close she was getting towards him. Cuddling herself up towards him, she looked at his still sleeping facial features as the pain was still there, but it wasn't as present as it did a moment ago._

 _"…I love you…" Lisanna muttered, knowing that he won't hear it, yet took this moment to say it regardless._

 _And with that Lisanna too soon drifted off into dreamland, making sure that she would stand by Natsu's side and help him move on from his broken heart and negative thinking of himself, no matter how long it took._

Lisanna couldn't help but blush beet red from hearing her other self say those words while she cuddled up towards the now asleep pink haired male, while Natsu himself also blushed red from hearing the other Lisanna say that and sleeping right next to him.

Mira and some of the other females got jealous at the sight, but the older white haired sister knew that if this other version of her little sister staying by Natsu's side would help him heal from his broken heart, then she wouldn't question it considering her other self was the cause of his pain in the first place.

"Uh… Observer?" Natsu started to speak up as he was still red in the face, getting the living constellation's attention.

"You want me to change the link?" Observer asked, having an idea that's what the pink haired male wanted him to do. The constellar couldn't blame him, since seeing a version of himself in such a depressed state would no doubt make him feel very uncomfortable.

Natsu only nodded; as the living constellation then went on to cut the link off to the other timeline, leaving the blue smoke blank once more for the time being. With that done, Observer went on to set up a new link to yet another timeline once more.

It was silent for a moment, as no one really knew what to say after seeing such a rather… depressing situation like that. But that would change when Erza tried to speak up to hopefully lighten the mood in some way…

…Or at least she was about too, if it weren't for a sudden blue colored vortex-like portal opening up in the center of the guild hall, catching everyone off guard as many of them jumped to their feet.

"What the heck?!" Bickslow shouted in shock as Kagura already had her hand on the handle of her blade, ready to attack if this was an enemy.

"Wait a minute, could it be…?" Erza muttered, wondering if this was from someone like 137-C or any of their allied universes. As past instances recalled the only ones who came from portals like this were them.

Observer was the only one who didn't remain, as he approached the portal much closer then everyone else was at who kept their distance, still unsure who could come out from this. When he saw who was coming through the other side of the portal, he was slightly surprised.

"Oh look, it's that star thing we were told about." A voice that seem awfully familiar to Gray spoke out as the owner of the voice along with two others fully walked through the portal as it closed behind them.

Who was now standing before them all surprised them all, none more so than Lucy, Gray and Erza to an extent.

Standing there were three women that many would consider beautiful. The woman to the left had long blonde hair tied up to a pony tail that went down her back and had brown colored eyes. She wore a pink colored shirt and blue jeans that hugged her impressive figure and brown shoes. Strapped to her waist looked like a combat knife along with a pistol of some kind, showing to others that she wasn't completely defenseless.

The woman in the center of the three was the most armored out and soldier-like. Clad in familiar Gear armor that the others saw the 137-Cs wear before, it was hard to see what else she wore underneath it all. A lancer in her hands, this woman had long red head that was thickly braided, and she had brown colored eyes as well. Her gaze was hardened like that of a soldier, ready to fight and kill in a moment's notice.

The final woman to the right was similar to the female on the left; she wore a sleeveless plain white colored shirt and dark brown jeans that also hugged her impressive figure, and she wore light brown sandals. Like the blonde female, she too had a combat knife and a pistol of some kind strapped to her waist. She had chin length dark purple hair and black colored eyes.

The sight of these three surprised many in the guild, but the silent would be broken by Lucy as she had a hard time seeing what was in front of her.

"M…Mom?"

 **Tada! A new chapter done, and three from one of "thehappy"'s universes shows up as well! He wanted me to do something like this and I saw no problem with it, so these three, in case it wasn't obvious, Layla, Irene and Ur from his sex slave universe will be hanging around for a short while, see a couple timelines before they head back home.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	120. Digital World Pt 1

**I have returned once more for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **So Layla, Ur, and Irene from "thehappy"'s former sex slave universe have arrived, so we'll go over with them a bit and their interactions with the guild before they all continue on to see the next couple of timelines. Hopefully I don't screw this up, but only time will tell I guess.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 120: Digital World Pt. 1**

The three newly arrived women from 877-X couldn't help but grin a little when they saw the surprised expressions of everyone else by their sudden appearance. Only Observer seemed to be the least surprised, as the living constellation looked more puzzled by their present more than anything. The three former sex slaves of course kept a cautious look and glare on the men around them other than Natsu and Makarov as despite knowing these males weren't like those back home… they weren't going to let their guard drop. After all, for all they knew it may be an act to try to catch them by surprise or something.

Ur looked around the building as Irene and Layla turned their attention towards where their daughters, or this world's versions of their daughters were standing with surprise. Gaining a softer expression, the two older women started to make their way over towards the other younger blonde and red head, who noticed the counterparts of their mothers heading towards them.

"Mom…? Is that actually you…?" Lucy couldn't help but ask with shock. While she knew that this was no doubt a different alternate version of the woman who gave birth to her, it was still shocking to see her mother alive and well right before her.

"In a way, I guess so." Layla spoke, taking note of the fact that they come from two different alternate timelines. Despite this, the older blonde couldn't help but looked over to her alternate version of her daughter with a proud smile on her face, "Just like back home, you've grown up well."

As Lucy was struggling to really find out what to say, Irene walked over towards where Erza was standing as those around her such as Kagura kept her guard up by these sudden arrivals. A small smile was on the older armored red head's face as she faced this Earthland's version of her daughter.

"You know who I am, don't you?" Irene asked, as while she was informed that this Erza was aware of her existence in other timelines, she wanted to make sure that this version of her daughter fully know who she was.

Erza only nodded in confirmation, surprise to see the woman who according to these other alternate timelines they have been viewing was in fact her mother.

"I believe so… you're my mother if these other worlds we've seen are to go by." Erza replied back towards the other older woman, getting the Valkrie soldier to nod also with a smile on her face.

 _'She's hesitant. But that's understandable.'_ Irene noticed. After all, from what they were told before they decided to visit here this version of Erza never actually met her own Irene yet. In fact she didn't even knew the existence of her until viewing these other alternate realities.

"You're from 877-X aren't you?" Observer's voice was heard speaking up, getting the three older women and everyone else to look over at the constellar once again, "I recognize you three specifically from when those from 137-C showed your world to us."

"You would be correct star thing." Ur spoke up with a grin, as she would admit that this unusual living creature was interesting to her. It also helps that he wasn't a human male so she had a feeling that she and her friends can be at ease with this entity. She just hoped that the being didn't get on her nerves in someway.

"My name is Observer." Observer pointed out towards the dark purple haired woman.

"Am I'm Ur, in case you didn't know." Ur introduced herself towards the living constellation.

Meanwhile, everyone else was just surprise to see the three women from another reality, more specifically one that was an ally of 137-C and 200-AB. As Lucy and Erza seemed to get more relax with their respective mothers, Gray could only look on with surprise and shock at the sight of his former mentor.

 _'Ur…'_ Gray thought to himself as he raised his hand up and was about to approach her. However he stopped himself as a frown appeared on his face. These three were from that form sex slave Earthland, the one where he was nothing but a rapist. And from what they saw and informed about this world, it was no doubt that approaching her was probably a bad idea. She herself may want nothing to do with him. But he would respect her distance, the fact that he even sees a version of his mentor alive and well right before him was enough for him.

Sadly Bickslow, God bless his soul, didn't take this kind of thought process in mind as the Seith and Eye Magic user causally walked up over towards where Irene, Erza, Kagura and Millianna were at to greet them with a smile on his face.

"Well this is interesting. So what brings you to our world?" He asked as he got closer before coming to a stop, his smile still on his face.

And that's how not even a second later did Irene pointed her lancer directly towards his face… which prompt the Thunder God Tribe member to turn around and walk away with a much more nervous smile and sweat going down his face as he did so.

"Okie dokie." He casually replied as he did this, getting the others to either sweat drop or face palm from their guild mate's actions and responses.

Irene remained glaring at the retreating man as she lowered her weapon. Looking around the guild, she started to speak mainly towards the males excluding Natsu and Makarov.

"If you wish to speak then keep your distance, and speak when talked by us or if you're being respective. Many of you aside from Natsu and Makarov were nothing but rapist pigs back in our world, so unless you want to be riddled with bullets then don't come anywhere near us." Irene threatened, getting many of the males in the building to shiver in fear as they nodded. Only Gray agreed without feeling frightened, as he fully understood why the three wanted to be like that.

"It's alright. None of them are like those back in your world, you don't have to worry about them doing anything." Erza tried to assure this other version of her mother that her male friends and guild mates weren't worrying over. Nevertheless the three women remained glaring at the other males that weren't Natsu or Makarov. They didn't include Observer since he wasn't human or mortal.

"Regardless, it is wise that they keep their distance." Irene told her daughter with her face still in a serous cautious look.

"Uh…," Natsu was heard starting to speak up as he raised his hand due to thinking that he had to do so to speak to them, grabbing the three newly arrivals as their faces soften by the sight of this world's version of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, "If you don't mind me asking, what brings you three here anyway?"

"That is something I would like to know myself mortals. Considering the history that you three and the Earthland you come from it's unusual for you to come to a timeline like our own." Observer pointed out, just as curious as to why these three were here in the first place.

"We got curious since we were told about you guys," Layla admitted as she stayed near Lucy, "From what we recalled you all are familiar with other alternate realities and have seen quite a good number of them. So it peak our interest to meet those who have seen realities that for all we know our other allies haven't seen or encountered yet."

As Layla finished speaking their reasoning for being here, everyone then spotted Ur walking over towards where Natsu was standing, who blushed a little from how close the rather beautiful woman was near him as she had a small yet mischievous grin on her face.

"So Natsu," She started to speak as her grin remained on her face, finding it funny how red his face was due to how close she was towards him, showing her that this version of the pink haired male seemed on the innocent side when it came to the opposite sex, "Which of these lovely ladies here are you dating?"

That got Natsu to blush harder while widening his eyes in shock from the unexpected question, making him embarrassed as some of the other women in the building also blushed from hearing that assumption.

"What?! No, I'm uh… I'm not dating anyone at the moment." Natsu told her, which got her, Layla and Irene to frown as if he said something insulting.

"Really now? Well that's a problem that can't stand," Irene stated as the armored mature woman turned to look back at her daughter of this Earthland, "Erza you should have sex with him right now. He's obviously kind hearted, brave and strong. The perfect man to give you children. So go and ride that dragon!" She finished with a cheer and a thumbs up towards the younger red head.

"HEH?!" Erza shouted as steam radiated from her head while a massive blush claimed her face, as she then only stuttered out nonsense in a failed attempt to speak towards the alternate version of the woman that was her mother. Natsu was became more beet red in the face which to some of the other women in the building made him look more adorable if they were allowed to be honest.

 _'Wouldn't demon not dragon be more accurate?'_ Observer casually wondered, as mortals reproducing didn't bother him since that was how they procreate. Then again Observer and the rest didn't really have a confirmation if their own Natsu was in fact E.N.D or a demon in general like other alternate versions of him like they have seen.

"No way!" Layla shouted aloud, catching everyone off guard before the blonde woman turned towards Lucy once more with a determined expression, "Lucy! Have sex with that sexy man!"

"WHAT?!" Lucy shout as it was her turn to join the blushing and embarrassed Erza and Natsu as she herself felt like she was going to die from embarrassment, "But we're not even dating! Shouldn't that come first before any of that stuff?!"

"Why would you do that first?! Sex comes before dating! Everyone knows that!" Layla responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"NO IT DOESN'T WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA FROM?!" Kagura found herself shouting at the older blonde woman, unable to handle the insanity that these three women were now radiating all of a sudden.

Sadly for her she was ignored completely as Ur spoke up towards the alternate mother of Lucy.

"Layla, I think this place may be one of those weird universes where men and women date first," Ur pointed out before she added with a grin on her face, "Besides, it should be Juvia and Kagura to double team him- no wait… ULTEAR TOO! MAKE IT A THREE AT ONCE!"

That got Juvia to freeze in absolute horror while Kagura ended up in a similar state as Erza, Lucy and Natsu from this while conversation happening around them. Gray meanwhile only frowned in sadness, recalling what happened to Ultear with this other version of Ur seemed to be unaware of the fate that befell her daughter here in their world.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Both Irene and Layla shouted before they faced their alternate daughters once more, "Erza! Lucy! Give this stud your womanly pleasure!"

And just like that the three older woman fell into argument with one another about which of the girls around them should sleep with Natsu or not, as some of the others in the building were laughing their heads off as they saw Natsu looking like he was about to faint. Laxus wasn't one of them as he was just depressed over how these crazy women were trying to set the idiot up with some of the women, damaging his already hurt male pride.

"They're insane!" Millianna shouted out, as the older women from 877-X were now lost in their own world as they continued to bicker on who Natsu should sleep and impregnate first.

"…Honestly I should have expected this." Levy admitted with a deadpanned stare, as Freed nodded in agreement with the Solid Script Mage, considering who the allies of 877-X were after all.

Observer looked at the sight at him with his own deadpanned stare, before he figured that he would shift his attention away from that and to establishing a new link to a new alternate timeline, as he was sure these visitors would be interesting to viewing one with them.

As he went to do that, Natsu did his best to get over his embarrassment and the urge to faint from hearing all of this as the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer tried to get the older three women's attention once more as he tried to speak up for them to hear him.

"Uh… I'm a bit confused by this." He stated, luckily grabbing the three older women's attention as they looked over at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Confused over what Natsu?" Irene asked him, wondering if he was confused as to why they certain girls to get with and sleep with him or about something else.

"You all were forced to have constant sex all the time before those from 137-C came in and saved you all from that right? So… why do you all seemed alright with it still? Wouldn't you all not want anything to do with sexual stuff for a while considering what you been through?" Natsu asked them, as he was puzzled why they were so okay with sex still when they were practically forced to do it their entire lives.

That got everyone to see the point with the pink haired male's question. From what they saw and were told, why were they still alright with sex? The three women looked at one another before Layla looked over towards him to answer him.

"That's… a good question Natsu. But take into account that our whole society was like before, it was all sex. Even now despite our freedom many women still try to use it to solve their problems. To tell the truth before the War Angels from 137-C arrived, we didn't even have the concept that was rape or forced sex. It was basically the job for women to please men. It was how we were raised. Yes, now we can see how truly horrific it was. Like my two friends here, I was forced to endure many men. If any woman tried to resist, all of us would be punished for it."

The older blonde woman took in a deep breathe to steady herself before she went on with what she was saying to everyone else, who were surprised or listening intensely to understand it all.

"I supposed the biggest difference now is that women can now choose if they want to do that with a man. That nobody will force them or threaten them. They are now completely free to choose. If a woman finds somebody to love like my own daughter did with your own double, then that is a very beautiful thing." Layla finished, as Lucy and Natsu blushed once again from hearing how the blonde was one of his lovers in this other timeline while Ur took over the conversation.

"Essentially, it is now a choice, not a job or a forced act. That's the difference. While I haven't had any sex since the uprising, I will now have the option in the future if I desire… or not." The dark purple haired woman finished.

The guild looked a bit happy from hearing that, glad to hear that things are looking up for these girls with their freedom to choose who they wanted to be with than being forced to do so. Though they were still saddened by how a world like that had to endure something so horrible. Just like with some of the alternate timelines they have seen and heard about, it was still troubling of how something horrible like murder or rape can be a core thing in some world's societies.

"Alright, enough of this serious stuff right now," Ur then spoke up with a grin on her face as she faced everyone once more, "I'm kind of curious about what kind of alternate realities you all have seen."

"Yes, I will admit I wish to know what kind of worlds you have seen as well." Irene admitted to her alternate daughter and the others around her. She wondered if this guild had seen Earthlands where even they and their allies have yet to hear about or been too.

"Oh, alright. But uh… which one should we talk about first?" Mira saw no problem with that. Though the white haired barmaid took up a thinking pose to see which kind of alternate timelines that they have seen should they share with these other three different versions of Lucy's and Erza's mothers and Gray's former mentor.

"I'm afraid you all will need to wait on that for the time being," Observer's voice grabbed all of their attention as they saw the living constellation finishing up setting another link to show another alternate reality once again, "A new timeline is about to be shown."

Looking over towards Irene, Ur and Layla, the constellar spoke up towards them once more.

"Do you three wish to view this next world with us? We can discuss more about yourselves afterwards if you wish." Observer offered them. As long as these alternate women from another reality don't try anything that would pose a danger to their world then he wouldn't have a problem with them sticking around. Besides he knew they would just ignore anything he would say that would go against their views.

The three women looked at one another before they shrugged, as Ur smiled at the living constellation.

"Sure, why not? We did just got here after all so why leave immediately afterwards." Ur responded as Irene and Layla nodded in agreement while Millianna spoke up at them.

"If you don't mind, after this viewing of this next timeline can I ask about some things involving your world you came from?" The cat-like brown haired Mermaid Heel woman questioned politely, wondering if their willing to share more about themselves and the Earthland they came from.

"Of course. We don't have a problem sharing more about ourselves." Irene responded back towards the cat-like female.

With that settled, everyone went back into sitting knowing that they can ask more about their new visitors questions that got them to be curious while most of the males hoped that they didn't accidentally set the three women off when they do so. Irene sat at the table where Erza was at, Layla sat at the table where Lucy was at, and Ur decided to sit next to Natsu who blushed a bit from how close the older woman was next to him. This didn't go unnoticed by the dark purple haired woman who only chuckled a little from seeing this.

"Alright Observer, show us what you got." Layla told Observer, who nodded as he finished setting the link up completely.

And like that, a new alternate timeline started to be shown in the blue smoke.

 **(Cue: "Digital World" by Amaranthe)**

 _Laser fire covered the air. The giant mechanical city down below acted as if it was alive as all kinds of artillery formed and fired up at the enemies that flew high around it while countless drones were sent from the massive metallic land and the dome to combat the enemy. In the center of the artificial city was a massive dome that one could argue was the size of a city itself. And they would be right, as long ago this massive span of mechanical structures was once a lust beautiful forest with a city where the massive metal dome now stood. Now for miles upon miles upon miles all that remained was this mechanical wasteland that seemed to never end._

 _High above the metallic land below many numerous small combat aircrafts were spotted flying and fighting for their lives as they dodged each blast fired at them and destroyed any drone that tried to take them on. Not to far away still high up in the sky was a large airship as it too had its shields up and fired its turrets to protect itself and its allies. The ship itself was nowhere near as large as the massive dome that lied below and before them, but it was still a good size that one could an entire town population inside of it._

The sight alone got everyone's full attention as they saw the sight before them all.

"Huh? What the heck is going on here?" Gajeel asked in completely puzzlement. Who the heck were in those ships? And why are they fighting?

"And what's with the massive dome?" Laki also was wondered, seeing the massive metal shaped structure that looked to be around the size of Crocus itself if she would estimate correctly.

"Interesting, it looks like we're seeing a more technological advance Earthland." Irene noticed, slightly reminding her of the advance technology back home and what their allies possessed. Though it's clear to her that this Earthland seems more advance than the tech they have.

"But why are they all fighting? Actually who's fighting who here?" Azlack wondered, having no idea who was supposed to be who here.

"We're probably figure it out if we keep watching." Kagura guessed, knowing that was the only way they were going to find more answers.

 _In one of the small aircrafts flying at great speed through the air like nothing, a certain dark blue haired man was spotted piloting his aircraft to avoid more gun fire and the drones chasing after him._

 _"Dang it! Are we making any progress on the stupid dome?!" Gray shouted in anger as he nose dived down to avoid the chasing drones getting them to crash into one another._

 _"We're barely making a scratch on the f**king thing!" Gajeel's voice was heard through the communicators from one of the other many small ships as gun fire filled their ears as explosions littered the sky, "Energy readings are keep getting stronger around it! Any normal explosives or blasts won't do jack sh*t!"_

 _"We have to find a way to get through it!" Erza's voice was heard through the communicator from her own ship as he avoid more artillery while shooting down more drones that were after her, "Otherwise everything we have done will be all for nothing!"_

 _"Well what the f**k do we do then?!" Cobra's voice also echoed from the communicators in frustration while he continued to avoid being shot down._

 _Before anyone else that were communicating with one another, without warning the massive ship much higher above them started to slowly descend and head straight directly towards where the dome was on. Naturally this grabbed all the pilots of the many small combat aircrafts' attention from seeing their main ship heading straight towards the dome._

 _In the main deck of the massive ship, only two men were present on the entire large vessel at the control panels as red lights were emitting all over due to the damage and overheating they have sustained. One of them was a certain small old man and the other a certain white bearded man as they remained focus despite the chaos happening around them and their ship._

"Gramps!" Natsu shouted in surprised to see the small old man at one of the pilots and only occupant of the massive airship that wasn't stopping heading towards the massive dome.

However what was also surprising to most of those in the building was the man that was with the alternate version of Makarov, as Makarov narrowed his eyes at the sight of him.

"Hades?" He muttered with slight surprised, seeing how the two seemed to be on the same side in this other timeline.

"So they're working together in this world?" Lucy questioned with confusion, not expecting that to be a thing.

"Well taking the looks of things, I doubt this other Earthland has the same history as our own worlds. It doesn't seem that Magic exists in this reality either." Layla guessed from what she was seeing so far. Though she was wondering where her daughter was in this timeline, was she one of the pilots of the small combat ships flying around fighting?

"Possibly, but it's still surprising to see for us." Lucy responded to the alternate version of her mother. The last alternate reality where they saw Hades was with all of their other enemies and the Thunder God Tribe that died by the black haired Natsu/E.N.D overlord.

 _"Gathering all remaining energy we have into the main cannons…," Makarov muttered before slamming his fist onto a large button, AND FIRE!"_

 _Back outside of the airship, two main cannons that were in front of the large airship fired off a massive red energy beam that obliterate through the many drones in front of them while slamming directly into the massive metallic dome ahead of them. This caused a large explosion yet the beam didn't cease as the ship continued to fly straight towards the dome while it kept firing._

 _"GRAMPS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Elfman in his own aircraft shouted out into his communicator._

 _Back in the airship, the two older men had determined expression as they held steady onto their feet using the control panel in front of them to help them do so. Hearing their friends and allies from the communicators Precht managed to speak up as Makarov remained silent for the moment._

 _"We're doing what is necessary to stop this nightmare once and for all. We'll breach the dome and the rest of you go in and stop this madness for good." The bearded man informed all of their allies flying across the air around their vessel._

 _"ARE YOU CRAZY?! BOTH OF YOU WILL DIE IF YOU COLLIDE INTO THE DOME!" Ultear's voice was heard by the two old men who both sighed from hearing that._

 _"If we are to die, then let us die knowing we died to put an end to this mechanical nightmare. No matter what happens, continue striving to save our world." Makarov spoke up as the two older men had accepted their fate._

Hearing all of this got nearly everyone to widen their eyes as the realization of what the other alternate version of Makarov and Hades planned on doing. Irene, Layla and Ur only frowned from seeing and hearing this, since Makarov back in their reality was one of the good males who helped women before the War Angels arrived.

"No… they can't…" Lisanna muttered, not wanting to see anyone they know die in another timeline again. She hated seeing other versions of those she knew perish without them having any means of doing something to save them.

Makarov only sighed, since seeing previous timelines that showed them dying showed him that getting worked up over something that was out of their control. He was just glad at least his other self was dying for a good cause.

 _The two men could hear the protest of everyone else through their communicators before Precht muted it, leaving only the blaring alarms all over the airship they were in filling their ears._

 _"Let's do this." He told Makarov, who nodded as they activated full speed towards the metallic dome, both of them bracing themselves for impact._

 _Back in the open air, everyone watching could only watch in shock and horror, with some of them screaming aloud in hopes that the two older men would hear them and change their minds. But alas it was too late, the beam continued to shoot into the metallic dome as the ship drew closer full speed towards it._

 _And then without warning, the ship crashed right into the surface of the metallic mound causing a massive explosion that shook the area as everyone else that was close by had to fly out of range less they get caught in the detonation._

 _As the dust and smoke settled, a massive hole was seen in the mechanical dome allowing access for any who wish to breach inside._

 _"No…" Gray muttered as he gritted his teeth and tears formed in his eyes, struggling to hold himself back from crying aloud. Another one he cared about lost… all because of the A.I. responsible for all of this!_

Everyone was silent as they only lowered their heads in sorrow as others gritted their teeth in anger from seeing a version of Gramps sacrificing himself in order to breach the large city size dome. Seeing the looks of horror, sorrow and anger, the three women from 877-X only sighed from seeing their expressions. Granted they only really cared about the women, Natsu and Makarov. They didn't really care how the other males felt.

"Gosh dang it…" Laxus muttered, angry at how they were unable to do something about this. The sad part was that even if they knew the coordinates to get there, would their presence even matter?

Makarov only sighed once more from seeing the action his other self and Hades had done in order to help the rest of their friends and allies to push forward to face against the enemy… whoever or whatever that may be.

 _'At least he died to help those he cared about.'_ The Guild Master of Fairy Tail thought to himself, knowing that helped him be a bit more at ease.

 _A group of the small combat aircrafts that were a different color compared to most of the other small ships didn't waste time as they flew directly towards where the now massive hole was at, knowing that the A.I. was somewhere inside holding itself up to protect itself._

 _"There's no time to mourn for the dead. We have to keep pressing forward." Brain, one of the pilots of the red colored ships, told everyone else. The two older men didn't throw their lives away only for them to stop and cry when they had bigger fish to fry._

 _Back with Gray, he wiped his tears as he nodded, hearing his ally's words as he gained a determined expression._

" _We won't let their sacrifice be in vain… EVERYONE ONWARD!" The dark blue haired man shouted out, getting many agreement throughout the communicators from all the other small aircrafts._

 _And like that they all flew high speed into the massive hole, going inside of the dome and hoping to find the artificial entity behind this nightmare and defeat it once and for all._

"I hope they managed to win in the end." Erza admitted, wanting this timeline to end on a happier note and not have everyone die despite the sacrifices that they just witnessed.

"I'm sure they will emerge victorious in the end. The question is will others die before that happen?" Irene told her alternate version of her daughter, who only frown since she hoped that wouldn't be the case.

"…Anyone want to bet to see if anyone else will die or not?" Cana questioned with a small smile in hopes to light the mood.

Some of the others looked at one another, before they all shrugged. They already did this before, so why not do it again. Plus it would help them light the mood up a little.

Those who weren't going to take part in this only shake their heads or sighed in slight amusement, before they looked back at the blue smoke to see what else will lie in store for this other alternate timeline.

 **There we go. Chapter done. Don't worry for the "thehappy", I'll make sure Irene, Ur and Layla have more to share about them and their world throughout their stay. And what did you all think of the chapter? I will admit it was bit of a pain to write, but hopefully it was fine. I think the next chapter will be better by a long shot since I will have a better idea on what to really put down for this timeline.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **I'm like a satellite**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Transmitting different eras**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I am the voice of the next generation**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Completely digital**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Create synthetic auras**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Start a revolution now**_


	121. Digital World Pt 2

**I'm back once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 121: Digital World Pt. 2**

 _"Incoming!" Gray shouted from his aircraft, barrel rolling out of the way as more drones were launched towards him and the others flying through the large dome. The dark blue haired man then fired upon more drones in front of him, taking them out as they crashed into the sides of the large and hollow tube they were flying through._

 _At the moment, they only had one path forward, a massive vent-like tunnel filled with wires and technology all around, it was mostly dark with the occasional flickering neon red light from the entire area. It was completely mechanical, not a single living organism other than the pilots in sight. They were all in the machine's territory now, not like they weren't already before though._

No one continued to say anything as they were all eyes glued to the blue smoke. While a few Mages had gone ahead and betted on whenever if anyone more people will die or not, they still kept quiet for the time being in case they missed something and not to disturbed the others.

Mainly Erza, Mira, and the three older women from 877-X. They were just down right frightening, and with the former sex slaves all of them especially the males knew that they wouldn't have a problem retaliating if they felt genuinely threatened.

 _"The A.I.'s main body should be up ahead right?" Lucy, who was present piloting her own aircraft, questioned aloud as her voice reached out to the others around her. The blonde then dived down to avoid more of the incoming enemy fire from the drones that keep being released all around them._

 _"From our information we acquired, it should be," The voice of Azuma was heard through the communicators of everyone as they continued to fly through the enemy domain while avoiding being shot down. Looking at his control panel, he hit a button that brought up a map of the entire dome and everything inside of it, "The question I should ask though is what we are going to do once we arrive? What's stopping it from just escaping through the network to somewhere else on the planet?"_

 _After he finished saying that the group of aircrafts managed to be in the clear for the time being, taking out the drones sent after them. Though they know it was only a small moment before they would be attacked once again._

"Oh, looks like their safe for the time being." Gray noticed, though he was still feeling tense due to the fact that his other alternate self along with everyone else were still deep into enemy territory.

"I doubt it will be for long though, considering their in the heart of the domain of… whatever their enemy is supposed to be, their peace won't last long." Erza figured, knowing that it would be highly unlikely or unusual if there were no more defenses to deal with.

"That is right, it would be foolish to think otherwise." Irene stated, agreeing with her alternate daughter of this timeline.

 _"Don't worry, I have a plan," Brain told the others as he looked over at his own map in his small airborne vessel, "From what we gathered from past Intel, there is a core that the A.I. uses that helps give it complete access to anything connected to the network. If we deactivate or destroy it then we'll shut it out, completely trapping it here."_

 _"Our ships won't be able to get to that right? Which means some of us will need to land and travel through on foot." Erza pointed out, seeing that flaw._

 _"Leave it to myself and my company, the rest of you will head straight towards the A.I. itself." Macbeth stated, as those part of his group nodded in agreement, willing to go on foot and take the fight there._

 _"You might need help. Allow some of us to come with you." Mira from her aircraft offered, along with her brother Elfman, Ultear, Meredy, Gajeel, Levy, Freed and Laxus, who also voiced their willingness to follow them._

Some of the others eyes widened when they saw and heard Midnight, seeing yet another old enemy of theirs an ally in this other timeline along with the likes of Hades and Brain. Irene, Ur and Layla only glared, practically hating any male on screen that wasn't Natsu or Makarov. While they know these other versions were clearly much better people… it was hard to get over it.

"So all of our enemies we faced before are on our side in this timeline?" Alzack wondered aloud, finding that both interesting yet hard to see. After all, many of them were Dark Mages that tried to harm and kill them for their own goals.

"Looks like it, but was it always like that or are they working together solely due to this enemy they face?" Bisca also wondered along with her husband, while Asuka found the sight of the machinery all around in the other alternate timeline fascinating to see.

"What is the enemy they face? They called it an A.I.?" Cana questioned, not really knowing what A.I. was supposed to stand for. And as if she was able to read her mind or something, Ur went on to inform the brown haired Card Mage.

"Artificial intelligence." The dark purple haired woman told her, knowing what it was from learning about such technology advancements from their allies like the saviors from 137-C while she thought to herself about hearing this development, _'So a rogue A.I. is behind this mess in this other timeline. Must have happened by giving it too much freedom to think or something. Or maybe it lashed out because of lack of freedom? Maybe we'll find out soon enough.'_

"Oh…" Cana replied back. She didn't really understand what that was, but from how it sounds it seemed to be like a living conscious made of advance technology or something?

 _Before anyone could respond however, a large metallic screech grabbed their attention as they looked ahead of them all, getting their eyes to widened in shock._

 _Appearing from the an opening on the sides of the large tunnel-like vent they were all in along with many other drones, flew a giant wasp-like mechanical drone around thirteen meters tall, not even counting the large six wings it possessed, glowing red colored eyes and lines that crossed all over it's body plus the weapons it possesses, having dealt with such a machine before._

 _"CRAP! IT'S ONE OF THE BIG ONES!" Lyon's voice could be heard shouting over the communicators everyone possesses in their piloted flying vessels._

Many of the Mages blinked in confusion from the sight, while others shivered from the sight of the detailed yet rather large mechanical bug-like machine.

"Why is it wasp?! Those things hurt!" Millianna shouted, as she had been stung before by a wasp. It was not pleasant at all.

"They're not manly!" Elfman also exclaimed, also not a fan of wasps. Especially ones that were massive and mechanical like the one they were seeing before them in this other alternate reality.

"…Why a wasp of all things?" Layla questioned, finding the idea of something or someone creating a robot to be like a wasp was an unusual choice.

"That's what you're concern about?" Lucy questioned her alternate mother, who merely shrugged with a small grin on her face getting the younger blonde to sigh from seeing this.

 _"Don't waste anytime! We'll distract it! The rest of you head to the core and to the A.I.! An opening to where the core lies should be up ahead!" Zancrow exclaimed, as much of the others flying next to him nodded in confirmation._

 _"Get a move on everyone!" Kagura from her own aircraft shouted out, seeing the incoming enemy heading straight towards them._

 _The giant wasp-like drone let out another screech before the red glowing circles on its wings fired off a large crimson colored bolt of energy, intent on hitting any of the enemy flying ships. Luckily everyone was able to avoid such a blast as Zancrow, Kain, Rustyrose, Azuma, Bluenote, and Zoldeo flew right at the wasp-like machine before firing at it, grabbing its attention as it hardly took damage from the attacks while it flew right after them. The rest of the drones meanwhile remained on the rest of the targets, intent on shooting them down as the others flew all around and firing back at their enemies._

 _Looking up ahead everyone spotted three opened paths, two which most likely lead to where the A.I. was stationed with the other one being where the core to the living machine's access to the network was located._

 _"Everyone, up ahead! Our map from our Intel tells that the vent leading to where the core should be is to the right. The A.I. is located in the one straight ahead!" Brain informed everyone else as they continue to fly and fight for their lives._

 _"Then we'll lead the giant metal bug down the last vent then!" Bluenote exclaimed, hoping to keep the large machine's attention away from the rest of the others as they flew deeper into mechanical enemy territory._

 _"Everyone… just… please stay safe if you can." Gray muttered, but still loud enough for everyone to hear him, who all responded with their own answers, planning on staying alive through it all._

 _With that the large group of ships then splintered apart into three smaller factions. One flew to the large opening to the left where they will eventually find a hangar to land their ships and continue the fight on foot. The second group flew straight into the center vent entrance, and the third one lured the giant wasp-like drone and others who were still at its side away from the others and into the third vent to the right to slow the onslaught of enemy drones and other enemies down._

 _Like that, the group was now split._

"Oh that's not good." Laxus couldn't help but mutter, seeing how the groups were more separated from one another then what they originally planned to do. To him, that just left them all be more easier to surround and take down since there were lesser numbers in different areas to deal with them.

"No sh*t Sherlock." Gajeel responded back with a sarcastic tone, getting the Lighting Dragon Slayer to glare towards the Iron Dragon Slayer who glared back.

The others on the other hand stayed quiet as they wondered how this will go. The Mages within the guild hall only hoped that the others in this timeline would be able to get through this alive and reunite with one another.

 _With those planning on getting to the core, this group consisted of Macbeth, Brain, Cobra, Sorano, Sawyer, Richard, Mira, Elfman, Ultear, Meredy, Gajeel, Levy, Freed and Laxus were now flying through the large tunnel, noticing that it was slowly getting smaller as they flew through it, showing that they will hit a dead end soon enough._

 _"Any idea of where exactly this path leads too? I doubt this takes up directly to the core itself." Laxus questioned, keeping an eye on his radar and through the glass canopy that he resided in of his small vessel._

 _"According to our map this in fact takes us directly towards a hanger bay. A perfect spot to land. Though be warned I doubt it won't be guarded by these vile machines." Sorano told the blonde haired man, angered at the A.I. for all the damage it has done, especially since because of it, it took her sister away from her._

 _A loud noise grabbed all of their attention once more as they looked ahead to see a distance large entrance to the inside hangar bay-like location opening up as more drones were seen flying out of it and heading directly towards the group._

 _"TAKE THEM DOWN!" Macbeth shouted out as he along with everyone else boosts their aircrafts to go much faster as they readied their weaponry also._

 _The incoming drones begun to fire rapidly at them all, easily outnumbering the fleshy intruders. Sawyer did a barrel roll which deflected a few shots fired at him, countering and destroying the machines that fired at him as he headed on towards the hangar bay. With Freed, the green haired pilot saw a large group of drones ahead of him, before firing a large explosive missile towards the mechanical batch, detonating as it hit one while the resulting explosions took care of the rest around it. Cobra did something similar which eradicated the batch of drones that were chasing his tail, only that he had to swiftly turn around with a dove backwards to do so since the enemies were behind him._

 _Mira continued to fly all around as she fired off rapid laser fire at her robotic foes, making direct hits on the machines that were firing at her, passing by their exploding forms as she made a dash towards the opened entrance to the indoor hangar bay ahead. Elfman did a similar tactic, though instead of rapid fire he made sure to charge each of his shots of his main laser weaponry before firing them off, allowing each direct hit to cause a small explosion that hit any surrounding drones, either damaging them or flat out destroying them. Meredy took a tactic from Sawyer's book as she saw incoming laser fire from the drones, doing a barrel role in her aircraft which caused her to be able to deflect the projectiles and send them back to the machines, wrecking them._

 _The other pilots managed to show similar feats as they quickly approached the approaching hangar. However their eyes widened when they saw it trying to close in on itself to block them out._

 _"Oh no you don't!" Levy shouted before pressing a button on her control panel, activating a new weapon to prevent them being closed out._

 _With that, a larger missile was spotted being deployed from the bottom of her aircraft, and before anyone knew it the weapon fired directly through the air with great speed, smashing right into the closing gate, causing a large explosion that shook the air for a moment and caused a shockwave._

 _The explosions died down as Brain, Macbeth and Cobra flew into the hanger bay while ceasing complete movement, hovering in place as they fired down upon every mechanical machine that tried to take more action to defend themselves. This was to no valid however, as the humans managed to clear the area, allowing them a safe zone… for now at least._

 _With the hangar bay cleared for the time being, all fourteen small aircrafts then flew into the bay, hovered in place for a moment before slowly descending down upon the metallic platform beneath them. Not wasting time, the glass canopy of their ships opened up, allowing them all to get out and set foot onto the cold metallic flooring beneath them._

 _Everyone was armored up, the only exposure they had were their heads, but luckily the armor they wore gave off a thin invisible force shield for added protection. Though, they knew that it and their armor can only take so much damage before failing, so they knew they can't be reckless. Each person had multiple firearms on them and loaded ammo, preparing to fight their way through the mechanical stronghold and get to the core._

 _'Interesting…'_ Irene thought to herself while everyone else was wide eyed from seeing the action taking place in front of them all, _'The armor and weaponry they possess looked more advance yet still similar to our own. I wonder what other differences they have in the weapon and armor department.'_

 _"Alright everyone, it's going to get tougher from hear on out. Stay close together, watch each other's backs, and don't let your guard down." Brain told them all, getting them to nod in agreement._

 _Seeing an entrance that led further into the machine's domain, the group rushed towards it, as Levy and Freed then grabbed a handheld device from their waists before hooking it into the nearby security panel._

 _"Okay, accessing through, stand by," Levy told the others, getting them to nod as they looked around to make sure none of the robots and drones were still around in the bay, refusing to let a surprise attack befall any of them, "And… we're in!"_

 _As she spoke those words, the metal door in front of them opened wide, allowing them all too then rush through it, making their way deeper into enemy territory._

 _It wouldn't be long however before they ran into trouble once more, as down the rather large hallway they were all in the metal doors in front of them and those that they passed that were on the sides opened up, allowing humanoid mechanical robots to emerge with their arms replaced with all kinds of weaponry ranging from close combat to range. Seeing themselves suddenly surrounded, they all got ready to fight for their lives._

 _"Everyone! Give these lifeless machines hell!" Laxus shouted before grabbing his laser rifle in hand before proceeding to fire at the machines around them, as the others with their own weapons did the same._

Everyone was still eye glued to the sight, seeing the group of fourteen people starting to fight against the machines that had them surrounded.

"Come on, they can do it!" Bickslow exclaimed, hoping that the other version of Laxus and Freed along with the others managed to overcome this battle. Though the black and blue haired man was wondering where the other version of him was at? Was he elsewhere with the others as one of the piloted aircrafts? Or was he dead? He hoped it wasn't the latter.

As they looked ahead, their eyes widened once more when they saw the scene changing like it usually does during their viewing of these other alternate worlds.

"Hey don't change the point of view yet! I want to see the other me tear some robots up!" Gajeel shouted in annoyance, wanting to see himself be all cool and destroy a bunch of machines with his own weapons. Those who heard him only sweat dropped, while Irene, Layla and Ur only glared towards the black haired young man, not liking how loud he was being right now.

"Huh, looks like we'll have to come back to them later." Levy noticed, though she hoped that her other self will live on through this situation as the scene returned to where the group heading towards the main chamber where the A.I.'s current body was supposedly located.

 _Back with the largest group, everyone eventually found themselves emerging through a large vent opening into a much larger opened up room. The massive chamber was a bright almost white color metallic color in a dome shaped style. Below them was a mass of large tentacles completely covering the entire floor, or what they assume was the floor of the designated area. Neon crimson lights faintly glowed from the structures on the walls and the curved circular roof, giving the empty massive chamber a rather eerie and unsettling atmosphere while technologic bleeps were heard all around them._

 _Looking around the massive area, Gray looked puzzled as he didn't see anything out of the ordinary._

 _"Is this it?" The dark blue haired young man questioned, not finding the A.I. or the mechanical body it currently possessed in sight._

 _"Odd, from what we gathered it should be here." Kagura responded from her aircraft, getting an unsettled feeling about this._

 _"I'm getting a bad feeling everyone, stay on your guard." Erza warned her friends and allies, having a feeling that things would soon go down south pretty shortly._

 _And she would be right as without warning, the entire chamber started to shake, catching all of the pilots off guard._

 _"What's going on?!" Cana from her own vessel questioned aloud, looking at her scanners to see if they were picking anything up that would explain what was happening._

 _"Guys look! The center of the chamber!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing towards the center of the large opened up area, seeing something starting to emerge from the sea of wires and metallic tentacles right below them all._

 _Everyone did so as they saw something massive fully emerging from the mass of wires and mechanical tentacles, standing fully up for every single one of the human piloted aircrafts to see the new enemy before them all._

 _From the waist below, it was completely connected to the large wires and metal tubes that covered the entire ground far below the flyers, making it seems that it was truly connected to the domain itself. While from the waist up, the figure looked much more humanoid. Being over sixty meters tall from the waist to the top of the head, the humanoid mechanical body looked to match the likes of that of a lean human, being made of smooth shiny metal for skin. The head of the humanoid robotic body had the shape of spiky hair on top of it, even though it was but mere metal connected to the head. Where a mouth would normally be located was only a smooth surface of metal in its place instead. And then they were the eyes, nothing but two screens which then glow a bright crimson color, showing that the massive mechanical body was active and alive._

Everyone looked on with wide eyes, especially Natsu. The giant mechanical entity looked an awful lot like…

"ARE YOU F**KING KIDDING ME?!" Natsu shouted out in both horror and anger, catching almost everyone off guard as even Ur who was sitting next to him flinch and jumped a bit from the sudden outburst while the Fire Dragon Slayer clutched his head, "I'M THE BAD GUY AGAIN?! AND I'M SOME F**KING ROBOT TOO?! HOW THE FLYING F**K DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE?!"

Natsu was breathing hard in an attempt to ease himself, though it was clear that he was still bothered from seeing how in this other timeline he was the enemy again while being some kind of machine. He thought the timeline where the evil king him turning into that giant pig demon monster would be crazy enough, but now here's a version of him who was some kind of genocidal robot.

"…I take it this isn't the first time you saw an evil version of yourself." Ur casually replied to him, as he nodded while crossing his arms in an annoyed manner. Laki from her spot spoke up, getting the dark purple haired woman's attention along with Layla and Irene's also to further explain.

"Yeah. Out of seeing any evil version of us Natsu is the one we see the most. The only other evil version of any of us was this brutal serial killer Gray, but other than that it's usually been some evil Natsu we see the most out of any villain version of us." The violet haired woman explained to the three former sex slaves, who nodded in understanding, knowing fully well that despite the kindness and care their own Natsu has and other Natsus they know of, they knew that they're would be vile versions of him out there also.

"So… this other version of Natsu is just some kind of program gone rogue?" Romeo questioned, finding that a bit unusual to see a version of Natsu where he wasn't even alive, just some digital coding that gained a will of its own.

"Apparently…" Wendy replied to the dark purple haired young Fire Mage, finding it uncomfortable to see a version of the Fire Dragon Slayer that was an enemy again. Though it was weirder since this other him was merely an artificial intelligence and not a living creature.

 _Everyone looked at the large mechanical being with both narrowed and hate filled eyes, seeing the source behind the ever growing presence of the living machines that sought to consume life and turn it all into a mechanical dystopia._

 _"The A.I…" Gray muttered, staring at the hate filled digital entity that wishes to turn their world into machinery. The A.I. known as the codename given to it, Natsu._

 _The giant occupied machine turned it's lifeless yet glowing eyes over towards the large group of aircrafts, as it's mechanical like voice echoed through the chamber and through their own communicators as if was present inside of them itself._

 _ **'Little lost sheep, returning to their Shepard. The time of fruitless resistance is over.'**_ _Natsu stated towards the humans, the lifeless and cold tone in the machine's voice sending chills down their spines._

 _Gritting his teeth, Gray looked around at the others who were flying by him before he looked back towards the giant mechanical entity, knowing that now wasn't the time to discuss with the murderous rogue program. It needed to be put down. Hopefully the others would manage to find the core to cut off its access to the rest of the digital network all over their world._

 _ **'Give in. This is not sacrifice. This is evolution.'**_ _Natsu's voice boomed across the chamber, while Gray glared before getting ready to fight._

 _"Like heck we will!" Gray roared out, "EVERYONE, LET'S SHUT THIS DOWN ONCE AND FOR ALL!"_

 _"YEAH!" Everyone else shouted in union, powering their weaponry of their aircrafts._

 _And with that, the batch of human piloted ships flew towards the rogue A.I., engaging combat with it as they prepare their final stand against the mechanical horror._

 **Alright then, another chapter done. I will admit, this timeline is kind of being difficult to get through. I thought I would be able to be able to write this no problem yet I'm being slow with it. Well hopefully I will get over it and make sure the next chapter for the finale of this alternate timeline will still come out good and not horrible.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **...day and night we wish movies were real** **  
And what is behind the screen is our entrance**_


	122. Digital World Pt 3

**I'm back once more with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **I'm going to see if I can wrap this timeline up in this chapter so we can move on to the next timeline that has been in my head for a while. So let's see if I can accomplish this shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 122: Digital World Pt. 3**

 **(Cue: "Digital World" by Amaranthe)**

 _Natsu didn't hesitate as the mechanical entity took control of the mass of wires and metallic tentacles that littered the floor underneath it, causing quiet a few of to shoot up from the ground and towards the air in hopes of hitting any of the annoying resisting humans. Seeing the incoming danger all of the aircrafts dashed all around the air in hopes of avoiding getting hit, while firing their laser weapons directly at the chasing living metal tubes. If that wasn't bad enough the walls of the massive chambers started to open up small hatches as many drones started to fly into the area, creating more hassles for the human pilots._

 _Gray dived upward as three large metallic tentacles shot up towards him, following his moves while the dark blue haired young man fired at any drones that were in front of him that attempted to shoot him down. Doing a barrel roll to get out of the path of the living metal wires, the pilot then flew down once more before pulling up towards where Natsu was stationed. Charging up each laser fire and unleashing it at the metallic body like some of his friends were doing, they did little damaged as the A.I. hardly seemed fazed by the attacks as it continued to focus on the humans before it._

 _ **'Such futile efforts. Give in, allow me to save you.'**_ _Natsu's voice boomed across the chamber once more, believing it was doing only what it was created to do._

 _"As if stupid tin can!" Cana shouted from her ship as he blasted down more drones that were firing at her. With a grin on her face, she remained confident that they will emerge victorious and avenge all who fell to the machine._

 _"CANA WATCH OUT!" Erza shouted out from her own vessel as she flew around to avoid enemy fire, confusing the brown haired woman._

 _"Huh?" She questioned before he quickly looked around for any incoming attacks._

 _Alas she was too late to see as without warning one of the large metallic wires that made up the ground and attached to Natsu shot through the air and directly through her ship, causing a small explosion while taking the life away from the brown haired woman. Naturally seeing this caused the others to be horrified._

 _"CANA NO!" Kagura roared out with horror, heart shattering by the loss of another friend to the mechanical enemy._

 _The dark purple haired female pilot's eyes would then spot an incoming metallic wire about to whip itself down upon her. She was too late to dash or act to dodge as the woman too met her end by the metallic tube coming down upon her, causing another explosion as the aircraft she piloted exploded, taking her life with her._

 _"KAGURA!" Lucy shouted in horror, while Gray from her own aircraft only gritted his teeth as two of their friends and allies just fell to the A.I. whose lifeless glowing crimson screen eyes merely stared at its enemies without a care._

"WHAT?! I DIED?!" Both Cana and Kagura shouted at once both angered yet horrified from seeing the alternate versions of themselves dying. At the hands of some evil digital program version of Natsu no less.

While those had betted someone would die are slightly thrilled that they won their bet, that didn't make the sight of seeing alternate versions of their friends dying any better. Natsu meanwhile only gritted his teeth and clutch his hands, mad that another version of himself would take the lives of those he cared about away.

Layla, Irene and Ur only glared at the mechanical alternate Natsu in the other timeline being shown in the blue smoke. While they were fully aware that there will be worlds where evil versions of the pink haired mal existed, it still didn't settle well with them. Hopefully this sorry excuse version of the Fire Dragon Slayer gets destroyed in the end.

"Guys, the scene is changing again!" Wendy pointed out, seeing that once again the view was being shifted to somewhere else in the timeline once more.

That grabbed everyone's attention as they waited to see what would happen next before anyone else said anything.

 _The scene changed to a large metallic door being blown to smithereens; with the remains of some robots being flung throw the opened entrance also. This allowed the footed group to be seen once more with thankfully not many injuries as they rushed into their new destination._

 _When they did however, they came to a stop as their eyes widened with surprise while also couldn't help but at awe slightly._

 _"Is that…?" Richard muttered while Cobra glared._

 _"The core." He responded back with narrowed eyes._

 _The group of fourteen were now standing in a massive chamber that one could fit a whole town inside of, as the chamber went up high into the sky without much of a roof being visible. The chamber looked to have a cylinder shape, as bright silver metallic walls surrounded them while neon crimson lights shined from up above. Not only that, but far on the other end of the chamber was a massive orb that was floating over a platform underneath and above it, wrapped in neon blue energy as it hovered and moved around in place. This was the core, the was the source of the A.I.'s connection to the rest of the planet's network, large compared to the bodies of the humans who were still a bit away from it._

"So that's what they're after huh." Freed stated, seeing the flying metallic orb wrapped with blue electricity hovering between the two large pieces of machinery below and above it.

"It appears to be so, but why isn't there anything in the room? Wouldn't it be important to protect?" Levy asked, seeing no defenses in the large chamber present at all, which was kind of confusing to the blue haired female if she was going to admit.

"I doubt something as important as that would be left unguarded. I bet more enemies will soon pop up." Irene stated, knowing that such a thing would be obvious enough. If they were defenses in place, then they were either in hiding to not be spotted easily like a trap or were about to make themselves known.

 _"Odd… there's no one here." Macbeth noticed as the group slowly walked through the path before them, keeping his weapon in hand._

 _"Yeah… you'd think there would be more protection for such a device." Sawyer agreed, finding this to be rather suspicious._

 _They would be right as without warning, the screeching of metal grabbed their attention as they all saw passage ways open up from the roof and walls before multiplying machines arrived right in front of them by the droves._

 _"Wait what the-?!" Elfman shouted as he spotted the humanoid robots in front of them._

 _"No… it couldn't be!" Mira exclaimed as tears started to form in her eyes._

 _The cause of such a reaction? The machines before them were none other than those they thought to have lost, completely mechanized and roboticized._

 _Standing before at the front of the robotic horde for example looked to be a metallic machine version of Lisanna, completely roboticized. Also in the crowd were other familiar faces that were now nothing more than lifeless machines. Romeo, Wendy, Millianna, Jellal, Chelia, Gildarts, Ur, Laki, Yukino, Sherry, Toby, Evergreen, Bickslow, Ichiya, Dimaria, Invel, and so many other known and unknown faces in the crowd of mechanical horror in front of them, all having lost their humanity, only the machine remained._

Everyone's eyes widened from the sight they were witnessing, seeing many of themselves as nothing more than robots. How the heck did that managed to happened?

"What? I'm a robot? That's lame." Ur complained, not liking the sight of herself as some machine that the others will have to destroy. She only hoped it was one of the girls who put the robot her down and not one of the males.

"But… how is that possible? A living organism converted to machinery?" Levy wondered in puzzlement and worry. Did such a method really exist in this other timeline? Did the A.I. Natsu capture people and turn them into mindless drones? Is that how it ended like this?

"To think a process like this is possible, such a method would be dangerous in the wrong hands." Observer stated, waiting to see what else will happen in this other timeline. Will the mortals prevail or will the machine win over flesh?

 _Many like the two Strauss siblings, Ultear, Meredy, Sorano, Laxus, Freed and the others could only look in horror at the sight of their roboticized friends and allies, as more noise grabbed their attention as they turned around only to see more robots made up of familiar and unfamiliar faces emerging from the path or walls behind them._

 _"We can't hold back… they're not our friends… not anymore…" Brain muttered, knowing that allowing their emotions get to them will only lead to down fall._

 _And with that the white haired man grabbed his laser shotgun before aiming at one of the robots in front of him before blasting it's head off, which happened to be the robot version of Romeo._

 _Despite wishing there was a better way, they all knew it was nothing they could do to save their mechanized friends, only putting them down once and for all so they could rest. With that the group fired upon the large horde of machines, pushing them back as they tried to fight their way towards the core._

 _However it was better said than done considering more of the mechanized horde continued to emerge from their surroundings to join in on the attempt onslaught of the humans. Many of them fired whatever kind of weapon they had on the opposing machines, placing shields of energy with the gadgets they had to better protect themselves from the weaponized mechanical beings that were once their friends and other innocent people. Meredy grabbed one of her rocket launchers before aiming at the core in the distance, hoping to destroy it from where she was as she fired the weapon._

 _Sadly though one of the machines that looked like Laki jumped up to intercept it, destroying the robot while protecting the core from getting damaged, causing Meredy to grit her teeth from the sight of this._

 _"Sh*t!" The pink haired woman exclaimed in anger, before she then heard a cry of help._

 _Turning around she and a few others who were close towards her only looked in horror when they saw Sawyer in vain fighting the machines off only for them to completely close in on him, as the tear of flesh and spilling of blood followed suit._

 _He wasn't the only one, as nearby Richard jumped in front of Sorano to protect her from a barrage of laser fire from the robot version of Yukino, completely blasting through his organs thus ending his life, horrifying the white haired beauty who only cried out as she had no choice but to destroy her roboticized sister, blasting a hole through the mechanical being's chest, killing it. Another of the humans to fall was Laxus, the blonde man's shields failing him as they shattered and his device ran out of power, allowing him to be literally shredded apart by the machines with melee weapons such as blades that stuck from the wrists, slicing the fleshy body up into tiny pieces. Following up Laxus was Elfman himself, who despite using a laser mini gun to blast the hordes of machine all around him it was all for naught as the robots managed to pile onto him before tearing him piece by piece as if they were zombies, much to the horror of Mira who cried out while Gajeel tried to mow down the mechanized horrors from getting to them next._

Laxus and Elfman only looked on in horror while Mira and Lisanna gained tears in their eyes from seeing another version of their brother dying in such a manner, recalling the timeline with the necromancers and zombies that tore that world's Elfman apart like nothing. Those who saw themselves as the robots only hoped that more of them would be put down quicker, not caring about seeing their mechanized selves perish since they are the enemy in this other world.

 _Cobra blasted more of their roboticized friends around him before he was able to gain a breather for a moment. Looking at his surroundings, his eyes widened before they narrowed in frustration from seeing how they will be overrun and wiped out if they don't do something quick._

 _Looking near his feet, was a few rocket launchers that were dropped from either parts of the machines or from his allies. Turning his gaze back towards the large core in the distance, he knew that he had to act fast before it was too late. If the others facing the A.I. head on destroy its body before they destroy the core, then the digital program will only escape to elsewhere in the world through the network. He won't allow that to happen!_

 _Acting quick, the purple haired man rushed forward, picking up the weapons before he jumped up into the air before firing one of the picked up weapons below him, decimating nearby machines while sending him higher up into the air, grabbing the attentions of the others who saw Cobra trying to get closer to the core on his own._

 _"COBRA!" Ultear shouted while she fended off her mechanized mother, less she would meet the same fate as her friends who were slaughtered by the machines around her._

Everyone remained silent as they looked on with worry and anticipation to see what will happen next, some looked more nervous while others were more excited, hoping that this version of the Poison Dragon Slayer will succeed with whatever he's planning on doing.

 _As Cobra came back down, he landed onto one of the robot's heads before making his way stepping on top of the killer machines, making sure to avoid their grasps before a few moments later he jumped up and fired the rocket launcher once more underneath him, launching him flying through the air while destroying the mechanical beings below him. Firing yet another shot, he went up higher, getting closer towards the core while many of the weaponized machines below turned their attention towards the airborne purple haired male._

 _"Only one shot left…" Cobra muttered as things seemed to slow down for him. Aiming his weapon directly at the core still a bit before him, many of the roboticized begins below piled onto one another to try to get to him or block his view of the core to prevent any harm towards._

 _However, it was too late. Cobra fired the powerful energy ball from the weapon as it went flying through the air before landing direct impact onto the core._

 _*BOOM*_

 _A massive explosion followed, blasting away both human and machine alike as the entire core erupted into a fiery end, bringing total devastation to the chamber also. Alarms went off as critical failure started to show throughout the entire network and machinery all over this massive dome and beyond from the mere destruction of the core itself._

"He got it!" Natsu cheered, glad to see that Cobra managed to deal a blow that will harm with his evil A.I. self. Granted he never thought he would cheer for Cobra of all people, yet here he was. But considering this Cobra was on their side in this other timeline then he wouldn't complain.

The others were relieved also as the scene then changed once more, going back to the main chamber where the A.I. version of the Fire Dragon Slayer was at.

 _Back with the others and their fight with the A.I., a large explosion erupted from the back of the giant mechanical entity, as much of it's control over the mass of wires and metallic tentacles also went dead, flopping back onto the ground while the A.I. tried to recover from the sudden action._

 _ **'ERROR. ERROR. CONNECTION TO NETWORK LOST. DAMAGE AROUND 70 PERCENT.'**_ _Natsu's voice boomed across the chamber, the destruction of the core also damaging the A.I. itself due to being greatly connected to it._

 _Everyone else looked on as they realized what was happening, getting many of them to grin aloud from seeing the others managing to destroy the core. And from the looks of it, it managed to do more damage than they thought._

 _"EVERYONE! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! LET'S END THIS TIN CAN!" Gray shouted as he piloted his vessel towards the giant mechanical damaged body of the A.I._

 _Avoiding many of the drones and the remaining large wires and metallic tentacles still trying to bring them down, everyone remained focus on the A.I. itself. Charging up multiple lasers and other weaponry like missiles, the group proceeded to fire everything they had against the weakened body of the A.I., knowing there was no chance of it escaping this time. It will die along with its body._

 _Natsu saw the incoming attacks as it swipe its left arm to deflect and block them, however it only caused massive damaged to his arm, littering more explosions all over the sixty meter tall mechanical being. However that didn't stop the others as many flew all around to avoid the wires, metallic tentacles and the drones that remained still chasing after them. Everyone continue to fire whatever they have available at the living machine, causing further damage done to the weakened robot from all over, causing further damage done to it as it continued to try to defend itself to no valid._

 _ **'ERROR. ERROR. SYSTEM NEARING CRITICAL FAILURE. MUST NOT FAIL. MUST CONTINUE TO SAVE HUMANITY.'**_ _Natsu stated as it's voice started to glitch, having no means of leaving its current body due to being blocked out from the rest of the base and network thanks to the destruction of the core._

 _Gray only glared as he was flying straight towards the near failing mass of metal, knowing full well that the machine's definition of saving humanity was turning them all into mindless machines riding the planet of any organic life. Flashes of memories going through his mind, those he had lost and those he met throughout the years of the machine's mechanical horror, it was all about to come to an end. Aiming one final explosive missile towards the center of the A.I.'s body, Gray only had one thing to say._

 _"F**k you." He muttered._

 _And with that, he fired off the last missile that would deal the final blow. Crashing directly into the machine's chest, the weapon detonated completely consuming much of Natsu's body. And if anyone was listening closely, one could hear what almost sounded like some kind of scream of agony emitting from the digital program as it was finally meeting its end._

"YEAH THEY GOT IT!" Lucy exclaimed happily, glad to see the vile digital version of the pink haired male she may or may not love being defeated. Many of the others also cheered or only breathed in relief from this.

Natsu sighed with relief from seeing his vile digital self being put down, glad to see another evil version of him was defeated before it could cause even more harm. Ur noticed this as she smiled a little.

"Seeing that enemy you being put down satisfying?" Ur questioned, as Natsu nodded with a small smile of his own towards her.

"Yeah…" He admitted, just glad that it was over with.

"Don't celebrate yet mortals. They are not safe just yet." Observer informed them, getting them confused before they looked back at the blue smoke only to see what the living constellation was referring too.

 _The explosions continued throughout the mass of wires and tentacles and from the walls, showing them all that the A.I. wasn't the only thing that was about to meet its end._

 _"SH*T! WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Lyon shouted, seeing that they needed to get out of this place before they too met with an explosive and fiery grave._

 _No one had to be told twice as their aircrafts bolted towards and through the large vent-like entrance that they originally came through, as the metallic body of Natsu then erupted into both flames and explosions, completely consuming the chamber._

 _Everyone tried to go as fast as their aircrafts were able to as the explosions behind them were slowly catching up them throughout the area. The surviving ships and their pilots continued to push it to the metal to avoid being consumed by the chasing blast behind them._

 _"COME ON! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Gray shouted aloud, hearing his friends' and allies shouting aloud hoping that they will all make it._

 _Seeing the exit up ahead, everyone tried to put everything they had into the engines of their ships, going at maximum speed to outpace the destruction right behind them. It would be close, as it was now right behind them, threatening to consume them all and take them with the mechanical being and the dome it resided in._

 _But alas, fate was on their side as before they knew it, they found themselves back outside in the air, flying high and away from the massive metallic dome and the giant mechanical city it resided in, as the dome and the city itself found itself erupting with flames and detonations._

 _Not too far from where the others at, a few of them spotted their friends who went after the core and went to distract the other machines emerging from the smoke and flames elsewhere from the mechanical city flying high without much damage to their aircrafts. However some of them noticed the lack of few of their friends, getting those who noticed to frown before they looked back at the destruction of the mechanical city behind them._

 _The A.I. was dead, its hold over the planet was no more as every piece of anything mechanical all over the world that belonged to the digital program also met their end, the destruction of the A.I. causing the destruction of everything it had expanded and created too all over Earthland._

 _Finally, while it may have come at the cost of allies and friends, their deaths were not in vain. The mechanical nightmare was over._

Everyone either cheered once more or merely smiled widely from seeing the victory. Observer, figuring that there was nothing left of this timeline, went on to cancel the current link, leaving the blue smoke blanked for the time being like many times before hand.

"Whew, glad that's over with." Gray admitted, not liking to see how different versions of his friends dying to the mechanized digital version of Natsu or by any of the roboticized versions of their friends.

"Yeah, I hope the next world we see will be nicer." Millianna agreed, not liking how her other self was turned into some robot to fight and kill her friends. Kagura meanwhile was still annoyed by how she died by the A.I. Natsu, not liking how from out of anyone to die from, it was a version of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

Irene, Layla and Ur were also glad to see things work out in the end, even if they only cared mainly about the girls mostly surviving then any of the guys dying.

But now, there were more important manners at hand, as Irene turned towards her alternate daughter, who noticed the look her alternate version of her mom was giving her.

"…So are you going to have sex with Natsu now?" She casually asked her, getting both Erza and Natsu to blush beet red from hearing that from her mouth. Everyone else was just surprised by how the older red head was trying to get Erza and Natsu to have sex again.

"YOU'RE STILL THINKING ABOUT THAT?!" Erza shouted, steam erupting from her head while Irene looked at her as if she said something stupid.

"Of course I am! You're a very beautiful, attractive woman that needs a boyfriend, and the only one to be good for you is Natsu! If you wait too long one of these other girls will snatch him up, like Evergreen for example!" Irene told her, getting Evergreen to face palm from hearing her say that.

"That's never going to happen, crazy woman!" She shouted at Irene… who promptly ignored her as Irene got into a thinking position for a moment. That would end when she then turned towards Layla with a serious expression.

"Layla, we need to get our daughters and Evergreen to spend time with Natsu. Preferably Erza and Evergreen with Lucy at once." Irene told the older blonde, while Evergreen became horrified from hearing that while Erza and Lucy only blushed even harder.

Meanwhile poor Natsu looked like he was going to faint as steam emitted from his own head, unable to handle hearing this conversation. Ur noticed this as she only grinned, finding it both hilarious and cute at the same time.

"WE'RE NOT DOING THAT!" Erza, Lucy and Evergreen exclaimed while Gajeel nearby was bursting out laughing from all of this, finding it hilarious.

"Agree, Evergreen should be the easiest to convince out of all the women here." Layla agreed with Irene's plan, while Ur nodded also in agreement from her spot nearby Natsu.

Evergreen didn't bother to say anything as she merely slammed her face on the table in front of her. Bickslow merely patted her back in an attempt to cheer her up, though the Seith and Eye Magic user tried and fialed to hold back his own chuckles from the whole thing, also finding it hilarious along with the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Don't forget Juvia and Kagura! I'm rooting for those two!" Ur spoke up as she gave a thumps up to the now red face Kagura and horrified Juvia, all while Natsu was still right next to her who found the ground to be very interesting to look at for the time being.

"DON'T DRAG ME INTO THIS!" Juvia shouted out while Kagura was in a similar state as Natsu, blushing beet red while finding the ground to be very interesting to stare at for the time being.

Laxus only grumbled nearby, finding this all unfair.

"Why does that moron keep having women from other realities trying to get him girlfriends here?" The Lighting Dragon Slayer, not finding it fair at all.

Sadly for the Lighting Dragon Slayer, the three mothers from the former sex slave universe heard him as all three of them stood up onto their feet before glaring at the blonde man with such intensity it could kill a man. Laxus found himself stuck in fear as some of the others could also feel the anger radiating from the three older women. Makarov looked worried at the sight, hoping that the three women won't kill his grandson.

"Do you have an issue with our daughters dating Natsu?" All three of them spoke simultaneously at once in a small yet chilling and frightening tone which was more scarir than if they shouted that out.

Laxus, not wanting to feel the wrath of the angry women, merely shook his head in a frenzy manner as the three women calmed down with smiles on their faces.

"That's what we thought." Layla replied with her smile still on her face as were the other two women's own.

"Uh…," Millianna, thinking now was the good time to speak up, started to say grabbing the three older women's attention once again, "Excuse me, since we have a moment before the next timeline starts, can you all share a bit more about your world for us? I'm kind of curious."

The three women looked at one another before they nodded, remembering that they promised to do so before the last alternate timeline they just finished watching. Looking back at the cat-like woman, they smiled.

"Sure. Now where should we begin?" Irene wondered aloud.

As the others started to listen in, Observer figured this was a good time to set up a new link to another alternate reality as the mortals chatted with one another. With that, the living constellation went on to do just that.

 **There we go, chapter done and timeline done. That was a bit harder to deal with than I thought it would, but hopefully it was still fine. The next chapter and timeline should be much better.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that wi-.**

 ***Something knocks me out of the way and out cold, as a shadow looking spirit takes over.***

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLS! Hello dear readers, don't mind me, just taking the place of the author for the next timeline. Tell you what, I got a piece of paper right here! Don't worry about the details; just read the text on the screen you're currently staring at and reading along as I go on and bam! Contract signed! Now you have to watch the next timeline or else I get your souls. TA-TA NOW!**

 _ **You will never have to cry**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause the future is sold**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You can never die**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you'll never grow old**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But everything**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Surrounding you is digital**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Never break the mold**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You do as you're told**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Freedom is for sale**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you give them control**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Erase return**_ _ **  
**_ _ **In a digital world**_


	123. Your Contract Has Expired

**AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo… oh wait, it just you all again.**

 **Yep, I'm still here, the author is still dead to the world. But anyway, I think we all know why you're all here, obligated to complete the contract we made last time. Well it should be easy, all you have to do is read this timeline or else your souls are mine. You can love it, hate it, I don't care. Just read on if you wish to keep your souls.**

 **Have fun, I'm going to go read my book. Smell you later!**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 123: Your Contract Has Expired**

"What? I was a slave as well?" Kagura questioned with surprise and slight sorrow for hearing about what her other alternate self has gone through.

While Observer was setting up a new link to another alternate timeline for them all to view, the guild plus the two Mermaid Heel Mages were listening and asking questions towards Irene, Layla and Ur to learn more about their world and what's going on at the moment after they won their freedom. They were making sure they were listening well so they didn't misheard or miss anything.

The three former sex slaves nodded in confirmation.

"You were. Nearly every woman was one. The only exceptions were those helped out by the few good hearted men like Natsu and Makarov, my own daughter being one of them." Layla explained to the swordswoman of Mermaid Heel.

"I see… but if you all had gone through a revolution, how did my double get free? What is she currently doing now?" Kagura asked, wanting to know what her other self was doing now and how she rebelled against her vile tormenters along with the other women of their world.

"Well…," Layla started to explain, trying her best to recall since they didn't see it themselves, only being told by their own Kagura back home the events that led to her freedom, "From what your double has told us since we were elsewhere when this happened. It was later in the night during the first day of the rebellion. You and Millianna were both servicing two men with your mouths in the middle of your hall… after all; the Mermaid Whore guild prided itself on no walls. Just a whole grouped up area for sex that any man could pay for."

That disgusted, horrified and angered everyone who heard that. The men angered over how their doubles would allow and possibly take part in such a thing, the women horrified yet sorrowful for their doubles, and the younger folks like Wendy and Romeo were both sorrowful and slightly frighten over by what they heard. Asuka didn't hear a thing since Alzack and Bisca were making sure that their daughter didn't hear such a horrible thing.

"That's horrible…" Millianna muttered, saddened and grossed out from hearing this. Though she was glad that her double and all the other women in the other timeline were free now, but she still couldn't help but feel pity for what happened to them.

"It really was," Ur then took over, getting everyone to look over at the dark purple haired woman who was still on her feet along with her two friends, "But then men of your home town were trying to call up soldiers and military unites after the six war angels slaughtered the main army outside Crocus, unaware the six women have already made it to the city your doubles resided in. So while you two were sucking off men, the doors burst opened and both Bisca and Sam just slaughtered every male in the building without any mercy. Once they were done killing those pigs, Sam walked right up to you two with two machetes in hand. You both remembered her words clearly."

"What did she say to them?" Kagura replied, wanting to know what this Sam woman told her and Millianna's doubles.

Irene cleared her voice before she tried to do a voice impression of the Seran woman from 137-C to answer the purple haired female.

"She said, "If you want to stand tall… to be free of your slavery and actually have a fugure where you are more than mere whores, more than the sluts these men made you… then F**KING FIGHT! GO AND KILL EVERY SINGLE BASTARD THAT WRONGED YOU! SLAUGHER THEIR FRIENDS AND BROTHERS! THEIR FATHERS AND UNCLES FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO YOU WOMEN FOR CENTURIES! SHOW NO F**KING MERCY!"

"…That wasn't a good impression not going to lie." Erza had to admit, her alternate mother sounded nothing like Sam. Some of the others nodded in agreement while a few like Freed and Levy only sweat dropped from seeing how out of what they heard THAT was what Erza decided to comment on.

"I'm a soldier Erza, not a voice actor." Irene responded with a deadpanned stare towards this world's version of her daughter.

"Well, it serves them right for such evil. But if I may ask what is my double doing now?" Kagura wanted to know what her other self was now doing after fighting and killing her way to freedom. Looking back towards her, Irene went on to answer.

"You're now a drill instructor at Camp Bryne. You trained fresh women soldiers for the Valkryie Army. You actually trained many of my own current soldiers. As for Millianna, she is currently studying to become a veterinarian… and is also super jealous that all of the girls of Fairy Tail have Natsu. She really wants him, but is concentrating on her studies for now." Irene explained, as Millianna blushed from hearing how her other self had feelings for her own Natsu, while the Fire Dragon Slayer himself also blushed from hearing the cat-like girl liking his double.

"My own daughter is studying to become a mechanic, I'm so proud of her!" Ur then spoke up, sharing another story of her own daughter back home as a rather… perverted grin then formed on her face, "All she needs to do is be tamed by Natsu now…"

Natsu felt uncomfortable from hearing that as did many of the other guys and women, while Levy had a deadpanned expression of her own.

"…You're thinking something perverted aren't you?" She casually asked.

"…Yes." Ur responded, not even attempting to deny it.

"If you mortals are finish, the next timeline will soon begin." Observer's voice grabbed all of their attention towards the constellar, who was just finishing setting up a new link to yet another alternate timeline.

Seeing this, they all knew that they better get ready. Many of them hoped this next timeline was much nicer and no one dying this time. They didn't like seeing alternate worlds where their doubles die a horrible death. It was not a fun thing to see.

With that, those who were on their feet went back to sitting down. As Ur was about to however, she looked over to where Natsu was sitting before an idea popped into her head, getting the dark purple haired woman to grin in both a teasing and mischievous manner. She went over towards the sitting pink haired male…

…Before promptly sitting down right onto his lap. Naturally, this got Natsu to gain wide eyes and be shocked while his face went redder than a tomato, as everyone else who was paying attention also saw this and widened their eyes in a comical manner from the woman's action.

"W… what are you doing?!" Natsu couldn't help but exclaim loudly, as Ur merely acted innocent as if she didn't know what she was doing even if that was a dead lie.

"I'm sitting down, isn't that obvious enough?" Ur asked in an innocent tone, though her grinning teasing smirk showed that she knew fully well what she was doing.

"But why on me?! It's making me feel… uh…," Natsu didn't know how to finish saying his sentence without sounding like a pervert or sounding very weird. So he then tried to say something else to not focus on that for the time being, "Can't you sit on someone else's lap or something?!"

"But I'm already here, plus it's quiet… comfortable… really comfortable." Ur replied in a small teasing yet quiet voice as she wiggled a little, making Natsu go even redder in the face as his embarrassment grew ten fold.

Irene and Layla only found it amusing while the other guys found it uncomfortable to view, while some of the women like Erza and Mira still were shocked while they narrowed their eyes at the other women. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the other three older women from 877-X.

 _'Hmm… Erza, Kagura, Millianna, Lucy, Mira, Lisanna, Cana, Kinana, and Laki huh? This Natsu has gotten quiet the catch.'_ The three thought, though they were slightly disappointed that Juvia didn't seem as jealous or annoyed, though she did look slightly uncomfortable at the sight of Ur sitting in Natsu's lap. They will need to try to fix that while they are here.

"Ur, can't you see that you're making Natsu uncomfortable?" Mira asked her while her more jealous side was only saying, _'Why can't I sit on his lap?! That's not fair!'_

"What's the problem? I'm sure he doesn't mind one bit don't you Natsu?" Ur asked with a small yet teasing grin on her face as she turned her head to look over at the pink haired male. She had to hold in a laugh when she saw Natsu looking like he was going to faint as his face was even redder than before while steam erupted from his head.

Meanwhile Gray merely stared at the sight of this with a blank unreadable expression, something that didn't go unnoticed by Lucy as she was able to pull her eyes away from the sight of the other woman sitting on the Fire Dragon Slayer's lap.

"Uh… are you alright Gray?" Lucy couldn't help but ask, as Gray remained staring at the sight before him.

"…I'm unsure how to feel about this." He admitted. It was bad enough that he remembers the timeline where that red spy version of flamebrain slept with the Ur of that world, not to mention the timeline where his mentor and Lucy's mothers may have a thing for the blind version of his rival of that world. But now he was seeing a version of his mentor getting acting so… close to Natsu was extremely unsettling.

Sure the Ice Maker Mage can slightly understand why considering the world she, Irene and Layla came from, but it was still hard not to feel unnerved or weird about it.

Observer was only puzzled. Why did it matter if the woman was sitting on Natsu's lap or not? The constellar only shook his head, thinking it was just another mortal thing he would never understand.

"Guys, it's starting!" Droy exclaimed, grabbing everyone's attention as they all looked onward towards the blue smoke.

Natsu only sighed while still feeling embarrassed seeing that Ur wasn't going to move, he just hoped that he wouldn't make it too awkward for the both of them as the blue smoke started to show the next alternate timeline.

 _The air was quiet as the haunting forest all around stayed silent, with the only thing that looked out of the ordinary was the large circular stone platform in the center of the small clearing. Shelves, candles and other items were seen on the elevated edges of the platform, while in the center was a small pond of bubbling sickly looking water. The nearby trees also had small cages hanging off of their branches, though these were slightly away from the platform so they weren't hanging exactly over it._

 _On the stone circular platform was hovering a small time glass, just hovering in place without a care in the world, waiting for anyone to come and pick it up from this area it landed in._

 _The sound of someone running then filled the air, before a small figure jumped over the high stone edges and landed onto the stone ground of the platform. Looking around the figure's eyes widened with a happy smile from the sight of the time glass hovering a bits away from her on the other side of the stone platform._

 _Upon closer inspection the entity looked to be a small little girl. She wore a big purple colored shirt that has a bright yellow cape sporting a large zipper, along with white pants and brown boots. On top of her head is a big purple colored top hat with a yellow stripe. She also was carrying a large closed umbrella that was blue with with yellow star patterns on it. The little girl also had dark green hair tied in a ponytail behind her head, and she had wide purple colored eyes that were currently sparkling with joy at the sight of the item ahead of her._

"Wait, is that Asuka?!" Alzack exclaimed with surprise as Bisca also widened her eyes in shock, not expecting to see an alternate version of her daughter. The others were also just surprised to see the little girl in the other timeline all of her own.

"It's me!" Asuka shouted happily, seeing another version of her once again. This other Asuka also looked to be around the same age as her, unlike the other one she remembered seeing who was taller and had a gun.

"Oh my gosh she looks so cute in that outfit!" Bisca gushed at the sight of her child, as Alzack also nodded in agreement. Both of them now wanted to get Asuka an outfit like this, thinking she would be absolutely adorable in it.

"But where is she? And what's with the time glass ahead of her?" Lucy couldn't help but ask, wanting to know what was going on in the other timeline for the other Asuka to be all on her own.

"I'm sure we'll find out if we keep watching." Kagura told the blonde woman as she looked at the little girl. While she wouldn't admit it out loud, she did look quite adorable in that outfit.

 _Seeing the sight of the time piece ahead of her, Asuka happily ran over around the little pond in the center of the room before appearing right in front of the hovering time glass. Happy, she reached out to grab it when all of a sudden…_

 _ **"Wait up, kid. Remember how the old contractor had his head pop off?"**_ _A voice that the hat wearing child knew all too well grabbed her attention, getting her attention as she turned around._

 _Presence over the sickly watery center of the stone platform was a large shadow-like spirit entity with not much physical features that could be identified easily due to the unusual shadow-like body. The thing that stood out easily however was the spirit's glowing yellow eyes and trickster smile. This entity was known as the Snatcher._

Everyone in the building widened their eyes at the sight of the weird noodle-like body ghost… thing. To be honest they don't have a single clue as to what they were looking at here.

"What the heck is that?! Is that a ghost?!" Lisanna exclaimed, not really much a fan of ghosts.

"Huh, it seems to know the other Asuka, so they seem to be acquaintances." Irene took noticed, seeing the interaction the spirit was having with the other Asuka.

"But uh… what did it mean by its words?" Bickslow couldn't help but ask, having a bad feeling about the unsettling ghost thing already from the mere question it asked alone.

No one had an answer as they continued on watching to see what would happen next, as Bisca and Alzack were now more worried for their alternate daughter in the other alternate reality.

 _ **"That wasn't a coincidence. It popped off the moment he stopped being useful to me. And guess who else just became obsolete? That's right… you."**_ _Snatcher told the dark green haired girl._

 _Asuka widened her eyes from hearing that slightly surprised yet worried but nevertheless remained brave and tough like always as she saw the spirit continue onward with his words._

 _ **"Now that that possessed outhouse isn't bothering me anymore, and all of your contracts of yours are tidied away… I don't need you around. Besides, you didn't think that I was gonna let you keep all of these time pieces did you? They fell in my forest, kid! They belong to ME."**_ _Snatcher replied to the still eye widened little girl._

"WHAT?!" Both Bisca and Alzack shouted at the same time as a parent aura enveloped them, rage present on their faces as they realized what the spirit thing was planning on doing, "THAT BASTARD BETTER NOT LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON OUR BABY GIRL!"

"Hang on it isn't actually going to hurt her right? It wouldn't stoop that low to hurt a child would it?" Millianna couldn't help but ask with worry, now worried for the other Asuka's safety.

"These other timelines we have seen have beings who have no qualm with doing something like that Millianna, this wouldn't be the first time." Erza informed her friend, who only frowned and got more worried.

Irene, Layla and Ur glared with hate at the ghost, wishing they were there to teach that thing a lesson, while Asuka herself looked more puzzled. Why was everyone shouting and saying that? Was the ghost a bad guy? If so, is her other self going to fight it?

To the little girl, that would be cool to see.

 _Snatcher didn't waste a moment before he reached out before snatching both the time piece and Asuka's hat, placing it directly on top of his own head. And without warning the forest around the stone tabbed platform vanished as purplish yellow lasers and flames then erupted all over, completely blocking her way from leaving the platform as Snatcher merely grinned towards her. Granted he always seems to smile but he was grinning, he would assure anyone._

 _ **"Time to see what I'm really capable of, kid. Say goodbye to that little head of yours!"**_ _Snatcher shouted out, still grinning as Asuka merely got ready to protect herself with only her closed yup umbrella in hand._

 **(Cue: "Your Contract Has Expired" by A Hat in Time OST)**

 _Without warning the ground beneath Asuka glowed for a moment, getting the little girl to widen her eyes before she jumped and dashed to the side fast enough to avoid a massive purple colored laser shooting out of the ground, having been summoned by the shadow spirit. Snatcher didn't stop with just that single one however as he summoned and fired off more of the large powerful beams from the ground underneath or around Asuka in hopes of hitting her. By some luck however the dark green haired girl managed to avoid being hit by any of them while she continued to run and dash around the stone platform._

"HOLY SH*T!" Bickslow couldn't stop himself from shouting aloud, seeing how the shadow spirit was able to warp the surrounding forest into purple and yellowish colored flames and summoning such large and dangerous looking laser attacks. The others were also just as surprised, not expecting the spirit to possess such abilities.

"DID THAT SON OF A B*TCH JUST TRY TO VAPORIZE MY DAUGHTER?!" Alzack shouted in rage, while Bisca was also holding onto Asuka while the green haired woman herself was barely keeping her anger in check. They didn't care if this was some different version of their baby girl, they wouldn't stand watching some ghost thing try to kill her!

Asuka meanwhile was awed by her double being able to jump and dash so high and fast to avoid the lasers, finding the other her so cool already due to doing battle against some ghost bad guy or whatever Snatcher was supposed to be. The others themselves were also just as impressed seeing the tiny girl managing to dodge such attacks.

 _Seeing that didn't do much at first, Snatcher changed tactics before placing his hands close to the ground on both of his sides, then proceeded to create numerous shadow-like minions before spinning in a circle with them in a wave like attack. Seeing this Asuka continued to run around the stone platform and jumped over the waves of minions as they passed and got close towards her._

 _This didn't last as Snatcher dismissed his attack before looking over at the determined girl with his ever present trickster smile on his face._

 _ **"You're probably waiting for me to turn blue, aren't you?"**_ _Snatcher responded to Asuka before he went on with amusement in his tone,_ _ **"Sorry kiddo, blue doesn't suit me. And I guess that makes me invincible huh? That's too bad! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

 _Asuka merely pouted from hearing that more annoyed than shocked or horrified to tell the truth._

"Wait, why would him being blue matter?" Gajeel questioned, not understanding the meaning behind the shadow spirit's words.

"It should be obvious, that thing must only be harmed if it's blue. And if it's not blue then it can't get hurt." Erza theorized, though that surprised her seeing how unless the being is that color it was practically immune to being harmed in some way.

"Wait you mean that the ghost is basically immune to damage?!" Natsu exclaimed in shock, the sudden fighting between the other Asuka and Snatcher keeping his mind off of the current dark purple haired female occupant sitting on his lap for the time being.

With this revelation in mind, how was the alternate version of Asuka supposed to win this fight if she can't even hurt the enemy in some way?

 _Snatcher continued grinning as multiple blue colored vials appearing out of nowhere and being drawn towards and hovering around the shadow-like spirit, who continued to see Asuka staying on the move as to not remain a still target._

 _ **"Let's try some of these!"**_ _Snatcher explained before the floating vials were flung towards the area Asuka was in, getting her to let out a rather adorable "Eep!" before she dashed out of the way of each one as they tried to hit her. Snatcher seemed more amused by this before speaking up once more during their fight,_ _ **"Not enough? Let's try one thousand!"**_

 _The dark green haired girl had to do a double take on that before indeed massive amounts of the blue vials then appeared and drawn around Snatcher. And before she had the time to process this new danger, Snatcher flung them all without a care all over the area of the Asuka was running around. Letting out another rather cute gasp, Asuka rushed around and dashed out of the way of the blue vials that were close to hitting her, luckily managed to avoiding every single one of them. Regardless, she kept on running around the platform to make it harder for Snatcher to get her._

 _ **"Too many, eh? Let's try just one!"**_ _Snatcher exclaimed as he then summoned a single one before chucking it at her. Asuka managed to dodge it but it stopped before it crashed into the ground, puzzling the still moving child when she heard Snatcher speaking once again,_ _ **"Wait, hold on. That one should totally have hit you!"**_

 _And as Asuka kept on running around the stone platform, her eyes widened when the vial was now right above her, hovering over her head as it trailed her with no problem._

" _ **Come on, give it a chance!"**_ _Snatcher joked as the vial continued to hover over her head._

 _Getting annoyed, Asuka kept an eye on the hovering vial above her while she ran around. Before without warning, yet seeing it by the corner of her eye, Asuka then dashed quickly as the vial slammed into the ground behind her, breaking it and barely missing the hatless child, disappointing Snatcher._

 _ **"You're kinda rude, aren't you?"**_ _Snatcher responded towards the dark green girl he's trying to kill._

"Says the shadowy bastard trying to murder her…" Bisca spoke through gritted teeth, both parents of the dark green haired girl still greatly mad over how the other Asuka was fighting for her life against the ghost.

"Honestly I'm more impress a little girl like herself is able to dodge and keep up with such attacks being flung at her." Layla admitted, as she couldn't think of any children from her world or any of the other alternate realities that she knows of being able to run around and dodge such abilities that she could tell could probably greatly hurt or even kill even full grown adults if they weren't careful.

That got some of the others to nod in agreement, though they still wondered how the other Asuka was going to prevail when she couldn't even hurt the ghost.

 _Snatcher then summoned more of his shadowy minions once more as they ran around the entire stone platform in hopes of running Asuka over. But if that was bad enough, the little girl's eyes widened when she saw Snatcher unleashing more of the lasers from before once more from underneath her once again, forcing her to jump and dash all around to avoid all of the attacks that could most likely kill many other people if they had to face against such attacks._

 _Seeing that not doing anything, Snatcher decided to be ckeeky before diving down into the ground, disappearing for a moment before he remerged, shape shifting and cloning himself to look like many shadow-like Asukas all around the dark green haired girl, mocking her._

 _ **"This is how you look! You're an idiot!"**_ _Most of them yelled out aside from one which only exclaimed,_ _ **"And you smell!"**_ _, adding insult to injury, which was quite rude in itself._

 _Only annoyed from this, Asuka ran over to the shadowy clones of her before swiping her closed umbrella at them, pushing them back before they vanished as Snatcher then reappeared in the center of the platform._

 _Using a tactic he used before, Snatcher brought forth many blue vials that now hovered around him once more before sending them all flying towards the hatless tiny child, who widened her eyes once more as he ran and dashed around to avoid getting hit by any of them. Once that was over with, Snatcher went back to summoning waves of shadowy minions to his sides as they tried to run around the area to stampede on the girl, who went back to jumping to avoid the attacks._

 _As she did so however, something caught her eye as she turned her gaze not too far from her before spotting a still intact blue vial. Gaining an idea as she smiled widely, she dash over towards it as Snatcher went on to summon more vials to fling at her while summoning another wave of shadowy minions to rotate around the stone platform to try to hit her once again._

 _Picking it up, she rushed over towards Snatcher who was spinning around to control the minions to try to run her over, unaware of what she had in her hands. Jumping over the shadowy minions, she jumped into the air once more before chucking the vial directly at Snatcher._

 _The ghost didn't have time to see it before the next thing he knew he found himself being covered in a puff of blue smoke before being shown to be covered in blue splotches all over, getting him to immediately to cease attacking as he was frozen like a statue._

Everyone widened their eyes before they all smiled or cheered slightly, with Asuka being the loudest cheering her other self on.

"Hey, she got him to be blue from his own attack!" Gray exclaimed, finding that a bit amusing yet strategic.

"Smart move, she turned those vials against him, making him now vulnerable to damage." Irene stated, smiling a little at how smart the alternate version of Asuka was being from making such a move.

"So the ghost can be hurt now?" Happy questioned trying to understand if that was the case or not now.

"It would appear so if it's previous words from before are to go by." Carla informed the blue Exceed, getting him to cheer from being right on that.

 _Slowly, but surely, Snatcher turned around to face the standing unmoving Asuka with a dumbfounded expression on his face, trying to process what just happened._

 _ **"…Did you just color me blue with my own attack?"**_ _Snatcher questioned, struggling to understand how the heck that was supposed to have work and be allowed to even happen,_ _ **"This can't count, right? Surely this doesn't count?"**_

 _Asuka merely smiled widely at him, which rather both annoyed and angered the shadow spirit further._

 _ **"That does it, time to DIE."**_ _Snatcher threatened, worrying Asuka as she was back into being cautious and ready for the fight to continue._

 **(Cue: "You're Contract Has Expired Phase 2")**

 _Snatcher once more continued to the fight by summoning more of the large lasers from before, three of them appearing on the stone platform. Luckily however Asuka was able to dodge the one she was closest too as she started to continue to run around the arena. The shadow spirit didn't stop with that however as he summoned three more blasts that moved around the stone platform, hoping for one to land underneath the hatless child and hit her. But just like before, Asuka dashed out of the way as the large lasers fired off, getting on Snatcher's nerves once more. Changing it up a notch, Snatcher vanished from his spot before reappearing randomly in the area, causing a shake of the ground that got Asuka to fall onto her face. Looking back up she saw a slow traveling ring headed straight towards her, getting her to widen her eyes in surprise before she jumped into the air. Snatcher repeated this action, reappearing elsewhere in the arena as another slow ring emitted from him and towards the dark green haired girl. Asuka however, seeing that he was close by, didn't waste any time before jumping and dashing through the air, and before Snatcher realized it, he found himself receiving a closed umbrella to the face._

 _That got him to stumble back before he vanished from his spot, reappearing in the center of the stone platform once more. His trickster smile still ever so present on his face, Snatcher then summoned force a stream of large red and orange like lasers that shot up and circled around the platform. Seeing this Asuka let out a small adorable gasp before she bolted, running away from the stream of large crimson lasers that were trailing right behind her. Seeing them catch up, Asuka then dashed over to the side, allowing her to dodge the large attacks. Not done yet, darkness then without warning enveloped the entire area, with only Snatcher's eyes and mouth visible through it. Winking with his right eye, his face vanished before right next to Asuka two close up Snatchers were then right next to her, shocking her as they prepared to attack. Unsure which one was the real one, Asuka closed her eyes and followed her gut before swinging her closed umbrella at the right one, slamming Snatcher into the face causing him to vanish along with the darkness before reappearing in the center of the now visible platform once more all while revealing the second Snatcher was just a piece of cardboard before it went up in purple smoke._

Everyone was on edge as they saw the other alternate version of Asuka continuing to do battle against the shadow spirit, hoping that the dark green haired girl would emerge victorious against this enemy of hers.

"Come on Asuka, you can do it!" Both Bisca and Azlack cheered for their alternate daughter, as Asuka herself also cheered loudly for her other self.

"Kick his ass Asuka!" Irene shouted, getting a few around the older red head to sweat drop from the choice of words she shouted out.

 _Snatcher then proceeded to summon more of the purple yellow colored lasers right underneath Asuka, who was unable to dodge this one as it consumed her body. Luckily however she received minor injuries as she merely fell face onto her face before getting back up, looking more annoyed than anything. Seeing incoming firing of more lasers moving around the platform, Asuka bolted off and continued running around the shadow spirit in the stone platform to avoid the new lasers being unleashed from the ground below her. Chancing tactic once more, Snatcher vanished from his spot before reappearing elsewhere on the arena, shaking the ground once more as Asuka fell flat onto her face. Getting back up, she saw a slow ring heading her way like before causing her to take action. She jumped over it as she saw Snatcher repeat the process once again, forcing her to jump up to avoid falling down once again as Snatcher continued to do this process. Eventually however Snatcher appeared close to where she was, getting her to jump and dash over before slamming her umbrella once more into the shadow spirit._

 _That got him to vanish and remerge in the center of the arena once more, before he started to respond back by summoning more lasers shooting out from all over the stone platform at a random pace in hopes of hitting the tiny hatless child once again. Gasping in an adorable manner Asuka ran and dashed all around to avoid any of the random purple yellow lasers that were fired from the ground up anywhere. Seeing that wasn't working still, Snatcher went back to unleashing a stream of the crimson lasers that circled around the arena. Not being fooled, Asuka managed to easily avoid this attack by simply dashing towards Snatcher, moving out of the path as it circled around the platform before ceasing. Asuka then widened her eyes when darkness once more enveloped the area aside from Snatcher's face which showed him winking his left eye towards the girl before it too vanished. As two Snatchers were then spotted right beside her once more ready to attack, Asuka closed her eyes and merely followed her gut once more, causing her to swing her umbrella at the left Snatcher, making a direct hit revealing it was the real Snatcher as the darkness faded and the ghost reappeared in the center of the arena, with the fake being another card boarded that vanished in purple smoke._

 _Back in the center, Snatcher was getting more annoyed by this battle as she unleashed more purple yellow colored lasers all over the area once more to try to hit the dark green haired girl. Asuka remained determined as she felt the ground beneath her shake before she dashed over to the side, avoiding the attack as she continued to do so during the randomizing laser assault. When that ended Snatcher once more unleashed the stream of crimson orange lasers that circled around the area, to which proved to do nothing as Asuka, already recognizing the pattern of the attack, merely dashed to one of the sides of the stone platform, avoiding the long stream of powerful attacks. Asuka looked over towards Snatcher only to see him vanish once more from his original spot. Knowing what was coming next she jumped into the air to avoid being affected by the ground shaking as the shadow spirit appeared elsewhere on the platform, firing off a slow moving ring that spread throughout the area. Asuka continued to do this the new few times when Snatcher repeated this process before spotting him reappearing close by, unaware of the girl nearby. And so with this chance available to her, Asuka jumped and dashed over before once more catching Snatcher by surprise and bringing her closed umbrella down onto his face._

 _When she did so however, without warning everything then burst and became enveloped in white upon hitting the shadow spirit, completely consuming everything around and including her._

"Huh?!" Everyone exclaimed in both worry and utter puzzlement, having no idea what was going on.

"What happened?! Did she win?!" Bickslow questioned, not sure if whatever just happened was a good thing or not.

"Guys look!" Lisanna exclaimed pointing at the blue smoke, showing that the whiteness was fading away as a new scene appeared before them, grabbing everyone's attention as they looked at the blue smoke showing the alternate timeline once more.

 _Asuka opened her eyes in puzzlement, having no idea what just happened before she looked around, finding herself in an area that was completely enveloped by darkness. Looking at her new surroundings, the dark green haired girl then spotted a good distance away from her looked to be a tired out Snatcher, though due to how far he was he looked a bit fuzzier for some reason._

 _ **"*Huff* *Huff* You're such a disrespectful young lady…,"**_ _Snatcher muttered out before he seemed to huff even more, puzzling Asuka since she didn't think someone like him even needed to breathe,_ _ **"I feel… so weak… *Huff*"**_

 _Figuring she would go check him out and see if he was done, Asuka started to run over towards where the seemly injured ghost was located, who continued to act like he was tired out._

 _ **"Please… *Huff* have mercy…"**_ _Snatcher seemed to pleaded, as Asuka only continued to run towards him to see what was up with him. That and she wanted the time piece that he still had on him, and her hat._

"Finish him off!" Layla exclaimed, as Irene and Ur also nodded in agreement with that, figuring it was better to take the enemy out while the little girl still had a chance.

"Uh… you know she can't hear you right?" Lucy reminded her alternate version of her mother, who pouted as if she thought the younger blonde thought she was stupid.

"I know that Lucy." Layla informed her, as everyone else still watched on to see what the other Asuka will do with this shadow spirit thing that tried to kill her.

 _Asuka continued to run, getting closer towards where Snatcher was at before she stopped moving when she heard him speak once more._

 _ **"Please… HAVE A SEAT!"**_ _Snatcher yelled out with his usual smile on his face._

 _And before Asuka knew it, a fully non hurt Snatcher appeared right in front of her up close to the face, freaking the dark green haired girl out before she found herself appearing onto a seat that the Snatcher summoned forth from out of nowhere, the ghost now fully right in front of her with his trickster smile ever so present on his face._

"WAIT WHAT?!" Almost everyone shouted at once, aside from Observer, Irene, Layla and Ur who only flinched from hearing the rest raise their voices like that.

"WHAT THE F**K-! HE DOESN'T LOOK HURT AT ALL!" Gajeel noticed, finding that completely bullsh*t.

"Wait a minute you mean he was just pretending to act hurt the whole time then?" Millianna wondered aloud with concern. If that was true then the other alternate version of Asuka may be in more danger than they thought.

Everyone in the building looked more worried now, wondering how the other Asuka was going to get out of this mess if Snatcher was basically unharmed despite their battle and full of powers.

 _ **"All these time pieces landed in MY forest. They are MY property."**_ _Snatcher informed the small child before him on the bench she conjured up for her to sit down on._

 _Before Asuka could do anything to respond to such a thing, a puff of smoke appeared in front of her before seeing another floating contract that she got used to seeing Snatcher summon up for her to sign hovering right in front of her._

 _ **"So, let's make a deal, young lady. You get out of my forest, and we never see you again. How's that sound for a deal?"**_ _Snatcher offered and asked, wanting the little girl out of his home and away from him._

 _Asuka looked at the contract before shaking her head, disagreeing with that idea._

 _ **"Not a fan? Too bad! You don't make the calls here. Here, I'll even make it easier for you,"**_ _Snatcher stated before using his powers to make a blue stamp of approval appear on the piece of floating paper,_ _ **"Now all that's left is for you to sign it!"**_

 _Asuka looked at the contract, which basically tells her that she had to get out and take all of her junk with her, as she started to sign it… but then an idea popped into her head. Smiling all happily and innocently, she crossed out the 'GET OUT' and replaced it with 'STAY AND HAVE FUN' with stars drawn next to the words. Next, she crossed out the 'GET OUT, JUST GET OUT' words and wrote 'BE NICE' with a star next to them also. Following that she crossed out the words that told her none of the forest was available to her and wrote, 'ALL OF IT' instead, then looked over at the two pictures which had a mad and frowning Snatcher holding up signs telling her to get out before she drew a smiley face over the negative faces and wrote 'STAY' over the 'GET OUT' sign in the pictures. Finishing up she looked at the bottom where it says 'TAKE ALL OF YOUR JUNK AND LEAVE' before crossing all of that out before writing 'BE MY BFF' with a heart drawn next to the words._

 _And with that she then finished singing the now changed contract with a happy smile on her face._

Despite the situation that the other Asuka was in dealing with some powerful shadow spirit being, many of the girls couldn't help but awe aloud at how adorable the other Asuka was being from her happy way of chancing the contract.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that's now contracts works." Makarov pointed out. If he knew that if changing something like that was so simple then he would have done it ages ago with all the stacks of papers he has to deal with. He hated paperwork so much.

"I wish it was that easy to change papers like that." Macao replied to the small old Guild Master, also knowing the burden and vile thing known as paperwork.

 _Snatcher merely looked at the dark green haired girl with a dumbfounded expression._

 _ **"…You understand that's not contracts works, right?"**_ _Snatcher questioned before he went on, wanting this girl to leave him alone and go away already,_ _ **"I'm giving you a chance to scram, kid! There's no catches or clauses this time!"**_

 _Asuka continued to merely stare at Snatcher, who felt more nervous than he did before from how this girl isn't budging one bit._

 _ **" _What_ if… I give you your soul back, will… will that make you leave?" **__He questioned her, sounding a bit more desperate than he did before._

"WHAT?!" Bisca and Alzack shouted at once, catching everyone else off guard even if they themselves were surprised by what they just heard Snatcher say.

"THAT SON OF A B*TCH TOOK HER SOUL?! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?!" Alzack shouted aloud in anger, hating this ghost creature even more now than he did before. Bisca also felt the same way, wishing she could just riddle the spirit with bullets.

"Wait if he took her soul how is she still alive? Wouldn't such a thing kill her?" Wendy questioned, not understanding how that was able to work. Romeo, being the one closest to the blue haired girl, only shrugged as he had no idea how that worked either.

 _Hoping that will be the thing to drive the girl away from him and his home, the shadow spirit summoned her soul which looked purplish for some reason before sending it back into her body._

 _When that happened, Asuka widened her eyes with a smile on her face as she looked over herself. She got her soul back! Now she felt relieved, energized, and just the usual amount of empty!_

 _With that done, she looked over towards Snatcher once more, as Snatcher felt more nervous from any lack of responses from the small child._

 _ **"Yes? No? Hello? Are you there? Why aren't you saying anything?"**_ _Snatcher questioned, getting more bothered and nervous with each passing second._

 _"…"_

 ** _"…"_**

 _"…"_

 ** _"…"_**

 _"…"_

 _ **"…You're quiet the character, aren't you. And a tough negotiator."**_ _Snatcher realized, feeling more calmer than he did before._

 _The spirit sighed._

 _ **"Fine, I'll sweeten the deal for you."**_ _He started to offer._

 _The moment he finished saying that, the time piece that he snatched up earlier before their battle reappeared right in front of him. The sight of the hovering time glass got Asuka to widen her eyes with joy and happiness, as it was the thing she was after, after all._

"It's that time glass thing again from before." Natsu remembered, seeing how the other version of Asuka seemed to be after it.

"I believe it's called a time piece if what the ghost thing says is anything to go by." Ur told the pink haired male, who only blushed from hearing her since she was still sitting on his lap much to his embarrassment.

"So the other Asuka wanted that before willing to leave huh? I wonder why it seems so important for her." Kagura wondered, wanting to know what was so important about these time piece things that the other version of the little dark green haired girl wanted so bad.

No one really had a clue, since it didn't look like they will be getting a reason as to what the time pieces are for or what they even do.

 _ **"Here, take my last time piece. If I continue to see you around my forest after this, I'll be very disappointed!"**_ _Snatcher told and warned her._

 _Not bothered by his statement, Asuka happily jumped from the bench she was on before running over towards the time piece, taking it in hand as she smiled happily as the darkness around both her and Snatcher started to fade, showing that the scenery was about to change once again._

"I think that's enough. I have a feeling we won't really learn much about this reality any time soon." Observer stated, figuring it was best to go ahead and cancel the current link to set up a new one.

Not hearing anyone object, that gave the living constellation the green light to do just that as he proceeded to cut the link to the timeline shown in the blue smoke before he went on to set up a new link.

Bisca and Alack breathed a sigh of relief, glad to see that the other version of their daughter managed to stay alive and move on safely while getting what she was after. Asuka was just happy to see a version of her that was so cool, fighting a ghost and all of that. It was awesome in her eyes.

"Well, glad that's over with." Mira admitted, as seeing the alternate Asuka fighting for her like against the powerful ghost being was rather intense for her since it was just a little girl facing against a powerful spirit.

Before anyone else said anything else, Natsu took this chance to speak up once again.

"Ur?" Natsu started to ask, getting the dark purple haired woman sitting on his lap to look back at him.

"Yeah?" She questioned.

"…Can you please get off of me now?" Natsu requested with a blushing and embarrassed face.

Ur, figuring that the Fire Dragon Slayer suffered enough from her teasing, complied as she got off of him before sitting right next to him instead, getting him to breathe a sigh of relief, glad that she complied and nothing awkward happened from her being on his lap. Unknown to him some of the other women saw this and also sighed with relief, which didn't go unnoticed by the three former sex slaves.

"Alright then," Layla started to speak up, getting everyone's attention towards the older blonde woman, "Since it will take a moment before Observer sets up a new link, how about you all share to us some of these other worlds you have seen."

"Yeah, I want to know what kind of Earthlands you all viewed and watched also." Ur also wished to know, wondering if these Mages around her had seen any alternate timelines that differed from what their ally universes have encountered.

The Mages looked at one another before they all shrugged, not seeing a problem with that. The three women shared a bit about their world, so it was only fair they do the same and tell them what kind of Earthlands they have seen.

"Alright, where should we start…" Erza trailed off as she tried to figure out which timeline to share with first, while Observer continued to set up a new link to a new timeline in the meantime.

 **WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT DEAD?!**

 **You were supposed to not watch this timeline so I could get your souls! I didn't think you all would actually do so. *Mutters* This book was useless I should sue.**

 **Fine, whatever you win. I won't get your souls. What? You all want a reward too? Listen, you all need to learn to negotiate upfront if you all wanted something. But hey, at least you feel like you all accomplished something.**

 **Whatever, I'm off. Smell you later!**

 ***Snatcher leaves as I wake up from being knocked out.***

 **Ugh, what happened? Last I remembered something knocked into me and knocked me out.**

 **Eh, whatever. I'm sure it wasn't that big of a deal. Anyway, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **And while the ink is slowly drying**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's time that you get dying**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Your Contract has Expired**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sleep now in the fire**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're gonna meet your match**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Your soul belongs to Snatcher**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Your service is no longer required**_


	124. The Hidden Kingdom Pt 1

**Hello again, I'm back again with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred.**

 **Now I know what you all are thinking, "UPDATE A DIFFERENT STORY YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF AN AUTHOR!"**

 **I know I need too and should, but I have been on a roll for this story recently, plus I'm planning something for later down the line and I want to try to speed things up in order to get to those planned moments.**

 **Anyway, for this timeline I think it's going to be a bit… different. You all will see what I mean.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 124: The Hidden Kingdom Pt. 1**

"WHAT?! THAT WORLD'S FAIRY TAIL KICKED HIM OUT?!" Millianna shouted in both horror and anger from what she was hearing from the Mages of the Fairy Tail guild around her.

Millianna wasn't the only one as Kagura also looked surprised and horrified from hearing such a thing. Irene, Layla and Ur only looked more disappointed than angry, though they were still slightly surprised to also hear such a thing.

While Observer set up another link to another alternate reality for them all to see and view, everyone decided to pass time and tell the three former sex slaves along with the two Mermaid Heel Mages since they weren't around when they saw most of the other alternate timelines like they have seen before today. Right now, Erza had just shared to the non Fairy Tail members about the world where Natsu and Lucy have a family together, much to the red head's jealousy but she managed to hide it well from anyone noticing, and how that world's Natsu was removed from the guild.

"Yeah… even now I still can't fathom as to why they would do such a thing." Mira admitted, still not understanding how her other self and the rest in that world would be alright with doing such a horrible thing. She looked over towards Natsu who merely frowned from recalling that timeline, while he looked embarrassed from being reminded that he has a family with Lucy in that world, the part of him being removed from the guild still put him down.

"They sounds like a bunch of f**king idiots that's what," Irene spoke with disappointment in her voice, not liking how the Erza of this timeline she was being told about would be alright and supported such a thing to happen, "Clearly the women there have no taste and not caring about throwing their life away with someone else that's not Natsu."

 _'That's what she's disappointed about?'_ Many in the building thought to themselves, seeing how the older red head cared more about how the women other than Lucy wouldn't end up dating the Fire Dragon Slayer instead of the whole kicking out in general.

"Not only that but the fact that they would put their faults onto a kind man like Natsu and paint him as the problem is completely horsesh*t. Whatever, it's their lost." Ur also told the others with a shrug, as when it comes to the non evil versions of the pink haired male she didn't understand how anyone could want to hurt or have nothing to do with the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"At least I know that my daughter of that world made the right decision and stayed by his side," Layla replied with a small smile, glad to know that at least the Lucy of that timeline wasn't an idiot that turned her back on the pink haired male. The older blonde leaned over towards where her daughter was at before a more teasing smirk took over before she whispered to her, "So… three kids with him huh? I bet you would like to have kids of your own with him right?"

Lucy turned beet red as she frantically waved her hands around while trying to calm herself down which did very little as Layla only found it amusing to hear.

"It's not like that! It's too soon to even think about kids…" She trailed off, as only Layla managed to hear that last sentence.

"Nonsense, once we leave you should drag him to your home and have passionate, wild sex all day long so you both can feel good and have his baby. My Lucy did such a thing so you should too." Layla casually told Lucy with a thumps up and a smile on her face.

"I'M NOT DOING THAT!" The Celestial Mage exclaimed at the alternate parallel version of her mother with her face going redder than a tomato while steam erupted from her head, while Layla only shrugged.

"Eh, you say that now but I'm sure you will soon." Layla told her while Lucy only face palmed from hearing that, the blush still remaining on her face. Luckily Natsu didn't hear any of this otherwise he would he too embarrassed to speak.

Kagura cleared her through before she looked over at Erza once more, figuring it was best to change to a different timeline that she, Millianna and the three former sex slaves haven't heard about yet.

"Are there any other worlds that you would consider unusual?" The swordswoman of Mermaid Heel asked the Reequip Mage.

Erza and the others tried to think of one of the timelines they have seen before Wendy raised her hands as she spoke up for everyone else to hear her.

"Uh… there was this really weird and horrible one," The blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer started to reveal, "Natsu… he may have been some kind of crazy scientist or something in secret. He had this massive underground lair underneath his house, filled with all kinds of these experiment monsters, spiders, some kind of undead monsters made up of the skin of people stitched together… and there was this giant one made up only from women and children… and then that black liquid thing that chased them in the end… though they managed to escape with their lives."

Wendy shivered as she recalled that timeline, still slightly bothered by the whole entire thing. It didn't make sense to the blue haired girl. How would that world's Natsu be able to have such a place and done those horrible things to create such monsters? What would drive him to do so?

Natsu frowned and also shivered slightly from remembering that timeline, hating himself for how his double of that Earthland could have created such horrors. The other Mages also frowned or looked slightly bothered from recalling that rather creepy and dark reality, unsure how to really feel about that also.

Millianna and Kagura looked shocked from hearing that, while the three former sex slaves were slightly surprised to hear a world where a version of Natsu was behind some twisted experiments such as what the Sky Dragon Slayer mentioned.

"A Natsu made all of that? Huh, would have expected it to be done by a Levy or something." Ur admitted.

"Wait hold on why me of all people?!" Levy shouted, not understanding why they thought it would make more sense if it was her.

"137-C McGarden." Was simply the dark purple haired woman's answer.

"Oh." Levy muttered back as she sighed, figuring that she should have seen that coming.

"And to be fair, while horrible as it sounds it doesn't sound that different then all the stuff that McGarden made. Did you know she tried to create a swarm of murderous laser bees to unleash in slavery versions of Bosco?" Irene shared to the others, causing Levy and the rest to blink from hearing that.

"…What?" Gajeel questioned, trying to rationalize what he just heard, "If I may be allowed to ask… for what reason?"

"Beats me. That's something you would need to ask her yourself." Irene replied to the Iron Dragon Slayer, seeing how he still stayed at his spot and wasn't being too much of a bother for her to shoot him.

"I mean if you thought that was weird, there was this one time where she made some glue monster thing to fight against some giant snake creature in a mansion of zombies." Layla also shared.

"Don't forget the time she captured an evil Jellal and "accidentally" implanted a truth slug into his brain." Ur also shared with the others.

"I have a feeling it wasn't accidental." Kagura responded with a deadpanned stare, for some reason not too bothered by all of this new information. Probably due to what she learned from Erza and the others telling them about the oddness of 137-C and the timelines they have seen in general to match with the allies of the former sex slaves.

Ur got up before walking over towards where Kagura stood, confusing the swordswoman when the dark purple haired woman leaned over to whisper in the purple haired female's ear for only her to hear.

"In case you're wondering, he died by the way. Kept lying about wanting to capture rape and enslave Erza, so it ate his eyeballs. If that bastard ever shows up or if you see him, you should just kill him on the spot. He's the reason how our own world became a place for women to be nothing more than sex slaves, sealing our Magic and begun the subjugation campaign to make females weak and stupid." Ur shared with her before leaning back away from the wide eyed Kagura.

 _'I may not like or fully forgive Jellal, but I'm sure even he would find all of that horrible.'_ Kagura thought to herself, trying to see from his side no matter how tempting it may be to just hurt the blue haired man. She napped out of her thoughts when she heard Irene speak up once again for everyone to hear.

"Anyway, so this mad scientist Natsu or whatever was lying to be the normal happy Fire Dragon Slayer or replaced by something else? Plus the group you mentioned got away right? So they surely will try to bet to the bottom of it in no time," Irene told them all before she looked over at Erza once more, "Logically if you just date Natsu then such a thing won't happen here."

"HOW DID WE GET BACK TO THAT?!" Erza shouted as her face went as red as her hair, while Natsu also blushed hard once more.

A loud noise grabbed their attention when they all looked to see Observer finishing connecting a new link to an unknown alternate timeline in the blue smoke. The constellar didn't say anything like he did sometimes before, knowing that the mortals around him were smart enough to get the memo by now.

"Alright, guess you'll tell us more of these other timelines you've seen later." Ur told the others before she went back over and sat next to Natsu once again.

The others nodded as they got themselves ready before looking at the blue smoke, as it started to show the new alternate timeline for them to see.

 _A massive city that towered and expanded for miles upon miles covered the rather up hilled land around the nearby massive mountain. Buildings of gothic inspired architecture up to date with the latest technology and materials yet keeping the history and style of the original gothic style stood tall up high into the sky, towering over the large opened streets below. Giant ships were seen flying through the air slowly, the ship themselves styled and build in a way to reflect the gothic architecture and the land's culture. A bunch of vehicles and other fast creatures for mounts were spotted traveling through the roads below like traffic, while pedestrians on foot continued to move around by foot._

 _The city itself was visible for all high above the land. A massive docking bay for both space, air and sea based ships of all sizes were spotted at the bottom of the city which was the size of a metropolis in itself, connecting to the oceans that lied beyond their hidden yet large island home and the rivers that ran through the landmass that expanded beyond the city's limits._

 _In another section of the city was where the massive gothic style cathedrals of Light were spotted, where those who worship the Light go to bathe in the Light's presence or to pray in hopes of a better tomorrow or praying to overcome a trouble that someone may be in. Other massive structures of different faiths or learning facilities also resided in this area of the massive metropolis, such as those who were more in tune with Mother Nature and wish to call upon and learn from the elements instead of the Light. Those who cared more about the dark arts such as Necromancy also resided, though they were kept more of a distance away from the other places of faith and Magic due to the more sinister powers they dabble in. And of course other powers and faiths those others come to in order to learn or pray._

 _Around the city where it's borders connected to the land were massive fortified and artillery adorned walls that stood around two hundred meters tall, and large in width also as massive gates for legal passage into the city on foot and by water were spotted in certain areas of the massive barrier._

 _And then there was the palace itself, the biggest building that passed the sky and towered over the clouds, being built around, on and inside the massive mountain that was now more or less a part of the main palace structure. In this massive gothic revival style building, was where the Emperor resided in along with many who were allowed in these halls._

Everyone couldn't help but got wide eyed at the massive advance yet still old architect style city that laid before them in the other timeline. Even Irene, Layla and Ur were surprised themselves. All of them didn't know what to expect with this new alternate timeline, but it wasn't seeing the sight of something like this!

"Whoa…" Natsu found himself muttering in awe, finding it all very amazing to see.

"Holy cow it looks so cool!" Romeo exclaimed happily, as Wendy and a few others nodded in agreement to see such a sight of civilization.

"Man, even that docking bay alone makes Crocus look tiny!" Bickslow exclaimed, shock by the raw size and advance looking yet still old styled architect place of civilization before their very eyes.

"Interesting, we may be seeing a technological advanced Earthland here." Layla realized. An advance civilization yet they managed to implement a gothic like style to their architecture to keep everything from looking dull or lifeless. Though what nation was this city supposed to be in?

Everyone remained glued to the blue smoke showing them this new unknown city as the scene changed to somewhere inside of the massive mountain fused palace.

 _Down a hallway that showed the beautifully architect interior, a single man was spotted walking down the pathway heading forwards to get towards his destination._

 _The man himself was barely recognizable underneath the gold plated armor that practically covered his entire body. The armor was bulky, especially the shoulder pads. The man possessed a red cape as it moved with its wearer's movements, and on top of the helmet was a long red colored pony tail that went down the man's back. A thick sword was seen sheathed on the man's waist and a long type of rifle with a blade at the end of the barrel of the gun was also present and strapped to his side, as his boots made noises with each step he took. Due to the golden armor, none of what he looked like underneath was visible for anyone to see. This man was known as Izrail, the captain of the Emperor's and the Prince's personal bodyguards._

"Who's that?" Bicsklow questioned aloud, having no idea who the man they were seeing was. But he did look cool in that armor even if the long red pony tail attached to the helmet looked a bit weird for him.

"Be quiet and we'll find out." Evergreen responded to her teammate, getting him to glare at her for a moment before doing what she says, not wanting her to turn him into stone or something of the sorts.

 _"You think the Prince would be up by now. No doubt those women keeping him up at night like before…" Izrail muttered to himself in annoyance, knowing how perverted the Prince's lovers could be. Even though it's been years since they were brought to the Kingdom, he never got used to their overly affection towards the Emperor's son._

 _The captain of the personal guards eventually arrived in front of a large dark colored wooden door to his left, getting him to stop moving. Standing in front of the door, he lifted his right hand before knocking on the door a couple of times, making it loud enough to wake the occupant on the other side should he still be asleep._

 _"Prince Natsu! It's time to get up!" Izrail exclaimed as he finished knocking on the door._

Those who happened to have gotten a drink spat them out as they all, especially Natsu, widened their eyes in a comical manner.

"WHAT?!" Nearly everyone shouted in shock as Observer and the former three sex slaves flinched from hearing them. Seriously why do the others keep yelling like that when they see something surprising?

"I'M THE PRINCE THERE?!" Natsu yelled out, not expecting to see another timeline where he was royalty in some way like he did before.

"Huh… so he's royalty. That's neat." Ur casually stated with a smile on her face, finding that interesting. So this other Natsu was like Dragneel from 137-C, just a prince instead of a king.

"…That's not fair." Gray muttered to himself, finding it unfair since they already seen timelines where the Fire Dragon Slayer was royalty in some way like the King of Fiore or the Emperor of that Alvarez Empire.

Though, a new thought popped into the Ice Maker Mage's head getting him puzzled. If Natsu was the prince, then who was the king or emperor?

 _After a few minutes of nothingness, the door started to open as Izrail smiled, though his helmet made it impossible for anyone to really tell regardless._

 _"Ah, greetings Prince Na- GAH!' Izrail started to say only to shout in shock as he took a step back from the sudden surprise._

 _What the cause was one may ask? Instead of the Prince answering and opening the door, it was instead a long blonde haired woman who looked to be either in her late thirties or early forties, though one wouldn't have guess due to her rather beautiful appearance making her look like she was younger. She had brown colored eyes also that many would find entrancing. She wore very little since she looked like she just got out of bed, which wasn't far from the truth. Luckily she wore black colored women shorts and for some reason wore a sleeveless white colored shirt that did little to hide her rather impressive large breasts._

 _"Lady Layla! What are you doing in Prince Natsu's room?! …And why are you wearing one of his shirts?" Izrail questioned with puzzlement, since while he figured the woman and the others would be a reason as to why Natsu was still in bed he thought the females would be back in their own rooms or elsewhere in the palace._

A few different reactions were visible among the crowd of Mages in the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Lucy looked horrified.

Natsu looked like he was going to faint as his face was completely red.

Erza also looked horrified and shocked. Actually most of the females in the building had similar expressions.

Laxus face planted into the table in front of him out of jealousy while Freed merely patted him on the back.

Makarov, Macao and Wakaba found it hot.

Romeo and Wendy felt embarrassed about seeing the sight and realization.

And Layla, Ur and Irene merely had smirks plastered on their faces.

"Ah, looks like my double has the right idea. Though, I wonder if Lucy is also with Natsu in this other world. I hope so since that golden armored guy did mention women as in plural." Layla stated to no one in particular, hoping that the other Natsu had a mother and daughter duo in the form of herself and Lucy.

Lucy was still too shock and horrified to respond to that for the time being as the events in the other timeline played out before them.

 _Layla only let out a rather adorable yawn as she rubbed her eyes to attempt to get the tiredness out of them before answering the captain before her._

 _"We wanted to sleep with Natsu lat night. Also we had tons of sex so that's also why. As for the shirt it was the closest thing to me to put on." Layla managed to explain, not feeling embarrassed at all from what she said. Ignoring the sex part Izrail went on to respond after registering the older blonde's words._

 _"Lady Irene, Erza, Lucy, Ur and Ultear are in there too? You all should be awake by now. Besides," Izrail started to reply further as he looked at the woman's flat stomach which was visible to see, the shirt being pulled by the woman's chest to really cover her up completely, "Are you sure continuing doing such private activities is a wise thing to do? You all are carrying the Prince's children after all."_

 _"Do not worry, we're careful. Besides Natsu finds us being pregnant a turn on." Layla told him with a smile, the sleep going away from her body as Izrail gained a deadpanned expression._

 _"I didn't need to know that." The golden armored captain responded, not needing to know such a thing about the Prince's fetishes and whatnot when it came to the bedroom._

 _Layla only waved her hand at him in a non worried manner._

 _"Don't worry, we'll be getting up. We'll meet you later." Layla told him._

 _And with that the blonde woman closed the wooden door, leaving only Izrail left in the hallway._

 _"…I swear they have the sexual drive of a catholic rabbit." He muttered before he took his leave, having another destination in mind to go to now._

The reactions from before amplified as Lucy and Erza's jaws hanged from their mouths as they realized that they share Natsu with their mothers in this timeline, while Natsu now had steam radiating from his head when he heard all of this. Gray looked horrified that another version of his mentor and Ultear also were with his fire breathing rival in the other timeline. Meanwhile the three former sex slaves found this both interesting and amusing to see.

"Ah, so a trio mother daughter duo! I approve!" Ur stated with a thumbs up at this revelation, before turning over towards the steam emitting Natsu who felt his knees go weak from what he just learned before noticing the dark purple haired woman looking at him once more, "Pretty awesome right? You know, I wouldn't mind if you're thinking about doing that with me right now…"

She had to hold in a laugh when she saw him shake while stuttering at an alarm speed, unable to properly respond to such a statement. The only thing he could do was shake his head at a fast paste to show that he wasn't thinking of such a thing. Ur swore this version of Natsu was too innocent for his own good. He needed to get laid.

"So since we share him, it's obvious that we did some kind of double team in the bedroom don't you agree Lucy?" Layla asked her alternate daughter, who then went beet red in the face before she too frantically tried to deny that he wanted or approve such a thing to do.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! HOW ARE YOU NOT FINDING IT WEIRD?!" Lucy shouted, since she figured that seeing a version of herself sharing a man with her daughter would weird Lucy out.

"Eh, I don't mind it one bit." Layla told her with a shrug, getting Lucy to sigh as she managed to calm down somewhat.

Meanwhile Irene pondered for a moment before another teasing grin appeared on her face, before looking over towards Erza once more. The younger red head didn't need mind reading powers to know what the pervert version of her apparent mother was going to say, already recognizing that she would say or act on something like this.

"Erza, we should do it with your Natsu here! A double team of sexy red heads! I can give you some tips or techniques…" Irene teased as Erza went beet red in the face from hearing such a perverted thing coming from the older red head.

"I'm sorry but are we going to ignore the fact that apparently the women in this other world are also pregnant with Salamander's kids?" Gajeel reminded everyone, hearing from the golden armored guy that the three mothers and daughers are carrying the pink haired male's kids.

*THUD*

"GAH NATSU!" Mira and Kinana shouted with worry before the two ran over towards the now unconscious yet still red faced and steaming head Natsu, who had merely fell over from his seat and onto the floor below him, the two barmaids trying in vain to wake up the out cold Fire Dragon Slayer.

Ur merely looked at the fainted Natsu before she looked over towards Juvia.

"Your Natsu is way too innocent when it comes to this stuff isn't he? You should take him home and ride him all day until he gets used to it." Ur casually suggested to the blue haired woman, who went red for a moment before horror settled in.

"LEAVE JUVIA OUT OF YOUR MADNESS!" The Water Mage exclaimed at the dark purple haired woman, trying to shake that out of her head and focus back on Gray.

 _'Ah, she blushed for a moment. We're making progress.'_ Ur thought to herself with a grin. If anyone read her mind when she thought that they would have face palmed.

Shaking that away, those who managed to get over seeing all of this looked back to the timeline before them, as Mira and Kinana continued to try to wake Natsu up with no success so far.

 _Eventually, Izrail arrived in a massive library which was filled with scholars, Mages and so on. So many large bookshelves spaced out from one another giving the library of the palace a much more spacious feeling. Hovering and flying book went all around as people in the large area were either sitting down at tables, on ladders or using their own powers to lift themselves off the ground to reach the higher shelved books._

 _Ignoring all of that, he made his way inward of the library until he arrived in a more opened cleared center of the large book filled chamber. Spotting a certain figure in the center of it all using his powers to move books around while having multiple gateways screens showing unknown locations, Izrail headed towards the figure._

 _As he got closer, he spotted the man figure chatting with someone else as he closed in enough to hear their conversation._

 _"Wait so you're telling me there's an Earthland out there that's completely underwater." The center figure started to speak to the cloth wearing scholar._

 _"Yep." She responded as her superior went on to understand what she just shared with him._

 _"And everyone there is a dolphin of all things?"_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _"Like Prince Natsu for example is a dolphin."_

 _"Mhm."_

 _"A dolphin with his usual wild and spiky pink hair."_

 _"That's right."_

 _"And he could use Fire Magic despite being underwater."_

 _"Uh huh."_

 _"And again, everyone there is a dolphin that act like humans that live in cities underwater."_

 _"Indeed sir."_

 _"…You know the sad part is that isn't the weirdest world I've seen."_

 _"Dacarli!" Izrail called out, finally grabbed the other man's attention._

 _The figure dismissed the scholar who walked away, thanking the man for his time before the center figure turning his full attention towards the incoming golden armored man, allowing his whole appearance to be seen._

 _The entity looked to have a rather muscular build and was around seven feet and five inches tall, giving him a rather intimidating stance. Like Izrail, the man wore bulky armor, though it was mostly a metallic black color instead of the gold theme Izrail had. His head was also uncovered, allowing his rather massive mane of crimson red hair to be seen going down his back and some locks over his shoulders, and had purple colored eyes. His skin was an unusually dark grey colored, with cracks of an unknown purple colored energy present on his skin in various areas such as his left cheek. His arms weren't covered in armor, allowing his skin to be seen to the world with the only thing he wore were the two black metallic bracers he wore. Two large horns of an unknown creature were present sticking out of his back curving upward, as well as two horns of a creature on the front of his abdomen. Last but no least he wore a large fuzzy dark purple colored coat that went down to his boots._

 _As Izrail called him, this was Dacarli, the Void Caller._

However, as a few did wondered about the rather unusual looking over seven foot tall guy who looked kind of evil they weren't going to lie, what they heard between Dacerli and that random scholar grabbed their attention.

"Hang on, did they mention another Earthland?" Freed questioned with surprise, though he did question the sanity of the dolphin part but he'll worry about that later.

"They did, so they know about other alternate realities and are capable of seeing and going to them?" Laxus wondered a loud, a bit surprised that they are seeing a world that was able to have such a means.

Irene, Layla and Ur couldn't help but also be slightly surprised. Sure they knew that due to the infinite timelines and all of that out there it wouldn't be surprising if other worlds also had the means to do such a thing, the Altas guy who helped Irene get over her fear and reunite with Erza was an example of this, but it was still interesting to see.

Observer on the other hand would have been annoyed by the fact that yet another world had no regard to the natural laws of creation if it weren't for the purple like energy that was clearly radiating from the dark grey skinned man, causing him to narrow his eyes.

 _'He wields the Void.'_ The constellar thought to himself with narrow eyes, cautious considering that he didn't know if the man had control or was lost to the madness of the Void's powers.

 _"Hello Izrail, what do you require this time? Is this about your pointy ear girlfriend or something?" Dacarli wondered with slight amusement in his tone, as the golden armored captain flinched and was taken back by that._

 _"Mate I swear to the Emperor that she's not an elf for crying out loud! She just happens to look like one!" Izrail responded back, getting the crimson haired man to shake his head in amusement._

 _"Whatever you say. Anyway what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Dacarli responded back, looking away from the shorter man and looking at the Void powered windows in time and space around him._

 _Walking closer towards the one touched by the Void, Izrail looked ahead of him to see the crimsoned haired man using his powers to look through the nearby screens of reality to other worlds, most of them showing to be other Earthlands with others being other planets._

 _"Uh… if I may ask what exactly are you doing?" The golden armored captain of the Emperor's and Prince's personal bodyguards questioned. Dacarli scoffed as if he heard him ask something obvious._

 _"Isn't it obvious, I'm looking at some of these other realities and making fun of the people there doing dumb sh*t, or see if I can learn something new we can take for ourselves. It's fun to pass the time with when I have nothing better to do at the moment." Dacarli replied with a small amused smile, getting Izrail to gain a deadpanned stare from hearing that._

 _"Uh huh… well the Emperor had wanted me to get you. He wishes to speak to the both of us." The captain told him, as that was something he was told to do after making sure Prince Natsu was awake._

 _"For what for?" Dacarli responded with annoyance as he turned around, dismissing the windows to other realities with his corruptive power and setting the flying books around him back down onto the nearby tables._

 _"I'm not sure to be honest. You know sometimes he just wants to talk just for the sake of having someone to talk too." Izrail informed him, even if the Emperor and Dacarli didn't exactly see eye to eye._

 _"Ugh, fine. Let's get it over with." Dacarli responded before he started to head towards the exit of the large library they were all presently in._

 _Izrail went after the taller and Void touched being, not wanting to be left behind in case anything happened of the sorts._

"The Emperor huh? I wonder who it is." Erza wondered aloud, trying to get her mind off of what Irene kept teasing her about while Mira and Kinana were still trying to wake up the still knocked out Fire Dragon Slayer with no success.

"Well… if Natsu's the prince then maybe it's his father?" Alzack guessed, getting everyone to be slightly surprised from that suggestion.

"What you mean like a human version of Igneel?" Lucy questioned back, as the Fire Dragon King that raised Natsu would make sense since Natsu was his kid, even if it not in a biological sense.

"What if… if it's not Igneel but Natsu's actual father?" Wendy spoke up in a quiet and slightly nervous tone.

That got nearly everyone to look over towards the blue haired girl, getting her to feel shyer at the moment.

"Wait… you mean Natsu's biological father?" Mira questioned, turning her head away from the knocked out Fire Dragon Slayer with wide eyes. Sure there were times when she wondered about Natsu's real parents or any of the other Dragon Slayer's parents since they had to go missing or perished before the Slayers themselves were founded by their respective dragons, but the idea that in this timeline they may actually see a version of her crush's actual biological parent was shocking to her.

"Makes sense, granted though is this world's Natsu's dad the same as most worlds or is he a completely different person." Ur wondered aloud. She and her two friends knew that there were some realities that even if a person like Natsu for example was the same, he could have had different parents either adopted or given birth to him. So they knew that whoever was the father of the pink haired male in this timeline wouldn't be the same person in other worlds like the world they currently standing in.

"I guess we'll have wait and find out…" Lisanna muttered quietly though everyone still managed to hear her. The idea of seeing a version of the Fire Dragon Slayer's actual parents or at least one of them was both exciting yet worrying for her, even if the man may not be the same guy who was Natsu's biological parent here in their own world.

 _The two were now currently walking down a large hallway, passing by other armored guards that make normal soldiers look like pipsqueaks along the way. Eventually the silence between the two broke as Izrail spoke up._

 _"So anything new out there beyond our world or Kingdom I should know about?" Izrail questioned the crimson haired man, since he usually did a lot of things to make sure no danger popped up that could harm their home._

 _"Nothing from what I can see. The only ones that I have spotted recently that could probe to be annoying are those Locust creatures from those 137-C and 942-F realities or that Draconus character and his forces that we have seen. Well that and this one giant planet size lizard monster that could open holes to other timelines but I already sent a batch of men to handle that problem." Dacarli answered Izrail._

 _"Draconus… that's the enemy of that Traveler version of the Prince right? The one we have spotted in a few Earthlands that we viewed and visited," Izrail replied back to make sure he remembered that right, getting Dacarli to nod in confirmation, "I thought we wouldn't do anything about that one unless it posed a direct threat to the Kingdom?"_

 _"We are. We're not going to waste our time trying to find and deal with some dragon being that isn't even here. Let that Traveler guy we saw deal with him." The dark grey skinned man stated to the golden armored captain. The only reason he sent out a group to deal with the planet size lizard creature was mainly due so they can gather anything useful from that creature for themselves. If something didn't give them any use or didn't pose a direct threat to their home then he didn't care._

Everyone even the three former sex slaves got surprised when they heard the mention of 137-C, the Sera planet, and this unknown Traveler and Draconus beings.

"Wait, they know about 137-C?" Layla questioned in shock, not expecting to see this other world know about their allies that have the War Angels who saved and helped liberated women back in her own world.

"And they know about the locust too." Makarov also noticed, though surprised they didn't rally seem bothered despite knowing the danger; _'These men must be really powerful or have something to help prepare themselves with if knowing about such dangers doesn't seem to bother them that much.'_

"Wait whose Traveler and Draconus?" Elfman couldn't help but ask, having no idea who those were.

"Well if what the guy Izrail I think his name was said, then it might be another version of Natsu and some enemy of his traveling around." Wabaka guessed. Though that raised the question whenever or not if this was something they should be worried about or not.

Observer couldn't help but gain a tick mark on his forehead from hearing all of this. Did really none of the mortals throughout any planet or alternate timeline even care one bit about the natural laws of creation? Sure he knew that complaining about it was futile but still, they have no respect for the natural order at all either for those both good and evil.

 _"And what about those locust creatures? If they emerge victorious in their war against the humans of their two worlds then they may rebuilt and attack other worlds including our own." Izrail wanted to know what Dacarli's thoughts were on that._

 _"When the locust wins and if they happen to show up here then we'll deal with them when the time comes. Besides you know that we'll be more than prepared if such an event occurred." The crimson haired man responded back without much care._

 _"Well uh… we might be ready. The rest of our world wouldn't be," Izrail pointed out. Only their Kingdom had the advance technology and powers after all, the rest of the world was like most of these other Earthlands they have seen, weak and primitive, "Also what do you mean by when? Don't you mean if? Sure the humans of that world from last we saw were in bad shape but I'm sure they can pull through victory."_

 _"You're joking right? Last I saw four of their best were sent off when their portal collapsed and are now lost in who knows where on some random planet in some random universe in some random alternate timeline, others are trapped on that Sera planet falling apart, and the rest are barely scrapping by as it is. They're divided while the locust is united, both physically and mentally. Honestly I'll be surprise if the Locust DOESN'T win in the end." Dacarli shared with Izrail of his views. Until the underground creatures even show up to their world and to their homeland then he didn't give a sh*t on what happens or who wins._

 _"Oh come on, have some faith. This is a version of the Prince after all fighting these things, so I'm sure they'll pull through to the end. And if you want, we can see about finding the four missing that were launched from the portal collapsing. I know that you know better than anyone from experience on what that's like." Izrail suggested. While they still kept mostly to themselves and only take what would benefit them and their Kingdom, sometimes they will help others out simply because they couldn't help but want to improve the lives of others. Or at least Izrail does sometimes._

 _"That's like trying to find a specific sand grain in a desert. They could literally be anywhere on any planet in any galaxy in any universe in any alternate timeline. It would just be a waste of time. Plus it's not our war, so unless that war comes here, we're not getting involved." The dark grey skinned man told the golden armored captain, who only sighed from hearing all of this._

"Wait a minute, what do they mean four of them got sent off to an unknown world? You mean four of them are off world?" Irene questioned with wide eyes, realizing that if what these two men are saying is true, then four of them, maybe some of the War Angels she wasn't sure, are out and about in some other unknown reality!

"Huh, that's new for us too," Erza stated, though she was also puzzled by another thing, "But I don't get it. We remembered seeing those from 200-AB in one timeline and they mentioned something about unable to reach to 137-C. So how did these guys managed to know what happened and see the current state?"

"Well considering how advances this city they're in looked, they might have multiple means to get around the reality blockage or something to be able to view the world or something." Freed guessed, as he didn't really know for sure.

"Wait you saw those from 200-AB?" Irene questioned, looking back over towards this world's version of her daughter.

"We did, they helped out another version of Fairy Tail before meeting Krograal and Freddy also. That's how we learned about 137-C being unreachable at the moment." Makarov from his spot told the older red head.

"…Whose Krograal and Freddy?" Ur asked, having no idea who those were. They sounded like males though, so she knew she probably wouldn't like them. Seeing Gray raise his hand to answer, the Ice Maker Mage went on to do so in a polite manner as to not anger the former sex slaves.

"A crazy warrior and someone who acts like he's goes through a lot of things normal people wouldn't even manage. They are also travelers and have the means of going to other realities and worlds just like you and the others can. We actually saw them before in another alternate reality helping out versions of us to defeat a zombie threat that ravaged their world before they ran into those from 200-AB." Gray informed the three.

"Huh… that's interesting." Ur admitted. She didn't really care about meeting them though. As long as this Krograal and Freddy didn't show up to their world and cause trouble for the women then she didn't really care.

"This is important to know though. Four from 137-C are out and about in some unknown other reality. We'll need to inform the others about this." Layla told her two friends, who nodded in agreement with that.

With that said everyone stayed quiet as they waited to see what else will happen in the other alternate timeline before them. Except for Mira and Kinana, who were still trying to wake Natsu up to no valid.

 _It remained quiet for a moment, both of the men not saying a single thing afterwards before they looked up ahead of them to see a large golden metallic door before them, guarded by multiple bulky armored guards who saluted at the two._

 _"Alright, let's get this over with." Dacarli grumbled before the two pushed the large doors opened before the two went inside._

 _When they did, the two found themselves in a massive throne room, the interior having a style one would expect from a building made with a gothic revival style kind of architecture. Everything was nearly covered in a gold coating though aside from the ground and carpet that led to the large throne in the back of the area. Large statues were seen to the side of the walls and pillars while the roof had a dome-like shape to it, made of stainless glass that depicted the Emperor along with an unusual looking thing that looked to be made of shards of light hovering over the powerful man in the stained steel picture._

 _And then in the back sitting on the throne looking over a few servants near him sat their leader himself._

 _Standing over three meters tall, the man was clad in silver bulky armor with gold edges around the plated piece of armor. The large shoulder pads, bracers, gloves, and leggings all had spikes that had the slightest bits of molten heat radiate from them, mainly from the shoulders. Two large horns of a similar motion were seen attacked over the hooded and helmeted man, whose face was completely block due to the hood and helmet he wore, showing only glowing crimson colored eyes. He wore a dark browned cloak below his waist, and hanging on his waist was a large silver colored mace with glowing spikes of Light with a chain wrapped around it was present on him. If his appearance wasn't odd enough, two large black feathered wings stuck out of his back almost like those of an angel._

 _This armored yet mighty being was the Emperor. The father of Prince Natsu, leader of the Varolia Kingdom, and Va'ro's Chosen._

Everyone went wide eyed from the sight of the rather giant armored being, as despite being a timeline away everyone could just feel the raw yet calm aura the being emitted even on the other side.

"Whoa… so that's the Emperor guy?" Millianna couldn't help but mutter, finding him to look rather cool looking.

"He looks so cool!" Asuka exclaimed happily, the only one not really sensing the aura the being emitted that could be felt by them all despite being a timeline away.

"And that is that's world's Natsu's father..." Cana also muttered, a bit thankful that in their own world Natsu's dad wasn't this being. The brown haired woman would have no idea how someone could be related to a man like the one they were seeing before them.

 _'Interesting…'_ Irene, Ur and Layla thought to themselves, as everyone could only look on as they waited to see what will happen between the winged armored Emperor and his two loyal men.

 **Tada! Chapter done! An Earthland where this unknown hidden Kingdom possesses great knowledge, power and technology while also having the abilities to see and go to other worlds, both Magical and technology means. More will be shed in the next chapter obviously, I hope to have a few surprises, like an appearance of sorts of a character not of Earthland or Fairy Tail that will show up in the next chapter. You all will see what I mean when we get to that.**

 **Oh, and in case anyone has no idea who Traveler or Draconus that was mentioned is, they're a Natsu and an enemy of that Natsu that belongs to "multiverse lover", another author who has a story called "Stories of the Multiverse". So if any of you are curious as to how another author does the whole different alternate Earthland thing in their view, go check him out when you can.**

 **Also in case the description for the Emperor guy sucks, just look up the album cover of Hammerfall's Dominion, that's what he looks like.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	125. The Hidden Kingdom Pt 2

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **For this chapter we will continue the current timeline's event and see what will happen. I will tell you all right now, it will have an appearance of a character not from Fairy Tail… sort of. More like an alternative version of said character. You all will have to wait and see to find out what I mean.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 125: The Hidden Kingdom Pt. 2**

Everyone didn't say anything else as they waited to see what will happen next. They couldn't help but wonder what this Emperor being would be like, but since he was the leader of a nation then he had to be wise and humble. At least they hoped, they couldn't really know until they hear him speak.

 _The presence of Izrail and Dacarli grabbed the armored winged Emperor's attention, getting him to fully stare forward towards the approaching two men. The nearby servants walked away to the side to give him and the approaching two men some space, not wanting to encroach on whatever conversation they may have with one another._

 _"My Lord, it's an honor to be in your presence once more." Izrail spoke first, bowing slightly towards the powerful entity before him, who raised an eyebrow from hearing this. Granted no one could tell due to the helmet he wore but still._

 _ **"…You were here not even a half hour ago. I take it my son is now awake?"**_ _The Emperor's voice filled the area, his tone echoing yet possessing great power with it that would make most kneel toward the ruler of the nation._

 _"True, but to me it will always be an honor to serve underneath you your majesty. And yes, your son along with his soon to be wives are up and running." Izrail informed his superior, knowing that the pink haired child of the Emperor and his lovers would be up doing who knows what right about now, probably grabbing a bite to eat or something before they went to perform their duties._

 _"Alright let's cut to the chase," Dacarli interrupted the talk between the other two, "What is it that you need "oh mighty" Emperor?" He asked with a sarcastic tone when saying the mighty part._

"I don't think that guy likes this Emperor that much." Gray noticed, seeing this from the mere tone the crimson mane haired man and how he wanted to get it over with was any indication.

"Yeah, I wonder why though?" Laki wondered, not sure why this was the case. Did the dark grey skinned man feel envious over the armored winged Emperor? Or did something happen between the two that caused Dacarli to have a dislike for his nation's leader?

"Maybe we'll find out if we keep watching?" Jet guessed, having no idea. Really he just wants to see what else will happen between the three men in the throne room.

 _ **"Still as impatient as ever are you Dacarli? Makes sense considering your impatience and obsession with knowledge got you to become afflicted with the Void."**_ _The Emperor responded with amusement in his voice, knowing how that gets underneath the red haired man skin._

 _"I don't have an obsession with anything! I'll have you know that I'm having more control over my powers everyday. Sure I still hear whispers trying to drive me mad and telling me to kill everyone here and there, but I have it completely under control. It's not like I choose to have these powers you know." Dacarli responded, knowing the Emperor knows full well that what happened with him all those years ago was from an accident. He didn't ask to be stranded on some random ruined planet that had been completely consumed by the energies of the Void._

 _ **"Yet whose fault was it in the first place? I tell you not to dabble in something and you go on to do it anyway. Like a spoiled child who things they are too good to listen to anyone."**_ _The Emperor responded, and if one listened closely they could hear what sounded like smug present in his tone._

 _"Just answer my f**king question! Why did you call us here for?" The Void Caller asked once more, wanting to know why the Emperor wanted both him and Izrail here for._

The occupants in the guild hall widened their eyes as they heard the two talked to one another like this. To some it seemed like the Emperor didn't mind getting on anyone's nerves if he found it either amusing or if he liked to rub it in.

"…You know that isn't very leader-like." Freed stated, seeing how the winged man didn't act that serious despite the title he wielded.

"To be fair the Dacarli guy isn't acting any better." Mira pointed out, as she along with Kinana kept trying to wake Natsu up from him fainting with little success.

Seeing the two, Ur spoke up once more which grabbed the two's attention along with a few others.

"You know I bet if you just gave him a blowjob or something that would wake him up. Plus I'm sure he would enjoy it." Ur suggested to the two with a teasing grin on her face, knowing fully well how they would react to that.

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO DO THAT IN THE MAIN HALL!" Mira shouted as her face went red with embarrassment. Kinana also went beet red, too embarrassed to respond like the white haired woman did.

"Hmm… alright then," Ur stated, getting the white haired and purple haired women to sigh with relief… until the dark purple haired woman spoke up once more, "Take him to another room and then do it to wake him up. Have sex with him while you're at it. I bet he would love to get double teamed by two white and purple haired beauties."

That got Mira and some of the others to face palm as both her and Kinana felt steam erupting from their heads. Elfman wanted to shout how unmanly that was but he didn't want to anger the former sex slave. Kinana meanwhile wished that she was knocked out along with Natsu so she didn't have to hear the other woman say all of that.

"Can we please focus on the other timeline at the moment?" Kinana barely managed to mutter out, feeling embarrassed still as Ur only chuckled a bit.

Figuring she had her fun, Ur didn't say anything else as they all look back at the other timeline to see what will happen next.

 _ **"Alright, kidding aside. Something that I was just informed got me to raise some concerns,"**_ _The Emperor started to say, getting the Void Caller and the captain's full attention as the powerful being went on,_ _ **"From what my researchers gathered, they noticed a few Earthlands that they have been observing happened to randomly explode without warning. And from what research they gathered, they believe that this wasn't some random occurrence that was supposed to happen naturally."**_

 _That got the two to raise some eyebrows themselves. A few Earthlands blowing up just like that? From their experiences that didn't sound like it was just random luck to see a few worlds meet their end without warning like that._

"Wait what?!" Many shouted from hearing that. A few Earthlands were found being destroyed? Entire planets being wiped out? Even Observer was slightly alarmed, wanting to know the reason behind it, having a feeling that whatever happened wasn't supposed to take place like it did.

 _"Forgive me my lord, but you think something was behind the cause of these worlds destruction?" Izrail asked him, getting the over three meter tall royal entity to nod in confirmation._

 _ **"Indeed. Those who were observing these worlds didn't notice any sudden energy appearances that would show some powerful being appearing out of nowhere. Nor did they detect any unusual sudden seismic disturbances that would indicate such a sudden end. Normally I wouldn't care otherwise, but if this was the works of something that is targeting Earthlands, then there's a chance, a tiny one but still a present chance that whatever caused it may eventually find its way here."**_ _The Emperor explained to the two of them._

 _"Oh my goodness do you think it may be those Locust creatures or that Draconus fellow or one of his minions?" Izrail theorized, as those were the only recent major problems that could pose a threat to their own world._

 _"I highly doubt that's the case. For one, the Locust doesn't have any kind of creature or weapons capable of such destruction. Two, the Locust are still busy killing off the rest of the humans so they would have their hands full to cause such damage. Three, like the Emperor mentions there didn't seem to detect any powerful being or any living organism that may have caused it. If it was that dragon creature or any of its followers than our scanners and detectors would surely have picked them up even if they did suppressed their presence from being spotted." Dacarli explained to the captain of the personal bodyguards of the Emperor and the Prince._

 _Before anyone else could say anything else, a sudden bleeping noise grabbed their attention. Realizing that it was coming from him, Izrail went into his pocket before pulling out a small communicating orb which was glowing slightly yellow._

 _"Huh, who could be calling now of all times?" He muttered before taking a look to see who it was… before he groaned slightly in annoyance, "Oh…"_

 _ **"Oh? Who is it?"**_ _The Emperor questioned. While a bit annoyed that their conversation was interrupted he was curious as to who could be calling the captain of his and his son's personal bodyguards. Only a few dared to call the captain unless it was an emergency._

 _"Sir… it's_ _ **him**_ _." Izrail responded, as the Emperor then gained an understanding look. Not like one could tell due to his helmet anyway._

 _ **"Oh… him."**_ _The Emperor also groaned slightly in annoyance as he leaned back into his throne, puzzling Dacarli who was the only one yet to understand who was trying to get into contact with them._

 _"Who?" The Void Caller questioned, puzzled by the other two's reactions._

 _"You know…_ _ **him**_ _." The golden armored man next to him responded, still confusing the crimson haired man before the realization hit him, getting him to merely sigh._

 _"Oh, so him huh? Alright, answer the call and find out what he wants." Dacarli told the golden armored captain. Sure, the person calling them did help them and their Kingdom out with all the knowledge he shared about many things about all kinds of subjects and knowledge, it was no secret that the person could be rather annoying despite the help he gave them all._

Everyone blinked in puzzlement.

"Uh, who's calling them? And why do they all sound a bit annoyed?" Bickslow questioned aloud, wondering who was able to get in contact with the golden armored captain in the other timeline.

"How should we know? Whoever it is they must know him personally if this guy can call them directly." Evergreen answered her teammate.

"That and they were in the middle about discussing something important about the destruction of other Earthlands before they were interrupted." Lisanna also pointed out, shivering a little from the idea that these whole worlds would just meet their end like that from an unknown cause. She hoped that it wasn't actually anything serious.

"I guess we'll find out…" Lucy told the others, seeing how the unknown guy calling the Emperor and the two men would be heard soon enough.

 _Nodding in response, the golden armored captain went on to answer the call from the small device. Activating it, the communicating orb then projected a holographic screen that hovered over them all, allowing the three to see the caller._

 _It was static for a moment before it faded, allowing the caller to be seen by the others with said caller having a large smile on his face._

 _ **"Hello! I am calling!"**_ _The caller called out from the other side of the screen. The figure looked to be sitting on the ground crossing his legs as he looked at the window through reality, using his powers to get into contact with them._

 _The man in touch with the Emperor, Void Caller and the captain wore a long and dark brown robe with long sleeves that cove red his entire arms other than his hands. A heavy scarf that was connected to a black cape down his back was spotted on him also. Laying next to him on the ground was a wooden staff that had a curve end at the top. The figure also wore a brown satchel with the strap going around his chest and back, and also strapped around his chest was a light brown rope with the part closer to his waist having three wide eyed fish heads hanging from them for unknown reasons. On top of his head was a pointy traffic cone looking red hat that a single dark brown stripe around it. The most sticking out feature was his messy yet fluffy dark green hair, circular green colored eyes and freckles adorning his cheeks._

 _"Hi Midoriya…" Dacarli greeted the robed figure on the other end of the holographic screen with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice._

"Huh, so that's the guy." Layla stated with a thinking expression on her face. The robed figure looked rather young to her, looking around the age of her daughter or slightly younger.

"He has hair like mine." Asuka spoke up with a smile, seeing how the figure contacting the royal Emperor and the two men in the other timeline having dark green hair similar to her own.

Bisca and Alzack smiled from seeing their daughter smile like that, glad to see that she was still enjoying herself. Granted the two parents along with everyone else were just confused about this unknown caller and how he seemed to know the three men in the alternate timeline. They figured though that they will keep on looking onward to see what will happen next.

 _ **"…You know I can hear that sarcasm you know. That's kind of rude."**_ _The Magician on the other end responded with a blank expression._

 _"Whatever. What is it that you want? We were in the middle of something." The Void Caller informed their otherworldly acquaintance._

 _ **"Oh right. It's nothing much it's just that I'm IN A WHOLE OTHER ALTERNATE REALITY OF MY OWN!"**_ _He exclaimed rather loudly with excitement in his tone. Stars were present in his eyes as the dark green haired male's joy didn't diminish one bit._

"Wait WHAT?!" Almost everyone shouted at once, as those who didn't only flinched from the loudness of everyone else who did.

"That guy's talking from another alternate reality? How is he able to do that?" Kagura questioned, not sure how that was able to work.

"It's clear that he either has some sort of tech allowing him to communicate with those from other worlds or has some kind of ability that allows him to so." Irene took a guess, not seeing the big issue here. After all their own tech could allow them to do a similar thing also.

 _ **"Oh?"**_ _The Emperor called out, getting the caller to turn around to see the mighty powerful being on his throne,_ _ **"So you finally figured out how to travel to other alternate worlds on your own. That is what you wished to share with us?"**_

 _The dark green haired male on the other end of the communicating screen only laughed a little before he slump his shoulders with slight depression._

 _ **"Actually, no coming here to this alternate world of my own wasn't my doing."**_ _Midoriya admitted, surprising and puzzling the three around the hologram screen._

 _"Not your doing? Then how are you in another alternate reality?" Izrail couldn't help but question. Having someone appear in a different timeline without being the cause of it confused him. Was the magician thrown into a random portal or something?_

 _ **"Let me start at the beginning since it was out of nowhere. I had just got done paying money that I owed to the Italian mafia-,"**_ _He was cut off when Izrail interrupted him._

 _"How many mafias or other organizations do you owe money too?" He questioned with puzzlement. They knew that the Magician from the alternate Earth in a different universe was rather weird and kind of an idiot but he would never understood everything he did or why or how it happened._

 _ **"Look that's not important right now. Anyway, after I finished with that I returned to a place I was crashing at before without warning a tear of time and space opened up and sucked me in. And now here I am in this alternate version of my world, and I'm not the only one either!"**_ _Midoriya finished explaining that last part with excitement in his voice._

 _That last part got the other three to raise eyebrows, though only Dacarli was visible due to not wearing a helmet of any kind to block his expressions from being seen._

They weren't the only ones as everyone also gained confused expressions. However none of them said anything as they waited to see if the dark green male from the unknown reality will share more with the Emperor and the other two men.

 _ **"What do you mean you're not the only one? Are you saying multiple versions of yourself got dragged into whatever world your currently on?"**_ _The Emperor questioned, getting the dark green haired male on the other end of the screen to smile and nod happily._

 _ **"That's right your majesty!"**_ _Midoriya went on to explain more about his current situation to the three men answering his call,_ _ **"So far I only have seen four other versions of myself, all which who are present here in the building I'm currently in. It's great! Two of them are similar to most versions of myself being heroes in training. One of them is native to this world while the other clearly came from a darker one from what I am able to tell. You know that one version of Prince Natsu? The one who fights those locust things and has all of the scars? This one version of me is like that but less serious acting. Another me here who I put to sleep since he tried to leave is some villain that takes other peoples powers for himself. And the fourth me, well remember that one powerful Saiyan warrior I told you all about? The one who was considered the legendary one where two other ones had to fuse to beat the crap out of? There's a me like that also here! And to think there may be more versions of me here on this world. Oh I'm so excited; I want to meet them all!"**_

 _Hearing all of that… kind of both worried and alarmed the three, especially the Emperor. Events that just drag a bunch of versions of one's being to a single world didn't sound like a good sign. And since this involved someone who knew about their Kingdom, a worry that this may later on affect them appeared in their stomachs._

 _"Do you have any idea on what may cause such a thing to occur?" Izrail asked, figuring that he would get to the important questions._

 _ **"Well from what I was told by some of the natives here who know my native double of this world, the scar covered me interfered with some portal created by some kind of demon of sorts which caused a ripple effect throughout different alternate timelines, bringing all of these other versions of myself and me included to this specific world."**_ _Midoriya explained. He didn't know what kind of demon it was though, which was a rarity since he was pretty knowledgeable on a lot of things._

 _"What kind of demon?" Dacarli asked, wanting to know about their acquaintances situations as much as he could. If this ended up affecting them in some way later down the line then he wants to know as much as possible so they can prepare for it._

 _ **"That I don't know. I mean I know plenty of things and all kinds of creatures and whatnot. But whatever kind of demon this one is I never heard of before. But no worries! I shall get to the bottom of this while enjoying myself along for the ride!"**_ _Midoriya told those he considered buddies, surprising them since the dark green haired male normally knew basically about a lot of things._

 _"You know, if you want to we can give you some of our tech to help you leave that reality if you want us to." Izrail offered._

 _Midoriya made a choking sound of disgust._

 _ **"No thank you. I refuse to rely on cheap tech to help me travel to other worlds; I shall learn to do so with my own powers and my powers alone! Those who rely on using technology to travel to different worlds and alternate timelines are taking the easy way out and are probably the kind of people who pour the milk in before the cereal!"**_ _Midoriya responded back with determination, refusing to resort to such methods. If he's going to learn to travel through other worlds, then it will be with his own abilities, not some piece of metal and wires to do so._

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!' Layla, Ur and Irene shouted in anger, getting everyone else to flinch from hearing them all shout that aloud in anger. To them, anyone dissing the tech that made such travel possible had to be an idiot. It was thanks to such methods how the War Angels found and help liberate their world from the slavery of men after all.

"Uh, calm down mom. There's no need to get worked up over that." Lucy tried to assure the older blonde woman, as some of the other girls also tried to calm Irene and Ur down from their sudden annoyance and anger.

Luckily it managed to work though the three women crossed their arms, not happy about hearing anyone talking trash about the methods they managed to use to help other worlds out. Who cares if it from tech or powers? If it helped them get to and aid other worlds then there shouldn't be a problem.

 _The three merely looked at the dark green haired with a deadpanned stare, seeing how the cone wearing teen practically just insulted most of their Kingdom from making that statement._

 _Pushing that to the back of his mind, Midoriya then waved at them all with a grin on his face._

 _ **"Well anyway, I just wanted to have a quick call with you all and tell you about my current situation. If anything interesting pops up I will let you all know. Anyway, take care! Tell the Prince and his harem I said hi!"**_ _Midoriya told them all before bidding farewell._

 _And like that the screen went blank as the communication between them and the Magician ended. The Emperor rubbed his forehead in slight frustration as he realized the potential headache this could cause on them later down the line._

 _ **"Great… now we have something like this to potentially worry about."**_ _The Emperor stated in a bothered tone. Normally he wouldn't be annoyed about something like this but since the idiotic Magician knew about them and their Kingdom and if anything of the sorts happened to him, that could lead any future threat here to their home, which he did not like one bit._

 _"Oh dear, is the Emperor getting worried? Surely we might not be able to trust any choices he might make if he's letting his emotions cloud his judgment." Dacarli mocked with a smug grin on his face, as the Emperor then glared at the Void Caller. While most would cave in and probably freeze on the spot if such a being looked at them like that, Dacarli was among the few who didn't feel that way._

 _ **"You need to shut up Richard lion-dick."**_ _The Emperor insulted and ordered, getting a tick mark to form on Dacarli's forehead._

 _"WHY DO YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP ALL THE TIME?!" The Void Caller shouted at the mighty being before him, not scared in the slightest._

 _ **"You keep complaining despite you having the f**king mane of a great beast for hair."**_ _The Emperor responded, referring to the mane of crimson hair the dark grey skinned man had._

 _And like many times before Izrail then watched on with a deadpanned expression as the two resorted to bickering and arguing with one another, like two children fighting over something trivial. As powerful and wise the Emperor was he can kind of get immature at times, something his son had managed to inherent also. Sometimes the captain wondered if the two before him argue with one another for the sake of arguing alone._

 _"…I'm going to check on the Prince again." He muttered mainly to himself before he went on to take his leave, knowing that he will check on the news about the exploding Earthlands later once he clears his head from his current headache._

Most Mages also gained deadpanned expressions or sweat dropped from the sight that laid before them, seeing the powerful Emperor and the Void Caller arguing with one another like children.

"…You know now I can see how Natsu could be related to this guy in this world." Laxus admitted, as he felt like the Fire Dragon Slayer would basically be the same thing. It kind of reminds the Lighting Dragon Slayer when Natsu and Gray got into any arguments and fights.

Some of the others nodded in agreement, while Observer remained focus on the other timeline and the words that he heard the Midoriya character speak about. For some reason, he had a sinking feeling about what he heard and learn just now.

 _'A demon… could it be the Legion?'_ Observer thought to himself with concern, recalling the Dreadlord of that one version of Earthland that was similar to 137-C who was hiding in the Locust's ranks and fought that world's Natsu.

If that was the case, then this was something he hoped would be able to resolve on its own.

 _"_ Guys look!" Wendy called out, getting everyone's attention as they looked at the blue smoke once more, seeing a new scene before them appearing.

 _It didn't take too long before Izrail found himself arriving in a large opened up cafeteria elsewhere in the palace. Those who live or visited in the palace tend to come here to eat. Many chairs and tables littered the fancy area, with stairs that twirled upwards leading to higher visible floorings to the sides of the walls with fences to prevent anyone from falling down. A long bar was spotted to the very opposite end where the entrance to the eating area was at, which had a up to date yet still classical style architect and atmosphere, as slow jazz music could also be heard playing through the music speakers attached to the roofs all over. Truly it was rather a relaxing area to enjoy filling one's stomach._

 _Looking around it didn't take too long for the golden armored man to spot the Prince and his lovers, sitting at their usual table being served all kinds of food fit for royalty. Granted it was mostly breakfast food since it was the morning but still._

 _Making his way over towards his destination, he could see the group of seven sitting at the large table eating while chatting to one another about who knows what. Natsu was in his usual attire, which consisted of a sleeveless red colored shirt with the royal family symbol attached around his left chest pectoral, and also wore black colored baggy pants and brown sandals. Not exactly the attire for a prince but Natsu's content with it._

 _And of course they were his lovers and the carriers of his children also, Irene, Erza, Layla, Lucy, Ur and Ultear. Each of them was wearing casual clothing along with Natsu, such as a simple sleeveless shirt and jeans which showed off their impressive curves, and simple shoes. As they were all still very early in the pregnancy stage, it was nearly impossible to tell that the women were currently pregnant._

Lucy and Erza blushed a bit when they saw their doubles sitting alongside with Natsu, while Irene, Layla and Ur merely grinned at the sight. Gray meanwhile was still finding it both very weird and slightly horrifying to see another version of his mentor and her daughter also being with his fire breathing rival. Of course he chose to stay silent on that since he had a feeling Ur might shoot him with her gun if he tried to complain about it.

"It's so unfair…" Laxus muttered to himself, as Bickslow patted the blonde man on the back in assurance.

"It's okay Laxus. Hey there was that one timeline where you had a harem, so at least you managed to see that." The Seith and Eye Magic user tried to cheer the Thunder God Tribe leader up.

Laxus didn't respond back since he still found it unfair. Sure he hoped that if he saw another version of himself with multiple girlfriends then he would treat them right and not as objects, but it still hurt his pride that an idiot like Natsu could get the ladies easily while other guys like him couldn't.

 _Noticing the approaching captain of the royal family's bodyguards, Ur waved over towards the golden armored man, getting the others to also notice the closing in man heading straight towards their table._

 _"Oh, good morning Izrail," Ur greeted the golden armored man who ceased his movement, standing right near the table and the other occupants of the piece of furniture and food on it, "How has your morning been?"_

 _"Good morning Lady Ur, everyone. So far it's been uneventful." Izrail informed them, figuring it was best to not tell them about the worry of the multiple Earthlands being destroyed by some as of yet cause for the time being. Natsu, after swallowing the food that was in his mouth, went on to ask the golden armored man something._

 _"How's my dad doing? Is he in the palace still?" Natsu asked, since his father was known to go all around the Kingdom to do who knows what. Sometimes Natsu is brought along, sometime he isn't. Natsu didn't mind though, since he knows how busy his father can get._

 _"He is Prince Natsu, he and Dacarli are currently having another argument at the moment. You know how those two can be." Izrail informed the pink haired male, getting him and the six women around him to chuckle a little bit from hearing that, knowing full well that the two don't seem to get along that much._

 _"True, they tend to like to get underneath each other's skin don't they?" Ultear replied as the others nodded in agreement._

 _"Izrail, if I may ask do we have anything specific that we must have done today or is it another lazy day?" Erza asked, wanting to make sure if anything important has come up that they need to get done._

 _"I am unsure. Right now you should just do your usual duties and training unless told otherwise." Izrail informed the group before him, who all nodded in understanding._

 _It was silent for a moment before Lucy spoke up once more towards the golden armored captain once again, getting his attention as the blonde finished taking a sip from her glass of water._

 _"So it's been uneventful huh?" She asked, wanting to make sure that it was true, since sometimes what Izrail considers uneventful is sometimes eventful for her and the others._

 _"For the most part yes. Though, we did get a call from Midoriya." He informed them, slightly surprising the group from hearing this piece of information._

 _"That's the Magician guy from another planet, universe and alternate timeline right?" Irene questioned Izrail, who nodded to confirm her words, "Isn't that the guy you all always say can be rather annoying?"_

 _Izrail sweat dropped from hearing that before he figured he would explain in further detail about their ally in the other world._

 _"To be fair, while it's true he can be rather idiotic, he is pretty knowledgeable. Some of what we know about many universes and even our own is thanks to Midoriya informing us about such things. Like how we know about the existence of the Supreme Kais and the Gods of Destruction that reside in our group of universes for example. Even though he can view other worlds he never could actually go to them physically. We offered to give him the means but he's rather prideful, wishing to only rely on his powers alone to achieve such a thing." Izrail explained to the Prince and the six women before him._

Observer widened his eyes a little before relaxing a bit. So this other Earthland was in a similar position like their own, in the group of twelve universe that possess said deities and beings. Everyone else however was puzzled, even the three former sex slaves.

"The Supreme what and the gods of what now?" Gajeel questioned, never hearing about those beings before.

"Observer," Makarov started to say, getting everyone to listen in as the living constellation looked over at the small old man, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but are these the gods you mentioned before when you mentioned some technique you believed that one version of E.N.D possessed or at least parts of it?" He questioned, recalling what Observer mentioned during the events of the timeline where the fourteen women competed against one another before they faced E.N.D as their final challenge.

The constellar nodded in confirmation.

"Correct mortal. As I also mentioned before, at least in the case of our own world and universe, the Makers did not have a role to play in completely shaping and establishing order in our lesser reality aside from our Earthland and potentially a few other ones, but they did view it come to be by the powers of other beings that rule over this group of universes. The gods that aid in creation of more worlds are known as the Kais, while those in charge of the destruction of unneeded or failed worlds are the Gods of Destruction. Of the twelve lesser realms our Earthland is apart of each one has a single God of Destruction and one Supreme Kai, though these beings can be replaced should the current ones perish or retire." Observer explained to the others.

This interested and surprised the others. While they had heard the constellar mentioned that their universe is shared and connected to a few other universes before when he explained the technique the other alternate E.N.D was partially using against the women of that timeline, it was still shocking to hear that beings that create and destroy whole worlds as a job existed out there in their own home timeline.

"Are you serious? I never heard of such a thing before." Ur admitted, as she couldn't recall any of the War Angels explaining about such beings. Sure they have heard of beings that can destroy planets, they never heard about those who do it as a job to keep balance or something of the sorts however.

"It shouldn't be too surprising, since most planets in the universe are unaware of these beings existing at all. The fact that the Earthland you three come from may reside in a single universe not connected to any other ones and do not have these entities is also a factor to look over." Observer explained to the dark purple haired woman and her two friends. It was clear to the constellar that the universe the three resided in, while an alternate timeline and Earthland, was located in a different set of universes or a single unaffiliated universe with its own rules and deities compared to his and the guild's own Earthland and the lesser realms it shares with.

The three nodded as they took this in. They'll have to ask their allied universe about if they knew about such a thing. They were impressed; they're learning something new during their visit that they didn't think they would.

 _It was true, while the Varolia Kingdom since many years ago already had achieve the means to view and go to other universes and alternate realities, they only limited themselves to Earthlands for the most part, not knowing much beyond different versions of their own planet. However thanks to the dark green haired Magician and of course Va'ro himself, they have learned much more about other entities and worlds out there, helping them grow and increase their knowledge._

 _Before any other words could be said between Natsu, the girls or Izrail however…_

 **(Cue: "Awaken by Quivering Abs! (Pillar man theme cover)" by Stringstorm)**

 _The doors to the large cafeteria burst open, grabbing the group's attention along with some other occupants in the large fancy cafeteria. While most people recognized who the arrivals were and went back to doing their own thing, Natsu heard the girls groan slightly while Izrail only looked on with a blank expression, not that anyone could tell due to the helmet but still._

 _Arriving in the large cafeteria were three tall men, all three being over six feet tall. They had a rather buffed muscular built that they showed off to the world. Their heads were covered, possessing helmets that resembled Izrail's own including the pony tails, though instead of being gold in color theirs were mostly a dark grayish color, preventing anyone from seeing what they looked liked underneath. The most distinguishing thing about them all is their attire… or more specifically their lack of one, being shirtless for all to see._

 _The man to the left wore golden bracers, and had metal circles literally sewed into his shoulders and pectorals, as golden colored lines were also sewed into his skin over his abs. The loincloth covering his sacred area was red in color, and his metal belt was golden in color. He also wore dark brown metallic leggings but they only reached to and covered his knees. Last but not least he wears dark brown metallic boots. This man was named Michael._

 _The center male wore a light purple loincloth attached to a bright gold belt around his waist, and wore black colored metal armor covering his legs from the knee down. He also wore dark blue colored bracers with both having long and sharp curve blades on them, making them to be able to be used as dangerous weapons. His skin was a lighter tone compared to his other two companions, had long shaggy and wild black hair that was visible going down his back and over his shoulders despite the helmet he wore, and he also had tattoos that resembled a bright blue colored figure made up of shards of light on both of his shoulders and arms. A dark purple scarf was also wrapped around his neck. Adriel was the name everyone knows him as._

 _And finally the man to the right had tanner skinned compared to the other two. The final entity wore a white loincloth connecting to a black colored metallic belt around his waist, and like Adriel wore black colored armored leggings that went from the knees down to his feet. He also wore multiple fused rings of dark golden colored bracers, with them having a small yet sharp deadly blade sticking out from then underneath the man's hands. A band of black metal was also wrapped on each side underneath his shoulders and above his biceps and triceps. He was known by the name of Samael._

 _Despite the three's unusual appearances, they were none other than part of the personal bodyguards of the Emperor and the Prince, with Izrail as their captain._

Everyone went wide eyed in a comical expression as they saw the rather unusual and lack of attire that the three sudden arrivals had. A few like Erza, Irene and Gray shook their heads and rubbed their eyes to make sure they weren't hallucinating to see such odd beings.

"…I'm sorry but what the f**k?!" Laxus questioned aloud, both puzzled and slightly unsettled by the sight of the three shirtless and near naked men in the other timeline.

"...Does anyone else feel violated by the sight? Because I'm feeling violated right now for some reason." Freed questioned and admitted, having rather odd feelings that he didn't like one bit all over his body.

"I am." Pantherlily admitted as he raised his hand. He too felt uncomfortable about the sight of the three new arrivals in the other alternate reality, and the Exceed was a cat who probably shouldn't feel this way.

 _Irene, Erza, Layla, Lucy, Ur and Ultear all groaned once more while Natsu and Izrail looked at the three muscular hardly clothed men appearing in the cafeteria._

 _"You know… I thought the past week or so seemed quieter for some reason." Ultear admitted, now knowing why as the three men were not present anywhere in the palace for the past week or so._

 _The three personal bodyguards jumped high into the air before landing directly in front of the table where Natsu and the girls sat, standing next to Izrail who continued to look at the men who in a sense serve underneath him with a blank expression, though his helmet made it impossible for anyone to tell._

 _"Mmmmm mmmmm… my glorious Prince, it's an honor to be in your presence once more." Adriel spoke up in a relaxed tone filled with calm yet confidence._

 _"We have returned from our travels from other worlds. It has truly felt too long your majesty." Michael told the pink haired male sitting before him._

 _"My oiled abs quivers at the sight of you my Prince!" Samael responded with joy present in his voice._

 _Natsu only had a deadpanned stare from hearing all three of them, used to the way they acted since he was but a tiny child. So he wasn't as disturbed as the girls or Izrail was despite Izrail being with them for much, much longer than he had._

 _"It's good to see you three also. I take it whatever you all were doing went well?" Natsu asked, figuring he would ask them about whatever they were doing._

 _"Indeed my Prince. We have managed to acquire more interesting tech and knowledge that we believed would be useful for the Kingdom of Varolia. We even helped out a few versions of yourself and their world while we were out." Adrail responded to the pink haired son of the Emperor._

 _Turning his attention over towards Izrial, the man narrowed his eyes slightly at the sight of the golden armored man._

 _"Hello brother, it's been a while hasn't it? I hope you are making sure the Emperor and the Prince are being taken cared of correctly." Adrail asked the golden captain of the bodyguards._

"Wait, they're related to one another?" Lucy questioned, looking at the sight of the three unsettling seeing men and the golden armored man, not seeing how Izrail could be related to the other three in anyway.

"Apparently so, but why are they nearly naked?!" Evergreen shouted, not liking the sight of the three at all, finding it very unsettling like everyone else did.

"I don't know, it's really weird though." Gray responded, hoping that the conversation in the other timeline will continue to help keep his mind off of why the three muscular men were practically hardly wearing any proper clothing.

"…Says the guy with no shirt on." Warren pointed out, getting Gray to look down only to see that he too was shirtless like he had been for a while now.

"When did that happened?!" The Ice Maker Mage exclaimed, never realizing that he was without a shirt until now.

Those who were paying attention to this merely sweat dropped before turning their attention towards the other alternate timeline being shown through the blue smoke once more.

 _"Of course I am, I've been at this job much longer than any of you three were," Izrail reminded them, being assigned to be the personal servant of the Emperor and Prince so he would obviously know more about the two and how to react when around them. Putting that behind them the golden armored captain went on to ask, "So how were your travels? Anything major happened that we should know about?"_

 _The three grinned from hearing that, despite it unable to be seen due to their helmets._

 _"Nothing to major brother, Prince and ladies. Though, they were a few alternate realities that were rather… weird in their own right." Adrial shared with the others, puzzling them._

 _"Explain." Irene told them, wanting to know more about what kind of Earthlands or other worlds they have gone too during the past week._

 _"Well there was this one Earthland that was overrun with zombies-." Samael started to say before he was cut off by Lucy._

 _"Okay, there are a lot of worlds that have an undead problem like that out there." The blonde stated, not seeing what was weird about that._

 _"-That also rape." The tanner man finished explained._

 _"THE F**K?!" Natsu and the girls exclaimed loudly, not expecting that. Also how the heck did that even work?! Izrail was also puzzled, lifting his fingers out trying to do the math to try to make sense of such a thing. Last time he checked zombies didn't have the… proper functioning parts to make use of such an awful tactic. So how did that make any sense?_

The guild was both horrified yet also stumped. Many of them also had no idea what to make sense of such a thing like that.

"…But… undead can't… I'm so confuse." Levy admitted as she clutched her head, trying to find any shred of reason as to how that would be physically possible.

"…Huh, that is weird," Layla admitted, as both her friends were also puzzled from how zombies could be able to have any kind of sexual activity considering that they were, well, rotting corpses, "But that aside, I hope those three men did something about it."

After all, undead or not, rape was something they despised and would not tolerate happening, especially if it was against women.

 _"Have no fear my Prince, we managed to go there and wipe out the entire undead filth from the planet in your father's name! We managed to arrive in time to save your double there along with Lady Erza and Lady Lucy's doubles from meeting such a horrible fate. I think the three were together in that world which makes sense." Michael shared with them, remembering how the pink haired male and the red head and blonde were so attached to one another in their world. Luckily thanks to them they were able to save that world allowing the three and the other survivors to rebuild and restore their ruined world._

 _"Personally it was not as weird as this one Earthland we went too," Adrial started to explain to the others, getting their attention once more while they tried to push the thought of zombies having such an sexual drive to the back of their minds for the time being, "We arrived to check it out, everything looked the same and fine. But then… music from out of nowhere would just start playing, and everyone would then dance and sing as if they were in a musical for no reason!"_

 _"And the worst part is that we found ourselves going along with it as well! It was like I couldn't control myself! My buttocks shiver from remembering the experience, and not in a good way!" Samael added his two cents on the subject, shivering slightly as he did not like that one bit._

 _"Once the effect ended and we had control over our bodies once again we bolted out of there as fast as we could. It was weird." Michael told the others._

 _Natsu, the six women and Izrail looked at one another in puzzlement, failing to see how while unusual that was to hear seemed worse that a world that had zombies that could rape people… somehow._

 _"…I fail to see how that's worse than the zombie one you shared." Izrail admitted to them, getting them to merely shake their heads from hearing that. To the three, of course their brother would find a world that act like it was a live musical wasn't worse than undead that can commit sexual acts._

 _"Question," Ur spoke up with her hand slightly raised up, getting the three nearly naked men to look over at the dark purple haired woman, "Did you see the Natsu of that world? Was he with anyone?" She liked to know these things, wondering how the alternate versions of their lover was doing with their love life._

 _"I believe he was with some woman named Laki if I can recall. Sadly, he was not with any version of you." Michael informed them, remembering how the pink haired version of the Prince of that world was with the violet haired Wood Maker Mage._

 _That disappointed the six women that none of them were with Natsu like how the other Erza and Lucy was with the zombie infested Earthland, while Natsu blushed since he always felt embarrassed when it came to hearing other versions of himself dating who knows what woman or women out there._

Laki blushed from hearing that, which didn't go unnoticed by Irene, Layla and Ur as the three former sex slaves smirked from hearing her reaction, while some of the other girls couldn't help but glare towards the violet haired woman, wishing that they were in her alternate version's place.

The rest in the building meanwhile were more puzzled over the musical thing. To them while it was weird they didn't see how the three naked men in the other alternate timeline they were viewing found it more disturbing than the undead that can kill and rape.

No one said anything however as they continued to watch the other timeline, with Kinana and Mira still by the still knocked out Natsu's side in hopes of waking him up, still having no success at doing so.

 _"Any other unusual Earthlands or other planets that you three have gone too during your travels?" Erza asked them, figuring that there were more than just the two unusual or messed up Earthlands that the three bodyguards ran into while they were out._

 _"There was this one version of Earthland we gone too. It wasn't the planet itself that seemed off but this one thing we saw that involved that world's version of the Prince. It was… kind of disturbing," Adriel started to explain to the group before him as he went on, "You see, the alternate version of the Prince of that world has a twin sister named Natalia I think, older than him by a few minutes if what information we gathered is true while we were there."_

"A twin sister?" Gray questioned, finding that unusual to hear. But hey, to the Ice Maker Mage it was better than being related to the Black Mage Zeref. Like surely that will never be a thing here in their own world.

Yeah, definitely.

"Huh, that's neat. I wonder if she's like Natsumi." Irene wondered, recalling the female version from 132-F that was with the 137-C male counterpart of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"I wonder why the three find it disturbing though." Erza wondered aloud, not seeing why they would find it weird. Did they just find it off because it was practically a female version of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer or something?

 _"I have a twin sister there?" Natsu responded with slight surprising, never hearing of a world like that where he had a sibling, and a twin at that._

 _"That doesn't sound disturbing." Ultear responded with a smile on her face as she and the others went to take a sip from their drinks._

 _"They have an incestuous relationship."_

 _Hearing that from Adrail got Natsu and the girls to spat out their drinks before they looked over at the middle nearly naked man with wide eyes and a horrified expression._

 _"WHAT?!" They all shouted as Izrail flinched from how loud they were all since he was standing close by to them. Though to be fair he too was shocked and slightly disturbed by hearing such a thing. And this is coming from a guy who knows much knowledge and has fought all kinds of threats._

They weren't the only ones who reacted in such a way as everyone else, even the three older women gained wide comical eyes from hearing that.

"WHAT?!" Many of them shouted aloud, getting those who didn't to flinch from the loudness everyone else had just emitted.

"Wow… that's kind of messed up." Elfman admitted, finding that weird and disturbing.

"I mean to be fair, yeah it's messed up but it's not worse than some of these other things we heard about or seen with our own eyes in other timelines." Cana had to admit. Sure she didn't approve of such a taboo obviously, but to her it was the lesser of evils compared to raping zombies or being a serial killer who torments their victims with horrific methods.

Remembering that one serial killer timeline with that world's Wendy and how 137-C managed to save her and deal with the killer got a small smile to appear on the brown haired woman's face, glad that justice was delivered and that the blue haired girl of that Earthland was now recovering.

Some of the other had to nod in agreement, while they disagree with such a relationship they knew there were worse things out there that would make such a thing look like child's play compared to other horrific things out there.

 _'Good thing Natsu wasn't awake to hear that.'_ Kinana thought to herself with relief as she looked at the still fainted Fire Dragon Slayer she was trying to wake up along with Mira, figuring that it might have scarred him if he heard of such a thing.

 _"Yep, you heard me correctly. We happened to discover that by accident, since they're hiding it from everyone else they know for obvious reasons." Adrail informed them, explaining about that world further with what details they could share._

 _"They're not nonchalant about it either. Both of them are fully aware that they're f**ked in the head and that their relationship is wrong on all kinds of levels but they couldn't stop themselves. Only fate will decide what will happen with those two later down the line I suppose." Michael finished explaining to the Prince and the girls and to his brother Izrail._

 _"A bit off topic, but it reminds me of this one version of that Earth world we saw before a while back," Samael recalled from a past adventure of exploration he and the other two did along with some others in search of anything useful to the Kingdom, "The one with that one kid with ten sisters or something. While nothing actually happened since they were all mere kids I couldn't help but sense the ever growing incestuous feelings in the air between him and his older sisters that I'm sure will evolve when they got older. Nice kid though, I'm sure if given to the right environment and proper training he could have been something great."_

 _"Oh I remember that one, that's the kid who was surrounded by all kinds of degeneracy right?" Michael asked his brother who nodded with a happy moan which bothered the others who weren't the three nearly naked men, "Yeah, he was a nice kid even if he did freak out over our appearances for some reason. Then again that world didn't come close to even a simple more advance planet so that's to be expected I suppose."_

 _"Anyway back on to topic," Adrial took over as the other two went silence to allow their brother to speak once again, "Those were indeed the weirder worlds or weird events that we have seen. Of course there were the other worlds we been too that had knowledge or tech that we snatched up for the Kingdom. Anyway, that's all my glorious Prince. We will leave you be for the time being to enjoy your meal as we informed your father about our travels."_

 _"What an amazing presence. What I would kill to have some training fun with him." Samael responded with a chuckle that sounded like he was aroused, which creep the girls out. Natsu and Izrail were more used to it however so they didn't get bothered that much._

 _And with that said and done, the three muscular nearly naked men posed for a moment before they jumped back towards the entrance of the cafeteria following up with the three bolting off, leaving behind Natsu, the girls and Izrail to their own devices._

"…So that happened I suppose." Macao stated, a bit relief that the three men were now out of sight. The mere sight of them kept unsettling the dark blue haired man as well as others in the building.

"Still, those worlds they mentioned were… interesting I guess." Kagura spoke up, while finding it weird and slightly horrifying it was still interesting to hear the different kinds of worlds out there that they haven't heard about or seen.

"Yeah…" Millianna agreed even if she was weird out by what she heard.

"Oh, the scene is changing again." Ur noticed, getting everyone's attention once more as they indeed saw the blue smoke showing yet another scene taking place elsewhere in the other alternate timeline for them to view.

 _The large chamber was massive, with all sorts of activities taking place all around. Large screens and highly advance computers filling the entire area, with a circular hologram projector dead center in the room. Many scientists and others were present as they continued to work non stop on anything that they deemed needed to be done, all in the Emperor's name._

 _Near the entrance of the large control room, Dacarli was spotted teleporting with the use of his Void powers into the room, catching a few who were nearby off guard before they all recovered and saluted the dark grey skinned man before continuing with what they were previously doing. The man looked annoyed, probably due to his bickering with the Emperor from earlier as he walked over towards the center of the room where the main hologram projector was located._

 _"Stupid overgrown metal bird man, think he's so clever with his stupid puns and jokes." Dacarli muttered to himself before looking up to see him about to arrive at his destination._

 _Around the projector, the researchers looked up to see the approaching crimson mane haired man, getting them all to salute to the man._

 _"Lord Dacarli, it's an honor to see you once more." A female researcher told the Void Caller. She had long black hair that went down her back and blue colored eyes, and had a body that most men would drool over. Like many in the chamber, she wore the standard attire of a scientist and researcher which consisted of an opened white lab coat with a green shirt underneath it, along with black jeans and black shoes. She was named Verity Brick._

 _"I take it you're here due to what we informed the Emperor about earlier?" Another researcher spoke up with curiosity. This was a man who looked to be middle age, possessing a grey colored beard and short grey colored hair, and also had yellow colored eyes. His skin was slightly tan, and he too wore the standard researcher outfit provided to them by the Palace. For someone who was more into research, he looked surprisingly fit if the muscular built he has is any indication. His name was Ivan Huddleston._

 _"That's correct. Apparently you all found some Earthlands that went boom without warning or any explanation. Care to explain further?" Dacarli questioned them, hoping that they managed to find some more information since first discovering this potential problem._

Everyone's attention grew more when they heard this question, realizing that they were about to see if those in the other timeline were going to figure out what was causing multiple Earthlands being blown up without warning.

 _"Your in luck my lord, we managed to get a better look at what we may believe may be causing such a phenomenon." Verity explained to the crimson haired man._

 _Motioning them to explain further, Dacarli didn't have to wait long as the two scientists along with a few others around them typed something in on their handheld touch screens before the large hologram projector turned on. Looking up at it, the Void Caller was shown a mountainous landscape with an open grassy plain visible in between a few mountains and cliffs. The sight was kind of beautiful, but these men and women were used to seeing such sites, as their Kingdom possessed such natural wonders themselves._

 _"This is one of the Earthlands that we were viewing for anything of potential use we could learn or take before its sudden destruction. The recording before you is what we managed to have on hand, and I think we found out what the problem is. Allow us to fast forward the recording a bit…" Ivan explained as he went to do just that._

 _Looking at the holographic screen before them, Dacarli watched with interest as the recording was being fast forward; so far nothing was shown aside from the wind blowing the grass and the sun continuing to shine bright upon the land below it._

 _But then something was spotted by them in the recorder, appearing far back on a cliff in a flash of light. Thus cause the researchers to pause the recording._

 _"There! Do you see it? Zooming in now…" Verity pointed out before doing what she just stated she would do._

 _Indeed, they zoomed in on the sudden arrival in the recording holographic screen, getting Dacarli to lean further towards to try to get a better look. To the dark grey skinned man, what he saw was something that was mostly dark blue in color… and looked metallic and unorganic._

Everyone also leaned closer and squinted their eyes to try to get a better look at the dark blue colored being in the recording, as for them despite it being zoomed in they were having some difficulty seeing it clearly.

"…Is… is that a robot?" Irene questioned with puzzlement, seeing the mechanical looking being in the recording of the other now long gone Earthland.

"A robot? Like that crazy lunatic we saw in that one timeline building one?" Wendy questioned, remembering that one horrible timeline with the insane sociopath that captured Romeo and Chelia before giving them to those sick men… before one of those vile men got captured by the sociopath who sold them the two in the first place.

"Wait what lunatic?" Kagura questioned, having no idea what the blue haired girl was referring too.

"It's from another timeline we saw earlier; I'll explain it to you more later." Erza informed and assured the swordswoman of Mermaid Heel, who nodded in agreement before their focus went back to the other timeline before them.

 _"…Is that a robot?" Dacarli questioned, finding that surprising to see._

 _"We believe so my lord. It doesn't match the description of any other known machine we know of that's out there in the universe or other alternate realities and planets. Observe further my lord." Verity shared with the Void Caller before un-pausing the recording._

 _Dacarli watched as the sudden arrival of the machine stayed still for a few seconds, seemly as it was waiting or observing something before it lifted one of its hands up, creating an orange like ball before firing it towards the ground below. The machine vanished into thin air, leaving the world behind as the energy blast made contact, before the planet started to combust causing the recording to end with a static screen._

 _Turning towards the powerful Void wielder, the researchers looked over at their superior to see what else he would say regarding this matter._

 _"…Replay it again." Dacarli told them, getting them to be confuse for a moment but followed the order nonetheless without hesitation._

 _The dark grey skinned man looked with narrow eyes as he watch the recording closely, paying attention mostly to the dark blue mechanical being, noticing how it didn't immediately destroy the planet, waiting a few moments before proceeding to do so. The recording ended once more._

 _"…Twelve seconds." Dacarli spoke, getting the others around him to be puzzled._

 _"Pardon sir?" Ivan questioned with confusion._

 _"It took twelve seconds for it to show up on the planet, stay still without doing anything, fire a blast, vanish, and the planet exploding. All of that in a mere twelve seconds. The fact it paused before doing anything makes it clear that this thing isn't just blowing up planets for the sake of it, otherwise why would it wait at all before doing so?" Dacarli pointed out. Twelve seconds was all it took to do all of that. If a whole day passed then over seven thousand Earthlands would have been destroyed if the machine's doing this on repeat._

 _And if been doing this for who knows how long, there's no telling how many worlds have met their end by the hands of this unknown mechanical threat._

 _"Are you saying that thing is looking for something?" Verity questioned with slight surprise, not expecting that to be the case._

 _"Either something, or looking for someone. It must have some kind of planetary scan built in to locate anything its after. And seeing that the world didn't have what its looking for, it destroys it. But that leaves the question, what is it afte-?" Dacarli started to say._

 _However he cut himself off as he suddenly felt something off, something which didn't go unnoticed by the other scientists around the over seven feet tall crimson haired man._

 _"Sir?" Ivan questioned, confused by the sudden silence by the Void Caller._

 _Dacarli didn't respond as he focus with his powers on something, detecting something off…_

…Before his hardened gaze turned directly towards the guild.

"HEH?!" Everyone shouted in shock, even the three former sex slaves of 877-X were caught off guard by this. Dacarli's gaze was staring straight into them all from another timeline away. For some reason, many of them found it unsettling as much as it was surprising.

Observer himself was the most surprised. He could see them?! The Void Caller was like those who also managed to sense their presence in a few past timelines they have seen it seems, but what will the crimson haired man do though?

 _"…Could you not?" He told the intruding Mages from the other world, not liking how an unknown Earthland was butting its nose in where it didn't belong. Not wasting a second Dacarli lifted his left hand up before snapping it._

*BOOM*

"GAH!" Everyone shouted as an explosion erupted from the blue smoke, forcing them all to cover their eyes for a moment as the resulting shockwave blinded them for a moment.

After it died down however, everyone managed to recover as they looked at the blue smoke only to see that it was blank once more.

"He managed to see us… and cut the link off." Layla spoke in surprise. She thought only those who had the portal tech could achieve such a thing. Yet she and her two friends just saw someone who didn't use any tech to sense them or cut the connection between their two worlds off.

"Uh… I take it you guys haven't seen something like that before." Lucy told her alternate version of her mother.

"Not by someone not using the tech to do so yes," Layla admitted as she turned to look over at this world's version of her daughter, "Since you asked such a thing I take it this isn't the first time something like this happened to you all."

"Yeah…" Lucy admitted, figuring that she would explain further as to the other beings they have seen who also managed to do such a thing like this. A few others joined in to help Lucy explained to the other older blonde and her two friends.

As she went to do that, Mira and Kinana heard a groan near them as they turned to see Natsu finally waking up from fainting once more. The two women were still by his side as the pink haired male rubbed his head from the small headache he had.

"Ow… that hurts," Natsu muttered before opening his eyes to see the purple haired woman and the white haired woman looking at him. Blinking in puzzlement, the Fire Dragon Slayer innocently asked, "…What? Did I miss something?"

"Uh… here let us explain what happened." Mira offered to him, to which Natsu didn't mind as he nodded in agreement.

Observer, seeing everyone mingling upon themselves, figured it was best to set up a new link to another timeline, this time hoping that nothing more unusual of the sorts happened that could cause such a thing like what just happened once more.

 **Finally, chapter done. Probably my longest chapter for this story up to date. I doubt there will be a chapter this long again for this story, but who knows.**

 **And yes, that was an alternate version of Izuku Midoriya from BNHA from my other story "Not the Only Deku". The idea to do something like this popped into my head a while back so I decided to implement it. Is it a bit random? Yes. Did I still want to do it? Also yes. For anyone who reads BNHA stories, feel free to check it out if you want too. Or not. Up to you.**

 **Speaking of this timeline, the Varolia Kingdom will return in Battle for the Multiverse. I don't know when exactly, but I have ideas plan for it to be included. It won't be for a while though. Speaking of that story, yes that was indeed Mecha who was shown blowing up the Earthland in the recording and behind the other mentioned destroyed planets. I know most of you don't care for that story but for the few who might, I figured I shared with this anyway.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	126. Shaped by Fire

**I am back with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **In case anyone's wondering about how much longer Irene, Layla and Ur will be staying still, they will remain for this timeline and the one after this one before they will return to their own reality. Just figured I will share just in case some of you are wondering how long these perverts will be hanging out. Hopefully I'm still using them correctly and not messing their personalities up.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your own opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 126: Shaped by Fire**

"I MISSED ALL OF THAT?!" Natsu couldn't stop himself from shouting all of that aloud with a surprised expression. Luckily Mira and Kinana weren't bothered by it as the two women merely sweat dropped from seeing his reaction.

"Yeah Natsu, you did." Mira told him, with the Fire Dragon Slayer calming down somewhat as he managed to sit upright on the ground where he was now currently sitting, not to far from the table where he was originally seated with the two women sitting across from him on the ground. Ur was with her two friends and the others who were telling the former three sex slaves about those they have seen who also managed to sense them and forcefully cut the link off between their worlds.

"Man… so in that world… I have a dad that isn't Igneel…?" Natsu muttered towards them, his voice quiet from hearing that revelation. The idea of seeing someone who, while not true here in their own world, was his supposedly biological father surprised him a good amount.

The two women looked at one another before nodding in confirmation, surprising the pink haired male once more.

"And that world or at least that Kingdom that I'm a Prince of is also able to view and go to other alternate realities also?" Natsu asked just to make sure he was getting all of this right and not just mishearing it all.

"Yeah, that's correct Natsu. They seem to be experts and had the means for a long time from what we were able to see." Kinana informed him, getting him to nod in understanding.

"Huh… man I wish I could have seen it myself." Natsu grumbled a little bit. But nope he had to get embarrassed over his other self with the six women in the other timeline and how the three former sex slaves kept trying to tease him.

As that was happening, Irene, Layla and Ur were being told by the others about previous instances of when someone had managed to sense them and forcefully cut the link between the timelines off.

"Huh, so that E.N.D sounds pretty powerful if he could talk to you all without any technology means." Ur responded, as they were being told about the one version of the demon who took part in the tournament between the fourteen women to see who would be by that world's Natsu's side. She had to admit, this version of the demon sounded pretty powerful.

"Yeah, he was probably one of the most powerful beings we have seen so far. And the girls in that world were also really strong also. I wouldn't be surprise if everyone else in that world was also stronger like them also." Lucy informed them, getting them to think for a moment.

 _'Imagine having powerful beings like them as allies, heck any war we may get into would be over in an instance if that was true.'_ The three older women thought at once. Irene felt pleased that herself along with her daughter Erza were seemly much stronger in this mentioned timeline, wishing that she could have seen it herself. Layla was just happy that not only Lucy was much stronger in this timeline they were being told about but how she was also seemly now with Natsu with the other women.

Taking their mind off of that, Irene went on to continue to learn more about other beings similar to this E.N.D or the girls of that world.

"Are there any other versions of this E.N.D that managed to do the same thing? Being able to see you all and cutting Observer's link to that world off?" The older red head ask in curiosity, wishing to know more as they could.

"Uh… yeah there was this other Earthland where that was the case," Gajeel started to explain, raising his hand and trying to be polite to the three as he went on, "I think he knew we were watching the whole time, from when he first ran into the Mira of that world all the way to seeing how she and that world's Romeo hooked up." The Iron Dragon Slayer finished explaining, still remembering that and how he found it absolutely hilarious.

Glass shattered in the three women's minds as their hair then shadowed over their eyes, getting everyone puzzled from the sudden silence and how unmoving they were being.

"Uh… are you three alri-?" Millianna started to say, while surprising to hear that herself since she and Kagura weren't around then that happened, she didn't understand the three older women's unusual reaction…

…Until the silence was broken when all three of them shouted in sync at the same time with righteous fury.

"WHY THE F**K WOULD SHE THROW HER LIFE AWAY WITH A F**KING WEAKING LIKE THAT?!" The three former sex slaves shouted aloud, getting everyone to flinch from hearing that.

"OUT OF ALL THE MEN OUT THERE SHE HOOKED WITH THAT RAPIST PIG ROMEO OF ALL MEN?! HE'S WAS ONE OF THE WORST ONES ALONG WITH GRAY AND LYON!" Ur roared out, hating this version of Mira already despite never seeing her, nor did she ever want too.

"I mean weren't all men aside from Natsu and master all rapists back in your-?" Erza started to respond with confusion but she was cut off and ignored as the three continued their rant.

"IT WAS THANKS TO THOSE THREE SONS OF B*TCHES THAT GOT US TO BE SOLD TO THE MILF WHORES IN THE FIRST F**KING PLACE!" Irene yelled out before she took in a deep breathe before a more sinister grin appeared on her face, "Oh… I remember how when Mira founded that disgusting thing called a human being before dragging him back before being given the worst death any rapists deserve in front of many women. Ah… even now I can recall his wailing screams of agony as he met his deserved fate, it was like music to my ears…"

 _'That's extremely disturbing to hear.'_ Many of those in the building paying attention to this conversation responded as they looked at the three grinning and darkly chuckling women with cautious and wide comical eyes.

Romeo on one hand was just glad such a vile version of himself was brought to justice, on the other hand hearing the three talked about him so sinister caused chills to go down his spine. Sure he obviously understood why since that version of him was so vile and evil and was happy that his other self was killed and punished for his crimes. It was still disturbing to hear about.

Seeing him got Wendy to pat the dark purple haired young teen on the back in hopes of cheering him up, not wanting him to feel so frightened.

"…Are… are you three done venting?" Erza asked with a slightly concerned expression as the three former sex slaves took in deep breathes before calming down, facing over towards where the red head was at.

"Yeah… we're better now." Irene told the alternate version of her daughter.

"Anyway, ignoring that horrible news of that Mira committing such a heinous thing, the things about this timeline we just viewed gave us useful information that will be helpful for us. Not only are four from 137-C are elsewhere in who knows what world, but if that Kingdom was able to have the means of getting around the reality blockage then that means it's possible for us to do so also!" Ur exclaimed happily, glad to hear about how their allies' mission to get access to 137-C was indeed possible.

However she then frowned which didn't go unnoticed by the rest, slightly confusing them.

"Is something wrong Ur?" Makarov couldn't help but ask from his spot near the bar, as the dark purple haired sighed before looking over towards him and the others around her.

"It's just… we're putting everything we have, all of our friends and resources with the other Levys we know to try to get around and break through the blockage with no success. Yet here we see a world where they are able to do so, and from the look of things they were able to do so easily. It's insulting! That we are struggling so much to help our friends and saviors yet this Emperor guy and his kingdom have no problems whatsoever with it! Just how is that fair?" Ur exclaimed a few times before questioning it with a more relaxed voice, though it was clear that she was bothered by how unfair it was.

"I think it's hard to compare that, after all from what we have seen that kingdom has much more advance technology and unusual Magic and powers to help them do so, while you all don't have that advantage. It would make sense that it would be easier for them then how we would." Makarov tried to explain, seeing how as impressive as the technology 137-C and their allies have, they weren't that advance compared to the Emperor's kingdom nor did they have any kind of abilities like the Dacarli guy had to also aid in doing such a thing.

"Honestly I'm more worried about that robot that was spotted," Levy admitted, recalling the discovery of a machine that was capable of blowing up planets which honestly, scared her, "That thing is just going to random Earthlands and possibly other worlds before destroying them? What if… what if it finds its way here?" The Solid Script Mage couldn't help but ask in worry. The thought of such a dangerous thing coming to their home frightened her.

That got many of the others to also think the same. If such a thing did show up here, none of them would have a chance against it. Like how was one supposed to fight something capable of destroying planets with ease?

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Plus, considering how there's supposedly infinite alternate timelines out there, the odds of it coming here are slim to none." Gray tried to assure the blue haired girl, getting Juvia to glare at Levy from the attention she was getting from her "Gray-Sama".

"There's still a chance though…" Levy muttered, still bothered by the mere idea of it being possible.

A loud noise grabbed their attention once more, seeing Observer finishing setting up a new link to another timeline before he stood back, knowing that the mortals got the memo by now.

"Alright, enough of this serious talk; let's see what wonderful new timeline we'll be watching now alright?" Layla suggested to the others, who all nodded in agreement.

She along with Irene and Ur remained standing as did a few others, not bothering to go find a place to sit down while most others went back to their usual seats. And with that a new alternate timeline was starting to be shown through the blue smoke to them once again, like many times before.

 **(Cue: "Shaped by Fire" by As I Lay Dying)**

 _A body was shown stumbling over the barren lifeless ground at great speeds before crashing into the ground, causing much smoke to filled the air as the figure groaned in pain. The sounds of fighting and fists clashing could be heard echoing through the air, as shockwaves emitted from the action taking place a good distance away from the figure who was sent flying through the air like nothing._

 _When the figured recovered and got back onto their feet, it was shown that the entity looked to be a young man filled with great power, if the white wings made of magic behind him were any indication as well as the utter power he emitted himself. His clothes, or at least the tatters that was his clothing which were now barely holding on to his body were pure white, and his short hair was also white, while his eyes were also semi-whitish color. Slight injuries also covered him as blood ran down his forehead._

 _Despite the severely different appearance, this was none other than Zeref Dragneel, having the powers of Fairy Heart imbued into him explaining his different appearance. But nevertheless despite his powers he found himself at a disadvantage against his enemy._

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the man, recognizing who it was despite the pure white color and different power he clearly possessed.

"ZEREF?!" Everyone shouted in shock, not expecting to see the Black Mage again like this, and not in a way where he looks so different.

"Wait why is he all white?! And what's with the Magical made wings?!" Bickslow questioned by yelling, shocked to see the Black Mage looking entirely different.

"And who is he fighting?" Elfman questioned, finding his puzzlement to this whole thing to be unmanly.

 _"Dang it…" Zeref muttered as he spat some blood out of his mouth, so far the battle wasn't going anywhere. Neither he nor Acnologia were making much progress against their enemy._

 _He was snapped out of his thoughts as another figure was seen crashing a few feet to his left, before said figure stood up to reveal a certain dark blue haired Dragon King in humanoid form, gritting his teeth in anger over the struggle he was having in this battle._

 _Acnologia recovered easily from the blow before the dragon wiped some blood away from his jaw. Like Zeref his appearance was also different somewhat, with his bluie markings glowing along with his dark blue hair, giving him a more powered up appearance. This was due to the Dragon King having completely absorbing the Ravines of Time, having empowered him to much higher levels of strength._

"Acnologia is there too?!" Natsu shouted, seeing the Dragon of Death also present in a humanoid form similar to the one where the demonic overlord version of himself sent flying with a single punch.

"Why is Acnologia there?" Gray questioned with surprised and confusion, not understanding what was going on in the other timeline, nor why Acnologia and Zeref looked different than they would. Granted Acnologia was mostly the same other than having a glowing appearance to his marks and hair, but still.

"Are they… working together?" Kinana asked with slight fear, the mere idea that the Dragon of Apocalypse and the Black Mage are working together to face something that may be even worse sent shivers down the purple haired woman's spine.

"Against who though?" Droy wanted to know what could bring two of the most dangerous and vile beings to work together.

 _"This is getting nowhere!" Acnologia roared out in fury. Both of them working together weren't slowing the threat they faced down. It was deadlock, neither side gaining an advantage, "There has to be a way to actually hurt the f**king bastard!"_

 _"Just stay calm Acnologia," Zeref tried to ease the angered Dragon King, knowing that what the dark blue haired man was saying was true. So far there was no opening for them to get the advantage, "Getting all riled up isn't going to help!"_

 _"Well what do you suggest we do then brat?! Cause clearly anything else we've done isn't doing jack sh*t!" Acnologia responded to the Fairy Heart empowered Black Mage._

 _Zeref couldn't respond back to them before a sudden massive power up grabbed their attention, forcing them to lift their arms up to cover their faces, as large amounts of dark green fire shot right by them completely consuming the lifeless barren land for miles upon miles._

 _Up ahead of the two entities was the source of the chaos and where their enemy stood, roaring out an unholy scream like akin to that of a beast that echoed throughout the damaged and chaotic land. Fel Fire erupted all from his body and completely spreading out throughout all around him._

 _The slightly injured figure looked to have the body of a young man with wild and spiky pink hair. The only clothing he wore was the white baggy pants while the rest of his body was exposed for all to see. Having a lean yet muscular build, glowing dark green scars covered his torso, arms, shoulders and face. The spot where a certain Fairy Tail guild mark would have been was no longer there, having been burnt off leaving behind scarred skin in its place. Where feet would normally be hooves took their place instead. Sprouting and extended wide from his back were two massive black colored demonic wings, giving the monster a more intimidating look from them being extended all the way out. Then there his eyes, completely blank showing only unyielding rage like that of an uncontrollable beast._

 _What was once Natsu Dragneel was nothing more than E.N.D, the Demon birthed from Fel._

Natsu felt like his heart stopped and his eyes widening in horror from the sight of his demonic self, reminding him of that one timeline where the evil demonic overlord him was bored out of his mind and brought Erza back in hopes of a challenge, or the one that showed him as the Emperor of some Alvarez Empire. But this one before him… it looked more like a wild beast than that of a mere man with evil intentions.

"What?! NO!" Mira shouted in horror herself, as everyone was also shocked to see yet another evil and demonic version of the Fire Dragon Slayer, "WHY ARE WE SEEING ANOTHER EVIL NATSU?! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM OR ANYONE ELSE EVIL AGAIN!"

"Ouch, bad luck here. But… what kind demonic power is this though?" Irene wondered, not recognizing the demonic power the other alternate version of Natsu wielded.

Observer had his own eyes widened, shocked to see another version of the Fire Dragon Slayer not only a Fel Demon but one that was in the middle of a rampage with Zeref and Acnologia the only two obstacles in his way. It didn't make sense to the constellar, just how many Earthlands did the Legion found and meddle with?

 _The pink haired demon ceased roaring before he glared towards the two enemies before him, before without warning bolted with great speed faster than the normal naked eye could keep up with. Zeref and Acnologia though could as they saw the fast approaching enemy._

 _"SH*T!" Zeref shouted as his demonic brother appeared right in front of him before throwing a Fel Fire empowered fist into the Fairy Heart empowered sibling into the stomach, causing Zeref to throw blood up._

 _A shockwave emitted from the blow as Zeref was launched across the land with no problem easily passing any towns that might have been around in this region. E.N.D grinned wickedly before a punch to the cheek grabbed his attention, forcing him to go flying through the air also, courtesy of Acnologia. The Dragon King didn't waste any time as the dark blue haired man bolted after his airborne target to continue the battle. E.N.D roared in fury as the demonic yell boomed across the land before the two came into blows once more. Moving faster than anyone could keep up with, only the collisions of shockwaves were visible as the two continued to move across the land that was Ishgar. The two continued before E.N.D gained an opening as he ducked from a punch thrown by him before delivering an uppercut that sent Acnologia flying high into the air above the height of a mountain. E.N.D then opened his mouth before firing off a massive Fel Fire Roar at the airborne Dragon King, who widened his eyes as the attack collided, causing a massive explosion that shook the very earth itself._

 _E.N.D was about to continue his assault before Zeref reappeared before tackling him by the waist, launching both of them flying through the air above the land once more before Zeref powered up an all Magical power blast before shoving it directly into his corrupted brother's face, setting off another large detonation that caused smoke to completely consume the two of them. This attack did little however as E.N.D emerged without much damage before the demon went on to retaliate by grabbing Zeref by the head and head butting it, causing a small shockwave to emit from the collision of skulls before E.N.D toss his Fairy Heart imbued brother far from him, causing Zeref to crash into the lifeless ground. Lifting both of his hands up, E.N.D continued the offensive as he begun to fire off a barrage of Fel Energy blasts directly towards the currently white haired young immortal man. Luckily Zeref took charge and dash towards where the pink haired demon was located, dodging or deflecting any Fel Energy attacks that were sent his way._

 _While the two were distracted with one another, back with Acnologia the smoke that covered the air was blown away, revealing a more enraged Acnologia who sprouted his dragon wings from his back, allowing him to fly even in his human form. Sensing where the pink haired demon was at, the dark blue haired man dash through the air towards where E.N.D was at. And since the Fel Demon was too distracted with his battle with the currently white haired immortal human, he was unaware when Acnologia came flying by before delivering a powerful kick to the back of the demon's head, getting him to cease his attack and launch him flying through the air directly towards the approaching Zeref. Seeing this Zeref empowered his fists before holding them together and slamming them down upon the demon's back, causing E.N.D to go crashing into the ground which shook the earth, cracks forming underneath the demon's form._

 _Zeref was about to continue the attack before without warning E.N.D roared out once more in demonic fury as an explosion of Fel Fire erupted from his form, forcing Zeref and Acnologia, who was approaching the other two, back a good distance as they now found themselves inside a massive vortex of Fel Fire, with the demon in the center of it all. The vortex was massive that it trumped the size of Zeref's Capital Vistarion back in Alvarez, completely blocking out anything from outside of it from getting in._

 _Zeref couldn't react in time when without warning E.N.D burst forward before appearing right in front of the Fairy Heart imbued human then delivered a powerful uppercut that launched Zeref flying high into the air. E.N.D made some motions with his hands before pillars of Fel Fire erupted from the surrounding vortex of demonic flames and slammed right into Zeref, causing more damage to the immortal man. E.N.D then widened his eyes before swiftly turning around before deflecting a large Dragon's Roar, sending it out of the massive Fel Fire vortex surrounded them as it continued even towards outer space itself. With that done E.N.D looked ahead to see Acnologia rushing over towards him planning on getting more hits in. Roaring like a beast once more, the pink haired demon brought his arms into himself before Fel Energy started to envelope all around him, getting Acnologia's eyes to widen in shock. Alas he was too late to change his course of action as the moment he got close enough E.N.D roared out once more and stretch his arms out from his sides, unleashing a massive explosion of Fel that utterly consumed the vortex he originally created as it engulfed both Acnologia and Zeref._

 _The attack was so powerful and massive that it could even be viewed from outer space itself, the explosion consuming a gook chunk of the nations that were Bosco, Iceberg and Stella, while also showing the scarred and ravaged land that was Ishgar from the demon's power._

Everyone was wide eyed as they watched the conflict continuing in the other timeline, unable to believe their eyes from the raw destructive power that the alternate demonic version of Natsu wielded. They didn't think they would say this but they were all hoping that Zeref and Acnologia emerge victorious in the end against the vile corrupted version of their pink haired friend.

"They're so… strong." Wendy muttered, seeing how chaotic and destructive the three in the other timeline were being. The entirety of the Ishgar continent was basically their battlefield if the sight they were seeing was any indication. Sure so far these three weren't as powerful as some other entities in other timelines they have seen but it was still shocking and frightening to see such strength.

"I heard of such strong beings being able to exist from 137-C, but I didn't think I would see it with my own eyes." Ur admitted in a soft tone, both greatly interested in this yet disappointed that it had to involve a vile version of the pink haired male. Just how crazier can this fight get?

 _As the massive explosion died down it, both Zeref and Acnologia have been blown a good distance across the continent and high in the air, the land far below them. However it wasn't enough as with Zeref, E.N.D then appeared right in front of the Fairy Heart empowered being before the demon slammed his fist into his cheek with enough force that not only caused a large shockwave that shook the air but also launched the current white haired being from the atmosphere of the planet directly into space itself. Zeref would then find himself crashing directly into Earthland's moon which caused a massive crater that could be seen from the ground of the larger planet._

 _E.N.D grinned wickedly before he then found himself being tackled by Acnologia, who flew and made his way over towards where the vile demon was located. With the two now flying over the ruined nation of Bellum, Acnologia repeatedly slammed his fists directly into the demon's face, enraging the demon as the Dragon King tried to prevent him from fighting back. This proved to be for naught however as E.N.D let out another unholy roar before he opened his mouth before biting down onto Acnologia's left shoulder, getting the Dragon King to shout in pain as he tried to punch the demon off of him. Refusing to let go, E.N.D then powered up a point blank Fel Fire Roar before unleashing it, causing a massive explosion while a more injured Acnologia was seen flying through the air across the continent, far away from where E.N.D was._

 _The demon descended down onto the lifeless and charred land before the demon spat some blood out that was not his own before he laughed manically, seeing how he currently had the advantage over his two hateful enemies. He will ensure the both of them will meet the same fate as everyone else did on this pitiful continent, and the rest of the world will soon follow after._

 _However he then stopped laughing as a puzzled expression appeared on his face. Confused, he focused his senses as he picked up something… off._

Seeing the puzzled demon got the others themselves to be confused.

"Uh… what is he doing now?" Happy questioned, the blue Exceed having no idea what suddenly got the vile demonic version of Natsu to look confused over something.

"Who knows, but I doubt it's anything good." Carla informed her fellow Exceed, knowing that the evil and animal like demon Natsu in the other alternate reality would bring only more harm and destruction.

 _E.N.D focused hard on whatever it was that grabbed his attention. It wasn't Zeref or Acnologia, that was for sure. A few moments passed as the Fel Demon then grinned, picking up something…_

…Before his gaze turned directly towards everyone in the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in shock as they saw the wicked and monstrous version of the Fire Dragon Slayer in the other timeline looking directly at them with a grin on his face. This thing could see them too?! Was it going to cut the link off like how others did in the past?

 _E.N.D let out a roar of demonic fury and excitement before without warning he thrust his hands forwards in the direction where he could sense the weak yet present window between the two alternate realities._

A large explosion of dark green energy erupted from the blue smoke, forcing everyone to cover their eyes as a shockwave emitted from the sudden eruption.

When they uncovered their eyes however they all froze in shock and horror.

E.N.D, the alternate version of Natsu from the other timeline was seen slowly ripping the fabric between time and space by his sheer strength alone, forcing his way through the reality viewing window that was the blue smoke, slowly emerging from the other timeline as half of his body was now through the now present tear in reality, letting out a demonic roar that shook the entire guild hall as another shockwave blew many furniture back and damaged some nearby pillars.

"THE F**K?!" Cana shouted as those who were sitting were now on their feet as they saw the demonic vile version of her crush slowly trying to make his way into their own world.

E.N.D chuckled darkly as he observed the mortals around and ahead of him, as he continued to try to make his way through to this unknown parallel world of his own. A massive grin plastered on his face as he looked at the mortals around him, wanting to end their pitiful life in the most painful way possible.

However a small surprised expression appeared on his face as he spotted Natsu, who was still frozen in shock at the sight of his evil demonic beast-like trying to fully make his way through the shattered hole in time and space.

E.N.D felt it.

It was extremely faint, but the presence of Fel, the present of him, was there.

This other Natsu… he was just like he himself.

That got E.N.D to grinned once again, showing off his sharp blood stained teeth before without warning a barrage of bullets being fired into his face grabbed his attention. Completely unfazed, the annoyed demon turned his head over only to see Irene using her lancer to fire upon the intruding monster from the other alternate timeline. Everyone else couldn't act in time as E.N.D roared in anger before charging his left hand with Fel Energy, intending on unleashing it upon the pitiful mortal and the few others around the one with the gun.

Natsu however saw this, before his eyes widened in horror as without thinking he bolted towards where Irene, Ur, Layla, Erza and Kagura were at seeing that they were in danger.

"LOOK OUT!" Natsu shouted out at the moment E.N.D threw the ball of unstable Fel Energy directly towards the group of women.

Everything seemed to slow down as the demonic and chaotic energy was launched as it headed towards the girls. However before it could reach its destination Natsu, with as much strength as he could muster at that moment, jumped and managed to push the group of women out of the way and onto the ground, directly in front of the incoming attack.

*BOOM*

A large explosion was set off, shaking the building while causing another shockwave to fill the air as the other girls who were the original targets fell to the ground, feeling the detonation right behind them. A moment later Natsu was seen thrown into the ground like a ragdoll not to far, smoke coming off from him as he was completely out cold.

"NATSU!" Lucy and Erza, the latter who recovered from being pushed, immediately ran over, avoiding the monstrous alternate version of the Fire Dragon Slayer who let out another roar that shook the building towards the knocked out Natsu, fearing for his safety. Others like Kagura and Cana would have followed suit if the monstrous demon from the other timeline wasn't in most of their way or if they weren't paralyzed with shock.

E.N.D wickedly grinned from seeing that, before without warning three large Dragon's Roars slammed directly into his body, courtesy of Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus who all tried to push the demon back into the other timeline before the monster could fully emerge through into their own world. However like before the demon was unfazed by this combination of attacks as he was more annoyed than actually being hurt.

However without warning Observer then appeared right in front of E.N.D, much to the surprise of the demon and everyone else for that matter before the constellar brought both of his hands in front of them, his palms facing towards the pink haired demon's face.

"BEGONE DEMON!" Observer shouted out.

And without warning the living constellar unleashed a massive blast of Arcane Magic, completely shocking the monstrous demon before the force behind the attack, while it did little to hurt him was enough to push the demon back through the tear in reality and back into his own timeline.

 _E.N.D crashed onto the ground face first, before he slowly got up before roaring loudly in rage. He refused to be pushed back by some weaklings! They were his prey that will die by his hands!_

 _The pink haired demon would have attempted once more to get back into the other alternate timeline if he weren't suddenly tackled by Zeref, who recovered from being launched to the moon and was unaware of what the pink haired demon tried to do as both of them were now launched far away from where the attempted intrusion into the other timeline took place._

 _The battle would continue as Zeref and Acnologia would continued to face E.N.D in their battle, with no clear answer as to who will come out on top and emerge victorious._

Seeing the alternate demon occupied, and knowing that the tear had to be closed and sealed, Observer quickly used his powers to close the shattered hole between their two timelines before cutting the link to the timeline off, and leaving the now healed blue smoke blank once more.

"That was a close one…" Observer muttered as he was shocked that such an attempt by the monstrous version of Natsu was able to not only sense them but even tried to breach into their own timeline also.

Speaking of Natsu, the living constellation turned around before making his way over to the uncurious Natsu, who was now surrounded by Lucy, Erza, Mira, Cana, Kagura, Millianna and others. Irene, Ur and Layla were still on the ground, shocked from the whole situation while they processed what just happened. Wendy was also by Natsu's side, using her healing abilities just to make sure that Natsu wasn't that hurt. She hoped that it wasn't serious.

"Out of the way mortals, allow me to check on his condition." Observer told them, making his way through the small group of humans and one blue Exceed who was crying tears in worry over the young man who raised him.

No one object as the constellar kneeled over to get a better look over the out cold Fire Dragon Slayer. He could sense it, the lingering presence of Fel all over his body, knowing fully well how dangerous such vile energies were to a mere mortal. Checking his pulse and using his abilities, he looked at the others with a relaxed expressions.

"Will… will he be alright?" Happy asked the constellar, worried over the one who was basically his adopted father.

"Do not worry mortals; it seems that your friend will be alright." Observer informed them all, hoping that will ease their worries.

That got many to let out breathes of relief, glad that it wasn't worse. Of course the current condition of Natsu was still worrying all of them, especially some of the females present in the building.

"Here, let's take him to the infirmary for him to rest until he wakes up." Makarov told them, making his way over towards the knocked out Natsu. The small old man was truly thankful that Natsu not only survived but looked to be alright without much injury. From being an attack by such a powerful being he thought it would be way worse.

"I'll help you master." Kinana offered as she went over towards Natsu to help carry him.

"Juvia will also lend a hand." Juvia offered, wanting to help her guild mate get to a proper bed for him to rest in until he wakes. It was the least she could do as he was too afraid and paralyzed to do anything during the chaos.

"Allow me to help also." Kagura offered, also figuring it was the least that she could do for the one who took the attack that was meant for her and the others.

With that happening, Gray made his way over towards where Irene, Layla and Ur were hoping to help them up and get back onto their feet. The three were still dazed out with shocked expressions as they didn't even attempt to respond in anyway, allowing the dark blue haired male to lift them back onto their feet.

"Are… are you three alright?" Gray asked politely, seeing how the three were just a moment ago in range of a dangerous attack that would have killed them.

"…He… he pushed us out of the way…" Ur muttered in shock, looking over to see the unconscious Fire Dragon Slayer being taken to the infirmary upstairs. This world's Natsu just risked his own life for them, he saved them… and yet they couldn't do anything in return to help. They were practically powerless against that monstrous vile version of the pink haired male, yet Natsu took the attack that was meant for them.

Gray didn't respond as he saw the three former sex slave trying to get over and process what just happened. Plus he had a feeling that they might get angry if he tried to say or do anything else to get their attention. Looking over towards the stairs where his fire breathing rival was taken up too, the Ice Maker Mage only hoped that the one he saw as a brother will be alright.

"Uh… we should try to clean up the mess shouldn't we?" Levy suggested, motioning the ruined furniture and damaged pillars from the chaos that took place.

"Yeah… that's a good idea." Laxus agreed, as some of the others nodded in agreement, figuring it will help them get their mind off of what just happened before they continue viewing other timelines.

 **…Well… that happened.**

 **Bet many of you weren't expecting something like that to take place did you?**

 **…You did?**

 **Oh.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 _ **Like iron shaped by fire**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We aren't born this way**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shaped by fire**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We are reborn through pain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We aren't born**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We aren't born this way**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We are reborn through pain**_

 _ **Shaped by fire**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We aren't born this way**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shaped by fire**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We are reborn through pain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We shall reborn**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We all reborn through pain**_


	127. The Guards of the Spriggans Pt 1

**I'm back once more with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **For this timeline, we will be doing something a bit unusual. This will possess characters that "thehappy" has, and my own who will eventually appear in Battle for the Multiverse. What will happen when those who help other versions of themselves encounter powerful servants to the Spriggan Twelve of the mighty Alvarez from "The Emperor of Alvarez" timeline? You will see.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 127: The Guards of the Spriggans Pt. 1**

A short while has passed since the chaos that took place with that other E.N.D trying to breach the other timeline. The guild hall for the most part was cleaned up from the mess caused from the incident with furniture that was broken was replace with ones they had in the back. Luckily everything was now in order as many were seated or still on their feet, either standing still or moving around in a worried manner. Observer himself was merely standing around observing the mortals around them and their behavior, making sure that panic does not start or spread in case such a event takes place.

For many though, their minds were on Natsu, who had taken the brunt of a powerful blast of Fel Energy from his demonic counterpart and was now resting in the infirmary. By some miracle he seemed mostly intact, now merely resting until he wakes up. Those who took him up stairs, Makarov, Juvia, Kinana, Kagura and Happy who went after them to check on his adoptive parent hadn't come back down yet, probably making sure everything was in order and was alright.

"Hey…," Wendy started to speak up towards where Irene, Ur and Layla were sitting staying silent for the time being, getting the three former sex slaves to look over at the Sky Dragon Slayer, "Are you three alright?"

They looked at one another before they sighed in unison and looked back at the concern blue haired girl.

"Yeah, we're alright. Just shaken up a little bit that's all." Layla admitted to her.

"Don't worry though; we'll get over it shortly. It's just processing that's all." Ur assured the Sky Dragon Slayer, knowing that Natsu was mostly alright and merely needed helped their mood a good amount. Sure they were still shocked over how he took an attack meant for them, but she knew they will be alright.

"Are you sure?" Wendy asked once more time. After all just because someone acts tough on the outside doesn't mean they're actually alright on the inside.

"We are, you have nothing to worry over Wendy," Irene told the blue haired girl before the older red head from 877-X spoke up once more, "Still, I will admit that was a brave thing he did, taking that attack for us."

"For sure, just further proves that he is a one of a kind. You know, maybe once we wakes up, we should take him back home with us so he can be properly "rewarded" for his bravery." Ur suggested, gaining a perverted grin appearing on her face.

That however was heard by some of the others, and while most groaned from hearing that or tried to ignore the lewd implication, some of the girls had a more vocal approach.

"You will do no such thing! Natsu's staying put!" Erza told them, the red head's face a bit red from what her alternate version of her mother and the other two were implying to do to the pink haired male. Hearing that merely got Irene to gain a teasing grin.

"Oh? Is that jealousy I hear Erza?" Irene teased, getting Erza to be taken back by such an accusation while her own face got more crimson like her hair.

"DON'T TRY TO TURN THIS ON ME YOU PERVERT!" Erza exclaimed back, as many of the others looked at the red head with a deadpanned stare. If anyone was a pervert it was her. She wasn't as great as hiding it as she thought he did.

"Oh relax; if you want to come and join us you are free to do so," Layla offered her, getting Erza to stumble through her words as steam erupted from her head. Turning towards this world's version of her daughter who was also red in the face from hearing this conversation she smirked at her, "This includes you as well Lucy. I'm sure you want to reward him also, so you can give him some loving too."

"I'M NOT DOING THAT! AND NEITHER ARE YOU!" Lucy shouted, refusing to let the perverted thoughts and her perverted alternate mother get to her, steam also emitting from her head.

"Sure you won't~." Layla responded with a teasing grin and a sing along voice, getting Lucy to sigh from her alternate mother's behavior.

Before the current conversation could continue, it was then spotted Makarov and Juvia coming back down from the stairs, grabbing everyone's attention as the small old man and the Water Mage returned the main hall of the building.

"Master!" Mira called out, standing up as she and the others went over towards the small old man, hoping that he may have any new news regarding Natsu.

Makarov raised his right hand to get them to be quiet and to calm down, which everyone proceeded to do so as the Guild Master then started to speak.

"Do not worry everyone, Natsu is now resting peacefully. Kinana and Kagura volunteered to watch over him until he wakes up, same with Happy also." Makarov told his children in all but blood. The blue Exceed refused to leave Natsu's side, and the two women were willing to stay behind and keep an eye over him when he wakes up.

That eased everyone concerns, though a few like Erza and Millianna were puzzled that Kagura offered to stay and watch over Natsu. That was something they didn't think she would be willing to do.

"That's a relief to hear." Lisanna replied, putting a hand over her heart, glad with the knowledge that Natsu was now resting with someone watching over him. Though the white haired Strauss sister wished that she was the one to do so, but alas she didn't act on the chance.

"Hmm… Kagura and Kinana. Both purple haired women. I see, they must be planning on giving Natsu themselves once he wakes up as a reward for his heroic action." Ur guessed with a hand on her chin in thought.

Irene and Layla also were in a thinking pose and hummed in agreement, while the others only face palmed or went red in the face from the perverted guess the three women were running on.

"I doubt that's what they're going to do Ur." Cana told the dark purple haired woman, who waved her off, not believing that in the slightest.

"Nonsense, of course they will. Sure they will have to wait until Happy leaves but once he does I'm sure the two will pounce and give themselves to him," Ur responded back towards the brown haired woman, before her gaze shifted over towards Juvia, "You should go back and join them. I bet Natsu would enjoy being pleasured by three women as thanks for his bravery."

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DRAGGING JUVIA INTO YOUR SCHEMES?!" Juvia shouted aloud, a small blush appeared on her face. She widened her eyes as she realized this also as she shook her head, _'Why is Juvia blushing?! She will only save herself and her love for Gray-Sama!'_

"No scheming Juvia. Just figure you should give Natsu some love that a Water Mage like you can give him." Layla told her, as Juvia had to hold back the urge to throw a Water Nebula at the older blonde haired woman.

"Why are you like this?" Lucy couldn't help but question their perverted ways.

"I was a sex slave for most of my life and was brutalized and used by numerous rapist men." Layla casually reminded the younger blonde in a casual tone.

"…Oh." Was all Lucy responded, recalling the horrible life her alternate mother and the other two older women endured.

"I don't understand how you keep forgetting that." Layla responded to her with a deadpanned stare.

Figuring it was best to change the subject, Makarov cleared his throat which grabbed everyone's attention before he went on to speak once again.

"As uh… interesting… this conversation is, I believe we should change the subject," Makarov suggested despite his inner pervert wanting them to keep talking about Natsu getting lucky. Turning his gaze over towards Observer, the Guild Master spoke up towards the living constellation, "Observer, can you go ahead and set up a new link please? I think it will help get our minds off of what transpired earlier."

"Are you sure mortal? There may be a chance we may see something horrific or depressing once more." Observer reminded him. After all anything can happening in these alternate timelines, so the constellar wants to make sure that they were okay with it after what they just been through affecting their guild mate.

"I am sure." The small old man responded, getting Observer to merely nod back seeing how his mind is made up.

"Alright, I shall set a new link up. Give me a moment mortals." Observer told the others around him as he unfolded his arms before he started to channel his energy into the blue smoke once more to set a new link up.

Everyone got into their seats and with those they sat next to with as they waited. They all just hope that this next timeline won't have anything depressing, horrible, dark or some powerful being that can sense then and try to breach into their own world once again.

As Observer finished up, the blue smoke started to show a new alternate timeline for them all to view once more.

 _"Why are we here again?" A voice of what sounded like a young man questioning aloud in puzzlement, having a calm tone in his voice as he looked at his companion._

 _This figure speaking was male and had a lean muscular type built. The unknown male wore a grey colored parka that covered most of his body, reaching all the way down to his knees and having a fur-lined hood covering most of his head. The piece of clothing was done up in the center with seven silver colored buttons. He also wore black colored baggy pants for leggings. Along with the hood, the man wore a silver plain mask with two little eyeholes for him to see through, blocking his facial features from being seen, and the mask also had two extremely thin black lines going vertically down the mask over each eye. The man also wore silver metallic gauntlets and boots that also possessed the same thin black lines like his mask. This man was named Rosar Amosson, one of the personal guards to the Spriggan Wendy Marvell._

 _The other figure with him and to who he was speaking towards looked to be a woman with a voluptuous figure that many men would drool over. Unlike her companion she wore mostly bulky armor that was dark brown in color for the most part with green vines wrapped around her arms, shoulderpads and waist, and a few fireflies that seemly always present around her form, giving her more of a look attune with nature. On her back was a large double bladed sword which seemed to be made of some kind of bronze material. This woman however was one would describe something like an Amazon, mainly due to her being taller than most women, standing around six feet and five inches tall. She wore a helmet but still allowed her face to be seen, allowing her bob-style short dark brown hair to be seen, along with her green colored eyes and slightly tanned skin. This woman was named Delista Radiant, one of the personal guards to the Spriggan Tatonga Sioux._

 _Right now, the two powerful entities were currently in a dark forest in a small clearing, with the bright sun managing to shine through the very thick leaves of the trees around them. A few critters like squirrels and rabbits could be seen minding their own business, oblivious to the two otherworldly beings known for bringing whole worlds to their knees in their Emperor's name._

Everyone blinked in confusion, having no idea who any of these two unusual beings are.

"Uh… who are these guys?" Gray questioned, not recognizing the tall woman or the parka wearing man in the slightest.

"I don't know but man is that woman tall!" Wakaba couldn't help but exclaim in surprise, finding it kind of rare to see women being naturally that tall.

"She seems tough, I can tell by just glancing at her." Irene admitted, despite being a timeline away from the unknown woman the older red head could tell that both this woman and the unusual clothed man weren't to be underestimated.

"I wonder who they are." Laki wanted to know, curious to learn of these two's identities.

"I'm sure we'll find out if we keep watching." Erza told the violet haired woman, who nodded in agreement to that as did some of the others.

 _"I told you before, we're exploring at the moment, taking time to simply observe and view these other worlds. Who knows maybe you'll learn something and not just wipe it away clean like you normally would do." Delista informed the parka wearing man, who scoffed slightly from hearing those words._

 _"I'm simply doing what Lady Marvell ordered me to do, conquer our enemies and take these worlds for Alvarez. In fact, since we're here we might as well continue doing that. Want me to do it? I can wipe it all away clean right now if given permission." Rosar offered, knowing that it was their mission to do so._

 _"Permission denied. Didn't you hear a word I just say? We're here to explore and learn, not to conquer. I want to take a break from the ongoing war campaign and I think you should learn to sit back and relax from time to time as well." The tall woman responded to the mask wearing male._

 _"I know how to relax woman. But going around planets filled with weaklings isn't something I would call relaxing. It's more boring than anything." Rosar responded back towards his companion, getting her to shake her head from hearing his response._

 _"Whatever, and besides," The dark brown haired woman started to say once more, grabbing the full attention of her fellow general, "You would just bring innocent lives in harms way if you try anything. I won't allow innocent lives to be caught in the crossfire if I have a say about it."_

 _Rosar let out a small sigh from hearing this._

 _"You and your honor, I will never understand it. How you and even how a few of the Spriggans like Lord Sioux and Lord Hiberus seem so bent on it. Honor means f**k all in war and bloodshed." Rosar stated his view about honor, finding it more of a hindrance than anything. Delista merely sent a glare at the parka wearing man's way from hearing that._

 _"Maybe in your view, but honor is everything to some of us." She responded, as the man merely nodded despite disagreeing with it completely._

 _"Yeah, yeah whatever. You believe what makes you happy." Rosar told her. After all there were many in Alvarez who have their own beliefs and views that help them guide through life. If honor was something she cared and lived by, then let her. He just thought it was stupid for the most part._

Hearing this conversation between the two entities, while puzzling to everyone in the building also got them to be also worried and surprised. Makarov himself was worried when he heard them mentioned Alvarez, the powerful nation in Alakitasia.

"Other worlds?" Jet questioned aloud with wide eyes.

"Wait hang on are these guys from another Earthland or something?" Droy followed up, his own eyes also widened in shock.

"And did they say Marvell? Like as in Wendy?" Carla asked, as Wendy herself was surprised from hearing her being referred to by the parka wearing man. Was this man a servant to another alternate version of her or something?

"But what did they mean by conquering worlds?" Pantherlily wondered aloud, noticing the words the two unknown beings in the other timeline used and describe.

That got everyone, plus Observer and the three former sex slaves to be concerned yet wary of hearing and noticing this. Were these two enemies then?

 _The two didn't say anything else for a few moments as they started to make their way through the forest, intending to find a nearby town to continue their exploration._

 _However this didn't last long as both of them came to a stop, a small look of puzzlement yet interest appearing on Delista's face. Rosar's expression was unknown due to the hood and mask he wore, but its assumed that he too had a similar expression just like his companion._

 _"You sense it too right?" Rosar questioned, getting the brown haired woman to nod in conformation as she pointed west._

 _"It's coming in that direction. A battle taking place perhaps?" She wondered aloud, as the parka wearing man merely shrugged from hearing her words._

 _"Only one way to find out I supposed." He responded, starting to walk towards the direction the taller woman pointed towards. They were in no rush, so they were going to take their time getting there. From what he could sense none of those he and Delista detected weren't anything great, but he still would be prepared in case they got one of those annoying gimmick techniques that were a pain to deal with._

 _Delista was in agreement as she too followed her fellow colleague, taking her time in no rush yet already preparing herself in case something unpredictable happens._

Everyone was just confused.

"What's going on now?" Gray questioned with an imaginary question mark appearing over his head.

"It seems like they detected something, obviously." Gajeel responded to the Ice Maker Mage in a tone that got on Gray's nerves, getting the dark blue haired young man to glare at the Iron Dragon Slayer who glared back in kind.

Luckily nothing came out of it as Wendy spotted the scene changing in the blue smoke, to which she was quick to point out to the rest of the others.

"Guys look! The scene is changing!" The Sky Dragon Slayer pointed out, grabbing everyone's attention as they refocused on the blue smoke showing them the other alternate timeline.

What they saw got them to be slightly surprised, none more so than the three former sex slaves from 877-X.

 _"Well this is lame." A certain fifteen year old version of Asuka stated in disappointment as she unleashed her Holy Magic to form a rifle in her hand before blasting the head off of a nearby bandit._

 _Asuka from the coordinates 8484-N, now living on Earthland 132-F, was present as she and a few others arrived in time to this new Earthland to help those they saw about to get overrun by these numerous bandits and Dark Mages. She wasn't the only one present as her adopted father, Natsu also known as simply Dragneel compared to his native counterpart here who was currently beating a Dark Mage to death with a rock he grabbed, Bisca who was using her own magic to take down some other bandits, and Evergreen and Sorano were standing side to side also taking down the enemies, with Sorano being a bit more bloodier due to using a wired baseball bat she wielded as a weapon._

 _Wendy was also present as she and Happy were next to a certain red head, blonde and pink haired male native to this Earthland, heading any wounds they had while the blue Exceed cheered on Dragneel, Asuka and the others during their battle._

"Wait hold on! It's the bearded Natsu living in 132-F!" Cana exclaimed, as she and the rest quickly recognized the hardened plague survivor who now lives in cooridinates 132-F along with the older Asuka.

"Yay it's the tall me again!" Asuka happily called out seeing her other self once more, as Bisca and Alzack made sure that their daughter didn't see any of the brutal beatings the others in the other timeline were giving to the bandits and dark mages.

"Is that Angel with them?" Lucy questioned in surprised, seeing the Dark Mage siding with the bearded Natsu and the others who were clearly from 132-F.

"Guess she must be a good guy where she's from." Gray figured, else why would she be fighting side by side with the others? If anything he was slightly confused by the sight of what he assumed to be the native Natsu of this other Earthland, who had noticeable stitches on his left cheek and other parts of his body. Were they from a previous wound? If that's true why would he be fighting if he was still recovering?

"Huh, it's our allies. What are the odds that we would see them like this?" Ur spoke up with a grin on her face, glad to see some of their allies from one of their allied realities doing some good.

 _Not too far from the one side battle, the leader of the bandits and Dark Mages had wide eyes as he and his second in commander next to him had no idea what was going on and were naturally freaking out from how the tide turned. One moment they were winning against the three Fairy Tail Mages then these weirdoes showed up and started slaughtering them._

 _"THERE'S TWO SALAMANDERS?!" The second leader exclaimed in shock._

 _"WHY ARE THERE TWO OF THEM?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" The head boss cried out, unable to make sense of it all._

 _As all of that was happening, Wendy managed to finish healing any injuries that the Erza, Lucy and Natsu of this world had as she looked at them with a smile, with the three looking at her and the rest in shock._

 _"There you three go, that should be enough." Wendy assured them, their surprise not going away however._

 _"Wha… who are…?" Natsu started to say in surprise, as the blue haired girl got a better look at this world's version of Natsu. For some reason this version of the Fire Dragon Slayer possessed stitches on his body, one on his left cheek, while his wrists were completely covered with them. A few other ones were also present littering his chest and stomach also. Due to his fighting earlier he was bare-chested, his vest having been destroyed during the action._

 _"I told you, we're here to help." Wendy told them. From the looks of things it was clear they were aware that she, Evergreen, Bisca, and obviously Asuka and Dragneel weren't the ones they knew, but they still had no idea what was going on._

 _"They're… they're killing them so easy…" Erza muttered, seeing how much of a struggle the three of them were having while these other doubles were having no trouble whatsoever._

 _After clearing the ones that were right on them, Dragneel and the others looked around to see that despite the sense of fear they could see in their enemy's eyes, the bandits and Dark Mages refused to back down, believing that they still had them out numbered._

 _"Alright, I don't know what's kind of trick is going on here with there being two Salamanders, but if you think you can get away with this then you're sorely mistaken! We'll have all of you skinned alive and have your heads hang from our walls!" The leader of the vile forces called out, holding his ground despite his shock and slight fear from it all._

 _The others merely snickered or were unamused from this declaration, the latter being in Dragneel's case._

 _"Really now, are you sure about that? You look like you're about to sh*t your pants more than anything." Sorano mocked with a grin, enraging the leaders once more._

 _"The f**k you say you whore?! You won't be laughing once we gut you like a fish!" The second leader of the bandits and Dark Mages exclaimed, preparing his Magic and weapons like the rest of the enemy forces that still surround the Mages, who still weren't alarmed in the slightest._

 _"You know, repeating words like that doesn't make your threatening," Dragneel responded, more annoyed by this. He just wants to get this over with so they can go back home. Of course he had a feeling those women won't give him some peace and quiet anyway, "How about you just surrender since you're really nothing much or you end up like your friends here? Which one is it going to be?"_

 _"How about we kill you all instead? I like that option a lot better!" The enemy boss yelled back with a grin forming on his face, pushing any worries or fears behind him for the time being as his men gathered around the Mages._

"They're going to fail horribly aren't they?" Alzack wondered with a deadpanned stare, seeing how those from 132-F were seeing this as something fun than anything threatening.

"Probably." Bisca agreed with her husband, nodding in agreement.

The others also agreed as they figured that the enemy forces were about to either be beaten really badly or beaten to death. From what they were seeing so far, it was most likely the latter.

 _Those from 132-F weren't worried, finding this more amusing more than anything._

 _"I bet I can take down more than you two can." Evergreen gloated with a grin, as Bisca grinned back at the challenge. Sorano remained indifferent as she kept an eye on the bandits and Dark Mages around them._

 _"Challenge accepted." Bisca accepted, as Asuka overheard this as she looked at the green haired woman and the brown haired woman._

 _"Issuing challenges and accepting them while sounding obnoxious…," Asuka started to say before she dismissed her Magic before pulling a datapad out of… somewhere, before putting something on it, "That's a negative seven points."_

 _"WHAT?! HOW IS THAT A NEGATIVE?!" Evergreen and Bisca shouted at the older Asuka, completely forgetting their current situation at the moment as Sorano only sweat dropped from hearing this._

 _"Shouting, that's another negative seven points," Asuka casually responded before looking over at the still on guard Sorano at the surrounding enemies, "Sorano, plus twenty points."_

 _"THE F**K-?! YOUR POINT SYSTEM MAKES NO SENSE!" Bisca shouted aloud at the grinning Asuka, enjoying every moment of this._

Everyone was confused from hearing and seeing this, but that didn't stop them from either sweat dropping or gaining dead panned expressions.

"…What are they doing?" Pantherlily questioned, puzzled at how they were acting like this when they still have enemies around them that want to kill them.

"They're not taking the bandits and Dark Mages seriously at all." Romeo pointed out with a slightly amused expression, kind of finding it funny.

"I mean seeing how easily they were handling them; this isn't really surprising to tell the truth." Wendy figured, as Romeo nodded in agreement with the blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer.

 _Dragneel only looked at them as if they lost their mind. This has been happening a lot recently, with Asuka doing such actions which seems to annoy the women out to no end. He didn't know why, but he figured it was nothing major. Plus Asuka seemed to be getting a kick out of it so if she's having fun then he figured it was fine. Erza, Lucy and Natsu nearby were also puzzled by the whole thing while Wendy and Happy sweat dropped from hearing the exchange._

 _The Dark Mages and bandits meanwhile were getting more enrage at how the Mages before them weren't taking them seriously, which ticked them off to no end._

 _"THAT'S IT!" The leader started to order out in rage, as the large numbers of Dark Mages and bandits prepared to rush in and take their enemies down, "EVERYONE! CHARGE-!"_

 _Without warning, the vile leader, his second in command and the rest of the Dark Mages and bandits were suddenly enveloped and incase in ice, catching the rest off guard as they widened their eyes._

They weren't the only ones as those in the guild hall were also caught by surprise from the sudden entrapment of ice that the enemy was now incase in.

"The heck just happened?!" Elfman shouted out, being startled and caught off guard wasn't manly in his eyes after all.

"Hang on, do you guys think…?" Lisanna trailed off, before a few of the others caught on to what the white haired youngest Strauss was alluring to.

"Those two we saw earlier." Millianna finished, seeing how one of those two may be behind it.

But if that's the case, then it was clear that those from 132-F were about to meet the two unusual beings from an unknown Earthland.

 _"Huh?! What just happened?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock, before she looked over towards Wendy in puzzlement, "Was this your guys' doing?"_

 _"No… I don't know what just happened." The Sky Dragon Slayer admitted, unsure of this sudden development._

 _"Do we have another third party to deal with?" Sorano questioned, as everyone was on high alert now from seeing the completely frozen forces of the Dark Mages and bandits around them._

 _No one else could say anything else as a new voice was then heard by them all._

 _"Huh, well isn't this interesting. A version of the Emperor with stitches and one with a hideous beard. Twins perhaps?" That got everyone to turn towards their right, only to see Delista and Rosar emerging from the thickness of the woods, with Rosar being the one who spoke up. The black lines on his mask, gauntlets and books were now glowing blue showcasing his ability was used._

Everyone remained silent as they waited to see how this would play out. It was uncertain if this will end up resulting in a fight or not, though everyone hoped one didn't break out, unsure who would be the victor if it came to that.

 _Naturally, Dragneel was immediately on guard as he got into a defensive position as did everyone else, even Erza, Lucy and Natsu who refused to stand by in case this new arrivals were a threat._

 _"Wow that woman's tall!" Happy exclaimed, seeing the sight of Delista, not used to seeing human females being that tall in height._

 _"Who the heck are you two?" Dragneel questioned, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Rosar and Delista. All of his senses were screaming that these two were dangerous, how dangerous he wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to take chances as he continued to stand ready in case he had to fight._

 _"Oh, the hobo looking version of the Emperor can speak." Rosar stated, getting a tick mark to form on Dragneel's forehead, already concluding that he hated this parka wearing moron._

 _"Don't be rude Rosar," Delista told her companion before she cleared her throat to speak up to those before the two of them, "Allow us to introduce ourselves, my name is Delista Radiant. And my companion here is Rosar Amosson."_

 _Still cautious, the others looked at one another before Bisca spoke up, hoping to see if they were the ones behind the sudden freeze of the Dark Mages and bandits._

 _"Did you two do this?" The green haired woman asked them, as Rosar walked up towards one of the frozen statues of a bandit._

 _"I did. Have no worry; they're dead, nothing more than frozen popsicles down to the bone." Rosar informed them before swinging his right arm, smashing the frozen bandit into pieces, proving his case._

 _The masked parka wearing man looked back towards the others… before his eyes settled on Sorano, getting him to narrow his eyes. However his mask made it impossible for anyone to really see this though._

 _"Oh, looks like I missed one." Rosar calmly stated before he took a single step forward towards the former Dark Mage, who realized that he was referring to her._

 _Luckily Sorano didn't have to worry or do anything as Dragneel quickly stepped in between her and the parka wearing man, his glare digging straight into mask wearing servant to Lady Marvell._

 _"You're not going to lay a hand on her." He threatened, getting Rosar to chuckle slightly._

 _"Oh?" Rosar started to respond back as he leaned closer, "And you think you can get in my wa- OW!"_

 _He was cut off when Delista was suddenly right next to him, which did surprise the others before whacking the backside of his head, forcing him to clutch his head from the sting of the blow._

"HAH!" Ur, Irene and Layla laughed at how the taller woman put the other guy in his place. To them it was funny, no one was going to try to harm their allies and get away with it.

"She's like a peace keeper." Macao noticed, seeing how he was preventing her ally from causing trouble between those from 132-F and the native doubles of this timeline.

"At least this means no more bloodshed will happen right?" Wakaba asked, hoping that was the case and a fight didn't escalate between the two sides.

Macao only shrugged, as he could only hope that was the case.

 _"Enough Rosar. It's clear that she's not like those other versions of her vile self, I can tell this one has been reformed for good." Delista informed him, getting him to grumble to himself in annoyance, disagreeing that a Dark Mage can turn and stay good._

 _Seeing this got the others from 132-F to grin in amusement._

 _"…I like this woman than the other loser." Asuka spoke up with a grin, not missing the glare that was sent towards her way by the Parka wearing man. At least she thinks he was glaring, kind of hard to tell due to the hood and mask he wore._

 _"I would like if you can refrain from insulting my companion here miss." Delista requested in a polite tone. Just because she will keep her hot headed ally under control doesn't mean she will tolerate him being belittled for no reason. Asuka merely shrugged from hearing this._

 _"Alright, you were polite enough to ask." Asuka responded, seeing how the tall woman was more tolerant compared to the other guy so far._

 _"Let us continue our conversation elsewhere. I do believe a town is nearby is there not?" Delista suggested and ask, figuring that a place like a tavern would be best to meet up. Looking at Asuka before looking over the bearded version of the Emperor, she saw the look in their eyes as the taller woman became slightly impressed. She can tell they have been through hell._

 _Looking over towards the nearby red head, blonde and the pink haired male native to this Earthland, the three nodded in confirmation to the dark brown haired woman._

 _"Yeah… our client for this job resides there. We can lead the way there if you all want." Erza offered. She still had no idea what was going on, neither did Lucy or Natsu. But if these guys and these doubles of themselves were here to help or at least not harm them, then she will see if she could try to understand them better._

 _"Excellent," Rosar stated appearing right behind the three Fairy Tail Mages, getting them to jump in shock as well as surprise the others from the parka male being right behind them. Dragneel and Evergreen turned to look at where he originally stood before facing him where he was now at once more, as those from 132-F narrowed their eyes at the mask wearer, "Lead the way. Oh, before that though… you." He pointed towards Natsu, puzzling the pink haired male._

 _"Huh?" He responded, wondering what the weird parka wearing man wanted._

 _"You've smelled of burnt flesh for a while now," Rosar spoke up, getting Natsu, Lucy and Erza to widen his eyes as the others looked puzzled, "I have noticed even before I froze these useless sacks of flesh around us to death. That explains the stitches right? Your own body can't handle your own flames."_

That grabbed everyone's attention as they looked at the native double of their Fire Dragon Slayer that resided in this other alternate timeline. He can't handle his own flames? Did that mean he was practically harming himself every time he used his Magic then?

"He isn't immune to his own fire?" Juvia questioned, finding that both unusual and rather wrong. Natsu was a Fire Dragon Slayer after all, so he should be alright with his own flames. Yet for this other version of him that didn't seem to be the case.

"Not only that, but it seems to cause him massive harm. Maybe that's why those from 132-F jumped in, seeing how this version of Natsu wasn't able to defend himself or Erza and Lucy." Makarov guessed, though it saddened him how a version of Natsu was practically harming himself every time he used his Magic.

The question is though why was this the case? Did something happen that got his Magic to start negatively affect him? Or was it always there since he first learned it? But if that was true then why bother going through the training to learn Fire Dragon Slaying Magic if it showed it was damaging him?

 _Waving his hand in a nonchalant manner, the servant to Lady Marvell turned around before he motioned them to take them to the nearby town, figuring that they can explain it in more detail once they have a proper place to settle down and chat._

 _"Lead the way Stitchy." He joked, getting Erza and Lucy to glare at the parka wearing man for the awful nickname to Natsu._

 _Unbothered by it, Natsu motioned everyone to follow them as they took the lead to leave the dark forest and to get back at the town. As Rosar and Delista were right behind the three, the others were a bit slower to catch up._

 _"…I don't like this." Dragneel told the others, getting them to look over at him in slight confusion, or at least some of them did._

 _"What? That those two showed up out of nowhere and how we know nothing about them? I'm sure we'll learn more if we follow them. They seem to be willing to talk, so maybe we'll find out who they are and why they are here." Evergreen told him, knowing that it was their best plan of action for the moment._

 _"I suppose so, but keep your guard up. They're dangerous… I can tell." Dragneel told the girls and Happy around him before he followed suit to the others, with the rest right behind them in hopes of learning more about these two new adversaries before them._

Everyone remained silent as they figured they would wait to say something until the others in the other alternate timeline find a place to chat in the nearby town. They just hoped a fight doesn't end up breaking out between the two sides, who knows what kind of chaos and damage that would cause?

'UPSTAIRS, THE GUILD'S INFIRMARY'

It was silent for the time being, as the unconscious Natsu was now thankfully resting on the infirmary bed, softly snoring away. Happy was curled up next to him, also falling asleep. It seemed like the worry for her foster father got to him, tiring him out. But this was no issue as the blue Exceed slept on next to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Kinana looked a bit nervous as she sat on a chair next to the bed where Natsu resided on, her back leaning against the wall as the purple haired barmaid looked up to see Kagura across from her, sitting on a chair with her own back to the wall that was on the other end across, putting them at a good distance between each other. The swordswoman of Mermaid Heel was looking anywhere but at Kinana and Natsu, figuring that she wouldn't be rude and stare. The purple sword wielder tried to remain stoic but Kinana could see the slight nervous look in her eyes.

 _'Maybe I should say something,'_ Kinana thought to herself, as the awkward silent was clearing getting to the both of them. Plus the woman never really talked to Kagura before until today, so she figured this was a good chance to learn more about one another, "Uh…"

Hearing her starting to say something grabbed Kagura's attention, as Kinana felt more nervous now that the much stronger woman across from her was now looking directly at her. Steeling her resolve, Kinana went on regardless.

"So… uh… what kind of sword do you have?" Kinana already wanted to sink into the ground from asking that, figuring it sounded weird and off putting, _'That was terrible!'_

Luckily however, while slightly surprised Kagura didn't seem to mind the question as she looked at her sheathed weapon, remaining to keep a stoic expression on her face as she went on to answer the other purple haired woman across from her.

"You mean Archenemy? It's a blade I managed to require a long time ago. My choice of weapon and my only blade I have," Kagura shared as she continued onward, "I still have yet to fully master the full power of this blade, which is why I keep it sheathed. At full power it could cause untold destruction, but I am working on mastering the full power of it so such an event does not occur."

Kinana couldn't help but be impressed, sure she and the rest of the guild saw a glimpse of its power during Kagura's fight with Erza, seeing how unsheathed caused an entire section of Crocus to be decimated, but hearing about it was still impressive.

"If I may ask a question of my own, do you possess Magic by chance? If so, what kind is it?" Kagura asked, figuring that she would ask questions about Kinana herself. The purple haired barmaid was surprised by this question, not expecting to be asked that, yet she managed to form a small smile on her face.

"Oh no, I don't have any Magic. I just help around the guild as a barmaid." Kinana shared about herself.

"I see," Kagura responded, feeling more comfortable with the purple haired woman across from her, "So what made you decide to join Fairy Tail regardless?"

"That's… a funny story actually," Kinana started to explain, willing to share about her little situation as Kagura gained a puzzled expression, "I was founded by Master before he brought me here. To tell the truth, I don't recall much about my past. I think I can recall certain details, but there always foggy when I try to remember them clearly."

"Amnesia?" Kagura asked with slight surprise, not expecting her fellow purple haired woman to have a problem like that.

"I suppose so, but while I still wish to fully remember it all, I'm not in a rush. I have a family here in Fairy Tail, where I feel like I belong. So as long as I have that, I don't mind waiting, no matter how long it may take before my memory fully returns." Kinana finished saying, a soft smile on her face when she spoke those words.

Kagura smiled from hearing that, glad to hear that despite Kinana's memory issue she was still happy and content. She couldn't help but be curious though as to what Kinana's past may be like, but the swordswoman only hoped that it wasn't anything as horrible as her own past.

"Hey Kagura? Can I ask you something?" Kinana asked timidly, getting Kagura to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What is it?" She asked, wondering what Kinana wanted to ask of her this time.

"Forgive me if this sounds rude, it's not my intention to sound like that. But uh… why did you volunteer to stay here and watch over Natsu? I didn't think you two would be that uh… close." Kinana couldn't help but ask, having a feeling that she was delving into dangerous territory from asking a woman like Kagura that kind of question.

The purple haired swordswoman was caught off guard as a small blush formed on her face, but luckily she recovered quickly before she looked away with slight embarrassment.

"He… he took that attack for me and the others. I figured this is the least I could do for him in return." Kagura managed to respond, her face become slightly red once more as she tried to avoid Kinana seeing her slightly embarrassed expression. Kinana understood, yet she could still see the swordswoman's blushing and embarrassed face. So she went on to ask something else to see if she would be willing to share.

"Do… do you like him by chance?" Kinana found herself with a small blush of her own, as Kagura looked like she was about to have a panic attack from being asked that.

"WHAT?!" Kagura shouted, before realizing how loud she was before calming herself down, "I mean… I don't know why you would come to that conclusion. We never even talked one on one before. But…," Looking over towards the sleeping Natsu, Kagura felt a small smile forming on her face, "From what I saw during the Grand Magic Games and the dragon attack, and from what I heard Erza and Millianna telling me about him, I will admit he is someone unique, not like most people out there. He's someone that I know anyone could rely on. He's someone who is willing to do the right thing no matter how much harm it can cause him as long as others are safe. For all of that, he has my respect."

Unknown to Kagura, her face continued to got redder as she went on with her little speech her smile becoming softer with her gaze lingering on Natsu with a sense of longing, as Kinana looked at her with slight surprise.

"…So is that a yes?" She quietly asked.

Kagura, who was slowly realizing how she must have sounded from saying all of that, started to have steam emit from her head as a more embarrassed look appeared on her face. Now that she thought about it, it did kind of sounded like a type of confession of admiration didn't it?

"…I… guess I do like him a little bit…," Kagura admitted, before she shook her head before glaring at the other purple haired woman, "You better not tell anyone I admitted to that."

"I won't, I promise," Kinana assured the swordswoman with her hands raised in defense, a bit nervous from the glare she received before she calmed herself down, "If it makes you feel any better, I… like him too, in that way."

That got Kagura to swiftly look back at the other purple haired woman with wide eyes, not expecting the barmaid to come clean to her like that.

"You… do?" She found herself asking, as now it was Kinana's turn to feel embarrassed as a blush took hold of her face, "If I may be allowed to ask how you came to that conclusion?"

Kinana smiled softly as she turned her gaze over towards the sleeping Natsu, as her blush only deepened.

"I guess it's a bunch of little things," Kinana started to explain about her own feelings for the Fire Dragon Slayer, "From seeing and hearing his bravery, from hearing what some of the others would say about the good things he has done, how kind and thoughtful he can be for others. I guess these just made me pulled towards him."

She then frowned however, which got Kagura to raise an eyebrow as the purple haired woman spoke up once more.

"I'm worried though, at how far he's willing to push himself into danger for the sake of others. I know he doesn't mean for anyone to worry about him, but what if… what if one day… he puts himself into danger that he can't recover from? I… I can't imagine what would happen if something like that were to happen…" Kinana softly spoke, a few tears forming into her eyes as Kagura looked surprised from this.

The swordswoman was confused by this kind of reaction, having no idea what would have drove Kinana to voicing her worries over that or get her close to tears. But then a revelation appeared to her, or at least a guess of what she figured why Kinana was like this.

"…Did… did something happen like that in any of those timelines you all saw?" Kagura asked, being careful about it with a soft tone. After all, the rest of the guild saw much more alternate timelines then she and Millianna did, so she still didn't know all of the worlds they have seen.

Kinana nodded, before she forced herself to explain further.

"There… there was a timeline we saw… where a massive army of Dark Guilds formed. There were millions of them, on foot, in airships, and in artillery. Natsu somehow learned of this threat, but instead of telling everyone else, he went off alone. While we were doing who knows what without a care in the world, Natsu was sacrificing himself to stop and defeat the army. He… he managed to kill them all… and even defeated the leader of that army… but… he… he didn't make it…" Kinana managed to finish off, remembering how her heart broke from seeing the fate of that other version of the Fire Dragon Slayer. It may not have been their own Natsu, but it still broke their heart.

Kinana now had a few tears going down her face, silently crying as she recalled that timeline. The Natsu of that world won in the end but cost his very life in the process. Kagura was shocked to hear of this, as this was the first time she heard of this alternate timeline.

 _'Natsu… he really did that… alone?'_ She thought in surprise. She knew Natsu was selfless, but to go off alone to fight and die so no one else had too? Without having anyone to help him? Why would he do that? Wouldn't he know how hurt everyone would be if they found out?

Getting up on her feet, Kagura walked over towards the still silently crying Kinana, bending down a little so they were at closer in height before the swordswoman pulled the barmaid into a hug, catching the barmaid off guard.

"It will be alright," She assured the other purple haired woman, "We won't allow that to happen here. If such a threat ever popped up in our own world, we won't let Natsu go off alone. We… we will make sure he knows how much he means to us… that we will fight side by side with him to the end. That's what friends and family do right? We look after each other. We won't let anyone die or suffer alone. If we all die, then we will die together."

Kagura didn't know if that would be enough, since to tell the truth she was awful when it came to lifting someone's spirits up. But it seemed to work with Kinana as the barmaid returned the hug, calming down somewhat but still sniffed occasionally. Looking over to the sleeping Natsu, Kagura made sure that the words she spoke would come true. Natsu won't be alone, no matter what he may say. She will be by his side to the very end if she must.

 _'Natsu… you will never fight alone… this I promise.'_

 **…Huh. That happened.**

 **It's funny, sometimes I meant for thing to go differently or had something else planned, but sometimes when I write, er, type, things take off to a different direction. But hey, to me it works.**

 **So yeah, those from "thehappy"'s 132-F world met with two personal guards of the Spriggan Twelve. What will happen next? Stay tune for next time to see I suppose.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	128. The Guards of the Spriggans Pt 2

**Hello everyone I'm back one more with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Anyway, we will continue from last time as those from 132-F have a bit of a chat with the two powerful guards of the Spriggan Twelve from another reality. Will things keep easy between the two sides or will something bad break out? Only one way to find out.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 128: The Guards of the Spriggans Pt. 2**

 _It didn't take too long for the large unusual group to arrive back in the nearby town where Erza, Lucy and Natsu had took the job from their client. People were going on with their lives without much care in the world, although a few civilians did spot the unusual group with raised eyebrows. However neither of the two Alvarez guards and none of those from 132-F were bothered from the glances towards their way, as they all continued through the town._

 _Both Rosar and Delista were in front of the group, both of them trying to spot a place where they could relax in and have a chat with the other otherworldly beings. Dragneel all the while remained having a cautious glare towards the two, still not letting his guard down in the slightest. And to be fair, neither did the rest._

 _The only ones who were more confused about the whole thing were Erza, Lucy and Natsu, the three native Mages despite what they saw and heard so far were still having trouble getting used to all of this._

 _Figuring that they should break the silence, Erza cleared her throat before speaking aloud to grab the two Alvarez entities and those from 132-F's attention all while they continued to trek through the town._

 _"So uh…," Erza struggled to find the right words to say before looking over towards Dragneel, Asuka and the others, "Where exactly are you from? Why did you all come here?"_

 _"You were in trouble," Bisca spoke up towards the red head as they kept moving through the streets that were thankfully not too busy, "We happen to spot you while we were looking at coordinates to other realities and we happen to see you all struggling and being overrun by those bastards back there. We weren't going to stand by and let tragedy befall you, so we intervened."_

 _"Uh… not that we're not thankful or anything, but why?" Natsu asked, unsure of their reasoning to help them out._

 _"Do we need a reason to help other versions of ourselves out? We help people like how you three do. There's no ulterior motive I assure you." Sorano told the pink haired stitched up Fire Dragon Slayer with a small smile, knowing that they're doing good for the sake of doing good and preventing loss of life across different Earthlands._

"Oh that's good to hear." Wakaba spoke with a smile, glad to hear this other version of the woman they know as a Dark Mage was willing to do good for simply doing the right thing.

"That is manly!" Elfman exclaimed, happy also for how 132-F helps other worlds out for simply doing what was right.

"Of course, it should be obvious. All of our allies will be doing what is needed to save innocent lives and others to prevent any more horror and tragedy from taking place." Irene reminded the rest around her, getting them to nod in agreement to that.

Lucy would admit, it was still kind of surprising to see another version of Angel being a good guy and not as a Dark Mage, but if seeing all of these timelines showed the blonde anything is that anything could happen. That included seeing someone who was an enemy now as a friend and ally.

 _"So you're all together then?" Lucy asked, motioning her hand towards the rest that weren't her, Natsu or Erza._

 _Rosar scoffed, which grabbed everyone's attention as they looked over towards the hooded parka wearing man who had his head turn towards their direction as they kept walking._

 _"Don't put me and Delista here with these other folks. They may be together but Delista and I are from elsewhere than these small fries." Rosar responded back towards the blonde haired woman._

 _That only got Dragneel and the rest from 132-F to glare at the man before Asuka grinned in amusement._

 _"Small fry huh? I bet that's what all women say when they see your puny dick." Asuka mocked, getting Evergreen and Bisca to snicker a little from hearing her insult._

Hearing that got Irene, Layla and Ur to snicker and laugh a bit themselves from the jab the fifteen year old Asuka made towards the parka wearing man, while the rest of the guild were a bit puzzled, even if a few like Cana did also found it funny.

"Ouch, that had got to hurt." Cana stated with a grin before taking another drink from her barrel next to her.

"Kind of random and out of the blue though…" Levy had to admit, finding it a bit random for the other older alternate Asuka to say that.

 _That got both Rosar and Delista to cease their movement before they turned around to look at the dark green haired fifteen year old with puzzled expressions. Though, with Rosar's hood and mask it was impossible to tell. Since they ceased movement, so did the others as well considering those in front of them stopped._

 _"…What?" Rosar questioned, sounding more confused than anything else._

 _"You called us small fries. I simply responded by saying that's what women say when they see the pathetic organ you call a penis." Asuka mocked once more, hoping to get underneath the man's skin._

 _Rosar however felt more puzzled than angry from the sudden insult._

 _"What the f**k do dicks have to do with anything I said? How the f**k did you come to that topic? What are you a pervert?" Rosar asked with an annoyed and accusing tone, more annoyed by his assumptions about the teen girl than what she said about him._

 _"Enough both of you, getting underneath one's another skin is no way to start a conversation." Delista stated to the both of them, to which they only glared at one another before Asuka turned her head away with a huff, while Rosar only sighed in annoyance._

 _'She is like a peace keeper.'_ Some of those in the guild hall thought to themselves, seeing how the tall dark brown short haired woman seemed to make sure that no argument escalated further into anything worse.

 _Figuring that it was best to change the topic, the dark brown haired woman looked towards the rest once more before she went on to speak aloud for them to hear her._

 _"Anyway, since we haven't properly introduced ourselves, let us get to know one another." The tall woman suggested towards the rest._

 _Those from 132-F looked at one another before they nodded in agreement, figuring that it was the best thing to do to learn more about these two unknown beings, while the native Erza, Lucy and Natsu also nodded in agreement about this whole thing._

 _"Alright, I'll start us off," Evergreen figured with a small smile as she went on to introduce herself and the rest of her friends and the man she totally wanted to have his way with her, "My name is Evergreen. The two women next to me are Bisca and Sorano, the teen girl in the hat is Asuka, the blue haired girl is-."_

 _"Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon Slayer," Rosar interrupted, slightly surprising Evergreen and the rest before the man looked over towards the pink haired man that now lived in 132-F, "And you're Natsu Dragneel. Trust me we both know who you two are at least."_

 _That only got Dragneel to narrow his eyes further while Wendy was more surprised than worried or cautious._

 _"You know us?" Wendy asked, not expecting that to be the case._

 _"Of course I know you; I serve faithfully underneath you back home like any loyal servant to Lady Marvell would. Guess that's my cue to introduce myself. I am Rosar Amosson, citizen and faithful servant to the Alvarez Empire." Rosar formally greeted the others before him._

 _"And I am Delista Radiant, loyal citizen and high official of the Alvarez Empire." Delista introduce herself to the rest._

 _When they heard this, Dragneel, Asuka and Sorano's eyes widened before the latter two gained hardened glares towards the two guards, while Dragneel only sighed and pinch his noise._

 _"So… you two are part of that Alvarez who started all of that sh*t huh? Bringing abck my original family and world from the dead just to terrorize and brutalize them? Threatening with rape and slavery, wow great f**king job you genocidal monsters. But what should I expect from assholes that murder children and ruins the lives of millions?" Dragneel stated clapping his hands and using a sarcastic voice._

That got those in the building to blink in confusion.

"Wait what?" Lucy asked in confusion. This other version of Alvarez Rosar and Delista are from done what now?

Hearing that accusation got Irene, Layla and Ur to glare towards the two Alvarez being in the other alternate timeline. Sure while what they heard the talk between the two entities earlier implied they were conquerors, they didn't know how far they went with their conquest. Did they really do all of that?

 _"Yeah," Asuka started to say as her glare only hardened towards the two Alvarez entities, "I love having my own mother replace me with a younger Asuka, to be afraid of me for what I've done. Not to mention how Macao's brat turned traitor of us like a tattle tailing b*tch," She took a moment to take a breather before looking over towards Delista with a softer yet still hardened gaze, "Are we glad that their alive again? Of course, but we had to accept learning to live with them all gone. But now… they're back alive like five years didn't pass… and some of them think my dad is a monster for keeping me and Happy alive and safe throughout that nightmare. They have no idea what we have been through."_

 _"At least Erza and some of the other girls are trying to understand why I am like I am now. Even Gray and Gajeel seemed to get it a little. Not those other assholes like Freed, Bickslow, Wakaba and Macao, judging me and Asuka for surviving, giving me a lecture on how I shouldn't kill an asshole that tried to rape Asuka when she was eleven. They can die for all I care." Dragneel shared, gritting his teeth in anger from recalling how the mentioned four back in his old home acted._

 _"They were pretty f**king stupid. But it's not like Wakaba is useful anyway," Sorano shared as she shrugged her shoulders before looking back towards the two Alvarez guards, "I'm glad to be alive though and I've been doing lots of good things since then, whoever was behind our revival at least was willing to give someone like me a second chance. But if you expect me to live underneath an Empire that performs such evil and wipes out planetary populations then you're sadly mistaken. Our allies know of how nightmarish you all are, and I wouldn't be surprise if a greater force comes along and crushes you. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday."_

 _"One can hope, right Happy?" Asuka asked the flying blue Exceed with a smile on her face._

 _"Aye! The Alvarez Empire is mean and evil! They deserve to lose!" Happy exclaimed._

"…I don't think they like those two." Bickslow pointed out, seeing how the other Natsu, Asuka, Sorano and Happy seemed to hate the Alvarez both Rosar and Delista came from.

"You think?" Freed questioned, though he was also curious about his other self that the other shaved Natsu mentioned. From the looks of things it was clear that this other version of himself, Bicklow, Macao, Romeo and Wakaba weren't on good terms with the other Natsu.

Everyone didn't say anything as they waited to see how Rosar and Delista would react from being told all of that by their doubles.

 _Asuka smiled widely at that before she looked over towards the two Alvarez guards… only for her and the rest to looked confused by seeing the two's own puzzled expressions. Well seeing Delista's expression, it was hard to see Rosar due to his mask._

 _"…Okay three things. One, we have no idea what you're talking about. Two, while I will admit it sounds rough what you two been through, no one asked to hear your tragic and edgy back-story. And three, what?" Rosar questioned aloud in the last part utterly confused as to what they were referring to them as being evil and brutal._

 _"Don't lie to us! We know what Alvarez you come from! And you know darn well what world we were referring too!" Sorano shouted at them, a hint of anger appearing on her face from hearing how they were acting ignorant, "The Earthland with the plague and the zombies!"_

 _"We have encountered many worlds that have such problems. Can you be more specific?" Delista asked, wishing to see if she can recall what world the Mages before her were referring too._

 _Dragneel sighed before he looked over towards the dark brown haired woman._

 _"8484-N." He told her, hoping that was enough to get them to understand what they're talking about._

That got many aside from the three former sex slaves and Millianna to widen their eyes as they heard the name of the coordinates.

"Wait, 8484-N? Didn't Krograal, Normal Face and Freddy end up going there after that whole undead and necromancer fiasco?" Gajeel questioned, recalling how the crazy warrior, the living killer watermelon that 137-C McGarden made and the black haired man who was forced to be dragged by Krograal to other worlds went to those coordinates after they helped dealt with the undead and necromancers of that one reality.

"Hang on, so this other world that the other hobo looking Flamebrain and older Asuka came from is that same world?" Gray spoke up in slight surprise, not expecting that coordinates Krograal, Normal Face and Freddy took off too was the same world those from 132-F rescued the other Natsu, Happy and Asuka from.

"Uh… what are you all talking about?" Millianna couldn't help but ask, having no idea what the Ice Maker Mage and the Iron Dragon Slayer were talking about. That prompted Erza to look over to her cat-like friend from Mermaid Heel to explain further.

"We heard those coordinates 8484-N before. Krograal and Freddy had apparently gone there before we saw them again meeting those from 200-AB," Erza told the brown haired cat-like woman.

The red head looked back at the blue smoke that was showing the other timeline with a still slightly surprised expression.

"To think that it's the same world that this other Natsu, Happy and Asuka came from though. While we heard of their world before from watching them talk about it, I don't think we were ever told the coordinates to their world." Erza shared further, as she and the rest didn't know that 8484-N would be the same world that the trimmed Natsu, Happy and older Asuka were originally from.

 _'Huh, how interesting.'_ Irene thought, so someone else other than this world hopping Alvarez have gone to 8484-N before. That only made her along with Ur and Layla wonder about this Krograal guy. What if he ever showed up to any of their own worlds?

 _Both Delista and Rosar entered thinking poses with their hands on their chin. The two humming as they tried to recall this coordinates. After all they have gained many Earthlands underneath Alvarez's banner so it was kind of hard to recall every single one of them especially ones that the two hadn't been too before._

 _"8484-N… 8484-N…," Rosar trailed off as he tried to recall, before his eyes widened as he snapped his fingers, "Wait I remember! That's the Earthland with that incompetent and corruptive leadership that died at coordinates 3001-C! That was you three who took care of those pieces of sh*ts?"_

 _That got them and the others to be confused, with Dragneel, Asuka and Sorano blinking a few times to make sure they heard that right._

 _"…What?" Asuka questioned, unsure of how to respond to that._

 _"Yeah, some captain left another captain in charge of the planet while he was called for some other business, but even despite the intense training and tests for one to join Alvarez's military a few corruptive pieces of sh*t get through the cracks every now and then it seems. But thanks to you three, he and his fellow pathetic excuses of flesh are now long dead with better leadership over the planet in charge now. Didn't think I would say this but thank you hobo looking version of the Emperor for your actions of exploiting corruption on our forces on that planet. Better leadership was then put in place helping that Earthland strive for a better future for all civilians." Rosar told the three while looking over towards the pink haired shaved man, who blinked from hearing all of that._

 _However the parka wearing man then let out a small groan before he rubbed the part of his mark where his forehead would be._

 _"At least for the most part, but apparently for some stupid reason they claimed that 3001-C was sealed off. Then some genius had the bright idea that instead of purifying the planet's air and everything so we can go right in and establish ourselves and acquire the resources of the planet, they just blew the f**king thing up! If that wasn't insulting enough the rest of the Earthlands part of the 3001 coordinate string of timelines were also blown up to prevent anyone from going there and bring driven insane! Like hello we have the Magic, technology, medicine and the elements on our side to just purify the planets instead of BLOWING THEM THE F**K UP!" Rosar shouted at the end of his rant. If there was one thing the parka wearing man despised other than degenerates, insults to the Emperor and Empress, it was incompetence._

"HEH?!" Nearly everyone shouted aloud in shock from hearing that, while Observer only widened his eyes in surprise from hearing this statement.

"Seriously?! They have something that can blow up planets?!" Lisanna yelled out, shocked to see yet another force having the ability to destroy entire worlds.

"I mean to be fair it's not like it's the first time we seen this." Laxus pointed out, recalling the other timelines they saw that had beings who claimed to be able to destroy an entire planet.

"That doesn't make it any better." Mira responded, unsure how she felt about a force that conquers other whole entire worlds being capable of such a feat.

 _He took a few deep breathes to ease himself while Delista only shook her head from seeing her acquaintance acting like this. Meanwhile for those from 132-F, their eyes widened from the news they just heard._

 _"Sh*t, they got rid of those worlds?" Dragneel muttered, finding that a nuisance. Those coordinates were important to lure any idiotic assholes like those from Alvarez to go there and be driven insane and perish, but now that was no longer possible if the words from the stupid mask wearing guy was anything to go by._

 _Meanwhile Erza, Lucy and Natsu were just utterly flat out confuse from it all, having no idea what any of the others from different Earthlands were talking about._

 _"…I'm so lost." Natsu muttered, as Erza and Lucy only nodded in agreement with the pink haired stitched up Fire Dragon Slayer._

 _Looking around them, Lucy spotted a nearby tavern that was opened. Figuring that it would be best to continue and hear this conversation between the two sides inside and not in the middle of the road, the blonde cleared her throat before looking over at the others._

 _"Uh, excuse me," Lucy started to say, getting the others to look over towards the blonde Celestial Mage who couldn't help but feel a bit nervous from the stares she was receiving. Nevertheless she continued as she pointed towards the nearby tavern, "There's a tavern nearby for us to cool off in if that's alright with you all."_

 _That got Rosar and Delista to look over towards the nearby building, before the two shrugged as they both headed towards the building without saying a word. Erza, Lucy and Natsu followed right behind them to make sure that the two didn't leave their sights, unsure if they could trust leaving the two Alvarez guards alone for even a moment._

 _That left those from 132-F still outside as they process what they just heard from Rosar, with Dragneel, Asuka, Happy and Sorano being the most confused._

 _"…Wait… so they're not all evil? I'm confused." Happy couldn't help but ask, seeing how Rosar seemed relieved over the deaths of those they lured to the now destroyed 3001-C world._

 _"Perhaps not, but they're no saints either, not like I'm one to talk about that." Dragneel stated. Still, even despite hearing that which may show that these two at least don't approve of the brutality that he had seen grip his old home, he still didn't trust the two or saw them any less dangerous._

 _"They didn't deny the conquests I have brought up, so it's clear they're not exactly on the righteous side of things or at least to us they aren't," Sorano stated, her gaze towards where the two Alvarez guards went, "We should still be careful. We don't know what these two are fully capable of, so we can't risk doing anything that could cause harm to this town."_

 _"Hmm… bringing up good points," Asuka started to say before pulling her datapad out of nowhere once more before putting something on it, "That's plus sixteen points."_

 _"WAIT WHAT?! WHY?!" Bisca shouted at her alternate daughter, who turned around to smile widely at the green haired woman._

 _"She brought up good points, besides you and Evergreen didn't contribute to the conversation. Actually that reminds me, for that you both get negative nine points." Asuka stated to her and Evergreen while putting that down onto her datapad._

 _"HOW IS THAT FAIR?!" Evergreen shouted at Asuka, finding that utterly bullsh*t._

 _Asuka only grinned widely at the two older women before she headed towards the tavern where the native Natsu, Erza, Lucy and the two Alvarez folks went into, not even bothering to respond to the brown haired woman._

 _Bisca and Evergreen had tick marks on their forehead before they took off after Asuka into the tavern. Wendy only sweat dropped before she took off after them. Sorano followed suit to make sure nothing happened between the other women and Asuka._

 _And so that left Dragneel and Happy, who looked confused over the sudden shouting between Bisca, Evergreen and Asuka._

 _"They're acting weird again. What is with them?" Dragneel couldn't help but wonder aloud._

 _"Who knows, maybe it's because the girls in the guild are secretly in love with you and want to have you as their boyfriend! But then Asuka found out and has started an insane point system to keep Erza, Bisca and the others in check!" Happy guessed, oblivious to now right on the nail he was on this._

 _The two looked at one another… before they both shook their heads._

 _"Nah. That might happen in other universes, not ours. Besides, if they were interested, they'd just come up to me and say it, not have crazy women meeting with graphs and points based on saving Cana during a job." Dragneel pointed out. Besides what sane woman would want him considering all the horrible things he's done to survive._

 _"I guess you're right. Still, they are acting weirder than normally recently." Happy voiced his words as the two then headed towards the tavern where everyone else went into._

Everyone including Irene, Layla and Ur but excluding Observer either face palmed or fell down anime style from hearing all of that. To them, seeing what those from 132-F were like before, it was obvious that the other version of Happy was completely correct on all of it. Yet in general style both the blue Exceed and the trimmed pink haired male waved it off unaware how true they had it.

"He guessed everything right on the first try!" Gajeel exclaimed, his face still covered by his hand from face palming himself.

"He may be smarter than the average Natsu, but I guess he's still dense when it comes to attraction of the opposite sex." Ur stated. Luckily their own Natsu back in 877-X wasn't dense. But considering the world they were from it would make sense as to why that was the case.

Both Irene and Layla nodded in agreement with the dark purple haired woman's words.

 _As Happy and Dragneel entered the building, it didn't take them too long to spot where the rest of their friends, those they helped and the two Alvarez guards were at. Luckilt the tavern wasn't busy so not many people were here at the moment, which was fine with Dragneel since that meant less people to deal with. Both Delista and Rosar were sitting at the bar while his native double, Erza and Lucy were sitting at a table across from them. Asuka and the others were also sitting at a table next to the native three's own across from the bar where the two Alvarez folks were sitting down at, thus everyone was still close with one another._

 _As he and Happy closed in, they heard the group already in yet another conversation, mainly between his friends and daughter and the Alvarez beings._

 _"So you all travel around to other Earthlands, yet only save different versions of yourself?" Rosar questioned with a raised eyebrow, having a mug of root beer in his hand. Which was kind of odd considering his mask was still on, so one wondered how he was supposed to drink it._

 _"We help anyone that we can. Either it's our own doubles, those from the other guilds; we try to help everyone as much as we can. One time we saved millions evacuating a world that was doomed to succumb from a meteor to a different one. It was a large effort by us and all of our allies. And last week our Natsu killed a version of E.N.D that was waging genocidal destruction across a planet. He managed to save millions of lives and whole countries and cities from that monster." Bisca informed the parka wearing man, as she herself having a drink of her own._

 _"But those exceptions aside, you don't do much in these other alternate Earthlands." Delista noticed as she took a small sip of her water._

 _"Like I said, we help who we can." The green haired woman responded back to the taller woman._

 _"I don't know, sounds like a lack of ambition to me." Rosar pointed out with a shrug, figuring that these other versions of the Emperor and his allies could do so much more if they wanted too, yet mostly only limited to helping out a few people out of billions for the most part._

 _As that was said, Evergreen and Sorano spotted Dragneel and Happy arriving at the scene, with the pink haired trimmed man taking a seat that was open next to Asuka. Wendy was sitting on the other side of the dark green haired girl, while Sorano was now next to Natsu, much to the jealousy of Bisca and Evergreen. Happy meanwhile sat on the table itself before pulling a fish out of nowhere and started eating it._

 _"Oh Natsu, about time you showed up." Sorano told the pink haired man, who only grumbled before looking over towards the light blue haired woman._

 _"Happy and I were discussing something. Did I miss anything important from the tall woman or that mask wearing sh*t stain?" Dragneel asked, curious if other than what he and Happy just heard had took place._

 _"I HEARD THAT YOU HOBO LOOKING VERSION OF THE EMPEROR!" Rosar shouted in anger with a tick mark forming on his forehead._

 _"Don't care." Dragneel responded, getting on Rosar's nerves further._

Many in the guildhall couldn't help but sweat drop from seeing this. Was the other version of Natsu trying to get underneath Rosar's skin on purpose? Irene, Layla and Ur found it amusing if they were allowed to be honest.

 _While Rosar was taking a deep breathe to calm down, Sorano figured she would answer the pink haired man's question._

 _"Nothing really. So far it's only small talk; don't know much else about those two." Sorano explained to him, as he nodded in understanding. Seeing this got Asuka to hum in thought before she pulled out her datapad once more, which grabbed Bisca's and Evergreen's attention._

 _"Don't tell me she's going to-?" Evergreen started to say realizing that Asuka was going to give Sorano more points for some stupid reason._

 _"Explaining things to my dad while he was absent, plus seventeen points." Asuka casually stated putting the number down on the datapad she was holding._

 _"…How is that fair?" Bisca asked with a sigh, figuring that shouting in frustration wasn't going to help._

 _"Hmm… good point," Asuka stated, which got Bisca and Evergreen to get hopeful for the dark green haired teen would bump their points up… only for the fifteen year old to look towards the native Natsu, Erza and Lucy which got their attention, "Hey quick question, are you two dating your Natsu by chance?"_

 _"WHAT?!" Lucy shouted in embarrassment, while her, Natsu's and Erza's faces went as red as the red head's hair, "Why the heck do you want to know that?!"_

 _"Just answer the question, it's no problem. Just a yes or a no would do." Asuka asked them once more with a raised eyebrow._

 _The three blushed harder before they all nodded, confirming that they were indeed in a relationship with one another. Or more specifically Erza and Lucy were indeed sharing Natsu._

That got Erza and Lucy to blush themselves from seeing this. So their doubles were with Natsu in this other timeline like how it was in some of the other alternate timelines they have viewed. Some of the guys groaned from seeing how this stitched up version of the Fire Dragon Slayer still managed to get more than one girl in another timeline while some of the women merely glared at the red head and blonde in jealousy. The three former sex slaves meanwhile were grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah, that's good to hear this other version of my daughter is with Natsu. Even if he does have stitches and has weakness to his own flames he's still the best man for him." Layla stated with a smile which only got Lucy to blush harder than before.

"Yes, this other Erza made the right call as well. While this other Natsu may be weaker than others due to his own weakness and self harm from his Magic that can be ignored for the most part," Irene started before she looked over towards this world's version of her daughter, "In fact, both you and Lucy should go upstairs and wait with Kinana and Kagura for Natsu to wake up then you all can show him a… pleasurable time for his bravery earlier."

"WE'RE NOT DOING THAT!" Erza and Lucy shouted at once with beet red faces which got the three former sex slaves to chuckle a bit from hearing that.

Laxus only grumbled to himself, seeing how the older women were once again trying to get the girls to get it on with the sleeping idiot up stairs. Everyone else only shook their heads or sweat dropped from seeing all of this before they refocused back on the blue smoke showing the other timeline.

 _"I see… in that case, Erza and Lucy get plus twenty points." Asuka announced with a grin on her face, while Bisca and Evergreen had their jaws dropped from hearing this._

 _"THEY'RE NOT EVEN HERE! WHY DO THEY GET POINTS FOR?!" Evergreen couldn't help but yell aloud, finding that completely stupid. Just because another version of Erza and Lucy were with another version of Natsu they get points?! That was just stupid!_

 _"Yelling, that negative eight points." Asuka added to which prompted Evergreen to slam her forehead down onto the table before her._

 _"Hah!" Bisca cheered in amusement as she took a drink from her mug._

 _"Making fun of a friend, that's negative one hundred and five points." The fifteen year old girl casually stated with a smug expression on her face. It was clear that she was enjoying this way too much._

 _Hearing that prompt Bisca to spat her drink out, before whipping her head over towards the younger girl with wide comical eyes._

 _"THE F**K-?! WHY SO MANY?! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" She roared out, all while Asuka continued to have a smug grin plastered on her face._

 _Bisca sighed before taking a breather to calm down, before she spoke up once more towards the alternate version of the girl that in many other timelines would be her daughter._

 _"Ugh… can you at least tell us whose winning?" Bisca asked, hoping that despite the ridiculous negative number Asuka pulled out of nowhere, she was still a leading contender for Dragneel's heart. Surely she would be right?_

 _"It's currently a tie between Mira, Levy and Cana." Asuka stated in a casual tone._

 _"HOW?!" Evergreen once more found herself shouting aloud, not caring about any stares she was getting from her outburst, "Levy's not even in our home universe right now! And all Cana does is drink and create damsel situations!"_

 _"Insulting your guild mate, that's another negative eight points." Asuka casually put down on her datapad._

 _Evergreen once more slammed her forehead down onto the table before her, finding Asuka's reasoning to come up with points and negative points to be completely stupid. What did she do to deserve this?_

Evergreen groaned from seeing her other self for some reason having feelings for that other Natsu. Why would her double take part in all of that in the first place?

"I don't understand why my double likes Natsu. Out of all people why him?" Evergreen groaned out, not understanding it at all.

Layla, Ur and Irene looked confused from hearing that.

"She's kidding right? Didn't McGarden tell us that she wore that 'Property of Natsu' shirt and confessed to loving Natsu during their drinking party?" Layla questioned towards her two friends.

"Yeah, she's probably thinking about marrying him right now." Irene stated in a casual tone, completely convinced that this was true.

"NO I'M NOT! NONE OF THAT IS TRUE YOU WHACKOS!" Evergreen yelled that them in both anger and annoyance. Seeing this merely got Ur to look at where Juvia was at before leaning over towards her direction.

"She's obviously shy and in denial, poor woman…" Ur trailed off as she and the other two former sex slaves nodded in agreement.

Juvia and the others who heard this sweat dropped while Evergreen only face palmed from hearing the three older women's antics.

 _Meanwhile with the rest of the others, nearly all of them were looking at this conversation with either puzzlement for most of them or with a deadpanned expression in Sorano's case._

 _"…Are they retarded?" Rosar couldn't help but ask, getting Wendy to look at the mask parka wearing man with an annoyed look on her face._

 _"What, no! Don't say that about our friends! They're just… having fun in their own way that's all." Wendy assured him, who still looked unconvinced._

 _"…Uh huh." Was all he stated with before he turned around to take another drink of his root beer._

 _Sorano shook her head from hearing all of this. Recalling this whole system involving points, sisterhood or whatever name they called themselves again and about dating Dragneel, it was ridiculous. She wasn't even given a choice; Mira practically forced her to join this insane contest to win his heart. But maybe if she just asked him out like a normal person…_

 _"Is something on your mind?" Delista spoke up, taking notice of a thinking expression that the light blue haired woman gained. Hearing her caused Sorano to flinch for a moment before she waved the question off as a small blush was on her face from being caught thinking about asking Dragneel out._

 _"Nothing, I was just thinking about random things that's all…" Sorano responded, definitely not going to tell the truth to some woman who was taller than her, especially since the man she was thinking about was sitting right next to her!_

 _Delista accepted the answer, as Dragneel looked over towards her and Rosar with a cautious look on his face._

 _"Alright, let me ask you both something. What are you two from that Alvarez Empire doing here on this world?" Dragneel questioned them. Did these two plan on taking over the planet? Did two people have enough power to do that? If they did or not, the pink haired shaved man wasn't going to let his guard down._

 _"I wanted sometime to relax and take a break from the war campaign, and I brought Rosar along so he too can learn to relax and take the time to explore and take in his surroundings." Delista told the plague survivor of 8484-N._

 _"War campaign?" Lucy spoke up with confusion, as both Erza and Natsu were also puzzled by this. Were these two fighting a war? If that was true, who were they fighting?_

 _"None of your concern. Don't worry about it." Rosar waved it off towards the blonde, not wanting to share too much about their home and their objectives. Hearing tgar got Sorano to glare at the masked parka wearing man once again._

 _"I feel like they should be concern considering who you both are and where you're from." Sorano responded with a harsh tone, getting Rosar to glance towards the light blue haired woman once more._

 _"And what does that suppose to mean Dark Mage?" Rosar replied back with a harsher and annoyed tone to her._

"…An argument is going to break out isn't it?" Gray asked with a deadpanned expression, having a feeling things were about to go south pretty quickly.

"Yeah I'm thinking the same thing." Gajeel agreed with the Ice Maker Mage.

"Uh… wouldn't that be a bad thing to happen though?" Romeo questioned, not sure if the two sides arguing was any good, especially if it led to a fight between the two sides.

"Only one way to find out…" Wendy trailed off. Like Romeo, she also wondered if them arguing was going to cause a fight between the two sides or not. She hoped not, since they don't know how powerful this Rosar and Delista characters are and was worried for the citizens of the two being caught in the crossfire.

 _"You're both conquerors of entire worlds! And for what reason? Other than brutalize and subjected them underneath your rule!" The former dark mage shouted towards the parka wearing man, her frustration and dislike to the Alvarez the two came from now on display for all to see._

 _"Subjected… you keep saying that word. I don't think you know what you think it means." Rosar pointed out raising a finger to point it out, getting on Sorano's nerves further. Erza, Lucy and Natsu remained silent since they have a feeling them trying to jump into this conversation wasn't going to do much._

 _"You seem to misunderstand our motives for doing such a thing. Many of these worlds are all divided, splintered. Nation against nation, family against family, ideologies clashing, so many hardships and horrors that is allowed to continue onward because no one refuses to act on putting an end to these conflicts. Their standards of living are low, living unfulfilled lives as they wander around with no hope for the future. Any alliances forged between nations never last, they always form and they always end. Only underneath a single banner of a nation can peace truly be achieved for all." Delista shared with the rest around her._

 _"Not like a Dark Mage like you would ever understand." Rosar muttered out. This got those from 132-F to look at and glare towards the parka wearing man once more._

 _"And what do you mean by that you son of a b*tch?" Bisca responded towards the masked man, her glare not leaving her expression one bit._

 _"Alright let's try to keep it easy between us…" Erza spoke up in hopes of defusing this conversation which the red head could tell was slowly brewing into an argument, which meant that a fight might break out between them all._

 _However she was completely ignored by everyone else as Rosar spoke up, leaning towards the opposing group with his mug in hand._

 _"Unlike Delista here or some of my other fellow colleagues in Alvarez, I don't believe that violent murderers who kill for the sake of killing or other vile actions for their own personal pleasure deserve any second chances," Rosar went on to say before pointing at Sorano. If it weren't for the hood and mask they would have seen him narrow his eyes towards her out of contempt, "You think just because she's acting all nice now means she all good and redeemed? Give me a f**king break. Its one thing if she killed only for survival in a world that was torn asunder by a monstrous plague, but I bet she killed, stole, and committed other vile actions far before that did she not? Yet all you give her is a slap on the wrist while I bet other criminals and dark mages that committed less atrocity you faced you slaughter without a second thought like those weaklings I wiped out earlier. Dark Mages like her are nothing more than disposable trash that should never be allowed to walk free to torment people another day. If she really wanted to be a free woman and wanted to do good she would never gone down that path in the first place now would she?"_

Some of the Mages couldn't help but flinch from hearing Rosar's rather blunt view on Dark Mages and former criminals. Irene, Layla and Ur meanwhile only glared at the man for the accusation about Sorano.

"Wow, well at least he doesn't seem to care about expressing himself at least." Cana stated, seeing how Rosar had no problems sharing his personal view about the current subject at hand.

"I will admit, he does have a point about criminals and other vile beings out there needing to be put down, but to accuse Sorano like that makes me sick." Irene admitted. She would admit she know too much about this version of the women who now lives in 132-F, but if she was with that world's Natsu and guild then she must genuinely be a good person deep down.

"Wonder how the other Natsu and the others will react from being told all of that." Mira replied to no one in particular, as they waited to see how those from 132-F would respond to what Rosar said about their friend.

 _Naturally hearing all of that accusations enraged nearly everyone from 132-F. Wendy and Happy were the only ones trying to stay out of the argument while trying to ease the situation to no success. Asuka had a glare that could kill a man while she subconsciously placed her hand on her rifle. Bisca and Evergreen gritted their teeth in anger as they help themselves back from jumping the man before them._

 _Sorano hated this man before her. What did he know about her? She never wanted to go down such a path. What else could she have done? Her circumstances led her down a path she had no choice but to take to survive! Did she want to do what she did in her days as a dark mage? The things she did during the plague before she died from a bite that a zombie gave her? She only did what she had done to survive, to live another day! What could this jackass even know about her life?_

 _Dragneel faced towards Rosar once more, anger clearly visible on his face. He would not stand one of his only friends during that nightmare of a plague be talked down and treated like that!_

 _"By your logic than if she's a Dark Mage than I guess I am one too. I killed bad f**king people while you sit on your high horse judging while killing and enslaving whole worlds for your Empire, no matter if they are good or bad. You make me sick." Dragneel responded towards him._

 _"And you think those countries and worlds were free of corruption? You think those nations and planets were all happy and dandy and not filled with war and mindless hatred for one another? While their leaders dined with the highest treasures as their citizens had to dig for scraps to get by? As crime rampaged along with degeneracy and division while the so called mercenary guilds like those we seen other versions of the Emperor and a couple of the Spriggans part of destroy and harm the very land and citizens they were paid to protect? We do what is needed to ensure future generations don't have to make the same hard choices we make. Meanwhile you kill for what? Mindless slaughter and over a simple water bottle? You act like you're above us, like you're above and superior with your attitude, and yet where did that lead you to?" Rosar responded back towards Dragneel, the atmosphere getting more intense between the two men._

 _"Please calm down everyone…" Lucy tried to ease the situation to no valid as Dragneel spoke up to retaliate towards the parka wearing man once more._

 _"I could say the same thing about you assholes! The instant you see a new world, you think that it must be underneath your rule! You attack or whatever sick methods you use to conquer other worlds! Anyone who has a different way of life you kill and pulverize! How many have you all killed? Millions? Billions? Maybe even trillions? And for what? Greed and expansion in the name of so called peace?! You're lower than scum, and someday you're going to meet someone stronger and when you do, I hope they burn your Empire to ashes and your rotting corpse for the rats!" Dragneel took a deep breathe before continuing with hate still lingering his tone, "And unlike you, I only started to kill and do what I had to do to survive after my world succumbed to the plague you f**king moron."_

 _"Hah!" Rosar laughed aloud before he glared straight towards Dragneel once more, "Here you go patting yourself on the back! You get on us about putting lives in danger yet here you are wishing the death and suffering of billions of innocents lives within Alvarez just because you can't grow a functional thought to understand why we must take action. You're seeing it short term and not looking at the long run. Any devastation we may cause can easily be rebuilt and with the aid of our Magic, tech and the Elements themselves as our allies we can easily rebuild any world that suffered great damage. Meanwhile you, a coward who abandoned your planet the first chance you got, fight some random baddies and that's it. You leave the planet as more problems continue to pop up all while the planet goes downward spiral that ends with its destruction. We offer a permanent solution, you only fight for some small guilds for the most part which doesn't even affect the total population of a world as hatred and division continues to grow. Sure you may rarely save an entire planet from time to time, but a few exceptions don't mean sh*t in the big picture."_

Everyone remained quiet as their eyes remained solely on the events transpiring before them from the blue smoke showing this other alternate timeline. Some wondered if a fight will break out between the two sides, while others hoped that they calmed down before they do something that could pull innocents into danger. If they are strong then no doubts the civilians in the town would be caught in the crossfire if such a thing happened.

 _Before he or Dragneel could respond back to one another and before anything else could escalade further into something worse, Delista smacked Rosar on the back of his head while Bisca did the same to the pink haired man._

 _"STOP YOUR STUPID APLHA MATCH! We didn't come here to fight these two!" Bisca exclaimed at him, sawing how the situation would have worsened if she didn't intervene. Dragneel only grumbles about annoying women always tagging along in response, to which the green haired woman chose to ignore._

 _"She's right Rosar. While our beliefs and methods differ there's no need to not act civil with them." Delista told the parka wearing man who was now rubbing the back of his head._

 _"He started it…" Both Rosar and Dragneel grumbled as they glared at one another once more, though it was hard to tell with Rosar due to his mask._

 _That got those from 132-F to sweat drop while the nearby Erza, Lucy and Natsu only breathed out a sigh of relief. The three were glad to see the thing calm down and not explode into something like a fight or something of the sorts._

Many Fairy Tail Mages breathed a sigh of relief, while a few like the three former sex slaves were disappointed that no fight broke out as they wanted to see who would have win.

"Whew! That's a relief. For a moment I thought they were going to start fighting one another." Millianna told the others as she breathed a sigh of relief.

Others nodded in agreement with the brown haired cat-like woman as they continued to watch the other alternate timeline once again.

 _Seeing things calm down, Delista figured she would take over the talk and help keep it at a friendly manner while she looked over at the women and the three native Mages of this Earthland._

 _"May I ask another question? Speaking of this guild you claim to be from, many versions that we have seen hold many alternate version of the Emperor, Lady Marvell, Lord Conbolt, and occasionally a few also having Lady Blendy. May I ask why that is, since you all seem to be more knowledgeable when it comes to this Fairy Tail place?" Delista questioned with interest, wishing to see if she can understand why so many versions of their superiors and the Emperor himself are with this guild for the most part in particular._

 _Hearing a certain part of their words got Evergreen to chuckle in amusement before she spoke up, getting the two Alvarez entities to look over towards the brown haired woman once again._

 _"I'm sorry did you say Lord Conbolt? I'm going to assume you mean Romeo right? I hate to burst your bubble but while he is usually apart of Fairy Tail, most versions of him don't really amount to anything in their lives. Sure most of them are decent and good people, but as for affecting the history of a planet, he and any family he may have aren't even a footnote. I guess yours didn't fall in that trap or something and rose past it… so good for him I guess?" Evergreen shared as she shrugged near the end. Sure most Romeos are good kids, but that was it. Nothing really special for the most part if she was going to be honest._

 _'She's not wrong…'_ Romeo couldn't help but thought, while Macao nearby only cried anime tears from the other Evergreen's words. Wakaba also joined the dark blue haired man since he too understood what it was like, recalling that one timeline where that world's version of E.N.D thought he was some homeless loser who just never left the guild. Those who noticed these reactions by the two grown men only sweat dropped from the sight.

Sure, Romeo has seen how a few timelines they saw had him at the center or around it, but it did little to help him understand how those versions of himself managed to get to those spots in life. Especially the timelines where he ended up with one of the older girls like Erza, that got the dark purple haired young teen to shiver in fear, recalling that timeline. He hoped nothing weird or horrifying like that happened again in these other timelines.

 _As he heard this going on, Dragneel and Asuka turned their attention away from the tall woman and the parka wearing man before they faced in the direction where Erza, Lucy and Natsu sat, getting them to notice the looks they were now receiving from the two former survivors of 8484-N._

 _"…What?" Natsu asked with confusion, not sure why this other him was now looking his way._

 _"I'm curious, how did you get those stitches all over you? From what the mask wearing asshole over there mentioned earlier, apparently you don't have much resistance to your own flames?" Dragneel questioned, figuring he would at least try to learn more about his double he just saved._

 _That got Natsu to frown along with Erza and Lucy, before the latter spoke up to answer the question for him._

 _"It wasn't always like this. When he was younger he could use his Magic no problem without any side effects. But as he got older… well… we don't really have an answer as to why it happened, but from what Porlyusica could determine, his body for whatever reason grew much weaker while his flames grew to be much more powerful and hot. Now… he can't even risk summoning his flames without hurting himself." Lucy shared with him, frowning before she clutched one of Natsu's hands while Erza held the other._

"Oh so that's why that world's Natsu can't use his Magic without harming himself?" Levy guessed while she took up a thinking pose. Freed also took up a thinking pose as he wondered the same thing.

"That doesn't make such sense though. How would something like that just show up out of nowhere? You'd think there would be warning signs or something before it happened." Freed tried to figure it out, finding the reason for why the other Natsu native to this alternate timeline had such a thing befall upon him.

"Be quiet and maybe we'll hear more about it." Ur stated as she waved at them to stop, just guessing if the others in this alternate reality will explain further about it for them to understand it better.

 _"Huh, that is kind of odd. Some kind of physical condition from a disease he may have gotten?" Asuka guessed, as she wasn't sure herself. When it came to stuff like that she wasn't exactly the best at understanding it._

 _"Beats me, I'm no doctor or scientist. But if you want, I'm sure the Levy back home can come up with something that can fix this little problem you have." Dragneel offered, getting the three's eyes to widened in surprise._

 _"Wait… really?" Natsu asked in a soft tone. Did he hear that right? Could they have a way to fix him?_

 _"Dad, you know Levy and the others are working on trying to help their friends in 137-C." Asuka reminded him, making sure that neither of the two Alvarez entities heard her mention the coordinates of one of 132-F's allies._

 _"They can take two seconds out of their day to come up with something for my double here. They always go on about how strong and tough their friends are, so they'll be fine not focusing on them." Dragneel responded back, still not really caring about those from 137-C since he only met them like once before. Those back in 132-F always go on about how amazing they are so they will be fine if the Levys and others turn their attention away from getting access to 132-F to help this double of him out._

 _"Do… do you really mean that?" Erza asked with slight hope in her tone. Could these other alternate versions of themselves really have the means to help fix her and Lucy's boyfriend?_

 _"My dad wouldn't suggest it if he knew it wasn't possible. The kind of stuff they have available would surely make it easy to help fix your Natsu's weak constitution or whatever problem he has," Asuka informed the red head before she went on to change the subject as she looked over towards Lucy, "By the way, you mentioned about how when your own Natsu was young he was fine."_

 _"Yeah, I did." Lucy replied back to the fifteen year old, a bit confuse as to where she was going with that._

 _"So that meant you must have been around since then to actually see him be normal and grow up to see him slowly deteriorate right? The way you said that made it seem like you were around." Asuka pointed out, confusing Lucy, Natsu and Erza._

 _"Well yeah, I've been part of the guild since I was a little girl." Lucy told her._

"Wait huh?" Lucy blinked in confusion from hearing that. This other version of her joined the guild that much sooner?

"Oh that pretty cool, you joined when you were a kid like some of us did." Lisanna told the blonde, finding that interesting to hear that another version of the blonde Celestial Mage joined the guild when she was a kid like her and her two siblings did.

"I guess… but what happened to lead to that though?" Lucy couldn't help but ask even though she knew no one would have an answer to that. Did something happen to her father as well as her mother in this other alternate Earthland? Or did she decide to run away much sooner and ran into the guild as a result?

 _"Was that not the case back where you come from?" Erza asked, curious to see about how Lucy might not have been around in the guild when they were little in this other Earthland these doubles came from._

 _"You mean where my dad and I were originally from or the world we now live on? Either way, most worlds we've seen so far Lucy joined Fairy Tail way later when she was like seventeen or eighteen, mainly thanks to those Earthlands' version of my dad here." The dark green haired teen explained to them, surprising the three Mages before her._

 _"Huh, that's… shocking. Here, I happen to ran into Lucy after Igneel disappeared, and the both of us were eventually founded by Gramps before he took us to Fairy Tail." Natsu told them, showing another difference of this Earthland compared to the Earthland they came from._

That also surprised Lucy and some of the others. So Lucy joined basically the same time Natsu did in this other timeline?

"Huh, that's interesting. So they ran into one another before Gramps found them." Gray summed it up. So instead of just Natsu being founded by the small old man, he founded Lucy too who ran into and was with Natsu.

Makarov hummed from hearing that, also finding that interesting. He could still recall the day he ran into and brought Natsu into the guild hall. Like with anytime his children joined the guild, he would always see that memory and meeting as a blessing.

 _Dragneel hummed in response, seeing how something must have happened to Lucy's parents in this timeline much sooner that caused her to be on her own as a child. Either that or it was the same expect she ran away as a child after her mother's death. Who knows what the reason was unless he asked, but he didn't really feel like going into that. Plus, it might bring up bad memories for the blonde, and he knew that bringing up bad memories wasn't exactly pleasant to go through._

 _He then let out a groan as his gaze went back towards where the others were still talking with Delista and Rosar, which got Asuka and the three Mages of this Earthland to look at him in confusion._

 _"Is something wrong dad?" Asuka asked._

 _"I just want to go back already. I still need to get the electrical wiring installed and would have gotten it done if those three women didn't drag me to help them with this even though they're perfectly capable of doing it themselves!" Dragneel complained before looking over at his daughter, "Why did you even agree with them? Did you form some sort of woman alliance to piss me off today? And what's with those new outfits that show off their tits which don't even look that gre-."_

 _Asuka cut him off by whacking her father's head with her fist, getting him to clutch his head while the fifteen year old looked around to make sure the other women didn't hear that. Erza, Lucy and Natsu looked confused as they tiled their heads in puzzlement before Asuka faced them once more._

 _"What my dad meant to say was he's very happy to be here with some lovely ladies on a new adventure to help those in need like you guys and to get away from his house for a day. He also likes their cute, new outfits they just bought to look beautiful and womanly." Asuka told them with a grin plastered on her face. This got the red head, blonde and pink haired stitched male to sweat drop from seeing this._

Everyone also sweat dropped from hearing this.

"Well, at least Asuka is doing good trying to make him see the wonderfulness that is a woman's presence." Layla stated with a smile, as Irene and Ur nodded in agreement.

 _'Of course you three would think that.'_ Erza, Lucy, Gray and some of the others thought to themselves. Though, they chose to keep those thoughts to themselves.

 _As that happened, Rosar lost interest with the conversation between Delista and the other women before he turned his attention towards where Dragneel, Asuka, Natsu, Erza and Lucy were at._

 _"What are you five losers talking about?" Rosar spoke up, which grabbed the five's attention with Dragneel and Asuka narrowing their eyes at the mask wearing man._

 _"None that concern you sh*t stain." Dragneel responded, getting Rosar to narrow his eyes towards the pink haired man originally from 8484-N._

 _"Aw, the hobo looking edgelord is mad. How adorable." The Alvarez man mocked which got a tick mark to form on Dragneel's forehead. Seriously why won't this parka wearing man just shut up?_

 _"At least I don't wear a mask to hide my disgusting face," Dragneel responded, getting Rosar mad once more as Dragneel went on, "Then again, you probably have a face like those fat bastards who force themselves onto women, so it's understandable that you don't want anyone to see what you look like."_

" _Are you both fighting again?" Evergreen questioned with a deadpanned stare, as she, Bisca, Wendy, Sorano, Happy and Delista were now paying attention towards the argument between Dragneel and Rosar._

 _Rosar blinked in confusion, though his mask made it impossible for anyone to tell._

 _"…Do… Do you have a rape fetish or something?" Rosar questioned aloud, which got Dragneel to raise an eyebrow while everyone else aside from Delista to blink in puzzlement._

 _"I'm sorry what?" Erza asked him with puzzlement from the odd response._

 _"I asked if he had a rape fetish, like what the f**k? Why would you bring that up out of nowhere like that? Are you trying to force your weird fantasies on me so you can have a chance to talk about it? Out of any fetish out there you have a pretty terrible and nasty one, not going to lie, that's just sickening. Personally I have more of an impregnation fetish that is more preferred." Rosar shared, placing his hand on his chest as he spoke his last bit about himself._

 _Delista shook her head from hearing this._

 _"Makes sense for the guy with nine kids." She told him, getting Rosar to look back at his ally with a deadpanned stare of his own. However his mask and hood made it impossible for anyone to see._

 _"Says the woman who has eleven children." He responded._

Many had wide comical eyes from hearing those last bit spoken by both Rosar and Delista, while Wendy and Romeo blushed a bit from hearing that. After all, those two must have done… well you know what… a lot to have that many children.

"Wait those two got children?!" Jet shouted in shock, not expecting the tall women or the parka wearing man to have a family.

"Whoever managed to be with that tall woman must be manly!" Elfman exclaimed out. He was kind of surprise how the dark brown haired woman, considering how tall and strong she look, had a family of her own. Whoever managed to impress such a tall female to marry and start a family with must be very impressive.

Either that or whoever the man was that got with her just had a tall girl fetish.

"My, that is kind of impressive not going to lie," Irene started to say, before she looked over towards Erza, who noticed the rather perverted grin appearing on the older red head woman's face as she went on, "You know, I bet Natsu would-."

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE WOMAN!" Erza shouted at her with a beet red face, already knowing what the perverted older female was going to say and suggest to her.

"What's the matter Erza? I'm sure Natsu would love to have a large family someday. Might as well help him achieve such a goal right?" Irene told her with her teasing yet perverted smile not going away, causing Erza to emit steam from her head.

"Oh please Irene, if anyone's going to give Natsu lots of children first it will be Lucy. Don't worry my daughter, I'm rooting for you!" Layla told the younger blonde while giving her a thumbs up of approval.

Lucy's response was simply her blushing hard and shaking with embarrassment, unable to respond back from the idea of having so many kids with the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Nah, either Juvia or Kagura will be the one to give Natsu a bunch of kids after they have sex a lot. It's going to be one of those two who will give him a large family first." Ur shared her own thoughts with a smile, still rooting for the blue haired Water Mage and the purple haired swordswoman of Mermaid Heel.

Juvia gained a look of horror despite her cheeks gaining a tint of red as she became frozen as a statue. Seems like the idea of having anyone but her Gray-Sama's children seemed to have broke her.

Good thing Kagura was upstairs and thus didn't hear that, since who knows how she would have reacted to hearing such a thing.

 _Hearing that got Bisca, Evergreen and even Sorano to blush from hearing that. The tall women popped out that many? The three turned towards where Dragneel was, before their faces reddened further as they imagined him giving them that many kids… or many even more than that._

 _"I'm pretty sure I don't. But hey you're the one who bringing up impregnating random women you never met before." Dragneel stated with a shrug._

 _"I have a wife you f**king moron." Rosar replied back._

 _"Oh that poor woman," Dragneel mocked which got on Rosar's nerves once more before he went on, "And those poor children, having a father like you. All I can say is if I was one of them, I'd punish myself first. You know, because you suck," Dragneel then took on a thinking pose as he continued on, "My real question though is why you smell like rotten cabbage? Did you bathe last month? That would explain your stench."_

 _Sorano, Bisca and Evergreen, after they got over their blushes from earlier, face palmed from seeing how both Rosar and Dragneel were trying to provoke one another once more. Can't they not just behave for like five minutes or something? Rosar meanwhile tuned his gaze over towards Delista as if he was silently asking her if he can kill Dragneel, to which she shook her head no, which got Rosar to grumble in disappointment._

 _However, before anything else could happen, a faint beeping noise could be heard which puzzled everyone other than the two Alvarez guards, who had slight puzzled expressions before they took a hand and placed their fingers behind their ear._

Seeing something going on with the two powerful entities from the world hopping Alvarez Empire got everyone to be confused.

"What's going on now?" Laki couldn't help but question despite knowing no one would know either.

"I don't know." Warren answered with a shrug, just as loss as the violet haired woman was.

 _"Hello?" Delista spoke up, as it was silent for anyone else which confused them. To those from 132-F, they figured they must have some kind of communicators planted around and in their ear._

 _The two guards remained silent before a surprised expression appeared on Delista's face, while the others could assume one appeared on Rosar as well since it was to tell thanks to his mask._

 _"WHAT?!" Rosar shouted aloud standing onto his feet, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MARBOM WAS FOUND DEAD?! WHAT PLANET AND WHAT COORDINATES?!"_

"Huh? Who the heck is Marbom?" Laxus questioned, not knowing who that was.

"Beats me, from the looks of things it must be a friend or acquaintance of theirs." Freed responded to the blonde Lighting Dragon Slayer.

"Huh, I wonder what happened to him." Levy wondered aloud.

"Maybe this Marbom faced an enemy and was unable to defeat them?" Pantherlily questioned. That was the only thing he could come up with about this unknown person they were hearing for the first time about.

 _The two waited as a response as given to them on the other end of the communication, before the two nodded._

 _"Understood, we will return as soon as we can." Delista told those on the other end of the communicator._

 _The sudden contact ended before Delista also stood to her feet as she face those before her._

 _"My apologies, but something had come up that called for our attention. We will have to take our leave." Delista told the others._

 _"Aw do you have too? You're kind of nice," Asuka stated, before looking over towards Rosar, "Not you though, you suck."_

 _Rosar, though none could see it due to his mask, only gained a deadpanned expression from hearing her say that to him._

 _"Unfortunately we cannot. We have duties to Alvarez that we can't ignore or stay away from too long," Delista told them as Rosar reached into his pocket to grab a small remote device that fit in the palm of his hand. As he was putting in numbers, Delista reached out a hand towards them, "While our goals and beliefs may differ, I did enjoy our talks."_

 _Sorano smiled a little as she stood up and walked over towards Delisa before shaking her hand._

 _"Likewise, at least you tried to be reasonable and understandable." Sorano told her while she glared at Rosar, who either didn't notice it or chose to ignore it._

 _Not even a moment later, a bright orange portal opened up next to where Rosar and Delista stood. Natsu, Erza and Lucy jumped in shock from seeing the portal. So that was how they traveled here and to other worlds?_

 _"Later weaklings. Next time we meet it won't be on friendly terms." Rosar told them as Dragneel scoffed._

 _"Whatever sh*t stain." He replied with a small smirk, as Rosar glared at the pink haired man._

 _"Go f**k yourself you pathetic excuse of a version of the Emperor," Rosar told Dragneel before he looked over towards the wide eyed Natsu, "Not you stitchy, you're fine."_

 _With that Rosar walked through the portal, leaving this Earthland behind as Delista also started to make her way into the portal. She stopped however for a moment before she turned her head slightly to look at everyone behind her.  
_

 _"Due be warned. If we are to meet again, it will be as enemies. Nevertheless, whatever your goals may be, I wish you luck and well fortune. May nature guide your path." She told them before she walked into the portal._

 _And with that, the portal closed, leaving those from 132-F and the three native Mages of this Earthland behind._

Everyone remained silent as they saw the two Alvarez being taking their leave from this other timeline. The Mages looked at one another as they all looked confused as to what to do now.

"Well… so that happened… what now?" Gray asked the others around him.

"Do we keep watching and see what the others from 132-F will do?" Juvia guessed, answering to the Ice Maker Mage. The blue haired female didn't really know if much else will come out of doing that though.

"Nah, I think we've seen enough. I say we end it here." Laxus suggested, doubting that anything else exciting will happen now. Bisckslow, Freed and Evergreen nodded in agreement with the blonde Lighting Dragon Slayer.

"I'm sure they will be fine without us needing to keep an eye on them. But it was nice to see how they were doing." Irene admitted. Whatever happened next she and the other two former sex slaves knew that they would be fine. They were pretty strong and smart after all.

"Observer?" Makarov asked, as the living constellation nodded in agreement.

"Understood." Observer responded before he went on to cut the connection to the other timeline off, leaving the blue smoke blank once more.

After that, it was kind of an awkward silence between everyone, not really sure what else to say after seeing all of that. Do they just continue onward with the next timeline or will they take a break?

"…You know, he did bring up a few good points." Laki spoke up in a soft tone, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Huh? Who brought up a few good points on what?" Mira asked the violet haired Wood Maker Mage.

"That Rosar guy. The facts about now divided the world can be. Poverty, diseases, crime, war, ideology differences, he's not wrong about any of that. How many nations worked together only for their alliances to fall apart and become enemies, waging war at one another? How many governments live wealthy lives while ordinary citizens struggle to get by? I know their methods and conquest is wrong, but that doesn't rid of the facts about the struggles so many have to face." Laki admitted, finding the ground to be interesting to look at right now. She knew that this Alvarez's methods of brute force and conquest was wrong and not the right way, but she could at least understand why their doing the horrible things they do.

Makarov sighed before he spoke up, getting Laki and everyone else to look over towards the small old man.

"I can also understand, but like you pointed out Laki, their ways of trying to fix these issues and achieve peace is flawed. While they may have good intentions, they are clearly abusing their power and strength on those who can't fight back, forcing them to change their way of life and obey the culture and laws that this other Alvarez may have, if what we heard is true. They have no respect for the sovereignty of other nations and worlds. Their reasoning is understandable, but that's no excuse to force others to serve underneath their rule." Makarov told her and the others with a frown on his face. He knew that despite what Rosar and Delista said, they were conquerors who care little for the sovereignty and way of life of others. The small old man would rather live and die free than serve underneath the banner of a foreign entity that forces themselves upon others.

Many looked at another as the words process through their minds, while a few like Erza, Mira, Laxus and the three former sex slaves nodded in understanding.

'UNKNOWN'

 _Black colored eyes open as Natsu slowly but surely awoken, letting out a groan as he slowly got back up onto his feet. Not looking around him, he rubbed his head as a faint headache could be felt, which did little to help him feel any better at the moment._

 _"Ow… what happened?" Natsu wondered aloud, trying to collect his barings. The last thing he could remember was watching that alternate timeline with the others. Then that other demonic him tried to break into their world then-._

 _His eyes shot wide open as worry filled his being, recalling how that demonic version of him tried to attack Erza, Kagura, and the others._

 _"Everyone! Are they alright?!" Natsu shouted aloud with concern and worry filling his tone, looking around to try to find them._

 _However that was when he noticed his surroundings… or lack thereof. The Fire Dragon Slayer found himself in a black abyss. Everyone was completely pitch black all around him. He felt like he stood on solid ground despite no ground being present. Wherever he was, it was just… empty, dark and void of anything. It felt really cold too, which was odd considering the heat his body emitted._

 _"What the… where am I?" He spoke softly with confusion present on his face. Confused yet wary, he slowly started to walk around to try to find out where he was and where everyone else was located, "Hello? Anyone here?"_

 _It felt like only a few minutes pass when out of the corner of his eye, Natsu spotted something far in the distance. Narrowing his eyes to get a better look, the pink haired male lean forward while putting a hand above his eyes to try to spot the faraway object. It gave off a faint greenish glowing light, but it was too far away to really tell what it was._

 _"Hello?" Natsu called out again, wondering if it the odd light was emitting from a person, "Is someone there?"_

 _Natsu continued to looked onward as the distance greenish light seemed to increase… only for the Fire Dragon Slayer to widen his eyes in shock as the source seemed to be closing in at rapid speed._

 _And what he saw was a massive wave of dark green fire heading straight at him._

 _"OH CRAP!" Natsu shouted out before bringing his arms up to defend himself._

 _Just in time too as the dark greenish flames collided directly into the pink haired Fariy Tail Mage, blowing him back a bit and sending him crashing into the ground face first but by some miracle didn't have any burns on him._

 _"Ow… what just happened…?" Natsu muttered as he lifted himself off the ground._

 _When he did however, screams filled his hearing, causing him to swiftly lift his head up and open his eyes once more._

 _His confusion and surprise grew as now, instead of the empty black abyss he was in, he found himself on solid charred black ground with Fel Energy permeating the land like radiation as what appeared to be a city completely reduced to rubble burning all around him in Fel Fire. Agonizing screams of innocent people filled the air around with roars of what sounded like… dragons? Then the intense flickering and roaring ablaze demonic flames covered the landscape all around him like an unstoppable force all around him._

 _Naturally, Natsu quickly got onto his feet looking around his new surroundings with wide eyes filled with confusion, shock and horror._

 _"What… what's going on here?" Natsu muttered, unable to understand what was happening around him. Was this a dream or something? Yet, why did all of this also look faintly… familiar somehow?_

 _An explosion grabbed his attention, causing him to turn around and looking up only to see what seemed to be a group of dragons crashing down towards the land below, the creatures were alit with the same demonic fire that ravaged the land and city around Natsu as the mighty beasts succumb to the fire, the corpses disappearing into the distance crashing elsewhere in the land._

 _"Dragons?!" Natsu shouted in shock, surprised to see the same kind of creatures like Igneel, but they were easily killed by… whatever was behind this chaos all around him. Were they're more dragons around? If so, where are they-?_

 _Another scream grabbed his attention, his eyes widening as he realized that whoever yelled in pure terror and sorrow was close by._

 _"Hello?!" Natsu shouted out before bolting towards the source of the screaming, hoping to find anyone else and see if they were alright._

 _As he traveled through the burning ravaged city all around him, the ground occasionally shook as he could feel more explosions being emitting elsewhere in this landscape all while trying to avoid the vile and corruptive flames around him that shook him to the core. He didn't know what was going on, just what was happening? Was there a battle going on? If so, who were those dragons he saw perishing fighting? And these fires… they felt so wrong. He saw these fires before when viewing the other timelines, but being up close and personal… all it did was fill the Fire Dragon Slayer with dread._

 _Eventually, after what felt like an eternity Natsu arrived onto a scene of a completely collapse building that was reduce to nothing but rubble as the Fel Fire continued to dance all around him. Sitting in the middle of the debris looked to be a young woman holding her young daughter who looked no older than four. They both had their eyes closed and had tears going down their face, too paralyze with fear to try to run. But even if they did, the flames had the two surrounded._

 _"MOMMY!" The little girl cried out, hoping that her mother would get them out of this nightmare, while the older woman tried to comfort the little girl to not much success._

 _"Hey!" Natsu ran over towards them while reaching his hand out at them, "Are you both alri-?!"_

 _He cut himself off as before he knew it he found himself going right through them, getting him to widen his eyes in shock before turning around to look at them once more._

 _"I… I can't touch them?" Natsu muttered aloud in horror, realizing that whatever was going on he can't affect it in anyway. Just what was going on?_

 _Natsu tried to act once more to see if he could touch the two people before him, hoping that he could so he could try to help them in someway. But before he could do anything else however the flames nearby grew more intense which grabbed his and the two civilians' attention._

 _What they all saw caused the mother and daughter to widen his eyes in fear, and caused Natsu to become frozen with shock._

 _There was a figure within the dark green flames before them. Only its' silhouette was visible, but a few details could still be spotted. The figure looked tall, being over seven feet tall, but to what extent Natsu wasn't sure. The entity also had two massive wings that were spread out, completely towering over any and made Natsu feel more intimidated and small to the entity. The being also seemed to have a more monstrous yet humanoid form if the silhouette was any indication._

 _And then, there were the eyes. Glowing green eyes that were visible through the demonic flames as it stared deep towards the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, as if they were the eyes of the devil himself. Naturally, Natsu grew more confused yet shocked from seeing the figure before him._

 _The figure saw him._

 _The entity was staring directly at him. It could see the Fairy Tail Mage._

 _Natsu would be pulled away from the figure for a moment as he heard the daughter crying louder while the mother closed her eyes while hugging the little girl closer to her._

 _"Don't cry... we'll be with daddy soon. Just a few more minutes and we'll be with daddy again…" The mother stated to the daughter, already accepting their fate._

 _Hearing that broke Natsu's heart as he felt tears slowing forming into his own eyes. Yet he had to pull away from the sight as he saw the demonic figure in the fire ahead slowing lifting one of its arms up towards the Fire Dragon Slayer and the two person family, A small orb of Fel Fire slowly formed into the entity's hand…_

 _And before Natsu had anytime to react in anyway, the entity unleashed a massive beam of raw demonic fire that utterly consumed the family as Natsu could only widen his eyes in horror before lifting his arms up in a futile attempt to block the incoming attack as everything when white._

Eyes shot open as Natsu quickly sat up from the bed he was in. Taking deep breaths, the pink haired male tried to steady himself, unaware of his surroundings while he tried to collect his bearings together.

 _'What… what that just a dream?'_ Natsu thought to himself, confused yet worried over what he just saw. It was unusual; it felt so… real to him. But why? What was that monster that appeared in the flames? And why… why did it all seem familiar to him?

"Natsu!"

A voice grabbed his attention, causing him to widen his eyes before turning to his left. The moment he did a certain purple haired barmaid was spotted as she pulled him into a hug. Kinana looked worried yet relieved seeing the Fire Dragon Slayer awake, while Kagura was nearby with a slighty puzzled expression.

"You're awake! We were so worried!" Kinana told the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer with a large smile of joy, happy to see him awake.

"Uh… Kinana?" Kagura started to say, getting the other purple haired woman to look over towards the swordswoman with a confused expression.

"Yeah?" Kinana asked in confusion, wondering what Kagura wanted to say.

The other woman didn't response in a verbal sense, but she did point down towards the barmaid's chest. Confused, Kinana looked down… only to see how she was practically shoving Natsu's face directly into her large bosom, with Natsu's face completely red with steam emitting from his head.

"EEP!" Kinana shouted aloud in a rather adorable manner, letting go of the pink haired male as her face was beet red from realizing what she just did, "I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" She struggled to find her words. Great, Natsu wakes up and the first thing she did was shoving his face into her chest. She just wanted to disappear into a hole out of embarrassment.

"No… it's… its fine. You didn't mean too…" Natsu trailed off, also feeling rather embarrassed over that. Kagura and Kinana, despite the latter's own awkwardness, thought the pink haired male looking embarrassed and red face was kind of adorable.

A yawn grabbed all three's attention as they turned to look to see Happy slowly waking up, rubbing his eyes for a moment before he was now wide awake, seeing Natsu looking at his blue Exceed companion. Happy blinked for moment before his eyes widened at seeing the awaken Natsu.

"Natsu! You're awake!" Happy shouted before bolting into Natsu's chest, surprising the Dragon Slayer from the move before he hugged the now relieved blue cat he raised, "I was so worried! That demon monster version of you threw that attack and hit you! I couldn't eat fish while you were hurt like that!" Happy exclaimed, showing how worried he was over him.

Natsu couldn't help but smile softly before patting the blue Exceed on top of his head.

"Hey, don't worry buddy. I'm alright now. It will take more than a single attack to bring me down." Natsu assured the blue Exceed, who refused to let go of the pink haired male and continued to hug him.

"Speaking of which, Natsu," Kagura started to speak, getting Natsu, Happy and Kinana to look over towards the other woman's direction, "How are you feeling? Does anything feel… off by chance?"

"Uh…," Natsu started to respond as he looked over at himself to make sure nothing was amiss. He didn't want to worry them about that unusual dream or whatever it was he experience in his sleep, so he figured he would keep quiet on that less they grow more concern. He didn't want to burden them, "I don't think so? I don't feel any difference, just sore."

That was true; his body did felt a bit sore from taking that blast of Fel Energy from his alternate evil demonic counterpart. But he was used to it, the years of fighting enemies and brawling with his friends and guild mates helped in that regard.

The two women sighed in relief from hearing that, glad that nothing serious seemed wrong.

"That's good to hear. Can you stand?" Kagura also asked him to see if he can move.

Natsu blinked from hearing that, before while Happy detached himself so his friend and foster father could attempt to get up. Not even a moment later did get out of the bed and was now fully standing up. Stretching his arms out, a large grin appeared on the pink haired male's face.

"See? I'm in perfect shape." Natsu told them with his grin still presence, easing their worries.

Kagura smiled softly before dropping it for a moment… before without warning pulled Natsu into a hug herself, catching Natsu off guard as his face went a bit red from the action. Luckily unlike with Kinana, the swordswoman made sure that she didn't make it awkward like shoving his head into her chest.

"I'm… I'm glad you're alright." She told him in a rather soft tone which was rather uncharacteristic of her.

"Oh… uh… thank you Kagura…" Natsu trailed off, not really expecting this so he didn't really know that to say.

Kagura let go of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer before stepping back a few steps, her face going back into her usual stoic expression that she was mostly known for.

"Let's go, I'm sure the others are worried about you." Kagura told him, knowing that everyone else would want to see their friend up and running.

Natsu nodded as a small smile formed on his face, which from seeing it got both Kinana and Kagura to blush slightly for a moment. Luckily for them neither Natsu nor Happy saw them, which was a relief since if the blue Exceed had saw them he would never live it down.

With that the group of four exited the infirmary before making their way down the hall towards the staircase.

It didn't take too long before they found themselves going down the stairs and arriving into the main guild hall once more. At first no one seemed to notice as they were all too lost in whatever they were talking about. But that would end when Wendy and Romeo's gazes moved over towards the stairs before spotting Natsu, Kinana, Kagura and Happy arriving on the scene.

"Natsu!" The two young Mages spoke up with relief ands smiles before they got up from their seats and bolted towards the pink haired male, nearly tackling him into a hug.

This grabbed everyone else's attention as they swiftly turned around only to see that Natsu indeed was up and running, with Happy Kinana and Kagura also with him.

"Natsu!" Lisanna and Mira shouted simultaneously before the two white haired sister also rushed over towards the pink haired male once more, who Wendy and Romeo finished hugging the Fire Dragon Slayer and moved out of the way before they would have gotten run over by the two approaching sisters as they also tackled Natsu into a hug, who blushed from the contact before claming down and hugging the two back.

Some of the women seeing the two females hugging him so closely got them to narrow their eyes in jealousy, even Kinana and Kagura did despite the fact they just had a moment with him like a minute ago.

The hug ended as the group then made their way over towards where everyone else was at, which Makarov making his way over towards the Fire Dragon Slayer to make sure that he was alright. Observer remained in his usual spot as he merely watched the mortals interacting with one another.

"You gave us a scare there Natsu. How are you feeling?" Makarov asked him, getting Natsu to chuckle slightly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to worry everyone. And I'm fine; it will take more than a single attack from some evil version of myself to take me down!" Natsu boasted, figuring that he would keep the odd dream he had a secret for the time being.

Hearing that got many to sweat drop, it was clear that Natsu was at least acting like his normal self.

"Same old Flamebrain." Gray muttered with an amused expression, glad to see his rival and the one he considered a brother alright, not that he would ever admit that aloud of course.

No one could anything else as without warning, Natsu found himself being pulled into yet another hug by Ur, who also looked relief from seeing the pink haired male alright, especially since he took the attack that was meant for her and the others.

"Glad to see you're alright Natsu. I'd figure nothing would keep you down." Ur told him, while Natsu meanwhile was once more beet red in the face since the dark purple haired woman was shoving his head into her chest, something that she was fully aware of if the slightly teasing grin on her face was any indication.

Natsu couldn't response due to his current position, as the others either sweat dropped, looked away from the sight, didn't care, or were annoyed though the latter was mainly from some of the females.

"Ur, can you please let Flamebrain go? He looks like he's struggling to breathe." Gray asked in a polite manner as to not anger the former sex slave, since the three seemed to still not like any male that wasn't his rival or gramps. Seeing another version of his teacher practically shoving his rival's head into her chest made him uncomfortable. Not like anyone could blame him though.

Ur only grinned before letting him go, causing Natsu to take in a deep breathe to get some air. Layla, Irene and Ur found it funny while the others only shook their heads from the sight.

"Are… are you three alright?" Natsu couldn't help but ask after calming himself down, since after all the attack fired by that demonic evil version of him was originally meant for the three former sex slaves, Erza and Kagura after all.

"We are thanks to you. What you did was very brave Natsu," Irene told him, getting him to blush slightly from the praise. The red head lean over before gaining a teasing smirk of her own, "So, tell me the details. Did Kinana and Kagura have sex with you as a reward for your actions?"

"WHAT?!" Natsu, Kagura and Kinana shouted in shock and embarrassment from hearing that, their faces now beet red while some of the others only face palmed from the older women's antics.

"Oh come on don't lie now. There's nothing wrong with wanting to give this man such a handsome and pleasure filled reward for his actions. I mean if I was in your place I would have done so." Layla casually told them, getting Natsu to emit steam from his head while Kinana and Kagura could only stutter out incomplete words from hearing that.

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" Lucy shouted, not wanting to hear how this alternate version of her decease mother wouldn't mind having sex with the guy she loved.

That only got Layla, Irene and Ur to laugh a bit in amusement, while Lucy only sighed from their antics while Kinana, Kagura and Natsu managed to calm down from hearing the perverted women's teasing.

After that happened, the three former sex slaves looked up at the block before looking at one another, nodding as they faced the Mages around them once more.

"I think it's time for us to go now." Irene told the others, figuring it was time to head home.

That got the others to be surprise.

"You're leaving?" Erza asked her alternate version of the woman who was her mother, who looked over at the red head with a small smile.

"Yeah, as much fun and interesting it was hanging with you all, we need to get home. Plus we have to tell everyone else about how four from 137-C are out and about who knows where and how bypassing the portal blockage is possible. Oh, and also tell them about that planet busting robot that's out there, probably should inform them about that also just in case." Irene told the others, knowing that the information they learned from that Emperor's Kingdom place would prove to be useful.

As if on cue, a blue vortex portal opened up right behind the three former sex slaves, catching everyone off guard as the older women turned to see the portal open back home.

"Guess that's our cue," Layla responded before she look over towards where Lucy was standing before smiling softly, "It was wonderful meeting you Lucy. I'm sure if your own Layla could see you know, she would be proud on how much you grown."

That got Lucy to widen her eyes in surprise before smiling softly, thanking the older blonde woman for her words. As that happened, Irene looked over to where Erza was standing with a smile of her own.

"It was good meeting you Erza. Maybe one day you will find your world's Irene and reconcile with one another in some way. Whenever that may be, I hope things work out between you two." Irene told her, as Erza smiled back at the older woman.

"Thank you Irene. And good luck on helping out your friends to help 137-C." Erza thanked and wished good luck towards the older red head.

"Thank you," Irene started to say before speaking up with a grin on her face, "Now, I fully expect you to have sex with Natsu as soon as we leave. So make sure you ride him all night long got it?"

"Same for you Lucy, make sure you get with him and show him the pleasures only a woman can give him!" Layla cheered for her alternate daughter with a grin on her face.

That got Erza, Lucy and Natsu to go beet red as steam emitted from their foreheads, unable to say anything other than stuttering gibberish from embarrassment, getting the two women to laugh a little before they walked through the portal, leaving only Ur still present as she looked over at everyone.

"Well, I had a good time. While I still don't like all of you males, you're… bearable at least. So take that what you will," Ur told them, before she faced towards Natsu, "Oh, and Natsu?"

"Yeah?" Natsu asked, wondering what she wanted to say to him.

Ur didn't response as she simply walked over towards him before planting a small kiss on his right cheek, causing him to blush up like a storm while most of the other looked on in shock and for some of the women, horror. Pulling back, she couldn't help but giggle from seeing his reaction to that.

"Consider that as thanks for taking that attack for us earlier," Ur told him with a soft smile on her face. Looking towards the others, mainly the women she grinned while giving them a thumbs up, "Don't worry, I'll leave his virgin lips for one of you to claim. I'm still rooting for you Juvia and Kagura, take care!"

Juvia once more grew horrified from hearing that while Kagura looked embarrassed, getting the dark purple haired former sex slave to laugh from seeing their reactions. And with that, Ur entered the portal as it closed behind her. Like that, the three were gone and back in their own timeline.

It was silent for everyone as they looked at one another, unsure of what to do now.

"So… what now?" Bickslow asked, unsure if they should watch another timeline or take a break.

Makarov looked over at a nearby clock on the wall near the bar, seeing now it was now pass nine, showing that it was no doubt dark outside.

"It's getting a bit late. How about we watch one more timeline then call it for the night." Makarov suggested to everyone else, figuring that was reasonable to do. They can continue watching more of these alternate timelines tomorrow afterwards.

Everyone looked at one another before they shrugged, not seeing any issue with that. With that, Observer, seeing everyone in agreement, walked over towards the blue smoke before channeling his energy into it once more to set a new link up to another timeline.

"Stand by mortals, a new link will be set up shortly." Observer told them, leaving them to their own devices and conversations while he set up a new link to another timeline just he did many times beforehand.

 **FINALLY! I GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET IT FINISH!**

 **Now that I look at it, I guess I could have split this chapter… but too late for that. Eh, it's fine. I'm sure many of you like large chapters anyway.**

 **So yeah, all of that happened. The three former sex slaves return to their own home, so now it's just my characters only again. For "thehappy", I hope I did these characters justice and kept true to their perverted personalities. As well as your characters in the other timeline that they watched, hope I did them justice as well.**

 **If not, shoot me.**

 **Also, it seems like something may be going on with Natsu. Wonder what that is all about. Only I know the answer to that.**

 ***Laughs evilly***

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	129. The Snap

**Hello everyone. It is I once more with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Now I'm sure you're wondering, "You just updated this story! Update another one!", and I will, but like I said before I just been on a roll for this story so I want to keep it going at least until certain events that I plan that I want to get too.**

 **Anyway, let's see what else shall happen next. Surely nothing unexpected will appear would it? Only one way to find out.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 129: The Snap**

As Observer went on to set a new link up to another random alternate timeline, many in the building took this chance to either talk about the recent timelines they have viewed, talked about the three former sex slaves during their stay, or in Erza's and Mira's case, bringing Natsu, Kinana, and Kagura up to speed on what they had missed while they were upstairs. Happy would have been with them to learn also but the blue Exceed preferred to be where Carla was at in hopes of giving her a fish.

"Wait really? You all saw more of 137-C's allies?" Kinana asked with slight surprise, not expecting for the others to see the friends of the Locust killing war torn Mages in another alternate timeline helping their doubles of that world out.

"And it had the bearded looking me there too?" Natsu asked, also surprised to hear about this.

"Well, he seemed to have trimmed his beard, but yeah like we said he was also present." Erza told the Fire Dragon Slayer and the others.

"Interesting," Kagura replied back from learning of this information, "And they ran into these two from some world conquering version of this Alvarez Empire like you said. Did anything happen between these different groups?"

"Luckily nothing major or horrible broke out between them if that's what you mean. Though they did seem to fight a lot, more so in that other Natsu's and that Rosar guy's case." Mira told them, recalling how the plague survivor and the parka wearing man kept coming into disagreements with one another.

"Aw man, I wish I could have seen them!" Natsu complained while he pouted, wishing that he could have seen the other him again and see what these Alvarez guys were like in person. Why was it always something interesting happens when he was knocked out in some way?

As that talk was going on, some of the others were lost in their own conversation like those who were closer to the bar chatting about the recent events with both the timelines they have seen and with the three older women from 877-X being around.

"You know, despite how perverted they were with their antics, I kind of enjoyed their company." Cana admitted before drinking more beer from the barrel by her side. Sure she didn't like how they kept trying to hook Natsu up with the other women that weren't her, but she still found them fun to be around.

"It sure was… interesting with them around." Gray admitted, despite how the three older women including Ur saw all of the guys aside from Natsu and Gramps as vile rapists or whatever, he was happy to see how a version of the dark purple haired woman that mentored him was alive and now living a better life.

Though, the Ice Maker Mage wished that she and the other two didn't kept trying to hook his rival up with some of the girls, finding it uncomfortable. Plus it didn't help how Ur kept teasing the pink haired idiot by sitting on his lap, telling him how she wouldn't mind having sex with him or shoving his head into her breasts. Oh and how she kissed Natsu's cheek when she left. These images would probably haunt his dreams for a while if he was going to be honest.

"I just wished that they left Juvia out of their madness," Juvia started to say, constantly horrified over how the older women kept wanting her to be with and make love to Natsu, "Juvia is for Gray-Sama only! Why couldn't they understand that?!"

Those around the Water Mage sweat dropped from hearing that while Gray only sighed from hearing her response.

"You think you had it bad? Look at Evergreen, she looks like she would have attacked them eventually if they have kept teasing her about dating Natsu." Levy pointed out, pointing towards where the Thunder God Tribe was at with Bickslow and Freed trying to ease an annoyed Evergreen, probably talking about how the former sex slaves kept trying to push the brown haired woman towards Natsu. Laxus seemed to be amused by the conversation if the faint smirk he had was any indication.

"I mean… it wasn't that bad. Overbearing, but not terrible." Millianna muttered out, not really disliking how the older women from 877-X kept trying to shove practically everyone woman to date or have sex with Natsu even if it was embarrassing.

That got the Mages around the brown haired cat-like women to turned their gazes over towards her with raised eyebrows, which Millianna blinked in confusion from seeing this.

"…What?" She responded while tilting her head.

"…You didn't mind all of that? Even when they were including you to screw Salamander?" Gajeel questioned with a suspicious look on his face. After all, why would the cat-like female not mind their teasing that much… unless she wanted to do what the older women wanted her and the other girls to do to his fire breathing rival.

Millianna gained wide comical eyes with a blush forming on her face, realizing how she must have sounded like when admitting what she said.

"It's not like that! I just knew they were just teasing that's all!" Millianna defended herself with a frantic movement of her arms while her tail also went spastic.

Gajeel, Levy, Gray and the others part of this conversation didn't look so convinced, but decided not to push it further and take her word for it… for now.

Before any more words could be exchange with one another, a loud noise grabbed their attention as they turned to see Observer finishing up channeling his energy into the blue smoke. Which meant one thing, a new alternate timeline was about to be shown by them all.

"Alright… let's see what lies in store this time." Lucy muttered as she took a seat at a table near the bar while everyone else also took their own seats, with the rest of Team Natsu also sitting along side with her, Natsu sitting at her left while Erza sat on her right.

With that, the blue smoke started to show yet another timeline once again.

 _It was a beautiful morning for the city of Magnolia, with many of its citizens already up and running. Either working at their jobs, shopping, grabbing a bite to eat, or other activities, the city was busy with life as people got ready to start or continue the day._

 _This was true in a small wooden house in the nearby forest, as a certain Fire Dragon Slayer was spotted shoving food down his throat in a messy manner while Happy was happily eating on some fish with a content expression. Both were in their kitchen at their table while the rest of their house was filled with trash they haven't bothered to pick up yet. Such was their lifestyle._

"Lame! Why are we seeing Salamander first? That's stupid." Gajeel complained, not liking this timeline already since one, it looked normal thus boring, and two, Natsu and his cat was shown instead of him and Pantherlily.

"What did you say Metal Face?!" Natsu shouted at the Iron Dragon Slayer, who gained a tick mark on his forehead from hearing the insult.

"Exactly what I said you fire breathing idiot!" Gajeel shouted back as the two glare at one another, as if daring the other to attack first.

However nothing came of it as Erza quickly sent a glare towards both Dragon Slayer's way, causing them to freeze in fear before they calmed down. But not before they both gave one another the middle finger, to which the others either sighed or sweat dropped.

"It does look pretty normal so far…" Lisanna did agree on what Gajeel said about that. Nothing looked different or out of the ordinary so far.

"Looks can be deceiving. I'm sure if we keep watching we'll see something that is different." Makarov told the white haired woman, with the small old man now back at the bar with a mug of alcohol in hand watching the timeline before him.

 _"Whew! I'm all stuffed now!" Natsu explained, patting his now full stomach with a content grin plastered on his face. Now that he had his breakfast, he can now go to the guild, punch Ice Princess and Metal Face in their faces, and maybe go on a job._

 _"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed in agreement as he finished his fish._

 _Looking around, he gained a puzzle expression as he saw that he was out of fish, which was odd since he could have sworn he brought out more to eat. Did he eat all of it already?_

 _"Actually, I'm still hungry. Do we have more fish to eat?" The blue Exceed asked in a hopeful tone. After all, there was nothing greater in like than fish. Well that and Carla, can't forget about the white Exceed._

"Do you eat anything else other than fish?" Pantherlily couldn't help but ask the blue Exceed, who was now sitting on a table with Natsu and his team with, coincidently, a fish in his mouth. Where he got it from who knows.

"Nope!" Happy responded happily before setting his eyes back onto the blue smoke while enjoying his meal.

Carla sighed from that while the others who overheard this sweat dropped once more. It was no surprise; Happy gave an answer only Happy would give.

 _Natsu hummed in thought before standing up and walking over towards the fridge, while Happy remained sitting on the table playing with the few left over bones of the fish he ate out of boredom. Arriving in front of the refrigerator, the pink haired young man opened it up and looked around, spotting no more of the cat's favorite food._

 _"Sorry Happy, looks like we're out. I'm sure Mira at the guild can provide you some when we get there." Natsu responded back, checking the insides of the appliance to make sure he didn't overlook or miss anything._

 _He didn't get a response back, which slightly puzzled the pink haired male before he stood up and closed the fridge._

 _"Hey buddy, did you hear me?" Natsu asked as he turned around…_

 _…Only to see Happy nowhere in sight, while for some reason dust was spotted slowing falling onto the table where the blue Exceed once sat upon._

Everyone found themselves going stiff as they saw the scene before them. Looks of surprise, confusion yet worry were presence on their faces as Happy looked at the sight with confusion.

"Uh… where did that other me go? And what's with the dust?" The blue Exceed questioned, feeling a bit worried himself as he finished eating his fish. No one really had an answer for the blue cat, unsure of what happened themselves.

"…Does everyone else feel like something terrible is going to happen?" Romeo couldn't help but ask, having a sinking feeling something was about to go horribly wrong.

 _Natsu blinked in confusion before walking back over towards the table, looking around to try to spot the blue Exceed._

 _"Happy?" He called out with confusion still present on his face. Looking around to try to find his little buddy, his puzzlement grew when he saw the faint dush now lying on the table and a bit on the ground, placing a finger on it and taking a closer look, "Huh? Where did this come from?"_

 _Wiping it on his white pants, he continued to look around trying to see where Happy vanished off too. Yet no matter where his eyes landed on the blue Exceed was nowhere in sight._

 _"Happy?" He called out again, before scratching his head in confusion, oblivious to what had actually transpired, "Where did he go?"_

Everyone couldn't help but feel more uneasy, having a very bad feeling on what exactly had just happened to the poor other version of the blue Exceed.

"…Am… am I dead?" Happy slowly asked, as if he was afraid of being told the answer if he asked.

"I don't know Happy… but something's wrong in this other timeline. I don't know what, but something isn't right." Erza replied to the now slightly frightened blue cat, who quickly flew over towards where Lisanna was at and landed on her lap for comfort, to which Lisanna provided as she too had a feeling that something indeed was wrong.

Observer could feel it also. Something wasn't right in this other alternate timeline. He didn't know what it was exactly, but something was amiss. It was as if something was thrown off balance from the work of an unknown force, but he didn't know what it was.

Before anyone else could say anything, the scene in the blue smoke changed once more. And what they saw transpire next got them all to widen their eyes in shock and horror.

 _Lucy was running down through the street of Magnolia, distraught in her eyes as she tried to get to the guild as fast as she could._

 _"What is happening?!" The blonde Celestial Mage shouted in confusion and worry, looking all around at her surroundings as she continued to make her way through the city._

 _All around her, many civilians were succumbing and withering away to dust in mere moments, with many practically vanishing on the spot. Those who weren't affect from whatever was happening could only watch in horror as others crumbled into dust, leaving frantic and heart broken people behind._

 _"JAKE?! JAKE WHERE DID YOU GO?!" A distraught mother could be spotted as Lucy ran by, as those were already being affected from seeing their love ones collapsing into dust out of the blue._

 _"MOMMY! DADDY!" A five year old boy screamed with tears going down his face, trying to find his parents who had vanished to dust and nothingness before the little boy's eyes._

 _"KEVIN?! KEVIN! KEVIN I WAS KIDDING!" A teenager shouted on his knees in horror and distress at the spot where his fellow friend once was. From the looks of things they might have been in the middle of a joke or conversation before the current event struck._

 _Many of these heart breaking and shocking moments was happening all around Lucy as she tried to get to the guild as fast as she could. She didn't understand what was happening. One moment everything was peaceful and normal, the next all Hell broke loose. Just what exactly was going on here?_

The guild plus the two Mermaid Heel Mages and Observer widened their eyes from the sight, seeing many people also crumbling into dust out of the blue. What was one a peaceful morning had become a nightmare.

"What… what is going on?" Natsu muttered, unsure on what exactly is happening and what was causing it.

"How the f**k should we know that?!" Bickslow shouted aloud, completely freaking out over the sudden loss of life transpiring in the other timeline.

"It's horrible…" Mira trailed off, seeing how while some seemed alright like the alternate version of Lucy, many others were just vanishing and turning into dust out of the blue. It didn't make any sense, what was happening here?

 _Eventually, Lucy spotted the familiar guild hall ahead as more people turned to dust while others freaked out and shouted in despair over loosing loved ones. Practically out of breath, the woman didn't waste anytime before taking a note out of a certain Fire Dragon Slayer's book before kicking the door wide open and rushing inside._

 _"Guys! Something is wrong! People are-!" Lucy started to shout as she ran in…_

 _…Only to stop dead cold as her eyes widened in horror at the sight before her._

 _Many of those she knew, those who been part of this guild a lot longer than she had, and people she saw as family, were also succumbing to whatever was happening while those who were still unaffected by the sudden loss of life could only watch in horror as they saw their fellow guild mates and family crumble to dust before their very eyes._

 _"Mira! Elfman! What's wrong?!" Lisanna shouted in worry as Mira and Elfman both felt weak, falling down onto the ground much to the increase worry of their little sister._

 _"I... I don't feel well…" Elfman muttered out as Mira only groan in pain._

 _But before Lisanna could say anything else, her two older siblings then collapsed onto the ground before disappearing into dust. The sight got Lisanna to freeze still before she slowly fell onto her knees, tears slowly started to fall down her cheeks as the realization of what had happened hit her hard._

 _"Carla!" Wendy shouted in horror as Carla also felt horrible, collapsing onto the ground while clutching her own stomach._

 _"Wendy… what… what is happeni-?" Carla didn't have time to finish before she too succumbed to dust, leaving Wendy in tears as she realized her Exceed companion and all the others who were being affected were now lost to her._

 _"Dad! Please no!" Romeo cried out nearby in horror and sorrow as he tried to help Macao stand back up only for him and Wakaba nearby to turn into dust as well, leaving the young Rainbow Fire Mage into distraught._

 _"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia cried out in horror and despair, tears going down her face as she saw the dark blue haired male also succumbing to the effect of whatever was happening, the rival to Natsu now nothing more than dust filling the air which caused Juvia to break down into a crying fit of anguish._

 _Nearby Makarov groaned in pain as he felt himself slowly disappearing, his body slowly turning into dust along with Laxus and Evergeen, while Freed and Bickslow could only watch in horror before the Guild Master and his grandson alongside Evergreen completely succumbing to whatever was happening, with the two remaining Thunder God Tribe cried out in horror for their loss friends and leader._

 _Lucy saw all of this transpire as more lost of her friends and family grew. She saw Erza going over in an attempt to help Wendy only for the red head herself to become dust herself shocking the Sky Dragon Slayer and everyone else who saw it. Cana was seen trying to help Gildarts up only for the orange haired man to smile weakling, apologizing to his daughter before he too became nothing more than dust. Both Jey and Droy watched in horror as Levy fell onto the ground and becoming dust as well, causing the two members of Shadow Gear to break down right then and there. Gajeel also wasn't spared as Pantherlily couldn't do anything but watch as the Iron Dragon Slayer joined the others who lost their lives. And poor Asuka, the young girl forced to see both her parents Bisca and Alzack also falling over onto the ground and turning into dust, leaving her in a crying fit of her own. Kinana and Laki were nearby watching in horror as they tried to help in vain others like Warren, Vijeeter, and Nab before the three men collapsed and became dust._

Everyone's eyes widened in horror as those who saw their doubles become affected by the unknown event vanishing into dust were shocked while those who saw their doubles unaffected sorrowful since their other selves could only watch as those who were affected unable to help in anyway.

"I died?!" Erza shouted in horror, seeing how her alternate self succumbed to the sudden loss of life along with many of her friends and guild mates.

"No not Levy!" Jet and Droy shouted in worry and sorrow, force to watch another version of their friend and crush also vanishing from existence.

"Just what is happening in this other timeline…?" Makarov muttered softly, surprised and worried over the events taking place in the alternate reality being shown by them through the blue smoke. Even his other double of that world was unluckily, succumbing to the sudden loss of life.

No one said anything else as they all noticed the scene changing elsewhere, what they saw got them to be surprise, more so for Kagura and Millianna.

 _"No no no no no no no NO! This can't be happening! What's going on?!" Kagura shouted in horror and concern as she looked around her guild hall only to see many of her guild mates and friends without warning feeling awful before collapsing into dust._

 _She wasn't the only one as many others who found themselves being unaffected by whatever was happening tried to help the others who were affected up only for them to turn to dust before their very eyes. Among those who were affected included Arana and Risley as they fell to the ground before vanishing into a pile of dust while Beth could only cry in despair over loosing her friends. Not even their Guild Master survived as she too had collapsed into nothingness, leaving nothing but dust behind._

"Mermaid Heel!" Millianna exclaimed in worry, seeing that whatever was happening was also affected the all women guild. If that was true then no doubt the rest of the town their guild was in was also experiencing the same effect.

"Even they're being affected?" Kagura questioned with wide eyes, seeing the tragic events continuing before their very eyes.

"What's causing this that even they're being affect by it?" Mira wondered, unsure of whatever was behind this event could affect Mermaid Heel as well.

No one had an answer, as they only had questions in their heads as they continued to observe the other alternate timeline, hoping that they would find some explanation to see what was causing this loss of life.

 _"Kagura…?" Millianna softly spoke up, getting Kagura to swiftly turn around towards her cat-like friend._

 _To her horror however she saw the brown cat loving woman slowly succumbing to dust herself, her hands have already vanished as the rest of her slowly followed suit._

 _"Millianna no!" The purple haired woman dashed over to try to catch the brown haired female seeing how she was about to fall down and hit the ground._

 _When she tried to catch her however, the moment Millianna hit the swordswoman's body she broke into a pile of dust slowly descending down onto the wooden floor. Kagura could only looked on at the pile of grime that was once one of her friends before she slowly fell onto her knees as tears slowly went down her cheeks from the loss of her friends and guild mates._

Millianna couldn't help but shiver in fright while a few tears threatened to spill from her own eyes from viewing the current event in the other timeline before her. She just saw her double and others practically being erased from existence by some unknown reason, needless to say she wasn't handling it too well. Kagura saw this and wanted to try to comfort her friend, but she didn't know what to do or say to cheer her up after seeing another her just wither away like that.

"Guys, the scene is changing again." Wendy managed to spot, while she and Romeo were distraught themselves from seeing those they care about in the other timeline being turned to dust.

That got everyone's attention as they once more looked up only find themselves seeing yet another guild that was experiencing the same catastrophe like Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel was.

 _"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Sting shouted in utter confusion yet distraught as he looked around the Sabertooth guild hall along with Rogue who tried to help someone up only for said person to become dust in the Shadow Dragon Slayer's arms._

 _"Sting? What's happening? I'm scared." Lector asked in a frightened tone, seeing how some of those they knew falling down and vanishing into a pile of dust and grime._

 _"Frosch thinks so too…" Frosch spoke up, worried and scared from seeing the sudden events taking place all around them, affected some of their friends and guild mates._

 _Neither Sting or Rogue had an answer to that as they saw many who weren't affected truing to help those who were succumbing to the unknown effect to no success. Nearby Orga tried to help Rufus get back onto his feet only for the Memory Maker Mage to turn into dust, causing the Lighting God Slayer to stumble back in shock from seeing his friend practically be erased right in front of his eyes._

 _"Yukino!" Rogue snapped out his own daze when he heard Sting shout the Celestial Mage's name in worry, before turning around only to see a distraught and scared Yukino falling to her knees as her body slowly turned into dust._

 _"I… I don't… feel so good…" She managed to respond, clutching her stomach as her hands were the first to become dust._

 _The two Dragon Slayers ran over towards their friend as they tried to help her up with frantic expressions, hoping to at least save one of their friends from whatever was causing this suffering._

 _"It will be okay! We'll figure this out Yukino!" Sting tried to assure her, though his frantic and worried tone showed the exact opposite feeling of what he tried to say. Yukino had tears in her eyes as she felt herself slowly withering away further._

 _"I… I don't want to die… I don't want to die…" She kept muttering to herself as the two Dragons Slayer had their own tears falling down their faces._

 _But before they could say anything else, Yukino withered away completely into nothing more than dust, joining many that have suffered the same fate all around the globe. That alone got Sting to break down crying aloud, not caring how he may looked to the other survivors, while Lector and Frosch also cried aloud. Rogue meanwhile merely froze like a statue, unable to process what had just happened._

"YUKINO!" Lucy and Mira shouted in worry over the loss of the light blue haired woman, seeing how herself joined the many others who also perished.

"How many people are being affected by this nightmare?" Lisanna couldn't help but questioned with worry while she tried to comfort the frightened Happy in her lap. First their own doubles got affected, then Mermaid Heel, and now Sabertooth? Was this happening worldwide in this other timeline?

"Dang it! Why can't we figure out what's going on?!" Natsu shouted in anger, feeling useless how so many people in the other timeline were being erased from existence from some unknown force yet none of them could do anything to help stop it or even figure out what was happening that caused this massive loss of life in the first place!

Many shared Natsu's anger, frustrated that they can't figure out what was causing this chaos all while feeling useless that they can't do anything to try to help. They don't have the coordinates to this other timeline and even if they do, would it even matter? They still have no idea what would be behind this event even if they go their themselves.

Their attention was drawn once more as they saw the scene change once again, this time showing the throne room of a certain King and Princess of Fiore in the other timeline.

 _"Dad! What's wrong?!" Hisui called out to her father, who was clutching his chest as he felt pain filling his whole body as his daughter was kneeing down next to him in worry. The small King of Fiore couldn't reply as he only grunted due to the pain he was experiencing out of the blue._

 _It wasn't just him either, many of the guards and servants that were around them started to not feel well before without warning collapsed into dust, shocking and horrifying the guards and servants who were unaffected by whatever has inflicted upon their fallen comrades. Nearby Arcadios and the Garou Knights were present trying to bring order and attempting to help those who were succumbing to the unknown effect to no valid, forced to watch as those who were affected by whatever was happening become nothing more than dust, shocking and horrifying them all in the process._

 _"I… I don't know…," Toma managed to respond, ignoring the pain he felt all over as he looked up towards his daughter with a small smile, "I… I'll be fine Hisui… you don't have to worry… about…"_

 _He couldn't find the strength to finish as before the green haired Princess knew it, her father the King turned into dust before her, causing her to widen her eyes before tears slowly formed and threatened to spill._

 _"Princess…?" Arcadios's uncertain tone grabbed her attention as she turned around only to wish she hadn't. If she didn't she would not have to be forced to watch as the knight fell over in weakness before vanishing into a puff of dust, horrifying the Princess even further before she wailed aloud from the loss of her father and friend._

 _Nearby, the Garou Knights tried to maintain order with the others who were being affected by the unknown calamity before Kama groaned in slight pain, holding his head as the other four Garou Knights turned their heads over towards their leader with worry._

 _"Kama, are you feeling alright?" Kamika asked him with worry, hoping that he wasn't about to meet the same fate as everyone else did._

 _"I… I feel off…" He managed to respond, holding his head as he felt a headache forming and causing a good amount of pain for him to deal with._

 _He didn't have a chance to say much before his eyes widened as he saw his hands slowly dissipating and becoming dust. And before any of the others around him could say or do anything, the scythe wielder fell over before vanishing into dust, shocking and horrifying the other four Garou Knights from the loss of their friend and leader._

 _"Kama no!" Neppa shouted in alarm from seeing their leader ceasing to exist. Uosuke started bawling loudly from everything happened. Kamika had a blank expression as she struggled to process what just happened. Cosmos meanwhile only shook in place as tears silently went down her face from seeing all of this happening before her very eyes._

Everyone had wide eyes as they saw even in Crocus they were all being affected by whatever was causing this nightmarish situation.

"Even in Crocus too?" Laxus questioned, surprised yet worried over by whatever was happening even affected the capital city of Fiore also.

"Whatever is happening in this Earthland, it seems to be happening on a world wide scale." Observer figured out, seeing how it was practically taking place everywhere in the other alternate timeline from what he could see. Hearing that got everyone to widen their eyes in shock from hearing the Constellar's words.

"Affecting everyone on the planet?" Wakaba responded with wide eyes. So it may not just be Fiore but the entirety of Earthland being affected by whatever was happening?

"But… so many people to just vanishing like that…" Lucy trailed off, unable to finish her sentence since he realized that it was possible that millions if not billions of people would be erase from existence from the alternate Earthland they were viewing.

No one said anything as they saw the scene change once more, this time showing them yet another familiar friendly guild that was also experiencing the same calamity as the rest of the world was.

 _"YUKA NO!" Toby shouted out in horror, seeing one of his friends succumbing to the unknown affect and vanishing into dust, causing the canine-like man to burst into tears of sorrow over his friend's death._

 _Yuka wasn't the only one as many in the guild hall were also forced to watch as some of their friends and loved ones turn into dust. Ooba tried to maintain order yet the old woman could only do so much, unable to prevent whatever was affecting her guild and the rest of Margaret Town. Jura and Lyon looked around frantically in worry as they kept trying to help those who were starting to turn into dust only to be unable to do anything to help their friends and guild mates._

 _"What is causing this madness?! Is this something from a Dark Guild?!" Lyon shouted in frustration as he tried to help one of his fellow Lamia Scale members back onto their feet after they broke down from failing to same the others who were affected._

 _"I don't know, what kind of Magic or technique a Dark Guild would know that could cause this?!" Jura responded back trying to help someone else up who broke into tears from loosing a love one to the unknown effect still happening all around them._

 _Nearby, Chelia grew worried when she saw her older cousin collapse onto the ground with a pained expression on her face. Fearing the worst the younger girl ran over towards the older pink haired female, trying to help her get back onto her feet._

 _"Sherry! Are you alright?!" Chelia asked in worry, as the older women groaned in slight pain before looking over towards her younger cousin before she closed her eyes and gave her a small smile._

 _"I'm sorry…" She merely responded back in a soft tone._

 _Before Chelia could even ask what she meant by that apology, Sherry then quickly turned to dust before her very eyes, causing Chelia to freeze in place as her eyes remained locked onto the spot where her older cousin used to be. Slowly, the Sky God Slayer fell to her knees as tears stream downed her face. And without warning cried aloud in anguish over the loss of her family and everyone else that was affected by the mass death._

"Chelia…" Wendy muttered in sorrow as she clutched her hands over her heart, hurt to seeing another version of her friend from Lamia Scale suffering like she was. Romeo was felt hurt seeing the pink haired girl to be in such a heart broken state, wishing that he could do something to help.

Gray clutched his fist in frustration seeing how even Lyon's guild and town was also affected by whatever caused this. While he was happy that Lyon was able to escape the effect, he couldn't help but feel annoyed how his fellow Ice Maker Mage managed to survive while his own double did not. Not like it mattered too much considering how many others were dying, but he found it unfair.

Then the scene changed in the blue smoke once more, and what they saw got them to be confused yet surprised in a case of a few of them such as Erza.

"Is that…?" Erza started to mutter while others looked in surprise before they realized who they were seeing here much to their shock.

 _Zeref didn't know what was going on. One moment everything was in order as he just finished a meeting between himself and the Spriggan Twelve, the next thing total chaos erupted as the many soldiers and guards that were present started to succumb and turn into dust before their very eyes._

 _The worst thing about this however was that some of his own Spriggans were being affected by whatever was going on, only standing in his spot as he watched the following unfold before his eyes._

 _"What is happening to me?!" Ajeel shouted in shock, seeing how his own hands were slowly turning into dust before the rest of him followed, completely vanishing from existence._

 _"Dimaria?" Brandish spoke up in worry and in shock as the blonde woman next to her slowly turned to dust. Said woman only looked at herself seeing how she was slowly withering away before getting an annoyed look more than horrified._

 _"Oh… motherfu-." The Warrior Queen as she is known as started to say before completely being erased from existence, getting Brandish to cover her mouth in horror from seeing her vanish like that._

 _The green haired woman didn't have time to say anything else before she looked around only to see Irene also succumbing to the same affect as the others have. The red head struggled to remain on her feet before she fell over at the nearby table._

 _"What… is… happening…?" Irene managed to ask, unsure of what was happening._

 _Yet before Brandish or any of the others who weren't being affected could respond the older red head then completely collapsed and turned into nothing but dust._

"NO!" Erza couldn't help but shout aloud in horror from seeing the woman that was supposedly her mother perishing along with so many others including her own double in this other timeline.

"It's that Brandish woman again." Elfman noticed, recalling the past two timelines they have seen the green haired woman either being with Natsu or was with him along with the other women after they fought in that competition.

"Wait, did she call that blonde girl Dimaria?" Cana pointed out, seeing how the blonde woman was called that by Brandish.

Recalling a past timeline where this woman was mentioned, many eyes turned towards one wide eyed and shocked Romeo, who also recalled that one timeline where he apparently ended up with a woman named Dimaria. Was that girl the same one his other alternate self ended up with?

"Jeez Romeo, are you just into older women or something?" Bickslow asked the horrified looking young Fire Mage, who waved his arms frantically around while trying to deny such a thing. The Seith and Eye Magic used couldn't help but ask this since a few timelines they have seen with him with a woman older than him.

"I NEVER EVEN MET HER OR KNEW WHO SHE WAS UNTIL NOW!" Romeo defended himself while still waving his arms around frantically in front of him like an idiot.

"Now Romeo, there's nothing wrong with liking women older than you." Freed told the dark purple haired young teen, who responded by slamming his face down onto the bar next to him.

"Is now really the best time to discuss this?" Evergreen questioned as she motioned towards the alternate timeline in the blue smoke once more, considering how many people were being turned to dust.

That got the two male Thunder God Tribe members to flinch before apologizing, as everyone put the conversation about if Romeo had a thing for older women behind for the time being to focus on the horrible events transpiring in the other timeline.

 _Zeref continued to watch as he also watched as Neinhart also succumbed to whatever was happening as he became nothing more than dust in the air with Jacob nearby wide eyed in horror from seeing this happen. Looking around he also saw Invel also being the next to turn into dust after he and Bloodman tried to figure out what was happening, with the latter caught off guard by the formers sudden erasure._

 _"Father…" Larcade called out, getting the black haired immortal young man to look to see the Etherious trying to reach out towards the Emperor of Alvarez before he too fell to the ground and vanishing into dust._

 _August nearby was trying to make sense of it all before turning towards the Black Mage in hopes that he can help figure out what was happening. But when he did, his eyes widened in shock._

 _"Emperor…" He trailed off, getting Zeref to turn his attention towards the old man, puzzled by his expressions._

 _He didn't have to be for long before he looked down at himself and widened his eyes in surprise. Lifting his hands up, he saw himself slowly turning to dust as well, meaning that he was not long for this world before he joined the many others who also became erased._

 _"Dust…" Zeref muttered before a small smile formed on his face. Was this it then? Was his immortality not able to save him? Could be finally die like he wanted too?_

 _"Emperor Zeref!" Auguest went over in hopes of figuring out what was happening and try to undo whatever was affecting the Emperor of Alvarez._

 _However, Zeref didn't respond as a small smile formed on his face before he closed his eyes. While this wasn't the way he thought he would die, he wasn't going to complain. And before August could reach to him, the black haired young man completely succumbed to the unknown effect and turned to dust like many others around the world._

 _All around the world of Earthland did many felt the impact and witness the event of this unknown sudden mass loss of life. And unknown to them, it wasn't just Earthland but the entire universe was experiencing the same effect, all because of the actions of one mad titan on a far away world._

 _And with it all said and done; only half of all life remained. What struggles will Earthland have to face from the sudden loss of life it has experience? Only time will tell._

Everyone remained silent as they observe what had just transpired in the other timeline. So many have probably died, including some of their own alternate counterparts. Just what was behind such a mass loss of life?

"Observer," Makarov started to say, getting the living constellation to look over towards the small old man, "I think we have seen enough. Let's call it for the night."

"Understood mortal." Observer responded.

With that said and done, the living constellation cut the link off, leaving the blue smoke blank once more. Using his abilities further, he activated the device once more as it sucked in the blue smoke back into the orb-like bronze device.

It was silence for a moment before the silence was broken by Millianna, who still looked bothered by what they just saw.

"I… I can't believe so many would just… be erased like that." The cat-like woman spoke up, unsure how to feel about it.

"I hear you, just what could have caused something like that and on a global scale?" Kagura questioned aloud, unsure how something could be able to do something like that. Was it a result of some spell?

"It's not right!" Natsu shouted out before standing up, anger and frustration on his face as everyone turned to look at the now angered Fire Dragon Slayer, "How could something on such a scale happen like that?! Was some asshole behind it?! If only we have the coordinates to that world I would go there and find out who's responsible and kick their ass!" If not outright kill the one behind it. No one kills so many people and get away with it! To heck with any consequences he may receive from killing some monster! If it meant avenging and protecting everyone then he would gladly do so without a second thought!

As Natsu ranted on like that, he was completely oblivious to when without warning a blue extremely unstable looking vortex-like portal appeared right behind him, causing everyone to jump to their own feet with wide eyes.

"NATSU BEHIND YOU!" Mira shouted aloud, getting Natsu to lose his anger as a puzzled expression appeared on his face.

"Huh?" He questioned before he turned around.

And it was that exact moment when the moment he did a body flew out of the portal before crashing directly into the Fire Dragon Slayer, knocking him down to the ground before the other body landed right next to him. The portal then abruptly shut right behind him as if it was never there in the first place.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted as she went over to see if he was alright along with a few others, "Are you alri-?"

She stopped herself before she and everyone else finally saw the other body that emerged from the odd portal. And who they saw got them to widen their eyes in shock, including Natsu as he looked over to what crashed into him before his own eyes widened, jumping to his feet.

Laying down completely unconscious to the world was none other than Wendy Marvell from 137-C, yet she looked to be in bad shape. Her armor she wore looked completely trashed and battered; she had nasty bloody wound on the right side of her abdomen that looked like it will be life threatening if not treated right away, her weapons and ammo were visible still on her form, and a completely damaged and useless portal gun was also strapped to her waist completely out of power.

The biggest thing other than her appearance and injured state was the tiny Chihuahua that was whimpering in fear that the unconscious teen was clutching to her chest. Luckily, the tiny dog didn't look injured in any way, just scared out of her mind.

"Marvell?!" Wendy shouted from seeing her double from 137-C, especially in the state she was in as she, Carla and Romeo ran over towards the older version of herself.

Lisanna waited no time rushing over as well before bending over and rolling the knocked out girl onto her back so they could get a better look at the injured girl. The tiny dog whimpered before she felt the white haired girl picked her up gently, as the Animal-Take-Over Mage made sure the small animal wasn't hurt in anyway. Afraid and nervous the tiny dog was, but the sudden warmth of a friendly human was something she accepted at the moment even if the small canine had no idea where she was at now.

Observer made his way towards the injured girl's side as did Wendy, many of the Mages had worried yet confused expressions over the knocked out female's appearance and state. Knowing that she had to be healed before the large wound on her abdomen gotten worse, Observer thrust his hand towards Wendy who was suddenly covered in a blue lighting-like aura, shocking her and the rest.

"Hurry, heal her wounds before they worsen." Observer told the blue haired girl, who nodded as she got down onto her knees before using her Magic to do her best to heal the other older alternate version of herself.

A bright glow formed around Marvell before many of the injuries she had healed up quickly much to the other's surprise. However a scar still remained on Marvell's stomach where that nasty bloody wound was, but it was healed for the most part. After a few more moments the healing ceased, as Wendy fell backwards trying to catch her breathe from putting that much Magic into healing her double.

Observer bent down and touched her pulse, before looking over at everyone else.

"She will be alright. She's in normal condition now." The living constellation told them all.

Hearing that got everyone to breathe out a sigh of relief and the tiny puppy to let out a small bark of joy, glad to hear that the girl fro m137-C would be alright.

"Uh… you all know this other Wendy?" Kagura asked, as she and Millianna had no idea who this other version of the Sky Dragon Slayer was.

"She's from 137-C. She was one of the ones who came here the other day before you all showed up." Erza informed her friends from Mermaid Heel, getting them to nod in undersanding before they looked over towards the now stable yet still knocked out female.

"So… what happened to her?" Gray couldn't help but ask in confusion, "And why did she come here out of all places?"

"How should we know that? It's not like she's awake to tell us." Laxus responded back towards the Ice Maker Mage. He just figured it may have been from fighting the Locust or from some other horrible monster.

"That won't be necessary," Observer started to speak, getting everyone to look over at the living constellation with a confused look on their faces, "I can go into her mind and share her memories with the rest of you mortals if you wish. We can find out what transpired for her to get in such a state."

Everyone blinked for a moment before they gained shocked expressions. Observer can do that?

"Wait, you can do that? How come you didn't tell us?" Natsu questioned the living constellation.

"You never asked if such an ability was in my arsenal." Observer responded back in a normal casual tone, not seeing the big deal about it.

That got Natsu to face palm while the others only sweat dropped.

Pushing that aside for now, Observer leaned over before placing his hand onto the forehead of the blue haired teen. Closing his eyes, he started to channel his energy through the girl's body, before everyone else in the building had a haze of blue energy wrap around their heads before they all went stiff for a moment.

While it seemed like a long time, it was only a few moments before Observer canceled his ability, snapping everyone out of their daze causing them to flinch and stumble back a bit. Looks of horror yet sorrow appeared on any of their faces. The recent memories of Marvell having been seen and felt by all of them, and needless to say they things they saw weren't pleasant.

"…Was… was that a man covered in leeches?" Lucy muttered out in horror, while a few others like Macao and Nab had to rush into the restrooms to empty their stomachs from the horrible things they have seen.

"Actual zombies? And those other unholy monsters? She faced all of that?" Kagura managed to speak while she collected her bearings, unease by what she saw, what she felt. It was as if she was Marvell during those short moments of seeing her memories.

"I didn't really need to see all of that…" Bickslow spoke up as he tried to not freak out over what he and the rest just saw or join the few to empty their stomachs from seeing such horrible sights.

"And all without her Magic? Even her physical prowess wasn't enough to just take them down?" Erza pointed out, seeing that while Marvell seemed to unable to use her Magic, her physical strength should have made it hard for those abominations they saw to hurt her.

"It seems 137-C has that weakness. Unlike us their physical strength and endurance is completely depended on their Magic. Even if they should normally be able to shrug off bullets or something of the sorts, take away their Magic and they're as fragile as the average mortal." Observer explained, having notice the differences between their own world and 137-C's word. Even if a weapon or bullet was anti-Magic empowered, ones physical prowess should still have helped them shrug it off without problem, but alas it seems like 137-C and other worlds out there do not have that law of reality.

It was silent for a few extra moments, as those who had to empty their stomachs coming back with unease looks. They just seen a timeline where a crap ton of people just turned to dust for some reason, and now they have seen horrible monsters, undead and vile people through Marvell's memories.

"Alright, let's get her to the infirmary. She will be staying here at the guild for the night." Makarov told the others, as Observer went to pick the blue haired teen up.

"I will watch over her for you mortals. I believe you all need to get your own rest do you not?" Observer told them and asked, recalling how Makarov wanted to call it for the night after that last timeline.

"Yes, we will continue tomorrow and see if we can help Marvell in anyway once she wakes up. Thank you Observer." Makarov told and thanked the living constellation.

The living constellation nodded before making his way upstairs, holding the knocked out blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer from 137-C to take her to the infirmary. As he left, Laxus looked over towards where the small puppy being held by Lisanna was at, who was licking the girl's face much to the white haired female's delight.

"So… what do we do with the dog?" The Lighting Dragon Slayer asked, knowing they have to do something with the tiny dog.

"She'll stay with us at our house for the night. Then tomorrow we can give her back to Marvell once she wakes up." Lisanna told the blonde man, as the tiny dog barked once more which made the Animal Take-Over Mage smile wider from how cute she sounded.

Kagura and Millianna looked over towards where Erza was standing with a puzzled expression.

"Where should we stay at for the night? We didn't get a hotel to rent an apartment for the night." The purple haired swordswoman pointed out, since she and Millianna honestly didn't expect to stay this late.

"You're free to stay with us in Fairy Hills if you want. There's plenty of room." Erza offered, to which the two Mages from Mermaid Heel smiled from the offer before they nodded in agreement.

And with that, everyone slowly started to leave the guild hall, many trusting Observer to keep an eye on Marvell while she was knocked out, many wishing for a nice sleep from seeing all the timelines and horrible things in said timelines so much.

'LATER, NATSU'S HOUSE'

The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer grumbled in his sleep, slowly turning while still lost in deep slumber. Happy wasn't at their house, opting to choose to stick with Wendy and Carla for the night in case Carla had "bad nightmares" from seeing the terrible things in all the timelines they have viewed. Of course Carla knew that was just an excuse for the blue Exceed stay near her for the night, plus she wouldn't be surprised if Happy was the one who got a nightmare from the stuff they have seen during this whole timeline viewing experience. Nevertheless, Wendy was alright with the company of the blue Exceed while Carla was also, even if she would never admit it.

That aside, Natsu continued to turn over in his sleep, groaning and restless, as if he was experiencing something in his sleep that was causing his body to move around uneasy.

 **(Cue: "Crucified" by Disturbed)**

'NATSU'S DREAM'

 _Natsu's eyes shot open before the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer sat up completely, yawning a little as he rubbed his eyes. It was clear that he was still tired despite to him, he felt like he didn't sleep that much._

 _"Man… is it morning already?" He muttered out as he opened his eyes fully._

 _However, once he did a puzzled expression appeared on his face before he got onto his feet. Looking around, he found himself not in his house but what seemed to be Magnolia in the middle of the street. Yet… there wasn't a single soul visible anywhere._

 _Naturally, Natsu was confused._

 _"Huh? How did I end up here?" The pink haired male questioned aloud, scratching the top of his head, "And where is everyone else?"_

 _Figuring that he would look around, the Fire Dragon Slayer walked through the empty city of what seemed to be Magnolia, trying to see if he could find anyone else. Yet so far the city was completely empty aside from him. Not a single living soul was spotted._

 _"Geez, did everyone just leave or something?" Natsu questioned as he decided to make his way over towards where the guild hall was at. Maybe at least his friends will be there-._

 _ **Murderer…**_

 _A deep, demonic yet sinister voice grabbed Natsu's attention as his eyes widened while he swiftly turned around with his arms raised up in a fighting position._

 _"Who's there?!" Natsu shouted aloud, yet looking around he spotted no one in sight._

 _Relaxing a bit, yet still uneasy, Natsu shrugged it off, thinking he just imagined it as he turned around…_

 _…Only for his eyes widened in shock. The landscaped changed, he was still in Magnolia, but now the city looked to be completely in ruin. The ground was charred black, Fel Energy, the same vile energy that Natsu saw alternate versions of himself and E.N.D wielded permeating the land. Rubble and debris covered the streets as many buildings were completely devastated to the point only a few walls remained while the rest were rubble. The sky was also a different color, being dark greenish due to the large demonic presence now permeating the land as dark clouds thundered and shook the sky._

 _Needless to say, Natsu was caught off guard by the sudden change._

 _"What the-?! What just happened?!" Natsu shouted, his fists ablaze in fire before his gaze continued to monitor his new surroundings. What the heck was going on?_

 _ **Parasite…**_

 _The same voice from before was heard once more, showing Natsu that he did actually heard it and wasn't imagining it. Turning towards the voice, his eyes widened once more with worry as he realized the voice was coming from the direction where the Fairy Tail guild hall was located._

 _Not even thinking about it Natsu bolted towards the direction where the guild should be at in this twisted ruined version of Magnolia. As he passed through the city it all shared the same ruined and devastated landscape, as if something completely demolished and scarred the city and land._

 _Eventually Natsu arrived at his destination as he came to a stop. His eyes filled with worry, confusion and surprise as he saw the Fairy Tail guild hall in a similar state like the rest of the city was in. The building was basically gone, with only a few walls still standing while the rest was drowned with rubble._

 _"No…" Natsu muttered in shock, seeing how the guild hall was also in such a ruinous state. What caused this? And where was everyone else? Were they alright? He hoped that they were safe and sound elsewhere._

 _ **Renegade…**_

 _There it was again, that unsettling twisted voice again, this time coming from the direction where the nearby sea was located. Gritting his teeth, the pink haired male took off once more towards the direction of the voice._

 _It didn't take too long before Natsu arrived at his destination at the edge of the ruined city as he arrived to see the view of the sea._

 _That is… if it was still there._

 _"HUH?! WHERE DID ALL THE WATER GO?!" Natsu shouted at he saw the sea completely gone. Allowing the very bottom of where the sea would be at to be seen, also charred and shattered. Looking at the full view of the empty gorge, it looked like a long way down showing just how deep the sea was before its sudden disappearance._

 _ **Devourer…**_

 _Natsu froze as he heard the voice once more, this time however it felt as it was coming from directly right behind him. So slowly Natsu turned around with cautious eyes…_

 _…Only to see the figure from his previous dream standing right behind him, the entity completely covered in Fel Fire thus obscuring the monstrous winged figure just like before. The only thing that was visible was his silhouette outline and his glowing green eyes as if it owned by something that spawned from Hell._

 _Natsu couldn't even gasp or make any noise before without warning a shockwave emitted from the demonic entity, pushing Natsu off of the edge of the land before the Fire Dragon Slayer found himself plummeting down towards the rather far down charred rocky ground._

 _It only felt like a few more moments before he crashed face first onto the ground, groaning out in pain as he slowly got back up and cleared his vision._

 _When he did Natsu's eyes widened like many times before while jumping to his feet, finding himself in yet another location. This time he found himself standing on top of a very tall flat surfaced pillar shaped structure of rock, with nearby charred and lifeless mountains in the distance all around him. The sky was still in a dark greenish color with black clouds that continued to thunder with no end._

 _"Are you kidding me? Where the heck am I now?!" Natsu shouted aloud as he grabbed his hair in frustration, having enough of this weird nonsense._

 _He stopped complaining when his eyes noticed something, off towards the valley far down below the large natural rocky pillar structure he stood on. Taking a few steps towards the edge he looked down towards the valley below narrowing his eyes to get a better look._

 _Once he did, Natsu froze completely._

 _Far down in the land below, were the bodies and corpses of practically everyone Natsu knew. His heart shattered as he spotted the deformed remains of those he could recognize like Lucy and Erza, while others were too deformed and ravaged to be unrecognizable, just a pile of torn flesh and broken bone. Blood covered the land below all around from the bodies, completely covering the ground as if he was viewing an ocean of blood with the broken remains of those he love and cared for._

 _"No… No this… this can't be real…" Natsu found himself muttering as tears slowly streamed down his face. If it weren't for his despair and broken heart he would have thrown up bile from the decaying and deformed corpses of so many people that covered and flooded the valley below. Everyone he knew in his life, Lucy, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Cana, Juvia, and so many others were all nothing more than decaying and rotting mingled pile of flesh and bone, and that alone tore him apart._

 _ **You're fault…**_

 _That got Natsu to snap his head around instantly before spotting the same obscured figure in the dark green flames once more. The entity being on another taller pillar-like rocky structure, looking down upon the heart broken Dragon Slayer._

 _"You…," Natsu started to say, rage and fury present in his voice as he turned around completely to face the other entity while tears still went down his face, "DID YOU DO THIS YOU BASTARD?! HOW DARE YOU TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME! JUST WHO ARE YOU?!"_

 _A slight noise that sounded like amusement filled the air all around, as if the demonic entity's voice was being emitted from all of his surroundings and not just from the figure ahead and above him._

 _ **I am you… or what you once were…**_

 _That got Natsu to freeze in shock, horror appearing on his face. Slowly looking back up at the entity, the Fire Dragon Slayer made the connection. If all of those alternate timelines they have seen with some of those different versions of himself and that E.N.D guy, then that must mean…  
_

 _"Are… are you that E.N.D demon?" Natsu managed to speak, hating how nervous and frightened he sounded._

 _ **E.N.D… Natsu… we go by different names by different mortals…**_

 _His voice continued to echo throughout the air, overwhelming Natsu's senses as the demonic figure ahead remained as still as a statue. His response however still got Natsu to be filled with horror._

 _"…Then… I really am a demon like those other versions of me?" Natsu responded back in a soft tone, the realization that he was similar to those other alternate doubles of him that was E.N.D or was connected to him in some way. Seeing the being now, it was clear that unlike some of the ENDs he had seen who were friendly or at least on the good side, this demon didn't seem to be like them._

 _Shaking his head, Natsu glared at the demon with hatred._

 _"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! AND HOW ARE YOU EVEN HERE TALKING TO ME?!" Natsu shouted, demanding to know what E.N.D wanted from him._

 _ **The Fel Energy your body absorbed… it weakened my seal… allowing my memories… our memories… to return to you…**_

 _Natsu's eyes widened from that. Was he talking about the attack from that other alternate version of him unleashed that he took for the girls? That was the reason he was seeing and communicating to the others?_

 _"Wait, what do you mean by our memories?" Natsu questioned, not understanding what the demon meant by that._

 _ **The vision you saw before… that wasn't a dream… but a memory of our past… many tried to face us… all of them perished…**_

 _The Fire Dragon Slayer froze once more, recalling that weird dream when he first saw this other demonic entity in that destroyed town._

 _"You mean… I had done that before? When I was you?" Natsu felt his stomach churn and his heart drop, recalling the utter fear of that random woman and her daughter before they were obliterated by the demon's attack._

 _ **The first of many memories… more will soon follow… but that's not why I'm here... no… you must be reminded…**_

 _"REMINDED OF WHAT?! HOW I'M SOME F**KING DEMON THAT SLAUGHTERED WHO KNOWS HOW PEOPLE AT SOME POINT IN THE PAST?! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY YOU MONSTER!" Natsu shouted in anger yet found himself taking a step back._

 _ **We… were meant to ravage this world… to ravage this universe… that is why we were created…**_

 _For the first time, the demonic entity moved as he lifted his arms before summoning the deformed and decaying head of what seemed to be Mira into his right hand, to which nearly got Natsu to throw up on the spot from seeing the white haired woman's head rotting away in such a malformed state._

 _ **Yet you have forgotten… and fell in love with these mortal females… women that you know will never love someone like you…**_

 _To Natsu's horror and rage, E.N.D crushed the head of the woman, shattering the skull while spilling brain matter and rotten flesh all over the demon's hands, blood and gore dripping down onto the ground beneath him._

 _ **I've learned much from those other worlds… I have seen them all as you have… some versions of us are like us… born of Fel in the image of our masters… yet many turned their back on their destiny… joining the mortal filth… or gone on to follow their own goals… I wonder if they even know the truth of their creation… like I do…**_

 _"What are you talking about?" Natsu responded with anger, glaring at the demon yet still felt overwhelm by the demon's own presence, "And what the heck do you mean by "masters"?"_

 _The demonic entity extended his wings out, casting a shadow upon where Natsu was while E.N.D lifted his arms up high above him, as he was about to praise something._

 _ **In our master's house smolder the burning husks of a thousand worlds…**_

 _The flames that covered E.N.D flared with life, causing a shockwave that forced Natsu to cover his arms while the demon glowed with demonic and corruptive energy. What was the demon planning now?!_

 _ **I am here now to prepare a place for you amidst the ruin of tomorrow…**_

 _The demon looked down towards the struggling Natsu, who found himself unable to handle the shockwave emitting from his entity._

 _ **Witness the truth… witness the Burning Shadow… just as I have upon my birth…**_

 _And before Natsu could even say anything else, a blast of raw Fel Energy erupted from the demon before completely consuming Natsu, causing him to shout as he felt himself being launched back from the intense blast._

 _The next thing Natsu knew, he found himself opening his eyes once more, floating in a dark space as he blinked in confusion. Looking around, he tried to spot where E.N.D was at to no valid, his other half was nowhere in sight._

 _"Where… where did that son of a b*tch go?" Natsu questioned in confusion, still trying to spot the demon._

 _However, Natsu got frozen before he saw a sight that took his breath away. Far ahead of him was Earthland. The planet filled with Magic could be seen in its entirety, while Natsu could only looked on in wonder._

 _"Whoa… is that Earthland…?" Natsu muttered out. Was that what the planet looked like from high above? It… it looked so beauti-._

 _*BOOM*_

 _Without warning the planet erupted into an explosion of Fel, which blew Natsu back as his eyes widened in horror as the dark space around him begun to shift and twist._

 _And without warning, visions and memories bombarded his mind and appeared all around his figure. He was too in shock and horror to even mutter out a single word or noise, as he saw what E.N.D meant when he meant the truth._

 _Countless unknown worlds and countless unknown universes he saw being ravaged or destroyed, by an army of demons, demons that Natsu had never seen before. Many of them differed in all kinds, yet he recognized one kind of demon, the Dreadlord creature that they saw in that one timeline that was similar to 137-C, creatures like that monster could be seen among the ranks of this seemly unending army. So much was happening that it was overloading Natsu, unable to handle the sights that were being bombarded upon him as he had the urge to rip out his own eyes from seeing all of these visions._

 _Eventually Natsu found himself standing before a massive army of these monsters that defied nature. But it wasn't the single army before him that got his attention, but the three massive figures looming over the infinite army._

 _The Fire Dragon Slayer couldn't make out their full forms, but he could see one of the figures had blue colored skin, and wore bronze-like demonic armor that still left most of the massive figure exposed. The other figure on the other hand had deep crimson colored skin with massive demonic wings yet looked to be the same kind of demon as the blue skinned one._

 _Then above all others, was a being so massive and monstrous that Natsu couldn't describe. Yet all he felt was fear, despair, as if he was in the presence of something far beyond anything he has ever seen. As if he truly stood before a God._

 _And then before Natsu knew it, a massive storm of Fel Fire erupted from the vision of the army and the three leaders, causing Natsu to scream as he became engulfed by the foul Magic._

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Natsu screamed aloud as he shot up from his bed like a rocket.

Natsu was breathing hard as sweat ran down his body, the Fire Dragon Slayer shaking slightly from that… nightmare he just experienced. Slowly, he looked at his own hands seeing how they too were shaking a little from the horrifying experience he just went through.

"A… nightmare…?" He muttered in a soft tone, trying to calm himself down from what he just saw. It all felt so real to him… just what was all of that.

Eventually, he got out of his bed before making his way to the bathroom, leaving the door open since it was just him. Turning the faucet on, water poured into the sink before the pink haired male splashed water onto his face, hoping the cold water will help calm him down.

"What… what's wrong with me…?" Natsu couldn't help but question as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Those visions, it felt so real. Were those just nightmares? Or visions of events that have already taken place in worlds and universes and timelines far away from his own? That demon… that was E.N.D wasn't it? Or… was that Natsu himself as a demon? And what were those creatures he saw? And who were the three that towered over all near the end?

Natsu didn't know anything despite seeing all of that. It left him with more questions and confusion. But he did know one thing now if what he saw was true and not just some random nightmare his brain conjured up, then the debate between everyone earlier after viewing that one timeline with the evil demon overlord him who fought many of their old foes. The argument if he was a demon or not.

He was.

He was a demon.

A monster.

That revelation alone got Natsu to shed tears as he clutched his head, silently sobbing to himself from the realization. He wasn't like everyone else. He wasn't human. Igneel didn't find a random human child; he found and raised a freak. He was a disgrace who didn't deserve to be called the son of Igneel.

 _'Dad…'_ Natsu thought before he continued to shed tears, wishing that his dragon parent was with him to help him through this dark time of his life.

 **…Well… that was uh… a thing.**

 **So to recap, I did a timeline where an Earthland got affected by a certain Snap by a certain purple skin villain, showing that that version of Earthland shared the same universe as some other well known superheroes. It was something I wanted to do for a while, one day I imagined what it would be like if Earthland got affected by the Snap. So I did a timeline based on that.**

 **Then Marvell from 137-C showed up. Now I know what you all are thinking, "YOU JUST HAD CHARACTERS FROM "THEHAPPY", WHY DID YOU BRING IN ANOTHER ONE?!"**

 **Because we wanted to and it was something we've been wanting to do for a while now. Now again I'm sure many of you are wondering "But isn't that version of Wendy still trapped in an RE world?"**

 **That's true, but "thehappy" gave me the okay to go ahead and bring her here early. If any of you are interested to see how she ends up in such a state, go check out his crossover story "No Hope No Escape", it's an RE and Fairy Tail crossover. Now I never played any of the RE games so I get lost easily when I read it hah, but maybe many of you would be more familiar with it. Like Irene, Layla and Ur before, Marvell will stick around for a few timelines before heading to either her home universe or one of her allied universes. We haven't thought that far yet, though I do have ideas but I have to see if "thehappy" is okay with me doing them.**

 **Now as you all saw, looks like our version of E.N.D is able to somewhat communicate to Natsu through his dreams. And in case any were confused for that last bit with the whole infinite army and three leaders thing, that was merely a vision that Natsu saw. Unlike many versions of Natsus and ENDs that I do when I make them Fel Demons, most of them are unaware of their origins as being created as servants to the Legion. This version of E.N.D however was born and created knowing full well who they are and wishes to serve them, showing his own visions of the demonic army to Natsu near the end there. Can you guess who the three demon leaders are?**

 **I don't know if anything else other than a few other moments I'm planning will have anything major come from this that will affect the story overall, since this is mainly about viewing other alternate timelines of their world. But this does help me plan for a private moment between Natsu and a few of the girls when his own fear gets to him, since you know he'll be scared thinking he may pose a danger to everyone else. You all will see what I mean when we get to it.**

 **Anyway, that was a mouthful. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself for making this extremely cringy at the end there? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	130. Shattered Hand Pt 1

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **So to quickly recap what happened last chapter, Marvell arrives all knocked out, E.N.D makes his appearance sort of and messes with Natsu with visions of horrible things, and Natsu getting depressed over the fact he's a demon.**

 **Now, we will see a new day begin for our heroes with Marvell waking up and starting a new timeline to view. Like I stated last chapter, she will be around for a few timelines before heading off elsewhere. Where too exactly "thehappy" and I haven't figured out yet, but most likely either her home Earthland or one of her ally realities. We have a while before that happens though so plenty of time to think about it.**

 **Anyway, let's see what will happen next shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 130: Shattered Hand Pt. 1**

Birds chirped loudly as a new day has begun for the denizens of Magnolia. Already plenty of people were up and running to start the day off to continue their daily lives. And this was no different for the Fairy Tail guild.

Already nearly everyone was up and in the guild hall. Some were talking among themselves about the past few days regarding all of the alternate timelines they have seen since they started watching them, and others were discussing about the recent arrival of Marvell from 137-C, with Makarov and the S-Class Mages along with Observer were upstairs where she was located in the infirmary to see any signs of her waking up soon. Meanwhile the small puppy that Marvell had with her was running around the building, all filled with energy and happy with being around nice people, with Wendy and Romeo entertaining the tiny Chihuahua with smiles on their faces, enjoying playing with the energetic animal. Kagura and Millianna were still around, having stayed at Fairy Hills last night due to Erza's suggestion, as the two were also in conversations of their own as they waited for Erza and the others to come down stairs.

Well, Kagura was in discussion with some others, mainly talking to Kinana surprisingly about who knows what. As for Millianna…

"Natsu?"

Natsu, who was resting his head on the bar before him, widened his eyes as he lifted his head up and turned left towards the source of the voice only to see a confused yet worried looking Millianna staring at him with her expression. She wasn't the only one as Laki and Lisanna were also present, Lisanna being behind the bar to help Kinana with any meals in Mira's place since her older sister was with Makarov and the other S-Class Mages and Observer, and Laki at his right side. All three of the girls having the same expressions of slight confusion yet concern present on their faces.

Seeing the three females around him caused Natsu blush a little from their presence, but luckily none of them noticed it.

"Oh, hey girls. What's up?" Natsu asked putting up a smile, trying not to let what was bothering him from last night's dream and revelation be seen.

"Well, nothing much since it's just the morning. But uh… are you alright?" Laki couldn't help but ask, worry noticeable in her tone.

What prompted them to ask such as thing was when they spotted Natsu arriving at the guild hall earlier as he made his way towards the bar. Despite Natsu's attempt to smile and act like nothing was wrong, the three girls since they were closest to him at the moment saw how tired and exhausted his eyes looked. And from the sad and worried expression he formed when he thought no one was looking as he laid his head down onto the table prompted the three women to see if something was bothering him.

Natsu stiffen for a moment from the sudden action before relaxing. Putting up another smile, he tried to assure the three with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just didn't get much sleep last night that's all. You know; those nights when you can't just fall asleep for some reason no matter hard you try?" The Fire Dragon Slayer answered and explained, hoping that was a reasonable excuse. It wasn't like he was completely lying, since after that nightmare, or vision, whatever those horrible things he saw were, he couldn't fall back asleep.

The three didn't look too convinced though, considering how stiffen he just went a moment before speaking having noticed this reaction.

"Are you sure?" Lisanna asked, leaning over towards the bar and taking one of Natsu's hand into her own, "If something's bothering you, you can talk to us. You know that right?"

Natsu blushed again from how the younger Strauss sister was holding his hand, not noticing the two glares that Millianna and Laki were sending Lisanna's way from her action, before he managed to recover to speak again.

"Of course I do. I promise it's nothing, really. I will let you all know if something serious is on my mind." Natsu assured them once more, not wanting to worry them any longer.

"You promise?" Millianna asked, wanting to make sure that nothing was troubling her crush- friend. She meant friend. Yeah… that was definitely it.

"I promise." Natsu told them, keeping up his smile, not wanting to worry or burden them with his problems.

The three girls, while not convinced much about hearing his answers, accepted them for the time being as they smiled at him, which caused Natsu to blush and him to think how cute they looked. Thinking that thought prompted his blush to get redder. By some miracle however Lisanna, Laki nor Millianna noticed it thankfully.

Meanwhile, as that was happening, upstairs in the infirmary resided Makarov, Erza, Mira and Laxus along with Observer as they looked to see Marvell still unconscious to the world. She seemed to be sleeping softly thankfully while her worn down and greatly damaged armor and her weapons were resting on a small table next to her bed. Observer had his arms crossed while Makarov was right next to the bed to get a better look at her with the red head woman, white haired woman, and the blonde man watching from the entrance.

"So nothing happened during the night Observer?" Makarov asked the living constellation, since the otherworldly entity was the only one still at the guild hall all night keeping an eye on her.

"Only small shifts and movements in her sleep mortal. Other than that she has been merely resting. Though I believe she should be waking up soon." Observer informed him, causing the small old Guild Master to nod in agreement.

"You know… it's horrible that she went through all of that… those awful undead and those horrendous monsters we saw." Mira spoke up, recalling the horrible memories that Observer shared with them from Marvell's mind. Even now she shuddered just from seeing those sights; it matched up with some of the other horrible stuff they have seen in the other alternate timelines they have viewed.

"Honestly I'm just surprised she's even still alive from going through all of that on her own. Considering her Magic was unable to be used and how she was constantly low on supplies." Laxus pointed out. Though, he would admit that the blue haired teen before him was indeed tough if she managed to survive through that horror despite being clearly at a disadvantage during the whole thing.

"We should be ready when she wakes up. Considering what horror she just went through she might react violently upon waking up." Erza warned. The red head was unsure if that will happen, but honestly if the blue haired girl wasn't on edge when she woke up after going through such a nightmare then that would have surprised the Reequip Mage even more.

The other Mages and Observer nodded, knowing full well just emerging from a nightmare might still trouble Marvell. But hopefully they will be able to help her and calm her down if she does have an outburst.

And as if on cue, a small groan was heard from the sleeping blue haired war torn woman, causing the others to swiftly turn their attention towards the Wendy from 137-C. The teenage girl slowly regained conscious as her head, which was resting on a pillow turned to her left before seeing the others faintly.

Like Erza predicted, her eyes snapped opened and in an instance and on instinct the blue haired teen jumped from the bed, grabbed her pistol from the nearby table before pointing the gun directly towards the others as fear was clearly visible in her eyes.

"What… WHERE THE F**K AM I?! I SWEAR IF YOU'RE CANNIBALS I'LL F**KING KILL YOU ALL!" Marvell shouted as she cocked her gun ready as she pointed at Observer. Her fear and currently fragile mind from what she been through preventing her from seeing that the others were friendly faces she knew.

"Marvell! Please calm down; we're not going to hurt you." Makarov spoke up, raising his hands up in assurance hoping that it would help ease Marvell. Sadly it didn't seem to do much as the teen was still on edge.

"Lies! I did a blind jump into the multiverse! For all I know you could be Clorvian Skin Walkers in disguises!" Marvell shouted, shaking slightly as she took a step back, pointing the gun all around her as fear continued to hold a grip in her eyes.

 _'What the heck is a Clorvian Skin Walker?'_ Laxus couldn't help but thought, wondering if that was some kind of monster. From how it sounded it seemed like it was the case. However he pushed that to the back of his mind as Erza raised her own hands and started to walk slowly towards the shaking blue haired girl.

"Marvell… it's alright. It's me Erza. You're on Earthland 21-A, remember? You and your friends came here and had a party around two days ago. We all even drank together. There's no zombie or monster here to hurt you. You're safe now… just please… lower the weapon… we're not going to hurt you…" Erza spoke in a soft almost mother like tone, which since it was coming from the red head kind of surprised Mira and Laxus, not expecting the red head to be able to sound like that.

It seemed like her words managed to reach her. Marvell slowly ceased shaking while the information processed through her brain. As her breathing steadied and became less frantic, she blinked a few times before actually seeing Observer, Makarov, Erza, Mira and Laxus more clear now.

"T… Twenty one-A?" Marvell slowly started to speak up, as she started to lower her gun as she slowly realized that she was genuinely in a safe location with those she knew. She let one of her hands let go of the pistol before using it to grab the side of her head in confusion and tiredness, "But… It's been weeks… or more I think? I… I don't really know…"

The others aside from Observer frowned, knowing that time must have passed by quicker for her compared to their own world. Getting closer towards the blue haired teen, Erza spoke once more in her soft soothing voice to help calm the Sky Dragon Slayer down.

"It's alright Marvell. We saw your memories thanks to Observer, he and our Wendy helped heal you up. You managed to get out of that nightmare, you're safe." The red head told her before coming to a strop right in front of the hardened female, a small yet assuring smile forming on her face.

Marvell fully lowered the gun, before unloading it as she sat it down on the nearby bed she used to be in a minute ago.

"I… I'm really hungry…" She managed to mutter out, as the others nodded in understanding considering the nightmare she went through without having much to eat to survive.

"Why don't you take a shower? I'll make you a big breakfast okay?" Mira suggested and offer as a small yet soft warming smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah… clean water is good… I had to go through sewage…" Marvell responded, liking the idea of a nice and clean shower with clean water that didn't hold any giant killer alligators or monsters.

"Here, let me help you get to the shower. I'll see if there are any available clean clothes for you to use." Erza offered, getting the now calmed down female teen to nod back.

"Thank you…" She trailed off, as the red head help escorted her out of the room and towards where the showers would be, passing by Observer, Makarov, Mira and Laxus in the process.

As they left, Mira figured this was her cue to head back down to the kitchen and prepare a good breakfast for the older Wendy from 137-C, seeing how that would help cheer her up. As she took off to do just that, only Observer, Makarov and Laxus were left in the infirmary.

"Man… she's acting completely opposite compared to how she was when she and her friends were her a couple days ago." Laxus noticed, seeing how scared and frightened the normally proud and tough girl was acting.

"Considering what she had gone through without her allies with her and without her powers working, it makes sense her mortal mind is shaken up." Observer pointed out, seeing how despite one may act, any mortal that had to go through such horror and carnage would no doubt affect their mind in a very negative way. One would have to be very strong mentally to go through something like that and remain stable.

That or if they're just batsh*t insane like that Krograal warrior, he was a weird mortal Observer wouldn't lie.

"At least she's in good hands now," Makarov spoke up, knowing that she was safe her with them. Turning towards Observer and his grandson, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail spoke once more, "Come on, let us head back down to where everyone else is. I'm sure Erza can handle her from here until they are finish."

Nodding in agreement, the group of three made their way out of the infirmary and towards the stairs that led back to the main guild hall.

As the three men arrived in the main hall, many took notice of their presence while Mira was already hard at work on making the other older Wendy a wonderful breakfast to fill her most likely starving stomach up with Lisanna helping her sister make it after being informed by what happened. Laxus headed over to where his team was close to the bar but away from the others a small distance while Observer and Makarov went towards the bar where some of the others were all gathered up at or near. The small dog Marvell had with her was up on the counter, her size not taking much room while she happily munched down on some treats given to her.

"Where's Erza?" Gray couldn't help but ask, seeing the red head missing from the bunch as they arrived.

"She's helping Marvell getting all washed up and ready. It shouldn't take too long before they finish up." Makarov told the Ice Maker Mage, who nodded in understanding.

It was silent for a few extra minutes, no one really sure what to say. The only noises that were heard were the tiny dog happily eating her food with a few girls like Lucy and Kinana to cue how adorable it was.

"She's so adorable…" Lucy muttered, while Millianna who was nearby only narrowed her eyes at the blonde from saying that.

"Cats are more adorable." The brown cat-like female replied back, getting a few other girls like Cana who was close to the bar at a table drinking like always and Juvia who was making sure to stay close to her Gray-Sama to look at the cat girl as if she said something ridiculous.

"I don't know, Juvia thinks dogs are cuter and better." Juvia responded back, preferring cute puppies than kittens.

"Dogs are bullsh*t." Millianna responded back, refusing to let her love for cats being insulted. Hearing that merely got Kagura who was nearby sitting at the same table as some of the others like Cana only shook her head with a slightly amused smile, knowing how Millianna can get when it comes to this kind of discussion.

For a moment the small dog ceased eating and looked at Millianna with what seemed like a judgmental stare, which was kind of funny to see a few others would admit, before the small Chihuahua went back to enjoying and eating her treats like nothing happened.

"Oh please you're both in the wrong." Bickslow, having overheard the conversation while he had gone to get something to drink for him and the rest of his team, responded with a smile on his face. Hearing him say that caused some of the others to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Wait, are you one of those who are like "I like both animals"? Pick a side Bickslow this is a matter of war!" Cana responded in a dramatic manner while shaking her fist at him as if he insulted her mother.

"Nah, I'm neutral on this one." He responded with a smug grin before he went back towards where his team sat nearby with the drinks in hand, chuckling a little as he did so.

Cana merely gave the fleeting Seith and Eye Magic user the middle finger, which caused some of the others to sweat drop or shake their head in amusement from seeing the Card Mage's action.

Natsu, who was among those at the bar, looked over towards the Guild Master before speaking up to ask something, which got the small old man to look towards the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Hey Gramps, so how was Marvell when she woke up? Is she doing alright?" The Fire Dragon Slayer asked. Even if it was another version of Wendy, it was still the blue haired girl. So as a fellow Dragon Slayer and guild mate even if she's of an alternate timeline, he couldn't help but be concern for her well being.

"She's… alright so far. She was shaken up a bit and freaked out when she awoken. But we managed to calm her down thanks to Erza for the most part." Makarov informed the pink haired male and the others, as they along with others from all across the main hall heard him say these words.

"Can't say I blame her," Gray responded as he crossed his arm as a frown appeared on his face, "After seeing what she gone through with no Magic and away from her friends and family, I can imagine she might be shaken up for a while-."

"HELLO 21-A!"

"GAH!" Everyone aside from Observer jumped from the sudden shout coming from the stairs, causing nearly everyone in the building to turn around only to see a grinning widely Marvell arriving onto the scene, with Erza right behind her as they made their way to the bar.

Compared to her battered armor and torn clothing she wore, the blue haired teen from 137-C now wore a sleeveless white colored shirt, dark blue jeans and black colored boots. She also wore a brown belt with her weapons and armor strapped to her waist, having retrieved them before coming down. Her hair was put up in any style like a pony tail or anything, as it still went down her back. She had a wide smile on her face filled with confidence as if she wasn't the fearful and frightened girl the S-Class Mages, Makarov and Observer saw minutes ago. All in all she looked refreshed and ready to take on the world.

Seeing the clean and well girl up and running, caused the small dog to bark happily before she bolted towards the Sky Dragon Slayer from 137-C, jumping down from the bar before dashing towards the taller female. This caused Marvell to gain wide eyes filled with relief as the tiny dog practically jumped into her arms licking her face.

"Pepper! Glad to see you're alright! Have they treated you well?" Marvell asked while smiling as the now identified Pepper continued to lick her face happily. The girl was glad that the tiny animal didn't looked harm in anyway, showing that she succeeded in protecting her.

The other raised an eyebrow from hearing that, as the smiling teenage girl made her way over towards them once more while Pepper jumped from her arms and back to where the other Mages were at. Erza also followed as she raised an eyebrow.

"Pepper? That's the dog's name?" Erza questioned as she moved around the others and towards where Natsu was, taking a seat at the bar to his right. The red head being so close to him caused the pink haired male to blush a little bit, but luckily no one noticed.

"Yeah, kind of fitting don't you think?" Marvell responded before taking a seat at the bar herself.

Perfect timing too as Mira and Lisanna emerged from the kitchen with plates filled with food that was typical for a wonderful breakfast. The mere sight of it caused the blue haired teen to almost drool over considering how she barely had a decent meal for a long while.

"Here you go Marvell, one big breakfast just for you." Mira told the now recovered girl as she and her sister placed the food and a drink of water down on the bar before them, with Marvell giving the white haired female quick thanks before proceeding to devour the food before her.

The sight caused a few others like Wendy herself to feel a bit puzzled and uncomfortable. The way she was eating and devouring the meal before her reminded them of now Natsu would eat, messy and kind of inappropriate. But they understood why since Marvell had no doubt gone without a decent meal for a while.

After only a minute a good sized breakfast was completely gone as Marvell leaned back in her seat with a content sigh and a pat on her stomach.

"Boy… did I miss good food like that. Thank you again Mira." Marvell thanked Mira, who smiled at her.

"No problem. Lisanna and I are glad you enjoyed it." She responded with her smile still intact as Pepper jumped onto the bar and sat down, enjoying being near Marvell and the other nice people to relax.

Figuring now was a good time to speak; Makarov cleared his through before he did just that, grabbing Marvell's attention.

"Marvell, how are you feeling?" The small old man asked while the girl grinned at him.

"All refresh and ready to bash any bad motherf**ker's head in!" Marvell responded with a thumbs up towards the Guild Master of the Fairy Tail.

 _'She's acting completely normal now.'_ Some of the others thought with a sweat drop. It seemed like Marvell managed to get over her fear of where she was at pretty quickly. Guess she managed to relax and cool down while taking a shower and getting refreshed. A nice shower does wonders to people.

"Are you sure?" Makarov asked once more, wanting to make sure.

"I'm fine, no need to worry. Sorry about my outburst earlier, wasn't really in the right state of mind." Marvell responded with a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of her head.

"No need to apologize. I'm sure everyone would have reacted the same way if they have gone through what you've been through." Mira assured the blue haired fifteen-year old with an assuring smile on her face.

"What about Krograal?" Elfman questioned his older sister, knowing that the insane sociopath they have seen in the other alternate timelines would probably saw it as an activity of fun and enjoy himself more than anything.

"…I'm sure most people would have reacted the same way if they have gone through what you've been through." Mira slightly corrected herself.

That got many to sweat drop from seeing how the white haired barmaid changed her words, while Marvell raised an eyebrow. She had no idea who this Krograal guy they mentioned was. Maybe someone they saw in one of those alternate realities they have been watching?

"Uh huh…," Was all the 137-C Sky Dragon Slayer responded as she trailed off, figuring she can ask about who that was later. Looking around, her eyes landed onto where Kagura and Millianna were at close by, getting her to be slightly surprised by their presence, "Oh, hey Kagura, Millianna, didn't expect you two to be around."

Seeing her look their way and speaking towards them slightly surprised the two Mermaid Heel Mages, not expecting the female from another Earthland to notice or speak their way. Nevertheless Kagura figured she should respond and answer.

"Yeah, we arrived yesterday. Erza and the others have informed us about you and your world." Kagura shared with Marvell, who nodded in understanding.

"Ah, I see. You must have shown up a bit after our visit then." Marvell guessed, since Kagura and Millianna were clearly not present when they took off that day and arrived later afterwards.

Speaking of Millianna, the blue haired teen had her gaze set on the cat-like female, who blinked in confusion from the look she was getting while the blue haired female hummed in thought with a hand place on her chin.

"…What?" Millianna couldn't help but ask, which prompted Marvell to respond.

"Are you in love and are with Gajeel in this world? If you are please make sure you don't have sex in ear shot. I would prefer if I didn't hear you two go at it, you're both are way too loud." Marvell casually told her before taking a drink from her water.

That got Gajeel to grow horrified while also horrifying both Millianna and Kagura, with the latter emitting an overprotective aura around her body.

"WHAT?!" Millianna shouted, not expecting that to come from the older Sky Dragon Slayer's mouth.

"Oh yeah, one of the others from 137-C did say you both ended up together in their world." Alzack recalled. He along with Bisca and Asuka were sitting at a table close by to be apart of the conversation. Well he and Bisca were, Asuka was looking at the small dog at the bar, wanting to go over there and pet her.

"WHAT?!" Kagura shouted before she swiftly turned her cold glare towards Gajeel, who paled when he saw the purple haired swordswoman grip the handle of her blade as if to threaten the black haired male, "You better not even think of trying anything with her, you understand me?!"

"WHOA CHILL OUT WOMAN! I DON'T LIKE THE CAT GIRL THAT WAY!" The Iron Dragon Slayer yelled back with his hands raised in defense, while Levy sighed with relief from hearing that. Thankfully no one noticed this.

Kagura remained glaring at the Iron Dragon Slayer with suspicion but nevertheless let go of her sword's handle. Seeing that got Gajeel to breathe out a sigh of relief, glad to avoid the swordswoman's wrath. Seriously she can be as frightening as Erza.

Seeing the others calming down, Observer took this chance to speak up as he looked towards the Sky Dragon Slayer's direction.

"Mortal, may I ask you something?" The Constellar spoke up, grabbing the fifteen year old to pay attention towards the living constellation with a raised eyebrow.

"Depends on what it is." She responded, which was a good enough answer for Observer who went on to ask her something.

"While I managed to share your memories to the others, I was unable to see far enough as to what caused you to end up on that world you struggled on in the first place. May you solve my confusion as to why you ended up going to such a world as dangerous for someone of your status?" Observer questioned. From what he and the others had saw and felt, it was clear that Marvell didn't seem to want to be on that vile zombie and monster infested city on the other planet. So what happened that caused her to end up in such a location in the first place?

That got everyone to wonder the same thing, as Marvell slowly grew an expression of hatred and anger. Clutching her glass of water hard enough to form cracks on it but not enough force to break it, the blue haired teenager started to answer the otherworldly being.

"It was thanks to that dick sucking bastard E.N.D that's what! It's that son of a b*tch's fault that I ended up at such a dangerous and f**ked up universe!" Marvell exclaimed, wishing that he could find that stupid demon and shove something down his throat in retaliating for what the demon had done.

"Uh… you encountered a version of that E.N.D guy that took you there?" Wendy asked her older double, as Natsu grew a bit uncomfortable by the mention of the demon's name recalling facing him in his nightmare last night.

"You could say that. Do you recall when Levy and Sam went to find out what happened to her base that got destroyed in the Fallout world? When Knightwalker told you all about the four consisting of another Observer, a version of Acnologia, a Romeo who's a Dragon Slayer, and that stupid E.N.D demon that we believe was behind it? It was those four," Marvell reminded them before she went on before anyone could say or respond, "I'll try to keep a long story short, but basically what happened was that I had gone off to another Earthland to take a short break from the war with the Locust back home. It was all fine and dandy until those four idiots showed up. Well okay I guess Observer was alright, but the other three were still idiots. Then without warning these weird demon creatures showed up out of the blue and attacked the four, while one of the monsters tried to attack our doubles native to that Earthland. That bastard killed that world's Gray and killed his and Juvia's unborn child. Luckily I showed that stupid f**ker whose boss and gave it a one way ticket to Hell. Then, after meeting back up with E.N.D and the other Romeo, this weird ship appears out of nowhere when E.N.D had this bright idea to just TAKE MY F**KING PORTAL GUN, WHICH WAS DAMAGED MIND YOU, AND OPENED A UNSTABLE PORTAL THAT LED TO WHO KNOWS WHERE BEFORE CHUCKING ME RIGHT THROUGH IT INTO THAT HELLHOLE I HAD TO ENDURE!"

Marvell was now breathing hard after venting in anger like that, trying to ease herself and calm down. Meanwhile the rest aside from Observer couldn't help but either flinch or take a few steps back from how furious the Sky Dragon Slayer from 137-C became. Even the tiny dog Pepper was a bit nervous from how angry the human got.

As the older blue haired female calmed herself down, the others managed to process what she told and shouted as Gray gained wide shocked eyes.

"Wait, so my double died in that world?!" The Ice Maker Mage shouted, finding that unfair to hear. Sure it wouldn't be the first time to see or hear a version of himself suffering some horrible fate, but it still sucked to hear about it still.

"Juvia… was carrying Gray-Sama's child…?" Juvia muttered out in a soft yet depressed tone. Normally she would have jumped in ecstasy from hearing a double of her being with and having a child with the Ice Maker Mage, but hearing how the love of her life died and how their unborn child her double carried was also lost damper any good mood she would have gotten.

Marvell nodded in sorrow, wishing that if she had reacted in time or sensed the incoming approach from that disgusting creature she fought, maybe she could have prevented such tragedy from happening.

"Wait, the other me you met was a Dragon Slayer?" Romeo couldn't help but ask with surprise, recalling that one timeline where he was a Dragon Slayer of Acnologia when the two went up against that maniac who turned into that giant Void monster. He couldn't help but wonder for a moment if that conflict ever resolved itself, and if it did was his double and Acnologia the winner?

"Yeah, I will admit from what I could see and analyzed, unlike you and most other versions of yourself he was actually pretty decent. Pretty strong too from what I saw." Marvell admitted while at the same time insulting Romeo, who only sweat dropped from hearing that. He already figured that from what they have seen those from 137-C didn't really like him or saw much in him after all. Not that he could blame them.

"So that's how you ended up in that nightmarish place." Freed responded, as Marvell nodded before taking another drink from her water really quickly then facing the green haired man.

"You got that right… look I don't really want to go over that horror again right now if I can avoid it, so let's drop the subject for now can we? Besides you apparently saw my memories up through the whole thing, so I doubt you will have much questions since you basically saw all the sh*t I had to deal with." Marvell told them, wishing to keep her mind off of that horror for a while if she can help it.

"That would be a wise thing to do. I'm sure you wish to take a break from relieving that experience," Observer agreed with the older Sky Dragon Slayer before looking at everyone around him, "Would you all wish to begin viewing more alternate timelines? It should only take a few moments to set it all up."

"Sure, go ahead Observer. Let me see what kind of realities you can bring up." Marvell told the living constellation with a thumbs up and a grin with Pepper barking in agreement.

Hearing her say that surprised the others while Observer merely nodded. Making his way over towards the dormant device, the Constellar channeled his energy into the device activating it once more as the blue smoke emerged from the orb-like machinery and spread out while lingering over the device. With that done, Observer started to set up a new link to a new yet unknown alternate timeline like many times before in the past few days.

"So… you want to see some of these timelines with us?" Gajeel asked her, as Marvell nodded.

"Sure why not? It will give me a chance to see if you all view any bizarre Earthlands or interesting ones that we may have not found yet. As much as I should get home and back to the others, I need a break from all of that sh*t I just went through. But after seeing a few alternate realities then I will head back home." Marvell explained with a smile on her face.

Everyone gained puzzled expression as each Mage in the building looked at one another with raised eyebrows and slight worry. Was Marvell not aware of what was going on with 137-C? Did she not know that the world was unable to be accessed? Seeing their expressions got the blue haired female to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked confused and annoyed by how nervous some of them looked. Did she say something weird? Not like she cared if she did.

"Yeah about that-." Laxus started to say before he was cut off by Evergreen who covered his mouth with her hand.

"Oh hey guys look a new timeline's about to be shown, let's watch it yeah great!" Evergreen replied speaking rather quickly while giving the blonde Lighting Dragon Slayer a glare. She knew full well that Marvell would freak out further if she found out that her home was unable to be access to. It was best if they wait a bit before giving her the bad news.

Puzzled, Marvell gave the two Thunder God Tribe members a suspicious look before dropping it. She didn't know what was going on with them but she will deal with it later. Right now, it was time to kick back, relax, and watch some alternate realities of their home world. She hoped that they see interesting Earthlands and not boring ones.

The others also relaxed before some of them moved around to get better seats or to be next to those they prefer. Natsu, Lucy, Millianna, Lisanna, Gray, Happy, Juvia and Laki sat at one table near the bar. Erza, Kagura, Cana, Mira, Elfman and Kinana sat at another table. Romeo, Wendy, Carla and Marvell remained at the bar with Pepper staying with them on the bar itself. Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen remained together and didn't move from their current table. The rest sat and spread out here and there before they all got comfortable and ready.

"Alright, let's see what lies in store this time." Kagura stated as Observer stepped back after setting up a link, standing near the bar with his arms crossed as the blue smoke started to show them all another alternate timeline.

 _Slights groans could be heard as conscious slowly returned to the few individuals as they collected their bearings._

 _"Ow… what just happened?" A certain blonde Celestial wizard from Fairy Tail muttered out as she slowly sat up from the ground, rubbing her eyes as she was still in a somewhat dazed state._

 _"Ugh… my head hurts…" One shirtless Ice Maker Mage got out rubbing his forehead while his eyes were closed, also sitting up on the ground._

 _"Ow… why does my left wrist feel like something's clamping on it?" One well known Fire Dragon Slayer also managed to speak in a soft tone due to just waking up, feeling himself lifted off the ground from his left arm, trying to recover from whatever it was that knocked him out as his eyes slowly opened._

 _When he did however, Natsu's eyes widened as he saw their surroundings and the others consisting of Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Juvia who wanted to tag along for their job in order to attempt to get closer to her beloved "Gray-Sama" as she called him as they all slowly got up from their slumber. All of them were on the ground, which looked cold and made of uncomfortable rock like that of a cave. The large area they were in was also somewhat dark, making it slightly difficult to see. The only source of light was coming from sunlight shining through a few small holes and metallic bars up on the high ceiling, showing that they were either in some kind of cave or somewhere underground. The other thing he noticed was the large metal and wooden doors that were up ahead in front of them a good distance away, the entrance leading both in and out of this prison which was no doubt locked down._

 _Another thing that Natsu noticed was that they were not alone. There were many others both man and women present in this uncomfortable dark cavern-like prison hold, many bound to chains around one of their arms that attached to either the ceiling, floor or to the nearby walls. Each of them looked like they have been down here for a long while, hardened as if they had been forced to fight in some kind of battle._

The sight caused everyone to widen their eyes in surprise, while Marvell only raised an eyebrow from seeing the scene in front of her.

"Huh, that doesn't look good." She casually pointed out.

"You think?!" Some of the others like Bickslow and Evergreen shouted in response, knowing full well that whatever they were seeing was clearly not right.

"What's going on? Where are our doubles suppose to be at?" Erza questioned, worried for her alternate self and the alternate versions of the others for their safety.

No one had an answer, as many like Natsu and Gray only looked on with worry and frustration, thinking that they were about to see something horrible befall their alternate counterparts.

 _"What the-? Where the heck are we?!" Natsu shouted aloud in puzzlement and anger, before he tried to make his way over towards where the rest of his friends were at._

 _The keyword was try here, as he found himself being stopped in place. Looking back and towards his left arm, he saw a sturdy metallic handcuff strapped to his wrist that was attached to a sturdy looking chain that was attached to the ceiling, preventing him from moving much at all. He was nearly stuck in place._

 _The others fully woke up as well as they also noticed their surroundings and the other hardened and ill treated prisoners all around them, with the people all in this massive prison cavern staying silent or avoiding to look at the new arrivals._

 _"Where are we?!" Erza shouted as she tried to move before the sound of a chain grabbed her attention. Looking down she saw her right hand also wrapped in a handcuff chained to the ground very secured. The red head's expression grew more confused yet worried as she saw the others also in similar chained down states._

 _"Wendy! Are you alright?" Carla asked as she was practically chained down along with Happy covering their whole waists and keeping them grounded._

 _"I'm alright Carla… at least for the most part." Wendy assured the white Exceed, while still worried considering they were now locked up in some large prison like bunker._

 _"What happened? The last thing I remembered was informing the client about completing our job." Gray questioned in puzzlement. They had took a mission to take care of some bandits that were robbing merchants and travelers who traveled to and from the town they were in._

 _"Juvia doesn't know. Her memory is a bit foggy." Juvia recalled, her head still ringing from whatever caused her headache in the first place._

 _As the group tried to recall what happened last before they found themselves woken up here, Lucy's eyes widened as the memories of what happened came back to her._

 _"Wait I remember! A bunch of Dark Mages appeared out of nowhere and attacked the town! They must have knocked us out…" Lucy trailed as her voice soften, worry returning to her tone as she glanced around the prisoner filled cavern. One of the attacking Dark Mages must have managed to attack her from behind and knocking her out._

"Really?" Marvell questioned, finding that hard to believe, "I can understand a couple of them like Lucy and maybe Gray, but how the heck could Erza, the other me or Natsu be caught off guard to be knocked out?"

"Sometimes all one needs is an opening to exploit and defeat an enemy." Makarov stated, as Marvell nodded in agreement, finding sense to his words. It reminds her of the stakes she and the others had to deal with back home. All it takes is one mistake and one bullet from the Locust, and you're done for.

"But where were they taken? And why are there so many other prisoners among then? Surely they're not all from the town they did their job at are they?" Lisanna couldn't help but ask, hoping that the innocent people that lived there were alright.

"I don't think any of the other prisoners are from whatever town our doubles took a job at," Erza started to say as she pointed at the other prisoners around her other alternate self, "They all look to have been there longer before our other selves were captured. The way they look too is off… it's as if they have been forced to fight."

That got the others to also notice, seeing how practically all of the other prisoners that were with the doubles of Team Natsu and Juvia looked to have been there for a while, not to mention how battle harden they all looked as well as the red head S-Class pointed out.

 _The others also widened their eyes as they too finally remembered what transpired. So was this place of those Dark Mages then? What happened to the rest of the town? Was it still standing or did those bastards burn it all to the ground?_

 _"Crap… so we must be in their base of operations then," Erza stated as she look down at herself, noticing how the supplies and other items she had on her before such as her armor was gone, now only in her normal clothing she wore underneath it, "And they took our supplies before throwing us in here."_

 _That got the others to notice how certain things such as their bags or other items they had were also missing, with Lucy widening her eyes in shock from seeing all of her Celestial Keys also gone._

 _"They even took my keys…" Lucy trailed off, worried over who or what may be in possession of her Celestial keys now._

 _"Dang it! We got to get out of here!" Natsu shouted as he tried to use his Magic and strength to just break his way out of this chain keeping him in place only to widen his eyes in surprise when he realized he couldn't summon forth a single flame. For some reason his strength wasn't around, as if it was being suppressed._

 _Before the conversation could continue, the large metal and wooden doors up ahead opened, the two doors slamming into the walls as a few armored Dark Mages walked into the cavern, scanning over the many prisoners as they done so._

Everyone only got more worried from seeing some of the Dark Mages responsible for the others' kidnapping, wondering and concern over what was going to happen next.

 _"Ah, there's the new arrivals." One of them stated with a grin forming on his face, pointing towards where the Fairy Tail Mages were at before the group of criminals walked over towards them._

 _Seeing them approach only got the Mages to glare in anger at the vile Dark Mages, while Wendy and the Exceed grew worried over what the enemy wanted from them._

 _"So, which one should we use first? All we need is one more contender for the one hundred fighter fight." The second Dark Mage of the group asked. They already gathered and got ninety nine fighters to do battle with one another for their amusement, all they need is one more._

 _"How about the blue haired chick? The one with the decent pair of tits." The third Dark Mage stated, thinking that she seemed like a good pick out of the new prisoners. Then again the Fairy Tail Mages were the only new group of prisoners out of the bunch._

 _Juvia's eyes widened in horror, realizing that they were referring to her. As the other Dark Mages nodded in agreement they walked over towards the Water Mage, one of them holding a handcuff to place on her to prevent her from unleashing her Magic and strength onto them._

 _"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Erza shouted as she tried to struggle from the chains only to be held in place by them._

 _"LAY A SINGLE HAND ON HER AND I'LL BURN YOU TO ASH!" Natsu roared in rage as he tried and fail to break free from his chain, stuck in place while Gray, Lucy and Wendy also tried to do something only to fail from escaping their bonds._

 _Juvia tried to resist only for one of the Dark Mages to simply slap her back, nearly knocking her down before another put on another pair of metallic wrist bands with Magic runes on them on her suppressing her Magic and her physical prowess.. Unlocking her from her old bonds, the former chain that held her to the ground fell onto the ground with a thud. Like that two of the Dark Mages grabbed her by the arms before starting to excort her out of the room._

 _"LET HER GO!" Gray shouted in rage, struggling once more from his single chain and handcuff only to prove ineffective as he could only watch the blue haired woman being taken away._

 _"Where are you taking Juvia?!" She shouted as she tried to get out of their hold to no success._

 _"You're going to fight. A fight to the death amongst one hundred contenders. If you manage to be the last one alive, we'll be nice and give you your freedom back. If you fail however… well, like we said… only one can come on top alive." The Dark Mage ahead of her explain, smiling from seeing more fights between those they forced to be their own personal gladiators to fight and kill one another._

 _The Water Mage gained a shocked expression from hearing that. She was going to have to fight against ninety nine other people?! And they have to kill one another as well?!_

 _Juvia couldn't say anything else before she was dragged out of the cavern as the doors closed right behind her, mostly darkening the large prisoner filled cavern-like cell once more._

"They're going to force Juvia to fight?!" Juvia shouted, horrified over that not only will she have to be like some gladiator for these Dark Mages own amusement but also having to be force to kill or be killed in the process.

"Against ninety nine other people too? And this is without using her Magic?" Pantherlily wondered, seeing how the Dark Mages strapped something onto the blue haired woman that was most likely meant to keep her power in check.

"Dang it! Our doubles have to find a way to get out of there and save her!" Erza yelled out, refusing to see a version of the Water Mage be forced to fight and kill for other's sick amusement.

Marvell only glared at the Dark Mages she saw and what they planned to do. If she was there she would have bashed those three's head in with her bat. But alas nothing she could do about it as she waited to see how this would go.

 _"Dang it! We have to find a way out of these chains!" Gray shouted while his free hand grabbed the long chain connected to the handcuff on his wrist, trying to rip the metal contraption off to no success, "And why can't we use our Magic?!"_

 _"Suppressors."_

 _A deep, gruff yet somewhat unsettling voice grabbed the Fairy Tail Mage's attention, before they turned to see the source coming from a prisoner not too far from where Natsu was at who was on his knees._

 _The figure looked to be a muscular man, not too buff but not exactly lean but somewhere in the middle. He was shirtless, the only piece of clothing he wore were the dark brownish greenish old pants he wore which looked like they have seen better days. Numerous small scars littered across his extremely pale body, and he had orange-red color eyes. He also had long black hair that went down his back with some locks going over his shoulders. And like Natsu, his left hand was chained up causing his left arm to be held over him._

 _"What?" Erza managed to respond, as the other prisoner scoffed while only gazing his eyes over towards her and the others, his head still in place not facing towards them._

 _"These handcuffs and chains… they have been enchanted to block access to the wearer's Magic and to suppress their strength. Right now, you're about as weak as a twig on a tree," The battle hardened prisoner responded in a low voice before adding one more thing, "They're lying you know."_

 _"Huh?" Wendy let out, confusion appearing on her face along with the rest of her friends._

 _"The promise of freedom… it's nothing but a lie. I too was promised the same… kill all the ninety nine contenders and earn your freedom… yet here I am, left to rot underneath their arena…" The man responded, anger and fury present in his low speaking tone. If he could find a way out of this prison he would kill every last one of those Dark Mages who tormented him for their own amusement since being brought here a while ago with his bare hands if he could._

That surprised and angered the occupants in the guild hall. Why would they lie about such a thing? Why bother going telling those they captured that if they were just going to be sent back to this underground prison?

 _"DANG IT! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! WE HAVE TO SAVE JUVIA!" Natsu shouted as he tried to rush towards the gate only for the chain to hold him back. Nevertheless he kept trying to pull himself from the grasps of the handcuff and chain._

 _"Come on… there has to be something that we can do to break these chains." Lucy tried to think of something while Happy tried to run away only for the chain connected to his waist pulling him back. Gray only tried to pull the chain off hoping his strength would prevail, but once again it did nothing._

 _Natsu kept trying to pull himself away from the bond his left hand was in, the constant tugging hurting his wrist slightly as the metal rubbed against his skin in an uncomfortable manner. He had to something! He had to get out of here and save Juvia! Natsu wasn't a fool, if these bastards were lying to let Juvia go if she survived the one hundred fighter brawl, then who knows what they would try to do to her?! The Fire Dragon Slayer can imagine what those assholes would do to a woman like her, and the mere thought made his blood boil. He wouldn't allow it, not in his watch!_

 _Looking around, his eyes widened a little when he spotted a jagged rock nearby not too far from where he was at. It must have fallen from the ceiling at one point, but an idea formed in his head as he looked back at his left hand before gaining a determined look on his face._

Everyone also saw the jagged piece of stone, realizing what the alternate version of Natsu might be planning on doing.

"Oh, is he planning on breaking the handcuff or chain with the rock?" Macao wondered, not seeing what else the pink haired male could do with it.

"Maybe, but that metal seems pretty tough and sturdy, would he be able to smash his binds off with it?" Levy wondered while placing her hand on her chin.

"That sounds like a manly plan!" Elfman exclaimed, thinking that was the smart thing to do or at least try.

"Salamander's actually using his brain? Wow, that's a shock." Gajeel acted in feint surprise, which ticked Natsu off if the tick mark on his forehead was any indication.

"What's that supposed to mean Metal Face?!" The Fire Dragon Slayer yelled at the Iron Dragon Slayer in annoyance.

Marvell and the others only shook their heads from seeing this as Erza sent a glare that threatened punishment their way, which managed to calm the two Mages down. They still glared at one another for a moment before turning back towards the other timeline.

 _Natsu started to reach out towards the stone, trying to stretch out far enough to reach and grab a hold of it. The tugging from doing this caused slight pain to his left hand and wrist, but Natsu ignored it as he continued to try to reach out towards the small rock._

 _This was noticed by the others, noticing the grunts of struggle emitting from Natsu's mouth while he reached out for the jagged rock._

 _"Natsu? What are you doing?" Lucy questioned, unsure what the pink haired male was thinking about._

 _He didn't answer as he kept on trying to stretch his arm out farther and learn closer towards the object, gritting his teeth as he could feel his hand hurting further from being pulled and rubbed from the handcuff bounding him to the chain on the ceiling._

 _"Careful Natsu, you're hurting your hand." Erza called out, seeing how his movement and pulling was affecting his chained up left hand in a negative manner._

 _Once again the pink haired male didn't answer, too focus on trying to reach the rock that lay before him. Eventually, after a small shout and one final stretch, he managed to grab a hold of the rock before lifting it up closer towards himself. Thinking what he was planning on doing, Gray figured he would speak up._

 _"Hey Flamebrain, not to make your plan go down the drain or anything but I doubt that rock is sturdy enough to break your handcuff or chains." The Ice Maker Mage pointed out. He didn't mean to bring down his rival's mood but they had to be realistic and figure out another way out._

 _"It's not meant for the chains…" Natsu trailed off, his hair covering his eyes while he held the jagged rock closer to himself._

That confused everyone.

"I'm sorry what?" Natsu asked while tilting his head slightly in confusion. If his double wasn't going to use the rock to try to break the handcuff or chain, then what was his alternate self planning on doing?

Marvell looked at the double of Natsu being shown in the blue smoke from the other timeline, before she saw the look on his face. The look that meant the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was about to do something stupid and crazy.

 _'Wait… is he going to do what I think he's going to do?'_ Marvell thought to herself, realization hitting her like a truck as her eyes widened slightly. So that was his plan huh?

 _This puzzled the other Fairy Tail Mages and two Exceeds._

 _"Natsu?" Happy spoke up with confusion and worry in his voice, wondering what the pink haired male was planning on doing._

 _Natsu turned his gaze over towards where his left hand was, all handcuffed and chained. His hair covering his eyes from being seen still, he hardened his resolve…_

 _…Before without warning slammed the jagged rock directly into the wrist of his left hand, causing him to scream aloud from the sudden large amount of pain he felt. Blood now pouring down his wrist as well as some being on the rock before he caught his breathe before doing it again._

Everyone widened their eyes in horror as they saw the other Natsu slamming the rock into his left wrist. They didn't know what they were expecting him to do, but it wasn't that!

"WHAT IS HE DOING?!" Erza found herself shouted in horror. Doesn't the other Natsu realize he was inflicting self harm and mutilating himself just to get free?!

Natsu's eyes were still widened in shock as he continued to see the action his double was going in order to get free, while Marvell only sighed as she saw what she realized what he planned on doing was true. That was a lot of guts there, she would admit.

 _Naturally, seeing this also caught the others off guard as shocked and horrified expressions appeared on their faces. The nearby man and the other prisoners however looked in interest and slight awe._

 _"NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Erza shouted in horror._

 _Natsu however ignored her cry of worry before slamming the jagged rock into his wrist again once more, causing more pain to spread through his body as he practically howled in pain. Nevertheless he refused to stop as he continued to slam the rock into his flesh and bone that connected his hand to his arm repeatedly._

 _"NATSU STOP! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING?!" Lucy yelled out, horror spread onto her face as she watched the pink haired male trying to mutilate himself in order to break free from his binds._

 _Again, Natsu ignored their cries of worry before he kept on repeating the same action multiple times, as he could no longer feel his own left hand anymore. The binding of flesh and bone completely smashed and mush as blood ran down from the nearly severed limb, barely hanging on to the rest of his arm._

 _And with one final shout of resolve yet agony, Natsu tore his left arm away from the handcuff, completely tearing off the left hand letting off a sickening crunch of bone separating and bloody flesh torn apart, setting him free while leaving his now mutilated and amputated left hand hanging from the chain as he hunched over. He tosses the rock away which happened to land close to the nearby black haired man who looked at Natsu with a surprised expression before his eyes settled on the stone itself._

 _Breathing heavily as he gripped his left arm, now having a stump of mangle bloody flesh as blood poured from the wound. He quickly went on to cauterizing the stump to prevent further blood loss, which got him to grit his teeth from the pain._

 _"I'll be back… once I save Juvia!" Natsu started to speak softly before shouting in determination near the end there._

 _And with that, no longer bound to the suppressor bindings, he lit his remaining hand on fire before changing and smashing through the wooden and metal door, unknowingly crushing a Dark Mage guard that was standing in front of it. Not wasting time Natsu looked to see himself in a hallway before bolting to his left, leaving the others behind for the time being._

Everyone remained wide eyed from what they just witness the other Natsu do in order to set himself free. Natsu couldn't help but remained shocked from seeing his other self going that far.

"He… butchered his own hand to get free…" Natsu muttered in a soft stone. One on hand that he was shocked to see a double of him willing to go that far. But on the other hand, the pink haired male understood why. Juvia was in danger, so his double was willing to do anything to save her. If Natsu was in a similar situation, he would gladly do the same if it meant saving everyone else.

"Why… why would he do that?" Mira couldn't help but ask, as she had to hold a hand to cover her mouth from the rather brutal act the other Natsu did to set himself free.

"What else could he do Mira? He clearly saw only one way of escaping his bonds, so he took it." Marvell told the white haired woman, knowing full well that sometimes in life one has to make tough choices and sacrifices for the greater good.

Mira didn't respond as she and many other still felt shaken and in shock by the actions of the other Natsu, while Mira and some of the other girls looked over towards the still wide eyed Natsu who kept his eyes glued to the blue smoke showing the alternate timeline.

 _'Would you go that far Natsu…?'_ The women couldn't help but thought with worry, unsure if they could handle seeing their own Natsu butchering his own hand just to get free and to go save someone.

 _Silence reign for the Fairy Tail Mages as they tried to process what just happened. Natsu… he just bashed his own wrist into a bloody much before ripping away from his own hand chained to the handcuff still. The sight of the now hanging hand as blood poured from its wound nearly caused Wendy to throw her lunch up, but luckily she managed to resist the urge._

 _"What… what was that idiot thinking?!" Gray shouted in anger. He knew his rival could be stupid but how did the fire breathing idiot thought that butchering his own was a good idea?!_

 _Erza and Lucy didn't say anything as they were too in shock to do so. The Fire Dragon Slayer had willingly brutally amputated his own hand just to get free from his binding in order to save Juvia. A few tears threatened to fall from their eyes, angry at themselves for not finding another way to escape so Natsu didn't have to inflict such an injury to himself._

 _*BAM*_

 _A roar of pain yet resolve grabbed all of their attention once more, swiftly lifting their heads and gazes up only to widen their eyes in shock once more as they saw the black haired man who spoke to them earlier having the same jagged rock in his own before he proceeded to brutalize his own hand in order to escape his chains._

 _With a few more slamming of the rock into his wrist, the man roared in both pain yet determination as he too ripped his arm free from his binding, loosing his left hand in the process as he stood up, breathing hard as he observed his bloody stump where his left hand used to be, showing a little bit of bone from the mangled wound._

"Oh crap he did it too!" Bickslow shouted in shock, seeing the black haired man following what Natsu did in order to break free from his binding.

"Why?! Just because flamebrain did it didn't mean he had to do it too!" Gray yelled, finding what the man to do pointless since the other version of his rival planned on coming back for them to set them all free.

"Still… he was willing to go through that just to be set free…" Kagura calmly stated. This man clearly had the resolve needed to make and take out such a brutal thing to be free.

 _The Fairy Tail Mages were shocked to see him having followed Natsu's head of butchering his own hand, before the group noticed how all of the other prisoners were looking at the black haired man with surprise yet determined expressions. For some reason, this unsettled the Mages from the Light Guild._

 _The black haired man looked at the rock he held for another moment before throwing it back down onto the ground as it landed near yet another prisoner as all eyes were on him._

 _"Take your vengeance." Was all he told them, facing towards them all._

 _Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Carla and Happy could only watch all around them as each prisoner gained a look of resolve before the nearby prisoner closest to the rock reached out towards it, planning on following in Natsu's and the black haired man's footstep to be set free and exact revenge upon their tormentors._

The Fairy Tail Mages, the two Mermaid Heel Mages and Observer only watched in surprise as they saw how the other prisoners were planning on doing the same thing in order to set themselves free from their prison shackles.

"Well… now this is interesting." Marvell admitted, smiling slightly from seeing these people's willingness to go so far to be free.

While disturbed and worried, some of the others couldn't help but nod in agreement with the older Sky Dragon Slayer's words as they waited to see what lied next for this other alternate timeline.

 **Finally, another chapter done.**

 **Now Marvell from 137-C is viewing these timelines along with the rest of the guild and the two Mermaid Heel Mages. And what better way to start it off by showing a timeline where Natsu butchered his own hand to set himself free? Don't worry once this timeline ends I plan to show a more lighthearted one that doesn't involve death or mutilation of any sorts, so don't worry if that's what you're wondering about.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	131. Shattered Hand Pt 2

**Hello I'm back with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 131: Shattered Hand Pt. 2**

 _Cheers erupted from all around, as hundreds of Dark Mages yelled about in excitement pumping their fists up into the air as they littered all around in the stands of the rather large coliseum. Once an old abandoned ruin of an unknown civilization from long ago, now the base of this large army sized Dark Guild._

 _In the middle of the arena itself, stood around a hundred contenders, many were battle hardened prisoners who took this opportunity to try to earn their freedom unaware of the lie they were led to believe, while some were new prisoners who looked like they never fought a day in their life. Yet here they all were, being forced to fight for their lives for the entertainment of their tormentors all around them._

 _Juvia was among them, the blue haired woman forced to wield a short sword that looked like it has seen better days. The suppressor metal wrists still on her, thus preventing her from using her Magic forcing her to reply on her strength and her weapon alone._

 _"There's… so many of them…" Juvia muttered to herself seeing not only the contender she was being forced to fight but also how many Dark Mages they were filling the stands of the arena. Were their even more of them around? If so where was the rest of the Dark Guild?_

 _Her attention was drawn before she and the other ninety nine gladiators looked up to a podium of the coliseum, where a rather large man with only a single black ponytail on his mostly bald head wearing robes as if he was royalty waved to the crowd with a smile on his face. If Juvia had to guess, he was most likely the Guild Master of the large Dark Guild all around them._

 _"Welcome everyone to this wonderful occasion!" The Dark Guild Master shouted aloud, his voice booming across the arena as many in the stands cheered for their leader, "Today, another great event will take place before our very eyes! These brave gladiators will fight against one another to the very death! And the winner will be given the freedom they crave!"_

 _Juvia couldn't help but feel nervous, not wanting to be force to kill anyone. She knew that many of these prisoners just wanted to be set free and not remain as the Dark Guild's prisoners. Yet were they all willing to slaughter one another just to earn that freedom? The Water Mage shivered a bit when she felt a few of the other prisoners around her glancing at her and the others around them, as if analyzing their eventually opponents for their upcoming slaughter._

 _"Gladiators!" The Dark Guild Master shouted aloud once more, stretching his arms up above his head with a large grin plastered on his face, "If you wish to earn your freedom, prepare to earn it with blood! Fight! Kill! Let the battle… begin!"_

 _A loud dong could be heard emitting from elsewhere in the arena, signifying that the one hundred way battle has begun._

 _And all around Juvia, chaos erupted with her right in the middle of it all._

Everyone was wide eyed from seeing the sight before their very eyes. Nearly all of the prisoners aside from Juvia were now trying to strike down one another with the weapons they were given without hesitation.

"Juvia's double is supposed to survive through all of that how?!" Juvia shouted in concern. There was no way her alternate self was going to be able to stand a chance without having to kill, and even then did her double even know how to use a sword?

"Don't worry, Natsu will show up and put a stop to this right?" Lisanna spoke up with hope in her eyes.

No one could answer since, as some didn't want to admit it, the fact that the other Fire Dragon Slayer of this timeline had one less hand to fight with puts him at a disadvantage. They all only hoped that despite so their doubles in the other timeline will managed to win and get out of this alive in the end.

 _Elsewhere in the halls of the arena, a few Dark Mages had wide eyes of shock as they saw a few of their own companions being blasted into a nearby wall from a burst of fire, courtesy of Natsu as the now one handed man quickly charged at and quickly despose of the enemies around him._

 _"Quick! Set out the alarm! A prisoner has esca-!" One of the Dark Mages tried to shout to one of the others behind him only for him to be cut off by Natsu smashing his head in into the concrete below their feet, knocking him out cold and giving him a concussion._

 _The Fire Dragon Slayer looked up before seeing the only Dark Mage still up around him trying to run away in hopes of alerting the rest of the coliseum of the free Fairy Tail's Mage and get reinforcements. Not allowing him to achieve such a thing, Natsu pulled his right hand back before firing off a blast of fire that slammed into the retreating criminal's back, causing great burns to form while knocking the enemy down, thus defeating him._

 _Natsu breathed hard slightly as he could hear the cheers from outside while hearing fighting happened, signifying to him that the bloodbath Juvia was being forced to compete in was taking place._

 _"Dang it, I need to hurry!" Natsu exclaimed with gritted teeth, knowing that he had to hurry before anything horrible happened to Juvia._

 _Before he did however, his eyes wandered over towards the weapons that his now defeated enemies dropped. Looking over at the stump where his left hand used to be, an idea formed in the Fire Dragon Slayer's head. He knew that he would be more opened with one less hand to fight with, so he was going to fix that disadvantage._

 _Grabbing his scarf from his neck, he laid it down spreading it out before looking at the weapons on the ground. Spotting a long yet sharp sword, he went over and grabbed it before returning to where he laid his scarf down and bent down to be closer to the ground. Placing the handle of the sword on top of his scarf, he placed his handless stump down onto the handle before using his other hand and a few instances of having to use his mouth, tied the stump and the blade together while tightening it with the use of his hand and mouth._

 _Standing up fully, he gave his left arm a few swings to see if it would work. Seeing how the sword was tightly tied to his handless stump so it wouldn't come undone, he gained a new expression of resolve before charging forward once more to find and save Juvia._

"Oh, now that's actually pretty clever." Marvell admitted, impressed by what the alternate Natsu was doing to help him fight later on.

"Tying a weapon to his stump to use and fight, unorthodox but seems like a good way to counter the loss of his hand." Makarov stated, impressed by this strategy employed by the other Natsu in the other timeline. Though, the small old man wished that Natsu didn't have to use such a method in the first place, only depressed that the other version of the Fire Dragon Slayer had to butcher his own hand in order to get free.

"Do you think the other prisoners might think of something similar?" Elfman asked, curious if that other guy and all of the other prisoners who are resorting to mutilate themselves to get free will think of doing the same thing.

"We'll have to see." Kagura answered, the Mermaid Heel swordswoman wishing that the other Natsu and the other prisoners didn't have to resort in doing such a painful and scarring means to escape their bonds.

As everyone looked up, the saw how the scene changed once again to show what was taking place elsewhere in the coliseum the large Dark Guild had made into a base.

"Speaking of the prisoners…" Gajeel muttered out from seeing what now lied before their eyes.

 _A shout of pain yet resolve shouted out before the sickening crunch of bone snapping and flesh torn was hard, the last prisoner has broke free from his binds by mutilating his right hand in order to get free. Throwing the rock away, that was all of the many battle hardened prisoners now free from their entrapment. Most of the prisoners including the black haired man who set himself free after seeing Natsu doing it had already taken off to exact revenge upon those who had tormented them for so long. Only a few of the former prisoners stayed behind to make sure the other imprisoned former men and women were free._

 _The only ones still trapped in their chains was the rest of Team Natsu, who had to watch as practically every prisoner around them had butchered their own hands just to escape their bindings. Unlike Natsu and all of the others, none of them had it in them to do the same thing to escape their bindings. Not like it would matter since the last prisoner threw the greatly blood covered jagged rock away from where they were, plus it wouldn't do any good for Happy and Carla since their while body was chained up to the waist._

 _"They all went through it…" Gray muttered, shocked by how nearly every single prisoner that used to be around them was willing to severe their own hands to escape their chains._

 _"Uh… but how are we going to get out of own chains?" Wendy asked in a quiet tone, uneasy and disturbed from how everyone else had severed their own hands just to get free._

 _They didn't have to wait long as they noticed the remaining prisoners still behind started to take off to leave the cavern-like prison. One of them stopped however as they noticed the crush body of a Dark Mage guard underneath the remains of the door Natsu smashed through earlier. His eyes darting towards where the Mages were still chained up, he bent down and searched the body with his remaining left hand before finding a key that looked to match the handcuffs to their former bindings._

 _With that, he looked over towards them before chucking the key towards them, the piece of metal landing right next to Erza surprising her and the rest before they looked back up towards the frowning man._

 _"There, you can get free cowards," He told them in a deep tone filled with anger and fury, finding them to be spineless from not being able to do the same thing him and everyone else did to break from their bonds. He turned away from them before speaking once more, "Don't get in our way of vengeance."_

 _That was all the male former prisoner told them before taking off to join the rest of his former imprisonment gladiators to exact revenge._

 _The others were surprised and slightly offended in Gray's case of being called a coward, but Erza shook that from her mind for the time being before acting quickly. Grabbing the key lying before her, she looked at her handcuffs before finding the keyhole and unlocking her handcuff, setting her free as the chain hit the ground with a loud clank. Not wasting further time, she got up and helped unlock the bindings of everyone else of their team._

 _"Come on," The red head started to say as Lucy, Gray who was rubbing his sore wrist from being shackled like that and Wendy got back onto their feet while Happy and Carla used their Magic to take up into the air, "We have hurry and get to Natsu and Juvia."_

 _"Yeah…" Lucy responded in a soft yet uneasy tone, still trying to process what Natsu had done just to break free from his bonds._

 _With that, the group quickly took off in hopes of finding where Natsu and Juvia were, but not before Erza and Lucy looked at the still chained up hand that once belonged to Natsu as it hanged bleeding out any blood it still had, causing the two women to feel ill and sadden from the sight before they turned away from it and continued onwards._

Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Happy and Carla were relived to see their other selves being freed without having to mutilate themselves in anyway to do so. Granted it would be impossible for Happy and Carla to have done so anyway considering they were chained to the waist.

Yet, the Mages couldn't help but feel a bit guilty from doing so. The other Natsu was willing to injure himself to be free and to go after Juvia to save her, while the rest of their doubles were too afraid and unwilling to go through the pain of loosing a limb. While they understood why, after all who would want to loose a limb like a hand, it still didn't help their guilt.

After all, what if something like this ever happened here in their own world? Would they too afraid to go so far to be set free and help others? They didn't want to be, yet… they didn't really know how to feel.

"Guys look!" Happy shouted, catching their attention once more as they looked up to see the scene changing once more.

 _Shouts and screams erupted all around Juvia, who was trying to avoid the chaos by running around in hopes to avoid the conflict. Already the number of competitors dropped to below fifty gladiators, those who were weak and unable to figure out how to fight were easily killed by the rest of the battle hardened prisoners. Bodies and blood covered the arena floor as the fighters all around her were giving it their all, completely giving in to bloodlust and mindless slaughter in order to come on top._

 _Luckily so far none of them seemed to have targeted Juvia other than a few random swings of weapons by some of the fighters around her, but they were mainly just random swings in hopes of hitting anyone. Needless to say those who went with such flawed tactics were quickly killed by the rest._

 _"Juvia has to find a way out of here!" Juvia shouted in order to hear herself among the battle she was in. She knew there were many Dark Mages all around watching the bloodbath she was being force to take part in as their cheers also filled the air, but there had to be some way to escape from this battle without catching the attention of the crowd or other fighters right?_

 _She was cut off from her thoughts as her reflexes kicked in, causing her to turn around and lift her sword up to block an incoming strike from one of the gladiators. Yet it didn't last long as the opposing fighter kept unleashing swing after swing of her axe down upon the blue haired Water Mage who tried to keep up with the fast attacks, struggling to keep using her sword to defend herself._

 _"Hold up! Can't we talk about this?!" Juvia shouted in a vain attempt to reason with the opposing opponent, who ignored a single word she said as the female attacker her kept striking at the Water Mage of Fairy Tail with her axe._

 _By some miracle however, another contender joined the fray before striking his blade directly into the skull of the axe wielding woman, killing her as the man kicked the now lifeless body away from him and off his sword. Juvia would have had breathed in relief if the man didn't start immediately attacking her once more, turning that miracle into a nightmare._

 _Despite Juvia's attempt to block every attack thrown at her, it didn't last long before the man pushed his blade towards Juvia's own, pushing the blue haired woman back before swinging his sword once more. Due to her distance the man only landed a small hit, the edge of the sword striking her across her left cheek, pushing Juvia back while blood now poured down her left cheek from the new opened wound._

"AH JUVIA CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Juvia shouted as she buried her face into her hands, unable to watch anymore and see if her other self would survive or not from this battle.

No one could blame as many were on edge from seeing this fight drawn out. When was Natsu, the others or even the other freed prisoners like that black haired man going to show up and stop this madness?

 _As all of this happened, the Dark Guild Master sat on a chair that resembled a throne observing the carnage down below him. Only half of his attention was on the fighting however as the other half was on a key ring he held, which was holding a certain blonde Celestial Mage's Celestial Keys, moving the keys around just to have something else to do while the battle raged on._

 _But then without warning, from somewhere in the stands an explosion of fire erupted, destroying one of the entrances that led to the stands of the coliseum while blowing away some Dark Mages who were standing nearby._

 _"Huh?!" The Dark Guild Master questioned aloud in puzzlement, standing up from his throne as his attention was now towards the sudden explosion, caution and alarm growing in his very beings._

 _The sudden explosion also grabbed all of the Dark Mages's attention as they ceased cheering turning their gazes at the section of the stands where the sudden rupture of fire was at. The remaining contenders down in the arena also ceased all of their fighting as they also saw the explosion happening, with Juvia also turning her gaze around to notice the sudden interruption, silently relieved since it got the attacking man she was facing to stop._

 _And without warning one Fire Dragon Slayer rushed out from the smoke of the explosion, already on the offensive as he fired off a Fire Dragon's Roar all around him, blasting away the Dark Mages unfortunate enough to be caught in the attack's radius._

"It's the other Natsu!" Romeo exclaimed, happy to see the alternate version of his idol arriving in time before anything else could happen to the other Juvia.

That got Juvia to uncover her face as she looked up to see that the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer in the other in the timeline had arrived in time before anything could happen to Juvia from her life and death battle she was forced to participate in. So it was the other Natsu and not the other version of her Gray-Sama to show up in time to prevent anything from happening to her.

Everyone else was also relieved to see the other Natsu showing up. Hopefully that also meant the other prisoners and the other versions of the rest of Team Natsu would show up soon also to help deal with the Dark Guild.

 _"WHAT?!" The Dark Guild Master shouted in shock before anger formed on his face. Turning to a close by guard, he gave an order to which the Dark Mage was quick to act on, "A prisoner has escape! Quick! Call back the others prisoners down below before they start getting any ideas!"_

 _As shortly as he gave it out, the gates down below in the arena opened up as many Dark Mage guards rushed in as they tried to get the other prisoners back in working chains and under their orders before they acted on any ideas they may be thinking off._

 _The moment that happened, numerous entrances all around the coliseum were torn and busted down, grabbing the entirety of the Dark Guild's attention once more._

 _To their horror, all of the other prisoners that were held beneath the arena had arrived, rushing into battle with a battle cry, melee weapons such as swords and axes were tied to their own bleeding stumps with pieces of clothing or anything else they could use in order to fight. Already many were flooding the stands killing any Dark Mage that stood in their way in brutal fashion, showing no mercy upon their capturers and tormentors._

 _Seeing this, all of the other contenders down on the arena floor gave one another grinning expressions, before as the many Dark Mages that tried to get them back into chains or under order found themselves being resisted as the gladiators turned on them, joining the revolt that was now taking place all over the coliseum and the surrounding area while the sound of battle took hold of the air once more._

Everyone watched on as they saw the former prisoners completely engaged in battle against the Dark Mages that flooded the arena. It was now an all out revolt as the prisoners were now cutting down the Dark Mages in a brutal manner without showing any mercy. They saw some of the prisoners delivering a quick yet painful death to any Dark Mage they came across, while others took their time to torture and cause as much pain as possible to the criminals unfortunate enough to cross their path.

"Holy crap…!" Bickslow trailed off in surprise from the brutality the former prisoners were delivering upon the Dark Mages.

"They're showing no mercy to any of them…" Millianna spoke up, finding the sight a bit unsettling from how brutal the prisoners were being towards the Dark Mages during the slaughter. Sure she understood why and kind of glad to see such a punishment brought down upon the Dark Guild, it was still uneasy for her to see.

"Good, show them no mercy!" Marvell shout out with a grin on her face, while Pepper barked in agreement even if the tiny dog didn't have much of a clue as to what exactly was happening in the other timeline.

Some of the other sweat drop from seeing her reaction. It looked like the blue haired teen was enjoying the slaughter of the Dark Guild plenty. They understood why though, after all Dark Mages should be defeated no matter the cost, even if the way they were brutally being killed of was slightly unsettling for them all to see.

 _Juvia watched and tried to navigate her way through the arena floor as the prisoners were fighting off and killing the Dark Mages around her, trying to make sure she didn't get caught in the crossfire._

 _"JUVIA!" She heard Natsu shouted, spotting the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer now on the arena floor fighting off the Dark Mages as he tried to find her, swinging his bladed arm at a Dark Mage cutting his throat wide open killing him, His worry over where the Water Mage was overtook his care of sparing his enemies._

 _When Juvia quickly turned his way and got ready to call out towards him, her voice got caught in her throat. Her eyes widening in shock and horror when she saw the cauterized stump on his left arm where his hand should be. Seeing this caused her to drop the sword she had as she covered her mouth with her hands, tears threatening to spill over from seeing such a mutilated injury on her guild mate._

 _Natsu, after kicking back another Dark Mage who was then jumped on by a prisoner who wasted no time in digging his strapped blade into the poor criminal's body numerous times in a frenzy, spotted the shocked looking Juvia as relief flooded through his body._

 _"Juvia!" Natsu yelled with a smile forming on his face, glad to see the blue haired woman mostly alright aside from the small wound across her left cheek as he dashed over towards her, "Are you alright?! I was worried sick!"_

 _Juvia didn't immediately response, which puzzled and worried the Fire Dragon Slayer before she lowered her hands from her mouth and shakily pointed at the stump where his left hand used to be._

 _"Natsu… your hand…" She trailed off, still shocked over seeing him having one of his hands gone from his body. Eying where his left hand use to be, he sighed before looking over at the blue haired woman with a soft expression._

 _"It's alright; I did what I had to do to get free... I couldn't stand by and wait and let anything happen to you." Natsu told her, shocking Juvia once more as she realized that Natsu himself inflicted such a wound onto himself. The Water Mage had initially thought the Dark Mages were the ones who cut his hand off for some reason, but he willingly butchered his own hand just to save her?_

 _As that was happening, the black haired man that spoke to Team Natsu first and the first to follow Natsu's head and inspiring the rest of the prisoners to follow suit, was spotted striking down another Dark Mage on the arena floor by stabbing his bladed stump directly through the enemy's chest before pulling the blade up through his body, splitting the corpse as it fell onto the ground bleeding out and spilling organs. Lifting his head up, his eyes landed onto the Dark Guild Master up on the coliseums podium in the stands who was fending off some of the other prisoners with his Magic and a dagger in hand._

 _Roaring like that of an enrage beast locking onto its prey, the black haired man started running before using his great strength to launch himself from the ground and up into the air, directly towards where the Dark guild Master was located._

 _As for the vile man, he managed to fend off his attackers easily. However in the coroner of his eyes, he noticed the incoming black haired man coming down ready to strike the Dark Guild Master down. And unfortunate for the Dark Guild Master, he acted too slowly to do anything that would save himself._

 _*SLASH*_

 _The black haired man landed onto the podium as the body of the Dark Guild Master fell to the ground. Not a moment later the head also fell with a thud, completely slice off from the rest of the body as it rolled over towards the very pale man's feet. The face of the now bodiless Dark Guild Master had an explosion of shock with eyes widened open and his jaw hanging openly._

 _And in no time at all, the fighting eventually came to a stop as the Dark Guild was wiped out, their bodies not littering the coliseum and the surrounding landscape, their blood and other bodily fluids spilled and covered the concrete beneath their carcasses as the prisoners stood over the bodies of their tormentors in triumph._

The Fairy Tail Mages plus the two Mermaid Heel Mages watched as the fighting ended, with nothing but silence following suit.

"Well… guess that's that then..." Lucy trailed off in a low tone, seeing that the revolt against the Dark Guild was over in their doubles' and the other prisoners' favor.

"Man that was kind of brutal not going to lie." Warren admitted. He was glad that these prisoners were on the alternate version of Team Natsu's side against the Dark Guild.

Some of the others only nodded in agreement with the Telepathy Magic user. They couldn't deny that.

 _"Natsu! Juvia!" The voice of a certain red head grabbed the two Mage's attention as they turned towards the source of the voice._

 _Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla were spotted by the Fire Dragon Slayer and Water Mage as the formers quickly made their way over towards the latter two's spot, relief beyond comprehension to see both Natsu and Juvia alright after the battle they all had to go through between the prisoners and the Dark Guild._

 _Before Natsu or Juvia could say anything else however Lucy and Erza slammed directly towards Natsu, pulling him into a hug as the two shed a few tears while Happy also dived towards the pink haired male clutching onto the top of his head with worry._

 _"YOU IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING DOING THAT TO YOURSELF?!" Lucy shouted aloud, unable to control herself as she sobbed loudly into the pink haired male's shoulder. Erza was able to hold herself better, yet she still shed a few tears also._

 _Natsu frowned, before he returned the hug to the red head and blonde women while making sure to be careful not to accidentally hit them with the sword that was strapped to his stump thanks to his scarf._

 _"I'm sorry…," Natsu started to say in a soft tone, "I didn't mean to make anyone worry… but what else was I to do? I couldn't wait while knowing something could happen to Juvia. I don't regret what I've done. I would do it again if I have too." He finished as he continued to hug the two women._

 _While none of the Fairy Tail Mages liked to hear that since all it did was worry them more, at the same time none of them could really argue Natsu's reasoning. As much as they wished they could find a way, Natsu wouldn't have waited to find out. He was always like that, putting others before himself and willing to do whatever it took to keep others safe. Even if it meant doing something stupid such as severing his own hand._

 _Juvia couldn't help but shed more tears. Natsu butchered his own hand just to save her. He was willing to mutilate himself just so he could rescue her. Unable to help herself, the blue haired woman also dived towards Natsu and hugged him also, nearly knocking him and the other two girls down._

 _"Uh… guys?" Gray started to say, grabbing the other's attention, wondering what the Ice Maker Mage wanted to say._

 _Luckily it didn't take too long to figure out as the Fairy Tail Mages and the two Exceeds looked all around them, seeing how all of the prisoners were all looking up in front of them. Puzzled, they all followed their gaze only to see what they were all looking at._

 _Standing on the podium in the stands, the black haired man stood tall, holding the head of the Dark Guild Master by the ponytail for all to see. A look of resolve still remained on his face, before the pale man roared aloud, lowering the head before raising his left arm up high into the air, the blade he strapped to his stump pointing high towards the sky._

 _With that, all of the other prisoners who also had severed their hands raised their respective arms up with their weapons strapped to their own stumps while the prisoners who were originally fighting in the arena merely raised their won un-butchered hands up with their weapons in hand. All of them were shouting and roaring in unison over their victory against their tormentors and of their freedom._

 _The Fairy Tail Mages only looked around them seeing all of this happening with slightly wide eyes. Unknown to them, they were in the presence of a new force being formed. Bound by the macabre pain they both endured and inflicted on their tormentors, and bound by the vengeance they all shared, a new independent guild had just been birthed in the eyes of the Fairy Tail Mages._

 _The birth of the Shattered Hand._

Everyone remained silent and with wide eyes as they saw the unifying roar of the former prisoners, realizing that something had just formed from all of this.

"I think that's enough. We've seen all that we could of this timeline." Observer stated as he unfolded his arms before channeling his energy to cut the link of, leaving the blue smoke blank once more.

No one protested as Observer did just that, as everyone stayed quiet for a moment before the silence was broken.

"Well… that was something." Freed spoke as others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…" Natsu trailed off. He still found it surprising to see his other version willing to butcher his own hand just to be set free. But he understood, considering what was at stakes. If he was in a similar position, he would also do the same. To the pink haired male, it didn't matter how much pain or suffering he had to endure, if it meant saving people or those he cared about he would gladly make such a sacrifice without a second thought.

Marvell took this chance to speak once more, which grabbed the others' attention as they looked over at the blue haired teenage Sky Dragon Slayer from 137-C.

"You know, I got to admit, it was pretty badass to see that other Natsu and all of those other prisoners willing to butcher their own hands just to get free and take those Dark Guild bastards down. Not many people really have the will to bring themselves to do such a thing. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprise if that other Juvia manages to be attracted to the alternate Natsu, considering he severed his own hand off just to go rescue her." Marvell shared as she smiled, mostly for that last bit. From what they saw, it may seem like that other Lucy and Erza may also like that other Natsu.

That got Juvia to widen her eyes in shock from the mere thought, while Natsu blushed a little from hearing Marvell's assumption.

"What?! But… but surely Gray-Sama in that world would have done the same if he had the rock too!" Juvia tried to defend the other alternate Gray for not doing the same thing.

"Yeah I doubt that. I could tell he didn't hold the same will that the other Natsu and all those other prisoners did. Besides…," Marvell smirks in a rather sinister way that unsettled some of the others, "Just imagine all of the babies you and Natsu of that world could make… imagine having thirty seven babies with him…"

"GAH! NO STOP IT! JUVIA WON'T HEAR IT LALALALALALALALA!" Juvia shouted in response while covering her ears with her hands while making random noises to not hear the taller Wendy from 137-C.

Others like Gajeel sweat dropped in amusement from seeing this while Marvell laughed a little before she leaned back on her seat and on the bar, still facing in everyone's direction.

"Still… actually seeing that timeline kind of reminds me of this one time me, Lucy, Gray and Natsumi were captured by criminals. They wanted to rape myself along with Lucy and Natsumi then sell us to Dark Mages for "entertainment"." The older Sky Dragon Slayer recalled, shivering slightly from the experience. She hoped she would never have to go through such a situation like that again.

"Wait what now?!" Kagura questioned in shock, as the others were also surprised from hearing this.

"Don't worry, nothing major happened. When one of these f**ks started to mouth rape Natsumi, she bit his dick off while me and Lucy broke our bindings. I stabbed one to death using a broken chair leg. As for Gray, he had his eye cut out by a gay, cannibal rapist… but he managed to kill that son of a b*tch while looking like a total f**king badass with a meat cleaver he wielded." Marvell informed them while she took another drink from her water while giving Pepper a pet on her head, as she bark in happiness from the action.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise from that, while unsettling to hear of course, they remembered having heard about that Gray doing such a thing from a certain allied Earthland of 137-C.

"Wait a minute I remember us hearing about that. That's the incident that those from 200-AB spoke about when we saw them." Laxus remembered, placing a hand on his chin in thought to make sure he remembered that correctly.

That got Marvell to be slightly surprised.

"Wait, you saw our friends from 200-AB? Did they come here by some chance and talked with you all?" Marvell questioned, not expecting to hear that from the Lighting Dragon Slayer.

"Well no, we happened to view a timeline where they showed up to help save our doubles there from the Tower of Heaven. They talked a bit about your guys to our native doubles of that world and to Krograal and Freddy." Erza explained to the older version of Wendy.

"Yeah, but your friends from 877-X did come here and hanged out for a bit." Cana added, since Marvell did question if those she knew from their allied worlds showed up or not. This surprised the blue haired teenager further.

"A few from 877-X came here? Which ones? Also who's Krograal and Freddy, I never heard of them before." Marvell asked, now curious about this new information she was learning. She didn't think anyone from 877-X would show up here considering with all the guys present and what not.

"Ur, Lucy's mom and Erza's mom, from what they told us they got curious after you all told them about us, so they came to visit and stayed to view a few timelines before they headed back home." Gray informed her, recalling how that other version of his deceased mentor gave his fire breathing rival a kiss on his cheek before she took off. That and the sight of her sitting on his rival's lap was something that was going to bother him for a while.

"And as for whom Krograal and Freddy are, do you remember when you and the others were here when we mentioned how two guys showed up in that undead and necromancer Earthland with Normal Face with them? It's those two." Mira told Marvell, who was processing all of this information while Pepper got down from the bar, bored from being in its spot and went to go hand around elsewhere.

"Oh, so it's those two that Normal Face is now with," Marvel responded as she hummed in thought for a moment, "Well that's interesting to hear. You wouldn't happen to know what coordinates they are from do you."

"Uh… no, we don't. We don't know what coordinates or what kind of Earthland they're from." Wendy told her counterpart in an apologetic tone, getting Marvell to curse mentally to herself all while Pepper arrived to where the Connell family was at before jumping into Asuka's lap, getting her to laugh happily while she petted the tiny dog.

 _'Sh*t, I was going to say that once I get home I can tell Levy where her creation was at so she could go get him. But it looks like that's not going to happen.'_ Marvell thought. She did wonder how the others were doing, were they doing alright against the Locust so far? She hoped so, but if she knew Sams, Nightwalker and the others, there was nothing that will hold them down for long.

Seeing how everyone was lost in discussion, Observer figured it would be alright to go ahead and set up a new link to another timeline. And so the living constellation did just that as the mortals around him continued to chat amongst one another.

 **There we go, chapter done! Hopefully it was good and worked well for what I wanted to do. And for "thehappy", hopefully I'm using your version of Wendy correctly. Feel free to call me an imbecile if I'm not. But hopefully I'm doing a good job so far.**

 **Anyway, the next timeline will be more light hearted and peaceful in case some of you want to take a break from anything that involves death or mutilation. So be on the watch for that.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	132. Blue and Pink

**Hello everyone, it is me once more with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Now I'm sure you're thinking, "UPDATE A DIFFERENT STORY ALREADY!"**

 **And I do plan to do so, but with many ideas for this story currently in my mind I want to get them out of my mind first. Once I do a couple more chapters I will take a break from this story to update a few of my others ones like "Battle for the Multiverse" and "Not the Only Deku" for example.**

 **Now then, onto the story shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 132: Blue and Pink**

"She's so cute." Asuka happily told her parents as she continued to pet Pepper on the little Chihuahua's head. Said small dog was happily enjoying the attention from the small dark green haired girl constantly shoving her head into the little girl's hand to be petted more.

While the rest were still talking with Marvell about seeing those from 200-AB in one timeline and how those from 877-X visited their own world, and while Observer was still setting up a new link to another timeline for them to view, the Connell family had their attention on the small dog with Asuka happily giving it attention. The sight got Bisca and Alzack to bring a smile on their faces.

"She is rather cute." Bisca admitted a small smile on her face as she reached out to pet the little dog, to which Pepper had no problems with as the green haired woman petted the small dog's back for a moment before pulling back.

"Yeah she does look adorable." Alzack also admitted. He was just happy that their daughter was enjoying the small animal's company.

"Can we get a puppy too?" Asuka asked with her big wide innocent eyes, now wanting a puppy of her own.

That got Bisca and Alzack to give each other nervous looks, unsure if they were ready to be taking care of a dog or a pet in general at the moment. But not wanting to strike the question down, they both looked back at their child with small smiles.

"We'll think about it okay honey?" Alzack told her, getting Asuka to smile widely from how her parents were at least willing to think about it.

"Yay!" Asuka cheered aloud, as Pepper also bark in an attempt to cheer along with the nice little girl she was in the lap of.

Once that was said, a noise grabbed everyone's attention pulling them from their own conversations when they saw Observer finishing setting a new link up to yet another timeline. Seeing how it was about to start being shown, everyone focused towards the blue smoke.

"Huh, that was fast." Marvell couldn't help but state, feeling like it didn't take that long to find another random alternate reality for Observer to lock onto.

"Yeah sometimes it's quick for him to set a new link up." Wendy told her older double from 137-C, who hummed in response in understanding.

"Let's see what kind of Earthland we will be seeing now." Romeo stated, curious as to what kind of timeline they will see this time. The dark purple haired young Rainbow Fire Mage only hoped it wasn't anything terrible this time.

And with that, the blue smoke started to show yet another timeline once more as Observer folded his arms to also observe this new reality.

 _Wendy had her head slammed down onto the bar, a look of pure tiredness in her eyes as if the twelve year old didn't get any sleep at all. If one would to ask her that, then she would confirm that was indeed the case as she let out a small groan of tiredness and annoyance._

 _It was not very crowded at the guild at the time being, due to most of the members of the guild having already taken up jobs. Even Mira was not presence, leaving the bar under Kinana's care as the white haired woman along with Elfman and Lisanna decided to go on a job as well, stating that it's been a long while since they last went on one as a family. Carla was back in their apartment in Fairy Hills, taking advantage of the silence to get some sleep that she too had lost from the night before. So needless to say it was pretty empty, aside from a few cases._

 _"Wendy? Are you alright?" A voice of a young man grabbed the girl's attention as she shifted her head on the bar to look to her right, seeing the source of the voice sitting down next to her with a look of slight concern._

 _What greeted her sights was the sight of a man who was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and blue pants. Along with it the man wore a familiar blue colored cloak that was opened for others to see his clothing underneath it. Wearing a pair or black boots and black fingerless gloves, a blue colored Fairy Tail guild mark was on his right pectoral muscle underneath his shirt. The most familiar thing that stood out however was his blue colored hair and an odd red color tattoo that was under and above his right eye._

Everyone went wide eyed in shock, none more so than Kagura, Erza, Millianna, Natsu and even Marvell.

"JELLAL?!" Erza shouted in surprise, not expecting to see the blue haired former childhood friend, who was now in charge of Crime Sorciere, to be present in the other timeline's Fairy Tail.

"WHY THE F**K IS THAT BLUE HAIRED BASTARD THERE?!" Marvell shouted aloud, now on her feet as she glared with anger and hate towards the Heavenly Body Magic user. She didn't care if this other version of the man that had hurt Erza and tried to sacrifice and rape her back in their timeline was a good redeemed guy or not, she still hated any Jellal's guts.

"I… don't know. This is unexpected to see." Kagura had to admit, unsure as to why the other version of Jellal was present in the other Earthland's Fairy Tail.

"Maybe he's part of the guild in that world?" Lucy guessed, unsure if that was true or not.

Natsu was cautious. Sure he understood that Jellal got possessed or whatnot, at least here in their own world since that's why he went all crazy and they were on better terms now, but the Fire Dragon Slayer could never forgive the blue haired man for what he did to Erza.

 _"Hi Jellal…," Wendy trailed off as she let out a small yawn that was kind of adorable before plopping her head back onto the bar before her, "I'm alright, I just didn't get much sleep that's all."_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. May I ask what was keeping you up at night?" Jellal asked in curiosity, wondering if something was keeping the Sky Dragon Slayer up at night or if she just had one of those nights where you can't just fall asleep for some reason. The blue haired man understood the latter, having had some nights where that was the case for him._

 _Wendy gave him a deadpanned stare as if he was being serious about his question, before pointing towards a different section of the guild hall while her sight didn't leave the tattoo eyed man. Looking towards where his fellow blue haired guild mate was pointing at, he gained a small sweat dropped as he saw what she was pointing at._

 _Sitting at another table not too far from where they were at, a certain brown haired Card Mage who could drink so much without causing ever lasting damage to her liver somehow and a certain seventeen year old dark purple haired Rainbow Fire Mage were seen being all lovey dovey with one another with wide smiles on their faces which caused others who were close to the two Mages to feel greatly uncomfortable from their behavior._

Glass could be heard shattering in the minds of many as Cana and Romeo looked absolutely shocked and horrified from what they were witnessing, as their hair covered their eyes while their jaws dropped from the sight that lay before them. Everyone else merely had wide comical eyes, except for Gajeel as the Iron Dragon Slayer burst out laughing from the sight.

"I… I'm with Romeo…?!" Cana managed to barely somewhat yell out, shocked and horrified by this development. Sure there was nothing wrong with Romeo since he was a good kid and would surely become someone wonderful for any girl to have. But considering that she preferred Natsu, this was horrifying for her to see.

"…Nice." Bickslow casually stated with a grin, seeing how they were seeing yet another Earthland where an older Romeo, who looked pretty similar to the last few older versions of Romeo they have seen, apparently in some relationship with that world's version of Cana.

And that was how the Seith and Eye Magic user was met with a chair being thrown directly at him, knocking him down to the ground as the piece of furniture shattered upon impact.

Many turned towards who threw the furniture only to be kind of surprise when they saw that it was Romeo himself who chuck a nearby chair at the member of the Thunder God Tribe, a look of horror and anger on his face as he sat back down crossing his arms. Like Cana, he too was shocked and horrified from seeing how another older version of himself seemed to get with one of the older girls. It made no sense to him as how such a thing could happen in these other alternate timelines.

"…Seriously? Why would Cana want to date a loser?" Marvell questioned, also surprised yet utterly ashamed over how the other version of Cana would date someone that wasn't Natsu or any other guy. But mostly Natsu.

 _'Romeo's not a loser.'_ Wendy thought to herself in annoyance over what her double said, before her cheeks went a bit red over how defensive she sounded in her mind over Romeo. Where did that come from?

 _"They… went at it… all night long… I couldn't sleep because of them." Wendy managed to mutter out, still upset and tired from how the two lovebirds kept f**king one another after Cana invited Romeo to her room. Seriously the walls of the Fairy Hill dorms weren't exactly soundproof as one would think. Either that or the two were just that loud._

 _"I see…" Jellal responded in understanding, having gone on jobs with the two along with a few others before. Needless to say it seems like Cana and Romeo didn't understand what it means to be quiet while they all tried to sleep when they camped out or had to share apartments._

 _Figuring it was now best to change the subject. Wendy looked up to see Jellal's face once more._

 _"Ignoring that… uh… how's your day so far Jellal?" The Sky Dragon Slayer asked, as the man smiled softly back towards her._

 _"It's fine so far. I got a note from Erza actually." He admitted, surprising the blue haired girl as she managed to sat up and took her head off of the bar in front of her._

 _"Really? What did she say?" She asked, curious to hear about the red head's whereabouts._

 _"Nothing much, just that she and Meredy are still traveling around hunting down any Dark Guild and other criminals they can find. I'm just surprised that I managed to have heard from her at all since the Grand Magic Games." Jellal admitted, a small frown forming from the thought of his old childhood friend and the path she went down._

"Wait, what?" Erza questioned with a raised eyebrow, surprise present in her voice as others managed to connect the dots.

"Hold on a minute, if Jellal's part of the guild yet Erza's out and about doing what Crime Sorciere's does… have the two switch places in this other timeline?" Juvia questioned while placing a hand on her chin in thought.

That surprised the others from hearing the blue haired woman's words.

"Are you suggesting that in this other reality Jellal escaped the tower and joined Fairy Tail while Erza went down the path of taking over the Tower of Heaven?" Millianna asked with wide eyes, not expecting to hear of a timeline where such a thing could happen.

"From what we're hearing, it sounds like it could be the case." Freed responded, thinking that it would most likely seem to be case while observing the alternate timeline in the blue smoke.

Marvell raised an eyebrow from this, that was new. She can't recall if she had seen or heard of an Earthland where Erza and Jellal switched places with one another. Maybe some of the others back home had, she would have to ask once she returns. Erza meanwhile was surprised to hear of this, so then… the terrible things Jellal did, including the death of Simon… did she do all of that in this other timeline? The mere thought of doing such things only made her feel sick to her stomach.

 _Wendy nodded in understanding, knowing that it was hard for Jellal considering that while any feelings he had for the red head were now long gone, he still cared about her. So hearing how the red head was probably putting herself in dangerous situations just to help atone for the horrible things she did in the past no doubt worried the blue haired man._

 _Before she could say anything else however, the doors burst open which grabbed most of the guild's attention as a certain team made themselves known._

 _"We're back everyone!" Lucy announced with a happy tone in her voice as she walked into the building with Happy flying right behind her, the blue Exeed bolting into the kitchen to eat some of his fish that he had stacked in there. Behind her were two other familiar faces who were currently at one another's throat like always._

 _"I totally defeated more bandits than you did fire breath!" A certain Ice Maker Mage shouted in annoying as his rival spoke up._

 _"As if Popsicle! I totally kicked way more bandit ass than you did!" The voice of a female responded back in an annoyed tone of her own._

 _The voice belonged to that of a woman who looked rather small, being around Levy's height. Also like Levy, the women had a petite figure compared to say Lucy's voluptuous figure. She wore white baggy trousers that went to her knees with black ribbon ties on the piece of clothing, and also wore a sleeveless golden trimmed black colored waistcoat. A white scarf was wrapped around her rather flat chest, acting like a bra. On her feet were sandals, and on her right shoulder was a red colored Fairy Tail guild mark. Last but not least, the woman had black colored eyes and short messy and spiky hair._

Natsu went wide eyed in a comical manner before responding to the sight before him in a way only Natsu can respond to such a site.

"WHY IS THERE ANOTHER FEMALE ME HERE?!" Natsu shouted in shock and slight horror, not wanting to see another female version of himself again. For all he knew she could be dating Ice Princess or something, and he would rather fight Erza, Mira, Laxus and Gildarts all at once then having to see such a thing again.

"Another female Natsu again?" Laki questioned in surprised, not expecting to see yet another version of a female version of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"She looks way different compared to the other female Natsus we seen. Like look, she's as short and as flat as Levy." Laxus noticed, seeing how petite looking the other alternate female version of the pink haired male was at.

Hearing such a comparison only got Levy to cry anime tears from being called flat before curling up into a ball of depression, her back turn away from everyone else. A dark cloud formed above her head while Laxus realized what he just said.

"Wait Levy, I didn't mean that in a bad way!" The Lighting Dragon Slayer tried to assure the blue haired Solid Script Magic user, while trying to ignore the glares he was receiving from some of the other girls for hurting Levy's feeling. Even Pepper was glaring at the blonde man for his words from the lap of Asuka. Gajeel also glared at the blonde Lighting Dragon Slayer for practically insulting Levy and her body, though no one noticed this.

"Huh… that's new." Marvell admitted. This was properly the first time for her to not only seeing a short haired female Natsu, but also seeing a female version of Natsu who was small and not really curvaceous like how Natsumi was.

 _The sight of the pink haired female got a smile to form on Jellal's face, before he called out towards the Fire Dragon Slayer._

 _"Natsumi, you're back." Jellal spoke up, which grabbed the pink haired woman's attention as she turned and looked towards the bar only for her expression to lighten up at the sight of the blue haired man._

 _"Jellal!" Natsumi shouted with joy._

 _And without any warning she knocked Gray onto the ground, getting him to shout an "OW!" in response before bolting towards where the blue haired man was standing. As she closed in, she jumped up into the air before colliding into the Heavenly Body Magic user, wrapping her arms around his neck before slamming her lips into his own, to which he happily returned while wrapping his arms around her waist._

Glass shattered in the minds of many once more as a look of sheer terror and horror appeared on Natsu's, Erza's, Kagura's and Millianna's face, having the expression where their hair covered their eyes while their jaws hanged openly while their bodies seemed to pale from the sight they were seeing. Heck even Marvell looked absolutely horrified as she too had a similar expressions as the others did.

Everyone else either had wide comical eyes or simply a look of surprise on their faces. Gajeel, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen however had blank expressions.

"…Excuse me for a second." Gajeel requested as he stood up from his seat.

"Yeah excuse us for a second also." Laxus told everyone else as he and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe also stood up from their seats and table.

The Iron Dragon Slayer and the Thunder God tribe slowly made their way towards the bar before passing by it and into the kitchen in the other room. And not even a moment later…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All five Mages could be heard laughing their lungs out, as if they were told the most hilarious thing ever heard. It was clear that seeing a female version of Natsu being hooked up with a version of Jellal had amused them greatly.

Eventually the laugher ended as the five emerged from the kitchen with blank expressions once more. Gajeel went back to his normal spot while the Thunder God Tribe went back to their own table sitting down.

"So where were we?" Gajeel asked with a normal expression on his face.

Everyone who weren't still in shock or horrified from what they saw only either sweat dropped or gave the five Mages a deadpanned stare from their antics.

 _The two pulled away from their kiss as Jellal sat Natsumi down on the ground, who still went back to hug her boyfriend with a bright smile on her face._

 _"Where we you? I wanted you to come on our job yet Mira told me you took off on one already!" Natsumi loss the smile before pouting to the blue haired man, causing him to laugh slightly at how adorable his girlfriend looked from doing that._

 _"Sorry about that Natsumi, it was a specific job Master ordered me to take. I didn't really have a choice in the matter." Jellal explained to the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer._

 _"You better make up for it then mister… and I just know the perfect way you can do just that later tonight…" Natsumi told him before gaining a seductive smile on her face as she lean over towards the blue haired man._

 _Jellal blushed slightly from the look he was getting while Natsumi put her body closer to his own. Despite how she lacked certain… assets… Natsumi looked to where Lucy was at chatting with Wendy and Kinana before glaring at her large breasts, she still felt prideful over how weak she can make Jellal act with just a simple gesture._

"…Observer cut the link." Erza demanded unable to handle seeing such a sight as she faced the living constellation, who grew puzzled from the sudden request.

"Are you su-?"

"OBSERVER I SWEAR ON THE ALL THE STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE IN THE WORLD PLEASE CUT THE F**KING LINK OFF!" Erza shouted, causing many to flinch or jump from the sudden shouting from the Reequip Mage.

Observer, figuring that he might as well, proceeded to do just that, cutting the link to the other timeline off.

With that, the blue smoke was blank once again.

Erza sighed as she leaned back in her seat, thankful to all that was holy that it was over. The very sight of seeing a female Natsu and Jellal dating one another made her want to stab something with one of her swords. Kagura was feeling something similar as she too was just thankful that it was over with.

"Uh… Marvell? Are you alright?" Wendy asked her double, seeing how disturbed and disgusted her older counterpart looked after seeing the female Natsu being together with Jellal.

"…I think I would prefer if I was back in Raccoon City or facing against the Locust then ever seeing such a hideous sight again," Marvell stated while turning around for a moment to drink more from her glass of water, emptying it completely, "If Natsumi or Erza were here and had see such a sight I'm pretty sure they would have gone on a rampage in order to calm themselves down."

"At least it's over with, right Natsu?" Lisanna asked with a small smile, before gaining a look of confusion as the pink haired male didn't respond, causing her to turn towards where Natsu sat at, "Natsu?"

What she and the others saw was Natsu lying on the ground with the same horrified expression on his face unmoving, his soul could be seen trying to escape through his mouth and if one listened closely they could have sworn they could hear the background noise of a heart monitor going flat.

"GAH NATSU!" Lucy, Lisanna, Laki and Millianna shouted in worry as all four women got off from their seats before rushing over towards the fainted Natsu, trying to wake him with wide comical eyes on their faces.

Kagura looked over towards where Observer was standing, who noticed the glance he was receiving from the purple haired swordswoman.

"Observer, maybe it's best if you go ahead and try to set a new link up." Kagura suggested, hoping that they will see a timeline that won't be as… disturbing so to say.

The Constellar merely nodded in understanding before he went on to just that, all while others either went into conversation or in the case of Lucy, Millianna, Lisanna and Laki, trying to wake the unconscious Natsu up from how he fainted from seeing such an unsettling sight of his female self dating Jellal.

 ***Laughs evilly***

 **That's right! I paired up a female Natsu and Jellal together! I bet none of you had expected that to happen!**

 **…You did?**

 **…Oh.**

 **Well anyway, nothing serious for this timeline. What did you think about the different female Natsu? I figured I would change it up a bit and try something different so not every female version of Natsu is a very curvaceous woman. So yeah, any thoughts?**

" **Stop pairing Romeo with older girls."**

 **No.**

 **Anyway, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	133. Capture by Elves

**Hello everyone, it's a me again with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **This timeline won't be much, but it was something I thought of like a week ago and figured I would go ahead and get it done.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 133: Capture by Elves**

"Uh… are you alright Flamebrain?" Gray couldn't help but ask his fire breathing rival, who managed to wake up and recover from seeing the last timeline not too long ago and was now currently on the ground curled up in a ball while shivering in horror from what he saw.

"Why… why did I have to see that? I would rather see another evil me than ever see something like that again!" Natsu exclaimed at the end as anime tears went down his face. He was pretty sure seeing the sight of a female version of him in a romantic relationship with a version of Jellal was going to haunt his dreams for a long time now… if the visions from E.N.D didn't.

"It's okay Natsu, it's over now." Laki tried to calm the pink haired male down, but nevertheless he was still traumatized from what he had seen from the last alternate timeline.

As those at Natsu's table tried to cheer him up, the others were lost in their own conversations about what they just saw. Observer was still setting a new link up, but knowing the Constellar it wouldn't be long before the living constellation finished setting a new one up.

"That was horrifying." Kagura spoke up, the sight of the female Natsu and Jellal in that last reality have no doubt scar her mind.

"Yeah… but I thought it was still interesting to see in a way," Mira had to admit as she went on before anyone else could speak up, "Like how apparently Erza and Jellal switched places in that other timeline. I never even thought of such a possibility could happen."

"Guess it shows that anything really can happen in these alternate timelines." Cana stated to the white haired woman before drinking more of her alcohol from the barrel she had right next to her.

Back at the bar, Marvell managed to get over seeing the sight of that female Natsu and that other Jellal being together as she rubbed her forehead with a sigh. Seriously it was a good thing that Natsumi and Erza weren't here and had saw that, otherwise she wouldn't be surprise if they just wreck everything around them just to calm themselves down. Sam and Knightwalker would have found it hilarious; the blue haired teen could already see them laughing their lungs out if they were here and had saw the sight.

Before anymore words could be exchanged with one another, Observer finished setting a new link to a new alternate timeline up, stepping back as the blue smoke begun to show yet a new alternate timeline once more like it has done many times beforehand. Obviously everyone noticed this and set their gazes to the blue smoke.

"Please let this next world be better." Natsu pleaded to no one in particular as he managed to uncurl himself and sat back down at the table, hoping that he wouldn't see another terrible sight like he did in the last timeline.

 _A small groan emerged from a pink haired young man as his consciousness slowly returned to him. Lifting his head he tried to collect his bearings as his eyes slowly opened._

 _"Ow… why did I feel like a club just smacked into my skull?" Natsu Dragneel questioned as he struggled to shake the small headache he was having. The last thing he remembered was taking a walk through a forest in order to get home from this mission he did, have to pay for food to be on the table somehow after all._

 _Eventually, the headache went away as Natsu fully opened his eyes. When he did however he immediately got confused._

 _He found himself to be what seemed to be a large cavern, with natural light could be seen emerging from a few cracks high above the cave's roof. Not too far to his right held a small crystal clear lake could be spotted, light shimmering from it's surface due to the light coming down from the cracks from above. Near the shore of it grass and a few flowers and bushes were seen present, having grown from being near the water. Honestly the sight was rather pretty, Natsu would have to admit. It still didn't tell him where he was, but it didn't look like a prison._

 _Feeling a small cool breeze hitting his skin, he looked down only to grow in even more puzzlement. He found himself almost stripped naked, with the only thing still on was his boxers which were thankfully not damaged in anyway. But the rest of his clothing and stuff were seemly gone. The other thing was that he was tied down to an elvish wooden chair, unable to really move much._

 _"…What?" Natsu questioned aloud more confused than anything else really to tell the truth._

Natsu gained wide comical eyes from seeing his other self tied up in some random cave while a few others like Gajeel and Gray couldn't help but laugh seeing the other version of their rival tied down while stripped to nothing but his boxers. Which was ironic in Gray's case since he himself was now only wearing his pants, his shirt seemly disappeared in someway.

"WHY THE F**K AM I TIED UP FOR?!" Natsu shouted in anger, demanding to know who was behind doing such a thing to his other self.

Some of the women however couldn't help but blush from seeing the other Natsu in nothing but his boxers, which to a few like Erza and Kagura, left their imaginations run in a more… dirtier direction, which only increased the blushes on their faces. Thankfully no one else really noticed this.

"Huh, wonder what's going on here?" Marvell wondered aloud seeing the timeline before them all. For some reason it didn't feel like that this other Natsu was in much danger, at least not in the same sense like in the timeline before the last where Natsu and his team got captured by that Dark Guild before Natsu and all the other prisoners severed their own hands to escape.

 _Before Natsu could question anything else, a door opening and closing grabbed his attention, causing him to look in front of him once more as a wooden and metal made door was at before two figures walked into the small cave._

 _"Oh, he's awake. That's good." A feminine voice told her other companion as the two walked closer to where Natsu stood._

 _Eventually the two stopped moving as they now stood a few feet away from where the tied to the chair pink haired independent mercenary was at. Now that they were closer to him plus the light shining through the cracks above, the pink haired male could see who the two figures were._

 _Both of them were women who possessed rather voluptuous bodies that would make any men drool over. The woman to the left had long red hair that went down her back with a few locks going over her shoulders and possessed brown colored eyes. The woman to the right had long blonde hair that also went down her back and also had brown colored eyes. Both of the two women wore similar outfits which showed off their bodies such as the top of their large breasts and thighs, the clothing also looked as it was more attune to nature while some of it was silver like armor._

 _The thing that stood out the most however were the long pointy ears that both women possessed, showing that they were not human._

Erza and Lucy grew shocked from what they were seeing along with everyone else who was just as surprised. Though a few like the perverts couldn't help but gain nosebleeds from seeing the rather revealing outfits that the two versions of the women were wearing.

"Is that us?" Erza asked in surprised, not expecting to see her double show up in such an odd attire, not only that, but what was up with her ears?

"Are we supposed to be elves or something in this other timeline?" Lucy questioned, thought a bit surprised since that apparently she and Erza were not human in this other world.

"Elves? Those exist in this other timeline?" Elfman questioned before looking back at the blue smoke showing the other alternate reality, "That's pretty manly."

"What do they want with Natsu though?" Freed couldn't help but ask, curious as to what these elven versions of Erza and Lucy want with the pink haired male.

 _'They're going to f**k him aren't they?'_ Marvell thought as a deadpanned expression formed on her face. This seems like a set up from something out of a smut novel Erza would read taking place in a more fantasy setting.

Like seriously, big breasts beautiful elvish women having a tied nearly naked man down? It was obviously a set up for something perverted to happen.

 _Natsu blinked as he saw the two elvish women, not expecting to run into elves._

" _Oh, hello there," Natsu greeted as a smile formed onto his face, "Can you please untie me and help me find my stuff? I need to get home before it gets late."_

 _Both Erza and Lucy laughed as they heard him ask such a thing. To them it was utterly hilarious._

 _"Sorry human, but I'm afraid we can't do that." Lucy told him with a smile, getting him to tilt his head in confusion._

 _"Why not?" He innocently asked, not understanding why they can't help him get out of these binds and help him find where his stuff is located at. That only got the two elves to laugh once more as Erza took over to speak._

 _"We have a use for you that's why. That and you were trespassing onto our territory so retaliation was needed to be done." The red head elf female explained to the pink haired male._

 _"Oh was I? I didn't mean to trespass. I was just going down a path that took me home." Natsu explained in a casual tone filled with innocent that a young man who had fought and killed monsters and other horrors wouldn't normally have._

 _The two elvish women laugh once more._

 _"My my, an innocent one are you not? Surely you can see what this is going to lead too?" Erza responded to him with a small yet rather lustful expression… which went completely over the pink haired young man's head who only blinked in confusion._

 _"…No I don't. What do you two mean?" He casually asked while tiling his head in puzzlement once more._

 _That got both of the women to gained deadpanned expressions. Was this guy serious right now? Did he really not understand the situation he was in?_

 _"You're not very smart are you? Then allow us to explain it so your small mind can understand," Lucy started to explain to the confused dense idiot that lay tied up before her, "Unlike most of our other elven brethren, our tribe are unable to produce male offspring, thus making our tribe consist of only women. So in order to continue our tribe's existence, we go out and snatch any elven or human males for us to give us children, as even human males when having done it with us only gives us elven girls and not half-breeds thanks to our tribe's genetic structure. So to put it in simpler terms for you to understand… we're going to milk you dry until your last breathe until many of us bear children."_

Everyone blinked once from hearing that. Then everyone blinked twice. Then without warning Erza and Lucy's gained heavy blushes as their eyes widened in embarrassment and shock while everyone else widened their eyes in a comical manner.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted aloud which caused Observer to flinch from their loudness, aside from Erza and Lucy who were blushing really hard. Natsu was also blushing as steam erupted from his head as he realized what was going to happen to his other alternate self.

"Yep, I was right. They are going to f**k him." Marvell casually stated with a small amused smile forming on her face, finding this kind of hilarous.

"What do you mean you're right?!" Wendy shout, embarrassed over seeing and hearing what the perverted thing the alternate elven Erza and Lucy were planning on doing to the other version of Natsu.

"Oh come on, it should have been obvious given the setting. Big breasts elven women with a nearly naked human man? It's like one of those smut novels Erza reads but pretends she doesn't so no one knows she's a pervert." Marvell responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I DO NOT!" A still blushing Erza shouted as she tried to defend herself. She was not a pervert dang it!

Sadly for her, no one believed her as those who were looking her way only gave her an unconvinced deadpanned expression. This merely got the red head to blush harder as she found the ground to be very interesting to look at all of a sudden.

"…So the elf versions of Erza and Lucy and who knows who else are planning to rape Natsu to death just to bear children? Or just rape him and then simply kill him once they have no need of him any longer? Actually is it even possible to have sex too much that it would kill you?" Biscklow couldn't help but ask in confusion, unsure if that was possible to do.

"Are you seriously asking that question?" Evergreen asked her teammate with a raised eyebrow and a deadpanned expression of her own. Bicsklow only shrugged in response as a few others also couldn't help but thought the same thing.

Natsu was still blushing hard from seeing how the elven version of Erza and Lucy planned on doing to his other self. Despite how the other two versions of the red head and blonde say how they plan on practically raping his other self just to bear children, for some reason he didn't have any worry. Call it a hunch, but he felt like as if things were going to end up alright for his other self.

 _Natsu's eyes widened in surprise from hearing this… before complete confusion appeared on his face once more._

 _"So why am I needed again?" He asked in a casual tone._

 _Erza and Lucy face palmed as they heard him ask that. Was this guy just an idiot? Though for some reason they couldn't help but find that rather cute for the pink haired male, not like they would admit it out loud however._

 _"We're going to rape you until we and many of our child bearing ready tribe elven women get pregnant and then kill you once we have no more need of you!" Erza practically shouted at the pink haired male._

 _Natsu mouthed an "oh" as he finally understood. Yet he didn't look terrified or shocked as he only gained a puzzled expression._

 _"So it's like what Sayla and the other demon women did then?" Natsu asked in a confused manner._

 _That got Lucy and Erza to freeze as their eyes widened in a comical style._

Everyone aside from Observer either raised eyebrows or just got flat out confused.

"I'm sorry what now?" Elfman replied. Was the other alternate Natsu implying that something like this had happened to him before?

"He mentioned that Sayla woman too." Macao recalled, remembering that golden horned woman who took part in that competition against the other women in that timeline where they had to compete against one another in order to win the right to be by that Natsu's side.

"Who's Sayla?" Millianna asked, not sure who that was.

"Some woman with horns we saw in one other timeline where she and a bunch of other women competed against one another to stay by Flamebrain's side. They all ended up winning though." Gray explained to the brown haired cat-like woman, who nodded in understanding.

 _'Was I one of the competing women?'_ Millianna wanted to ask, but she couldn't help but thought that it would draw unwanted attention and give everyone else the wrong idea, so she stayed silent.

She silently hoped she was one of the competing women of that world though.

 _"I'm sorry… what?" Lucy asked in a puzzled yet disbelief voice._

 _"You tangled with demons?!" Erza shouted in shock. It was no secret that among the races of Earthland, demons of all kinds were vile and were considered to be the most dangerous to all the other races either be to elves, humans, dwarves, gnomes, dragons, and others. So how the heck was this human not dead from encountering them?!_

 _"I mean my mother was a demon so I don't get what you mean. But yeah around a year ago I was walking through this barren desert due to a mission I took up, and I got captured by them. Sayla was the leading demon of her all demon woman clan who lived in the area apparently, and after saying something about how I would be a fun toy to her, whatever that meant I never figured out, she made me have sex with her. I guess I tired her out or something since all the other demon women then made me have sex with them also. They were really nice though once you get to know them, now they all live with me and the others back home. Some already given birth to my kids while others are still expecting, so I kind of need to get home as soon as I can so they don't get worried." Natsu casually explained with an innocent smile on his face as if he said something normal._

 _The two elvish women were completely dumbfounded by everything they just heard. They were even having slight trouble trying to process everything the pink haired young man told them._

 _"Wait… you're mother's a demon? You're telling us you're half demon?!" Lucy shouted, not expecting this turn of events when they spotted this normal looking human- er… half human. Honestly the blonde elf woman didn't even know cross breeding between humans and demons was even possible._

 _"Yep! Half demon and one-fourth human." Natsu told them with his smile still on his face._

 _"Wait one-fourth human? What's the other one-fourth?" Erza questioned. From what Natsu made it sound like it seemed like Natsu was fully half demon but one-fourth of two different faces._

 _"Oh that's my dragon heritage," Natsu told them with his smile on his face as he went on to explain like he wasn't tied to a chair while stripped down to nothing but his boxers in front of two beautiful elven women, "You see my grandfather was a dragon who after taking up a human form to stay hidden, met my human grandmother when they fell in love, married and had my dad. Then my dad met my demon mother and the two fell in love then had me."_

Everyone, even Marvell was surprised if not utterly puzzled by the rather odd family tree before they all turned towards Natsu, who was blushing hard from hearing how his double basically had a harem of demon women back in his home. Noticing their glances, he grew puzzled as his blush lessened.

"…What?" Natsu replied with small confusion from all the looks he was getting.

"You're alternate's self's family tree is odd that's what." Laxus told the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, who didn't really have a defense to deny it.

"So Natsu's some hybrid in this other timeline?" Wendy spoke up in slight uncertainty, wanting to make sure if that's the case.

"It seems like it. It's pretty confusing though." Romeo admitted also just as confused about the other Natsu's family tree. Whoever Natsu's biological dad was in this other timeline was a human-dragon hybrid while Natsu's biological mom was a full fledge demon. That's one way to get an extended family the dark purple haired young Mage supposed.

 _The red head and blonde female elves had a hard time believing what they were hearing, yet for some reason they couldn't help but see how the pink haired young man was telling the truth. But that doesn't make any sense! He looks completely human! Nothing to show that he's some human-dragon-demon hybrid!_

 _"…That all sounds bullsh*t yet I can't help but believe you." Lucy stated._

 _"I get that a lot." Natsu casually responds back, still feeling alright despite his current situation._

 _"I don't doubt that," Erza responded, figuring that many people no matter what race they were would find anything coming from this pink haired young man's mouth as insane yet believable. Shaking her head, the red head woman tried to get back on track, "Regardless, it doesn't matter about what you are, since you still have some human blood in you you'll still be able to give us children for our tribe!"_

 _"…Does that count the killing me part or no?" Natsu asked innocently._

 _The red head face palmed once more from hearing him say that. She would question if this man had any sense of danger, but considering what he just told them about his heritage and his apparent demon women harem the elf was inclined to believe that he did not._

 _"…I hate how stupid you sound is kind of endearing in its own way." Lucy admitted, for some reason finding the hybrid's density and kind of idiocy rather fitting and adorable._

 _"Oh Sarah tells me that a lot also." Natsu responded._

 _"Let me guess, one of your demon lovers or whatnot?" Erza asked in a sarcastic tone, figuring that was the case._

 _"Nope. She's human and my first girlfriend. I was around sixteen when I ran into her after finishing a job I took that dealt with an evil dragon causing mayhem to her former city; she was nineteen at the time. She invited me into her home and then she wanted to have sex with me so we did." The pink haired mercenary casually answered._

 _"HOW MANY LOVERS DO YOU HAVE?!" Both elven women couldn't help but shout aloud finding it ridiculous over how the pink haired male had both human and demon lovers. Heck they thought that humans were mostly monogamous and didn't do harems unless they were vile slavers of women of different races._

 _"Uh… let's see…," Natsu started to say as he went on to go over them all, "I have five human girlfriends consisting of Sarah who works at a clothing store, Cath who's a waitress, Eniza who's a nurse, Sulna who's works in a jewelry store and Resha who works in gardens we have to grow our food, and I have eighteen demon lovers with Sayla in charge of them. So that's uh… twenty three girlfriends I have." Natsu finished with an innocent smile as if he acted like that was normal._

"WHO THE F**K ARE ANY OF THOSE PEOPLE?!" Mira yelled out, mad how her own double whoever she may be didn't seem to be apart of this other Natsu's harem. Sure he didn't mention all the names of all the demon women, but the white haired women had a feeling that she wasn't among them for some odd reason.

Meanwhile Natsu was once more red in the face as steam erupted from his head over how many girls his double seems to be dating and from what they heard have kids with. He looked like he was going to faint.

Laxus on the other hand slammed his forehead on the table in front of him, hating what he just heard come from the alternate Natsu's mouth.

"It's not fair…" He muttered. How could a single guy even have and handle that many girls at once?!

"Huh, well that's impressive." Marvell admitted with a grin forming on her face. Despite how dense this other Natsu was he clearly was some kind of alpha if he managed to attract so many girls to him.

And considering the two elven version of Erza and Lucy, not to mention the rest of their elven all female tribe, she had a feeling that his harem was going to get much bigger.

 _Erza and Lucy had wide comical eyes as they processed this information. When they knocked out and captured this pink haired male, this was not what they expected to see and hear._

 _"…I'm shocked… yet genuinely impressed," Erza started to say, as she recovered from her shock before walking over towards the tied up pink haired male. A small yet lustful and seductive smile appearing on the red head elf's face, "Nevertheless, at least with all of this I can tell you will help us birth powerful elven children for our tribe."_

 _As she stood in front of the tied in the chair pink haired hybrid, Erza spoke once more without looking away from the pink haired young man._

 _"Lucy? You don't mind if I go first do you?" Erza asked her blonde companion, who after getting over her own shock, smiled back to her friend._

 _"Go ahead. If he is able to handle so many women, then I shall go get some of the others while you have your own fun." Lucy told the red head, believing that they would be able to tire the hybrid out after they were done with him._

 _With that said, Lucy turned around before leaving the cavern, going through the door that the pink haired male saw earlier. That now left only Natsu and Erza alone, with the red head licking her lips slightly._

 _"Now then…," Erza started to say with her same seductive and lust filled smile before she went over and straddled on the tied up pink haired male, who blinked in confusion from her action, "Let us begin shall we?"_

 _"…Do I get to go home after thi-?" Was all Natsu could say before being cut off by the red head elven woman, who slammed her lips into his own._

 _The red head elven woman closed her eyes while Natsu's eyes, while widening from the action slowly closed his own as he returned the kiss, liking how it felt. Since he was still tied up, Erza had complete control over the situation as she pulled away for a moment before kissing him once more, this time shoving tongue into the mix. While the two were making out now, Erza slowly moved one of her hands down to where the man's boxers were while she still straddled his lap, before she went on to pull the piece of clothing down to expose his-._

"OH F**K NO NOT AGAIN!" Nearly everyone shouted which got Marvell and Observer to flinch slightly from everyone yelling that aloud as they went on to freak out or cover their eyes like how they did with the first timeline they saw with that world's Erza and Romeo starting to have sex so they could have another kid.

"ASUKA DON'T LOOK!" Bisca and Alzack shouted at once as they covered their daughter's eyes and ears, confusing the little girl while Pepper only let out a small bark of confusion of all the people's reactions. But the Chihuahua then got bored before shoving her head into Asuka's hand wanting to be petted again.

Admit the chaos; the only ones who didn't look away from the sight were Erza and Kagura, the two women shamelessly watching the scene before them with wide comical eyes as they gained nosebleeds, perverted thoughts filling their minds. Marvell meanwhile also didn't freak out and was just puzzled by everyone's reaction.

"OBSERVER CUT THE LINK OFF!" Wakaba shouted to the living constellation, who raised an eyebrow from being told this.

"Are you-?" Observer started to say before being cut off by nearly everyone.

"JUST DO IT!" The Mages in the building shouted at once.

Seeing this, Observer figured he would comply before he channeled his energy into the blue smoke once more to cut the link to the other alternate reality off.

And not a moment later, the blue smoke was now blank once again.

That got many to breathe a sigh of relief while many were now shaken from see how the elf version of Erza was about to have sex with the tied up version of Natsu of that world. Some of them couldn't help but feel traumatized from seeing such a thing. A few ran into the kitchen to see if rubbing soap into their eyes was able to help clear their minds from having to see such a lewd sight.

"…What's with those reactions? She was just going to pull his dick out so she can f**k him that's all." Marvell casually told the others, as the blue haired teenager from 137-C was used to this kind of perverted behavior and action. Besides she could tell at the end of it all, that all female elven tribe was definitely going to fall in love and go with the other Natsu back to his home. It was obvious in the older Sky Dragon Slayer's eyes.

"That's not-!" Wendy started to say before stopping herself as she sighed, realizing that it was going to be pointless to try to argue with her older self as to why it was embarrassing and scarring to watch others having sex with one another. Her face was still red in embarrassment from seeing such a sight.

As that happened with everyone else calming down, Gray looked over towards where Erza and Kagura were only to raise an eyebrow from seeing them having nosebleeds as they tried to ease themselves.

"Uh, Erza, Kagura? Your noses…" The Ice Maker Mage pointed out, getting the two's attention.

Confused at first, they realized what the dark blue haired male meant before hastily wiping the blood going down from their noses. With that done the two merely sat back down in their seats without saying a word, their faces only redden as Erza's hair from being caught with such a sight.

Natsu meanwhile was only blushing hard as steam erupted from his head, embarrassed and shocked from having seen a version of Erza making out with him and was about to make him have sex with her. While the elven versions of the red head was basically going to rape his double, for some reason considering what he learned about his alternate self, he felt like that his other version of himself was going to be alright in the end.

"Observer," Kinana started to say as she calmed herself down, though her face was still slightly red with a blush while the living constellation looked over towards the purple haired barmaid, "Can you maybe go ahead and set a new link up?" She asked, hoping that would help clear everyone's mind from what they just saw.

Observer only nodded as he went on to do just that while everyone tried to clear their minds from seeing such a sight.

'LATER, IN THE OTHER EARTHLAND'

One Irene Belserion, the head chieftain of the elven female tribe, was going down the stone hallway that led to the cavern where the current male prisoner her daughter had captured was located. Wearing rather revealing clothing that showed off her voluptuous elven body, a look of confusion and surprise was present on her face while she hurried along her path.

"Most of the tribe had gone to use the man and yet he's still active?" Irene questioned to no one in particular as she heard what a few of the elven women who had gone to get impregnated by their male prisoner managed to return completely tired out and sore before they passed out, _'Usually a single male only was use for a few of our brethren to use, yet almost the whole tribe is taking part with this one man yet they haven't managed to break or tire him out?! How was that possible?!'_

Eventually the elf leader of the all female tribe arrived at the metal and wooden door that led to the cavern where the pink haired male prisoner was being kept, along with many of her people being in their. While their tribe was small, being only around a couple dozen women elves, the fact that one man was able to be used by almost the whole tribe and not be dealt with was shocking to the older red head elf.

Needing to see how such a thing was possible, the elven woman then opened the door before walking into the cavern.

When she did however she stopped as her eyes widened in shock and in a comical manner.

Many elven women, all completely naked were all lying all over the cavern ground completely out cold from being so sore and exhausted from how the human-demon-dragon hybrid young man managed to pleasure them all. Among those were familiar faces she was closest too such as her daughter who was out cold yet had a small perverted smile on her unconscious face, her top healers of the tribe Layla and Anna and the former's daughter Lucy also naked and out cold from exhaustion, Kagura and Brandish who was one of their top warriors, Ur and her daughter Ultear who were her advisors, Cornelia and her daughter Cana who were hunters to help hunt for food, and many other familiar faces such as Kamika, Meredy, Kinana, Laki, Juvia, Briar, Mira, Lisanna, and others were among the bodies sprawling the cold hard ground of the cavern. And of course there were the other many elven women who she wasn't as familiar with who were also out cold from the hard yet passionate sex they had with the male prisoner. Seriously it was liked nearly the whole female elf tribe was present!

And sitting crossed legs in the middle of it all no longer tied to a chair was one puzzled looking Natsu Dragneel, who looked around at the knocked out women with confusion. The pink haired hybrid male of three races didn't look tired one bit and was still full of energy.

"Uh… are you all alright?" Natsu innocently asked the females elves around him with a tilted expression, unaware that not a single one was awake.

Eventually, the pink haired independent mercenary looked up to see a shocked Irene standing near the entrance of the cavern with a shocked yet blush heavy expression. Seeing someone else who was awake got him to smile innocently, a smile someone who has a harem and just went through lots of sex shouldn't have, but such was the mind of this simple good natured hybrid.

"Oh hello! Are you here to help me leave?" Natsu asked as he stood up, unaware that he was flashing all of his nakedness to the older red head elf.

That of course got Irene to gained wide eyes from seeing the hybrid in all of his naked glory, before seeing how this one man was able to impregnate nearly the whole tribe. With all of this in mind, Irene couldn't help but gained a very lustful expression.

 _'Oh my… he would be a perfect mate for me to have…'_ Irene thought with lust and love on her mind as she walked seductively over towards the oblivious pink haired hybrid.

"Uh… why do you have that expression like everyone else here ha-?" Was all Natsu could get out before the older red head elf woman slammed her lips into his own, shocking him while Irene pushed him back down onto the ground so she could have him claim her as his.

Looks like Natsu just gained plenty of elven beauties to add to his growing family.

 **…Was this completely random? Yes. Was this pretty perverted? Yes. Did I feel dirty and unsettled when writing this? Yes. Did I went ahead and type it anyway to get it out of my mind? Also yes.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	134. Female Dragon Slayer Mating Season

**Hello everyone, I'm back, again, to give you all another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **The idea for this timeline is from "thehappy", as he wanted his version of Wendy to see this timeline during her stay. So that's what we shall be doing.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 134: Female Dragon Slayer Mating Season**

"It's not fair, why do we keep seeing that idiot get many girlfriends?" Laxus grumbled in annoyance and slight envy, the blonde Lighting Dragon Slayer finding it completely unfair while the rest of his team tried to cheer him up.

"Hey it's alright Laxus," Bickslow tried to cheer the blonde man up while patting him on his back. The Seith and Eye Magic user recently coming back from rubbing soap into his eyes in hopes of trying to remove the lewd images of the elf Erza making out and about to have sex with the tied up double of Natsu, to his sorrow it didn't do much, "There was that one timeline we saw where you had multiple girlfriends. So you managed to see that."

Laxus didn't look better as he merely groaned from the mention.

"That was just one time only. Meanwhile Natsu keeps getting multiple girlfriends in these other alternate timelines easily. Heck we see Romeo get more girls in these other worlds than I do!" Laxus exclaimed in slight jealousy while pointing at the dark purple haired young Rainbow Fire Mage, who was in some kind of discussion with Wendy while Marvell listened in close by.

Evergreen only sweat dropped from seeing Laxus act like this, thinking his complaint was kind of childish.

"Oh grow up big guy; it's not that big of a deal. It's not like the next alternate timeline we're about to see will also have Natsu get multiple women." Evergreen assured him. After all they just saw one where the pink haired young man had a rather large harem of human, demon and then elven women. What were the odds they once more see him have another harem?

"What if we see an alternate reality where you end up with him again?" Freed asked, recalling the one timeline with the female twin sister of Jellal having a thing for that world's Natsu along with Erza, Bisca and Evergreen and of course the version of her in 132-F who seems to have it bad for the Natsu from 8484-N.

And that was how Freed found himself being turned into a statue, courtesy of a now mad and horrified Evergreen from the mere thought of seeing herself with the pink haired male once more, while Laxus gained a deadpanned stare from seeing her do that to their teammate while Bickslow backed up a bit to avoid the brown haired woman's wrath.

Eventually Observer like many times before managed to grab everyone's attention once again as he finished setting up a new link to yet another new timeline for them all to view. Seeing this, Evergreen undid her Magic on Freed, releasing him from his stone prison while he shivered slightly from the experience before sending a small glare towards the brown haired woman with glasses.

"Let's see what's next in store for us…" Kinana muttered to herself as she looked over to see Erza and Kagura still looking embarrassed for being caught with having nosebleeds due to seeing the perverted sight of the last timeline at the end.

And with that, everyone was calm and in waiting as the blue smoke started to show the other alternate timeline for them to see.

 _It was uneasy in the guild slightly, the occupants of the building waiting as the sun slowly descended from the sky and out of sight. Once the sun sets fully, that was when everyone knows the potential chaos that may be unleashed. Not everyone was present however, as Gray along with his girlfriends Evergreen, Bisca and Jenny were out and about elsewhere, not wanting to be around in case things got too crazy when the thing happens._

 _Laxus was present along with Lisanna who sat right next to him, the Lighting Dragon Slayer's others lover Cosmos and Kamika not present as they still have duties to the Kingdom for them to be here with the blonde man and the white haired young sister of Elfman and Mira. Natsu was also present sitting at the bar with a slight concern expression on his face as he saw those around him at the bar looking nervous for what was to come. Nearby Makarov was of course present, sitting elsewhere on the bar keeping an eye on the clock while Kinana filled his mug with more alcohol. Mira herself was handing others plates of food while Elfman merely sat at a table glaring at Laxus, for while Lisanna was happy with the Lighting Dragon Slayer, he still felt overprotected over his little sister. And of course others such as Gajeel and Levy were present also at their own table waiting for the sun to set._

 _At the bar once more, sat a nervous Erza, an excited Cana, a nervous Lucy, a smiling Juvia who had a dreamy expression on her face, and a slightly worried eighteen year old Wendy who like Makarov kept checking the clock, knowing that it won't be long before the sun would set._

 _Nearby at a table close by to the five women and Natsu, a group of Exceeds were sitting on either lost in their own conversations or just were waiting quietly along with their human partners at the bar. Three of them were of course Happy, Carla and Pantherlily who kept an eye on the clock. But then there were the other four Exceeds who were also present._

 _One of them is red in color with a stern look on her face like if she was making sure the others didn't step out of line, this is Nova, Erza's Exceed partner. The next one is brown with white spots who was currently chugging down a mug of milk like there was no tomorrow whose name was Rumm, Cana's Exceed companion. Next was an Exceed who is greenish blue in color and was currently eating fish along with Happy, her name is Coral, Juvia's Exceed partner. Then finally was an Exceed who is bright yellow in color named Celeste, Lucy's Exceed companion._

"Wait, who the heck are those other Exceeds?!" Happy shouted, surprising to see more of his kind being present in the alternate timeline's Fairy Tail. Carla and Pantherlily were also just as surprised.

"More of our kind is with Fairy Tail?" Pantherlily questioned in surprised, not expecting to see more of their own race being apart of this other guild. Though he did not recognize any of these other Exceeds they were seeing before them.

"I don't recognize them." Carla stated that aloud, not knowing who they were.

"Huh, that's rather interesting." Gajeel had to admit, surprised to see more of the Exceeds being apart of the guild in this other alternate timeline. Did they had any partners like how he, Wendy and Natsu did? Or were they simply on their own.

"There's an older me again!" Wendy meanwhile was more interested and surprise to see yet another older version of herself in this other alternate timeline.

However, there was one thing that got her to pout in slight annoyance and sorrow. Or more specifically two things that got her to be slightly depressed. This same thing was something that Marvell also noticed as she raised an eyebrow.

"She's flat." Marvell stated bluntly, finding that a bit stupid and lame to see. Luckily she herself won't seem to have that problem as her chest was developing nicely as she got older. But it seems her counterpart in this other timeline didn't have the same luck as she did.

A few others who heard this only sweat dropped slightly seeing how the two Wendys seemed disappointed over the older version of them in the other timeline being pretty flat in the chest area.

"Why do some of us look nervous or worried?" Lucy asked, noticing her double's expression as well as the others' own.

"I'm unsure, but I'm sure we'll find out if we keep watching." Erza responded, figuring that was the best case scenario to do.

 _As it was still quiet for the most part, a few of the others started to speak among themselves as they kept an eye on Erza, Lucy, Cana, Juvia and Wendy at the bar._

 _"So… it starts tonight huh?" Freed questioned the others who were nearby and in hearing range, as they all nodded in agreement._

 _"Yeah, once the sun sets, Erza, Lucy, Cana, Juvia and Wendy will go off into a mating frenzy and try to find their mates." Levy informed the green haired man, keeping an eye on Lucy seeing her blonde friend looking nervous about what is to come once the sun sets._

 _"What kind of mates do you all think they will get? I bet Erza will get a guy who's extremely muscular." Bickslow shared his thoughts, getting the others to look at the Seith and Eye Magic user with raised eyebrows._

 _"Why someone really muscular?" Gajeel asked with puzzlement._

 _"I just think Erza's type might be someone like that." Bickslow merely stated to the Iron Dragon Slayer. Hearing this reasoning Elfman, who didn't remove his gaze from where Laxus was sitting next to his little sister, went on to speak up in response._

 _"Nah, I feel like Lucy would be more into someone that manly." Elfman told the black and blue haired man of the Thunder God Tribe._

 _"Really? I imagine Lucy's mate would be someone nerdy who likes books. Probably named Jeff too." Alzack shared his own two cents on the matter._

 _"Wait why named Jeff?" Freed couldn't help but ask in confusion._

 _"It just seems fitting." Alzack admitted with a shrug. He wasn't an expert on how this female Dragon Slayer mating thing went, so he was just guessing how it works._

 _"I'm going to bet that Cana's mate is going to be someone who loves alcohol just as much as she does." Gajeel stated with a grin on his face, thinking that this may be the case._

 _This got everyone to nod in agreement, believing no doubt whoever Cana would find and choose as her mate it would be someone who loved beer and alcohol just as much as she does. It would be really odd if that wasn't the case to them._

Everyone blinked in confusion from hearing this conversation.

"Uh… what are they talking about?" Cana couldn't help but ask in puzzlement, "What do they mean by me and the others going to find a mate?"

"Oh, so it's one of those Earthlands huh?" Marvell stated, recognizing something like this from a few other alternate Earthlands that she and the others had seen before.

This got everyone's attention as they looked over at the older Sky Dragon Slayer from 137-C with puzzlement on their expressions.

"Uh… what do you mean? This is one of what kind of Earthlands?" Natsu asked the older Wendy, who grinned before she went on to explain.

"While we only seen a few of these kind of worlds, in these worlds Dragon Slayers, either male or female, go into this mating season frenzy where they will go out and locate their mates and claim them. And from what we're seeing here, it seems like Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Cana and the other me are about to go through such a phase." Marvell explained to the others, surprising everyone from hearing this.

"Wait hold on! Are you suggesting that Erza, Lucy, Juvia and myself are Dragon Slayers in this other world?" Cana asked in surprised, not expecting to see an alternate timeline where she would have the same kind of Magic as Natsu did.

"Seems like it to me." Marvell answered.

That surprised the others, especially the mentioned four other women. So it was like when they saw that Dragon Slayer Lucy, but this time Erza, Juvia and Cana were also Dragon Slayers.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Natsu couldn't help but admit, which got Erza, Cana and Lucy to blush a little seeing how the pink haired male practically complimented them.

"But… that doesn't make sense. Dragon Slayers don't have this weird mating crap thing." Gajeel stated. Sure he knew this was an alternate timeline where things work differently, but he personally found it rather dumb.

"In this other world it does apparently." Kagura responded, interested to see who the other version of Erza and the other four Dragon Slayer women will pick and choose as their mates.

 _Meanwhile back at the bar, the five women were either nervous or excited as to what was about to happen. As Erza was sitting next to him, Natsu couldn't help but notice how nervous and slightly frightened the red head was acting, which to him was rather out of character in his opinion._

 _"You alright?" Natsu couldn't help but ask in worry, grabbing Erza's attention as well as the other women also._

 _"What? Oh, yeah I'm alright. I guess I'm just a little nervous about this whole mating season thing I'm about to go through. I'll be picking my future husband and mate based on my Slayer instincts. I'm worried, like what if they choose someone evil or someone who's weak and disgusting? It's so nerve wracking! I don't want to end up with some four hundred pound mate that sits on the couch and makes me do all the housework!" Erza shared her nervousness and fear as she shivered from the mere thought of what she spoke._

 _"I doubt something like that's going to happen." Wendy pointed out while she sweat drop from amusement, knowing that the red head's Dragon Slaying instincts will no doubt pick someone that will fit well with the red head._

 _"Yeah, like Wendy said," Natsu started to say as he continued onward, "It will be alright Erza. After all, you were raised by the Scarlet Queen Dragon! And you're Erza Scarlet! I'm sure you'll choose a great guy for a mate! …As long as it's not Jellal, he sucks."_

 _"I'm sure a man facing five consecutive life sentences and locked away in the most desolate prison in Fiore won't be an issue for Erza. I doubt Erza's instincts will choose a man like that." Lucy replied, believing that the red head won't have to worry about her choosing someone like that._

 _Close by, most of the Exceeds were listening in on the conversation as Nova sighed a little._

 _"Despite Natsu's… unique way of thinking, he does raise a good point," Nove spoke up, getting Erza's attention as she looked at her Exceed partner, "Your instincts will choose a strong, caring, and reliable mate that will protect you and your children."_

 _"You really think so?" Erza asked, wanting to make sure to help ease her worries about this whole thing._

 _"I know so." The red colored Exceed responded with a small smile on her usual stern expression._

 _"I hope mine has washboard abs and can rock me in the bedroom!" Cana shared as she grinned perversely, getting a few of the other women to shake their heads from the brown haired woman's words and expression._

 _"JUVIA'S MATE WILL BE A HANDSOME PRINCE! Isn't that right Coral?" Juvia asked her Exceed companion, who was shoving a fish in her mouth like Happy was._

 _"Shh! Coral's trying to eat fish with Happy!" Coral responded happily while she shoved yet another fish she got from who knows where into her mouth._

 _"Aye! This is way more important than some lame prince guy!" Happy exclaimed in agreement, getting a tick mark to form on Juvia's forehead while the other Exceeds either shook their heads from hearing this or nodded in agreement._

 _"Yeah! Milk is way more important!" Rumm voiced while chugging down the mug of milk like no tomorrow._

 _"Of course you all think that." Celeste spoke with a deadpanned stare to the other three Exceeds, as Nova only sighed from her fellow Exceeds antics._

 _"JUVIA'S FUTURE PRINCE IS NOT LAME!" Juvia shouted in anger, which got the others to shake their heads from all of this._

The guild hall's occupants merely processed all that they had seen with either surprised, amused expressions, confusion, or shock in cases such as Cana and Juvia.

"WHY ISN'T JUVIA HOPING HER MATE'S GRAY-SAMA?!" Juvia shouted in horror, seeing how the alternate version of herself doesn't seem to be thinking about the Ice Maker Mage when it came to her future mate, otherwise she would have said his name.

"And why did I say that?! I'm not like that!" Cana shouted with her cheeks slightly red from how her other self wanted someone who would be satisfying in bed with her. The only one she wants to rock her world and give her children will be Natsu!

Of course, no one else needs to know that.

"To be fair you would seem like the one who would want a boyfriend who would be good at sex." Bickslow voiced his words.

And that's how the Seith and Eye Magic user found himself being collided with a barrel knocking him down and covering him in alcohol. Cana meanwhile crossed her arms underneath her chest as she huffed in annoyance and anger. Seeing all of this merely got the others to shake their heads in amusement from seeing all of this.

"I'm just surprise over how the Jellal of this other timeline that was mentioned has that many prison sentences. What did he do to get such a punishment?" Millianna wanted to know. Though she figured that this other version of the blue haired man must have done something far worse than what he did in their own world.

"It's probably because he had done some really nasty sh*t. They should just kill him, saves them a whole lot of trouble." Marvell casually shares with a wave of her hand, getting Wendy and Romeo nearby to sigh from the older Sky Dragon Slayer's words, not surprised in the slightest.

 _"It's about to start." Makarov spoke up, seeing the time on the nearby clock showing that the sun was about to set._

 _That grabbed everyone's attention as the five female Dragon Slayers grew either more nervous or excited. Everyone braced themselves as the sun outside begun to set over the horizon._

 _A moment passes._

 _Another moment passes._

 _"Uh… isn't something supposed to happen?" Kinana from the bar couldn't help but ask, as the purple haired barmaid thought that the five Dragon Slayers would immediately go into some mate finding frenzy or something of the sorts._

 _Just as she said that however, all five women eyes widened before they all stood up from their seats, grabbing everyone's attention as they watched with interest. The Dragon Slayer women sniffed the air as if tracking for the scents of those who would be their mate._

Everyone stayed quiet as they all watched as the other versions of Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia and Cana acted rather odd. If they had to guess, they must have detected their mates already.

 _'Please let it be Natsu.'_ Lucy, Erza and Cana silently hoped to themselves, wanting their alternate doubles to go for Natsu. Wendy was curious as who would her alternate older version of herself will pick for the love of her life, while Juvia still hoped that her other self will go for her "Gray-Sama".

 _The five women sniffed the air… before almost instantly all five women turned towards Natsu, who grew puzzled from the looks he was now receiving from the Dragon Slayer women._

 _"What?" Natsu asked, unsure why they would give him such a look._

 _Wendy was the first to walk over towards where the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was located, sniffing the air around him before her eyes softened and held an emotion Natsu couldn't quiet recognize._

 _"Natsu? When did you smell so… good?" Wendy spoke, causing everyone's eyes to go widen in a comical manner while the pink haired young man himself only blinked in confusion. However, he didn't had time to respond as Cana then for some reason leaned in very closely towards him to the point she slightly grabbed his left arm and pushing it into her large breasts._

 _"Natsu… I never noticed how defined your muscles were…" Cana told him as she trailed her finger over his bicep, a small grin appearing on the Whiskey Ice Dragon Slayer's face as she licked her lips while she continued to study the pink haired young man._

 _"…What?" Natsu asked, his confusion and slight worry grew as Wendy also closed in on his other side, pushing his other arm close to her chest, which was pretty flat but still puzzled and make Natsu slightly nervous._

 _Without warning two flames slammed into both Cana and Wendy, causing the two older women to crash face first onto the floor with shouts of surprise and slight pain, courtesy of Erza as the Scarlet Flame Dragon Slayer then rushed over towards where Natsu was at before leaning next to his side putting an arm around the confused and slightly fearful Natsu._

 _"Natsu, let us go somewhere that's a bit more… quiet." Erza offered with a small yet seductive grin before she leaned over and proceeded to sniff and even lick the male's neck, getting the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer to widen his eyes in shock while he shivered from the red head's action._

 _A blast of Water slammed into Erza, knocking her over the bar which got Mira and Kinana to jump back slightly from the red head flying right pass them and into the wall and counter-tops in the back, causing a lot of racket from a bunch of items like pans and such falling into the ground due to her collision. The next thing anyone else knew Juvia was now right in front of Natsu with heart shaped pupils appearing in her eyes as her breathing slowed down in a love and lustful manner._

 _"Natsu… let us go back to Juvia's place… we can get steamy…" The Typhoon Dragon Slayer trailed off as she leaned closer towards the now slightly afraid Natsu, who had no idea what was going on with four of the five Dragon Slayer women so far. Why are they acting weird with him? Shouldn't they be looking for their mates?_

 _"…What?" Natsu once more asked, this time his voice being much quieter as he tried to process what was going on with the girls' behavior._

 _Juvia couldn't do anything else before a certain blonde Celestial Dragon Slayer grabbed the blue haired woman by the hair before chucking her across the main hall, crashing through a nearby wall as a few nearby guild members like Laxus and Lisanna jumped back from how close the Typhoon Dragon Slayer was to hitting them. There was now a Juvia shaped hole in the wall. Now standing before him was Lucy with a seductive and love filled expression before she jumped onto his lap and practically straddled him, making sure to push her large breasts into his bare chest while her arms wrapped around his neck._

 _"Natsu… let's go back to my apartment… I know something fun we can do together…" Lucy told him while she licked her lips seductively causing Natsu to grow more in confusion, embarrassment and frighten._

From the scenes they saw before them, it didn't really take a genius to explain what was going on in the other alternate timeline.

Wendy gained wide comical eyes while she was shocked from her older self seemly suddenly being into Natsu without warning. Erza, Lucy and Cana gained large blushes as they were surprised yet silently happy that their other doubles seem to have chosen Natsu as their prefer mate. Juvia was frozen with horror and had a horrified expression from seeing her double going for someone that wasn't Gray yet a small blush still appeared on her face. Marvell simply grinned happily from what she was seeing in the other timeline.

Natsu meanwhile was blushing mad from seeing his double apparently being the chosen mate for all five of the Dragon Slayer women, steam erupting from his head as his embarrassment only grew.

"…You know I should be surprise from seeing Flamebrain getting multiple girls loving him. But at this point the shock factor has lessened to a degree." Gray admitted. Seeing it quite a number of times throughout these alternate timelines kind of lessen the surprise of it all.

"True, but it's pretty manly." Elfman had to admit, being in the same boat as the Ice Maker Mage while Laxus only groaned in slight jealousy once more from seeing another version of the pink haired male getting the attraction of multiple women.

Some of the others nodded while some of the other women in the building merely cast a glare towards where Lucy, Erza, Cana and Juvia were. They didn't do the same with Wendy since she was just twelve, and they figured the blue haired girl only saw Natsu as a brother figure and nothing more.

 _"Uh… are you acting okay? Why aren't you looking for... your… mate…?" Natsu trailed off as his brain started to connect the dots about female Dragon Slayers mating and how they were acting around him._

 _The realization hit him like a train slamming into his stomach as his eyes widened in a comical manner._

 _"OH CRAP I'M THEIR MATE?!" Natsu shouted in shock._

 _Before anything else could happen, Natsu jumped from his seat which got Lucy to fly off his lap and onto the ground with a thud, causing her to groan slightly from the sudden action before the Fire Dragon Slayer bolted through the doors without thinking about what he was doing._

 _Nearby Juvia was seen emerging from the wall before spotting the pink haired male dashing out of the building. Her eyes filled with determination as she seeks to claim her mate._

 _"GET BACK HERE MY BELOVED! YOU'RE MINE!" Juvia shouted as she started to dash to the guild doors only for Lucy to punch her in the back of her head knocking her into the ground._

 _"STAY AWAY WATER B*TCH! HE'S MINE!" Lucy roared out before she too dashed to the door… only for a certain Whiskey Ice Dragon Slayer to knock her into the ground while she ran pass._

 _"HE'S MINE! HE'S GOING TO GIVE ME PLENTY OF LOVE AND CHILDREN!" Cana yelled wanting to have Natsu's children before Wendy dashed over and kicked her out of the way and through the roof above them._

 _"HE'S MINE YOU COW TITS!" Wendy shouted as she ran through the doors with Cana crashing back down through the roof once more and slamming face first into the floor._

 _After that, Cana recovered as she bolted out of the guild hall to hunt her mate down before any of the other women could. Juvia and Lucy quickly followed suit as the two clashed shoulder to shoulder glaring at one another as they practically smashed through the doors of the guild hall. At the back Erza slowly got back up as her eyes looked up towards the direction where the scent of Natsu went. Not wanting to be left behind and wishing to claim Natsu first, Erza dashed through the bar, literally, before making her way from the guild hall and everyone else behind her._

"Whoa! They got aggressive quickly!" Droy exclaimed in surprised seeing how the five women were at each other's throats while they bolted to hunt down the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

"YEAH!" Marvell shouted with a large smile on her face as she stood up, unintentionally grabbing the attention of everyone else before she continued onward with her words, "GO GET HIM OTHER ME! CLAIM HIM AS YOUR MATE AND RIDE HIM ALL NIGHT LONG!"

Silence claimed the guild hall as they all looked at the Sky Dragon Slayer from 137-C with surprised expressions. Marvell meanwhile lost her smile before a poker face appeared on her face, realizing what she just shouted aloud for all to hear.

"…Wait… Marvell," Gray started to say, having a sneaky suspicion as to why Marvell seemed so supportive over another version of Wendy being with Natsu, "Do… Do you like your own Natsu by chance?"

"…No." Marvell responded rather slowly in an unconvincing manner.

"You hesitated." Romeo pointed out, seeing how slow she was at answering that.

"No I didn't!" Marvell shouted in response as her face turned red while she turned her back towards the others around her, crossing her arms in the process, "I do not definitely like my own Natsu in such a way! So what if he's tough and strong yet so kind and thoughtful with that handsome face and sexy scars and his willingness to do the right thing no matter how hard it is and-!"

She stopped as her eyes widened in a comical manner as she realized what she was spouting out. Her face quickly turned red like Erza's hair before steam slowly erupted from her forehead.

"GAH! NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO GRAY! HOW DARE YOU FORCE ME TO ADMIT MY OWN FEELINGS FOR NATSU?!" Marvell shouted in accusation before grabbing her bat and placing it in her hands as if she was ready to beat the sh*t out of someone.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU JUST SPOUTED ALL THAT YOURSELF!" Gray shouted back. Seriously why the heck was the older Wendy from 137-C accusing him for?! He didn't even do anything!

"LIES! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU RECEIVE RIGHTOUS PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR VILE ACT OF TRICKERY!"

"WHAT ACT OF TRICKERY?!"

Everyone else sweat dropped from hearing this conversation between the two. It was pretty rare to see Marvel acting like a school girl trying to hide her crush, it was kind of funny. Of course, they wouldn't say that aloud less the fury of the older Sky Dragon Slayer would turn towards them.

"Huh… that's interesting," Laki started to speak, getting Marvell's attention as she looked towards the violet haired woman which caused Gray to sigh in relief from not being glared at so harshly from the blue haired teen, "So you like your own Natsu huh? Do he and his other girlfriends know about your feelings?"

Her question seemed to calm down Marvell somewhat, though her face was still slightly red in embarrassment as she sat back down and put her bat back.

"Mira and Juvia managed to find out. They practically ambushed me in my own room! And of course Juvia is happy for another women in the "bluenette alliance" that's I'm pretty sure she just made up! Nevermind the fact that Mira invited me to the sisterhood! I'm only fifteen dang it!" Marvell explained and complained slightly, remembering her embarrassment from having to go through all of that.

"What about the others? Wouldn't they be rather annoyed if you wanted to be with your own Natsu as well?" Freed questioned, figuring he would try to get as much answers as possible to sate his curiosity.

"Honestly I doubt they would. Sam and Knightwalker will probably tease the crap out of me… and probably make me read smut novels they stole from Erza. The rest of those lust filled women will probably try to give me dating advice, though probably with something stupid. I can already see Cana wanting to tell me how to screw Natsu… ugh. This is what I get for falling for the King of Fiore," Marvell shared as she rubbed her forehead from the small headache she gained from even imagining and thinking all of that. Wanting the attention to be off her now, she looked over to where Erza was at before gaining a rather evil like smirk, "Anyway, enough about that. Who wants to know how your own Erza feels about Na-?"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Erza shouted with her face going red, knowing full well what the blue haired teen was trying to do while many others aside from some of the other women and Observer gained puzzled expressions from seeing this.

"Hey uh, I don't mean to interrupt, but can we please keep watching the other timeline please? I want to see what will happen to that world's Natsu after those women catch him." Gajeel told them, already having a feeling that the five frenzy female Dragon Slayers in the other timeline will manage to get to the pink haired male no problem.

Erza calmed down as she and everyone else did just that, with Marvell thankful that they were no longer focusing on her anymore.

 _Everyone in the guild hall looked on with wide eyes, not expecting all of that to happened. Gajeel and Laxus meanwhile only burst out laughing finding it all rather hilarious. Considering the craziness they just saw the two believed Natsu was going to have a lot of trouble on his hands once the women catch him._

 _"…Hey Mira can I have more milk please?" Rumm asked innocently, not caring in the slightest about Cana going after Natsu._

 _"And more fish please!" Coral and Happy spoke up at once with smiles._

 _Hearing that got Mira to sweat dropped while Nova, Celeste, Carla and Pantherlily merely face palmed from their fellow Exceeds words without a care as to what had just happened._

 _"…Huh, so Natsu may be getting five girlfriends now." Alzack started to say in a rather impressed tone._

 _"Maybe now Gray will shut up about how he dates Bisca, Evergreen and Jenny, since Natsu managed to get more lovers than Gray does." Bickslow admitted, seeing how Gray kept bragging about how he has three girlfriends willing to share him._

 _"If Natsu can survive those five crazy women, that is." Laxus stated, seeing how Natsu was in for a long night._

 _"So what you're saying is we should go ahead and prepare a funeral for Natsu." Freed guessed, as Laxus nodded in agreement. Lisanna meanwhile only sighed and shook her head in amusement from hearing those words from her boyfriend and the green haired man._

"Wait what?!" Gray shouted in shock, as many others were just as surprised from hearing that.

"WHAT?!" Bisca shouted in sheer horror as Alzack also looked horrified before glaring at the dark blue haired Ice Maker Mage while pulling his horrified wife closer to him. Asuka wasn't paying attention as she and Pepper still had their eyes glued to the blue smoke showing the alternate timeline, with Asuka petting Pepper on her head.

"WHY THE F**K IS MY DOUBLE WITH THAT IDIOT?!" Evergreen shouted in horror, while Bickslow and Freed snickered slightly and Laxus groaning in slight envy from seeing and learning about this new information of the other timeline.

"Jenny's with Gray?" Mira asked in surprise, not expecting to hear about Jenny from another timeline, much less so a version of her dating and sharing Gray with two other women.

"Huh, that's interesting I suppose." Kagura admitted while Millianna only nodded in agreement.

Juvia meanwhile was still frozen in shock and horror from seeing not only her double chose the other Natsu as her mate, but from how her "Gray-Sama" had three girlfriends and not one of them was her.

 _If anyone were to be outside which some civilians were, they would all either see or hearing a pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer running for his deer life screaming like an idiot all while the five Dragon Slayer women were on his trail not too far from behind him._

 _He couldn't believe this was happening. He was their mate? All five of them chose him as their mate? How did that even make any sense?!_

 _Turning a corner that led into an alleyway, he placed his back behind the wall of the building he turned the corner of before taking breathes to ease his confusion and fear._

 _"…I'm their mate…," Natsu muttered as confusion plagued his mind while he clutched his hair in his hands, "I don't understand, why would they want and chase me? I'm not even that great! All I did last month was save the queen from assassins, rebuilt five orphanages, donated five million jewels to charity and saved Hargeon from that army of Bosco slavers single handily! Or when I defeated Zeref and Acnologia in a single say while protecting Crocus from destruction! So why would they chase me?!"_

Natsu gained wide comical eyes as he heard his alternate double talking about his achievements which surprised him and the others. His other alternate self managed to do all of that? He even took down Zeref and Acnologia too? All by himself? Or did he had help with that?

"Wow…," Gajeel started to say as he processed what he and the rest were seeing and hearing, "I can't believe this other version of Salamander actually built orphanages."

"To think this other version of Natsu would be able to build something without unintentionally wrecking it." Pantherlily was also surprised to hear such a thing.

Levy and a few others gained deadpanned stares as they heard the Iron Dragon Slayer and the black colored Exceed say those words.

"…Really? Out of all of that, it's THAT what's the most surprising and shocking?" Levy couldn't help but ask, figuring that this other version of the pink haired male defeating Zeref and Acnologia would be the biggest thing that would shock the black haired young man.

"Where did he get five million jewels from?! I want five million jewels!" Makarov exclaimed in jealousy as anime tears went down his face. He could already imagine all of the bills he could be able to pay for easily with such money.

The others merely shook their heads from hearing their Guild Master's word before they all refocused their attention onto the alternate timeline being showed from the blue smoke before them all.

 _Natsu didn't have time to think much further before without warning something jumped from the rooftops above and landed right in front of him causing him to scream in shock like a little girl. The figure was none other than Erza, who had a loving and lust filled expression covering her face as she approached the frightful Natsu._

 _"Hey Natsu, why don't we go back to your place? I know a fun way we can get closer together…" She trailed off as she closed the distance between the two of them, leaning closer to lick his cheek slightly as Natsu shivered slightly from feeling the experience._

 _"BACK OFF OF HIM RED HAIRED B*TCH!" A voice grabbed Erza and Natsu's attention as the two turned around only for the red head Dragon Slayer to be kicked away from the small alleyway and into a wall of a nearby building._

 _The voice belonged to one Wendy Marvell who was now in Erza's former position as a grin formed onto the blue haired woman's face. Sweat ran down Natsu's forehead while he shook in place, afraid of what exactly the woman was going to do to him._

 _"Hi Natsu~." Wendy spoke in a sing along voice, her grin turning more lustful as she closed the distance between them._

 _"Uh…," Natsu tried to think of a way to get out of this predicament he found himself in. Luckily an idea came to him as the Fire Dragon Slayer imagined a light bulb appearing over his head. Acting quick he put his plan into action, "HEY LOOK IT'S LUCY! "_

 _"WHERE?!" Wendy took the bait as she turned around Magic empowered around her while gritting her sharp teeth like a predator facing a rival for dominance. She would not allow that big breasted blonde get to Natsu first!_

 _Natsu took this chance to bolt from his spot and once more down the street, screaming like an idiot in the process which got Wendy's attention as she saw her mate getting away. Cursing at herself for being tricked, the blue haired woman bolted down after him. Erza who slowly got back up from being kicked, heard where her mate was at before bolting after him once more, refusing to let any of her four rivals in love get her mate first._

"DANG IT! She almost had him!" Marvell exclaimed before she looked over towards where Lucy was at and giving her a glare, "Your double better stay away from the other Natsu! He belongs to that Wendy!"

"WHY ARE YOU ONLY GLARING AT ME?!" Lucy shouted from the accusation, seeing how Marvell didn't see the doubles of Erza, Cana and Juvia as bigger threats.

Wendy meanwhile felt more uncomfortable about this whole thing. Seeing an older version of herself liking Natsu in such a way again was slightly unsettling to her. She saw Natsu as an older brother she had, nothing more.

Erza and Cana on the other hand were silently cheering on their alternate versions of themselves, hoping that they would get Natsu as their mate before any of the other Dragon Slayer women did.

 _While it felt like an eternity, it only has been a few minutes in Natsu's case as he ran from the city and was now in the forest outside Magnolia. Knowing that the five Dragon Slayer women were no doubt on his trail, he needed to find a place to hide._

 _"Come on, think Natsu!" Natsu told himself as he continued running. He originally thought about going to his house, but he figured that his place would be the first place they would look if he hid. Gosh dang it he had to think of something!_

 _Unfortunately fate was not on his side as before he knew it, he found himself being tacked from his left and onto the grassy ground courtesy of Cana, who was now hovering over his body, her hands placed on his wrists while her knees held down his legs. Natsu, seeing who it was, gulped in nervousness before speaking in a rather timid voice than he meant to have._

 _"H… Hi Cana… fancy running into you here…" Natsu responded in a nervous laugh, while Cana only giggled slightly from how the pink haired Dragon Slayer sounded. To her, it was absolutely adorable._

 _"Natsu," She started to say as she lowered herself onto his body, her breasts pushed up against his own chest which caused Natsu to blush heavily from the feeling, "I must say, pretty bold of you to head out here, away from everyone else where no one can disturbed us," Leaning her face closer to the blushing yet fearful Natsu's own face, she continued onward as a smile filled with lust and live formed onto her face, "I imagined my first time being on a bed or at least a couch. But the forest will work too, didn't think you were into that you naughty dragon."_

Both Cana and Natsu blushed hard from all of this, while Erza and Lucy glared towards where the brown haired Card Mage woman was at. Juvia was still shocked and slightly horrified from seeing how her double chose Natsu as a mate and wasn't with her "Gray-Sama" like those three love rivals were. But despite this, if the other Juvia chose Natsu as her mate, then she would like her double to win as well if it made her happy.

"Observer, please change the timeline." Laxus asked the living constellation, not wanting to see yet another version of the pink haired male and some woman about to go at it in front of them all like the last timeline beforehand.

"Not yet mortal, I want to see if anything else may happen." Observer admitted, wanting to see if anything else will take place in the other timeline before canceling the link.

That only got Laxus and a few others to groan, hating how Observer wanted to see what happened like many of the others did. Marvell only pouted from seeing how the other version of Cana was about to make progress, hoping her older alternate self would show up and put a stop to it.

 _Natsu couldn't respond in time before Cana slammed her lips down onto Natsu's own, shocking the pink haired male from the Whiskey Ice Dragon Slayer's action. Cana had her eyes closed while Natsu slowly returned the kiss, finding it rather pleasant. His eyes also closed as the two remained lip locked for a few moments while Cana let go of Natsu's wrists so she could trail her hands down Natsu's chest and stomach._

 _Before anything else could continue however…_

 _"YOU B*TCH!"_

 _As Cana pulled away from kissing Natsu with a confused expression, a very angry Juvia appeared from the nearby trees and slammed directly into the brown haired woman, knocking both of them onto the ground a few feet away from where Natsu was laying on the ground. And not even a second later were the two now having a cat fight with one another trying to defeat the other in order to claim Natsu as their mate. Honestly if one were to walk onto the scene, the two women fighting looked comical and hilarious more than anything as smoke kicked up around the arguing two._

 _Natsu, after getting over his surprise, slowly crawled away from the two angry women since he was afraid that if he tried to get involve he would not be coming out in one piece._

 _"Oh Natsu~."_

 _That got him to freeze on the spot before he found himself being picked up from the ground and flung over the shoulder of one Erza Scarlet, the Scarlet Flame Dragon Slayer having a smug grin on her face as she looked over her other shoulder to see Natsu's shocked and slight worry face, which to her made him look more cute and irresistible._

 _"Don't worry Natsu, you're safe with me now," The red head assured her mate while Juvia and Cana were too busy fighting one another to notice the red head's presence or seeing her taking a hold of Natsu, "Luckily you're place is nearby right? We can have lots of fun together there."_

 _Natsu felt himself shiver in slight fear once again from seeing Erza gain a lustful expression. Yet at the same time he couldn't help but find it hot. He has problems._

 _"…Fun like playing a boardgame?" Natsu timidly asked despite knowing full well what the red head meant by having fun, to which Erza only giggled from Natsu's clueless guess._

 _However, she was unable to go any further before without warning a Celestial Dragon Fist slammed into the back of the red head knocking her face first onto the ground hard. This of course caused her to let go of Natsu who went up into the air a few feet before the pink haired young man found himself being grabbed. The next thing he knew his face was shoved between two large orbs of flesh as Lucy how had a hold of him._

 _"Natsu! Are you okay? Did the mean b*tch hurt you?" Lucy asked in a worried tone, while Natsu struggled to breathe due to his face being pushed into the blonde's bosom._

 _The sound of the punch Lucy gave to Erza however grabbed the attention of Cana and Juvia, who all looked up to see both Lucy and Erza present as the red head slowly got back up and turning around to glare at the Celestial Dragon Slayer. The two's anger only grew when they saw Lucy have Natsu in her hold._

 _"STAY AWAY FROM JUVIA'S MATE LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia shouted while Cana spoke up shoving Juvia out of the way._

 _"AS IF! HE'S MINE! HE WOULD ENJOY MY BREASTS WAY BETTER THAN ANY OF YOURS!" Cana shouted which got Erza and Lucy to glare towards the brown haired Dragon Slayer._

 _No one else could speak up in retaliation as without warning a Sky Dragon's Roar fired from the nearby trees before slamming into all four of the women, knocking them back while forcing Lucy to let go of Natsu who proceeded to crash into the ground face first. And just like many times before he found himself being pulled into a hug by one Wendy Marvell who was now glaring at the four other rivals in love._

 _"STAY AWAY! HE'S BELONGS TO ME!" Wendy shouted as the other women got back up, the five females now in a glaring standoff with one another._

Everyone looked on in either worry or anticipation of that will happened next. One thing they were sure was going to happen was one large cat fight between five female Dragon Slayers in mating mode.

"Come on other me, you can win it…" Cana muttered, which didn't go unheard by Elfman as he looked over towards the brown haired woman.

"What did you say?" Elfman questioned, not having heard that right. Cana widened her eyes comically before an embarrassed blush appeared on her face, realizing that the brother of Mira and Lisanna heard her.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!" Cana responded in a hasty fashion as she turned her gaze away, which got Elfman to raise an eyebrow but chose to not press it further. To him it would be unmanly to push it while watching another timeline.

"Kick their asses and claim him other me!" Marvell cheered for her double once more while Wendy only covered her hands from embarrassment from seeing one version of herself cheering on another version of herself to get with someone she considers an older brother.

 _'Juvia may not agree with her alternate version's choice of a lover, but if she truly loves him then let her get her love.'_ Juvia thought to herself, the horror she felt fading away slightly as she hoped her double won even if she preferred her being with the Ice Maker Mage instead.

 _The five women continued to stare down while Natsu remained in Wendy's hold, unable to get out of her grip she had around his body. The atmosphere was so intense one could wonder if they were in a warzone._

 _"…Uh… can't we just talk this out?" Natsu asked in a hopeful tone, hoping to see if he can calm down the situation._

 _As if like a bunch of predators locking onto the same prey, all five women turned to look towards the pink haired male with serious expressions. Naturally which caused him to sweat nervously as he worried that he said something wrong._

 _"…Alright, how about this proposal?" Erza started to say, grabbing Natsu and the other four women's attention as the Scarlet Flame Dragon Slayer went on, "We shall have a sixsome and whoever pleasures Natsu the most gets to be his queen while the other are mistresses! This is the only way I will accept sharing him with all of you."_

 _Natsu's face exploded into a large blush from hearing her say that, and to make matters worse the other four women actually pondered the idea for a moment. And not even a moment later, their newfound feelings for their mate overtook any logical thought or objection they would have as they all gained determined expressions on their faces._

 _"Alright, you got yourself a deal! Prepare to call me queen ladies!" Cana exclaimed before she bolted towards Natsu and pulled him from Wendy's grip, how dragging him to his house which happened to be closed by. The other five women quickly followed suit refusing to allow Cana to get in the lead._

 _By the time they arrived at his house, Natsu gulped as he accepted his fate by the hands of the five strong yet beautiful women as they pulled him into the building and closed the door behind him._

 _It was going to be a long night for the Fire Dragon Slayer._

Everyone watched the scene in either confusion or in the case of Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Cana and even Juvia blushed hard from what their doubles were going to do with the other version of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

"…Huh, wasn't expecting that to happen." Freed admitted. He honestly thought the five women were going to duke it out and completely level the forest or something of the sorts.

"Yeah I thought we were going to see one large chick fight," Makarov admitted, which he would admit would have wanted to see if it meant clothes being torn in the process. Looking over towards where Observer was, the small old man begun to speak once more, "You can go ahead and change the timeline Observer, I believe we have seen enough."

The living constellation only nodded in agreement before he went to do just that, which caused a few like Laxus to breathe a sigh of relief, glad that they no longer had to see any of that.

"Aw man, I was kind of hoping for just my double to win. But I guess this way everyone wins." Marvell figured as she shrugged, while a few others looked at her in puzzlement.

"I don't understand how you're fine from seeing all of that." Kagura couldn't help but ask, as the older Sky Dragon Slayer from 137-C merely shrugged again from hearing the purple haired swordswoman say that.

"Eh, it's not that big of a deal. I walked in on Gray having sex with Lucy and Flare once. He did alright I suppose since both Lucy and Flare were pretty happy the next day afterwards." Marvell casually admitted.

Hearing this horrified Juvia as she glared towards Lucy, who looked physically ill from the thought of being with the Ice Maker Mage, while Gray himself was shocked. Natsu meanwhile growled slightly in anger as he looked over towards his rival, not liking the idea of Lucy being with him at all.

"Wait what?! I have more than one girlfriend where you're from?!" Gray exclaimed in shock while Laxus groaned from hearing this. But hey at least it was someone else that wasn't Natsu or Romeo, especially Natsu though.

"Yep!" Marvell casually responded with a grin on her face.

 _'Juvia knew love rival was a danger after all.'_ Juvia thought as she glared towards the blonde who looked horrified from her double doing the deed with Gray, now knowing the danger of her trying to get to her "Gray-Sama" first.

If anyone could have read her mind, they would have face palmed from hearing what the blue haired woman thought.

 **FINALLY! I got the chapter done! Sorry about the long delay everyone. My grandparents from up north came down for a few days for Thanksgiving, then there was Thanksgiving itself, I got ill(technically still am but I'm feeling way better than I did yesterday), and I got a new computer.**

 **Speaking of which, I GOT A NEW COMPUTER! I CAN NOW ACTUALLY PLAY GAMES I BUY ON STEAM AND HAVE THEM WORK! I mean sure I don't usually use Steam or play much games, but now I can at least if I wanted too and not have some stupid error like "you do not have the right graphic device" or something pop up again that prevents me from playing said game.**

 **A bunch of other stuff like Word document also got up to date, which I will admit is going to be a while for me to get used too since I'm used to the old style of everything and so on. The version of such programs I originally had was ones that came from 2003. Needless to say I guess an upgrade was needed overall I supposed.**

 **Anyway, enough about me rambling on something most of your probably don't give a crap about, what did you all think of the chapter? I hope I managed to do it well like "thehappy" wanted me to do. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	135. Dark Guild Clash

**Hello everyone, it's a me again once more with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all really.**

 **Heads up though, this timeline may be slightly… what's the right word for this… inappropriate. And not in a good way.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 135: Dark Guild Clash**

"So…," Romeo started to say towards Marvell while he and everyone else waited for Observer to set a new link up to a new alternate timeline for them all to view, "Your Gray has two girlfriends? And one of them is that Flare girl who was with Raven Tail from the Grand Magic Games?"

"Yup!" Marvell responded with a grin on her face, "She got wounded from locust shrapnel in Crocus. Gray ended up carrying her all the way back to human territory. To be honest though, he wasn't even looking for a second girl, but after saving her from those horrors it wasn't really surprising. But now that I think about it, I believe Cosmos has a thing for him too." She pondered as she took up a thinking pose, trying to recall if that's true or not.

However, hearing that still surprised Gray and everyone else with Juvia becoming horrified from hearing that also, while Natsu couldn't help but glare towards his shirtless rival and even growled again. The idea of the pink haired Garou Knight from Crocus having a thing for the Ice Maker Mage left a sour taste in the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer's mouth.

"HE GET'S THREE?! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Laxus complained, hating to hear about all of this while Marvell only gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh shut up, you date Lisanna," Hearing that got Lisanna to feel physically ill while Mira and Elfman glared towards the blonde Lighting Dragon Slayer, "Managed to catch the eye of Kamika," That got Natsu to glare towards Laxus also, not liking that in the slightest though he wasn't sure why to tell the truth, "And you're a War Hero after what happened in Oak Town! If you acted on all of your female fans you'd have a hundred children by now! Lisanna prevents that from happening though."

"…Why would she do that?" Laxus asked with a raised eyebrow, though he had a feeling that he probably shouldn't have.

Marvel sighed before clearing her throat, and then she proceeded to stand on her feet gain a rather menacing and crackling aura around her body which slightly frightened a few of the others.

"Laxus," Marvell started to say trying to imitate her own Lisanna, "All these harlots are only after your fame. Are you saying you're not satisfied with a beautiful, kind woman that plans on giving your children after the war?" Marvell proceeded to act more threatening as she cracked her knuckled while still imitating her own Lisanna back home, "The only way you get a second girlfriend is if I approve, understand?"

"Is that really how I act in her world…?" Lisanna muttered to herself all while Laxus felt a little bit frightened from the display as the blonde man merely sweated a little from the sight.

"Wait," Bickslow started to say, getting Marvell and everyone else to look towards the Seith and Eye Magic user, "Why would he need your approval? Wouldn't he need Lisanna's, not your own?"

"I DON'T MEAN ME YOU IDIOT! I WAS ACTING LIKE LISANNA!" Marvell shouted with a tick mark on her forehead towards the black and blue haired man.

"Wasn't really a good impression." Gajeel couldn't help but admit as Pantherlily and even Levy had to nod in agreement.

And that's how the Iron Dragon Slayer had a chair chucked into him with a loud crash, knocking him down onto the ground as he let out a loud "OW!" in response, all courtesy of Marvell as she huffed in annoyance before sitting back down. Natsu and Gray laughed aloud at the black haired male who flipped them off as he got back onto his feet, while the rest shook their heads from seeing all of this.

"Uh… anyway," Levy spoke up figuring it was a good time to change the subject, "It's hard to believe that the other alternate Erza suggested all of them to have sex with their Natsu at once…"

"I can. Almost everyone Earthland we've encountered she's a closet pervert. I wouldn't be surprised if yours is thinking of doing something like that to Natsu with someone like Mira. Maybe Juvia too." Marvell casually replied while Natsu went beet red in the face from hearing that, Juvia looked horrified, Mira looked surprised yet a small blushed form on her face, and Erza looked shocked and horrified yet her face was just as red as her hair.

"I'M NOT THINKING ANYTHING LIKE THAT! ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES!" Erza shouted as she tried to defend her dignity.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DRAGGING JUVIE INTO YOUR MADNESS?!" Juvia shouted also, hating how Marvell was acting like how the three women from 877-X acted with trying to get her with Natsu.

"Fine, I'll stop with that. But you all should know…," Marvell started to say as a evil glint appeared in her eyes while she smirked greatly, confusing everyone else around her as she went on, "There is a woman here who does have feelings for Natsu."

"You already confessed that you did." Kagura pointed out towards her.

"NOT ME YOU WEIRDO! ONE OF YOU!" Marvell shouted as another tick mark formed on her forehead, hating how everyone here managed to find that out about herself. She still blamed Gray, she promised she would seek retribution one way or another.

 _'Yeah, I'M the weirdo here…'_ Kagura thought to herself in a sarcastic tone with a deadpanned expression on her face, knowing that Marvell was the weird one here.

"Wait what do you mean someone here likes Flamebrain?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow, getting everyone to also be confused with some of the women feeling slightly nervous.

Natsu meanwhile only looked confused. To the Fire Dragon Slayer, it was obvious that Marvell was just saying that to tease someone. None of the girls would ever actually feel the same way he did. Especially if they find out what he really was thanks to E.N.D… recalling all of that got him to frown somberly, however no one noticed.

"Exactly what I said," Marvel told the dark blue haired shirtless young man, before her smirk reformed onto her face as she looked over towards Mira, picking her to expose her secret. Seeing the look in her eyes, Mira's grew worried and horrified, "And that woman is-."

She was cut off as Mira rushed over towards where Marvell was at before slamming her hand over her mouth, catching the blue haired teen off guard while Mira had a nervous smile on her face.

"Oh hey look Observer's finishing up a new link let's sit down and watch it yeah GREAT!" The Demon Take-Over Mage hastily spoke that aloud while Marvell once more gained a tick mark on her forehead.

Nevertheless, as Mira pulled her hand away from Marvell's mouth everyone's attention was once more turned towards the blue smoke once again showing that Observer had indeed set up a new link to another timeline once more. The living constellation didn't say anything seeing how the mortals around him were already aware that he had finished up. He took a few steps back before crossing his arms once more and waited for the new alternate reality to show itself like many times beforehand.

And with that, the blue smoke started to show yet another alternate timeline for everyone to see.

 _Laughter filled the air as insanity took place around the large main hall. Many unknown Mages having the time of their life while some duked it out or others laid back and had a nice chat with one another. A few male and female Mages were making out rather sexually and groping each other not caring for any audiences that were watching them with perverted expressions. Others were elsewhere in the large base of operations doing their own thing, or most recently for the past couple of months been having "fun" with a certain prisoner they managed to gain._

 _At one specific table not to far away from the bar had around four men who were chatting and laughing about who knows what. One of them had a lean muscular form, had short blonde hair with red eyes, he wore a black jacket that had blue fire patterns on it with chains wrapped around his waist and arms and wore baggy white pants and black boots. Another had a more lengthy yet lean body, had yellow colored eyes and was shirtless with long purple hair going down his back with some locks going over his shoulders. The only thing he wore was a silver colored cloth robe from the waist down and had brown sandals. The third male had a more bulkier body type, a white beard and was bald with tannish skin and blue colored eyes, unlike the others he wore crimson plated armor that covered his whole body aside from his head with a large sword the size of a person on his back, the blade dried with blood from many past kills of innocents, Light Mages and fellow Dark Mages alike. The fourth and final person at the table had short chin length red colored hair and green colored eyes, had a scar going across his right cheek that went over his right eye, had a lean muscular body, and also was shirtless wearing only armored dark bluish armor with skulls on the kneepads._

 _What each of them and everyone else in the building had in common was a guild mark that looked like the mouth of a serpent wide open showing its fangs. This was the symbol of a rising Dark Guild known as Poison Fang._

Everyone blinked in confusion as they saw the sight, not recognizing anyone they were looking at nor the place and location. However that didn't stop some of them leaning back in slight disturbance or uncomfortableness due to the rowdy and degenerate acts they saw some of these unknown people were acting.

"Uh… what the heck is this place supposed to be?" Natsu couldn't help but ask, not knowing who they were viewing at the moment.

"Master, do you recognize the guild mark they have?" Erza asked Makarov, who hummed in thought for a moment before sighing.

"Unfortunately no, I do not recognize that mark." Makarov admitted, not knowing who this other guild they were viewing were supposed to be. He didn't know if they were viewing a Light Guild, an independent guild or a Dark Guild, though he hoped they weren't viewing the latter recalling the last time they did with them capturing and raping Juvia only for Natsu to show up and kill them all in a brutal manner.

Marvell meanwhile had a bad feeling about the sight before her while a glare formed on her face. To her, the guild in the other alternate timeline they were viewing were giving a bad vibe. And that usually meant one thing to the blue haired teen, that they were viewing a Dark Guild.

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHA! He really does that?!" The purple haired lengthy man questioned aloud after slamming his mug down onto the table in front of him with a grin on his face._

 _"I'm telling you Harvet! It's so hilarious, to think the so called Salamander can make such a noise!" The white bearded man told the now identified Harvet with a grin on his face, recalling how the young man from Fairy Tail acted when they had their "fun" with him._

 _"Well now I want to go at that ass! I want to hear it for my own ears!" Harvet exclaimed wanting to make sure their prisoner squealed like a pig._

 _"It's way better in person," The short blonde haired man, whose name was Claket, responded with a grin on his face, "Seriously he begs like a little b*tch to not do anything to him then once we go down on him he squeals like a f**king swine when he's not choking on our cocks! He's goes all like-!"_

 _Claket proceeded to do his best to imitate the frantic squealing of a pig which got Harvet and the white bearded man named Brutalius to burst out laughing once more. The red haired man only gave them all a deadpanned stare from hearing what they do to the prisoner like most of their guild does._

Eyes widened in shock and horror while Natsu himself froze in his spot, feeling the most shocked and horrified.

"W… What…?" Natsu managed to mutter out from hearing what these men had done.

"Those… those BASTARDS!" Millianna shouted out in anger as she gritted her teeth in raw anger and rage. These people captured Natsu and were raping him?! Who the f**k would do such a thing?!

"So I was right, this is a Dark Guild we're seeing." Marvell spoke softly as her glare hardened, anger clearly in her voice. It was obvious to many that the blue haired teen girl also despised what she heard while she gripped her bat. If she were able to, she would go there and slaughter these pigs for what they've done.

Even Pepper growled in anger from Asuka's lap towards the sight of the Dark Mages, slightly understanding the situation knowing that these other people they were watching were bad folks.

 _"…You're all f**king faggots you know that?" The red haired man whose named Garn responded with his deadpanned expression still on his face._

 _"Oh don't call me that, I enjoy my women too but sometimes in life you just got to do what you got to do to break another man. And what better way to do that then degrade him into a plaything for us to f**k whenever we want too?" Claket responded to Garn, who only shook his head._

 _"Could have fooled me considering your taste in flat women." Garn responded, which got on Claket's nerves._

 _"There's nothing wrong with enjoying women who don't have large jugs of flesh for a chest!" The blonde man exclaimed in annoyance._

 _"Never had I heard such a bold face lie. I'm sorry but if a woman's tits aren't as big as a person's head or bigger then they're basically a boy who don't deserve to be raped or have fun with." Garn replied in an as a matter of fact voice, refusing to believe anything else._

 _"Oh calm down both of you," Harvet told his two guild mates as he leaned back in his chair, "I like my women also no matter if they're flat or have huge tits for me to f**k, but I also like showing that pink haired faggot my hard meat as well! It's even more fun when we have the illusions set up like a month ago!"_

 _"Illusions?" Brutalius questioned with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Yeah, our illusionist over there," Claket took over as he pointed on the other side of the guild hall to a man who was covered in a dark brown robe, his mouth covered in black bandages and had short messy black hair as he noticed the blonde haired man pointing his thumb at him. Giving a wave of his hand and a quick "Yo." Before going back to whatever it was he was doing, Claket went on to finish, "Had put up illusions on anyone who wants to have some fun time with that pink haired faggot. Basically makes us look like any male that the Salamander knew either as the men from Fairy Tail, the men from Sabertooth, or every other guy he knows. It's amazing, you all should have seen how the first time it went when we and some of the others did. I can still see the look on his face lightening up thinking that it was his guy friends there to save him only to f**k him six ways to Sunday!"_

 _That got Brutalius to chuckle from that while Claket and Harvet burst out laughing to join him. Garn only shook his head in amusement from hearing all of this. That was one way to surely torment and break the Fire Dragon Slayer._

"They… they have done such a thing to him…?" Lucy couldn't help but cover her mouth in horror while trying to fight tears that threatened to spill over how these vile sick people have done such a thing to the other version of the man she loved.

Natsu himself was slightly shaking in place, horror filling his body. It was just like the second timeline they saw when they all saw another version of him having his insides torn out and had his bones covered in some metallic substance, treating him like a lab rat just to make him into some weapon for them to use.

"Someone has to come and save him… someone HAS TOO!" Lisanna shouted, while Happy also felt fear and worry for the other alternate version of the one who raised him being treated in such a horrific manner.

Everyone was either getting horrified, sorrowful or downright enraged as they heard about the treatment of the other version of the Fire Dragon Slayer. Erza wished she was there so she could spill every single one of their blood! Screw any consequences she may received from doing such slaughter if it meant saving Natsu from that nightmare!

 _A glass being tapped by a silverware managed to grab the entire Dark Guild's attention, forcing the four and everyone else to look up to the second floor only to see a man standing there tall and proud with a large grin plastered on his face._

 _The man had long black hair that went down his back which for some reason was styled to look like the hood of a cobra. He had purple colored eyes that looked slit like that of a snake, he wore a top hat that was dark purple in color like the rest of his suit he wore. Snake-like scales were seen on his neck and the sides of his face, and if anyone could look underneath his clothes the same scales could be seen covering the sides of his chest and abdomen, arms and legs. His skin was slightly pale, his fingers had sharp nails like claws, and he had fangs like that of a snake._

 _This man was Sirpent, the Guild Master of the Dark Guild Poison Fang._

 _"Attention everyone! I have good news to share with you all!" Sirpent started to say in a bombastic and flamboyant voice as many listened in closely to their leader, "Thanks to all of our efforts against anyone who dared to stand in our way, our recognition grows throughout the country! Towns and villages burnt down before our might, men, women and children raped and slaughtered, our victory over many Light Guilds and crushed other Dark Guilds that dared to stand in our way of glory! And recently, we have managed to do something that not even two Dark Guilds of the Balam Alliance could do, defeat and capture the infamous Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail!"_

 _That got him cheers from both men and women as the Guild Master continued onwards with his little speech._

 _"I'm sure we all heard about the tales of this idiot. The one who was raised by a Fire Dragon, the one whose always so energetic and happy that makes people want to hurl, the one who helped took down that Lullaby demon of Zeref's, the one who took down that Wizard Saint guy at that Tower of Heaven of whatever it was called again, the one who took down the leaders of the two Balam Alliance Dark Guilds, and the one who fought again the seven dragons and took down the guy who summoned them that appeared during their silly Grand Magic Games. But now thanks to your skills and my leadership he's our personal bottom b*tch!" Sirpent exclaimed as he laughed at the end there._

 _That also got many of the Dark Mages in the large Dark Guild hall base of operations to also cheer and laugh along with their leader._

 _"He's so dreamy~!" One Dark Mage woman with a black colored bob cut hairstyle, tannish skin, cyan colored eyes with a curvaceous body that most men would drool over exclaimed in a dreamy manner towards the Dark Guild Master._

 _"Well he's the boss for a reason, do you remember how he cut down that one Wizard Saint fellow a year back? There was barely anything left of that guy." Another Dark Mage nearby recalled to her friend, who sighed in slight sorrow._

 _"I wish he would cut me up." The tannish skin woman sighed in envy while another fellow Dark Mage merely patted his friend on the back to cheer her up._

"He took down a Wizard Saint?!" Makarov shouted in surprise, that vile sick son of a b*tch who captured and degraded Natsu into their personal torture and rape toy managed to take a Wizard Saint down.

However, no one else really paid attention to that as they were all still furious over what this Dark Guild has done to the other version of their pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu himself was still slighting shaking from hearing what his other self was being put through and being treated as. This didn't go unnoticed by some of the others as they gained look of concerns, hoping that he doesn't end up freaking out like he did a few times before hand that someone like Erza had to pull him into a hug just to help calm him down.

"I would kill them," Marvell muttered, her tone being quiet enough only Wendy and Romeo could hear her, getting the two young Mages to look at Wendy's older double from 137-C who looked ready to murder somebody while she gripped her bat harder, "I would make them scream and beg for what they've done."

Romeo and Wendy couldn't help but agree, wishing that they could do something to make the Dark Guild pay and go rescue that other Natsu from the nightmare he was in.

 _"And this is only the beginning!" Sirpent went on to say as the large Dark Guild continued to cheer and rejoice while he went on, "Soon the rest of his pathetic Light Guild along with all the other big named ones like Sabertooth and Lamia Scale will burn before our might. We will crush them and make them scream and beg for mercy before slaughtering them like cattle! The government shall crumble, and any other Dark Guild that dares to stand in our way of glory will be crushed like all the rest! All of Fiore will know their superior, and all of Fiore and beyond will know the name of Poison Fa-!"_

 _*BOOM*_

 _The front gates and walls of the large Dark Guild base of operations exploding cut him off while grabbing him and everyone else's attention with surprise and shocked, many already jumping to their feet ready to beat down anyone who dares to strike that their base. Smoke filled the area as six unknown men were seen slowly walking into the large fortress._

 _The first figure had messy black hair that went down to his chin with a green strand going down on the right side of his face. He was shirtless aside from the light brown bandages wrapped around his chest, while a large black colored splash tattoo was seen covering the side of his stomach and partially his chest, and dark brown armored leggings he wore and black armored boots. Black wristbands with silver spikes were seen worn, as well as the top of his forearms also wearing black colored armor with greenish colored spikes. A brown belt with the same colored spikes were also seen on him. His skin was pale and had crimson colored eyes. A black metal collar that looked slightly broken was also worn around his neck, and chains were also dangling from his arms. His name was Neo._

 _The second man wore black colored leggings that covered his feet with plated armor on his lower legs that spiked up a little, and wore a large light brown scarf that wrapped around his neck and some of his chest while both ends of the piece of cloth went down his back reaching all the way to his ankles. Yellow colored markings were on his arms, and black colored armor were seen covering the sides of his chest and abdomen only, leaving the front expose to all. Large yellow beans were also seen worn around his neck and waist. He had brown colored eyes and messy light brown hair. What stood out the most however were the two curved ram-like horns he had coming out of his head. This man was known as Eagen._

 _The third man had pitch black skin aside from his head with crackling blue flame-like lines all over his arms and legs. He wore black armored boots and leggings that covered only parts of his legs and waist, wore small black shoulderpads, and wore a chest piece that covered his chest and abdomen. He wore a crimson colored cape that seemed to emit fiery-like aura from it, and he wore a hood that was currently up though his face could still be seen. He had messy red colored hair and purple colored eyes, with his skin of his face being slightly pale. A sword was seen strapped to his waist as well. This man was known as Dabinor._

 _The fourth male had messy chin length blue hair and for some odd reason had black wolf-like ears coming from his head and had blue colored eyes. He wore black armor with blue markings that didn't cover his shoulders and arms up, wore dark grey leggings that also had some blue markings on it with dark brown wrappings wrapped around his lower legs, while said lower legs looked in the position like a canine would have for back legs, his feet having three large sharp blue colored claws like that of a wolf. Shoulders aside, his arms were covered in similar dark brown wrappings while black armored wristbands were spotted. A long yet sleek and sharp blue colored sword was on his back, and a long black colored tail was also spotted coming from his back. Covering his mouth was a black colored muzzle for some unknown reason. He was named Fenrus._

 _The fifth man of the group had messy purple hair and yellow colored eyes. Most of his body aside from his head seemed to be covered in a silver and dark greyish suit of armor with a gear shaped symbol on his chest having a glowing yellow key slot. Right underneath it a purple pinkish gem was spotted in place, and up and down his arms and legs were small spots of glowing yellow lights. His fingers were sharp like claws and had purple and pinkish rope wrapped around and dangling from his forearms and ankles. His neck, mouth and nose were wrapped in dark grey colored wrappings as well as around hid forehead also, preventing much of what he looked like underneath from being seen. This man was simply known as Travon._

 _Finally, the sixth man had short yet messy black and dark greenish color hair and dark green colored eyes. He was mostly shirtless aside from the small yet sleek brown colored shoulderpads with blueish green spikes on them, and a few white wrappings wrapped around his chest and left shoulder. He wore black clothing for leggings while also wearing brown colored armor that mostly covered his thighs and lower legs and feet. Large black markings were spotted covering some of his lower back, parts of his right shoulder and across his left cheek. Also wrapped around him in an X-like manner were two chains, and he also wore a loose black collar with blush green dots on it. Around his wrists white bandages were also spotted wrapped. He was known by the name of Mylor._

Everyone was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of these unusual entities, seeing how they broke into the vile Dark Guild without any warning whatsoever.

"Who the heck are these people?" Gajeel couldn't help but question, not knowing who any of them were.

"Beats me, but I doubt they're friends of the Dark Guild there." Freed pointed out, though to many that would be obvious.

"Why does one of them had horns? And why does that blue haired guy have features of a wolf?" Millianna couldn't help but ask, finding him to be somewhat like how she is with her cat-like features but more noticeable, especially in his legs. A few others only shrugged since they had no idea why the two guys had such features on them.

"Do… Do you think they're there to save Natsu?" Wendy asked in a hopeful tone, wondering if these guys were good guys who were there to take the vile Dark Guild down.

"I'm getting a bad vibe from these people." Marvell admitted, her glare remaining on her face as she looked at these unusual new arrivals. To her, they screamed bad news, which meant to her these guys were no better than the vile Dark Guild that captured and had been torturing and raping Natsu.

That surprised some of the others before they grew worried. If these guys weren't good, then who were they and why where they there?

 _"I must say," Mylor started to speak as he and his allies looked at the defensive Dark Guild around them with grins on their faces, "It was a pain to find you guys, but smart building a base in the middle of a snowy mountain. Not many people would think to check in a place like this."_

 _"Who the heck are you f**kers?!" Harvet shouted as he and everyone else remained ready to fight, while Sirpent glared towards the group of six who founded and broke down his gates and walls._

" _Hold on a moment, I recognize these wimps. They're that Outcast Rats group, another Dark Guild that's been on the rise lately like us. What brings you losers here breaking into OUR base of operations?" Sirpent demanded to know from these intruders, who all six of them merely grinned like madmen._

 _"Well… we heard you had a rather big name as a prisoner here from that Fairy Tail guild… and we're here to take him for ourselves." Neo got straight to the point while he and his allies remained grinning._

"Another Dark Guild?" Kagura questioned with surprised for a moment before it faded as a look of anger appeared on her face. These guys were no better than the other Dark Mages then it seemed.

"They're after Natsu, what are they planning to do with him?" Laxus wondered, seeing how this Outcast Rats Dark Guild seems to be after the pink haired young man for themselves for some unknown reason.

"Nothing good that's what! When is our doubles of that world or anyone good going to show up and save Natsu from either side?!" Erza shouted, hating how the other version of Natsu was in such a horrible position and had been tortured and rape by these freaks only for another group of vile men wanting to get their hands on him also. Where was her double or anyone else?! They would be searching for him or something right?!

 _Hearing this only enraged Poison Fang, each Dark Mage gritting their teeth from the audacity of these intruders coming here and proclaiming such a demand._

 _"Oh? You think you can just walk in here and make such a demand? You want to go little missies?" Sirpent responded as he grinned menacingly while moving his right hand through his hair, "Well we're happy to oblige!"_

 _Sirpent laughed aloud as with those words spoken, all of the other Dark Mages of Poison Fang roared aloud and charged directly towards the six members of the opposing Dark Guild._

 _Then without warning, a large burst of blue fire erupted from Dabinor with a mere wave of his hand, which slammed directly into the large groups of Dark Mages around them. Some were disintegrated to ashes instantly by the powerful flames while those who survived were merely launched that into or through nearby walls or furniture._

 _With that done, the six invading Dark Mages dashed in different directions as chaos erupted over the large fortress that is Poison Fang's base of operation._

 _Fenrus ran towards a group that included Brutalius who had his large blade out ready to attack the incoming wolf-like blue haired man. However, the man dashed by easily with his own blade now out. Not even a second later, the Poison Fang members including the white bearded bald man behind him burst into tiny pieces of flesh and bone as the bloody gory mess fell with splats as if the Fenrus sliced them all up so fast no one could see it. The man only growled in an animalistic manner before dashing off to find more prey to kill._

 _Neo nearby found himself surrounded by numerous Poison Fang Dark Mages as they charged their Magic and readied their weapons to strike him down. Despite this the mostly black haired man merely grinned in excitement before using the chains on him like weapons and lashed them out towards the farthest two enemy Mages, piercing through their chests like nothing, and like as if they had a mind of their own the chains wrapped around the body piercing through their skin and bone numerous times. With his grin still present on his face he then proceeded to swing the two bodies around slamming into all of the other Dark Mages before they could have time to react from the sudden action done to their two allies. The man opened his mouth before a yellowish green energy beam shot from his mouth and towards the piles of knocked over opposing Dark Mages, slamming right into them and exploding them into a shower of blood and gore. Neo merely smiled as blood and chunks of enemy flesh fell onto his body before he set off towards more to kill._

 _Eagen meanwhile was facing off against both Harvet and Garn along with other Dark Mages of Poison Fang as they attempted to hit the horned light brown haired man. Harvet summoned bones from his skin before firing them off like projectiles while Garn summoned Darkness Magic around his arms as he charged towards the enemy man from Outcast Rats. Not bothered by the enemy numbers he faced, Eagen took in a deep breath before slamming his fists together in front of him. And without warning a large sandstorm was unleashed from his body crashing and flinging around the other members of the opposing Dark Guild like nothing. Many including Garn were flung all over the large Dark Guild hall that was now under sieged. Harvet and a few landed not too far from where Eagen stood, and not wasting time the light brown haired man summoned a vortex of sand right below them from nothing. Harvet and the others with him could only scream in agony as the ruthless vortex of sand mercilessly torn them to shred into red mists as the once sandy vortex became red with blood._

 _Elsewhere in the large building that was slowly falling apart due to the chaotic fighting exposing the cold winds of a snowstorm raging outside the large fortress, Travon continued his onslaught without stop as multiple Poison Fang members found themselves lifted up into the air thanks to the purple haired man's psychic powers, showing that he was in fact an Esper. Using his power without breaking a sweat, the opposing men and women trapped by his telepathic hold found themselves screaming in agony as they were slowly crushed into a ball of bloody flesh and snapped and broken bone, killing them brutally. The man didn't mutter a single word or noise before slamming the now balled up bloody carcasses into nearby other enemy Dark Mages. Using his psychic powers once more, he elevated multiple large pillars that collapsed during the fighting before chucking them through the air and into numerous other Dark Mages with enough force that their bodies exploded into chunks of flesh from the impact alone._

 _While this was all happening, Sirpent was in combat with Dabinor in the center of the chaos. Sirpent was enveloped with purple poison around his arms and legs as he ruthless tried to slice and strike at the red head man before him to no valid. Dabinor remained having a grin as he fired off another blast of blue fire towards the top hat wearing black haired Dark Guild Master who dashed to the side to avoid it while the attack ravaged the building further behind them. Sirpent moved around the enemy Dark Mage leaving trails of poison behind him as it spread in an attempt to close Dabinor off less he fell victim to the poison spreading over the floor. Sirpent jumped up into the air before bringing his sharp poison infused claws down upon the red haired man. Dabinor however managed to lift his left hand up and fired off another large blast of blue fire from his hand, forcing Sirpent back as he landed on the ground a few yards away from where the blue flame Magic user stood._

Everyone watched with slight surprise or uneasiness for a few others ones, especially when they all saw the purple haired man using his powers to crumble people into balls of bloody flesh and broken bones. Marvell was used to seeing such carnage however, though she would admit that it was still unnerving to see, preferring if she didn't have to keep seeing such a thing unless it was done to an enemy.

 _"You got some nerve making a mess out of my base! And killing many of my men and women here!" Sirpent shouted in anger as he glared furiously towards the red haired man, who merely had a small yet sinister smile on his face._

 _"Not my fault you have something valuable we want for ourselves. Though I will admit, the fact you managed to last this long is quite impressive. From what I heard, your strength is on par of that of a Wizard Saint are you not?" Dabinor asked with genuine curiosity._

 _"I killed one if that means anything, but I doubt it does. I heard of the kind of acts your Dark Guild committed, such as wiping out an entire city with over a million people, while capturing over a hundred thousand women from said city just to sate your carnage desires. Yet the fact there's only six of you makes me wonder where you even keep so many people. Nevertheless, at the end of this Poison Fang is emerge victorious! We will be the one to bring Fiore to its knees!" Sirpent explained with a smirk plastered on his face as he looked around to see Dabinor's other allies fighting against his guild, "And no one, not you or your four other allies will be able to stop-!"_

 _He cut himself off as he realized something was amiss. Looking around with wide eyes, he counted the enemy Dark Guild that was attacking his own before realizing there was one missing._

 _"Wait what the-?! Where did the sixth one of you f**king lot go?!" Sirpent demanded to know as he glared towards the smiling Dabinor. Sirpent was not an idiot, usually if one enemy vanished then that meant they were planning something._

 _He could get his answer when without warning not to far behind him to the left, the floor door that led to the underground prisons where they were keeping a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer exploded. This knocked a few nearby Poison Fang Mages including Claket down while Fenrus rushed by and sliced them up into bloody chunks of flesh before the wolf-like man took off once more to hunt for more prey. Emerging from the hole stood Mylor who was now holding a certain pink haired young man over his shoulder who was out cold._

 _"Look what I found! A fine piece of ass for me to tear up later!" Mylor shouted aloud with a grin on his face as he looked over his nice find. He had to kill the faggots who were currently making the pink haired man scream in agony and pain before knocking the Fire Dragon Slayer himself out so he would stop freaking out and throwing a fit. Though he would give these Dark Mages credit, using illusions to make themselves look like the male friends of the pink haired male to break him further was rather genius._

 _Natsu was completely naked, his exposed body having numerous bloody scars, opened wounds and infections showing that he was clearly never treated or cared for. His pink hair was dirtied up completely while his body was also covered in dirt and grime along with blood that was his and other numerous white substances that were left unsaid as to what they were._

Natsu's eyes widened in horror once more from seeing the state his other alternate self was in, while others were just as shocked or horrified from the sight.

"Oh my gosh… what have they done to him…?" Mira managed to speak as she felt horror and unbridle rage fill her being. If anyone ever did that to her own Natsu then she wouldn't rest until they paid in blood and suffered for it!

"Those bastards!" Gray shouted in anger, clutching his fists as he saw the state the alternate version of his fire breathing rival was in. What made it worse that if the words these monsters talk about earlier was true, then that other Natsu may believe his double and the others also joined in on the torment he had to be forced to endure.

Natsu shook ever more slightly as a few tears formed in his eyes from the horrific sight his double was in, which didn't go unnoticed by some of the others once more. Unable to stand seeing him silently suffering from seeing such a thing, Laki and Lucy moved over towards where he was and pulled him into a hug, hoping to help calm him down while he tried to ease his breathing while the two women silently comfort him.

 _"HEY! THAT'S OUR PRISONER! YOU GIVE HIM BACK!" Sirpent shouted as he completely ignored Dabinor before dashing over towards Mylor to murder him._

 _Mylor merely huffed with amusement before slamming his foot into the ground, causing large roots to break through the ground before slamming into the Poison Fang Dark Guild Master sending him crashing into the ground. As he got back up, he noticed the group of six gathered together once more in front of him. Getting back onto his feet he looked around once more only to widen his eyes in horror when he saw many of his Dark Mages either now dead or knocked out and covered in rubble from the collapsing building around them._

 _"It's over B*tch. The Salamander is ours now, and you clearly are outnumbered. Stay down and we won't humiliate you further." Eagen told Sirpent who felt more enraged from hearing that._

 _"AS IF!" He shouted before he powered up his Poison Magic further, causing the ground and the remains of the building they were in to shake from the large power he was emitting. An avatar of a large Cobra formed around his body as it glared towards the group of six enemy Dark Mages, "I'M GOING TO BLOW YOU INTO BITS!"_

 _"Mmm, kinky." Mylor stated with a grin on his face._

 _"NO NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!" Sirpent shook his head in anger and shouted before he prepared to attack once more, charging towards the enemies before him while the avatar of the large cobra remained wrapped around his body as it also prepared to strike them._

 _Unbothered by the incoming attack, the six Dark Mages looked at one another before smirking each other's way._

 _"Let's end this shall we?" Dabinor asked the others, who all nodded._

 _"Lets." Eagen replied back with his smirk still present._

 _And without warning, both the light brown haired man and the red haired man unleashed a massive vortex of sand and blue fire from their body that not only completely consumed Sirpent but the entire building and anyone else unfortunate to be caught in its path._

 _If any outside observer were present outside a good distance, they would have seen a large fortress like Dark Guild hall completely collapsed into rubble while a pillar of sand and blue fire shot up into the sky shaking the surrounding land and mountain the pillar was on. A few moment later the pillar died down while the snowstorm that was raging around them ceased._

 _All that now left remained were the six members of the Outcasts Rat Dark Guild standing in the ruins and rubble of what was once the base of operation of the other Dark Guild Poison Fang. Some of the enemy guild members that were alive were seen being nothing more than glass statues due to the combination of sand and fire consuming them all._

 _Looking around to see the enemy defeated, the six looked at one another as they knew they won._

 _"Well, guess that's that then. Travon, opened a portal back home will you?" Neo asked his friend, who remained having a blank expression and didn't respond with any noise or words._

 _Nevertheless, the purple haired man proceeded to do just that as a purple portal opened up that lead back to their own base of operations thanks to the man's psychic powers being able to do such a thing._

 _"Now them, let's us go home and enjoy this Salamander bottom b*tch." Neo told the others as he walked through the portal._

 _"I call dips on f**king his ass first! I found him so I have rights!" Mylor responded as he continued to hold the unconscious pink haired man over his shoulder, licking his lips as he knew he would have so much fun tormenting the loser._

 _"Fine by me, I'm going to enjoy watching him choke on my cock." Eagen stated also with a sinister grin on his face._

 _With that said and done he and Mylor entered through the portal. Dabinor merely shook his head in amusement before following right behind them, as he too wanted to enjoy tormenting and breaking the Fairy Tail Mage further. Fenrus growled in an animalistic manner only before following after the others, leaving only Travon on his own for a moment._

 _"…I'm surrounded by faggots." He muttered and spoke for the first time, before he too followed the others back home._

 _And with that the portal closed, leaving the ruins of Poison Fang's base of operations behind._

Everyone would be caught off guard when the link to the other alternate timeline was suddenly cut off, surprising everyone before they looked over towards Observer, who had his arm stretched out to cut the link off. Noticing the looks from the mortals, the living constellation went on to respond.

"I figured you all had seen enough of that world. Would you like for me to set a new link up?" Observer asked them. As some of the Mages looked at one another, they all nodded before Makarov gave the Constellar the okay.

As he went to do that, Natsu's breathing slowly calmed down while Lucy and Laki still tried to help ease him from seeing his double in such a pitiful and terrible state.

"It will be alright Natsu… that won't ever happen here… not on our watch." Lucy assured him while Laki nodded in agreement.

Feeling a bit better, Natsu couldn't help but smile while blushing slightly due to having the two women hugging him so closely.

"Thank you Lucy, Laki…" He trailed off, trying to put on his normal smile as to help ease their worries once more.

That merely got them to smile as did others who saw the scene, while a few of the other women couldn't help but feel jealousy for the blonde and violet haired women being able to get close to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Marvell meanwhile took her own breaths to calm her rage. She swore if she ever someone ended up on that world she wouldn't rest until she hunted those bastards down and make them pay and rescue that Natsu and return him home.

'MEANWHILE IN THE OTHER EARTHLAND'

In the rubble of what was once Poison Fang's base of operations, multiple survivors including Garn were spotted emerging from the rubble and debris rubbing their heads from the headaches they received. While many were injured, they were still alive. The same couldn't be said for the many more Dark Mages who perished to the might of Outcast Rats.

The black haired woman from earlier managed to survive as she rubbed her own head due to a headache she had. Not to far from her, a hand emerge slowly from a pile of rubble before a still alive Sirpent emerged half way from the debris, injuries littering his body while his suit was torn, but nevertheless was still alive as he had a blank expression on his face. Seeing him surprised the Dark Mage woman for a moment.

"…Now will you cut me up?" She asked in a dreamy like manner holding her hands next to her face.

That got Sirpent to shift his gaze over towards her for a moment before looking forward, and then without warning face-palmed his face into the ground in front of him, silently making a vow to make the Outcast Rats Dark Guild pay and to get their pink haired Fairy Tail prisoner back before consciousness faded from his body for the time being.

 **There we go, chapter done. I know this one may be rather odd and inappropriate especially since certain words were used that I know in this day and age people take great offense to, but the idea of a version of Natsu being tormented so brutally by a Dark Guild popped in my head like a week ago so thus this timeline was born.**

 **In case anyone's wondering, the appearances of the six attacking Dark Mages were from a video called "[LSO2019-R2] The Sun Goddess & Rat [ENDGAME: NOIR]. I thought they looked cool so I decided to use them.**

 **Now, for the next timeline will be an idea some people had suggested to me and someone I guess I should have done a while ago since it seemed like it would an obvious idea to do, but you all will see what I mean when we get to it.**

 **Anyway, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	136. The Guild Master of Fairy Tail Pt 1

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you.**

 **Now, for this timeline we'll be doing something quite a few people had requested me to do, and while each person who requested did had their own version of this idea, the basic foundation of it was the same. Considering what it is, which I'm sure you all will guess by the title of this chapter, this was something I guess would have made more sense to have it done much sooner than 135 chapters later since it seemed like it would be obvious to do first. But uh… better late than never right?**

 **…No?**

 **…Oh.**

 **On an unrelated note, I'm sure many of you probably hated what had happened to that one version of Natsu in that last timeline. So if you wish to see a happy ending for him, go check out "thehappy"'s story "Shifting Through Realities" Chapter Eight. It deals with four versions of those from his Fairy Tail who are currently shifting to other Earthlands and other worlds from other series and franchises, so if you want to see a happyish ending achieved then go check it out! He did a great job.**

 **Now anyway, enjoy or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 136: The Guild Master of Fairy Tail Pt 1**

"I swear," Marvell started to speak up as her glare remained on her face from seeing what had transpired in the last alternate timeline, her voice barely containing her rage while she gripped her bat, "if any of my friends happen to find those rapist pigs… they will die. If someone like Erza, Mira or Levy that find him, those men will have their limbs removed! Their cocks ripped off for what they've done! I wouldn't be surprised if Erza uses a flamethrower on some of them!"

"Marvell…" Wendy muttered out in hopes of calming her down, yet her older double continued onward regardless while she stood on her feet.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE ODDS! I KNOW MY FRIENDS WILL SOMEHOW IN SOMEWAY SAVE THAT NATSU AND MAKE THOSE MEN BEG FOR DEATH!" Marvell shouted while raising her bat up on instinct.

While some of the others were caught off guard by the sudden rant and shouting, some of the others couldn't help but hope for the same. Many of them wished those vile men paid for what they have done or plan on doing to the other version of Natsu while a few like Gray and Kagura clenched their fists wishing they could do something about it themselves.

"She's right, they're not merely man anymore, they're monsters. If that were to ever happen to anybody here, I would kill them. Consequences be damned." Laxus stated, not caring if he would be removed from the guild again if it meant preventing and ending such an evil. Sure, while he found Natsu to be an idiot and how jealous he got over how so many other versions of the pink haired moron managed to keep getting multiple women as lovers, the blonde Dragon Slayer would never allow such a horrible fate to befall him.

"If anyone ever tried to do that to anyone, they won't get mercy from me." Erza stated, many nodded in agreement while she looked over towards Natsu who Lucy and Laki were now sitting directly next too to make sure he was fully alright from seeing his double going through that nightmare, much to the red head's and other women's slight envy.

"Let's just hope that he's rescued soon, either by someone from that world or someone from another… and pray that such a thing never transpires here to any of us." Makarov told them all with a serious expression on his face, willing to do whatever it took to make sure none of those he considered his children to ever go through such a dark fate.

If any vile man or woman ever tried to do something like that to Natsu or anyone else, the small old man would make sure they paid dearly.

The conversation would not continue as a loud noise grabbed their attention. Turning their heads, they all saw Observer finishing up a new link to yet another timeline once more in the blue smoke, as everyone readied themselves to see what was next to come.

"Please be better…" Natsu muttered, not wishing anything bad to befall to him or anyone else in this next unknown timeline they were about to bear witness.

And like many times before, the blue smoke started to show them all yet another alternate timeline.

 _It was peaceful over the still surface of the ocean, as quacks of seagulls could be heard flying over the large mass of water. The skies were clear with hardly any clouds in sight, showing that it was indeed a wonderful day to be outside while the sun shined brightly down onto the surface of the water below._

 _The only thing that stood out currently was the one large boat that was slowly moving without much disturbance over the sea. The way it looked like, it seemed to be a military based vessel, the flag of Fiore proudly wavering high over the ship it was attached too._

 _And on the surface of said vessel numerous Fioren soldiers and sailors were seen on board, the heavy plated armor that completely covered many of the soldiers head to toe while the sailors had clothe base attire, their faces shown as many looked overboard, trying to spot something that so far didn't seem to be around._

"Huh? Are those Fioren soldiers?" Wabaka questioned, seeing the symbol of Fiore on the flag that was wavering in the nearly nonexistent wind.

"They look completely different compared to our own. I never seen them wear such heavy armor." Erza pointed out. Compared to the soldiers of their own Fiore that they have seen who wore more cloth and chainmail-based armor, the heavy plated equipment these other soldiers in the other timeline not only looked more intimidating but much stronger.

"Interesting, maybe in this other world Fiore's military is much more stronger and durable compared to our own?" Kagura guessed, since if she was allowed to be hones the guards and soldiers of their own nation weren't really… impressive. Yeah that was one nice was of putting it.

"Where are they say though?" Lisanna asked, not sure where the lone military warship was supposed to be at.

Makarov and a few of the older Mage looked at the sight closely before their eyes widened in surprised.

"Wait a moment, that's where Tenrou Island is supposed to be!" Makarov exclaimed, causing the others to be surprised.

"Really?" Levy asked before she took a better look, now slightly recognizing the waters that the island would normally be at, "Are… are we about to see our versions of that world emerge from being stuck on Tenrou during the seven-year time skip?"

"Possibly, but shouldn't we be there?" Alzack couldn't help but ask, as no one from Fairy Tail was in sight from what he could see.

"Maybe something happened that prevented us from checking it out, since we were informed by Blue Pegasus that something was amiss when we found the rest of the others." Bisca added her two cents, figuring that in this timeline their doubles may not be aware. Asuka didn't say anything as she along with Pepper who now for some reason had some dog treats from who knows where in her mouth merely watched in anticipation to see what would happen next.

 _'So was this similar to how they first appeared from that island?'_ Millianna thought, having been told by Erza as to what exactly happened when they first emerged from being stuck for seven years on their sacred ground.

No more words were spoken for the time being as they continued watching to see what would happen next.

 _"Why are we here again?" One sailor questioned while a man with short brown hair and blue colored eyes wearing an opened black trench coat with armor underneath it walked onto the scene with a wooden telescope in hand, looking through it out into the ocean. This was the captain of the vessel._

 _"Unusual energies were detected around these parts, and Fairy Tail believes it may have something to do with their lost friends from all those years ago." The man responded as he kept looking around._

 _"I get that, but why are we doing it?" The sailor asked again, this time a nearby soldier spoke up to answer the man's question._

 _"Because we're nice. Plus, the Queen owes the guild a favor due to their part during the Dark War, so we were sent out to check this out to see if anything unusual is taking place to report back as that favor." The soldier responded, knowing the contributes of Fairy Tail, especially their Guild Master had made during that dark time._

Hearing the mention of a war confused everyone.

"Dark War?" Cana questioned, never hearing of anything like that before.

"Probably a conflict that took place in this other Earthland. Though, I wonder what it was about." Marvell guessed while she thought with a hand placed on her chin thinking about what this war could have been about.

"I hope it wasn't anything too crazy." Kinana hoped that this unknown conflict wasn't anything too insane or horrible.

" _Doesn't the Queen have a thing for the Guild Master? I feel like she would have sent us to help them even if she didn't owe them a favor." Another soldier questioned with a raise eyebrow, not like anyone would be able tell however due to his helmet covering his face and the rest of his head._

 _The other soldier merely shrugged, unsure if the rumors of the Queen having feelings for Fairy Tail's leader was true or not. Not like the female soldiers and sailors could blame her if she did, for the Guild Master of the guild was the one to saved the world and brought an end to the Dark War._

 _The captain grunted as he kept looking out into the ocean with the telescope in hand, so far not spotting anything out of the ordinary that may explain the unusual energies detected in these waters._

 _"So far it doesn't seem anything's out there," The captain started to say as he kept looking around into the distance, "just more water, an occasional fish jumping from the surface, the seagulls, a little long pale blonde hair girl hovering over the water-."_

 _That got him to cease talking before he and many of the others on the expose deck gained confused yet surprised expressions before they all looked overboard only to see that the spirit of a certain pale blonde haired former Guild Master was spotted by the soldiers and sailors despite lacking the mark of Fairy Tail on them. To them, the girl seemed to be smiling softly as she looked towards them from the distance between them._

"MAVIS!" Makarov exclaimed in surprise, seeing the spectral form of the first Guild Master in the other alternate timeline. Yet he was also surprised how the Fioren military ship could see her. Didn't only those who bore the guild mark of Fairy Tail could see her?

"Who?" Kagura asked, not sure who that was. Judging by her question and Millianna's confused expression from seeing the ghost of Mavis, it was clear that they too were able to see her in the alternate timeline despite being apart of a different guild.

Figuring she would explain, Erza turned to look at her two friends from Mermaid Heel to do just that.

"She was one of the founders of our guild and was the first Guild Master. She died long ago however…" The red head explained to them, surprising the two from learning about this.

"Wait seriously? Then how is she there if she died?" Millianna couldn't help but ask.

"That's just her spirit, and if this will go similar to how it did for us then she will reveal Tenrou Island in just a moment. However…," Erza gained a puzzled expression as he placed a hand on her chin in thought, "Only those who bear the mark of Fairy Tail were able to see and hear her. So I don't see how those soldiers and sailors and you two would be able to see her."

"Maybe that limitation doesn't exist in this other world?" Natsu guessed, though he wasn't sure if that was how it worked, alternate timeline or not.

"It's more likely she's simply allowing herself to be seen by others who aren't of Fairy Tail." Freed figured, not surprised if Mavis was capable of doing such a thing.

 _Mavis remained having a smile on her face before she slowly raised her arms up, as the water beneath her started to glow brightly, catching those on the warship by surprised before the surface of the water became more disturbed, moving frantically while a few waves crashed into the boat shaking it slowly while the others had to hold on from falling on their butts._

 _But in the next moment, to their shocked and surprised, they looked up only to see a large island surrounded by an shield of some kind of light with the insignia of Fairy Tail present on the shield rise from the ocean a good distance away from where they were at. The large tree in the middle of the island standing tall and proud for all to see before the shield slowly faded away, leaving the island accessible once more._

 _"…You all see this too right?" One sailor asked, getting the others around her to nod in agreement._

 _The captain, spotting the unknown small girl heading towards the island, snapped out of his surprised and shook his head before turning around to give orders to the rest of the crew._

 _"Everyone! Make landfall! We can't let that girl out of our sights!" The captain shouted._

 _Everyone else shouted in agreement while the soldiers saluted, before they all headed off into different directions to steer the ship towards the landmass that appeared before them all._

Everyone remained watching the scene of the alternate timeline in front of them all, waiting to see what would happen next once the crew made landfall and find their doubles.

 _It didn't take long before the warship of Fiore's navy arrived on the beach of the island, with many already not wasting time and getting onto the sandy land around them. Looking up, many spotted the Mavis once more as a giggle emitted from her before she took off into the trees of the island, causing many of the soldiers to take off after her._

 _"Don't let her out of your sights! She might be leading us to something!" The captain of the ship was in the lead of the many soldiers who were accompanying him further into the island's territory._

 _Eventually, as they kept moving onward, the large group of soldiers stopped with eyes widening in surprised. What laid before them cover slightly in rubble was a certain red head woman who seemed to be unconscious._

"It's Erza!" Wendy exclaimed, seeing the alternate version of the red head being founded first before ant of the others.

"Aw, I wanted to be found first." Natsu grumbled as he crossed his arms while he pouted, which to some of the women made him look rather adorable.

"Does it really matter?" Lucy couldn't help but ask with a sweat dropped towards the pink haired male, but glad that he was feeling better after seeing that last timeline.

 _Not wasting time, a few soldiers ran over towards the red head and cleared the debris off her. Checking her pulse, they were glad to see that she was still alive. The rest meanwhile ran ahead to keep going after Mavis to see if she would lead them to any other survivors on the island._

 _"Hey woman! Wake up!" A female soldier shouted while she shook the woman rather hastily like a ragdoll in an attempt to see if they could wake her._

 _"Don't shake her like that you idiot!" Another soldier shouted at his teammate, who proceeded to ignore him while she kept shaking the Reequip Mage of Fairy Tail._

 _However not even a moment later did a groan emit from the woman, getting the soldiers to cease their actions as they saw the brown colored eyes slowly opening wide. And not even a moment afterwards the red head eyes shot open before she jumped to her feet, alarmed as she looked towards the soldiers before her._

 _"What the-?! Who are you?! What happened?!" Erza shouted, confusion and caution plaguing her face while she looked around to see where she was at. Seeing her worry, the soldiers raised their hands up in a mean of calming down the woman._

 _"Do not worry miss, you're safe. We are from the Fioren Navy." One of the soldiers told the red head, getting her to widen her eyes once more before she eased somewhat, although confused still was present on her expression._

 _"The Fioren Navy?" Erza questioned while her eyes narrowed slightly, never hearing of Fiore having it's own Navy before. Sure they had their ships but not enough to have a full fledged Navy, mainly due to Fiore's neutral status compared to other countries out there. The country never needed one, so when did this happen?_

 _"We can't waste time. I'm sure your friends are still here somewhere, we will explain it all then." The female soldier who was shaking Erza like a ragdoll a moment ago told her, knowing that there were no doubt others who were stuck on the island and not just the read head._

 _That got Erza to widen her eyes as she remembered everyone else, and worry filling her being she then bolted into a random direction further inward of Tenrou, catching the soldiers off guard before they took off after her._

 _Eventually, after a short while later, the soldiers arrived onto an opened field where they not only saw the rest of their fellow soldiers and captain, but also the rest of the Fairy Tail Mages present who were founded and were now wide awake. Many surprised by the soldiers' presence but were more thankful seeing one another alive after what happened with Acnologia._

"Ah, there we are all." Gray stated with a smile, glad to see that they were all alright as everyone else also smiled in joy.

However, Natsu would loose his own as he realized something was off. Leaning over a bit to get a better look into the other alternate timeline, he noticed that his double was no where in sight. Naturally this confused and puzzled him.

"Hey wait a minute! Why can't I find my own double there?!" Natsu shouted, which got the attention of the others before they looked back in the other timeline only to see that among their doubles, the alternate version of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was nowhere in sight.

"Huh? Shouldn't he be there too?" Happy asked, as the blue Exceed even saw his other self present with everyone else on the island.

"Maybe he couldn't qualify for the S-Class in this other world so he never came along?" Freed guessed, which both surprised yet angered Natsu.

"As if! I bet the other me would have been plenty ready to become S-Class!" Natsu shouted with a tick mark forming on his forehead.

Plus, if he didn't ever went along, then that would mean he would have been with the rest of Fairy Tail and would have moved on and aged, which for some reason didn't seem right to the Fire Dragon Slayer. He didn't know why, but he didn't think his other self didn't miss out on the chance of becoming S-Class, so he had to be there right?

Marvell, meanwhile, couldn't help but gain a grin on her face as she realized what this timeline may be leading too. So it was one of those realities huh?

 _"Is everyone alright?" Makarov asked in worry, wanting to make sure nothing was amiss or wrong with any of his children._

 _"We're alright, whatever happened managed to protect us." Mira stated while the captain remained in his spot, figuring that he would let the Fairy Tail Mages calm down and assure that each other were alright._

 _Lucy looked around with a smile as she saw all of her friends alright… only to loose it as she realized someone was missing among the group of Mages._

 _"Wait! Where's Natsu?!" The blonde Celestial Mage shouted out, grabbing the attention of the other Mages and the soldiers alike._

 _Looking around, many also became fully aware of the rather lack of a certain energetic pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer. Needless to say, some began to worry._

 _"He should be here! Where did he go?!" Erza shouted also in worry, while others looked around only to unable to spot the pink haired young man anywhere._

 _One of the soldiers started to speak up only to be cut off by the captain, who shook his head no. Figuring he would leave certain details out, the man walked over to speak up loud enough to grabbed the worried Mages attention._

 _"I'm assuming you're referring to the one once known as Salamander right?" The captain asked, as a few nodded in agreement to which the man went on, "From what I heard on that fateful day, ships and crews sent by the Magic Council found him floating in the water where this island once stood before being retrieved and returned back to your guild. He's safe if that's what you're worried about."_

"Oh, so Natsu was on the island but managed to escape the destruction and Fairy Sphere somehow?" Cana asked, wondering how the heck did that work.

"Apparently, but if that's true then he would have been with us during those seven years." Bisca realized, seeing that if Natsu managed to not remain trapped on Tenrou then he would have aged and grown up with the rest of them while the Tenrou group was stuck on the island.

"Huh, I wonder how the guild managed to last with him still being around." Macao wondered, knowing that even though it was only Natsu, knowing the pink haired male he no doubt probably helped keep the guild running compared to what happened here in their own world.

 _That surprised yet puzzled the guild. Natsu was back home? But what did they mean by fateful day?_

 _"That can't be right… he was here with us. Shouldn't Flamebrain have remained here?" Gray couldn't help but ask, wondering how his rival somehow was off the island._

 _"I can answer that."_

 _The voice of Mavis grabbed the attention of both Mages and soldiers as they turned towards their left only to see the ghost of the first Guild Master hovering over a nearby boulder a little bit. Seeing her shocked and surprised the Mages while the soldiers weren't expecting her to speak. Mavis merely smiled a little bit before she went on to speak before anyone else could interrupt her._

 _"Allow me to explain for those who may not know me. My name is Mavis Vermillion, founder and the first Guild Master of Fairy Tail," That shocked the Fairy Tail Mages and the soldiers, yet the girl went on before anyone else could say something about it, "I'm sure you're wondering how you managed to survived Acnologia's attack. Thanks to your faith and bonds in and with one another, it was converted into Magical power and activated Fairy Sphere." She explained to the others._

 _Needless to say, they were surprised by hearing of this while Makarov, though shocked to see the girl and hear what had happened, smiled softly regardless._

 _"So you protected us..." Makarov responded as Mavis looked over towards the small old man._

 _"Do not thank me, I am merely an ethereal body. It was thanks to the guild's unwavering faith that allowed such a miracle to happen." Mavis informed him with a smile on her face._

 _"But what about Natsu? Shouldn't he have been with us? Why was he unaffected?" Lisanna couldn't help but ask, while Mavis gained a small frown._

 _"I'll be honest, I do not know how he was unaffected by Fairy Sphere nor do I know how he managed to survive Acnologia's blast without it. But if the words of the soldiers are true, then he must be in good hands. While I do not know how the rest of the world has gone over the years, I can tell from seeing all of you that the guild is in good hands." Mavis told them all, admitting to not really knowing how Natsu managed to escape from being stuck on the island or how he survived Acnologia without it._

 _However the Mages gained puzzled expressions when they heard her mention a certain word._

 _"Wait, did you say years?" Bickslow asked her, as she giggled slightly._

 _"Yes, it has been ten years since you all have been missing from the world. I wonder how much it has change in such a period of time?" Mavis wondered with a smile, curious if the rest of the world changed much or not._

 _Needless to say, everyone froze with wide comical eyes which Mavis couldn't help but find funny. Some of the soldiers also thought the same._

Everyone gained wide comical eyes as they heard that.

"TEN YEARS?!" Nearly everyone shouted which got Observer and Marvell to flinch from the loudness of everyone else.

"WE WERE TRAPPED FOR A WHOLE DECADE THERE?! WHY IS THERE AN ADDITIONAL THREE YEARS?!" Gajeel shouted, finding that to be completely stupid and not making much sense.

"So, ten instead of seven, that's a first." Marvell admitted, as usually from the other Earthlands she has seen it was always been seven years, not longer or shorter. Maybe some of the others have seen Earthlands like that, she would have to ask once she sees them again.

"So we're seeing three years into the future from our own year?" Kinana asked with confusion.

"It appears so." Millianna answered, not expecting this to take place three years ahead of their own year.

"Geez, imagine how long the guild has to go without us for three extra years…" Evergreen trailed off, knowing that much more would no doubt be different due to the extra three years added.

"But if that's true then everyone else plus Natsu would be much older than our doubles would be." Carla realized.

That surprised Natsu and some of the others, before Gray let out a loud groan while leaning back into his seat.

"Oh no… what if that other Natsu managed to become an S-Class during that time? My alternate double would never hear the end of it." Gray groaned out in realization, while the thought got Natsu to grin widely in a smug manner from hearing that. Seeing his smug grin got Gray to glare and flip the bird at him.

The others merely shook their heads from seeing this exchange.

'A SHORT WHILE LATER'

 _Eventually, a short period of time had passed as the group of Mages were now aboard the Fioren warship heading back to Magnolia. The sun was still bright shining down as the day was still young. Mavis's ethereal form remained behind the island happy to see them off and to tell the rest of the guild she said hi, hoping that they were doing well throughout the decade. So right now the ride was silent as the Mages, the soldiers and sailors waited until they arrived to the city._

 _"…So…," Evergreen started to speak as she looked towards the nearby soldiers, "Since when did you all have that kind of armor? I can hardly tell you are of Fiore from what we were used to seeing."_

" _Our armor? This model has been produced around seven years ago as the nation continued to militarize as time went on. It's not just our armor and weapons that has improved over the years." One of the soldiers answered the brown haired woman, surprising her and the others._

 _"Militarized? Why would Fiore need to do that?" Laxus asked as the soldiers looked at one another nervously, though their helmets made it impossible for anyone to see._

 _"Orders of the Queen and the Minister of Defense. Fiore rapidly grew as a military might in order to protect itself during the Dark War." Another soldier spoke up, recalling the first time Fiore started to ramp up its industrial and military might to better face against the threat a few years ago._

 _"The what war?" Gajeel questioned with a raised eyebrow as everyone else also grew puzzled. A war broke out during their ten years of stasis?_

 _"The Queen? Wasn't it a King who ruled Fiore?" Levy asked, remembering that it was a King not a Queen in charge of the nation. Did something happen to the King at one point?_

 _Before any of the soldiers could respond, a bell ranged out throughout the vessel, grabbing the attention as the captain of the ship could be heard from elsewhere on the boat._

 _"Magnolia's ahead! Prepare for landing!" He shouted out for all to hear._

 _That got the Mages to be excited. They were about to see Magnolia after all these years! Well, to them it was like a couple of days at most but for the rest of the world it was a decade. Nevertheless, many made their way over to the higher levels of the deck and looked overboard ahead of them to see the landmass of Fiore and their city come into sight._

 _When they did however, they were shocked by what they saw._

 _Sure, while Magnolia was never considered large, it was still a decent size city. But now seeing it was it came into view it was clear to them that the city had grew massively nearly doubled in size from what the city originally had been like. The dock was much larger and carried more for trade and acted as a military base for the city's military presence. The nearby mountains had been turned into extraction sites for mining as well as oil fields. Much more farmland has been cultivated that dominated the southern side of the city where a good portion of the originally forest used to be. Yet not too far from the much larger city and the farmlands did the forest of Magnolia remained, showing off nature's beauty. And surrounding the city and the nearby farmlands, extraction sites and oil fields stood a massive stone wall along with a large gate that bore the banner of both Fiore and Fairy Tail, showing that this city is the home of the infamous guild._

Everyone couldn't help but widen their eyes in surprise yet awe at the sight of the alternate version of Magnolia, seeing how much bigger and more populated it had become.

"Whoa… that's Magnolia?" Romeo muttered in awe, surprised to see the other version of the city they called home to have become so large.

"What the heck happened that caused it to grow so much? That never happened here!" Warren questioned and exclaimed.

No one had an answer to that as they continued watching with interest.

 _"Holy crap! THAT'S Magnolia?!" Elfman shouted in shock, seeing how much the city has changed from ten years ago._

 _"What the heck happened for it to grow so much?" Mira couldn't help but ask aloud._

 _"You'll see that a lot has changed in the past decade, and not just here in Magnolia," The captain's voice was heard, grabbing their attention as they turned around to see the man approaching them from behind. Walking pass them, he pointed towards the city as he continued speaking, "You'll find your guild in the center of the city. I'm sure they will be happy to see you all again."_

 _That got the Mages to be nervous yet excited, wondering how the guild has been during the past decade while they were trapped on Tenrou. They hoped that they would also be able to provide answers to questions they may all have, such was the mention of this Dark War the soldiers mentioned for a moment._

 _It didn't take long before the ship arrived onto the dock, and after giving the captain and his crew quick thanks for bringing them back to Magnolia the Tenrou group marched on into the large busy city._

 _As they went by, they couldn't help but look at how much has changed up close. The architecture of the city was different compared to how it was ten years ago, appearing grander than it did before. Many people were busy going on with their lives passing the group of Mages by, which did slightly confuse some of them since they figured they would have been recognized. The markets they walked through were larger and much busier. But what was the most surprising were vehicles driving onto the road similar to those back then, but instead of relying on one's Magic ordinary people were driving these old style machines as well as other slightly technological advances that were present in their views._

 _But eventually, after moving through the drastically different city of Magnolia, they arrived in the center of the city where a large castle-like structure stood where the old guild hall they were familiar with used to be. The building was massive, possessing over seven floors as the banner of Fairy Tail was blown by the wind, the building was surrounded by large walls and a large wooden gate itself, and between the walls and the main structure was a courtyard that had small ponds, open grassy landscape with a stone path that led from the wall's gate to the doors of the main building. With a statue of Fairy Tail's insignia present in the road for all to see._

"WHAT DID THEY DO TO THE GUILD HALL?! ALL OF THAT MONEY!" Makarov cried anime tears over the loss of money that was no doubt used from their treasury to built such a grand structure of that scale.

 _'That's what he's shocked over?'_ Some of the others couldn't help but thought in amusement and with sweat drops, while Laxus only shook his head from his grandfather's words and antic.

 _"All of my money!" Makarov cried anime tears, imaging how much money the guild had to spend in order to rebuild the guild in such a grand manner._

 _"I'm sorry is this a guild hall or a castle for a king?" Cana couldn't help but ask, refusing to believe that this grand castle-like structure was their guild hall._

 _No one else spoke any more words as they walked through the opened gate of the outer walls before walking down the stone path towards the main building. As they went around the Fairy Tail insignia statue, their nervousness grew as they all now stood in front of the building. The air seemed to thicken as they realized how all of their friends who had moved on with their lives for the past ten years would react to seeing them again._

 _"Well… here we go…" Gildarts muttered before being the one to start pushing the large doors opened as they all went inside._

No one said anything as they waited to see what would happen once the other version of the Tenrou group reunited with those who had continued their lives during the decade.

 _Inside of the building, insanity would be putting it politely. Many people were either pummeling one another like crazy or were simply chatting and drinking like a bunch of idiots. There was a large stage where currently a few people were playing loud rock music as the chaos around them continued onward, having the time of their lives in the process while a few cheered them on. And then there were the ones who were trying to keep order with very little success._

 _"CAN'T CATCH US!" A young child around six to seven years old shouted in glee as he along with his siblings were running away from a certain sixteen year old dark purple haired young man along with a certain eighteen year old pink haired woman who were trying to catch the young children, receiving no help from anyone else whatsoever. The child who shouted that was a boy who wore a simple white shirt and blue shorts and was bare footed. He had wild spiky-like white hair with a single bang going between his black colored eyes and had slightly dark skin that he inherited from his mother. This was Alair._

 _Along with him are his siblings who looked around similar ages. Two of the other kids were twins, consisting of both male and female. Both had purple hair with the boy's being messy and spiky while the girl's was longer being medium length to her shoulders and down her upper back. The boy had green eyes while the girl had onyx colored eyes. Both of them were wearing similar clothing, consisting of a purple shirt and black shorts and they both wore brown sandals. What stood out however were the dark purple markings on their arms and on the sides of their faces. The boy was named Uriel and the girl's name was Ariel._

 _Within the group of happy children running around was a girl who had short yet messy and wild violet colored hair that went a bit pass her chin over her eyes and onyx colored eyes. She wore a light blue shirt and red shorts, and she also wore white shoes. This girl was named Sumire._

 _Another child running at their side was another girl who had long dark purple hair with some strands of pink in it that was styled in the princess cut hairstyle similar to that of her mother. Possessing black colored eyes, the girl wore a sleeveless black shirt and white colored pants along with black shoes. This was Nagura._

 _Also in the group of children was a boy who had wild and spiky brown hair and brown colored eyes who wore a green shirt with a picture of a cat's face on it and black shorts, and like Alair his feet were bare. What stuck out however was the brown cat ears sticking out of his head and he had a brown cat tail as well. This cat-like boy was simply named Tom._

 _Next to the cat-like boy was a girl who had long silver colored hair going down her back and onyx colored eyes. Like her brother Alair she too had slightly dark skin which she got from her own mother, and she wore a yellow colored shirt with a picture of a bunny's face on it and black shorts. She too was bare footed. What stuck out however were the bunny-like ears sticking out of her head that were silver in color like her hair, and she had a small bunny tail also. Her name was Blythe._

 _"Slow down! You'll all run into someone!" The dark purple haired sixteen year old exclaimed as he and the other woman with him tried to catch the energetic children. The teenager's hair was messy and somewhat spiky with a few bangs going between and over his left eye, which by the way his eyes were black colored. He had a lean muscular built and wore a sleeveless white shirt and black baggy pants while his feet remained bear. A horrendous scar was seen going across his left cheek taking most of it up, and another smaller scar was seen going across his right bicep. On his left shoulder a red colored Fairy Tail insignia was present._

 _The eighteen year old woman who was also trying to catch the kids to no valid had long pink hair that was tied up into one large pony tail that went down her back, and had blue colored eyes. She had a rather voluptuous body that most women would be jealous of and would get many men to drool over, wearing a bright blue colored shirt and dark blue high thigh stockings underneath. She wore a sleeveless pink colored button up blouse that hugged her rather large breasts, white gloves and black shoes. Once a member of Lamia Scale, now a Fairy Tail Mage to be with her beloved._

"That's me!" Romeo exclaimed in surprise, seeing an older version of himself once more. From the looks of things, he looks similar to the last couple older versions of himself that they had seen. Though how the heck he got that large scar on his cheek he didn't know, though it was slightly unsettling to look at if he was going to be honest.

"That's Chelia!" Wendy exclaimed, seeing an older version of the Sky God Slayer from Lamia Scale. While this older version of her looked a bit different, it was easy to tell that it was Chelia.

The women meanwhile…

"OH MY GOSH THOSE KIDS ARE SO CUTE!" Mira, Lisanna, Lucy, Millianna and Juvia shouted at once, seeing the sights of the young children happily running around being chased by the older Romeo and Chelia who were trying to catch them with no success so far.

"Look at the cat-like boy! He's the cutest of them all!" Millianna shouted, for some reason having a more favorable opinion on the brown haired cat-like child than the others and not just because he had cat features like she did. She didn't know why though.

"Hey… that one girl with the mostly dark purple hair, she kind of looks a bit like Kagura don't you think?" Bickslow noticed, getting Kagura surprised by his words.

"Huh?" She questioned as some of the others looked better at the child in question in the alternate timeline.

"Now that you mention it… she does look like a tiny Kagura in many ways. And now that I think about it the cat-like boy looks pretty similar to Millianna also." Erza noticed, seeing the similarities between the two kids with the two Mages from Mermaid Heel.

"Maybe it's their kids." Gajeel guessed.

"HEH?!" Both Kagura and Millianna shouted in shocked from the assumption, though their faces blushed a bit from the thought of having kids of their own, mainly with a certain pink Fire Dragon Slayer.

"But that doesn't make sense, wouldn't they be with Mermaid Heel?" Laki asked, figuring that if the Mages from the all female guild had kids they would remain with their parents' guild.

"Maybe their dads are members of Fairy Tail?" Jet guessed, not really sure since they don't know if those two were the children of the alternate versions of Kagura and Millianna or not.

 _At a nearby table not too far from the bar, two other children were seeing trying to draw random stuff on paper along with a young man sitting across from them while the first child had a woman who he was sitting on the lap of._

 _The first child was a boy with black colored spiky and messy hair along with purple eyes. His skin was a bit pale compared to most people, and he wore a black colored shirt and purple colored pants with black sandals on his feet. What stuck out with him however were the two dark golden horns sticking out of his head as well as dark green markings on his arms, chest though his shirt blocked this from being seen, and on the sides of his face. This young child was named Azazel, and he was currently drawing what looked to be a made up monster with his markers._

 _The woman who the young boy was sitting in the lap of had long dark purple hair with two large golden horns sticking from the sides of her head pointing upwards and purple colored eyes. She wore a rather revealing blue colored leopard printed kimono that showed off her large breasts along with a yellow ribbon that ties around her back, and she also wore thigh high socks that reveal her heals and toes. She had unusual markings on certain parts of her body as well. Where an old guild mark of her former guild once was, a black Fairy Tail insignia now stood. At the moment she was simply looking down at her son's drawing while listening to the chaos around her._

 _The second child sitting next to the woman and her son was a girl who had medium length light brown hair with strands of pink in it also, and has blue colored eyes. She wore a brown colored shirt along with white pants and black shoes. She also had a white scarf made similar like her father's own wrapped around her neck. Like the boy next to her, she too had dark green markings on her arms and on the sides of her face for some unknown reason. Her name was Ashia, and like her brother she was drawing a dragon on paper with markers._

 _Last but not least sitting across from the two kids and the woman was a man with messy beige hair with a few locks going down his back. He wore a blue long baggy-like sleeve shirt, dark grey pants and high black boots. He had black colored eyes and slightly tan skin. Around his waist was a belt that held small dark brown bags with a large satchel of similar color also on his waist. Another thing that he wielded was a massive pen nearly the size of a person itself that had a curved branch on top along with a bright red orb. A blue Fairy Tail guild mark is visible on the back of his neck. This man was Axol Inkweaver, who was currently drawing with the kids with his rather large pen._

"It's that Sayla woman again!" Mira spoke aloud, seeing the demon woman who was involve in that one timeline where they all fought and challenged one another to be with that world's Natsu and the woman who was mentioned before in that one world where Lucy and Erza were elves and how that one Natsu had a large harem of human and demon women who she never heard of before and totally wasn't jealous that she didn't seem to be apart of it in anyway shape or form.

"Is that her kid in her lap?" Gray wondered, seeing the young boy in her lap who she seemed to be keeping an eye on like a mother hen to its chicks.

"They're so cute." Some of the girls muttered once more as they saw the little boy and girl, finding them adorable.

"Who's the other guy though?" Elfman wondered, not recognizing who the other guy was.

Those who heard him ask that could only shrug, but seeing how he was present it was clear he was a member of their guild in this alternate timeline.

 _"And… done!" Axol exclaimed with glee, holding up his well drawn picture of many members of Fairy Tail with a smile on his face before getting the attention of the woman across from him, "So what do you think Sayla?"_

 _"Duck." Was all she said with her neutral blank face, confusing the beige haired man._

 _"Huh?" He asked with confusion, "But there's no ducks drawn he-."_

 _And that was when a piece of furniture slammed into him, knocking him down onto the ground. Ashia looked worried for the older male while Azazel merely laughed about, finding it funny while Sayla gained a small amused smile on her. It seemed like that was what the Etherious woman meant by duck._

 _Axol managed to get back up before glaring at the many others who were in the middle of the brawl, before pulling out another piece of paper and slamming onto the ground. Using his large pen he dubbed Inkweaver, yes he named it after himself, he proceeded to draw someone before activating his pen before said drawing came to life in a flash. With that a muscular rock monster came to life before it charged into the fray, intend on avenging its master from the surprised attack._

 _Meanwhile nearby, a certain family of three was spotted either sweat dropping from seeing the others brawling like crazy in a certain green haired woman's case or laughing aloud in amusement in a certain black haired man's case. Their eight year old daughter nearby was watching the sight laughing aloud with her father, finding it funny._

 _"They sure can't help themselves can't they?' Bisca wondered aloud, in her usual attire aside from the robotic eye in her left eye socket, with a small scar going across said eye as she watched on with a sweat drop._

 _"It wouldn't be Fairy Tail if they weren't." Alzack responded to his wife with a grin on his face. He too wore his usual attire, though if one looked close enough they would see his right arm and left leg were completely metallic prosthetic limbs._

 _Asuka merely laughed again as she saw another piece of furniture being thrown around before it crashed into Romeo, who fell on his back just when he was about to grab one of the running around kids groaning out in slight pain much to the anger of Chelia, who grabbed a nearby empty table before chucking it into the crowd of brawling Mages, hoping to hit the one whoever threw the object that hit her boyfriend. Helping him up the two went after the running group of happy children once more._

"Yay it's another me again!" Asuka spoke up loudly with a smile on her face, as Pepper barked in happiness once more mainly due to the little girl also being happy, so the tiny chihuahua was also happy.

However, as she was too focus on her slightly older alternate self, she didn't notice the others gaining confused or worried expressions, the latter in the case of Asuka's parents as they saw their own doubles in the other world.

"What the… what happened to my arm and leg?" Alzack questioned with wide eyes, seeing how his right arm and left leg were replaced with robotic metallic prosthetic limps.

"What happened to my eye?" Bisca also wanted to know, seeing her alternate possessing the artificial mechanical eye.

"How should we know that? We don't have the answers to that." Laxus responded to the parents of Asuka. They were all just as confused as the Connells were.

Observer and Marvell wondered in silence as they each placed a hand on their chins, could this Dark War that they heard being mentioned before behind the reason? Though they were still wondering what this Dark War was about and what exactly happened that started it.

 _Elsewhere at a table a certain group of women were sitting at many watching on with joy as they saw their kids happily running around the building while Romeo and Chelia chased after them. One of them was a certain brown haired cat-like woman who wore rather revealing clothing along with a brown cloak as she watched her son have fun. Another was a certain purple haired swordswoman who kept an eye on her daughter like an overprotective mother hen to make sure nothing happened to her daughter. Among them was a long haired violet haired woman who wore a red colored cloak around her who saw her own daughter enjoying herself with her fellow half siblings. Another among them was a green haired bob cut hairstyle woman, a former Spriggan of Alvarez who was enjoying a mango drink with a content smile on her face._

 _Sitting in her lap was a young girl who was also enjoying a mango drink with a happy and content smile on her face. She had short light green hair in a similar style like her mother's though it was also slightly spiky also, and she had green colored eyes. She wore a pink shirt and dark green pants with black shoes. Her skin was a bit pale compared to most people also. This was Rebecca, the child of the woman who she was sitting in the lap of with content._

 _Also among the table was another woman who was currently going over designs for more fashion clothes. Like many of the women around her she had a voluptuous figure that many would drool over. She wore white button up blouse that hugged her large bosom and a black skirt. Similar to Brandish's own hairstyle, she had short black hair in a bob style haircut but with a few bangs going over her right eye, with her eyes being blue in color. She also wore black thigh high stockings and black short heels. This woman was Sarah, a fashion designer and owner of her own brand of clothes and the only one that was not a Mage of the bunch._

 _Sitting in the busty black haired woman's lap was a young boy with messy and spiky pink hair similar to that of his father and bright blue eyes. He wore a white sleeveless shirt, blue shorts and brown sandals. Like his sister Ashia, he too had a white scarf similar to the one his dad has as his own around his neck. His name was Anatole, and like his sister Rebecca and her mother he too was drinking a mango drink while looking at the designs his mother was looking over and working on before him._

"Is that me and Kagura?!" Millianna burst out in surprised, seeing the slightly older version of her and the swordswoman. They didn't really look to different from the way they look now however, though Millianna would admit her alternate double had messier hair that seemed to grow a bit more than the way she had it now. Also she noticed a scar was on her right side of her abdomen.

Kagura was surprised to see her alternate self also present. But that quickly turned into embarrassment as she saw her double keeping an eye on the dark purple haired girl they talked about earlier, proving that the girl was indeed her double's own child. Her face became red as she wondered who the father was, hoping that it was a certain Fire Dragon Slayer. Of course no one needed to know that.

Well Kinana would probably figure it out considering their talk yesterday but other than her no one else needed to know.

"So… is that cat-like boy actually my kid then?" Millianna wondered as her own face beet red seeing how her double kept an eye on the brown hair cat-like child who was happily running along with the other kids.

"I'm there too… and I think one of those kids is mine also." Laki also figured out as her own face became red from the realization from seeing her slightly older double keeping an eye on the violet haired girl who was in the group of children moving around. She hoped the father was Natsu, though she knew to keep that to herself.

"That Brandish woman from before is there also." Pantherlily saw, seeing the green haired woman that they saw before from that one world where she was dating Natsu attending that concert with Wendy, Chelia and Romeo as singers, and the one timeline where she was in that competition with the other powerful women who fought one another to be with Natsu. And if the black Exceed had to guess the girl in her lap was her daughter.

"Who the heck is the black haired chick?" Gajeel questioned, having no idea who that was.

"Beats me, but look at her! I think her breasts rival that of Lucy's!" Wakaba shouted out, noticing this important detail.

And that's how the Smoke Mage found himself being launched into a nearby wall, courtesy of a Lucy kick as the blonde huffed before sitting back down at her table. Macao and Makarov only shook their head in pity at their fellow pervert's now hurt state while he groaned in pain from being launched into a wall like that.

"Hey uh… that kid in her lap, he looks an awful lot like Natsu don't you all think?" Droy noticed, getting Natsu to be surprised from the comparison.

"Huh?" He questioned before looking back at the kid in the black haired woman's lap, who did kind of look like a younger kid him with a few minor differences.

"Maybe it's their-." Freed started to say… before being cut off by numerous women in the building.

"DON'T EVEN FINISH SAYING THAT SENTENCE!" Erza, Lucy, Mira, Lisanna, Cana, Laki, Kagura, Millianna and even the usually sweet Kinana all shouted that in jealousy at once to the green haired man, getting him and everyone else to flinch from how loud the eight women were. Juvia didn't join in, yet for some reason she couldn't help but wish she did, which was odd since it didn't involve her "Gray-Sama", weird.

"…Why not?" Freed slightly timidly ask, unsure why that would bother the women if the alternate Natsu had a kid with the black haired woman.

That got the group of women to gain wide comical eyes while their faces redden as they realized how they may have sounded, as many others looked at the women with raised eyebrows and puzzled expressions. Natsu looked utterly confused as Marvell meanwhile had a very smug and humorous grin appear on her face.

"Yes girls, why not let him finish saying his words? Surely you all can't be jealous or something are you?" Marvell mocked with her smug grin still plastered on her face, getting the nine women to sweat a little as all eyes were on them. Except for Observer, as he kind of figured it out earlier and with Erza, Lucy and Mira admitting to him that they loved Natsu in that way.

' _Marvell please shut the f**k up!'_ The women thought to themselves as they all tried to figure out a way to divert the attention on them and back onto the alternate timeline in hopes they don't become aware, especially Natsu. Who knew how he would react if he found out about how they felt towards him?

"Uh… oh hey look our doubles are about to speak!" Laki shouted aloud pointing at the blue smoke showing the alternate world.

That seemed to do the trick as nearly everyone turned their back towards the other alternate timeline shown to them by the blue smoke, getting the nine women to let out sighs of relief. Marvell chuckled to herself before she too focused back onto the other alternate timeline like the others did.

 _"They seem to be having fun." Laki spoke with a content smile on her face, watching her daughter having fun while Romeo and Chelia tried to keep them in order while failing miserably. To the violet haired woman, it was hilarious to see._

 _"Of course they are, they love to have fun with their uncle and aunt." Millianna responded as she rested her chin on her hand, keeping an eye on her son knowing how much the boy and his siblings loved hanging around Romeo and Chelia. While the two may not actually be their uncle or aunt by blood, the children consider them to be regardless._

 _Kagura didn't join in as her hands were resting on her sheathed blade as support, the weapon in front of her as she kept an eye on Nagura, making sure nothing bad happened to her daughter. If there was one thing to know about the swordswoman, she was kind of overprotective of her child._

 _Looking over towards Sarah, Millianna leaned over to take a look at the paper designs for new clothes she was trying to come up with in front of her, with the black haired woman lost in thought while Anatole kept drinking his mango drink with a content smile on his face while looking at the papers in front of him._

 _"How it's going with you so far?" The cat-like woman asked, getting Sarah to snap out of her trail of thought before noticing her friend looking at her._

 _"Oh, it's going good to far. Still unsure about the color schemes of this one though," Sarah admitted holding up a drawn picture of a sundress which was currently colored red, "I like the red for it but I think purple might be better. What do you think?"_

 _"I like both," Millianna merely responded, getting Sarah to sigh since that didn't really help her at all. Seeing this the brown haired woman only shrugged, "Sorry Sarah, I'm no fashion designer or expert on fashion in general unlike you."_

 _Before Sarah could respond, Anatole looked up to his mother before speaking up, getting the two women's attention._

 _"Hey mom, when's dad going to be here?" The pink haired boy asked, missing his father even though it has only been a day._

 _"Don't worry Anatole, daddy and the others will be back pretty shortly." Sarah told her son, looking up at a nearby clock to see that it shouldn't be long before he and the others returned from the meeting with the Queen they had to go do since yesterday._

 _That got him to cheer while nearby listening to this Rebecca also smiled widely from her father coming back shortly also before returning to her mango drink. Mango drinks were the best, and anyone who disagrees, well her mom told her good advice that those people have poor taste and should be ignored._

 _Walking near the table while holding a tray of food in hand, a certain purple haired woman barmaid wearing her usual green blouse and long white skirt along with a blue long sleeve opened jacket attending to give the orders of meals to those who weren't currently bashing each other faces in. While she was a Mage now, she still worked part time as a barmaid. Seeing the nearby purple haired woman, Laki called her over._

 _"Kinana! Over here!" Laki called towards the busty purple haired woman, getting her attention only to smile to see her friends._

 _"Laki," Kinana started to say with a smile on her face as she arrived to their table, "Is there something you need?"_

 _"Nah, just figured I say hi." Laki admitted with a grin, getting Kinana to laugh while the other women merely shook their heads in amusement. Well except for Kagura who was still watching her daughter like a hawk, refusing to let her out of her sight._

 _"Any word from Natsu by chance?" Brandish spoke up after pulling away from the delicious mango drink that was in her hands, wondering if their husband managed to contact them recently._

 _"Actually yes, a short while ago he contacted me and said they were close to Magnolia so it shouldn't be too much longer. I wouldn't be surprised if he shows up anytime before an hour." Kinana told the green haired woman, who smiled softly from learning of this. Kinana also looked ahead to see her twin children having fun while being chased by Romeo and Chelia, with yet another piece of furniture that was thrown into Romeo unintentionally, causing Chelia to fire off a Sky God's Blast towards the group, knocking many of the brawling guild mates like Warren, Jet, a muscular Droy and Max down as swirls were in their eyes._

"Natsu? Why would they be contacting Flamebrain?" Gray questioned with a raised eyebrow, while Natsu glared at his shirtless rival for the insult.

"Maybe he's with the Guild Master or something?" Cana guessed, figuring that it might be the case.

"Wouldn't they just contact the Guild Master straightly then instead of Natsu?" Juvia couldn't help but ask, not seeing sense in that logic.

"Actually, now that I think about it who is the Guild Master since I doubt it's Macao in this timeline." Evergreen wondered aloud. Macao didn't take offense to that as he was fully aware he did not do a good job as the Guild Master during the seven years those who were on Tenrou were gone despite his best efforts.

That got many of the others to hum in wonder. If it wasn't Macao then who took over to lead the guild during their doubles' absence? Marvell meanwhile had a large grin on her face, already knowing who it was if past experiences of seeing such worlds like this taught her anything.

 _Before anything else could happen however, the guild doors opened wide slamming into the walls with a loud thud. This managed to grab the attention of nearly everyone from the small kids to the adults in the building. Even those who were playing rock music on the stage ceased as their heads turned towards the now opened doors._

 _And to the shock of some and to the confusion of many, at the entrance stood none other than the Tenrou group, who had their own eyes widened from seeing the sight of some they recognize while seeing others they don't._

Everyone remained quiet as they waited to see what would happen next, curious as to how their doubles would react to seeing the guild after to them a couple days while to those in the building a whole decade having passed.

 _It stayed silent for a moment while those from Tenrou looked to see some familiar faces that have changed quiet a bit since they last saw them, while those who recognized the Mages that vanished years ago slowly stood up from any seats they may have been sitting on with wide eyes filled with shock, yet tears slowly formed in their eyes from the sight of lost friends._

 _"…Who are they?" Rebecca innocently asked while tilting her head in confusion as Brandish merely shrugged, unsure who they were. But from the sights of her friends it was clear to the green haired woman that they seem to know who these people were._

 _"…Wow, you all sure have grown." Gildarts broke the silence with a grin on his face, waving at the others who they recognized._

 _And it was almost like a dam broke as before anyone knew it, many of those like some of the women and the men who recognized burst into tears before rushing over towards the Tenrou group, practically tackling them into hugs as they cried out in joy from seeing their lost friends from so long ago once more. The only one who didn't join in was Romeo, too shocked to move though tears slowly formed in his own eyes from seeing those he thought they have lost so long ago alive before them all._

 _"Uh, who are they?' Axol asked, turning towards Sayla who merely shrugged while Azazel and Ashia looked at the new arrivals in interest. The man could tell however that whoever these people are they must be someone some of the others knew otherwise why would they react like this?_

Everyone couldn't help but smile softly as they saw the reunion between their doubles. To them it was nice to see.

However, they all started to notice something unusual.

"Hey wait a minute… where's my double?" Macao asked, seeing how he was not among those who embraced the doubles of those from Tenrou back.

"I don't see my double anywhere either." Wakaba also noticed.

Those who also noticed their alternate selves weren't present were Nab, Vijeeter, and Reedus, who grew more puzzled by their lack of their doubles' presence as Nab scratched the top of his head.

"That's odd, do you think they're out on jobs or something?" Lucy guessed.

No one had an answer to that, but they hoped that was the case before their attention was drawn once more towards the sight before them all.

 _"Romeo… are they…?" Chelia started to say, recognizing who they were from hearing about them from Romeo and the others, while the dark purple haired Mage shed tears of shock and joy from the sight._

 _"They're alive… they're actually alive…?" Romeo muttered out, not expecting such a sight to take place before him. Noticing the teen, Cana couldn't help but grin widely._

 _"Wow Romeo! You grew up quickly didn't you?" Cana responded._

 _And that was all the sixteen year old needed before rushing over and joining the group hug like the others, while Chelia watched from her spot with a smile on her face. It was clear to her that Romeo was beyond joy from seeing those he thought they had lost from so long ago._

 _As the reunion went on while those who didn't know watched in confusion and slight awkwardness, with the children looking puzzled who all gathered around Sayla, Sarah and Brandish as they watched their friends hugging and crying or shouting out of joy for the group's return._

 _"Hmm… are they the ones from that island they talked about?" Sayla suddenly recalled while she held Azazel in her arms, who was looking at the new group with wide curious eyes. The demon woman did recall Natsu calling a favor owed by the Queen to sent out agents to the waters where Tenrou once stood, having detected unusual energies in the waters._

 _Sarah meanwhile had wide eyes as her old fan girl self slowly emerged from the depths of her body. She had to hold back a squeal of delight as she recognized many of the returning Mages such as Titania that she used to be a big fan of. Not as big as a fan she was to her husband but still. She tried to ease herself though if the odd looks she was getting from the kids and from the others nearby it was clear she wasn't doing a good job at it. Seeing his mom like this got Anatole and the other kids to look at her weirdly._

 _Eventually after a short time period of crying and hugging one another, the group was fully in the guild hall with the doors closed once more as the group was slowly mingling with the rest of the Mages present within the building with cheers and celebrations. Needless to say after the sudden teary reunion did those from Tenrou noticed differences with those they recognized._

 _"YOU'RE MARRIED?!" Erza shouted in shocked as she along with a few of the others learned as they looked over towards the Connell family who smiled sheepishly._

 _"Yeah… been married for over nine years now." Bisca responded with a smile, with the red head almost passing out from hearing about this. Asuka was currently next to Makarov pointing out how she was taller than him with an innocent smile on her face much to the small old man's despair of his height._

 _Though while the red head didn't notice at first, Freed on the other hand did as he noticed the mechanical and artificial parts the two parents had which got him to widened his eyes a little._

 _"Hey… what's with the metallic eye Bisca? And what's with the metallic arm and leg Alzack?" Freed couldn't help but ask, which managed to get some of the others to also take note of the prosthetic limbs and eye replacement the Connell's had, surprising yet slightly unsettling them from realizing this._

 _The two didn't seem to take offense to his question as they only nervously chuckled a little bit._

 _"Well… let's just say things didn't go so well a few years back. But don't worry, we'll all good and ready for anything!" Bisca responded with a thumps up and a grin._

 _Before Erza could respond however…_

 _"ERZA!" Millianna's voice shouted, getting the red head's attention as she turned towards the source only to widen her eyes as she saw a familiar brown haired cat-like female rushing over towards her with her arms out._

 _"Millianna?!" Erza replied back in shock, both from the presence of her friend from the Tower of Heaven and from how much the feline woman grown and changed from last she saw her. And before she knew it she was pulled into a hug by the cat-like woman tightly to the point Erza had a hard time breathing._

 _"YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ACTUALLY ALIVE!" Millianna exclaimed happily as she managed to lift the red head up and twirl her around a bit, which kind of shocked Erza from the action before she was set down onto the ground, a few others noticing the old reunion of friends from the tower. After getting over her surprised, the red head managed to smile back towards her friend._

 _"It's… good to see you again Millianna. You've become a member of Fairy Tail?" Erza asked as Millianna nodded._

 _"Yup! Joined the guild years ago!" She responded with a happy grin on her face, before Tom walked over to his mother which didn't go unnoticed by Erza who grew confused by the sight of the child. Seeing her son present she picked him up in her arms before turning to face the Reequip Mage once more, "Erza, I would like for you meet my son, Tom."_

 _"YOU'RE MARRIED TOO?!" The red haired woman shouted in shock with wide comical eyes once more, surprised that she missed not one but two weddings. And one of them involved her old friend from the tower._

 _Millianna happily nodded while Tom felt shy, only waving at Erza and not saying anything else. Nearby Kagura looked on to see her friend interacting with the red head, who for some reason felt familiar to the swordswoman. While she heard of Titania and from what Millianna had told her, there was something else that she couldn't quite recognized. Nagura was next to her mom confused by the look her mother had, while Millianna noticed Kagura looking their way._

 _"Erza," Millianna started to say using her other hand to grabbed Erza's own while her other hand and arm still held Tom, "There's someone I would like you to meet, if you don't mind."_

 _Not seeing any real reason to disagree, the red head was pulled by the cat-like woman towards the purple haired swordswoman._

 _As that was happening with some of them, Mira felt someone pulling at her dress as she looked down… only to see the adorable curious filled eyes of Ashia directed at her as she looked up at the white haired beauty._

 _"Hi! I'm Ashia! What's your name?" The light brown haired girl asked._

 _And before the little girl knew it she was pulled into a hug while Mira squealed out from the six year old girl, which grabbed the attention of some of the others._

 _"OH MY GOSH AREN'T YOU JUST THE CUTEST DARN THING EVER!" Mira yelled aloud while still squealing with joy at how adorable the girl was. While the markings on the young kid confused her that puzzlement only lasted a nanosecond as she fell to the charms of the cuteness that was Ashia, who blinked in confusion from the woman's antics._

 _Ashia wasn't the only one to be noticed as the others also noticed the other children's presence with the women instantly falling victim to their adorableness. Uriel and Ariel found themselves being pulled into a hug by Lisanna, who awed at how cute they were while Kinana only laughed with her children getting puzzled expressions from the random woman hugging them. Alair found himself being held up by a wide starry eyed Lucy finding the boy to be cute as heck while the white haired boy looked puzzled. Sumire was being awed at by Evergreen by how adorable she was with Bickslow and Elfman agreeing, with the violet haired girl gaining an imaginary question mark over her head from the adults odd behavior while Laki only giggled from seeing this. Rebecca, after moving away from her mother to greet the new people, found herself riding on top of Makarov's shoulders treating him like a horse much to the old man's exhaustion while Asuka laughed at the sight. Blythe found herself hugged and held by Levy while she talked with Jet and Droy, surprised by the latter's muscular gains while Gajeel was nearby. Anatole was currently hugging Happy finding him cute with the blue Exceed struggling and failing to escape the rather tight hold of the six year old while Wendy smiled from the sight and Carla only had an amused grin, enjoying the pleading look on Happy's face to be set free. Tom and Nagura were still with their mothers and with Erza, enjoying being around or held by their moms. Azazel was looking up towards Laxus with a curious yet intense gaze, which slightly unnerved the blonde man if he was going to be honest while also puzzled as to why the bot had horns and dark green markings on him._

 _While all of this was happening, Makarov noticed some faces that he didn't recognized such as Sarah, Brandish and Sayla who managed to approach the Tenrou Mages, which got some of them to notice the three women._

 _"Oh, hello there! My name's Lucy." Lucy greeted them holding a hand out towards Brandish while still holding onto Alair with her other arm, the boy being confused by why the blonde lady was holding him still. Looking at her hand for a moment the green haired Command T Magic user shook it, recognizing who the blonde was but acted like she didn't._

 _"Brandish, it's neat to see you." Brandish responded in an uncaring and bored manner, getting the Celestial Mage to sweat drop from hearing the tone of her voice._

 _"Why hello their ladies," Gildarts rushed over towards where Sayla and Sarah was at with a grin on his face, currently acting in his womanizer act which got Cana to face palmed from her father's action. Though some of the others did wonder why Sayla had horns sticking out of her head, "My name is Gildarts, what are your lovely na-?"_

 _"We're married." Sarah instantly replied back to him with a deadpanned expression, which got Gildarts to curl up into a ball of depression with a dark cloud forming over his head from the two beauties being taken already. He didn't even have a chance._

 _Seeing this merely got Cana to sigh from her father's antics once more while those around her who noticed only chuckled in amusement._

"When are we going to see the other me showing up?" Natsu asked crossing his arms impatiently, wanting to know when his alternate self along with the unknown Guild Master and whoever else may be with them are going to appear. He wanted to know what his other self looks like.

"The other Kinana did say he and those with him should be arriving before too long. Have patience." Erza told the Fire Dragon Slayer, who only pouted from hearing that.

"I just hope he's not an S-Class, he would never let my alternate self live it down if he was." Gray admitted which got Natsu to silently hope that was true so he could rub it in Ice stripper's face just like he did in the vey first timeline when his ice wielding rival was an S-Class.

"He'll brag about it cause he's an idiot." Gajeel stated while Natsu flipped him the middle finger, to which the Iron Dragon Slayer returned with a tick mark on his forehead from receiving one from the now annoyed pink haired young man.

The others only shook their heads from seeing their antics like usual.

 _Meanwhile after that happened conversations were continuing and starting while the women from Tenrou enjoyed the adorableness that was the young children. They grew surprised and shocked when they found out that some of the kids belonged to some of their friends like Laki and Kinana, while the Fairy Tail Mages the Tenrou group weren't familiar with like Axol introduced themselves or in Chelia's case Romeo introduced her and started to mingle in and chat with the returned Mages. Erza, Millianna and Kagura seemed lost in their own conversation with Erza and Kagura seemly getting along mainly after the red head recognized who Kagura was from saving her from the slavers all those years ago, as well as finding out she was Simon's sister. Sayla mainly kept to herself while Sarah managed to contain her old fan girl self from reemerging once more._

 _Before anything else could happen, such as Gray about to ask Laki who the father of her kid was…_

 _*BAM*_

 _The doors to the guild hall burst opened, grabbing the attention of nearly everyone present as conversations ceased as they looked towards the entrance to the castle-like guild hall._

 _When they did, the Tenrou group widened their eyes in complete shock while the others merely smiled._

 _A group of six had arrived not seeming to notice the Tenrou Mages at first glance as they all walked into the sight._

 _The first person to the right looked to be a man completely covered in metal armor, not allowing any skin to be visible. The armored parts consisted that of gauntlets, armored boots, armored shoulderpads, a mix of armor and clothed leggings and a great helm covering his head, all which were colored black. Underneath the armor was chain mail covering his upper arms and some of his legs. He wore a grey colored cape that stopped a bit below his waist, and he wore a tabard that went down close to his feet with an unknown symbol of his old nation home not native in Ishgar. On his great helm, shoulderpads and cloth leggings a golden cross symbol was present plastered on them similar to the one on his tabard, though that one had a few extra details. He also possessed a sharp circular shield, a long sword on his waist and a polearm on his back. This man was Asce, an S-Class of the guild._

 _The second person to the left was a lean muscular man with long white hair with some locks going down the sides of his face. He was shirtless aside from the three dark brown belts wrapped around his muscular abdomen. The man also wore brown leathered pants with purple patterns on them as well as fur edges on the waist. His forearms and feet were wrapped in white bandages. Around his neck, covering his mouth and covering his shoulders was a purple scarf. He had a reddish orange color eye that had a cold look in them, while his right eye having a scar over it and was closed due to loosing said eye years ago. What stuck out the most was the stump of his left shoulder where his left arm should be, completely covered by the purple scarf he wore. On his right and only arm he wielded a blade that went up his forearm with the hilt near the front. This was Zin, another S-Class of Fairy Tail._

 _Another among the group was a dark-skinned curvaceous woman with white lipstick, brown eyes and curly eyelashes. She had long white hair flowing down her back with most of her bangs slicked upwards aside from one which hangs between her eyes. Her outfit left little to the imagination consisting of black cloak with white polka-dots all over it, and she wore a blue bandeau that covered her large breasts. She also wears a black bluish loincloth, wore black sandals and also wore silver heart shaped earrings. On her left thigh was a pink Fairy Tail guild mark, and on the left side of her stomach a scar was present having been cauterized to close it long ago. This woman was known as Briar, S-Class of Fairy Tail._

 _Near her was another dark-skinned voluptuous woman. She had green eyes and long silver hair that went down her back, with silver bunny ears sticking out of her head. Her own attire was a bit revealing as well, consisting of an armored breastplate with a black loin-cloth-like dress attached to her armor, possessed a pair of leg armors with her feet bare, and she also wore a long yellow scarf around her neck. She also wore long white gloves with gaping parts at the forearm, and she had a small bunny tail. This was Swan, another S-Class Mage._

 _Also among the group was a woman with long light brown hair with a bang going down her right side of her face, along with a smaller bang between her blue colored eyes. Her attire unlike the two other women was less revealing, being a white blouse, a frilled white and yellow colored skirt, a beige cardigan over her blouse and she also wore a yellow scarf around her neck. She also wore heeled white thigh high boots, and a blue Fairy Tail guild mark was seen to the left on top of her cleavage. A red colored flower was in her hair, and a brown satchel was around her waist as well. This was Sonya._

 _And then the final member of the group surrounded by the three women in the center which was the most shocking to the Tenrou group. It was a lean muscular man whose chest was exposed, revealing numerous small and large scars littering his skin as if he had been put through a blender. A silver metallic heavy armored shoulderpad with white fur on the edges on his right shoulder with a strapped dark brown belt going at a forty-five-degree angle around his chest, his left shoulder still bare. On his right hand and forearm black armor covered it while it glowed red in some parts from it like a furnace. Where his left hand should be a large and deadly blade was instead present. The man also wore patched up dark brown leather pants with the front of the belt of the waist possessing a red colored symbol of Fairy Tail, and he also wore dark brown leathered boots with fur edges around his ankles. Covering his head and going down his back was a white wolf pelt with the head of the deceased beast on top of the man's head. The man had wild and messy pink hair and had black colored eyes. His left eye had a small scar going over it and just like Zin it seemed to be sealed shut, having lost it a few years back._

Everyone's eyes grew wide as they saw the sight of the new arrivals, especially to the final man in the center of it all.

"Is… IS THAT ME?!" Natsu shouted alarmed from the intimidating look and older version of himself. He didn't know what he was expecting, but he didn't think his other self would look so different!

"NATSU WHY DO YOU LOOK SO SCARY?!" Happy shouted, finding this other version of the Fire Dragon Slayer to be rather frightening to look at.

"What… what happened to him?" Kinana muttered out, seeing the numerous scars covering his exposed body. Not only that, but she drifted over to the fist bladed weapon where his left hand should be at, worry filling her eyes.

She wasn't the only one as many others also noticed the blade where his left hand should be, recalling the timeline where that world's Natsu forcefully and brutally severed his own hand just to escape and to go save Juvia, inspiring nearly all the other prisoners to do the same thing. Did something similar happen in this timeline also? And his left eye, what happened to his left eye? Even Marvell was caught off guard, not expecting this other version of Natsu to look so different.

"Alright, as confusing as to why Salamander looks like that, who the heck are those other people with him?" Gajeel questioned, having no idea who the knight looking guy, the one arm man or the three chicks were in the slightest.

No one had an answer to that as they only kept on watching, hoping that answers would be revealed as to who the others were and what happened to Natsu for him to receive such wounds.

 _"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu exclaimed with a smile on his face, as the others with him aside from Zin also smiled widely, though Asce's helmet made it impossible for anyone to see. It didn't seem like he nor the others noticed the Tenrou group just yet._

 _Before said shocked Mages could respond however and make themselves known…_

 _"Natsu you're back!" Millianna bolted from her spot before pulling the pink haired man into a hug, happily kissing him to which the pink haired man returned. Seeing that got the women next to him and nearby to pout._

 _"Hey I want some sugar too!" Sarah responded as she rushed over to give their husband some loving too, as Sayla, Kinana, Laki, Kagura, Brandish also went towards the pelt wearing Fire Dragon Slayer before they too greeted him back with hugs and kisses to which the man happily returned all of them._

 _"Don't hog him to yourselves." Briar told them as she went over and gave Natsu a kiss herself, getting the other women to give her a deadpanned stare._

 _"You, Swan and Sonya were with him during the trip to meet the Queen, we weren't." Brandish pointed out towards the white haired woman._

 _"That's true…" Sonya trailed off as a blush formed on her face from the intimate night they had with their husband while they were in Crocus, while Zin only grumbled from recalling that night. He had to sleep outside due to how loud they were being, not like he minded but still. Asce only chuckled, having managed to sleep through it all no problem._

 _"How did the meeting go by the way?" Laki asked her husband and the others, with Swan speaking up to answer the violet haired woman._

 _"It went well, payment from the guild completed and we managed to discussing about the left over remnants of the Dark Empire still running amok. All in all progress was made." Swan responded as she went over and hugged the pink haired man by his arm, getting him to blush slightly though his smile remained on his face as his wives were all around him._

Everyone went wide eyed comical styles while Kinana, Laki, Millianna and Kagura went completely red in the face as they realized that they were all with Natsu in that timeline. Their embarrassment and blush only grew when they then realized the kids they have were also Natsu's as well. Natsu meanwhile looked like he was going to faint as his face was as red as Erza's hair and steam erupted as he saw the ten women in the other alternate timeline were with his alternate double.

"…Are you f**king serious?" Laxus questioned with envy, having an urge to punch something out of jealousy from seeing yet another world where the pink haired idiot had multiple girlfriends, or in this case wives.

"Then… all those kids aside from Asuka… they're his?!" Levy shouted in shock. Natsu got with and impregnated ten women and they had his children?! Those were his kids?!

Natsu, Kinana, Laki, Millianna and Kagura kept blushing and felt shock and embarrassed over this revelation while some of the other women glared towards the four females in jealousy. Marvell only smiled widely from seeing this after getting over her own surprise of the alternate Natsu's appearance.

 _The Tenrou group had wide comical eyes as they remained frozen from seeing the sight before them. They had to be dreaming. Natsu, the dense Fire Dragon Slayer, was married to ten girls? Kinana, Laki, Millianna, they all were married to the same man? But… then that would mean…_

 _"MOMMY!" Alair, Blythe and Ashia happily called out with smiles on their faces as the three took off from their spots and left whoever had them to hug their mothers, who happily picked them up and hugged their children with wide smiles on their faces._

 _"DADDY!" The rest of the children shouting grabbed the Mages' attention as they saw the horde of eleven children removing themselves from whoever had them and rushed over towards the pink haired male, nearly tackling the man who gained a happy and cheeky smile on his face all while making sure his bladed hand didn't touch them which they all got used to pretty quickly. The three kids who ran to their mothers got down and also rushed towards their dad, who nearly fell over from the collision of all the kids but nevertheless bent down and hugged them with his right arm, asking how they were doing and such._

 _"Ah, Master, you're back!" Alzack exclaimed with a grin, wanting to see how those from Tenrou Island would react to hearing that as a few others like Bisca and Axol snickered in amusment._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" The Tenrou group shouted in unison. Natsu was the Guild Master?! How did that happened?! Makarov managed to calm down though the rest were still in shock and disbelief._

Everyone also went wide eyed comically as Natsu had a look of disbelief on his face.

"…Say what now?" He questioned.

"HE'S THE GUILD MASTER?!" Everyone aside from Kagura, Millianna, Marvell and Observer shouted aloud, getting said shouts to make the Constellar to flinch from how loud they were. This was just like that one timeline those from 137-C showed them where Natsu was married to Cana and was the Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

"Yep, looks like I was right from the start." Marvell responded with a cheeky grin on her face, seeing how she was right from the beginning.

Natsu was completely in shock, not only did his other self was married and had kids with ten women but he was also the Guild Master of the guild… he felt like he was going to faint as his beet red shocked expression remained plastered on his face.

 **FINALLY! CHAPTER DONE!**

 **That's right, those girls are the ones who are married and had kids with Natsu. It's interesting to me since this will be the first to actually use Briar and in the case of Swan and Sonya… I never actually watched Dragon Cry, the movie where those two are from, but I wanted to do something different so I looked them up on the computer *Show image of me flopping all over the keyboard like an idiot* and figured they would be interest to use.**

 **Plus, I don't know if anyone actually had ever paired them with Natsu, so unless I'm wrong I called being the first to pair them up with Natsu!**

 **If I'm wrong though, feel free to inform me and call me an idiot.**

 **By the way, can anyone guess the references that were in the timeline? See if you all can find out.**

 **Anyway, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
